Harry Potter and Pactum Purgamen
by Amren
Summary: Pouhý malý okamžik zničil vše, co měl rád a v co bojoval, pro některé se stal hrdinou a v očích jemu nejbližších se stal zrádcem, ale je pro něj sláva v nejdůležitějším boji století přednější než přátelství
1. Nedobrovolná cesta

Nevlastním ani svět Harryho Pottera ani postavy žijícím v něm. Jediné co mi patří jsou mé postavy a příběh, který jsem s nimi vytvořil.

* * *

**Přehled: ** Ne zrovna obvyklý příběh, ne zrovna obvyklý hrdinové na zachraňování světa a už vůbec ne obvyklé vztahy mezi obvyklými postavami. Ponořte se do nitra skupiny, kde každý má své důvody, cíle, přání a také jiný způsob boje, jenže co když je zrovna tohle potřeba na zničení zla, které čeká venku? Ale čeká to zlo jen venku? Nebylo by lepší se nejdříve podívat do srdcí jednotlivých členů, protože jinak bude číhat zrada na každém kroku… ale to už tak bývá v Řádu zatracených… v Pactum Purgamen.

* * *

Beta-read - Markus, Georgen (Děkuji za ochotu a práci, kterou jste mému příběhu věnovali a i když už na svou práci nemáme čas, tenhle příběh - včetně mě - vám bude vděčný do skonání internetu.)

* * *

„Příchod toho, v jehož moci je porazit Pána Zla, se blíží. Pán Zla ho poznamená jako sobě rovného. On však bude mít moc, jakou Pán Zla nezná, neboť ani jeden nemůže žít, jestliže druhý zůstává živ," odrecitoval hlas ženy v křišťálové kouli, kterou držel volně v ruce, možná že ještě něco ten hlas uvnitř koule chtěl říct, ale to už se asi nedozví, protože byl přerušen příchodem zahalené osoby v černém plášti.

Sotva, co se osoba s maskou odhalila a on mohl tak zjistit její totožnost, poznal ihned Malfoye seniora. Osobu, kterou nenáviděl už od dob druhého ročníku, který prakticky začal vhozením deníku do Ginnina košíku. Hrůzostrašný ročník, při kterém mohlo zemřít mnoho studentů, včetně jeho nejbližších přátel. Pamatoval si, jak Malfoye převezl, když druhý ročník končil, a jak osvobodil Dobbyho, ale taktéž si až moc dobře pamatuje na jeho panovačnost, kterou v něm ihned znovu poznal, když hned v první své větě nadřazeně přikázal, aby mu dal tu křišťálovou kouli. To ale nemohl dopustit, a když zjistil, že je ta koule pro něj důležitá, začal se okamžité bránit tím, že jí rozbije.

To se ovšem obrovskou halou roznesl hlasitý šílencův smích v podání Belatrix Lestrangeové, jak ji ihned pojmenoval Nevill a také na ní chtěl zaútočit, v čem mu na štěstí v poslední chvíli stihl zabránit.

Malfoy starší zase začal vyprávět o tom, jak jediné, co potřebuje, je ta věštba, a že se nemusí nikomu nic stát, když mu ji vydá, a tak ho napadla otázka, proč si vlastně proto nepřišel ten hadí ksicht sám, ale nahlas radši použil slovo Voldemort, nechtěl ohrožovat své přátele tím, že by tu předčasně rozpoutal bitvu, která by nemusela dopadnout dobře. Ale Belatrix se stejně po tomto oslovení rozčílila, ale byla Luciusem umlčena.

Při tom, co stále Dracův příšerný papínek vyprávěl, jak je ta věštba důležitá, jak mu ji má odevzdat, a pak se dozví spojitost mezi ním a Voldemortem, se kolem nich ze všech mezer mezi plnými regály začali shlukovat další zakuklení smrtijedi. Viděl své přátele, jak tvoří kruhovou obranou formaci s napřímenými hůlkami, kterou pečlivě nacvičovali v Brumbálově armádě.

Byli naštěstí připraveni i na podobné situace, proto hned poté, co odmítnul vydání věštby, zařval: „teď," a potom se ozvalo od něho i ostatních okamžité vykřiknutí: „mdloby na tebe." Někteří smrtijedi byli zasaženi, ale někteří včetně Malfoye a Belatrix kouzlu uprchli nebo jí vyblokovali. Nevšímajíc si smrtijedů se ihned vydali společně na úprk. Běželi jedním směrem do té doby, než se před ně přemístil Malfoy. To je donutilo se rozdělit. Běžel sám, neviděl za sebou nikoho pár nesmírně dlouhých sekund. Zase se setkal s Hermionou a Ronem, až když se několik cest mezi regály opět spojilo, jenže ovšem hned potom co se potkali, se na každé straně objevil jeden zakuklenec, a tak zase běžel sám, za chvíli se vedle něj objevil další smrtijed, kterého odstřelil jednoduchým, „mdloby na tebe" a utíkal dál, až narazil do přátel v místě, kde se všichni setkali. Objevil se další, ale ten byl hned odražen kouzlem od Ginny, a tak zavelel k ústupu ke dveřím, které byly pár metrů od nich. Jen co jimi proskočili, se dveře zavřely a oni se objevili v místnosti s nějakým divným kamenným obloukem.

Lákaly ho hlasy zevnitř oblouku, slyšel jich spousty, ale poté co se zeptal, jestli je někdo taky slyší, se souhlasně ozvala jen Lenka. Hermiona v zoufalství křičela, ať ihned odejdou, a když už ji chtěl poslechnout a hledat východ, tak se znovu přiblížili smrtijedi.

Začala přes jejich skupinku lítat černočerná tma, snažil se zalehnout tu věštbu, a tak zavřel oči a čekal, co se stane, ale poté co je otevřel, čekal jej šok. Těžkopádně vstal, a když se pořádně rozhlédl po kulaté místnosti, všiml si, že každého z jeho přátel drží někdo ze smrtijedů.

Nevšiml si, ale nikde Malfoye, který se za okamžik přemístil před něj, jako kdyby ho svým hledáním přivolal a začal se mu vysmívat, jak je slabý. Věděl, že má pravdu, a když si myslel, že je dokáže porazit, tak to byla jen utopická myšlenka. Nepokoušel se ho ani v jeho vítězném monologu přerušit, a pak když mu začal vyhrožovat tím, že je všechny zabije, když mu tu věštbu nedá, tak na okamžik zaváhal, ale přece jenom mu ji dal.

Malfoy si malinkou chvíli užíval vítězství, ale tu chvíli mu přerušila pěstí od jeho kmotra, který se tam z ničeho nic objevil. Věštba mu vypadla z rukou, a i když se jí Malfoy pokoušel chytit, tak se stejně rozbila o kamennou podlahu.

Poté se začalo přemisťovat do sálu spousty lidí. Poznal Tonksovou, Lupina, Moodyho, ale když si chtěl všimnout, kdo byl ten poslední, tak ho kmotr odtáhl za jeden kámen a tam ho začal bránit proti kouzlům, které vysílal jeden kolem běžící smrtijed. Sotva co byl smrtijed odražen, si vyslechl od kmotra prosbu, aby vzal své přátele a zmizel. Snažil se ho přesvědčit, že tu musí zůstat, ale i tohle bylo přerušeno tím, že se před nimi objevil Malfoy a jeden ze smrtijedů. Rozběhla se mezi nimi bitva. Bylo to dva proti dvěma. Věděl, že je slabší, ale naštěstí Sirius dokázal chránit jak sebe, tak i jeho, a tak i on, mohl vysílat nějaká kouzla, co se učil v Brumbálově armádě, a asi třetím kouzlem dostal jednoho z nich a ihned po něm dostal Malfoye, Sirius.

Jenže kousek od nich se objevila Belatrix a vyslala smrtící kletbu, která neminula svůj cíl a narazila do Siriuse. Mohl jenom pozorovat, jak jeho kmotr padá do neznámého oblouku, a když se chtěl za ním rozběhnout, tak ho chytly ruce Remuse. Snažil se vzepřít, křičel, ale stejně nedokázal přehlučit hlasitý smích utíkající Belatrix. To ovšem Remus povolil a on tak se mohl rozběhnout za tou sviní, co mu právě zabila kmotra. Nemyslel na nic jiného než jak se ji pomstít a ihned jak ji uviděl, vyslal na ní Crucio. Kletba ovšem nezabrala tak, jak měla, jen jí srazila na zem. Viděl její vystrašený výraz, strašně si ji přál zabít, ale když na ní mířil, nedokázal vyslovit ani slovo, ani ty dvě, co způsobují smrt.

Stále na ní mířil, ale pak uslyšel slova od toho, od koho je slyšet nechtěl. Byl to ten hadí grázl, šeptal, jak ji má zabít, jak si to zaslouží, ale stejně to nedokázal, ale pak hlas přestal šeptat a objevil se i jeho majitel, a když se otočil s úmyslem zaklít aspoň jeho, jak mu věštba naznačovala, tak byl jednoduchým mávnutím ruky o hůlku připraven.

Slyšel ten nenáviděný hlas ještě říct: „jsi tak slabý" a pak přišla další postava, která tu taky neměla co dělat, ne že by v tuto chvíli neviděl spojence rád, ale nemusel přijít pan úžasný ředitel, co všechno ví nejlíp. Nikdy mu neodpustí, že když ho v průběhu roku potřeboval, tak se otočil zády a skoro i vlastně díky němu, tady dneska zemřel Sirius. Neměl ho nechat tomu umaštěnému upírovi Srabusovi a sám se měl ujmout jeho učení Nitroobrany, ale ne pan ředitel se přece nemůže otravovat s někým tak nepodstatným jako je on.

Díky tomu, že se zapřemýšlel ani nevěděl, jak se ocitl na zemi. Z myšlenek ho probudil až náraz o podlahu a zvuk plamenů, kterými zmizela Lestrangová. Viděl dvě kletby, které letí proti sobě, a tak se rychle doplazil ke zdi, za kterou se marně snažil krýt tím, že se k ní, co nejvíc přimáčkl s nohama pokrčenýma a rukama podél těla.

S úžasem a vyděšením sledoval kouzla Voldemorta a nedokázal si představit, jak by se on mohl zrovna jemu postavit jako rovnocenný soupeř. Slíbil si, že jestli tohle přežije, bude se toho muset sakra hodně naučit, aby vůbec mohl přemýšlet nad rovnocennou bitvou.

Pak ovšem nastala tlaková vlna od setkání dvou kouzel, která zmařila jeho plány se zvednout a poté, co použil Voldemort ještě jedno kouzlo, které bylo naštěstí ředitelem odvráceno, tak zmizel. Cítil v jizvě, že tu ještě někde je, že nezmizel úplně pryč, ale jenom vyčkává. Ředitel Brumbál to ovšem nevnímal, koukal zaraženě na místo, kde ještě před chvíli Raddle stál a vůbec nechápal, nad čím přemýšlí.

Stále zaraženě všímal klid Brumbála, ale ne na dlouho, protože ucítil bolest v jizvě a následně i v celém těle, bolest která naznačovala jediné, Voldemort ho ovládl. Nevěděl, co dělal navenek, jediné co viděl, bylo promítání snů o smrti jeho mámy, Cedrika, Siriuse. Viděl mozkomora a znovu opět smrt všech, pak se obraz změnil na okamžiky, kdy byl ve čtvrtém ročníku sám, kdy ho všichni odsuzovali a smáli se mu, přičemž ještě nosili odznak, které ho urážel. Další vidina se týkala toho, že v zrcadle viděl sám sebe jako dalšího Pána zla, což byla možná nejhorší vidina ze všech.

Nevnímal slova Brumbála, protože jenom pohled na něj umocňoval vztek, nechápal proč, ten vztek nepocházel od něj, sice na něj byl malinko naštvaný, ale nechtěl ho zabít, jak mu našeptával hlas. Ale čím víc ředitel mluvil, tím pomáhal akorát tomu, že pomalu ztrácel své vlastní tělo.

Pak ovšem spatřil přibíhající přátele, Rona, Hermionu a pohled na ní mu na mysli vytvořit obrazy. Setkání s ní ve druhém ročníku, když byla vyléčena, když se s ní bavil ve třetím ročníku v Prasinkách, když se společně s ní a Ronem smáli na začátku čtvrtého ročníku a nakonec obraz, kdy viděl své rodiče v zrcadle, které ukazuje přání.

Tahle chvíle mu stačila na to, aby mu pomohla v boji o nadvládu nad svým tělem, snažil se ho vyprovokovat i slovy a nakonec se mu to i podařilo. Zlé sny zmizely a s nimi i Voldemort.

Pak nastal okamžik, ve kterém jakoby zmrznul čas, jenom sledoval, jak si s vítězným úšklebkem před něj postavuje Voldemort a vítězně říká: „Jsi hlupák, Harry Pottere, a proto přijdeš o všechno, ale ne v tuto chvíli."

Pak už viděl jen, jak se přemístil a ihned vzápětí, jak z krbů vylézají nějací lidé. Otočil se nevnímaje před ním klečícího Brumbála s hůlkou v ruce a zjišťoval, kdo vlastně přišel. Poznal ministra kouzel, za ním Percyho a vedle něj neznámého, podle oblečení asi ministerského bystrozora.

Bystrozor, který spatřil Brumbála skoro mířícího na chlapce, který přežil, jak ho všichni nazývali, si dal spojitosti blbě dohromady a zařval: „Brumbále odstupte od toho chlapce," a když nic ředitel nedělal, zařval: „hned." To ovšem také nepomohlo, tak už místo upomínek zakřičel kouzlo, které mělo odstřelit řediteli hůlku, ale ten byl v pohotovosti a jednoduchým štítem odrazil kouzlo a udělal pár kroků směrem od Harryho blíže k jeho přátelům.

„Budete mi muset vysvětlit, co děláte na místě se zakázaným přístupem, které je úplně zničené, se skupinou nezletilých studentů a s namířenou hůlkou na zraněného pana Pottera," začal vyjmenovat přestupky samotný ministr Popletal a poté, co bystrozoři zaujali obranný postoj, byl ředitel nucen ustoupit až ke studentům. Popletal pokračoval: „Za všechny tyto přestupky budete obžalován, prosím odevzdejte hůlku a pojďte s námi."

To se ovšem stalo více věcí najednou, za jeho přáteli se objevili členové fénixova řádu a k němu s obraným výrazem doběhl Percy, který si stoupl před něj a svým tělem ho začal bránit. Chtěl něco říct, že to všechno způsobil Voldemort, ale nedokázal vyslovit ani slovo. Možná to bylo tím, jak jej ovládal Voldemort, možná jenom tím, jak mu tahle situace připadala absurdní, ale nedokázal říct vůbec nic.

„Popletale, pořád stejně hloupý, přece si nemyslíš, že se ti vzdám," řekl Brumbál a dal povel členům řádu. Všichni se společně přemístili. Chtěl zakřičet, ať na něj počkají, ale stále nevyslovil ani hlásku, a tak mohl jedině pozorovat obviňující výraz Hermiony a výraz Rona, který skoro říkal, zradil si nás. Pak zmizeli a on zůstal sám ležet v místnosti plné bystrozorů na ministerstvu a jediné co mohl, je bát se Azkabanu.

Nesnažil si ani zakrývat obličej před fotoaparáty a věděl, že zítra bude na přední straně Denního Věštce. Bylo mu to jedno, cítil se zrazen, ponechán slavným nositelem Merlinova řádu, ochráncem bezbranných, samotným Brumbálem, napospas nejistým chvílím, které ho čekají.

Všiml si, jak si všichni zastrkávají hůlky. „Aspoň že tak," řekl si v duchu. Byl rád, že ho na místě nezaklejí, pak se ovšem stalo něco, co nečekal. Před něj si kleknul Percy a natáhl ruku, které se rád chytil. Přece jenom nechtěl sedět na zemi a sotva, co se nějak držel na nohách, mu Percy položil ruce na ramena a se starostlivým hlasem se zeptal: „Jsi v pořádku Harry?"

Byl tak vykolejený, že jenom souhlasně pokýval hlavou, než mu zrak oslepil blesk z fotoaparátu. To málem způsobilo, že zase spadl na zem, ale jeho ruku si přehodil přes rameno Percy, a tak mu dodával potřebnou rovnováhu.

Ani si nevšiml, že skoro všichni bystrozoři zmizeli a s ním tam zůstal jenom Percy a ministr.

A právě ministr přišel k němu a pověděl: „neboj se Harry, jenom nám povíš pár skutečností a zaručuji ti, že tě vrátím k tvým příbuzným, těch pár dní to bez školy zvládneš a věci ti někdo ihned přinese, souhlasíš?"

Pokýval hlavou, nechtěl si tu udělat zle, aby nezměnili svůj názor a ministrovi tím vytvořil úsměv na tváři, který se ještě prohloubil zvoláním jednoho z bystrozorů, že našli jednoho omráčeného smrtijeda.

Zůstal stát opřený o Percyho a sledoval jak dva bystrozoři táhnou smrtijeda. Tedy přesněji Malfoye staršího, který když zůstal sledován jenom Harrym, otevřel oči a jeho výraz připomínal šílence, co má něco v plánu a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Než ale stačil něco říct, zmizeli v krbu, pohlcený zeleným plamenem od letaxu.

„Tak Harry, vím, že tě tahle chvíle psychicky oslabila, a tak bude lepší, když si odpočineš," pověděl mu ministr, a pak se otočil na Percyho a podal mu rozkaz: „odveď ho do jednoho z pokojů pro významné osoby a pro jistotu mu tam nech hlídku, kdyby ho chtěl někdo znovu napadnout."

Percy zakýval hlavou, že rozumí a pomalu se s ním šoural až k jednomu z krbů. Poté co vyslovil jméno nějaké místnosti, se společně objevili v dlouhé chodbě se spoustou pokojů, otevřel nejbližší, a tam ho ze sebe jemně shodil do ohromné postele.

„Tady budeš v bezpečí Harry, vyspi se, a až budeš připraven na výpověď, dej vědět bystrozorovi za dveřmi."

Zakýval zase jenom hlavou a sám sobě v duchu nadával, jaký je pitomec, že nedokáže ani promluvit a přitom, co si nadával, si ani nevšiml, že Percy zmizel a on zůstal v místnosti sám. Nijak mu to ale nevadilo, stejně se cítil, jak kdyby ho pošlapalo stádo testrálů, a tak si jenom sundal boty a sotva co se jeho hlava dotkla hlava polštáře, tak usnul.

Poté co se vzbudil, tak ještě než otevřel oči, si v duchu říkal: „probudíš se v nebelvírském pokoji a nic z toho zvláštního včerejšku se nestalo," ale poté, co ty oči opravdu otevřel, zjistil, že se vše skutečně stalo, přátelé se na něj naštvali. Brumbál ho nechal napospas ministerstvu a sám byl obžalován. Sirius zemřel, „Sirius zemřel," řekl si potichu a neubránil se slzám, které začali zmáčet jeho špinavé oblečení. Vzpomínal na společné okamžiky a stále více brečel. Nesnažil se tomu zabránit, nebral slzy jako ukázku slabosti, potřeboval to ze sebe dostat, potřeboval vybrečet všechno, co se včera stalo a hlavně smrt svého milovaného kmotra, ale mohl nadávat jenom sobě samotnému. Nikdo jiný za jeho smrt nemohl, kdyby nebyl takový blázen a nehrnul se Voldemortovi přímo do pasti, nic by se nestalo a on mohl v klidu žít. Nedokázal si představit, co si bez Siriuse počne. Nevadilo mu ani to, že bude muset k Dursleyům, spíš mu vadilo, co se bude dít potom.

Pořád viděl vzpomínky na svého kmotra, jak se spolu smějí, ale on se teď nemohl smát, on mohl jedině brečet. Brečet nad tím, že vše špatné se děje jenom jemu, nikdo jiný nezemřel kromě jeho kmotra. Co je tohle za spravedlnost, proč musí umírat pro něj důležití lidé, copak nestačí, že nemá rodiče, to mu musí umřít všichni, co ho mají rádi. Byla to nespravedlnost, se kterou bohužel nemohl nic dělat. Z dalších vzpomínek ho ale vyrušilo zaklepání, rychle špinavým zničeným rukávem otřel slzy a vyzval neznámého za dveřmi dál.

Z neznámého se vyklubal nějaký bystrozor, kterého včera potkal dole u oblouku, ten naznačil rukou, ať jde za ním a tak s jemným povzdechem: „ať to mám všechno už za sebou," ho následoval z tohoto provizorního, pěkně vybaveného pokoje.

Vydali se cestou k výtahu. Nevnímal ohromný počet všude přítomných lidí a snažil se držet svého doprovodu, aby se náhodou v tlačenici neztratil. Stále mohl pozorovat létající oběžníky, a když nastoupili do výtahu, jen tak se tam vešli, míjeli zastávky a vystoupili v prvním patře, které patřilo pouze ministru kouzel. Zastavili před polozavřenými dveřmi, kde se bavili dva lidé a jeden z nich byl podle hlasu Popletal.

Snažil se nenápadně poslouchat a jeho doprovodu, to nijak nevadilo, protože stál na místě bez nějakých emocí.

„Vyslechli jsme Malfoye, pane ministře."

„Copak zajímavého pověděl?" zeptal se ministr.

„Že se u oblouku také objevil ten uprchlý zločinec Sirius Black, a že byl ve službách Brumbála společně s těmi dalšími, co tam byly."

„V tom případě jak to, že jsme ho tam neviděli," rozčiloval se ministr.

„Byl shozen do oblouku v sebeobraně."

„Kdo to byl?" Zajímal se ministr.

„Malfoy tvrdí, že to byl ten chlapec," pošeptal a Harry musel opravdu dobře poslouchat, aby tohle slyšel a ihned poté zpanikařil, jak by mohl zabít svého kmotra. To přece není pravda, to musí ministrovi říct, a když už chtěl otevřít dveře a vběhnout tam, tak ministr znovu promluvil: „a je ochoten to dosvědčit pod veritasérem s tím, že je to sice málo pravděpodobné, ale je možné, že si zkrátí pobyt v Azkabanu?"

„Nevím, neptal jsem se, pane ministře."

„Tak mu dejte dvě kapky a sepište jeho doznání," přikázal Popletal a potichu se zasmál.

„Ale pane ministře, dvě kapky," chtěl doříct, ale byl ministrem přerušen: „vím, co to znamená a teď běž."

„Ano, pane ministře."

A hned jak skončil rozhovor mezi nimi, šahal po klice, ale byl přerušen Popletalem, který ho sám vyzval dovnitř.

Vstoupil teda dovnitř a počkal si, co mu na to řekne sám ministr, jestliže nic, tak začne sám, protože přece nemůžou věřit Malfoyovi, tomu Malfoyovi, který ho před několika hodinami chtěl zabít a kdykoliv by to udělal znova.

„Harry, nevíš, že je neslušné poslouchat za dveřmi?" pověděl ministr s hlasem hodného dědečka, kterým opravdu nebyl.

„Potřeboval jsem vědět, proč tu vlastně jsem," odpověděl potichu, ale vzdorovitě.

„To je jednoduché, potřebujeme vědět, co se stalo, i ze zdroje, kterému věřím a to jsi ty, Harry," usmál se Popletal přívětivě a ukázal na židli.

Došel tedy k židli a posadil se, což ještě více prodloužilo ministrův úsměv.

„Tak Harry, chvíli tě tu musím nechat samotného, zkus si připravit v hlavě výpověď, pokusím se to v soudní síni zkrátit" a jak řekl, tak udělal. Opustil místnost a zavřel dveře.

On tedy zůstal v ministrově pracovně sám, určitě to byla jeho pracovna, protože tu na stěně viseli jeho dva obrazy a různé podobné věci jako byly různé vyznamenání, které na to ukazovali. Uviděl před sebou čaj, ale nechtěl riskovat otravu, a tak ho radši nechal na místě, vstal a prohlížel si blízkou knihovničku a snažil se najít nějakou zajímavou knihu, ale kromě různých vydání zákoníku, novel a vyhlášek tam nebylo vůbec nic zajímavého ke čtení. Vlastně v celé místnosti nebylo nic zajímavého kromě stolu, dvou židlí, různých neznámých věcí, drahého koberce a té malé knihovny. Divil se, že ministr netrpí velkou monotónností prostředí.

Zase se posadil na židli a přemýšlel nad výpovědí, co má vlastně říct, aby se z něho nestal vrah, ale když viděl pohled Malfoye, bylo mu jasné, že to bude chtít shodit na něj a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo, nevyznal se v zákonech, ale za vraždu se dávalo spousty let v Azkabanu a tam se mu už vůbec nechtělo. Snažil se, si nevybavovat ty pohledy svých přátel, když mlčel místo toho, aby zabránil obvinění Brumbála, ale když nad tím přemýšlel možná to ani nechtěl, cítil proti němu obrovskou zlost a byl v tu chvíli i možná rád, že z pana dokonalého se stal obviněný. Přemýšlel nad tím, co všechno se mohlo stát, kdyby udělal něco jiného, ale tyhle myšlenky zastavil až příchod ministra a díky tomu se podivil nad tím, na jak dlouho se zamyslel.

„Harry, Malfoy pod veritasérem prohlásil, že si to byl ty, kdo zločince Blacka zabil," pověděl ministr potichu.

„To není pravda," zařval a vstal takovou rychlostí, až shodil za sebou židli.

„Já vím, že to byl tvůj kmotr, ale měl si podle nejnovějších zákoníků na to právo."

„Já ho nezabil," zařval vztekle znova a kráčel rozčileně kolem stolu.

„Takže jsem to blbě pochopil a tím chlapcem myslel mladého Weaslyho? To bude pro Artura jistě hrozná zpráva, že jeho syn bude zavřen do Azkabanu a oni nebudou mít možnost zaplatit kauci. Nebo tím myslel pana Longbottoma? Jeho rodiče byly dobří bystrozorové a jejich syn bude odsouzen za vraždu, to je nemilé," pokračoval ministr.

Tohle ho vykolejilo, s tímhle nepočítal a tak se zastavil a zformuloval jedinou větu: „a co já?"

„S tebou je to složitější Harry, podle jednoho ze zákonů, který doslova říká, že když ti někdo z příbuzných zabije nebo dopomůže k zabití tvých rodičů a není spravedlivě souzen soudem, tak ten dotyčný může pouze v tom případě vzít zákon do svých rukou a humánně tuto osobu zabít a tohle si vykonal, tudíž nemůžeš být souzen, a i když se tam nepíše o mladistvých, tak já s tím už něco udělám, jsem přece ministr kouzel."

„Takže nebudu nijak souzen? A co Malfoy?" zeptal se. Chtěl mít chvíli čas na promyšlení, nechtěl vzít vinu na sebe, ale nemůže ji shodit na své přátele, kteří mu pomohli z dobré vůle.

„Přiznal se, že tam byl s úmyslem tě zabít, a že sympatizuje s názory, které měl ten, o kterém se nemluví, ale abychom se vrátili k tobě, ne nebyl by si nijak souzen a byl by si i hrdina, zabil si uprchlého vězně. Malfoy pod veritasérem potvrdil, že to byl chlapec, tak si to buď byl ty, nebo někdo z tvých dvou přátel," vážně promluvil ministr.

„Já," odpověděl potichu a jenom tohle jedno slovo vytvořilo největší úsměv na tváři ministra, jakého byl schopen. Vypadal sice, jako kdyby ho chtěl sníst, ale přičítal to tomu, že se nikdy pořádně neusmíval.

„Takže potvrzuješ výpověď? Výborně, tak v tom případě podepiš jenom tohle, že se to stalo tak, jak popisuje Malfoy."

Vzal teda papír do rukou a začal pročítat, celé to byla snůška lží, prý tam byl jenom on sám a to nehodlal připustit.

„Pane ministře, s tím začátkem nesouhlasím, Malfoy tam nebyl sám ani náhodou," vrátil mu papír do rukou.

„Opravdu? Víte také jejich jména? Pokud ano, museli bychom vyčkat s obviněním a také by to chtělo více svědků."

Snažil se spolknout nadávku, věděl, že si s ním ministr hraje, protože nezná zákony, a tak vzdychnul a řekl: „nevím jejich totožnost, byly v maskách a robách, ale bylo jich tam minimálně šest."

„Zajímavé, vyhlásíme pátrání po neznámých pachatelích a poupravíme výpověď," mávnul hůlkou a podal mu upravený nový list.

Zase se začetl, byly tam sepsány samý bláboly, ale ty mu nevadily, nebyly v jeho neprospěch. Dostal se k místu, kde prý strčil svého kmotra do oblouku a v tom si zase vzpomněl na svého kmotra, ale snažil se nebrčet a číst dál. Pak Malfoy podal nesmysly, že se tam objevil Brumbál a zaútočil na Harryho za to, že mu zabil jednoho z členů jeho armády, ale to už nenechal být a promluvil: „proč by na mě ředitel Brumbál útočil? To je směšné.

„Kdo to tedy byl? Někdo z tvých přátel?" zeptal se chytře ministr a už viděl jak má Harryho v hrsti.

„Malfoy, ten samý grázl, co vám navyprávěl tuhle kravinu," zvýšil hlas.

„Opravdu?" Podivil se znova ministr a dodal: „Dobrá, přičteme mu to k trestu, který bude velmi tvrdý,"

„Co se stane s panem ředitelem?" zeptal se.

„To se ještě neví, ale bohužel pravděpodobně zůstane ředitelem, ale bude mu sebráno členství u starostolce a bude se muset zodpovídat ministerstvu, protože pokud tě nenapadl, tak bude obžalován pouze za ohrožení nezletilých kouzelníků a za nezákonný vstup na ministerstvo."

V duchu si oddychl, nedokázal si představit, jakou další nánu by dostali jako ředitelku příští rok, když se těžce zbavovali Umbridgeové.

„Tady máte znovu upravené svědectví," podal mu ministr další z papíru.

Znovu si to rychle pročetl, v celém pergamenu, který jistě upravoval sám ministr, byly napsány věci, které z něj dělali hrdinu. Nebylo tam už tolik nepřesností, které by mohli nějak obžalovat jeho přátele nebo někoho z fénixů, a tak to zběžně prolétl ještě jednou a z nechutí podepsal.

„Výborně, Malfoy poputuje do Azkabanu a ty zpátky domů, pokusím se zarezervovat Denního Věštce, aby k tobě o prázdninách chodil, a nějak se domluvím i s tvými příbuznými. Neboj, Harry, teď už to bude dobrý, žádný smrtijedi na tebe nebudou moct," usmál se a zakřičel na bystrozora, který stále stál za dveřmi.

„A kdy mi přijdou mé věci, koště, sova a další?" zeptal se před odchodem.

„Vše ti přijde v nejbližších dnech, neboj, a zkusím pro tebe připravit i nějaké to překvapení, ale teď, nechci tě vyhazovat, ale…," nechal ministr větu nedokončenou.

„Chápu, nashledanou" a musel se hodně krotit, aby netřísknul s dveřmi. Je překvapující, co si myslí, donutí ho sám sebe nazvat vrahem, protože je jediný, na kterého to může shodit, donutí ho obžalovat svého ředitele, i když v tuto chvíli nevěděl, jestli mu to vadí nebo ne, ale stejně, kdyby se nebál, že obžaluje i jeho, tak by mu tam něco řekl, ale takhle nezmůže nic. Zakroutil hlavou, aby zahnal myšlenky a kráčel za tím samým bystrozorem, který ho sem dovedl. Snažil se nevnímat kráčející lidi a také se snažil neřvat na ty, co do něj narazili a neomluvili se. Nastoupili zase do výtahu, který je odvezl nahoru, a pomalým krokem se vydali ke garážím s ministerskými auty. Nastoupil dozadu do jedné z černých limuzín, poté bystrozor nastartoval a se zastřením celého auta vzlétl. Sledoval z okýnka ten krásný výhled, ale po chvíli ho i to přestalo bavit, a tak se pohodlně opřel a za chvíli usnul.

Probudilo ho, až zaťukání na okýnko mezi řidičem a zadní částí limuzíny, a když se kouknul, všiml si, že parkují stále neviditelný, blízko parku s houpačkami v Kvikálkově. Poděkoval za odvoz, vystoupil a poté, co zavřel dveře, už nepoznal, jestli tam auto je, nebo není.

Pokrčil rameny a vydal se ke svým příbuzným, už viděl jejich nadšení, že se tam zjeví dřív, než obvykle, ale stejně to bude jak každý rok, dva měsíce dělání otroka, a pak zpátky do Bradavic.

„Musím ale hlavně napsat Hermioně a Ronovi, aby nedělali ze včerejška předčasný závěry, Hermiona je chytrá, určitě to pochopí," uklidňoval sám sebe, že to tak bude.

Kráčel klidnou ulicí, hodně lidí už v tuto dobu jezdilo na dovolené, anebo prostě jenom zůstávají zavření doma, a tak nikoho nepotkal. Ne že by mu to nějak vadilo, nebyl sice oblečený do hábitu, a tak vypadal jako normální chlapec s roztrhaným oblečením, kterým bohužel nebyl.

Zastavil se před domem jeho příbuzných, auto stálo před garáží, a tak si mohl být jistý, že jsou doma, povzdechl si a zaťukal.

Ozval se hrubý hlas jeho strýce, a pak uslyšel kroky hrocha, které se rychle blížily ke dveřím, a tak se ještě jednou pořádně nadechl a vyčkával, až jeho strýc otevře.

„Co tu děláš, nemáš být ještě v té škole pro šílence? Nebo tě už vyhodili, ani bych se jim nedivil, kdo by tam chtěl mít takového spratka, jako jsi ty," spustil jeho strýc uvítací monolog.

„Necháš mě jít dovnitř, nebo mám zavolat nějakého dalšího kouzelníka, aby ti vysvětlil tvé povinnosti?" snažil se blafovat.

„Co si to dovoluješ ty spratku, to slovo nebudeš říkat, je ti to jasný?" zuřil strýc.

„Tak mě pusť dovnitř."

„Mě tu rozkazovat nebudeš, mazej do svého pokoje a do večeře tě nechci vidět," stále byl jeho příbuzný rudý vzteky.

„Ano strejdo," souhlasil, prošel kolem něj a vydal se po schodech do svého pokoje, který vypadal naprosto stejně, jak ho zanechal. Zavřel dveře, švihnul sebou do postele, a jelikož nevěděl, co má dělat, tak se jenom přikryl peřinou, zavřel oči a převaloval se do té doby, než usnul.

Probudilo ho, až zatřískáni na jeho dveře, že málem vypadli z pantů a on málem leknutím spadl z postele, než se stačil zeptat, co se děje, tak mu jeho strýc odpověděl.

„Běž udělat večeři ty kluku jedna nevychovaná," to bylo jediné, co strýc řekl, pak jenom slyšel, že odchází, protože jeho sloní kroky, byly slyšet možná až k sousedům.

„Ach jo," povzdechl si a poté, co si alespoň omyl obličej, se vydal také po schodech do kuchyně, neotravoval se ani s pozdravem. Stejně by mu nikdo neodpověděl, řekl si, že jim tu nebude dělat tento rok otroka, a tak vyndal jenom vejce a nějaký salám, že jim z toho něco udělá. A jak si usmyslel, tak i udělal, po pár minutách to měl hotové, kousek si dal na talíř a zbytek jim doslova hodil na stůl a s odseknutím: „Dobrou chuť," se vydal zpátky nahoru i se svoji porcí.

Nevnímal strýcovo: „co si to dovoluješ, ty jeden spratku," a pokračoval po schodech do pokoje, kde si v klidu snědl svoji večeři, a jelikož tu neměl nic, co by mohl dělat, tak se vydal ven.

Na své příbuzné jenom zařval: „Jdu ven," a nezapomněl třísknout s dveřmi, vydal se na to místo, kde ho vyhodil bystrozor a z nudy si sedl na houpačku. Přemýšlel o Siriusovi, rodičích a také, co dělají jeho přátele, možná kdyby ho někdo sledoval, vypadal by jako šílenec. Chvíli se usmíval, chvíli skoro brečel, když si vzpomněl na Cedrika nebo na Siriuse, ale pak kolem sebe uslyšel zvuky auta, ale nic neviděl, zakroutil hlavou, ale pak když z ničeho vylezl bystrozor, tak měl co dělat, aby nedostal infarkt, to ale samozřejmě skoro rozesmálo bystrozora.

„Ušetřil jste mi práci, pane Pottere, že vás nemusím hledat," odtušil bystrozor.

„To jsem teda rád."

„Mám tady pro vás vaše věci, jak ministr slíbil."

„Všechno?" Podivil se, bylo nezvyklé, že by někdo kvůli němu tak chvátal.

„Je tu koště, vaše kufry, sova s klecí a učebnice, by měli být také v některém z kufrů," vyjmenovával bystrozor.

„Žádný dopis, zpráva nebo něco podobného?" musel se zeptat.

„Myslíte z ministerstva? To by vám mělo přijít ráno," odtušil bystrozor.

„Ne myslel jsem z Bradavic," upřesnil svoji otázku.

„Kromě ředitele nevěděl nikdo, že vaše věci bereme my."

„Aha," řekl smutně, ale pak ho napadla další otázka, „jak to všechno dotáhnu domů?"

„Jednoduše, odvezu vás tam, tak zněl i příkaz a jednoduchým kouzlem, odstranil maskování na autě a dodal, „nastupte si."

Chvíli zapřemýšlel, jestli to nemůže být nějaký smrtijed s mnoholičným lektvarem, ale jakmile uviděl v autě Hedviku a svoje koště, tak tuto možnost zavrhl a nastoupil.

Jeli tiše, stejně si neměli, co říct a když dojeli před dům a tam všechno vyndali na cestu, tak předtím než bystrozor opět nastoupil do auta, dodal: „Mám vám vyřídit, že máte být zítra připraven na návštěvu někoho z ministerstva."

A než stačil odpovědět, bystrozor nastoupil a odjel, nejdřív viditelný, ale pak zapnul maskování a mohl jenom tipovat, že okamžitě vzlétl. Pokrčil rameny a snažil se to všechno donést do svého pokoje. Zezačátku jeho strýc měl nějaké řeči, ale poté co je ignoroval, byl klid a on si tak mohl všechno odnosit.

Dal Hedvice čistou vodu, vyndal si oblečení ven a knihy přendal do jednoho kufru, koště a sadu na jeho čištění schoval pod postel, převlékl se do postele, a jelikož nechtěl nic dělat a stále byl unaven a už bylo docela i pozdě, tak zalehl do postele, a když jeho spánek neotravoval Voldemort, tak po chvíli usnul.


	2. Život se lží

Zase ho něco vzbudilo, tentokrát to sice nebylo zaklepání na dveře, ale na okno, což mu připadalo divné, a tak když otevřel oči, uviděl sovu s novinami, tedy přesně Denním Věštcem, došel k oknu, převzal noviny určitě plné nesmyslů, a když se otáčel, aby našel nějaký ten drobný peníz, aby zaplatil, tak sova zamávala křídly a odletěla. Pokrčil rameny a odůvodnil si to tím, že mu to zaplatilo ministerstvo. Věštce prozatím hodil na postel a vydal se trochu umýt, aby na ty bláboly dobře viděl.

Celý dům ještě spal, to zjistil poté, co uslyšel strýcovo chrápání, které se rozléhalo v celém druhém patře, zakroutil nad tím hlavou, aby zahnal myšlenky nad udušení ho polštářem a vydal se tam, kam měl namířeno. V koupelně hodil rychlou sprchu, aby nikoho nevzbudil, protože by mohl dostat zase vynadáno za plýtvání vody a příjemně osvěžen, se vydal zpátky do svého pokoje. Pohladil Hedviku a sedl si na postel ke kouzelnickým novinám a s obavami se dal do čtení.

Hledaný Azkabanský uprchlík zabit vlastním kmotřencem.

Sirius Black byl včera ve večerních hodinách zabit! Pro ty, kteří náhodou nevědí, kdo Sirius Black je, tak je to první člověk, co utekl ze střeženého vězení Azkaban a také vrah třinácti lidí. Tento uprchlík se skrýval celé dva roky až do teď. Přítrž tomu udělal, až chlapec, který přežil, Harry Potter. Jeho výpověď se nám bohužel sehnat nepodařilo, ale máme informace od samotného ministra kouzel. „Siriuse Blacka jsme hledali dlouho ve velkém nasazení, ale nepodařilo se nám ho dopadnout, ale díky šťastné náhodě se Harry Potter objevil na správném místě a využil svého práva podle zákona č. 335/1990 Sb. kouzelného zákoníku, který povoluje práva pomsty a právě proto je o tuto hrozbu postaráno a také je postaráno o jednoho ze smrtijedů, který se hlásil k ideálům Toho-jenž-nesmíme-jmenovat." Kde ale proběhla bitva a jak dlouhé měla trvání, se nám zjistit, nepodařilo, ale na otázku, jaká odměna čeká chlapce, který přežil, za tento skutek se nám odpovědi dostalo. „Už dávno byla vydána odměna za chycení Siriuse Blacka a tato odměna zaslouženě připadne právě Harry Potterovi, výši ovšem nebudu sdělovat a také mu budou přiděleny různé výhody, které si jistě zaslouží." Jaké výhody pan ministr myslel, vám jistě v blízké době zjistíme.

Sotva co přečetl tohle, měl chuť ty noviny spálit a popel hodit ministrovi do postele. Jak si může dovolit napsat tenhle blábol do novin, sice se na tom domluvili, aby ochránil své přátele, ale takhle ho budou nenávidět mnohem víc. Měl chuť křičet, ale vzbuzení jeho strýce nebyl dobrý nápad, tak se opřel o zeď u postele a zkoušel tohle vydýchat. Chtěl si přečíst víc, a když počáteční vztek odezněl, pokračoval.

Hned pod dalším článkem uviděl fotku sebe, jak ho podepírá Percy a nadpis článku říkal taky mnohé.

Ředitel kouzelnické školy Bradavice, obžalován.

Před nedávnem jsme vám přinesli článek, který udával, že ředitel Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál tvrdí, že Ten-jehož-jméno-se-neříká, se vrátil, k tomuto tvrzení se také přidával chlapec, který přežil Harry Potter, toto tvrzení ale bylo označeno za bláznivé a ředitel označen za blázna, to se také potvrdilo, když ve včerejších večerních hodinách dopomohl několika nezletilým studentům a dalším kouzelníkům dostat se do přísně zakázaných oblastí ministerstva kouzel. Taktéž byl obžalován za „neúmyslné" zranění Harryho Pottera a vystavení mladých studentů do nebezpečí, jelikož se Albus Brumbál odmítnul dostavit k soudu, byl jeho rozsudek vynesen bez něj. Ředitel školy přichází o své místo u Starostolce, bude muset zaplatit odškodné pro nebohého chlapce Harryho a na jeho funkci ředitele bude přísně dohlíženo. Bohužel se nám ale nepodařilo sehnat výpověď samotného, Albuse Brumbála, ale pokusíme se sehnat více informací.

Jestli si myslel, že ho budou přátele nenávidět kvůli prvnímu článku, tak po tom druhém už radši nemyslel. Ulevilo se mu, že zůstal Brumbál ředitelem, protože už na nástupišti, by ho zabili, kdyby dostali další Dolores. Nechtěl nad tím teď přemýšlet, a tak si prohlédl zbytek Denního Věštce, jestli tam ještě není něco o něm.

Chlapec, který přežil pod ministerskou ochranou.

Po doznání chyceného smrtijeda pod veritasérem a upravení svědectví samotným chlapcem, bylo zahájeno pátrání po smrtijedech, který zaútočili na Harryho Pottera s úmyslem jeho vraždy. Harry Potter se jim ale naštěstí ubránil a jednoho z nich stačil i omráčit k výslechu, tento smrtijed dostal doživotí v Azkabanu a totéž čeká i jeho společníky. K tomuto se nám vyjádřil mluvčí ministerstva kouzel. „Je velice znepokojivé, že na Harryho Pottera někdo plánuje vraždu, proto ministerstvo kouzel přehodnotilo veškeré související věci a prohlásilo pana Harryho Pottera zletilého v kouzelnickém světě, co to znamená, si všichni určitě dokážete představit." Pro ty co nevědí, zdůrazníme některé důležité věci, možnost čarovat, přemisťovat se, volit a další nesporné výhody v takhle mladém věku. Takovéto prohlášení o zletilost v tak brzkém věku se neudělilo dlouhé dvě století. Co to znamená pro nás a pro samotného Harryho Pottera se pokusíme také zjistit. Rita Holoubková.

Už při čtení nevěřil svým očím a poté co tohle dočetl, si to musel přečíst celé znova. On a zletilý, díky tomuto rychle zapomněl na nenávist vůči ministrovi a měl chuť ho skoro obejmout, v tohle nedoufal. Možnost zaklít Dudleyho a jeho strýčka, bylo víc, než si přál a s možností přemístění se kamkoliv, ty prázdniny vůbec nevypadali nudně, jako ty předtím. Jeho ohromnou radost přerušilo až další zaklepání na okno a taktéž zatím stála sova.

Tahle sova vypadal více vznešeně, a tak zkoušel odhadnout, kdo mu píše. Napadlo ho jedině ministerstvo a poté, co si od sovy vzal dopisy, na kterém byla pečeť anglického ministerstva kouzel, tak se tím utvrdil. Sova zahoukala a odletěla. Zavřel okno a sedl si na postel, ještě před tím sroloval noviny, které si dal vedle a už zaujatě rozbaloval dopis. Zjistil, že jsou tam dvě zprávy, vzal první a začal číst.

Vážený Pane Pottere

S ohledem na poslední události, které se staly, bylo rozhodnuto podle zákona o kouzlení mladých kouzelníků, Vám udělit výjimku. Můžete kouzlit, ale upozorňuji, že tresty za prozrazení vašich kouzel mudlovskému světu budou mnohem vážnější než u jiný dospělých kouzelníků. Také bych vás chtěl upozornit, že v záznamech budete zapsán jako zletilý, což pro vás znamená i jisté povinnosti, jestli nevíte jaké, doporučoval bych knihu od pana Jamese Harrise. Až budete mít někdy cestu kolem, byl bych rád, kdybyste mne navštívil.

Ministr kouzel Kornelius Osvald Popletal.

„Takže to opravdu byla pravda a Rita začala psát pravdu, budu muset Hermioně poděkovat," ale zesmutnil nad tím, že jeho přátelé asi nebudou nadšení a zvlášť Ron. Až si přečte Věštce, jestli to už neudělal, zase přijde ta nenávist, jako ze čtvrtého ročníku.

„Zase máš něco, co nikdo z nás nemá, pan Potter je hrdina a může kouzlit," imitoval smutně Rona, ale poté si vzpomněl na druhý dopis a rozveselil se. Musel si připomenout, že tohle je den pro oslavu. Být smutný je možné kdykoliv.

První dopis složil a vysypal obsah dopisu na postel. Vypadla malinkatá knížka a další dopis, knihy si nevšímal a začetl se do dopisu.

Vážený pane Pottere

K Vaší zletilosti patří i zkouška přemisťování, která u Vás byla naplánovaná na zítřek v 17:00 na ministerstvu kouzel ve čtvrtém patře. Jelikož nemáte jistě o přemisťování žádné informace, zaslal jsem Vám knihu, která by Vám měla teorii osvětlit, a také jsem byl požádán, abych vás před zkouškou toho naučil co nejvíc, takže budu rád, když mě přijedete zítra navštívit do mé kanceláře v taktéž čtvrtém patře v 10:00. Jestli nevíte jak se dostavit, tak zkuste záchranný autobus.

S pozdravem William White

Se smíšenými pocity položil dopis zpátky i s druhým dopisem do obálky a do ruky si vzal tu knihu. Vytáhl knihu, pečlivě se nadechl a zamumlal zaklínadlo, když se kniha poslušně zvětšila do normálních hodnot a nic jiného se nestalo, tak se sám pro sebe usmál a přečetl nadpis.

**Základy Přemisťování, aneb jak se dostat z bodu A do bodu B,** usmál se nad hloupým názvem a také nad tím, že má kniha pouze čtyřicet pět stran i s obsahem.

Stejně neměl, co dělat, a když po něm chtěli zkoušku už zítra, tak si lehnul do postele a začetl se.

Celou knihu, nebo spíše knížku, měl přečtenou za necelou hodinu. Přečetl si ji v rychlosti ještě jednou, a pak s hlavou na polštáři, si snažil celou teorii vysvětlit. Nechtěl vypadat jak hlupák, že by neznal některé věci, ale při přemýšlení ho vyrušil zvonek.

Zvedl se a pomalým krokem se vydal ke schodům, aby viděl, kdo přišel, otevřít šel jeho strýc, a když viděl návštěvu, zacouval. To značilo nebezpečí. Vyndal si hůlku a pomalu kráčel po schodech, ale když hlas promluvil, sklopil hůlku do klidné polohy a vydal se po schodech.

„Dobrý den pane Dursley, mohli bychom si promluvit?" řekl hlas Percyho, který se ozýval za dveřmi.

„Jdete mi vysvětlit, co tu dělá on?" zavrčel Vernon a ukázal na schody, kde on stál.

Když hlava zrzka vykoukla a spatřila Harryho na schodech, tak se na něj usmál a pokračoval: „Ano, to je jedna z věcí, kterou vám chceme objasnit."

„Nemusíte sem jít oba ne? Nestojím o více takových, jako jste vy u mě doma," snažil se jeho strýc znít hrozivě, ale jeho postoj vypovídal o něčem jiném.

„Počkej u auta, za chvíli se vrátím," řekl Percy a vstoupil dovnitř, kouknul na Harryho a rukou požádal, aby šel také s ním.

Snažil se zakrýt překvapení, že jeho tam chce taky, ale sešel po schodech a vyrazil za svým strýcem a Percym do kuchyně. Jeho strýc si sedl, ale Percy nevypadal, že by si sedl na to, co tady považovali za židle a ani on nechtěl provokovat, tak si stoupnul k lince a opřel se rukama o ni.

„Doufám, že to bude rychlé, nechci, aby moji sousedé věděli, že se setkávám s tou vaší sektou," pověděl stále naštvaným hlasem jeho strýc.

„Ano pane Dursley, nejdříve jsem se chtěl jako mluvčí pana ministra omluvit, že musíte tady Harryho mít u sebe dřív, než skončil školní rok, ale nastali neočekávané problémy, které jsme museli vyřešit. Určitě stravování Harryho musí stát nějaké peníze, tak vám ministerstvo poslalo šek, mělo by to pokrýt náklady na celé prázdniny a je tam i něco navíc, na to že se Harry tady bude cítit jako doma," řekl Percy a znělo to jako nacvičený monolog.

U tohohle nechtěl být, protože viděl ve strýcových očích zalesknutí bohatství a to neznačilo nic dobrého.

„O jaké sumě se tu bavíme?"

„O sumě, která je dostatečně velká, aby se tu Harry měl dobře."

„A my se nemusíme mít dobře, když tu s námi bydlí někdo z té vaší sekty?" zvýšil hlas jeho strýc, ale Percy vypadal, že ho to vůbec nezajímá.

„Pro to jsem zmínil, že je tam něco i pro vás, ale jestli nesouhlasíte s naší finanční pomocí dobrá, ohlásím, že jste schopen zabezpečit bezpečí zde přítomného Harryho Pottera sám," ukončil rozhovor Percy a otáčel se ke dveřím.

„Počkejte, nejsme blázen, abych odmítl peníze," zadržel jeho odchod Vernon.

„Přijmutím těchto peněz souhlasíte s tím, že se pan Potter bude mít dobře a že si nebude stěžovat, protože jestli ano, budeme vás žalovat za zanedbání péče a můžete se vsadit, že zákon je na naší straně."

„Dobrá, můj synovec se bude mít v rámci možností dobře," odsekl jeho strýc a natáhl jeho tlustou ruku na šek s penězi.

„Jsem rád, že jsme dohodnutí," položil šek do rukou pana Dursleye a otočil se na Harryho a dodal, „můžeme si někde promluvit?"

„Nahoře?" zeptal se.

„To bude dostatečný."

Kráčel po schodech a snažil se přijít, co mu ministerstvo ještě chce. Poté co došel nahoru a zavřel za Percym dveře, se na něj tázavě podíval.

„Jsem rád, že odsouhlasili tvoji žádost o zletilost, moc nás pro nebylo, ale tvoje jméno je tak slavné, že to naštěstí prošlo lehce. To ale není, o čem jsem chtěl mluvit. Dali jsme tvým opatrovníkům nějaké peníze, aby ses tu měl dobře. Vím, že nemáš složené NKÚ, a tak si je uděláš na ministerstvu. Zítra by si měl mít zkoušku s přemísťování, předpokládám, že ji zvládneš, a tak si budeš moct v klidu dojít na Příčnou. Doporučuji si koupit knihy z tohoto seznamu," podal mu seznam do rukou a pokračoval, „pak budeš mít velkou šanci, že to dobře uděláš."

„Takže nebudu dělat zkoušky ve škole?" zeptal se překvapivě.

„Není to tam bezpečné, i když ve tvé výpovědi stojí, že ti nikdo neublížil, tak já ani ministerstvo tomu nevěříme a myslíme si, že budeš potřebovat čas, aby ses připravil, proto do školy půjdeš až další rok," odmlčel se a pokračoval, „Jsi teď slavný, Harry."

„Neříkej," odpověděl ironicky.

„No tak Harry, zbavil si svět jednoho uprchlíka a jednoho smrtijeda a dalších pět si označil. Teď víme, že se jich toulá ještě po světě dost a také ti samozřejmě všichni vděčí za to, že už tu teď není, ty víš kdo." pověděl v klidu Percy.

Měl chuť zařvat, že tu je, že ho přišel zabít a také, jak mu otravuje celý jeho život, ale tento názor polknul a poslouchal, jestli bude Percy pokračovat.

„Jsem rád, že už si přestal vykládat, že se vrátil, sám víš, že to není pravda."

„Hm," zamumlal.

„Nebuď tak skleslý, máš všechno, plnoletost, slávu, peníze, obdiv, tisk a ministerstvo na své straně, tohle má málokdo, zkus z toho vytěžit co nejvíce. Možná to teď nechceš, ale vezmi si moji radu k srdci, prosím, využívej své slávy, dokud můžeš, budeš mít svět jednoduší." dokončil svůj monolog a když odcházel kolem přemýšlející Harryho, ještě dodal, „za tvůj úspěch ti poslalo ministerstvo dostatek peněz, kup si ty knihy a cokoliv, co ti pomůže bránit. Jdou po tobě smrtijedi a já bych nechtěl přijít o kamaráda.

Celý vykolejený sledoval Percyho, jak zavírá dveře, a pak poslouchal jeho kroky po schodech a rozloučení, které směřovala na jeho strýce. Poté už bylo slyšet jenom odjezd auta, a pak bylo ticho. Sedl si na svou postel a přemýšlel o tom, co se v posledních minutách stalo, a když se chtěl projít na zahradu, málem narazil do svého strýce.

„Ty blázni si myslí, že se o tebe budeme starat?" zasmál se smíchem, až ho skoro celého poplival a pak dodal: „Odjedeme s Dudleym na dovolenou, na celé dva měsíce a ty tu klidně umři hlady, nemůžu tě vyhodit z tohoto domu, ale nikdo neříkal, že tu nemůžeme nechat, to si nečekal co?" zasmál se a šťastně odcházel po schodech dolů.

Překvapený z tolika novinek se vydal na zahradu, kde si sedl na jednu ze židlí a přemýšlel. Určitě si nepůjde stěžovat, to zamítnul hned, vždyť by měl být rád, že tu bude sám celý prázdniny. Sice litoval toho, že si sem nemůže někoho pozvat, ale aspoň se může v klidu učit a také si užívat své plnoletosti, alespoň v kouzelnickém světě. Otevřel si pergamen s doporučenými knihami a našel jich tam jenom pět, včetně té, co mu doporučil Popletal. Slíbil si, že si pro ně zítra večer dojde, ale teď si hodlal užívat sluníčka.

Budík ho vzbudil časně, měl ho nastaveného, aby měl ještě čas si přečíst ještě jednou základy přemisťování, ale kručení břicha mu pozměnilo plány. Vydal se potichu na snídani, aby nikoho nevzbudil, ale když viděl svého strýce dole, tak si zanadával, proč se nevzbudil dřív.

„Dneska odjíždíme, Dudley přijede za chvíli ze školy. Už máme vybráno, kam pojedeme a bude to tak daleko, že se tam ani ty nikdy nedostaneš, jenom si dneska musíme zabalit, takže očekávám, že tu dneska do večera nebudeš, jasné?" zahučel jeho protivný příbuzný.

„Ano strejdo," odsekl, ale nakonec se uklidnil, že stejně má školení a pak zkoušky, takže se akorát někdy po školení bude muset zdržet, řekl si, že to vymyslí časem a vyndal si chleba a namazal si ho máslem a to si vzal sebou do pokoje. Po cestě po schodech potkal svoji tetu, které se vyhnul a pokračoval do svého pokoje.

Podle plánu si přečetl knihu a poté si ji uložil do hábitu společně se seznamem knih a vydal se dolů, nevšímal si hlasů v kuchyni a po hlasitém bouchnutí dveřmi odešel, odkráčel pryč z Kvikálkova a dostal se na místo, odkud ve svém třetím ročníku poprvé zavolal záchranný autobus a teď se to snažil udělat znovu. Chvíli to sice trvalo, ale autobus opravdu přijel, a poté co si zaplatil cestu na ministerstvo, i když nejdříve od něj poplatek odmítali, si musel dávat pozor, aby jeho cesta dopadla líp než minule.

Poté co se rozloučil se Stanem a Erniem, se vydal k ministerstvu, jelikož nevěděl žádné číslo pro vstup z telefonních budek, musel jít hlavním vchodem. Před ním ho zastavil chlap, který mu zkontroloval hůlku a také, jestli má nějakou schůzku, ale pak už mu nic nebránilo v tom, aby se vydal do čtvrtého patra. Snažil se dobře uhýbat, protože i když bylo časně ráno, tak tu bylo spousta lidí. Musel se zeptat nějakého úředníka na cestu, protože vůbec nevěděl, jak se má dostat právě ke svému učiteli. Někdo ho nasměroval a on tak mohl zaklepat na dveře, na kterých bylo napsáno Wiliam White."

„Á pan Potter, nejste tu nějak brzo?" zeptal se svalnatý muž kolem padesáti sedící za stolem.

„Omlouvám se, pane, nemám u sebe hodinky," snažil se omluvit z této trapné situace.

„To nevadí, prosím posaďte se, jenom něco dopíšu a budu se vám moct věnovat," ukončil rozhovor a vrátil se k psaní nějakého dokumentu.

Snažil se urychlit čas prohlížením kanceláře, která byla sice malá, ale byla podle jeho názoru útulná, ale nedokázal si sám sebe představit, že by dělal něco podobného.

„Tak pane Pottere, cítíte nějaké nejasnosti z té knihy, kterou jsem vám poslal?"

„Ne pane," odpověděl popravdě, kniha byla napsána tak, že ji opravdu musel pochopit každý.

„A slyšel jste o asistovaném přemístění?" zeptal se okamžitě po jeho odpovědi.

„Ne pane, ale už název odpovídá o tom, co to asi je," snažil se při odpovědi neznít hloupě.

„To máte pravdu, pane Pottere," zasmál se instruktor, „Takže se s vámi přemístím do prostorů, kde se budeme učit. Nemám rád ty cesty po přeplněném ministerstvu."

„Co mám dělat?" odvážil se zeptat.

„Chyťte se mé ruky, bude to sice nepříjemné, ale je dobré si na to zvyknout." Pověděl s nataženou rukou.

„Mám se držet pevně?" zeptal se před položením své ruky.

„Není potřeba," počkal si na to, a pak se přemístili.

Sotva, co se objevili v jiné místnosti, padl okamžitě na kolena a potlačoval reakce jeho žaludku.

„Poprvé je to vždy nejhorší," objasnil instruktor a podal mu ruku.

„Jestli je to takhle pokaždé, v tom případě nechápu, na co se všichni tak těší," říkal při tom, co byl vytahován zpátky na nohy.

„Trochu nadšení, není moc lidí ve vašem věku, kdo se může podle zákona sám přemisťovat," dodal s důrazem na slova podle zákona.

„Omlouvám se, pane," omluvil se a sám sebe pokáral, proč si pořád snaží na něco stěžovat. A když viděl úsměv instruktora, tak si začal prohlížet celou místnost, která byla čtvercové původu, a v každém rohu stál jeden kruh, který byl obarven fosforeskujícími barvami.

„Divíte se, proč tu nejsou dveře?" zeptal se instruktor.

Podíval se kolem a opravdu je tu nenašel a tak řekl: „Popravdě jsme si toho ani nevšiml."

„To jste asi první," zasmál se instruktor a začal vysvětlovat princip kruhů, „Každý kruh je posilněn magií, aby vás přitahoval, takže se do něj přemístíte jednodušeji než kamkoliv jinam. Nejdříve si probereme ještě jednou tu nudnou teorii, a pak vás naučím se mezi těmi kruhy přemisťovat, otázky?"

„Nemám žádné, pane."

„Dobrá tedy, tak poslouchej pozorně," řekl a začal vyprávět.

Poslouchal, co si má představovat, jak ve své mysli najít obrázek místa, kam se chce dostat a další užitečné rady, které mu jistě za chvíli pomohou.

„To by asi bylo vše, zbytek doplním podle situace," ukončil vypravování.

„Takže mám začít?" zeptal se ostýchavě po chvilce ticha.

„Jistě," řekl mile, „vyber si svoji oblíbenou barvu ze čtyř kruhů, bude se vám tam lépe přemisťovat."

Prohlédl si barvy, žlutá, zelená, modrá a červená, bez váhání si vybral žlutou, protože mu to připomínalo Nebelvír a otočil se žlutému kruhu čelem. V hlavě si přehrál všechny informace, jaké se dozvěděl, a pak se dotknul hůlky, očekával znovu ten divný pocit, ale nic se nestalo. Snažil se to udělat ještě jednou, a pak ještě jednou, ale pořád se nedokázal přemístit.

„Vybral jste si opravdu svoji oblíbenou barvu? Nebo jsem vám to jenom dostatečně nevysvětlil, co máte dělat?" zeptal se instruktor.

„Ne pane, vím, co mám dělat, opravdu na té barvě záleží?" také položil otázku.

„Ne na barvě nezáleží, ale když se chcete přemístit za něčím, co je pro vás milé, důležité, potěšující a podobně, tak by se vám tam mělo přemístit jednodušeji. Zkuste jinou."

Znovu si prohlédl barvy a vybral si modrou. Měl rád létání na obloze a modrá mu to krásně připomínala, zavřel oči a už konečně se snažil přemístit. Cítil ten divný pocit, což by mělo znamenat úspěch, poté, co cítil, že ho to vyplivlo, otevřel oči, aby zjistil polohu a vzdychl, když viděl jak daleko od kruhu je.

„Daleko od kruhu, málo jste se soustředil, ale je to lepší než se nepřemístit nikam, tak zkuste jinou barvu, aspoň zjistím, jaká vaše barva je nejoblíbenější."

Zbývalo mu pouze červená a zelená, bez zaváhání se otočil k zelené a snažil se přemístit. Cítil ten divný pocit, ale už mu nebylo na zvracení ani tehdy, když stál na nohách, otevřel oči a všiml si, že stojí kousek od kruhů.

„Takže zelená? Překvapivé, i když u vás by mě nemělo překvapovat nic," dodal usměvavě instruktor.

„Zelená značí Zmijozel, pane?" zeptal se zděšeně.

„To určitě ne mladý muži, zelená je třeba příroda, zelené jsou třeba Bertíkovi fazolky tisíckrát jinak, ale je pravda, že většina žáků, které jsem učil a byly ze Zmijozelu, tak si vybírali zelenou," dodal zamyšleně.

„Budu se teda uklidňovat Bertíkovými fazolkami, děkuji," zasmál se a tak přinutil k úsměvu i svého instruktora.

„Tak a teď modrý kruh."

Nesnažil se ani podívat a představil si modrou, a pak jenom, jeho neoblíbené prásk a zase stál na nohách, i když tentokrát měl co dělat, aby to ustál. Všiml si, že zase stojí o pár kroků vedle.

„Dobrý výkon, teď jste se zkusil přemístit bez magie v kruzích a docela úspěch, že jste to ustál, většinou se bavím, jak lidi dopadají na záda nebo na břicho, ale stále jste daleko od kruhů. Teď červená, červená je barva lásky, tak si představte nějakou přítelkyni a budete tam ihned," pověděl učitelsky.

„To radši tu zelenou," usmál se a otočil se čelem a znovu se přemístil. Snažil se při přemístění dát nohy od sebe, kvůli stabilitě a snad i díky tomu dopadl dobře. Podíval se na zem a zjistil, že stojí špičkou pravé nohy v kruhu.

„Nebylo to zlé, ale pořád se přemisťujete jenom ze strany na stranu, zkuste ten červený."

„Opravdu si musím představit přítelkyni?" zeptal se trpitelsky.

„Nemusíte, ale většina mládenců to tak dělá, zkuste si představit něco, co je červeného, a pak se ihned soustřeďte na kruh. Je opravdu dobré si představovat to místo v hlavě, aspoň pro začátek, pak to bude jednoduší, ale chce to praxi," vysvětloval trpělivě.

Postupoval podle rad, ale když viděl červenou, představil si napoprvé krev, musel zakývat hlavou, a pak si vzal radu k srdci a začal se soustřeďovat na lásku. Viděl Siriuse, viděl Hermionu, své rodiče, všechny z rodiny Weasleyů, a pak se jenom soustředil na červený kruh a zaznělo prásk. Uplatnil znovu svoji taktiku „nohy od sebe", a pak se podíval a stál v kruhu. Sice to nebyl přesný střed, ale i tak měl ohromnou radost.

„Takže se přeci jenom našla nějaká přítelkyně?" zeptal se Instruktor.

„Radši se ani neptejte, co mi vyskočilo na mysl, když jsem hledal něco červeného," odpověděl, ale stále se usmíval nad radostí, že se mu to konečně podařilo.

„Asi vím, co máte na mysli, ale asi se nemůžete divit. Tak šup do zelené, pak do modré, následně do žluté, a pak to už bude snad jedno."

Pokýval hlavou, jako že rozumí a začal se přemisťovat.

Poté co se přemístil znovu, se opřel o zeď a nemohl ani vstát. Oddychoval, jako kdyby právě uběhl maraton.

„Přemístil jste se pouze sedmatřicetkrát, to není moc, abyste byl tak unavený jak jste teď," zkonstatoval Instruktor.

„Vy to počítáte?" zeptal se mezi jednotlivými nádechy.

„Tahle místnost to započítává, no nic, jestli chcete si dát pauzu, musíte si ji zasloužit. Přemístěte se do mé kanceláře a hned vedle v místnosti je sekretářka, řekněte jí o kávu a nějaké sendviče, pro sebe třeba čaj a řekněte, že to budete chtít zakouzlit proti vylití, nevěřím, že to zvládnete."

„Metoda stejná?" zeptal se, aby měl chvíli čas na odpočinek.

„Ano, představte si místnost, kde jste na mě čekal a objevíte se, hlavně ať si nezlomíte vaz o ten stůl."

„Dobrá," vzdychl a těžce se postavil na nohy, představil si místnost, jak si ji prohlížel, a pak se ozvalo prásk a cítil, jak ho to někam vtahuje, a pak někde vyhazuje. Ještě než otevřel oči, natáhl ruce, aby si dodal stabilitu a opřel se o dveře. Zjistil, že se trefil správně a s pocitem radosti, se vydal za sekretářkou.

Sekretářka byla asi třicetiletá dáma v mudlovském oblečení, ani neznamenala jeho příchod, a tak si jakoby odkašlal, aby na sebe přilákal pozornost.

„Přejete si?" zeptala se a ani na něj nepohlédla.

„Posílá mě pan White, pro kávu, čaj a nějaké tousty," odpověděl přívětivě, protože měl pocit, že na něj začne křičet.

„Dobrá, počkejte tady," vstala a zmizela za dalšími dveřmi.

Nečekal ani pět minut a všechno bylo před ním na tácu, pak si dodal odvahu a zeptal se: „je to začarované proti vylití?"

„Vy jste další student?" nečekala na odpověď a něco zakouzlila na šálky.

„Ano to jsem," vzal si věci ze stolu a radši nezkoušel přemisťování tady a vrátil se zpátky do místnosti, kde měl pracoviště pan White, odtud se přemístil.

Už ani nemusel udržovat rovnováhu a dokonce se mu podařilo přistát v zeleném kruhu, sice ne veprostřed, ale to mu náladu nepokazilo.

„Už se u toho netřepete jak strom ve větru," utrousil instruktor a přijal nabízenou kávu, kterou odčaroval.

„Mohl bych taky prosit?" a sotva co to dořekl, i on se mohl v klidu napít svého čaje a jelikož byl stále horký, tak navázal rozhovor, „vy posíláte žáky normálně pro občerstvení? Že vaše sekretářka se ani nedivila."

„Jo, tuhle zkoušku provádím často, jelikož moje místnost je naplněná magií, tak není problém se tam přemístit a dá se tak zkoušet i větší vzdálenost. Později půjdeme ven a zkusíme nějakou větší dálku," odpověděl a napil se své kávy.

„To se opravdu dá naučit přemisťování za jeden den?" zeptal se zaujetím na otázku, kterou měl na jazyku už dlouho.

„Záleží na síle, odhodlání a má to dost společného i s dědičností. Nejmocnější čarodějové, jako byl třeba Grindelwald nebo Brumbál, by to dokázali skoro ihned, třeba vy to dokážete za den, já to dokázal perfektně ovládat asi tak po třech dnech," odpovídal učitelským tónem jeho instruktor.

„Takže jsem lepší než vy?" Zeptal se překvapeně.

„To určitě jste a takových je spousty, ale přemisťování není o rychlosti naučení, jsou jiné důležité vlastnosti, třeba jak často nebo jak daleko, v tom bych třeba překonal i samotného Merlina," dopověděl a zasmál se.

Také se musel podivně usmívat nad soubojem v přemisťování, Merlin proti jeho instruktorovi.

„Důležité je také cvičit kondici, pak je přemístění jednoduší. Dříve jsem dělal trenéra jednomu famfrpálovému mužstvu, nebylo známé, ale bavilo mě to."

„To byste mi mohl dát nějaké rady," pověděl dychtivě.

„Vám, nejmladšímu chytači za posledních sto let?" zasmál se instruktor.

„Už jsem na chytače moc velký," zesmutnil, protože mu zbývá maximálně jeden rok kariéry.

„V tom případě nechoďte na brankáře, člověk si myslí, že když chytači chytají zlatonky, že pak můžou jít bez problému do brány, to je ale omyl, když je člověk dostatečně rychlý, tak je dobrý to využít jako střelec nebo jako odražeč, nejlepší je odražeč, stačí trochu cvičit ránu a s chytačskou rychlostí je z něj stroj na posílání soupeřů na nosítkách."

„Opravdu si myslíte, že bych zrovna já mohl dělat odražeče?"

„Jistě, znáte Baseball nebo Kriket? Zkuste posilovat, cvičit sílu odpalu a můžete si být jistý, že odražeč vám půjde. No každopádně kdybyste něco potřeboval, můžete mi poslat sovu. Teď se vrhneme na jídlo, a pak jdeme znovu na přemisťování, od toho tu přece jsme," ukončil rozhovor a zakousnul se do prvního toustu.

„Vaším posledním úkolem, před tím než si půjdu vyřídit spisy, abych je mohl dodat vaší zkušební komisi, bude se přemístit na nějakou vzdálenost, řekněme Příčná ulice, nemocnice u Svatého Munga nebo Děravý kotel. Vyberte si jedno místo a přineste mi podpis někoho, kdo to tam vede, já si vás označím za splněného a budete mít volno. Otázky?"

„Ne pane," odpověděl při přemýšlení, kam půjde.

„Můžete jít," dal instruktor povel a on to pochopil jako výzvu k odchodu, tak se přemístil nejdříve do kanceláře, a pak si snažil vybavit zeď, která otevírá vstup do Příčné ulice a poté, co si myslel, že už to má perfektně vybavený, se s obvyklým zvukem přemístil. Jenže to nebylo tak dokonalé, jak čekal a musel se opřít o zeď Děravého kotle, jinak by se tam rozplácl, což nebyla nejlepší volba.

Otevřel dveře a podíval se opatrně dovnitř, nechtěl, aby všichni věděli, že se tady ukázal, a tak se snažil nepozorovaně dostat až k pultu, kde ho přivítal hostinský Tom.

„Harry, tebe bych tu nečekal, takže je pravda, to co píšou v Denním Věštci?" zeptal se Tom se zaujetím a vypadalo to, že o tom bude za chvíli vyprávět drby.

„Ano je, ale mám tu úkol, potřebuju něco, co mi dokáže, že jsem tu byl, můžeš mi dát třeba účtenku?" zeptal se, když viděl na stole spousty papíru, kde byla sepsána útrata jednotlivých zákazníků.

„Jistě, vezmi si třeba tenhle," podal mu jeden z lístků.

„Můžu o něco poprosit?" počkal si na kývnutí a pokračoval: „Chtěl bych, aby se nikdo nedozvěděl o tom, že jsem tu byl, uděláš to pro mne?"

„Dobře," souhlasil hostinský smutně.

„Díky," vzal lístek do kapsy a vylezl ven z hospody a přemístil se opět do kanceláře, kde už za stolem seděl jeho instruktor, a tak mu papírek položil na stůl.

„Hospoda, to jsem mohl čekat," zkonstatoval s úsměvem při pohledu na papír.

„To je teda vše?"

„Určitě, všechno ostatní nech na mne, jen mi neudělejte ostudu u zkoušek," usmál se a vrátil svůj pohled k papírům.

„Budu se snažit, pane, nashledanou," odešel dveřmi pryč, poté co slyšel také rozloučení, vydal se k Popletalovi, něco po něm chtěl a chtěl si to vyřídit všechno dnes.

Nahoru se dostal překvapivě jednoduše, a tak musel jenom čekat, až ho ministr přijme, což byla překvapivě chvilka, i když před ním byl určitě někdo na řadě. Po krátkém rozhovoru, kde jediné, co se podstatného dozvěděl, bylo, že bude zkoušky NKÚ skládat, pár dní před odjezdem do školy, pak podepsal jen nějaké dokumenty a mohl odejít. Zkontroloval čas na velkých hodinách, a když zjistil, že má do zkoušek ještě tři hodiny, tak se vydal na příčnou, nechtěl se přemisťovat bez toho, že by měl oprávnění, tak se vydal zastavit Záchranný autobus.

Cesta ubíhala rychle, protože poslouchal vtipnou hádkou mezi Stanem a Erniem, zastavili mu před Děravým kotlem a on musel zase tudy projít. Opatrně otevřel dveře, ale nepomohlo to, protože jakmile se dveře otevřely, tak se všichni otočili a začali si ho zvědavě prohlížet. Povzdychl si a snažil se projít, ale nešlo se mu nejlíp, když celý hostinec sledoval jeho kroky, až teprve tehdy, co se dostal do uličky s oddělovací zdí, tak si mohl oddychnout.

„Pane Pottere, co tu děláte, nevíte, že pro vás je nebezpečné někde chodit?" zeptal se hlas v nyní už otevřených dveřích.

„Nejdříve je slušnost pozdravit, než na někoho začnete pokřikovat," zamumlal odpověď a podíval se ke dveřím.

„Musí vám stačit to, že jsem bystrozor, zde je můj odznak," vytáhl odněkud z pláště malý odznáček.

„Takže mě pošlete na ministerstvo?" zeptal se odevzdaně.

„Pokud mi nedáte rozumný důvod, co tu sám děláte, pak ano."

„Ministr mě sem poslal nakoupit knihy."

„V tom případě mě vás nechte doprovodit," odpověděl rychle a znělo to tak, jako kdyby si tím chtěl udělat u ministra dobrou reputaci.

„Vaše volba," pověděl a otočil se ke zdi, vytáhl hůlku a otevřel si průchod, nevnímal jestli bystrozor jde za ním nebo ne a jelikož neměl u sebe žádné peníze, tak se nejdříve vydal ke skřetům do banky.

Stejně jako neměl rád, když si ho kouzelníci prohlíží, tak neměl rád, když skřeti dělají to samý a ještě z vrchu svých stolů. Snažil se to ignorovat, byl rád, že jeho vnucený doprovod čeká venku, protože ještě aby na něj koukal on.

Došel k jednomu ze skřetů a požádal o výběr.

„Kolik to bude, pane Pottere," položil otázku, bez jakékoliv snahy, aby to vůbec jako otázka vyznělo.

„To záleží na tom, kolik mám v trezoru," odpověděl.

„Tak se jeďte do svého trezoru podívat a vyberte si, kolik potřebujete, další," zakřičel na někoho, kdo stál za ním.

Poté, co ho další ze skřetů doprovodil vozíkem až k trezoru s jeho číslem, skřet mu odemknul a on mohl v klidu rozmýšlet, kolik tak knihy budou stát a kolik si bude muset proměnit na libry. Vzal si s sebou sto galeonů, aby toho u sebe neměl tolik.

„Kolik je tam ještě galeonů?" zeptal se skřeta u dveří.

„Nikdo vám sem nedávno poslal dvacet tisíc galeonů a také se tu nachází dalších třicet tisíc galeonů, které zde byly už dříve," odpověděl zpaměti skřet.

Poté se trezor zamknul a on byl odvezen zpátky do banky a tam požádal o libry. Za čtyřicet galeonů dostal dostatek peněz, aby mu vydrželi alespoň do jeho narozenin, slušně poděkoval a odcházel ven, kde potkal zase hlídajícího bystrozora. Rozhodl se vydat za svými povinnostmi, a tak pomalu kráčel k jedinému knihkupectví zde na Příčné, do Krucánků a Kaňourů.

Vlezl dovnitř a podle papíru v kapse hledal knihy. Došel k regálu, kde se nacházela jedna z nich, ale než ji stačil sebrat z regálu, někdo si za ním odkašlal a on se musel otočit.

„Hledáte něco konkrétního, pane Pottere?" zeptal se hlas, prodavače a taktéž vlastníka tohoto knihkupectví.

„Ano, zde mám seznam," odsouhlasil jeho otázku a podal mu trochu zmuchlaný papír.

„Pár knih tu není vystaveno, pojďte se mnou do skladu, tam to najdeme všechno," řekl a otočil se k prodavačskému pultu, za kterými stáli bytelné dveře.

„Nemám radši počkat tady?" zeptal se s podezřením.

„Nemějte strach, hodně vám dlužím, nemám v úmyslu vám ublížit," pověděl majitel mile a přidržel dveře, aby jimi mohl projít.

Mlčky se dostali po schodech do obrovské místnosti, která měla stovky regálů obsypaný knihami. Majitel si ještě jednou prohlédl názvy knih z papíru a pomocí své hůlky si je všechny přivolal do ruky.

„Kolik to stojí?" zeptal se zájmem.

„Samozřejmě, že nic, říkal jsem, že vám dlužím."

„Nic mi nedlužíte," stál za svým.

„Ale ano, moje pomsta byla přes vás dokonána."

„Pomsta?"

„Už je to asi patnáct let, když Sirius Black zabil dvanáct mudlů, jedním z nich byl také můj přítel. Nedivte se, pane Pottere, do dnes mám mezi mudly spousty přátel, a když jsem se dozvěděl, že je zase na svobodě, měl jsem chuť se dojít pomstít, aby můj přítel konečně našel klid, ale sám bych nic nezvládl, ale vy jste to dokázal a udělal tak tečku za touto částí mého života."

„Bohužel váš přítel bude muset ještě počkat," zamumlal velice potichu.

„Říkal jste něco?"

„Jen, že tenhle dar, nemůžu přijmout," opravil se, slíbil Siriusovi, že tajemství udrží a málem se přeřekl.

„To máte pravdu, protože já vám nedávám jen těchto pár knih, co bych to byl za člověka, kdybych se odvděčoval takovým málem, pojďte za mnou," řekl a sešel do bludiště regálů.

Už několik minut chodil mezi regály a vybíral knihy, které vždycky nechal levitovat, vedle sebe. Zastavil se tehdy, když kolem něj levitovalo asi dvacet knížek včetně těch, co bylo na seznamu.

„To bude asi vše, co pro vás bude užitečné, jsou to učebnice, které se nepoužívají v Bradavicích, ale spíše pro učení se soukromým učitelem. Je tu vše kromě lektvarů a astronomie, nejvíce knih je tu o přeměňování a taktéž je tu kniha, která je dobrá k oboru Zaklínač, samozřejmostí je, že když budete cokoliv potřebovat, tak se ozvěte a já vám příslušnou knihu seženu. Prosím, přijměte to."

„Já pochybuji, že si to zasloužím," snažil se odmítat, ale někde v mysli měl nutkání to vzít, protože bude potřeba se toho hodně naučit.

„Nepochybujte a vezměte si to."

„Dobrá, odmítat dar není slušné," rozhodl se nakonec odsouhlasit nabídku.

„To rád slyším, pojďte, zabalím vám to," řek levitujícími knihami se vydal zpátky po schodech do knihkupectví, kde už stál další prodavač.

„Nezapomeňte na moji nabídku, když budete potřebovat knihu, napište mi zprávu a já se ji pokusím sehnat nebo rovnou přijďte, pro vás jsou tu dveře vždy otevřené," dopověděl a vytáhl knihu a pomocí kouzla Deferzo zmenšil všechny knihy na velikost krabičky od sirek, které měly Dursleyovi doma.

„Děkuji mnohokrát," poděkoval poté, co schovával knihy do kapsy.

„Není zač, nashledanou."

„Nashle," rozloučil se s prodavačem a s klidem vyrazil na zmrzlinový pohár do cukrárny.

Když se otočil, všiml si, že bystrozor jde stále za ním, ale s docela velkým odstupem, což mu vyhovovalo, sedl si na židli a objednal si svůj oblíbený pohár, který si vychutnával, protože stále měl ještě dost času. Ten se ovšem pomalu krátil, a tak když zaplatil druhý pohár, tak se musel vydat zpátky přes Děravý kotel, kde ho opustil bystrozor, a tak si mohl v klidu zavolat zase Záchranný autobus.

Stan se mu smál, že málokdo jezdí třikrát denně autobusem, a tak se mezi nimi rozlehla debata o tom, kdo nejčastěji jezdí autobusem. Tato debata vydržela až do té chvíle, kdy musel vystoupit, dostal se přes vrátnici do čtvrtého patra, jak psal dopis a zjistil, že musí čekat už jen něco kolem čtyřicet minut, což nebylo mnoho.

Přečetl si Denního Věštce, který ležel před ním, ale většinou tam nebylo nic zajímavého až na krátký článek o jeho přátelích, kteří odmítají vypovídat v případu „Ředitel obžalován a Sirius Black zabit," a že bude snaha o zjištění více informací. Byl tam také článek, kde lidé pomocí Denního Věštce mu děkují za zbavení vraha z Azkabanu. Sevřelo se mu při tom srdce, když všude musel číst, že to byl on, kdo zabil svého kmotra, ale jednou to vzal na sebe, a tak se nedalo nic dělat. Kdyby tam byl aspoň někdo, kdo by mu pomohl s obhajobou, ale to nebyl a tak to dopadlo, jak to dopadlo.

Utápěl se v myšlenkách na svého kmotra až do té doby, než byl předvolán ke komisi.

„Zapište, že se pan Potter dostavil ke zkoušce," promluvil jeden ze zkoušejících na dalšího člověka vedle něj, a pak se otočil konečně na něj. „Takže pane Pottere, máte nějaké zkušenosti s přemisťováním?"

„Ano pane."

„Tak prosím, přemístěte se do kruhu u zdi, čím více do středu, tím více bodů."

Zadíval se na kruh, zavřel oči a s prásknutím se objevil skoro uprostřed, podíval se na zkoušející, kteří zakývali hlavou a něco si zapsali.

„Nyní běžte za támhle tu stěnu a znova se přemístěte do kruhu."

Došel za stěnu, zavzpomínal na kruh a s prásknutím se objevil skoro na stejném místě, jen o pár centimetrů blíže ke středu."

„Máte zkušenosti s přemisťováním na větší vzdálenost?"

„Ano pane, mým dnešním úkolem bylo přemístit se do Děravého kotle," odpověděl popravdě

„Byly nějaké problémy?"

„Jen jsem se musel po přemístění opřít o stěnu, jinak nic," odpověděl znova a už měl otázek po krk, byl tu kvůli něčemu jinému.

„Kdo vás učil?" Zeptal se zkoušející s brkem v ruce.

„Pan White."

„Dobrá, v testu jste uspěl, vydržte chvíli venku, než vám bude vyroben provizorní doklad, ten normální vám přijde domů během dvou neděl. Můžete odejít."

„Děkuji," pověděl vykolejený nad tak jednoduchým průběhem a začínal přemýšlet, jestli to není kvůli jeho jménu, protože od té doby, co mu ministr slíbil pomoc, se k němu chovají všichni až moc mile.

Odešel na chodbu, kde po pár minutách mu byl dán doklad a jelikož nevěděl, jestli se odtud dá přemisťovat i normálně nebo jenom když se skládají zkoušky, tak se vydal před vrátnici, kde už se přemístit mohl, a tak se přemístil. Naštěstí to nebylo tak daleko, tak se pomocí zastíracího kouzla, které se naučil od Moodyho, částečně zneviditelnil a přemístil se na dětské hřiště s rozbitou houpačkou kousek od domu jeho příbuzných.

Nakonec by to stejně nebylo potřeba, protože jak se dalo očekávat, okolí houpačky bylo liduprázdné, i když v tuto dobu, by tu klidně mohlo běhat spousty dětí.

Byl ale rád, že tu nikdo není, protože přemístění mu sebralo tolik sil, že se musel posadit a pomalu vydýchávat. Začínal litovat, že nepoužil koště nebo autobus, protože se cítil naprosto bez sil. Trvalo mu jenom pár minut, než se dokázal opět zviditelnit, poté už jenom ležel na vyhřáté zemi a čekal, až se jeho síly trochu seberou.

Po chvilce odpočinku, už se mohl vydat domů a k jeho překvapení u domu stáli všichni jeho příbuzní a ještě nějací lidé, kteří nosili kufry.

„To je dost, že jdeš ty kluku jeden nevychovanej," zakřičel jeho strýc, když si ho všiml.

Snažil se spolknout odpověď, že to on mu nařídil, aby přišel pozdě a raději jenom souhlasně zakýval.

„Jedeme na dva týdny na dovolenou k moři, jestli něco uděláš s domem, nebo někdo ze sousedů zjistí, k jaké sektě patříš, tak tě zavřu do přístěnku pod schody a budu tě pouštět pouze na domácí práce, rozumíš?" pokračoval dál jeho strýc, když cizí lidé šli do domu pro další kufry.

„Ano strejdo."

„Nechal jsem ti doma i nějaké peníze, aby sis nemohl stěžovat k těm bláznům v pláštích, a za tuhle dobrotu chci, aby si nás po celou dobu neotravoval, jasný?" určitě by chtěl říct ještě něco víc, ale už přicházeli ti samí lidé s dalšími kufry.

„Děkuji, strejdo, přeju vám příjemnou dovolenou a Dudley," otočil se na svého bratrance, a když mu věnoval pozornost, dodal: „Až půjdeš do moře, dávej pozor, ať si tě lidé nepletou s kosatkou."

Usmíval se nad naštvaným výrazem všech příbuzných a vydal se dovnitř, ze stolu sebral peníze, který mu tam nechali, a ani se je nesnažil počítat, protože tam bylo sotva na jídlo na týden. Vzal si z ledničky jogurt, který snídá jeho teta a zalezl do svého pokoje a tam na své posteli čekal, až jeho strýc přestane řvát na stěhováky a konečně všichni odejedou.

Překvapivě už za ním nikdo nepřišel a opravdu za chvíli všichni odjeli, v klidu došel ven na chodbu a zamířil do pokoje Dudleyho, který byl zamčený. Vytáhl hůlku a obyčejným Alohomora si je otevřel. Přemýšlel, co by si mohl vzít do svého pokoje, a když nad tím přemýšlel, vzal si toho dost, rádio, malou skříňku, televizi na kterou se rád díval jeho strýc, než ji dostal do pokoje Dudley a všechno si pomocí Wingadium leviosa, odnesl do svého pokoje, kde tu umisťoval na své místo, pak se podíval na svoji postel a zakřičel: „Deferzo," ale nic se nestalo. Věděl, že použil úplně to samé kouzlo, co používali na ústředí Řádu a také ho použil prodavač v knihkupectví. Zkoušel to znova a znova, až asi na dvacátý pokus, se mu podařilo postel zmenšit asi na polovinu, což mu stačilo, a tak postel levitoval k bratrancovi do pokoje a tam zase zkoušel zmenšit postel Dudleyho, kterou si vzal do svého pokoje a tu zvětšil do normální velikosti jednoduchým kouzlem Reducio. Tímto kouzlem také zvětšil všechny knihy, co dostal a zarovnal je do poličky a s pocitem vítězství lehnul do čerstvě povlečené postele, a i když bylo brzo, tak ihned usnul.


	3. Dědictví rodiny Blacků

První tři dny šli stereotypně stejně, vstávání, snídaně, válení se, oběd, válení, večeře a znova se flákat do té doby, než šel spát. To ho ale přestalo po těch třech dnech bavit, a tak se rozhodl, že bude něco dělat. První co udělal, bylo to, že se přemístil do uličky se vstupem do Příčné ulice a přes Děravý kotel, který přešel s kapucí na hlavě, aby ho nikdo nepoznal a nedali mu na cestu žádného bystrozora, se vydal do mudlovského Londýna, kde se celkem dlouho ztrácel, ale pak si nakoupil nějaké jídlo, aby nemusel pořád chodit nakupovat, koupil hlavně to, co dlouho vydrží. Zaplatil a s dvěma plnými taškami se vydal pryč z obchodu, kde se schoval do jedné uličky a tam si celý nákup zmenšil a vložil do kapsy.

Další zastávka, byl obchod s oblečením, to vytahané už odmítal nosit, a tak si koupil dostatečný počet zlevněných věcí, co byly na prodej. Cestou zpátky do Děravého kotle, prohlédl pár obchodů a nakoupil pár maličkostí, co mu přišlo užitečných a za Děravým kotlem se přemístil až domů. Sebralo mu to zase nějakou část energie, ale už to nebylo tak hrozné jako v prvním případě, a tak si to odůvodnil počtem provedených přemístění. Doma jídlo zvětšil a nacpal do míst, kam patří. Oblečení hodil k hábitům do skříně a vzal si do ruky knížku a vydal se ven. Ze zahrady si přenesl lavičku, která byla opravdu těžká a postavil si ji na trávník, blízko příjezdové cesty. Rozhodl se, že se bude učit venku, protože bylo krásné teplo a na tomhle místě proto, aby zjistil, jestli ho někdo hlídá pod neviditelným pláštěm.

Začal si číst první knihu, byla to kniha zabývající se magií, jako takovou, byly tam teorie o vzniku, o prvním výskytu, odkud pochází kouzla a podobné, přišlo mu to zajímavé a hlavně ta kniha měla jenom něco přes sto stran, tak to chtěl mít přečtené. Většinou tam byla jenom historie, ale zajímavá, ne něco, co učí v Bradavicích duch Binns. Všímal si, že tahle kniha obsahuje tolik věcí, co nevěděl a možná by nevěděla ani Hermiona.

Začetl se do knihy, ale stále nepolevoval v ostražitosti a všímal si svého okolí, ale jenom opatrně, aby to případný hlídač nezjistil.

Po asi dvou hodinách čtení, knihu založil na straně padesát čtyři a schoval do kapsy. Došel domů se napít a najíst a zbytek knihy si až do pozdních večerních hodin četl už v posteli, a když ji po přečtení zavřel s pocitem zjištění nových zajímavých poznatků o magii, rychle se převlékl, pustil Hedviku, aby se prolétla venku a lehl si do postele, kde přemýšlel nad kapitolou knihy, kde se psalo o proudění magie v lidském těle a jak se dá zrychlit, aby nedocházelo k tak rychlé slabosti, při používání náročných kouzel a u toho přemýšlení také usnul.

Probudil ho až zvonek, promnul si oči, rychle se oblékl a s připravenou hůlkou se vydal otevřít, nakoukl kukátkem, kde stál nějaký pán s velkými vousy v kouzelnickém plášti, odfrkl si nad tím, že ho někdo stále otravuje a otevřel.

„Pan Potter?" Zeptal se.

„To jsem já."

„Mé jméno je Thomas Young a pracuji na ministerstvu v oboru zabývající se dědictvím a také zastupuji Gringottovic banku v tom samém oboru. Přišel jsem s vámi vyřídit pozůstalost po Siriusi Blackovi, který vás nechal zapsat jako jediného dědice, tudíž zdědíte veškerý jeho majetek, což můžou být i dluhy."

„Pojďte dovnitř," pozval starého kouzelníka do kuchyně, kde se oba posadili.

„Takže, jak jsem již říkal, jste jediným dědicem, vašeho kmotra a jelikož byl poslední z rodu, tak jste jediným dědicem celého rodu Blacků, to je dlouho nepoužívané, protože pan Sirius Black byl zavřen a tak se možná ani nedozvěděl, co všechno vám odkázal. Mám tady výpisy o budovách, vlastnící rodem Blacků, mám tady seznam pozemků, klíč od trezoru a také spisy o veškerém hmotném majetku." Dokončil kouzelnický notář jistě připravenou řeč.

„Takže úplně vše připadne mně?" zeptal se smutně, protože jenom zmínka o jeho kmotrovi mu přinesla úzkost.

„Správně, včetně jednoho skřítka, který je vázán na jednu z budov, kterou jste zdědil."

„Krátura," dodal naštvaně.

„Nevím, jméno tady není, ale každopádně jsem se snažil vyhledat výpis dluhů a nenašel jsem žádné, všechno bylo zaplaceno, ale může se stát, že jsem něco přehlédl, když přijmete dědictví, musíte se připravit i na tuto skutečnost," odpověděl a podal mu nějaký dokument s razítky.

Podíval se na seznam všeho, co vlastní viděl Grimmauldově náměstí 12 a jeho veškerý majetek, včetně skřítka. Dále tu bylo napsáno letní sídlo rodiny Blacků blízko města Lynton v oblasti Exmmor, což byl jeden z národních parků a jeho pozemky čítali čtyři a dvacet hektarů, dále tam byl také velká suma v bance, která mnohonásobně převyšovala veškeré finance, které měl ve svém trezoru.

„Ta suma je pravdivá?" zeptal se, protože nevěřil, že něco takového může vlastnit.

„Ano, něco se vám na tom nezdá?"

„Zdá se mi moc velká," řekl pravdivě.

„Jelikož si neměl, kdo vybírat už dlouhé roky, tak peníze tam zůstávali a přibývali na nich ohromné úroky, takže proto je ta suma tak veliká," vysvětlil starý kouzelník.

Jelikož už tam nebylo nic více napsáno, tak to s klepajícími rukami podepsal podávaným brkem a podal starému kouzelníkovi zpátky, všimnul si jeho úsměvu, když vytahoval něco s kapsy, nevěděl proč, ale v kapse si zmáčkl hůlku, ale když kouzelník vytál místo hůlky klíček, zanadával si v duchu nad tím, jaký začíná být od ministerstva paranoidní.

„Zde je klíč od nyní již vašeho trezoru, domluvte se u Gringotů, jestli budete požadovat přenesení sumy na jiný účet, ale doporučoval bych si kvůli zabezpečením na tomto starém trezoru, si jej ponechat jako hlavní, ale samozřejmě je to na vás. Zjistili jsme, že dům na Grimmauldově náměstí 12 je používán a to značí, že nezákonně, ale nebojte se, do příštího týdne vystěhujeme všechny nezákonné nájemníky a budete se moci přestěhovat," dopověděl kouzelnický notář a po oddechnutí pokračoval: „ Dále tu máme ještě záležitost s vaším sídlem v oblasti Exmmor, které už nebylo dlouho používané, a tak není zrovna v nejlepším stavu. Díky zaplacení ministerstvem jsme dům nechali prohlédnout statikem a ten ho označil jako staticky v pořádku, takže bude stačit, když si seženete pomoc od domácího skřítka, a váš dům bude způsobilý k bydlení. Jestli chcete, mohu vám nějaké doporučit nebo můžete použít toho, kterého jste zdědil."

Chvíli se snažil vymyslet něco inteligentního, protože vážně nebyl připraven na konverzaci o majetku a penězích, pak ale radši řekl jediné, co ho napadlo: „Ještě si to všechno rozmyslím."

„Dobrá, jestli budete mít nějaké otázky, kontaktujte mě na ministerstvu v pátém patře, zde je moje vizitka, zobrazí se na ní, i kdy mám zrovna volno a kdy na vás budu mít čas."

„Děkuji, nechám si to projít hlavou a ještě než odejdete," zastavil zvedajícího se kouzelníka, a když upoutal jeho pozornost, pokračoval: „mohl bych dostat mapu místa, kde se nachází to sídlo?"

„Mapu?" Zasmál se čaroděj: „myslíte mudlovskou mapu?"

„No ano, chtěl bych vědět, kde se to nachází."

„Stačí zajít do pozemkové kanceláře na ministerstvu a tam pod jménem Black najdete všechno, i včetně papírů s kupní smlouvou a dalšími důležitými dokumenty, a když se tam zeptáte na sekretariátu, určitě vám poradí i spoje letaxovou sítí nebo jiné spoje," dopověděl kouzelník mezi tím, co si schovával všechny věci.

„Děkuji, budu se tam muset stavit a ještě jedna otázka budu muset něco zaplatit?" zeptal se, zamyšlený nad tím, kolik můžou stát všechny náležitosti, týkající se dědictví.

„Všechno bylo již zaplaceno ministerstvem, a co se týká záležitostí, které se budou muset ještě vyřešit, jako je třeba zajištění vašeho domu na Grimmauldově náměstí 12, tak ty budou také zajištěny z peněz ministerstva kouzel, takhle mi to bylo oznámeno a jen tak mezi námi, jste jediný, kdo dostal takovouto pozornost od ministerstva za celou dobu mé kariéry," řekl s úsměvem starý kouzelník.

Měl v plánu se zeptat, jestli mu to vadí, ale když viděl jeho úsměv, uvědomil si, že on jediný je ten, kterému to vadí nebo vadí, když vám někdo dá cokoliv, na co si vzpomenete, nemůže vám to vadit, ale je to příšerný nezvyk, vlastnit dva domy včetně pozemků, které by se mohli srovnávat s těmi bradavickými.

„Jestli už nemáte otázky," nechal otázku nezodpovězenou.

„Ne, nejdříve se s tím musím poprat," odpověděl popravdě.

„Ještě bych vám měl oznámit, že se zítra objeví v novinách, že jste jediným dědicem rodiny Blacků, pokusím se schovat veškeré informace o tom, co jste všechno zdědil, ale výše sumy v trezoru u Gringottů, tam bude oznámena určitě."

„To mi ještě chybělo," postěžoval si potichu.

„Být vámi byl bych rád, ještě před pár týdny jste byl označován za lháře, teď se o vás píše jen v dobrém a máte více článků v novinách než samotný ministr a to za pár měsíců nastanou volby."

„Volby?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„No ano, hodně lidí volá po rezignaci ministra Popletala, ale je také spousta lidí, která ho chce zanechat na ministerském křesle."

„A jak je to s volbami, musím i já jít volit?" zeptal se s panikou v hlase.

„Ale ano, protože právě váš hlas bude mít velkou váhu, stejně jako ten Albuse Brumbála, vedoucího bystrozorů a dalších slavných a uznávaných lidí, které sám neznáte," odpověděl kouzelník pomalu kráčející ke dveřím.

„Proč zrovna můj se srovnává s hlasem mého ředitele?"

„Máte pravdu, není na místě srovnávat vás dva, když jste to zrovna vy, kdo je na hlavních stranách uznáván jako Chlapec, který přežil nebo Ochránce nevinných, či moje oblíbené Malý bystrozor," odpověděl mezi dveřmi se smíchem.

„To snad není pravda," postěžoval si.

„Není dobré si namlouvat něco, co není pravda, zbavil jste nás největšího zla, teď jste sám zajal jednoho smrtijeda, který toho řekl více než dost a ještě mnohem více zásluh máte na svém kontě a nakonec jste velkým boháčem a skoro můžete být nazýván i příjmením Black, které by vám mohlo skoro i patřit, a i když je tento rod už vymřelý, jeho sláva a úspěchy patří vám."

„Takže si můžu vzít jméno rodu, do kterého nepatřím?" zeptal se smíchem, protože to považoval za kravinu.

„To jistě můžete, jste jediný vlastník jejich majetku, a jelikož váš otec, byl s kouzelnické rodiny a tyhle rody se proplétají, tak určitě nějaký váš prapředek byl Black a to vám dovoluje tohle jméno přijmout za své, jsou i jiní, kteří mají blíž jako blízcí příbuzní již zemřelého Siriuse Blacka, ale když jsme sledovali cestu majetku rodiny Blacků, zjistili jsme, že majetek měl, připadnou vždy synům. Majetek Reguluse Blacka připadl jeho bratru Siriusovi a jeho majetek připadl vám, tudíž to z vás dělá podle kouzelnických zákonů taky něco jako člena rodiny Blacků, ale velice vzdáleného. Kdybych tady měl knihu, vysvětlil bych vám víc," dokončil monolog starý kouzelník.

„Děkuji za vysvětlení a také, že jste byl ochotný přijít až za mnou domů," řekl a podal ruku, která byla silně zmáčknuta.

„Není zač, jsem rád, že jsem vám mohl vše vysvětlit, kdyby něco, moji vizitku máte, tak se zastavte, nashledanou," rozloučil se kouzelnický notář.

„Nashledanou," řekl potichu a zavřel dveře, které pro jistotu zamknul.

Vizitku si vzal ze stolu a vydal se, se smíšenými pocity zpátky do svého pokoje. Přemýšlel, jak dopadne bitva o dům, o jeho dům, mezi fénixi a ministerstvem, ale ani nevěděl, co chce. Připadalo mu velice směšné, že by vyhodili Brumbála i ostatní, ale zase mu připadalo velice nešťastné, že by to opravdu udělali.

Další co mu přišlo na mysl, byl ohromný počet peněz, po jeho rodičích, od ministerstva, po jeho kmotrovi, od celé rodiny Blacků. Všechno to bylo až moc na hlavu, aby to mohlo být pravda a ono to tak je, nedokázal si představit, jak by on mohl mít víc peněž než Draco Malfoy, to prostě nešlo, a pak se ještě dozví, že si může nechat dát jméno Black a že vlastní pozemek v národním parku, to bylo všechno na něj moc. Začínal litovat, že není někdo, komu by se mohl svěřit, přátelé ho odsoudili a svěřovat se lidem, který ho momentálně obdivují a jejich obdiv vydrží týden nebo měsíc, není to nejlepší.

Položil vizitku na stůl, svlékl se z rychle navléknutého oblečení a vzal si něco normálního. Pořádně se umyl, a pak si sedl do obývacího pokoje a přemýšlel, co by měl udělat s tím, co se v poslední době stalo a jediné, co ho napadlo, bylo vzít si láhev alkoholu z baru svého strýce a nalít si pořádnou skleničku, jenže nepomohla, a tak si vzal druhou, poté následovala třetí, a tak to pokračovalo do té doby, než skleničku neudržel v ruce a ta ohromným rámusem dopadla na zem. Pak jen tak seděl v křesle, koukal do stropu a byl rád, že nemusí myslet na nic jiného, než na ten pocit, že se vám motá celý dům.

**

Ráno ho probudila až ohromná bolest hlavy a ohromná žízeň. Obešel rozbitou sklenici a byl rád, že si na ni vzpomněl, protože střepy v noze by nebyli zrovna nejpříjemnější. Došel až ke kohoutku a skoro na ex vypil půl litru vody, poté se snažil obyčejným reparem spravit rozbitou skleničku, ale jak si to nešlo, tak to vzdal a vydal se s do pokoje, kde hodlal zaspat tu ohromnou bolest hlavy.

Vzbudil se, až někdy k večeru, to bylo jediné poznat, díky červánkům za okny. Všimnul si Hedviky v otevřené kleci, jak nemá jídlo, a tak jí nasypal zrní a sám se vydal osprchovat. Hlava už ho nebolela a už se i zbavil myšlenek, na cokoliv, co ho ještě ráno znervózňovalo a i díky tomu si mohl sednout v obýváku, kde dal sklenici na své místo a začal si číst další z knih, které bude potřebovat ke zkouškám NKÚ. Vzal si knihu přeměňování, která měla být spíše opakovací, protože to byly naprosté základy a ty by měl umět, ale jak se do ní postupně začetl, zjišťoval, že to tak jednoduché není. Občas běhal po domě a hledal věci, které by mohl zkoušet přeměnit. Základy jako jak udělat ze sirky jehlu uměl, ale jak udělat z provázku lano to pro něj bylo něco nového. Provázek našel okamžitě, takže to stačilo jenom zkoušet. Nejdříve se nic nedělo, pak se jenom prodloužil a až po několika minutách z něj vzniklo něco, co by mohlo napodobovat lano.

Další zajímavá kapitola byla, jak udělat z kousku látky plátno a z něj třeba peřinu nebo deku na přikrytí. To zvládl překvapivě jednoduše, ale svoje nadšení uklidňoval tím, že je to otázka druhého ročníku a on by to už dávno měl umět.

Poslední kouzlo, které si přečetl, bylo jak s malé větvičky nebo klacíku přeměnit napodobeninu hůlky, která by mohla sloužit k zmatení nepřítele, protože by nevěděl, která hůlka je pravá, a která ne, bylo to ještě zajímavé v tom, že pravost hůlky se dá zjistit pouze složitějšími kouzly.

Poté se naučil všechna kouzla alespoň trochu ovládat. To že výsledek nevypadal přesně, už mu tak nevadilo. Za jeden den se naučil tři kouzla a to považoval za úspěch.

**

Další den dělal skoro to samé, četl. Konečně měl z krku základy přeměňování a naučil se, jak z kůry dřeva udělat pergamen, to že to nemohl vyzkoušet, ho sice trápilo, ale slíbil si, že až najde nějakou kůru, že to okamžitě vyzkouší.

Nyní si vzal, ale další knihu, byl to druhý díl přeměňování ze čtyř, který vlastní a z pěti, které existují, jak se dozvěděl z obalu knihy.

Tato kniha popisovala jak udělat předmět, který je úplně jiný, než ten, který chceme přeměnit, když se skládá ze stejného materiálu, nebo je mu alespoň podobný, první příklady byly jak udělat z pohárku talíř nebo z cukru sůl.

První jeho pokusy s cukrem dopadli špatně, nejdříve mu z toho vzniknul karamel, pak prášek bez chuti až po několika minutách mu z toho vzniklo něco, co bylo trochu slané, ale stále tam byla cítit sladkost, takže to chutnalo odporně.

Další jeho pokusy dopadali líp, už to bylo vcelku slané a sladká chuť tam nebyla, ale když to chtěl vyzkoušet na větším množství, tak něco bylo sladké a něco slané, a tak se jenom další hodinu snažil udělat z této hromady sůl. Po konečném úspěchu se ale nemohl jít učit další kouzlo, ale musel se naučit, jak ze soli udělat zpátky cukr, což naštěstí byla otázka jenom chvíle.

Pamatoval si, jak dělal ze zvířete pohár, a pak udělat z poháru talíř a obráceně nebylo těžké, a tak to zvládl asi napotřetí.

Další velkou kapitolou bylo přeměňování oblečení, například jak z hábitu udělat kožich, jak z látky udělat rukavice nebo ponožky a podobná vcelku užitečná kouzla. Než dokázal cokoliv podle knihy udělat, tak mu to zabralo vcelku velký čas, ale než se to naučil přeměňovat bez knihy a jenom z paměti, mu zabralo skoro celý den a zase tak velký pokrok neudělal, proto knihu založil a po řádné hygieně se vydal spát.

Za následující dva dny konečně zdolal všechny přeměny, které se nacházely v této knize, a dokázal si zopakovat všechny kouzla z obrany do pátého ročníku a s potěšením zjistil, že díky Brumbálově armádě umí úplně všechny a i některá navíc.

A tak se začetl do třetího dílu přeměňování s názvem kombinované přeměny, které dokázali přeměnit cokoliv v cokoliv pomocí mnoha přeměn s jediným limitem, a to bylo, že nedokázal přeměňovat mezi skupenstvími.

Celá kniha byla pouze o teorii a na konci knihy bylo asi padesát universálních zaklínadel, na prodloužení, zaoblení, zkrácení, zarovnání, zpevnění a dalších kouzel. Díky jejich znalostem šlo, za nějaký ten čas, udělat z čehokoliv úplně jiný předmět.

Pak se jenom bavil tím, že z hrnečku dokázal udělat vázu a z vázy talíř, který by mohli používat jedině obři nebo něco podobně velkého a z toho pak udělal misku, do které by se mohlo sypat jídlo drakům. To ho ale moc nezaujalo, takže se učil kouzla nazpaměť, ale jelikož všechno pocházelo z latiny a tu jaksi neovládal, tak se to musel učit jako básničku. Knihu měl vždy u sebe a ať dělal skoro cokoliv, tak si vždycky řekl nějakou přeměnu a k tomu i její latinské zaklínadlo a pak si podle knihy zkontroloval správnost, to mu vydrželo nějakou tu chvíli.

Přesně týden poté, co se bavil s kouzelníkem ohledně dědictví, on už uměl znovu všechny kouzla až do pátého ročníku a několik navíc, věděl něco navíc i o předmětech, u kterých usínal nebo se nudil tak, že neuměl nic a už mu zbývalo jenom pár knih, které obsahovali látku šestého nebo sedmého ročníku a dokonce tam byly dvě knihy, které se zabývaly kouzly a znalostmi po škole.

To si ovšem nechal na později a z nudy se začetl do Denního Věštce, který se mu momentálně povaloval na stole.

Nečetl nezajímavé pasáže, že se narodilo nějaké dítě nebo že se propadají ceny nových kouzelnických aut, či že někdo byl zatknut za kouzlení před mudly. Hledal nějaké zajímavé články, které se týkaly někoho, koho zná, popřípadě jeho samotného.

A vůbec se nepodivoval, když všechny články týkající se jeho napsal Rita.

**Harry Potter jediným dědicem rodiny Blacků**

Chlapec, který přežil, se ve včerejších dnech stal jediným dědicem velmi starého a uznávaného rodu Blacků. Je podivuhodné, že ten kdo mu všechen majetek odkázal, byl samotný Sirius Black, který byl zabit právě Harry Potterem. Jestli Sirius Black na konci života, chtěl udělat poslední dobrou věc nebo měl nějaké jiné záměry, to už se nedozvíme, ale důležité je, že náš hrdina Harry se stal velmi bohatým, pohledným, dospělým, slavným a nejžádanějším svobodným mládencem.

**Odhaleno množství peněz v trezoru rodiny Blacků**

Jako jediným novinám se nám podařilo zjistit množství galeonů, které jsou nyní přístupné jedině samotnému Harrymu Potterovi, to že je Harry Potter jediným dědicem, o tom jsme vás informovali ve včerejším výtisku, dnes jsme, ale zjistili, že výše mnohonásobně převyšuje to, co vydělá průměrný kouzelník za celý svůj život. Tato suma čítá zaokrouhleně tři sta tisíc galeonů, kolik je to přesně nám odmítl skřet prozradit, ale i tak to z Harryho Pottera dělá ideálního partnera pro život, nemyslíte drahé slečny a ženy?

„Já tu Holoubkovou zabiju nebo si za ty peníze, o kterých se tak ráda zmiňuje koupím někoho, kdo ji někam zavře, nejlépe někde na Sibiři," rozčiloval se nahlas ve svém pokoji, pak ale musel ztišit hlas, protože svým hlasem probudil Hedviku.

Už neměl chuť na žádné další články, a tak hodil zase všechny Věštce na stůl a chtěl šáhnout po další knize, ale v tom mu zabránilo ťukání sovy na jeho okno.

Opatrně sundal zprávu od hnědé sovy, protože vypadala, že netouží po ničem jiném, než kousnout chlapce, který přežil, jak mu budou asi do konce života říkat.

Sova odletěla, takže adresát asi neočekával odpověď, ale i tak si to chtěl rychle přečíst.

**Pane Pottere**

Před týdnem jsem se vám řekl, že se pokusím zajistit váš dům na Grimmauldově náměstí 12, moje předtucha, že ho vlastní kouzelníci byla prozíravá, protože dům je chráněn zaklínadly. Ve kterém se objevuje i zaklínadlo se jménem Fideliovo, jestli neznáte latinu, tak překlad znamená „věrný" a chrání dům proti každému, kdo by tam chtěl vstoupit, ale tohle kouzlo má jednu slabinu, že nedokáže zabránit ve vstupu těm, komu dům patří. Je to rozumné, protože kde kdo, by mohl dům obsadit a vlastník, by se tam dostat nemohl. Nynější nezákonný vlastník počítal asi s tím, že nebude žádný dědic, a tak bych se s vámi chtěl setkat na Grimmauldově náměstí a společně bychom ten dům zajistili a poté i zabezpečili, pokud se dokážete do pozítří naučit i nějaká zaklínací kouzla, tak budu jenom rád. Budu vás očekávat před vaším domem za dva dny v 05:00.

S pozdravem a přáním příjemného dne Thomas Young.

„To bude katastrofa, až se dostaneme do domu a tam bude sedět Brumbál s celou poradou Fénixova Řádu," povzdychl si a pohladil Hedviku odpočívající v kleci. Vzpomněl si na prosbu v dopise, a tak si prohlížel knihy, protože tam viděl knihu přesně na toto téma.

Byla to kniha určená pro studenty, kteří mají ukončené vzdělání a vybrali si obor zaklínač, odeklínač. Přemýšlel, jak tohle zrovna napadlo prodavače, který mu tyhle knihy daroval. Připadalo mu to jako až moc velká náhoda, ale náhody se dějí, tak proč ne. Otevřel knihu a začetl se do úvodu, protože nevěděl, jak to vůbec má fungovat.

Kniha ho zaujala tak, že ji četl až do ranních hodin. Poté co ji odložil, si pomyslel, že už je jak Hermiona, všude samý knihy a všechno musí být ihned přečtený.

Teorie byla pouze o tom, jak jednotlivé předměty absorbují magii a zaklínadla všeobecně, že třeba dům je nejlépe očarovatelný a člověk nejméně, že existují zaklínadla, která se provádí ve více lidech, že existují taková, která se dokážou dělat bez hůlky a taková, která jsou spjatá s kouzelníkem. Byla tam také spousta teorie o odeklínačství, že třeba na zneškodnění kouzel musí být většinou kouzelník silnější než ten, kdo kouzlo prováděl nebo musí použít silnější kouzlo, že na síle zaklínadel závisí mnoho faktorů jako stáří zaklínadla, síla a soustředění zaklínače a i také magický potencionál předmětu, to bylo v knize vysvětleno tak, že staré kouzelnické domy se zaklínají lépe, než nové mudlovské.

Kouzel v první knize bylo něco přes desítku.

Alohomora – zaklínadlo sloužící k odemykání zamčených a kouzly zamčených objektů

System apelio – silnější zaklínadlo k odemykání

Balit – zabalení a složení věcí

Silencio – utišení člověka, ale i místa

Colloportus – uzamčení dveří

Protego totalum – slouží k ochraně místa

Repellentus - slouží k odpuzení vody

Repello mudletum - slouží k udržení mudlů od místa nebo věci

Salvio hexia – jedno z ochranných zaklínadel

Cave inimicum – další z ochranných zaklínadel

Fideliovo zaklínadlo – ochranné zaklínadlo, které popisoval pan Young.

Dále tam bylo popisováno, jako zaklít předmět normálním kouzlem, které se vyučovali například v hodinách Obrany proti černé magii, kterých je samozřejmě spousty s různými následky, jako je třeba spánek, zapomnění, různé iluze, matoucí kouzla a podobně.

To všechno si chtěl hned následující den vyzkoušet, ale až poté, co se pořádně vyspí, proto knihu položil vedle postele, pustil Hedviku ven do teplé noci a zalehl do postele, kterou ukradl svému tlustému bratrancovi.

Další den byl hektický, nejen že se snažil se naučit všechny kouzla z knihy a naučit se nějaké kletby z jiné knihy, tak si připravoval i nějakou logickou omluvu, až vlítne dovnitř porady, ale snad brzo ráno, tam nebude nikdo, i když hned druhý den o tom bude vědět každý, protože jestli je tohle jediná výjimka Fideliova zaklínadla, tak každému hned dojde, že to byl on, kdo jim sebral místo. Chtěl tu schůzku odříct, ale neexistoval by žádný důvod, proč by si nikdo nechtěl vzít svůj dům a přeci nemůže prozradit, že se tam stýká nikdo, koho zná.

Poté, co si myslel, že zvládá tolik, aby nevypadal za troubu, se vydal spát s nařízeným budíkem na čtvrtou ráno.

**

Když ho vzbudil budík a on se oblékl do trička a bílé mikiny s riflemi, aby dobře zapadl mezi mudly a nebral na sebe pozornost kouzelníků, tak se vydal před dům k houpačce, kde použil zastírací kouzlo a odtud se přemístil. Ani nevěděl, proč se přemístil zrovna odtud, ale přišlo mu to nejlepší.

Objevil se kousek od domu číslo dvanáct, který ovšem zatím nebyl vidět, tak jako nebyl vidět v tuto chvíli on. Sedl si na lavičku v oploceném parčíku naproti obydleným domům a očekával příchod starého kouzelníka.

Když v tu chvíli k němu přišel ten, na kterého čekal a s naprostým klidem pronesl: „Dobré ráno, pane Pottere."

„Jak to, že jste mne viděl, když jsem byl zastřený?" vyhrkl překvapeně a poté se znovu zviditelnil.

„Dobré ráno by stačilo, ale když chcete vědět, jak jsem vás viděl, tak je to jednoduché, jsem kouzelník."

„To já jsem také a tohle bych nedokázal," pokoušel se z něj vytáhnout více informací o tomto kouzle.

„Tak až vyřešíme záležitost s vaším domem, tak vás to naučím, nyní pojďme," otočil se mu zády starý kouzelník a vydal se mezi dům s číslem jedenáct a třináct.

Včera si slíbil, že bude dělat ze sebe hlupáka a tak se zeptal: „Nějak mi tu chybí dvanáctka."

„Jsem rád, že jste si toho všimnul," pochválil ho pan Young a snažil se pomocí jednoduchého kouzla, odhalit dům s číslem dvanáct a pak řekl: „Nyní ten dům není vidět, i když jsem ho lokalizoval odhalovacím kouzlem, ten dům by teď měl být mezi domem jedenáct a třináct, jako kdyby tam stál odjakživa."

„Takže tohle jste použil na mne?" zeptal se potěšeně nad zjištěním dalšího kouzla.

„Ne, tohle funguje jenom na věci, třeba na skryté dveře, páku a tak, na lidi musíte použít lepší kouzla, jedno z nich jsem na vás použil. Nyní ale musíme ten dům odhalit a od toho jste tu vy."

„Co mám udělat?"

„Když jste podepsal zprávu o přijmutí dědictví, tak jste to, jako by potvrdil i vaší krví. Teď bych vám doporučil se říznout a jít poslepu až k domu a dotknout se ho prstem s vaší krví a použít zaklínadlo Sciendum, které vám dům odhalí a zruší Fidelovo zaklínadlo," poradil starý kouzelník.

„Proč se mám řezat, proč nestačí jenom to kouzlo," postěžoval si nahlas.

„Já to nevymýšlel, a teď prosím, proveďte to, co jsem říkal."

Šáhnul na zem a sebral malinkou větvičku ze stromu, co jsem vítr zanesl a pomocí dvou kouzel z něj udělal jehlu, se kterou se s ohromnou nechutí píchnul do prstu a vydal se k domu, který viděl, i když musel tvrdit, že ne, a tak nešel rovnou ke schodům, ale jakoby poslepu se dotknul plotu před ním a zašeptal Sciendum a po očku se kouknul na starého kouzelníka, který se usmíval a tak se usmíval taky. Bylo by divné, že by se radoval, že dům vidí a ono by Fidelovo zaklínadlo pořád fungovalo.

„Pane? Nevadí, že tu kouzlím, může tu být nějaký mudla," položil otázku na přicházejícího kouzelníka.

„Nevadí, je tu zaklínadlo odpuzující mudly."

„Repello mudletum?" zeptal se na jediné zaklínadlo, co uměl z knihy a měl radost nad ohromujícím pohledem.

„Neustále mě překvapujete vašimi znalostmi, pane Pottere, ale máte pravdu, bylo to Repello mudletum. Chcete si procvičit vaše kouzla? Nebo to mám provést já."

„Dokázal bych to odemknout, ale odhalovací kouzla ještě neovládám," dodal smutně, že se musí spoléhat na někoho jiného.

„Tak kouzlo Sciendum už znáte, ale dobrá udělám to já, pojďme," ukončil rozhovor starý kouzelník a odemknul vstupní dveře. Použil kouzla, která měla odhalovat asi různá zaklínadla v dlouhé chodbě, kde viseli akorát obrazy.

„Mějte připravenou hůlku, můžeme tu ještě někoho objevit."

„Třeba Brumbála," řekl si v duchu, ale nahlas řekl jenom: „ano pane."

Dál šel za kouzelníkem chodbou, který si svítil na cestu, dorazili ke konci chodby, kde byly dvoje dveře a schody nahoru.

„Běžte nahoru a dávejte si pozor, někdo tu může být, až prohledám dolní patro, tak přijdu za vámi," řekl starý kouzelník a pomalu odemknul dveře naproti schodišti a vlezl dovnitř.

On sám se vydal po schodech nahoru. Znal to tu dobře, ale přesto se tu cítil jako zloděj a ne jako majitel. Došel do prvního patra, kde visel obraz matky jeho kmotra a také tam byly další místnosti. Ty nechal prozatím být a šel do dalšího patra, kde byli pokoje. Otevřel první z nich, kde měl vždy pokoj on a tam našel starého skřítka, který ustlával postel.

„Lůza, mudlovští šmejdi a zloději přišli k mé paní do domů, ještě že už to nemůže vidět, jinak by se musela hanbou propadnout," začal nadávat skřítek, když si všimnul osoby ve dveřích.

„Kráturo, řekni mi, jestli tu ještě někdo je," zvýšil nebezpečně hlas na skřítka, protože mu nedokázal zapomenout to, že ho poslal umřít na ministerstvo.

„Sloužím jenom své paní, ne zrádcům a lupičům."

„Já jsem tvůj pán," zařval, protože pohár trpělivosti právě přetekl.

„Mým pánem bude vždy má paní, s žádným mudlovským šmejdem jsem přísahu věrnosti neprovedl."

„Tak, když máš svoji paní tak rád, tak ti předvedu pár určitě jejich oblíbených kouzel, začneme třeba Cruciem," nebezpečně se mu zablýskalo v očích a namířil hůlku na domácího skřítka.

„Krátura se omlouvá, Krátura nepotkal žádného dalšího zrádce v tomto domě," řekl, když začal couvat, než narazil zády o postel.

„Vypadni do svého brlohu a zůstaneš tam, dokud ti neřeknu a hned," zařval na Krátura a ten okamžitě se přemístil pryč.

Stáhl svoji hůlku dolů a divil se nad změnou v jeho chování, vždyť chtěl použít neodpustitelnou kletbu, sedl si ustaraně na postel a snažil se najít důvod, proč se nechává řídit vztekem, místo čistou hlavou.

Když donutil své tělo k pohybu a mohl tak prohledat všechny ostatní pokoje, které byly uklizené, jako kdyby je někdo dlouhou dobou nepoužil, což byl nesmysl, a tak museli vědět, že sem dneska přijde a opustili tohle místo dřív, než by je tu mohl někdo objevit.

Když prohledal vše a nenašel nic, co by nasvědčovalo, že tu ještě někdo je, sešel zase po schodech dolů a vydal se do jídelny, kde stál pan Young s dalším kouzelníkem v hábitu.

„Tak co, pane Pottere našel jste něco?" Zeptal se pan Young, když si ho všiml ve dveřích.

„Nic zajímavého jen prázdné pokoje," odpověděl a snažil se zjistit, kdo je ten další kouzelník.

„Nevadí, tohle je jeden z bystrozorů, jenž prohlédá celý dům a pokusí se zjistit, kdo tu byl tím nezákonným nájemníkem, aby mohl být zažalován, vás tu už nebude potřeba. Poté co se ukončí vyšetřování, vám bude dům vrácen v tom samém stavu, a pak už vám nebude nikdo bránit v jeho používání, moc nás mrzí, že kvůli vyšetřování, vás musíme takto omezovat, ale ministerstvo vás chce chránit, a tak chce zjistit, kdo používal váš dům a také chce zajistit, aby tu bylo bezpečno, pokud chcete, můžete sem kdykoliv přijít a zkontrolovat práci, ale tohle jsou profesionálové, takže vás dům bude jistě v dobrých rukou."

„Slibujete, že tu necháte úplně všechny věci, které tu najdete, a že neprozradíte nic tisku, nechci aby, se o mně psalo, že tu mám věci z černé magie," požadoval slib po bystrozorovi.

„Takže požadujete, ode mne neporušitelný slib?" zeptal se přímo bystrozor.

„Asi ano," pověděl nejistě, protože o neporušitelném slibu nevěděl mnoho.

„Tak mi podejte ruku, ať to můžeme zpečetit," pověděl bystrozor.

Když se jejich ruce spojili, vyčaroval bystrozor mezi nimi spojení a pověděl: „Já, slibuji, že všechny věci zůstanou na svých místech, že se nikdo nedozví žádné informace, které tu zjistím, kromě informací důležitých k dopadení viníků a taktéž slibuji, že vrátím dům v naprosto stejném stavu."

„Spokojen, pane Pottere?" zeptal se pan Young mile, a když pokýval souhlasně hlavou, tak ho doprovodil až ke dveřím.

„Ministerstvo vám pošle sovu, až bude případ ukončen a nebojte, bude to velmi brzo, protože pan ministr by vás čekat nenechal, nashledanou."

„Nashledanou a děkuji," pověděl a přemístil se k domu. Cestou koukal na svoji ruku a cítil divný pocit po tom kouzle, ale byl rád, že ho napadlo si tohle pojistit, nechtěl, aby z toho domu zmizelo nic, co by mohlo být památkou na jeho milovaného kmotra.

Stále přemýšlel, proč dělají takové drama z toho, že Fénixův Řád byl v Siriusově domě. Skoro by se vsadil, že je to jenom kvůli němu. Začínal se podivovat nad tím, jak to může tak jednoduše procházet, takhle ho podstrojovat, aby to nikomu nevadilo, protože si nikdo nestěžoval, žádné útočné sovy ani útoky smrtijedů, či ponižující zprávy ve Věštci, prostě každý souhlasil s názorem, „dejte všechno Harry Potterovi."

Nikdo se o něj nezajímal skoro šestnáct let, ale teď by se všichni přetrhli, aby se měl dobře, aby měl peněz tolik, že by si mohl koupit pět domů nebo polovinu krámků na Příčné a také, aby měl dva domy, když ho nechali jedenáct let bydlet v přístěnku pod schody.

Nic z toho nedávalo smysl a už vůbec ne to, jak se k němu chovají všichni uctivě, Percy, ministr, bystrozoři, ministerští pracovníci a dokonce i Rita Holoubková. Tohle bylo hlavní, co nechápal, ale také to bylo bohužel to, co ani nedokáže vymyslet a stejně nemá nikoho, kdo by mu poradil. Za pár dní skončí škola a on ještě nedostal žádný dopis z Bradavic a bylo hloupé si namlouvat, že mu je zase krade Dobby.

Přišel domů, shodil ze sebe oblečení a padnul do postele. Jeho poslední myšlenka patřila tomu, že člověk si vždy přeje to, co mít nemůže, a když to náhodou dostane, takže si přeje ještě něco nereálnějšího.


	4. Nový domov

Uběhl týden a ze stereotypu učení, procvičování některých kouzel, občasného nakupování, či sezení a opalování se na zahradě, ho až dnes vyrušila sova, která vypadala stejně jak před týdnem, nebo aspoň tipoval, protože si ji moc neprohlížel, ale když si obálku převzal, zjistil, že se nemýlil, dopis byl od pana Younga.

Pane Pottere

Bystrozor, který byl prověřen prohlédnutím Vašeho domu na Grimmauldově náměstí 12, konečně úkol splnil, Ministerstvo se vám omlouvá za zdržení, můžete bystrozora žalovat, ale teď k výsledkům, v domě byly nalezeny kouzelnické pasti, které byly v každé posteli, kdybyste usnul v kterékoliv posteli, usnul byste na několik dnů, a co by se dělo pak, už je nezodpovězená otázka, dále bylo také zjištěno, kdo ten dům obydloval, prvním a také logickým člověk byl Sirius Black, jemuž dům patřil, ale dále bylo zjištěno, že dům obýval a teď se podržte samotný ředitel Albus Brumbál, ale nebojte se, už proti němu byla navrhnuta žaloba a jako i člověk práv znalý, vám mohu skoro zaručit, že tuhle bitvu vyhrajete, ještě tam bylo několik lidí, ale byl tam tak krátce, že nemohlo být zjištěno, kdo to byl, ale možná sám najdete nějaká vodítka. Každopádně se můžete přestěhovat do svého bytu, jen bych doporučoval zabezpečení, určitě nějaká zvládnete a ostatní nechte na svém domácím skřítkovi, jejich ochranná magie je velmi vyspělá, jestli máte ještě nějaké další otázky, zastihnete mě v mé kanceláři.

Thomas Young

Když se zděšením odhazoval obálku, vypadl z ní klíč, ale toho si jaksi nevšímal, protože měl hlavu plnou myšlenek, co se stane, až se tohle všichni dozvědí, on který podporoval Brumbála ho nyní v jednom měsíci dvakrát zažaluje a skoro nechá vyhodit z pozice ředitele, aby do školy přinesl nějakou další Umbridgovou, neměl ve škole říkat, že ředitele nemá rád. Teď to bude vypadat, jakoby to dělal schválně a chtěl nechat vyhodit ředitele, tohle mu nikdo neodpustí.

„Proč sakra já, proč se sakra všechno musí hroutit jenom mně, copak nestačí, že mi umřel kmotr, teď mě ještě budou nenávidět všichni na škole," zařval a hodil polštář, který držel křečovitě v rukách, ven z pokoje. Měl chuť všechno roztřískat anebo jenom hlasitě křičet, ale místo toho jenom rozpoutal surovou magii a všechno se začalo kymácet jak při zemětřesení, a tak i když nechtěl, musel se snažit napočítat do deseti a zklidnit se.

Ale místo do deseti počítal do dvaceti, a pak stejně rozčilením prohodil jednu z knih, co měl vedle postele z okna, které se vysklilo na příjezdovou cestu, kde vždy stálo auto jeho strýce. Naštvaně vytáhl hůlku a pomocí zaklínadla _Balit_ si zabalil veškeré věci, co měl ve svém pokoji do kufrů, to co se nezabalilo, si zabalil ručně, a pak si ještě došel dolů pro vyhozenou knihu, a když zkontroloval, jestli se nikdo nedívá, tak potichu s mávnutím hůlky řekl: „_Repello mudletum_."

Všiml si, jak kolem něj stojí bariéra, která je sice průhledná, ale přesto člověk ví, že tam je. Pomocí síly magie, se ji snažil prodloužit a roztáhnout po celém obvodu pozemku. Když se mu to povedlo asi po pětiminutovém snažení, tak si i se sebranou knihou sedl na dříve donesenou lavičku a odpočíval. Díky vyčerpání z kouzel, zjistil, že i jeho vztek se vyčerpáním zmenšil a to i díky tomu pocitu radosti, z velmi dobře provedeného kouzla, které se učilo až na začátku sedmého ročníku.

Při kouzlení měl pocit, jako kdyby někdo naproti domu stál pod neviditelným pláštěm, ale neměl k tomu žádný důkaz a stejně by ho teď už nikdo nehlídal, tak zakroutil hlavou, aby zahnal myšlení nad absurditami a vrátil se do svého pokoje, kde už mohl zakouzlit Reparo na okno, bez toho, aby to někdo viděl. Zavřel klec s Hedvikou, zmenšil všechny kufry a se vším došel ke vstupním dveřím, které zamknul a to samé udělal i se dveřmi na zahradu. Položil na stůl nějaké peníze a s velkým soustředěním, aby přemístil úplně všechno, se s hlasitým prásk dostal až do svého nového domova.

Objevil se naštěstí na místě, kde bylo dostatečně prostoru, aby se nepřerazil. Byl rád, že tu nebyly žádné ochrany, kromě zamčených dveří, které mu v přemístění nemohly vadit. Zvětšil kufry, hodil je pod postel, otevřel okno i klec od Hedviky, aby se mohla prolétnout, když bude chtít a sám se vydal dolů do jídelny, kde si připravil něco k pití, a pak se konečně odhodlal zavolat skřítka.

„Kráturo, pojď sem."

„Co potřebujete od Krátury," zeptal se nevrle skřítek, když se přemístil přímo před něj.

„Použij nějaká kouzla na zabezpečení," řekl přísně a chladně, až mu to skoro připomínalo hlas protivného učitele lektvarů s přezdívkou umaštěnec.

„Krátura neví, proč by poslouchal příkaz někoho, jako jste vy."

Chtěl na něj křičet, ale uvědomil si, že by to mělo špatné následky, a tak se radši snažil zapojit logiku, jak docílit svého a pak na to přišel, „Když to tady nezabezpečíš, přijde někdo a poškodí obraz tvoji paní nebo tady ukradne něco cenného, a když by to náhodou někdo neudělal, rád se toho prvního zhostím sám, je to jasné?"

„Krátura provede příkaz," zahuhlal skřítek a zmizel pryč.

„Budu si muset sehnat někoho jiného nebo si dělat všechno sám, protože toho zajímá jenom obraz té seschlé báby na obraze," zapřemýšlel nahlas a vydal se do kuchyně pro něco k jídlu, všiml si plné spíže a aspoň něco dobrého bylo na tom, že tu Krátura je. Vzal si nějaké jídlo do ruky a vydal se zpátky do svého pokoje, kde lehl do postele a nenapadlo ho nic jiného než si přečíst další knihu.

Při čtení prvního kouzla ho napadlo, že to všechno konečně může začít zkoušet, a tak vzal všechny již přečtené knihy do náruče a vydal se po místnostech v prvním patře, a jelikož se nechtěl ptát Krátury, tak prohledával veškeré dveře, do té doby, než se mu podařilo najít místnost, která asi dřív sloužila, jako výcviková místnost pro černou magii, protože zdi byly zničené od různých kouzel a cvičební panáci rozežraný nějakými kyselinami. Nechtěl se pořádně ničeho dotknout, protože to vypadalo, že se tu neuklízelo několik let a nikdo netušil, co by ještě mohlo být nebezpečné. Přemýšlel jako by to dokázal vyčistit, neznal moc kouzel a Kráturu k pomoci nedonutí a ať přemýšlel, jak chtěl, stejně ho žádný ochotný člověk nenapadl, pak ho ale napadlo něco jiného.

„Dobby," zakřičel, až se to rozléhalo po celé místnosti, protože si vzpomněl, že skřítci dokážou se přemístit na ohromnou vzdálenost, jenom tím, že se zakřičí jejich jméno. Aspoň něco bylo užitečné při poslouchání Hermioniných přednášek na téma „chudáci skřítci."

Netrpělivě vyčkával, a ve chvíli když už chtěl zakřičet víc, se před ním objevil skřítek s pletenou čepičkou.

„Pan Harry Potter volal?" zeptal se Dobby a mával tak hlavou, až mu spadla čepice z hlavy a on si ji musel sebrat.

„Ano Dobby, potřebuji od tebe pomoct," snažil se dostat veškeré myšlenky do nějaké smysluplné věty.

„Dobby se dozvěděl o panu Harry Potterovi zlé věci, ve škole se povídalo, že se z něj stává zlý kouzelník," vyprávěl skřítek smutně.

„Toho jsem si vědom, ale je to všechno až moc složitý na vysvětlení," odpověděl popravdě, a i když mluvil pouze s domácím skřítkem, nedokázal se mu podívat do očí.

„Také se říká, že pan Harry obvinil pana ředitele," pokračoval skřítek.

„Já vím, Dobby, všechno se změnilo," stále nedokázal říct nějakou smysluplnou omluvu.

„Dobby také zaslechl od nějakých studentů, že jste pod nějakou kletbou."

„Pokud existuje nějaká kletba, která nutí všechny lidi kolem chovat se divně, tak je to možný," a i když nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, že už ve škole nenávidí, stejně se mu sevřelo hrdlo a on měl pocit, že se některé věci nezmění.

„Dále se říká," začal skřítek, ale přerušil ho sám svým zvýšeným hlasem.

„Já vím, co se říká Dobby, nemusíš mi to všechno připomínat. Všechno je špatně Dobby, jsem na místě, na kterém nemám být, s někým, kdo tu taky nemá být a to, co bych měl normálně mít, nemám a věci, které bych v životě neměl mít, zase mám."

„Dobby věděl, že pan Harry Potter není zlý čaroděj," zvolal vesele skřítek a obejmul mu nohu, protože výš nedosáhl a pak uskočil a nadšeně pověděl: „Co pan Harry vlastně po Dobbym chtěl?"

„Já jsem tě chtěl požádat, jestli by si tu nechtěl zůstat," konečně odpověděl na otázku, celkově vykolejen nad tím, že mu aspoň někdo věří, což je možná základní kámen toho, aby se všechno vrátilo do starých kolejí.

„Ale Dobby je zaměstnaný v Bradavicích," odpověděl smutným hlasem skřítek.

„To já vím, ale také vím, že dostáváš dovolenou, a tak by sis ji mohl vybrat a být tu se mnou, samozřejmě, že ti zaplatím, za tvoji pomoc," odpověděl a doufal, že se mu podaří, alespoň na několik dnů Dobbyho přemluvit.

„Dobby má ale jenom pár dnů dovolené, takže tu s vámi nemůže být celé prázdniny."

„To nevadí, stačí jenom třeba dva dny."

„To Dobby může, Dobby to jde říct panu řediteli," zvolal radostně skřítek a už se chtěl přemístit.

„Dobby," zastavil skřítka před přemístěním a pokračoval: „ale nesmíš nikomu říct, že tu budeš se mnou, nikdo nesmí vědět, že si někdy se mnou mluvil."

„Ano pane Harry," zakýval hlavou skřítek, jen tak trochu, aby mu nespadla čepice a přemístil se pryč.

Podíval se znovu po místnosti a potichu si ironicky řekl: „Tak už mám na své straně ministerstvo a jednoho skřítka, to je ale úspěch."

Se znechuceným pohledem opustil tréninkovou místnost a knihy odhodil zase do svého pokoje, vzal si jednu z nich a začal číst, protože si chtěl zkrátit dlouho chvíli při čekání na Dobbyho, ale musel se hodně snažit, aby v měkké posteli udržel pozornost nad učebnicí, což se mu moc dlouho nedařilo.

„Pane Harry?" ozval se hlas u jeho ucha, až leknutím shodil knihu, kterou měl položenou na sobě, a když si všimnul, že to byl pouze Dobby, tak se snažil, uklidnit své splašené srdce.

„Dobby, to už mi nedělej," pověděl po chvíli.

„Zlý Dobby, Dobby se musí potrestat," zamumlal skřítek a rozhlížel se, jakoby hledal něco, co by mohl použít.

„Dobby, už v druhém ročníku jsem ti říkal, že se nebudeš trestat," odpověděl zoufale, jakoby mluvil do stromu.

„Jak si pan Harry přeje, Dobby si vzal dovolenou na pět dní, Dobby teď bude sloužit panu Harrymu."

„Díky Dobby, můžeme už začít teď?" zeptal se potěšeně, že mu alespoň něco vychází.

„Jistě pane, Dobby rád pomůže," vyskočil nadšeně skřítek a jelikož na sobě už neměl čepici, tak mohl i nadšeně pohupovat hlavou.

„Kráturo," Zavolal naštvaným hlasem, tak aby se jeho hlas rozléhal po celém domě.

Po chvíli se objevil starý skřítek a překvapeně koukal po dalším zástupci jeho rasy.

„Dobby, Krátura mě nechce poslouchat, pořád říká, že stále nejsem jeho pán, co musím udělat, aby poslouchal mé rozkazy?" zeptal se lépe oblečeného skřítka.

„Pan Harry musí dodržet rituál oddanosti," pověděl Dobby, když si prohlížel dalšího skřítka v otrhaném oblečení.

„Rituál oddanosti?" Požadoval vysvětlení, protože to znělo podle jeho názoru hrozně.

„Ano pane, skřítek vám dá slib, že vám bude vždycky sloužit a chránit vás do konce svého života a sloužit všem, které mu dáte na starost, do té doby, než mu dáte kus oblečení nebo do své smrti," vysvětloval nadšeně skřítek.

„Abych řekl pravdu, zní to dost divně," pověděl, když si všímal dvou odlišných výrazů ve tvářích, jednoho nadšeného a druhého skoro znuděného.

„Pro skřítka je to čest, když má komu sloužit," konečně také něco promluvil Krátura.

„Správně, skřítek musí mít nějakého pána, a když pánem je Harry Potter, tak je to velká čest," doplnil Dobby.

Začal se ztrácet v celém rozhovoru, a tak jenom pokýval souhlasně hlavou nad velice důležitým rozhodnutím. Sám pozoroval na sobě tuhle změnu, ještě před setkáním s ministrem a Voldemortem by nikdy nechtěl být pánem domácího skřítka, ani by nechtěl mít tisíce galeonů v trezoru, ale teď, teď je všechno úplně jinak.

„Co mám dělat?" zeptal se po chvíli, když na něj koukali oba skřítci.

Krátura na něj jenom jedním okem kouknul, ale pak pokleknul na koleno a začal něco potichu šeptat, nebylo mu vůbec rozumět a dokonce pochyboval, že mluví jeho rodným jazykem, podíval se na Dobbyho, který se usmíval a tvářil se souhlasně nad tím, co se teď děje.

„Já slibuji věrnost a oddanost vám, můj pane, slibuji, že splním jakékoliv vaše přání a budu příkladným domácím skřítkem do konce svého života jako celé generace skřítků přede mnou," dokončil slib Krátura, a pak ještě dodal: „Krátura půjde nyní vztyčit ochranné bariéry, jak si pán přál," a přemístil se.

„Dobby? Jak je možný, že když jsem ho o něco požádal před chvílí, tak byl na mne nepříjemný a teď mi dobrovolně složil ten váš slib," zeptal se na otázku, na kterou musí zjistit odpověď.

„To je tak pane, skřítek patří tomu pánovi, který ho zdědil, dostal nebo třeba koupil, pokud ale odmítá, musí ho k tomu donutit jiný skřítek, pokud ale odmítá dál, je jako skřítek zavrhnut a jeho celý rod zahanben, proto když Krátura viděl, že je tu Dobby, tak věděl, že je zle a musí začít poslouchat, to jste nevěděl? Dobby myslel, že jste ho sem zavolal kvůli tomu," povídal překvapeně nyní už jediný skřítek v jeho pokoji.

„To jsem opravdu nevěděl, ale děkuji, že si mi pomohl."

„Dobby vždy rád pomůže a pokud pan Harry Dobbyho omluví, půjde Dobby pomoct Kráturovi s ochrannou domu," řekl skřítek stále nadšeným hlasem, a když uviděl Harryho souhlasné zakývání, tak lusknul prsty a zmizel.

„Až se tohle dozví Hermiona," povzdechl si, ale pak se zarazil a sám sobě odpověděl: „Nic se nedozví, stejně se odmítá se mnou bavit, takže to může být každému jedno.

A jelikož bylo o zabezpečení postaráno, tak si lehnul na postel a snažil se zasnít do toho krásného snu, ze kterého ho vyrušil Dobby.

Probudil se o několik hodin později, a tak se vydal do kuchyně, aby si sehnal něco k jídlu, ale jídlo bylo rychlejší, a tak když přišel do kuchyně, bylo už připravené na stole. Sedl si na židli a hladově se zakousnul do jídla, ať už to bylo cokoliv, tak hned po prvním soustu to chutnalo výborně, po pár minutách vychutnávání velice dobrého jídla po dlouhé době se vydal zpátky do tréninkové místnosti, kde běhali oba skřítci a snažili se celou místnost nějak upravit.

„Jak jste se vyspal, pane? Klidně si můžete ještě jít lehnout, bariéry jsou postaveny, použili jsme nějaké, které jsme znali od našich minulých majitelů, takže byste měl být velice dobře chráněn, nyní Dobby a Krátura uklidí nepoužívané místnosti," pověděl Dobby, ale pak se zase ihned otočil a pokračoval v uklízení.

On se tudíž mohl vrátit k poflakování a nic nedělání. Měl strašnou chuť napsat někomu, ale věděl, že to co se teď děje je podobný jako v době soutěže tří škol v Bradavicích, všichni na něj koukají přes prsty, a tak věděl, že kdyby napsat dopis, tak by se bál odpovědi.

Místo toho se zastavil ve svém pokoji a přečetl si všechny dopisy znova, aby našel něco, co by ho zabavilo a odsunulo od stereotypu čtení a učení se z učebnic. Po pár minutách hledání, nenašel nic zajímavého, ale vzpomněl si na rozhovor s panem Youngem na téma jeho dědictví a hned měl, co dělat, chtěl se přece podívat na ministerstvo kouzel a zjistit si polohu onoho letního sídla, které by mohlo být příjemné místo na strávení letních prázdnin, místo tohoto starého domu prolezlého černou magií.

Oblékl se do něčeho, co vypadalo podle něj dobře, a došel ke krbu, nabral trochu letaxu, který mu tam někdo připravil a s výkřikem „ministerstvo kouzel," ho pohltil zelený plamen, a pak se objevil až na místě určení. Nejdřív se musel trochu vzpamatovat a najít kancelář, kterou potřebuje, zeptal se pár kolemjdoucích a ti ho odkázali přesně tam, kam potřeboval. Jel zase výtahem s několika lidmi a se spousty oběžníky, a pak se konečně dostal ke dveřím s názvem Pozemkové kanceláře.

Zaťukal a na vyzvání vstoupil, za stolem seděla postarší paní, tak kolem šedesáti, která na něj koukala přes tlustá skla svých brýlí.

„Přejete si, pane?"

„Chtěl bych dostat složku na jméno Black," pověděl, protože nevěděl, jak jinak říct své přání.

Postarší pracovnice vytáhla nějaký pergamen a začala v něm číst, trvalo jí to podle jeho názoru až moc dlouho, ale pak se na něj podívala a znovu do pergamenu a tuhle proceduru opakovala ještě jednou, než řekla: „Vy jste pan Potter?"

„Osobně," nervózně se usmál.

„Tak počkejte, hned vám přinesu kopii složky," pověděla pracovnice a pomalu vstala a vydala se za další dveře v místnosti.

Musel znovu čekat nějakou tu chvilku, než přišla a podala mu nějaké papíry.

„Máte tam kopii kupní smlouvy, pozemkové smlouvy a také je tam náhradní klíč, i když v době kouzel," nechala postarší paní větu nedokončenou.

„Děkuji, ale mohl bych nejdříve vědět, kde se to sídlo nachází a také jak se tam dostat, nějaká přístupná místa s letaxovou sítí nebo nějaký vlak a podobně," snažil se zeptat tady, než bude muset obíhat nějaké jiné kanceláře.

„Normálně tyhle informace neposkytuji, ale mám tady napsané, že se na toto zeptáte, a že vám mám předat toto," podala mu další pergamen.

„Děkuji mnohokrát," poděkoval slušně a otočil se ke dveřím.

„Není zač, pane Pottere," rozloučila se s ním a opět se pustila do své práce.

Jelikož nechtěl tady zůstávat o nic déle, než měl v plánu, tak použil první krb, co uviděl a přemístil se zpátky domů, kde na něj čekal na stole připravený oběd. Položil si tedy pergameny na stůl a nejprve se najedl, teprve potom, co dojedl, otevřel pergameny a jenom zběžně prohlédl smlouvy, protože ho tohle nijak nezajímalo. Zajímat ho začal až poslední pergamen, kde byla přímá adresa jeho domu, seznam dostupných letaxových zastávek i seznam vlaků, které končili v okolí několika mil od jeho sídla.

Přitom, co přemýšlel nad nejlepší cestou, se před ním objevil Dobby a ihned uklidil talíř a příbory, když viděl, jak všechno přemísťuje do dřezu, vzpomněl si, že se skřítci dokážou přemisťovat na velké vzdálenosti, a tak ho hned napadla jedna otázka: „Dobby, dokážeš přemisťovat někoho sebou na místa, kde dotyčný nikdy nebyl?"

„Ano pane Harry, to Dobby dokáže, ale jenom na krátké vzdálenosti," dostalo se mu odpovědi od nadšeného skřítka, který byl zřejmě nadšen jenom tím, že se s ním bavil.

„Takže na tuhle adresu, by si mě přemístit nedokázal?" Zeptal se a podal mu papír s adresou.

„To bude na Dobbyho asi daleko," smutně pověděl skřítek.

„A kdybych se dostal letaxovou sítí blíž?" Nevzdával se tak jednoduše.

„Kdyby se pan dostal blíž, tak by to bylo možné," souhlasil skřítek horlivě.

„Takže řekni Kráturovi, že zítra ráno vyrážíme do sídla Blacků a budeme tam do té doby, než se nám to podaří opravit a zabezpečit se všemi pozemky, co tam jsou kolem," vypověděl Dobbymu svůj plán a když zmizel, vydal se také nahoru, musel si přečíst ještě nějaké knihy a spát se mu nechtělo, protože přece jenom bylo dost brzo.

Otevřel učebnici na založené straně a učil se dál, normálně by se na to vykašlal, ale zkoušky se blížily, a když chtěl mít nějaké dobré známky, tak se nedá nic dělat a pokud někdy nastane podobná situace jako na odboru záhad, tak bude dobré znát hodně kouzel a takových situací asi bude jenom přibývat, proto mu ani nevadilo přečíst během prvního měsíce úplně všechny knihy.

„Jste připraveni? Víte všechno?" Zeptal se nastoupených skřítku před ním.

„Ano pane Harry, Dobby a Krátura se přemístí před váš dům, a pak se Dobby přemístí pro vás a Krátura mezi tím bude pracovat na ochranných kouzlech," odpověděl poslušně skřítek.

„Tak dobře, kdyby se cokoliv neočekávaného stalo, okamžitě se vraťte sem, můžete jít," dal jim poslední rady, kdyby se cokoliv přihodilo a vyslechl si jako odpověď dvojité „Ano pane" a tak i on si mohl vzít letax a v krbu se zvoláním „Kouzelná kniha, Lynton," hodil prášek přímo pod sebe a jelikož nikdy na takovou to vzdálenost necestoval, tak při příjezdu se mu točil celý svět, ještě více než normálně.

„Musím ještě procvičovat pády," pomyslel, když se válel na zemi od prachu v nějaké místnosti s mnoha regály plnými knih, stoupl si a pořádně si oklepal oblečení, protože jeho bílé triko nyní připomínalo hadr na podlahu, takže bude donucen si ho pak vyčistit, ale teď se spíš zaměřil na otevírající dveře, na které radši mířil hůlkou, ale když vstoupil jenom nějaký překvapený mladík a začal na něj křičet, tak si uvědomil, že asi požil špatný krb nebo se měl jenom zastřít.

„Klid, já nejsem zloděj, nic jsem neukradl, vidíš? Jenom klid," snažil se uklidnit mladíka a schoval nenápadně hůlku.

„Jak mi vysvětlíte, že jste se dostal do zamčeného knihkupectví nebo ne, vysvětlete si to policii, počkáte tady a já je zavolám," zamumlal mladík a došel k přístroji, který používal jeho strýc na volání do práce, ale přitom ho neustále sledoval.

Snažil se přijít na něco, co může udělat, ale žádný plán nebyl bez hůlky a tak, i když ji nechtěl použít, neměl na vybranou, opatrně šáhl do kapsy u kraťasů pro hůlku a než stačil mladík něco zakřičet, vyslal na něj Amnezia.

Vymazal mu vzpomínky na toto setkání a položil ho do křesla, aby to vypadalo, že usnul a opatrně odešel dveřmi do jiné části knihovny, kde už byly vstupní dveře s okénky, které směřovali do ulice a tak je odemknul jednoduchým Alohomora a vyšel ven, kde začínalo vykukovat slunce.

„Všichni ještě spali, kromě aktivního prodavače knih, který momentálně teda už spí taky," usmál se sám pro sebe a byl i docela rád, že měl příležitost si vyzkoušet ten adrenalin, když se něco nepovede a on se musí spolehnout sám na sebe.

„Pane Harry, Dobby přišel, jak jste přikázal," oznámil skřítek, poté co se za něj přemístil.

„To je dobře, můžeme?" zeptal se skřítka, který k němu přišel a chytil ho za ruku, a pak jenom pocit, že vás něco prostrkuje něčím hubeným a po chvíli stáli na nějaké louce, která nebyla louka, jak si po porozhlédnutí uvědomil, ale část jeho pozemků, protože kousek před ním stál dům, který nebyl asi kouzelnický, protože byl ohromný a ne žádný malý domeček, který byl zvětšený kouzly. Opravdu to bylo sídlo, protože přesně toto jméno vystihovalo jeho velikost.

„Vítejte doma, pane," řekl mrzutě skřítek Krátura, když dlouho pozoroval domek, uprostřed krásné přírody národního parku.

„Krátura znovu zprovoznil kouzla, která tu byla již za jeho sloužení a teď půjde opravit vnitřek," řekl znovu skřítek, když nedostal odpověď.

„Dobře," odpověděl Kráturovi, i když nebylo na co a otočil se na Dobbyho, „Dobby, běž pomoci Kráturovi, já se zatím porozhlédnu kolem."

Skřítek jenom zahýbal ušima a přemístil se pryč asi dovnitř, jak předpokládal. On se zatím vydal obhlédnout dům, který nyní vlastní. Trvalo mu pěknou chvíli, než ho dokázal obejít, a pak se vydal po pozemcích dál, cestou byla mírně vysoká tráva, která svědila na nohách, ale tomu nevadilo, užíval si toho pěkného pocitu a i slaného mořského vzduchu, protože moře bylo odtud nedaleko, a když se pořádně nadechl, dal si za úkol někdy, až bude čas si jít zaplavat a pořádně se schladit do vody.

Po chvíli se otočil zpátky a vydal se domů, protože na prohlédnutí veškerých pozemků bude potřeba koště, které tu momentálně není a nejbližší cesta je přes krb, který se samozřejmě nachází někde v domě.

Když otevřel dveře, hned mu na mysl přišlo, že to bude chtít hodně práce, než se dá sídlo do pořádku, jinak vnitřek vypadal stejně jako ten na Grimmauldově náměstí, všude byly zelené nebo černé koberce a vstupní chodba byla obohacena několika obrazy, na kterých se opakovalo jediné, jméno Black. Vydal se dál, dům byl více patrový, to si uvědomil, když viděl schody, které byly příliš vysoké na to, aby měli pouze první patro a přízemí.

Cesta z chodby vedla pouze k jedněm dveřím a ty vedly do obývacího pokoje, ve kterém momentálně běhali oba skřítci a opravovali sedací soupravy, konferenční stolek, postavovali opět výstavní skříně a všechno čistilo od prachu, a že to bylo potřeba, protože všude bylo tolik prachu, kolik by zabilo jakéhokoliv alergika.

„Pane Harry, zprovoznili jsme letaxovou síť, můžete jít zpátky, protože tady se to musí nejdříve upravit, než se budete moct nastěhovat," pověděl Dobby, když právě umyl jedno z oken.

Porozhlédnul se po místnosti, aby našel krb, který byl příhodně umístěn naproti sedací soupravě a tak k němu došel, nabral si letax z mističky, která byla připravená na zemi před krbem, a zakřičel: „Grimmauldovo náměstí dvanáct."

Objevil se už s lepším přistáním a tak mohl konečně jít dělat to, co měl v plánu už předevčírem a to trénovat. Znovu došel pro knihy a pergameny, a pak se přemístil do tréninkové místnosti, která byla skoro přesně pod ním.

Místnost, byla opravená a uklizená a dokonce i cvičební panáci vypadali nově. Sedl si do tureckého sedu, vytáhl první knihu s nějakými použitelnými zaklínadly a začal si je všechny přepisovat na čistý pergamen. Byl rád, že nemusí mít pevnou položku, když pergamen byl natažený před ním ve vzduchu.

Poté, co si je napsal, si stoupl před jednoho z panáků a pergamen nechal vznášet nedaleko od sebe, aby mohl přečíst jakýkoliv zaklínadlo, vzal do ruky hůlku, kterou si několikrát přehodil a rozhodl se, že začne od něčeho lehčího.

„_Everte stativ_," zakřičel jako první a první z panáků odletěl s jedním saltem přímo do zdi.

„_Fulgur vestis_," přečetl a poté vykřikl další kouzlo ze seznamu, z jeho hůlky vyletěl blesk a narazil do dalšího panáka, který byl sílou kouzla přišpendlen rovnou ke zdi bez žádné otočky, salta nebo podobně, napsal na pergamen, co kouzlo dělá a přečetl si další, které bylo na řadě.

„_Impedimenta_," řekl potichu a použil jen malé množství síly a další z panáků jenom spadl na zem, zapsal si na pergamen poznámku o působení síly na účinek kouzla a pokračoval dál.

„_Locomotor_," vyslal zaklínadlo na dalšího stojícího panáka a ten se zvedal podle pohybu jeho hůlky, chvíli si to cvičil, ale pak ho to přestalo bavit a tak s posílením síly a prudkým mávnutím do strany odmrštil panáka do zdi.

„_Mdloby na tebe_," vyslal jednoduché zaklínadlo na panáka, který se maličko prolétl, a tak skončil i předposlední cvičný cíl na zemi, nyní se otočil na poslední a přemýšlel, jaké kouzlo použít.

„_Aqua erecto_," vyslal první zaklínadlo, které smočilo jak celou cestu od hůlky ke zdi, tak i posledního panáka a dalším výkřikem „_Vitaglacius_," nechal vodu zmrazit, ale jeho radost moc dlouho nevydržela, protože se led okamžitě rozpustil, to si poznamenal na pergamen a všechny panáky postavil zase na své místo a kouzla opakoval postupně znova s tím rozdílem, že používal různou sílu.


	5. Setkání

Další den po pořádném tréninku stál s koštětem v ruce už v sídle u Lyntonu a prohlížel si vydařenou práci skřítků, v tom ho ale přerušil Krátura.

„Krátura vám přišel oznámit, že uklidil všechny zelené koberce, černé záclony, kostlivce, obrazy, protože Dobby říkal, že se vám to nelíbí."

„Jestli na cokoliv z toho, co si uklidil, máš vzpomínky, klidně si to vezmi na Grimmauldovo náměstí," navrhl Kráturovi.

„Krátura si to promyslí, nyní Krátura potřebuje vaši hůlku, aby mohl na vaši hůlku udělat výjimku na přemísťování, je tu úplná bariéra, která se rozléhá po celém pozemku, jako předtím," pověděl skřítek a natáhnul malou ručku, na kterou mu za chvíli Harry položil hůlku a tak Krátura mohl použít nějaké zaklínadlo.

„Prosím, pane," podal mu zpátky hůlku a přemístil se pryč, pokrčil nad tím rameny a jen tak pro jistotu vyzkoušel Lumos, kdyby s ní udělal Krátura něco jiného, ale světlo se rozsvítilo a tak ho ukončil, jednoduchým „Nox."

Vydal se ze sídla pryč a nasedl na své koště a s nadšením malého dítěte vyletěl vstříc novému odhalování.

Vychutnával si ten příjemný letní větřík i ten krásný čistý vzduch a sledoval cokoliv, co by ho zaujalo, aby mohl přistát, ale kromě louky obsypané květinami a jednoho malého lesa nenašel nic mimořádného, co by nebylo na jiných loukách v národních parcích.

Už nepozoroval zem, ale jen tak si zkoušel rychlost a otočky v nejvyšší rychlosti, občas prolétl nad komínem sídla, někdy zkoušel triky známých famfrpálových hráčů a pak později už jen tak létal, než viděl kouzlo, které letělo sice daleko od něj, ale stejně upoutalo jeho pozornost, kouzlo přišlo od Dobbyho, který na něj mával kousek od dveří jeho domova a tak pomalu přistál vedle něj.

„Pan má v kuchyni připravený oběd a v obývacím pokoji kufry s oblečením" vyhrkl Dobby a s přemístěním zmizel.

Zakroutil nad tím hlavou, vzal koště do levé ruky a vydal se tedy do obývacího pokoje, kde u pohovky opravdu stál kufr, vzal si z něj nějaké čisté oblečení, protože tohle bylo zpocené a skoro ihned, co ho položil přes opěradlo křesla, tak zmizelo pryč, chvíli nad tím přemýšlel, ale pak si vzpomněl na čištění hábitů v Bradavicích a spokojeně s pocitem odhalené záhady se vydal do jídelny, odkud přicházela krásná vůně.

Poté co se najedl, mu přišel oznámit Dobby, že do horního patra ještě nesmí a tak si sedl na pohovku a přemýšlel, co má dělat, vzpomněl si na trénink i na knihu, kde se popisovalo jak zvýšit sílu kouzel a výdrž a tam bylo doslova napsáno, zvýšit výdrž svého těla poctivým tréninkem.

Běhat se mu nechtělo, létání není zrovna moc dobrým tréninkem, potom co zrovna dolétal, ale pak ho ťukla do hlavy myšlenka na moře, usmál se a rychle začal prohrabovat kufr, ale plavky nemohl v tom zmatku věcí nikde najít a tak si pomohl kouzlem „Accio plavky," plavky mu vyskočili do ruky, ručník našel jednoduše a tak vyšel ven, nasedl na koště a použil kouzlo, „ukaž mi cestu," protože si pamatoval, že moře je na sever a tak po ukázání směru vyletěl co nejrychleji k cíli.

Vybral si místo, kde by se nikdo nekoupal, bylo obklopené skalisky a tak musel chvíli létat, než našel přístupnou cestu do moře, přistál, převlékl se do plavek a pro jistotu použil všechna ochranná kouzla, co znal, tedy „Salvio hexia, Cave inimicum a Repello mudletum."

Poté, co bylo vše připraveno a chráněno, se pomalu vydal do vody, která teplotou zrovna neoplývala, to zjistil, jakmile do ní strčil pravou nohu, stálo ho to spoustu práce, než tam vlezl celý a mohl si v klidu plavat, připomínalo mu to druhou zkoušku, akorát zde nemusel nikoho zachraňovat a mohl v klidu plavat a potápět se.

Chvíli ho to bavilo, ale pak ho začalo iritovat se pořád vynořit kvůli nádechu a tak se snažil vzpomenout na to, jak prováděl Cedrik bublinové kouzlo, naštěstí ho napadlo vzít si hůlku do vody, sice se s ní plavalo hůř, když ji musel držet v ruce, ale kvůli kouzlům to stálo, zkoušel si vzpomenout, ale nenapadlo ho nic a tak se rozhodl, že se někoho zeptá a tak si zatím vydal na břeh pro chvilku odpočinku, litoval toho, že si nevzal jídlo a tak jen tak ležel a přemýšlel nad celým létem, že je vlastně šťastný, i když mu nikdo nenapsal.

Za chvíli se vrátil do vody a snažil se potopit co nejhlouběji a pak použil Ascendio, aby vylétl z vody, kde se ve vzduchu nadechl a šipkou opět dopadl do vody, takhle blbnul do té doby, než ho začaly bolet ruce a tak se vydal na souš, kde se oblékl, nechal bariéry na místě a pomalým letem směřoval ke svému sídlu.

Poté, co přistál u dveří a koště postavil do chodby, odešel najít něco k jídlu a k jeho překvapení už bylo jídlo zase na stole, takže se do něho s chutí pustil, ale byl přerušen, když se na druhou židli přemístil Dobby.

„Dobby vám přinesl z Bradavic lektvar proti bolesti, protože si Dobby myslel, že vás budou zítra bolet svaly, pane Harry," oznámil skřítek uctivě, přitom co mu podával lahvičku.

„Děkuji Dobby, to se určitě bude hodit," poděkoval a s úsměvem sledoval skřítkovu radost, ale pak si na něco vzpomněl a dodal: „Dobby, je tu nějaká tréninková místnost?"

„Ano pane Harry, Krátura ukazoval Dobbymu jednu místnost."

„Výborně," řekl si sám pro sebe, ale nahlas zakřičel pouze „Kráturo" a pak musel jenom chvíli počkat, než se před ním skřítek objeví.

„Sháněl jste po Kráturovi pane?" řekl jeho typickým hlasem starší skřítek.

„Ano, prý je tu nějaká tréninková místnost," chtěl se pro jistotu ujistit, i když neočekával, že by mu Dobby lhal.

„Jedna tu je."

„Můžeme tam jít?" Zeptal a přemýšlel, jestli jeho návrh nebude brán špatně.

Odpovědí mu byla natažená ruka, které se chytil a okamžitě se objevil v místnosti, která byla sice menší než ta na náměstí, ale byla zase luxusněji zařízená.

„Potřebuji se procvičit v kouzlech a úhybech, můžete použít nějaká kouzla na zdi a podlahu?" Zeptal se na splnění první částí plánu.

Chvíli sledoval skřítky, jak luskají prsty nebo si něco mumlají a různě se dotýkají zdí a podlahy, chtěl vyzkoušet jejich práci a tak bouchnul pěstí do podlahy a kouzlo fungovalo, bylo to jak bouchnout do želatiny.

„Všechno pane Harry?" Zeptal se Dobby.

„Ne tak docela, jak jistě vidíte, nemám tady nikoho, s kým bych mohl cvičit, proto mi tu pomůžete vy," pověděl nenuceně.

„My pane?" Zeptal se Dobby.

„To nemůžeme, pane, skřítek nesmí zaútočit na svého pána," vykřikl Krátura, který jeho nápad pochopil dřív.

„To opravdu Dobby nemůže," vykřikl ihned vzápětí Dobby, když mu to bylo vysvětleno.

„Ale no tak, nechtějte po mně, abych vám to dával příkazem a navíc, když se budu uhýbat, tak mě nezraníte ne?" Zeptal se vychytrale.

„To je sice pravda pane, ale skřítek nemůže chtít zaútočit na svého pána," stále zamítal Krátura.

„Tak budete používat pouze Expelliarmus," nenechal se odbýt.

„Jestli je to vaše přání," konečně souhlasil Krátura.

„Krátura nesmí ublížit panu Harry Potterovi," začal se rozčilovat Dobby.

„Dobby," počkal, až se na něj skřítek otočí a dodal: „Po tobě chci to samé."

Dobby se chvíli tvářil nesouhlasně, ale pak jemně zakýval hlavou.

„Takže pravidla jsou jednoduchá, používejte na mě Expelliarmus a já se tomu budu uhýbat nebo bránit, nepřestávejte, dokud neřeknu, rozumíte?" Zeptal se pro ujištění a vytáhl hůlku.

Skřítkové jenom zakývali hlavou a on tak mohl začít odpočítávat, když vykřikl: „teď," tak hned v první chvíli na něj letěli dva paprsky, oba je pohltil štítem Protego, ale pak se Krátura přemístil za něj a vyslal na něj další Protego, kterému už musel odskočit, protože se nemohl bránit z obou směrů, poté co doskočil, tak se otočil a vykouzlil další štít, který pohltil kletbu od Krátury, ale štít zmizel a tak se musel skrčit, aby ho nezasáhla kletba druhá, rozběhl se pryč a za zády mu narazili do zdi další dva paprsky, když doběhl ke zdi, skrčil se před jednou a druhou zablokoval protegem.

Proti dalším dvěma už nemohl vyslat štít a tak skočil šipku na želatinovou podlahu, ze které se překvapivě rychle zvedl a mohl tak zablokovat jednu kletbu, ale nemusel se uhýbat žádné druhé, protože nikde neviděl Dobbyho a než ho napadlo se otočit, odletěl do zdi.

„Pěkná rána Dobby," řekl, když vstal ze země, do kterého ho odrazila zeď.

„Dobby ublížil panu Harry Potterovi, Dobby se musí potrestat," zafňukal skřítek.

„Dobby dost," zařval pevným hlasem plný autority, kterou ani nevěděl, kde v sobě našel.

„Pán se nezlobí?" Zeptal se překvapivě Dobby, když se vysmrkal do hadru, který měl u sebe v oblečení.

„Ne, Kráturo, dobrý nápad s přemístěním, to jsem nečekal. Dobby pěkná rána, byla moje chyba, že jsem nedával na protivníka pozor, teď znovu," když dokončil pokyny, natáhl hůlku a očekával další kouzla.

Když se asi pošesté zvedal ze země, tak se v domě rozezněl varovný signál.

„Někdo se pokouší prorazit bariéry," vysvětlil Krátura a natáhl ruku, které se okamžitě chytil a přemístil se na místo.

„Zahoď hůlku na zem a pomalu se otoč, uděláš něco jiného a skončíš špatně," pověděl naštvaným hlasem, když se koukal na záda neznámého.

Očekával, že nikdo není takový blázen, aby neuposlechl a tak byl vcelku překvapen, když na něj letělo kouzlo, které mu prolétlo kolem hlavy, protože se stačil naklonit na stranu, jenže tohle ho akorát rozčílilo a tak s plným odhodláním zavrčel Expelliarmus, které mířilo přímo na hůlku, která místo aby letěla k němu, odletěla několik metrů za ní, protože teprve teď si všiml, že je to žena.

Když hůlka dopadla na zem, přemístil se pro ni Dobby a podal mu ji, jenom řekl: „Děkuji" a nepřestával mířit, s očekáváním dalších problémů, už nechtěl být bláhový a věřit, že všechno bude jednoduchý.

„Tak od koho jste, Brumbál? Ministerstvo? Voldemort?" Zeptal se, a když viděl trhnutí při slově Voldemort tak dodal: „takže Voldemort to asi nebude."

„Teď vysvětlení, proč se pokoušíš dostat do míst, kam není přístup, a doufám, že to bude dobrý vysvětlení, jinak zavolám ministerstvo," přikázal pevně a sledoval, jak se mu vysmívá do obličeje.

„Kdyby ses mě jakkoliv dotknul, tak by si se, v životě nedostal z Azkabanu," povídala nadřazeně.

„Opravdu? To rád zkusím," odpověděl a zakřičel: „Pouta na tebe," a z hůlky vyletěli šlahouny směrem k nohám, které svázalo k sobě a dopadená zlodějka, dopadla na zadek.

„Kráturo zavolej bystrozora, co mi pomáhal vyšetřovat dům, tady paní si chce hrát hru, kdo je slavnější," pověděl směrem ke Kráturovi.

„Ano pane Pottere," řekl skřítek a už se chtěl přemístit, ale zastavil ho výkřik oné ženy: „Dobrá, určitě se nějak domluvíme."

„Kráturo počkej, tohle bude zajímavý," zastavil skřítka.

„Jenom sem se chtěla podívat, kdo tu bydlí, dlouho tu nikdo nebyl, tak jsem chtěla zjistit, kdo tu vykouzlil ty všechny bariéry, hlásilo mi to přes stovky kouzel během dvou dnů a já byla zvědavá," vyprávěla žena.

„A taky hodně nepříjemná na pana Harryho," doplnil Dobby.

„Co s ní mám udělat?" Zeptal se Krátura.

„Myslím si, že ji pustíme, ona si to příště rozmyslí, jestli nás přijde navštívit," odpověděl skřítkovi.

„Nemluvte na mě, jako bych tu nebyla," rozčílila se žena.

„Já nevím jak vy, ale já doufám, že tu za chvíli nebudete, pojďme, máme ještě práci," řekl, hodil hůlku na zem a natáhnul ruku, za kterou ho chytil Dobby a pak ucítil jenom ten divný pocit a objevil se opět v tréninkové místnosti, kde opět bez nějakého vyrušení cvičili do pozdních hodin.

**

Probudil se časně ráno a nemohl ani vstát, jak ho bolely břišní svaly a tak při každé snaze se zvednout zase spadl do přikrývek, vzpomněl si na lektvar, který si položil vedle sebe na stůl a snažil se k němu převalit, to se mu po chvíli podařilo a tak ho i přes jeho odpornou chuť celý vypil, chvíli se nic nedělo, tak si zase lehl na záda a pokoušel se nehýbat, ale za pár hodin, jakoby bolesti zmizeli a on se mohl volně hýbat.

„Štěstí že včera byly ty zdi začarované, jinak bych se ani kvůli modřinám nevyspal," zamumlal si pro sebe a oblékl se, došel už z vyklizeného pokoje do jídelny, kde si sedl ještě stále unaveně za stůl a musel si podepírat hlavu, aby mu nespadla na desku stolu, za chvíli se ale před ním objevil Dobby s jídlem a pitím.

„Dobby vám přinesl z hradu Povzbuzující lektvar," řekl skřítek a ukázal na pohár s pitím.

„Děkuji," napil se už lepšího lektvaru, ale stejně tu zrovna ne moc dobrou chuť radši zajedl výbornou snídaní a ani si nevšiml, že Dobby zmizel.

Už dobře odpočatý si vyzvedl své koště a vydal se znovu na své místo u moře, sledoval nějaké novinky na zemi, ale když nenašel nic neobvyklého, tak si jen tak závodil nebo dělal různé otočky, aby mu cesta rychleji utekla, ještě chvíli musel vzpomínat, kde to místo bylo a musel to několikrát přeletět, než si byl stoprocentně jistý.

Zase si ve vodě nadával, že si nezjistil to kouzlo, ale poté co se pořádně ponořil do tréninku pod vodou, už mu to na mysl nepřišlo, byl rád, že si může zaplavat a nemusí k tomu jezdit na dovolenou, jako jeho příbuzní, měl chuť jim napsat pozdrav od moře a jeho sídla, ale nechtěl být tak škodolibý, i když sám pro sebe si musel uznat, že by to za ten pocit jejich rozčilení stálo.

Poté, co vylezl z vody a osušil se, tak zavolal Dobbyho, který se k němu skoro ihned přemístil.

„Dobby, měl bych na tebe prosbu, mohl by si zaskočit do Bradavic a sehnat mi potlouk a odrážeckou pálku?" Požádal skřítka o pomoc.

„Pán Harry už nechce být chytačem?" Zeptal se překvapeně Dobby.

„V příštím roce to bude těžké, bude dobré umět více postů," odpověděl a podíval se na vzdálený obzor za mořem.

„Dobby asi chápe, jak to pan Harry myslí, Dobby dojde pro to, co si přejete," řekl skřítek a zmizel dřív, než se stačil otočit.

„V příštím roce mě budou čekat těžší věci, než se dostat do famfrpálového týmu," postěžoval si sám pro sebe a letěl čekat na Dobby na volné prostranství přímo před sídlo, když přistál, lehl si do trávy a s kouskem stébla v puse pozoroval oblohu, obdivoval to ticho a nedivil se nikomu, že by prodal cokoliv, aby tady mohl bydlet. Byl rád, že zrovna on má možnost být tady, a i když kvůli tomu musel obětovat hodně, tak se něco dalo napravit a co ne, bez toho se bude muset obejít.

Pozoroval do té doby, než u toho usnul, ale ani to mu nebylo přáno, protože ho vyrušil zvuk přemístění.

„Není nic lepšího než patnácti sekundový spánek," zamrmlal, když se dostával do sedu.

„V Bradavicích Dobby nenašel nic, co by nebylo podezřelé, kdyby to zmizelo, tak Dobby koupil věci nové a zaplatil je z vašeho trezoru, Dobby přijme jakýkoliv trest, že vám utratil vaše peníze, pane Harry, ale Dobbyho nic jiného nenapadlo," povídal skřítek a přitom kouzlem zvětšil bednu, kde byla pálka a potlouk, který vypadal jiný, než ten v Bradavicích.

„Dobrý nápad Dobby, copak je to za, Potlouk?" Zeptal se zvědavě.

„Dobbymu bylo řečeno, že je dobrý na trénink, protože lítá sám zpátky," vysvětloval skřítek zapáleně.

„Tak to je ještě lepší, můžeš jít," propustil Dobbyho, který s úklonou zmizel někam pryč.

Vzal do ruky pálku a prohlížel si ji v záři slunce, byla vyrobená z nějakého pěkného neobyčejného dřeva, protože nepřipomínala ty obyčejné v Bradavicích, vylétl na koštěti vzhůru a v jedné ruce měl pálku a v druhé pálku, byl rád, že když letí rovně, že se nemusí držet koštěte, ale radši pro jistotu pohladil potlouk a ten se začal vznášet kolem něj, tak se jednou rukou chytil násady, druhou pořádně napřáhl a odpálil, co největší silou potlouk pryč.

Potlouk se nebezpečně vracel a tak ho odpálil zase pryč, chvíli si tak bavil a pak se rozhodl, že se mu bude vyhýbat a tak dělal různé vruty, salta, otočky a občas se jen tak vyhnul, na mysl mu přišlo, že si vybral docela nebezpečný trénink, ale nechtěl moc myslet na nejhorší a radši se soustředil na létání.

Po nějaké hodině tréninku, už měl odstřelování i uhýbání dost a tak začal přemýšlet, jak to zastavit, potlouk se nebezpečně znovu blížil a tak musel udělat otočku a napadlo ho sletět dolů a zase se jenom o trochu uhnul potlouku, který narazil do země vedle něj a už se nehnul.

„Takže takhle se to zastavuje, to je chytrý," řekl si nahlas sám pro sebe a schoval potlouk i pálku do truhly.

Poté, co to z lenosti odlevitoval domů, zalehnul do vany, která by se klidně mohla honosit jménem lázeň, jak byla veliká, natáhl se a užíval si chvíle klidu, kterou sice mohl mít pořád, ale bavilo ho něco dělat, a když k tomu dostal příležitost na rozdíl od bydlení s příbuznými, tak se jí rád chopil, byl rád, že může dělat skoro cokoliv, a že má konečně místo, kterému může domov, Bradavice budou stále patřit k prvnímu domovu, který kdy měl, ale tohle je něco jiného, jenom ten pocit, mít kam odjet na Vánoce, je překrásný.

Ještě pohodlněji se opřel a stále přemýšlel nad více věcmi, ještě se ani nerozhodl, jakou profesi bude chtít studovat po zkouškách, kterého za měsíc a kousek čekají, vždycky měl na mysli bystrozora, ale čím více o tom přemýšlel, tím více přemýšlel o něčem jiném, protože jeho úkolem, podle té koule s věštbou, která se naštěstí rozbila, byl on vyvolen zabít Voldemorta, ale proč se učit spousty štítů a kouzel, když celý souboj bude Voldemort používat jenom Avada Kedavru a on ji bude muset nakonec použít taky.

Dokonce i v horké lázni se mu objevila husí kůže, když o sobě přemýšlel jako o vrahovi, ale asi byla zbytečnost si nalhávat, že ta věštecká koule povídala nesmysly, a že se o Voldemorta postará někdo jiný, když on k tomu byl předurčen, ale bál se tohoto setkání, které mohlo přijít skoro kdykoliv a podle toho, co si pamatoval z boje na ministerstvu, neměl žádnou šanci, jenom uhýbat nebo Voldemorta nějak přelstít, proto mu práce bystrozora, přišla jako zbytečná, protože celý život strávit v terénu, chytáním zlodějů a i mazaní paměti třeba i svým přátelům, už pro něj nepřišlo lákavé.

Chtěl dělat něco, co se mu bude hodit a co dokáže zachránit, protože vždycky se může zapsat do nějakého kurzu a dát lektvary na V, aby byl přijat na bystrozora je ještě více nereálné.

Přemýšlel mezi různými povoláními, které si pamatoval a byl rád, že vody je stála horká, protože je magicky očarovaná a tak mohl jenom klidně ležet a lámat si hlavu nad jedním z důležitých rozhodnutí jeho života.

Přemýšlel, jaké povolání si zapamatoval a hned si je i v duchu vyškrtával, protože povolání jako lékouzelník, lektvarista a i to bystrozorství mu nepřišlo jako něco, co si vybrat.

Nebo třeba po škole chytat magické tvory, kteří utekli pryč či pracovat s draky jako Charlie mu třeba přišlo zábavné, ale k porážce nejsilnějšího kouzelníka této doby, by mu to asi nepomohlo.

Zbývali tedy pouze jenom dvě profese, zaklínač a odeklínač, přemýšlel, co by z toho mohlo být užitečnější a hned si vzpomněl na spousty zabezpečovacích kouzel, bariér, které prováděli skřítci a pan Young a tyhle bariéry fungovali dobře, protože věděl, že se k němu někdo chystá, jenom tím, že použil hůlku.

Určitě muselo existovat více zajímavých kouzel, než těch jedenáct, co se naučil z knihy pro začínající zaklínače a mít zabezpečený místo, bude určitě důležité, protože kdyby nebyl zabezpečen dům řádu, už by je dávno smrtijedi našli.

Odeklínačství mu už tak zajímavé nepřišlo, snažit se někam dostat, bylo třeba zajímavé, ale po válce nepoužitelné a pracovat někde u Gringottů při hlídání trezorů mu nepřišlo jako práce, kterou by mohl dělat do té doby, než bude starý dědek, jestli tohle teda všechno přežije.

Ještě by se mohl rozhodnout mezi jasnovidcem nebo astronomem, ale to zavrhnul hned bez nějakého přemýšlení, protože to by radši vzdal školu, než si vybrat tohle.

Utvrdil se v tom, že jediné co by mohl teoreticky dělat, byl bystrozor nebo zaklínač, a když se rozhodl nevybrat si bystrozora, tak byl výběr rychle ukončen, kouzlit bariéry ho bavilo a viděl v tom důležitost i budoucnost a to bylo asi to nejdůležitější.

Vylezl z vany, osušil se a ještě zalezl do tréninkové místnosti a jako minulý den si vyzkoušel některá kouzla na panácích, a zvedal si je a odstřeloval do té doby, než ho bolela ruka od neustálého natažení, tak se dostal do postele, otevřel další knihu a začal číst další z učebnic, ve které byly otázky i pro NKÚ a jelikož to chtěl zvládnout co nejlíp, tak se snažil soustředit na maximum a taktéž si maximum zapamatovat.

Po chvíli čtení, dokonce našel i bublinkové kouzlo, které sloužilo k dýchání pod vodou a z toho byl tak rozveselen, že mu ani nevadilo přečíst celou knihu a jít spát až tehdy, když dočetl poslední stránku.

**

Následující den, opakoval to, co dělal poslední dny s výjimkou, že největší čas strávil v cvičném souboji proti Dobbymu a Kráturovi, protože Dobby se musel vrátit zpátky do Bradavic a Krátura se chtěl vrátit na Grimmauldovo náměstí, takže chtěl jejich přítomnosti ještě využít a tak šel do postele ještě více zřízený než normálně.

Ráno se napil lektvaru, který příhodně ležel na stolku vedle postele a v klidu sešel ven z domu, bez toho aby se najedl, poprvé si mohl užít mít dům sám pro sebe a tak když mu nemohl nikdo nic vyčítat, tak si sedl do trávy před dveřmi a koukal na nebe a přemýšlel na čímkoliv, co mu v tu chvíli přišlo na mysl, poslouchal ptáky, kteří kroužili přímo nad ním, do té doby než uslyšel sovu a když chtěl Hedviku pozdravit, zjistil že to není Hedvika, ale úplně jiná sova sedící na kusu klacku, který stál v zemi na druhé straně dveří, než seděl momentálně on. Došel k sově, která vypadala agresivně, ale jakmile natáhnul opatrně ruku, tak mu sova v poklidu nastavila nohu, tak ji opatrně sundal dopis a urychleně ucukl, kdyby si to chtěla rozmyslet. Ale nerozmyslela a on měl ve svém držení dopis a sova nevypadala, že by chtěla odletět, takže asi čekala na odpověď, tak přemýšlel, kdo mu může psát, až to nevydržel a dopis otevřel.

Vážený pane Pottere.

Nejprve bych se vám chtěl omluvit za chování mé sestry, které nebylo vůbec profesionální a nehodilo se k osobě takového postavení, jako je ona. Chápu, že kvůli jejímu chování si myslíte, že celá naše rodina je skupinou barbarů, kteří ani neumějí přijít na přátelskou návštěvu a jediný, co umí je pokusit se ničit ochranné bariéry. Pokud jste naši rodinu ještě nezavrhl, byl bych moc rád, kdybyste přišel na návštěvu, aby naše sousedské vztahy mohli začít od znovu, navrhněte jakýkoliv čas a datum, bude mi ctí se s vámi seznámit a omluvit se osobně.

Jack Parish

Musel se zasmát nad tím, jak se mu omlouvají, když on se dobře bavil nad tím, jak Dobby s Kráturou chytli onu sestru, odesílatele tohoto dopisu, neměl ji to za zlé, bylo to sice trochu nevhodné, jak psal, ale aspoň měl možnost zjistit funkčnost a možná i díky tomu si vybral profesi.

Došel si pro brk a dopis do sídla a snažil se napsat nějakou odpověď, nechtěl napsat žádný sloh, ale ani žádnou jednoslovnou odpověď, takže chvíli si hrál s brkem v ruce, než přišel na něco smysluplného.

Vážený pane Parishi.

I já bych rád uvítal možnost jiného seznámení, než ke které došlo při chycení vaší sestry a proto rád uvítám vaše pozvání, jestli si přejete naše setkání zorganizovat co nejdřív, tak v dnešní den, nemám co na práci a mohu vaše pozvání přijmout.

Harry Potter

Musel se zasmát nad tím, jak ta zpráva vypadala, v životě by takhle nikdy nemluvil, ale bavilo ho odpovědět stylem stejným, jakým byl napsán první dopis, pergamen zabalil do stejné obálky a poté, co si sova tento dopis převzala tak odletěla směrem na druhou stranu od moře, kam lítával on.

Jelikož je měl navštívit možná dnes, tak si šel vybrat něco, co by se mu mohlo líbit ve skříni, ale kromě mudlovských věcí a školník hábitů nenašel nic přijatelného, proto prohledal ostatní pokoje, ve kterých byly také oblečení, které tu zůstalo s ostatními věcmi, všechno bylo důkladně vyčištěno od skřítků a tak si mohl jenom vybírat nějaký společenský hábit, a že bylo z čeho, v každém z pěti pokojů našel minimálně sedm společenských hábitů, nebo aspoň vypadali jako společenské hábity.

Po chvilkovém vybírání vybral takový, který nebyl zelený nebo černý, kterých tu bylo spousty, takže jeho volba byla hnědá, která byla s velice příjemné látky, a i když nevypadal možná nejlépe z ostatních, jemu se líbil a nějak se necítil na hábit se zlatými okraji.

Jako sponu si vybral typickou z rodiny Blacků, protože když zastupoval jejich rodinu, měl by aspoň používat jejich sponu.

Všechno položil u sebe v pokoji přes postel, a jelikož se mu nechtělo se jít zpotit jakoukoliv námahou, tak si otevřel poslední knihu o přeměňování, která měla popisovat změnu skupenství, chvíli četl, na praktické zkoušení totiž neměl žádnou chuť, takže si jenom pročítal teorii a snažil se, si zapamatovat latinské názvy jednotlivých přeměn.

Po několika stranách už mu to přišlo tak složité, že bez řádného vysvětlení nebude chápat nic, kniha jako by byla napsána pro mistra v oboru a ne pro někoho, kdo ještě před několika měsíci přeměňovala zvíře v pohár.

Naštěstí ho z tohoto uvažování vytrhlo houkání sovy a tak se vydal před dům, kde na provizorním bidélku seděla ta samá sova, jak ráno, bylo to jen krátká zpráva bez obálky, kde bylo psáno, že ho budou čekat na večeři, která se u nich podává přesně v sedm hodin, a že může použít letaxovou síť nebo se může přemístit před pozemky.

Chvíli přemýšlel jak se přemístit na místo, které vůbec neznal a skřítky už tu taky neměl, takže se rozhodl večer použít radši letaxovou síť, teď jelikož bylo ještě odpoledne, se rozhodl něco sníst, a sotva, co si stoupl ke spíži, aby si vybral něco k jídlu, se za ním někdo přemístil, a když se otočil, poznal Kráturu.

„Pan Harry má hlad? Pan Harry má zavolat Kráturu," postěžoval si skřítek a stoupl si ke spíži a začal levitovat jednotlivé ingredience.

Nechtěl dělat hloupého a ptát se jak věděl, že má hlad, místo toho došel do svého pokoje a přinesl si dolů oblečení, co si vybral na večer.

„Kráturo? Myslíš, že se tenhle hábit hodí na společenskou návštěvu?" Zeptal se Krátury, protože žil v známé rodině, takovou dobu, že musel o oblečení svých pánů vědět snad vše.

„Tenhle hábit býval pana Reguluse, myslím si, že vám bude velice slušet, pane Harry," pověděl skřítek s jakousi úctou, když se bavil o hábitu nebo o svém bývalém pánu, to on nemohl poznat.

„Děkuji Kráturo," poděkoval poprvé, protože mu to přišlo správné.

„Domácím skřítkům se neděkuje, pane Harry, domácí skřítci slouží, že je to pro ně čest," řekl skřítek a položil jídlo na stůl.

Nechtěl se hádat a tak si sedl k jídlu a ještě než si vzal na vidličku první sousto, pozoroval jak Krátura čistí jeho oblečení a pak se přemístil.

Zakroutil hlavou a poklidně jedl, když měl skoro všechno v sobě, tak se znovu přemístil Krátura a k hábitu přinesl kalhoty a košili.

„Tohle byl celý set společenského oblečení pana Reguluse," odpověděl skřítek a s opravdovou úctou, jakou u něj nikdy neviděl, položil věci na pohovku.

„Pán v tom určitě bude vypadat dobře, protože je vysoký jako pan Regulus a je i tak hodný, jaký býval on," ještě jednou pověděl skřítek a přemístil se pryč.

Chvíli přemýšlel, proč zrovna obdivoval Reguluse, který byl podle jeho kmotra hrozný zmetek, ale třeba, to nebyla pravda, kdo ví, teď se spíš šel podívat na všechno oblečení a opravdu vypadalo výborně, že to odpovídalo postavení člena takového rodu, jako kdysi Blackovi byly, rozhodl se, že tohle oblečení bude nosit na všechny společenské akce.

Teď se ale rozhodl si chvíli odpočinout a tak věci přemístil do křesla a sám si lehl do pohovky, kde se chtěl válet do té doby, než mu slehne oběd v žaludku.

Nakonec se mu to podařilo ještě líp, než myslel, protože usnul a podle hodin zjistil, že skoro na dvě hodiny, takže bylo chvíli před třetí hodinou a on měl tak ještě hodně času a tak se vydal pro koště a pro jednoho panáka z tréninkové místnosti.

Došel pro jednu větvičku a tu zapíchnul do země, trochu ji přeměnil na silný a pevný klacek a jednoduchým lepícím kouzlem na ní přilepil panáka, pak ten klacek zvětšil na délku několik metrů, že mohl v klidu vzlétnout a zběsilý potlouk odpalovat na panáka, ale málokdy se trefil, svoji snahu nepolevoval a takhle cvičil několik desítek minut.

Poté, co uklidil potlouk a pálku do truhly a opravil panáka, se vydal umýt do lázně, kde chtěl smýt veškerý pot, protože schůzka už se blížila.

Poté, co se mu aspoň trochu podařilo upravit vlasy, a oblékl se do společenského oblečení, si zavolal Kráturu.

„Pán vypadá dobře, ale vlasy vypadají špatně," zkonstatoval skřítek a několika kouzly mu upravil vlasy.

„Dobrá práce Kráturo," obdivně řekl, když zkontroloval svůj účes, který konečně nevypadal jako po zásahu elektrickým proudem.

„Krátura vám koupil i voňavku, aby vaše schůzka dopadla dobře," pověděl skřítek s nataženou rukou s nějakou lahvičkou.

„Já, ale nejdu na žádné setkání s dívkou, jen na návštěvu sousedů," odpověděl, když přebíral lahvičku.

„Na sousedské návštěvy nepotřebuje pán vypadat dobře?" Zeptal se překvapivě Krátura.

„Máš asi pravdu," řekl při zkoušení vůně, která byla příjemná a tak se opravdu opatrně navoněl.

„Znáte adresu, pane?" Zeptal se skřítek.

„Neznám, ale ten chlap se jmenoval Parish," přemýšlel, jestli neví ještě něco víc.

„Rodina Parishů je tu známá, byly přátelé rodiny Blacků už dlouhé generace," okamžitě zareagoval skřítek.

„Takže mě tam přemístíš?" Zeptal se nadějně.

Skřítek jenom přikývl, ale přemístil se sám, chvíli nevěděl, co se děje, ale když se přemístil zpátky s láhví alkoholu, pochopil, že zapomněl na nějaký dárek.

Poté, co si ho převzal, ho chytil skřítek za ruku a společně se přemístili na okraj pozemků, kde se Krátura s úklonem přemístil zase pryč.

Přemýšlel, že půjde dál, když se k němu přemístil další skřítek.

„Prosím, pane, pan Parish vás očekává," oznámil skřítek skoro s hlavou v zemi, jakou prováděl úklonu.

Pak ho skřítek přemístil před vchodové dveře, z kterých vystoupil dobře oblečený muž ve středních letech.

„Jsem opravdu rád, že jste nás přišel navštívit," pověděl místo pozdravu.

„A já jsem rád, že jste mě pozval," odpověděl mu také bez pozdravu.

„Kde je moje vychování," řekl a zakroutil nad sebou hlavou a pak dodal: „Jack Parish."

„Jsem rád, že vás poznávám, pane Parishi," řekl pravdivě a natáhnul ruku, která byla okamžitě přijata a silně zmáčknuta.

„Prosím pojďte dál, doufám, že jste ještě nejedl, moje manželka kvůli vám uvařila své oblíbené jídlo," pověděl pan Parish a nechal ho projít jako prvního.

„Děkuji, ale kvůli mně jste si nemuseli dělat námahu," řekl, aby nestála řeč, když obdivoval jejich výzdobu chodby, která vypadala opravdu úchvatně.

„Ale to není námaha, každý z naší rodiny se chtěl dozvědět, kde se v sídle Blacků vzal Harry Potter," zasmál se pan Parish a provázel ho dalšími chodbami, takže si musel přiznat, že jejich sídlo je tak pětkrát větší než to jeho.

„To je opravdu zajímavá historka," odpověděl zase po chvíli, když se začal soustředit i na něco jiného, než na nábytek a luxusní koberce.

„Tak aspoň se všichni pobavíme u večeře," řekl jeho hostitel nenuceně.

„Abych nezapomněl, přinesl jsem vám něco ze sklípku," podal láhev a nějak mu nevadilo, že to možná není ani ze žádného sklípku a že to skoro nepřinesl ani on.

„Výborně, víno od rodiny Blacků bylo vždy báječně," řekl jeho hostitel takovým stylem, že nepoznal, jestli to myslí vážně nebo ne.

Cestou potkávali spoustu obrazů, které museli být velmi staré, protože oblečení, které nosili lidé namalováni na těchto obrazech, se nosilo před několika stoletími.

„Á takže tvoje návštěva už přišla?" zeptala se perfektně upravená žena, když obejmula asi svého manžela.

„Naše návštěva miláčku, naše," opravil ji jemně a políbil ji na tvář, jeho manželka se jemně vytrhla z objetí a pečlivě si ho prohlédla, pak se ale usmála a natáhla k němu ruku.

„Harry Potter, děkuji za pozvání," řekl a podle etikety ženu políbil na ruku.

Žena se na něj znovu usmála a pak se podívala na manžela a řekla: „večeře je už na stole a čeká se jenom na vás."

„Tak to bychom si měli pospíšit," odpověděl ji a podržel jí dveře od jídelny, kterou poznal až teprve tehdy, když vstoupil dovnitř a uviděl další tři lidi. Nějaký muž ve stejném věku jako jeho hostitel, pak tam byl už pro něj známá žena, která se zatvářila všelijak, když ho spatřila a pak tam byl muž, tak ve věku šedesáti let.

První k němu přistoupil nejstarší z nich a potřásl si s ním rukou a pak řekl: „Evan Parish, jsem rád, že jste přijal pozvání, protože kdyby ne bylo by to pro nás opravdu zahanbující, že nás moje dcera takhle zesměšnila před vlastníkem sídla rodiny, se kterou jsme udržovali výborné vztahy už několik let."

„Zase tak hrozný to snad nebylo ne?" Ozvala se žena, o které se mluvilo.

„Mlč, čas na tvoji omluvu přijde za chvíli," zvýšil hlas její otec.

„Děkuji za přivítání, nevěděl jsem, že rodina Blacků se s tou vaší setkávala, do té doby, než mi to řekl jejich rodinný skřítek," odpověděl popravdě a snažil se nesmát, jak se mezi sebou bavili.

Poté se o slovo přihlásil poslední muž, který se mu ještě nepředstavil a ten mu jen podal ruku, řekl své jméno Brian, a že je rád, že ho poznává.

Pak k němu přišla ta žena, o které se celou dobu bavilo, a šla krokem, který značil její ponížení, nad tím, že se asi musí omluvit.

Když k němu přistoupila, ozvalo se zakašlání se strany jejího otce a on se musel opravdu překonávat, aby se nerozesmál, ale kdyby začal on, tak by to nebylo nejlepší a tak vyčkával.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem se pokusila, vtrhnou do vašeho domu bez pozvání, a že jste musel obětovat váš drahocenný čas, abyste mě ujistil, jaká jsem byla bláhová," řekla a očekávala od něj nějakou odezvu.

„Nic se nestalo, mě to připadalo zábavné," řekl s úsměvem a odpovědi se mu dostalo od jeho hostitele: „Ona si moje sestra myslela, že se našel další mužský člen rodiny Blacků, kterého by mohla okouzlit tím, že by mu zrušila bariéry a tím by mu ukázala svoje kouzelnické schopnosti, ale neočekávala, že ji odhalíte po prvním kouzlu."

„Sklapni," výhružně zašeptala a sedla si ke stolu.

„Prosím posaďte se mezi nás, ať může večeře začít," požádala ho manželka Jack Parishe a on si tak sedl mezi obě dvě ženy.

Všichni si popřáli dobrou chuť a začali pomalu jíst, snažil se taky jíst kultivovaně, aby nebyl za barbara.

„Teď je správný čas, abyste nám řekl, jak jste se dostal k sídlu rodiny Blacků," řekl nejstarší z rodiny Parishů, tedy hlava rodiny.

„Tati nech ho aspoň najíst," řekla žena, se kterou se seznámil už dříve.

„To nevadí," řekl, když si utíral pusu ubrouskem a pak začal vyprávět od začátku, ale poněkud zkreslený příběh, protože nechtěl říct ani to, že byly dobrý přátele s jeho kmotrem, ani to že nenáviděl celou rodinu Blacků, kromě Siriuse.

„Zajímavý příběh, bylo nečekané, že vám váš kmotr odkázal veškerý majetek, ale jestli neměl komu jinému to dát, tak je to pochopitelné," odsouhlasil jeho příběh a pak se zeptal na něco jiného, „a jaké máte nyní plány se sídlem Blacků? Máte v plánu ho prodat, nebo v něm bydlet?"

„Určitě ho prodávat nebudu, je to překrásné sídlo, ve kterém bych chtěl žít, až dokončím školu," odpověděl tentokrát úplně popravdě.

„To vás šlechtí, takováto sídla se neprodávají a bude jenom dobré, že tam zůstane někdo, kdo měl alespoň něco společného s rodinou Blacků a taktéž bude dobrý mít vás za souseda," ukončil rozhovor o sídle rodiny Blacků a povídali si jenom o normálních tématech po celou dobu večeře.

Poté, co skřítek uklidil nádobí, šli zástupci ženského pohlaví někam pryč a on se všemi muži šel do salónku.

„Povídal jste něco o škole, kde studujete?" Zeptal se otec rodiny.

„Bradavice, Nebelvír, šestý ročník," odpověděl okamžitě.

„Jaké to tam je? Všichni v rodině Blacků se o tom odmítali bavit, že je to hrozná škola a z naší rodiny tam nikdo nestudoval," položil otázku na jeho oblíbené téma, takže jim tam vyprávěl vše, na co si vzpomenul.

„Nevadilo by, kdybych si proti vám dal kouzelnický souboj? Z naší rodiny nikdo neumí moc kouzlit a tak bych chtěl vědět, co všechno umí studenti kouzelnických škol," zeptal se pan Jack, který v průběhu vyprávění hltal skoro každé jeho slovo.

„Ale jistě, pokud je to ale možné, tak někde venku, nechtěl bych vám nějak poničit takto překrásné sídlo," odpověděl a vzpomínal na nějaká kouzla, který bude možné použít.

„Děkuji za pochvalu, ale jak si přejete, půjdeme ven," odpověděl a se všemi členy rodiny se vydali na pozemky.

Když se postavil proti sobě, vytáhl hůlku a přemýšlel, co je vše povolené, ale to se mu protivník uklonil a tak udělal to samé a už proti němu letělo Expeliarmus, kterému postavil do cesty Protego, ale kouzlo bylo velice slabé a tak to skoro ani nepocítil, ale teď byla řada na něm a tak vyslal jednoduché Rictusempra, kterému se jeho protivník vykryl, ten poslal nazpátek kletbu Mdloby na tebe a tak se skrčil a vyslal rychlé pozemní Pouta na tebe, které svázalo nohy k sobě a jeho protivník tak padl na břicho a hůlka mu vypadla z ruky a tak si ji jednoduše přivolal.

„Dobrý souboj, teď byste si mohl dát souboj se mnou," řekla žena, kterou chytil u sebe na pozemcích, souhlasně zakýval hlavou a zrušil pouta z nohou a podal si ruku s Jackem.

Stoupla si před něj, uklonila se, a když tohle gesto oplatil, vyletělo na něj Impedimenta, kouzlo vykryl štítem a poslal svoje, Everte Stativ, které žena vykryla taktéž štítem, ale musela udělat krok zpět, počkal, až na něj pošle další kouzlo, které bylo něco vodního, protože se na něj řítil velký proud vody, kterému jen tak uskočil a byl rád za trénink s Dobbym a Kráturou, ze země vyslal Impedimenta a žena se musela skrčit, a on tak dostal čas se znovu postavit, nyní na něj letělo Confundo, které podle popisu v knize bylo matoucí a tak se mu jenom vyhnul, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli by neprošlo štítem a nazpátek vyslal Imobilus, kterému se nedokázala tak rychle vyhnout a kouzlo ji zasáhlo, jelikož byla celá zpomalená, tak musel chvíli počkat než vyšle kouzlo, na které musel podle pravidel počkat, bylo mu jedno, co to bylo, jenom se tomu lehce vyhnul a poslal Expelliarmus, kterému zpomalené nemohla zabránit a tak chytil hůlku do své a Imobilus zrušil.

Když si ale chtěl podat ruku, žena mu naštvaně vytrhla hůlku a uraženě odešla.

„Výborný boj, potřebovali jsme někoho, kdo by ji srazil hřebínek," poplácal ho po ramenou otec rodiny a odešel.

„Máš zájem ještě o jeden souboj? Tady u nás bojujeme v šermu," řekl jeho hostitel, který tam zůstal sám, ještě s jeho bratrem.

„Jenže já v životě nebojoval, ani neumím meč držet v ruce," odpověděl překvapeně.

„Nevadí, stejně budeš lepší než můj bratr," odpověděl a rozesmál se, když mu jeho bratr řekl: „Nevím, kdo neustále prohrává."

„Pojď, neboj se, všechno se musíš naučit," řekl a vedl ho k tréninkové místnosti.

Když dostal do ruky meč a nějaké základní rady, tak proti sobě bojovali zatím bez obleků, jen tak chodili dopředu a dozadu, pak se ale oblékli a bojovali normálně, sice ukončovali souboj se skórem, které se blížilo k hodnotě padesát proti nule, ale i tak byl rád, že se naučil něco nového a dům Parishů opouštěl s výbornou náladou.


	6. Zkoušky

Posledních pár dní mu uteklo, ani nevěděl jak, každý den trávil plaváním, létáním, cvičením kouzel, čtením a každý druhý den cvičením šermu s Jackem v jeho sídle. Za tu dobu si přečetl všechny knihy a vyzkoušel všechny kouzla, kromě přeměňování, které mu stále dělalo problémy, jinak základní soubojová, útočná i obranná už uměl a také se našlo pár, které byly už pokročilé, ale ty mu ještě nešli tak moc dobře, takže spíš cvičil kouzla na zaklínače, mezi které patřila kouzla z kouzelných formulí.

Také už dokázal, skoro každou ránou trefit potloukem cvičného panáka, který visel na stožáru. V potápění dokázal vydržet skoro dvě minuty pod vodou a už se neunavil chvilkovým plaváním, což mu pomohlo při občasných soubojích s Kráturou, při kterých se nesměl unavit při uskakování a uhýbání několik dlouhých minut.

Také začal dělat nějaké cviky, protože si uvědomil, že uhýbání bude jeho nejsilnější stránkou, jelikož štít na Avada Kedavru ještě nikdo nevymyslel.

Proto ani nevnímal, kolikátého je, a tak ho překvapilo, že jednoho rána uviděl v kalendáři jednatřicátého července.

Zasmál se nad svou hloupostí, že by skoro zapomněl na svoje narozeniny, a tak se vydal do kuchyně, kde místo obvyklé snídaně, stál narozeninový dort a vedle něj oba skřítci.

Když ho Dobby uviděl, zakřičel: „Všechno nejlepší pane Harry."

Krátura zamumlal něco podobného a každý k němu natahoval svůj dárek, které si zatím položil na stůl a vydal se ukrojit dort, který rozkrojil přesně na tři části a položil je na stůl, a po dlouhém přemlouvání donutil oba skřítky jíst s ním.

Když dojedli, tak ho přemístili na Grimmauldovo náměstí, kde byla narozeninová výzdoba, takže si rozbalil dárky, které stačil sebrat ze stolu, než ho přemístili.

Rozbalil nejdřív Dobbyho dárek, který vypadal jako talíř, a když se s otázkou podíval na Dobbyho, tak mu odpověděl.

„Tenhle talíř je očarovaný, kdykoliv má vlastník hlad, objeví se na tom talíři nějaké jídlo z Bradavic a jelikož skřítci pořád vaří, vždy se tam něco objeví."

Připadalo mu to jako správný dárek, a tak poděkoval. Nyní vzal do ruky menší dárek, který když otevřel, uviděl v něm medailon.

„Toto je medailon, díky kterému umřel pan Regulus. Pan Regulus nařídil Kráturovi medailon zničit, ale Kráturovi se to nijak nepodařilo, takže vám ho Krátura daruje s tím, že se ho pokusíte zničit sám, je to viteál, Krátura neví, co to viteál je, ale je důležité to hlídat, a co nejdříve zničit, protože to patřilo, Vy víte komu a je to prolezlé černou magií opravdu velmi silnou, ale u pana Harryho to bude v bezpečí," vysvětlil Krátura.

„Děkuji, pokusím se to zničit, je bezpečné to nosit?" zeptal se předtím, než si to nasadil na krk.

„Dobby a Krátura to zakouzlili ochrannými kouzly, takže to kromě vás nemůže nikdo nosit a dokonce vám to nemůže nikdo sundat z krku a je to i chráněno proti magii, je tam více než deset ochranných kouzel. Jediné proti čemu to není chráněné, je proti zničení, aby když přijdete na to, jak to zničit, aby to šlo lehce," odpověděl pyšně Dobby na jejich společnou práci.

„Děkuji vám oběma, za dárky, za výzdobu a také, že jste si vzpomněli na moje narozeniny," poděkoval jim, protože byly jediní, kdo si vzpomněl nebo si to aspoň myslel.

„Krátura sbíral dopisy, které vám sem přišli," řekl Krátura a ukázal na hromádku dopisů.

Došel k dopisům a nevnímal, že skřítci zmizeli, otevřel první dopis, který byl od ministra kouzel.

Pane Pottere

Přeji vám všechno nejlepší k narozeninám za celé ministerstvo a také vám chci oznámit, že vaše zkoušky NKÚ budou čtyřiadvacátého srpna, možná vám pomůžou knihy, které jsem vám poslal jako dárek.

Ministr kouzel Kornelius Popletal

Knihy nikde neviděl, takže je asi někam Krátura uklidil, takže vzal další dopis, který byl překvapivě od Hagrida.

Harry

Všechno nejlepším k tvejm narozkám, tady ve škole se vo tobě mluví pořád ve zlém, ale doufám, že to nejni pravda a zasejc lžou jenom ti grázlové z Věštce, doufám, že mě přídeš navštívit až přijedeš vlakem, posejlám ti něco na zub.

Usmál se, protože byl rád, že aspoň někde ho nezavrhl a tak měl mnohem větší radost přečíst si další dopis.

Drahý Harry.

Jak rád bych nevěřil tomu, co se děje, že to nejsi ty, kdo obviňuje, Albuse ze všech těch hrozných věcí, mě taky vzala smrt Siriuse. Znal jsem ho dost dlouho, proto aby mě to trápilo, ale vinit za to pana ředitele, mi přijde hrozné. Dokonce nám na schůzi zakázal psát ti dopisy, ale prostě chci vědět, v čem vidíš problém. Chceš mít ještě víc nepřátel než teď? Protože se o tobě baví všichni ve zlém a mě to mrzí za tebe, není ti to líto? Ale každopádně ti přeju všechno nejlepší k narozeninám i k tvému zplnoletění, snad víš, co děláš.

Remus Lupin

Byl smutný z celého dopisu, byl to už jediný žijící přítel jeho rodičů a píše mu takovýto negativní dopis, proč mu prostě nenapsal: „je mi líto, co se stalo, zkusím se za tebe přimluvit, vím, že to není tvoje chyba," ale on napíše dopis, kde ho popisuje jako hrozného padoucha, za což mu bylo do breku. Rychle setřel slzy, které mu chtěly stéct po tváři, a rychle vzal další dopis, aby to mněl za sebou.

Ahoj Harry

Přeji ti všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, dlouho jsme si nepopovídali, takže doufám, že se zastavíš, až tu budeš skládat zkoušky. Abych nezapomněl, měl jsem na starost, vybírání tvé zkoušející rady, takže jsem vybral pár mých známých na ty jednoduší předměty, aby ses na ně nemusel učit, a také tě chci varovat, že jsem nemohl vybrat zkoušejícího na Obranu a Kouzelné formule, takže ti doporučuji se na ně pořádně připravit, ostatní bude hračka, věř mi. Jinak zkouška začíná přesně v jedenáct, čtyřiadvacátého srpna ve druhém patře.

Percy Weasley

Překvapil ho dopis od Percyho, to nemohl popřít a taky ho překvapilo, jak se mu snaží pomoci a poradit. Slíbil si, že na jeho radu dá a naučí se ty dva předměty na maximum, co to půjde.

Poslední dopis byl od majitele knihkupectví Krucánky a kaňoury, který nebyl k narozeninám, a bylo v něm psáno, že mu schoval nějaké nové knihy, že se pro ně může zastavit.

Všechny dopisy schoval do hábitu a podíval se na dárky na druhém stole, kde byla spousta knih od ministra a zabalený balík, ve kterém podle všeho byl dort od Hagrida. Všechno vzal do rukou a letaxovou sítí se dostal zpátky domů, kde si cestou vzal jedno z vín ze sklípku, který konečně našel. Sedl si do postele ve svém pokoji a pomocí nože od svého kmotra si rozkrojil překvapivě měkký dort, který asi nebyl z Hagridovy výroby. Otevřel si láhev vína, a jelikož tu neměl sklenku, tak se napil přímo z láhve a zakousnul se do dortu a nahlas si do prázdného sídla zařval: „Na moje podělaný šestnáctý narozeniny."

Jelikož se nechtěl opít ani přejíst, tak všechno položil na stůl a pohrával si s medailonem i s nožem, protože to byly dárky od jeho kmotra a jeho bratra. Přemýšlel, co je to ten viteál a jestli má ten medailon nějakou cenu, a tak si slíbil, že až bude někdy čas tak se podívá, co to je vůbec za medailon, protože to bylo tak cenné, že kvůli tomu umřel Regulus Black a při tomhle přemýšlení i usnul.

Vzbudil se do nového rána s tím, že se rozhodl nemyslet na včerejšek, prostě že neměl žádné narozeniny a taktéž neměl žádné přátele, protože když mu nedokážou ani popřát k narozeninám, tak je nemůže považovat za své přátele.

Vydal se dolů do obýváku, vyzkoušet kouzelný talíř, jenom co se na něj podíval, se na něm objevila snídaně, do které se s chutí pustil.

Po snídani se začetl do pár kapitol nové knihy o kouzelných formulích, jak mu poradil Percy, a pak si šel zaplavat do moře, mnohem později si dal pár posilovacích cviků a do setmění létal na koštěti, a jak si slíbil, na včerejší nevydařené narozeniny si ani nevzpomněl.

**

Než přišel ten důležitý den, čtyřiadvacátého srpna, tak si přečetl všechny knihy, o kouzelných formulích a obraně proti černé magii, minimálně dvakrát. Nechtěl nic ponechat náhodě, a tak skoro celý měsíc cvičil bariéry, štíty, útočná kouzla a zaklínadla, prostě mu nevadilo, že každý den chodil spát pozdě a stával brzy, když byl skoro jediný, kdo věděl, že se Voldemort vrátil, tak také musel být on, kdo se na něj připraví a jelikož to v Bradavicích půjde hůř, musel se snažit hlavně tady. Byl rád, že má znalosti na zkoušku, protože kdyby ji skládal ještě ve škole, známky by dopadli hůř. Teď se cítil připraven, a jelikož měl ještě šest hodin do zkoušky, tak si vytáhl popsané pergameny s věcmi, které ještě pořádně neuměl a ještě dvakrát si to všechno přečetl.

Když si byl jistý, že už víc do hlavy nedostane, tak se šel jen tak proletět, protože to byla jediná věc, která mu vyhnala z hlavy jakékoliv starosti a pochybnosti, prostě jen letěl a tenhle pocit miloval.

Po tomhle všem se vykoupal, upravil, oblékl se do společenského hábitu, který mu zapůjčil Jack, když tu byl předevčírem na trénink v šermu a rychle se najedl z kouzelného talíře. Měl ještě několik minut, zkontroloval, jak vypadá na jednu ze dvou nejdůležitějších zkoušek, vyndal si medailon přes hábit a přemístil se před ministerstvo.

V kontrolní místnosti seděl nějaký postarší pán, který se ani nepodíval, kdo přichází a jenom si odškrtával jména a kontroloval hůlky, když k němu přišel on a položil mu hůlku na stůl, kterou v rychlosti zkontroloval a pak se zeptal na jméno.

„Harry Potter, zkoušky NKÚ," pověděl radši i svůj účel návštěvy, aby se tady nezdrželi.

„To jste vy?" vytřeštil oči, když si ho důkladně prohlédl a pak mu vrátil hůlku a pustil dál.

Usmíval se nad jeho výrazem, jako kdyby spatřil mozkomora a ne jeho, ale nějak mu to už ani nevadilo. Připadalo mu, že se změnil celkově, jako kdyby ho někdo začaroval, ale s nikým se nepotkal, takže si z toho dělal jenom srandu.

Dostal se k výtahu a zdravil i lidi, které neznal, přestože většina lidí obdivovala jeho hábit a ne jeho. Jack mu říkal, že ten hábit bude vzbuzovat údiv, protože to je hábit jeho táty, který se nosí jenom na důležité životní události, ale oba trvali, aby si ten hábit na tuto událost vypůjčil a on nebyl hlupák, aby takovouto krásu odmítnul.

Dostal se do druhého patra a jediného velmi známého koho potkal, byla Rita Holoubková.

„Pan Pottere, neměl byste čas na menší rozhovor?" zeptala se s vidinou ohromné příležitosti.

„Když si mě odchytnete po zkouškách a nebude používat bleskový brk, nebo jak tomu křápu říkáte, tak bych vám mohl na nějaké otázky odpovědět," řekl, protože radši skousnul, když bude v novinách to, co doopravdy řekl a ne nějaký výmysl.

„Výborně, tak hodně štěstí," odpověděla nadšená Rita a odešla.

On jenom pobaveně zakroutil hlavou a vydal se do místnosti, kam se měl asi dostavit, jelikož bylo ještě brzy, tak si sedl na židli před dveřmi a vyčkával.

Otevřel mu dveře postarší pán, který ho bez pozdravu pustil dovnitř, tak tedy vstoupil do místnosti, kde byla pouze jedna katedra, kde seděli tři lidé a bylo tam ještě místo na člověka, co mu přišel otevřít.

Když se posadil i on, mohl se před ně postavit a očekávat, cokoliv co přijde.

„Pan Harry James Potter, bydliště Grimmauldovo náměstí dvanáct, narozen jednatřicátého července roku devatenáct set osmdesát?" zeptal se druhý z mužů.

„Ano pane," odpověděl sebevědomým hlasem, který ho nutil používat Jack.

„Výborně, jste tu kvůli splnění zkoušek z Obrany proti černé magii a kouzelných formulí, nejdříve nám oznamte váš výběr povolání," pokračoval dál ten samý muž.

„Zaklínač," oznámil vážně.

„Dobrá tedy," řekl muž, a když otočil první list, tak to podle něj udělali i všichni ostatní.

„Zkouška je rozdělena na dvě části, normálně je to teorie a praktické zkoušení, ale vzhledem k tomu, že nás ministr ujistil, že teorii zvládáte, tak místo nějaké velké teorie nám ukážete kouzelnický souboj, kde se bude hodnotit vše, co předvedete, rozumíte?" ukončil rozhovor pořád ten samý muž, a když souhlasně pokýval, tak pokračovala místo něj starší žena.

„Vytáhněte si čtyři otázky z tohoto klobouku," jak řekla, tak udělal, vytáhl si postupně čtyři lístky a před jejich zraky, je otevřel.

„Jako první otázku máte vyjmenovat všechny neodpustitelné kletby a jejich účinky a jaký je trest za jejich používání," přečetla první otázku žena.

„Neodpustitelné kletby jsou tři, Cruciatus, Imperius, Avada Kedavra, první znamená v překladu, mučím a je sestavena pro způsobení bolesti, které vedou až k šílenství. Další ze zmiňovaných slouží k absolutní vládě nad tělem cíle, dá se přerušit pouze silnou vůlí, této kletbě se mi podařilo vzdorovat a v překladu znamená, vládnu. Avada Kedavra, poslední z vyjmenovaných kleteb, je nejhorší z nich. Zelený paprsek, který okamžitě všechny zabije, kromě mě samotného, mě se tuhle kletbu podařilo přežít. Za tyto kletby se posílá jednosměrný lístek do Azkabanu," dokončil debatu o kletbách, které vyzkoušel sám na sobě.

„Takže celkem jednoduchá otázka, když jste už dvě z nich vyzkoušel," řekl s překvapením v hlase ta samá žena.

„Omyl všechny tři," opravil zkoušející, a pak se zeptal: „na co při zkoušení obrany, potřebují vědět o kletbách z černé magie?"

„Správný kouzelník, musí vědět, proti čemu stojí a jelikož nás pan ministr určil k vašemu důkladnému přezkoušení, tak se mu snažíme vyhovět, další otázka."

Přečetl další otázku, kde bylo napsáno, „vyjmenujte alespoň tři soubojová kouzla a předveďte je."

„Everte stativ, způsobuje odhození protivníka, další je třeba Expelliarmus a Impedimenta, přičemž to první odhazuje z ruky protivníka hůlku a při větší síle kouzla odhazuje i protivníka a druhé slouží k znehybnění nebo odhození, zase záleží na síle kouzla," pověděl všechno, co kouzle věděl, protože to bylo skoro všechno, co se u nich dalo naučit a nebude jim říkat barvu paprsku.

„Teď názorně, támhle máte cvičný cíl," řekla žena a ukázala někam za něj.

Otočil se na cvičného panáka velmi podobnému tomu, co měl pověšeného jako cíl na famfrpál a připravoval se na první kouzlo. Pořádně se nadechl a vydechl a pořádně se soustředil, jak se to učil doma, a pak s krátkým mávnutím hůlky zamumlal, Everte Stativ, z hůlky vyletěl paprsek, který narazil do panáka a bez nějaké otočky ho velkou rychlostí odrazil do zdi.

Odlevitoval si ho zpátky na místo, kde stál před tím a pomocí kouzla Expelliarmus a trochu větší síly odrazil panáka tentokrát s jedním vrutem do zdi, to samé udělal i na potřetí, akorát s jiným účinkem při kouzle Impedimenta.

Další otázkou, kterou si přečetl, byla, „jaké jsou hlavní nevýhody kouzla Protego,"

„Protego, neboli v překladu chráním, je štítové kouzlo, které nedokáže zastavit žádnou z neodpustitelných kleteb. Jestli je dost silné, dokáže protivníka i odhodit, ale jeho hlavní nevýhodou, je že chrání kouzelníka jenom z jedné strany a tudíž má nechráněná záda. Další nevýhodou je, že nedokáže ochránit místo, k tomu se musí použít Protego totalum. Protego taktéž nedokáže zabránit žádným letícím předmětům, pouze kouzlům," odpověděl všechno, co věděl a pro upřesnění i Protego vyvolal a ukazoval, že opravdu nemá záda chráněná.

Poslední otázka, kterou si vytáhl, bylo Patronovo zaklínadlo, takže se pořádně nadechl a začal o něm povídat, vše co se naučil z hodin i z knih, k čemu slouží, jak vypadá, na co se musí myslet a jako bonus ho i dokázal vyčarovat, což upoutalo údiv, všech zkoušejících.

„Takže pane Pottere," řekla muž, který ho sem pozval asi po minutové poradě, „rada se rozhodla, že jste nám ukázal dostatečné znalosti a souboj nebude nutný, od nás máte vynikající."

„Děkuji," pověděl šťastně a začal se připravovat na další zkoušku.

„Tak pane Pottere, doufám, že umíte kouzelnické formule stejně dobře jako obranu proti černé magii," řekla čarodějka, která ještě nemluvila.

„Ano paní," odpověděl přesvědčeně.

„Dobrá, takže jelikož jste si zvolil Zaklínače, tak nám použijte na tamtu truhlu za záclonou, co nejvíce ochranných zaklínadel, podle toho, jak dlouho se budeme do ní dostávat, takovou dostanete známku.

Pokýval hlavou na souhlas a stoupl si před truhlu tak, aby nebylo vidět, co dělá. Vzpomněl si na truhlu, kde byl vězněn Pošuk Moody a udělal si z té truhly tři kopie pomocí kouzla Geminio, které našel v knize od ministra a ty zkopírované truhly postupně zvětšoval, až ta pravá byla nejmenší. Tu pravou zamknul a zavřel do další, na které použil kouzla Salvio hexia a Cave inimicum, aby věděl, jestli se k této truhle, už někdo dostal, tuto truhlu zamknul a obě truhly v sobě zavřel do další, na které použil stejná kouzla a ještě lepící kouzlo, takže kdo se té truhly dotknul, tak se mu přilepila ruka. Tuto truhlu taky zamknul a odlevitoval do poslední, kde opakoval obě ochranná kouzla a také použil Protego totalum a Repello mudletum, i když tu byli samí kouzelníci a ještě ji začaroval kouzlem Confundem, což bylo matoucí kouzlo a taktéž kouzlem Densaugeo, které by při dotyku způsobilo růst zubů a jako poslední kouzlo použil zmenšovací Deferzo, takže když nic z toho nevyjde, tak se truhla aspoň zmenší a oni se zdrží jejím zvětšením. Truhlu zamknul a částečně zprůhlednil a posunul ji o kousek dál a na její místo dal ještě jednu truhlu, která byla taktéž zastřená, ale pouze zamčená a ochráněná jednoduchými zaklínadly a doufal v to, že první objeví tu falešnou.

Pak vyšel zpoza záclony a kývnutím hlavy dal vědět, že je připraven.

„Prosím pojďte s námi, ať vás máme na očích, budu se dostávat do toho sama, protože ve více lidech by to bylo samozřejmě jednoduší," pověděla zkoušející a byla dost překvapená, když truhlu nikde neviděla, pak ale použila odhalovací kouzlo a našla falešnou truhlu, na kterou použila pár kouzel, které neznal, a pak použila nějaká kouzla, jako bylo finite a podobně.

Trvalo jí asi minutu, než vítězně otevřela truhlu, ve které nebylo nic.

„Pane Pottere, myslím, že nebylo povoleno sebrat věc z té truhly," řekla trochu rozčileně zkoušející.

„Já nic nesebral, to vy jen otevíráte špatnou truhlu," odpověděl jako svatoušek a to zapříčinilo smích všech ostatních kolegů, kteří se ho snažili zamaskovat kašlem a podobně.

Zase použila odhalovací kouzlo, ale tentokrát na celou oblast, aby našla všechny, ale byla tam pouze jedna truhla, zase strávila několik sekund odhalováním a postupním rušením všech bariér, zrušila i kletby, ale jak očekával, zmenšovací kletby si nevšimla, a tak když ji chtěla otevřít, truhla se zmenšila na velikost mravence, což zase pobavilo její kolegy, ale tentokrát se jen usmívaly.

Když se ji podařilo trefit malou truhličku, aby se zvětšila, konečně otevřela nadšeně truhlu, ale její překvapení bylo viditelné, když tam uviděla další.

Použila zase ta samá kouzla, ale chvíli se zdržela ještě tím, že zkoušela různé kletby, a tak odhalila jeho lepící, poté co konečně otevřela další truhlu, už musela zase používat ta samá kouzla na další, dokonce se ohlásil poplašný zvonek, když porušila bariéru, pak už vytáhla další, kde zkoušela další kouzla, i když tam nebyla žádná, ale to ona nemohla vědět, poté co naštvaně vyzkoušela všechno, ji opatrně otevřela a naštvaná z ní vytáhla perlu.

Poté jeden z mužů kouknul na hodiny a usmál se.

„Máte vynikající, pane Pottere, nechtěl bych se dostávat sám někam, co budete zabezpečovat po ukončení školy, protože bych se bál, co byste na mě mohl připravit, každopádně to bylo brilantní, už dlouho jsem neviděl takovou kombinaci a inteligenci. Napíšu do školy panu Kratiknotovi, který bude váš učitel, že jste zkoušku provedl ještě lépe než na vynikající, aby se vám věnoval, že z vás něco bude."

„Děkuji, pane," řekl upřímně a tváře se mu skoro červenali chválou.

„Já děkuji vám, konečně vidím, jak mladí studenti překonávají nás starý odeklínače, no nic, zdrželi jsme vás tu dlouho, teď prosím běžte o chodbu dál, kde budete skládat ostatní zkoušky," ukončil rozhovor a podal si s ním ruku, to samé udělali i ostatní a dokonce i ta žena, která odstraňovala jeho ochrany.

„Nashledanou," rozloučil se a odešel pryč z místnosti s pocitem dobře odvedené práce, došel k pootevřeným dveřím, do kterých když nakouknul, tak uviděl sedět radu zkoušejících, kde sedělo pět lidí, tak přistoupil před ně a očekával nějaká pravidla.

„Pan Potter?" zeptal se nejdříve, a když souhlasně odpověděl, tak pokračoval: „pan Percy Weasley nás informoval, že jste velmi nadaný žák a že vám stačí jenom nějaká lehčí zkouška, vzhledem k tomu, že jde o vás, tak v tom nevidím žádný problém a rád mu vyhovím."

„Jak si přejete, pane," odpověděl vytrvale, vyčkávajíc otázku.

„Jako první budete skládat zkoušku z Bylinkářství takže," odmlčel se a vytáhl si otázku z klobouku, kterou si přečetl, hodil ji zpátky, vytáhl další a takhle to opakoval ještě dvakrát, než přečetl: „na co se používá Mandragora."

„Mandragora se používá k odstranění zkamenění, ale…" chtěl povídat dál vše, co se naučil v druhém ročníku, ale byl zastaven rukou zkoušejícího.

„Výborně píšu vám vynikající," řekl první zkoušející a o slovo se přihlásil další z nich, „se mnou budete skládat zkoušku z dějin čar a kouzel."

Chvíli se podivoval, co se tu děje, že dostane známku za nic, ale poslušně poslouchal, když se ozval další.

„Řekněte mi něco o historii, ale něco, co nebude nudné, žádné války, boje nebo něco podobného," pověděl druhý zkoušející, a tak si vybavil knihu o vzniku magii a povídal vše, co si pamatoval, od vzniku, po posilnění.

„Píšu vynikající," ukončil debatu a dalším zkoušejícím byla žena ve středních letech.

„Já vás přezkouším na péči o kouzelné tvory, povězte mi nějaké zvíře, které je hodnoceno čtyřmi X nebezpečnosti."

Chvíli přemýšlel, co přesně jsou čtyři X, ale pak si vzpomněl, že je to nebezpečné zvíře, které dokáže ochočit jen výborný kouzelník, a tak si hned vzpomněl na draka, kterého měl na zkoušce při soutěži tří škol a tak řekl: „Maďarský trnoocasý drak."

„Správně, taktéž za vynikající," řekla a předala slovo své kolegyni vedle ní.

„Mým úkolem je provést zkoušku z jasnovidectví, takže mi pověste, z čeho všeho se dá věštit."

„Z dlaně, čajových lístků, věštecké koule, snu, kávového lógru anebo jen tak, že člověk upadne do věšteckého stavu," řekl vše, co ho napadlo, protože tohle ho nikdy nezajímalo.

„Něco jste vyjmenoval, máte taktéž vynikající a teď vás ještě přezkouším na astronomii, povězte mi co je to souhvězdí," zeptala se na otázku, na kterou by odpověděl snad každý mudla.

Souhvězdí je útvar na obloze, který je tvořen spojnicemi nejjasnějších hvězd, které můžeme zpozorovat, většinou se pojmenovávali podle bohů a zvířat," odpověděl, co nejstručněji, protože by stejně moc víc nevěděl.

„No neřekl jste toho moc, ale budu věřit, že toho víte mnohem více, vynikající" a předala slovo zpátky prvnímu zkoušejícímu.

„Takže, já vás ještě přezkouším na přeměňování, tady si vezměte od každého z nás pohár na pití a udělejte z něj hluboký talíř," zadal úlohu a tak si stoupl s hůlkou před jednotlivé talíře a postupně je měnil na talíře, což se mu povedlo u všech, kromě posledního, takže ho musel ještě trochu poupravit.

„Výborně, krásná ukázka přeměňování, teď poslední předmět, stoupněte si ke stolu támhle a s pomocí přísad, které tam máte, nám udělejte nějakou dobrou polévku," požádal o poslední úkol.

„Prosím?" zeptal se napůl překvapeně a napůl pobaveně.

„Polévku, byli jsme sem požádáni dojít v době oběda, takže se nám nedivte, že máme hlad," odpověděl vážně.

Stoupl si tedy před kotlík, který rozehřál a začal do něj házet přísady, které byly jedlé a chutné, většina věcí z toho rostla i na zahradě v Kvikálkově, takže dělal to samý, co doma, když tam naházel všechno a dostatečně ohřál, tak jim to donesl v talířích na stůl a pobaveně sledoval, jak jeho polívku skoro hltají.

„Byla dobrá, máte nadání na lektvary," odpověděl s mrknutím zkoušející a zapsal na papír další vynikající.

„No takže to máme za sebou, překvapil jste nás, pane Pottere, vaše znalosti jsou vynikající ve všech oborech, to se jen tak nestává, ale pan Percy to o vás říkal, takže se tomu ani nedivím," pověděl jeden ze zkoušejících a postupně si s ním podali všichni ruce. „Bylo by dobré, kdybyste se nikde nezmiňoval, jak tahle zkouška probíhala, prospělo to nám všem, a tak bych to i nechal," řekl něco, co bylo jasné, už ze začátku, ale stejně poslušně odpověděl: „Nemám v plánu, nic z této místnosti dostat na veřejnost."

„Tak je to správné, tak běžte, chlapče a třeba se i jednou potkáme i u dalších zkoušek," usmál se na něj a šel si ještě nabrat polévku.

Vyšel ven na chodbu a tam potkal pana Younga, který se na něj usmíval.

„Slyšel jsem, že už si složil dvě zkoušky a vybral sis Zaklínače, gratuluju, dobrý výběr, tady jsem ti přinesl jednu knihu, kterou používají učitelé na Odeklínače. Chvíli jsem dělal učitele, ale nějak mě to přestalo bavit, a jelikož se ta kniha dá koupit pouze s učitelským oprávněním a nedá se nijak kopírovat, tak věřím, že se ti bude hodit, i když to není tvůj obor," řekl a podal mu knihu.

„To si ale nemůžu vzít," tvrdil odhodlaně.

„Tak si ji jenom půjčíš a až ji dočteš, tak mi ji vrátíš, to už tvoje svědomí vezme, ne?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„To už asi jo, děkuji mnohokrát," vzal knihu do své ruky a trochu ji zmenšil a strčil do kapsy, rozloučil se s panem Youngem podáním ruky, a jak slíbil, šel se zastavit za Percym.

Zaťukal mu na kancelář, a když slyšel „dále," tak vešel. Percy seděl v pěkně vyzdobené místnosti, za stolem, který byl přeplněn papíry.

„Á Harry, posaď se, jsem rád, že jsi zašel," řekl potěšeně Percy, když spatřil zrovna jeho.

„Přece jsem to slíbil," řekl s úsměvem.

„To je pravda, tak co, povídej, jak dopadla zkouška, nebyla až příliš těžká?" zeptal se Percy zaujatě.

„Děláš si srandu? Dokonce jako zkoušku lektvarů po mně chtěli, abych udělal polívku," odpověděl a oba se tomu zasmáli.

„Toho jsou schopní, proto jsem je vybral, nechtěl jsem, aby si měl nějaké problémy. Sice si dva předměty vzal na starosti sám ministr, ale ty ostatní nechal na mně," odpověděl a dal si ruce do stříšky.

„Nebylo těžké ani jedno a překvapivě mám ze všeho vynikající," odpověděl pyšně sám na sebe, ale s vděkem v hlase.

„Vážně, tak to gratuluji Harry, věděl jsem, že to dokážeš, když ti k tomu někdo dopomůže," řekl Percy a poplácal ho po ramenou, jako to vždy dělal Ron, v tom se ale objevil blesk od fotoaparátu.

„Neruším, pane Weasley, tady pan Potter mi slíbil rozhovor," řekla Holoubková, poté co už měla obrázek jistě na hlavní stránku.

„Jistě, že ne paní Holoubková, zrovna jsem tady Harrymu gratuloval a chtěl udělat čaj, dáte si taky?" zeptal se a dal vařit vodu na čaj.

„Ne děkuji, tak můžeme, pane Pottere?" zeptala se a bylo vidět, že jeho příkaz vzala vážně a vytáhla pergamen a brk a připravila se na psaní.

„Ale jistě, ptejte se," odpověděl odevzdaně.

Musel odpovídat na otázky, jako kde bydlí, jestli má přítelkyni, jaké dostal známky ze zkoušek, co si vybral za obor, jestli mu zkoušky připadali těžké a mnoho dalších, na všechny odpovídal pravdivě anebo jenom trochu upravil skutečnost, ale na ostatní neodpovídal, ale příval otázek zastavil až Percy.

„Tady Harry se musí ještě zastavit u pana ministra, tak jestli nás omluvíte," jemně ji vyhodil a zavřel dveře, ale ještě uslyšel Holoubkovou, jak říká: „těším se na další rozhovor."

„Za ministrem, Percy?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Ale ne, jen jsem ji chtěl vyhnat, abychom si mohli popovídat my," odpověděl upřímně.

„Ty si lhal, Percy? Zrovna ty?" opět se na oko zeptal překvapeně.

„Už nejsem takový, jaký jsem býval, když jsem chodil na školu. Po škole jsem se dost změnil, když jsem chtěl něco vydělat pro naši rodinu tím, že jsem si bral samé přesčasy. Domů jsem nechodil, protože jsem měl byt poblíž, takže jsem neustále pracoval, abychom se konečně měli lépe, ale oni to viděli jinak, mysleli si, že se starám o kariéru a o moji bývalou přítelkyni a je zavrhuju, a tak jsme se dost pohádali a řekli mi, ať jdu dělat pitomce pro ministra, takže mě prakticky vyhodili z domu a začali pomlouvat, že se o ně nezajímám, že vidím jenom svoji kariéru a to tě změní, kamaráde. Když tě i rodina odsoudí, tak se staneš jiným, ale to tobě nemusím vysvětlovat, že ne," řekl zklamaně Percy, ale pak zakroutil hlavou a stal se z něj zase usmívající zrzek.

„Vím, jak to myslíš," odpověděl a snažil si v duchu vyndat, že i on Percyho předčasně odsoudil.

„To je ale jedno, přestaneme myslet na minulost jo? Spíš jsem ti chtěl oznámit, že tě budu doprovázet na expres do Bradavic, takže na mě počkej ve tvém domě, třeba tam potkáme někoho známého a uvidíme jejich výraz, až nás uvidí spolu jako dva kamarády," zasmál se Percy a jemu připadal jako úplně jiný, než kterého znal nebo chtěl znát.

„To bude sranda," také se usmál a takhle dobře si povídali dlouhou dobu, než za ním přišel někdo s dopisem.

„V tom budou tvoje známky," pověděl Percy a předal mu dopis, který rozbalil.

A tam byl pergamen, který rozložil.

VÝSLEDKY NÁLEŽITÉ KOUZELNICKÉ ÚROVNĚ

Uspěl:

Vynikající (V)

Nad očekávání (N)

Dostatečný (D)

Neuspěl:

Slabý (S)

Hrůza (H)

Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER DOSÁHL TĚCHTO VÝSLEDKŮ:

Astronomie V

Péče o kouzelné tvory V

Formule V

Obrana proti černé magii V

Jasnovidectví V

Bylinkářství V

Dějiny čar a kouzel V

Lektvary V

Přeměňování V

Usměvavě si přečetl známky, a pak je podal Percymu, který si je také přečetl a pak je mu podal se slovy: „Připomínáš mi mé dětství, ještě se stát prefektem a primusem a bude to dokonalý."

„To se nestane, myslíš, že by mě Brumbál jmenoval prefektem?" zeptal se nad absurditou, která se nemohla stát.

„Asi máš pravdu, ale stejně máš známky, které má málokdo a pomůžou ti po škole."

„Taky, ale díky tobě," řekl, aby věděl, že je mu vděčný.

„To nic nebylo, vždy ti rád pomůžu," odpověděl Percy.

„Pokud to bude možný, tak i já tobě," ukončil rozhovor na téma NKÚ a ještě hodinu si povídali o všem možném, než musel Percy na zkoušku s ministrem, ale ještě mu připomněl, že má na něj čekat na Grimmauldově náměstí, že ho tam vyzvedne.


	7. Nepříjemný příjezd

Toho rána, kdy měl být odjezd, byly už všechny kufry sbalené a stály v kuchyni, kde zrovna snídal. Přemýšlel, jestli si vzal opravdu vše a na nic nezapomněl nebo nezapomněl něco udělat, ale pořád se ujišťoval, že udělal vše, co měl. Kráturovi dal na starost oba dva domy a případnou poštu, Dobbyho uvidí ve škole a ještě se rozloučil s rodinou Parishů, kterým slíbil, že bude posílat dopisy.

Oblékl se do společenského oblečení Reguluse Blacka a úplně připravený čekal jen na Percyho, který za chvíli zaťukal na dveře, a tak ho pustil dovnitř.

„Půjdeš na snídani nebo chvátáme?" zeptal se, než se sehnul pro kufr.

„Myslím, že radši pojedeme, vypůjčil jsem si auto. Ještě že to tu máš zabezpečený proti mudlům," pověděl svůj plán a pomohl mu s kufry.

„Krátura to tu zabezpečil dobře," řekl, aby řeč nestála.

„Jo skřítci jsou šikovný potvůrky, pokud tedy nedělají problémy, kolikrát si někdo z ministerstva stěžuje, že nedělají, co mají," odpověděl mu zapáleně Percy a postupně odlevitovali všechny kufry do auta, i když je měl chuť je tam odnést ručně.

„Tenhle je poslední," řekl, když odlevitoval poslední kufr do auta.

„Dobrá tak nasedej, není to sice daleko, ale je to lepší, než se tam přemisťovat, a když nám půjčili úplně nový auto, tak toho musíme využít," pověděl Percy a sedl si jako první do auta.

Rychle sedl vedle něj jako spolujezdec, protože dlouho autem nejel a tohle bylo velmi pohodlný. Když konečně vzlétli, tak si mohl prohlížet Londýn z ptačí perspektivy a to se mu opravdu líbilo, ale pak viděl někoho na koštěti, což mu připadalo divné.

„Percy?" zeptal se, a když uslyšel souhlasné zamručení, tak pokračoval: „to někdo lítá na koštěti nezastřený uprostřed Londýna?"

„Ne, to určitě ne, musíš být zastřený," snažil se poučovat Percy.

„Tamhle ten moc zastřeně nevypadá," pověděl uraženě, ale pak se podíval do zrcátka a vzadu uviděl dalšího v černém plášti, který na ně míří hůlkou, a tak rychle jako spolujezdec strhnul volant na stranu a sledoval, jak paprsek těsně minul jejich auto.

„Sakra, smrtijedi," zařval a snažil se zrychlit a uhýbat dvěma smrtijedům.

„Uleť jim sakra," pověděl splašeně a vytáhl hůlku z kapsy.

„To se lehce řekne, musíme někde přistát, někde kde se schováme," řekl zděšeně a znovu strnul volant jiným směrem, takže přistál na okně, ale účel to splnilo.

Otevřel okýnko a vystrčil z něj ruku a hlavu a snažil se zamířit v této rychlosti a vyslal Mdloby na tebe, které minulo, ale smrtijeda to trochu vychýlilo.

Okamžitě vyslal další na druhého smrtijeda, který se schoval na druhou stranu auta, kam už nemohl mířit, takže zalezl opět dovnitř a sledoval, jak Percy pevně drží volant a manévruje několik desítek metrů ve vzduchu.

„Doufám, že když si tu ty, tak budeme mít velký štěstí," snažil se o vtip Percy.

„Taky bych se rád dostal do školy," musel zvýšit hlas, protože díky otevřenému oknu nebylo slyšet, takže ho radši okamžitě zavřel.

„Jdeme na přistání do támhleté uličky, připrav se na hrozné dosednutí," pověděl Percy a obrátil auto směrem dolů, na což smrtijedi reagovali tím samým, ale přidali k tomu pár kouzel, které je minuly a narazily do země.

Pevně si utáhl pásy, zapřel se nohama a sledoval, jak letí přímo do uličky. Percy otočil knoflíkem. Dopadli na zem bez nějakého velkého nárazu, ale i tak se bouchnul do hlavy a musel ještě chvíli počkat, než se Percymu podařilo zabrzdit, což způsobilo sražení pár popelnic. Pak oba rychle sundali pásy a vyskočili z auta. Naneštěstí pár metrů před nimi přistáli oba smrtijedi.

Na Percyho letěla Avada Kedavra, ale schoval se za auto, takže neškodně prolétla nad ním. Na něj letělo něco jiného, ale nezjišťoval, co a taktéž se schoval za auto. Pak se chvíli nic nedělo, a tak se na sebe podívali a po kývnutí na sebe, oba najednou vyskočili a vyslali kouzlo. Percy se vytasil s Impedimenta a on s Everte stativ. Obojí bylo pohlceno štítem, ale oni pokračovali s kouzlením, protože když se smrtijedi bránili, nemohli útočit. Často měnil kouzla, většinu útoku nechával na Percym, protože byl zkušenější, ale když viděl trhlinu v obraně, tak vykouknul a vyslal nějaké soubojové kouzlo.

Smrtijedi se také činili, kdykoliv viděli pauzu, mezi jejich útoky, vyslali určitě nějaké nepříjemné kouzlo a po většinou zelené barvy, když letělo na Percyho. Naštěstí Percy byl mrštný a vždy se strčil skrčit, než ho to trefilo. Jemu neskutečně bušilo srdce a jediné, co pořádně slyšel, bylo vlastní vyslovování zaklínadel. Jejich štěstí bylo to, že ho nechtěli zabít a tak neposílali nic, co by mu mohlo nějak ublížit a tak se mohl krýt za autem a vyslat Fulgur vestis.

Viděl, jak se Percy chvíli nezvedá a tak přešel do útoku sám, aby se nepřibližovali, poté co se zvedl, vybral si jednoho z nich a zakřičel: „Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Fulgur vestis," pak se ale urychleně musel sehnout, když svého společníka začal bránit druhý smrtijed, ale to už viděl připraveného Percyho, který stoupl a vyslal Bombarda na zem před smrtijedy, kteří skončili na zemi, ale i odtud dokázali vyslat další zaklínadla, kterým se ani nemuseli uhýbat, protože letěli vysoko nad ně. Percy pokračoval s Pouta na tebe a on přidal vlastní Expelliarmus, ale to se smrtijedovi podařilo vykrýt a přemístil se.

Jeho kolega takový štěstí neměl a ležel na zemi se spoutanými rukami, a když si svého úspěchu všimnul Percy, vyslal Mdloby na tebe a on to pojistil zaklínadlem Petrificus totalus.

Poté, co si byly jisti, že se už nic nestane, na sebe koukli a po kývnutí se vydali ke smrtijedovi, ale musel obejít díru v zemi, aby do ní nespadli sami.

„Takže on se opravdu vrátil Harry? Ten-jehož-jméno-se-neříká?" zeptal se vystrašeně Percy.

„Ano," řekl taktéž vystrašeně, ale byl rád, že neletěl sám, už by mohl být někde u Voldemorta. Pak si na něco vzpomněl a dodal: „ale musíš si to nechat pro sebe Percy, když si všichni myslí, že se nevrátil, útočí jenom na mne, kdyby se ohlásilo, že se vrátil, už by se neschovával a bylo by spousty mrtvých."

„Vím, jak to myslíš, dobrá, budu mlčet," řekl Percy a nohou kopnul do smrtijeda.

„Díky, že si tu byl Percy," pověděl upřímně.

„Abych řekl pravdu, radši bych teď popíjel čaj v kanceláři, ale jsem celý, až na to, že jsme zničili nový auto," řekl, když se podíval ze smrtijeda na auto.

„Tobě to z výplaty snad nestrhnou, spíš jsem rád, že si takový řidič a trefil ses do uličky."

„Hm, doufám, že tu budou ty bystrozoři, co nejdřív, ať tě můžeme dostat na vlak, než nám ujede," řekl Percy a stále sledoval nehýbajícího se smrtijeda.

„Mě vlak neštve, spíš mě zajímá, koho jsi to dostal," řekl a skrčil se, aby sundal masku, ale zadržela ho ruka na rameni.

„Počkej na bystrozory, neměli bychom tu nic měnit," pověděl Percy a čekal před smrtijedem. On si šel prozatím sednout do auta, aby zkontroloval kufry a hlavně klec s Hedvikou, která byla naštěstí v pořádku. Seděl tam, i když se k nim přemístili bystrozoři.

„Sakra, kde jste? To si ještě vyřídíme na ministerstvu. Měli jste tolik práce, že když tu letí samí Avada kedavry, tak je něco důležitějšího na práci?" rozčílil se Percy, když se před něj přemístil Moody, Tonksová a ještě nějaký bystrozor.

„Co se tady stalo?" zeptal se Moody a úplně ignoroval Percyho.

„Vlastně nic, protože jste to měli dobře pohlídaný, a tak tu nelítali dva smrtijedi nad Londýnem a nepokusili se sundat Harryho," pověděl stále rozčileně Percy.

„Neházej na nás vinu, Weasley, není naše chyba, že jste nešli letaxovou sítí," chopil se zase odpovědi Moody.

„Převezměte si to tady! Podrobnosti podám někdy později. Nyní mám na starosti Harryho, ale počítejte s tím, že tohle pro vás dopadne špatně," řekl Percy, přistoupil k autu a pomohl mu vytáhnout všechny kufry z auta.

„Pojď Harry, přemístíme se, tady by nás nechali klidně zemřít," pokračoval Percymu.

„Pokýval hlavou a otočil se ještě na Tonksovou s Moodym a zakroutil nad nimi hlavou a snažil se nedat moc najevo zklamání nad jejich chováním, ale nepovedlo se mu to dostatečně, a tak radši sebral co nejvíc kufrů, ostatní vzal Percy a společně se přemístili kousek od nádraží, do místnosti, která byla na to připravená.

„Promiň Harry, asi sis takhle nepředstavoval práci Bystrozorů," řekl Percy, když šli spolu k nástupišti.

„Oni se tak chovali kvůli mně," odpověděl a snažil se zapomenout na jejich pohledy.

„Neber si to tak, třeba to bylo kvůli mně, já taky nejsem nejoblíbenější," snažil se ho uklidnit Percy.

„Dobrý pokus, ale sám víš, že to není pravda, každopádně pěkně velkou chvíli nepoletím autem," zasmál se, i když to nebylo vtipné.

„Máš pravdu, trochu nám to poničilo hábity a teď už se nebudeš tolik líbit," řekl zrzek, který před sebou stále tlačil vozík s Harryho kufry.

„Já si myslím, že dost lidí otevře víno, že mě málem dostali a dost lidí zapláče nad tím, že mě nedostali úplně," snažil se stále zmírnit atmosféru.

„Tak jsme tu Harry. Pojď, projdeme nástupištěm, máme ještě dvacet minut. Ještěže jsme nesnídali u vás, jinak bychom nemuseli stihnout ten vlak a já bych tě musel do Bradavic odvézt tím rozbitým autem," pověděl Percy a jako první prošel zdí, která vedla na nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě.

Když jí prošel i on, tak si všimnul, že už tam vlak stojí, a tak se otočil na Percyho.

„Harry, budu se snažit, aby tě nikdo nevyslýchal kvůli tomu, co se stalo, vše dosvědčím pod veritasérem, takže se tomu všemu snad vyhneš," řekl Percy a přivezl k němu vozík s kufry.

„Dobře a nezapomeň, že se některé věci nikdo nesmí dozvědět," naznačil mu rozhovor u auta.

„Nezapomenu a hlavně se opatruj, třeba někdy napiš dopis, a pak se třeba objev na ministerstvu, až pojedeš na Vánoční prázdniny."

„To je dobrý plán, měj se Percy a snaž se vyhnout problémům," poškádlil ho.

„To mi říká ten, kdo je v nich každou chvíli," odpověděl a přátelsky ho obejmul.

„Asi budu zvracet," ozvalo se za ním pro něj důvěrně známý hlas.

„Ach Ronald a jeho duchaplný komentář, kdyby nás zajímal, tak si o něj řekneme," řekl se zlostí v hlase, když si všimnul, že to opravdu byl Ron.

„Neměl by si teď běhat po vlaku a všude ukazovat svůj prefektský odznak, bratříčku?" zeptal se ironicky Percy.

„Polib si Percy," odpověděl naštvaný Ron, protože se mu nelíbilo, že ho oba odpálkovali.

„Na to já mám lidi bratříčku. Víš, protože mám peníze, jo ty vlastně nevíš, co to je viď? Je to takový kulatý a dají se za to koupit věci," odmlčel se Percy a hraně přemýšlel o odpovědi a pak si prohlédl svého bratra od hlavy k patě a pokračoval: „Třeba nové hábity, a také mám kamarády, víš? Třeba tady Harryho, kde ty máš někoho?" zeptal se pobaveně Percy, když viděl svého bratra zuřit.

„Nech mu chvíli, ať to stačí pobrat, on byl Ronald vždy pomalejší," přidal něco svého a sledoval úplně naštvaného Rona, jak odchází za Ginny a Hermionou.

„Po tomhle mám chuť tam jet s tebou, ty si budeš takhle bavit a já budu dělat poskoka ministrovi," na oko zesmutněl Percy.

„No nic radši nastoupím, než si pozve na mě kamarády," ukázal hlavou na Rona.

„Chápu, tak teda měj se. Já půjdu nějaké věci vysvětlit a taky potvrdit úspěch mise ‚odvoz Harryho Pottera,' pan ministr bude potěšen," ukončil rozhovor Percy, poplácal ho po ramenou a přemístil se pryč.

Přivezl si vozík blíž ke dveřím, sundal z něj kufry a nacpal je dovnitř vlaku, pak tam vysadil i klec s Hedvikou a odtáhnul to všechno do prvního volného kupé, které viděl. Cestou na něj koukalo hodně lidí, ale na ně kašlal a poté, co si dal kufry nahoru, tak si rád sednul, i když toho měl z auta dost.

Pro jistotu zamknul dveře, aby se mu tam nechtěl někdo vetřít a poklidně sledoval lidi z okýnka. Poznal jich tam hodně, ale nikdo neměl v plánu se s ním bavit, a tak je taktéž ignoroval.

Otevřel si kufr a prohlížel si knihy, které by si mohl přečíst a vyndal z něj akorát nějakou knihu s bajkami, která nesla název: „Bajky Barda Beedleho."

Tuhle knihu našel v knihovně rodiny Blacků, a jelikož to byla jedna z mála knih bez černé magie, tak si ji vzal sebou.

Otevřel ji na první straně a začal číst. Přestal teprve tehdy, když se vlak rozjížděl. Doufal, že si nikdo k němu nepřisedne, ale takový štěstí by mít nemohl, a tak uslyšel cvaknutí zámku, jak si někdo odemyká a přisedl si k němu poněkud tlustší starší plešatý pán. Po celkovém pohledu shledal tohoto muže nezajímavého, protože byl malý s divně vyhlížejícíma očima a mrožím knírkem, a když si sedal, tak se chvíli bál, aby se sedačka nepropadla a on tohoto muže nemusel vytahovat ze země. Naštěstí měl jenom jeden kufr, takže se nemusel bát, že se tam nevejdou.

„Ta podobnost s vaším otcem je obrovská, až teda na ty oči," pověděl tento muž, když si ho doprohlédl celého.

Chtěl mu skočit do řeči a opakovat to, co slyšel pořád: „Ty máš po matce," ale radši to nechal vyslovit od jeho spolusedícího a pak už konečně řekl: „Já vím, hodně lidí mi to říká."

„Byla to velmi nadaná studentka a lektvary jí šli snad nejlíp ze všech, které jsem učil. Neustále jsem litoval, že jsem ji neměl ve své koleji, výborně by se tam se svým talentem hodila," povídal starý pán, a když si všiml nechápavého výrazu na tváři Harryho, dodal: „Býval jsem ředitelem zmijozelské koleje."

„Všichni chytří většinou bývali tam. Měl jsem ve své koleji hodně nadaných lidí, kteří to dotáhli na vysoká místa jako třeba Barnabáš Políček, teď je z něj šéfredaktor v Denním Věštci. To byl opravdu chytrý student, ale jak říkám, na tvoji mámu neměl ani náhodou, byla to moje nejoblíbenější studentka a to jsem měl velký výběr, třeba rodinu Blacků. Z ní jsem měl všechny ve své koleji, kromě toho jak jsem jmenoval, jo Sirius Black, ohromný kamarád tvého táty, později vycházel i s tvojí matkou. Škoda, že všichni z nich nebyly v Zmijozelu, ty tam asi taky nejsi viď? Bude to asi Nebelvír, ale ten mám taky rád. Sice v ní je spousta mudlorozených, kteří nebývali tak výborní, ale tvoje matka byla výjimka a taktéž Dirk Cresswell, to byl taky chytrý kluk. Je divné, že někdo bez rodičů s kouzelnickou krví to dotáhnou takhle daleko, nemyslíš?" konečně ukončil svůj monolog s očekáváním jeho odpovědi.

Po celou dobu monologu se tvářil jinak, nejdříve potěšeně, že se tak dobře baví o jeho mámě, pak zamračeně, když se začal bavit tak krásně o Zmijozelu, a pak skoro naštvaně, když se začal bavit o mudlech.

„To si opravdu nemyslím, děti od mudlovských rodičů nebývají alespoň aristokratičtí a nekoukají na ostatní nadřazeně a dokonce i v některých případech bývají nejchytřejší v ročníku."

„Ne, já nejsem proti nim, celý rok jsem u mudlů bydlel, takže je respektuju, ale připadá mi to zvláštní," podotkl starší muž.

„Takže budete zase vést zmijozelskou kolej, pane?" zeptal se, aby zjistil totožnost tohoto zvláštního muže.

„Ano, to budu, ale neboj se, proti tobě nic mít nebudu, vlastně toto místo jsem vzal i díky tobě," pokračoval starý muž.

„Díky mně? To nechápu, pane," odpověděl zaraženě.

„Horacio Křiklan jméno mé a abych vám odpověděl, chtěl jsem už zůstat v důchodu, ale byla mi dána nabídka pracovat opět jako učitel, nechtěl jsem to přijmout, jen co je pravda, ale mám rád, když mohu učit a dopomoci slibným studentům a jelikož jsem učil vaši matku, tak jsem chtěl učit i vás a navíc, v Bradavicích jsou lepší ochrany," povídal opět svůj další monolog.

„Ochrany proti čemu, pane profesore," zeptal se zvědavě a proto rychle přešel na oslovení profesor, aby z něj dostal, co nejvíce informací.

„To se ptáte zrovna vy? Ten kdo jimi byl napaden?" zeptal se vyděšeně profesor Křiklan.

„Jo vy myslíte smrtijedy, jo s těma jsem se už setkal a máte pravdu, v Bradavicích byste měl být chráněn," snažil se nedat najevo, že i dovnitř se můžou dostat.

„Jako ne, že bych to potřeboval, ale každý potřebuje mít tu jistotu, že může jít spát bez toho, aby byl v noci napaden," vysvětloval stále profesor Křiklan.

„Oni ale útočí jenom na mne, takže se nemusíte bát," pověděl tónem, jako by se bavil o počasí.

„Třeba to byla jenom náhoda," nadhodil profesor.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že mě napadli před pár minutami znova, tak o tom vážně pochybuju," řekl s naprostou jistotou v hlase.

„A nestalo se vám nic? Počkejte, podívám se," vyskočil čiperně profesor ze sedačky a začal si ho prohlížet.

„Určitě se mi nic nestalo," povídal trpělivě.

„Vaše hlava vypovídá něco jiného, vždyť máte zakrvácené vlasy," zhrozil se profesor.

„Opravdu?" zeptal se a šáhnul si na hlavu a usykl bolestí. Když se podíval na dlaň, zjistil, že ji má od krve.

„Škrábnutí," pověděl přesvědčivě, protože to přece nemohlo být vážný, když to ani sám necítí.

„Radši dojdu pro nějakého lékaře, já opravdu nejsem dobrý v léčivých kouzlech, protože co není v lektvarových lahvičkách není pro mě," zasmál se profesor a odešel dveřmi pryč.

„Kvůli malému zranění tu budu ošetřován, před zraky všech žáků, aby věděli, že jsem nějaký usmrkanec, který musí být ihned ošetřen, sakra," ulevil si v zavřeném kupé ujíždějícího Bradavického expresu.

„Takže, kde máte toho zraněného, pane profesore," uslyšel hlas nějaké dívky, která se okamžitě objevila i před dveřmi.

Chvíli na něj překvapeně koukala, ale pak vlezla dovnitř i s profesorem za zády. Stoupla si před něj, takže jediný na co měl pořádný výhled, byl prefektský odznak, přišpendlený na hábitu se znakem Havraspáru.

„Hm, teď to možná trochu zaštípá," pověděla prefektka a použila na něj nějaké kouzlo a hned poté, ještě jedno.

Snažil se nevydat ani hlásku, ani nezkřivit tvář bolestí, tak jenom silně zmáčknul sedačku, na které seděl a vyčkával, až bolest zmizí.

„Mělo by to být v pořádku, ale doporučuji si dojít na ošetřovnu," pověděla prefektka a otočila se na pana profesora Křiklana, který jenom kýval hlavou.

Ještě než odešla, řekl směrem k ní, „Děkuji."

Koukala na něj, jako kdyby mluvil v hadím jazyce, a tak mu to nedalo a musel se zeptat: „Dostala si o mě nějaké zvláštní informace? Jako že třeba koušu a neděkuju? Tak to tě musím zklamat, bohužel ani nekoušu nebo nenapadám studenty zákeřně do zad a poděkování jsem se taky naučil."

Chvíli nedokázala nic říct, a tak odhadoval, že se trefil úplně do všeho. Ron už stihl zapracovat v prefektském vagonu, ale pak se zatvářila omluvně a znovu mu připomněla ošetřovnu a rozloučila s profesorem a odešla.

„O čem jste to mluvil? Jaký kousání?" zeptal se pobaveně a zároveň profesor Křiklan.

„Nečetl jste Věštce? Kolují tu o mně zvěsti, že jsem aristokrat a zmijozelský parchant, který chce sesadit ředitele a dosadit tam někoho jiného," pokračoval, když při první otázce uviděl nesouhlasné zavrtění hlavou.

„To oslovení zmijozelský parchant bych byl radši, kdybyste si odpustil, ale to další je pravda?" zeptal se zaujatě.

„Sesadit ředitele?" zasmál se, že tomu někdo věří a pokračoval: „A dosadit tam třeba někoho podobného jako byla Umbridgeová? Ne, to opravdu nehrozí, ale prosím, pojďme se bavit třeba i o něčem jiném, třeba o mých rodičích, když jste je znal jako učitel," poprosil, a tak další velkou část cesty, než profesor usnul, pozorně poslouchal vše, co mu starý profesor povídal.

Když byly už blízko, tak si vzal jeden ze společenských hábitů, které mu koupil Krátura podle svého výběru, na kterých měl přišitý znak Nebelvíru, protože mu to připadlo mnohem lepší, než školní hábity a nikdo mu za to nemohl vynadat, protože i třeba Malfoy vždy nosil něco jiného.

Jemně probudil profesora Křiklana, kterého sice poznal jen chvíli, ale připadal mu celkem sympatický, i když měl vymezené názory na mudly a na Zmijozel, ale aspoň poznal někoho, kdo mu dokáže něco povědět o jeho rodičích a kmotrovi, protože takových lidí už moc není.

„To už jsme tady?" zeptal se ospale profesor Křiklan.

„Ano, pane profesore," odpověděl, když sundával kufr na zem.

„Taky mohli tu cestu udělat delší, protože se při ní nedá pořádně vyspat," vysvětlil profesor, když se na něj nechápavě koukal.

„To by ale spousta prváků umřela nedočkavostí, kdyby to byla cesta přes noc," nadhodil první nevýhodu, která mu přišla na mysl.

„Prváci se ještě tolikrát vyspí, jenže my, kteří máme problém se spánkem…" nechal větu nedokončenou a začal se věnovat svým věcem.

Sám, když si připravil všechny věci k nohám, tak si ještě sedl a počkal si, až vlak zastaví a vystoupí z něj všichni nedočkavci. Sám neměl touhu se někam cpát a profesor na tom byl asi stejně, protože se ještě pohodlně rozvalil na sedačce.

Vlak se zatroubením zastavil, a jak předpokládal, všichni se začali hrnout, a tak v uličkách nebylo žádné místo. Zakroutil nad tím hlavou a dál koukal z okna, do té doby než se ho zeptal profesor.

„Vy nechvátáte za spolužáky?"

„Není kam chvátat, když vím, že mi nic neujede," pověděl neutrálně.

„To je správný, spěch je špatná vlastnost, dělat něco ve spěchu, znamená dělat něco špatně," poučil ho profesor a zase se věnoval prohlížením studentů v uličce.

Poté, co vystoupil i profesor, rychle vytáhnul hůlku a zaklel kufry, kdyby mu je chtěl někdo otevřít. Použil pár kleteb, které byly nepříjemné, a pak vystoupil, musel sice nadvakrát, nejdřív aby odnesl kufry na hromadu a pak, aby došel ještě pro klec s Hedvikou, která vypadala dotčeně, že nejdřív vzal kufry, ale když klec otevřel a pohladil ji, tak vypadala spokojeně.

Pohledem vyhledal Hagrida, který se staral o prváky a nevnímal okolí. Podíval se, jestli uvidí někoho známého, ale uviděl jen samé prváky a nějaké opozdilce z kterých poznal jen dva hráče fampfrpálu z Mrzimoru.

Nasedl do vozu tažený testrály a nechal se odvést až před školu, kde vystoupil a šel směrem do velké síně, ale cestou přešel kolem ošetřovny a hlasitě si povzdechl, otočil směr a zaťukal na dveře. K jeho velkému překvapení se dveře otevřeli skoro ihned, co dal ruku od nich pryč.

„Pane Pottere? Můžu pro vás něco udělat?" zeptala se madam Pomfreyová.

„Jenom chci, abyste se podívala na moje zranění na hlavě, nic to není, ale bylo mi to nařízeno," pokusil se vysvětlit nulovou vážnost zranění, ale madam Pomfreyová, už ho táhla na postel, kde měl nařízeno se posadit.

„Od čeho to máte?" zeptala se léčitelka.

„Někde jsem se tady bouchnul," zalhal okamžitě.

„Pane Pottere, byl jste tu už tolikrát, že vám nějaké bouchnutí věřit nebudu," odpověděla přísně madam Pomfreyová.

„Ale já jsem se fakt bouchnul, jen ne tady," pokusil se doplnit informaci navíc, aby ho pustila pryč, protože jinak nestihne zahajovací večeři.

„Tak kde," pověděla, když mu prohlížela hlavu.

„Po cestě sem, asi jsem se bouchnul v autě," odpověděl ji už větší část pravdy.

„Tak si lehněte, přinesu vám sem jeden lektvar," přikázala a odešla do vedlejší místnosti.

Sundal si boty, a i v hábitu si lehl do postele, kde vyčkával netrpělivě na příchod Pomfreyové.

„Tohle vypijte," podala mu nějakou břečku, kterou se musel donutit vypít, poté co to s nechutí spolknul, se cítil nějak unaveně.

„Teď se vyspíte, oni vás na večeři omluví a ráno můžete jít ihned studovat," řekla a došla k druhé posteli, kde vzala přikrývku, kterou ho přikryla.

„Já, ale nechtěl spát," pověděl ospale, ale odpovědi se už nedočkal, protože usnul.


	8. První den

Vzbudil se někdy ráno, protože slunce už svítilo do ošetřovny, takže vstal, nazul si boty a vydal se za Pomfreyovou. Když ji uviděl, spustil.

„Proč jste mě uspala? Vždyť mi bylo dobře."

„Vy se cítíte dobře vždycky, a pak tu týden ležíte s velkými zraněními, takhle jste se vyléčil a můžete jít na hodinu," pověděla naštvaným hlasem, jako pokaždé, když se s ní hádal.

„Ale prošvihl jsem zahajovací večeři," argumentoval.

„Taky jste se tam ale mohl zhroutit, mohl jsem mít ještě nějaké zranění nebo otřes mozku, to vás nenapadlo? Kdybyste aspoň řekl, kde se vám to stalo, takhle jsem musela předpokládat, že mi zase neříkáte všechno a teď běžte, mám tu ještě spoustu práce," vyháněla ho ven.

Podíval se, co myslela tou prací a všiml si ještě jedné obsazené postele, která byla zakryta a tak nemohl poznat, kdo je pacient.

„Madam Pomfreyová, kdo tam leží?" ukázal na obsazenou postel.

„Váš kamarád Ronald Weasley, se včera dotknul nějakého zakletého předmětu a dostal svědící vyrážku, kterou si rozškrabal, a tak s tím přišel," pověděla léčitelka, protože si myslela, že jeho kamarád může vědět, co s ním je.

„Aha děkuju," snažil se zamaskovat smích, a tak rychle odešel z ošetřovny a tam se rozesmál, pak šel cestou do nebelvírském věže s výbornou náladou, že jeho kletba na kufru zafungovala, ale stejně doufal, že se tam nedostal, snad ho ta kletba odradila.

Přišel k obrazu buclaté dámy, ale zjistil, že neví heslo a je brzy ráno, aby mu někdo přišel otevřít, nevěděl za kým jít a za Brumbálem by nešel ani náhodou.

Vyzkoušel na buclatou dámu nějaká dřívější hesla, ale žádné nezabralo, kufr tu taky neměl, takže se otočil a vydal se do kuchyně, protože na snídani bylo ještě brzo, když vešel dovnitř, otočili se na něj všichni skřítci.

„Pan Harry se přišel podívat na Dobbyho?" zeptal se udiveně skřítek.

„Jo, protože nevím heslo od společenské místnosti a je dost brzo, abych někam šel, proto jsem přišel sem," odpověděl Dobbymu.

„Skřítci vám donesou snídani a Dobby se půjde podívat do nebelvírské věže, jestli je někdo vzhůru," navrhl skřítek.

„Díky Dobby," poděkoval a skřítek se okamžitě přemístil, ale toho si přestal všímat, protože se před ním objevilo jídlo, a tak s komickým divadlem pobíhajících skřítků snědl vše, co mu naložili na talíř, včetně dobrého zákusku a za chvíli potom se přemístil Dobby.

„Nikdo vzhůru nebyl, ale Dobby vzbudil slečnu Grangerovou a ta říkala, že otevře tomu, kdo zapomněl heslo, asi neví, že jste to vy, protože jinak by tak ochotně nevstala," pověděl skřítek.

„To máš pravdu, kvůli mně by určitě nevylezla z postele," odsouhlasil Dobbymu, protože jedinému Dobbymu se svěřoval s problémy s přáteli, protože skřítek byl nezávazný posluchač a on potřeboval někomu všechno říct.

„Asi bychom měli jít, aby slečna Grangerová nečekala dlouho," pověděl skřítek.

„Máš pravdu, půjdeš se mnou?" zeptal se, když vstával od stolu.

„Dobby půjde," vyhrkl skřítek a společně vyšli na chodbu směrem k nebelvírské věži.

Cestou Dobbymu pověděl o napadení smrtijedy a také, že jednoho chytili. Také mu řekl, že strávil celou noc na ošetřovně. Dobby mu zase vyprávěl, co bylo dobrého k večeři a o co přišel, takhle společně došli až k buclaté dámě, která zase chtěla heslo a tak se Dobby přemístil a za chvíli se buclatá dáma otevřela a za ní stála Hermiona a Dobby.

„To jsem si mohla myslet, že to budeš ty," řekla naštvaně s rukama v bok.

„Na Santu je ještě brzo," odsekl a vstoupil dovnitř.

„Pán se snaží být vtipný, ale moc mu to nejde," pověděla stále s rukama v bok.

„Paní se snaží být nepříjemná a daří se jí to převelice," odpověděl ji a otočil se na Dobbyho.

„Díky Dobby, máš to u mě, po večerce se když tak zastavím a můžeme pokračovat v našem rozhovoru dál," poděkoval Dobbymu a to další dodal, jenom pro to, aby naštval Hermionu.

„Jistě pane Harry, aby Dobby nezapomněl, Krátura vzkazuje, že se máte podívat, jak zničit to," pověděl tak neurčitě Dobby, že to mohl pochopit jenom on.

„Pokusím se, měj se Dobby," rozloučil se s Dobbym, který se přemístil pryč a nevšímajíc si Hermiony, se vydal k nástěnce, kde visely různé zprávy a jedna z nich byla, aby navštívil profesorku McGonagallovou.

„Děláš si ze skřítka služku?" zeptala se za ním nevěřícně Hermiona.

„Ne, oni mi slouží dobrovolně," odpověděl, ale pak si vzpomněl, čím by ji mohl naštvat a dodal: „třeba Krátura mi složil slib oddanosti, že mi bude sloužit dokonce života, a když budu chtít tak třeba i obětuje svůj život.

„Jsi odporný," řekla Hermiona znechuceně a slyšel, jak kráčí někam pryč.

„Takových je v této skoro prázdné místnosti více a nejenom tady, jeden se válí dokonce na ošetřovně, poté co zkoušel vykrást můj kufr. Doufám, že ho ty puchýře sežerou," řekl dostatečně nahlas, aby ho slyšela a pak uslyšel jenom třísknutí dveřmi.

Když zjistil, že je v celé místnosti sám, tak vytáhl z hábitu medailon a vzpomněl si na Kráturova slova: „Je prolezlý černou magií, je to viteál," po chvíli, co se na něj koukal, si potichu řekl: „To jsem takový, kvůli tobě? Jestli je to tak, tak bych tě měl opravdu, co nejdřív zničit, ale nejdřív si vychutnám svoji pomstu, na některých určitých lidech."

Pak ho zandal pod hábit a vydal se do svého pokoje, šel potichu, aby nikoho nevzbudil a odklel kufr, vyndal z něho čistý hábit, a pak si vzpomněl, že vlastně neví, co má za hodiny.

Znovu tedy zaklel kufr a hodil ho na svou postel a zatáhl závěs, s knihami v ruce se vydal do společenské místnosti, a odtud směřoval ke kabinetu profesorky McGonagallové.

Zaťukal na dveře, a když se ozvalo dále, vstoupil.

„Takže jste konečně přišel, pane Pottere. Propříště, když chcete strávit první noc na ošetřovně, chci to vědět, rozumíte?" velice příjemně ho uvítala ve svém kabinetě.

„Ano paní profesorko," odpověděl mrzutě a vyčkával.

„Tenhle tón si vyprošuji, mám tu pro vás rozvrh, chcete být zaklínač, co chcete studovat pokročile?" zeptala se stále svým nepříjemným tónem.

„Obranu proti černé magii, kouzelné formule a přeměňování," vyjmenovával předměty, které ho jako jediné zaujali.

„Dobrá, vzhledem k vašim známkám, které jste měl na NKÚ, můžete tyto předměty studovat a pokračovat na zaklínače," řekla profesorka, když něco zapisovala do notesu.

„Ještě aby ne," řekl potichu, ale profesorka stejně nadzvedla hlavu.

„Tady máte rozvrh, pane Pottere a doufám, že se nebude opakovat vaše nepřítomnost na důležitých večeřích," ukončila rozhovor a podala mu rozvrh hodin.

„Nebude," řekl a s tichým rozloučením odešel.

„Myslel jsem si, že bude na mě nepříjemná kvůli Brumbálovi, ale tohle jsem nečekal," zamyslel se nad tím, proč zrovna ona je proti němu, ale na nic bohužel nepřišel, a tak se vydal zpátky do společenské místnosti, odkud vyběhl schody do pokoje a vzal si z kufru věci podle rozvrhu.

Když už bylo dostatek hodin, tak se vydal před učebnu kouzelných formulí, kde už čekalo několik studentů, a tak se opřel o zeď daleko od nich a také čekal. Poté co přišli všichni kromě Rona, otevřel malý profesor Kratiknot dveře a pustil je dovnitř. Sedl si do první lavice, aby mohl poslouchat výklad, protože když začal studovat Zaklínače, byl tohle nejdůležitější předmět.

„Vítejte studenti v novém školním roce, jsem rád, že vás tu vidím v plném počtu," říkal profesor Kratiknot stojící na knihách, ale pak se zarazil a přejel pohledem po celé třídě a zeptal se: „kde je pan Weasley?"

„Na ošetřovně pane profesore," vykřikla za ním Hermiona.

„Copak se mu stalo?" zeptal se zaujatě profesor.

Ale než stihla odpovědět Hermiona, řekl on sám.

„Strkal svůj nos tam, kam neměl, a tak se mu dostalo řádného trestu, příště se aspoň naučí nekrást."

„To mi musíte vysvětlit," pověděl svým pisklavým hlasem profesor.

„Pokoušel se otevřít můj kufr, a tak ho postihla bodláková kletba umístěná jako past při otevření, není nebezpečná, ale je pěkně nepříjemná, ale svůj majetek si musím chránit," odpověděl profesorovi a usmíval se nad tím klidem, který byl ve třídě.

„Měl bych vám strhnout body, pane Pottere, ale protože studujete na zaklínače, tak to neudělám, protože jsem rád, že cvičíte zaklínání i mimo hodiny. Stavte se za mnou po hodině," ukončil rozhovor profesor Kratiknot, a pak se usmál a jako kdyby se nic nestalo, pokračoval s uvítáním, a pak teprve začal hodinu, která byla spíše opakovací.

Další hodina byla taktéž opakovací, ale chtěl si dokázat, že ví všechno a tak pozorně poslouchal, když hodina skončila a všichni se začali balit, on zůstal sedět a poklepával prsty na stole, až teprve všichni odešli, tak přistoupil k učitelskému stolu.

„Pan Pottere, přišel mi velmi zajímavý dopis," začal profesor.

„Dopis pane profesore?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Ano, poslal mi ho můj známý z ministerstva, dělal s vámi zkoušky NKÚ," vysvětlil profesor.

„Jistě, už vím, říkal, že vám napíše," odpověděl profesorovi.

„Ten dopis mě velice zaujal, popisuje vás tam jako velmi nadějného studenta, kterému se mám plně věnovat, že nemáte zas tak velké znalosti kouzel, ale máte dobré nápady a že jste dokonce převezl zkoušející."

„Myslím, že ten pán přehání," zkonstatoval, poté co si to vyslechl.

„Ale to určitě ne, vždy mi říkal objektivní názory na studenty a mezi námi, už pár let nenapsal takovou chválu. Rád bych viděl, čím jste ho tak uchvátil, mohl byste mi to ukázat?" zeptal se profesor a v jeho hlase bylo slyšet, jak se těší, až to uvidí.

„Jestli si to přejete," řekl a pomalu šel za malým profesorem Kratiknotem, který ho přivedl k jedné truhle.

„Ukažte mi to, co jste předvedl u zkoušek, budu se koukat, a když tak vám poradím."

Stoupl si před truhlu a začal dělat úplně vše, co si pamatoval, někde ho profesor pochválil za nápad, někde mu poradil, jak kouzlo lépe umístit nebo jaké tam dát jiné, a tak asi po necelých pěti minutách skončil.

„Výborně pane Pottere, i když jsem viděl, co jste dělal, stejně by mi zabralo o mnoho více minut, to odstraňovat. Dostanete za V jako svoji první známku a byl bych rád, kdybyste za mnou přišel po škole, pokusím se vás seznámit s účinnějšími metodami. Nyní běžte, jelikož byly dvě hodiny spojené, možná nepřijdete ani pozdě a kdyby náhodou jo, tak vás omlouvám," pověděl profesor a rozloučil se s ním.

„Tak teda po škole, pane profesore. Nahledanou," rozloučil se také, sbalil si věci a rychlejší chůzí se vydal do učebny přeměňování, která byla zavřená, a tak předpokládal, že přišel pozdě.

Potichu zaťukal a vstoupil dovnitř a všichni se na něj otočili, ale to nevnímal a vydal se k volnému místu úplně vzadu.

„Pane Pottere, myslíte si, že když jste dostal za V z přeměňování, tak na něj nemusíte chodit?" zeptala se ostře profesorka McGonagallová.

„Kdybych si tohle myslel, tak bych nechodil na žádné hodiny. Byl jsem u pana profesora Kratiknota, který se rozhodl, že mi dá hodiny navíc, asi ho zaujali moje schopnosti," odpověděl tak, aby ho slyšela celá třída.

„Na mě neuděláte dojem, pane Pottere, ani vašimi zkouškami z NKÚ, které se vám zázračně podařili, a s panem Kratiknotem si promluvím, ale když jste mi připomněl, že máte za vynikající, předveďte nám nějakou kombinovanou přeměnu," přikázala profesorka.

Přemýšlel, co dokáže, protože i když se přeměňování učil, tak moc kombinovaných přeměn se neučil, ale pak si vzpomněl na jednu pěknou a vyndal si z tašky pergamen, který si položil na stůl a nejdříve ho přeměnil na mnohem větší pergamen, který kouzlem rozřízl na dvě půlky a z jedné udělal poupě a z druhé stonek, pak to spojil dohromady a udělal z toho opravdovou růži, kterou si vzal do ruky a přičichl k ní a s úsměvem ji položil na stůl.

Profesorka McGonagallová přišla k němu ke stolu a růži přeměnila opět do pergamenu a odešla zpátky ke svému stolu a řekla: „Tak, když už jsme tu všichni, můžeme začít," pak už jenom přišla další hodina opakování.

Po této hodině šel na oběd, kde byl skoro sám, protože ostatní měli předměty a on měl dneska jenom tři hodiny, a pak volno. Sedl si ke skoro prázdnému nebelvírskému stolu a v klidu jedl, jediné čeho si všiml, že vstal profesor Křiklan a pomalu, jak mu jeho břicho dovolovalo, se vydal k němu.

„Pane Pottere?" zeptal se, když stál před ním a on se otočil a začal mu věnovat plnou pozornost.

„Dočetl jsem se, že nepokračujete v pokročilých lektvarech jako vaše matka, mohu se zeptat proč?"

„Protože už nejsou potřebné pro moje povolání a navíc, byl jsem v nich dost slabý," odpověděl popravdě.

„Vaše výsledky NKÚ vypovídají něco jiného," řekl profesor.

„To bylo víceméně štěstí," vysvětlil s úsměvem, když si vzpomněl na svůj úkol.

„Byl bych rád, kdybyste stejně přišel alespoň na první hodinu, chci vědět, co ve vás je. Třeba ve vás najdu skryté umění, které máte po matce, když vás tu nebude bavit nebo prostě to nebudete zvládat, nemusíte na další hodiny chodit, co vy na to?" navrhnul profesor Křiklan.

„Jestli v té době nemám nějakou hodinu, tak přijdu," odpověděl, protože vyzkoušet se má všechno.

„Pokročilá hodina začíná příští hodinu a zkontroloval jsem si, že máte volno."

„Dobrá, přijdu, ale nemám sebou žádné věci," pověděl svoji situaci.

„Připravím pro vás učebnici a ostatní věci, tak zatím Harry, uvidíme se na hodině," řekl profesor a opět pomalu se vydal pryč z místnosti.

„Tohle snad nejsem já, dobrovolně se hlásím do lektvarů," pomyslel si a dojedl svoji nandanou porci.

Jak slíbil, čekal u neoblíbené učebny lektvarů. Nyní ale dobrovolně, což bylo na tom právě to nejdivnější. Nikdo se na něj divně nedíval, asi očekávali, že tu má být. Jedině kdo se o něj zajímal, byla Hermiona, která na něj koukala stylem, že by se na něj rozkřičela.

Dveře se otevřely a profesor Křiklan usměvavě pouštěl žáky dovnitř a na něj obzvlášť mrknul, nadechl se krásné vůně, která vycházela odevšad z celé místnosti, která byla zabarvena do zelena, a musel přiznat, že takhle pěkně nikdy tato místnost nevypadala.

„Harry, vezmi si vše, co potřebuješ ze skříně, jsou tam váhy, kotlík i kniha," řekl ještě směrem k němu profesor, než se vydal za katedru.

Zakýval hlavou, i když nebylo třeba a otevřel skříň, kde byly dvě knížky lektvarů, a tak každou z nich otevřel, aby zkontroloval, která byla v lepším stavu, avšak v té druhé našel spousty vepsaných informací, a tak si řekl, že by mu to mohlo pomoci. Vzal si jí, sebral ještě všechno potřebné, a pak si prohlédl osazenstvo u stolů. Čtyři ze Zmijozelu stáli u jednoho stolu a čtyři z Havraspáru u druhého, třetí obsadila Hermiona s Erniem a ještě určitě drželi místo u stolu Ronovi, takže si povzdechl a sednul si sám ke stolu, kde byl bublající kotlík, kterého když se nadechl, cítil vůni trávy a moře. Připomnělo mu to prázdniny u jeho sídla, také tam ucítil vůni dřeva, a pak ještě něčeho, co nedokázal identifikovat, ale vonělo to překrásně, a tak měl chuť, to celé vypít, ale udržel se. Teprve tehdy, když si všichni vyndali věci na stůl, začal profesor Křiklan hodinu.

„Vítejte na pokročilých lektvarech studenti. Pro ty, co stále nevědí nebo nebyli na zahajovací večeři, jsem Horacio Křiklan a tuto práci jsem vzal po profesoru Snapeovi. Jelikož by zde měli být studenti, kteří lektvary velmi dobře ovládají, tak rovnou přikročíme k něčemu užitečnému, jako je třeba poznání následujících lektvarů, které jednou budete moct sami udělat," pověděl profesor a stále se na něj usmíval, jako kdyby byl nějaký poklad nebo jeho oblíbené jídlo, ale stejně mu úsměv oplatil.

„Tak kdopak mi řekne, co za lektvar je zde na stole?" zeptal se profesor a ukázal na stůl, kde seděli zmijozelští.

Jen tak se pokoušel nahnout, aby něco viděl, ale neviděl skoro nic a stejně se ihned přihlásila Hermiona, takže se ani nepokoušel tipovat.

„Ano slečno?" oslovil profesor Hermionu.

„To je Veritasérum, sérum pravdy," vyhrkla ze sebe, co nejrychleji, aby ji náhodou někdo nepředběhl.

„Správně slečno," řekl tak, aby mu prozradila svoje jméno.

„Grangerová Hermiona," dodala ihned.

„Takže, kdo ví, co je na tomto stole," ukázal na další stůl, kde seděli studenti Havraspáru.

Hermiona se zase ihned přihlásila, ale to už tak nenechal být, a když lektvar poznal, líně zvedl ruku taky.

„Harry?"

„To je mnoholičný lektvar, dokáže člověka změnit v někoho jiného a dokonce dokáže změnit člověka i ve zvíře, například kočku," pronesl s takovým zalíbením, že dokonce viděl Hermioniny tváře zalité studem, když řekl svůj příklad.

„Říkáte kočka? O tom jsem nikdy neslyšel, ale je to možné, to musím někdy vyzkoušet, deset bodů pro Nebelvír, určitě také poznáte to, co máte na stole," řekl přesvědčeně profesor.

Nevnímal zvednutou ruku Hermiony, která se teď už tvářila naštvaně, a znovu se nadechl té krásné vůně.

„Podle toho, že mi to voní podle toho, co mám rád, bych to tipoval na nějaký lektvar lásky," řekl, a když o tom pak přemýšlel, znělo mu to správně.

„Správně a jméno?" zeptal se profesor, celé třídy a musel vyvolat Hermionu.

„Tak teda zase vy," řekl potěšeně profesor.

„Amortentia," vykřikla Hermiona, a když profesor nepokračoval, dodala: „Nejsilnější lektvar lásky."

„Výborně, tak nám řekněte, podle čeho jste to poznala vy, Harry řekl podle vůně, která je správně, ale má více znaků,"

„Podle perleťové barvy a páry," pověděla jistě Hermiona.

„Výborně slečno, dokonalé vyjmenování," řekl profesor ohromeně, „nejste náhodou příbuzná s panem Grangerem, který založil spolek lektvaristů?"

„To asi ne, moji rodiče jsou mudlové," odpověděla Hermiona.

To se ale začali smát Zabini s Malfoyem a potichu si říkat mudlovská šmejdka.

„Mudla? Harry měl si asi pravdu, že i děti od mudlů můžou, dosáhnou výborných výsledků," řekl směrem k němu.

„Neměl jsem důvod vám lhát, pane profesore," odpověděl pokojně a nevnímal překvapený pohled od Hermiony.

„Umí něco, protože je to mudlovská šprtka," vykřikl vzadu Malfoy.

„Tak si aspoň nemusí kupovat učitele za tátovy peníze, jé promiň, já zapomněl, tvůj táta obývá krásnou celu v Azkabanu, jak já mohl zapomenout, když jsem ho tam dostal, taková amatérská chyba," hrál divadlo, aby naštval Malfoye, což se mu podařilo.

Malfoy chtěl asi něco odseknout, ale slovo si vzal opět profesor, jako kdyby nic neslyšel, ale mrknul na něj.

„Abych nezapomněl, dvacet bodů slečno Grangerová a deset bodů pro tebe Harry," rozhodl potěšeně profesor a pokračoval v lekci.

„Lektvar lásky nevytváří skutečnou lásku, ale jakési poblouznění a nedoporučuji ho zkoušet, ale teď, co je toto za lektvar?" zeptal se znovu.

Jelikož nezvedla ruku ani Hermiona, tak se ani nesnažil tipovat a počkal si na odpověď.

„Toto je nejcennější lektvar zde, takzvaný Felix Felicis, víte někdo, co to je? Harry?" zeptal se profesor jeho a on mohl jenom domýšlet, co to může být a pak si vzpomněl, že v jedné knize byl překlad slovo Felix a stálo tam štěstí.

„Lektvar štěstí pane?" řekl tak, že bylo opravdu poznat, že je to tip.

„Ne tak úplně správně, ale dostačující odpověď," usmál se na něj a vyvolal Hermionu.

„Je to tekuté štěstí, lektvar, který vám po určitou dobu mění veškeré snažení v úspěch," říkala Hermiona vzrušeně.

„Správně, tekuté štěstí, úžasný lektvar, kdo dneska uspěje, dostane ho jako odměnu," tato slova donutila každého dávat ohromný pozor, dokonce i Malfoye a to bylo velice neobvyklé.

„Kdo dokáže udělat nejlepší Doušek živé smrti, dostane tekuté štěstí. Popis je na straně deset, tak honem, štěstí na vás čeká," popohnal a všichni začali něco dělat.

Otevřel knihu na poslední straně, kde bylo napsáno: „Kniha je majetkem Prince dvojí krve."

„Tak se ukaž princi, doufám, že si byl dobrý," řekl a otevřel na straně deset, kde bylo vše popsané důkladně, a tak si došel pro přísady a přesně podle rad, neznámého prince, začal dělat lektvar. Byl rád, že mu po všech krocích vychází stejná barva, jaká byla na obrázku, a když domíchal lektvar, vzniklo mu něco, co opravdu vypadalo jako Doušek živé smrti. Jelikož to měl první, protože se držel přesného návodu, tak ztlumil oheň a vyčkával.

Profesor za chvíli ukončil míchání a začal si prohlížet jednotlivé lektvary. Vzhledem k tomu, že stál zády k němu a neříkal nic, nemohl poznat, co si o jakém lektvaru myslí.

Když k němu profesor přišel, nadšeně zvolal: „Tak máme tu vítěze, Harry jak jsem předpokládal, geny po matce se nezapřou, tohle je bezchybný příklad, prosím vezměte si svoji cenu," pak se stále na něj usmíval a ukončil hodinu.

Viděl, jak něco říká Zabinimu, a pak se otočil na něj, „Harry, zůstaň tady se slečnou Grangerovou, chci vám něco říct," Hermiona při jejím jméně, zbystřila a přestala se balit.

Když všichni odešli tak se k nim otočil, vzhledem k tomu, že každý stáli u jiné stolu, musel stát od nich dál, aby je měl oba před sebou.

„Jsem překvapen vašimi znalostmi, znalostmi vás obou, Harry u tebe se to dalo předpokládat, bezchybné NKÚ a geny po vaší úžasné matce, ale od vás jsem to nečekal, slečno. Je vidět, že úsudek Harryho byl bezchybný a opravdu jste velmi chytrá," ignoroval rozpaky Hermiony a pokračoval: „Vždy, když jsem tu učil, měl jsem tu klub, kde jsem poznával nejchytřejší z vás, byl bych rád, kdybyste tam přišli oba dva a pokud možno společně."

„Ne," vyhrkla rychle Hermiona

„Pochybuji, že se tohle stane, to už je větší pravděpodobnost, že půjde s někým ze Zmijozelu," pověděl neurčitě.

„Opravdu byste nepřekousli nenávist? Nuže dobrá, ale stejně přijďte," řekl smutně profesor, ale hned se zase začal usmívat.

„Jo, Harry abych nezapomněl, tak co říkáš na moji nabídku?"

„Dobrá, pane profesore, tak já si ty lektvary nechám zapsat, třeba se mi budou hodit, i když nejsem v nich nějak dobrý, nedělejte si velké iluze," souhlasil zdráhavě, ale třeba pomocí knihy prince, dokáže všechno.

„Hloupost, když tak se můžete zeptat mě nebo zde slečny Grangerové, je u vás blíž, než je můj kabinet nebo nesouhlasíte, slečno?" zeptal se Hermiony, která už chtěla odejít.

„Pokusím se pomoci," odpověděla odevzdaně a dala dostatečný důraz na to, že se jí do toho nechce.

„Tak tedy nashledanou a čekejte na pozvánky!" rozloučil se profesor a on tak mohl několik vteřin po Hermioně odejít.

Jenže stejně na něj čekala opřená o zeď, a tak se ji rozhodl ignorovat a šel pryč.

„Dostal si profesory pod Imperius? Nebo si je podplatil?" vykřikla za ním.

„Ne, vyhrožuji jim Avadou," odsekl a pokračoval dál cestou.

„Není možný, aby si toho tolik věděl a udělal nejlepší lektvar, určitě podvádíš a já jako prefekt na to musím dohlížet," spustila znovu Hermiona.

Prudce zastavil a vztekle se otočil.

„Všechno se mění, budeš si muset zvyknout, že teď už nebudeš možná nejlepší, sice se přes to tvoje svědomí nepřenese, ale to je mi jedno. Nevím, proč se tady se mnou bavíš, určitě máš něco lepšího na práci, než se bavit s aristokratickým parchantem a někým, kdo chtěl nechat vyhodit ředitele," oslovení řekl v uvozovkách, které prováděl prsty, přímo před jejím obličejem.

„Neslyšel jsi? Jsem Prefektka a taky," chtěla pokračovat, ale přerušil ji: „Všiml jsem si, nemusíš mi to pořád říkat."

„Jsem prefektka a taky máme spolu jít do toho klubu," pokračovala naštvaně, že ji přerušil.

Chvíli na ni koukal překvapeně, ale pak se sebral. „Sama si byla proti, tak proč to tady rozebíráš, určitě to Křiklan přežije."

„To, že si ty nevážíš učitelů, neznamená, že já je nebudu poslouchat a to že tam nechci jít s tebou, neznamená, že zklamu přání svého učitele," pověděla přísně a při prvních pár slovech na něj mířila prstem.

„Já zapomněl, pro učitele se přetrhnu," imitoval její slova a pak tedy odevzdaně dodal: „Budiž, půjdu tam s tebou," poté se znovu otočil a šel směrem k velké síní, i když měl v kufru kouzelný talíř.

„Však zjistím, že si nějak podváděl," řekla ještě za ním Hermiona, ale už za ním nešla.

„Mně podvody nevadí, jestli mě vyhodí za ně nebo za to, že jsem se na Brumbála špatně podíval a o prázdninách jsem ho zažaloval, tak je to vlastně jedno," odpověděl bez otočení a zahnul za uličku, kde už v poklidu došel do velké síně.

Neměl ani pořádný hlad, takže se spíš v tom nimral a snědl jenom moučník, pak tedy vstal a šel do společenské místnosti, kde i když bylo dost lidí, na jeho místo si nikdo nesedl, takže se tam pohodlně roztáhl.

Vyrušil ho až nějaký malý klučina, který mu nervózně zatahal za hábit a tak se na něj přívětivě usmál, když zjistil, že je to jenom prvák.

„Mamka po mně chtěla, abych od vás dostal autogram. Ona sbírá podpisy slavných a vy jste podle ní, ohromně slavný," dostal konečně ze sebe prvák a po těchto slovech byl v celé společenské místnosti klid a všichni vyčkávali nebo nevěřícně koukali.

„Jistě, kam to mám podepsat a co tam mám napsat?" zeptal se přívětivě, i když si připadal divně.

„Prosím zde, napište tam s věnováním Harry Potter," vyhrkl nadšeně prvák a podal mu nějaký vyzdobený pergamen.

Vzal tedy nabízený brk a krásně tam napsal s věnováním, a pak se podepsal, musel se pochválit za krasopis. Ještě na to fouknul, aby to zaschlo a dal to zpátky veselému prvňákovi, který poděkoval a odběhl. On se tedy znovu otočil ke krbu, i když mu zima nebyla.

Za necelou hodinu se asi po šesté otevřel portrét a z něho vstoupil Ron, který k jeho zklamání vypadal už normálně.

Všichni se s ním zdravili a povídali si, ale pak se postavil skoro do pozoru a nahlas pronesl: „Profesorka McGonagallová mě zvolila kapitánem famfrpálového týmu, takže kdo chce, příští týden budou zkoušky na jednotlivá místa kromě chytače, kterým se stává moje sestra."

Pak se ozvalo nadšené zvolání a chvála ze strany Levandule Brownové, která říkala jak je skvělý a že se na to hodí nejlépe. To ale neposlouchal a zase se začal věnovat hýbajícím plamínkům v krbu a sliboval další pomstu Ronovi, že ho vyhodil z týmu, i když stále má naději jako odražeč, ale radši se zvedl a šel za profesorem Kratiknotem, jak slíbil.

„Pottere, za tu kletbu mi zaplatíš," vykřikl Ron, dřív než stačil odejít.

„Klidně, kolik chceš? Peněž mám dost, i když tobě by stačil i galeon, třeba by sis mohl koupit kapesníky místo Fredových trenýrek, do kterých smrkáš teď," odpověděl slušně, a když dořekl vše, co měl na srdci, odešel pryč.

Poté, co došel ke kabinetu profesora Kratiknota, který byl otevřen, ale stejně zaklepal a počkal si na „Dále."

„Pane Profesore, mohu?" zeptal se pro jistotu.

„Jistě, očekával jsem vás déle, ale to je jedno. Pojďte a posaďte se," pozval ho a ukázal na stůl v první lavici.

„Co se budeme učit?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Dnešní hodina bude spíše informativní, nejdříve vám chci do rozvrhu napsat hodiny Zaklínačství, které budete mít skoro každý den, několikrát, dále vám chci navrhnout průběžně tyto setkání, kdykoliv budete mít čas," řekl profesor Kratiknot.

„Jistě pane," podal mu svůj rozvrh, který zakouzlil, a objevili se na něm další hodiny společně s lektvary, o kterých nevěděl, kde se tam vzali, a tak zjistil, že už má velice málo volna.

„Tak teď, bych chtěl vědět, co umíte za bariéry, protože bych byl rád, abyste mi pomáhal při hodinách zaklínačství, protože na mne moc žáci nevidí a vám by to šlo určitě lépe," pověděl svým hlasem, který připomínal skřítka.

„Já, pane? Určitě je tu spousta nadanějších žáků," zhrozil se.

„Tím bych si nebyl jistý, ale je to možné, já se spíše držím doporučení mého přítele z ministerstva a také tím, že jste byl dobrý učitel takzvané Brumbálovy armády. To je také velké doporučení, které z vás může dělat mého asistenta. Není to žádná těžká práce, prostě budete jenom předvádět kouzla, aby byl dobře vidět pohyb hůlky i správná výslovnost, hodně studentů by to po mně nemuselo zopakovat," vysvětlil profesor.

„Dobrá, můžu to zkusit, ale většina studentů mě nebude respektovat, některé věci se změnily," upozornil profesora.

„Jelikož většina studentů je z Havraspáru nebo Mrzimoru, tak se nemusíte bát, že byste měl malou úctu nebo málo respektu."

„No, tak mi ukažte nějaké ty bariéry," pověděl nadšeně profesor a několik dalších minut nacvičovali bariéry, teprve pak ho profesor pustil.


	9. Politická hra

Vzbudil se nevyspalý, protože když člověk spí s lidmi, kteří ho nenávidí a jeden z nich vám slibuje pomstu, tak je zatraceně těžký usnout. Radši si kolem sebe udělal ochrannou bariéru, ale na klidu mu to nepřidalo, a tak se vyspal jen velice málo.

První tři hodiny měli lektvary, kde exceloval díky knize, kterou neustále používal. Díky tomu ho měl Křiklan v čím dál větší oblibě a ostatní v čele s Hermionou ho dostatečně nenáviděli, že jim bere veškeré úspěchy. Další hodinou byla obrana proti černé magii s nejméně oblíbeným učitelem, Snapem. Vůbec se na to netěšil. V životě mu neodpustí, že i kvůli němu zemřel Sirius, kdyby ho naučil nitroobranu a stále nevyčítal Siriusovi, že je srab, tak by nemusel slepě běžet na ministerstvo a mohlo to být všechno jednodušší.

Nenáviděl ho opravdu tak moc, že skoro začínal litovat, že to všechno nesvedl na něj. Klidně mohli Malfoye seniora pustit, když by tam dovlekli jeho. Severus Snape, jak to jméno nesnášel a ještě více nesnášel samotného člověka, který jim teď přišel otevřít.

Když se dovlekl do samotné lavice, jako pokaždé v tomto roce, tak se donutil poslouchat, i když neměl daleko k výbuchu vzteku.

„Tato hodina proběhne bez knih, tak prosím všechny šprtky, aby si je opět zandali," řekl výsměšně Snape a vzhledem k tomu, že Hermiona byla jediná s knihou, tak bylo jasné, že to bylo mířené na ni.

„Měli jste každý rok jiného učitele, teď tu jsem já a bude se učit po mém, začneme neverbálním kouzlením, protože vám to dává výhodu proti útočníkovi, jelikož se černá magie pořád vyvíjí a každou chvíli je nebezpečnější, proto musíte dělat cokoliv, co vám ji pomůže zastavit a bránit se bez slov je jedna z důležitých věcí. Nezvládnete to všichni, třeba tady naše hvězda Potter, je bez šance něco dokázat a už vůbec ne zvládnout OVCE, ale stejně vás i jeho to zkusím naučit," ukončil Snape svůj výsměšný rozhovor a usmíval se na Harryho.

Snažil se udělat něco, čím by ho dopálil a jelikož ležel opřený hlavou na své ruce, tak udělal gesto, jako že sebou trhnul a podíval se na profesora a omluvně pověděl: „Potřeboval jste něco, že jste zmiňoval mé jméno? Asi jsem nudou zaklimbal a usnul."

Účel to splnilo, protože se Snape naštval a vypadal jako bůh pomsty.

„Takže, když je můj výklad nudný, tak si všichni stoupněte a vyzkoušejte si to, někdo na vás pošle kletbu a vy ji neverbálně vykryjete. Do dvojic, Potter se mnou."

„Tak prosím, vykryjte to," pověděl vyrovnaně Snape a poslal na něj nějakou kletbu, které se jenom přikrčil, a tím mu proletěla nad hlavou.

„Řekl jsem vykrýt, copak je naše hvězda i hluchá?" vysmíval se mu Snape a znovu zaútočil a on si hlasitým Protegem plný síly odrazil kletbu přímo na Snape, který byl donucen ji taktéž vyblokovat.

„Nepřehnal jsem to náhodou? Nestalo se něco vašemu hábitu? Já jen, že takový zachovalý, už je určitě velice cenný, možná skoro i na nějakou výstavu," odpověděl stejným tónem, jaký používal on na něj a vychutnával si tuto chvíli.

„Řekl jsem neverbálně, pane Pottere," zvýšil svůj hlas Snape.

„Poslední rozkaz zněl vykrýt a to jsem splnil, myslím, že i na vynikající," ignoroval jeho naštvaný hlas a snažil se, být klidný, i když to šlo obtížně.

„Takže jste už tak hloupý, že si nedokážete zapamatovat první rozkaz? A vy pokračujte, máte svoji práci," okřikl nejdřív jeho a pak i ostatní, protože jejich přestřelku poslouchali.

„Nyní neverbálně, chápete to?" zeptal se ho opět jak idiota a poslal další neverbální kletbu, zkoušel několikrát vyvolat neverbálně Protego, ale nepovedlo se to, tak přeletěl celou místnost a zády narazil do zdi, což rozveselilo všechny Zmijozelské a i některé z ostatních kolejí, třeba takového Rona, který se smál velmi nahlas.

Postavil se na nohy, utřel si rukou krev, která mu tekla ze rtu, a nastoupil odhodlaně se slovy: „mě nezesměšníš," před toho proradného grázla, kterému odmítal říkat profesor.

„Znova," poslal na něj další kletbu, před kterou opět nestihl vyvolat štít nebo stihl by, kdyby dokázal ovládat neverbální zaklínání štítů. Takhle se opět proletěl a znovu velmi bolestivě se bouchnul do zad a ještě bolestivěji se donutil postavit, protože jak narazil zády do zdi, tak ještě upadnul hloupě na koleno. Ještě mu nějak zalehli i uši, takže nevnímal, jestli se mu ostatní smějí. Přemýšlel, jak se mu podařilo udělat něco s ušima, ale sváděl to na poslední kletbu. S bolestmi došel opět na místo, očekávajíc další kletbu, která přišla znovu, ale opět to bylo stejné, štít se nepodařilo sestavit, takže udělal tentokrát trojitý vrut a spadnul na zem těsně před zdí. Vzhledem k tomu, že dopadl na břicho, tak měl opravdu, co dělat, aby nezakřičel bolestí.

„To zvládnu, nesmím mu ukázat bolest," přemlouval v duchu své tělo k pohybu. Skoro minutu se nutil postavit na nohy a zůstat na nich stát, krev mu s pusy tekla už více. Bál se, že si prokousnul jazyk, ale nechtěl vyplivnout krev na zem, aby ukázal tomu bastardovi, že má navrch, a tak ji s ohromnou nechutí spolknul. Naštěstí ji bylo málo, takže to bylo jenom odporné, když mu se slinami sklouzla do krku.

„Doufám, že se budeš smažit v pekle," dostal ze sebe šeptem, když vláčivým krokem se postavil na své místo a vnímal jenom úšklebek Snapea, který na něj něco vyslal, s ohromným soustředěním si přál vyvolat štít, ale věděl, že už na to nemá síly, ale stejně si představil, jak vyvolává štít a neustále si v duchu opakoval jediné slovo „Protego, Protego," až se mu to podařilo, ale výsledek nebyl tak účinný, takže stejně dopadl na zem. To ho ale dokonale naštvalo a bez logického uvažování, na něj ze země, vyslal Fulgur Vestis, což bylo velmi rychlé kouzlo a očekával, že ho nestihne zablokovat, ale zmýlil se a štít ten bastard vyčaroval, ale stejně se prolítl stejně jako on, možná i víc, protože do toho kouzla dal veškerý hněv, včetně surové magie, která mu pomohla sestavit štít a nyní i vykouzlit kouzelný blesk, a jelikož Snapeův verbální štít nebyl úplně připraven, tak mohl cítit po dopadu stejnou bolest jako on, protože se také trochu prolétl. Pak už úplně bez síly ze sedu spadnul na podlahu a možná ani chvíli nevěděl o světě.

Poté, co znovu otevřel oči, stál nad ním Snape a s naštvaným výrazem mu něco povídal, neslyšel ale nic, stále měl zalehlé uši, a tak si jenom občas otřel rty, aby mu nekapala krev po podlaze a snažil se neusnout, protože to byl základ při možném otřesu mozku.

„Škoda, že jsem ti neviděl do hlavy, když si letěl ke zdi, parchante," pověděl si v duchu.

Neviděl ani, co dělají ostatní a možná to, ani nechtěl vidět, prostě jenom ležel. Pak se teprve rozhodl, že se pokusí postavit, což bylo velice obtížné. Byl celý rozlámaný, možná s otřesem mozku a skoro i vyraženým dechem, ale stejně se vzpurně posadil a snažil se dlaněmi párkrát zamáčknout uši, aby začali konečně fungovat. Nakonec se mu to i podařilo, a tak alespoň slyšel šum a nějaká slova.

„Útok na učitele, je čin, za který vás čeká vyloučení. Doufám, že konečně zmizíte jako váš kmotr," bylo jediné, co slyšel z určitě dlouhého monologu.

Těžce se postavil se a doklopýtal ke svému stolu, kde si sebral tašku a mezi studenty si razil cestičku až ke dveřím.

„Já s vámi neskončil," zvýšil Snape hlas.

„Já bohužel také ne, teď bych byl rád, kdybych si v té chvíli, kdy mi mozek vypnul, spletl kletby," řekl a odešel dveřmi pryč, ale než je stihl otevřít, stejně zazvonilo, a tak mu nemohl nikdo říct, že odchází předčasně.

Kráčel směrem ke kuchyni, protože to bylo jediné místo, kde by se nechal ošetřit a musel tam dojít, protože i kdyby si Dobbyho zavolal, stejně by tam museli dojít, takže takhle to bylo lepší.

„Harry, co se ti stalo, vypadáš opravdu otřesně," pověděla Lenka svoji typickou upřímností, když se z ničeho nic objevila před ním.

„Malá nehoda v obraně," odmávl jako, že to nic není, ale jakmile pohnul rukou a i tělem, tak sykl bolestí.

„Vypadá to, jako kdyby tě pošlapalo stádo testrálů, oni jsou nebezpeční, když je nevidíš, protože nevíš, jestli běží kolem tebe nebo na tebe," vysvětlovala něco, co opravdu nepotřeboval vědět.

„To, co mě zranilo, bylo sice taky černý, ale to jenom kvůli tomu shnilému plášti, který nosí neustále na sobě," řekl, aby ji pověděl pointu a dál se pomalu sunul do kuchyně.

„Ošetřovna je na druhé straně," připomněla mu něco, co věděl.

„Vím, dokonce tam bude jednou po mně pojmenovaná postel," odpověděl a pokračoval dál.

„Tak proč tam nejdeš? Opravdu to nebude vypadat dobře, když takhle půjdeš do velké síně," Zeptala se Lenka a stále šla vedle něj.

„Protože nechci nikomu ukazovat, jak jsem skončil, chápeš?" zeptal se už netrpělivě, protože ty otázky ho už začali štvát.

„Takže kam teda jdeš?" pověděla za chvíli další otázku.

„Do kuchyně, tam se nechám ošetřit, protože nevím kam jinam jít," odpověděl upřímně a vůbec nevěděl, proč to říká zrovna jí.

„Skřítci, nejsou moc dobří léčitelé," řekla svoji myšlenku a donutila ho tak zastavit.

„Utřít nějakým hadrem krev a dojít třeba pro lektvar dokážou skřítci dobře."

„Jenže ty potřebuješ vyléčit. Pojď, pokusíme se s tím něco udělat," nařídila a šla na druhou stranu.

„Kam mě to vedeš? Tady máte akorát vy společenskou místnost," zeptal se klidně, protože Lence věřil, že by ho nevedla nikam do pasti, sice byla v některých věcech střelená, ale nikdy k němu nebyla ošklivá.

„Přesně tam máme namířeno," odpověděla a počkala, až ji dojde a přehodila si jeho ruku přes rameno.

„Myslím, že bych došel sám," pověděl oznamovacím tónem.

„Takhle to ale bude rychlejší," zasmála se svým typickým zasněným hlasem.

„Hm," zamumlal v odpověď a potichu se nechal dotáhnout až ke společenské místnosti v západní části hradu.

Lenka si stoupla ke dveřím a zaklepala na klepadlo v podobě havrana, které po ní chtělo odpověď na otázku, na kterou potichu odpověděla, a dveře se otevřely.

Než, aby mu zase pomáhala, tak se dopotácel za ní a vděčně přijal místo v křesle. Místnost byla prázdná, což se mu zdálo neobvyklé, a když se chtěl zeptat, tak už mu odpovídala.

„Je ještě docela brzo, většina studentů je ještě na hodinách nebo jsou ve svých pokojích. Zde se schází studenti většinou až večer, takže z tvého ročníku tu asi nikdo nebude, ale měl by tady být někdo starší, pokusím se někoho sehnat," pověděla mile a upřímně, jak bylo jejím zvykem.

„Děkuji ti, Lenko, velmi si toho vážím," odpověděl upřímně, protože byl rád, že mu někdo zůstal věrný a nezavrhuje ho kvůli názorům Věštce, byl vděčný za to, že si našel za kamarádku zrovna jí.

„Jsme přece kamarádi a já jsem ráda se svými kamarády," řekla a odskákala do vrchních pater.

„Dobby," zvýšil hlas, aby to znělo jako příkaz a skoro okamžitě se před ním objevil skřítek.

„Pán Harry si přeje? Co se stalo panu Harrymu?" pověděl svoji druhou otázku, když zvedl svoji hlavu s úklonu a spatřil jeho obličej.

„Cvičení štítů, mohl bys od profesora Křiklana sehnat nějaké lektvary, řekni mu, že tě posílám já. On bude snad tak ochotný, ale nikomu jinému nic neříkej ani nechoď za nikým jiným," poprosil skřítka, který viděl naléhavost, a tak se rychle přemístil.

„Tak kde ho máš," ozval se znuděný hlas ze schodů a vsadil by se, že už ho slyšel.

„Dole," odpověděl hlas Lenky, který poznal okamžitě.

Když sešli ze schodů, podíval se jejich směrem a poznal Havraspárskou prefektku z vlaku a také Cho.

„Ahoj Harry," řekla na přivítanou Cho.

Ale od druhé slečny se mu dostalo jiného přivítání.

„To už si tu zase? A už zase od krve? Že já jsem tě léčila, teď budeš za mnou chodit neustále."

„Nejsem tu od toho, abych otravoval tvůj jistě drahocenný čas, počkám tu na Dobbyho a vypadnu dřív, než vám stačím zakrvácet křeslo," odpověděl na velmi příjemné přivítání a usmál se na Cho.

„Co se ti stalo?" zeptala se Cho a stoupla si těsně před něj.

„Nic velkého, jak říkám, počkám na Dobbyho a zmizím," odpověděl poněkud příjemněji, protože si vzpomínal, kolikrát mu v pátém ročníku brečela na rameni a nechtěl už tohle zažít.

„Tak dobře, já musím chvátat, Marrieta už na mne čeká, máme ještě hodinu. Doufám, že se ještě uvidíme Harry," rozloučila se a rychle prošla dveřmi.

Lenka mezi tím někde sehnala mokrý hadr a podala mu ho, takže si vděčně otřel bradu a rty, i když už mu naštěstí krev netekla.

Možná měl i nějakou zaschlou krev na hlavě, takže si tam radši přiložil hadr a po očku koukal, jak se na něho Lenka i prefektka dívají.

„Máš ještě nějaká zranění?" zeptala se Lenka.

„Nic hrozného," odpověděl neurčitě.

„Tak povídej, co tě ještě bolí, ať když už jsem tady, tak tu nestojím a jenom se nedívám," pověděla prefektka.

„Nemusíš mě léčit, jsem ti vděčný za pomoc ve vlaku a nemusíš dělat nic navíc," zamluvil svá zranění a poklepával si prsty po křesle.

Sundal si mokrý hadr, který byl trochu i od krve a podal ho Lence zpátky.

„Stoupni si, vyléčím ti nějaká zranění, co zvládnu, když už jsi tady," vyndala prefektka hůlku.

„Těžko mě asi vyléčíš přes hábit, říkám nech to být, pomůžou mi lektvary," odmítl pomoct a začínal se tu cítit blbě, byl by radši v místnosti plné pracujících skřítků.

„U Merlina Pottere, mám na práci důležitější věci než přemlouvat tvoje raněné ego, že si dostal někde ve rvačce, o nějakou dívenku," pověděla autoritativním hlasem.

„Chceš vědět, co se stalo?" zeptal se usměvavě.

„Tak povídej," řekla prefektka a přidala se k ní i zvědavě Lenka.

„Sundal jsem Snapea, nikdy bych nevěřil, že poletí ve vrutu tak dobře, ale bohužel jsem to udělal až po tom, co jsem si ty zdi prohlédl sám zblízka," řekl tak, aby ten konec zněl smutně, ale i přes to se celou dobu usmíval.

„To si neudělal, vždyť tě můžou vyhodit," řekla Lenka netypicky a pro něj to znělo, jako kdyby ho kárala ve čtvrtém ročníku Hermiona.

„To není zlý, pokud je to ovšem pravda," řekla naprosto klidně stále neznámá prefektka.

Najednou se otevřeli a dovnitř vběhnul Michael Corner a nahlas zadýchaný pronesl: „nevěřil byste, co se stalo teď na hodině obrany, Harry sundal Snapea, sice to zablokoval, ale i tak si udělal něco s nohou a teď řeší svědky a budou ho chtít vyhodit ze školy."

„Fakt? Tomu bych nevěřil, jak se to stalo?" zeptal se ironicky, poté, co se na něj otočil.

„Jé Harry, co ty tu děláš, všichni tě hledají, máš veliký problém," řekl stylem, jako kdyby to nevěděl.

„Chci vypadat zdravě, než půjdu před Brumbála," odpověděl naštvaně, že se všichni zajímají.

„Jdu říct, že jsem tě neviděl, ať máš nějaký čas se připravit," řekl Michael horlivě a zase zmizel za dveřmi.

„Napadnout učitele, není něco zrovna obvyklého, Pottere," řekla prefektka, poté co Lenka někam zmizela.

„Harry, prosím," řekl a doufal, že mu také konečně poví jméno, aby o ní nepřemýšlel jako o prefektce.

„Theresa," oznámila a natáhla k němu ruku, kterou jak se učil, políbil.

„Zatím mě neustále překvapuješ, Pott- Harry," opravila se uprostřed oslovení.

„Pokud to není špatně, tak to snad není zlý," řekl, ale odpovědi se nedočkal, protože se před něj přemístil Dobby.

„Dobby přinesl pro pana Harryho, co žádal," pověděl uctivě skřítek a podal mu dvě lahvičky, které bez jakéhokoliv přemýšlení ihned vypil.

„Díky Dobby," řekl, ale zatvářit se kysele, protože lektvary byly opravdu odporný.

„Může Dobby ještě něco udělat?" zeptal se znovu skřítek a mával ušima ze strany na stranu.

„Po- Harry, nejdřív bys měl sehnat někoho, kdo tě bude zastupovat, jestli půjdeš před Brumbála sám, tak si povídáme naposled, sestřelit Snapea, není něco, co se promíjí," povídala Theresa dál, jako kdyby tam skřítek nikdy nebyl.

„Hm, Dobby sežeň mi Percyho, pověz mu, že mi hrozí vyloučení, nic víc, nic míň," přikázal skřítkovi a ten s úklonou přemístil.

„Tak výborně, teď si tam půjdu na smrt," vstal a odmítal přijmout bolest, která i když byla menší, stále byla cítit.

„I když by mě rodiče zabili, tak ti nemůžu dovolit jako zástupci rodiny Blacků, vyjít tam jako vandrákovi, takže si sundej hábit a bez řečí, dělám to pro tebe," přikázala svým autoritativním hlasem.

„Chceš mě vidět nahého do půl těla?" zasmál se jejímu výrazu, ale bez dalších řečí si sundal hábit a pod ním měl stejně ještě tílko, takže mu to nevadilo.

Hábit si vzala do ruky a jednoduchými kouzly ho vrátila do původního stavu, měl chuť ji říct, že je šikovná jak domácí skřítek, ale nevěděl, jestli by to její smysl pro humor vzal.

„Tady máš, teď ještě kalhoty, pak se tě pokusím vyléčit, jasný?" i když to měla být otázka, stejně to vyznělo jako příkaz.

„Prostě mě chceš vidět nahého," odpověděl usměvavě a vůbec mu nevadilo ji provokovat.

„Jestli nechceš, abych tě tam poslala nahého, a mám čím dál větší chuť to udělat, tak udělej, co říkám," přikázala mu naštvaně.

„Nenechám si rozkazovat," čapl ji hábit z ruky a oblékl si ho na sebe a na nohavice začaroval nejjednodušší čistící kouzlo, které jako jediné znal a poté, co si řekl, že je to ucházející se vydal pryč.

„Harry," řekla Lenka, když prošla dveřmi dovnitř, „je tu někdo pro tebe, myslím, že někdo říkal Percy, přišel asi letaxem z Nebelvírské místnosti, čeká u ředitelny.

„Díky Lenko, hodně ti dlužím," poděkoval a odešel otevřenými dveřmi pryč.

Šel, jak mu zranění dovolovala, ale díky všemu tomu adrenalinu v těle, pospíchal celkem rychle, cestou naštěstí nepotkal nikoho, přisuzoval to tomu, že všichni mají hodinu nebo jsou ve společenských místnostech či na obědě.

Došel až před ředitelnu, kde u chrliče stál opřený Percy.

„Sakra, ty jsi mi dal, víš jak je to hnusný, když se u tebe objeví skřítek s tím, že tě chtějí vyhodit?" zeptal se Percy.

„Taky tě rád vidím," usmál se, když viděl, jak ho dostal.

„Hm, ahoj, tak co se stalo," dožadoval se odpovědi.

„Řekl si, ať si to tu užiju, tak jsem sice omylem, ale udělal jsem to, co jsem si přál pět dlouhých let," odpověděl skoro až pyšně.

„A jsi v pořádku? Kromě tohoto divadla?" ukázal rukama kolem sebe.

„Myslím, že jo, ale něco málo mě bolí," řekl pravdivě, protože bolest cítil čím dál míň.

„Ať to dopadne jakkoliv, tak tě dostanu k Mungovi, nyní pojď, začneme to jediné, co mi jde dobře. Politická pranice, mám podporu i ministra, protože jsem se musel přemístit z jeho kanceláře, takže to nějak dopadne a hlavně, nech mluvit mne, uhrajeme to, jasný?" zeptal, a když viděl souhlas, tak se otočil na chrliče.

„Nevíš náhodou heslo?" zeptal se znovu, ale tohle ho donutilo se rozesmát.

„Ne, asi chtějí, abychom šli pryč," pověděl optimisticky.

„Takhle lehký to nebude, ale v jednom máš pravdu, nebudu tu vyjmenovávat různý sladkosti, zvlášť když jich znám pětinu co on," pověděl stále otočený k chrliči, pak se otočil na něj, „kdo tu má nejblíže kabinet?"

„Asi Kratiknot, ale můžeme využít zase Dobbyho," nadhodil ucházející tip a udělal tak, když viděl rozhození rukama k souhlasu.

„Pan Harry si ještě něco přeje?" zeptal se uctivě skřítek.

„Potřebuji, aby si došel za ředitelem, aby nám řekl heslo, protože je neslušné, když je někdo pozvaný a zapomene mu otevřít," pověděl skřítkovi, který okamžitě zmizel.

„Takže, co si udělal, abych věděl něco dopředu," a naznačil, že poslouchá.

„V obraně se Snapem, jsme se učili neverbální štíty, posílal na mne kouzla a já se měl bránit, poté co jsem se ale třikrát roztřískal o zeď, jsem to nevydržel a vypustil surovou magii, která to zablokovala, ale pak jsem na něj vyslal Fulgur vestis, který bohužel zablokoval, ale na ten jeho přemet a náraz do zdi v životě nezapomenu," popisoval velice důkladně celý čin, kterého nelitoval. Dokázal se pomstít za Siriuse a za to, ten vyhazov klidně stojí.

„Ty jsi takový paličák Harry, před padesáti svědky sundáš učitele," potichu mu vyčetl a on si všímal, že mu to vadí víc, než kdyby se rozkřičel.

„Někde v sobě, jsem to chtěl udělat Percy, nic by tomu nedokázalo zabránit," řekl taktéž tichým hlasem.

„Tak pojď, ty šílenče, nějak to uhrajeme, ale snaž se tam být potichu, a teď taky, někdo jde," ukončil rozhovor.

Po schodech sešel Snape s úsměvem na tváři, který se mu zmrazil, když uviděl Percyho a ihned poznamenal: „Co tu děláš Weasley."

„Zástupce Harrymu, Snape," řekl jeho oslovení, že se musel za Percym smát.

Snape si přehodil plášť do ruky a naštvaně jak netopýr odkráčel zase zpátky.

Viděl, jak se Percy usmívá, když na něj mrknul a oba dva se vydali po točitých schodech nahoru, kde na něj čekala politická hra, jak to nazýval Percy.

Nemuseli ťukat, protože Snape stál ve dveřích, jako kdyby je chtěl vyděsit, ale spíš to bylo opačně, a když viděl, že na něj Snape kouká, rukou naznačil trojitý salto a pak rozplesknutí o zeď. V tomto případě o druhou ruku, takže to vypadalo, jako když tlesknul. Účinek to mělo okamžitý, Snape se tvářil velice naštvaně, a tak si říkal, že toho za tři dny dokázal více než kdokoliv jiný. Škoda že už se nemůže zeptat Siriuse, jestli naštvali Snape do tří dnů od začátku roku.

Kdyby se nemusel starat o vystupování na veřejnosti, dal by si ruce za hlavu a pískal si nějakou veselou písničku, ale pamatoval si jednu vtipnou Jackovu radu, „nečůrej proti větru," nemělo to význam, že nemá vykonávat potřebu venku ve větru, ale mělo to znamenat, že nemá zbytečně provokovat, tak mu to alespoň vysvětloval.

„Pan Weasley? Přišel jste se podívat na školu?" zeptal se přívětivě Brumbál.

„Ne slyšel jsem, že můj kamarád Harry něco provedl, tak jsem tu jako ministrův zástupce, abych mu zde dělal obhájce, jelikož se to neřeší v soudní síni, tak jsem přišel sem," začal Percy mluvit hlasem, jako kdyby to měl celé naučené dopředu.

„Ach tak to je, dáte si bonbón?" zeptal se stále přívětivě Brumbál.

„Ne děkuji, přistupme radši k případu," vyzval profesionálně k začátku.

Stále stál, jak ho to učila etiketa vedle Percyho, a mlčel, jak slíbil. Viděl, jak k němu přistupuje Snape a Percy musel trochu zvednout tuku, aby ho uklidnil, takže vztek zastrčil někam do ústraní a snažil být se taktéž profesionální.

„Jste se seznámen s obžalobou, pane Weasley?" zeptal se Snape.

„Byl jsem seznámen, ale můžete mi to říct i z vašeho pohledu," řekl trpělivě Percy.

„Při hodině mi tu zde přítomný Potter usnul, a pak mi řekl, že neříkám nic důležitého," vyprávěl Snape, ale byl přerušen, kým jiným než Percym.

„Víte jistě, že Harry usnul? Měřil jste jeho tep a puls? Zakázal jste v hodině mluvit? Jestli jsou vaše odpovědi na tyto otázky ne, tak prosím vynechte věci, které nejsou v případu důležité, a přejděte k věci."

„Rozdělil jsem třídu do dvojic, Potter šel se mnou," vyprávěl už trochu naštvaněji Snape, ale zase byl přerušen.

„Proč jste si vzal Harryho do dvojice vy? Nějaký nový druh trestu za něco, co neudělal? Myslím, že učitelé nemají povoleno si dělat ze žáků cvičné terče, aby ukazovali ostatním žákům, jako jsou výborní, ale pokračujte, tohle budeme řešit potom," pustil ke slovu Snapea.

„Řekl jsem mu, že se má bránit, ale první kletbě se vyhnul a druhou mi zablokoval verbálně, když jsem mu dal příkaz neverbálně," usmál se vychytrale profesor Snape.

„Dobrá, porušil váš příkaz, který nebyl přímo specifický, to není ani na hodiny po škole, pokračujte," řekl Percy a on musel obdivně sledovat, jak si Percy počíná.

„Pak jsem tedy poslal kouzlo, kterému nedal do cíle střely štít, a tak ho zasáhlo, pak jsem chtěl to ukončit, ale on se postavil, takže jsem na něj poslal další kouzlo, který opět nedokázal vykrýt, a tak se stalo i potřetí," nechal Snape čas, asi aby Percy mohl promluvit.

„Jaké to byly kletby, počítám, že to byla lechtající, či kletba, která nutí k tanci nebo ke zvětšení třeba vlasů nebo se mýlím?" zeptal se Percy, protože si jistě vzpomněl na část jeho vyprávění, kdy se prolétl.

„Ne byly to odhazovací kletby, aby to studenty donutilo ten štít vyčarovat."

„Myslíte neverbální? Štít, který nedokáže vyčarovat ani, kde jaký student po škole a většina studentů to nezvládne ani v celém svém životě? Na zkoušku tohoto štítu jste používal odhazovací kletbu, počítám s tím, že všechny zdi a podlaha byla zabezpečena kouzly proti úrazu nebo se opět mýlím?" zeptal se už po několikáté Percy.

„Nebyly, ale používal jsem málo magie, takže to nebylo nebezpečné," zkusil Snape.

„Je to tak Harry?" otočil se na Harryho.

„Není, dvakrát ze tří kouzel jsem skončil ve zdi, která byla vzdálená několik metrů ode mne," snažil se odpovědět klidně, aby neudělal nic, čím by zhoršil Percymu jeho výborný výkon.

„Můžeš nám ukázat tvá záda?" zeptal se Percy a nevnímal okolí.

„Před profesorem Snapem nikdy," odpověděl Percymu, ale slovo profesor řekl, jako kdyby se bavil o něčem velmi nechutném.

„Jistě, ukažte svá záda řediteli Brumbálovi, pan Snape půjde pryč, že ano?" přikázal a Snape, i když určitě nechtěl, opustil místnost.

On si nejdřív vyhrnul nohavice a ukázal zakrvácené koleno, z kterého už naštěstí krev netekla, dále ukázal bouli na hlavě a naposledy tedy ukázal záda, kde byla velká modřina. Až poté se oblékl a Percy došel pro Snape.

„Zranění jsou celkem vážná, takže očekávám propuštění do péče svatého Munga," řekl Percy směrem k Brumbálovi.

„Jistě, to je samozřejmost," pověděl Brumbál jako hodný dědeček.

„Tak pokračujte, pane Snape, žalobu na vás si necháme na potom," řekl Percy a on se vedle něj musel snažit nerozesmát.

Snape tedy neochotně pokračoval: „Při čtvrtém slabším kouzle se mu podařilo štít vyčarovat, ale bylo do něj dáno málo magie, takže dopadl na zem, ale ze země na mě poslal nebezpečné kouzlo, které jsem naštěstí zablokoval Protegem,"

„Neverbálním?" zeptal se Percy.

„Prosím?" nechal se slyšet Snape.

„Jestli jste použil neverbální štít na odklon Harryho kouzla," dodal víc informací ke své otázce.

„Ne, myslím, že ne, co to má dělat s tímto případem?"

„To, že Harry, kterému se podařilo konečně provést neverbální štít, což je opravdu úžasný výkon, tak pokračoval v úkolu a vyslal na vás kouzlo, které chtěl, abyste zablokoval taktéž neverbálně, jak to při podobných cvičných duelech bývá, kde se kouzla střídají, proč jste tak neučinil? Popíráte svá slova, že chcete, aby se zadané úkoly plnily? Proč jste tedy vyčetl první zablokování, když jste to tak sám neudělal?" položil Percy několik otázek za sebou.

„Vy tu popíráte útok na učitele a ukrýváte ho do pokračování cvičení?" zeptal se nevěřícně Snape.

„Jistěže ano nebo to tak nebylo Harry?"

„Bylo, vyslal jsem kouzlo, abych viděl, jestli jsem štít vyvolal tak, jak se vyvolat má, ale bohužel jsem tím použil hodně magie a spadnul jsem na zem," zalhal rychle.

„Vidíte, proč by jinak i po třetím zranění nastupoval proti vám, než kvůli tomu, že chtěl vidět ten štít v praxi?" zeptal se Percy stylem, jako že ani jiné vysvětlení není.

„Chtěl mě napadnout," řekl výhrůžným hlasem Snape.

„Ale prosím vás, napadnout učitele ve třídě, při spoustě očitých svědků, takový blázen není nikdo nebo nazýváte Harryho bláznem?" už dneska asi po desáté položil Percy otázku, která byla opravdu chytrá.

„Ne, ale když už mluvíte o svědcích, co kdybychom někoho také povolali?" zeptal se Snape a vypadalo to, že má na mysli někoho určitého.

„Já věřím vašim slovům, je zbytečné povolávat svědky, stalo se pak něco poté, co jste zablokoval kouzlo?" přeskočil návrh se svědky a pokračoval v případu.

„Ano, opustil třídu bez mého dovolení a ještě měl poznámku, že chtěl použít jiné kouzlo."

„Tak to se, tím vysvětluje úplně všechno, jsem rád, že jste to řekl, to aspoň omlouvá Harryho, protože jestli chtěl použít nějakou slabou kletbu, jako je třeba lechtající, akorát si prostě v té chvíli nevzpomněl na nic jiného a k tomu odchodu, no jestli byl zraněný, tak je pochopitelné, že se chtěl nechat vyléčit a když už jsme u těch zranění, tak bych chtěl podat žalobu na úmyslné zranění zde přítomného pana Pottera, při nesmyslném zkoušení nebo řekněme děláním cvičného terče učiteli, které to nemá povolený. Dále byla ohrožena bezpečnost nezabezpečením zdí a podlahy, takže mohlo hrozit zlomení vazu a taktéž nenabídnutí pomoci, při zranění studentů, což je učitelova povinnost. Dále tu máme vyhrožování panu Potterovi vyhazováním ze školy, což mu jistě způsobilo psychický šok a musel se ukrývat, že se ani nedostavil na ošetřovnu, a taktéž bych chtěl zažalovat vás, pane řediteli za nedohlédnutí na plnění školního řádu učiteli. To by mohlo být pro tuto chvíli všechno, vše ostatní bude stát v dopise, kde bude datum, kdy se bude toto soudní jednání konat," pověděl opravdu dlouhý monolog Percy, pak si vteřinku dal klid a pokračoval: „Nyní vezmu Harryho k lékaři, jestli zranění nebudou trvalá, lékařská zpráva bude přiložena k žalobě, teď mi prozraďte, jaký je vás rozsudek pane řediteli, ať můžeme odejít."

„Vysvětlil jste tady všechno, pane Weasley. Nemyslím si, že Harry udělal něco, co neměl, ale budu trvat na tom, aby si doplnil veškerou zameškanou látku, která se bude probírat v jeho nepřítomnosti," pověděl mile ředitel, až se jemu z toho dělalo zle.

„Nebudeme tam dlouho, takže předpokládám, že se vrátí brzy, ale souhlasím s tímto trestem, nashledanou," rozloučil se Percy a jemně ho před sebou táhl až ke dveřím.

Mlčky pokračovali až po schodech dolů, kde to nevydržel a rozesmál se.

„Čemu se směješ?" zeptal se taktéž pobaveně Percy.

„Takhle to ještě nikdo nikdy nenandal Snapeovi, kolikrát jsem se bál, že po tobě něco sešle, to bylo opravdu úžasný. Myslel jsem si, že mě vyhodí a ty jsi to zahrál výborně a ještě zažalovat Snapea. To není možný," povídal stále smějící se.

„Pouhá znalost školního řádu, který mám tolikrát přečtený, že bych to ho možná řekl i nazpaměť," pověděl skromně Percy.

„Sváděj to, na co chceš, ale teď tě možná nenávidí víc, než mě a to jsem si myslel, že to není možný," pověděl dál se skvělou náladou.

„Budu moct být přítomný přitom soudním sporu?" zeptal se dychtivě, když si vzpomněl, že by mohl vidět Snape odsouzeného.

„Jelikož budeš hlavní svědek, tak tam samozřejmě budeš muset být, ale teď pojď, musím se vrátit na ministerstvo a tebe hodit k Mungovi. Sice musíme přes ministra, protože ochrany jsou tady velký, ale s ministrovou kanceláří, je to tu spojeno," řekl Percy a vydal se směrem do věže.

„Jasně a za to, že si mě z tohoto dostal, bych tě tam měl donést," zasmál se a zdálo se mu, že dobrou náladu mu nemůže nikdo zničit.

„S tvými zraněními bychom se nedostali ani pár kroků, pojď," donutil ho svými slovy přidat do kroku.

„Opravdu musím jít k Mungovi?" zeptal se otráveně.

„Bude to lepší, ale tak za dvě hodiny jsi zpátky, přemístíš se letaxem do Prasinek, odtud tě sem někdo vezme," zatrhl další otázky k tomuto tématu a pokračovali dál do Nebelvírské věže.

Po chvíli se dostali k buclaté dámě a tak řekl: „Spravedlnost," heslo, které zjistil včera večer, a vstoupili oba dovnitř.

Typicky se na ně otočili všichni, protože skončila před chvíli hodina, jak zjistil podle času, takže zase víc lidí se znuděně válelo po společenských místnostech.

„Tak co, vyhodili tě, Pottere?" zeptal se Seamus.

„Bohužel pro tebe, jsem nedostal ani trest a jako omluvu za vyslýchání mě pustili pryč ze školy," zalhal, aby všechny přítomné naštval.

„Jasně, spíš odcházíš už navždy," zavtipkoval Seamus.

„Ne, jenom si sednu někam do hospody, oslavím své vítězství nad sklenkami Ohnivé Whisky, a pak zase přijdu, neboj, mě se jen nezbavíš, Finnigane," odpověděl a došel ke krbu. Percy mu podal trochu letaxu z krabičky, kterou měl v hábitu a se slovy „kancelář ministra kouzel," ho pohltily plameny a chvíli ho to táhlo všemi možnými směry, než ho to vyhodilo v kanceláři, kde si jenom trochu očistil hábit a pak se divil, že ho skoro nic nebolí, ale to se za ním objevil Percy, který vylezl taktéž z krbu.

„Pojď, doprovodím tě k Mungovi, odtud už trefíš do Prasinek, kde bude třeba někdo nebo se tam vydáš sám," řekl Percy a nabídl mu znova letax, který po něm hodil zpátky do krbu, z kterého přišel, ale nyní se slovy, „nemocnice svatého Munga."

„Proč tam nemůžeme jít stejnou cestou, jako jsme přišli?" zeptal se, když se sešli v místnosti s krby.

„Ministr si zakládá na tom, aby nikdo nechodil jeho krbem, pokud to není něco kritického," zdůraznil poslední slovo.

„A když se jedná o mne, tak je to vždy kritické," imitoval slova ministra.

„Pořád se nemůžeš smířit, že se to točí kolem tebe? Už si dospělý, když si na to nezvykneš, že budeš v očích některých hrdina a v očích těch ostatních největší zmetek, tak budeš mít život složitější, přijmi, jaké to je," poradil Percy stále stojící u krbu, ale když mu chtěl něco odpovědět, tak viděl, jak mu mává a zmizel v krbu, donutilo ho to aspoň pousmát a otočil se a vyšel dveřmi na nemocniční chodbu, kde málem srazil sestřičku, ale ta se mu naštěstí vyhnula, takže nemusel poslouchat nadávky. Zastavil se na recepci, kde si vyžádal nějakého volného doktora.

Po zhruba hodinového prohlídce a ošetření nějakými kouzly a doporučením jednoho dne odpočinku se vydal i s pergamenem, přesně popisujícím celé jeho zranění, zpátky k místu s krby. Nabral si trochu prášku, kterého tam bylo hodně a jelikož nevěděl, kam se přemístit, tak zkusil pouze „Prasinky" a očekával, kde ho to vyhodí.

Po chvíli splašeného létání letaxovou sítí se objevil v hospodě. To bylo jediné, co na první pohled i na první nádech nosem poznal. Nebyl to ale hostinec u Tří košťat, tenhle byl jiný a velmi prázdný. Sice se to mohlo svést na to, že bylo ještě odpoledne, ale úplně prázdný hostinec asi nemohl vydělávat. Přemýšlel, jestli je to ta stejná hospoda, kde se konala první schůzka Brumbálovy armády nebo si spletl místa a jelikož si to chtěl zjistit a nenapadlo ho nic chytřejšího, než zavolat: „Je tu někdo?" Tak si musel počkat na odpověď a rovnou si k této příležitosti sedl na jednu z desítek volných židlí.

„Já jsem si říkal, že jsem slyšel krb," odpověděl nějaký pán, který podle bílých vousů mohl být tak stejně starý jako Brumbál.

„Dáte si něco, pane Pottere?" zeptal se znovu, jakmile si všiml, že on je jediný jeho návštěvníkem.

„Netrvalo vám dlouho mě poznat," poznamenal potichu.

„Kdo bych byl, kdybych nepoznal oblíbeného studenta mého bratra," řekl starý kouzelník, když se shýbal za bar.

„Vašeho bratra, pane?" nechápavě se zeptal.

„Ještě ti o mně nevyprávěl? On se za mne vždycky styděl, ale možná nějaký náznak?" bez odpovědi mu položil otázku sám.

Chvíli přemýšlel, o kom se baví, ale když se tenhle kouzelník zvednul z baru a nesl mu láhev máslového ležáku, okamžitě se mu vybavila fotka starého fénixova řádu, kde stál jeden člověk s vousy, stejně dlouhými jako Brumbál a taktéž si vzpomněl na rozhovor s ředitelem ve čtvrtém ročníku, kde se opravdu zmínil o svém bratrovi.

„Vy jste Aberforth Brumbál," řekl překvapeně a taktéž nadšeně, že zjistil totožnost.

„Trefa mladíku, za to tady máš ležák na účet podniku," řekl s podtónem sarkasmu a položil mu na stůl, který před položením utřel utěrkou, láhev máslového ležáku.

„Proč pracujete tady, pane Brumbále," řekl, když se po dlouhé době něčeho napil a tak zapil svoji obrovskou žízeň.

„Jako proč nepracuji ve škole se svým bratrem?" upřesnil sám otázku a po jeho souhlasném kývání pokračoval: „Ještě jsem odtud nikdy nedostal nabídku a nemám moc rád malý děti. Nevím, jestli bych dokázal vyučovat spousty malých děcek, který se snaží překřičet, asi bych je změnil v kozy."

„V kozy, pane?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„Měli jsme kozí farmu, takže proto kozy," upřesnil svoji odpověď.

„Takže protože nemáte rád děti, provozujete hospodu? To je docela logický," odsouhlasil nahlas, protože mu to opravdu přišlo logický.

„Hospoda je taky místo, kde se člověk nejvíc dozví, a já jsem rád informovaný a navíc už jsem si na tohle prostředí zvyknul. Nevím, jestli bych ho dokázal opustit," pokračoval v rozhovoru při čištění dalších stolů.

„Ani kdyby vám to nabídl váš bratr?" zeptal se, protože chtěl vědět, jaký je mezi nimi vztah.

„Kdyby mi to nabídnul bratr, tak bych se domníval, že je pod kletbou Imperius. Dlouhá léta se prakticky bavíme jen při nejnutnějších událostech, jinak naše styky končí u posílání dopisů," odpověděl mrzutě, jako kdyby to nebylo zrovna jeho oblíbené téma.

Proto se pro jistotu omluvil, nechtěl ho naštvat, protože v tomto muži viděl výhodu informací, které dostával ředitel, ty by mu velmi pomohli, až bude jednou připraven pozvednout hůlku proti Voldemortovi.

„Nemusíš se omlouvat, není tvoje chyba, že naše styky nejsou zrovna sourozenecké," a svoje slova potvrdil mávnutí rukou, jako že se opravdu nic neděje a možná i proto se odvážil vyzvídat víc.

„A kdo za to může nebo spíš čí je to chyba?"

„Vše to zapříčinila její smrt," zavzpomínal mladší z bratrů Brumbálových a ukázal na velký obraz na poschodí, který byl velký jak kdejaké dveře.

„Kdo to je?" zeptal se zvědavě, když si stoupl, aby alespoň z části mohl vidět ženu na obraze.

„Moje sestra Ariana."

„Kdo ji zabil, pane?" odvážil se k další otázce a bál se, aby nepřekročil mez, ale jak bylo vidět, mladšímu Brumbálovi nevadilo bavit se o soukromých věcech.

„Možná já, možná Albus anebo to mohl být i Grindelwald," odpověděl bez nějakého citu v hlase, jak kdyby probíraly počasí za okny a ne smrt jeho sestry.

„Tohle nechápu, pane," řekl popravdě, protože mu to opravdu nedávalo žádný smysl, jak si člověk nemůže být jistý, jestli to byl on, kdo někoho zabil nebo ne.

„My tři jsme se nepohodli a začali létat kletby, dokázali jsme se všichni dobře bránit a žádná smrtící tam nebyla, ale pak mezi nás skočila moje sestra a jedna z těch vážnějších, které se sice dají vykrýt, do ní narazila, zemřela na zranění," řekl a přitom do sebe na ex vypil skleničku něčeho tvrdšího.

„To je mi líto, pane, promiňte, že jste to musel říkat, neměl jsem být tak zvědavý," pronesl svoji omluvu zcela vážně.

„Ne, bylo by neférové, kdyby si nic nevěděl, ale nyní radši běž, když se dotkneš toho portrétu, tak se ti otevře a v něm vede cesta až do Bradavic a třeba se zase někdy zastav a můžeme pokračovat v rozhovoru," pověděl se snahou být milý a nalil si další skleničku.

„Dobrá, pokusím se někdy zastavit, určitě budou zase nějaké povolené návštěvy Prasinek nebo to někdy vezmu tím portrétem, je obousměrný?" zeptal se pro jistotu, a když se mu dostalo kladné odpovědi, rozloučil se pouhým „nashledanou" a otevřel si průchod za obrazem a vydal se temným tunelem zpátky na hrad.


	10. Konkurz

Necelý týden na to se zase vzbudil poněkud dřív, než byl obvykle zvyklý a možná to bylo i dobře. Nikdo se nemohl pokusit mu něco udělat. Zdálo se, že všichni v jeho pokoji něco plánují a jenom čekají na ten okamžik, ale postel měl zabezpečenou a taktéž celý pokoj byl pod bariérou, která sice nechránila, ale přes to by mu po každém nebezpečném kouzle vyvolala nepříjemný alarm v uších, který by probudil skoro i mrtvého, takže se nebál, že by se útok nedozvěděl.

Celý ten týden byl klidný, obranu proti černé magii neměl, prostě se rozhodl, že na ni nebude chodit a nikdo ho do toho ani nenutil. Dozvěděl se i datum první večeře s Křiklanem, kam se měl dostavit s Hermionou a jinak se nic zajímavého nedozvěděl, možná i proto mu ten týden utekl. Nyní se ale musel soustředit na pozdní odpoledne, kdy měl začít famfrpálový konkurz, kterého se chtěl zúčastnit.

Proto i když byl víkend, tak místo spánku se rozhodl ještě zalétat a přitom navštívit Hagrida, na kterého neměl skoro vůbec žádný čas a to ho mrzelo. Tak se rozhodl to dneska napravit.

Sebral koště, převlékl se do něčeho sportovního, co našel navrchu svého kufru a zmizel potichu po schodech dolů do společenské místnosti. Byl tu klid a jediný, kdo tam seděl, byla Hermiona a jak jinak, než s knihou v ruce.

„Doufám, že pořád souhlasíš s tím, že na ten večírek jdeme spolu," řekla z křesla, aniž by zvedla hlavu, která byla skoro zabořená v knize, a tak mu znemožnila možnost bezeslovného souhlasu.

„Pokud sis nenašla nikoho a chceš tam jít se mnou, aby sis polepšila u Křiklana nebo aby si byla ve společnosti lektvarového boha, tak to samozřejmě platí, mé vědomosti jsou vždy k službě," řekl a vystřihl poklonu. Zasmál se, když viděl její pohled a odešel na čerstvý vzduch.

Po pár minutách, kdy měl koště stále v ruce, došel až k chaloupce, kde bydlel Hagrid. Zaťukal na dveře a jediné, co slyšel, byl štěkot Tesáka. Pro jistotu obešel celou chalupu, aby měl jistotu, že tu okolo nikde není a se zklamaným pocitem, že se zase nepotkali, nasedl na koště a letěl směrem k hřišti, které by v tuto chvíli mělo být zarezervováno Havraspárským týmem až do doby jejich konkurzu. Přiletěl na tribunu, kde slezl z koštěte a sledoval jejich hru.

Ze všech hráčů poznal akorát Rogera Davise, Cho a Terryho Boota, ještě na jedné z tribun viděl sedět ostatní známé tváře jako Padmu a Michaela, ale radši seděl na lavici sám, protože vedlejší tribuna byla dostatečně plná studenty ze všech ročníku Havraspáru a on se mezi ně nechtěl míchat, a tak jen sledoval hru.

Po chvíli zkoušek střel, chtěli začít normální hru, a tak před něj přelétla Cho a z koštěte ho prosila, aby se připojil, že ji nebaví, chytat zlatonku bez soupeře. Snažil se vymlouvat, že už to neumí a nechce ze sebe dělat idiota před jejími spolužáky, ale i když to celkem tajil, nedokázal říkat prosící dívce neustále ne, a tak se podvolil. Aspoň to budu mít místo tréninku, který chtěl stejně absolvovat. Nasedl tedy na koště, pozdravil se s některými známými hráči a stoupl si na místo chytače, pro druhý tým. Jelikož nehráli v plném počtu, tak každý tým měl jen jednoho odrážeče a dva útočníky, ale to mu nějak nevadilo. Nesoustřeďoval se moc na hru a možná i naposledy se soustředil na post chytače, který už není pro něj a nikdy možná už nebude, ale v tuto chvíli mu to bylo jedno a ponořil se do té atmosféry.

Většinu času ji stejně nenašel, takže se buď na sebe s Cho šklebili nebo koukali na góly, či on si prohlížel, kdo ještě všechno sedí na lavičce. Dokonce tam našel i Theresu, která se na něj ani nepodívala, což mu ani nijak nevadilo, ale pak uslyšel šustění křidýlek a aniž, by přemýšlel, strhnul koště do strany a vyletěl skoro na stejno s Cho pro zlatonku. Měla výhodu, že byla lépe otočená a v rychlosti, to on nebyl, a tak musel zrychlit, co to koště povolovalo. Bohužel zlatonka měla dneska nějakou veselou náladu a ani jeden z nich se k ní nepřiblížil ani na metr, jak byla splašená a měnila směr. Letěli těsně vedle sebe, ale s mezerou, aby se nezranili při tréninku a předháněli se jak v soutěži rychlosti, protože chytání zlatonky, která se stejně ztratila někam do tribun, nemělo cenu.

Takže zabrzdil koště, vylétl zpátky na své skoro předepsané místo a očekával, kdy se znovu objeví, ale podle jeho odhadu, ji chytil nějaký z diváků a teď se jim směje, protože ji neviděl ani odletět z tribun.

„Nejradši bych to ukončila, ale všichni s největším zaujetím pozorují náš závod, takže jim to nemůžeme udělat a navíc, potřebuji se pořádně protáhnout," pověděla Cho, když k němu přilétla, takže by ho skoro dokázala strčit z koštěte, ale nevěděl, proč zrovna přemýšlí o tom, že by ho shodila, tak radši zakroutil hlavou, aby zahnal hrozné myšlenky a chopil se odpovědi. Poněkud zvýšeným hlasem, aby překřičel vítr, hluk zezdola a taktéž, aby donutil spolupracovat hlasivky.

„Ona se ta zlatá mrcha za chvíli objeví a musím si užít poslední chvíle, kdy jsem na tomto postu," řekl usměvavě a byl rád, že se má i ve vzduchu s kým bavit.

„Jak to, už nechceš být chytač?" zeptala se podivujíc se nad tímto rozhodnutím.

„Kapitán se rozhodl tam dát někoho jiného, jenom aby mě naštval, ale pokusím se o něco jiného, protože zrovna já se nehodlám vystrnadit z famfrpálu," řekl a znělo to skoro jako slib, na což uviděl příjemný úsměv na tváři Cho.

„To doufám, jinak bychom sehnali mnoholičný lektvar a hrál by si za nás," řekla se smíchem, ale jemu to jako vtip nepřišlo, spíš to viděl jako zajímavou možnost, jak hrát, když mu to nevyjde, ale nepředpokládal, že by se tam nedostal, jelikož odešel z týmu Fred a George, a tak nebyl nikdo, kdo by tento post mohl obsadit.

Pak ho, ale ze zamyšlení vytrhla Cho, která zakřičela „támhle" a vyrazila plnou rychlostí, a tak vyrazil přímo za ní. Děkoval za rychlejší koště, které ho právě dostalo skoro na stejnou úroveň a zase se mohli přít o to, kdo bude mít ruku blíž ke zlatonce, která stále měnila směr, a tak musel dát ruku zpátky na koště a provést manévr. Takhle to opakovali už několikrát v té nejvyšší možné rychlosti, které koště povolovalo, a tak když zlatonka udělala naprosto nečekaný obrat na stranu, kde letěla Cho, nemohl se divit, že musel obrátit veškerou svou sílu, aby ve větru obrátil koště o devadesát stupňů bez toho, aby ztratil rychlost. To se bohužel podařilo lépe Cho, a tak byla o několik metrů blíže ke zlatonce a on mohl, jenom sledoval proutky na jejím koštěti. Snažil se vytáhnout ještě větší rychlost, ale to skončilo v momentě, kdy viděl jak zlatonka skončí v její ruce a pomalu začíná brzdit a on tak musel změnit směr, aby do ní nenarazil, takže koště nasměroval dolů ke stadionu a těsně před zemí nahnul koště a jen pár centimetrů nad zemí si stoupl na koště a zamával studentům Havraspáru, kteří ho ocenili taktéž bouřlivým potleskem a on tak mohl s klidným svědomím přistát na zemi a vzít si koště do ruky.

Vůbec mu nevadilo, že všichni letí nebo jdou pochválit Cho, i sám musel přiznat, že manévr, díky kterému se dostala před něj, byl výborný a bylo by asi blbý, kdyby vyhrál on, ale ne že by si to nepřál, určitě by byl šťastný, o tom nemůže být žádná řeč.

Pak, ale uviděl, jak k němu jde, a tak se na ní usmál a přesunul si koště do levé ruky, aby měl pravou ruku volnou na podání si rukou.

Když k němu přišla, tak tu ruku s úsměvem natáhnul a přejícně ji popřál k vítězství, dostal dokonce od ní pusu na tvář a i možná nechtě si vzpomněl na časy, kdy byly spolu.

„Opravdu výborná hra, vyškolila si mě tam nahoře jak nějakého začátečníka," pogratuloval ji i slovně.

„Třeba jsem chtěla udělat dojem," mrkla na něj, ale nedokázala úplně schovat rozpaky.

„V tom případě se ti to povedlo výborně," musel zvýšit hlas, protože i když to byl tréninkový zápas, seběhlo k nim spousty lidí.

„Dobrá hra, Pottere," pochválil ho kapitán Roger a on jen kývnul hlavou, že rozumí. Někdo ho také poklepal po ramenou, někde slyšel, „dobrá hra," někdo se přidal s „dobře jsme se bavili Harry" a dokonce viděl mávání od Lenky, která musela přijít v době, kdy splašeně létal v oblacích, a tak jí také zamával.

Pak, ale všichni začali odcházet do sprch, či po tribunách zpátky do hradu a on si tak mohl nasednout zpátky na koště a letět si sednou na lavičky, kam by každou minutou měli přijít studenti z jeho koleje, aby mohl začít konkurz.

Divil se, že nikdo neletěl, ale místo toho spousty lidí přicházelo z hradu pěšky, sice nepoznal kdo, protože z jeho pohledu byly velcí jak mravenci.

Musel počkat, než se k němu všichni dopotácí, a když už byli od něj dostatečně blízko, sletěl pomocí koštěte přímo doprostřed hřiště, kde se za chvíli objevovalo mnoho hráčů nebo jenom těch, co to chtějí zkusit. Ostatní už si pomalu posedávali po tribunách, a když to vypadalo, že už se nikdo do hřiště nepostaví, tak Ron začal vyprávět nějakou úvodní řeč, z které pochytil akorát, že je vítá a je rád za účast. Ještě pověděl, jak bude probíhat konkurz, a že post chytače je už zabraný a přitom se tak na něj usmíval, ale uvidí se, kdo se bude smát naposled.

Prohlížel, kdo vše jde pro odrážečskou pálku a zjistil, že jsou to studenti z druhého nebo třetího ročníku, a tak velmi sebevědomě prošel mezi nimi a vzal si jednu pálku s potloukem, který jen tak, aby byla sranda, z poloviny hřiště odpálil přímo do jedné z obručí, jak to cvičil skoro celé léto. Úspěch to samozřejmě mělo, protože na něj koukali všichni, ale to nevnímal, protože se potlouk vrátil, a tak ho odpálil zpátky a jenom o trochu minul levou branku. Pak ale, když se vrátil znovu, vytáhnul hůlku a chytil ho do Wingadium Leviosa a po přistání v ruce a následném pohlazení ho vrátil do bedny a pak se s úsměvem otočil ke skupince stojících kolem a s milým výrazem řekl: „Promiňte, nechal jsem se unést."

Ron vypadal jako by ho boleli zuby, ale všichni včetně jeho věděli, že to není kvůli bolesti, ale tím, že Ronaldovi zkazil radost a to možná byla ta nejlepší odměna, kterou mohl dostat. Jelikož Ron viděl, že s tím nic neudělá, tak nejdřív naštvaně rozpoutal zkoušku brankářů, tím že si tam samozřejmě stoupnul sám a všichni střelci se měli prát o camrál a pokusit se skórovat, v čemž jim jako odražeč měl zabránit. Teda jenom některým, některé měl zase chránit a odstřelovat soupeře. Prostě jako v zápase, takže se toho ochotně chopil, nasedl na koště, přidal rychlost a lítal tak, aby mohl odstřelovat potlouky, které kolem něj proletěli.

Sundal zatím jenom dva střelce, ale jenom do koštěte, takže se zatočili, ale nespadli, neměl v plánu zatím nikoho mrzačit. Ještě musel také tížit situaci Ginny, která lítala za zlatonkou, takže i po ni vystřelil sem tam potlouk, ale nikdy se netrefil, protože rychle letící cíl, se špatně trefuje. Po chvíli se sletělo dolů a Ron se chlubil pouze dvěma inkasovanými brankami z patnácti střel, takže to ostatní zájemci vzdali kromě Cormaca McLaggena, který byl o rok starší než on a postavou připomínal svalovce, a tak se musel celý proces opakovat s tím rozdílem, že nyní se rozhodl odstřelovat ty zkušené střelce, aby na McLaggena stříleli jenom ti tupci a on měl menší práci, ale po dvou střelách, které na McLaggena šli od Katie, nejlepší střelkyně z jejich týmu a on je s naprostou pohodou a klidem chytil, se už nemusel až tak snažit. Občas střílel potlouk, aby se neřeklo a dokonce se mu podařilo sundat dalšího odražeče, kterým byl pro něj nějaký neznámý třeťák. Vypadal v pohodě, protože spadnul jenom z velmi nízké vzdálenosti a okamžitě nasedl na koště a vzlétl znova.

Když viděl chvíli, kdy na bránu nikdo neútočí, tak zalétnul těsně vedle McLaggena, který hlídal všechny obruče, i když nemusel, protože se hrálo skoro na druhé půli.

„Chtěl bych tě upozornit, že všichni chtějí, aby vyhrál Ron," řekl nahlas, ale tak, aby ho slyšel jenom on.

„To má být výhružka, abych něco pustil?" zeptal se nebezpečně McLaggen.

„Právě naopak, to má být varování, aby sis dával pozor na potlouky a camrál, protože hodně lidí tu udělá cokoliv, aby tě sestřelilo," zasmál se, protože ho pobavilo, že si myslel úplný opak, jak by on mohl chránit někoho takového jako je Ron, který se mu otočil zády už víckrát než jednou a on nikdy nebyl typ, který odpouští.

„Myslím si, že zvládnu všechno, neměj starost," chválil sám sebe, až to dle jeho názoru nebylo hezký.

„Jen se nepřeceň, stačí potlouk zezadu a týden se nepohneš z ošetřovny nebo klidně může přijít i nějaké kouzlo. Dej si pozor, chci, aby byl v týmu někdo, kdo to umí, a nechci, aby se tam dostávali tací, jako je například Ronald," ukončil rozhovor a odletěl směrem od něj zpátky do hry.

Byl rád, že jeho slova zapůsobila a McLaggen si dává pozor a jelikož už na něj šlo dvanáct střel a ještě ani jednu nepustil, tak jeho vítězství byla otázka ještě dvou dobrých zákroků, a tak i on musel dávat pozor, kdyby se dělo něco, co by mohlo ohrozit McLaggenovo vítězství. Sice nebyly žádní přátelé, ani se vzájemně neznali kromě jmen, ale když bude v týmu někdo, kdo umí dobře chytat, bude to mnohem jednodušší.

Zrovna prolétával kolem tribuny, když viděl Hermionu vytahovat hůlku, takže rychle zabrzdil a zastavil se tak, aby ji stál ve výhledu, protože by mohl skoro hádat, kam by kouzlo šlo, a i ona poznala, že to je špatný nápad, tak hůlku opět schovala a tvářila se jako by se nic nestalo, což mu stačilo a mohl letět pryč, ale radši se vždy otáčel, ale nyní už si mohl být skoro jistý, že nic neudělá, protože by věděl, kdo čaroval.

Viděl, že McLaggen chytil třináctou střelu z patnácti, takže pokud chytí ještě jednu, tak vyhrál. Taktéž viděl, jak se na něj řítí Katie s ještě jedním střelcem, a tak rychle letěl k potlouku a odrazil ho směrem na Katie, která se musela vyhnout a hodit camrál svému spoluhráči, kterému chyběla síla střely, a tak jeho pokus McLaggen bez problému chytil, což ukončilo první část konkurz nebo možná i celý.

Všichni sletěli dolů, kde se měli říct výsledky a taky že řekli, ale trochu neočekávané.

„Tohle byla první část konkurzu, kde se mělo zjistit, kdo mezi vámi je dostatečný schopný být v mém týmu, teď přijde druhá část konkurzu. Rozdělíme se na dva týmy, kteří budou hrát proti sobě, ukončíme zápas po třiceti minutách, kdo ukáže lepší výsledky, dostane se do týmu, nyní si vybírám já," pověděl Ron svůj monolog a začal si vybírat samozřejmě ty nejlepší hráče, Katie, Ginny, Deana, Seamuse a jelikož, aby byl zesměšněn dostal vedení druhého týmu on, tak si vybral McLaggena, Demelzu, Jimmyho Peakse a Ritchieho Coota.

Nastoupili proti sobě ve zvláštní formaci on s Jimmym jako odrážeči a Demelza s Ritchiem jako střelci, u nich byl tým rozestavěný normálně a jelikož nebyly chytači, celé to záleželo na výsledku a jelikož jeho střelci byly o dva roky mladší než Ginny a o čtyři než Katie, tak jejich šance byly hodně malé.

Hra se rozběhla se všemi míči, takže kolem nich létali dva potlouky a camrál samozřejmě dostal Ronův tým a tím se hra rozběhla. Domluvili se s Jimmym, že každý z nich bude chránit jednoho ze střelců, on dostal na starost Demelzu a sám si určil prioritu ochraňovat taktéž McLaggena, protože vítězství teď záleželo hlavně na něm. Létal po hřišti a odpaloval všechny potlouky, které letěli na Demelzu a taktéž se snažil sestřelit Ginny nebo Katie, které se snažili camrál sebrat. Po prvních chvílích vyhrávali dvacet k nule.

Hra byla rychlá a on při jejich útoku musel chránit Demelzu a při obraně chránit McLaggena, ale zatím se mu to dařilo a proto byl zápas v tuto chvíli třicet ku deseti.

Po zhruba dvaceti minutách, kdy se skoro nedostali do útoku a musel odrážet potlouky mířené od Deana a Seamuse, které povětšinou směřovali na McLaggena, ale jelikož létal před ním, vždy stačil odrazit potlouk a ještě ho nasměrovat na někoho ze střelců, který povětšinou ztratil stabilitu, a střela byla jednodušší na chycení.

Když čas odbyl pětadvacet minut se skórem sedmdesát na sedmdesát, rozhodli se vzít pauzu.

„Výborná hra, Demelzo zkus více přihrávat Ritchiemu, Ritchie zkus střílet na krajní brány, Jimmy, více braň brankáře, já se pokusím bránit střelce, když se nám podaří dát dvě branky, stáhneme se do obrany, když ne půjdeme do útoku. McLaggene spoléhám na tebe, že vše vychytáš," vysvětlil taktiku a trochu se i podivil, že ji všichni akceptovali bez řečí, když ho nikdo v Nebelvíru neměl rád, ale přikládal to k tomu, že při famfrpálu je jedno, co kdo provedl.

Znovu se rozběhla hra, a jelikož měli camrál, rychle se rozlétl proti potlouku a ihned ho odstřelil na Katie, která se musela uhnout a Demelza měla volné pole, do té doby než přiletěla Ginny a ona podle taktiky hodila míč Ritchiemu, který camrál nádherně skóroval do krajní obruče.

Asi v osmadvacáté minutě dostali taktéž branku, takže to byla zase remíza, kývnul na všechny hlavou hned, pochopili a vydali se všichni do útoku, samozřejmě mimo brankáře. Nyní měl camrál Ritchie a Jimmy ukázkově zabránil Ginny v sebrání. Sice před potloukem ji ochránil Dean, ale i tak byl Ritchie malý a mrštný a mohl prolétnout. Demelza byla pod útokem dalšího potlouku, takže to bylo celé na Ritchiem, Jimmy ho chránit nemohl, a tak vyrazil, co koště dalo, aby mohl pomoci a jedinou příležitost viděl v něčem riskantním.

Letěl v co nejvyšší rychlost k druhému potlouku a byl těsně za Ritchiem, který zrovna ve chvíli, kdy on odpaloval Potlouk, Ritchie vyhazoval camrál, přímo do prostřední brány, kde stál připravený Ron, ale jenom do té doby, než si všiml potlouku, namířeného přímo na něj. Neměl nejmenší šanci se vyhnout a jediné, co stačil, bylo krýt si obličej, než do něj narazil pětadvaceti centimetrový železný potlouk a on spadl z koštěte a v tu chvíli prolétl camrál obručí, což jim zaručilo vítězství, ale on sledoval Rona, který padal a těsně před zemí ho chytila za ruku Ginny a z pohledu pozorovatele málem spadla taky, ale dokázala doletět k zemi, kde ho mohla položit. Čímž ukončila hru, protože už nebyl čas a to znamenalo jedině vítězství, jejich vítězství.

Všichni z Ronova týmu okamžitě přistáli vedle něj a jeho tým slétl o několik metrů dál, Demelza s Jimmym a Ritchiem skákali radostí a McLaggen se tvářil, jako kdyby bylo jasné, že vyhrají, když on je v bráně.

Pak si ale všiml naštvaně tvářící Ginny, která šla přímo k němu, až to vypadalo, že ho zakleje nějakou nehezkou kletbou, ale jediné, co udělala, bylo, že mu zabodla prst do hrudi a výhružně pověděla: „Doufám, že se Ronovi omluvíš za to, co si mu provedl, až se probudí."

„Hej McLaggene, mám se omluvit Ronovi, že to nevydržel a odpadl?" otočil se směrem k brankáři, který mu naznačil, že by byl blázen, kdyby to udělal, pak se otočil na šťastné mladší studenty, kteří se radovali z výhry, i když to byl zápas jen v rámci tréninku a těch se zeptal podobně, „Hej děcka mám se jít omluvit Ronovi?" ale odpověď se nedozvěděl, a tak si nahlas znalecky řekl: „mlčení znamená souhlas."

Pak se otočil na úplně vytočenou Ginny a jelikož byl větší než ona, tak ji z výšky temně řekl: „Nikdo si nemyslí, že se mám omluvit a já jsem stejného názoru, jestli se nedokázal vyhnout, nemá v základním týmu, co dělat a jelikož jste prohráli a on mě určil kapitánem druhého týmu, tudíž zástupcem týmu, ale to asi nevěděl, ale jeho chyba, takže nyní si já zvolím základní soupisku."

„To nemůžeš, Ron je kapitán," rozkřičela se Ginny až tím zklidnila všechny, i radující se děti z jeho týmu.

„Hej Rone, můžu?" zeptal se nahlas, a jelikož byl klid, tak se usmál a pokračoval: „takže mlčením souhlasíš s mým názorem? To jsem rád, takže brankářem se stal McLaggen, gratuluji Cormacu," pokýval hlavou, aby bylo vidět, že je rád, že zrovna on bude krýt obruče.

„Střelci budou následující, Katie jako střelec na středu a po krajích Demelza s Ritchiem, jako odražeč bude hrát Jimmy spolu se mnou a chytač bude Ginny, sice dneska nic nepředvedla, ale snad aspoň něco chytí," ukončil svůj výběr, pogratuloval všem třeťákům, kteří kolem něj skákali a děkovali. Hlavou kývl na Cormaca, který udělal to samé a otočil se směrem k šatnám, ke kterým odcházel jak kdyby vyhrál mistrovství světa, ke Katie také natáhl ruku a ona mu tohle gesto váhavě vrátila a na Ginny se jenom ďábelsky usmál a ta naštvaně odešla za jejím bratrem, kterého levitovali pryč Seamus s Deanem, ale jelikož byly ještě na doslech, tak zakřičel, že společně s Ronem jsou náhradníci a potěšený sám sebou a s ohromným úspěchem, sundal dres a nahý do půli těla se před plnou tribunou vydal taktéž do šaten, následován Demelzou, Ritchiem a Jimmym. Tam se v rychlosti osprchoval a přemýšlel nad tím, jak by tohle dopadlo, kdyby vypil Felix Felicis, když už teď měl samé štěstí.

**

Celou sobotu strávil Ron na ošetřovně a pustili ho až v neděli večer, to pro něj znamenalo klid a z neděle na pondělí radši spal v posteli pod ochrannými zaklínadly.

V pondělí měl čtyřhodinovku formulí, dvě hodiny normálních pokročilých formulí a další dvě hodiny formulí pro zaklínače, potom měl klid, protože už neměl Obranu proti černé magii, takže se rozhodl dojít si pro nějaké knihy do knihovny, aby mohl aspoň provozovat samostudium. Teď se ale těšil na čtyři hodiny nových informací, z nichž první dvě musel přežít s Ronem a jeho momentálními nejlepšími přáteli Deanem a Seamusem, ale vyřešil to tak, že si sedl do první lavice a nevnímal, co se děje za ním.

První dvě hodiny utekly rychle a další hodiny už měl jen s pár studenty, což mu vyhovovalo mnohem víc. Celou dobu odpovídal na otázky profesora Kratiknota, protože to byly úplné základy a on je uměl, což zapříčinilo radost profesora a i vlastně jeho samotnou, protože zrovna profesoru Kratiknotovi chtěl ukázat své znalosti, které v ostatních předmětech už byly horší.

Byl rád, že v této dvouhodinovce věděl vše, co by vědět měl a tak, když se zadával úkol, který měl být pojednání o odemykacích a zamykacích kouzlech na minimálně čtyři strany pergamenu, tak si byl jistý, že úkol zvládne rychle a bude se moct věnovat úkolu s přeměňování.

Když už si balil věci do batohu, aby mohl odejít na oběd, tak si ho zavolal profesor, aby tu zůstal po hodině, jestli nechvátá a jelikož opravdu nechvátal, tak jenom počkal, až se všichni rozloučí a odejdou.

„Doslechlo se mi, že vy jste příčinou, proč se mají příští týden dostavit profesor Snape a ředitel Brumbál k soudu," pověděl profesor, ze stohu knih svým typickým skřetím hlasem.

„Ano pane profesore," řekl bez emocí v hlase, aby věděl, jakým směrem se bude tato diskuze ubírat.

„A smím být tak smělý a zeptat se, co k tomu vedlo?" optal se profesor.

„Snape mě napadl v hodině obrany a porušoval řád školy, aby mě znemožnil, zranil anebo i něco jiného, nevím přesně, o co mu šlo," řekl stále v klidu, protože nevěděl, jestli má prokazovat radost, nad soudem nebo se snažit lhát a dělat smutného.

„A kvůli tomuhle nekamarádíte se svými spolužáky? Všiml jsem si, že pokaždé sedíte sám u stolu," řekl své zjištění a trochu se odklonil od tématu, které probírali předtím.

„Mé stranění se přátelům má hlubší význam, než je tento," snažil se vyhnout odpovědi, ale počítal s tím, že si akorát prodlouží čas na její přípravu.

„A smím vědět jaký, protože mě opravdu překvapuje, že někdo jako vy, ztratil všechny kamarády," zeptal se profesor a balancoval na knihách, kterých měl pod sebou minimálně pět.

„Většina z toho byla v Denním Věštci, všechno jsou to následky toho, co se stalo na ministerstvu, jestli o tom něco víte od ředitele," nastínil pár věcí a očekával, jestli se profesor chytne nebo bude muset vysvětlovat více.

„Pan ředitel, pane Pottere, pan ředitel," opravil ho maličký profesor, ale pak pokračoval: „Jistě, pan ředitel nám vyprávěl něco málo o tom, co se stalo na ministerstvu, ale stejně nechápu, co to má dočinění s vašimi přáteli."

„Všichni si myslí, že nenávidím ředitele, a tak si myslí, že se musí rozhodnout mezi tím, jestli se přidají na mou stranu anebo budou proti mně a tím si polepší u těch, co mě opravdu nenávidí," pověděl a vůbec nevnímal, že byl před chvíli opraven, aby říkal pan ředitel, on ale necítil, aby řediteli nebo Snapeovi říkal pane.

„Víte, že tohle je naprostý nesmysl," zeptal se profesor, a když viděl souhlasné pokývání, opět navázal, „tak pak to nejsou opravdový přátelé a to se o Nebelvíru říká, že jsou tam spolehliví přátelé."

„To bývávalo asi dřív, teď se tam nebavím s nikým, ale nějak mi to ani nevadí," řekl popravdě a nestačil se divit, komu všemu se dokáže otevřít a říct jim skoro vše.

„Ale zase jsem si všiml, že trávíte více času s mými studenty a dokonce, že jste navštívil jejich společenskou místnost," pověděl všímavě profesor.

„Vadí vám to, pane?"

„Jistě, že ne, jsem rád, že v mé koleji jsou studenti, kteří stojí za vámi a i proto bych vám chtěl nabídnout, pokud tedy chcete, že muset sedět při jídle u našeho stolu. Myslím si, že to nebude nikomu vadit a většina studentů bude ráda a jestli se vám bude chtít, můžete trávit i svůj volný čas u nich ve společenské místnosti," nabídl profesor něco, co opravdu nečekal, ale vůbec mu to nepřišlo špatné, když už nikdo jiný, tak tam má Lenku nebo Cho, což mu zaručí mnohonásobně lepší společnost, než kterou by našel u sebe v koleji a je odtud docela blízko i komnata nejvyšší potřeby, kde by mohl přespat.

„To by se mi líbilo, alespoň bych nemusel být sám," odpověděl sice pravdivě, ale poněkud nervózně ani nevěděl proč, jestli to bylo tím, jak se baví s profesory, se kterými se nikdy nebavil, nebo že dostává nabídky, které jsou úplně postavené na hlavu.

„Výborně," zaradoval se profesor a skoro i radostí poskočil, ale v tom mu bránila hromada knížek, které se mohli snadno shodit.

„Takže budu rád, když vás uvidím u našeho stolu. Teď běžte, ať vás tu nezdržuji a mimochodem, máte výborné znalosti, které jste dneska předvedl, jsem rád, že jsem si jako pomocníka vybral zrovna vás, takže začneme příští týden. Naučte se základní zaklínadla, ale myslím si, že je umíte, když jejich teorii znáte na výbornou," pochválil ho profesor, on slušně poděkoval, rozloučil se a odešel do knihovny, jak si ráno slíbil.

V knihovně zrovna nebylo přecpáno, seděli tu nějací studenti z prvního ročníku, možná z druhého a za svým stolem seděla postarší knihovnice, paní Pinceová, která byla známá tím, že by nejradši všem studentům rozdávala rukavice, aby si mohli knihu vzít do ruky. Četla si nějakou knihu, kterou už znala určitě nazpaměť, stejně jako všechny ostatní, co tu byly.

Chvíli musel hledat, než našel oddělení s učebnicemi a tam pak najít nějaké knížky s obranou proti černé magii, nechtělo se mu to někam brát, takže si sedl do jednoho rohu, kde byl dobře schovaný za regály a v klidu, beze spěchu se začetl, do něčeho, co by třeba nemusel znát nebo už si to nepamatoval.

Po tom, co si už ze třetí knihy vybral zajímavé pasáže, se rozhodl, že si jednu knihu přece jenom vezme sebou na pokoj a bude pokračovat ve čtení jindy, takže si u knihovnice zapsal, co si vzal za knihu a pomalým krokem se vydal do jídelny. Sice mohl použít i kouzelný talíř, ale velká síň byla blíž, a tak vyhrála ve výběru.

Ale poté co zahnul na prvním rohu chodby, ho čekalo nemilé překvapení v podobě rány, která mu asi zlomila nos, a tak se za něj chytnul a opřel se zády o zeď, protože neviděl vůbec nic, natož odkud ta rána přišla, ale to bylo jen na okamžik, pak se ozvalo trojité finite a před ním se nyní už nezastření objevili jeho spolubydlící, Ronald, Seamus a Dean, kteří okamžitě na něj namířili hůlky.

„Doufám, že tě to nebolí Potříčku," napodoboval šišlání, které ráda používala Belatrix Lestrangová a tomu se hned začali smát jeho kumpáni.

Musel se pořád držet za nos, ale kde by byla jeho čest, kdyby něco neodsekl.

„A co ty, Ronánku, jak se ti líbilo ležet dva dny na ošetřovně, kde si musel ležet, když si nemohl odsunout své tuky pryč, aby tě nesrazil můj Potlouk."

Slova zapůsobila a Ronald vypadal, jakoby chtěl použít Crucio nebo něco podobného.

„Dělej, Ronalde, použij na mne Crucio, dej mi tu možnost, abych ti to mohl oplatit a zařídit ti pokoj vedle Nevillových rodičů," řekl pevně, protože nechtěl ani v nouzi, vypadat jak srab.

To ovšem dostal ránu do břicha pěstí a kopanec, takže spadl na zem, kde si přiblížil nohy k sobě, aby byl co nejvíc chráněn a mělo to i úspěch, mohli ho kopat pouze do nohou, což bylo mnohem lepší než břicho a ostatní důležité části těla. Přemýšlel, čím by to zastavil, protože bolest se začala stupňovat a byla čím dál více nesnesitelná.

„Už nedokážeš nic sám Ronánku? Musíš si platit cvičený opice? Kde na to bereš peníze, půjčuješ jim svoji sestru na noc?" pověděl výsměšně, jak mu jenom bolest dovolovala se snahou vyprovokovat Ronalda, aby měl klid od Seamuse a Deana, což se mu podařilo, protože Ronald na něj namířil hůlku asi ze třiceti centimetrů a bylo vidět, že přemýšlí, co na něj sešle. On na rozdíl musel přemýšlet jak se z tohohle vyhrabat a naštěstí řešení přišlo z chodby, když se ozvalo dvojité Expelliarmus a Seamus i Dean odletěli pryč a jen tak, že nesundali i Ronalda, když letěli vzduchem. Naštěstí Ronald otočil hlavu směrem, odkud přiletěli kouzla a on tak mohl provést protiútok. Odklonil jeho hůlku pryč od jeho hlavy a vykopl nohu, směrem na Ronovo koleno, z kterého se ozvalo křupnutí, a jeho hůlka mu zůstala v ruce a jelikož Ronald se přikrčil bolestí, tak ještě jednou vykopnul nohu, ale tentokrát mířil na hlavu, a tak jenom viděl, jak padá na zadek, a tak namířil hůlku, kterou stále držel a naštvaně zakřičel: „Everte stativ" a Ron po zadnici doletěl až do zdi, kde se bouchnul do hlavy a vypadalo to, že omdlel.

Stále jako kdyby neovládal své tělo, stočil svůj pohled na Seamuse a Deana a ze země chtěl vyslat další salvu nepěkných kleteb, ale to mu někdo sebral hůlku z rukou a v tu chvíli si uvědomil, že z rukou kletbu nevyšle, a tak se podíval vzhůru, kdo že mu tu hůlku sebral.

„V pořádku Harry?" zeptal se starostlivý hlas, který ho donutil se probrat z toho pocitu, že má umučit každého, kdo mu chce ublížit, a tak ještě jednou zakroutil hlavou, aby tohle všechno dostal ze sebe pryč a podíval se do tváře obvykle usměvavé, ale nyní ustarané Lenky.

Když mu konečně došlo, že by měl odpovědět, tak se podíval na své nohy, které sice vypadali pořád stejně, ale podvědomě věděl, že se nezvedne a tak tohle své zjištění pověděl.

„Jestli v pořádku znamená, že se nepostavím, tak asi ano."

Podíval se, od koho přišlo to druhé kouzlo a kdo byl ten společník Lenky a uviděl Theresu, která stála nad Ronaldem, protože Dean se Seamusem zdrhli, ihned poté co se zvedli po tom, co odlétli.

„To nevadí Harry, aspoň si zopakuju tvoje podpírání," usmála se na něj přívětivě Lenka a i jemu v téhle hrozné situaci zacukali koutky.

„Doufám, že se z toho nestane zvyk, radši chodím po svých," snažil se i přes bolest vypadat na venek normálně.

„Je dobré, že se bavíte, ale co s ním," poukázala na omráčeného Ronalda.

„Zpopelnit?" navrhl první, co ho napadlo a zdálo se, že to mělo úspěch, protože je aspoň rozesmál.

„Chceš spravit ten zlomený nos?" změnila téma Lenka, asi když viděla, že se stále drží za nos a zastavuje krvácení.

„Už si to někdy dělala?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě.

„Ne," odpověděla přímočaře svým zasněným hlasem.

„Tak prosím, horší už to snad nebude," řekl a sundal trochu zakrvácené ruce z nosu, aby šance, že to bude horší, byla co nejmenší.

„Episkey," pověděla Lenka a slyšel prasknutí v nosu a když se pokusil jím nadechnout, zjistil, že je v pořádku.

„Neboj, vypadá to normálně," pověděla znalecky Lenka, když se pokoušel zjistit, jestli bude bolet, když se ho dotkne.

„Moc normálně teda nevypadá, teď by mohl jedině tak strašit malý děti," pověděla Theresa se znaky výsměchu.

„Dokud vypadám líp než Ronald, tak je to pro mě dostačující," odsekl, protože toho měl pro dnešek dost a k radosti mu opravdu nepomáhalo, že se mu kdejaká studentka vysmívá.

„Chceš pomoct někam dopravit?" zeptala se Lenka, protože asi chtěla zmírnit napětí mezi nimi a to musel ocenit.

„Jestli budeš tak hodná, ocenil bych to," usmál se na Lenku, která mu ihned po odpovědi podala ruku, po které se vyhoupnul, ale musel se opřít, aby neskončil znovu na zemi.

„Co bude s Ronem?" zeptala se, když ho přidržovala ve stoje.

„Stačí jedno kouzlo," řekl a vytáhnul hůlku a zastřel zraněného Ronalda, který nebyl vůbec vidět a kdyby tam nemířil hůlkou, nic by nepoznal.

„Takže ho tu necháme?" zeptala se Theresa.

„Klidně si ho můžeš vzít sebou do postele," navrhl s andělským výrazem.

„No radši jeho, než tebe," odsekla a vypadala uraženě.

„Tak hodně štěstí v hledání a přeji příjemnou zábavu," rozloučil se a pomalým krokem přidržovaný se vydal do společenské místnosti.

„A co tu mám dělat já?" vykřikla za nimi.

„Můžeš mi pomoci z druhé strany," navrhla usměvavě Lenka.

Místo očekávaných urážek a řečí, si Theresa stoupla z druhé strany, a když ho chtěla podepřít, napadlo ho, že si z ní udělá ještě srandu.

„Nedotýkej se! Mám dýňový mor, napadá sice hlavně dýně, ale sem tam se splete a přeskočí i na člověka, který má hlavu podobnou dýni."

Viděl, že se usmívá, ale stejně dostal facku, která nebyla zrovna malá, a pak ho teprve podepřela z druhé strany, a tak už nebyl takový problém někam dojít.

„Tak proto s tebou nikdo nekamarádí, bojí se nákazy?" zeptala se Theresa naoko zaujatě, ale popravdě to asi pověděla kvůli tomu, aby se mohli spolu hádat.

„Ne to ne, oni se ti slabý, vždy báli těch silných, a tak je samozřejmý, že mě se budou bát ze všech nejvíc," odpověděl a snažil se do hlasu dát trochu machrování, aby to znělo autenticky.

„Tak proč tě dneska takhle zbili?" přidala se do škádlení i Lenka, do které by to opravdu neřekl a tak měl co dělat, aby nevypadal překvapeně.

„To bylo jen na oko, abych vypadal zuboženým dojmem, na to letí všechny holky, vy dvě to jen potvrzujete," pověděl znalecky a vsadil by se, že viděl, jak se začervenali.

„Takže, když tě tu necháme ležet, tak ti zničíme tvoji teorii?" položila další otázku do nesmyslné debaty Theresa.

„Ale vůbec ne, jen mě tu odložíte pro další slečny, které se budou prát o to, aby měli tu čest mě podpírat až do společenské místnosti," pokračoval ve své teorii.

„Myslím si, že by si tu seděl do té doby, než by tě přišel zachránit ten domácí skřítek," řekla Theresa.

„Ne, Dobby by musel rozdávat pořadová čísla, aby mě ten zástup dívek nezašlapal, až budou bojovat o mou přízeň," nechtěl se vzdát, ale bylo to čím dál horší bránit se, dvěma dívkám naráz.

„V tom případě by to číslo stačilo jedno, protože by byl jediný, kdo by si ho vzal," pokračovala v provokování Theresa.

„Ještě zapomínáš na sebe, podle toho jak se ke mně tulíš, by si byla první zájemkyní, ale pokud budeš milá, možná ti dám svůj podpis," snažil se vyhrát jejich slovní přestřelku, ať to stojí, co to stojí.

„Máš štěstí, že si mrzák a já mrzáky nemlátím, protože za tohle by si už ležel v louži krve," odpověděla mu ne zrovna milým hlasem a jemu v duchu zněly vítězné fanfáry.

„Tak se Theres za to nestyď, že si Harryho obdivovatelka," pověděla Lenka a on se musel zasmát, protože tahle Lenka se mu líbila mnohem více.

„To než tohle, tak se radši nechám ostříhat dohola," odsekla Theresa.

„Mám ti vyčarovat nůžky? Ale upozorňuju, že když nebudeš mít vlasy, tak se budeš líbit jenom Filchovi," pustil se s novou vervou, protože cesta byla dlouhá a v duchu si musel přiznat, že mu chybělo povídat si s někým, kdo ho nechce zabít.

„Nebo paní Norrisové," doplnila Lenka a společně se smáli a pokračovali v nenormální diskuzi až k obrazu Buclaté dámy.

Když řekl heslo a chtěl se rozloučit a dokulhat sám dovnitř společenské místnosti, zastavila ho ještě Theresa.

„Měla bych se ti omluvit, za své chování, když si byl u nás na koleji," řekla a bylo vidět, že to myslí vážně.

„Dneska jste mi zachránili můj okouzlující úsměv, kdy jindy než teď bych měl odpouštět?" položil otázku, na kterou nečekal odpověď.

„Tak doufám, že se někdy přijdeš zase k nám podívat a pokud možno už zdravý," pověděla s úsměvem Lenka.

„Nebojte, svoje obdivovatelky nenechám čekat, mějte se," rozloučil se a stále otevřeným průchodem se doklopýtal dovnitř, který se za ním zavřel.

Ihned na něj hledělo něco kolem dvaceti studentů, v různém věkovém rozmezí, od prváků až po sedmáka, který hrál zrovna s někým šachy.

Usmál se nad tím a kulhavým krokem se vydal do schodů, které se vylézaly ze všeho nejhůř a zabodnuté pohledy do jeho zad, tomu nijak nepomáhaly ba naopak, ale zvládnul je zdárně a tak si otevřel dveře do pokoje a tam si potom, co se oblékl do nepochroumaného hábitu, lehnul do postele a přál si, aby takhle mohl ležet několik hodin.


	11. Žádné plané lži

Po zhruba dvaceti minutách, ale pomalu vstával. Rozhodl se, že ležení mu k vyléčení nepomůže a že se musí hýbat, takže se vydal ke dveřím, které když otevřel, tak uslyšel zezdola rozhovor, a tak zůstal stát ve dveřích a poslouchal.

„Kde je pan Potter, slečno Grangerová?" poznal podle hlasu McGonagallovou.

„Ve svém pokoji, ale nepřišel zrovna v pořádku, takže očekávám, že vám nebude k dispozici, mám mu něco vyřídit?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Ne, zavolejte mi ho okamžitě," přikázala profesorka nezvykle hrubým hlasem.

To už, ale vylezl ze dveří a ze schodů řekl: „Nebude třeba."

Profesorka počkala, až po schodech sejde dolů, a pak začala s výslechem. „Kde jste byl asi před půl hodinou?"

„Domnívám se, že ve svém pokoji, ale nejsem si jistý," odpověděl s rukama za hlavou, jenom proto, aby naštval McGonagallovou tím, že ho opravdu nezajímají její otázky.

„Paní profesorko, přišel před patnácti minutami," vykřikla okamžitě Levandule Brownová.

„Takže jste asi nebyl ve svém pokoji," pověděla něco, co bylo už opravdu všem jasné.

„V tom případě jsem byl pryč," odpověděl se sarkasmem v hlase.

„Podrobněji, pane Pottere," přestávala mít trpělivost profesorka, o což mu vlastně šlo.

„Planeta Země, stát Anglie, hrad Bradavice, knihovna, zadní roh, regály s obranou proti černé magii, prostřední židle," doplnil, jak žádala, tedy podrobněji.

„Přestaňte si dělat srandu nebo budete po škole a máte na vaši návštěvu knihovny nějaké svědky?" řekla už mírně naštvaná McGonagallová.

„Ta židle, na které jsem seděl, mi to může potvrdit. Dále také sova, která letěla za oknem a…," chtěl pokračovat ve výčtu nesmyslů, ale zastavil ho temný pohled, tak svoji odpověď upřesnil: „Také knihovnice a dvě moc milé slečny, které mě rády doprovázeli až k průchodu."

„Nikde jste se nezastavovali? A chci vědět jména," přikázala profesorka a on přemýšlel, co povědět dál, aby ji naštval.

„Myslím, že jsme se zastavili, když jsem si potřeboval zavázat tkaničky, protože jistě chápete, že to za pochodu nejde a jména? Třeba knihovnice se jmenuje paní Pinceová."

„Jména vašich společnic, pane Pottere," mluvila poněkud naštvanějším hlasem a on se tím vyloženě bavil.

„To jste měla říct hned, já myslel, že neznáte jméno paní knihovnice, a tak jsem se ujal jejího představení," odpověděl jenom na to, co odpovědět chtěl.

„Pottere, chci znát ty jména," skoro až vykřikla, když tohle říkala.

„To jsem nevěděl, že ve školním řádu stojí, že nám učitelé můžou tykat bez našeho svolení, asi si ho budu muset přečíst znova," řekl a palcem se drbal na bradě, aby působil, že přemýšlí.

„Já se tu nebudu s vámi dohadovat, podejte mi hůlku," řekla profesorka a natáhla ruku.

S pocitem úspěchu, že neprozradil jména, jí podal hůlku, kterou ona vzala do své ruky a svoji hůlkou provedla Prior incantato.

„Zastírací zaklínadlo?" zeptala se profesorka.

„Ano paní profesorko, zkoušel jsem strašit prváky tím, že jsem si nechal zmizet hlavu," řekl první, co ho napadlo, ale řekl to tak, že nejenom pobavil některé své spolužáky, ale také tak, aby to znělo reálně.

„Dobrá pane Pottere, pokud nám něco nebude sedět, vyslechnu si vás znova, tady máte hůlku," řekla a naštvaně odešla pryč a málem se ve dveřích srazila s Seamusem a Deanem, kterým řekla: „Až budete mít příště na někoho podezření, neházejte to na někoho, kdo má alibi."

Když se dveře v obrazu zavřeli, vytáhli na něj oba nově příchozí hůlku a zakřičeli: „Co si udělal Ronovi a kde je?"

„On se Ronald ztratil? Je pravda, že on měl vždy špatnou orientaci," pověděl si nahlas sám pro sebe.

„Kde je ty hajzle," zařval Seamus a zarazil mu hůlku do břicha, což si opravdu nenechal líbit a jednoduchým chvatem, který ho učil Jack, mu skoro otočil ruku, tak že ho donutil pustit hůlku, ale když viděl, že i ostatní šahají pro hůlku, tak ho rychle pustil a odstoupil o krok zpět.

„Nevím, kde je nějaký Weasley a vůbec mě to nezajímá a pokud nechceš tu ruku zlomit, tak už tohle příště nedělej," řekl nebezpečným hlasem.

„Tak ty nic nevíš? A co ty děvy co tam byly s tebou," řekl výsměšně Seamus a stále postával dva kroky před ním.

To už ale on nevydržel a zase se nechal ovládnout něčím, jako když ležel na chodbě a jelikož stáli celkem blízko od zdi, tak udělal krok dopředu a vší silou do něj strčil.

Účinek to mělo větší, než očekával a určitě větší než očekávali ostatní. Nevěděl, kde vzal takovou sílu, ale nějak mu to nevadilo, mozek mu říkal jediné, ublížit a to pořádně, a tak když se Seamus rozplácl o zeď, tak svým raněným krokem, postoupil blíž a poté, co zatnul pravou pěst, tak udeřil přímo na nos, který nepříjemně a hlasitě křupnul. Jeho majitel se sesunul bolestí k zemi. Chtěl se přikrčit a udeřit znovu, ale to se před ním objevil někdo cizí a zabránil mu v tom, poté co zvedl své oči, aby poznal, kdo to udělal, poznal Hermionu.

„Harry, co děláš!" zařvala tak, že zastavila jeho pohyb ruky, která chtěla praštit.

Podíval se, ji pořádně do očí a uviděl tam starost, která sice nebyla o něj, ale stejně ho to donutilo chytnout se za hlavu rukama a pořádně s ní zakroutit, a pak už vše bylo zřetelnější, včetně té krve na zemi a na jeho kloubech.

Podíval se za Hermionu na Seamuse u kterého už seděl Dean a řekl, co nejtemnějším hlasem, jaký dokázal: „Ještě jednou urazíš mne nebo mé přátele a neskončí to jenom zlomeným nosem."

„To má být výhružka?" zeptal se naštvaně Dean, místo Seamuse.

„Ano to je výhružka a jsi blázen, jestli mi nevěříš," ukončil rozhovor a s otočením a kulhavým krokem se vydal do svého pokoje. Zastavil ho, ale další hlas.

„Kde je Ronánek, copak si s ním udělal," řekla Levandule Brownová.

„Tobě tak něco řeknu," odsekl a pokračoval ve své cestě a musel si skoro razit cestu překvapenými studenty.

„Asi brečí někde s Uršulou, že se nedostal do týmu, i když je jeho kapitánem," řekl výsměšně Cormac.

Když kolem něho procházel, tak se na něj usmál a poplácal ho po ramenou a nahlas řekl: „To si trefil."

Pak už v klidu došel do svého pokoje, který byl prázdný, Nevill byl asi někde pryč, a tak si sedl na svoji postel a vytáhl z hábitu medailon, který příjemně hřál na dotyk.

„Budu muset zjistit, co jsi zač, začínáš mě děsit," řekl směrem k medailonu, když si s ním pohrával v ruce, pak ho zase uschoval na své místo a přivolal si Dobbyho, kterého poprosil o lektvar proti bolesti. Poté co ho dostal, vypil a zabezpečil si postel. Konečně mohl v klidu spát.

Ron se našel hned druhý den, když Brumbál prohledával celou školu. Našli ho na stejném místě, kde ho nechal a stále v bezvědomí. Doslechl se, že si nepamatuje vůbec nic a poleží si nějaký ten den na ošetřovně. Divil se, jak to, že si nic nepamatuje, když paměťové kouzlo stoprocentně nepoužil, ale nechal to být, vidina klidných pár dnů, byla dostatečná, než aby se v tom vrtal.

Školní hodiny mu utekly překvapivě rychle, protože exceloval v lektvarech, a pak měl Kouzelné formule, kde taktéž chápal vše. Přeměňování bylo naštěstí až zítra, takže měl celkem klidný den a to i díky tomu, že ho nic nebolelo. Sice musel vysvětlovat profesoru Křiklanovi, na co to potřeboval, ale bylo vidět, že zrovna on mu potíže dělat nebude.

Byl čas oběda, takže se rozhodl jít do velké síně na jídlo, možná jenom proto, aby byl mezi lidmi, protože ráno a dopoledne se rozneslo, co udělal, a tak na něj všichni koukali buď s pohrdáním, nebo s respektem.

A tak nic nového nebylo, že když otevřel dveře, tak se na něj otočila celá velká síň, včetně některých zmijozelských. Ti co nekoukali doteď, tak začali koukat, když místo k nebelvírskému stolu sebevědomě vyrazil ke stolu havraspárskému, tam si sedl vedle Lenky a kousek od Cho a Marriety.

Vedle Cho seděl Michael Corner, její momentální přítel, se kterým se pozdravil pouze kývnutím a celou svoji pozornost věnoval jídlu a Lence, která na něj koukala s úsměvem.

„Ahoj Harry, myslíš si, že tady máme lepší jídlo?" zeptala se usměvavě.

„Nevím ještě jsem nezkoušel, ale je tu lepší společnost," pověděl, když si na talíř pokládal jídlo.

„Ale tam máš kamarády," řekla Lenka.

„Jediný kamarád na celé škole sedí vedle mně," usmál se a mrknul na ni a nevnímal, že jejich rozhovor poslouchá víc lidí, než je zdrávo.

„Je fajn, mít za kamaráda někoho jako jsi ty," souhlasila a oba se pustili do jídla.

Občas, když kouknul k učitelskému stolu, nemohl si nevšimnout úsměv na tváři profesora Kratiknota, i když byl profesor tak malinký.

Když dojedl, počkal, až svůj oběd sní i Lenka a s ní společně vyšel z velké síně.

„Asi nemám očekávat kroužek obrany proti černé magii nebo ano?" zeptala se Lenka, aby nevzniklo mezi nimi hloupé ticho.

„Víš, co se mi líbí?" přeskočil odpověď a zeptal se sám. Když viděl její nesouhlasné kývání, tak odpověděl: „že vždy víš co říct tak, aby to nikoho nenaštvalo."

Když viděl její úsměv, tak konečně odpověděl i na její první otázku.

„Neplánuji udělat nějakou novou armádu, ale pokud budeš chtít, tak jsem celý prázdniny cvičil a plánuji začít znovu, abych nezlenivěl, takže můžeš trénovat se mnou. Za společnost budu vděčný a nemusím aspoň cvičit sám."

„A kdy?" zeptala se zvědavě, jak bylo jejím zvykem.

„Kdykoliv budeme mít čas třeba," pokrčil rameny, aby ukázal, že je mu to opravdu jedno.

„Takže třeba teď?" zeptala se nadšeně a podle hlasu bylo poznat, že už teď je pozdě.

„Teď? No můžeme, jestli tak moc chceš," řekl a byl rád, že má aspoň někoho, komu může zde ve škole říkat přítel.

Cvičit začali poté, co podle jeho přání se komnata nejvyšší potřeby přetransformovala do podoby místnosti v jeho sídle. Na začátek ji vysvětlil základy kouzla, Everte Stativ a tak ho okamžitě začali cvičit.

Po necelých dvou hodinách, Lenka kouzlo pochopila a on už dokázal, Everte stativ vyčarovat rychleji. Zjistil, že zbytečné mávání hůlkou je na obtíž, a tak svůj pohyb zkrátil na co nejmenší míru. Když si přáli něco k jídlu, hned to bylo splněno, a tak se domníval, že za tím stojí Dobby. Ale byl zato rád, a tak se s chutí pustil do svačiny a při ní přemýšlel nad tím, proč tu s ním je Lenka a ne třeba Hermiona nebo i třeba ten Ronald, to se toho přes ty prázdniny tolik opravdu stalo, že se všechno změnilo.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš, že se tváříš, jako kdyby si poprvé viděl testrály," optala se Lenka, čím ho dokonale vytrhla z myšlenek.

„Co? Jo, teda vlastně ne," vyhrkl, než mu došlo, co vlastně říká, a tak radši přestal říkat vše a snažil se vymyslet nějakou kloudnou odpověď, ale šlo to hůř, když se mu kvůli tomu Lenka smála.

„Přemýšlím nad tím," ale svoji úvahu nedopověděl a spíš se zeptal: „Připadám ti po prázdninách jiný?"

„Jsi srandovnější, milejší, jinak jsi pořád stejný Harry," pověděla Lenka a bylo vidět, že je upřímná, vlastně jako vždy.

„Tak proč se kromě tebe se mnou nikdo nebaví?" optal se na otázku, na kterou ani neočekával odpověď.

„Nevím, Harry, asi tě nikdo nechápe."

„Chápeš mě ty a to mi v tuhle chvíli stačí. Pojď, dáme si ještě cvičný souboj, abych rozpohyboval nohy ze včera," vstal i když pořádně nedojedli, nechtěl se už na toto téma bavit, i když s ním sám začal.

Po dalších deseti minutách, kdy se snažil uskakovat a následně vysílat svá zaklínadla, ale skoro nikdy netrefil, vždy měla Lenka obrovské štěstí a nějak zázračně se tomu vyhnula. Skoro by řekl, že u toho tancovala nebo něco podobného, ale nemohl ji zasáhnout, což on naproti tomu se už dvakrát pěkně prolétl, a tak si slíbil, že zase do tréninku musí dát všechno. Nechtěl říct, že Lenka je špatná, ale boj proti smrtijedům a hadímu ksichtu bude mnohem horší.

Trochu mrzutě ukončil boj s porážkou, ale nechtělo se mu bojovat dále jen proto, aby se snažil vyhrát, musí si prostě přiznat, že bojoval špatně a bude muset cvičit mnohem víc.

„Jsi dobrý učitel Harry, jednou by si tady mohl dělat profesora," pověděla Lenka, když se rozhodli odejít.

„Nevím, jestli by tohle měla být moje profese," řekl zadumaně, když se o tom snažil přemýšlet.

„Proč ne, jde ti to dobře."

„A co by si chtěla dělat ty?" zeptal se na oplátku, protože nechtěl na sebe poslouchat chválu, ne že by mu to vadilo, ale necítil se na to, aby mohl být chválen, když má být ze všech nejsilnějších, aby porazil nejmocnějšího protivníka a v tuto chvíli, ho porazí každý.

„Možná pokračovat v tátově práci a dál vydávat Jinotaj nebo možná hledat nějaká vzácná zvířata, ale nejradši bych byla někde se svými přáteli, protože tak se pracuje přece nejlíp ne? Ale stejně si myslím, že tyhle školní přátelství skončí ihned po škole," řekla Lenka, co si myslí, protože to byl její zvyk, říkat úplně vše.

„Možná skončí, možná ne, to záleží hlavně na nás, ale můj názor je, že když si přátelství udržíš ve škole, tak zůstane i po ní," odpověděl tímhle stylem, protože si zase vzpomněl na své bývalé přátele.

„A co chceš dělat ty, ihned poté co vyjdeš školu?" zeptala se taktéž na otázku, na kterou věděl až moc jasně odpověď.

„Mám jeden důležitý úkol, kterému se budu muset věnovat ihned po škole nebo možná ještě dřív," konec věty řekl potichu, ale stejně si byl jistý, že ho slyšela.

„Asi mi neřekneš podrobnosti," pověděla, ale byl rád, že na něj netlačí.

„Jednou možná, ale teď je to až příliš složitý," řekla a ukončil tuhle debatu a začali se bavit už o mnohem lepších tématech a bavili se dobře do té doby, než se rozloučili a každý šel svoji cestou.

Celý týden utekl až moc rychle, z přeměňování míval úkoly, na více jak čtyřicet stran pergamenu, takže nestíhal vůbec nic, ani skoro tréninky. Pouze jednou si s Lenkou zacvičili a jenom dvakrát měl chvíli si zalétat, ale teď když byl konec poslední hodiny přeměňování v pátek odpoledne, tak začalo období klidu, alespoň na ty dva dny.

Dozvěděl se, že dneska večer je trénink, který už bohužel povede Ronald, ale to mu stejně náladu zkazit nedokázalo.

Celé odpoledne strávil tím, že se letěl proletět, a pak navštívit Hagrida, se kterým si povídal pouze chvíli, protože Hagrid chvátal pryč do lesa a jeho samozřejmě vzít sebou nechtěl, tak mu alespoň slíbil, že se staví, co nejdřív, když to dnes nevyšlo.

Když se šel alespoň navečeřet, aby měl dostatek síly na trénink, tak i tohle nešlo tak jak chtěl. Ihned co dosedl a chtěl si nandat, uslyšel zahoukání sovy, která mířila jak jinak než k němu.

Přistála mezi jídlo tak, že vůbec nic neshodila, na rozdíl od sov, které používají Weaslyovi.

Rozbalil dopis přímo tady, jelikož u havraspárského stolu neseděl skoro nikdo a už vůbec ne nikdo známý, protože bylo na večeři brzy a na svačinu pozdě.

Ahoj Harry

Měl ti přijít úřední dopis o tom, že si pozvaný k soudnímu stání jako svědek obžaloby, ale nechtěl jsem tě takovými kravinami zatěžovat, takže ti píši já. Bude to v pondělí, přesně v devět hodin ráno. Dostav se na ministerstvo letaxem, já tě tam vyzvednu, a ne že přijdeš pozdě! Vezmi si na sebe něco vhodného a připrav si v hlavě vhodné odpovědi, mají tam přístroj na odhalování lži, takže říkej alespoň poloviční pravdu, aby to nebylo poznat. Doufám, že se máš dobře a už nic hrozného se ti tam nestalo. Jestli něco budeš chtít, napiš, jinak se uvidíme v pondělí.

Užij si víkend, Percy

„Hlavně, že všichni říkají, abychom říkali jenom pravdu, a teď mě přímo nabádají, abych lhal," řekl si v duchu, ale aspoň ho to donutilo usmát. Vzal si dopis do kapsy hábitu a konečně se najedl.

Trénink proběhl v poklidu. Všichni z Weaslyovi party na něj nenávistně hleděli, ale nedovolili si nic. Možná z důvodu, že nikdo z nich kromě Ginny na hřišti nebyl, protože nejdřív trénovala základní sestava, tudíž byli zastoupeni těmi lepšími.

Zkoušeli všelijaké taktiky pro nadcházející zápas, který je někdy příští měsíc a který hrají s Mrzimorem, i když mu slova chvály šla těžce říct, tak přece jenom musel pochválit Ginny, za její výkon, ale jinak spíš křičel Ronald, i když jenom jako trenér a ne hráč, což ho strašně těšilo a Cormaca ještě víc, ale nelitoval toho. Cormac i přes své namakané tělo byl výborným brankářem.

Rozešli se asi po dvou hodinách, když byly skoro všichni unavení. Ronald se celou cestu chlubil jak půjde využít Prefektskou koupelnu, protože on je přece ten prefekt.

Tyhle slova pouštěl jedním uchem tam a druhým pryč. Tohle jeho machrování bylo ubohé, zvlášť, když kdykoliv zaútočil na něj, skončil na ošetřovně, ale neměl chuť mu to připomínat.

Tak se co nejrychleji převlékl, rozloučil se s hráči, kteří se s ním aspoň v rámci famfrpálu bavili, a vyrazil do hradu.

Skočil se vykoupat do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, která se po jeho přání přetvořila na prefektskou koupelnu. Vlastně to dělal jenom pro to, aby naštval Ronalda, i když je jasné, že o tom vědět nebude. Další z jeho nápadů bylo to, že napíše dopis Percymu, a tak si přál stůl, pergamen a psací potřeby a začal psát.

Percy

Beru na vědomí čas a místo setkání a taktéž se budu snažit vymyslet něco inteligentního do výpovědi, ale k tvé druhé otázce. Jeden problém by tu byl a tím je moje sebeovládání, ne že by mi vadilo poslat tvého bratříčka na ošetřovnu a taktéž jednoho spolužáka, co urážel mé přátele, ale bojím se, že mě to ovládne na místech, kde si nemůžu dovolit někoho zaklít nebo mu zlomit nos. Jestli s tím máš nějaké zkušenosti, byl bych rád, kdybych to mohl nějak řešit.

Uvidíme se v pondělí, Harry.

Dopis složil a schoval do obálky a vydal se co nejkratší cestou do sovince, kde si vyhlédl Hedviku a s jednoduchým příkazem „doruč tohle Percymu," ji poslal na cestu k ministerstvu a sám se vydal do postele, protože zítra bude muset udělat všechny úkoly.

Jak si slíbil, tak udělal, zastavil se s hromadou knih ve společenské místnosti a postupně začal plnit všechny úkoly a jelikož zabral nejlepší místo a nikdy si k němu nechtěl sednout, tak měl naprostý klid.

Nejtěžší byly úkoly z přeměňování, které byly speciální, a dostával je jenom on, ale bral si z toho jenom to nejlepší a to bylo zdokonalování, Učil se hlavně věci, které mu pomůžou v boji, a tak si dělal různé úkoly na téma, přeměna povrchu, prostředí a různých věcí, které se nachází na bojišti.

Takže napsal asi padesát listů pergamenu, a pak si musel dát pauzu, aby mu neupadli ruce od křečovitého držení brku.

Takže odložil všechno učení na stůl a dal ruce do stříšky, aby si odpočinul a zamyslel se nad tím, co musí ještě za víkend stihnout, aby měl v pondělí klid.

Jenže to mu někdo zaklepal na rameno, takže se na dotyčného otočil a poznal jednoho z prváků.

„Chce se s tebou sejít pan ředitel," vyhrkl a zmizel pryč.

Naštvaně vzal zase všechny knihy a psací potřeby do ruky a odnesl si je do pokoje, kde je hodil na postel, protože jelikož byla zabezpečená, tak se neměl prozatím čeho bát.

Sešel dolů a viděl, jak v jeho křesle sedí Ronald, což se mu opravdu nelíbilo, a tak když viděl, že se nikdo nekouká ani on, tak si nenápadně vyndal hůlku do rukávu hábitu a jednoduchým přeměňovacím kouzlem mu změnil barvu vlasů na zelenou a zrychleně odešel, než si toho někdo všimne, což bude určitě brzy, tak aby byl pryč.

S pocitem dobře odvedené práce se vydal k řediteli, ale sotva, co odešel k chrliči, zjistil, že neví heslo, a tak si povzdechl a zavolal Dobbyho.

„Pán Harry si přeje?" zeptal se nadšeně skřítek.

„Ano, ať mi laskavě někdo otevře," řekl a ukázal na chrliče, což byl pokyn pro Dobbyho, který se okamžitě přemístil.

„Asi mu budu muset něco koupit za jeho práci," zapsal si do svého imaginárního zápisníčku další věc, kterou musí udělat.

Najednou se, ale před ním Dobby objevil a zakýval ušima.

„Pan ředitel vzkazuje, že heslo je cukrová pěna," vykřikl rychle skřítek, že mu skoro ani nerozuměl.

„Dobrá, díky Dobby," rozloučil se se skřítkem, který se okamžitě přemístil pryč a on si tak mohl sám dojít k chrliči a pověděl nyní už známé heslo. Chrlič se odsunul a on mohl vyjít po točitých schodech až k zavřeným dveřím, na které neochotně zaťukal.

„Volal jste?" zeptal a schválně vynechal oslovení, protože nechtěl oslovovat někoho, kdo ho zradil.

„Ano Harry volal, musíme vyřešit tvoji propustku na ministerstvo," pověděl mile ředitel, až mu z toho bylo skoro zle.

„Nechápu, prostě v pondělí odejdu nebo ne?" divil se, kvůli jaké blbosti tady stojí.

„Se mnou a profesorem Snapem jít nemůžeš, protože bychom mohli ovlivnit tvé svědectví a nikdo si pro tebe sem nepřijde, takže se tam musíš dostavit sám, což já nemohu dopustit. Ještě by se ti něco stalo," pokračoval dál ředitel v klamech, protože mu podle jeho názoru šlo jen o to, aby se tam nedostavil.

„Tak se mnou někoho pošlete, někdo bude ochotný na rozdíl od některých," pověděl vzpurně, protože se mu vůbec nelíbilo, kam tohle spěje.

„Nevím, kdo by byl tak ochotný, aby šel s tebou, profesoři učí a student to být nemůže," prakticky odmítl jeho nápad.

„A když si někoho seženu sám, někoho mimo hrad?" zeptal se, protože si vzpomněl na jednu osobu, která na to bude velice vhodná.

„Pokud ten dotyčný tu bude brzo ráno v pondělí, tak uvidím, jestli je dostatečně vhodný na tvoji ochranu, pokud ne, nebudu tě moct pustit," řekl ředitel a vypadalo to, že ukončil rozhovor.

Takže jen pokýval hlavou, že rozumí a vypadl z ředitelny, co nejrychleji po točitých schodech, poté co se chrlič zavřel, vytáhl hůlku a použil stejné kouzlo jako na Ronalda. Očekával, že se nic nestane, že bude chrlič všelijak chráněn, ale normálně se změnil na zeleného, takže zkusil kombinaci barev a přidal tam červenou a s uspokojivým výrazem ve tváři se vydal zpátky do společenské místnosti, kde ho ještě čekali úkoly.

„Dej do toho kouzla víc magie," zakřičel, ale ihned toho zalitoval, když se prolétl ke zdi.

„Nestalo se ti nic?" okamžitě se k němu Lenka rozběhla.

„Dobrý, je mi fajn, teď už to bylo lepší," pochválil, když se s její pomocí zvedal zpátky na nohy.

„Proč ty kouzla vůbec zkouším na tobě?" optala se skoro až naštvaně.

„Musím se to naučit,"

„To?" zeptala se nechápavě Lenka.

„Vydržet cokoliv a vždy moct stále bojovat," doplnil konec své věty.

„Začínáš mě děsit, ale pokusím se ti pomoct ve všem, to doufám víš ne?" zeptala se ještě jednou pro jistotu.

„Vím a jsem za to velmi rád," řekl část věty, a pak se pořádně nadechl, postavil se do výhodnější pozice, zavřel oči a velice odevzdaně doplnil, „ještě jednou."

Očekával další prolétnutí, ale to se nestalo a tak trochu otevřel oči, aby zjistil, co se stalo, a uviděl Lenku, jak nemá ani napřaženou hůlku, a tak se zeptal: „Děje se něco?"

„Nechtěj po mně, abych tě zasahovala kouzly, když se už nemůžeš ani zvednout," pověděla přesvědčeně Lenka.

„Já se sám zasáhnout nedokážu," řekl a povzdechnul si.

„To je jenom dobře, protože by ses umučil k smrti, to je ten tvůj úkol tak důležitý, že musíš dělat tohle všechno?" optala se a v té otázce cítil nedůvěru.

„Když řeknu nejdůležitější úkol od roku devatenáct set čtyřicet pět?" řekl otázku zrovna s tímhle rokem, protože si vzpomněl, co všechno se v tom roce stalo.

„V tom roce byl poražen Grindelwald, že ano,"

„Ano to byl," odpověděl pouze krátce.

„Snad toho nebudu litovat," slyšel Lenku potichu a uviděl, jak k němu natahuje ruku, na kterém si vytáhla rukáv a pokračovala: „Určitě znáš kouzlo neporušitelného slibu."

„To neudělám a navíc nemáme třetího," vykřikl zoufale a měl chuť si nafackovat, za to že vůbec něco prozradil.

„Tak si zavolej skřítka, já to chci udělat, k čemu by byly ty řeči, že budu stát při tobě, když by to byly jen plané lži," pověděla Lenka a musel si přiznat, že ho dostala.

„Dobby," vykřikl odevzdaně se zmínkou smutku v hlase.

„Pan Harry volal Dobbyho?" zeptal se skřítek a prohlížel si komnatu nejvyšší potřeby.

„Potřebuji tě, aby tu byl někdo, při neporušitelném slibu," odpověděl skřítkovi, který si okamžitě poté přivolal stůl, aby byl stejně vysoký jako oni.

Namířil teda hůlku, ale v mysli mu pořád probíhalo, že dělá chybu.

„Slibuješ, že vše co ti tady řeknu, se od tebe nedozví nikdo jiný? Slibuješ, že se pokusíš pochopit to, co ti tady povím?" a jelikož nevěděl, co říct jako třetí otázku, jak to říkal ten bystrozor u něj doma, tak doplnil: „A slib mi, že mě nebudeš litovat."

Poté, co všechno odsouhlasila a jejich ruce spojila jakási barevná stuha, skřítek pochopil a zmizel.

„Tak povídej," řekla šťastně a on se skoro začal bát, že si začne prozpěvovat.

Povzdechl si a posadil se, aby se mu lépe vyprávělo, a když viděl šťastný obličej jeho kamarádky, šlo to z něj ještě hůř.

„Určitě si ještě vzpomínáš na nepovedenou akci na ministerstvu," začal a sám sobě chtěl vynadat, že nedokáže začít ani nějak normálně a připomíná něco, na co se snad nedá zapomenout, ale pokračoval dál: „Na začátku jsem v ruce držel skleněnou kouli, vlastně věštbu, která se pak u oblouku rozbila, ale svůj úděl splnila, řekla mi tu věštbu, která se týkala mně."

„Začínáš mě děsit," přerušila jeho chvíli klidu, než chtěl vyprávět dál.

„Jednou to možná budu vyprávět jako hororový příběh, pokud se toho dožiju," konec věty řekl, ale pouze v duchu.

Pak se ale donutil pokračovat: „Ta koule pověděla, celé znění věštby, které si slovo od slova přesně nepamatuji, ale bylo to nějak takhle. Příchod toho, kdo dokáže porazit Pána Zla, se blíží. Pán Zla ho poznamená jako sobě rovného, on ale bude mít moc, jakou Pán Zla nezná, ale ani jeden nemůže žít, dokud je ten druhý živ."

Koukal na přemýšlející Lenku a teď by byl rád, kdyby ji mohl číst myšlenky.

„Takže ty porazíš toho-jehož-jméno-se- neříká? To je ale dobrá zpráva," pověděla Lenka.

Chvíli si musel držet pusu, aby mu nespadla na zem, a pak odpověděl, „co, nic takového se tam neříká, já ho nemám šanci porazit a on to moc dobře ví."

„Sám si říkal, že máš moc, jakou ten-jehož-jméno-se-neříká, nezná," pověděla přesvědčeně Lenka.

„Jenže se tam neříká co, třeba ta moc vůbec nemusí být užitečná, třeba je to," chtěl dokončit větu, ale byl přerušen zvednutou rukou.

„Proč si nevěříš? Kdybych si měla vybrat já, koho označím jako svého soupeře, nikdy bych si nevybrala tebe, protože vím, že máš moc porazit každého, a tak i když to zní ošklivě, jsem ráda, že jsi to ty, protože ty nás ochráníš před každým nebezpečím," řekla usměvavě Lenka a bylo vidět, že to myslí vážně.

Překvapeně vstal a snažil se zahnat slzy dojetí, což se mu naštěstí podařilo. Nechtěl tu vypadat jako ubrečenec, ale v tu chvíli ho přátelsky Lenka objala a pokračovala ve své řeči: „Harry, neboj se, ty to zvládneš a já ti v tom pomůžu, ano?"

„Díky Lenko," pověděl šťastně a musel si v duchu říct: „Možná se to dá opravdu zvládnout," podíval se na Lenku, která když ukončila objetí, tak se na něj usmívala, a tak si ještě v duchu dodal: „musím to zvládnout pro ty, co mi věří."


	12. Soud

Vzbudil se v posteli, která nebyla v jeho pokoji, a tak musel chvíli vzpomínat, kde vlastně je a co je vůbec za den. Za chvíli mu došlo, že se rozhodl, po tvrdém tréninku s Lenkou, který podle ní byl, aby se zdokonalil, spát právě zde, v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby.

Pak si, ale vzpomněl, že si měl sehnat nějaký doprovod a začal panikařit. Když si přál hodiny a zjistil, že nejsou ani čtyři ráno, tak se snažil uklidnit. Docela se mu to povedlo, tedy až na srdce, které stále tlouklo jako splašené.

Přál si něco na sebe a před ním se objevil normální nebelvírský školní hábit, do kterého se sice hned neoblékl, protože nejdřív si přál vanu, která se taktéž objevila. Musel se nad tím pousmát a v duchu poděkovat zakladatelům, za tuhle výbornou komnatu.

Poté, co byl připravený, si přivolal Dobbyho, který i když bylo ráno, se k němu okamžitě energicky přemístil.

„Dobby budu potřebovat, aby si pro někoho zašel a poprosil ho, aby se sem do tří hodin dostal, že mu všechno vysvětlím,"

„Dobby dojde, Dobby ale musí vědět jméno," pověděl nadšeně skřítek.

Tak se k němu sehnul a pošeptal mu jméno do ucha.

„Dobby se pokusí, Dobby řekne, že ho shání pan Harry," vykřikl skřítek a zmizel.

„Doufám, že mě neodmítne, je to moje záchrana," řekl si sám pro sebe, vzal si svůj včerejší hábit do ruky a vyrazil opatrně do společenské místnosti.

Sebral si ze svého pokoje, co nejvhodnější oblečení a dole se upravil, aby vypadal přijatelně, a pak si sedl do svého křesla, které nejdřív vyčistil, protože nechtěl dostat vši, když tu seděl Ronald.

Chvíli přemýšlel nad zabezpečením svého křesla, když se před ním objevil Dobby zrovna ve chvíli kdy zíval.

„Pan slíbil, že přijde, prý na vás počká u Velké síně," vyhrkl Dobby a skoro ihned zmizel.

Chvíli nad tím přemýšlel, ale když se chtěl zvednout a jít k Velké síni, tak se před ním Dobby znovu objevil.

„Dobby přinesl panu Harrymu čaj s povzbuzujícím lektvarem," pověděl Dobby s nataženou rukou, ve které byl šálek.

„To si budil profesora Křiklana?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Ne pane Harry, skřítci mají některé lektvary v kuchyni."

Vzal si tedy čaj, poděkoval a skřítek okamžitě zmizel. Jelikož byl čaj vlažný, tak ho vypil skoro okamžitě, a pak si vyrovnaným a pomalým krokem vykročil k Velké síni.

Když ale došel na místo určení, tak kromě Snapea a ředitele tam nestál nikdo jiný, ale nenechal se tím zaskočit.

„Takže jste nikoho nesehnal, Pottere? To mě ale mrzí," řekl sarkasticky Snape.

„Ale naopak, sehnal, protože se nemůžu dočkat soudu, bude to jistě zábava jako tenkrát, ve vašem kabinetě, jak jsme se učili nitroobranu, vzpomínáte? Jak jsem viděl zajímavé věci o mém milém tatínkovi a kmotrovi," vrátil mu to a měl krásný blažený úsměv.

„Ty jeden," nedořekl Snape, protože byl přerušen ředitelem, „tak kde máš svůj doprovod, Harry?"

„Já jsem přece tady, bratře," ozval se hlas za ním, který nemohl patřit nikomu jinému než Aberforthu Brumbálovi.

„Aberforth?" zeptal se překvapeně Snape.

„Jistě nebo nejsem dostatečně vhodný na ochranu, mladého pana Pottera?" optal se mladší z bratrů Brumbálových.

„Dobrá, doprovodíš teda Harryho na ministerstvo, a pak jestli si bude přát, tak ho můžeš odvést zpátky," řekl ředitel a společně se Snapem odešli k hlavnímu vchodu.

„Děkuji, pane Brumbále, že jste přišel, nevěděl jsem koho jiného požádat," poděkoval po chvíli, kdy ředitel a umaštěnec odešli.

„Nic se nestalo. V pondělí stejně přichází málo hostů, takže si aspoň udělám zdravou procházku, ale musím ještě do hostince, vzít si něco na sebe, když už musím na ministerstvu počkat," řekl a vykročil směrem k tajné chodbě.

„Máme čas, máme tam být až v devět," odpověděl, aby mezi nimi nebylo ticho.

„Tak to je času více než dost, to si ještě možná učešu vousy," zasmál se Brumbál.

Prošli celkem rychle tajnou chodbou a vyšli obrazem Brumbálovi sestry v hostinci U prasečí hlavy, kde bylo ještě větší ticho, než když se tu minule objevil.

„Vezmi si třeba máslový ležák a sedni si, ať tu nemusíš stát," řekl pan Aberforth a zmizel v obývací místnosti.

Řekl si, že si pouze sedne, a tak si podepřel rukou hlavu a vyčkával. Doufal, že se Brumbál neobléká stejně dlouho jak ženy, protože to by nestihl ani konec soudu.

„Můžeme jít," ozval se hlas před ním, když zrovna nad něčím přemýšlel, a tak si ani ničeho nevšiml.

„Hm, jasně," zamručel v odpověď, protože i když všem tvrdil, jak se k soudu těší, tak by radši kuchal žáby v Křiklanově učebně.

„Stejně nechápu, proč tě musím někam doprovázet, když půjdeme krbem," pověděl Brumbál, když mu podával misku s letaxem.

„Spíš si myslím, že to mělo být kvůli tomu, abych nenašel nikoho a nemohl se zúčastnit," odpověděl a vzal si hrst letaxu.

„Jo to dává smysl, doufám, že víš, kam máme jít," optal se ještě před cestou.

Zakýval souhlasně hlavou a vstoupil jako první do krbu a zvolal: „Ministerstvo kouzel."

Jelikož už byl zvyklý, tak mu nedělalo problém přistát na nohou, a tak jenom musel počkat, až se objeví i jeho doprovod.

„Už jsem tu dlouho nebyl," pověděl pan Aberforth, když vyšel z krbu.

„To jste šťastný člověk."

„Copak, netěšíš se k soudu? To budeš souzen ty?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Já ne, ale stejně bych se tomu radši vyhnul," pověděl oklikou, protože nechtěl zrovna jemu říkat, že ten kdo bude souzen, bude jeho bratr.

„Ahoj Harry," ozval se hlas za ním, ale než se stačil na Percyho otočit, protože ho poznal podle hlasu, tak ještě stačil dodat „Dobré ráno, pane Brumbále."

„Vám také pane Weasley."

„Ahoj Percy, jsme tu poněkud dřív, protože se ředitel rozhodl sabotovat moji účast," pověděl na uvítanou.

„To mi budeš muset vysvětlit. Pojď, půjdeme ke mně do kanceláře, přidáte se k nám, pane Brumbále, když už jste tady? Totiž i s vámi bych chtěl něco probrat," pozval je Percy.

„Jistě, proč ne," ozval se Brumbál, čímž ho překvapil. Neočekával, že se tu bude zdržovat déle, než je nutno.

„Tak tedy za mnou," požádal Percy a všichni se mlčky vydali pryč z místnosti s krby.

Když se konečně dostali do kanceláře Percy Weasleyho, jak bylo napsáno na dveřích, tak za sebou zavřeli, zamkli a Percy se postaral o zabezpečení.

„Posaďte se, dáte si něco k pití, doporučoval bych něco nealkoholického, ale jestli si budete přát něco jiného," nechal Percy větu nedokončenou, aby slyšel jejich objednávky.

„Máslový ležák prosím," poprosil, protože radši ať má něco v žaludku, než půjde k soudu.

„Percy mě nalij ohnivou whisky," ozval se Brumbál a on měl co dělat, aby schoval své překvapení, což se mu už ale nepovedlo, když mu odpověděl Percy „jistě, jak jinak že."

„Vy se znáte?" zeptal se překvapeně, protože mu to nešlo do hlavy.

„Samozřejmě, to u krbů to bylo jen divadlo," odpověděl mu Brumbál.

„Aberforth je takový dvojitý agent. Má nepřeberné množství veškerých informací o různých lidech a to včetně těch, kteří jsou na velmi důležitých místech, a tak je přirozené, že ministr chce něco vědět a já také chci něco vědět," vysvětlil Percy.

„Fajn, je dobrý, že jsem se tohle dozvěděl včas," pověděl sarkasticky.

„Harry," pověděl pomalu, jako kdyby to povídal malému dítěti. „Někdy bych možná byl radši, kdyby si studoval ve Zmijozelu. Boje a války se nikdy nedali vyhrát bez informací a lidí na správných místech, to musíš pochopit a tady Aberforth je jedním z nejlépe informovaných lidí v Anglii."

„Takže když jsem se rozhodl, že mě pan Brumbál bude doprovázet sem, tak to nebyl můj nápad, ale váš?" zeptal se trochu naštvaně.

„Ale ne, žádný takový podvod v tom nebyl. Když za mnou přišel skřítek a požádal mě, že mě chceš na hradě, tak mě došlo, že v tom bude nějaký problém, nic víc v tom skutečně nebylo," odpověděl mu pan Brumbál.

„Dobrá, omlouvám se," ospravedlnil se, že jim křivdí za něco, co se nestalo.

„Neomlouvej se, nikdo ti nemůže mít za zlé, že si podezřívavý, hlavně ale nebuď jako pošuk Moody," pověděl s úsměvem Percy, čímž donutil k úsměvu všechny přítomné.

„Teď ale to hlavní, proč je tu i Aberforth. Dostal jsem tvůj dopis a dost mě znepokojil," začal úplně s něčím novým Percym.

„To nebylo jeho cílem," chtěl zamluvit tohle téma, což byla předem prohraná bitva.

„To je teď jedno, spíš mi vysvětli, jak si to myslel," dal mu prostor Percy.

„O čem se tu teď baví?" zeptal se ještě Aberforth Brumbál.

Takže se nadechl a začal vyprávět: „Kdykoliv jsem naštvaný nebo v úzkých, tak ztratím vládu nad svým tělem a dělám věci, které bych třeba rád udělal, ale mozek by mě včas zastavil, ale teď ne. Takže když jeden student nazval moji kamarádkou něčím nehezkým, tak jsem mu vrazil takovou pěstí, že druhou dostal o zeď, a pak si narazil zadek o zem. No a předtím, když mě někdo napadl a pořádně mě skopal, tak ve chvíli, kdy to nečekali, jsem jednomu z nich zlomil nos, kopl do kolena a jeho hůlku jsem ho poslal do bezvědomí, když se setkal se zdí," vyprávěl zkrácenou verzi, která zněla poněkud drsněji, než se stala. To mu ale nevadilo, stejně pro jistotu radši ale vypustil jména.

Chvíli bylo ticho, než se ozval pan Brumbál: „Nezaklel tě někdo kouzlem nebo nevypil si nějaký lektvar, který by tohle způsoboval?"

„Ne já vím, čím to je," překvapil je svým tvrzením a vytáhl z hábitu medailon.

To se k němu oba přiblížili a začali si medailon prohlížet, to ale prakticky vykřikl Aberforth Brumbál: „Chlapče to je medailon Salazara Zmijozela."

„Prosím?" ozval se Percy.

„Každý ze zakladatelů měl nějaký svůj artefakt. Tohle je artefakt Salazara Zmijozela, medailon, který podle dochovaných informací zvětšuje sílu kouzelníka, ale taktéž jeho hněv, opovrhování a namyšlenost. Měl by sis ho sundat, je to nebezpečná věc, kterou není radno nosit jako ozdobu a zvlášť pro někoho z Nebelvíru," poradil Aberforth Brumbál.

„Nemůžu. Slíbil jsem, že ho nesundám a to taky udělám," trval na svém.

„Abeforthe, šlo by nějak jinak zamezit tomu, aby se moc z medailonu neprojevovala, když si ho chce nechat?" zeptal se přímo Percy, čímž mu udělal radost.

Aberforth si chvíli nechal na přemýšlení, a pak pověděl svoji domněnku: „Myslím si, že by tomu mohla pomoci znalost nitrobrany či spíše nitrozpytu."

„Pochybuji, že by mně tohle učil Snape nebo váš bratr," pověděl ironicky.

„To si myslíš, že to umí jenom dva lidé?" zeptal se překvapeně Percy.

„Já jen říkám, že to umí lidé, kteří mě učit nebudou," opravil se.

„Tak s tím něco uděláme, ne? Máme k tomu výbornou možnost," pověděl potěšeně Percy.

„Co tím máš na mysli?" zeptal se Aberforth Brumbál, i když podle něj určitě něco tušil.

„Co by si říkal na jeden den v týdnu odpočinku od hospody?" něco začal Percy naznačovat.

„Jako že já bych ho učil?" zeptal se vyděšeně Aberforth a vůbec jim nevadilo, že ho vynechávají.

„No, kdo jiný než ty, umíš toho spousty, co by si mohl Harryho naučit," zalichotil Percy.

„Nevím, jak by s tím můj bratr souhlasil."

„Proto říkám, že máme teď výbornou možnost, když za chvíli začíná soud," vrátil se ke svému předchozímu nápadu.

„Takže ty řeči, že bude můj bratr u soudu, jsou pravda? Já jsem si myslel, že se to šuškalo z velkého množství alkoholu v krvi," zeptal se Aberforth.

„Jsou, takže souhlasíš, že by ses stal učitelem?" zeptal se na oplátku Percy.

„Zeptej se Harryho, jestli by s tím souhlasil," otočil se na něj, za což byl rád, protože už ho to začínalo štvát, že jde rozhovor mimo něj.

Takže teď na něj koukali dva lidi a očekávali odpověď, kterou skoro vykoktal: „Jistě, budu rád."

„Tím se teda všechno řeší, jdu s tím rychle seznámit ministra, aby spolupracoval. On bude rád, že má vše pod kontrolou a my budeme mít volné působiště, takže Harry tvým úkolem jako svědka, bude vyprávět, že odmítáš, aby tě profesor, nezapomeň profesor Snape učil, že nechceš být zraňován a já to zahraju v náš prospěch. Rozumíš?" zeptal se vážně Percy.

„Chápu, budu se snažit," odsouhlasil a schoval medailon pod hábit

„Já vím, že jo," poplácal ho Percy po ramenou a odemkl dveře a zrušil kouzla.

„Pane Brumbále, doprovoďte prosím Harryho k soudní síni do místnosti pro svědky," začal Percy zase hrát svoji hru.

Takže šel za panem Brumbálem, možná budoucím učitelem k soudní síni, jak řekl Percy.

Nebyla to kdovíjak velká místnost, ale byly tam aspoň židle, takže se posadil a chvíli čekali potichu, ale za pár minut ho to přestalo bavit, takže se zeptal: „Vám nebude vadit mně učit?"

„Proč by mělo, když vím o návratu hada," pověděl Brumbál neurčitě, aby to on jediný pochopil.

„Víte?" zeptal se překvapeně, protože to neočekával.

„Samozřejmě, mé zdroje jsou spolehlivé a navíc mi to potvrdil i můj bratr, a i když se nestýkáme, v tomhle se nedá vtipkovat."

„To máte pravdu, ale spousta lidí si myslela asi něco jiného," snažil se také povídat jen tak, aby nic neprozradil, kdyby někdo poslouchal.

„Buďme za to vděční," zašeptal Aberforth.

„Pane Pottere, jste předvolán," řekl někdo v nyní již otevřených dveřích.

„Jistě," odpověděl a stoupl ze židle, pokýval hlavou na „hodně štěstí," které mu popřál Aberforth a vydal se za někým do soudní síně, kterou už znal.

Snažil se nenápadně pohledem podívat po známých tvářích, ale v tom mu bylo zabráněno, když ho postavili ke stolu, kde seděl ministr kouzel. Před něj se postavil kouzelník a natáhl proti němu hůlku.

„Chyťte tu hůlku do své pravé ruky a ujistěte soudní síň, že vše co řeknete, bude pravda," řekl tentýž kouzelník.

Chytil tedy hůlku podle instrukcí a slíbil, že bude říkat pravdu, pak se posadil na židli a vyčkával.

„Jste pan Harry James Potter, narozen jednatřicátého července roku devatenáct set osmdesát?" zeptal se ministr.

„Ano," odpověděl jednoslovně, aby nezačal koktat.

„Můžeme tedy začít, obžaloba začne," pustil ke slovu Percyho.

„Děkuji, pane ministře," řekl slušně Percy a došel až k němu. „Takže pane Pottere, řekněte všem přítomným, kde jste byl zraněn při hodině obrany proti černé magii."

„Byl jsem zraněn na zádech, páteři, měl jsem pochroumané koleno, naraženou ruku a z pusy mi tekla krev," pověděl a očekával, jestli se neozve, někdo že lže, i když říkal pravdu.

„Zajímavé, byl jste svým profesorem dopraven na ošetřovnu?" ptal se dále Percy.

„Ne pane, nebyl jsem ošetřen, jen jsem vypil pár lektvarů, které mi sehnal můj skřítek."

„Takže vám nijak váš profesor nepomohl a vy jste se musel sám vyléčit?"

„Ano,"

„Nemám zatím další otázky," ukončil rozhovor Percy a před odchodem na něj mrknul.

„Pane Brumbále, máte taky nějaké otázky?" zeptal se ministr, a když Brumbál vstal, tak musel polknout a zmáčknout si nohu, aby zahnal ten hrozný pocit.

„Tohle všechno se stalo v hodině obrany proti černé magii, že ano," zeptal se na první otázku ředitel.

„Ano."

„Takže si počítal s tím, že se můžeš nějak zranit,"

„Ano, ale ne, že se tam zmrzačím kvůli svému profesorovi, který mi chce dokázat, že umí kletby lépe než já, což je jasné, když je starší," odpověděl vzpurně.

„Nebyla to třeba tvoje vina, že si vybral profesor zrovna tebe, místo někoho z tvých spolužáků?" zeptal se mile ředitel.

„Ano byla, protože jsem se narodil, díky tomu mi profesor Snape dělá ze života peklo."

„Tak to určitě není, chlapče," řekl přívětivě ředitel.

„Všichni vědí, že mě profesor nesnáší kvůli tomu, kdo je mým kmotrem a mým otcem," odpověděl a díval se mu přímo do očí.

„Profesor Snape určitě nepřenáší svůj osobní život do svého pracovního," hájil Snape ředitel.

„Takže mě nenávidí kvůli jizvě, kvůli brýlím, nesnáší mně, protože jsem z Nebelvíru nebo se mu třeba nelíbí můj účes? Je mi to ale jedno, nechci, aby byl mým profesorem," zvýšil svůj hlas, až skoro ke křiku, ale stále se musel ovládat, aby neudělal něco jiného.

„Pane ministře? Vypadá to, že svědek není na tom psychicky dobře. Bylo by nejlepší, aby se co nejdříve vynesl rozsudek," pověděl za zády ředitele Percy.

„Dobrá, obžalobo jaké máte návrhy rozsudku?" zeptal se ministr.

„Obžaloba požaduje, aby pan Severus Snape nesměl vykonávat funkci profesora obrany proti černé magii nebo aspoň, aby nevykonával tuto funkci jako učitel zde pana Pottera. Dále požaduje, aby si svého učitele vybral zde, pan Potter a taktéž aby jeho problémy ve škole řešila rada učitelů, místo ředitele Albuse Brumbála, který chtěl nařídit, vyhození za čin, který se nestal," řekl pevně Percy.

„Kdo souhlasí s tímto rozsudkem?" zeptal se ministr kouzel a k jeho překvapení zvedlo ruku minimálně čtyři pětiny sálu.

„Rozsudek přijat, pan Severus Snape přestane vykonávat funkci profesora zde panu Potterovi a taktéž ztrácí vůči němu jakákoliv učitelská práva, dále bude muset zaplatit odškodné ve výši sto galeonů. Od nynějška budou veškeré problémy pana Pottera řešit rada učitelů, ve které nebude profesor Snape," řekl ministr a ukončil tím celé soudní stání.

To pro něj bylo vysvobozením, a tak se konečně mohl zvednout a odejít pryč, chtěl počkat na Percyho, ale ten mu řekl, ať jde pryč, a tak vyrazil ze soudní síně, kde už čekal Aberforth, který ho doprovodil až ke krbům a oba se postupně odletaxovali zpátky do hostince.

Chvíli poté co se opět setkali, Aberforth řekl: „Takže jsi uspěl."

„Je úspěch vyhrát v něčem, co si možná ani nepřeju?" zeptal se, protože chtěl vědět odpověď.

„Posaď se a řekni mi, co tím myslíš," nabídl Aberforth.

„Od té doby, co sem přišel do Bradavic, jsem si dělal přátele, kteří za mnou stáli celou dobu, až do června a teď? Každou chvíli se stane, že někoho žaluju a nejčastěji je to právě váš bratr a v době, kdy je ředitel nejznámější člověk, kterého zná každý a má tisíce podobizen na kartičkách, tak jak to asi se mnou dopadá," svěřil se už svému učiteli.

„Takže nemáš žádné přátele a bojíš se, že teď to bude ještě horší?" zeptal se Aberforth.

„Tak nějak, ale nejvíc ze všeho mě štve, že jde všechno mimo mě," pokračoval.

„Můžu ti dát jednu radu?" optal se mile Aberforth, čímž mu v dobrém připomínal svého bratra.

Pokýval hlavou, aby do toho nemusel zasahovat.

„Ve svém životě, který už je pěkně dlouhý, jsem neměl skoro žádné přátele. Jediný kdo mě alespoň akceptoval, byl Grindelwald, pak se ale stalo to s mojí sestrou, která byla jediná, se kterou jsem se dokázal bavit. Od té doby byli mí přátelé jen kozlové na farmě, a když jsem opustil i je, tak nikdo. Tak mě pozorně poslouchej. Neudělej tu samou chybu jako já, udrž si přátelství, všichni v tvém věku ještě nevědí o životě ani o smrti nic, musíš to být ty, kdo jim ukáže, že s tebou to poznají, sám víš, kteří lidé byly vždy s tebou, a ty dostaň zpátky. Oni musí pochopit, že když bojuješ proti něčemu, co je zlé, tak zlý být nemůžeš."

„Tím zlým myslíte svého bratra?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Tím hlavním zlem myslím Raddleho, ale ani můj bratr není žádný svatoušek, dostal na svoji stranu mnoho lidí a ne vždy to bylo čestným způsobem. On je takový hráč, nachystá si co nejvíce figurek, a pak s nimi hraje hru, to taky není správný Harry. Já ho zastavit nemůžu, ale tobě se to zatím daří, on není zlý člověk, ale tak jako mě i jeho změnila smrt naší sestry," pokračoval ve vysvětlení.

„Proč nemůže být život jednoduchý," povzdechl si.

„A bavil by tě takový život?" zeptal se Brumbál a donutil ho nad tím přemýšlet.

Pět dní uběhlo od soudu a vypadalo to, že se to nikdo nedozvěděl nebo aspoň nikdo to nenaznačoval. Samozřejmě kromě Snapea, který ho zabíjel pohledem u oběda, večeře i snídaně a profesorky McGonagallové, která nevynechala příležitost mu dát úkol o minimálně dvaceti stranách.

Nestalo se skoro nic, pouze jeden famfrpálový trénink a jinak hromada úkolů, které z většiny byly od profesorky McGonagallové a profesora Křiklana. Dneska se ale rozhodl, že dojde za ředitelem a oznámí mu svůj výběr učitele obrany proti černé magii.

Sice byl už celkem pozdě, ale stejně to chtěl mít za sebou a nechtěl to nechat na ráno, a jelikož ředitel určitě nespí, tak je teď ta správná doba.

Vydal se pouze ve školním hábitu. Neočekával, že někoho potká, takže nechal v kufru neviditelný plášť i Pobertův plánek.

Otevřel si průchod a pomalu se vydal na cestu. Nikde neslyšel protivné mňoukání ani hudrování starého motáka, tak se nesnažil jít ani opatrně, čehož po chvíli zalitoval.

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co tu takhle pozdě děláš?" ozvala se jak jinak než naštvaně Hermiona.

„Dneska nemám čas se s tebou hádat," odbyl ji a pokračoval v cestě.

„Chceš mi to vysvětlit radši svázaný?" zahrozila mu, takže zastavil.

Hlasitě si povzdechl a otočil se směrem k ní, ale pořádně ji neviděl, kvůli nepřítomnosti oken.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš," zeptala se zase na to samé.

„Za Brumlou," vzpomněl si na přezdívku ředitele, kterou mu dávali občas studenti.

„A důvod?" pokračovala ve vyptávání, ale bylo vidět, že je naštvaná za přezdívku.

„Hele vážně na tebe nemám náladu, běž otravovat Weasleyho, určitě tu nikde slídí a aspoň si na prefekta hraje, když ho v té funkci nikdo nebere vážně," zkusil ji znovu odbýt, ale věděl, že se mu to nepovede.

„Mě Ron nezajímá, já chci vědět, co děláš ty po večerce venku, protože všechno co děláš je nějaké podivné."

„Jsi paranoidní a já chci dojít za ředitelem dřív, než si na sebe oblékne ten hrůzný župan a mě to bude strašit celou noc," snažil se, co nejvíc mohl, aby ji odehnal.

„Půjdu s tebou, aby si nedělal žádné hlouposti," vymyslela si další hloupý nápad Hermiona.

„Tak jo, řekni mi, co po mně chceš, já ti odpovím a ty mi dáš pokoj jo? Nemám náladu se tu dohadovat s tebou o něčem o čem si přesvědčená, že je pravda, i když nikdy nebyla," zvýšil hlas, protože ho to opravdu začínalo iritovat.

„Tak to není, já jakožto prefekt chci dohlédnout, že dojdeš do společenské místnosti," začala se Hermiona obhajovat.

„Jsem plnoletý, ale což, dělej si, co chceš, já jdu," odmávl její řeči rukou a pokračoval tam, kam měl namířeno.

Ale dlouho ticho nevydrželo, protože Hermiona zase začala: „Doufám, že si nezapomněl na večeři u profesora Křiklana, na kterou jdeme my dva spolu."

„Nezapomněl," odbyl ji jedním slovem.

„A jestli nechceš, abych se tam k tobě chovala hrozně, musíš mi vysvětlit, jak to, že se ti, ty lektvary tak daří," pokračovala Hermiona.

On se ale začal smát, díky čemu vykřikla: „Proč se směješ!"

„Hermiona Grangerová mi vyhrožuje," řekl a znovu se začal smát.

„Přestaň a odpověz mi."

„Výhružka od Hermiony to si musím někam zapsat," smál se dál, protože mu to přišlo naprosto komické.

„Jestli se nepřestaneš smát, tak ohlásím řediteli, že se potuluješ po večerce," snažil se dál Hermiona.

Díky čemu se přestal smát a ona si myslela, že vyhrála.

„Prosím udělej to. Nahlas to řediteli, chci vidět jeho výraz, až kvůli tomu bude muset svolat radu učitelů," otočil se na ní a v klidu ji to pověděl.

„Co tím myslíš," zeptala se zaujatě a to, že ho chtěla před chvíli zaklít a naprášit řediteli zapomněla.

„Skoro nic," odmlčel se, aby tomu dodal větší váhu a dodal: „Jenom třeba můžu podpálit celou školu a ředitel nemůže nic udělat."

„Lžeš," vykřikla překvapeně.

„Proč bych to dělal, a ještě něco. Chceš vědět, proč jdu za ředitelem? Abych mu nahlásil profesora, který mě bude učit, místo umaštěnce a on to bude muset akceptovat, i když bych si za profesora vybral třeba Voldemorta," řekl tak, aby to znělo tajemně. „A víš proč? Protože já vyhrál! Překazil jsem mu tu jeho hloupou hru, sebral jsem mu nejcennější figurku na šachovnici. To je na tom to nejlepší víš? Konečně po šestnácti letech nebýt něčí figurkou," ukončil jejich rozhovor a nechal ji tam stát, aby mohla nad tím přemýšlet. Vzal si slova Aberfortha k srdci, pokusil se něco málo naznačit, aby postupem času viděl, jestli Hermiona je na jeho straně, či na straně proti němu.

Když došel k chrliči, který byl zase zavřený, chtěl zavolat Dobbyho jako už po několikáté, ale všiml si, že vedle jednoho z chrličů stojí krabička od nějaké sladkosti, takže došel blíž, a když si přečetl název, tak ho jen zopakoval nahlas a chrlič se otevřel. Postupoval po schodech výš a prošel otevřenými dveřmi a dokonce měl štěstí, Brumbál ještě nebyl ve svém nočním úboru.

„Harry, copak si přeješ," začal ředitel, když si ho všiml, ale podle něj to jen hrál a věděl o něm mnohem dříve.

„Přišel jsem vám oznámit jméno svého profesora," odpověděl v klidu, ale stejně radši koukal na zem, aby ředitel nemohl použít nitrozpyt, kdyby chtěl.

„Nech mě hádat, že by Remus?" navrhl ředitel se svým typickým úsměvem.

Pokusil se imitovat jeho úsměv a teprve pak odpověděl: „Ne, vybral jsem si vašeho bratra."

„Aberfortha?" zeptal se překvapeně a skoro by se i vsadil, že viděl poprvé překvapení na ředitelovi tváři.

„Ale chlapče, můj bratr není žádný profesor, je to obyčejný pastevec. Nechceš si vybrat někoho jiného?" snažil se změnit jeho názor.

„Ne, jsem o svém výběru rozhodnut," pověděl důrazně.

„Tak dobrá chlapče, je to tvé přání," odsouhlasil ředitel a objevil se mu na tváři zase ten jeho úsměv, i když tenhle byl spíš nucený.

„Dobrá, nashledanou," rozloučil se ze slušnosti a kráčel ke dveřím.

„Měj se, chlapče," slyšel za svými zády, ale nějak to nevnímal a kráčel dál po schodech dolů. Cestou už nikoho z prefektů nepotkal, takže měl celou cestu klidnou a mohl i v klidu zalehnout do postele.


	13. Křiklanův večírek

Posadil se v nepoužívané učebně, jak se domluvil s profesorem Aberforthem skrz Dobbyho a vyčkával. Spíše se nudil, a tak si z nudy levitoval nějaký starý pergamen, který se válel po zemi jako spousta jiného bordelu.

„Omlouvám se za zdržení, ale jeden ze zákazníků prostě odmítal pochopit, že dneska neotevřu," ozval se Aberforth, když zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Nevadí, času je dost," odpověděl, když pustil levitující pergamen zpátky na zem.

„Omyl, času je málo, proto to zde musíme co nejdříve poklidit," přikázal Aberforth a vyndal si hůlku.

Sám udělal totéž a začal levitovat jednotlivé pergameny na hromadu a spoustu dalšího bordelu kolem, jeho profesor zase odklízel stoly a židle. Po zhruba dvou minutách bylo vše stranou včetně hromady bordelu.

„Lacarnum Inflamare," pověděl své první kouzlo jeho profesor a hromada bordelu začala hořet a jelikož to byl kouzelný oheň, tak všechno shořelo velmi rychle, „Aqua Erecto," pokračoval dalším kouzlem a uhasil plameny, „Deletrius," ukončil své kouzlení posledním zaklínadlem, po kterém zmizelo všechno, co tam dřív bylo.

„Tohle byl příklad kombinace kouzel, všechny by si měl znát," začal s přednáškou jeho nový profesor.

„Deletrius nebo jak jste to říkal, jsme se neučili," popravdě odpověděl.

„Co vás tady učí? Dobrá, Deletrius, kouzlo z latinského slova delere, což znamená _ničit _je kletba, která vyvolává zmizení cílového předmětu, samozřejmě s různými omezeními. Nemůžeš nechat zmizet člověka nebo zvíře, ani třeba dveře, či dokonce celý dům, kletba se používala zloději pro ničení důkazů nebo úředníky pro ničení nepotřebných zmuchlaných dokumentů, protože ne vždy je šlo spálit. Kletba Deletrius nenechává žádné stopy po jejím použití, takže její vystopování je takřka nemožné. Bohužel se nedá zvětšit její sílu ani rozsah, takže tohle kouzlo se opravdu snad hodí pouze jako pomůcka pro líné či zloděje kouzelníky." vysvětlil opravdu pečlivě funkce kletby.

„Můžu si to zkusit?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Samozřejmě, pohyb hůlky naprosto obvyklý, stačí jen zamířit a říct Deletrius," předvedl ukázku ještě jednou.

„Dobrá, Deletrius," zkusil si on sám, ale nic se nestalo.

„Deletrius," opakoval podruhé, „Deletrius," zkusil i potřetí.

„Potichu a klidně, není to útočná kletba, do které dáváš vztek na soupeře, prostě naprosto klidně mávni hůlkou a řekni Deletrius," pomohl mu profesor.

Zakýval hlavou a přesně podle rad mávl hůlkou a řekl: „Deletrius," a cíl jeho míření zmizel.

„Výborně, kouzlo z úrovně třetího ročníku máš úspěšně za sebou," pochválil ho profesor a cítil tam i trochu ironie.

„Ostatní kouzla znáš?" zeptal se profesor, a když mu pokýval hlavou, že ano tak pokračoval: „Pro dnešní den jsem se rozhodl začít s nácvikem kouzel, s nitrozpytem začneme příští týden."

„Nebudete mě učit nitrobranu?" zeptal se překvapeně a možná si i trochu oddychl.

„Souhlasím s taktikou, že nejlepší obrana je útok, tudíž se vykašleme na nitrobranu a přistoupíme k nitrozpytu, který je sice těžší na naučení, ale když má k němu člověk vlohy je to stejně lehké jak číst knihu, jen v tomhle případě místo knihy používáte myšlenky druhých," vysvětlil mu to profesor Brumbál svým stylem.

„Ale když teda víte, že se Voldemort vrátil," řekl a čekal, jestli Aberforth trhne při jeho jméně, ale nestalo se tak, takže pokračoval, „a když se mi bude chtít dostat třeba do hlavy, jak mu v tom zabráním, když nebudu znát nitrobranu, ale jen nitrozpyt?"

„Přirovnejme si tyhle znalosti třeba ke zbraním ano? Řekněme, že třeba nitrobrana je štít a nitrozpyt je meč. Když někdo zaútočí mečem, je samozřejmé, že se můžeš bránit štítem, ale můžeš se také bránit mečem, ale můžeš útočit štítem? No jde to, ale špatně a musíš v tom být hodně dobrý a takhle přesně funguje i nitrobrana s nitrozpytem," vysvětlil mu profesor po svém.

„Jak se dá bránit nitrozpytem?" zeptal se logicky.

„Normálně místo typické bariéry, kterou bráníš své myšlenky proti útoku, použiješ nitrozpyt, a pak to záleží pouze na síle, když vyhraje on a ty neumíš nitrobranu, tak si tě přečte jak knihu anebo z tebe na místě udělá blázna, který bude celý život slintat na sebe u Munga. Když ale prohraješ a umíš nitrobranu, tak pak zase záleží na tvé síle, ale jelikož se musel prát před tím proti tvému nitrozpytu, tak tvé šance jsou vysoké. Poslední případ je, že svým nitrozpytem vyhraješ a tím se dostaneš k němu do mysli, on nemůže použít svoji nitrobranu, protože je to takzvaný nitrozpytový protiútok a ten je tak rychlý, že pokud nemá svoji obranu postavenou permanentně, tak ji nestihne postavit. Pak záleží jen na tvé síle, jak dlouho se mu můžeš hrabat v myšlenkách a vzpomínkách, ale nesmíš své síly přecenit nebo i když si v jeho mysli, on může sebrat své síly a zvednout hůlku a odrazit tě, či do tebe jenom strčit a přerušit tak tvé spojení, pak ty budeš slabý a on tě může jednoduše přeprat, když ale skončíš s nitrozpytem ty, tak on bude ten slabý a ty ten plný síly, rozumíš?" ukončil svůj dlouhý monolog profesor.

„Myslím si, že z tohohle to pochopí každý," usmál se na svého profesora, který se podrbal na vousech.

„Můžu se teda ještě zeptat, proč je teda nitrobrana důležitá, když ji nitrozpyt nahradí?"

„Nenahradí, stále je to pouze meč a ten ti nikdy v obraně nenahradí štít, proto když máš obojí, meč i štít, nitrobranu i nitrozpyt, tak teprve tehdy jsi dokonale chráněn s možností útoku a navíc, když umíš nitrozpyt, tak aspoň na minimální úrovni zvládneš nitrobranu, což se štěstím ti aspoň pomůže vyhnat protivníka z mysli, ale pokud nebudeš mít nikoho sebou, kdo by tě ochránil, tak budeš tak oslaben, že nezvládneš nic a ve většině případů skončíš mrtev," povídal dál profesor a on začal mít takový divný výraz strachu na tváři.

„Nediv se, když na tebe někdo použije nitrozpyt, tak většinou jde na tebe s přáním tvé smrti, proto nikdy, opakuji nikdy, když bojuješ s neznámým protivníkem nebo s protivníkem, který umí nitrozpyt, tak nikdy se mu nedívej přímo do očí, neříkám, aby si koukal na zem, ale nesmíš se koukat přímo do očí a taktéž nesmíš myslet na kouzlo, který opravdu chceš vyvolat. V duchu si říkej třeba aquamenti a pošli kouzlo, které musí být úplně jiné, budeme si to cvičit celý dnešní den, ať už budeš někdy bojovat s Raddlem nebo s kýmkoliv jiným, tak to bude nejdůležitější věcí. Musíš se naučit kouzlit bez přemýšlení, vyvolávání tvých kouzel musí být naprosto promyšlené dopředu."

„Ale to je strašně těžké, nemyslet na kouzlo," řekl nedůvěřivě.

„Podvědomí je strašně důležitá věc, na tohle není důležité promýšlení kouzel, stačí se jich naučit pár a rozdělit si myšlení na dvě části. Jedna neustále opakuje třeba to aquamenti a ta druhá podvědomě podle situace vyslovuje zaklínadla, pak až budeš dobrý v neverbálních zaklínadlech, tak to bude ještě jednoduší, pak jen setinu před vykouzlením přestaneš opakovat to aquamenti a představíš si kouzlo, které má z hůlky vyletět, a i kdyby samotný Raddle prohlížel tvou mysl, tak na to nebude schopný reagovat. Důležité je se naučit kouzla maskovat, když si tvůj protivník bude myslet, že na něj pošleš mdloby a místo toho pošleš silný Fulgur Vestis, tak jeho slabě postavený štít nebude stačit, ale taktéž je důležitý, aby ty kouzla vypadala stejně, když si budeš říkat aquamenti, a pak neverbálně pošleš Incendio, tak to tvůj protivník pozná. Nezapomeň, že většinou ten, kdo ovládá nitrozpyt věří svým dovednostem a kouzlům se brání a nevyhýbá."

„To co jste všechno řekl, si asi nezapamatuju," odpověděl usměvavě.

„Tady je to o praxi, pojď, vyzkoušíme si to. Neboj, v boji ti nebudu prohlížet vzpomínky, takže nemysli na žádné prasečiny, jen se soustřeď a nešetři mě," dal pokyn k boji a namířil na něj hůlku.

Sám se teda také postavil do bojového postavení a s namířenou hůlkou, rychle vystřelil Expelliarmus.

„Jako první kouzlo dobrý, ale pokračuj," dal pokyn profesor.

Snažil se uvažovat, že vyšle další Expelliarmus, ale pak sám sebe v duchu okřikl, že musí použít něco jiného, a tak použil, Everte Stativ, které bylo jednoduše odkloněno štítem.

„Víš co, necháme to na jindy, v mysli máš zmatek, aby si neudělal chybu, a nedáváš pozor. Stihl bych tě zaklít v době, když si přemýšlel o Expelliarmus, dáme si normální souboj, nebudu používat nitrozpyt, teda pokusím se o to, používám ho podvědomě, ale teď se tomu pokusím zabránit."

Pustili se teda do souboje a po dvou výměnách byl bez hůlky, další pokus dopadl zrovna tak a třetí ještě hůř.

„Má tohle cenu?" zeptal se naštvaně.

„Tohle budeš říkat Raddlemu nebo nějakému smrtijedovi?" optal se taktéž otázkou.

„Tam bych bojoval jinak," snažil se najít nějakou výmluvu.

„Tak bojuj jinak i tady, neexistuje nic jako důležitý boj a nedůležitý boj, ve všech bojích musíš bojovat stejně," pověděl autoritativním hlasem.

„Ano pane," odpověděl a pustil se do boje s novou vervou.

Mělo to i úspěch, jelikož se začal vyhýbat, hůlka mu vyskočila z ruky až asi po sedmé výměně.

„Tak teprve teď začínám mít pocit, že učím toho Harryho Pottera, pokračujeme do té doby, než odpadneš únavou, pak půjdeme na teorii. Znovu," dal příkaz a začali opět bojovat.

Byl rád, že uplynuly už dva dny od hodiny s profesorem Aberforthem, protože celý následující den, byl skoro mrtvý a to, aniž by někdy odletěl po odhazovacím kouzlu. Cvičil do té doby, než se nemohl hýbat, a pak doté doby, než nedokázal, zvednou hůlku, pak jenom ležel na lavici a poslouchal a občas se zúčastnil diskuze, která byla zajímavá od dob Remuse.

Nakonec se dohodli na termínu, který byl zase za týden v pondělí a tentokrát si měl sebou přivést někoho, jestli bude chtít, takže slíbil, že se zeptá Lenky. Bude ji muset někde odchytit, ale bohužel asi ne dnes, protože dneska byla ta uvítací večeře u profesora Křiklana nebo jak té večeři říkal. Naštěstí měl školu krátkou, protože neměli přeměňování, ale pouze Kouzelné formule a lektvary, při kterých profesor Křiklan připomínal dnešní večeři a byl opravdu nadšený, když Hermiona oznámila, že tam přijdou spolu. Když už ničím, tak se aspoň bavil výrazem Ronalda a říkal si, že to přece nebude tak hrozné. Žádné tancování, žádné společné proslovy, prostě tam jen s Hermionou dojde, a pak sám odejde.

Teď se rozhodl udělat si úkoly, kdyby se setkání protáhlo. Měl na zítřek všechno, takže začal přeměňováním, kterého bylo obvykle nejvíc a jedním malým úkolem z formulí.

Byl rád, že za dvě hodiny práce mohl doslova odhodit popsané pergameny na stůl a pořádně se protáhnout. Nesnášel McGonagallovou za to, že každý den musí prosedět minimálně hodinu a půl nad jejími úkoly, protože i když je víkend, tak má tolik úkolů, že buď u toho jeden den musí sedět více jak šest hodin anebo si to rozdělit.

Z lektvarů si úkol nikdy nedělal, ne že by nebyly, ale stoprocentně věděl, že díky princově knize, udělá lektvar bez jakékoliv přípravy, což se mu vždy podařilo jako jedinému, anebo když byl lektvar jednodušší, tak to zvládla i Hermiona.

A zrovna předmět jeho myšlenek stál za ním a domáhal se pozornosti.

„Ty už jsi ten úkol udělal?"

Nejdříve se podíval, který má asi na mysli, a pak mu došlo, že myslí ten z přeměňování a ironicky odpověděl: „Jo, dvacet listů pergamenů na den není moc."

„Proč chceš ho půjčit? Určitě sama víš, že to do Křiklanova klubu nestihneš nebo víš co," vytáhl hůlku, když se domáhala slova a zakouzlil Geminio a z jeho úkolu se stali dva, jeden od druhého nerozpoznatelné, a tak vzal oba do rukou a jeden ji strčil před obličej a řekl: „Ber, dokud mám dobrou náladu."

„Co to bylo za kouzlo?" zeptala se ohromeně a díky tomu se ani nebránila vzít okopírovaný úkol.

„Kopírovací kouzlo, učí se po škole," řekl a odešel do svého pokoje, aby si ještě chvíli odpočinul, než budou muset vyrazit, a tak si nařídil kouzelné buzení a na chvíli usnul.

Probudil se celkem svěží, na to že spal necelou hodinu a půl. Podíval se po pokoji, který byl stále prázdný a to mu více než vyhovovalo, a tak si vyndal z kufru společenský hábit, který mu slušel asi nejvíce a trochu se upravil, aby se nemusel za sebe stydět, a když tam bude vypadat nejlíp, bod pro něj. Vlasy se mu moc srovnat nepodařilo, ale s tím si starosti nedělal, takže jenom pod triko schoval medailon Salazara Zmijozela a doufal, že dnešní večer bude klidný, i když tam bude Zabini.

Odešel z pokoje spokojen se svým vzhledem a na malou vteřinu se zamyslel, kdy se tak začal starat o svůj vzhled.

Když si sedal do svého křesla, zjistil, že si do pokoje vzal úkoly, ale psací potřeby a knihu, ve které hledal informace, si tu nechal, takže se musel zase zvednout a jít ještě jednou do pokoje. Pak už se spokojeně posadil ke krbu a snažil se nevšímat pochechtávání na druhé straně místnosti, ale pak mu to nedalo, a tak se nenápadně podíval, kdo tam je a kromě pár známých i neznámých tváří objevil i autora tohoto podivného smíchu, tedy autorku. Byla to Levandule Brownová, která se smála něčemu, co jí povídal Ronald, a tak se sám pro sebe ušklíbl a v duchu si řekl: „Radši být sám, než skončit s někým takovým."

Při čekání si říkal, jestli ta Hermiona do pár sekund nepřijde, že se na ni vykašle a půjde sám, jak to chtěl udělat už od té doby, co jako blbec řekl, že půjde s ní.

Skoro jako kdyby ji přivolal svými myšlenkami, sešla po schodech dolů, oblečená v normálním školním hábitu a zastavila se před ním a on si ji tak mohl kriticky prohlédnout, a pak si povzdechl.

„Co máš za problém?" řekla s rukama v bok a otočila se na ní celá společenská místnost.

„Nechceš jít v tomhle, že ne," optal se nevěřícně.

„Proč ne," podívala se na sebe.

„Večírek, společenská akce, večeře, setkání výjimečných, stále nic? To jsi nikdy nebyla pozvaná někam? V tomhle se prostě nechodí, je to jen kus hadru, který se normálně používá na podlahu, akorát tenhle tam má vyšitý znak," rozmlouval ji její výběr.

„V plesových šatech nepůjdu," odsekla svým typickým hlasem, který značil, že všichni okolo ní jsou hloupý.

„Proč já, Dobby!" zakřičel na domácího skřítka.

Viděl jak se Hermiona chce ozvat, ale v tom ji zabránil Dobby, který se přemístil na volné křeslo.

„Ano pane Harry?" pověděl usměvavě Dobby, který měl tentokrát dvě čepičky, místo jedné.

„Potřebuji společenský hábit vhodný pro dámy, ať Krátura něco vybere, velikost snad bude sedět," přikázal skřítkovi, který ihned zmizel.

„To nemyslíš vážně," pověděla naštvaně Hermiona.

„Smrtelně vážně," dohadoval se s ní a nenápadně sledoval vyjevené obličeje jeho spolužáků.

„Nic si od tebe nevezmu," stála si stále za svým.

„Já dámské společenské hábity nenosím, takže to ode mě nebude," chytil ji za slovo, protože ho bavilo se s ní hádat.

„Prostě půjdu v tomhle, a ani ty to nezměníš," ukazovala na něj výhružně prstem.

„Tak běž, cestu znáš, ukaž všem zmijozelským, že být mudla znamená být chudák a neznalec společenských pravidel," rozhodil rukama a musel se pochválit, že dokázal změnit její názor tak jednoduše. To že vyhrál, poznal z jejího výrazu.

To se ovšem přemístil Dobby a v ruce držel hábit, minimálně pětkrát delší než byl on sám.

„Krátura posílá hábit své paní, Dobby mu radši neříkal, pro koho jsou, on by byl možná naštvaný," pověděl skřítek nadšeně.

„To bylo chytré, díky Dobby," poděkoval a skřítek se po poděkování usmál a zmizel.

Vzal si hábit do ruky, a jelikož byl zavřený, tak ho rozepl zipem a kriticky se na něj podíval a pak ho schválil. „Jo ten je dostačující," ale v duchu si říkal: „Když už nic jiného, tak Blacková měla dobrý styl."

Viděl jak si ho Hermiona bere do ruky a sama se na něj dívá: „To si to mám opravdu vzít?" zeptala se po chvíli.

„Hlavně běž, mezi slušné vychování patří i dochvilnost," popostrčil ji slovy k nějakým činům, protože samo se nic neudělá. Viděl jak Hermiona odchází a za ní se zvedali i její spolubydlící a šly za ní.

„Myslíš si, že si nás tady koupíš?" ozval se naštvaně Ronald.

„Nenuť mě opakovat tvoji hodnotu, kdybych si tebe chtěl koupit," odbyl jeho snahu.

„Nikdo tě tady nemá rád a tvoje dárky nic nezmění," začal Ronald chytračit.

„Říká první kapitán v historii, který se nedostal do týmu, protože hrál otřesně," odsekl a bavil se jeho naštvaným výrazem.

„Neprovokuj," zahrozil Ronald.

„Nebo co, chceš souboj, řekni čas a místo, můžeme to vyřešit jako chlapi," zvedl se a podíval se mu vyzývavě do očí, i když stál od něj přes celou místnost.

„Nesnížím se na takovou úroveň, abych s tebou zápasil," pověděl a on se mohl vsadit, že viděl v jeho očích strach.

„Jsi jenom obyčejný srab, co nikdy nic nedokázal. Kdybys nebyl od prvního ročníku se mnou a pod mojí ochranou, už dávno by tě někdo šikanoval, přežíval si na mé ochotě a slávě, jenom díky tomu, se teď neválíš mámě pod sukní," pověděl v klidu, nedával do své řeči moc emocí, aby ho neovládal medailon.

„Moji bratři to říkali dobře, že jsi stejný parchant jako Percy," řekl Ronald a jejich hádku poslouchala celá společenská místnost.

„Vždy si uměl jen papouškovat názory jiných, ať už to byly názory tvých bratrů nebo moje, nikdy si sám nic nedokázal a ani nedokážeš, si předurčen k porážce a chudobě, je mi tě vlastně líto, nikdy bych nechtěl dopadnout jako ty, vždycky ten slabý, ten nepotřebný a hloupý, kdyby Hermiona nebyla taková jaká je, tak by si dopadl stejně jako, Crabbe a Goyle," pokračoval dál a ani nevěděl, kde se to v něm bere, ale prostě mu chtěl všechno vrátit a teď byla výborná možnost.

„Ty taky nejsi nejlepší a bez Hermiony by si už dávno ležel u Munga."

„Ano pomohla mi, ale já ji také, zachránil jsem jí život, ale pak jsem všeho dosáhl sám, třikrát jsem zabil Voldemorta, v tomhle je proti mně i slavný Brumbál nic," zvýšil trochu tón svého hlasu a výsměšně sledoval, jak se všichni bojí ubohého jména.

„To že si měl štěstí, neznamená nic. Já jsem oproti tobě prefekt a kapitán týmu, ty nejsi nic, jen obyčejný ubožák," začal se Ronald chlubit.

„Já jsem ubožák? Nevím, kdo se tu chlubí nějakými hloupými tituly. Jsem zvědav, až si pro tebe přijde nějaký smrtijed, jak ho těmi tituly porazíš," pověděl výsměšně a už měl těch řečí dost, a tak se rozešel k východu a uviděl Hermionu oblečenou v šatech jak stojí u dveří a poslouchá celý jejich rozhovor. Věděl, že teď za ním nepůjde, tak prošel obrazem pryč.

Ale sotva co ušel pár kroků, ozvalo se „počkej," a tak se zastavil a počkal na Hermionu, která pospíchala za ním.

„Nepůjdu se mu omluvit," řekl, protože to bylo jediné, na co přišel, co by po něm mohla chtít.

„Jdeme spolu k profesorovi Křiklanovi ne?" optala se zvědavě.

Snažil se nedat přiznat překvapení, když se na ní otáčel, a pak se musel ještě snažit nedat přiznat údiv, jak jí to slušelo, Hábit si sice prohlížel, ale takhle vypadal honosněji, s diamantovou sponou, díky které vypadal hábit naprosto nepopsatelně krásný.

„Sluší ti to, Krátura měl dobrý výběr," pochválil a usmál se na ni, protože i když nebyly přátelé, aspoň pro tento okamžik spolu museli vycházet.

„Vypadám v tom hrozně," ozvala se a sama sebe prohlížela.

„Tvoje postava je zrozená pro něco takového, takže sebe nekritizuj a můžeš jít okouzlit všechny chlapce, včetně Křiklana," snažil se ji dodat sebedůvěry, protože i když tam nechtěl s ní jít, tak nechtěl, aby tam šla jak na popravu a aby to vypadalo, že ji k tomu donutil Imperiusem.

„Změnil si se," pověděla poté, co se přestala prohlížet.

„Až tě nechají přátele v nouzi čelem smrti, tak se taky změníš," řekl pravdivě a pak dodal: „Měl bych ti nabídnout rámě, ale nebudu se tady ztrapňovat, pokud o to nestojíš, ale hlavně pojď."

Viděl, že nic nedělá a neodpovídá, tak se otočil a vyrazil sám a ona ho následovala.

„Takže všechno je kvůli ministerstvu?"

„Nebudeme si kazit jediný večer, kdy se snažíme spolu vycházet tím, že mě budeš nutit odpovídat na otázky, na které odpovídat nechci," odpověděl ji po svém, protože nebude zrovna jí povídat, že i ona se na něj vykašlala a nezajímala se o něj.

Mlčky pokračovali celou cestu, což bylo možná nejideálnější, nemohl se tak začít hádat a to mu vyhovovalo. Když došli ke kabinetu, kde se toto setkání slavných nebo jak tomu profesor Křiklan říkal, zjistil, že meškají několik minut.

„Jdeme pozdě," řekl jen tak a otevřel dveře, aby mohla projít.

Všichni je pozorovali a centrem pozornosti byla Hermiona, čemuž se usmíval, protože měl zase pravdu a za to byl rád.

„Omlouvám se, pane profesore za zpoždění, ale moje společnice se chtěla vhodně obléknout, a tak jsem na ni musel počkat," pověděl poloviční pravdu, která by podle jeho názoru uspěla i pod slibem pravdy.

„Nic se nestalo, posaďte se vedle mne, čekali jsme na vás," odpověděl usměvavě profesor a mrknul na něj.

„Děkuji, vážíme si toho," odpověděl za oba a postavil se ke stolu a odsunul Hermioně židli a teprve tehdy, když seděla, posadil se na své místo.

„Jsem rád, že jste přišli všichni, kdo jste byli pozvaní, jelikož se asi vzájemně znáte, tak je to ještě lepší, ale já vás tak dobře neznám, takže jsem využil téhle příležitosti, abych vás lépe poznal. Většinou znám jen vaše příbuzné nebo vaše výjimečné znalosti," začal s projevem profesor Křiklan.

On si mezi tím všímal lidí, kteří tu sedí, Zabini, McLaggen, kterého pozdravil kývnutím, nějaký další student, kterého neznal, ale rozhodně byl mladší než on a pak tu samozřejmě seděl on a Hermiona, byla to jen taková malá sešlost, ale přemýšlel, co tu dělá McLaggen.

„Začneme nejdřív dámou, takže slečno Grangerová, říkala jste, že vaši rodiče jsou mudlové, nemýlím-li se, povězte mi, co dělají za práci," začal se vyptávat Hermiony a jelikož to dlouho byla jeho kamarádka, tak odpovědi věděl, takže nijak nedával pozor.

„Takže Belby," pověděl neznámému studentovi, a tak se i on rozhodl poslouchat, „jak se má tvůj strýc? Byl to výtečný čaroděj a vlastně díky tomu dostal i Merlinův řád, jo opravdu si ho zasloužil, vídáte se často? Mohl by tě toho hodně naučit a ne jenom tebe."

„Občas, on má hodně práce," odpověděl pomalu, protože to vypadalo, jako kdyby chtěl odtud utéct.

„Jistě, jak by taky ne, všichni výteční lektvaristé mají hodně práce a on byl opravdu výborný, ale stejně musí k vám občas chodit ne, Belby?" pokračoval ve vyptávání a on se snažil předstírat, že ho to nenudí.

„Jen málo, on a můj táta se nijak moc nemají rádi, takže ho většinou navštěvujeme jen s mámou a on pracuje na lektvarech, takže si většinou povídá jen s ní, ale když má čas, tak mi povídá o svých lektvarech," snažil se Belby usmívat, ale bylo to poněkud křečovité, takže se snažil nesmát, když to viděl.

„Ach tak, držte se svého strýce, možná jednou bude stejně slavný," ukončil s ním rozhovor a otočil se na Zabiniho.

„Blaise, jak se má vaše matka, je to okouzlující čarodějka a taktéž slavná a bohatá, škoda že jsem ji neměl šanci učit, ale věřím, že byla pilná studentka, ale kolikrát jsem potkal vaši matku na různých večírcích, jenže teď jsem ji dlouho neviděl, pověz mi jak se má?"

„Bohužel špatně, umřel ji manžel, nějaká nevyléčitelná choroba," pověděl Zabini.

„To je ale vážně neštěstí, chudák vaše matka, to už je po sedmé? Lituji vaši matky, musí to asi těžce nést, že má v životě takovou smůlu," pověděl usměvavě profesor Křiklan a přemýšlel, jestli těmhle žvástům, že její manželové umřeli na chorobu, věří.

„Ano, po sedmé vaše informace jsou přesné, ale moje matka je silná žena," řekl Zabini a Křiklan mu na to odpověděl „to jistě je," a pak se začal věnovat Cormacovi.

Jejich debata šla o nějakém slavném příbuzném a jeho slavných přátelích, se kterými Cormac chodil na lov, pak ale nastala řada na něj, na což se nijak netěšil.

„Znáš ty přísloví, třešnička na konec a to nejlepší na konec, Harry?" usmál na něj profesor a on mu úsměv vrátil. Nemohl mu mít za zlé, že se k němu chová mile.

„Škoda, že už tvoji rodiče nežijí, jak rád bych si o nich s tebou povídal," pověděl smutně a on se na něj povzbudivě usmál, protože chtěl překročit debatu o tomhle a to se mu podařilo, „ale stejně tak dobře se dá bavit o tobě, pověz mi Harry, jaké to je být zletilý kouzelník ve věku šestnácti let."

„Vskutku skvělé, ale není to tak jednoduché, protože jsem zletilý jen v kouzelnickém světě v tom mudlovském je mi stále jenom šestnáct, a tak mám někdy problém vědět, co můžu a co ne."

„To je ale složité, ale stejně je to velká výhoda. Tvoji rodiče by na tebe byli pyšní, dokázal si toho dost, takže si to zasloužíš, divím se, že jsi nedostal Merlinův řád, ale pro tebe je určitě zletilost příjemnější, že?" pokračoval v otázkách, na které mu odpovídal a jestli se s ostatními bavil dohromady deset minut, tak s ním minimálně dvacet.

„Skoro bych zapomněl na večeři, skřítci nám připravili něco výjimečného, k pití doufám nepohrdnete ležákem nebo džusem, protože jenom Harry si může dát se mnou medovinu. Doufám, že nepohrdneš Harry," optal se profesor.

„Jistěže ne profesore," odpověděl mu přívětivě a hned potom se před nimi objevilo jídlo, jak je zvykem ve velké síni.

„Dobrou chuť," popřál všem Křiklan a všichni mu odpověděli včetně Zabiniho.

Po chutné večeři, která byla opravdu vynikající, pokračovali otázky na všechny, ale nejvíc se bavil samozřejmě s ním a dokonce ho donutil vypít dvě sklenky medoviny, pak už odmítal. Nechtěl do společenské místnosti dojít opitý.

„To už je hodin, že nám to ale uteklo. Jsem rád, že jste všichni přišli, bylo pěkné si s vámi popovídat a doufám, že se takhle do vánoc ještě minimálně jednou setkáme, ale čím častěji, tím lépe, takže dobrou noc a na viděnou na lektvarech," popřál jim všem profesor Křiklan a oni tak postupně opouštěli krásně vyzdobenou místnost, která byla až moc útulná. Člověk by ani neřekl, že tu bydlí někdo, kdo je profesorem lektvarů.

Postupně se rozdělili a dokonce i Cormac vyrazil rychle, takže zůstal zase sám s Hermionou, a tak aby aspoň nebylo ticho, řekl: „Přemýšlím, proč jsme měli jít spolu, když to bylo naprosto zbytečné."

„Zeptej se ho, vypadalo to, že jste dobří přátele," řekla, jako kdyby mu záviděla, a tak si povzdechl.

„Má rád všechny slavné nebo v tvém případě schopné kouzelníky," pověděl neutrálně, aby mezi nimi nevznikla další hádka.

„Šla jsem tam jen proto, že si na mě upozornil ještě před první hodinou, jinak byste tam byly jen vy, se slavnými příbuznými," pokračovala v řeči, kterou nechápal. Děkuje mu nebo je na něj naštvaná? Vůbec Hermionu ani ostatní holky nechápal.

„Upozornila si na sebe sama, tím že si věděla všechno. To že jsem se s ním bavil o tom, že být od mudlů neznamená být idiot, byla náhoda," řekl popravdě.

„Tak ale proč si oblíbil hlavně tebe?"

„Moje matka byla jeho nejoblíbenější studentkou a taktéž má rád historky o chlapci, který přežil, nevím, proč bych mu to měl mít za zlé, je to výborný učitel a jestli byl dobrý učitel, kterému věřila má máma, tak proč bych měl být já jiný a v dobách, kdy mi někteří profesoři věští smrt, někteří mě chtějí zabít v hodině, další z nich mi dávají úkoly, které jsou dvakrát až třikrát delší než pro ostatní, tak proč bych měl odmítat někoho, kdo se ke mně chová slušně a s úctou?" zeptal se taktéž otázkou a bylo vidět, že neví co říct a možná i něčeho lituje, ale pokud se jí nemůže podívat do hlavy, tak její pocity doopravdy neuhodne.

„Nemyslíš, že si to vše působíš ale sám?" pověděla po chvíli, když už se blíží k Buclaté dámě.

„Jistě že ano, ale takhle zjišťuji jednu důležitou věc, jestli lidi, kteří kolem mě byli spousty let, jsou skuteční přátele nebo ne," pověděl pomalu, aby mu odpověď došla až k obrazu, kde zodpověděl heslo a vstoupil dovnitř a jelikož ještě někdo nespal, tak věděl, že na jeho poslední názor nebude mít námitku.

„Kdy budeš chtít vrátit ten hábit?" zeptala se, když se posadil do svého křesla.

„Nikdy, je tvůj, ber to jako poděkování," zamítl její nápad s vrácením.

„Poděkování za co?" zeptala se překvapeně.

„Nevím, něco si vymysli, třeba tě nějaká maličkost napadne," pověděl neurčitě a viděl, jak odchází po schodech nahoru a pár minut za ní se vydal také, jen do pokojů na druhé straně.


	14. Kapka jedu

Nemohl se dočkat dalšího pondělí, a proto mu celý týden utekl rychleji, než čekal. Nezapomněl ale pozvat Lenku, aby šla na pondělní hodiny s ním, vypadala obvykle šťastně, takže nevěděl, jestli jí to těší nebo ne a tak ho začínalo štvát, že těm dívkám vůbec nerozumí, ať jsou jeho přátelé nebo ne.

Na úkoly se rozhodl vykašlat, buď si je udělá před spaním, nebo je ukradne někomu pod neviditelným pláštěm, takže hned jak skončil s normálními vyučovacími hodinami, tak se začal připravovat na hodiny profesora Aberfortha.

Pod hábit si vzal sportovní oblečení, ve kterém normálně běhal, když měl chvilku času. Nechtěl ztratit svoji fyzičku, kterou tak pracně přes léto nabral. Bohužel si nikde nemohl zaplavat a potápět se v Bradavickém jezeře se mu nechtělo, tak svůj trénink zkrátil pouze na běh.

Rozhodl se, že se půjde ještě najíst a třeba tam i Lenku najde, ale měl smůlu jediný známý, který tam seděl, byl Michael Corner, ale vycházeli spolu v rámci možností dobře, takže si přisedl k němu a s obvyklým pozdravem se pustil do jídla.

„Ahoj Harry, promiň, vždy si chvíli říkám, proč sedíš s námi, než mi to dojde, je to docela neobvyklé, že?" zeptal se po chvilce ticha.

„Za svoje studium jsem to ještě neviděl, ale zakázaný to není, spíš se o tom neví, že je něco takového možné," připustil, že to neobvyklé je.

„Málo kdo taky studuje celý školní řád," zasmál se Michael.

„Vlastně znám asi dva lidi, možná tři," zamyslel se, jestli jeho máma byla taková jako Hermiona, musí se na to zeptat profesora Křiklana.

„Tak to já znám pouze Hermionu, je to jediný šprt, který ho znám, ale neříkej jí to," zasmál se Michael.

„Myslím si, že by to vzala jako pochvalu," řekl znalecky a také se zasmál.

Když se Michael po chvíli zvedal, tak ho zastavil.

„Mohl bych jít s tebou, potřeboval bych vyzvednout Lenku," poprosil.

„Jo pojď, ale myslím si, že by si dokázal odpovědět na otázku havrana i ty," řekl Michael a on nad tím zauvažoval, že by to tak mohlo i být.

Když vešli z Velké síně, tak se Michael zeptal a podle něj se ho chtěl zeptat už dřív.

„Ty chodíš se střelenkou? Ne že by mi do toho něco bylo."

„Proč ji tak říkáš, je to fajn holka a myslím si, že není hezké říkat někomu přezdívkou, která se tomu dotyčnému nelíbí, ale abych ti odpověděl, nechodím s Lenkou, je to moje nejlepší kamarádka," řekl popravdě a jelikož věděl, že Michael je ženská drbna v mužském vydání, tak věděl, že se to hned rozkřikne, což možná i chtěl.

„Dobrá, přestanu ji tak říkat, nechtěl jsem ji urazit, jen že je taková, jiná, řekl bych," snažil se omluvit, i když nebylo za co.

„A to je na ní právě to dobré," řekl a pak změnil téma, „a jak to tobě vychází s Cho?"

„Mě? Dobře, dokonce se divím, že si vybrala zrovna mne," připustil Michael.

„Nesnaž se chápat ženy, je to nemožné," pověděl, čemuž se oba zasmáli a v tomhle tématu pokračovali celou cestu.

„Jsme tu, chceš si vyzkoušet odpověď na havranovu otázku?" zeptal se Michael.

„Jak to funguje, položí mi otázku a já musím odpovědět správně?" zeptal se pro jistotu, i když jiné vysvětlení asi neexistovalo.

„Omyl, stačí odpovědět tak, aby havran uznal tvoji odpověď za správnou a jelikož se otázky často mění, tak musíš prokázat za celé studium dostatek inteligence, aby si nemusel čekat na někoho chytrého," zasmál se Michael a on se přidal, představa jak někdo leží před dveřmi, byla úsměvná.

Přistoupil tedy ke dveřím a zaklepal klepadlem ve tvaru havrana.

„Jaká vlastnost je v lidském životě nejdůležitější?" položil havran otázku.

Dlouze nad tým zapřemýšlel a pak odpověděl, podle něj nejinteligentnější odpověď, „štěstí," a dveře se otevřeli.

„Proč štěstí?" zeptal se zvědavě Michael, když dveřmi prošli.

„Beze štěstí by ses nenarodil, bez štěstí by si žil nešťastný život anebo by si nežil žádný," odpověděl, tak, jak nad tím přemýšlel u klepadla.

„Zajímavá myšlenka, opravdu víš jistě, že tě Moudrý klobouk přeřadil do správné koleje?" nadhodil otázku, na kterou momentálně neexistovala odpověď, jenže ji Michael ani neočekával, protože se po rozloučení, odešel vřele přivítat s Cho, která mu zamávala.

„Asi ne, protože jsem možná měl být opravdu ve Zmijozelu, byl bych schopnější na úkol, který mě čeká," řekl si v duchu, když zapřemýšlel nad Voldemortem.

„Už máš zase nějaká zranění," ozvalo se za ním.

„Ne, není nic, co by si pro mě mohla udělat," řekl, aniž by se otočil.

„Určitě by se něco našlo," pověděla neobvykle mile, což se mu zdálo divné, ale nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, chtěl najít Lenku a odejít, aby profesor Aberforth nemusel čekat.

„To si se sem přišel jen podívat?" pokračovala s otázkami Theresa.

„Ne, hledám Lenku," pověděl a sám si prohlížel celou místnost, ve které bohužel nebyla.

„Proč se zajímáš o střelenku," optala se a on začínal cítit vztek a tak trochu nahlas, aby ho všichni ve společenské místnosti slyšeli, řekl: „nikdo ji tak nebude říkat, ani přede mnou ani před ní, jestli jo, budu to brát jako urážku sebe a tak se i zachovám."

Podíval se po ostatních a nikdo se netvářil naštvaně, někdo dokonce řekl i „promiň."

„Á Harry, promiň, já zapomněla, asi jsem se začetla do Jinotaje," ozvalo se ze schodů a on se musel divit, jak moc musel zvýšit hlas, aby ho bylo slyšet i třeba do otevřeného pokoje.

„Nevadí," usmál se a všichni v společenské místnosti jim nevěnovali pozornost, což oproti Nebelvíru bylo příjemné překvapení.

„Půjdeme?" zeptala se, když doskákala po schodech i s Jinotajem v ruce.

„Jistě, ale nevím, jestli bude čas, si ten Jinotaj dočíst," pověděl, když mu pohled padl na noviny, ke kterým cítil alespoň malý vděk.

„Tenhle výtisk je pro tebe, taťka mi posílá dva od té doby, co jsem mu napsala, že spolu trénujeme," řekla Lenka, když vyšli skrz dveře, které z této strany kliku měli.

„Dobře víš, že moc noviny nečtu, nic proti Jinotaji," pověděl, tak aby ji neurazil.

„To já samozřejmě vím, ale tam jde spíš o ty kouzelné brýle," informovala a vytáhla z novin, zabalené brýle.

„Když už si to připomněla, neber to jako urážku, ale proč je nosíš?" zeptal se na otázku, kterou chtěl položit už dlouho.

„Odhalují miniaturní broučky, kteří létají kolem každého čaroděje a dokonce jsou vidět i přes zeď," odpověděla a on na ni vykuleně zíral.

„To mi chceš říct, že pomocí toho vidíš kouzelníka i přes zeď?" zeptal se, aby se ujistil, že slyšel správně.

„Ne, jenom broučky," opravila ho Lenka.

„To je ale stejně skvělé, proč si mi to neřekla dřív?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

„Neptal ses," usmála se na něj a pokračovala svým až skoro poskakujícím krokem dál.

Měla pravdu, ale ty brýle mu dali nový nápad, možná by se mohlo podařit zjistit kouzlo, kterým jsou tyhle brýle začarovány, vždyť vědět, i když třeba jen málo, že vás čeká za zdí pět nepřátel je přece neskutečná výhoda.

„Myslíš si, že by mi tvůj táta zjistil kouzlo, které je použito na těch brýlích?" zeptal se dychtivě.

„Můžu se ho zeptat, ale ty brýle jsou z Ameriky," pověděla Lenka.

„Ještě lepší, teď mám skoro jistotu, že to kouzlo tady nikdo nezná," řekl šťastně.

„Když vidím, jak záříš štěstím, bojím se, že tě ovládli štěstonošky."

„Nebudu se radši ptát, jak to vypadá a co to je, zjistil bych něco, že bych se bál usnout, pojď už je to jen kousek," popohnal, protože se bál, co by ho mohlo všechno ještě ovládnout, ale radši nosičky štěstí nebo jak to říkala, než Voldemort.

Vstoupili do místnosti, kde byl klid a tak se posadili na lavici a on si zatím vytáhl brýle z novin, které byly až komicky růžové.

„Myslím si, že by ti slušeli," pověděla usměvavě.

„Ani Imperiusem mě nedonutíš, abych tohle nosil," odmítavě zdůraznil.

„Tady tě nikdo nevidí, vezmi si je, prosím," zaprosila a on byl tak donucen si dát růžové brýle přes ty své dioptrické.

Vypadalo to celkem komicky, ale měla pravdu, když se na ni podíval, viděl světýlka, která kolem poletovala, viděl i na sobě to samé a také viděl světýlka u zdi, takže v rychlosti vytáhl hůlku a s naprostým soustředěním namířil a pověděl, „Petrificus Totalus."

Ale kouzlo bylo vyblokováno štítem a tak, i když nechtěl, začínal mít respekt před svým protivníkem.

Když chtěl ale vyslat další, tak jeho protivník sundal neviditelný plášť a před ním stál Aberforth Brumbál.

„Tohle jsem tedy neočekával," podrbal se na vousech profesor Brumbál.

„Proč jste byl schovaný?" zeptal se překvapeně, ale stál, držel hůlku napřímenou.

„Chtěl jsem vědět, co uděláš, až spoutám tvoji kamarádku, chtěl jsem nastínit, co všechno se může stát a na co by si měl být připravený, ale tímhle si mě dostal, kdybych nedržel v ruce hůlku, tak by mě dostal žák šestého ročníku," vysvětlil a bylo vidět, že je překvapený.

„Vy jste mě překvapil tím rychlým štítem," zapřemýšlel, kde udělal chybu a schoval hůlku.

„To se ode mne očekává, ale neočekává se, že prohlédneš neviditelný plášť," řekl profesor Brumbál a prohlížel si plášť, asi jestli není vadný.

On se místo vysvětlování usmál na Lenku a sundal si ty brýle.

„No dobrá, nenapínej mě a vysvětli mi to," optal se dychtivě profesor, což se mu zdálo vtipné.

„Asi si to nechám jako tajemství," řekl tak, aby to profesor nepochopil jako urážku.

„V tom případě si to tajemství braň, je to velká výhoda, dobrá začneme, Harry představ mi tvoji kamarádku," začal profesor, jako kdyby se nic nestalo.

„Lenka Láskorádová," představila se sama.

„A dcera Xenofiliuse Láskoráda, vašeho otce znám moc dobře, jak se má?" zeptal se profesor a jemu to strašně připadalo středeční večeři.

„Dobře pane Brumbále."

„Tak začneme. Důležitou součástí soubojů jsou také přesily, když je protivník silný, je utopie jít na něj sám, když máš vedle sebe někoho, kdo ti může pomoci, proto dnešní den budeme věnovat vašemu společnému boji proti mně, naučte se chránit jeden druhého, zasáhnu-li jednoho z vás, prohráváte oba, určitě Harry nechceš, aby v opravdovém boji ti někdo umřel, ne?" vysvětlil jim dnešní plán.

„Ne pane," odpověděl a vytáhl si hůlku a kývnul na Lenku, aby udělala to samé.

„Žádné jiné kouzla, než soubojové, já budu používat pouze Expelliarmus, ale pokud si budete říkat, že se nemusíte bát, tak přitvrdím, rozumíte?" pověděl, a když oba přikývli a stoupli si co nejblíže k sobě, poté začali.

Jelikož nebyly určené žádná pravidla a mělo to simulovat boj, tak ihned začal čarovat, co nejvíce kouzel po sobě, protože když se někdo brání, tak nemůže útočit, ale jeho štít byl neskutečně silný a všechny tyhle kletby bez problému pohlcoval.

Lenka používala taky některá kouzla, ale skončilo to stejně bídně, tak se rozhodl rozběhnout pryč, aby to měl profesor těžší, Lenka pochopila jeho snahu a sama se vydala na druhou stranu, oba posílali kletby, jenže profesor nevypadal, že by mu to nějak vadilo, zvládal se vyhýbat, bránit a dokonce i útočit, za cíl si vybral jeho, takže musel mezi útočnými kouzly používat Protego, které nebylo tak účinné, když ho jednou nestihl vyčarovat a jeho hůlka letěla směrem k profesorovi, ale k překvapení obou nedoletěla, Lenka vykřikla Depulzo hůlka, poté jeho hůlka změnila dráhu a odlétla pryč, pak uslyšel ještě Accio hůlka a Lenka držela dvě hůlky, takže v rychlosti si před něj stoupla a podala mu hůlku a tak stáli oba ozbrojení naproti profesorovi Brumbálovi.

„Velice výborný tah, vaše rychlé rozhodování by bylo možná vítězné," pochválil Lenku a na něj se díval docela kriticky a on to chápal.

„Za co mám pochválit tebe, možná za taktiku, rozdělit se bylo inteligentní, ale nebylo inteligentní čarovat po sobě deset kouzel, když jsi viděl, že ty předchozí končí ve štítu."

„Ano pane," vzal kritiku na sebe a řekl si, že se poučí.

„Znovu, mám ještě hodinu, než přijde můj host, pokračujeme," řekl profesor a nedal mu ani čas, aby se zeptal, co za hosta myslí.

„Tak po hodině cvičení bych to shrnul takto, bylo by dobré, kdybyste byly alespoň tři, a každý z vás se učil něco určitého. Nejobávanější první smrtijedi byly vždycky partičky dvou či tří šílenců, které ani můj bratr nezvládal a vždy mu někdo musel krýt záda, ve většině případů jsem to byl já, proto jsem se učil hlavně štítová zaklínadla a cokoliv, co nám mohlo pomoct. To samé potřebujete vy, zatím teda ve dvou, když si Harry říkal, že nikomu dalšímu tu na škole nedůvěřuješ, doporučoval bych, aby tvoje kamarádka cvičila štíty, už jen proto, že se může něco naučit na obraně, kterou ty nemáš, tebe budeme muset naučit co nejvíce útočných kleteb, zkusím někoho sehnat. Nyní slečno Láskorádová bych vás poprosil, jestli byste nemohla odejít, při cvičení nitrozpytu bych se vám nemohl věnovat," řekl po hodině cvičení profesor Brumbál.

„Dobrá pane profesore, děkuji za cvičení," pověděla usměvavě Lenka a poté, co se rozloučila i s ním, tak odešla.

„Pane? Kdo bude ten host?" zeptal se na něco, co mu už chvílí létalo na mysli.

„Trpělivost Harry, je to důležitá věc a stejně má to být překvapení," zklidnil jeho nadšení.

„Pane? Říkal jste, že nejlepší smrtijedi chodili v partě, proč se to už teď neděje? Ani Voldemort, ani váš bratr a už vůbec ne žádný smrtijed, ne že bych nebyl rád, ale když je to tak užitečné."

„Všichni si myslí, že jsou dostatečně dobří, aby to zvládali sami, ale hlavně, při boji ve skupině je nejdůležitější důvěra, pokud svému partnerovi nevěříš, že ti kryje záda, tak je to naprosto zbytečné takto bojovat a dokážeš si představit, že by někomu Raddle nebo Malfoy důvěřoval? Ty tu možnost máš, povahově i věkově máš možnost si najít někoho, kdo ti bude krýt záda, a proto ti to nabízím. Tak či tak, i když jsem se učil štítová kouzla, tebe budu učit jen útočná, včetně útočného nitrozpytu a víš proč?" zeptal se profesor.

„Protože Voldemort stejně bude používat jen Avada Kedavru a na tu štít není?" odtušil.

„Avada Kedavra není jediná, je sice rychlá a účinná, ale existují i jiné kouzla, temná a taktéž účinná a těm se bránit je skoro nemožné, protože je nelze zablokovat nějakým jednoduchým štítem. Na ty nejmocnější kletby, kromě Avada Kedavry, existuje vždy jen jediný štít a pamatovat si všechny štíty a na které kletby jsou určené, je jedno z nejtěžších věcí. Jestli někdy najdeš někoho, kdo tohle dokáže, tak ho i třeba i Imperiusem donuť, aby byl tvým společníkem," řekl Aberforth a on věděl, že ta rada pochází od někoho zkušeného a měl by se jí řídit.

„To bych měl klesnout až na Imperius?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Proto, aby si měl na své straně někoho, kdo by se dokázal naučit všechny štíty na nejhorší kletby? Já bych neváhal, ale ty máš spoustu možností, jsi slavný, bohatý, inteligentní a známý čaroděj, když toho dokážeš využít, tak dostaneš na svoji stranu všechny nestranné a možná i některé přetáhneš na svoji stranu," vysvětlil tak, že mu začínal připomínat Percyho.

„Moje strana, pane?"

„Jistě, asi bych ti měl něco objasnit, existuje jedna věštba," začal profesor, ale přerušil ho svým „existovala."

„Ach, tak ty už ses s ní setkal? Když mi jí vyprávěl můj bratr, ještě před tvým narozením, dost mě to vzalo, ale ty vypadáš vcelku v klidu, pochopil si ji dostatečně?"

„Že budu muset zabít Voldemorta nebo on mě? Na tom se nedá nic nepochopit, ale spíš mě udivuje, že to víte vy, i váš bratr," řekl uraženě.

„Můj bratr tu věštbu slyšel, přímo od zdroje a mě si pojistil neporušitelným slibem, nikdo jiný by to vědět neměl, ale když teda víš o věštbě, proč si se tak divil, když jsem říkal něco o tvé straně," optal se ho profesor.

„Já nemám žádnou stranu, profesore, nikdy jsem neměl," řekl skutečnost, která ho možná i tížila, když se toho tolik dozvídá.

„Tak to je nejvyšší čas začít, nemyslíš si snad, že zaťukáš na Raddleovo sídlo, řekneš smrtijedům ať počkají venku, vyšleš na Raddleho Avada Kedavru a odejdeš slavit," povídal si s ním profesor, jako kdyby byl idiot.

„To ne, ale kde mám podle vás někoho sehnat, kdo by šel se mnou na sebevražednou akci?" Zvýšil hlas, protože prostě neměl rád, když z něj dělají lidi blbce.

„Jeden stojí před tebou, jeden člověk před chvílí odešel a další sedí na ministerstvu, to není špatný začátek," zadumaně pověděl profesor.

„Vy, vy byste bojoval na mé straně?" zeptal se tak překvapeně, až se zakoktal.

„Jakmile jsem uslyšel věštbu, tak jsem si řekl, že jestli přežiju, tak ti dopomůžu k vítězství, můj bratr si řekl jistě něco podobného, ale asi toho chce dosáhnout jinak a bohužel špatně," pověděl přesvědčeně, ale smutně profesor.

„Proč by to někdo cizí dělal, proč by někdo chtěl umřít na sebevražedné akci," optal se, protože ještě před pár měsíci si mohl myslet, že by s ním třeba šla Hermiona a Ronald, ale teď se mu nechtělo věřit, že by někdo šel, možná Lenka, ale ani jí by nechtěl táhnout do nebezpečí.

„Víš Harry, viděl si fotku prvního fénixova řádu?" řekl profesor a pokračoval po jeho kývnutí, „tak ti všichni šli za mým bratrem s tím, že kdykoliv půjdou na sebevražednou misi, nebyli ovládnutí ani zmanipulováni, věděli, že když vyhrají i se ztrátami, tak se jim bude žít dobře, ale když budou sedět na zadku, tak umřou sice déle, ale umřou všichni."

„Ode dneška jsou v kouzelnickém světě čtyři strany, Fénixův řád a jeho lidé, Raddle, jeho smrtijedi a další posluhovači, nezúčastněná strana, která bude sedět doma a doufat ve výhru těch, kteří je nechtějí zabít a tvoje strana, strana která má za vůdce člověka, který je předurčen k boji proti Raddlemu. Z první skupiny ani z druhé neseženeš asi nikoho, ale ve třetí skupině sedí ještě spousty lidí, kteří by za tebou šli," dořekl profesor asi vše, co měl na srdci.

„Já nechci být žádný vůdce, já se prostě mám setkat s Voldemortem, tam je můj boj, sice jsem si ho nepřál, ale utíkat nebudu, nejsem ale žádný vůdce, nemám autoritu, kdo by chtěl být veden sedmnáctiletým klukem," pověděl zamítavě.

„Momentálně já a určitě společnými silami seženeme někoho dalšího. Autoritu seženeš, ale musíš se snažit, učit se a dokázat všem, že na to máš, když uvidí naději na vítězství, půjdu s tebou až do pekel," řekl a pak si potichu dodal: „jako za mým bratrem."

„A proč vy nejste se svým bratrem," zeptal se nechápavě, protože kdo by radši byl s ním, než s nejsilnějším kouzelníkem přítomnosti.

„Můj bratr je silný a má velkou skupinu výtečných čarodějů, ale jsi to ty, kdo nás může zachránit z této krvavé doby a můžeš všechny pomstít," řekl smutně profesor a on si začínal uvědomovat, že vše co říká je pravda.

„Ťuk, ťuk neruším? Chtěl jsem poslouchat za dveřmi, ale ta bariéra mi bránila," řekl hlas ode dveří a on uviděl profesora Křiklana.

„Á Horacio, jsem rád, že jsi přišel, zrovna tady s Harrym probíráme kouzla," zalhal okamžitě Aberforth.

„Pane profesore?" podivil se a otočili se na něj oba profesoři.

„Horacio Křiklan je velký znalec nitrobrany a navíc, pro tebe by navíc udělal cokoliv," druhou část věty řekl profesor šeptem.

„No nebudu rušit, zavřel jsem hospodu jen na chvíli, ale přijdu i ve čtvrtek ve stejnou dobu a budu tě učit nějaká kouzla. V pondělí, až budeš znát základy nitrobrany tě naučím nitrozpyt, souhlasíš?" optal se profesor a on mu jen kývnul.

„Nuže Horacio je to na tobě, nauč ho co nejvíc, vsadím se, že jsem mu dostatečně domluvil, že učení obětuje klidně i několik hodin, že Harry?" zeptal se otázkou, na kterou asi nechtěl slyšet odpověď, protože poklepal profesora Křiklana po rameni a odešel.

„Vypadáš překvapeně, Harry, čekal si někoho jiného?" zeptal se usměvavě profesor Křiklan.

„Neberte to jako urážku, pane profesore, ale čekal jsem opravdu někoho jiného," odpověděl popravdě.

„Tak to jsem rád, že jsem tě překvapil, ale kdo by odmítnul tě učit Harry, nejsem sice žádný přeborník, ale už nějaké roky musím používat permanentně nitrobranu, takže snad ti budu dostatečným učitelem," povídal stále usměvavě profesor a vypadalo to, že je opravdu šťastný.

„Proč zrovna vy musíte používat nitrobranu?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Tajemství Harry, tajemství a hodně důležitá, která musí zůstat tady," řekl profesor a zaťukal si prstem na hlavu.

„Zde ale není nikdo, kdo by vás chtěl o ty tajemství připravit," podivil se a v duchu zapřemýšlel, jestli má na mysli Snapea nebo někoho jiného.

„Ale ano je, dokonce jsem musel zmanipulovat své vzpomínky, protože je vyžadoval pan ředitel a jenom díky tomu, že ovládám nitrobranu a nosím tohle," vytáhl z kapsy malou lahvičku a pak ji tam znovu zandal, „jsem chráněn před jakýmkoliv pokusem o ukradnutí mého tajemství, ale ředitel ví, že bych odešel, kdyby zkusil něco s nitrozpytem."

„To by neudělal," řekl, i když ředitele neměl v oblibě, tohle mu k němu nesedělo.

„Když jsem jediný, kdo ví tak strašné tajemství, které se nikdo nesmí dozvědět, tak mi věř, že by byl ředitel schopen tohle udělat," pověděl profesor a vypadal smutně.

„Tak aspoň víte, jak se chránit, to já nevím."

„Od toho jsem tady, takže se posaď a vypij tohle," podal mu profesor lahvičku.

„To mě naučí nitrobranu?" předstíral úžas.

„Kéž by to bylo tak jednoduché, to tě donutí dávat pozor, je to celkem světu neznámý lektvar, ale zlepší tvé smysly a to je to, co potřebujeme, aby si mě viděl, slyšel a pořádně vnímal," vysvětloval profesor, v době, kdy se tvářil kysele po tom odporném lektvaru.

„Nechtěl bych to pít pořád."

„Ani bych to nedoporučoval. Takže Harry, víš jak nitrobrana funguje?" začal s lekcí profesor.

„Uzavřít svoji mysl? Nemyslet na nic?" odpověděl, naznačujíc, že jsou to jen domněnky.

„Ano, takže zavři oči a naslouchej mi, nebudu na tebe útočit legilimensí, takže se jenom soustřeď."

Po zhruba hodině, kdy měl neustále zavřené oči a snažil se zahnat veškeré myšlenky, mu profesor poručil, aby je otevřel.

„Tohle budeš muset cvičit častěji, pokud možno po každých lektvarech, které máme oba jako poslední, tudíž úterý myslím a budeš to muset také cvičit sám a to každý večer před spaním a kdykoliv, co budeš mít čas, není to věc, kterou se naučíš za den, ale malé výsledky můžeme vidět každým dnem. Zkusíme Legilimens, vyhoď mě z tvé mysli, ale neboj, pokud uvidím něco, co bych vidět neměl, sám to kouzlo skončím," řekl profesor a on si i když nechtěl, vzpomněl na hodiny se Snapem, kde si Snape vychutnával vše, co viděl.

„Tři, dvě, jedna, Legilimens," odpočítal profesor a jemu se začali zjevovat okamžiky s letošních prázdnin, kde si četl, kde se učil přemisťovat, jak dobýval svůj barák, ale jak vzpomínky pokračovali, stejně nedokázal vytlačit profesora ze své hlavy, ale za chvíli to zmizelo samo.

„Harry, jsi synem Jamese a Lily, to je něco, co ti muselo dát tolik genetických schopností, že tohle musíš zvládnout jako Doušek smrti," snažil se mu pomoct profesor, ale nevěděl, že zrovna přirovnání k lektvarům není to nejlepší.

„O lektvarech bych se radši nebavil."

„Proč ne, jdou ti výborně a tvůj doušek smrti byl nejlepší, co jsem kdy viděl, i tvá máma a Snape by ti záviděli a to jsem je měl za nejlepší žáky v lektvarech," chválil ho profesor a on přemýšlel, jak to, že když se drží návodů, je lepší než ten kdo ho psal.

„Děkuji, tak to zkuste ještě jednou, třeba to půjde lépe," plný optimismu si začal věřit, že by to mohlo být lepší.

„Tak se mi líbíš Harry, vidím v tobě tvé rodiče a dokonce i tvého kmotra," řekl profesor a v momentě, kdy chtěl něco taktéž říct, mu profesor pronikl do mysli. Tentokrát viděl okamžiky už ze školy, trénink famfrpálu, běhaní po pozemcích, hádku s Hermionou, před večeří, ale nedařilo se mu nějak lépe, takže to pravděpodobně profesor ukončil.

„Neřekl si mi, že tam se slečnou Grangerovou opravdu nechceš jít, myslel jsem, že se škádlíte jako vaši rodiče, než se dali dohromady," tvářil se profesor podivně, když viděl všechny jeho vzpomínky.

„Nevadí, pane profesore, Hermiona je pořád lepší než kdokoliv jiný," snažil se ho rozveselit.

„Takže očekávám, že přijdete spolu i příště, jste nádherný pár," usmál se na něj profesor a aby si pojistil, že ho nepošle někam, což měl v úmyslu, tak na něj namířil hůlku a on jen mohl očekávat další Legilimens.

**

„Vítám vás na prvním zápasu tohoto školního roku, který se odehraje mezi Mrzimorem a Nebelvírem," uslyšel hlasatele, který křičel tak, že to došlo až ke kabinám, kde se převlékali.

„Takže očekávám, že vyhrajeme, střelci budou hodně agresivní a…," byl Ronald přerušen ve své taktické řeči, nikým jiným, než Cormacem.

„Nebudu poslouchat řeči kapitána, který bude sedět na lavičce, Harry řekni taktiku," vybídl ho, když si zrovna připevňoval chrániče.

„Není kapitán," rozčílil se Ronald.

„Ale hrál spousty let, stejně jako bude hrát i dnes, na rozdíl od nehrajícího kapitána," posmíval se Cormac, což nevydržela Ginny a naštvaně se postavila.

„Můj bratr je kapitán a ty to budeš akceptovat."

„K tomu mě nedonutíš nebo ty chceš radši poslouchat někoho, kdo viděl famfrpál pouze z tribuny? Já ne, proto chci, aby Harry vybral taktiku a ujal se vedení," snažil se Cormac a on mohl jen přemýšlet proč.

„Nebudeme se před zápasem dohadovat, kdo bude kapitán," snažil se on zamítnout Cormacův návrh.

„To jsem chtěl slyšet, a jelikož to bude Harry, kdo bude kapitán na hřišti a bude si podávat ruku, tak nám řekne i taktiku," ukončil vítězně Cormac a všichni kromě Ginny a Ronalda pokyvovali hlavou.

„Takže týme, Mrzimor nikdy neměl nejlepší tým a ani letos se tak nestane, jejich chytač je nový, nezkušený, takže Ginny má jednoduchou práci a může tak pozdržet hru, než my uhrajeme pár bodů. Na brankáře se můžeme spolehnout, takže přesuneme hru do útoku, Katie je nejzkušenější z hráčů a tak je převálcujeme. Jimmy, chci, aby si chránil Katie a Ritchieho za každou cenu, sundej každého, kdo je bude otravovat, já si beru ochranu Demelzy i Ginny, taktéž si beru na paškál otravování jejich chytače, takže na tobě jsou jejich střelci, Demelzo, buď neustále Katie nápomocná, Ritchie, tebe chci co nejvíc v útoku, nebudou čekat, že budeš dobrý v tak mladém věku, takže to tam jdeme vyhrát, jasný?" zařval na konec nepřipraveného proslovu.

„Jasný!" ozvalo se skupinově, kromě sourozenců Weaslyových, kteří tam naštvaně postávali.

„Ginny," odtáhl si ji kousek vedle, „od tebe potřebuji co největší pozdržení hry, jejich chytač je nemehlo a kdyby neměl rychlé koště, tak snad ani nevzlétne, takže sleduj výsledkovou tabuli a pokud to nebude nevyhnutelné, tak ji nechytej a užívej si čerstvého vzduchu."

„Jako kdybych poslouchala tvé rady," odsekla a už chtěla odcházet, ale on ji chytl za dres.

„Nenuť mě ti to opakovat, pokud ráda hraješ, tak mě budeš poslouchat, takže doufám, že si všechno slyšela a budeš se řídit mými radami," vysvětlil ji temně a teprve pak ji dres pustil.

„Nemůžeš nic, Pottere," vysmála se mu do obličeje a jeho chytnul vztek a tak zařval, až překřičel celý tým.

„Thomasi, jdeš do základu, zastoupíš mě jako odražeč, já jdu jako chytač."

„To nemůžeš," zakřičeli na stejně oba Weaslyovi.

„Omyl, já můžu všechno. Thomasi věřím, že dokážeš ochránit Demelzu i sundat co největší počet hráčů, jestli ne, tak zůstaň sedět tady na zadku," dal nabídku jednomu z bývalých přátel.

„Kvůli tobě to nedělám," odsekl Dean a začal se oblékat.

„Takže taktika je stejná, snažte se nabrat co největší rozdíl, já nahoře pozdržím hru," řekl a vyčkal, než se Dean převlékne a snažil se vypustit veškeré nadávky, který na něj mířili od Ginny a Ronalda.

„Dobrá týme, jdeme vyhrát," propustil je a postupně vylétli na hřiště, kde jednou zakroužili a zastavili na svých místech, totéž po nich udělali i hráči z Mrzimoru.

„Kde máš pálku, Pottere," řekl kapitán Mrzimoru.

„Rozhodl jsem se, že si chytím svoji jubilejní desátou zlatonku," řekl tak, aby to slyšela i madam Hoochová.

Poté, co si podal ruku s naštvaným kapitánem, začala hra a on líně vzlétl do oblak a jenom sledoval hru, věděl, že se zlatonka tak brzo neobjeví, a že druhák nebo třeťák s mrzimorského týmu ji dřív nenajde.

Sledoval hru, která byla už čtyřicet proti nule v jejich prospěch, a vypadalo to, že to bude i takhle pokračovat, všichni hráli dobře a dokonce i Dean Thomas hrál obstojně, takže se uklidňoval, že udělal dobře, je pravdou, že si chtěl chytit zlatonku a nemusela to být ani desátá v pořadí, ale stejně tak chtěl hrát jako odražeč a nemohl za to, že si Ginny hrála na někoho důležitého a on ji musel vyhodit ze základní sestavy.

Po deseti minutách se vedlo o dalších sedmdesát bodů a on spatřil zlatonku, překvapivě si ji nevšiml Mrzimorský chytač a tak se tryskem vydal za ní, popoháněl koště do co nejvyšší rychlosti a byl rád, že zrovna on vlastní takovéto koště, ale neměl čas přemýšlet nad koštětem ani nad ničím jiným, protože se blížil ke zlatonce, která když ji skoro měl, zrychlila a zahnula směrem dolů, což musel zopakovat, ale další obrat nedokázala udělat, protože ji měl v ruce a chvíli se divil tomu, jak to bylo jednoduché oproti nácviku proti Cho.

Nechtěl se zabývat blbostmi a tak sletěl dolů se zlatonkou, která ukončila zápas s výsledkem dvě stě šedesát proti dvaceti.

Všichni mu gratulovali a poplácávali ho po rameni, včetně Katie, která ho i přátelsky objala. Když se všichni otočili, vytáhl hůlku a na zlatonku vyčaroval Geminio a tak měl v ruce najednou dvě, tu pravou si schoval do kapsy a tu falešnou předal v nejbližší příležitosti, madam Hoochové.

Pak se procpal spoustou studentů na hrací ploše, kteří si vychutnávali výhru s jeho spoluhráči, které se nechtěl zúčastnit a tak zamířil rovnou do kabiny, kde sotva zavřel dveře, už na něj mířila hůlka.

„Kdo si myslíš, že jsi, abys mohl rozhodovat o tom, jestli budu hrát nebo ne," pověděla majitelka na něj mířící hůlky.

„Harry Potter, malý bystrozor, ochránce nevinných, chlapec, který přežil, či moje oblíbené, hrdina kouzelnického světa," pověděl všechny jména a přezdívky, na které si vzpomněl.

„Ne, jsi jen obyčejný parchant, který se na nás vykašlal a myslí si, že je nejlepší," křičela naštvaně Ginny.

„Až ti budou všichni profesoři, lidé na ministerstvu i noviny říkat, že jsi nejlepší, tak pochopíš, že je to pravda a dej tu hůlku pryč nebo tě dostanu nitrozpytem, zjistím o tobě vše a pak to vystavím v naší společenské místnosti," snažil se blafovat, a když viděl, že hůlku trochu sklonila, rychle vystřelil ruku a hůlku ji z ruky vytrhl a odhodil někam pod lavici.

„Ještě jednou na mě namíříš hůlku a nebudu si brát servítky s tím, že jsi holka," strčil do ní ramenem, sebral si své věci a bez převlékání odešel do hradu.

Cestou přemýšlel, kam se schová přede všemi slavícími, na mysl mu přišla komnata nejvyšší potřeby, ale ta byla daleko a navíc, kdyby potřeboval nějakou společnost, nikdo by tam nebyl, takže zamířil někam jinam.

„Pane profesore?" zeptal se, když zaťukal na otevřené dveře kabinetu.

„Harry, pojď dál, tebe bych tu nečekal po famfrpálovém utkání," pozval ho profesor Křiklan přívětivě dovnitř.

„Zjistil jsem, že mám radši klid, než velkou pozornost," řekl, jako omluvu, když za sebou zavíral dveře.

„U mě jsou pro tebe dveře vždy otevřené, stejně jako pro ostatní, ale tebe tu uvidím rád," usmál se na něj profesor a ukázal, ke dveřím, kde předtím byl večírek.

„Pane profesore, přemýšlel jsem nad tím, jací byli vůbec moji rodiče?" zeptal se na otázku, na kterou si slíbil, že zjistí odpověď.

Profesor nejdříve ukázal na jednu ze židlí a sám si sedl na židli naproti, pak teprve začal vyprávět. „Je pravda, že jsem mnohem lépe znal tvoji matku, tvého otce jsem potkával většinou na školních trestech, které trávili společně s vaším kmotrem, byla to opravdu nezbedná parta, oni dva, ale jejich žerty jsem měl rád, asi hlavně pro to, že nebyly mířeny na mne. Myslím si, že za to mohla Lily, jelikož ji váš otec miloval, tak si nedovolil útočit na mě, aby si ji neznepřátelil, ale je to jen moje domněnka. Pravdou ale je, že jsem se nikdy nestal obětí jejich žertů, za což jsem samozřejmě rád. Jinak co bych ti o nich řekl, na lektvary nebyly nejlepší a v jejich přítomnosti neočekávaně bouchali kotlíky všem zmijozelským, ale nikdy jsem je nehodnotil špatným hodnocením, protože se Lily, většinou naštvala a ty jejich hrozné lektvary opravila. Byla to opravdu moc hodná žena."

„A jaká byla mimo hodiny? Učila se hodně, četla knihy?" snažil se dozvědět, co nejvíc, protože ho strašně hřálo na srdci, že se o jeho rodičích baví pouze v dobrém.

„Myslím, že říkala, že dost času tráví v knihovně a dokonce jsem ji i občas potkal sedět před učebnou a číst si učebnici, takže ano, opravdu to byla pilná studentka, to máš po ní, sice si postavou po tátovi, ale vše ostatní máš po ní, na to můžeš být hrdý, oni jistě na tebe jsou," pokračoval ve chválení profesor.

„Opravdu si myslíte, že jsem po ní?" chtěl se ujistit.

„No samozřejmě, trávila v mé učebně mnoho času, takže jsem ji mohl dostatečně poznat a podobáš se jí víc, než myslíš."

„Děkuji, pane profesore, je hezké to slyšet," poděkoval a na mysli mu připlula slova profesora Aberfortha. „Je spousty lidí, co by za tebou šli," a on si tak postupně uvědomoval, že profesora Křiklana, by na té své straně rád viděl.

„To nic není, víš co, dáme si medovinu, dostal jsem jednu od mého bývalého studenta, že se s ní mám rozdělit s mým nynějším nejoblíbenějším studentem a jelikož si dneska vyhrál ve Famfrpálu, jak si taktně naznačil, tak to tou medovinu oslavíme," vstal profesor a málem svým břichem odstrčil stůl, čemuž se tlumeně zasmál, když se profesor otočil.

„Tenhle student, vždy věděl, čím mi udělat radost, jsou jenom dvě věci, co mám velmi rád a to je dobrá medovina a ananas, ten tu taky někde mám, takže si ho dáme k tomu, doufám, že ti chutná," povídal profesor, když se hrabal ve skříňkách.

„Jistě pane profesore, ale není to nutné, nemusíte na mne vyplácávat to nejlepší."

„Blbost, s kým jiným, než s tebou, bych měl tu láhev vypít a dokonce je k tomu i určená," řekl profesor, když vše našel a položil i s dvěma poháry na stůl.

Jenže zrovna ve chvíli, kdy chtěl profesor nalít, se ozvalo klepání na stejné dveře, kterými přišel on.

„To bude jistě nějaký další student, chvilku vydrž, jenom to vyřídím, mezitím si nabídni sám," omluvil se profesor a odešel dveřmi, které za sebou zavřel.

„Kdo v tuhle chvíli může mít stejný nápad," přemýšlel nahlas, ale jen tak, aby si byl jistý, že ho vedle neuslyší.

„Slečno Grangerová, jistě pojďte dál, rád vám na vaše otázky odpovím," uslyšel hlas profesora za dveřmi a díky tomu, že zjistil jméno návštěvy, taky věděl, že to bude na dlouho, takže se pohodlně opřel a prohlížel si celý kabinet, jelikož o večírku měl na práci něco jiného a k prohlížení se pořádně nedostal.

Neustále slyšel tlumené hlasy zpoza dveří a tak si už z nudy nalil skleničku medoviny, která voněla opravdu dobře, přemýšlel, jestli má nalít také profesorovi, ale pak si řekl, že porada s Hermionou, bude na tak dlouho, že by se ta medovina mohla i vypařit, takže láhev vrátil na stůl a zakousl se do ananasu.

Rozmyslel si, že nebude čekat a začne pít sám, takže si sám sobě popřál na zdraví a obrátil do sebe to málo, co měl v poháru nalito.

Po jedné krátké sekundě zjistil, jak špatný nápad to byl, veškeré jeho svalstvo přestalo pracovat a ještě vnímal, jak padnul ze židle přímo na bok a cítil, jak mu něco trhá žaludek, byla to nejhorší bolest ve svém životě, dokonce mu z pusy šlo ohromné množství pěny a vody, že měl v tom celý obličej položený. Začínalo se mu stmívat před očima a trpěl ohromnou bolestí, která je určitě smrtelná, ruce i nohy mu cukali a on ztrácel vědomí, jeden z jeho posledních pohledů mu padl na hůlku, která mu vykukovala z kapsy hábitu, snažil se dostat cukající ruku na hůlku, ale zavřely se mu oči a přestával dýchat, věděl, že za pár vteřin ho ta ohromná bolest dostane nebo se udusí. Najednou ucítil v ruce něco divného, snažil se to vytáhnout a těsně před omdlením, pomyslel na kouzlo Bombarda a pak už nic, jen tma.


	15. Felix Felicis

Bylo mu nesnesitelně zle, což bylo ale pořád lepší než bolest, co cítil před tím, snažil se otevřít oči, ale nešlo to, takže je nechal zavřené a znovu usnul.

Probudil se znovu, nyní už jen s mírnou bolestí všeho, co cítil. Zkusil otevřít oči, ale stále to nešlo. Dokonce nedokázal pohnout ani rukama, ani nohama, a tak se snažil přemýšlet, jestli není mrtvý, ale ani to mu dlouho nevydrželo, protože po pár sekundách znovu usnul.

Při dalším probuzení, už necítil žádnou bolest, dokonce se mu povedlo otevřít oči, které musel okamžitě zavřít, kvůli ohromnému množství světla, které ho okamžitě na chvíli oslepilo. Po pár vteřinách oči jenom pootevřel a postupně je otvíral víc a víc, až po chvíli viděl sice rozmazaně, ale viděl.

Viděl ošetřovnu, což mu dalo první důvod k radosti. Žije. Podle toho jak se cítil ještě před chvíli, to neočekával, naštěstí už nic z té bolesti necítil a po chvíli zjistil důvod, necítil vůbec nic, natož své končetiny. Zkoušel pohnout čímkoliv. Hrozně moc se snažil a až při naprostém soustředění a vypjetí všech vnitřních sil, dokázal pohnout prstem. Nevěděl o kolik, protože jak nemohl otočit hlavou, tak neviděl nic, jen strop a světlo.

Pokusil se pohnout ještě něčím, ale v tu chvíli mu světlo zmizelo a nahradila ho hlava, podle všeho madam Pomfreyové, ale jistý si být opravdu nemohl, protože vše co viděl, bylo rozmazané a jen stěží si pod tím představil obličej. Chvíli se mu ten obličej míhal před očima, pak ale zmizel a on znovu ztratil vědomí.

Po těch všech vzbuzeních na maximálně pět minut, se teď rozhodl zůstat vzhůru co nejdéle a jelikož už alespoň dokázal hýbat hlavou a částečně končetinami, tak se mohl rozhlédnout po pokoji. Neviděl nikde své brýle, místo toho alespoň slyšel vrzání postele, což znamenalo, že jeho sluch je v pořádku. Ale i sluch madam Pomfreyové byl asi v pořádku, protože ihned prošla dveřmi a zamířila k jeho posteli a začala mu měřit tep.

„Jak vám je, pane Pottere?"

Chtěl odpovědět, že hrozně, ale z jeho úst vyšlo akorát podivné chrčení.

„Jistě, vyschlo vám v krku, ihned donesu něco k pití a vaše brýle," řekla ošetřovatelka a poté, co dokončila měření tepu, odešla zpátky.

„Už nikdy nebudu pít medovinu," řekl si v duchu, když si vzpomněl, proč tu leží.

„Zde jsou vaše brýle," pověděla madam Pomfreyová, když mu je nasadila na nos, „a zde je něco, co by vám mohlo pomoci," pokračovala, když mu násilně otevřela ústa a nalila mu do krku nějakou břečku a on byl donucen to polknout.

Chvíli bylo ticho, koukali na sebe, jako kdyby se v životě neviděli, a pak ošetřovatelka zodpověděla znovu svoji otázku. „Tak jak vám je, pane Pottere."

„Hrozně," zopakoval svoji odpověď a tentokrát i tak, že tomu bylo rozumět.

„To je dobrá zpráva, protože pokud cítíte, že vám je hrozně, tak se pomalu vracíte do normálu," usmála se na něj, jako kdyby byla ráda, že mu je zle.

„Radši bych se cítil normálně," těžce pronesl těch pár slov.

„To bude bohužel ještě nějakou chvíli trvat," pověděla smutně to, co tak nějak vytušil.

„Co se mi stalo? Teda potom, co jsem omdlel," odvážil se zeptat.

„Pane Pottere, vy jste neomdlel, vy jste zemřel, ale naštěstí se nám podařilo vás včas oživit, podle slov Horácia Křiklana jste vypil jeden z nejhorších jedů. Jeho účinek se dostaví do dvou sekund a zabíjí do minuty," oznámila mu ošetřovatelka a jemu začalo neskutečně bušit srdce.

„Teď byste se měl vyspat, vaše tělo se potřebuje zregenerovat," pověděla madam Pomfreyová a než stačil něco odpovědět, donutila ho spolknout další lektvar, který byl jistě uspávající.

Při dalším vzbuzení měl chuť se otočit a spát dál, protože pokud bude vzhůru vždy maximálně pět minut, tak nemá cenu ani ty oči otevírat, ale jeho pozornost upoutaly hlasy, které byly blízko jeho postele a tak otevřel oči, aby se ujistil, že se mu to nezdá. Bohužel, i když zjistil, že vedle jeho postele sedí profesor Křiklan a madam Pomfreyová, tak jejich rozhovoru vůbec nerozuměl a tak se alespoň snažil na sebe získat pozornost jednoduchým „Dobré ráno."

„Harry, omlouvám se, že jsem tam nebyl, když si mě potřeboval, co jsem to za profesora lektvarů, když ani nevyzkouším pití na jedy," pověděl smutně profesor a bylo vidět, že toho moc nenaspal.

„Vy za to nemůžete a navíc jste mě zachránil," snažil se profesora uchlácholit, protože stačilo, že se cítil hrozně on.

„Jako tvoje matka, vždy hleděla jenom na to dobré, ale i tak to byla moje chyba a kdyby si nebyl tak dobrý kouzelník, tak by si zemřel."

„Proč, co se stalo?" zeptal se, protože se chtěl dozvědět, co nejvíc.

„I s tím jedem se ti podařilo vyvolat nějaké kouzlo a odhodit židli, která s rámusem přistála na zdi, díky tomu jsme přišli, sice pozdě, ale přišli," začal vysvětlovat profesor.

„Přišli?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Já a slečna Grangerová, nebo si už nepamatuješ?"

„Jo, už si vzpomínám, byla se vás na něco zeptat," řekl a profesor mu to kývnutím hlavy odsouhlasil.

„Když jsem viděl, co se ti asi stalo, okamžitě jsem našel bezoár, protijed na všechny jedy, ale nebylo vyhráno, bezoár samozřejmě zafungoval, ale ty už si nebyl mezi živými a já si nemohl vzpomenout na žádná kouzla, která by tě mezi živé zpátky dostala, ale měl si štěstí, že tam se mnou byla tvoje kamarádka, okamžitě ti pomohla první pomocí? Nebo jak tomu říkala, bylo to něco, čemu jsem nevěřil, že pomůže, ale dokázala to. Začal si znovu dýchat a pak jsem mohl použít pár kouzel, aby to tak zůstalo, jenže ani tak nebylo vyhráno. Když jsme tě dostali na ošetřovnu madam Pomfreyová zjistila, že si utrpěl celkovou paralýzu. Ten jed byl paralyzující, ale taktéž smrtelný, což znamenalo, že se paralýza ani nedostaví, jenže když se tě podařilo oživit a jed neutralizovat, už zasáhl tvé nervy. Za tu dobu co tu ležíš, si vypil víc lektvarů, než si v životě viděl, ale nic nepomáhalo, aspoň v první chvíli, pak přišla slečna Grangerová s dalším úžasným nápadem," pověděl první část svého dlouhého vyprávějícího monologu, který mu postupně vyjasňoval vše, co se stalo.

„Hermiona byla tady?" zeptal se překvapeně, byl ji nesmírně vděčný, že ho zachránila, ale neočekával nic víc.

„No samozřejmě, byla tu celou dobu a společně s vaší další kamarádkou, vymýšleli různé metody i ty nejabsurdnější, aby tě z toho dostali, pak ale jak říkám napadlo slečnu Grangerovou něco úžasného. Lektvar, který vás nejspíš zachránil."

„Jaký pane?" zeptal se a přitom přemýšlel nad lektvary, i když to šlo s bolestmi a minimálními znalostmi o lektvarech těžko.

„Felix Felicis, protože podle našich odhadů, by bylo pouze štěstí, kdyby ses mohl ještě plně hýbat a bylo. Dostal jsi celou dávku, kterou jste vyhrál a další den? Podívej se, opravdu se to povedlo," řekl profesor a dokonce viděl, jak mu stéká po tváři slza.

„Takže všechny lektvary byly zbytečné?"

„To určitě ne, všechny byly na něco, ale podle mých odhadů tě zachránil právě ten lektvar, který si vyhrál," usmál se na něj profesor, ale stále vypadal jako, že mu padne kolem krku a vybrečí se.

„Takže jsem v pořádku?" zeptal se na otázku, která ho trápila.

„Psychicky ano…ale fyzicky ne," nesnažil se mu profesor dávat žádné mylné informace.

„Co to znamená?" optal se vyděšeně, protože první na co si vzpomněl, byl boj s Voldemortem, který byl momentálně ohrožen.

„Bude dlouho trvat, než se tvé svaly a nervy vrátí do pořádku, ale o tom ti víc řekne madam Pomfreyová."

„Ne pane, já chci vědět, co to znamená, budu se moct ještě někdy pohybovat jako předtím?" snažil se vynutit odpověď.

„Já doufám, že ano, ale…moc se omlouvám Harry, kdybych tu medovinu nejdřív nechal ochutnat na skřítkovi nebo…je mi to tak líto," pověděl smutně profesor a kolikrát se zastavil ve větě, aby si otřel slzy.

„Pane, můžu být chvíli sám?" zeptal se zděšeně, při představě, že už nikdy nebude takový jako předtím a uslyšel, že profesor Křiklan odchází. Nevinil jeho, vinil sám sebe, i když nebylo za co. V tuhle chvíli by měl být rád, že žije, ale představa, že by už nikdy neseděl na koštěti nebo si nezaběhal, ho ubíjela. Čas tu utíkal nějak zvláštně. Nikdo jiný tu nebyl, a když přežil vypití spousty lektvarů, tak tam zase zůstal sám, celou dobu se snažil hýbat, čímkoliv co šlo, ale věděl stoprocentně, že kdyby ho někdo postavil, že by se na nohách neudržel.

Když zrovna přemýšlel nad tím, že by se na chvíli prospal, tak se otevřely dveře. Nevěděl, kdo přišel, protože bílé plátno mu v tom bránilo nebo spíš ve výhledu na dveře.

„Myslíš, že už bude vzhůru?" ozval se hlas Lenky, který by poznal kdekoliv.

„Myslím, že jo," ozval se on, místo dotyčného, ke kterému ta otázka směřovala.

„Harry," vykřikla Lenka a vrhla se mu kolem krku, což bylo poněkud zvláštní, když skoro nehnutě ležel na posteli.

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptala se poté, co ukončila přátelské objetí.

„Jako kdybych pil něco, co jsem neměl," snažil se zavtipkovat, aby aspoň chvíli nemusel myslet na budoucnost.

Těžce otočil hlavou, protože se vším se mu pohybovalo s obtížemi a uviděl Hermionu, která stála uprostřed místnosti, a bylo vidět, že nad něčím přemýšlí.

„Víš, že tak nějak to bylo? Sice jsem u toho nebyla, ale všichni mluví o tom, že si se opil do němoty," snažila se Lenka přidat k jeho debatě, protože musela vidět, že jeho nálada je na bodu mrazu.

„Poslyš, vypadám jak duch? Protože Hermiona na mě kouká nějak divně," řekl hlasitým šeptem, aby ho Hermiona slyšela. Ta se na něj omluvně smutně pousmála a sedla si stále zamlklá k němu na postel.

„Tak co se děje Hermiono, vypadáš, jako kdyby si tu ležela ty," chtěl ji donutit k rozhovoru. Ale její reakci opravdu nečekal. Skočila mu kolem krku, až se skoro nemohl hýbat a to zrovna nebylo nejpříjemnější, ale tušil, že by měl zůstat ticho a počkat.

„Já se moc omlouvám, Harry, já…byla strašně hloupá a nevěřila jsem ti, já…ty si tam jen tak ležel a já…já tě viděla umřít," pověděla mezi slzami, které mu smáčeli polštář i jeho samotného.

„Hermiono neplač, všechno je v pořádku," snažil se ji hladit po zádech a ani nevěděl, proč to dělá.

„J-Jenže ty si byl…mrtvý a já to viděla…málem jsem o tebe přišla…a-ani profesor si nevěděl rady a já si myslela, že je konec a-," nedokončila svoji větu, protože se znovu rozbrečela.

„Je to dobrý Hermiono. Neplač. Jsem tady. Nic vážného se mi nestalo. Jsem tady," snažil se ji stále utěšovat, i když věděl, že v tomhle zrovna dobrý není.

Cítil, že z objetí si znovu sedá a utírá slzy. „Nic není v pořádku Harry, tvoje tělo není v pořádku, protože jsem nezasáhla dřív a-," chtěla se dál obviňovat, čemuž zabránil, tím že ji položil ruku na nohu, což šlo kvůli paralýze těžce.

„Zachránila jsi mi život, všechno ostatní není důležitý, rozumíš? Ostatní věci jsou maličkosti, netrap se tím, ano?" poprosil aspoň ji, když i on sám sebe obviňoval.

„Ale-,"

„Nic není důležitý, dýchám a to je hlavní," snažil se, aby to pochopila.

„Jenže-,"

„Ne Hermiono, není žádné jenže ani ale, obviňování nech na mě a slzy si nech na důležitější momenty. Vidíš? Třeba Lenka se usmívá, zkus to taky, úsměv ti sluší víc," naposledy se pokusil, ale naštěstí se mu to povedlo, Hermiona si znovu utřela slzy a pokusila se o nucený úsměv, ale i ten byl lepší než nic.

„Tak teď mi povězte, co všechno se stalo, po tu dobu, co jsem se tu flákal," začal novou debatu, aby se bavili normálně.

„Harry, jaké to je?" zeptala se Lenka a on musel chvíli přemýšlet, co tím myslí.

„Myslíš umřít?" zeptal se, a když uviděl její souhlasné pokývání, tak se zapřemýšlel.

„Já vlastně ani nevím, nepřipadalo mi, že jsem umřel. Věděl jsem, že mi dochází dech a že se celý třesu. Došlo mi, že jsem se otrávil, protože jsem se válel obličejem, no vy víte a pak mi na mysl přišla myšlenka, že bych měl dát vědět, ale hůlka i když byla v mé kapse, byla pro mě daleko, ale v poslední sekundě, jsem se jí dotkl nebo aspoň myslím, pak jsem jen pomyslel na nějaké kouzlo, a pak jen tma."

„Takže žádný tunel ani žádné setkání s mrtvými?" zeptal se zaujatě Lenka a ani se ji nedivil, taky by se asi zeptal.

„Ne bohužel…, taky bych rád viděl své rodiče a kmotra, ale nic prostě jenom spánek a pak kostky."

„Kostky?" optala se Lenka.

„No jasně, přišla ke mně Smrt a řekla, že ji musím porazit v kostkách, že prý když hodím jedničku nebo dvojku, tak půjdu zpátky jako duch a budu strašit prváky, když prý hodím něco jiného a bude to větší, než její číslo, tak se můžu vrátit," vymýšlel si blbosti, jenom aby je zabavil.

„Lháři!" zasmála se Lenka a praštila ho polštářem z vedlejší postele do hlavy.

„Přece nebudete mlátit mrzáka," snažil se bránit alespoň slovy, když se nemohl bránit rukama.

„Když si to zaslouží, nám tu děláš starosti a pak si tu nad tím žertuješ," řekla Lenka, ale polštář, kterým ho praštila, mu dala pod hlavu, takže viděl mnohem lépe.

„Asi bychom měli jít," navrhla Hermiona, která chvíli mlčela a jakoby nad něčím přemýšlela.

„Neblázněte, kam byste chodili? Ještě mě musí někdo nakrmit a říct mi, co všechno se stalo," snažil se jim v tom zabránit, nechtěl být sám, aspoň ne v tuhle chvíli, protože okamžik samoty ho ubíjel, když musel přemýšlet jen nad tím, zda bude v pořádku. Nakonec se mu to podařilo a dlouhou dobu mu povídali, různé blbosti, jako kdo u něj byl, co všechno do něj nalili za lektvary a podobné nesmysly.

„Pan Potter potřebuje klid, takže přijďte zase zítra," ozvala se madam Pomfreyová z vedlejší místnosti.

„Ne, pan Potter potřebuje společnost a to takovou, která je při něm, když je vzhůru," odsekl, ale v rámci slušnosti.

„Hodinu, pak půjdete spát," naštvala se ošetřovatelka a zase zmizela za dveřmi.

„Spát budu v důchodu, nevím, proč mě nutí neustále spát, tolik fujtajksl lektvarů, co do mě nalila a teď by chtěla další," breptal sám pro sebe, ale jelikož rozesmál holky, tak asi ne moc potichu.

„Ale spánek je pro tvoji regeneraci důležitý," poučila ho Hermiona.

„Ale společnost je důležitá pro mě a já radši preferuju sebe než regeneraci," hádal se, i když věděl, že má pravdu.

„Madam Pomfreyovou neobměkčíš," pověděla Lenka.

„Když jsem obměkčil smrt, tak kdo je madam Pomfreyová?" zeptal se, ale zapomněl ubrat na hlasitosti.

„Někdo, kdo je horší než smrt," ozvalo se z vedlejší místnosti, čemuž se všichni aspoň na okamžik skupinově zasmáli.

**

Po lektvaru spal dobrých patnáct hodin, jelikož šel spát za světla a za světla se vzbudil, nikdo nikde nebyl, ale na stole, ležely brýle, které si včera zapomněl odložit, takže tu asi někdo byl. Nemohl nic dělat, dokonce si ani číst, když by jeho ruce knihu neudrželi nebo dneska už možná jo, ale stejně by mu madam Pomfreyová nedovolila, ale jak se říká, když se o někom moc přemýšlí, tak se ten dotyčný objeví, což se mu potvrdilo, když hned madame vyšla z vedlejší místnosti.

„Tak, pane Pottere, bolí vás něco?"

„Ne, nic mě nebolí," odpověděl popravdě.

„Ani když zmáčknu tady?" zeptala se poté, co mu trochu zmáčkla ruku.

„To už jo, ale jenom málo."

„Tak to je dobrá zpráva, že se vám vrací cit, od zítřka se budeme pokoušet cvičit, aby si vaše tělo začalo postupně zvykat na pohyb," sdělila mu podle něj výbornou zprávu.

„Nyní vám dám nějaké lektvary a pak vám sem dovolím pustit nějakou návštěvu," řekla ošetřovatelka a za chvíli do něj vylila tři nechutné lektvary.

I když mu dovolila návštěvu, tak stejně nikdo nepřicházel a tak se snažil alespoň hýbat čímkoliv, čím hýbat šlo. Přemýšlel nad tím, že se pokusí postavit, ale při představě, jak ho na zemi najde madam Pomfreyová a nalije do něj další hnusy, téhle myšlenky radši nechal. Nikde ani neviděl hůlku, takže si nemohl ani vykouzlit něco, čím by se zabavil, ale naštěstí po pár minutách zírání do stropu se otevřeli dveře a za nimi stál profesor Aberforth.

„Profesore Brumbále," zvolal nadšeně, protože by si teď klidně povídal i s Protivou.

„Takže je to pravda, prostě si se chtěl zbavit cvičení nitrozpytu, takže si radši předstíráš nemoc," uvítal ho usměvavě profesor, když začaroval bariéru, proti odposlouchání.

„Jo už jsem toho měl dost a tak jsem se otrávil," potvrdil mu sarkasticky jeho teorii.

„Tak to příště nedělej, měli jsme s tebou starosti," vytknul mu pobaveně profesor.

„Stačí, když se nebudou ve škole válet medoviny s jedem," zamumlal.

„To je to, o čem jsem se s tebou chtěl bavit. Horacio mi řekl, kdo mu dal tu láhev, okamžitě jsme po něm pátrali a to se nám i podařilo, byl to nějaký člověk z ministerstva, když jsme mu řekli, co se stalo, nechal na sobě udělat zkoušku nitrozpytem a Veritasérem a to nám potvrdilo, že on to skutečně nebyl. Takže víme jedno, byl to někdo ze školy nebo si psal někomu ven, že máte přátelský vztah s profesorem Křiklanem?" zeptal se nakonec a on málem vyprsknul smíchy, když si představil, že by psal Dursleyovým, že se přátelí s učitelem.

„Ne, pane, nikdo mimo školu to nevěděl," potvrdil mu jeho teorii.

„To nám ovšem tu věc moc neulehčuje. Někdo vás chce ve škole zabít a to není žádná sranda," řekl profesor a on mu do toho ironicky pověděl „neříkejte", to ale profesor nevnímal a pokračoval dál: „Všechno jsem to řekl svému bratru a ten taky nebyl nijak nadšen. Stávalo se, že tu byly nějaké úrazy, ale už dlouho se nestalo, že by někdo ve škole umřel, ty si měl sice štěstí, ale to nic nemění na tom, že se tebe a profesora Křiklana pokusil někdo zabít a v dopise jasně stálo, že ta medovina byla také pro tebe."

„Máš na někoho podezření?" zeptal se ještě profesor.

„Nemám, pane profesore," nad tímhle taky přemýšlel a nenapadl ho nikdo.

„Vůbec nikdo?"

„Ne, pane. Pár nepřátel tu sice mám, ale nemyslím si, že by mě chtěl někdo zabít," odpověděl to samé.

„Ani v době, no ty víš, co myslím," naznačil profesor to, co věděli skoro jenom oni.

„Myslíte, že on by mě chtěl zabít a tak si vybral nějakého studenta?" zeptal se a musel si přiznat, že takhle by nad tím nepřemýšlel.

„Řekl bych, že je to nejpravděpodobnější, kvůli holce ani penězům to nebude a jelikož tvůj největší nepřítel má velké přesvědčovací metody, tak můj názor je, že to opravdu byl někdo ze studentů."

„Pane a nemohl by to být třeba někdo z učitelů?" optal se a hned mu na mysli přišel Snape.

„Máš na mysli někoho určitého? Ale abych odpověděl. Nemyslím si, protože kdyby to byl někdo z nich dokázal by to líp. Musel to být nějaký student, který se bojí postavit se vám čelem, kdyby to byl někdo z učitelů, tak tě dostane jedním kouzlem, které nečekáš."

„Děkuji, že dokážete člověka utěšit," pověděl ironicky.

„Harry," povzdychl si profesor, „mám tě utěšovat, že jsi v bezpečí, když jsi málem zemřel? Nemůžu ti říct, že se to nestane, protože jsme viníka nechytli a pokud má úkol tě zabít, tak se nespokojí s tím, že mu to skoro vyšlo."

„Tak co mám dělat, plazit se? Nemám dokonce ani hůlku, kdyby sem někdo přišel, tak by mě udusil polštářem," řekl naštvaně a začínal litovat toho, že chtěl společnost.

„Hůlku seženu, určitě ji má ošetřovatelka a s tím prvním, chtělo by to, aby ses co nejdřív uzdravil, a pak se můžeme soustředit na tvoji ochranu," slíbil mu profesor.

„Jenže v době, kdy se nemůžu pořádně hýbat, i kdybych byl kdokoliv, tak mě dostanou, když budou chtít."

„Ne pokud tě někdo bude ochraňovat. Víš co, já teď půjdu a až tě ošetřovatelka pustí, tak půjdeme do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, kterou určitě znáš a tam si všichni promluvíme, ano?" zeptal se profesor a on mu jen pokýval hlavou, že rozumí.

„Dobrá, tak to tady ještě vydrž, ale když tady budeš mít svoje kamarádky, tak to snad nebude tak zlý," mrknul na něj profesor a vstal z vedlejší postele a vydal se pryč. Za tu jeho poslední větu, měl chuť ho ještě před ochodem trefit polštářem, ale ovládl se.

„Prý jste si stěžoval, že vám někdo nepřinesl hůlku, tak tady ji máte a tady máte ještě jeden lektvar," ozvala se madam Pomfreyová chvíli potom, co profesor Aberforth odešel.

Při polykání další břečky přemýšlel, jestli se dá otrávit i z lektvarů, které léčí, protože mu už začínalo být zle.

„Madam? Nejdou nějak ty lektvary ochutit?" zeptal se nadějně.

„Tohle není dýňový džus, tohle slouží k léčení a nikdo se nestará o to, jak to chutná," zvýšila hlas madam Pomfreyová, jakoby ji urazil.

„Vypila jste jich někdy padesát během týdne?" začal se s ní hádat.

„Buďte rád, že vám pomáhají," nenechala se ošetřovatelka obměkčit.

„To jsem, ale stejně jsou pěkně nechutný," zamumlal.

„Dobrá, nechám vám tu od skřítků donést něco, co není nechutné, na zapití a nyní budete odpočívat," přikryla ho skoro až po hlavu a odešla zpátky, ale jelikož měl hůlku, tak měl aspoň něco, čím se zabavit. Začal tím, že si přeměnil polštář na něco příjemnějšího a peřinám změnil barvu, také si jednoduchým kouzlem zatáhl závěsy a přitáhl si vedlejší postel k sobě, do škvír mezi postelemi nacpal peřinu a mohl se jednoduše válet v posteli, která měla velikost manželské.

Byl pyšný na svoji práci. Sice mu trvala několik minut, než přišel na správná kouzla, avšak podařilo se a to bylo hlavní.

„Můžu dál?" ozval se hlas Hermiony, poté co zaklepala.

„Jasně, jen si tady krátím dlouhou chvíli," pozval ji dál.

„To vidím, nechceš s něčím pomoct?" navrhla, když se porozhlédla po jeho práci.

„Ne, mám všechno, dokonce je to i pohodlný."

„Přinesla jsem ti nějaké knížky aby-."

„Nechceš po mně, abych se učil ne?" zděsil se, protože opravdu neměl chuť se učit.

„Kdyby si mě nechal domluvit, tak bych ti řekla, že jsou na zahnání nudy, protože je to o Famfrpálu," pověděla s rukama v bok, svým typickým hlasem „jak můžete být všichni tak hloupý," který mu tak chyběl.

„Teď si mě dojala, Hermiona mi přinesla knížky o Famfrpálu, to snad není možný," dělal si z ní srandu.

„Nějak moc sršíš vtipem, copak si se dozvěděl tak vtipného?" zeptala se zaujatě a sedla si na postel k němu, bylo až zvláštní, jak to vzájemné nepřátelství najednou skončilo.

Vytáhl hůlku, z pod peřiny a začaroval kolem nich bariéru proti odposlouchání a nevnímal Hermionino „začínáš mě děsit," a když si byl jistý, že bariéra stojí, tak ji převyprávěl rozhovor s profesorem Aberforthem.

„Opravdu nemáš žádné tušení, kdo by tě chtěl zabít?" zeptala se opatrně a slovo zabít skoro zašeptala a bylo na ni vidět, že jí opravdu změnila jeho chvilková smrt.

„Vůbec nevím, nikdo z Nebelvíru by to neudělal, z Havraspáru taky ne a Mrzimor my taky nepřijde jako útočiště studentů oddaných Voldemortovi," pověděl popravdě, protože ona o Voldemortovi samozřejmě věděla. Nechtěl ji říkat nic o věštbě, ale tohle vědět mohla.

„Takže Zmijozel?" zeptala se a bylo vidět, že mu moc nevěří.

„Nekoukej na mě tak, Zmijozel je nejpravděpodobnější, ale za celý tenhle školní rok jsem s nimi žádný rozepře neměl, ani s Malfoyem a jeho gorilami a to je co říct. Jenže ten kdo to udělal, musel být inteligentní a vědět o tom, že někdy půjdu k profesorovi Křiklanovi," zapřemýšlel nahlas.

„Takže si myslíš, že ten jed byl od Voldemorta?" zeptala se strachem v hlase a mohl jenom přemýšlet, čeho se bojí.

„Ne Voldemort by si jedy nevařil od toho má Snapea," pověděl přesvědčeně.

„To se mi nezdá, proč by tě profesor Snape chtěl zabít," nevěřila mu Hermiona ani slovo.

„Co já vím, třeba si myslel, že je to pro někoho jiného, třeba si chtěl zachránit krk, já nevím, ale Voldemort si lektvary určitě sám nedělá a pochybuji, že kromě Snape má někoho jiného," obhajoval si teorii.

„Jestli mu je náhodou dělal," pověděla Hermiona s důrazem na slovo náhoda, „tak určitě nevěděl, že je to na tebe, protože i on se zapojil do vyrábění lektvarů, které si pil a možná ještě piješ."

„Tak proto jsou tak odporný," řekl tónem, jako když rozluštil záhadu. „Ale tak je to jeho práce, kdyby to neudělal, bylo by jasné, že to on chtěl mě otrávit."

„Takže si myslíš, že to on poslal profesoru Křiklanovi medovinu s jedem?" pověděla stylem, jako že je hodně předpojatý.

„Ne, on nevěděl, že chodím ke Křiklanovi. Musel to být někdo ze šestého ročníku anebo to někdo ze šestého ročníku musel říct dál, až se to dostalo k tomu, kdo mě otrávil, třeba takový Zabini věděl, že mě profesor Křiklan má nejradši a to jeho maminka je tak krásná a chudák sedmkrát vdova."

„Mně se to zdá celé nějaké divné, proč by tě někdo chtěl vlastně otrávit?" zeptala se na otázku, na kterou věděl přesnou odpověď a hned mu na mysl přišel kousek věštby „ani jeden nemůže žít, jestliže druhý zůstává živ."

„Protože mu to Voldemort přikázal," odpověděl s důrazem.

„Takže si myslíš, že se to bude opakovat?" zeptala se pomalu.

„Podle slov profesora Brumbála skoro stoprocentně," řekl smutně a bezmyšlenkovitě zmáčkl hůlku a v duchu si slíbil, že bude opatrnější a bude připraven.

**

Když odešla Hermiona a madam Pomfreyová mu donesla další lektvary, tentokrát i s normálním jídlem a pitím k večeři, usnul zase na několik hodin, přesněji zase někdy do dopoledne, podle polohy slunce, celý další den spíše prospal, protože neměl více možností.

Následující den mu madam Pomfreyová slíbila, že ho na požádání profesora Brumbála, který podle ní byl neoblomný, pustí na chvíli mimo ošetřovnu s tím, že se tam za hodinu musí zpátky vrátit a celou dobu bude muset jít o berlích.

Byl rád, že aspoň na tu chvíli bude moct vypadnout, i když jenom na hodinu a s doprovodem. Nakonec po tom co mu všichni tvrdili, že se možná nepohne a najednou má na chvíli volnost, je přece jen dobrá zpráva.

Zhruba v čase, kdy mělo končit vyučování, za ním přišel profesor Aberforth, aby ho vyzvedl. Dostal ještě dva lektvary na cestu a berle, aby sebou nikde nešvihl o zem a mohl jít, tedy až poté, co si poslechl přednášku na téma nepřehánění.

Poté, co zavřeli dveře z ošetřovny a vyšli na chodbu, se na něj profesor otočil. „Víš, proč jdeme tam, kam jdeme?"

„Chcete mě poučit o bezpečnosti?" plácl první, co ho napadlo.

„To také, ale má to jiný důvod, pamatuješ si náš rozhovor o skupinách? Teď je výborná možnost, aby si do té své sehnal, pár lidí," naznačil tak, aby nikdo třetí nemohl vědět, o čem se baví.

„Proč zrovna teď?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Protože teď potřebuješ ochranu a tudíž i lidi, kterým můžeš věřit," pověděl mu při pomalé chůzi, protože s berlemi to šlo pomalu, ale pak se profesor zastavil a zeptal se šeptem: „teď si dobře promysli odpověď, věříš slečně Grangerové? Nepopírám, že to byla ona, kdo tě zachránil a že to by její nápad, díky kterému můžeš chodit, ale potřebuji vědět, jestli ji skálopevně věříš a nechal by si ji, aby ti kryla záda, v jakékoliv situaci, to samé o slečně Láskorádové."

„Ano pane, kdybych si měl vybrat, kdo mi bude krýt záda, chtěl bych, aby to byly ony," pověděl přesvědčeně a ani nevěděl, kde se to přesvědčení v něm bere.

„Svěříš jim jakékoliv tajemství a kamkoliv půjdeš, řekneš jim, aby šli s tebou? Věříš, že se na tebe nikdy nenaštvou a nepoužijí tvé tajemství proti tobě?" ptal se profesor šeptem dál.

„Já…, ano profesore, věřím jim," řekl stále nahlas přesvědčeně, ale v duchu si řekl: „doufám, že dělám správně."

„Harry, jakoby kdyby si nevěděl, že ovládám nitrozpyt, ale je správné, že jim nevěříš úplně, proto si uděláme takovou malou pojistku, kterou jsem chtěl udělat stejně," ukončil o tomto rozhovor a taktéž ukončil jejich oční spojení.

„Nyní dojdeš k vám do společenské místnosti, oblečeš se, ať tu neběháš v tomhle. Vezmi si vše, co potřebuješ na ošetřovnu a přijď i se slečnou Grangerovou ke komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, víš kde je, ne?" zeptal se a on pokýval, že ano.

„Já mezi tím dojdu pro slečnu Láskorádovou a cestou se ještě někde stavím."

„Pane profesore, ale měl bych chodit s doprovodem," pověděl skutečnost, která ho netrápila, ale nechtěl, aby měl problém.

„Když někoho potkáš, řekni, že tě hlídám pod neviditelným pláštěm nebo si něco vymysli. Je to kousek, věřím, že tě nikdo nenajde. Nyní běž, ať ještě zastihneš slečnu Grangerovou," ukončil jejich rozhovor a vydal se jiným směrem. On nad tím jenom zakroutil hlavou a sám se také vydal na cestu, nešel sice svoji obvyklou rychlostí, ale na to, že byl ještě před pár dny paralyzovaný a nevědělo se o jeho budoucnosti, si nyní vykračoval celkem dobře.


	16. Nejmocnější magické číslo

Jak profesor řekl, tak se i stalo, nikoho cestou nepotkal a tak pověděl heslo Buclaté dámě, která se ho pouze zeptala, jak se mu daří a tak jí slušně odpověděl a vlezl dovnitř.

Rozhlédl se po společenské místnosti a uviděl Hermionu sedět u domácích úkolů a knih, kterými byla doslova obklopena, usmál se nad tím, že se nic nezměnilo a vydal se o berlích k ní. Teprve když byl skoro před ní, se otočila.

„Harry, tebe už pustili? To jsi měl říct, nenechala bych tě courat samotného, víš, že sám chodit nemáš," vyčetla mu okamžitě.

„Taky tě rád vidím Hermiono, měl jsem se krásně a i dobře jsem se vyspal, díky za optání," trochu ji poškádlil.

„Omlouvám se, taky tě ráda vidím, ale stejně by si měl být opatrný a nechodit sám."

„Právě proto jsem tě přišel osvobodit od učení, aby tě ty knihy nesnědli, některý z nich to fakt dělají," vybídl ji, k procházce do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby.

„Máš něco v plánu nebo jen něco potřebuješ?" zeptala se, když si balila knížky.

„Něco mezi tím, neboj, pokusím se ti zaručit, že se v pořádku vrátíš," a i když měl jednu ruku volnou, protože ve druhé, držel obě berle, tak ji pomohl dát knížky na hromadu a jednoduchým Deferzo, je zmenšil na krabičky od sirek.

„Taky umím kouzlit," vyčetla mu usměvavě, takže věděl, že to nemyslí vážně.

„Jelikož, ale nemáme moc času, tak jsem to popohnal."

„To si měl říct hned, tak jdeme nebo si mám vzít něco sebou?" zeptala se, když si zmenšené knihy dávala do hábitu.

„Ne, jen si pro něco dojdu já, pak můžeme jít," pověděl a opět se opřel o obě berle a vydal se po schodech do pokoje, cestou nahoru i vlastně po celou dobu ho někdo sledoval, ale nějak si toho přestal všímat.

Hermiona šla podivně vedle něj, jakoby přemýšlela nad tím, jak mu pomoci a to ještě nevěděla, že rozhodnutí o pomoci přijde za chvíli.

Poté, co se dostal, až nahoru si otevřel pokoj, ve kterém zase nikdo zázračně nebyl, takže mohl pozvat Hermionu dovnitř, bez toho, aby musel poslouchat nějaké stížnosti.

Sedl si na postel a vytáhl si kufr a zjistil, že není ničím očarovaný a tak se s otázkou otočil na Hermionu.

„Já když jsem tady byla pro ten Felix Felicis, tak jsem musela ty bariéry zničit a pak jsem se sem už nedostala, omlouvám se, jestli se něco ztratilo, ale já jsem se tak chvátala, že jsem je zapomněla obnovit," omlouvala se s očima směřujícími k zemi.

Podíval se nadějně do kufru, a po pár vteřinách co ho prohledal, zjistil, že nechybí nic, ani plánek ani plášť, hlasitě si oddechl a pak pověděl: „ještě že Ronald je takový idiot."

„Já se fakt omlouvám, že-" přerušil Hermionu, zvednutou rukou.

„Nemáš se za co omlouvat a už vůbec ne za to, že si mi chtěla zachránit život," usmál se na ní, vzal si plánek i plášť do hábitu. Přibral si tam také knihu pro učitele, kterou dostal vypůjčenou jako odměnu za NKÚ a také si vzal nějaké oblečení. Vše co šlo, si zmenšil a kufr čtyřmi kouzly znova zaklel.

„Můžeme jít, čekají nás v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby," vyzval ji k odchodu a sám se postavil zpátky k berlím a pomalu se vydali dolů a pak pryč ze společenské místnosti.

„Kdo všichni?" zeptala se, až když byli kousek od Buclaté dámy.

„Uvidíš," nechal ji přemýšlet a mlčky pokračovali cestou, aspoň teda chvíli.

„Už je to dlouho, co jsme šli někam takhle sami," přerušila ticho Hermiona.

„Asi jsme oba měli důvod, proč jsme byli proti sobě," řekl neutrálně.

„Jenže můj důvod byl hloupý, pošetilý a kdo ví, co ještě a kdyby si, no neumřel, pořád bych tomu věřila," řekla smutně, a i když v té větě nebyla žádná slova omluvy, věděl, že ji to mrzí, nevěděl jak, ale prostě to věděl.

„Člověk věří tomu, čemu chce věřit," pověděl filozoficky.

„Ale-"

„Žádné ale není, i když si se mnou nekamarádila, tak jsi proti mně neudělala nic špatného a dokonce jsi mi nakonec zachránila i život. Nezáleží na důvodu, proč jsi to dělala a proč si mi nevěřila, důležité je, že už to máme za sebou," pověděl tak, že nechtěl slyšet, žádné námitky. Nad touto větou přemýšlel, když ležel v posteli a teď měl vynikající příležitost ji říct.

„Děkuji, Harry, nevím proč, ale asi jsem očekávala, že to bude jinak."

**

„Proč nejdeme dovnitř?" zeptala se Hermiona, když on místo, aby třikrát prošel kolem zdi, se o ni pohodlně opřel s berlemi opřenými vedle sebe.

„Ještě nejsme všichni," pověděl klidně.

„Na koho se čeká?" zeptala se okamžitě Hermiona.

„Taky bych rád věděl," zapřemýšlel se nad tím, kdo kromě Lenky a profesora Aberfortha může přijít.

„Takže jsi tohle setkání neuspořádal?" optala se, když následovala jeho příkladu s tím, že se opřela o zeď.

„Já jsem jen host, ale je zbytečné to teď vysvětlovat, za chvíli to určitě pochopíš," ukončil rozhovor na toto téma a jak to vypadalo, tak ho ukončil celý, protože bylo ticho, do té doby, než přišla Lenka.

„Ahoj, takže se tu opravdu něco děje? Když se v krbu u nás ve společenské místnosti objevila hlava profesora Křiklana s tím, že mám jít k němu do kabinetu, z kterého mě namířil sem, tak jsem si myslela, že si ze mě dělá jenom srandu nebo že ho ovládli blábolky."

„Blábolky?" zeptal se, i když tušil, že to bude zase nějaký neznámý tvor.

„No jasně, to jsou broučci, kteří nutí postiženého blábolit nesmysly," řekla Lenka stylem, že je hlupák, když to neví.

„Domluvíme se na něčem, už mi o žádných broučích, co lezou ušima do mozku, říkat nebudeš nebo za chvíli strachy ani neusnu," usmál se na ní.

„Harry, to je ale důležitá věc," nenechala se odbýt Lenka.

„Ne, důležitý je to, proč jsme tady," ukázal rukou kolem sebe.

„Takže přece jenom víš, proč jsme tady," poukázala na skutečnost Hermiona.

„Ano, kvůli mně," odpověděl, aniž by něco prozradil.

„A na koho ještě čekáme?" zeptala se Lenka, na což ji bylo zezadu odpovězeno „Na nás."

„Dobrý den, páni profesoři," pozdravil, když si všimnul, že s profesorem Aberforthem jde i profesor Křiklan.

„Ahoj Harry, jsem tak rád, že tě vidím chodit," pověděl mile profesor Křiklan, profesor Aberforth na něj jen pokýval hlavou.

„Vzhledem k tvé chůzi, radši nějakou místnost vymyslím sama," pošeptala mu Hermiona a on jen pokýval na souhlas.

Po chvíli se opravdu dveře objevili, takže si vzal svoje berle a prošel jimi jako první, takže měl možnost si prohlédnout místnost, která mu nápadně připomínala jídelnu na Grimmauldově náměstí dvanáct.

„Pěkný výběr," odsouhlasil Hermioně, když si sedala vedle něj, na jednu z deseti židlí.

On si z hábitu vytáhl plánek, položil si ho na klín a jednoduchou spouštěcí formulí, „jsem připraven ke každé špatnosti," mohl vidět mapu celých Bradavic, nikdo nebyl v blízkosti komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, takže z mapy si udělal ukončovací formulí „neplecha ukončena," zase jenom prázdný papír.

„Můžeme, všude je klid," řekl, když si nyní již prázdný papír, uschovával zpět do hábitu.

„Dobrá, nebudu zjišťovat, jak to víš a rovnou se pustíme do toho, proč jsme tu. Nejdříve začnu otázkou, všichni víte, proč tu jste?" zeptal se profesor Aberforth.

Podle jeho názoru, tahle otázka naprosto postrádal smysl, ale vzhledem k věku a zkušenostem profesora, doufal, že ví, co dělá.

„Šly jsme sem kvůli Harrymu," pověděla Hermiona, poté co se očima domluvila s Lenkou nebo to aspoň tak vypadalo.

„Správně, Harry si vás dvě vybral, otázku proč, směřujte na něj, já jsem tu proto, abych vám vysvětlil vše, co potřebujete vědět a profesor Křiklan je tu proto, že i on byl cílem útoku," začal podle něj se zbytečnostmi.

„Nejdříve ze všeho, protože to, o čem se budeme bavit, je smrtelně důležité, vás musím poprosit o neporušitelný slib."

On ale cítil, že k tomu musí něco dodat. „Nenutím vás nikoho k ničemu, dokonce budu radši, když to nepřijmete a odejdete. Rozmyslete si to, neporušitelný slib není žádná hra."

„O co tady vůbec jde?" zeptala se Hermiona a bylo vidět, že se jí to moc nelíbí, na to ji znal moc dlouho.

„Ani nevím, jak bych to řekl, jde o to, že informace které mám v plánu tu říct, se nesmí nikdo dozvědět. Sice to určitě vyplyne na povrch, ale prozatím je utajení naší největší zbraní," chopil se on sám odpovědi.

„Dobře řečeno," pochválil ho profesor, ale on se cítil stejně divně, připadalo mu tohle setkání absurdní.

„Slíbila jsem ti, že půjdu s tebou, já svůj názor nezměním," pověděla Lenka a on ji musel oponovat: „Nic takového si mi neslíbila, při našem slibu jsem se vyhýbal tomu, aby si musela něco dělat, co by si nechtěla."

„Ale stejně do toho jdu," stála si Lenka za svým a on ji aspoň úsměvem poděkoval.

„Můj souhlas je jasný, jinak bych tu nebyl," řekl profesor Křiklan a díval se na něj takový stylem, že nechápal, jestli ten souhlas byl dobrovolný nebo ho k tomu přinutilo to, že to byla jeho medovina, kterou vypil.

„Hermiono nemusíš do toho jít, to že do toho jdou ostatní, tě nesmí ovlivňovat, nevíš, do čeho jdeš jako jediná z nich, rozmysli si to, možná budu radši, když budeš v bezpečí," dělal vše, proto aby ji vysvětlil, co před ní stojí za rozhodnutí.

„Harry, nech jí přemýšlet," řekla Lenka a on pokýval hlavou na srozuměnou.

„Tady není o čem přemýšlet, byl to nejhorší okamžik mého života, vidět tě… mrtvého, já… nechci a nedopustím, aby se to stalo znovu," pověděla a bylo vidět, že jenom svoji vnitřní silou zadržuje slzy.

„Děkuji," řekl, a když viděl, že potřebuje nějakou podporu, tak ji aspoň chytil za ruku.

„Výborně, musel jsem si toho dost přečíst o neporušitelném slibu na více účastníků a dělám to úplně poprvé, takže všichni položte pravou ruku na stůl, Harry, ty levou, svoji pravou ruku budeš čarovat slib," řekl profesor Aberforth a všichni tak i udělali, když si posedali blíž, aby to vůbec dokázali.

„Nyní se všichni musíme těma rukama spojit, takže je pokládejte na tu moji, Harry ty poslední," pokračoval profesor a všichni tak zase udělali, on teda položil na vrchol svoji levou ruku a ve své pravé držel hůlku a opravdu s toho začal mít divný pocit.

„Harry, dlouho jsem přemýšlel nad sliby, které tu řekneš, takže pouze opakuj," pověděl profesor Aberforth a on tedy pokýval hlavou a položil hůlku na svoji levou ruku.

„Bohužel nemáme svědka, takže vše musíš povědět ty, budeš zároveň svědkem i ten, kdo slib přednese," ukončil rozhovor a začal pomalu předříkávat věty, které on pouze začal opakovat.

„Budete mlčet před ostatními o všem, co se tady i kdekoliv jinde dozvíte o mém poslání?"

„Ano budu," slíbili všichni a tenký pramínek vyšel z jeho hůlky a oblepil jejich natažené ruce a pak zmizel.

„Budete se mi snažit vždy pomáhat a ochraňovat mě při mém úkolu?" odrecitoval další ze slibů.

„Budu," ozvalo se zase ode všech.

„Slibujete, že mě nezradíte?" zkrátil verzi, kterou měl říct, protože nechtěl ve svém slibu, zahrnou to, co říkal profesor Aberforth „a obětujete svůj život, když to bude nutné."

Chvíli bylo ticho, protože očekávali, že zopakuje i ten konec, ale tak se nestalo a tak všichni odpověděli „Slibuji," a jak před chvíli první a druhý pramínek obklopili jejich ruce třetí a společně vytvořili spirálu, která chvíle jak had létala kolem jejich rukou, než zmizela.

„Proč jsi neřekl to poslední," zeptal se podrážděně profesor.

„Nikdy, opakuji nikdy, nebudu nutit nikoho, aby obětoval svůj život," odpověděl naštvaně, že si o něm myslí takové to věci.

„Dobrá, omlouvám se," překvapivě přestal profesor a chvíli byl klid.

„Takže, proč všechno tohle?" zeptala se Hermiona.

Koukl se, jestli to chce říct, ten ho ale rukou donutil chopit se odpovědi a tak vyprávěl vše, o věštbě, Voldemortovi, smrtijedech a vše, co se dozvěděl a na co si vzpomněl.

„To je…hrozné," zašeptala Hermiona v tom největším tichu.

„Takže jsi vyvolený?" zeptal se profesor Křiklan.

„A Pán Zla to ví?" zeptal se směrem ke svému kolegovi.

„Podle slov mého bratra ví jen půlku té věštby, proto když se Raddle nedozvěděl ten zbytek, tak začal zuřit nebo to aspoň říkají moje zdroje," odpověděl Aberforth.

„Takže ví, že ty ho máš zabít, ale neví, že máš tu moc… a co je vlastně vůbec ta moc?" zeptala se Hermiona a podle ticha bylo vidět, že to vlastně neví nikdo.

„A není to jedno, důležité je, že je možné ho porazit a Harry to dokáže," pověděla Lenka.

„Ale ne teď ani tady, vy všichni se musíte toho ještě hodně naučit, a tak v každém společném čase budete trénovat. Vás slečny si beru jako své studentky já, tebe Harry budu učit pouze nitrozpyt. Ode dneška se tvé výuky zhostí profesor Křiklan," řekl profesor Aberforth, ale byl svým kolegou opraven „Horácio, když už jsme tým, tak mi nebude vykat, teda mimo učebnu samozřejmě."

„Souhlasím, o samotě si budeme všichni tykat," pověděl nyní již Aberforth.

„Nyní by si asi měl jít zpátky na ošetřovnu, Harry, někdo by tě měl doprovodit, s ostatními si ještě promluvím," řekl Aberforth.

„Já půjdu, Lenka mi pak řekne vše, stejně se potkáme na obědě," zvedla se Hermiona s pomohla mu pryč z komnaty.

„Hermiono myslíš, že máme nějakou šanci?" zeptal se poté, co se za nimi zavřely dveře.

„Kdo jiný by měl šanci mít větší šanci než ty, když si ho už dokázal třikrát porazit?"

„Ale vždy mi někdo pomáhal," dostal ze sebe.

„A teď to nebude jinak," pověděla klidně, a když už nic jiného, tak mu to aspoň posílilo sebedůvěru.

**

Další den se znovu sešli v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, teda až poté, co si vyslechl dlouhý monolog na téma, žádné úpravy ošetřovny od madam Pomfreyové. Alespoň ji ukecal na to, že smí mít dvě postele u sebe.

Teď se ale musel soustředit na další poradu, která měla mít podle Aberfortha delšího trvání.

„Dneska se budeme zaobírat nejdůležitějším tématem a tím je, jak zabít Raddleho," pověděl Aberforth.

„Ono to nejde normálně?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Bohužel," vzal si slovo Horácio „asi bych vám měl předtím říct jedno vyprávění, které pochází ještě z dob, kdy jsem učil zrovna i Raddleho. Byl opravdu dobrým studentem, všichni učitelé ho měli rádi, protože dokázal využívat svých charismatických schopností, aby na svoji stranu dostal každého. Už ve svém pátém ročníku vedl skupinu prvních smrtijedů, kteří i když byly z vyšších ročníků, tak ho poslouchali na slovo. Musím smutně přiznat, že i mě uchvátili jeho schopnosti a charisma. Dokonce jsem jednu dobu říkal, že mu pomůžu stát se ministrem."

Chvíli byl klid a on přemýšlel nad tím, jak málo chybělo, aby byl stejný jako on.

„Jenže v jeden den, když on a další ze Zmijozelu byli u mě v kabinetě na večeři, se zdržel a zeptal se na otázku, kterou jsem mu zodpověděl, avšak to byla největší chyba mého života."

Bylo vidět, že nikdo nechce promluvit a tak se zeptal sám „otázka?"

„Ano, co je to viteál," řekl Horácio a on málem spadnul ze židle, ale chtěl jsi nejdřív, vše vysvětlit.

„Ptal se tak nenuceně, že jsem mu uvěřil, že to nebude chtít nikdy použít, protože Viteál je schránka na duši. Postupně jsem mu vysvětloval, že Viteál se dá udělat nejhorším zločinem, tedy vraždou a že tím člověk dostane nesmrtelnost, protože když umře, jeho duše bude stále na zemi. Chtěl po mě vědět i kouzlo, ale naštěstí jsem ho nevěděl, ale on si ho časem zjistil. Jenže tohle vysvětlení mu nestačilo. Ptal se, jestli jde duše rozdělit pouze jednou nebo klidně sedmkrát, když jsem tohle slyšel, byl jsem hodně nervózní a radši jsem ho vyhnal do postele, ale stejně to udělal, zabil sedm lidí a udělal si sedm Viteálů je to skoro jisté."

„Ale co, když si udělal pouze jeden nebo dva. Musel vědět, že je to hrozná černá magie," zeptala se Hermiona a všichni se na ni otočili a pak zpátky na Horácia, který se chopil odpovědi.

„Existuje případ, že někdo měl dva Viteály, stalo se to před stovkami let, ale Raddle řekl jednu větu, „Já jsem se dostal v nesmrtelnosti nejdál ze všech," což dokazuje, že opravdu si jich udělal sedm, protože on věří tomu, že sedm je nejmocnější číslo."

„Pane tohle je to největší tajemství?" zeptal se a úplně přitom zapomněl, že mu může tykat.

„Ano, ale teď…teď je asi čas s tím vyjít na povrch…protože to musíš vědět, musíš ji pomstít…tvoji matku. Byla to moje chyba a byl bych zrůda, kdybych ti to tajemství neřekl," řekl smutně profesor a bylo vidět, že se mu to opravdu říkat nechtělo.

„Takže musíme najít sedm Viteálů, kteří můžou být cokoliv a kdekoliv?" ujistila se Hermiona.

„Jenom šest, sedmý Viteál se nachází v Raddleově těle, je to poslední střípek, který musí být ovšem zničen naposled."

„Ale to je stejně pořád hodně na to, abychom je hledali bez informací," pokračovala Hermiona.

„Harry už jeden zničil, takže nám jich zbývá najít už jen pět," řekl Aberforth.

„Já?"

„Ano ve tvém druhém ročníku, když jsi zničil deník Toma Raddla, to byl jeden z Viteálů," odpověděl Aberforth a on se v duchu vracel do okamžiku, kdy byl v tajemné komnatě a ničil ho zubem baziliška.

„To je vše? Nevíme, kde jsou další?" zeptala se Lenka, čímž ho vyrušila ze vzpomínek.

„Ne-," chtěl říct Aberforth, ale přerušil ho tím, že zvednul ruku a sáhl si pod hábit a vytáhl z něj medailon.

„Nechceš tím říct že-,"

„Ano to je Viteál, nevěděl jsem teda co to je, ale Viteál to je, za tohle obětoval život Regulus Black," pověděl a začínal si bratra svého kmotra vážit.

„To se musí dozvědět můj bratr, musíš mu to dojít říct," pověděl naléhavě Aberforth.

„Proč bych to měl dělat, nebudu říkat důležité informace někomu, kdo mě chtěl nechat vyhodit ze školy a poslal proti mně skoro všechny učitele," stál si pevně za svým.

„Tohle je ale důležité, to není žádná hra o popularitu," snažil se ho přesvědčit Aberforth.

„Když někdo proti mně posílá lidi a snaží se mě zbavit, tak s ním nebudu sdílet žádné tajemství, když on by to taky neudělal. Sám jsi říkal, že věděl o věštbě a tudíž věděl, že já jsem vyvolený. Neřekl mi nic o Viteálech ani o čemkoliv jiném, takže já nemám žádnou povinnost říkat něco jemu," nenechal se zviklat.

„Rozmysli si to dobře, Albus chce to samé co ty."

„Jenže třeba přes moji mrtvolu a takové spojence já neuznávám," pověděl přesvědčeně a viděl, že s ním všichni ostatní kromě Aberfortha souhlasí, což mu potvrdilo, že dělá správně.

**

Konečně nastal den, kdy ho propustí. Sice skoro každý den měl vycházky, které trávili v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, kde plánovali jak naložit s časem, tréninkem, informacemi a samozřejmě s nejdůležitější věcí, jak naložit s tím, že má u sebe jeden z Viteálů. Prakticky se ale nevymyslelo nic uskutečnitelného, protože podle všeho Viteál má být chráněn kouzly proti zničení a nepůjde zničit ničím obyčejným, což věděl i od Krátury.

„Takže, pane Pottere," vytrhla ho madam Pomfreyová z myšlenek „doufám, že jste nezapomněl, že sem budete chodit na kontroly, žádný Famfrpál, ani žádné souboje, musíte se šetřit. To že už můžete chodit, neznamená, že se sem vrátíte s tím, že jste si poškodil nervy, rozumíte?"

„Ano madam, budu se šetřit," odpověděl, i když její rady vypouštěl z hlavy.

„To bych vám doporučovala," pověděla ošetřovatelka a odešla pryč, aby se mohl převléci, což udělal okamžitě. Nechtěl tu být ani o sekundu navíc, protože tu strávil celkově tolik času, že by se to mohl počítat na týdny.

„Ahoj Harry…já promiň, nevěděla jsem, že se převlékáš," ozvalo se za ním a tak se do půl těla oblečen otočil a viděl pouze Hermionu.

Místo nějaké odpovědi se urychleně oblékl. Všechny věci co tu měl, si zmenšil a hodil do hábitu a na rozloučenou a taky, aby naštval madam Pomfreyovou nechal znovu změnit barvu prostěradla.

„Co teď máme, nějak za tu dobu jsem ztratil přehled," zeptal se Hermiony, když kroutila hlavou nad tím, co zase dělá nebo se jí možná jenom nelíbila výzdoba.

„Lektvary, proto jsem tě přišla vyzvednout, sice už nemusíš chodit s někým, ale říkala jsem si, když máme společnou cestu."

„Výborný nápad, takže lektvary jo? To bude lehký," usmál se, když si vzpomněl na Princovu knihu a na to, kdo je učí.

„Tak mi aspoň můžeš říct, co stojí za tvým úspěchem v lektvarech," začala po něm už potřetí vytahovat tu samou informaci.

„Neposloucháš profesora Křiklana? On to neustále říká, že jsou to geny," zasmál se nad tím, jak se Hermiona začala tvářit.

„Nevěřím ti ani slovo."

„To mě ale ranilo, ale že si to ty, tak ti povím pravdu. Všechno je napsané v učebnici," řekl vážně, aby tím ukončil srandu.

„Já vím, ale i když to dělám podle ní, tak nikdy nedosáhnu takové úrovně jako ty," řekla naštvaně, protože bylo vidět, že stále nemůže překousnout to, že je lepší než on.

„Ty žárlíš," pověděl nahlas, „ty jenom žárlíš."

„Tak to není," ohradila se až moc rychle Hermiona.

„Proč mi lžeš, viděl jsem ti to na očích už od první hodiny a teď je to stejné, ale víš co, protože jsme tým, můžeš být stejně dobrá jak já," navrhl a sledoval její výraz, který se měnil tím, jak nad tím přemýšlela.

„A co to obnáší?" zeptala se po chvíli.

„Prostě si sedni vedle mě a poslouchej mé rady," ukončil jejich rozhovor, protože byly už skoro vedle učebny lektvarů.

„Pottříčku už si se uzdravil? To je taková škoda," uvítal ho svým zvláštním způsobem Malfoy, ale rozesmálo to skoro každého, kdo tam stál.

Hermiona na něj koukala, jestli nechce udělat nějakou blbost, ale on dobře věděl, že dobře míněná urážka zabolí víc, než kdejaké kouzlo.

„Mě nic tak slabého nesloží, nejsem tvůj fotřík, který lehnul po prvním Expelliarmus."

„Tvůj kmotr ale lehnul navždy," řekl Malfoy a začal imitovat smrt škrcením.

Strašně ho to štvalo. Měl chuť, vytáhnou hůlku a udělat mu něco hodně nepěkného, ale i když to chtěl udělat strašně moc, věděl, že jindy bude lepší možnost a tak, i když nechtěl. Musel použít zase jenom urážku.

„Aspoň mi ale odkázal vše, co měl, bez svého fotra můžeš akorát prodávat svoji mámu jako šlapku," věděl, že i když použil slova, která nechtěl, povedlo se mu to, co chtěl. Malfoy vytáhl hůlku. To samé udělal on i Hermiona, která se chvíli tvářila naštvaně, protože se jí to asi nelíbilo o nic víc než jemu, že musí používat takové urážky, ale když viděla ohrožení, udělala přesně to, co měla.

To ovšem vytáhl hůlku i Zabini a ostatní přemýšleli, jestli mají udělat totéž, ale jelikož oni dva byli jediný ze Zmijozelu a ostatní nezasahovali, tak to bylo dva na dva.

„Zaútoč Malfoy, ať nemám výčitky, že ti něco udělám," vyzývavě se na něj podíval a jenom očekával, jestli se něco stane.

„Hůlky dolů, nečetli jste školní řád? Zklamal jste mě, pane Malfoy i vy pane Zabini, budu to muset říct vašemu kolejnímu řediteli a doporučit mu, aby vám dal školní trest, nyní všichni do třídy," řekl Horácio, který se tvářil vážně stoje v otevřených dveřích. Bylo vidět, že všichni chtějí protestovat, že oni zůstanou nepotrestání, ale poté, co je profesor zahnal dovnitř, byly zticha.

„Takže jsem se rozhodl udělat změnu ve stylu učení," pověděl mile profesor, jakoby se nic před chvíli nestalo.

Viděl jak Hermiona chce zvednout ruku a zeptat se, podle jeho názoru, jakou změnu má na mysli, ale před tím, než to udělala, ji za ruku chytil a stáhl zpátky dolů, což způsobilo, že se na něj zamračila.

„Ode dneška začneme dělat všechny lektvary ve dvojicích, samozřejmě si můžete člověka do dvojice vybrat, ale budete s ním ve skupině minimálně do Vánoc, takže šup šup, stoly jsou po dvou, takže se rozdělte a připravte si kotlík a vše co potřebujete k vytvoření lektvaru na straně sedmdesát pět."

„Co to mělo znamenat?" zeptala se zamračeně Hermiona.

„Je neslušné skákat někomu do řeči," poučil ji a otevřel si knihu na straně sedmdesát.

„Jenom jsem se chtěla zeptat," stála si za svým.

„A chtěla ho přerušit, když to chtěl vysvětlit sám," hádal se s ní šeptem, bez toho aniž by odtrhl pohled od strany. „Protijed proti lektvaru lásky?" zeptal se šeptem sám sebe, ale stejně mu odpověděla Hermiona, „ano Horá-, tedy profesor Křiklan říkal, že mu zmizela z kabinetu Amortentia, takže to je možná proto."

„Pane profesore?" přihlásil se, když si na něco vzpomněl.

„Ano Harry?" optal se ho usměvavě profesor.

„Nestačil by nám bezoár?"

„Správná otázka, deset bodů pro Nebelvír, určitě stačil, ale tehdy, když by už ten dotyčný byl pod vlivem lektvaru lásky, jenže když vyrobíme protijed ze strany sedmdesát pět, tak může fungovat i jako ochrana proti tomuto lektvaru," vysvětlil mu profesor a on konečně pochopil.

„Takže začneme, dones potřebné věci a…navíc tohle," ukázal ji brkem nakreslené poznámky, které napsal Princ.

Mezitím zapálil plamen pod kotlem, a když Hermiona přinesla, co měla, chopil se hůlky, aby mohl míchat a nechal Hermionu krájet, sekat, zbavovat šťávy a další podobné činnosti, které byly popsány v jeho knize.

Neustále se ho ptala, jestli tam má opravdu přidat to, co je tam napsané navíc a on vždy musel pokývat hlavou nebo jinak odsouhlasit. Zajímavé hlavně bylo to, že se ani jednou k nim nepřišel podívat Horácio, tedy profesor Křiklan.

Radši kontroloval barvu, ale ta vypadala, tak jak má, takže spokojeně míchal a chvíli před ukončení časového limitu, odstavil kotlík mimo oheň.

„Vidíš? Přesná barva a dokonce i vůně mi připadá podle popisu stejná, tak jaký jsem?" zeptal se, když měli čas a mohli si prohlížet ostatní patoky, co vytvářeli ostatní akorát u Malfoye to vypadalo jakž takž použitelně.

„Podvodník, nic z toho co si na lektvarech udělal, nepocházelo z tvé hlavy," vytkla mu Hermiona.

„Jistě že ne, co bych měl mít v hlavě po pěti letech se Snapem," pověděl stylem, že je to jasné a nemůže to popřít.

„Kdyby ses učil jako já-,"

„Tak bych tě už k ničemu nepotřeboval," poškádlil ji a chvíli se na něj tvářila naštvaně, ale pak ho ze srandy bouchla.

„Znáte to přísloví? Co se škádlívá, to se rádo mívá," ozval se hlas profesora před nimi, až málem nadskočil leknutím.

„Tohle přísloví šlo asi mimo mě," pověděl klidně a snažil se i věrohodně.

„Když to říkáš," mrknul na něj profesor a naklonil se nad jejich lektvar, a pak se usmál, jako pokaždé, když hodnotil jeho lektvar.

„Dokonalý lektvar bez jediné chyby, ale měl jsem očekávat něco jiného od vás dvou?" zeptal se na otázku, na kterou nechtěl slyšet odpověď.

„Deset bodů pro Nebelvír a samozřejmě oba za vynikající," s těmito slovy odešel profesor k dalším stolům, u kterých se netvářil už tak nadšeně a u některých se tvářil i zhnuseně.

„Pokud budeš se mnou ve skupině, můžeš si také občas užít první místo," pokračoval v provokování.

„Jsem zvědav, co by ti na to řekl profesor Křiklan," snažila se tvářit vážně, i když ji to moc nešlo.

„Horácio by mě pochválil, že umím dobře shánět informace," pověděl šeptem, protože chtěl dodržet slib, že se nikdo nedozví, že jim smí tykat.

**

„Nebylo to tak hrozný, jak jsem si představoval," oddychl si, když dopadl do křesla ve společenské místnosti.

„Nebylo hrozný? Jak tohle můžeš říct, když si celou dobu byl oslavován, že si se konečně vrátil? Profesor Kratiknot vypadal, že by si tě nejradši nechal vyfotit a zarámovat, to samé profesor Křiklan," pověděla Hermiona, když si místo odpočinku hned vytáhla domácí úkol.

„Říkáš, jako kdybych chtěl jen slávu?" řekl dotčeně.

„A ne?"

„Ne, teď chci i oběd," vysvětlil, když vytáhl hůlku a jednoduchým „Accio kouzelný talíř," si nechal dolevitovat talíř, který je vždy plný. Cestou slyšel výkřiky, jak si talíř razil cestu přes studenty, než přistál přímo před ním.

„To jsi vyplašil prváky jen kvůli…talíři?" zeptala se Hermiona nechápavě.

„Neznáš pohádky o kouzelném talíři?" zeptal se předtím, než se mu objevilo jídlo.

„Jak to funguje?" optala se znovu Hermiona, když hypnotizovala pokrmy na talíři.

„Přenáší to jídlo z kuchyně a můžu skromně říct, že to nejlepší," chválil skřítky, když si pochutnával na něčem sladkém, aby si osladil život a také, aby nemusel shánět příbor.

„Když budeš hodná, můžu ti i nechat."

„Když tak potom, teď se musím učit," bylo vidět, že chce, aby ji přestal otravovat, aby měla svůj klid.

„Myslím, že je to zbytečný, protože nevím jak ty, ale já tu neplánuji udělat OVCE," řekl a vstal, už nyní s prázdným talířem a dělal, že nevnímá její volání jeho jména.


	17. Pobertův žertík

„Pane profesore? Mám vám vyřídit od pana ředitele, že se Harry Potter má k němu dostavit," ozvalo se po zaťukání na dveře od nějakého druháka, když zrovna pracovali s Hermionou na dalším ze společných lektvarů.

„Dobrá, Harry odstav kotlík a můžeš jít," pokynul mu profesor Křiklan.

„Pane, můžu ten lektvar dokončit sama," ozvala se Hermiona, když si balil pomůcky.

„Lektvar má být společný, takže na zbytek hodiny vás propouštím," ozvala se odpověď a Hermiona se také začala balit, i když ne tak ochotně jak on.

„Nashledanou, pane profesore," rozloučil se, když stál mezi dveřmi a vzal na vědomí mávnutí rukou od profesora.

„Taky mě mohl nechat ten lektvar dodělat, všechno vycházelo," stěžovala si a on dělal, že to nevnímá.

„Proč mě ignoruješ? Myslíš, že bych to bez tvé knihy nezvládla?" pokračovala a on stále pokračoval, jak řekla, v ignorování.

„Hej-,"

„Ano, protože se nechci hádat o ničem tak hloupém jako je škola. Horácio ti dal volno, protože v tom jede s námi a ví, že bude lepší, když budeš cvičit, učit se, skákat nebo dělat cokoliv jiného, než trpět u lektvarů, když on je zvládá dokonale," rozhodl se jí odpovědět, protože ho iritovali debaty o škole.

„Ale lektvary jsou důležité."

„Důležité, je umět desítky štítů na nejhrůznější kletby černé magie, které _on_ ovládá," pověděl s úplnou vážností.

„Každý z nás bude mít nějakou funkci, jestli k tomu dojde, a všichni nemusí být dobrý v lektvarech, když jeden v nich je mistrem," pokračoval, když chtěla vznést nějakou námitku.

Došel potichu až k ředitelně, která byla překvapivě otevřená.

„Mám jít s tebou?"

„Možná bude lepší, když najdeš Lenku a půjdete spolu trénovat a já až budu s ním hotov, tak za vámi přijdu," zašeptal, protože bylo známo, že i zdi tu mají uši.

„Snad už skončila…každopádně tak i tak budu v KNP," rozloučila se s ním a on tak mohl vyběhnout po schodech, protože i když by neměl, chtěl taky dělat něco jiného, než jenom neustále chodit.

Zaklepal na dveře, které byly zavřené, a když se ozvalo „dále," vstoupil. V místnosti byl samozřejmě ředitel a s ním neočekávaně i ministr a za ním i Percy.

„Pane ministře, pane řediteli, Percy," slušně pozdravil všechny v místnosti.

„Doufám, že jsem tě nevyrušil z výuky," optal se ministr Popletal.

„Vy nikdy, pane ministře," snažil se být co nejvíc slušný, možná jenom proto, aby naštval Brumbála.

„To jsem rád," usmál se na něj ministr, „dostalo se k nám, co se ti stalo, což je velice znepokojující."

Nemusel dlouho přemýšlet, aby věděl, co myslí, ale nevěděl, co mu má říct, takže radši mlčel.

„Můžeš nám říct, jak to vše proběhlo, aby mohlo začít konečně nějaké pořádné vyšetřování?" pověděl ministr jistě narážku na výkon nynějšího ředitele.

„Samozřejmě pane, řeknu vám vše, na co si pamatuji," pověděl a už teď to chtěl mít z krku.

Po pár minutách, kdy řekl snad vše, co mohl prozradit, si to ještě přečetl, ale udělal to jen z nutnosti, jelikož to psal Percy a ten by nenapsal nic lživého.

„Výborně, to nám prozatím stačí, pošleme sem nějaké bystrozory, aby to vyšetřili. Neboj se, najdeme viníka," pověděl ministr a spolu s Percym se rozloučili s ředitelem, a jelikož tu také nechtěl zůstat, tak je napodobil.

„Proč jsi mi neřekl, že tě někdo otrávil," vyčetl mu šeptem Percy, když šel ministr pár kroků před nimi.

„Na ošetřovně nemají sovy a psát dopis ve stylu ‚ahoj Percy umřel jsem, ale už je to v pořádku,' taky není nejlepší," nenechal si nic vyčítat.

„Dobrá, pokusím se dostat do Prasinek, až tam budete mít výlet a tam mi vše povíš," řekl Percy, a pak přidal, aby dohnal ministra.

Cestou do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby přemýšlel nad tím, proč byl ministr tak tichý a nevyptával se ho na nic, a když už byl takový, proč se snažil vyšetřovat něco, do čeho by nemusel zasahovat. Vyplynuli mu na mysl volby, ale kdyby to bylo kvůli nim, snažil by se ministr udělat cokoliv, aby ho dostal na svoji stranu a ne jen toto.

Přestal nad tím přemýšlet, když si všiml dalšího problému, jak se dostat do komnaty, před kterou stojí, když už v ní někdo je? Vždy tam při cvičení Brumbálovi armády byl jako první, takže tohle nikdy nezjišťoval. Rozhodl se, že zkusí vždy třikrát projít kolem zdi a zkoušet různá přání a bude doufat, že se mu to podaří.

Až na třetí pokus, se mu dveře objevily, a tak mohl vejít dovnitř. Nejdříve si, ale vyndal hůlku s tím, že je překvapí, a tak opatrně a potichu otevřel dveře a viděl, že proti sobě obě bojují. Snažil se projít nenápadně, aby při útoku nestál polovinou těla ve dveřích. Když už se ale připravoval ke kouzlu, obě dvě se na něj otočili a nastejno na něj vyslali kletbu, kterou nemohl slyšet, jelikož byl daleko. Naštěstí byl připraven. Použil pouze slabé Relashio na jejich vykrytí a naschvál se tvářil tak, aby jim ukázal, jak jednoduché to bylo.

„Ahoj Harry," usmála se na něj Lenka, jako kdyby na něj před chvíli nezaútočila.

„Chcete souboj?" pověděl vyzývavě.

„Když si to přeješ," odpověděla mu Hermiona, ale obě se postavili do bojového postavení.

„Ale bude to nespravedlivé, měli byste si sehnat někoho třetího," zahrál si na frajera, i když věděl, že jenom proti jedné by to byl těžký boj.

„Měl by ses spíš bát Pottříčku," pověděla Hermiona podle něj zrovna tuhle přezdívku, protože věděla, že ji nenáviděl.

„Neplýtvej dechem a šetři si ho, až budeš za chvíli říkat „Harry, jsi nejlepší," vrátil jí to a také se postavil do bojového postoje a už v duchu uvažoval nad kouzly, které použije, protože nemůže jít o něco obyčejného a průhledného.

Ukázal rukou, že můžou začít a tak na něj letěli dva paprsky a naštěstí oba ve stejné výšce, což mu umožnilo se pouze skrčit a vykřiknout své kouzlo Serpensortia, což znamenalo, že přímo na ně letěla veliká kobra. To je na chvíli zastavilo, což přesně potřeboval a křiknul Voateaceterain. Paprsek tohoto kouzla narazil do hada, který se zvětšil. Vypadal hrůzostrašněji a ihned se začal plazit k nim, takže museli udělat dva kroky zpět. On mohl v rychlosti dát hadovi příkaz „neútoč," pro ostatní pouhým syčením. Hermiona se ale nedala a vyčarovala Imobilus, což zpomalilo hada, který měl stejně příkaz nic nedělat, takže mu to nevadilo, ale jelikož byla tím kouzlem zaneprázdněna, tak vyslal dvě kouzla po sobě. Jedno zamířeno stále na hada a tím bylo Engorgio, čímž zvětšil hada do velikosti Hagrida a další na Hermionu. Kouzlo, které se naučil z princovy knihy a moc se mu líbilo „Levicorpus," a jelikož Hermiona kouzlo neočekávala, tak už visela za kotníky vzhůru nohama, ale stále neměl vyhráno. Lenka už stačila obejít velkou kobru a začala na něj vysílat různé soubojové kletby. První dvě vyblokoval štítem Protego a dalšímu se uhnul. Vyslal Finite na hada a hadí řečí mu dal příkaz „braň mě," takže ohromná kobra si zase stoupla před něj a zacláněla Lence v čemkoliv, co by chtěla udělat. Využil toho momentu a pomocí kouzla Locomotor si Hermionu přitáhl před sebe a kouzlo Levicorpus zrušil protikouzlem Liberacorpus a jelikož si byl jistý, že je podlaha očarovaná, tak ji nechal padnout do želatiny nebo jak se momentálně dala podlaha nazvat. Jenže Lenka už zase něco vyčarovala a připadalo mu, že to nezná, tak se radši pro jistotu vyhnul a nazpátek poslal Lumos solen, aby ji na chvíli oslepil. Ukončil světlo zaklínadlem Nox, ale to už vstávala Hermiona, a tak na ni zakouzlil Locomotor, které mu ji automaticky postavilo na nohy přímo před něj, a tak zakřičel Finite a zabodnul ji hůlku do zad a s bušícím srdcem a adrenalinem v těle řekl: „Konec."

Cítil jak Hermiona zrychleně dýchá a stejně na tom byl i on. Chvíli nevěděl, jestli se ještě něco nesemele, ale byl klid, přerušovaný pouze jeho zdivočelým bušením srdce, což mohlo znamenat cokoliv.

Udělal krok do boku a do stále stojící hada vystřelil Vipera Evanesco, který pomalu celý shořel.

„Nikdy bych nevěřil, že to bude tak vysilující a…skvělý," usmál se na ně, když si vzpomněl na ten pocit adrenalinu v těle.

„Já bych nikdy nevěřila, že mě dostane trik s hadem," zamračila se Hermiona.

„Ber to jako dobrý trénink," snažila se ji utěšit Lenka.

„Mně nevadí, že jsem prohrála, mně vadí, že jsem prohrála nad ním," ukázala na něj a on to bral jako uznání vítězství.

„No tak Hermiono, musela jsi to vědět, už od začátku, že nemáš šanci," jako pokaždé využil šance a začal ji provokovat.

„Měl jsi jenom štěstí," ukázala se Hermionina stránka, „nikdy neprohrávám."

„Jo, a pokud ho budu mít pořád, budu nejšťastnější člověk na světě," řekl vesele, ale věděl, že štěstí při opravdových bojích nemusí stát na jeho straně.

**

Když si po nějaké uplynuté době myslel, že jediný kdo na něj bude mít narážky, bude Malfoy, tak nyní zjistil, že se mýlil. Hned co začal čas tréninků a zápasů ve Famfrpálu, tak nebyla chvíle, aby do něj Weaslyovi neměli nějaké pro ně určitě vtipné připomínky. Stále je okázale ignoroval a občas se nachytal při přemýšlení, že by s Famfrpálem skončil úplně, protože byly důležitější věci, které mohl a musel dělat, než létat v oblacích.

Byl rád, že do lektvarů oni dva a Lenka nedostávali žádné úkoly. Horácio pochopil to samé co on, že je zbytečné dělat úkoly do něčeho, co je nepotřebné, takže jediné co musel neustále studovat, bylo Přeměňování.

Dneska zase dostal úkolů tolik, že přemýšlel, jestli půjde spát po půlnoci nebo vůbec, protože padesát stran pergamenu bylo na jeho počty ohromné množství.

Snažil se něco napsat, ale pojednání o „neočekávaných následcích nejtěžších přeměn," mu nepřipadalo dostatečně jednoduché, aby mohl psát z hlavy a z knížek, by to nestačil opsat ani do zítřka, kdyby to jen opisoval. Věděl, že to McGonagallová dělá schválně. Mstí se mu, ať už je to za cokoliv. Začal tedy psát z hlavy, protože než by našel knihy obsahující informace, bylo by už stejně pozdě. Neměl ani nikoho, kdo by mu mohl pomoci. Hermionu si zavolala McGonagallová k sobě, ihned poté, co skončila hodina a jako každou hodinu ani tuto nebyla nadšená, když oni dva seděli spolu.

Měl popsaný už asi jeden list tím, že je možné při přeměně zvířat na věc, že věcem zůstanou končetiny právě od toho zvířete, jak se to dodnes stává Ronaldu Weaslyovi, což nezapomněl napsat krasopisně a velkými písmeny.

Vymýšlel si různé kraviny, jako že hrozí při přeměně soli na cukr, že vznikne karamel a při přeměně oblečení na kožich, že se kožich bude hýbat, protože když už nic, aby aspoň naštval profesorku, protože podvědomě tušil, že by tohle udělal jeho táta a kmotr.

Věděl, že i kdyby to stihl a napsala to za něj pod Imperiusem ona, nikdy by nedostal nic lepšího než N a to by musel použít leda tak ten Imperius.

Pak ale uviděl svoji chodící záchranu, která právě prošla obrazem Buclaté dámy a rozčileně si sedla vedle něj.

„Naštvaná si na mě nebo můžu být v klidu, že mi jednu nevrazíš jak Malfoyovi?" zeptal se opatrně, protože by nechtěl být ten, kdo ji naštval.

„Půjdeš se mnou ven? Já ti potřebuju něco říct," řekla Hermiona a on se smutně kouknul na úkol a věděl, že jestli měl někdy nějaké vyhlídky na dobrou známku, tak teď známka troll je jasná.

„Jo stejně nemá cenu se tu snažit nad tímhle," ukázal rukou na prázdných čtyřicet osm listů pergamenu.

„Nějaké zvláštní přání kam je to ven? Nebo prostě rovnou za nosem?" zeptal se, když si balil to ‚nic' co napsal.

„Nejlíp KNP potřebuji vybít vztek," pověděla Hermiona a on doufal, že nebude muset být jejím protivníkem.

Poté, co odešli, což se neobešlo bez pohledů od ostatních, mlčeli celou dobu cesty. Nechtěl ničím začínat, jestli mu chtěla vysvětlit příčinu svého vzteku, tak to udělá až uvnitř a povídat si cestou o tématech jako je počasí, by bylo snad ještě horší.

Když se zavřely dveře od místnosti, která připomínala malou částí salónek a tou druhou částí tréninkovou místnost, byl rukou postrčen k tomu, aby si sedl.

„Víš, co mi chtěla McGonagallová?" zeptala se zostra a jelikož nepoužila před jménem profesorka, ihned vytušil, že to nebylo nic hezkého.

„Prý, slečno Grangerová vůbec se mi nelíbí, že se přátelíte s panem Potterem, bylo by vhodné se rozhodnout co je důležitější, jestli přátelství s někým jako je on nebo znalosti, které vám dopomohou k výborným známkám na OVCE, obojí nejde dohromady a já věřím, že se rozhodnete správně," imitovala velice naštvaně Hermiona, McGonagallovou.

„To jako fakt?" zeptal se nevěřícně, přestože mohl očekávat cokoliv, tak tohle by si nikdy netipnul.

„Jo a ještě to povídá hlasem, jako když se baví o úkolu," pokračovala naštvaně.

„A co jsi ji na to… řekla?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Řekla? Já nepotřebovala nic říkat, všechno to poznala z mého výrazu a ze silného bouchnutí do jejího stolu, pak jsem teda i něco řekla, ale bylo ji myslím jasné, že je mi úplně jedno, jaké OVCE dostanu a i kdyby to třeba byly ty živé, ze kterých dělají mudlové svetry," pokračovala zamračeně Hermiona a on se opravdu hlasitě rozesmál.

„To není vtipné," zamračila se i na něj.

„Že není? Tohle je pro mě ukázka naprosto dokonalé poznámky," nepřestával se smát.

„McGonagallová si to zrovna nemyslela," usmála se na něj konečně, což ji slušelo mnohem víc.

„Pojď ke mně, ty moje ochránkyně," vstal a přátelsky ji objal. "Jestli chceš, můžeme si dát cvičný souboj, a když mě uvidíš ležet na zemi, třeba ti to udělá radost."

„Moc ráda," pověděla už konečně nadšenějším hlasem, ale stejně se ho pěknou chvíli nechtěla pustit.

**

Uběhl nějaký čas, od té doby co se setkal s ministrem, který slíbil, že budou vyšetřovat jeho ‚smrt' a teprve dnes, když šel z hodiny nitrobrany, která mu šla mnohem lépe, než když ho učil umaštěnec, tak potkal první bystrozory, vlastně Moodyho a Tonksovou. Nechtěl ani vědět, co tu dělají zrovna oni a jediné co chtěl, je zmizet, aniž by ho potkali.

„Pottere co tu děláte tak pozdě," vyštěkl Moody a asi pro zlepšení atmosféry bouchnul dřevěnou holí do podlahy.

„Máma mi říkala, že se nemám bavit s cizími lidmi," odsekl a pokračoval dál.

„Co si to dovoluješ ty-," naštval se Pošuk, až ho musela Nymfadora uklidnit.

„Harry…jsme tu, abychom vyšetřili tvůj případ," začala Tonksová.

„Už v Londýně jste mě nechali málem unést, tak se nemusíte zajímat o mě ani teď, stejně mi nepomůžete a ani nechcete," rozloučil se s těmito slovy a zmizel jim za rohem.

„Brumbálovi poskoci, jako kdyby někomu z nich záleželo na tom, jak se mám, ať jde ten jejich Řád do háje," zamumlal si naštvaně potichu a co nejrychleji zmizel směrem do společenské místnosti, kde kousek výš na něj čekala útulná postel.

**

„Už mě to učení štve, ode dneška slavnostně slibuji, že neudělám ani jeden úkol do Přeměňování, prostě ty hodiny odsedím, naučím se něco, co mi může pomoci, a na ostatní kašlu, už jsem dostal tři trolly za to, že jsem nepřinesl celý úkol, tak teď, už nepřinesu ani jeden list," řekl, když hodil knihou o zem.

„Slavnostně slibuji, znamená, že to splníš," pověděla Hermiona jako kdyby mu nevěřila.

„Taky to hodlám splnit a začnu takhle," vytáhl hůlku a ukázal na částečný úkol z Přeměňování a neverbálně, což se mu už obstojně dařilo, jednoduchým zaklínadlem Incendio ho nechal shořet.

„Jsi blázen, teď to budeš psát znovu," zakroutila pobaveně hlavou a dál se věnovala psaní.

„Hermiono?" zeptal se a počkal, až zvedne svůj brk a otočí se na něj čelem a pak rychle taktéž neverbálně zapálil její úkol.

„Ty pitomče, to byl můj úkol," zvýšila svůj hlas, ale nedokázala zakrýt pobavení a musel si přiznat, že kdyby tohle udělat Hermioně minulý rok, asi by spálila i jeho nebo s ním týden nepromluvila.

„Ano, byl, teď odpočívá v pokoji," provokoval ji dál.

„Takže co teď, já to psát znovu nebudu," zkřížila ruce na prsou a hrála naštvanou.

„Kdyby jo, tak bych spálil i to."

„Takže necháme si dát trolla?" optala se Hermiona stále v naštvané póze.

„Od té doby, co si McGonagallové řekla, že je ti jedno jestli dostaneš OVCE živý nebo ne, už jednoho trolla máš, tak jestli budou další nebo nebudou, není to jedno?" připomněl ji její výbornou připomínku.

„Všechno ale kvůli tobě, vždy se dostanu kvůli tobě do problémů," ukázala na něj, ale neustále se usmívala.

„Vybrala sis správného průvodce životem," mrknul na ni a věnoval ji úšklebek.

„Kvůli kterému vyletím ze školy," povzdychla si Hermiona.

„Když tak všechno sveď na mě, protože jsem syn poberty a musím pokračovat v tátových šlépějích a to právě teď," usmyslel si a nechal Hermionu ve společenské místnosti a vběhl do pokoje, ze kterého se vracel již s oběma důležitými prvky, pro záškodnickou kariéru.

„Počkej, to jdeš teď jako něco provádět?" zeptala se Hermiona jistě přemýšlejíc nad jeho duševním zdraví.

„Zkus mě zastavit," rozhodil rukama a v klidu si pískal cestou až k Buclaté dámě.

„Je po večerce," vyběhla za ním pochvíli Hermiona.

„Od toho tu mám plášť a…tebe," usmál se, když Hermiona ani neprotestovala.

„Co máš v plánu?"

„Něco udělat McGonagallové, Snapeovi a Zmijozelákům," počítal na prstech, a když se dostal na trojku, usměvavě pokýval hlavou.

„Budeš mít problémy," snažila se ho zastavit Hermiona.

„Kdybych je neměl, pak by to nebylo to pravé," ujistil ji, že je všechno v pořádku.

„Neboj, zatím uděláme jen něco malého jako třeba, že ve Snapeově učebně obarvíme všechno na Nebelvírské barvy, to samé uděláme celou cestou do podzemí a u McGonagallový v učebně bychom mohli proměnit všechny pohárky na krysy, které tam budou ráno běhat a ještě bychom mohli dojít za Dobbym a proměnit všechen cukr v sůl, aby si ráno studenti pochutnali na čaji, kávě a čokoládě."

„Za to nám může hrozit vyloučení!"

„Jenom, když nás chytí a s touhle výbavou společně s nejchytřejší studentkou na škole, je to nemožné," trochu ji zalichotil, aby se k němu přidala.

„Já…tak dobře," odsouhlasila Hermiona s povzdechnutím a on tak mohl vytáhnout neviditelný plášť.

„Tak šup, jde se za slávou," nadzvedl ji plášť a za pár sekund by je viděl pouze Moody.

„Opravdu chceš udělat to s tou kuchyní?" zeptala se Hermiona, když už všechny předešlé úkoly byly splněny.

„No jasně, to co jsme udělali teď, byl pouze zakrývací moment. Všichni budou naštvaní anebo pobavení z toho, co se stalo, a tak nikdo nebude věnovat pozornost tomu, že by se mohlo něco udělat s jejich snídaní," pověděl přesvědčeně a otevřel dveře do kuchyně, které předtím musel samozřejmě odemknout. Rozhlédl se kolem a vypadalo to, že je kuchyně prázdná a všichni skřítci spí ve vedlejší místnosti.

„Určitě víš, kde mají cukr, že ano?" zeptala se ironicky Hermiona.

„Ne, ale vím, kdo to ví," usmál se nad svým nápadem.

„Dobby," řekl tak, aby to znělo jako příkaz a volání.

Dokonce uslyšel přemístění, jak se Dobby přesunul jen o místnost vedle a rozhlížel se, protože je přes plášť nemohl vidět, a tak z něj nechal vykouknout hlavu.

„Pan Harry, co pro něj můžu tady udělat? Má pán Harry hlad?" začal okamžitě, když si skřítek spojil, že hlava je opravdu ‚pan Harry.'

„Nemám hlad, ale něco od tebe potřebuji," začal a viděl jak Hermiona z nich nesouhlasně sundává plášť.

„Nechceš to rovnou říct všem?"

„Dobby nic nepoví viď?" zeptal se skřítka, který začal kroutit ušima a odpověděl, „Dobby bude držet jazyk za zuby, jinak si spálí ruce v krbu."

„To nesmíš Dobby," pověděl sám, než by chtěla Hermiona povědět něco sama.

„Dobby, spí všichni skřítci?" zeptal se před začátkem a dal Hermioně plánek, aby zkontrolovala ostatní.

„Asi ano, pane Harry,"

„Tak Dobby, pověz mi, odkud berou skřítci na snídani cukr," konečně začal, když mu Hermiona naznačila, že všude je klid.

„Z této nádoby, která se naplňuje z pytle, který je ve skladu," ukázal na prázdnou nádobu, v jedné ze skříní.

„A šlo by sem nějaký ten cukr přivolat?" zeptal se nenápadně a odpovědí mu byla plná nádoba.

„Takže z tohoto uděláte snídani?" pokračoval v otázkách a odpovědí mu bylo plandání uší v souhlasném směru.

„Děkuji Dobby, můžeš jít spát nebo…víš co? Mohl by si nám ke snídani dát něco slaného a řekněme třeba ananasovou šťávu? Mě, Hermioně, Lence a profesoru Křiklanovi? " poděkoval a naposledy poprosil Dobbyho předtím než poslušně zmizel.

„To mu to nebylo divný?" zeptala se zmateně Hermiona, když mu nakukovala přes rameno na nádobu cukru.

„Za to může moje aura dobra, že si všichni myslí, jak jsem hodný," pošeptal, protože nemělo cenu křičet, když byla tak blízko něho a vytáhl si hůlku.

„Znáš zaříkávadlo?" a když viděl, jak nesouhlasně kývá hlavou, tak dodal: „Sleduj a uč se."

A začal pomalu přeměňovat všechen cukr na sůl a za chvíli se k němu přidala i Hermiona a za necelé dvě možná tři minuty, bylo hotovo. Ještě na zkoušku vyzkoušel chuť a musel se zašklebit a povědět „sůl."

„Teď jen počkat na snídani," mnul si radostí ruce, než ho Hermiona přikryla pláštěm, pak už si je mnul jen pod pláštěm.

**

Podle plánů se vzbudil dřív, aby mohl být mezi prvními na snídani a vidět odměnu toho, že místo spaní běhal všude možně.

Jako každé ráno hodil znechucený pohled na své spící spolubydlící, ale teď každému z nich přilepil boty k podlaze a s úsměvem se šel umýt a připravit na snídani. Oblékl se a vyrazil přes poloprázdnou společenskou místnost, kde poznal jen Brownovou, která musí být slepá, když chodí s Ronaldem. Zamračila se na něj, když kolem procházel a tak přemýšlel, co ji udělá.

„Dobby?" zvolal, když šel poklidnou cestou k velké síni.

„Pán volá Dobbyho?" zeptal se radostně skřítek.

„Dobby, použil se ten cukr do snídaní a nápojů?" zeptal se na první věc.

„Ano pane, Dobby a ostatní udělali snídani z toho cukru," pověděl nadšeně skřítek.

„Výborně Dobby, mám z tebe radost a mám ještě jednou přání, slyšel jsem, že slečna Levandule Brownová má ráda cizokrajná jídla jako jsou žížaly a housenky nebo osmažené myši, mohla by něco podobného dostat k snídani, samozřejmě jako dárek od neznámého ctitele," vymýšlel si, aby nemusel být Dobby z ničeho podezříván.

„Dobby se pokusí něco takového najít," rozloučil se Dobby a zmizel.

„Když se daří, tak se daří," pověděl si s neskrývanou radostí v hlase.

„Došel do Velké síně, kde zatím seděl akorát profesor Křiklan, profesorka Trelawneyová a několik hladových prváků a druháků neočekávaně čekajících na jídlo, které se tu každou chvíli objeví a tak vyrazil k učitelskému stolu.

„Dobrý den, pane profesore," pozdravil Horácia.

„Á, Harry, potřebuješ něco nebo si přišel jen popřát dobrou chuť," opětoval profesor pozdrav.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem vám přišel popřát dobrou chuť a zároveň vám doporučit ke snídani ananasovou šťávu a něco slaného jako snídani," pověděl a přitom na Horácia mrknul, aby naznačil, že to tak má udělat.

„Ananas říkáš? Tak děkuji, dobrou chuť i tobě Harry, uvidíme se na hodině," rozloučil se s ním usměvavě Horácio, protože asi profesor tušil víc už jen díky tomu, že učil jeho tátu a kmotra.

Sedl si na své místo k Havraspárskému stolu a s očekáváním čekal na ostatní, které se pomalu začínali ploužit, přišla velká část Nebelvíru v čele s Ronaldem a jeho slepou přítelkyní. Chvíli za nimi přišli učitelé, a pak i ostatní studenti a naštvaný Zmijozel s ještě více naštvaným Snapem, který vypadal, že by ho zavraždil, protože určitě vytušil, že to byl on, po kom musel přebarvovat vše, co přebarvil on, ale měl chuť ho naštvat ještě víc, a tak když procházel celkem blízko něho, tak mu zamával s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

„Pane Pottere, určitě víte, že nestojím o váš pozdrav, tak byste mohl přestat chovat jak váš přihlouplý otec," pověděl rozčileně profesor a on jelikož se dobře bavil, tak mu odpustil i nadávku, která byla mířena na jeho tátu.

„Pane Snape, věřte, že bych radši pozdravil skupinu mozkomorů, než vás," usmál se, aby ho dostal k šílenství a aby pozdržel dobu podávání snídaně doté doby, než tu bude co nejvíc lidí.

„Dvacet bodů dolů za vaši drzost, pane Pottere," strhnul mu body jako vždy, ale s jedním rozdílem.

„Pane Snape, pokud vím, ztratil jste veškeré profesorské výhody vůči mé osobě, takže žádné body a bohužel ani žádný trest," usmál se a udělal místo Hermioně, která šla společně s Lenkou.

„Já vám ten úsměv smažu z toho vašeho hloupého obličeje," pověděl naštvaně Snape a vzal si plášť do ruky a už chtěl odejít.

„To měla být výhružka? Nebo jsem jenom blbě slyšel a vy jste říkal, že máte hloupý obličej," pokračoval a bylo vidět, že možná překračuje mez, protože všichni se zastavili v pohybu nebo v činnosti a civěli na něj a jeho kamarádky si dokonce zakryly pusu překvapením.

Ale Snape nevypadal, jako kdyby chtěl něco odseknout ironického či sarkastického a jako upír odkráčel ke svému stolu.

V tom přišel Brumbál a na stole se objevilo jídlo. To byl povel, aby na něj všichni přestali civět a začali se věnovat jídlu.

Nevnímal Hermionino zvolání „zbláznil ses?" a pozvedl svůj pohár s ananasovou šťávou a mrknul na Horácia, který udělal to samý, a nastejno se napili. A pak nastalo to, na co se těšil. Někteří začali pít, někteří jíst, ale dopadli na stejno. Všichni začali všechno plivat zpátky, což vypadalo ve společnosti stovky studentů nechutně.

On se jenom usmál a zakousl se do slaného obloženého talíře a vychutnával si okamžik, že všichni se tváří nechutně. Dokonce slyšel zvolání Zabiniho „o tom se dozví moje matka," a zvolání některých žáků, „co je to za hnus," „to nebudu žrát," a jiná, která mu jenom přidávala větší chuť k jídlu. Lenka vypadala se vším seznámená, a tak v poklidu jedla. Hermiona mu asi stále neodpustila jeho chování před Snapem, takže se jenom na něj mračila a dokonce viděl nehorázný naštvaný škleb na tváři Snapea, který taky ochutnal slanou kávu. Dokonce ani Brumbálovi nechutnala slaná citronová poleva na jeho slaném koláči. Jediný Horácio si z učitelského sboru spokojeně pochutnával a vypadalo to, jako kdyby Brumbálovi chválil dobrou snídani.

Měl z toho takovou radost, že ho dokonce nerozhodili otázky od ostatních z Havraspáru, jak to, že on je jediný s chutným jídlem.

Jediný co ho štvalo, že Hermiona nejí a kouká na něj stále naštvaně, takže na ni udělal omluvné psí oči a na chvíli se aspoň usmála a začala také jíst.

Nejdřív se Brumbál bavil s Horáciem, a pak se postavil a s tlesknutím nechal zmizet všechno jídlo, včetně jejich chutného.

„Omlouvám se, za problémy se snídani jako odčinění vám nabízím sladkou odměnu," usmál se Brumbál a tlesknul znovu a před nimi se objevili zákusky, které museli být určitě v tom skladu, jak říkal Dobby. Jediné co ho štvalo, bylo, že se Dobbymu nepodařilo najít žádné červy, které by mohla dostat k snídani Levandule.

Ale nemuselo ho to štvát dlouho, protože chvíli poté, co se objevilo jídlo, se také ozval děsivý řev, právě od Nebelvírského stolu.

Bez jediného otočení tím směrem si jako jediný vychutnával jídlo. Brumbál okamžitě povstal a nechal zmizet talíř s určitě nějakou pochoutkou. Hodně lidí se ani neodvážilo ochutnat novou snídani a začali se zvedat a odcházet. On si spokojeně dlabal a s ním i jeho kamarádi. Pár lidí se k nim přidalo, ale jinak byla velká síň prázdná. Ronald musel utěšovat svoji přítelkyni a on si mohl gratulovat. Teda jenom doté doby, než do něj drkla rukou Lenka a jemně mu naznačila, že se někdo blíží.

„Harry, chutná ti snídaně," optal se ředitel s doprovodem, který mu dělala McGonagallová.

„Samozřejmě. Nevím, proč to všichni plivali, a musím přiznat, že byli dost nechutní," řekl, aniž by se podíval řediteli do očí a to kvůli nitrozpytu.

„Skřítci vyměnili sůl za cukr, takže jsi měl štěstí, že sis vybral správnou snídani," povídal mile ředitel, i když asi tušil, že za tím stojí on.

„To jistě ano, vždy jsem měl štěstí, a jestli půjdete za skřítkama, poděkujte jim za výbornou snídani," snažil se znít věrohodně, což se mu podle něj dařilo.

„Jistě, chlapče, to rád vyřídím, nashledanou," rozloučil s doprovodem odešel.

„Jak ti to může procházet," optala se nevěřícně Hermiona, až když byly skoro o samotě.

„Tajemství," usmál se tajemně a na mysl mu připlula vzpomínka z prvního ročníku, kdy mu klobouk říkal, že by měl jít do Zmijozelu, možná by tam i zapadl.


	18. Nebezpečí na každém kroku

Úspěch z prvního žertu ho motivoval mnohem víc, než si představoval, přemýšlel, jestli se mu líbí, že je takhle blíž ke svému tátovi a kmotrovi nebo se mu prostě líbí lehce ubližovat ostatním a hlavně Snapeovi.

Jenže nemohl přijít na žádný pořádný vtípek, protože neměl pořádně volnou chvíli, když nebyl ve škole, tak studoval s Horáciem kouzla a nitrobranu, když nebyl u něj, tak byl u Aberfortha na lekci nitrozpytu či cvičil s Hermionou a Lenkou nebo aspoň s jednou z nich, dále také četl knihu odeklínačů, kterou dostal za NKÚ anebo prostě jenom nezvládal ostatní dny a tak spal.

Prostě celou dobu měl tak naspěch, že si nemohl ani sednout a zapřemýšlet nad něčím, co by mohl provést a to dneska měl ještě společně s Hermionou a Lenkou bojovat proti Aberforthovi a Horáciovi.

S předstihem došel do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a už intuitivně si přál místnost pro cvičení, stejně jako už tolikrát předtím. Místnost byla pokaždé stejná, tmavá, skoro bez světel, jen s občasnými pochodněmi, jejichž intenzita světla se nemohla rovnat obyčejnému světlu, ze začátku se ptal proč vlastně bojovat ve tmě a odpověď mu bude znít v uších ještě dlouho, „Voldemort bude jistě využívat tmy, pokud nebudete vaše oči cvičit, tak vás ta tma porazí."

Bohužel si musel přiznat, že měl pravdu, všichni ze Zmijozelu milovali tmu, proto měli svoji společenskou místnost v podzemí a ještě pod jezerem.

Stoupl si doprostřed kruhu, který byl skoro uprostřed místnosti a jen tak jako už mnohokrát zkoušel jedno kouzlo, které ho učil už několik dlouhých dní Horácio.

Expertonum, už snad po tisící vyslovil toto kouzlo a mával hůlkou tak, jak mu Horácio ukazoval, ale zase se nic nestalo, oheň ani z jeho hůlky nevyšel, natož aby létal tak, jak on poroučí. Zkusil to znovu, pak ještě jednou, na další pokus víc křičel, ale oheň stále nevyšel.

Naštval se, že mu to stále nejde a tak se uklidňoval tím, že to kouzlo je prostě na něj jenom příliš těžké.

Sedl si do tureckého sedu a začal přemýšlet o rodičích, nevěděl proč na ně tak často myslí, když byl mladší, scházeli mu mnohem víc, než teď, ale teď cítil, že svoji rodinu ztratil nadobro. Když zemřel Sirius, snažil se uklidňovat aspoň tím, že mu něco o nich poví Remus a bude o nich vědět víc, ale teď když zjistil, že Remus nikdy nebyl s ním a je pouze s Brumbálem a ke své tetě už se nikdy nevrátí, si opravdu uvědomoval, že svoji rodinu pozná už jen z Horáciova vyprávění.

Jen tak při vzpomínání si vytáhl hůlku a s tichým „Expecto Patronum," si vyčaroval další vzpomínku v podobě jelena, který se objevil přímo před ním.

Přemýšlel, jestli je hmotný, a když se ho chtěl dotknout, zjistil, že ruka jim projde jako duchem, což ho donutilo si povzdechnout a jenom na něj s touhou setkat se s jeho právoplatným majitelem, hledět.

Jelen stále zůstával na místě, jako vzpomínka v jeho mysli, dívali si vzájemně do očí, sice patron určitě očekával nějaký příkaz, ale nemůže mu vyčíst, že prostě chtěl vidět něco, co mu připomene tátu, ne když patroni nemůžou mluvit.

Z tureckého sedu se postavil s očima stále hledícími na mlžného dvanácteráka, vzal svoji hůlku a zvednul ji vysoko do vzduchu a se stále stejnými myšlenkami zvolal: „Expertonum," a z hůlky opravdu vylezl plamen a pohyby, které ukazoval Horácio, jimiž mohl pohybovat, bez otočení svého pohledu, hýbal jen svoji hůlkou a dělal kolem sebe nepropustný prstenec ohnivého pekla, vypadalo to úžasně, všude jen oheň a teplo, které ho hřálo po celém těle, po pár vteřinách švihnul hůlku a kouzlo ze vzduchu zmizelo, jako kdyby tam nikdy nebylo a s tím zmizel i jeho patron.

Slyšel za sebou potlesk a tak se vylekaně otočil, ale uviděl jenom Hermionu a tak si sklidil hůlku a slíbil si, že musí být opatrnější, věnoval celou svoji pozornost snům a představám a nebral ohled na svoji ochranu.

„To bylo…úžasné kouzlo," pochválila mu Hermiona.

„Sledovala si mě dlouho?" musel se zeptat.

„Já…ano…nechtěla jsem tě přitom rušit."

„To jsi klidně mohla, nemusela ses nudit sledováním."

„To je dobrý. Chybí ti hodně?" zeptala se a on se ani nedivil, jak na to tak rychle přišla.

„Někdy, asi je to tím, že mě s nimi někdo neustále srovnává a já na ně mám pouze nulové vzpomínky, pár fotek a společný tvar patrona," pověděl tak, jak to cítil.

„Já jen, že jsem tě takového nepoznala," řekla Hermiona potichu.

„Myslíš takového Harryho, který si povídá s patronem a myslí si, že tak bude blíž ke svým rodičům, tak takového by mě neměl poznat nikdo," pověděl přesvědčeně a viděl, jak se otvírají dveře a v nich stojí zbylý členové jejich skupiny.

„Nerušíme?" zeptal se Horácio.

„Jen jsem ukazoval Hermioně Expertonum, které se mi konečně povedlo," zalhal okamžitě a zjistil, že v tom začíná být dobrý.

„Povedlo? Tak rychle, trvalo mi to mnohem déle," pochválil ho Horácio a Lenka na něj koukala obdivně, i když určitě netušila, co to kouzlo je.

„Rychle? Trvalo mi to dva týdny!"

„Jenom dva týdny. Není to kouzlo, které se dá vyčarovat po prvním pokusu, stejně třeba jako Patronovo zaklínadlo," ukončil jejich debatu Horácio, protože se o slovo hlásil Aberforth.

„Dneska poprvé společně vyzkoušíme, co jste se stihli za tu chvíli naučit, neočekávám toho mnoho, ale musíte mi dokázat, že jste se aspoň něco naučili, abych věděl, že můj čas, který vám slečny věnuju, není zbytečný," začal Aberforth a společně, jako kdyby to měli nacvičený, došli s Horáciem naproti nim a Lenka s Hermionou stanuli u jeho boku.

„Pravidla jsou jednoduchá, zkoušíte boj proti smrtijedům, pokud dostanu holky nějakou z vás, bojuje se dál, pokud dostanu Harryho, prohráli jste všichni, rozumíte?" zeptal se a on jako jediný měl otázku nebo spíš námitku.

„Nic takového, pokud imitujeme opravdový boj proti smrtijedům, tak nikoho z nich nedostanou, žádný bojujte dál. Není nic takového, jako že jsem nejdůležitější, bez váhání bych skočil do smrtící kletby, která by na ně letěla, nikdo tady nebude umírat ani ve cvičných soubojích, pokud bude zasažená jedna z nich, tak jsem svůj boj prohrál," pověděl sice potichu, ale s důrazem.

„Harry-," začala Lenka.

„Ne, žádné námitky, pokud se mám spolehnout na vás, tak vy se musíte spolehnout na mě," přerušil Lenku.

„Já chtěla říct jen, děkuji," usmála se na něj Lenka.

„Ach, promiň."

„Tak tedy začneme," řekl Horácio a nepřestal se usmívat a i Aberforth se spokojeně usmíval.

**

Nevyhráli, očekávaně dostali a nepředvedli skoro nic, věděl, že je to jeho chyba, oni ho měli bránit, což se jim dařilo, ale on nedokázal předvést, žádné pořádné útočné zaklínadlo, věděl moc dobře, že je bídný a proto přestal dělat všechno, co dělal normálně a celé dny trávil v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby.

Každý den, místo čehokoliv zkoušel různá zaklínadla, útočné kletby a cokoliv jiného, vypůjčil si mnoho knih z knihovny a celou dobu trávil čtením a pak zkoušením. V komnatě nejvyšší potřeby dokonce i občas přespával, aby ještě před hodinami mohl zkoušet, vyhýbal se všemu včetně jídla ve společnosti, které mu nahrazovalo jídlo z kouzelného talíře.

Snažil se vymýšlet taktiku, navazující kouzla, kombinace kouzel nebo prostě cokoliv, či by mohl dohnat nedostatek zkušeností a znalostí.

Byl rád, že mu komnata plní jeho přání a vyjde vstříc jeho požadavkům na tvar prostředí, ve kterém může cvičit.

Zkoušel si znovu projít veškerá zaklínadla, ale přerušilo ho otevření dveří a tak rychle namířil hůlku na toho, kdo se snaží k němu dobít, ale zjistil, že je to jen Lenka a tak se zase věnoval jen kouzlům.

„Harry-,"

„Nemůžu, musím to tady dodělat," odbyl ji a dál po sobě sesílal kouzla.

„Harry, co se stalo," zeptala se opatrně Lenka.

„Nic, jen tu cvičím," znovu ji odbyl a seslat další kouzlo.

„A jsi do toho takový blázen, že se nám vyhýbáš a trávíš veškerý čas tady," rozhodila Lenka rukama.

„Musím se toho hodně naučit," pověděl přesvědčeně.

„Ale nemusíš z toho zešílet, podívej se na sebe, vypadáš hrozně, jsi nevyspalý a špinavý," pověděla Lenka, krutou pravda, jak to bylo jejím zvykem.

„Lepší nevyspalý než mrtvý," nechtěl připustit, že má pravdu.

„Tak o tom to je? O tom nedávném souboji?"

„Ne jenom o něm, nic neumím a musím-,"

„z toho zešílet," doplnila Lenka něco, co nechtěl říct.

„Harry trpíš hroznou představou, že když si neporazil jedny z nejmocnějších čarodějů, že nestojíš za nic a pak si tady schválně ubližuješ," snažila se mu Lenka promluvit do duše.

„Musím toho umět dost, abych vás ochránil," stál si za svým.

„Nám nepomůžeš, když se zhroutíš vyčerpáním a ani, když zešílíš při mylné představě, že neumíš nic, my ti chceme pomoct, ale nesmíš se nám vyhýbat, Hermiona říkala, že nechodíš ani do společenské místnosti, Horácio říkal, že sis posunul jeho hodiny, ukrýváš se před světem jenom proto, že si hloupě myslíš, jak si slabý."

„Ale já sem slabý," namítl z posledních sil.

„Slabý? Kdyby si byl slabý, tak jsi necvičil Brumbálovu armádu, kdyby si byl slabý, tak jsi neporazil třikrát Voldemorta, kdyby si byl slabý…tak nejsem pro tebe ochotná obětovat život," pověděla Lenka a jelikož bez zakoktání použila oslovení Voldemort, věděl, že je to vážné.

„Já ti důvěřuju, Hermiona ti důvěřuje, Aberforth a Horácio ti důvěřují, tak důvěřuj i ty nám."

„Já…dobře," usmál se, a když chtěl udělat krok dopředu, zamotala se mu hlava a poslední, co si pamatoval, bylo, že padnul do želatinové podlahy.

**

Probudil se v úplně jiné místnosti, než usnul, tedy spíš omdlel a to mu na klidu nepřidalo, rychle si vytáhl hůlku a zběsile se začal ohánět, kde vlastně je, ale uklidnilo ho až to, že poznal kabinet Horácia.

„Není nic lepšího než pořádný spánek že?" pověděl Horácio stojící ve dveřích.

„Jak dlouho jsem spal?" musel se zeptat.

„Jenom tolik, na kolik jsem tě uspal a kolik tvé tělo potřebovalo," odpověděl vyhýbavě Horácio.

„To jsem zase prospal týden?" zeptal se otřeseně.

„Ne, jenom nějakých osmnáct hodin," zasmál se profesor.

„Až budeš příště dělat podobnou blbost, dojdi si za mnou pro nějaké lektvary nebo aspoň pro radu, pokud k nám nebudeš mít důvěru, jak se máme cítit?" začal Horácio s kázáním, které věděl, že přijde.

„Já jsem si myslel-,"

„Promiň, že tě přerušuji, ale to je ono, ty jsi myslel, pokud něco nevíš stoprocentně, měl bys ses s někým poradit, to že si měl tušení, jak stojíš za nic a okamžitě si začal jednat, nebylo dobré," přerušil ho Horácio.

„Ale jak…Aha Lenka ti to řekla."

„Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že máš nějakou přítelkyní a chodíš za ní, pak si ale začal na hodinách vypadat hrozně unaveně a odkládal sis naše hodiny, přišlo mi to, že máš problém, se kterým si nemůžeš pomoci, ale myslíš si opak, tak jsem za tebou poslal Lenku a i teď si myslím, že to byl jeden z mých nejlepších nápadů," usmál se na něj profesor.

„Jo, Lenka je taková, že když začne mluvit o něčem chybném, tak se všichni cítí špatně, jak se k ní chovají, to jsem asi potřeboval, abych viděl, jaký jsem byl hlupák," odsouhlasil, protože mu nic jiného nezbývalo.

„Takže to je tak lehký? Sám jsi zjistil, že si dělal chybu, nemusím ti pár hodin promlouvat do duše? Nikdo mi to moc nešlo."

„Ne vím, že sem to udělal blbě, alespoň tu jednu část," znovu souhlasil.

„Jakou máš na mysli?"

„To, že jsem tomu propadl," upřesnil.

„Takže toho nechceš nechat?" zeptal se profesor opatrně.

„Nechat? Nemůžu toho nechat, Voldemort něco chystá, je moc velký klid, plánuje něco velkého, proto koriguje moji vraždu na dálku, neukazuje se, žádné vraždy, žádné akce, smrtijedi jsou v klidu, ale on přijde a pokud nebudu dostatečně silný, tak mi ani nepomůže, že zničím ty jeho Viteály," odpověděl potichu.

„Ale nemusíš cvičit sám, chápu, že já ani Aberforth s tebou nepůjdeme na Raddla, ale budeme se starat o smrtijedy, ale Hermiona a Lenka s tebou půjdou, ať budeš chtít nebo ne."

„Jenže oni mají své životy, Lenka má kamarády v Havraspáru a má před sebou zkoušky NKÚ, Hermiona má také své kamarády a chce se učit a má povinnosti prefekta, nemůžu jim říct, od dneška nebudete dělat nic jiného než se mnou cvičit. To že já jsem se rozhodl vykašlat se na všechno, protože vím, že do sedmého ročníku už nenastoupím, je moje volba, ale nikoho do toho nebudu nutit," vysvětlil.

„Jenže oni chtějí jít s tebou."

„Ano, až půjdu pro Viteály, na smrtijedy nebo potom na konečnou bitvu, tak je sebou vezmu, ale jinak mají svůj život a já taky, nemůžou pro mě obětovat všechno, zřeknout se rodin, přátel, školy, prostě všeho jenom kvůli tomu, že si myslí, že musíš jít za mnou."

„Jenže oni to chtějí-,"

„Ano, možná že teď to chtějí, ale co pak, až to skončí, ať už to skončí jakkoliv. Když prohraju, tak budou nenáviděny, jestli náhodou vyhraju, tak sice budou obdivovány, ale stejně nebudou mít nic, protože museli vše obětovat," přerušil Horácia.

„Nesmíš přemýšlet tak dopředu, nevíš, co se může stát," vytknul mu profesor.

„Když se jedná o ně, tak musím. V mém případě je to jedno, byl jsem vybrán, abych bojoval, tak budu bojovat, ať to stojí cokoliv a už mě to stálo všechno cenné, co jsem měl, ale nikdo jiný nemusí nic obětovávat, protože je to jenom můj boj!" řekl přesvědčeně.

„Harry…ty sis něco namluvil a neustále si za tím stojíš, není to o žádném tvém boji, ano jsi předurčen, ale když neuspěješ, pak nastane válka a všichni budou umírat, můžeš být šlechetný a říkat si, nevezmu Hermionu a Lenku sebou a oni budou žít, i když já umřu, ale to je hloupost. Když ty umřeš, on z radosti vyšle smrtijedy na Bradavice, ministerstvo, Příčnou ulici, Prasinky a cokoliv, co se mu zalíbí a všichni budou umírat i ti, které sis myslel, že si zachránil svojí obětí. Pokud ale s tebou půjdou a s nimi i my, tak máš větší šanci ho porazit a tudíž zabránit té katastrofě, která by začala po tvé smrti. Máš nyní čas, pokud se Raddle objeví, tak Brumbál udělá cokoliv, aby Raddla zbrzdil a potlačil, pak až budeš připraven, může nastat tvůj boj," začal vysvětlovat profesor něco, co sice mělo logiku, ale on ji nechtěl vidět.

„Voldemort není nesmrtelný, může ho zabít kdokoliv, ale já jsem k tomu předurčen, to neznamená, že když umřu, tak se stane nesmrtelným, když mu zmizí všechny ty Viteály, může ho porazit kdokoliv," stál si za svým.

„Jsi si tím jistý? Věříš, že ho opravdu může porazit každý?"

„Rozhodně máš větší šanci ty nebo kdokoliv než já, jenom nikdo neví nic o Viteálech a tak věří, že je nesmrtelný, což zatím je."

„Lidé momentálně věří, že je mrtvý a on toho využívá, v tom případě musíme my taky. Nemůžeš věřit v to, že on se objeví před tebou sám a budete bojovat jeden proti jednomu, proto i když se ti to protiví, musíš přijmout to, že Hermiona a Lenka obětují cokoliv, aby tě podpořili, a nedělají to jenom kvůli vítězství, dělají to kvůli tobě," poukázal Horácio.

„Takže jim mám říct, vykašlete se na učení a na kamarády a věnujte se mě?" zeptal se ironicky.

„Ne Harry, svěř se jim, že si nevěříš a oni určitě udělají cokoliv, aby ti pomohli jak morálně, tak i znalostně a určitě jim bude jedno, že dostanou špatnou známku," stále s ním mluvil profesor klidně a všechno mu pomalu vysvětloval, což nemusel.

„Já…asi bych to měl udělat," odsouhlasil pomalu s povzdechem.

„Věř, že Lenka NKÚ udělá, a když se bude muset víc učit, tak pořád můžeš cvičit s Hermionou, já sice musím učit a Aberforth shánět důležité informace, ale ve dvou či ve třech se to lépe táhne a aspoň neskončíš jak teď. Vedle je koupelna, umyj se a pak přijď, požádám skřítky o večeři a pak se pustíme zase do nitrobrany," vyhnal ho asi proto, aby se nehádal a přemýšlel nad jeho slovy a to chtěl i udělat.

**

Někteří nadšenci zimy v tento den jásali, začal padat první sníh, on tento den viděl jako ostatní, až na to, že mohli jít do Prasinek, tam se měl setkat s Percym a taktéž s Aberforthem.

Bohužel Lenka ani Hermiona nechtěli jít, protože plánovali společný trénink a tak dostal akorát pergamen, kde bylo napsáno, co má koupit. Naštěstí pro něj nechtěli vánoční dárky, protože těsně před vánoci prý měl být ještě jeden víkend, kdy si mohli své dárky koupit.

Když šel sám již trochu zasněženými Prasinkami, tak si uvědomil, že opravdu kromě nich, nemá žádné jiné přátele, s kterými by mohl jít, aby nebyl sám. Občas ho sice někdo pozdravil, ale to byla jen slabá výjimka.

Nejdříve koupil to, co po něm požadovali a sám si koupil také něco, většinou to byly jen sladkosti z Medového ráje anebo ostatní hlouposti, pak se ale rozhodl zajít do Prasečí hlavy.

Otevřel dveře do skoro prázdného lokálu, setřepal si sníh z vlasů a položil kožich na věšák, tedy ne přímo kožich, stále to byl jen obyčejný hábit, ale po pár přeměňovacích kouzlech, z něho byl i překvapivě teplý kožíšek.

Podíval se po obsazení a uviděl Percyho sedět samotného u jednoho ze zadních stolů, cestou k němu kývnul na Aberfortha a pak se posadil přímo naproti k Percymu.

„Ahoj, už jsem se obával, že nepřijdeš," pozdravil neobvykle Percy.

„Jen jsem se musel stavit vyzvednout nějaké sladkosti," odmávnul jeho obavy.

„To nevadí, aspoň jsem měl čas si popovídat s Aberforthem, konečně jsem z důvěryhodného zdroje dozvěděl, jak to bylo s tím jedem."

„Aspoň to nemusím vysvětlovat sám," usmál se a pohodlně se opřel.

„Ale neřekl mi, na koho padlo podezření a zvlášť, když už to vyšetřovali bystrozorové."

„Bystrozoři? Jo ty myslíš Tonksovou a Pošuka, jo ty tam byly jeden den," pověděl sarkasticky.

„Vždyť ten případ ukončili nebo to aspoň tak říkal ministr," rozčílil se Percy.

„Asi to za ten jeden den ukončili."

„O tom podám zprávu na ministerstvu a zaručuju ti, že se o tom ministr dozví," ubezpečoval ho Percy, ale jemu to bylo jedno a přesně tomu i řekl, nakonec se Percy umoudřil a začali si normálně povídat, snažil se vyhýbat tématům, o kterých by neměl mluvit, ale Percy nebyl typ člověka, který by vyzvídal, takže nemusel lhát. Aberforth jim neustále donášel pití, aby měl nějakou záminku přidat se do diskuze a nakonec to dopadlo tak, že se všichni dobře bavili.

Poté, co se rozloučil Percy a zmizel krbem, zůstal u stolu sám a jelikož se do hostince začali shlukovat lidé, tak se taktéž rozloučil s Aberforthem a zmizel do studeného večera v Prasinkách.

Byl rád, že neexistovalo žádné ultimátum, kromě toho, že by měl přijít do deseti hodin a jelikož bylo sotva šest, tak měl klid a nemusel ani chvátat při cestě ke kočárům.

Uslyšel ale za sebou hlasy, bez otočení poznal akorát to, že jsou dívčí, nevšímal si toho, protože ani nechtěl poslouchat nějaké drby nebo o čem se dvě dívky mohou bavit, ale když v jejich rozhovorech uslyšel svoje jméno, tak se zastavil a otočil.

Na dálku zrovna neviděl nejlépe, ale poznal Katie z famfrpálového týmu a její kamarádku, kterou neznal jménem, snažil se poslouchat jejich rozhovor, ale uslyšel akorát „Proč to musíš Harrymu dát?"

Věděl, že se mohou klidně bavit o někom jiným, ale i kdyby, aspoň by měl důvod jít s nimi do školy a nemusel by jít sám.

„Prostě mu to musím dát, nemá to s tebou nic společného, Leanno!" ozvala se Katie a on si konečně vzpomněl, že jméno té druhé dívky vlastně taky znal.

„Mně se to prostě zdá divný-," říkala Leanna, ale byla přerušena radostným vykřiknutím Katie: „támhle je," a ukazovala přímo na něj, což mu na Katie připadalo dost zvláštní. A vůbec k tomu nepřidalo, že se za ním rozběhla, jako kdyby ji honili Mozkomorové.

Za ní se okamžitě rozběhla Leanna a jemu to začala připadat celé směšné, ale snažil se na sobě nedat nic znát, třeba akorát v Medovém ráji prodávají nějaké nové sladkosti, které ze studentů dělají nepřemýšlející tvory.

„Harry, tohle ti musím dát," zastavila se před ním Katie a natáhla pravou ruku, ve které měli cosi zabalené v hadru.

„Jo dobře, od koho to je?" zeptal se.

„Já nevím, já ti to jenom musím dát," pověděla a začala mu mávat hadrem před obličejem.

„Dobrá, ale musíš vědět, kdo ti to dal, já si nemůžu brát vše, co mi chce někdo dát," snažil se zklidnit Katie, protože to vypadalo, že není ve své kůži. Potvrdilo mu to i tváření se její kamarádky, která vypadala, že také svoji kamarádku nepoznává.

„Dostala to na dámských záchodcích," pověděla a Katie se na ní zle zatvářila.

„Není to tvá starost, jen mu to musím dát," okřikla se na ní Katie, což málem její kamarádku rozbrečelo.

„Takhle se Katie nechová, co s ní může…Imperius," přemýšlel v duchu a pak málem vykřikl, když mu to došlo.

„Katie, kdo hraje odražeče se mnou?" zeptal se, aby si ujistil jednu věc.

„Vezmi si tohle Harry," naprosto ignorovala jeho otázku, čímž mu zodpověděla to, kdo to udělal. Musel to být někdo slabý, že ji dal jenom příkaz a nenechal ji volně přemýšlet, aspoň tak mu to vysvětloval Aberforth.

„Dobrá," naznačil, že si to od ní bere, ale druhou rukou vytáhl hůlku a v době, kdy to ani jedna nečekala, na ni začaroval Petrificus totalus, bohužel měl ale plné ruce práci s tím zasáhnout pomocí kouzla Depulzo tu věc zabalenou v hadru, že nemohl chytit padající Katie.

Vykašlal se na tu věc a okamžitě si klekl ke Katie, která na něj pouze mrkala očima, protože nemohl nic dělat.

„Proč si to udělal," rozkřičela se na něj její kamarádka.

„Imperius, tobě se nezdálo, že se chová divně?" zeptal se pro jistotu.

„Ale…asi jo, byla taková legrační a chovala se divně…u Merlina, to se muselo stát na těch záchodcích, jak tam dostala tamtu věc," ukázala na věc, která ležela kousek od kusu hadru, a vypadalo to na nějaký náhrdelník.

„Co budeme dělat? Mám dojít pro pomoc?" ptala se vyděšeně Leanna.

„Uspi ji, já dojdu zabalit tamto," rozběhl se k věci, kterou poznal, byl to náhrdelník od Borgina a Burkese, u kterého bylo napsáno, že je prokletý, oddychl si, že ho napadlo to odstřelit pryč, než se toho stačil někdo dotknout, sundal si kožich a jím náhrdelník vzal, zabalil to, co nejlépe uměl a svázal to kouzlem „Pouta na tebe," takže nyní měl akorát obvázaný kožich, ale stále mu to nestačilo a tak to celé namočil ještě pomocí kouzla „Aquamenti," a jelikož byla teplota pod nulou nechal to zmrazit pomocí „Vitaglacius." Nyní měl místo kožichu kus ledu a byl si jistý, že se toho nikdo nedotkne a tak se s tím rozběhl k Leanně, která si utírala slzy, klečíc nad svoji kamarádkou.

„Vezmi to a snaž se, aby to z toho nevypadlo," podal zmrzlou kouli svázaného kožichu Leanně a sám si klekl ke Katie, která už nebyla pod znehybňovacím zaklínadlem, ale jenom spala a tak si ji opatrně vzal do náruče a děkoval za to, že Katie je tak lehká.

„To ji tam chceš odnést?" zeptala se překvapeně.

„Kočáry nemusí být k dispozici, pojď, tohle zvládnu, ale opravdu opatrně s tím, je to prokleté," ukázal pouze hlavou na zmrzlý kožich.

A snažil se co nejvíc přidat do kroku nebo aspoň tak, jak mu to zátěž v náručí dovolovala.

„Takže ji to mohlo proklít, kdyby se toho dotkla?" zeptala se vyděšeně.

„Ano," odpověděl krátce, protože nechtěl zbytečně vyčerpat síly mluvením.

„Nebo tebe, protože ty si měl být cílem, že ano?" ptala se dál a koukala na něj vyděšeně se slzami v očích a on si začínal uvědomovat, že nikdo ze studentů není připravený na válku, která přijde.

Pokýval hlavou, že je to tak a stále pospíchal, naštěstí se Leanna uzavřela do sebe a tak mohl v klidu dojít až k pozemkům hradu, cestou nikoho nepotkali, protože na některé bylo pozdě a na některé ještě příliš brzy, aby se vraceli, začali ho už bolet ruce a dokonce si začal už i skousávat dolní ret, aby nemusel myslet na to, jak se pronesla.

Konečně dorazili k bráně a on rychle zahnul na ošetřovnu, bez řečí se Leanna rozběhla pryč, tušil, že běží pro McGonagallovou, ale to mu bylo jedno, hlavně ať to co nese, dá někomu z učitelů a nenechá to povalovat někde, kde hrozí, že se led rozteče a rozbalí.

Doběhl na ošetřovnu a nohou zabouchal do dveří, přičemž za chvíli uslyšel nadávky, ale když zjistila madam Pomfreyová, že je to naléhavé, ukázala mu postel, kde ji mohl položit a tak i udělal, a pak rychle vytáhl hůlku a vyvolal patrona, kterému přikázal dojít za Horáciem a předat jednoslovnou zprávu „ošetřovna," přesně tak, jak ho to učili.

Vysvětlil jenom to nejnutnější, hlavně to, že jenom spí a je pod Imperiusem, že ji nic jiného není, to naštěstí ošetřovatelku uklidnilo a vyhnala ho ven z místnosti, že ji potřebuje převléknout a tak se vydal čekat před ošetřovnu.

První přišla McGonagallová, ani ho nepozdravila a vběhla dovnitř, ani se tomu nedivil, spíš čekal na Horácia, který přišel nastejno se Snapem, určitě se potkali na cestě, když mají kabinet kousek od sebe.

Snape taktéž nepřekvapivě ani nepozdravil a jelikož ani on nenesl medailon, tak se domníval, že si ho nechal u sebe, což mu i vyhovovalo. Snape byl idiot a dalších minimálně dalších stovka nadávek, ale černé magii rozuměl, až nebezpečně dobře.

„Harry, když jsem viděl patrona, bál jsem se, že se ti něco stalo," pověděl udýchaně Horácio.

„Moc k tomu nechybělo, ještě že ten, kdo ji zaklel, byl takový idiot," nechal chvíli vydechnout svým rukám i nohám a pak se pustil do vyprávění, úplně od začátku.

„Harry," řekl Horácio, když dovyprávěl celý příběh, „jsem na tebe tak pyšný," dodal a poplácal ho po ramenu.

„Já půjdu vedle, určitě budou chtít nějaké lektvary, posilující, na uklidnění a tak, ale ještě si spolu promluvíme, ale opravdu si to zvládl geniálně," rozloučil se s ním Horácio a odešel na ošetřovnu.

„Taky by se mi hodil lektvar, protože necítím ruce," zamumlal si potichu, když zůstal stát sám na chodbě.

**

Nemohl ani nikam jít, protože za chvíli vylezla McGonagallová a řekla mu, že tam má počkat, tak se teda opřel o zeď vedle dveří a čekal, naštěstí to nebylo ani tak dlouhé, možná jenom hodina, než všichni vyšli ven, teda kromě madam Pomfreyové.

„Pottere, pojďte s námi," řekla a coural se tak, aby mohl jít s Horáciem a ne s ní nebo se Srabusem.

„Kam jdeme?" zeptal se šeptem Horácia.

„K Brumbálovi, budeš mu muset říct to samé, co mě."

„Tomu dědkovi neřeknu vše, co tobě," přitom oslovení pověděl co nejtišeji, aby ho nezaslechl nikdo před nimi.

„Harry…tak teda dobrá," povzdychl si Horácio „řekni mu teda jenom to, co považuješ za důležité."

Vůbec se nedivil, že heslo, které řekla McGonagallová, byla sladkost, tedy přesněji „karamelky."

Společně vystoupali po schodech a bylo vidět, že Brumbál o všem ví, protože je skoro přivítal s otevřenou náručí, dokonce už tu byla i Leanna, která už nebrečela asi proto, že dostala nějaký lektvar od Snapea nebo od Brumbála.

„Je Katie v pořádku?" zeptal se mile Brumbál a Snape mu jen odpověděl kývnutím.

„Byl to opravdu prokletý náhrdelník?" zeptal se ještě jednou Brumbál.

„Pokud by se toho někdo dotknul a nedostalo by se mu dostatečné péče, asi by to bylo vážné," vyjádřil se k tomu Snape.

Přemýšlel, proč tu stojí on, když jim může vše říct Leanna, ale snažil se k tomu nevyjadřovat, prostě jenom stál a poslouchal.

„Můžu jít za ní," ozvala se potichu Leanna a Brumbál ji mile propustil.

„Harry, pověz mi, jak si zjistil, že slečna Bellová je pod Imperiusem a jak jsi věděl, co by ten náhrdelník měl dělat," optal se Brumbál a on na to okamžitě vybudoval co nejsilnější nitrobranu, aby mohl trochu zalhat, aniž by to někdo zjistil.

„Chovala se divně a neodpovídala mi na otázky, prostě mi jen nutila ten náhrdelník a ten náhrdelník, určitě nebyl nějaký milý dárek, když mi ho někdo nutil pod Imperiusem," odpověděl tak, jak chtěl.

„Výborná dedukce, určitě sis poradil skvěle," pochválil ho ředitel, což mu bylo upřímně jedno.

„Pottere, až příště budete ochraňovat předměty, stačí je pouze zabalit, nemusíte dělat ty vaše…pokusy," pověděl výsměšně Snape.

„Pokud dávám na hlídání předmět někomu, kdo celou cestu brečí, klepe se a je mimo, tak jí to prostě nemůžu dát do ruky jenom zabalený v kapesníku a doufat, že se toho nedotkne," odsekl umaštěnci.

„Třeba zmenšit a dát si to do hábitu vás nenapadlo co?" stále se mu Snape vysmíval.

„Ne, ale napadlo mě to zvětšit a hodit vám to do postele," pověděl s naprostým klidem.

„To by snad stačilo," usmál se na ně Brumbál a jemu to začínalo jít krkem.

„Můžu odejít, určitě vám vše řekla Leanna a já tu jsem zbytečný," pokoušel se být klidný a to je kvůli tomu, že tu s ním je Horácio.

„Jistě Harry, když tak si tě pozvu, kdybychom něco nevěděli," propustil ho a on bez rozloučení s ostatními akorát s Horáciem, odešel se pořádně vysprchovat a spát s tím, že ho možná ruce po spánku nebudou tolik bolet.


	19. Hermionina noční můra

Ráno to bylo opravdu lepší, ruka už ani tak nebolela a tak hned ráno, protože se mu nechtělo spát, se vydal do společenské místnosti napsat si úkol do Kouzelných formulí, protože to byl jediný předmět, kde si ještě úkoly dělal. Naštěstí to byly jenom dva listy pergamenu o pojednání, jak funguje kouzlo Locomotor a jeho výhody nad Wingadium leviosa.

Byl v celé společenské místnosti sám, když teda nepočítal dva prváky nebo druháky, kteří seděli na druhé straně místnosti a hráli řachavého Petra.

Nevěděl proč, ale v poslední době mu nejvíce vyhovoval klid, proto i když mu Horácio doporučoval, svěřit se svými problémy holkám, tak to neudělal, Lenka si myslela, že se z toho dostal, ale tak to nebylo, nevěnoval cvičení všechen svůj čas, ale když byly na hodinách nebo na lekcích s Aberforthem či Horáciem, odběhl si do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a cvičil do naprosté únavy, jenom proto, aby ty kouzla čaroval intuitivně, aby žádný Voldemort, ani žádný jiný nitrozpytec, neměl oproti němu žádnou výhodu.

Teď měl ale na přemýšlení další věc, někdo se znovu pokusil ho zabít, naštěstí pro něj, ale tomuto pokusu zabránila jeho podezřívavost, ale zjistil jedno, vrah, kterého hledá, jde prakticky přes mrtvoly. Nevadilo by mu, ani kdyby se toho přívěšku dotkla Katie, či kdokoliv jiný a u jedu mu zase nevadilo, že by se toho napil Horácio.

Konečně na to kápl, on nikdo nechtěl zabít Horácia, vrah šel pouze po něm a naivně doufal, že se toho napije, což udělal.

„Jenže kolik takových naivních pokusů může ještě přijít a co, když mu nějaký vyjde?" ptal se sám sebe.

„Jak to že jsi tak brzo vzhůru?" ozvalo se za ním.

„Chtěl jsem tohle dodělat a nějak jsem nemohl dospat," odpověděl a nenechal se přerušit a stále přemýšlet.

„To se ti divím, já bych ještě spala," a potvrdila to i zívnutím.

„A proč to neděláš?" zeptal se, aby řeč nestála.

„To je kvůli té bolesti, včera jsme to s tím tréninkem přehnali a já necítím krk, asi jsem si s ním sekla, když jsem asi po stopadesáté letěla ke zdi," řekla a on vyprsknul smíchy.

„To není vtipný, víš, jak to bolí?"

„Nevím, většinou dobrovolně nelétám do zdi," využil momentu, že ji zase mohl provokovat.

„My jsme tvrdě trénovali, víš? Neflákáme se po Prasinkách," hájila sama sebe a on byl za to rád, že tam s ním opravdu nebyly, kdo ví, jak by to dopadlo.

„Takže tě za to obětování mám namasírovat?" zeptal se a odložil úkol na později.

„Cože si tak ochotný? Že ty jsi nám zapomněl nakoupit," optala se a on opravdu začal přemýšlet, kam ty věci zmizeli a pak si vzpomněl, že jsou v tom kožichu, který je u Snapea.

„No…ty jsou momentálně u Snapea," pověděl ve zkratce, když stál za ní a uvolňoval ji zablokovaný krk.

„A co tam dělají?" zasmála se.

„To je trošku na delší vyprávění," vyhýbal se odpovědi.

„Počkej, to mi chceš říct, že ti Snape zabavil celý tvůj nákup?" zeptala se pochybovačně, ale stále se u toho blbě culila.

„No v rámci možností, jsem mu to dal i dobrovolně, ale ne ten nákup, spíš ten hábit, ve kterém to bylo, ale to je zbytečný vysvětlovat," stále neměl chuť vyprávět nic o Imperiusu, medailonu, pokusu o vraždě a vše, co s tím souviselo, ale štěstí mu nepřálo, když viděl, že do společenské místnosti vchází Katie v závěsu s Leannou.

Bylo naivní myslet si, že projdou kolem něj a nebudou mu věnovat žádnou pozornost, takže radši zvolil menší zlo a to bylo začít sám.

„Ahoj Katie, jsi v pořádku?"

„Já…jo, vypila jsem pár lektvarů, vyspala jsem se a bylo to v pořádku," odpověděla mu Katie.

„To rád slyším, cítil bych se blbě, kdybych ti tím kouzlem ublížil."

„Já bych vůbec nevěděla, že jsme se setkali, kdyby mi to Leanna nevyprávěla, tak bych si myslela, že jsem asi usnula u Tří košťat," usmála se na něj a podle jejího zmateného jednání, by vsázel na to, že se stále necítí nejlíp.

„Ono se stejně moc zajímavého nedělo," řekl spíš, aby ujistil Hermionu, která koukala střídavě na něj a na Katie, jako kdyby mluvili cizí řečí, kterou ona nerozumí.

„Podle toho, co jsem slyšela, to bylo spíš naopak."

„Leanna určitě přeháněla," ohradil se okamžitě a snažil se nečervenat.

„Takže to byl jiný Harry, který mě nesl na ošetřovnu v náručí a paralyzoval mě, abych sobě nebo nikomu jinému neublížila?" zeptala se Katie a on musel svoji snahu o nečervenání minimálně zdvojnásobit.

„Opravdu ti řekli, že to byl Harry? Protože jestli jo, tak jsem to musel být já," dostal ze sebe a cítil se divně rozpolcen, když stál mezi dvěma dívkami.

„Může mi někdo říct, o čem se bavíte?" nevydržela Hermiona mlčet.

„Harry se ti nepochlubil?"

„Harry necítil potřebu se chlubit," pověděl sarkasticky.

„No já si stejně musím jít lehnout, takže jsem ráda, že se ti můžu poděkovat tady," znovu se na něj mile usmála a on jemu běželo hlavou, jestli opravdu stačí nějakou holku zachránit, aby se k němu chovala úplně jinak, než předtím, ať už to předtím bylo jakékoliv.

„Není za co, byla to dobrá rozcvička," odmávl vděk a snažil se tenhle nepříjemný emoční rozhovor co nejdřív ukončit.

„Myslím, že oba víme, že je za co a ještě se ti chci omluvit, chovala jsem se k tobě za celý tenhle rok hnusně, nezasloužil sis to, pořád jsi ten samý Harry, ať si říká, kdo chce, co chce," nenechala ho ani odpovědět a zmizela pryč.

„Co jsi udělal tak úžasného, že by tě nejradši samou láskou snědla," pověděla sarkasticky Hermiona a on si musel odsouhlasit, že by mohla pochytit od něj něco jiného, než zrovna zalíbení v sarkasmu a ironii.

Využil momentu, že měl svoje ruce na jejich ramenou a nepříjemně, ale ne bolestně ji zmáčknul sval a s úsměvem řekl: „Nemusíš žárlit Hermiono."

„Žárlit? To snad nemyslíš vážně," pověděla uraženě, ale pak už mírněji se zeptala: „co se teda stalo?"

Viděl, že prváci poslouchají, tak se snažil vymyslet nějakou šifru, „někdo se o to pokusil znovu, medovina mu nestačila," a povyprávěl ji šeptem celý příběh tak, jak už před ní Horáciovi.

**

Jak už bylo v Bradavicích zvykem, vše se vědělo hned druhý den a třetí den, si o tom šuškali duchové a obrazy, pro něj se nic nezměnilo, někteří lidé se mu začali omlouvat nebo se tvářit jako kdyby byli jeho nejlepší přátelé celou dobu, ale jenom to maskovali.

Kdyby zachránil nějakého prváka, možná by se to nehrotilo, ale zachránit Katie, která sama o sobě, byla velice oblíbená a ještě s tím, že ji všichni obdivovali kvůli famfrpálu, tak to znamenalo jediné, to že se k němu začali chovat jinak, což ho mírně řečeno štvalo, chápal že ho Katie a Leanna začali vidět jinak, ale nemuselo kolem něj chodit spousty druháků a třeťáků s rozhovorem, jak musel být statečný a podobné nesmysly, v prvním případě chtěl zachránit život svůj, samozřejmě nechtěl Katie zranit, proto to udělal tak, jak udělal, ale nesnášel přetvářku lidí a už vůbec ne, když se změní ze dne na den.

Proto by byl radši, kdyby všichni byli jak Snape a McGonagallová, kteří nevynechali ani jednu příležitost, aby proti němu něco neřekli, ale většinou jim to krásně vrátil, za což vlastně i dnes dostal školní trest od druhé jmenované. Samozřejmě to ale za ten pocit stálo.

Ani mu to nevadilo, sice kvůli tomu musel přerušit trénink, jak jinak než samostatný, stále nenašel chuť se nikomu svěřovat, ale tentokrát si chodil alespoň pro lektvary k Horáciovi, který neustále byl proti tomu, ale jak sliboval, vždy mu potřebné lektvary dal.

„Pottere, pojďte," ozvalo se, když zaťukal na dveře McGonagallové.

Jelikož mu nedala žádný jiný pokyn, tak stál metr před dveřmi a stál.

„Všimla jsem si, že nedodáváte své úkoly, což mi je upřímně jedno, vy nebudete mít možnost postoupit do dalšího ročníku, ale není mi jedno, že nutíte k tomu samému slečnu Grangerovou," začala přísně McGonagallová.

„A mě je upřímně jedno, co si myslíte, nikoho k ničemu nenutím, co dělá slečna Grangerová není předmět mého trestu," používal její slova, jenom aby ji naštval, nesnášel lidi, kteří kvůli tomu, že stojí proti řediteli, přehodnotí celé své chování.

„Za vaši drzost strhávám Nebelvíru deset bodů."

To ho překvapilo, málo kdy McGonagallová strhávala body své koleji, ale nijak mu to nevadilo, o nějaký hloupý pohár mu nešlo, zvlášť v době, kdy hrají roli akorát schopnosti.

„Sedněte si a budete třídit tyhle složky podle jména, když to stihnete, můžete odejít," rozkázala mu profesorka a on tedy začal.

Po úmorných třech hodinách se vydal ven, samozřejmě bez rozloučení, ale jakmile uviděl naproti dveřím stát Ronalda, tak okamžitě bez zaváhání vytáhl hůlku a použil odhalovací kouzlo, aby si byl jistý, že tu kolem něj nikdo jiný není.

„Copak Pottere, už ti šplouchá na maják?" ozval se Ronald.

„Tenhle mudlovský výraz si se naučil v encyklopedii pro blbečky?" oplatil mu to, ale jelikož zjistil, že je tu pouze on, dal hůlku podél těla, ale neztrácel koncentraci.

„Pottere," přibližoval se k němu a tak natáhnul ruku s hůlkou.

„Přibliž se blíž a skončíš hrozně," pověděl hrozivě.

„Srabe," odfrkl si Ronald, „celou dobu jsem přemýšlel jak se tě zbavit, chtěl jsem tě vyhodit ze školy a teď jsem přišel na jeden způsob, dáme si kouzelnický souboj, před všemi diváky, a když vyhraju, tak vypadneš ze školy."

„Ty si asi upadl, proč bych něco takového dělal," vysmál se mu do obličeje.

„Když vyhraješ, což se nestane, tak si můžeš taky něco vybrat," navnadil ho, a i když to nechtěl přiznat, bylo vidět, že nad tím rezavec přemýšlel.

„Promyslím si to," řekl v klidu a odešel zpátky do společenské místnosti.

**

Následující den, který byl nádherně posazen do víkendu, přemýšlel o Ronaldově návrhu, neměl co ztratit, ale mohl toho mnoho vyhrát, jen mít výborný nápad, co si vzít, žádné peníze nebo nějaké hmotné věci, chtít něco, co Ronalda položí na kolena a následně srazí na zem, něco čím nad ním vyhraje a nikdo o tom nebude moct pochybovat. Přišel na něco a jenom vyčkával, až za ním Ronald přijde, což bylo v okamžiku, kdy seděl u krbu a povídal si s Hermionou na téma, run a věštění z čísel.

„Tak co Pottere, jak si se rozhodl," řekl velice nahlas a upoutal pozornost všech lidí ve společenské místnosti.

„Nejdříve mi řekni, kdo bude tvůj sekundant," optal se, aby si podle toho mohl žádat podmínky.

„Seamus. Protože nechceme do toho dosazovat nikoho jiného z ostatních kolejí a ročníků a nezapomeň, že stejný trest platí i pro tvého sekundanta, tudíž vypadne s tebou," zasmál se Ronald, což mu připadalo hloupé, ale nechal to být.

„Souhlasím, ale když vyhraju já, vzdáš se vůči mně svého prefektského titulu a taktéž titulu kapitána famfrpálového družstva s tím, že se nikdy nebudeš jím moct stát ani prefektem ani primusem a taktéž všech výhod se vzdáš v můj prospěch, prohraješ a už budeš na vždy jenom nicka," ušklíbl se a už teď měl pocit, že vyhrál, ale on neskončil.

„A jelikož si naznačil něco ve stylu, že to platí i pro sekundanty a tvůj je nicka už teď, tak od něj budu požadovat něco jiného, bude nucen vystěhovat sebe a všechny kromě mě z našeho pokoje, tudíž pokoj bude jenom můj a nikdy tam nebudete moct vstoupit, jak si to zařídíte, je mi jedno."

„A já když prohraju, odejdu ze školy a jelikož o žádném sekundantovi momentálně nevím, tak odejdu sám," navnadil Ronalda, aby to přijal.

Uslyšel, jak si všichni šeptají: „bude bojovat sám?" což bylo přesně to, co chtěl.

„Přijímám tvoji nabídku, dnes večer se uvidíme ve velké síni, domluvím to s profesorkou McGonagallovou, protože všichni se přijdou podívat na to, jak odcházíš," řekl Ronald po dlouhé době ticha a odešel s Thomasem i Finniganem pryč.

„Ty ses naprosto zbláznil, jak si něco takového mohl odsouhlasit, zešílel jsi? Podvede tě a budeš muset odejít," začala naštvaně a podle něj i oprávněně Hermiona.

„Nemůžeš to pochopit, promiň, ale tohle je moje volba," nechtěl se s ní pohádat a tak radši odstoupil a odešel se provětrat cestou do knihovny, kde měl v plánu si přečíst něco o soubojích.

Když si četl, tak stejně byl hlavní debatní věcí, dnešního dne a dokonce se dozvěděl od nějakých studentů, že to prošlo, jako „ukázka souboje."

Odešel tedy do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a přál si intuitivně tu samou místnost jako vždy, i když teď nechtěl trénovat.

„Kráturo," zavolal si skřítka, protože věděl, že se přes bariéry v pohodě dostane.

„Pán si přeje?"

„Mám tady jeden důležitý souboj, potřebuji nějaké oblečení, které ukáže mé postavení a taktéž moji jasnou převahu," pověděl Kráturovi.

Poté, co zmizel, si ještě připravil do zásoby jedno pěkné kouzlo a jenom vyčkával.

Když se před ním skřítek objevil opravdu s úžasným hábitem, musel uznat, že člověk, který ho nosil, musel být kapacita.

„Tohle je nejvzácnější oblek, který rodina Blacků vlastnila," pověděl uctivě skřítek a ihned se chopil toho, že ho začal čistit s maximální péčí.

„Komu patřil?"

„Panu Phineasi Nigellusi Blackovi, řediteli bradavic, brilantního čaroděje a prapradědečka pana Reguluse," odpověděl uctivě skřítek.

„Děkuju Kráturo," poděkoval a pomalu se do tohoto hábitu oblékl, na boj si ho samozřejmě sundá a bude bojovat jenom v košili, ale pro tu chvíli, kdy nastoupí, to bude skvělý pocit, pocit dokonalosti.

Podíval se do nabízeného zrcadla, a i když byl hábit poněkud větší, tak byl naprosto nepopsatelný, takový hábit musel stát tolik, že Ronald by na něj vydělával, tak osm set let.

Krátura se mu snažil upravit vlasy, samozřejmě že se nechal, protože kouzla neznal a hřebeny by zlomil, než by narovnal ty svoje hrozné vlasy.

„Kráturo?" zeptal se, „půjdeš tam se mnou a před soubojem si ho vezmeš zpátky."

„Rád pane," ozval se šťastně skřítek a tak společně vyšli do Velké síně, cestou si povídali o jeho sídlu a něco, co nebylo hloupé a divné, když si povídal skřítek se svým pánem.

„Pane Harry?" ozval se skřítek těsně před velkou síní.

„Ano?"

„Hodně štěstí, ukažte, že jméno Black je stále nejlepší," pověděl překvapivě skřítek.

„Budu se snažit," řekl tak, aby zněl přesvědčivě přesně tak, jak se cítil.

Uslyšel z velké síně velký hluk a tak zvedl ramena, narovnal se a hrdě se skřítkem po boku vstoupil všem do zorného pole.

Vše bylo už připraveno, místo stolů, které záhadně zmizeli, se objevil prostor pro duel, vedle kterého stáli snad všichni, dokonce i učitelé se přišli podívat, což na to, že tyhle zápasy byly obvykle zakázány, bylo divné, ale ať už se probíralo cokoliv, všichni se na něj otočili a s udiveným výrazem ve tvářích sledovali jeho průchod k vyhrazenému prostoru.

Prošel mezi všemi studenty, kteří mu dělali mezeru mezi sebou a po schodech vylezl až do středu duelového prostoru, počkal si, až za ním vyleze Krátura a nechal ze sebe kouzlem sundat hábit a vytáhl si rukávy, aby mu nebránili v souboji a pak už jenom čekal, což nebyla zrovna krátká doba, protože se mu povedlo přesně to, co chtěl, udělat dojem.

Nyní už ale nahoru taktéž vylezl Ronald s Finniganem a to hrozným způsobem, div, že si na schodech nezlomili nohu. Nezakrýval opovržení nad nimi, to že měli odvahu, z nich neudělalo nic jiného, pořád to budou nuly, které nikdy nic nedokázali.

Slovo si překvapivě vzal Brumbál, rovnou od učitelského stolu, který byl trochu posunutý.

„Pan Weasley přišel s nápadem, oslavit přibližující se Vánoční prázdniny kouzelnickým soubojem, jeho oponentem se stane pan Potter, doufám, že si všichni následující souboj užijete."

Povyk, který nastal, musela zklidnit až McGonagallová, která měla být rozhodčí, ale nebude, o to se postará.

„Pottere, tohle podepiš," vrazil mu Ronald nějaký otrhaný pergamen do ruky.

„Nemáte ani na nové pergameny?" ušklíbl se a pustil se do čtení, bylo tam přesně to, o čem se domluvili, jediné dvě místa byla volná, jeho podpis a podpis jeho sekundanta, kterého neměl.

„Kráturo, něco na psaní prosím," otočil se na skřítka, který zmizel a ihned se vrátil s tácem, na kterém byl brk a kalamář.

Kouzly si nechal pergamen levitovat dostatečně napnutý, aby ho mohl podepsat, což okamžitě udělal.

„Pane Pottere, kdo je váš sekundant?" zeptala se McGonagallová.

Nechával si čas a odložil zpátky na tác brk a pak se teprve otočil na profesorku.

„Nikd-," chtěl říct, ale byl přerušen.

„Já," ozvalo se z řad diváků a on se tam ani nemusel dívat, protože člověka, s kterým strávil tolik času, musel poznat podle hlasu.

„Hermiono?" ozvalo se od překvapeného Ronalda a „slečno Grangerová?" se zase ozvalo od profesorky.

Donutil se nepovzdychnout si, protože tohle nechtěl, ale Hermiona jako kdyby to věděla a proto přišla.

„Proč to děláš? Když prohrajeme, i tebe stihne stejný trest," snažil se ji to vymluvit, ale bylo to spíš na oko, protože věděl, že bez Imperiusu, by ji to nevymluvil.

„Slíbila jsem ti, že půjdu s tebou třeba až do pekla a tohle je blíž a navíc, my neprohrajeme," pověděla přesvědčeně Hermiona, a byl rád za to, že si aspoň věří.

„Tak to podepiš, už jsem nedočkavý," ukázal na brk, který stále držel na tácu Krátura, ale i když očekával, že ucukne a nebude to chtít dát „mudlovské šmejdce," neudělal nic.

Poté, co byl pergamen připraven, ho sroloval a podal McGonagallové, Krátura mezitím zmizel odnést tác a přemístil se na místo, odkud měl dobrý výběr a to bylo vedle Dobbyho, který se také přišel podívat.

„Souboj pokračuje do té doby, než jeden z vás, nebude moct do deseti sekund opětovat kouzlo nebo přijde o hůlku, v tom případě bude moct nastoupit sekundant, pokud i ten přijde o hůlku nebo nebude moct opětovat kouzlo, vyhraje jejich oponent. Žádná kouzla pokročilé černé magie, ani žádné ubližující zaklínadla," vysvětlila profesorka a on odešel pár kroků zpátky a Hermiona odešla dolů z vymezeného prostoru, ale tak, aby mohla zasáhnout.

Ronald udělal podobně, a tak stáli na nějakou vzdálenost a teprve když byly všichni připraveni, McGonagallová odstartovala zápas, ale on zůstal s napřaženou hůlkou stát a v klidu řekl: „vyzyvatel první."

A tak na něj letěl Expelliarmus a on se postavil tak, aby ho zasáhlo do hůlky, která mu vyletěla z ruky a skončila v rukou překvapené Ronalda, jediný on zůstával klidný a sledoval reakci McGonagallové.

„Pan Potter byl poražen, nastoupí za něj sekundant," pověděla po chvíli ticha, která nebyla delší než deset sekund, kdy by bylo slyšet spadnout i jehlu.

„Podávám stížnost na rozhodčího za zaujatost vůči jednomu z protivníků," přerušil souboj a sledoval reakce profesorky, Ronalda i všech ostatních.

„Přišel jste o hůlku, pane Pottere, jaká zaujatost."

„O hůlku, ale kdeže," pověděl a vytáhnul pravou hůlku a jednoduchým kouzlem udělal z hůlky, kterou držel Ronald malého hada, který se mu začal zmítat v ruku, do té doby, než Ronald zakřičel a upustil ho na zem.

„Přeji si jiného rozhodčího, na to mám právo, profesore Kratiknote, jste jedním z nejlepších duelantů, můžu vás poprosit?" využil správných slovíček a profesor mu potěšeně kývnul.

McGonagallová nasupeně odešla a on se otočil na smějící se Hermionu a pak pobaveně mrknul na Horácia.

„Můžeme už nyní začít?" zeptal se profesor Kratiknot a oni mu jen kývli, on pobaveně a Ronald naštvaně.

„Tři, Dva, Jedna, Start," odpočítal a teď se toho chopil sám, začal něčím slabším a tak si jako první kouzlo, zvolil matoucí „Confundo," neočekával úspěch, proto se ani nedivil, když to Ronald zastavil štítem a vyslal na něj něco neverbálního, čemu se jen tak líně uhnul.

„Diffindo," vyčaroval neverbálně jedno ze slabších řezacích kouzel, kterou Ronald radši nezablokoval a odskočil jak kamzík pryč a po chvíli na něj poslal další ze zaklínadel, které líně odvrátil Protegem.

Zpátky poslal „Petrificus totalus," protože nechtěl použít trumfy na začátek, ale kouzlo bylo odraženo a zpátky letělo podle barvy Impedimenta, což se snažil zablokovat tak, aby se odrazilo, ale bohužel nevyměřil směr a kouzlo letělo jinam, ale ihned poslal svoji oblíbenou kombinaci Serpensortia a Voateaceterain, ale tak, aby to vypadal jako jedno kouzlo, což se mu povedlo a ještě před dopadem hada, použil příkaz „útoč."

Kouzlo mělo požadovaný účinek, zaútočení na psychiku a tak Ronald splašeně vyslal kouzlo, které mířilo vedle něj a tak rychle použil jeden ze svých trumfů, což bylo Levicorpus, které Ronald nevykryl a tak visel za kotníky hlavou dolů a hýbal s ním tak dlouho, dokud nebyl nad hadem a strachy neupustil hůlku, která padla přímo vedle hada, rychle si ji přivolal a Ronalda nechal levitovat.

Na pokyn profesora musel nechat hada zmizet a pustit Ronalda dolů, což teda udělal a proti němu se postavil Seamus, pořádně si protáhl krk a vyčkával na start, který přišel, a na něj letělo podle barvy zaklínadlo, Everte stativ, kterému se vyhnul a zpátky poslal Conjunctivitus, což bylo bolestné zaklínadlo zhoršující zrak, ale bohužel se mu Seamus vyhnul a ihned poslal, něco neznámého, ale bylo to rychlé, takže místo úhybu, použil Protego, ale s co největší silou, naštěstí se zaklínadlo ladně odrazilo a skoro to ani nepocítil.

Na zmatení použil kouzlo Perikulo, což byla vlastně obyčejná světlice, ale stejně Seamus vyčaroval štít a díky tomu, i hůře viděl, protože světlice byla dostatečně silná, aby musel začít mrkat, když narazila do štítu, tak blízko něj.

Nazpátek letěla nějaká zlepšená verze Lumos a věděl, že neuvidí nic, pokud něco neudělá a tak rychle natáhnul hůlku a nechal z ní vylétnout oheň, který mu zabránil ve výhledu, a žádné světlo se přes něj nedostalo a tak nastal útok zase na něm.

Vyslal modrý blesk, tedy Fulgur vestis, který Seamus vyblokoval a nazpátek na něj letělo aquamenti, které proměnil v páru pomocí kouzla Asius.

Snažil se použít znovu Levicorpus, ale Seamus se vyhnul a nazpátek poslal něco, co neznal, ale jelikož uslyšel slova, věděl, že to bude něco silného, když to neumí neverbálně.

Postavil tomu do cesty silné Protego, ale kouzlo dopadlo před něj, ale nezmizelo, naopak vybuchlo a rozhodilo to u něj podlahu, jako kdyby použil Bombardu, ale ve větším měřítku. Věděl, že proti tomu neudělá nic a tak alespoň silně zmáčknul hůlku, než ho ohromná tlaková vlna odhodila pryč, to bylo ale poslední, co viděl, než narazil na zem a ztratil vědomí.

**

Když otevřel oči, uviděl pouze rozmazané bílo, což ho donutilo si povzdechnout, protože jediné rozmazané bílo bylo, když ležel na ošetřovně bez brýlí.

„Pan Harry se probudil?" uslyšel hlas skřítka, kterým byl asi Krátura.

„Už to tak vypadá, jak dlouho jsem tu ležel?" zeptal se a po sluchu se snažil zaostřit, jestli opravdu mluví s Kráturou.

„Pan byl omráčen hodinu a padesát tři minut," odpověděl přesně skřítek, což ho donutilo se usmát.

„Jak to dopadlo?" zeptal se a hned následně dodal další otázku, „a proč tu ještě vůbec jsi?"

„Vyhrál si," ozvalo se z druhé strany postele, ale než se stačil otočit, odpověděl i Krátura, „Krátura chtěl vědět, jestli panu Harrymu nic ta lůza neudělala."

„Tady máš brýle," nasadila mu je Hermiona přímo na nos a konečně viděl zase svoji oblíbenou postel a taktéž oblíbenou ošetřovnu.

„Kráturo můžeš jít, děkuji za pomoc a za ten hábit," poděkoval Kráturovi, který po rozloučení ihned zmizel.

„Dobby ty můžeš taky, díky že jsi mi přišel fandit," usmál se na Dobbyho, který seděl na místě vedle Krátury.

„Dobby je rád, že pan Harry je v pořádku," a taktéž zmizel.

Když zmizeli skřítci, tak přestal předstírat a začal se tvářit i chovat tak, jak se cítil a to bylo naštvaně, zase prohrál a to s někým, jako je Seamus, jak to mohl dopustit něco tak bídného, nenáviděl se za to, všechny ty hodiny, kdy cvičil, byly zbytečné, když nemá ani nejmenší šanci proti těm největším ubožákům.

„Co se děje?" ozvala se Hermiona a on zapomněl, že je tu taky, jak se zamyslel.

„Myslíš, že to potřebuje vysvětlení? Zase vypadám jak idiot před celou školou, když mě porazí někdo takový jako je Seamus," povídal naštvaně, ale snažil se to omezovat, aby to neznělo tak, jako že je naštvaný na ni.

„Ale Seamus použil kouzlo, které nebylo povolené," snažila se ho uklidnit.

„A? I kdyby použil Avada Kedavru, tak moji povinnost je se jí uhnout, takže mě nesmí dostat takové primitivní kouzlo, jako bylo to, co poslal Finnigan."

„Jsi na sebe hrozně tvrdý," pověděla mírně Hermiona, ale on nechtěl slyšet hezká slova.

„Spíš slabý, když nedokážu nic, musím trénovat a jelikož jsem teda neprohrál a můžu zůstat, tak teď hned," řekl a ihned udělal, jelikož nebyl ani oblečen v nemocničním, tak bez převlékání ustlal ručně postel a připravil se k odchodu.

„S tvým vztekem to nepůjde dobře."

„I vztek je emoce, které jde využít," ohradil se a pak ještě dodal, aby si o něm něco nemyslela, „díky, že jsi to za mne vyhrála," a zmizel za dveřmi, jeho názor se nezměnil, chtěl cvičit sám a kdyby nezmizel takhle rychle, šla by s ním.

Byl rád, že veškeré vedlejší efekty po omráčení jsou pryč a může se věnovat cvičení, naštěstí nepotkal ani nikoho jiného, takže nemusel poslouchat výsměšné řeči a rovnou zamířil ke komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, ale cestou se zarazil a směr změnil, vzpomněl si na starou učebnu, kde se dá také cvičit.

Věděl, že zde bude mít klid a tak za sebou zavřel dveře a kriticky se tu porozhlédl, vypadalo to tu stále jak po nájezdu vlkodlaků, ale nebylo to na trénink zlé, ne když tu byla minimální možnost, že ho tu někdo najde a tak okamžitě začal metat na jediného tvrdě připevněného cvičného panáka veškerá kouzla, která ho v tu chvíli napadla, dělal to spíš jenom proto, aby ze sebe dostal tu agresivitu a vztek a tohle byl dobrý způsob, lepší než všechno zničit pomocí surové magie, která se ráda vypouštěla a nebo, když bylo ještě hůř, nechat se ovládnou medailonem Salazara Zmijozela.

Stále metal kouzla jedno za druhým, naprosto bez přemýšlení, co mu přišlo na mysl, to vyslal a kolikrát se divil, co všechno mu na tu mysl přichází.

Když se mu zdálo, že je dostatečně klidný vyzkoušel si svoje nejoblíbenější kouzlo a také nejlepší, proto ho i v duelu, použil jenom jako štít ne úplné kouzlo.

„Expertonum," řekl a zase mávl hůlkou do neviditelného rytmu a plameny, kolem něj pobíhali a chránili ho ve všech směrech, stačil ale jenom jeden určitý pohyb a už nemuseli jenom chránit, ale také ubližovat. Bavilo ho hrát si s ohněm a ještě víc s tím, po kterém se nemůže spálit a je jeho absolutní vládce, Brumbál sice dokázal ovládat vodu, jak viděl na ministerstvu, ale tohle se mu zdálo lepší, ten krásný hřejivý pocit ohně i pocit dobře odvedené práce, který mu koloval tělem a naplňoval ho euforií, mohl si na něj i druhou rukou šáhnout a nic nedělal, podle slov Aberfortha to bylo tím, že jeho hůlka je vyrobena z jádra zvířete, který taktéž oheň miluje a jeho poslední okamžik končí právě v něm.

Měl nutkání udělat jednu bláznivou věc a tak začal pohybovat plamenem stále míň kolem dokola a před jeho zmizením ho poslal na sebe a přesně jak očekával, začal hořet plamenem, který nepálil ani neničil věci, prostě jenom hořel, bylo to krásný koukat sám na sebe, jak celé jeho tělo plápolá jasným plamenem, ale nedělá nic jiného a to jenom díky tomu, že drží hůlku, kdyby ji pustil, byl by to asi bolestný problém.

„U Merlina," ozvalo se za ním a on švihnu hůlku a plamen zmizel a otočil se na rušitele jeho klidu.

„To bylo-," přerušil Hermionu.

„Úchvatný, ano to bylo," usmál se a právě tohle kouzlo mu dokonale spravilo náladu, stejně jako třeba fotky jeho rodičů.

„Měla jsem na mysli strašidelný," ozvala se Hermiona „nebyla to zrovna zábava, sledovat jak hoříš."

„Proto to jsem to zkoušel na místě, kde by mě neměl nikdo najít, ale zase jsem podcenil to, že si mi ukradla Pobertův plánek," obvinil ji ze srandy.

„Já si ho jenom _vypůjčila_."

„Tak to potom ovšem vše vysvětluje," pověděl sarkasticky.

„Nech si toho, kdyby si byl v komnatě, tak tě nemusím hledat a nemusím si to vypůjčovat."

„Co když jsem nechtěl být nalezen?" zeptal se vážně.

„To není správný, vyhýbat se problémům."

„Já se jim nevyhýbám, já je řeším, a když tu strávím pár hodin, tak se poučím z dnešní chyby. Aspoň že mě nestála život," pověděl unaveně.

„Harry!" zvýšila hlas „nemusíš to břímě nést sám."

„Naopak, musím, nechci po nikom z vás nic víc, než pomoc s Voldemortem, kterého jistě sám nezvládnu, ale nic víc," odmítl veškeré její protesty.

„My ti ale chceme pomoc, teda já určitě."

„A já vás chci a hlavně tebe, chránit a je to slovo proti slovu a moje jako velitele musí vyhrát," snažil se stále zamítat všechny snahy a nenechal se rušit ani hlučnou bednou za ním, na kterou zavrčel „Ztichni."

„Co to je?" přeskočila na jiné téma, když i ona uslyšela šramot z bedny.

„Bubák," odpověděl klidně.

„Co tu dělá?"

„Horácio ho sem donesl, když jsme párkrát cvičili, snažil jsem se, mu dá tvar podle libosti, aby mě nemohl ohrozit, ale nějak mi to nejde, tak jsme z toho sešli," odpověděl ji a stále koukal na truhlu.

„A čeho se nejvíc bojíš?" zeptala se po chvíli.

„Překvapivě to není Voldemort, stále je tam mozkomor, i když se jich už tolik nebojím, ale ten první strach ve mně asi zůstal."

„Můžu to zkusit?" zeptala se zvědavě.

„Jistě, protikouzlo znáš tak proč ne, aspoň zjistím, čím tě strašit."

„Krásná představa," pověděla ironicky a viděl, jak opatrně nakračuje k bedně, stoupl si za ní a kolem ní natáhnul ruku a neverbálně použil System apelio a postupně se začali odemykat jednotlivé zámky, až z krabice vyskočila nějaká mlha a jelikož stál za Hermionou , přeměnil se do něčeho, co jí mělo vyvolat hrůzu, což se mu povedlo.

Uslyšel její křik a viděl, jak se třese, ale i on na chvíli zkameněl, ale okamžitě nabral sílu, jemně ale silou ji odstrčil a ihned zakřičel: „Riddikulus," a snažil se představit něco vtipného, místo jeho zakrvácené a otrhané mrtvoly, ale šlo to těžce, když člověk vidí sám sebe mrtvého, udělal ze sebe aspoň spícího domácího skřítka s brýlemi, nic jiného ho nenapadlo, pak se otočil k vyděšené Hermioně, která koukala přes něj, na místo kde nyní ležel už přeměněný bubák, ale bylo vidět, že to nevnímá, protože se stále klepala a tak udělal jediné, co ho napadlo a to bylo to, že ji obejmul a začal ji hladit po vlasech a následně po zádech a slovy ji uklidňovat, ale nezabíralo to, jak si myslel, věděl že utrpěla šok, ale děsilo ho, že až takový.

Po chvíli se konečně uklidnila, ale stále se klepala, alespoň už vnímala, za což byl opravdu rád.

„To je dobrý Hermiono, všechno je v pořádku," pokračoval v uklidňování.

„Já…ty jsi tam ležel," nedokončila ani celou větu a ještě více se mu schoulila do náruče.

„Nic se nestalo, jsem v pořádku a ani se mi nestane," stále používal jenom vhodná slova.

„Já vím…jenže ta krev a ty,…" snažila se dál mluvit Hermiona, ale věděl, že je to pro ni těžké, ale bál se toho, co když se tohle stane doopravdy.

„Nic z toho se nestane," pověděl věrohodně.

„Já bych to nepřežila," šeptala Hermiona a on nevěděl, jak má tohle slíbit.

„Nestane se to, nenechám se zabít, budu tě ještě dlouho otravovat, nemusíš se bát, pojď, najdeme lektvar na uklidnění," stále se snažil, jak slovy, tak i tím, že ji chytl za rameny a díval se jí do očí, aby věděla, že mluví pravdu.

„Máš pravdu, já chovám se jak malá," snažila se usmát, ale vyšel z toho podivný škleb.

„To neříkej, každý se něčeho bojí a postavení se strachu chce hodně odvahy, ale já tu pro tebe budu, rozumíš?" zeptal se a jednou rukou ji pohladil po tváři.

„Já…děkuji," pověděla už konečně s náznakem úsměvu a nenápadně se podívala za něj, kde stále ležel skřítek nápadně připomínající jeho, což jí vykouzlilo ještě větší úsměv.

„Já ho zavřu zpátky," otočil se a dopravil ho zpátky do bedny a zamkl ji.

„Jsem ráda, že tu jsi," ozvala se ještě Hermiona za ním.

„Mě by tu samotnému taky bylo smutno," řekl nesmysl, aby aspoň něco řekl, ale v duchu přemýšlel, proč ji to až tak vzalo, protože chvílemi se bál, že se doopravdy zhroutí, což mu zrovna na ni přišlo velice nezvyklé.


	20. Podstata spolupráce

Následující den se Hermiona chovala jako kdyby se nic nestalo, na všechny se jako vždy usmívala, občasně se učila nebo jenom pomáhala jako správný prefekt a on to nechtěl vytahovat, i když by se rád dozvěděl víc, chápal že ten bubák byl on, přece jenom stála u něj, když málem zemřel, ale ten strach v jejich očích byl hluboký a ani jeho přítomnost jí nepomohla a to ho štvalo, nevěděl co má dělat, utéct, aby tohle nemusela zažít, opustit ji, aby se to nedozvěděla nebo úplně něco jiného.

„Harry, co se děje?" zeptala se tatáž osoba, o které tu celou dobu přemýšlí.

Zakroutil hlavou, aby se na chvíli této myšlenky zbavil, když Hermiona včerejšek ignoruje a tak zalhal: „přemýšlím, kdy dostanu prefektský odznak, když jsem vyhrál."

„Víš, že jsem si vždycky přála, aby si ho dostal ty? Byl to moje přání, abychom mohli být spolu…teda prefekti myslím."

„Já nad tím ani nějak nepřemýšlel, je to sice čestné místo, ale jsem takový pohodlný typ, že nevím, jestli v tom budu dobrý," řekl už popravdě, když se toho tématu chytla.

„Tak proč jsi chtěl zrovna tohle?" zeptala se nechápavě.

„Zrzoun mě chtěl vyhodit, mě by to nic nedalo, tak jsem ho připravil o všechno, čeho mohl kdy dosáhnout," odpověděl klidně, ale vážně.

Viděl, že chce zase na něj mluvit jako na dítě a vysvětlovat mu, že se nemusí chovat takhle zle a podobné řeči s pomstou, takže radši rychle přesedlal na jiné, bezpečnější téma.

„Ještě jsi mi neřekla, jak si ten souboj vyhrála."

Zatvářila se na něj naštvaně, ale odpověděla: „Když tě to kouzlo odhodilo, využila jsem svého práva bojovat a pomstila jsem tě, nejdříve jedním matoucím kouzlem a pak jsem ho poslala až skoro na druhou stranu síně, pomocí Impedimenty."

„Já s ním bojuju několik kol a ty ho dostaneš na dvě," pověděl drobet žárlivě, ale v rámci mezí.

„Myslím, že nečekal, že pošlu ihned zaklínadlo, jak jsem vylezla naproti němu, a když první zaklínadlo uspělo, to druhé nebylo problém, pak to profesor ukončil, sice to asi chtěl ukončit ihned po tvém omráčení, ale viděl, že chci něco udělat."

„Aspoň si budou všichni myslet, že jsem lempl, třeba to bude lepší," pověděl unaveně.

„Spíš si myslím, že jsi na ostatní udělal dojem a zvlášť s tím příchodem," pověděla potichu Hermiona.

„Chtěl jsem vědět jaké to je, cítit se úžasně a ten hábit tomu pomohl," usmál se a sledoval otevírající se obraz Buclaté dámy.

„Čí byl?"

Odpověděl jedním slovem, „můj," a sledoval přicházejícího Ronalda a pro jistotu si zajel rukou do kapsy, aby byl na dosah hůlky.

„Tady to máš, Pottere," hodil mu do klína naštvaně odznak.

„Ještě chci odznak kapitána, a abyste vypadli z pokoje a to ihned!" využíval si okamžiku vítězství a pak ještě dodal: „Doufám, že si to zařídil u McGonagallový."

„Jo," zabručel Ronald a opravdu vypadal, že na něj zaútočí.

„Tak mi naval ten druhý odznak a vypadni, dělá se mi z tebe zle."

„Udav se tím," hodil mu do klína i kapitánský odznak a vypadl nahoru a on doufal, že kvůli tomu, aby se vystěhoval.

Vzal si oba odznaky do ruky a prohlížel si je ze všech stran, věděl, že je ani nechtěl, ale když je takhle držel v ruce, připadalo mu to, jako kdyby to byl jeho sen, je mít takhle u sebe.

„Díky, vážím si toho, že jsi za mne bojovala, ať už si to dělala z jakéhokoliv důvodu," pověděl směrem k Hermioně, aniž by zvedl zrak od odznaků, které jsou teď jeho.

**

Nevěděl, jak to dokázalo projít u Brumbála a McGonagallové, ale spal v pokoji úplně sám, to místo které tam najednou bylo nečekané, postele taky zmizeli, jediná která tam zůstala, byla ta jeho, takže kolem byl prostor pro taneční parket. Zapřemýšlel, jestli sem má něco donést, aby to nevypadalo tak prázdně a usmyslel si, že po vyučování se domluví s Kráturou, aby z jeho sídla sem něco donesl, aby nemusel zůstávat dole, když tady bude větší klid.

Bylo zajímavé nosit na hábitu odznak a dokonce si přečíst o svém jménu ve vitríně, kde se jeho jméno vyčnívalo už na více odznacích, ale teď tam bylo napsáno i prefekt a kapitán famfrpálového týmu, což mu udělalo radost, že už je to dané a nikdo s tím nic neudělá.

Vydal se pomalu na hodiny kouzelných formulí, na které se mu nijak extra nechtělo a to hlavně díky tomu, že tyhle byly pro zaklínače a neměl tam nikoho, s kým si mohl povídat.

Celou dvouhodinovku přetrpěl, protože bylo pouze opakování, a kdyby neznal základní bariéry, tak tam neměl co dělat.

Když si chtěl sbalit a vypadnout na dvouhodinovku lektvarů, tak ho zastavil profesor a on tedy počkal, než všichni zmizí.

„Výborný duel, pane Pottere," začal tímhle profesor a on, i když chtěl říct, že to bylo hrozný, tak řekl jenom „mohl jsem být lepší."

„Překvapil jste mě tím, že jste si vyžádal mě, jako rozhodčího," pokračoval profesor svým skřítčím hlasem, jako kdyby nic neřekl.

„Každý inteligentní kouzelník o vás ví, že jste nejlepší duelant na této škole," řekl přesvědčeně.

„To bývávalo, ty časy jsou dávno pryč," usmál se na něj malý profesor.

„Pochybuji, že se něco takové ztrácí."

„Schopnosti zůstávají to ano, ale už nemám tu potřebnou rychlost, vytrvalost a s mojí kondicí už to taky není slavný."

„Popravdě si myslím, že na této škole není nikdo, kdo by vás v duelu porazil," pověděl to, co si opravdu myslel.

„To bylo dříve, když jsem ještě dokázal porazit i pane ředitele, nyní už se radši věnuju pouze učení nadaných studentů."

„Vy jste porazil i pana ředitele?" zeptal se udiveně.

„Jak říkám, kdysi dávno," odpověděl v klidu.

„Páni a sebral jste mu hůlku nebo jste ukončil duel díky časovému limitu," pokračoval v otázkách a vůbec nevnímal, že za chvíli začne hodina.

„Podařilo se mi ukořistit jeho hůlku," pověděl profesor tak, že bylo vidět, že nemá potřebu se chlubit a jen mu odpovídá na otázky.

„Jak dlouhý souboj to byl?"

„Těžká otázka, bylo to něco přes třicet kol tak přibližně, ale už je to tak dávno," zavzpomínal profesor.

„To musel být úchvatný souboj, ne jako ten můj ani ne deset kol," pověděl usměvavě.

„Ale naopak, líbí se mi, že u souboje přemýšlíš, tvé krytí kouzel bylo velice dobré, promyšlená síla štítů a používání i třeba útočných kouzel jako štít, což jsem dlouho neviděl," pochválil ho profesor.

„Až na to poslední kouzlo," zchladil své nadšení.

„Používání štítů pro plošná kouzla je umění, kterým se mohou pyšnit jen ti nejlepší, proto jsou do soubojů zakázané, protože kdo by ho použil první, tak by vyhrál."

„To jsem nevěděl."

„Ale stejně výborný nápad zpevnit Protego směrem k epicentru výbuchu, i díky tomu jsi dopadl lépe," znovu ho pochválil a on hned začínal mít jiný pocit z toho souboje.

„Děkuju."

„Mě neděkuj," usmál se na něj profesor, „ale dneska jsem tě tu nezdržel kvůli tomuhle, měl jsem takový návrh, hodně mi pomáháš při ukázkách kouzel, tak mě napadlo, jestli by ses jich nechtěl naučit více, že bychom zkusili obnovit soubojnický klub a z tebe bych udělal svého studenta."

„Já? Váš student?" dostal ze sebe překvapeně.

„Samozřejmě chápu, že se ti nebude chtít, ale-,"

„Tak jsem to nemyslel, já jen, že…to bych byl moc rád, učit se od někoho jako jste vy," pověděl konečně, když dokázal skrýt to překvapení.

„Výborně," zapištěl malý profesor, „tak se tedy domluvíme na nějakých trénincích."

„Jistě, kdykoliv rád přijdu," odpověděl horlivě.

„Tak já se podívám do rozvrhů a určím nějaké datum a nyní běž, už jsem tě zdržel dostatečně, když tak se omluv," rozloučil se s ním profesor a doprovodil ho až ke dveřím, kde nyní už stála třída, ve které byla i Lenka, tak ji ještě stihl pošeptat, že si dneska dají trénink, než zmizela za dveřmi a on se musel vydat na hodiny lektvarů.

**

„Pane profesore?" zeptal se profesora Kratiknota na jejich první hodině teorie soubojů.

„Ano Harry?" zeptal se profesor a on byl rád, že už mu konečně tyká, neměl rád to „pane Pottere."

„Existují i souboje ve více lidech, jako třeba dva proti dvěma nebo tři proti třem?" zeptal se nenápadně, ale chtěl vědět odpověď, aby sem mohl, když tak pozvat Hermionu a Lenku, i když stále trénovali společně nebo každý zvlášť.

„Samozřejmě, dva proti dvěma je velice obvyklé, ale tři proti třem? O tom jsem ještě neslyšel, asi je to díky tomu, že málo kdy se najde sehraná trojice," zodpověděl mu otázku a dále hledal nějaké knihy.

„Proč je trojice neobvyklá?"

„Zajímavá otázka, asi proto, že ten třetí je už více méně nepotřebný, do soubojů kdy jeden útočí a druhý brání, nemá třetí člověk žádnou důležitou funkci, proto i bystrozorové chodí ve dvojicích, případně ve čtveřicích, kvůli čtvercovým bariérám."

„A v normálních bojích?"

„To už je o něčem jiném, ale v soubojích se používá maximum dva proti dvěma."

„Proč máš tu o někoho zájem?" zeptal se vzápětí profesor.

„Myslím, že by mi boj ve skupině prospěl víc," neznačil nenápadně.

„To jsem nečekal, každý chce být nejlepší sám, málo kdo se chce spoléhat na někoho jiného," pověděl zamyšleně profesor.

„Opravdu? Já si myslím, že ve dvou má člověk více možností a větší možnost kombinování kouzel."

„To je samozřejmě pravda, ale málo kdo to tak vidí a koho by si chtěl mít v týmu?" zeptal se profesor.

V hlavě mu začal boj, koho z nich si vybrat, něco mu napovídalo, že Hermionu, aby Lenka mohla udělat NKÚ, jenže druhá strana mu říkala, že když si vezme Lenku, tak může ochránit Hermionu před tím, čeho se nejvíc bojí, ale chtěla by to vůbec?

„Hermionu, už jsme spolu párkrát cvičili a myslím si, že by nám to spolu šlo," odpověděl po chvíli.

„Ach ano, slečna Grangerová je výborná studentka a je to myslím i dobrý nápad obnovit soubojnický klub v týmovém duchu, s tím by mohl dokonce i ředitel souhlasit, hned bych to mohl s ním domluvit, tady máš pár knih s pravidly, historií a různými radami, až si to přečteš nebo teda přečtete, přijďte se domluvit na prvním tréninku, naučím vás toho co nejvíce, než začne váš první souboj," povídal nadšeně profesor, až mu to vykouzlilo úsměv.

„To mám do zítra či do pozítří přečteno, to mám přijít hned?" zeptal se, když viděl tenké knížky.

„Klidně můžeš, budu jenom rád, když svým oblíbeným studentům dokážu předat své znalosti," pověděl stále nadšeně profesor.

„Dobrá, tak tedy děkuji."

„Není zač, já tedy půjdu přemluvit pana ředitele," řekl profesor a on to pochopil jako slušné vyhození a tak se rozloučil a odešel.

**

Zrovna seděl výjimečně u Nebelvírského stolu na večeři, když povstal ředitel a upoutal na sebe pozornost zaťukáním na skleničku.

„Milý studenti," roztáhl ruce, jako kdyby je chtěl všechny obejmout a pak teprve pokračoval: „Po řádné dohodě s profesory, jsem se rozhodl obnovit soubojnický klub, ale v týmovém duchu, každý kdo bude chtít, se může zapsat na nástěnce ve své společenské místnosti. První kolo provedeme před prázdninami, aby ti co postoupí, mohli přes prázdniny trénovat, na pravidla se můžete zeptat svých prefektů," dokončil, mile se na všechny usmál a znovu si sednul, jenže po tomhle začala všeobecná mela, všichni přemýšleli, koho si vezmou, jestli se přihlásí teď nebo až za pět sekund a on ani tedy nepostřehl, když se za ním objevila Hermiona.

„Kterého šílence to napadlo," ozvala se stále za ním a přes jeho rameno si nabídla kus koláče.

„Mě osobně, jinak dobrou chuť," odpověděl ji vesele.

Nejdříve spolkla sousto a pak se teprve zeptala: „co tě k tomu vedlo?"

„Mám pocit, že to s tebou můžu vyhrát," usmál se na ní.

„To myslíš vážně, to chceš bojovat se mnou v týmu?"

„Mám si kleknout a požádat tě o to, jako když se žádá o ruku?" zasmál se jejímu překvapení.

„Ne… ale překvapil jsi mě."

„To nevím proč, nevím, s kým bych byl raději než s tebou, protože Lenka se musí učit a pokud to nebude nutné, nechci ji zbytečně rušit, už teď s námi trénuje několik hodin týdně."

„Takže mi dva proti celé škole?"

„Když to říkáš takhle, zní to ještě líp," pověděl pobaveně.

„Jsi nepoučitelný," zakroutila nevěřícně hlavou, ale neunikl mu její pobavený úsměv.

„A přesně takového mě máš ráda," usmál se na ní a uvolnil jí místo vedle sebe a chutně se pustili do večeře.

„Co máš v plánu?" zeptala se, když mířili spolu ke společenské místnosti.

„Profesor Kratiknot mi dal nějaké knihy, které si máme přečíst, aby naše šance byly největší, a pak budeme u něj trénovat a taky u Horácia, sem tam u Aberfortha, občasně mezi sebou, často sami a pak, budeme bojovat i ve spánku."

„Sehnal si profesora Kratiknota jako dalšího učitele?"

„On se nabídl, prý se mu líbilo, jak přemýšlím u soubojů," opakoval slova profesora.

„Má ale pravdu, ale učit se od něj bude jistě přínosné," odsouhlasila mu jeho nápad s dalším profesorem.

„Možná měl Percy pravdu, že při mně stojí jenom štěstí," zamyslel se.

„Proč si to myslíš?"

„V době, kdy toho potřebuji co nejvíc, se z ničeho nic zrodí tři kouzelníci, kteří mě chtějí všechno naučit a pak se objeví moje úžasná kamarádka Hermiona, která mě v tom nechce nechat samotného a k ní se přidá další kamarádka Lenka a všichni mě tu učí a chrání."

„Líbí se mi, jak z vážné věci umíš udělat takovou blbost," pověděla Hermiona.

„Ale je to pravda, kdyby se nestala ta věc s ministerstvem, mohlo to být úplně jinak," zafilozofoval.

„To jsou ale jenom úvahy," zavrhla mu to Hermiona a on s ní úplně nesouhlasil.

„Kdo ví, ale takhle mi to vyhovuje, mám zatím vše, co jsem tak nějak chtěl," usmál se jen díky tomu, jak zapřemýšlel, že nikdy nebyl blíž tomu, aby byl šťastnější a to jen díky lidem, kteří se pro něj obětovali, aby on mohl žít a vyhrát tu jednu bitvu, jak se od něj očekává.

„Opravdu?" zeptala se zvědavě Hermiona.

„A až začnu dělat něco důležitého a ne jen vysedávat ve škole, bude to ještě lepší."

„Takže by si nic víc nechtěl, opravdu máš teď vše?"

„Mám vše, co můžu mít, samozřejmě jsou nesplnitelné věci, které mít nemůžu," opravil se tedy.

„Co máš na mysli?"

„Možnost se schovat někam a žít obyčejný život, bez nějakého Voldemorta a jemu podobných, žít život v klidu někde mimo Anglii," pověděl první, co by si přál.

„Takže…utéct?"

„Kdyby to šlo," usmál se a pokrčil rameny.

„Šla bych s tebou," řekla Hermiona, což ho donutilo zastavit.

„Vážně?"

„Už kolikrát jsem ti řekla, že bych šla s tebou až do pekla," zastavila se také a společně stáli kousek od Buclaté dámy.

„Budu se snažit, být poblíž, aby si nemusela tak daleko," řekl s vážností v hlase a společně zamířili do jeho pokoje, který byl na čtení mnohem lepší, než přeplněná společenská místnost.

**

„Víc pohybu do toho dej Harry, takhle jsi moc lehký cíl," snažil se mu do hlavy vtípit další radu profesor.

Řídil se radami a další kouzlo, které šlo na něj, nevyblokoval štítem, ale ukročil do boku a začal chodit kolem, klamat pohyby a pak teprve vyslal kouzlo, které bylo vyblokováno a letělo na něj další, okamžitě kleknul do podřepu a vyslal své vlastní, které bylo hůře mířené a tak nedosáhlo kýženého účinku a proti následujícímu kouzlu musel štít použít.

„Slečno Grangerová, nebojte se ho zasáhnout, nyní je to váš protivník," řekl zase profesor, což ho donutilo se zašklebit, už se tu dobrých pár minut zásobovali kouzly a on si jen tak řekne, že ho šetří. Vyslal tedy silnější zaklínadlo s tím, že pokud to skončí dřív, než ona přitvrdí, nebude ho to bolet.

Letělo proti němu světlo a on měl hůlku moc dole, aby proti němu vyslal oheň, tak nestihl udělat nic a byl oslepen, věděl, že má deset sekund, aby zasáhl a tak nevěděl co použít, pak ho ale napadla taktéž podpásovka a použil to samé kouzlo a doufal, že Hermiona nepřijde s něčím lepším a skončí stejně jako on.

„Konec, v tomhle momentě byste se jen slepě hledali, takže bude lepší, když vás naučím nějaká kouzla, jak se tomuhle bránit, když ani jeden z vás neví," pověděl profesor a on tedy sklonil hůlku a prohrábl si oči, aby aspoň něco viděl, ale jelikož měl brýle, tak si je musel předtím nadzvednout.

„Divím se, že vás dostane něco podobného, když si to Harry předtím vyblokoval."

„Měl jsem hůlku v špatné pozici, nestihl jsem to," pronesl svoji omluvu a profesor pokýval chápavě hlavou.

„Slečno Grangerová, měla jste očekávat, že na vás vytáhne podobné a připravit se na to," pověděl nyní k Hermioně a on se mezitím snažil rozkoukat.

„Omlouvám se, pane profesore," pověděla Hermiona svoji omluvu.

„Dobrou obranu proti světlu je stín, takže postavit si před sebe něco velkého, co vás zastíní, není nejhorší možností, další obranou je udělat štít Protego, ale ne obyčejný jeho zlepšenou verzi, která se nazývá Protego horribilis, je to jeden z těch nejlepších štítů, který dokáže zabránit snad všemu, kromě plošných, naváděných a zakázaných kleteb."

„Proč se tedy neučí?" zeptala se Hermiona okamžitě.

„Je to pokročilá magie, na kterou se vyžaduje určitá kouzelnická úroveň, a tudíž je nemožné to učit všechny, když by to někteří nezvládli," odpověděl pisklavě profesor.

„Takže tím zabráním všem soubojovým zaklínadlům?" zeptal se na něco užitečnějšího.

„Je docela unavující ho čarovat častěji, ale je to dobrý způsob, když na vás letí něco neznámého nebo něco, co vám přijde natolik složité, že to nedokážete zablokovat obyčejnou verzí tohoto kouzla, ale abych odpověděl, ano, dá se s ním zablokovat všechny povolené soubojové kletby, ale nedoporučuji ho čarovat více než dvakrát až třikrát za souboj, je to taková poslední možnost."

„I vy to dokážete použít pouze třikrát?" zeptal se na další otázku.

„Já, si myslím, že bych to dokázal používat po celou dobu zápasu, což jsem většinou dělal, protože málokdo používal slabé matoucí kouzla, či obyčejná odhazovací," odpověděl mu profesor.

„Takže to záleží jenom na cviku?"

„Vše záleží pouze na cviku, nyní si dejte znovu souboj, pokud možno bez tohoto kouzla, až budete vyčerpaný, tak se vás pokusím toto kouzlo naučit," popohnal je k činu a on se s povzdychem opět postavil do soubojového postavení a na pokyn začal.

**

Všechno uteklo tak rychle a už zbývali jen necelé dva týdny do vánočních prázdnin, celou dobu nedělali nic jiného, než trénovali, ve třech, ve dvou nebo trénoval sám, až nad sebou chvílemi přemýšlel, jestli už nezešílel, ale prostě nechtěl nechat nic náhodě.

Viděl ale na sobě pokroky, což ho nutilo přidávat na tempu a učit se víc a víc, naštěstí nemusel mít špatné svědomí kvůli tomu, že se nevěnuje přátelům, když všichni s ním trénovali a tak po většinu času nedělal nic jiného, než studoval kouzla a následně je cvičil, neměl jiné starosti, profesor Kratiknot byl k němu mírnější, Horácio po něm úkoly nechtěl, obranu neměl a na přeměňování kašlal, chodil tam bez úkolů a bez přípravy, uměl dobře to, co by se mu hodilo do boje a to, že neumí přeměnit kytku v dřevěnou krychli, mu vrásky nedělalo.

A jelikož neměl na práci nic důležitého, kromě famfrpálu a příležitostných pochůzkách jako prefekt, tak trávit většinu času už ve vybaveném pokoji nebo v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby.

Překvapivě ho jako kapitána vzali ihned a před následujícím zápasem proti Zmijozelu byly dobře připravený, akorát Ginny odmítla hrát a tak musel sám nastoupit jako chytač a Deana donutit hrát jako odražeče, což se mu povedlo, když ho přemluvili ostatní hráči, Ronald to taky vzdal a tak McLaggen neměl žádného soupeře a začal se i tak chovat, což mu nevadilo, necpal se do jeho práce, a když se má potřebu všude chlubit, tak ať to dělá.

Co tak zjistil ve své společenské místnosti a následně i v Havraspáru, kam sem tam zašel, bylo všude zapsáno více jak osm párů, což při stejné účasti z ostatních kolejí znamenalo něco kolem čtyřicet dvojic, od prvního ročníku až do sedmého.

Nebál se nikoho, kromě Malfoye a Zabiniho, kteří znají dost hnusných kleteb, a nedivil by se, kdyby nějaké z nich byly povolené i do soubojů, ale věřil Hermioně, která ho měla před vším ochránit, a on to měl vyhrát.

Proto i teď stáli spolu ve Velké síni a očekávali nějaké rozlosování skupin, které jim poví určitě sám ředitel.

„Vítejte všichni na prvním setkání soubojového klubu, děkuji vám za tak velkou účast i od našich nejmladších ročníků, po poradě jsme rozdělili dvojice do skupin podle věku, aby nenastali žádné věkové rozdíly, aspoň ne v základních kolech, první zápasy jsme určili losem, takže se všichni podívejte na rozlosování u vstupních dveří," ukončil svůj projev ředitel, protože i kdyby pokračoval, nikdo by ho neposlouchal, jak se všichni tlačili ke dveřím, dokonce i ti, kteří nebojovali.

Sami se netlačili, protože k nim přišel Horácio a bylo vidět, že chce něco říct.

„Máte bojovat jako třetí a bude to skupina ze Zmijozelu a jsou to: Vincent Crabbe a Gregory Goyle."

„Ty se zapsali taky?" zeptal se a díky smíchu, to skoro nedokázal ani vyslovit.

Když se uklidnil, podíval se na Hermionu a vážným hlasem pověděl: „ukončíme to prvním zaklínadlem, dej do toho co největší sílu, jejich štít to nepokryje, jestli ví, co to štít je."

„Nemám jim třeba vyčarovat koláčky?" zeptala se usměvavě.

„Spíš je umyjeme," usmál se na ní.

„To není špatný nápad," mrkla na něj a on to pochopil jako souhlas.

„To jsou až tak slabý?" zeptal se Horácio.

„Mají sílu v rukou, ale pochybuji, že používají hůlku na něco jiného kromě párátka či škrabadla na záda," odpověděl profesorovi.

„Ach tak… ani jste mi neřekli, že Lenka bude taktéž zápasit," pověděl na oko vyčítavě profesor, čímž jim oběma málem překvapením vyrazil dech.

„Lenka…a zápasit?" dostala ze sebe Hermiona.

„Vy to nevíte? S nějakým Anthonym," řekl Horácio.

„Páni, taky se mohla pochlubit," dostal ze sebe konečně nějakou větu.

„Asi vás chtěla překvapit."

„V tom případě bod pro ni," pověděla Hermiona a on s ní v duchu souhlasil.

Na další řeči nebyl čas, protože se zase ozval ředitel a pozval si první pár do soubojů, byly to nějací třeťáci proti čtvrťákům, a i když zaslechl jejich jména, nedokázal si je spojit s nikým známým a tak to přisuzoval tomu, že budou z Mrzimoru, či Zmijozelu.

Na bitvu ani nekoukal, celou dobu se s Hermionou bavili o taktice, proti jednotlivým skupinám, protože se konečně dostali k rozlosování a viděli, kdo je s kým ve skupině, ze zajímavých skupin viděl Malfoye a Zabiniho či Michaela Cornera s Cho a z jeho koleje Ronalda se Seamusem a Deana s Ginny, pak tedy samozřejmě Lenku s Anthonym a ostatní ani nestáli o přemýšlení, i když je znal, věděl, že mají společně s Hermionou navrch.

„Kdy myslíš, že dostaneme Malfoye?" zeptala se nečekaně uprostřed taktiky Hermiona.

„Čím více těch lepších vyřadí, tím to bude lepší, nechtěl bych ho vyřadit hned v druhém kole," pověděl přesvědčeně.

„Opravdu si tak věříš, že vyhrajeme?"

„Dělá mi starost akorát Lenka, ale myslím si, že Anthony nebude problém, a tudíž budou mít slabý útok, což nám zajišťuje výhodu," řekl, po chvilkovém přemýšlení.

„Jinak nikdo? Co ten Malfoy?"

„Nevím, věřím, že zná spousty odporných zaklínadel, ale s Kratiknotem jako rozhodčím pochybuji, že něco takového vyčaruje."

„Takže pozorovat hlavně Anthonyho? Protože pokud je dobrý, tak máme problém?" položila Hermiona dvě otázky hned za sebou.

„Pozoroval bych každého, kdo byl dobrý v Brumbálově armádě nebo víme, že je zběhlý v černé magii," odpověděl ji.

„Takže i teď? Jejich otcové jsou smrtijedi," pověděl šeptem.

„Bylo by dobré ukončit to rychle, ale dávat si pozor bude dobrý nápad, co kdyby."

„Máš nějaký nápad? Nebo budeme jako vždy improvizovat," pokračovala v šeptání, i když nebylo třeba, protože zápas pokračoval dál a nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost.

„Vyvarujme se našemu novému štítu, ve škole bych ho nejradši nepoužil nebo maximálně v posledním kole, takže divným kouzlům se vyhýbat nebo se pokusíme o dvojité Protego, vykašlal bych se na Expelliarmus a Impedimenta a rovnou bych útočil něčím účinnějším, jejich hůlku nepotřebuju, takže je radši dostanu na zem," pověděl základní taktiku a odpovědí mu bylo kývnutí, protože viděla, že k nim jde Lenka a tak to chtěla asi co nejvíc zkrátit.

„Ahoj, jak se těšíte?" zeptala se vesele.

„Co my, jak se těšíš ty?" zeptal se, ale nepoužil výčitky, byla to její volba.

„Ani jsem nečekala, že budu taky bojovat, ale když za mnou přišel Anthony, s tím, že nikdo nechce s ním být v týmu a já tenhle pocit, že nikam nepatřím znám, tak jsem ráda souhlasila, nemusí se také trápit jako dřív já," usmála se na ně Lenka a on měl zase chuť si nafackovat, že si jí dříve nevšímal a musela být sama.

„Trénovali jste aspoň spolu? Já že tě pořád zaměstnával tréninky a nebral jsem moc na tohle ohled," pověděl zahanbeně.

„Nedělej si starosti Harry, naše tréninky jsou na prvním místě, on stejně Anthony nechtěl trénovat," pověděla usměvavě Lenka a on měl pocit, že ji ovládli ty broučci, které si vymýšlí.

„Takže není dobrý?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Nech se překvapit, stejně proti vám nikdo nemá."

„Znáš naše kouzla, máš proti nám šanci," ubezpečila ji Hermiona, než stačil něco podobného říct sám.

„Jako kdybyste netrénovali sami dva nebo co každý den sami dva někde schovaný děláte," usmála se na ně Lenka, ale odpovědět ji nedokázali, protože právě skončil druhý zápas a oni z povinnosti museli zatleskat soupeři.

„Další souboj bude mezi dvojicí: Vincent Crabbe a Gregory Goyle proti Hermioně Grangerové a Harry Potterovi," řekl zvýšeným hlasem Brumbál a oni se tedy s úsměvem rozloučili s Lenkou a šli si stoupnout na připravené místo.

Proti nim se dovalili oba hromotluci, a teprve tehdy když našli v hábitu hůlky, mohl začít Kratiknot odpočítávat.

Jelikož věděl, že začínají první, tak po vyslovení slova teď, bez nějakého předchozího přemýšlení, oba na stejno vyslali Fulgur vestis, který jako blesk vyletěl z jejich hůlky a velkou rychlostí překonal vzdálenosti mezi nimi, jeden byl zablokovaný Protegem, které bylo slabé, že Goyle má teď pocit jako, když šáhnul do zásuvky v mudlovském domě, Crabbe to vyřešil jinak, uskočil za svého společníka a tím se mu vyhnul.

Goyle si chvíli protřepával ruku, když Crabbe, odvážně vylezl ze stínu svého partnera, a oba neschopně, i když se na sebe podívali, vyslali dvě různá zaklínadla. Jedno bylo neverbální, druhé znělo jako, Pede Labetur, ale obě letěli na něj, takže bez nějakého pohybu, nechal obě kouzla zablokovat Hermionu a sám v té samé sekundě vyslal své útočné řezací zaklínadlo Diffindo, které díky tomu, že bylo posláno ihned po ukončení štítu bylo skoro neviditelné, věděl, že někdo z lepších kouzelníků by to zablokoval, ale na tyhle dva, tahle finta bude fungovat, což se mu potvrdilo, Hermiona okamžitě poslala na pořezaného Crabbeho silné odhazovací zaklínadlo a jelikož jeho partner, nevěděl co má dělat a Crabbe se nemohl bránit odlétl pryč z ringu.

Zašklebil se na Hermionu a očekávali na Goyleův tah.

Chvíli to vypadalo, že zapomněl, co má dělat, ale pak vyslal ubohé zaklínadlo Expelliarmus, které na ně ani nemířilo a tak po domluvě očním kontaktem, kdy se zašklebil, jí připomněl domluvu před zápasem a oba nastejno vyslali zlepšenou verzi Aquamenti, tedy Aquamenti maxima, což vypadalo, jako kdyby někdo najednou vypustil vodu z dvou hasičských hadicí, které jezdili v hasičských autech po Londýně. Jelikož Goyle nevypadal, že by na toto kouzlo znal obranná zaklínadla, tak i když se snažil uhnout, dostali ho oba proudy a odlétl sice o trochu míň, ale stejně to nevypadalo, že se zvedne, chvíli to ale vypadalo, že se zvedne jeho partner, bohužel nedokázal zvednout svoji váhu a tak zůstal ležet. Profesor napočítal do deseti a oznámil je jako vítěze.

Nechal se od šťastné Hermiony přátelsky obejmout a následně ihned opustili soubojový prostor a jelikož nechtěli sledovat zápas někoho cizího ze čtvrtého ročníku, tak se posadili na jednu z lavicí, které byly kolem zdí.


	21. Nevítaná návštěva

Nevydrželi sedět dlouho, než se ozvala od Hermiony první otázka a pro něj celkem překvapující. „Víš, že mě tohle začíná hodně bavit?"

„Tebe takovou pohodlnou holku?" využil zase příležitosti, kdy ji mohl provokovat.

„Jak můžu být pohodlná, když trávím veškerý volný čas s někým, kdo je tak aktivní."

„Ty s někým trávíš veškerý volný čas a neřekneš mi to?" hrál uraženého, protože to byla větší zábava než sledovat souboje malých dětí.

„Toho neznáš, na rozdíl od tebe je milý," odsekla Hermiona, protože ji taktéž bavili tyhle jejich vzájemné souboje, které většinou vyústili v kouzelnický souboj, aby aspoň měli nějaký důvod proti sobě zápasit a tak se většinou ze srandy pohádali, aby měli větší důvod proti sobě bojovat.

„To mě musíš seznámit, abych mu vysvětlil, že patříš jenom mě," usmál se na ní a vůbec nečekal, že se začne červenat.

„To určitě," odsekla a otočila se k souboji a on se musel blbě usmívat, donutit Hermionu se červenat, to je velice nečekané.

Ale pochopil to jako ukončení rozhovoru a tak taktéž sledoval souboje, jenže mu to připadalo nudné a tak si našel první skupinku lidí, se kterou si dokázal povídat a přešel k nim a zrovna Michael a Cho, byly jedni z těch, se kterými to dokázal.

„Jak se těšíte na souboj?"

„Harry, pěkný souboj, přál bych si taky takhle ztrapnit Zmijozel," přivítal ho Michael.

„Možná dostaneš Pansy a Dafné, tak se můžeš ukázat," povzbudil kamaráda.

„Teď se máme ukázat proti Zachariášovi a Hannah, tak jsem zvědav, všichni jsme navštěvovali BA, takže to může být vyrovnaný," pověděl Michael, protože Cho se nějak odmítala zapojit.

„Nikdy nebyly z těch nejlepších, takže šanci rozhodně máte," pověděl po pořádném přemýšlení.

„Ještě že jsme v prvním kole nepotkali vás, jste výborně sehraní."

„Hermiona je nejlepší partner, kterého jsem si mohl přát," pověděl popravdě.

„Jenom do soubojů?" zeptal se Michael.

„Ty s těma holkami nedáš pokoj," zasmál se.

„Ale neodpověděl si."

„Není na co," ujistil ho.

„Ty nechceš žádný vztah?"

„Já nevím, nemám chuť se nějak vázat a stejně…která by mě tu chtěla," snažil se usmát, aby aspoň na venek ukázal, že mu tohle téma není nepříjemné, i když samozřejmě bylo.

„Harry, otevři oči," řekl Michael a jemu to rada přišla naprosto absurdní.

„Nechci chodit s někým z prvního ročníku, jestli jsi měl na mysli něco takového."

„Rozhodně by to ale byla sranda," zasmál se Michael.

„V tom případě máme na srandu rozdílné názory."

„No tak Harry, třeba jedna teď jde přímo za tebou a na první ročník nevypadá," pověděl Michael a on se nenápadně otočil a všiml si kráčející Hermiony, kterou asi nebavilo sedět samotnou.

Bohužel mu nestihl něco odpovědět, protože už Hermiona stála vedle něj.

„Doufám, že se dobře bavíš, ale měli bychom sledovat souboje," vyčetla mu okamžitě.

„Ano mami," usmál se na ni.

A všichni společně sledovali celou řadu soubojů, ale nic nového se nenaučili, každý z Brumbálovi armády používal kouzla, která je naučil, Malfoy teda použil nějaká neznámá kouzla, ale to přisuzoval tomu, že ho tatínek ještě něco před Azkabanem naučil.

Další zajímavou dvojicí byli Ginny a Dean, kteří vcelku jednoduše porazili Justina a Ernieho a pak Michael a Cho, porazili Zachariáše s Hanah.

Celkově prošli všichni, které tipoval, a vypadli ti, které ani neznal, dokonce postoupilo i pár prváků, ale to jen díky tomu, že bojovali proti dalším prvákům.

„Tímto ukončuji první kolo soubojů, další kolo bude ještě ten týden, kdy se vrátíte odpočinutý z prázdnin, los uvidíte ve svých společenských místnostech, nyní ale běžte do svých pokojů, za chvíli bude večerka," usmál se zase na všechny ředitel a všichni začali odcházet, on se rozhodl zůstat a odůvodnit to když tak tím, že je prefekt.

„Harry, myslím, že máte velkou šanci, bude to dobrá zkouška…no ty víš na co," přistoupil k nim Horácio.

„Chci se co nejvíc připravit a tohle se mi zdá jako dobrá zkouška, sice potom to bude…jiné, ale stejně to bude aspoň nějaká příprava," pověděl profesorovi, který ho poplácal po ramenou a odešel ještě za ředitelem, protože tam byli všichni učitelé.

„Bojíš se toho, co přijde?" zeptala se nečekaně Hermiona.

„Bude divný, když řeknu, že se bojím toho, co se stane, když neuspěju? Já…kolikrát jsem přemýšlel nad tím, že tam…umřu, kolikrát jsem měl štěstí a bojím se toho, že to skončí a všichni budete kvůli mně trpět," pověděl smutně a šeptem, i když byly sami.

„Přemýšlíš často nad smrtí?" poslední slovo řekla skoro neslyšně.

„Jeden z nás to bude muset být, to víme oba," pověděl a byl si jistý, že i kdyby je někdo poslouchal, neví, o čem se baví.

„Ach Harry," pověděla a obejmula ho.

„Nemusíš mě uklidňovat, já se toho nebojím, když přijde doba, budu tam stát s hůlkou v ruce a udělám cokoliv, abych vyhrál, a když ne tak aspoň abych ho vzal sebou," řekl klidně, a když viděl, že Hermioně stékají slzy po tvářích, dodal: „Neplač, vše dobře dopadne," čímž vlastně popřel vše, co předtím řekl.

Viděl, jak od něj trochu odstupuje a tak ji prstem tu slzu utřel sám a přívětivě se na ni usmál.

„Pojď, půjdeme něco dělat, ať tu nevystojíme důlek, už teď na nás koukají," donutil ji usmát a společně co nejrychleji zmizeli z Velké síně.

„Harry?" zeptala se chvíli po tom, co zmizeli všem z dohledu.

„Hm?"

„Jak budeš trávit prázdniny?"

„Ve svém sídle, když už se nemusím vracet k Dursleyům, i když jim tam stejně hodím nějaký dárek, sice to byly hrozní příbuzní, ale nechali mě tam," pověděl zamyšleně.

„Já jsem přemýšlela, jestli by si nechtěl poznat mé rodiče," už po několikáté ho za dnešek překvapila.

„A co kdyby si přišla i se svými rodiči ke mně? Místa je tam spousta a konečně bych mohl tvé rodiče pořádně poznat, pokusím se přemluvit i Lenku, třeba i Horácia, Percyho, aby nikdo nemusel slavit Vánoce sám," pověděl svůj nápad a v duchu si dodal: „třeba to můžou být moje poslední Vánoce."

„To by si chtěl?" zeptala se překvapeně.

„Moc," odsouhlasil.

„Oni určitě budou souhlasit, fakt ti to nevadí?"

„Vůbec, bude výtečné mít společnost," usmál se a opravdu mu to připadalo jako dobrý nápad.

„Tak já jim jdu napsat teď hned, pokud teda opravdu můžu."

„Samozřejmě," ujistil ji a sledoval, jak odchází zrychleným krokem, když klidně mohla jít i sním. Usmál se nad tím a sám teda zamířil druhým směrem, kde měl kabinet Horácio.

„Můžu?" zeptal se do otevřených dveří, kde už překvapivě seděl Horácio, jelikož to vzal nějakou kratší cestou z Velké síně, když on šel napřed do společenské místnosti a teprve pak sem.

„Harry, no samozřejmě a prosím zavři," přivítal ho nadšeně profesor.

„To chceš trénovat?" zeptal se ještě, když on zavíral dveře.

„To můžeme taky, ale spíš jsem se chtěl zeptat, jak vánoční svátky tráví profesoři."

„No můžeme zůstat tady nebo klidně jít i domů, ale ne samozřejmě na celé, první dva dny tu musíme být a poslední dva taky," odpověděl po chvíli přemýšlení Horácio.

„A ty tu zůstaneš?"

„No jelikož předtím jsem strávil čas schovaný v mudlovských domech, tak si myslím, že tady to bude lepší," pověděl stále zamyšleně.

„A nechtěl bys přijet ke mně, aspoň na pár dní, když tu chceš zůstat?" konečně se zeptal, když měl všechny potřebné informace.

„Máš prázdniny, aby sis je užil, takže nebudu otravovat."

„Horácio, proč by si otravoval, budeme mít čas přemýšlet o Viteálech, plánech a něco se i naučit, přece jenom na škole nejde vše," snažil se přemlouvat.

„Já ti nevím."

„Pozvu Hermionu, Lenku, třeba přijde i Aberforth, nemusíme trávit Vánoce každý sám a nikdo neví, jestli tyhle Vánoce nebudou někoho z nás poslední."

„Jak rád bych řekl, nemluv takhle, ale vím, že máš pravdu, dobrá, udělám si volno a někdy se sejdeme," nakonec Horácio svolil.

„Budu se těšit, ještě bych měl dojít za Lenkou, takže si ten trénink dáme zase zítra, jako pokaždé," rozloučil se rychle s Horáciem a dokud měl ještě veselou náladu, vydal se za Lenkou, kterou našel opět v jejich společenské místnosti, dokonce ihned napoprvé tipnul heslo a tak mohl vstoupit.

Po těch častých návštěvách dokonce ani nikoho nepřekvapilo, když se tam objevil, poslal nějakou malou holku pro Lenku, ale vyčkávání mu přerušila Theresa.

„Ahoj Harry, pěkný souboj," usmála se na něj.

„Děkuji, ale byly to lehký soupeři."

„Zbytečná skromnost, přece jenom jsi Black, i když jen částečně a ti neprohrávají."

„Kdyby Blackovi neprohrávali, tak by teď ještě nějaký žil," vyvrátil její teorii.

„Přežívají jen ti nejsilnější."

„Bohužel," souhlasil s ní.

„Myslím si, že tady není nikdo, kdo by tě mohl porazit."

„Mně samotného každý, ale mám hodně dobrého partnera."

„To je ta…Hermiona?"

„Hermiona, ano," odpověděl krátce, protože věděl, že se ta debata dostává někam, kam nechce.

„To je ta, co ti před celou školou nadávala?"

„Ano, to je ona, aspoň myslím, v jednu dobu jste to dělaly všechny," odpovídal klidně, i když v duchu popoháněl Lenku, aby zrychlila.

„Teď ale víme, jaká to byla chyba," usmála se na něj.

„Když mě někdo odsoudí kvůli nějakému zpropadenému článku v novinách, tak si nezaslouží dostat odpuštění."

„Ji si ale odpustil," pověděla naprosto očekávaně.

„Zachránila mi život a pomohla mi, když jsem to potřeboval, to je věc, kterou pro mě nikdo jen tak neudělá," odpovídal jen tak, aby ze sebe neudělal blbce a aby co nejvíce zdržel čas, protože tyhle debaty neměl rád.

„Nebo byla jenom ve správnou chvíli na správném místě."

„A díky tomu jsem dnes naživu," nenechal se vyprovokovat.

Konečně ale uviděl Lenku scházet ze schodů, takže se s Theresou rozloučil a vydal se jí naproti.

Rychle odtud vypadli a zamířili k Sovinci, kde by měli potkat Hermionu.

„Nestačil ti dnešní souboj, že mě vytáhneš skoro na večerku na trénink?" zeptala se Lenka vesele.

„Jako kdyby nás nějaká večerka zajímala."

„Od té doby, co spolu trénujeme, tak nevím, co to večerka je," nepřestávala se usmívat a on byl rád, že má alespoň dobrou náladu a nemusí při ní skákat a rozhazovat rukama, jako kdyby odháněla brouky, byl rád, že z ní udělal normální holku, i když mu někdy ta střelená Lenka chybí.

„Sami víte, že kdyby vám to vadilo, tak toho můžeme kdykoliv nechat."

„Samozřejmě že to víme Harry," ujistila ho Lenka.

„Jo…abych nezapomněl, jaké máš plány na vánoční prázdniny? Nebo jinak nechtěla by si přijet ke mně?"

„Samozřejmě, táta bude rád, když budu u tebe, má tě hodně rád," pověděla usměvavě a on si vzpomněl na jeden z hezkých článků o něm v Jinotaji, časopisu, jehož šéfredaktorem je právě její otec.

„Jelikož Hermiona je v Sovinci, nechceš tam jít taky a napsat mu? Aby to věděl."

„To je dobrý nápad, stejně jsem mu chtěla zítra napsat, myslíš, že bude mít Hermiona u sebe nějaký pergamen navíc?"

„Určitě," ujistil ji a cestou pokračovali ve veselé nezávazné konverzaci.

Jak očekával, když vyšli schody, uviděli Hermionu sedět na jedné z lavic a před ní levitovat pergamen, na který mohla krásně psát, jako kdyby tam byl nějaký imaginární stůl.

Místo pozdravu se na ně jenom usmála a pokračovala v psaní, aby neztratila místo, kde psala.

Lenka si k ní okamžitě přisedla a beze slov se domluvili na tom, že si půjčí pergamen a taktéž začala psát.

On si mezitím došel k Hedvice a s úsměvem ji začal hladit po jejím bílém peří, věděl, že s Percym se domluví osobně a nerad takovéto věci psal po poště, když už mu psal, zkracoval dopis, pouze na to jak se má a co se tu děje, to že se ho pokusil zase někdo zabít, si také nechal až na pohled z očí do očí, protože to je v tuto chvíli nejbezpečnější a zvlášť, když se jedná o něj.

I když přemýšlel, nepřestával hladit svoji první zvířecí kamarádku, která na něj koulela svýma velkýma očima.

Rozhodl se podívat z věže a tak přistoupil až tam, kam mu to ochranná bariéra dovolila, a koukal na zasněžené pozemky a dokonce se mu podařilo i přes padající sníh a tmu vidět svítící Hagridovu chalupu.

Takže radši svůj pohled stočil k obloze, kde byl už celkem velký měsíc a jen málo viditelných hvězd, které to ale svým svitem vynahrazovali.

Prohlížel si z nudy vše, co mu temná zasněžená krajina mohla přinést, až mu pohled spadnul k lesu nebo aspoň do míst, kde by les měl být a přemýšlel nad vším, co mu ten les přinesl, vzpomněl si na kentaury, na Voldemorta, mozkomory, svého vlastního patrona, který jim s kmotrem zachránil život, na přeměněného Lupina, mrtvého jednorožce, Aragoga a jeho pavoučí armádu a znovu na temné oči Voldemorta, kterého potkal, když se krmil na krvi jednorožce a následně ho zastavil ochranným kouzlem od své matky. Podíval se na své ruce a litoval toho, že už to tak fungovat nebudu, takže znovu pozvedl svůj pohled na výhled na pozemky a lekl se, když jediné co uviděl, byly ty rudé oči, okamžitě se snažil aktivovat svoji Nitrobranu, ale stejně se mu ozval v hlavě ten hlas, který nesnášel.

„Harry, tvé pokusy mě zablokovat jsou k smíchu."

„Vypadni z mé hlavy ty, odporná zrůdo," zařval, ale nevěděl, jestli nahlas nebo jenom ve svém podvědomí a snažil se ve snaze, neslyšet ho, zakrýt si obě uši.

„Já si s tebou přijdu popovídat a ty jsi na mě takový," vysmíval se mu Voldemort.

„Běž se bavit třeba s Malfoyem, kterého jsem ti uvěznil," snažil se dělat cokoliv, aby ho rozčílil a dokázal ho vypudit z hlavy. Následně cítil, jak narazil do zdi a po ní sklouznul až na zem.

„Víš, že jsem dokonce rád, jeho pokusy stát se mým nejvěrnějším mě už unavovali."

„Stejně je porazím! Porazím je všechny a tebe si nechám na konec!" zvyšoval svůj hlas a nepřestával se snažit uklidnit svoji mysl, aby zvýšil svoji šanci porazit ho nitrozpytem, když nitrobrana nefungovala.

„Jsi ubohý Harry, nikdy mě nemůžeš porazit," neustále se mu vysmíval Voldemort a on sebral veškerou svoji psychickou sílu a podnikl nitrozpytový protiútok, věděl, že zde má výhodu bariér, které chrání školu a tak se mu to může podařit.

„Nevím, kdo je ubohý, že se musí schovávat a kdo je tak slabý, že se ode mne nechal třikrát porazit, příště to ale bude naposled, zemřeš a já budu slavit!" přidal do útoku i útočná slova a nechal vybudovanou zeď z nitrobrany a útočil nitrozpytem, až nakonec po nekonečně dlouhých vteřinách, cítil ve své hlavě klid, možná ještě zaslechl: „Já se vrátím," ale nevěděl, jestli to bylo pouze blouznění nebo poslední zbytky Voldemortových slov, které stačil říct, než úplně zmizel.

„Harry, mluv na mě," konečně uslyšel i něco jiného, než ten výsměch.

„Jsi v pořádku?" ten hlas pokračoval, když se mu podařilo aspoň zvednout ruku jak odpověď.

„Ne," pověděl popravdě a hlavně krátce.

„Aspoň, že už nás vnímáš," ozvala se zneklidněně Lenka.

„Byl to on?" pokračovala Hermiona, když už konečně dokázal zařadit kdo je kdo.

„Jo, stýskalo se mu," sundal brýle a pořádně si promnul oči.

„Musíme to někomu říct," ozvala se Hermiona směrem k Lence.

„Ne! V žádném případě se to nesmí nikdo dozvědět, pokud to nikdo neví, on se bude schovávat," odmítl jejich nápad.

„Takhle tě ale bude mučit, když zase přišel jak na to," odporovala mu Hermiona.

„Tohle je jenom sranda proti tomu, co by se mohl stát, kdyby se rozhodl zaútočit, on chce jenom to, abych věděl, že se mám bát, on nechce boj, prozatím," stál si za svým.

„Vyřešme to v klidu. Harry odvedeme tě k Horáciovi, ten ti dá nějaký lektvar a pak si o tom všichni v klidu promluvíme, ano?" přišla Lenka s plánem, který kývnutím odsouhlasil.

„Můžeš chodit?"

„Proč bych nemohl," těžce se postavil a vykročil, aby nevypadal jak někdo, koho dostane i obyčejný nitrozpyt.

„Opravdu jsi v pořádku?" koukala na něj nedůvěřivě Hermiona.

„Není to tak strašný," zalhal a vyndal z hábitu zmenšenou verzi neviditelného pláště, který po jednom zaklínadle vypadal úplně normálně.

„Vezmi si to přes sebe," podal ho Lence.

„Správně, my se můžeme vymluvit na to, že jsme prefekti," souhlasila Hermiona.

Když měl hůlku v ruce, vyčaroval si ještě jemný gejzír vody a trochu se opláchl, aby nevypadal, že právě vstal z mrtvých.

Pomalu došli k Horáciovi nebo tedy spíš k jeho kabinetu, ale neušli mu neustále pohledy od obou jeho kamarádek, jestli se jim za zády nezhroutil či něco podobného.

Lenka nyní už nezastřená zaťukala na dveře v domluveném signálu a po cvaknutí dveří vešli dovnitř.

„Čemu vděčím za návštěvu," usmál se na ně Horácio, ale úsměv mu zmizel, když uviděl i jeho. „Co se stalo?" ozval se okamžitě a ihned k němu vykročil.

„Stýskalo se mu," ozval se jako první a použil jeden ze svých hloupých úsměvů.

„U Merlina, je tu?" ozval se Horácio se známkou strachu v hlase a pokynul k sedačce, Hermiona se ještě ujala zamčení dveří a všichni si postupně sedli i do přivolaných křesel, které byly ještě před chvíli v jiné místnosti.

„Ne není nebo teda doufám? Harry je tu?" nebyla si tak jistá Hermiona a s prosbou o dobré zprávy se na něj otočila.

„Musel být blízko, když mě zaměřil, on mě viděl, byl v lese, viděl jsem ty jeho rudé oči, chtěl mě vystrašit, chtěl vědět, že má stále navrch, ale teď už si není tak jistý, viděl v mé hlavě touhu ho zabít, porazil jsem ho v nitrozpytu, nyní ví, že se jeho čas blíží a já budu stát u jeho mrtvoly," zasmál se hrozným smíchem, věděl že tohle není on, že to je medailonem, který mu ale pomohl proti jeho dědici, nečekal že bude mít viteál na sobě a ten ho porazí, ale bude to přisuzovat k jeho schopnostem, které ho porazili.

„Harry začínáš mě děsit," ozval se Horácio, protože byl jediný, kdo dokázal něco říct.

Aktivoval tedy nitrobranu a uklidnil se do takové míry, že už měl kompletní nadvládu nad svým tělem, žádný Zmijozel, Viteál, ani hadí zrůda.

„Porazil jsem ho jeho vlastní zbraní," pověděl a z hábitu vyndal medailon, který podivně hřál.

„Zjistil, že to máš?" zeptal se Horácio a bylo vidět, že se bojí souhlasné odpovědi.

„Ne, určitě nic neví a ani vědět nebude, určitě utekl jak malá holka do své pevnosti."

„Harry!" ozvala se Hermiona, takže jediná Lenka zůstávala stále ticho.

„Hermiono, Harry má pravdu, zaútočil na něj a prohrál, to ho určitě zneklidnilo, měl by si to ale někomu říct, třeba ředitel by toho chtěl využít," pověděl po chvilce Horácio.

„Já mu nic nebudu říkat, je proti mně!" ozval se naštvaně.

„Ale máte společného nepřítele a tohle je informace, kterou by měl vědět," snažil se být Horácio klidný.

„Já za ním nepůjdu, chtěl mě ze všeho vyšachovat a teď se s ním budu dělit o informace?"

„Harry, i ředitel ví o Viteálech a určitě by rád věděl, že Voldemort je neustále někde blízko a nehledá něco na jiné části planety," pokračoval Horácio trpělivě a on začal postupně ztrácet argumenty a zbývali mu jenom chabé jako, že nebude něco povídat senilnímu staříkovi, který se jen mile usmívá, ale doopravdy ho chce vyhodit ze školy.

„Dobrá, ale nic víc mu neřeknu," řekl stále naštvaně.

„Takže co budeme dělat, co když na Harryho zaútočí znova?" ozvala se Lenka.

„Tak mu síla medailonu a jeho samotného pomáhej," pověděl znalecky Horácio.

„A je správné spoléhat na něco z černé magie?" zeptala se naopak Hermiona.

„Kdyby mu to pomohlo, tak bych mu doporučil použít cokoliv."

„Stále tu jsem, takže se o mně nebavte, jako kdybych tu nebyl, a navíc to není zase tak černá magie, určitě byl Salazar lepší, než Voldemort, který otravuje teď," stál si za svým.

„Já jen nechci, aby ses na to spoléhal, protože se říká, že každé kouzlo z černé magie stahuje tvou duši do propasti," pověděla Hermiona.

„Tak v tom případě stačí Voldemorta jen zasypat," pokusil se o vtip a alespoň Horáciovi vykouzlil úsměv.

„Tak Harry, já zavolám ředitele přes letax, bude lepší, když k němu nepůjdeš," řekl vychytrale Horácio.

„Takže já radši půjdu," ozvala se Lenka a on se na ni s otázkou podíval.

„Nebylo by moudré, kdyby tu ředitel viděl mě, měl by spoustu otázek, na které by nebylo moudré odpovídat," řekla Lenka a on na ni chvíli koukal překvapeně, ale pak pokýval hlavou.

„Dobrá, tak já půjdu taky," zvedala se Hermiona.

„Ty klidně zůstaň, u tebe to nebude divné," ujistila ji Lenka a jemu to připadalo, jako by se kromě slov domlouvali i jinak a tak se ani nedivil, když si zase Hermiona sedla.

„Plášť ti dám na snídani, jinak buď hodný," rozloučila se s ním vesele Lenka, a když přes sebe přehodila plášť, nikdo nevěděl, jestli tu ještě je nebo ne.

„Mám teda ředitele přivolat? Pokud si ale myslíš, že bys ho zaklel, tak to radši necháme na zítra."

„Dobrý, jsem klidný."

Horácio pokýval hlavou a došel ke krbu, kde si z misky nabral trochu letaxu a za chvíli ponořil do plamenů celou svoji hlavu. Jelikož šeptal, nevěděl, o čem se baví, ale bylo mu to i jedno.

Viděl jak si Hermiona sedá k němu do pohovky a tak se na ni usmál a rukou si zajel do kapsy hábitu a dodal si jistotu tím, že byl na dosah hůlky. Sledoval jak Horácio ukončil jejich spojení a odstoupil kousek stranou.

Pak se ale plameny objevili znovu a z nich vyšel ředitel v tom nejhorším nočním úboru, jaký kdy viděl a tak zašeptal: „To snad nemyslí vážně."

Hermiona se snažila zadržet smích a on už dneska po několikáté aktivoval nitrobranu a podíval se řediteli do očí.

„Tak copak pro mě máte tak naléhavého?" usmál se na ně na oba.

Pořádně se nadechl, aby ten okamžik co nejvíce zdržel, ale když uviděl pohled od Horácia, tak spustil.

„Voldemort tu byl."

„To je ale závažná věc, jsi si jistý?" zeptal se ředitel bez žádných emocí v hlase.

„Ne, právě jsem bojoval v nitrozpytu s Aragogem," měl chuť zařvat, ale nahlas řekl pouze: „Jsem, viděl jsem ho v zapovězeném lese."

„Ty jsi byl v lese?" optal se ředitel, ale tentokrát ze sebe nenechal dělat idiota.

„Kdybych byl, věděl byste o tom, takže zanechme těchto her, přišel si se mnou popovídat, došel kvůli mně až sem, ale zase zmizel, když jsem vyhrál."

„Co ti říkal?" přestal se ptát nenormálně a konečně šel přímo k věci.

„Jenom se mi vysmíval, neřekl nic důležitého," odpověděl a i kdyby něco řekl, určitě by to řediteli neřekl.

„A myslíš, že ti něco chtěl říct?"

„Spíš se přišel podívat, jestli se nějaký pokus o moji smrt podařil," pověděl klidně a opětoval pohled z očí do očí, protože si stál za tím, že ředitel by ho klidně nechal umřít, už se to stalo dvakrát a nedělá nic a přitom o všem ví.

„Děkuji, že jste mi to přišli říct, nyní by ale bylo dobré, kdybyste šli spát," usmál se na ně ředitel a trochu se pootočil k Horáciovi.

On to vzal jako možnost odejít, které se ihned chytil a co nejrychleji vstal a následován Hermionou zamířil ke dveřím.

„Dobrou noc," rozloučil se jen tak, aby Horácio pochopil, že to bylo na něj, ale navenek to vypadalo, že se loučí s oběma.

Poté, co zavřel dveře, si oddechl a potichu zašeptal: „Nemám ho rád."

„Byli doby, kdy jsi ho obdivoval."

„Byli doby, kdy jsem nesnášel Siriuse, je to jenom o dostatku informací, teď vím to, že jsem vždy byl pro ředitele jen figurka, kterou mohl ovládat, ale já se už nenechám."

**

Brzo ráno ještě před tím, než začala škola, která pro něj stejně začínala, až o hodinu později běhal v teplém oblečení po Bradavických pozemcích, svůj zvyk sice musel občas odložit, ale nezapomínal na něj úplně.

Rozhodl se zaběhnout alespoň za Hagridem, kterého mělo možnost navštívit snad jen třikrát, protože buď neměl čas nebo Hagrid.

Doběhl k chaloupce a těsně před dveřmi se začal vydýchávat, než zaťukal.

Přivítal ho štěkot Tesáka, ale jinak se neozývali žádné kroky poloobra. Zaťukal hlasitěji, ale věděl, že to stejně bude bez účinku a tak obešel chatu a rozhlížel se, jestli někde Hagrida nezaslechne nebo nezahlédne. Ale štěstí mu přálo a uslyšel zvuky mířící z lesa a tak v rámci rozcvičky se tam rozběhl, bral kořeny stromů, jako překážky a hned kousek od vstupu z lesa uviděl Hagrida jak za tebou táhne pavouka a na ně zezadu útočí další pavouci.

Vytáhl hůlku a v rychlém sledu po sobě vystřelil pětkrát po sobě Arania Exumai a všechny pavouky bezproblémově trefil, a když si toho všimli i jejich druzi, tak zastavili a nechali Hagrida táhnoucí jednoho z nich v klidu odejít z lesa, opatrně odešel taky, ale stále koukal, jestli nějaký z nich nečeká, aby ochutnal jak chutná.

Schoval tedy hůlku až tehdy, kdy došel k Hagridovy, ten se ale na něj místo vděků nazlobeně podíval.

„Harry, moc dobře víš, že do lesa chodit nesmíš, že je to nebezpečný."

„Přišel jsem tě navštívit a ty jsi tu nebyl, a když jsem tě uslyšel křičet z lesa, tak jsem ti šel naproti," pověděl na svoji obhajobu.

„Dobře, ale sám víš, co všechno tam může čekat, vono je to tam fakt zlý, jsem rád, že mě ti pavouci nezakousli," pověděl už mírněji Hagrid.

„A co si tam vůbec dělal?"

„Von totiž umřel Aragog, pomatuješ si ho? Von byl můj kámoš, a tak když umřel, nemohl jsem ho tam nechat, voni totiž své druhy žerou, ale Aragog si zaslouží řádnej pohřeb," pověděl smutně Hagrid a koukal na pavouka, který mu ležel u nohou.

„To je mi líto," řekl tohle, protože ho nic jiného nenapadlo.

„Já mu chci dneska udělat pohřeb, von tě měl také rád, nechceš přijít, já tu nechci být sám," pokračoval Hagrid a jelikož byl jeden z mála, kdo mu popřál k narozeninám, tak už se předem rozhodl.

„Samozřejmě Hagride, že přijdu."

„Jsi fakt zlatej člověk Harry, kdyby to viděli tvoji rodiče," rozbrečel se Hagrid a hned se následně vysmrkal do nějakého bílého ubrusu.

„Mám pozvat ještě někoho?" zeptal se, když konečně uslyšel i vlastní slovo.

„Jak chceš Harry, ale klidně můžeš přijít jenom sám," pověděl Hagrid a znovu se opřel do svého pavoučího kamaráda a pomalu ho chtěl táhnout.

„Hagride můžu?" zeptal se a vytáhl hůlku.

„Tak to pro něj bude lepší," pokýval hlavou Hagrid, a i když chtěl říct, že už mu to je určitě jedno, zůstal radši potichu.

„Locomotor," použil neverbálně a pohybem hůlky zvedl i pavouka a kráčel za Hagridem, který mu alespoň dělal stopy před sebou, i když by musel skákat, aby dělal stejné kroky jako on.

„Tady ho polož, dneska nemám žádnou hodinu, takže si ho nikdo nevšimne," ukázal Hagrid na místo za chatkou. Což on ihned udělal.

„Asi by si měl jít, aby si kvůli mně nezmeškal první hodinu," pověděl usměvavě Hagrid a i když věděl, že první hodinu nemá, tak se s ním rozloučil a se slibem, že přijde, se rozběhl zpátky do hradu.

Po příjemné koupeli v prefektské koupelně, rychle ve svém pokoji popadl batoh a vyrazil do podzemí, kde na něj čekala dvouhodinovka lektvarů. Přišel sice o trochu později, ale Horácio se na něj stejně jenom usmál a ukázal mu místo u Hermiony.

„Začíná se stávat zvykem, že chodíš pozdě," vyčetla mu Hermiona.

„Když ta prefektská koupelna, je tak výborná," usmál se na ni a ona jenom zakroutila hlavou a společně poslouchali výklad.

Těsně před koncem, kdy už Horácio obcházel jednotlivé kotlíky, přičemž oni byly vždy nejlepší, kvůli radám Prince a znalostem, které už ani nevadilo tu knihu používat, když o ni Horácio věděl, ale co nevěděl, kdo byl původní majitel.

„Tak doufám, že si u tohoto kotlíku spravím chuť," pověděl, když se nahnul k jejich lektvaru.

„Vůně nádherná, ovšem přidali jste pár lístku plané orchideje, barva také sedí, dokonce mám chuť se napít přímo z kotle," usmál se na ně a pak pro celou třídu dodal: „takže mi odevzdejte vzorek na stůl a můžete odcházet."

Když už chtěli nabrat jenom jeden vzorek, otočil se Horácio ještě na ně a zašeptal: „doneste mi celý kotlík, aspoň to nemusím dělat, když se vám to povedlo."

Tak jenom vypnul oheň a hodil si knihu do aktovky a zbytek náčiní schoval zpátky do skříně, zdržovali schválně, aby jako poslední zůstali v učebně a pak vzal pomocí kouzel celý kotlík a položil ho na stůl, co nejblíže k Horáciovu.

„Pane profesore?" nechtěl zbytečně riskovat tykání a tak radši použil to známé osvědčené oslovení.

„Harry?"

„Co lze všechno získat z akromantulí?"

„Kousek pavučiny se používá do pár lektvarů, ale ten pravý poklad je v jejich jedu, jedna flaštička se prodává za stovky galeonů a jelikož žijí vždy pohromadě, tak se obtížně získávají, proč se ptáš?"

„Hagridovi umřel Aragog, jeho pojmenovaná akromantule a jsem pozvaný na jeho pohřeb, tak mě napadlo, jestli se z něj něco nebude hodit, když mu to stejně už vadit nebude," pověděl svůj nápad.

„Výborný nápad, vskutku skvělý, získání jedu není tak těžké, určitě by si to zvládnul i ty, počkej, někde tady mám pár prázdných lahviček, třeba se ti jich pár podaří získat, které bychom mohli prodat," usmál se na ně profesor a co mu břicho dovolovalo, vyrazil ke skříni.

„Aragog?" ozvala se Hermiona.

„Ten, díky němuž byl Hagrid vyhozen," vysvětlil.

„Proč tě Hagrid pozval?"

„Prý mě měl rád, sice se nezmínil, jestli středně uleženého nebo čerstvého, ale měl mě rád," usmál se, a když se Hermiona začala smát, tak se k ní přidal.

„Tady je nějak veselo, zde jsou ty lahvičky," podal mu pět malých lahviček, které vypadaly přesně stvořené na jed.

„Takže jed normálně naberu z kusadel?" zeptal se, když si lahvičky schovával do hábitu.

„Ano, uvidíš, že to není nic těžkého," ujistil ho Horácio.

„Nyní běžte, ještě tu mám hodinu," popohnal je s úsměvem a předtím než vyšli dveřmi, ještě dodal: „A díky za lektvar."


	22. Lidé se mění

Vůbec nevěděl, co si má vzít na sebe k příležitosti pohřbu pavouka, sebral tedy pouze společenský hábit a do kapsy neviditelný plášť a vydal se na cestu.

Vnitřkem hradu prošel bez pláště, protože byl Prefekt a nandal si ho až tehdy, když zamířil ven na pozemky, rychlou chůzí pokračoval z kopce dolů, do řádně osvětlené chalupy.

Sundal si plášť teprve až, když stál před dveřmi a po nacpání ho zpátky do hábitu, zaťukal na bytelné dveře, otevřít mu obezřetně přišel Hagrid skoro ihned a tak rád, zalezl do teplého útulného místa, kde aspoň nebyla ta proradná zima, která panovala venku.

„Takže si přišel, dáš si čaj nebo něco jiného?" zeptal se ihned Hagrid, co za ním zavřel dveře.

„Nepůjdeme radši teď na to? Ať pak můžeme být v teple?" sdělil jen takové důvody, které by nezněli Hagridovi špatně, to že to chce mít, co nejdřív za sebou, mu opravdu říct nechtěl.

„Jsem tak rád, že to říkáš, vono to bude lepší, když půjdeme teď," odsouhlasil Hagrid a sebral si z věšáku kožich, ze kterého mu koukalo nějaké zvíře, které okamžitě, zmizelo, jak si Hagrid ten kožich nasadil.

Když vyšli z domu, okamžitě zamířili tam, kde Aragoga zanechali, stále ležel na stejném místě, akorát nyní byl o trochu více zasypán sněhem, takže vytáhl hůlku a pomocí kouzla Asius nechal všechen sníh roztát a proměnit v páru. Dalším kouzlem ho zdvihl a nechal se Hagridem navigovat až k jámě, která měla být místo posledního odpočinku.

„Harry, ještě chvíli počkej, já dojdu pro Tesáka, on by to taky rád viděl," zastavil ho Hagrid svoji obří rukou a vyrazil zpátky k chalupě. On si tedy vyndal připravené lahvičky a kleknul si do sněhu k pavoukovi, nejdřív si ho dobře prohlédl a pak, když si byl jistý, že to udělá správně, začal naplňovat lahvičky, tak drahým jedem.

Naplnil necelé tři lahvičky, které pečlivě zazátkoval a uložil do hábitu a pak se zpátky narovnal a vyčkával na Hagrida, který šel v doprovodu svého věrného psího kamaráda.

„Harry, můžu ještě poprosit?" zeptal se Hagrid a on hůlkou nadzvedl obřího pavouka a opatrně ho položil do vykopané jámy.

Hagrid se chopil lopaty, která byla zapíchnutá v hromadě hlíny a bez pomoci kouzel, začal házet hlínu do jámy, nevěděl, jak by pomohl, takže to jen sledoval. Po dobrých dvou minutách, byl pavouk zakopán a Hagrid do čerstvě položené hlíny zabodl malý křížek, který ještě před chvíli ležel vedle hlíny.

„Harry, řekl by si pár slov?" zeptal se smutně Hagrid.

A on jelikož věděl, že nemůže nic zkazit, tak si stoupl co nejblíže k čerstvě vytvořenému hrobečku a začal: „Aragogu, veliteli akromantulí, budeš chybět nám všem, ať už tvým potomkům nebo nám, tvým lidským přátelům, ale navždy budeme na tebe vzpomínat, jako na dobrého přítele," pověděl něco, a když koukal na brečícího Hagrida, tak si uvědomil, že mohl říct opravdu cokoliv a jemu by to stačilo.

„To bylo tak…nádherný…já nevěděl, že máš na tohle talent," pověděl mezi jednotlivými vzlyky.

„Tohle by se mu určitě líbilo, von tě fakt měl rád," pokračoval a znovu se vysmrkal, on přistoupil k němu, a jelikož nevěděl, co dělat, tak ho aspoň poplácal po ruce, jelikož výš nedosáhl.

„Půjdeme dovnitř ne Hagride? Ať má jeho duše čas na odchod," řekl první kravinu, co ho napadla.

„Dobrý nápad…jsem tak rád, že ti na něm tak záleží," znovu se rozbrečel Hagrid.

„To nic není Hagride, pojď," poplácal ho po zádech, kam dosáhl a potichu jenom s Hagridovým fňukáním došli až do jeho domu.

Když ho posadil na židli, chtěl rozdělat vodu na čaj, ale Hagrid ho rukou zastavil.

„Mám tu něco lepšejšího, vono je to právě na takovou událost," zvedl se Hagrid a z jednoho kouta chalupy vytáhl zaprášenou láhev.

„Vono, když seš teda plnoletej, tak si dáš se mnou, aspoň jednu na Aragoga," řekl Hagrid a svoji velkou silou otevřel jistě starou lahev.

Nechal si nalít jeden malý pohár a pak si společně připili se slovy „na Aragoga."

„Hagride, jak jsi vůbec věděl, že Aragog umřel?"

„Von totiž byl nemocnej a to vážně, už i vostatní ho neuznávali, občas jsem mu chodil číst, ale když jsem tam byl včera, už na mě pavouci začali útočit, takže jsem se vrátil a šel i s kuší, protože jsem ho chtěl vochránit před sežráním, voni to totiž dělají, takže to byl vlastně Aragog, díky kterému mě nesežrali dřív, von byl fakt hodnej," utřel si svoji rukou obří slzy, které mu tekly po tváři.

„Takže teď už nemůžeš do lesa?"

„Voni se umírněj, jen jim musím dát trochu času," posteskl si Hagrid a nalil si další skleničku a on se jenom maličko napil.

„A jak se daří ostatním zvířatům?" začal s trochu jiným tématem a přitom drbal Tesáka za ušima.

„Mají se dobře, dokonce i ti kentauři nic nedělají," pověděl Hagrid a ještě několik minut mu povídal, co všechno v lese poslední dobu viděl. Teprve tehdy, když vypili tu láhev, tak se Hagrid zvedl.

„Harry, málem bych zapomněl, něco jsem ti chtěl dát nebo spíš vrátit, ale dyť to je jedno," pověděl Hagrid a znovu si vzal svůj kabát nebo kožich, záleželo na tom, co to bylo dřív, než to začali rozežírat nějaká zvířata.

„Co to má být?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Překvapení, určitě se ti bude líbit," ujistil ho už nyní s úsměvem Hagrid a dokonce, když šli zpátky do hradu, ani jednou se nekoukl na místo, kde leželo Aragogovo tělo.

„Proč to je v hradu?"

„Vono by se to do mé chalupy nevešlo, je to dost vobří," odpověděl mu Hagrid a jelikož šel s ním, ani se nenamáhal oblékat plášť.

„Tady zahneme," vedl ho Hagrid jednou z chodeb, až přišli k nějakým dveřím, které vedli do místnosti, ve které ještě nebyl.

„Někde tu mám klíč," začal štrachat v kabátu, až po několika sekundovém vytahování kapesníků, krmiva, vytáhl velký klíč, kterým odemknul dveře.

Místnost byla asi dlouho nepoužívaná a spíše než nějaká učebna, tu sloužila jako nějaký kumbál nebo spíš sklad nepotřebných věcí, viděl tu rámy obrazů, staré hodiny, zrcadlo, skříně, truhly a další zbytečnosti, ale tohle všechno Hagrid minul a zastavil se u něčeho většího přikrytého bílou zaprášenou plachtou.

„Co to je?" zeptal se, protože to byla jediná věc, která tu byla zakrytá.

Místo ale slovní odpovědi se mu dostalo toho, že si tu věc mohl prohlédnout, respektive motorku, tu samou, jako měl kdysi jeho kmotr.

„To je-," zeptal se unešeně.

„Ano, Siriusova motorka, nechal mi ji, když tenkrát zmizel, měl jsem ti ji dát, až budeš plnoletý a jelikož už si, tak si ji můžeš vzít," usmál se na něj Hagrid a on se k ní přiblížil a začal si ji prohlížet ze všech úhlů, dokonce se ji i lehce dotýkal, aby z ní setřel prach a musel se usmát.

„Díky Hagride, ale jak to dostanu pryč?"

„O tom jsem taky přemejšlel a napadlo mě, že ti to na Vánoce dovezu, co ty na to?"

„To by bylo skvělý, Siriusova motorka, páni…," měl nehoráznou radost, když uviděl, jaký skvost mu nyní patří.

„Jsem rád, že se ti líbí, von by byl rád, kdyby viděl tvoji spokojenost," poplácal ho jemně po ramenou, ale stejně cítil tíhu jeho obřích rukou.

**

Stál u sebe v pokoji a koukal, jestli má vše zabalené anebo vyskládané vedle kufrů, připravené k přenosu. V hlavě si nechal projít všechny důležité věci a taktéž si je i imaginárně proškrtával, aby tu když tak nechal jen nepodstatné věci.

Poté co byl spokojen s přípravou, nechal kufry stát na místě a vyšel ven z pokoje a přes plnou společenskou místnost, studentů, který probírali, co asi dostanou k Vánocům nebo jak budou trávit dovolenou, se pomalu dostal až za Buclatou dámu, kde si mohli jeho uši od hluku odpočinout.

Ani se nedivil tomu, že na chodbě nepotkal nikoho a tak v klidu prošel až do Velké síně, kde sedělo jenom opravdu málo studentů a jediný, kdo tu byl z profesorů, byl Horácio a Trelawneyová.

Sedl si k bez přemýšlení k Nebelvírskému stolu, protože jediný dva druháci, kteří seděli s ním u stolu, byly na jeho druhé straně. Ihned se pustil do jídla, které se před ním zjevilo, protože i když Krátura bude mít něco připraveného přece jenom je cesta dlouhá a bohužel si ji nemůže zkrátit přemístěním.

Ještě ani nedojedl a uviděl, jak se zvedá Horácio a svým obvyklým pomalým krokem si to míří k němu, spolkl tedy sousto a jenom vyčkával, až si stoupne Horácio za něj.

„Mám očekávat sovu?"

Chvíli přemýšlel, co má na mysli, ale pak mu to docvaklo a mohl říct: „pošlu zprávu po skřítkovi, mám očekávat přemístění?"

„Očekávej mě u Grimmauldova náměstí, tam si mě můžeš vyzvednout."

„To bude asi nejlepší," odkýval to hlavou a pak už jen sledoval pohybující se Horáciova záda, který směřují pryč z místnosti, tudíž se mohl znovu pustit do jídla.

Jeho pozornosti neuniklo to, že na snídani přišla i Lenka a tak se teda zvedl a přesunul se k jejímu stolu, aby si nikdo nemohl stěžovat.

„Co tak brzo?" zeptala se ho Lenka místo pozdravu, ale ani se jí nedivil, když se vidí každý den několik hodin, tak už je skoro zbytečné se zdravit.

„Nevím, nemohl jsem dospat," odpověděl ji, když si zrovna sedal.

„Na dárky je ještě brzo," usmála se na něj a vůbec nevěnovala pozornost tomu, že se před ní objevilo jídlo.

„Ale poprvé v životě se vracím domů, je to nezvyk."

„Jsem ráda, že jsi konečně šťastný," usmála se na něj vesele.

„A to jen díky vám."

Místo odpovědi se mu dostalo jen úsměvu, a tak ji nechal aspoň najíst a sám aby se tu nenudil, ji aspoň ukradl moučník a usmál se nad tím, jak zakroutila pobaveně hlavou.

Popoháněl ji aspoň očima, protože se do Velké síně, začalo shlukovat mnohem více lidí a to včetně těch, které opravdu v lásce neměl a tak chtěl zmizet dřív, než se tu objeví všichni.

„Dobrá, už jdu, tváříš se, jako kdyby tě ovládli-," nedořekla, protože ji skočil do řeči.

„Žádný neexistující zvířata," varoval ji ihned prstem, čemuž se jenom ušklíbla a pak vstala a vytáhla ho na nohy.

Společně ji doprovodil do uličky, která se rozdělovala k němu do společenské místnosti a do společenské místnosti Havraspáru.

„Kde na mě počkáte?"

„Nevím, ještě jsem Hermionu ani neviděl, ale třeba u brány nebo chceš, abych ti odnosil kufry?"

„Stejně bys to udělal kouzlem, tak nezkoušej dělat gentlemana," usmála se na něj a vesele odskákala směrem pryč od něj.

Zakroutil hlavou nad tím, že některé věci se prostě nemění a sám si pobaveně vyskočil na cestu, protože ho to její skákání tak pobavilo, že chtěl vidět co je na tom tak zábavného.

Jelikož měl ještě čas, tak poté co se zase procpal mezi všemi studenty, tak si lehl do pohovky, kterou se jeho pokoj pyšnil a zatěžoval mozek přemýšlením, aby nezavřel oči a neusnul. Z tohoto klidu ho ale vyrušilo klepání, a jelikož nechtěl křičet dále, tak z lehu vyndal hůlku a použil Alohomora na nezamčené dveře, které se sice nemohli odemknout, ale aspoň se otevřeli.

„Lenochu," ozvala se Hermiona, kterou viděl vzhůru nohama.

„Přišla jsi za nějakým účelem nebo jenom použít pár urážek a odejít?" usmál se na Hermionu, kterou stále viděl vzhůru nohama.

„Původně jsem tě přišla vzbudit, ale když už jsi vzhůru…," nechala větu nedokončenou a on se konečně posadil, protože ho už bolelo za krkem.

„Jsi zabalená?"

„Jo kufry mám v pokoji."

Pokýval hlavou, že rozumí, ale pak mu přišla na mysl ještě jedna věc, na kterou se chtěl zeptat a tak to hned udělal.

„Jak to máš vůbec zařízený s tvými rodiči?"

„Trochu jsem zneužila toho, že se můžeš už přemisťovat a řekla jsem jim, ať počkají doma, že se tam dostaneme sami."

„Dobrý nápad, nejradši bych se přemístil odtud, ale Aberforth říkal, ať radši nepokouším trpělivost a jedu normálně vlakem."

„Ty bys nás dokázal přemístit odtud rovnou domů?" zeptala se zvědavě Hermiona, když si sedla přímo vedle něj, tak jako skoro každý den.

„Nevím, ale věřím, že jo," pověděl přesvědčeně.

„Víš, že jsem zvědavá, jak vlastně takové sídlo vypadá?"

Usmál se nad tím a pak zapřemýšlel, jak ji to má vůbec popsat, pak si ale řekl, že ji to bude lepší až ukázat, než ji to tu zdlouhavě popisovat.

„Musí ti stačit, že to vypadá jak v nějaké pohádce, a že to určitě nevypadá jak domov zrzků," ušklíbl se, když si vzpomněl na dům, který držel jen díky kouzlům.

„Proč je nenecháš na pokoji, máš všechno, co jsi chtěl a dokonce ti dali pokoj."

„Je utopie, myslet si, že to skončilo, to že jsem mu sebral vše, po čem vždy toužil a snil, nenechá jen tak být, neustále si hlídám záda, aby mi tam neskončila nějaká dýka," zamračil se.

„Ničeho takového není schopný," vyčetla mu Hermiona.

„Jasný, není, už tolikrát se o něco pokusil a já mám věřit, že mi nic neudělá, nejsem takový idiot, abych mu věřil a už vůbec ne, když se jedná o mé zdraví," stál si pevně za svým, až si rozčilením stoupl.

„Byl to tvůj přítel!"

„Ano, byl! Teď je ale z něj podlý hajzl, který kdyby měl možnost, tak mě zaprodá stejně, jako ta krysa zaprodala mé rodiče," pověděl znechuceně.

„To už přeháníš!" vstala taktéž a stále kousek před ním.

„Jasný! Mě se tu už někdo pokusil dvakrát zabít a já přeháním!" rozhodil rukama a chyběl kousek od toho, aby ji tou rukou trefil.

„Ty si myslíš…, že to byl on?" pověděla nyní už potichu.

„Já nevím! V tuhle chvíli tu jsou všichni potencionální vrazi, nemůžu věřit nikomu a zvlášť ne někomu, kdo mě málem dostal do nemocnice, kdybych neměl to moje štěstí."

„Ještě si mi ani pořádně neřekl, co se stalo," vyčetla mu už klidně.

„Ani to neplánuji, jsou věci, se kterými se nechlubím a tohle je jedna z nich," skončil touhle větu jejich vzájemnou debatu a aby si zajistil, že už mu na to nic dalšího neřekne, tak vytáhl hůlku a začal si levitovat kufry před sebou, až do společenské místnosti, odkud jim to měli na nádraží dopravit skřítci.

Zmizel mezi prvními, aby měl v Prasinkách ještě čas navštívit Aberfortha a tak jen Hermioně oznámil, že se potkají ve vlaku a vydal se cestou až k vozům, který jsou tažené testrály.

Procházel chodbou, kde bylo už dost nepoužívaných učeben a kabinetů, ale zastavil ho to, jak ucítil, že prošel nějakou bariérou, vytáhl hůlku a jednoduše ji odstranil a až poté zjistil, že to byla protihluková a tak uslyšel rozhovor vycházející ze dveří, ke kterým přitiskl své ucho, aby lépe slyšel.

„Už se ti nepovedly dva pokusy, dávám ti ultimátům do Vánoc, pak použiješ ten lektvar, rozumíš?" řekl temně nějaký mužský hlas.

„Povede, uvidíš," ujistil ho hlas ženy, pak už uslyšel jen šramot, takže radši znovu udělal bariéru a zmizel pryč.

Nasedl do prvního vozu, a jelikož jel sám, tak nemusel vést nějakou nudnou konverzaci s třeba úplně cizím člověkem, vystoupil v Prasinkách a rychlím krokem přes zasněžené ulice, došel až k hostinci, kde na rozdíl od venkovního prostředí bylo teplo.

„Aberforthe?" ozval se do prázdného lokálu, když se nakláněl přes barmanský pult.

Za chvíli majitel tohoto jména vyšel ze svého pokoje a s úsměvem mu odpověděl.

„Copak, přišel si mi popřát veselé Vánoce?"

„Spíš tě na ně pozvat."

„Copak bojíš se, že nezaplníš sídlo?" zasmál se Aberforth, ale pak se podrbal na vousech a vytáhl si nějaký pergamen zpod stolu.

„No, spíš by bylo vhodné začít řešit _to, _protože když byl před chvílí blízko, možná je načase začít s přípravami," pověděl neurčitě, když koukal na dumající tvář mladšího z bratrů, která byla plně zabraná do pergamenu.

„Je pravda, že prázdniny by mohli být dobrý způsob, když jsi pozval všechny," udivil ho Aberforth, že tohle všechno ví, když se mu o tom sám nezmínil.

„Poslední důležitou schůzku mám jednadvacátého a další by měla být přesně minutu před půlnocí čtyřiadvacátého, takže mezi tou dobou, bych to tu klidně mohl uzavřít," pokýval Aberforth hlavou, aby se asi ujistil na pravdě svých slov a pergamen zase schoval.

„Takže přijedeš?" ujistil se nakonec.

„Samozřejmě, čekej sovu, domluvíme se přesně na čase."

„Tak v tom případě ty veselé Vánoce popřeji až u nás."

„Harry, hlavně na sebe dávej pozor, to že se na tebe přišel podívat, není legrace, určitě měl důvod a mohlo to být i zjištění informací, třeba i to, kde budeš trávit prázdniny."

„Budu si dávat pozor," ujistil tentokrát on jeho, a když viděl kývnutí, tak na něj mávl a zmizel zpátky do té zimy.

Když došel na nástupiště, tak stále ještě plno lidí nastupovalo a podle hodin, měl ještě několik minut času, než se vlak vůbec rozjede, takže rychlím pohledem, vyhledal nějaký záchytný bod a jako ten mu dost dobře posloužil Hagrid, takže se k němu rozešel.

„Harry, tak co jak se těšíš domů na Vánoce?" zeptal se ho okamžitě, co se k němu dostal.

„Bude to příjemná změna," usmál se na něj.

„A nikdo ti ani nebude zakazovat, prolétnou se na motorce, když už nejsi u mudlů, ale na námě-, chtěl jsem říct u rodiny Blacků," opravil se rychle Hagrid a rozhlédl se kolem, jestli to někdo nepoznal, že málem prozradil, kde bydlí, i když tam vlastně nebydlí.

„Jsem rád, že si mi to pohlídal."

„Von to nebyl problém, ale už běž, jsi přece prefekt," poukázal na skutečnost, kterou úplně zapomněl, takže se rychle rozloučil a svým obvyklým rychlím krokem, se vydal ke kufrům, najít ten svůj.

Chvíli jenom koukal, ale své kufry ani klec s Hedvikou nemohl najít, zrovna když chtěl naštvaně kopnout do kufru se jménem Weasley, se odněkud zezadu ozvalo jeho jméno.

„Kufry už máš tady," uviděl Hermionu v jednom z okének a mohl by si tipnout, že tam viděl ještě jednu hlavu, která rozhodně nepatřila Lence.

Doufal, že nemusí trávit čas s dalšími prefekty, ale když se zastavil před správným kupé a uviděl kromě Hermiony, obě prefektky z Havraspáru, tedy Theresu a Padmu, tak veškeré jeho přání zmizeli a nahradila je otázka, jestli tohle vůbec přežije.

Soustředil se na nitrobranu a s úsměvem, který nebyl vůbec upřímný si otevřel dveře a sedl si na volné místo vedle Theresy.

„Jak se tu vzali ty kufry?" zeptal se Hermiony.

„Dobby," odpověděla krátce a bylo vidět, že na rozdíl od něj nedokáže tak dobře maskovat znuděnost.

„Tak to jo," sundal si ze shora kufr a poté, co v něm našel knihu o obraně, ho dal zpátky nahoru.

„Myslím si, že nebude čas na čtení, teď mají vlak na starost Primusové a ostatní prefekti, ale za jízdy to bude na nás," zkazila mu nálada Padma.

„Za půl hodiny aspoň něco přečtu," ukončil debatu tím, že si otevřel knihu na straně, kde minule skončil a pustil se do čtení rozboru kouzel.

Neustále ho ale rušili všude chodící studenti a pokusy o jeho zapojení do debaty, která byla většinou nudná, že nevnímal, jediné co ho donutilo odtrhnout oči od knihy, byla otázka, jakou má formu, jeho famfrpálový tým.

**

Po momentálně asi desáté otázce, která mířila jenom na něj, naštvaně zaklapl knihu a snažil se nevybouchnout vzteky, když viděl úsměv Theresy, že se jí to konečně podařilo.

Držel svoji nitrobranu na nějaké pasivní úrovni, aby zůstal klidný a po nátlaku se zapojil do debaty.

„Jak to vůbec vypadá v sídle Blacků?" zeptala se okamžitě Theresa, když viděla, že se jí podle možností plně věnuje.

„Obrovské prostranství, blízko moře a to sídlo, je naprosto idylické."

„Takže je to někde na samotě?"

„Nejbližší mudlové jsou dostatečně vzdálení a kouzelníci se tam navzájem ignorují."

„Buď rád, u nás ve Francii, jsou mudlové skoro naši sousedé, tedy samozřejmě mnohem méně movití a v hrozných barácích, ale jsou všude kolem kouzelníků," zašklebila se Theresa.

„Já dokonce s jedněmi musel bydlet jedenáct let, takže vím, co myslíš."

„Chápu, zástupce jednoho z nejbohatších rodin v Anglii by neměl žít jen tak někde," odkývala mu Theresa a on, i když by takhle nikdy nemluvil, ji aspoň v duchu musel dát za pravdu.

„Myslím, že nezáleží na penězích," ozvala se Hermiona.

„A na čem tedy záleží? Ráda se poučím," otočila se na ni Theresa.

„Rodina může být známá a nemusí být bohatá," stála si za svým Hermiona, i když jí vlastně vůbec nepověděla.

„Je vidět, že nevíš, o čem mluvíš, všechny rodiny co jsou slavné, jsou bohaté, měla by si to vědět, když kamarádíš s Harrym."

„Harry se nechlubí se svým majetkem," oponovala ji Hermiona.

„Proč by to dělal, všichni vědí, že je bohatý a slavný, tudíž nemusí nic nikomu dokazovat a už vůbec ne těm, co si ho neváží."

„Že to říkáš zrovna ty."

Měl chuť zařvat, ať se přestanou hádat, ale neměl chuť se rozčilovat a tak se slovy: „jdu se projít," zmizel do uličky, kde se ještě nějací studenti snažili nacpat kufry do kupé a jelikož to byla lepší věc, než poslouchat se dohadování, tak každému kdo chtěl, pomohl s kufry.

Sotva co vyšel z druhého kupé, kde seděli nějací třeťáci, potkal v uličce Theresu, ale jelikož byla sama, tak aspoň nehrozila hádka a tak na otázku, jestli může jít s ním, odpověděl souhlasně.

„Promiň, nevěděla jsem, že ti vadí hádky."

„Ty, u kterých jsem navíc, opravdu nemám rád," odpověděl, když koukal do dalšího kupé.

„Chápu, ale musela jsem ji poučit, nemám ráda lidi, co si myslí, že ví vše nejlíp."

Nechtěl na tohle vůbec odpovědět, i když ho to taktéž občas štvalo, ale jelikož věděl, že oproti Hermioně je úplně hloupý, tak mlčení bylo nejlepší možností.

Poté co prošli jeden vagón, se lokomotiva ozvala a ihned se rozjela, kdyby nebyl zrovna v tu chvíli opřený o stěnu, tak se válel na zem, ale stejné štěstí neměla Theresa, která spadla na něj, a kdyby ji nechytil, buď by se váleli na zemi oba, nebo jenom ona.

„Díky," poděkovala mu poté, co už nehrozilo nebezpečí, že spadnou.

„Reflex."

„Když si nejmladší chytač za století a momentálně kapitán, tak se není čemu divit," usmála se na něj a nevypadalo to, že by se ho chtěla pustit.

„Měl jsem štěstí na tátu," odpověděl a začínal mít představu, že mu ani nevadí, když na něm skoro leží.

„Ach jistě, pan Potter," usmála se na něj.

„Je vidět, že to tu v klidu zvládáte, tak my půjdeme na druhou stranu vlaku," ozvala se ihned poté naštvaně Hermiona, a když otočil hlavu, uviděl, jak stojí vedle Padmy.

„Neměj starost," usmála se na ni Theresa, když se ho konečně pustila a stála vedle něj.

Oba koukali, jak prochází kolem nich, samozřejmě každá s jiným výrazem, Hermiona by dokázala pohledem zabíjet a Padma vypadala nezaujatě, ale obě rychle prošli vagónem do jiného.

„Takže asi musíme začít tady," pověděl poté, co se snažil vše pochopit.

„Jo, doufám, že aspoň zabezpečili naše kupé."

„Podle toho jak rychle odtud vylétli, usuzuji, že ne."

„Tak pojď," usmála se na něj a jako první vyrazila k jejich kupé, on šel pomalu za ní a cestou koukal do zavřených kupé, jestli někdo nepotřebuje pomoci.

„Měl jsi pravdu," pověděla poté, co se i on dostal k jejich kupé.

„Nečekaně," zašklebil se a společně použili pár kouzel na dveře.

„Co tedy máme na starost?" zeptal se ihned poté.

„Když nám vzali část vozu, kde jsou starší studenti, tak tyhle malý potvůrky."

„Jako kdyby si ty někdy nebyla malá," zakroutil nad tím pobaveně hlavou.

„Já byla andílek, stejně jako jsem i teď."

„Tak to jsem tuhle stránku asi ještě nepoznal," mrknul na ni a společně pokračovali v procházení prvního vagónu.

„Myslíš, že se neudusí na sladkostech, když se půjdeme podívat do druhého vagónu?" zeptala se Theresa po několika minutách.

„Věř jim trochu," pověděl a otevřel jí dveře do druhého vagónu.

„To bych si nedovolila, když za ně mám momentálně zodpovědnost."

„Ale no tak, to že jsou malý, neznamená, že jsou blbý," ujistil ji.

„Tvá slova, ne moje."

Potichu si povzdechl a pomalu kráčel za jejími zády, když si ona prohlížela další kupé, nyní už trochu přívětivěji, protože tu už zde nebyly tak malý studenti, které ona zřejmě neměla moc v oblibě.

Naštěstí měli štěstí, protože studenti v klidu seděli a nedělali žádné hlouposti, díky které by měli nějakou práci.

Procházeli stále dál, dokud někdo ze čtvrťáků nezaťukal na okno, zevnitř kupé.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se přívětivě, než by nějak začala Theresa.

„Mému kamarádovi je blbě, nemá asi rád cestu vlakem," ukázal student na svého kamaráda, který opravdu nevypadal nejlíp.

„Proč si nedošel pro nějaký lektvar?" zeptala se Theresa, mezitím co něco hledala v malé brašně, kterou měla sebou, už teda předtím se ji chtěl zeptat, co tam je, ale když vytáhla lektvar, pochopil.

„Věřil, že to bude v pohodě," bránil svého kamaráda, ten chlapec.

Theresa jenom zakroutila hlavou a přisedla si k mladšímu chlapci, kterému poté, co změřila dlaní teplotu, podala lektvar a s radou, ať to pije pomalu, zase rychle zmizela.

Rozloučil se tedy se studenty a napodobil ji a teprve tehdy, když zavřel dveře, se na ni nechápavě podíval.

„Ten kluk ví, že mu jízda vlakem dělá problém a schválně, aby mě naštval, si ten lektvar nevezme," zamručela naštvaně.

„Ty ho znáš?"

„Jo, už cestou do školy, mě otravoval s tím, že mu jízda vlakem dělá problém."

„Nesmíš se tak nervovat."

„Tak pojď co nejdál od tohoto kupé," pověděla naštvaně, čemu se jen usmál.

Během celé cesty, nenašli nikoho, kdo by potřeboval nějakou pomoc, kromě toho, že nějakým prvákům, museli před Londýnem sundávat z poliček kufry.

Takže nějakou část cesty promrhali povídáním a další část tím, že se rozdělili a každý si šel za svým cílem, on si teda přisedl k Michaelovi, který sdílel kupé s Cho a její věrnou kamarádkou Marrietou, kterou neměl rád už jen z principu.

S Michaelem se chvíli bavili o proběhlých NKÚ, chvíli o famfrpálu a pak o čemkoliv co je napadlo, ale jelikož vlak byl skoro u nádraží, byl nucen se s nimi rozloučit a dohlédnout na to, aby se všichni dostali z vlaku pryč a nenechali tam ani žádné věci.

Poté, co si otevřel okno, se zaklepal zimou, ale mohl aspoň pozorovat vzdálenou budovu nádraží. Čím více se přibližovali k nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě, tím více se objevovalo rodičů, sourozenců, prarodičů, kamarádů, strýčků a kdoví koho ještě. Byl zároveň rád i nerad, že tady na něj nikdo nečeká, ale aspoň mohl sledovat, usměvavé tváře známých lidí, než ho něco vyrušilo.

„Mohl bys uhnout, Pottere?" ozval se za ním Ronald.

„Copak tvůj tlustej zadek se nevejde do chodby?" zašklebil se nad tím, jak začíná rudnout a schválně začal zdržovat, aby se všichni dostavili do uličky, mezitím co vlak přibrzďoval.

„Říkám ti, vypadni, Pottere."

„Jinak co, budeš žalovat mamince, že ti Potter sebral všechny tituly a ještě ti brání v tom, aby si mohl vyjít z vlaku?" vysmál se mu do obličeje, protože tyhle chvíle si vychutnával.

„Udělám tohle," viděl, jak šahá na hůlku a tak ho ihned v rychlosti napodobil, jak se několik dlouhých týdnů učil a než Ronald svoji hůlku natáhl, měl tu jeho zapíchnutou v hrudi.

„Ať to mělo být cokoliv, byl to dost ubohý, jako vlastně všechno co děláš," pověděl a rychlým tahem klepl svoji hůlku do té jeho a ta v tichosti dopadla na zem. Zasmál se tomu děsivému výrazu Ronalda a otočil se s tím, že vystoupí, ale když vlak zabrzdil, radši se podíval, jestli na něj někdo nechce poslat nějaké odporné zaklínadlo do zad.

Jako první vyskočil, ještě před tím, než vlak úplně zastavil a opřel se snad o jediný sloup, který nebyl obklíčen spousty lidí, čekajících na své malé hodné studenty. Pomalu pozoroval vystupující studenty a vyčkával, až snad všichni vystoupí, aby mohl splnit svoji práci, ale pak ucítil, že ho někdo pozoruje a tak se nenápadně rozhlédl a uviděl, jak ho velice nápadně sleduje Lupin.

„Lupine, nejsi zrovna nenápadný," pověděl jen tak nahlas, aby si byl jistý, že ho vlkodlak uslyší.

„Koukám, že zprávy nelhali," přišel k němu o trochu blíž.

„Jaké, že okrádám důchodce? Musím tě zklamat jediný důchodce v Bradavicích je Brumbál," pověděl jen s těžko skrytým hněvem, protože co nesnášel nejvíc, bylo to, že ho někdo hodnotil podle zpráv či drbů a ještě to v klidu řekne.

„Myslíš, že se chováš jak se sluší a patří?" zeptal se klidný Lupin.

„Chovám se tak, aby na mě mohli být rodiče pyšný."

„Je vidět, že jsi je neznal, protože takhle si tě určitě nepředstavovali."

„Je mi to jasný, určitě si slepě přáli, abych seděl na zadku a jednoho dne šel s udatným Brumbálem do boje za dobro," pověděl sarkasticky.

„Určitě si nepřáli Harryho, který odmítá své přátele a slepě uznává ministerstvo," pokračoval ve své řeči Lupin.

„Ministerstvo? A na tohle jsi přišel jak?" zasmál se. „Ne počkej, nech mě hádat, psal to domů Ronald?" Když viděl, že chce odpovědět, tak ho přerušil: „Ne radši mi to neříkej nebo si budu myslet, že se z tebe stal idiot," pověděl naštvaně.

„Kam se poděl ten Harry, kterého jsem znal."

„Umřel při jednom z pokusů o moji smrt, nevím zrovna u jakého, když už mi ty prsty na ruce nestačí," odsekl.

Když viděl krátké překvapení na Lupinově tváři, ihned dodal: „Copak o tom se vám Ronánek nezmínil? A zmínil se o tom, jak dostal ode mne přes hubu potloukem? Nebo jak jsem ho odrovnal v souboji, či jak jsem mu zlomil nos a udělal něco s nohou, či moje oblíbené, jak ho dostalo moje kouzlo z kufru, který chtěl vykrást?"

„Promiň Lupine, nemám čas tady poslouchat tvé řeči, jak mě nenávidíš, ale klidně mi to pošli dopisem, když už to neuslyším ve škole, tak si to aspoň přečtu," rozloučil se s ním těmito slovy a pomalým krokem prošel zpátky ke dveřím, do kterých vyskočil a velice smutně začal procházet jednotlivé kupé, ale byl si jistý, že díky nepříjemným slovům, které teď slyšel, stejně nebude ničemu věnovat pozornost a tak si radši zalezl do jednoho kupé a lehnul si na sedačku, na které začal přemýšlet o tom, jestli je normální, že se lidé takhle mění.


	23. Konečné přípravy

„A tady jsi, už jsem si myslela, že jsi zmizel bez rozloučení," usmála se na něj Lenka, ale když ji úsměv nedokázal oplatit, tak se i ji úsměv vytratil a zeptala se „Co se stalo?"

„Myslel jsem, že mi to nebude vadit, jak na mě všichni kašlou, ale ono to tak není," zamračil se a sedl si tak, aby jí uvolnil místo.

„Weaslyovi?" tipla si Lenka, protože jako jedna z mála chápala skoro vše.

„Lupin."

„To je mi líto Harry, ale my na tebe nikdy kašlat nebudeme, vždy tu budeme s tebou, kdykoliv," dala pořádný důraz na poslední slovo, které taktéž zdůraznila tím, že mu položila ruku na rameno.

„Díky," usmál se, protože proč si stěžovat, když pořád má někoho, kdo v něj věří, ale to si musel uvědomit a Lenka, to dokázala vždy nejlíp, neustále přicházela v chvílích nejhorší nálady a vždy ho z ní dostala.

„Od toho tu přece jsem," usmála se na něj vesele a on měl chuť říct nahlas, že to přesně na ní sedí.

„Tak vstáváme, jsi prefekt a ti nemůžou pořád jen sedět," vytáhla ho za ruku do stoje.

„Už jsem ti poděkoval?"

„Víckrát, než jsem to slyšela za celý předškolní život," mrkla na něj a jako první odešla z kupé.

„Nečeká na tebe táta?"

„On počká, určitě se stejně chce s někým pozdravit a tak, když nebudeš postávat, tak ten vlak prohledáme dřív, než zjistí, že vlastně u něj nestojím."

„To bude ale na dlouho," pověděl, aby si to mohla, když tak rozmyslet.

„Ve dvou to zkrátíme na polovinu," ujistila ho vesele a on na to nemohl nic namítnout.

Když prohledali druhý vagón a nikde nenašli žádného dalšího prefekta, měl chuť jim všem pořádně zaklít kufry, celou dobu jim na prefektské schůzi omílali, jak se musí o vlak na konci cesty postarat a jelikož začal v polovině a byl skoro na konci a nikdo tu nebyl, tak si mohl být jistý, že byl jediný, kdo tu dělá pitomce.

„To bylo poslední kupé," usmála se na něj Lenka, když nenašli ani v posledním kupé, žádné věci, či nějakého schovaného studenta, který by se chtěl vrátit do Bradavic.

„Druhou půlku dělat nebudu, ani kdyby mě mučili Cruciatem."

„Tu měla na starost Hermiona ne?"

„Pokud nesublimovala jako ostatní prefekti," pověděl mírně naštvaně, což asi Lenku pobavilo.

„Pojď ji najít, jelikož bez tebe se asi nikam nedostane," popohnala ho.

„Zdá se mi to nebo toho o jejich plánech víš víc než já?"

„Samozřejmě že vím, holky si vše povídají," usmála se na něj.

„Začínám se bát toho, jak často mě pomlouváte."

„Jen, když je čas."

„Jsem uklidněn," zašklebil se ironicky a rychlým krokem se snažili projít na druhou půlku vlaku, ale když uviděl Hermionu postávat venku, změnil své plány a jako první vystoupil ze stále otevřených dveří.

Když uviděl, jak sestupuje Lenka, nebezpečně se ušklíbl a před tím, než stačila sejít sama, ji chytil za boky a položil ji na zem sám a přitom se na ni provokativně usmíval.

„Ty máš ale zvláštní nálady," zakývala pobaveně Lenka hlavou.

„To jsem celý já."

„A tady jste…, ahoj hvězdičko," uslyšel za sebou hlas, a když otočil hlavou, uviděl za sebou pana Láskoráda.

„Tati," skočila mu Lenka do náruče a on to stále jenom pobaveně pozoroval.

Chvíli ji táta majetnicky objímal a po chvíli k němu natáhnul ruku, kterou se slovy „pane Láskoráde," stisknul.

Mezitím viděl, jak k nim přichází Hermiona, ale momentálně musel věnovat pozornost otázce „Opravdu k vám pojede Lenka na prázdniny?" na kterou se ho zeptal pan Láskorád.

„Ano, pane, jestli chcete, můžete přijít taktéž."

„Rád bych, ale bohužel budu velkou část vašich prázdnin na služební cestě."

„Chápu."

„Tati, to musíš opravdu tak brzo odjet," ozvala se zklamaně Lenka.

„Bohužel hvězdičko, odjíždím už pozítří," usmál se na ni smutně.

„Jestli chcete, pane, můžu se pro Lenku pozítří stavit a vzít ji k nám," navrhl.

„Dobrý nápad chlapče, budeme tě tedy po obědě očekávat," usmál se potěšeně Lenčin otec.

„Tak ahoj Harry," obejmula ho vesele Lenka.

„Za dva dny jsem tam, jak na testrálovy," změnil známou větu, pro své potřeby. Následně se Lenka obejmula ještě s Hermionou, která už stála za ním.

„Nashledanou," rozloučil se ještě s panem Láskorádem, než zmizeli ve zdi.

„Máme ještě nějaké povinnosti jako prefekti nebo můžu všechno tohle pověsit na hřebík?" otočil se s otázkou na Hermionu.

„Měli bychom čekat, až se nádraží vyprázdní," pověděla zamyšleně.

„Měli, tak to je správný, když nemusíme, tak jdeme," a usměvavě po tom, co se ujistil, že jde za ním, prošel zdí.

Kráčel po tichu, až do místnosti, odkud věděl, že funguje přemístění, možná že fungovala odkudkoliv, ale neměl chuť zbytečně plácat energii, na přemístění, procházel mezi lidmi a snažil se nevšímat jejich pohledů, které jasně říkali „co to má proboha na sobě," teď už věděl, že se měl ve vlaku převléct, ale teď už bylo pozdě.

Po několika desítkách metrů, kdy na něj lidé doslova čuměli, se oba dostali do staré místnosti, kde nikdo nebyl, možná proto že ty dveře nikdo z mudlů nevidí nebo se jenom prostě bojí sem vejít.

Z hábitu si vyndal malinkou krabičku, která po správném kouzlu vypadala znova jako kufr, chvíli se v něm přehraboval, než našel dvě bundy. Použil na ně pár přeměňovacích kouzel a byl spokojen teprve tehdy, když vypadali jako správné kožichy, které byly v tuto chvíli moderní, jeden nabídnul Hermioně, která po dobu jeho kouzlení hlídala dveře, aby sem nějaký mudla nevešel a oni nemuseli používat paměťová kouzla.

„Je opravdu bezpečné, když tu kouzlíš?" zeptala se, když si s vděkem vzala, teplejší kus oblečení, než byla její bunda, kterou si dal do kufru, který zase zmenšil a vrátil na místo v hábitu.

„Když kouzlí nezletilý kouzelník, mohou ho najít, ale to se změní, když se stane člověk plnoletým, proto mi Popletal udělal obrovskou laskavost, když mě prohlásil zletilým, místo toho, aby mi jen povolil kouzlit, kdyby mi udělil jenom povolení, mohl by mě do sedmnáctin pozorovat, teď nemůže nic," vysvětlil ji to tak, jak to i jemu jednou vysvětloval Horácio.

„A teď pojď, přemístíme se, ale budu potřebovat tvoji pomoc," usmál se tomu, jak si ho měřila pohledem.

„Musíš dokonale myslet na místo, kam se máme přemístit, jinak se objevíme třeba v kanále," zašklebil se na ni a teprve tehdy, když ji řádně obejmul, je volnou rukou částečně zneviditelnil.

„Dobře," pověděla vystrašeně.

„Věř svým schopnostem," poučil ji a pak se pořádně soustředil na přemístění a někde v prázdnotě se nechal vést jejími myšlenkami, neustále se držel jejího obrazu, na který soustředěně myslela.

Když se s prásknutím objevili, oslabeně ji pustil a dopadl na zadek, naštěstí se přemístil někam do místnosti, takže místo na zem dopadl do něčeho měkkého. Ještě poslepu zrušil jejich neviditelnost a hůlku zastrčil zpět do hábitu.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se potichu Hermiona.

„Myslím, že mi chybí kus hlavy, jak mě bolí," pověděl bolestivě a držel křečovitě víčka zavřená.

„Chceš sehnat něco proti bolesti?"

„To bude dobrý," přesvědčoval spíš sebe než ji a opravdu po pár sekundách klidu a ticha, ho hlava přestala bolet a konečně uviděl pokoj a tak zjistil, že to na čem sedí, není nic jiného, než Hermionina postel.

„Pěkný plyšák," usmál se na ni, když uviděl vedle sebe plyšového medvěda.

„Dárek."

„Neboj, nechci ti ho sebrat, já mám radši, když vedle mě leží nějaká lebka, jak to bylo na Grimmauldově náměstí zvykem, než se tam všechno z černé magii vyhodilo," poznamenal, když si vzpomněl, jak se ho Krátura ptal, jestli má tu kostru vyhodit nebo ne, naštěstí byla umělá a ne opravdová.

„Takhle to vypadalo i v tom sídle?"

„Ne tam bylo pouze všechno zelené a na všem minimálně jeden had."

„Už jsi v pořádku, abychom šli dolů? Rodiče museli určitě přemístění slyšet a nebylo by vhodné, kdyby volali policii," pověděla moudře Hermiona a on ji kývnutím ujistil, že ještě chodit může.

Ještě než odešli dveřmi, si v rychlosti prohlédl její pokoj, který i když byl malý, byl naprosto uklizený, žádný prach, žádné oblečení, ani zbytečné věci poházené po stole, všude čisto, že by se dalo jíst z kterékoliv části pokoje.

„Pěkný pokoj."

„Oproti tomu, kde si musel žít doteď asi ano."

„Je pravda, že než přístěnek je lepší cokoliv."

Určitě by pokračovali v řeči dál, ale uviděl pod schody její rodiče, kteří se usmáli teprve tehdy, když vedle něho uviděli svoji dceru. Ta jak je uviděla, okamžitě seběhla schody a objala svoji mamku.

Na venek se tomuto setkání usmál, ale v duchu byl smutný z toho, že nikdy nebude moct obejmout své rodiče, jak rád by taktéž přišel na vánoční prázdniny domů a uviděl šťastné rodiče, takhle se mohl jenom usmívat a závidět jiným. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale štvalo ho to, moc ho mrzelo, že nemá žádné rodiče, sourozence ani prarodiče, ba ani žádné strýce ani tetičky, kteří by ho rádi uvítali, jediný kdo mu zůstal, byly Dursleyovi, kteří si teď bez něj mohli žít šťastně. Jediné co mu zůstalo, bylo pár fotek, kde byly jeho rodiče šťastní, protože nevěděli, že budou muset v jednu osudnou noc, obětovat své životy, aby on mohl žít a porazit toho, jehož jméno se lidé bojí vyslovit.

Rychle ale zahnal smutné myšlenky stranou, smutný může být jindy, teď by Hermioně měl přát, že se setkala s rodiči a ve skrytu duše ji závidět.

Pozoroval, jak se objímá nyní i se svým tátou a pomalu kráčel ze schodů dolů a počkal si na okamžik, kdy mu nikdo nevěnuje pozornost a z hábitu vytáhl jak hůlku, tak i zmenšenou růži, kterou jedním kouzlem zvětšil do obvyklé velikosti a ihned, zase hůlku schoval a díky jeho rychlým pohybům a neverbálnímu kouzlení si toho ani nikdo nevšiml.

Když se na něj otočila paní Grangerová, už před ní stál s růží a se slovy: „Pro vás, paní Grangerová," ji tu růži podal.

Bylo vidět, že ji to potěšilo a udělal dobrý dojem, nechtěl zde být za pitomce, a proto se připravil podle rad tak, aby si o něm nemysleli nic špatného.

„Jsi milý Harry," pověděla mu paní Grangerová a on na své tváři nedal znát překvapení, že ani chvíli nepřemýšlela nad jeho jménem.

Využil Hermionino přemýšlení, kde vzal tu růži a podal ruku panu Grangerovi.

„Á Harry, rád tě konečně poznávám, už jsem toho o tobě slyšet tolik, že jsem v jednu chvíli pochyboval, jestli si Hermiona nevymýšlí nějakého prince z pohádky," usmál se na něj a on mu úsměv s radostí oplatil.

„Tati," ozvala se červenající Hermiona, což mu úsměv ještě prohloubilo.

„I já vás rád poznávám, je mi ctí poznat Hermioniny báječné rodiče."

„Určitě máte hlad, připravila jsem oběd, doufám, že jste ještě nejedli," ozvala se paní Grangerová.

„Ještě jsme nejedli, přemístili jsme se sem rovnou," ujistil ji a tak ihned mohl sledovat její záda, která mířila do nějaké místnosti, kde podle všeho bude kuchyně.

„Tak pojďte, ať ji nenecháme čekat," pousmál se pan Granger a následoval příkladu své manželky.

„Jak jsi to udělal s tou růží," zašeptala Hermiona.

„Tajemství," mrkl na ni a vydal se za jejími rodiči, aby nemuseli čekat.

„Voní to nádherně," ozval se, když ucítil nádhernou vůni, kterou byla obklopena celá kuchyně.

„Snad ti to bude chutnat," ozvala se paní Grangerová.

„O tom nepochybuji," odpověděl a sedl si na nabízené místo, které bylo ihned vedle Hermiony, která si sedla hned po něm.

Po přání dobré chuti, se všichni mlčky pustili do připraveného jídla, sice si tu připadal navíc, protože nepochyboval o tom, že kdyby tu nebyl, vedla by se živá diskuze o škole či o něčem podobném, ale slíbil si, že až dopraví do sídla, že jim nechá volný prostor pro diskuzi, aby jim nezacláněl.

Když všechno dojedl a položil příbor, přemýšlel, jak se odtud dostanou, byla tu jedna možnost, takový plán B, když plán A, že je všechny přemístí sám, nezafungoval.

Poté, co mu paní Grangerová odnesla talíř, poděkoval za jídlo a nezapomněl na pochvalu, protože bylo vidět, že se kvůli němu snažili, což nemuseli.

Nevěděl jak začít, ale naštěstí prozíravě začala Hermiona, což mu ušetřilo nejednu starost.

„Tati, jste připravení, ať Harry nemusí čekat."

„Nemusíte chvátat, stejně mám v plánu váš dům ještě zabezpečit," pověděl pravdivě a postavil se.

„Všechno už je připravené, počkáme, až se máma upraví a mezitím umyjeme nádobí," odpověděl její táta.

„Pokud vám to nebude vadit, klidně to udělám kouzlem," nabídl se.

„Ale tajně, ať o tom neví," mrknul na něj pan Granger, čemuž se musel ušklíbnout.

Byl rád za to, že v době největší nudy si přečetl knihu i s takovými kouzly a tak vytáhl hůlku a neverbálně začaroval hadr, houbičku na mytí a následně i utěrku, vodu pustil ručně a pak jen sledoval, jak si jednotlivé kouzelnické předměty podávají špinavé nádobí a pokládají ho na volné místo vedle dřezu.

„Život je s kouzly jednoduchý že?" pověděla Hermiona s takovým divným tónem, že nevěděl, co si má o tom myslet.

„Jak pro koho, když je používáš na tohle, tak je samozřejmě jednodušší, ale když se narodíš s tím, že jednou budeš muset použít Avada Kedavru, tak ti toho moc nezjednoduší."

„Promiň."

„Jak říkám, můžu děkovat Popletalovi, aniž by něco věděl, pomohl mi a zvětšil mi šanci na vítězství a teď mi spíš řekni, kam to nádobí patří, ať můžeme co nejdřív zmizet," ukončil jejich rozhovor a mlčky uklízeli nádobí, kterého nebylo mnoho.

„Hermiono?" ozval se hlas její matky a poté, co se na něj omluvně podívala, se vydala za ní.

Sám ukončil děj všech očarovaných předmětů a vydal se ke dveřím, které kouzlem zamknul a ještě jim kolem domu udělal pár varovných bariér, aby kdykoliv věděl, že se něco děje.

„Je to jako kdybych se díval na televizi," uslyšel za sebou.

„Je těžké v to uvěřit a zvlášť, když jste u Hermiony mohl vidět jen surovou magii, to je ta, kterou kouzelník ovládá emocemi," vysvětlil, když se na něj pan Granger koukal divně.

„A jak to že kouzlíš? Pokud si vzpomínám, tak Hermiona říkala, že jsi mladší."

„Ano to jsem, ale naše ministerstvo mě udělalo plnoletým."

„Takže něco, jako kdyby si ještě neplnoletý očekával se svoji přítelkyní dítě a soud tě udělal plnoletým, abyste se mohli vzít?" přirovnal to pan Granger k mudlovským zákonům, které sice znal jen okrajově, ale tenhle naštěstí znal.

„Ano to je velice podobné, ale u nás, se tohle uděluje tak jednou za století, kdežto tady," nechal větu nedokončenou.

„Chápu, takže jsi určitě šťastný, že si jím zrovna ty," usmál se na něj a on mu to lživě odsouhlasil, byl rád, že může kouzlit, ale jak rád by radši byl normální kluk s normálními problémy.

„Pojedeme odtud vlakem?"

„Znám rychlejší řešení, ale bohužel nebude to zrovna nejpříjemnější," pověděl tak, aby si mohl vybrat.

„Tak toho teda využijeme," odsouhlasil a odkráčel směrem, kterým předtím odešla i Hermiona.

„Neustále se mi zdá, že jsem někde navíc," pověděl si v duchu a jelikož nevěděl co dělat, tak si aspoň začal prohlížet celou chodbu, ve které momentálně stál.

Po zhruba dvou minutách hloupého zírání do zdí nebo stropu, se rozhodl začít sám.

„Kráturo," zvolal příkazem a než by napočítal do deseti, objevil se před ním skřítek.

„Pan Harry si něco přeje?" zeptal se skřítek, mezitím co si prohlížel kde je.

„Můžeš sem dát nějakou varovnou bariéru proti zlodějům?"

„Ano pane," pověděl skřítek a po chvíli pohybování pouze jednoho skrčeného prstu ohlásil „hotovo."

„Dokázal bys přemístit více lidí až k nám do sídla," ale ještě než skřítek stačil souhlasně pokývat hlavou, dodal „i když to jsou mudlové?"

„Ano, to Krátura dokáže," pověděl mručivě.

„Kráturo," povzdechl si a šeptem dodal, „vím, že ti můžu rozkazovat, ale můžeš se sám od sebe aspoň těch čtrnáct dní chovat bez předsudků, chci udělat dojem na Hermioniny rodiče ale, pokud budou v nepřátelském území, tak to pro nikoho z nás nebude dobré."

„Krátura se pokusí, slečna Grangerová je výborná čarodějka, která zachránila pana Harryho a tak se Krátura bude snažit chovat dobře," odpověděl skřítek a on nemusel použít ani nitrozpyt, aby věděl, že mluví pravdu.

„Díky Kráturo."

Než ale stačili něco vymyslet, tak se ve dveřích objevila Hermiona.

„Harry! Moji rodiče ještě pořádná kouzla neviděli a ty si sem přivoláš Kráturu," pověděla zamračeně.

„V mém sídle bude skřítek pořád, všechno se tam dělá kouzly, pokud si na to rodiče nebudou moct zvyknout, tak bychom měli radši zůstat tady," řekl stylem, že je to přece jasné.

„Co je to?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha pan Granger.

„Skřítek," odpověděl bez nějakého přemýšlení.

„To jsou ti, co pomáhají uklízet?" zeptal se pan Granger směrem ke své dceři.

„Ano," odpověděla mu stále zamračeně, ale určitě stejně jako on nečekala, co její táta po tom prohlášení udělá, přiblížil se ke Kráturovi a sehnul se dost dolů na to, aby mohl natáhnout ruku směrem k němu.

„Těší mě skřítku," řekl ihned poté, a když Krátura nic nedělal „je asi těžké dělat tolik práce."

Krátura vypadal jako by ruka pana Grangera byla ta nejodpornější věc, co viděl, ale po posledním prohlášení, mu ji pomalu podal a po krátkém stisku, jí zase rychle ucuknul.

Panu Grangerovi to ale jak se zdálo, nevadilo a proto ihned jak se narovnal, pověděl, jak určitě chtěl říct dřív, „Můžeme jít, vše je už připravené."

Pokýval hlavou, že rozumí a se skřítkem v zádech se vydal do ložnice nebo to aspoň usuzoval podle skříní a manželské postele.

Když se podíval na množství kufrů tak se zděsil, měl chuť vysvětlit, že tam budou jen dva týdny ne dva roky, ale udržel jazyk za zuby, možná i proto, že si skřítka zvědavě prohlížela paní Grangerová.

„Kráturo můžeš?" zeptal se, a když skřítek pokýval na souhlas, ujal se vysvětlení, jak bude přemístění probíhat, až když uviděl chápavý pohled od obou rodičů, tak dal skřítkovi povel, aby je přemístil.

„Opravdu to jinak nešlo?" zeptala se Hermiona, když tam zůstali sami jen s hromadou kufrů.

„Mohli jsme třeba dojít za Brumbálem, ať vám aktivuje letaxovou síť," pověděl sarkasticky a vytáhl si hůlku, kterou zmenšil veškeré kufry a dal si je do druhé kapsy, než měl ty jejich.

„Můžu?" zeptal se a nechal se obejmout, i když stačil pouhý dotyk a pak s hlasitým prásknutím zmizeli, tentokrát nemusel být veden a tím to bylo vše jednoduší a tak se za pár okamžiků objevili v obývacím pokoji, kde už seděli její rodiče a nevypadali zrovna zdravě.

„Omlouvám se, že to bylo nepříjemné," cítil, že se musí omluvit.

„Bylo to zábavné, neměj starosti," možná zalhal pan Granger, ale nechtěl se v tom vrtat.

„Abych nezapomněl," vytáhl z hábitu kufry, které položil na zem a zvětšil je do jejich obvyklé velikosti.

„Určitě si chcete se svoji dcerou popovídat a tak využijte celého sídla a chovejte se jako doma, já se za pár chvil vrátím," pověděl směrem k jejím rodičům.

„Ale to nemusíš Harry," ozvala se paní Grangerová.

„Můžete si alespoň udělat objektivní názor na kouzelnické bydlení," pousmál se a hůlku si nechal přivolat jeden z hábitů, který k němu doletěl po schodišti, a on si ho přes sebe přehodil.

„Abych nezapomněl, kdybyste cokoliv potřebovali, řekněte Kráturovi a Hermiono, klidně volně čaruj, zde to nikdo nezjistí," usmál se na ni.

„Jak ti dám vědět?"

„Krátura mě najde, nebojte se mě kdykoliv zavolat, budu shánět jen nějaké nedůležité věci," ujistil ji, a když neviděl nikomu v očích žádné jiné otázky, odsouhlasil si, že s odchodem to byl dobrý nápad.

„Tak na viděnou zatím," rozloučil se a po vhození prášku s tichými slovy 'Ministerstvo kouzel' zmizel v krbu.

Po chvíli, kdy stál už pevně na nohách, sledoval plno lidí mířících sem a tam, naštěstí nikoho známého neviděl a tak zaplul do prvního výtahu a nechal se jím odvést do patra, kde měl kancelář Percy.

Vystoupil pouze sám, když teda nepočítal asi sedm oběžníků, které letěli asi taktéž k Percymu, ale poněkud rychleji, protože kdyby ne, tak by asi nebyly tak výhodné, že se je rozhodli používat.

Naštěstí se dostal až k jeho kanceláři bez nějakého věčného uhýbání lidem a tak po tom, co se ozvalo dále, vstoupil dovnitř, Percy vypadal otráveně, ale jen do té doby, než poznal jeho.

„Harry," stoupl si a řádně se s ním přivítal. „Jsi tu dřív, než jsem čekal."

„Takže mám počkat a vrátit se zítra?" udělal si z něj srandu.

„To samozřejmě ne, pojď, sedni si, dáš si něco? Čaj, džus? Povzbuzující lektvar?"

„Čaj bude stačit," zasmál se tomu poslednímu a vděčně se posadil.

Když se před ním objevil čaj, nevydržel to Percy a pověděl: „sice jsme se viděli celkem nedávno, ale nějaké novinky?"

„Chceš dobré nebo špatné?"

„Začni dobrýma."

„Stal jsem se prefektem a kapitánem famfrpálového týmu, tím že jsem porazil Ronalda v souboji," napadlo ho zrovna tohle jako první.

„Gratuluji, děláš mi jenom radost."

„Jinak akorát, že se znovu obnovil soubojový klub, ve kterém bychom teoreticky mohli dominovat," ukončil to dobré.

„Takže teď mám očekávat ty špatné?"

„Ale nejdřív by to chtělo soukromí," požádal a po pár mávnutí hůlkou se i tak stalo.

„Někdo se mě pokusil podruhé zabít, tentokrát pomocí nějakého prokletého předmětu, kterého jsem se měl dotknout, ale naštěstí jsem vyhrál díky tomu, že ten co se o to snaží, neumí dostatečně ovládat Imperius."

„Takže jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Percy s obavami.

„V naprostém, ale jak říkám, jenom díky štěstí."

„To jsem rád a máš už nějaké typy, kdo by to mohl být?"

„Žádné, ale může to být skoro kdokoliv, není to žádný extra smrtijed, protože to by ten Imperius provedl pořádně."

„Takže zhruba od čtvrtého ročníku kdokoliv?"

„Asi tak," povzdechl si.

„Doufám, že tímhle špatné zprávy skončili."

„Tak to tě zklamu, přišel se na mě podívat hadí šmejd, zaútočil na mě nitrozpytem, ale s pomocí medailonu jsem ho ze sebe dostal, ale dostal se až do lesa, což neznačí nic dobrého," povyprávěl celý příběh a nějakou dobu ještě o tom přemýšleli, ale ani Percyho nic nenapadlo.

„Koukám, že ty klidný ročník mít nebudeš asi nikdy," smutně se pousmál Percy.

„Už jsem si zvykl," odmávl to rukou.

„A co prázdniny, jak si je plánuješ užít?" změnil radši Percy téma.

„U sebe, když už to vlastním a jsi také zvaný."

„Já? Co bych tam dělal."

„Slavil Vánoce, nemusíš je trávit v práci nebo sám doma."

„A kdo tam všechno bude?"

„Aberforth, Hermiona, profesor Lektvarů a doufám, že i ty."

„No zní to jako dobrá společnost a nebude ti to vadit?"

„Kdyby jo tak se neptám."

„Tak teda dobrá, počkám u Grimmauldova náměstí, kdy mám přijít?"

„Radši nebudu říkat, až budeš chtít, protože to by si nepřišel nikdy, co takhle den nebo dva před Štědrým dnem?" navrhl první datum, které ho napadlo.

„Dobrá tedy," odsouhlasil Percy a ani jednomu z nich nevadilo, že si povídají několik dalších minut, když by každý měl být někde jinde.

**

Když se dostal do Děravého kotle, nemohl se tam ani pozdravit s Tomem, zdržel se více, než čekal a tak byl dost v časovém skluzu, což mu nevyhovovalo.

Zmáčkl cihly v předem daném pořadí a dostal se do Příčné ulice, která byla celkem plná.

Jako první zamířil ke Gringottům, kde musel skoro toho skřeta popostrkávat, aby se dostal do svého trezoru, který když se otevřel, málem se z něho vysypal celý obsah. Posbíral si pár galeonů a pár dalších drobnějších mincí a v rekordním čase se dostal ven z budovy a pro příště si slíbil, že příště tam bude posílat Kráturu.

Nevnímal to nutkání jít se podívat na nová košťata či jiné vybavení na famfrpál a zamířil tam, kam se chtěl už dostat dlouho, přemýšlel nad nějakou výmluvou, protože knihy mu tam drželi už od jeho narozenin a teď jsou vánoční prázdniny.

Naštěstí to nevypadalo, že by to majiteli Krucánků a Kaňourů vadilo, protože když do knihkupectví vstoupil, ihned se na něj usmál a vyrazil k němu.

„Přemýšlel jsem, kdy se sem stavíte, pane Pottere."

„Omlouvám se, že jsem vás nechal čekat."

„Ale to vůbec ne, zařídil jsem tu jeden regál, kde ukládám knihy, které by se vám mohli hodit, některé mají třeba poškozenou vazbu či nějak jinak poškozené desky, takže to všechno uskladňuji, abyste si mohl vybrat, či vzít všechno, jestli budete mít zájem."

„To jistě budu mít," usmál se na prodavače a po jeho ukázání rukou, ho následoval dolů do skladu.

„Zde je všechno, co se mi podařilo nahromadit," ukázal po chvíli na regál, který měl několik polic obklopený knihami.

„U Merlina," neměl jiných slov, když viděl tolik knih.

„Není těžké nahromadit nějaké knihy, spousty lidí se zbavuje knih a nosí mi je sem, jsou jich dole plné krabice, tady jsou věci, které by vás mohli zaujmout, od všech existujících školních předmětů po historii a pravidla kouzelnických her, pokud byste ale chtěl i nějakou poezii," nechal majitel větu nedokončenou, čemuž se zasmál.

„Na tohle zrovna nejsem," odpověděl.

„Dobrá tedy, vyberte si, co chcete a nepřemýšlejte nad tím, pak mi akorát přijďte oznámit, že odcházíte, budu v prodejně," rozloučil se s ním majitel velice divným stylem, ale radši to nekomentoval a začal si prohlížet jména některých knih, ale zjistil, že by tady strávil spousty času, což mu opravdu nevyhovovalo.

Vyšel tedy v rychlosti nahoru a našel majitele ihned za pultem.

„Bohužel dneska nemám tolik času, abych si je všechny prošel."

„Tak já vám je všechny pošlu poštou, co vy na to?"

„Jenže něco takového nemůžu přijmout, ale přemýšlel jsem nad jednou alternativou," začal o jedné věci, o které už nějakou chvíli přemýšlel.

Vypadalo to, že ho majitel poslouchá a vzbudil v něm zájem a tak začal.

„Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, že se stanu vašim sponzorem, protože většina již zapomenutých znalostí jsou uložené právě v knihách a to v různých jazycích a v různých částech světa a mě by právě tyhle znalosti velice zajímali a myslím si, že vy byste mi mohl pomoci."

„Takže byste požadoval shánění nějakých určitých knih a jejich překladu?" optal se majitel.

„Ano, chtěl bych, abyste využil svých kontaktů a sehnal mi nějaké vzácné, staré knihy," upřesnil.

„To bych klidně udělal i bez peněz, už jsem říkal, že vám dlužím."

„Oba víme, že kvalita stojí peníze a já o tu kvalitu stojím."

„A máte zájem o nějakou přesnější knihu?"

„Cokoliv co se jedná o zaklínadla, čím méně známé, tím lepší."

„To by neměl být problém," ubezpečil ho majitel, díky čemu se mu vykouzlil úsměv.

„Seženu tedy potřebné papíry, abyste měl jistotu, že vaše peníze budou použity pro vaše potřeby a ne pro moje potěšení."

„V tom případě děkuji a nashledanou," rozloučil se a poté co uslyšel odpověď, se přemístil zpátky do sídla, tedy přesněji před něj, aby nikomu nepřivedl šok.


	24. Důležité poznání

Když otevřel dveře, do jeho uší narazil smích tří lidí, takže se pousmál nad správným rozhodnutím a pověsil si hábit na věšák.

Podíval se na sebe kriticky v zrcadle, ale jelikož věděl, že to lepší nebude, tak nad svým odrazem pokrčil rameny a vstoupil do obýváku, z kterého se ozývali hlasy.

„Jsem rád, že je zábava v plném proudu," pověděl, když vstoupil do obývacího pokoje a stočily se na něj pohledy všech přítomných.

„Omlouvám se za zdržení, ale jsem rád, že jste se zabavili."

„Kdepak jsi byl?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Obchodní záležitosti," odmávl to a sedl si k nim a ihned poté se zeptal. „Už vám Krátura ukázal pokoje?"

„Nebylo třeba, Harry, čekali jsme na tebe," ujistil ho pan Granger.

„Tak mi dovolte, být vašim průvodcem," pověděl a znovu vstal, a když viděl, že ho napodobili, ujal se předvádění různých věcí, či prohlídkou pokojů a čehokoliv dalšího, co si přáli vědět.

„Takže tohle je náš pokoj?" zeptal se pan Granger, když se zastavili v posledním pokoji.

„Pokud máte zájem o jiný," nechal větu nedokončenou a sledoval reakci.

„Myslím, že tohle královské lože nám bude stačit," chopila se odpovědi jeho manželka a ihned potom, jako kdyby to bylo celé načasované, se tu objevili jejich kufry.

„Krásná věc ty kouzla," pověděl pan Granger poté, co se vzpamatoval.

„Nechám vás tu vybalit a jdu zjistit, jak jsme na tom s večeří, klidně si to tu prohlédněte," nechal jim trochu volnosti a odešel dveřmi na chodbu, kde ho dohnala Hermiona.

„Kde mám spát já?"

„Vyber si jakýkoliv pokoj, manželská postel byla pouze v téhle místnosti, ostatní pokoje by měli být připravené, takže si můžeš vybrat."

„Nějaké doporučení?"

„Můj pokoj byl Siriuse, ten vedle něho byl Reguluse a je i lépe vybaven, no však víš, jaké tu panovaly vztahy," pověděl ve zkratce, když viděl, že ho pochopila.

„Tak mi aspoň ukaž ten tvůj, byl to jediný pokoj, který si prošel bez povšimnutí."

„Je pravda, že jsem ho také ještě neviděl," pokýval hlavou a vyrazil právě ke svému pokoji.

Očekával svůj pokoj, jak ho opustil, ale to co uviděl opravdu, nebyl jeho pokoj, na chvíli se otočil, jestli stojí ve správné části chodby, a když se ujistil, že to tak je, věnoval zase pozornost pokoji.

Vsadil by se, že tu nezůstalo nic z předchozího pokoje, záclony byly v barvě Zmijozelu, ale to bylo jediné zelené v celém pokoji, byla zde luxusní knihovna, pohovka, před ní stůl, který určitě nebyl z obyčejného dřeva, místo koberců zde byly položené srsti medvědů a dokonce postel byla tak dvakrát větší, než jeho předchozí.

„Tomu se říká skromnost," dostala ze sebe Hermiona.

„Jsem vůbec ve svém sídle?" zapochyboval nahlas.

„Tohle není tvoje?" pohlédla mu do očí.

„No asi je, když to je v mém pokoji, ale co to tu dělá?" zeptal se sám sebe a vstoupil dovnitř, aby si to mohl prohlédnout ze všech úhlů a pak ho napadlo, jak si pár věcí objasnit.

„Kráturo!"

„Pan Harry si něco přeje?" zeptal se uctivě skřítek.

„Co je tohle?" rozhodil rukama.

„Váš pokoj, pane," řekl skřítek, jako kdyby polemizoval o jeho duševním zdraví.

„Ale kde se tu vzalo všechno tohle."

„To je dárek od pana Phinease Blacka," pověděl uctivě skřítek.

„Ještě do teď jsem si myslel, že je mrtvý."

„Slavní nemůžou umřít," ozvalo se mu za zády, až ho málem trefilo, ale navenek nedal nic znát.

„Kráturo, můžeš odejít, já mu to vysvětlím," ozval se ten samý hlas a poté co se skřítek podíval na něj a dostal souhlas, tak zmizel, takže v pokoji zůstal sám, Hermiona stála ve dveřích a koukala někam za něj, odkud se ozýval ten hlas.

„Phineas Black, přišel jste skočit na návštěvu?" pověděl, když uviděl obraz s bývalým ředitelem.

„Spíš jsem se přišel ujistit, že jsi už viděl novou výzdobu."

„Takže to opravdu vy? Když jsme se viděli naposled, nebyl jste zrovna nadšen z mé přítomnosti."

„V té době jsi vypadal jak malý parchant, řekněme, že jsem svůj názor přehodnotil."

„Že uhodnu, co tomu byl důvodem."

„Zklamu tě, není to jen tím, že si jediný Black, i když jich je ještě dost, ale nějak moc neobdivuju smrtijedy, i když v mé době nebyli."

„V tom případě je smůla, že se Belatrix i Narcissa se za nějakého provdali," pověděl výsměšně.

„A ty si zbyl jako poslední, Potter, kdo by to byl řekl," pověděl ztrápeně a dost jasně ukazoval, že by tam radši viděl kohokoliv jiného.

„Takže mám očekávat, že mě sežere buď prostěradlo, nebo udusí záclona?" nadhodil první možnost.

„Něco podobného jsem měl chuť udělat, když se ta zpráva ke mně dostala, ale když jsem se na to podíval s více úhlů, myslím si, že Sirius udělal aspoň jednu dobrou věc."

„Dobrá, tak tohle jsem nečekal, bod pro vás."

„Jsi slavný a dokonce vím i tajemství Moudrého klobouku, určitě víš jaký, tudíž i když nerad, musím uznat, že jsi dostačující nositel jména Black a musím se smířit s tím, že to budeš ty, kdo bude pokračovat v generaci Blacků."

„Tajemství?" ozvala se konečně Hermiona.

„Á, slečna Grangerová nemýlím-li se, i o vás jsem něco málo slyšel, stejně i o tom krve zrádci Weaslyovi."

„To mě těší, taktéž jsem o vás něco četla a ne zrovna to nejlepší."

„Koho zajímá historii," pověděl Phineas a začal se věnovat jenom jemu.

„Řekl jsem Kráturovi aby použil něco málo z ukrytých peněz a vybavil ti pokoj, abys nemusel bydlet v tom, co pokoj pouze napodobovalo."

„Nemusel jste se namáhat," odmávl to šlechetné gesto, které šlechetné připomínalo pouze hodně okrajově.

„Nikdo se jménem Black nebude bydlet jako lůza," zvýšil hlas Phineas.

„Ještě jsem Potter," odsekl.

„A to je ta věc, o které jsem si chtěl promluvit, byl bych rád, kdybys konečně vzal jméno Black za své."

„Myslím, ji že tohle je věc, která nechvátá."

„Začínám si uvědomovat, že do naší rodiny patříš, i my jsme také užívali toho bohatství, co jsme nabyli a na sliby zapomínali."

„Takže po mě chcete, abych přijal Black za své, a pak budu mít klid?"

„Mé přání není to, co je důležité, Black jsi byl vždy, protože jedna z mých pravnuček si vzala Pottera, ale teď ti patří naprosto všechno a jsi jediný, kdo může to jméno předat dál, nechci se koukat, jak se jméno Black rozšiřuje od Smrtijedů jako je třeba Malfoy nebo Lestrange," pověděl vyčerpaně obraz bývalého ředitele.

„Takže co mám dělat?" zeptal se, aby věděl, jestli nad tím má vůbec přemýšlet.

„Vyřadit z naší rodiny obě tyto strany, stejně jako dřív byly vyřazeni Weaslyovi, tak teď vyřadit Malfoyovi a Lestrangeovi, nemůžu dopustit, aby v naší rodině byli ti, kteří se odklonili od naší vznešené rodiny a zešíleli tak, že líbají nohy nějakému nechutnému odpadu, jakým ten Raddle je," odplivl si Phineas a na obraze to vypadalo dost vtipně.

„Tak teď jste mě překvapil," uznal a ani si pořádně nevšiml, že Hermiona stojí vedle něj.

„Copak si myslíš, že jsem někdy chtěl, aby se z mé rodiny stali ubožáci, kteří místo aby sami vládli, líbají někomu nohy? Takovou lůzu nesnáším víc, než ty mudlovské…"

„Dopovíte to a je to naposledy co se spolu bavíme!" zavrčel nebezpečně.

Uslyšel pouze jeho povzdechnutí a pak až odpověď. „Dobrá, chápu, že si budu muset zvyknout na to, že jsi stejný jako Brumbál."

„Vy mě chcete pořádně naštvat, že ano," pověděl stále naštvaně.

„Co se ti nelíbí hochu."

„Nikdo, opakuji nikdo, mě nebude srovnávat s ředitelem," pověděl a nebezpečně prstem mířil na obraz.

„Vezmu jméno Black za své, nechám vyškrtnout z rodokmene jména Belatrix a Narcissy a ještě vám možná poděkuji za výzdobu, ale Vy budete respektovat mé názory a bude vám jedno, kolik mudlů budu zde mít, i kdybych z tohoto domu měl založit mudlovský bar, rozumíme si?"

„Zní to rozumně," odsouhlasil muž v obraze. „Ale ke jménu Black patří také chování a oblékání, takže než někam vyjdeš, snaž se chovat jako Black ne jako ta lůza, se kterou jsi ve škole a hlavně, použij knihovnu, kterou jsem ti sem nechal přivést, je zde spousta kouzel, které by si měl znát, abych nemusel neustále poslouchat, jak se tě někdo pokouší zabít," dopověděl a zmizel pryč.

„Zajímavý rozhovor," pověděl po chvíli ticha.

„To rozhodně, uděláš to, budeš Black?" zeptala se tak trochu nezvykle Hermiona.

„Vždy jsem byl Black, takže je to vlastně jo a to druhé udělám velmi rád, vyškrtnou z rodiny Malfoye a Belatrix, to bude můj dárek k Vánocům, konečně bude aspoň na světě trochu spravedlnosti," ďábelsky se zasmál.

„Někdy mi připadá, že nejsi ten Harry, kterého znám," odstoupila od něj, jako kdyby se bála, že ho zase ovládl ten medailon, i když věděl, že teď mluví z vlastní hlavy.

„Jenom proto, že se chci pomstít té svini, že mi zabila kmotra, tak nejsem ten Harry? A jaký je ten Harry? Leží na zemi a nechává do sebe kopat a plivat?" pověděl už trochu naštvaně, že ta hádka je zase o tom samém

„Jsi tím posedlý. Chápu, že tvůj úkol je zabít Voldemorta, ale nemusíš tady básnit, jak se všem pomstíš."

„Ale já se jim pomstím, příště až na ni pošlu Crucio, tak už nebudu tak slabý, aby ji to jen shodilo na zem," zavrčel, když si vzpomněl, jak se mu to minule nepodařilo.

„Teď mi tady budeš básnit o černé magii?" zeptala se naštvaně Hermiona, jako kdyby byl stále malý kluk.

„Určitě ji nebudu mučit svědivou kletbou! Umučila Longbottomovi, zabila spousty lidí a nakonec i Siriuse, nedovolím, aby si ten trest odpykala někde ve vězení!"

„Takže ji normálně popravíš! To je opravdu fajn vědět, nechceš třeba popravit všechny a pak nastoupit na jeho místo!" pověděla Hermiona, ale asi sama poznala, že to přehnala.

„Přesně, nikdy jsem si nepřál nic víc, než být stejný jako Voldemort, vlastně mi udělal službu, že mi zabil rodiče, stejně jsem to totiž chtěl udělat sám," pověděl zklamaně a ironicky.

„Harry-," možná se pokoušela omluvit, možná chtěla něco ke svému tvrzení přidat, ale nechtěl slyšet nic.

„Co!" vyštěkl. „Chceš ještě něco přidat? Nebo ne, nechci nic slyšet," a obešel ji a nezapomněl za sebou zabouchnout dveře.

Šel naštvaně po schodech a jenom jeho slabá nitrobrana mu bránila, aby naštváním nekopal do všeho, co se mu znelíbilo, což v tuto chvíli bylo vše.

Prošel rychle obývákem a v kuchyni si nalil z láhve ohnivé whisky, která se tam kdo ví, kde vzala, ale využil toho a s plnou skleničkou si chtěl sednout do obýváku, ale překvapilo ho, že už tam někdo sedí.

„Je výhoda být plnoletý," poukázal pan Granger na alkohol v jeho ruce.

„Dáte si taky?" zeptal se obratem.

„Asi by mě manželka roztrhla, kdyby mě viděla," usmál se na něj pan Granger.

„Můžete to svést na to, že jsem na vás použil Imperius," pokrčil rameny.

„Byla by to dobrá výmluva?"

„Hlavně nezjistitelná," pousmál se.

„Tak v tom případě si dám taky," rozhodl se a on se tedy vrátil pro láhev a ještě jednu skleničku, kterou nalil, když si sedl naproti němu.

„Na co si připijeme?" zeptal se, když oba drželi v ruce skleničku.

„Na kouzla?" navrhl s úsměvem pan Granger.

„Jestli je to vaše přání," pokrčil rameny a pak pronesl tedy to samé. „Na kouzla."

„Nikdy jsem si nepředstavoval, že strávím dovolenou někde v kouzelnickém obydlí a budu pít kouzelnické pití," pronesl, když se konečně přestal tvářit divně, poté co vypil celou sklenku ohnivé whisky.

„Já jsem si taky nepředstavoval, že budu bydlet taky někde jinde, než v přístěnku pod schody."

„Hermiona vyprávěla, že jsi to neměl jednoduchý."

„Vypráví o mě často?" slyšel se, jak se ptá, i když to možná ani nechtěl říct.

Pan Granger se přívětivě usmál a pronesl: „když bych řekl, že jsi byl hlavní téma jejího vyprávění, tak bych nepřeháněl."

„Opravdu?" nadzvedl tázavě obočí.

„Mám důvod ti lhát?" zeptal se a on mu kývnutím dal na vědomí, že nemá, ale pan Granger pokračoval. „Proto mě překvapilo, že jste se nahoře tak hádali."

„Vy jste to slyšel?" pocítil se najednou, jak kdyby byl ten největší idiot na světě.

„Neposlouchal jsem vaše slova, hádka byla mezi vámi, ale myslím, že to přeslechnout nešlo."

„Poslední dobou se hádáme často," svěřil se.

„Jaký to má důvod?" zeptal se opatrně pan Granger a sobě i jemu nalil další skleničku.

„Chci se pomstít a to je většinou důvod naší hádky," zkrátil celý jejich problém do jedné věty.

„Chce tě chránit, nechce, aby si udělal žádnou chybu, kterou by sis mohl vyčítat."

„Já ji chci také chránit, proto bych byl nejraději, kdyby nešla za mnou a byla chráněná," povzdechl si.

„Také bych byl rád, kdyby moje holčička byla neustále chráněná, ale i kdybych se jen zmínil, že nepůjde na žádná nebezpečná místa a zůstane doma, tak nás zakleje a půjde za tebou," pověděl potichu a smutně pan Granger.

Podíval se do tváře pana Grangera a nevěděl co na to říct.

„Nemusíš se kvůli tomu cítit špatně, už když jsem zjistil, že moje Hermiona je čarodějka, tak jsem se začal tak nějak o kouzla zajímat a zjistil jsem, že je to v tom vašem světě nebezpečnější víc, než bych si přál a její vyprávění tomu taktéž nepomáhali."

„Vyprávění?"

„Jednou ji chtěla zabít nějaká obří obluda s klackem, jednou zkameněla, další rok to byly nějací duchové, pak vlkodlak, následně nějaký zločinec převtělený do těla učitele a nakonec to byla spousta černokněžníků někde na tom vašem ministerstvu. Jediné co se neměnilo a bylo na všech nebezpečích stejné, byl zachránce," pověděl pan Granger a on se zatvářil udiveně, věděl toho velmi hodně.

„Nikdy jsem tam nebyl sám-."

„Harry. Zachránil jsi to nejcennější, co mám, tolikrát, že i kdybych chtěl, nikdy ti to nemůžu splatit. Riskoval jsi pro její záchranu svůj život, tak se prostě nemůžu divit, že tě má ráda a půjde za tebou kamkoliv, i kdyby ji v tom, kdo ví, co bránilo," pověděl klidně pan Granger.

„Ona mi také tolikrát zachránila život, není to o tom, že jsem jenom já hrdina nebo co si o mě myslíte."

„Ať jsi cokoliv, v jejích očích budeš navždy hrdina."

„Jenže já mám jeden úkol a ten je nebezpečnější než cokoliv předtím, já nechci, aby se jí něco stalo, nemusí mi nic splácet, nechci, aby kvůli něčemu takovému, jako že jsem ji zachránil život, musela ohrožovat svůj život," vzdychl si potichu.

„Všichni stárneme, Harry, to co ve vašem prvním ročníku vypadalo jako nebezpečná hra, teď vypadá jinak. Jak říkám, ona za tebou půjde, nevím, jestli ví, že ti nic nedluží, ale ona to dělá kvůli něčemu jinému," zůstával pan Granger v naprostém klidu, což on vůbec nedokázal, věděl, že při této debatě se mu střídá tolik emocí, že by neudržel ani nitrobranu.

„Ale vy nechápete, jaké nebezpečí ji hrozí, tohle není žádná sranda!" zvýšil hlas, ne naštváním, ale tím, že zůstává nepochopen Hermionu ochránit.

„Ne Harry ty to nechápeš," promluvil vážně pan Granger, což ho donutilo, nadzvednou hlavu. „Ona tě miluje Harry, ona to nebezpečí nevnímá, nevím, jestli jako kouzelníci věříte v peklo, ale klidně i tam by s tebou šla."

Cítil, že mu došel dech a tak z jeho úst nevyšlo pěknou chvilku žádné slovo, až po pár hloupých sekundách, ze sebe dokázal dostat krátkou otázkou, „Miluje mě?"

Pan Granger nevypadal překvapeně, že nic neví a tak vážně pokýval souhlasně hlavou a pustil se do vyprávění.

„Samozřejmě jsme chtěli vědět, jak to v kouzelnickém světě vypadá, když Hermiona byla jediná, kdo se tam dostal a tak jsme každé velké prázdniny poslouchali, její vyprávění. Lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že po jejím vyprávění jsem neměl chuť ji nechat doma, ale byla tím světem tak nadšená, že by nám to nikdy neodpustila, v té době se začala už také zmiňovat o nějakém Harrym Potterovi, o chlapci, který je v tom světě velice slavný. Prý ti pomohla zničit nějaké zlo, ukryté ve škole, které chtělo ukrást nějaký kamen."

„Jo to byl první ročník," pověděl drobet mimo.

„Druhý ročník byl o nějakém deníku, který dokázal ovládnout její kamarádku, která pak pustila hada, který zkameněl všechny ostatní, včetně jí a ty jsi musel zase všechny zachránit," usmál se na něj pan Granger a on mu toto gesto nejistě opětoval.

„No a konečně třetí ročník, kde jsi musel zachraňovat svého kmotra, po kterém myslím máš tohle sídlo, takže upřímnou soustrast. No v tomhle ročníku tě prý začala mít ráda už jinak než kamaráda a pak už to bylo jen vyprávění o hrdinském Harrym, který dokáže naprosto všechno," zasmál se.

„Vy normálně chcete, abych se cítil hrozně," obvinil pana Grangera usměvavě, když už mu konečně vše začalo zapadat do kontextu. Její chování, červenání, žárlení a vše mu najednou začalo připadat jasnější, jenže nevěděl, jak si toho mohl nevšimnout.

„Harry, to co jsem ti řekl, bych nikdy říct neměl, všiml jsem si jisté změny. O letních prázdninách před tímto vaším školním rokem, byla Hermiona jiná, nechtěla skoro nic říct, byla celé prázdniny mimo a skoro se vůbec neučila. Byla rozpolcená mezitím, jestli ti může věřit nebo už to nejsi ty, nevím, co tím myslela, nevyznám se v kouzlech, ale prý ses stal jiným, stali se pro tebe důležité jiné hodnoty a začal, si se chovat jako aristokrat. Chtěla vědět víc, to je samozřejmé, celé prázdniny se snažila vydolovat z každého, co se ti vlastně stalo, ale byli jsme ujištěni - tedy spíše Hermiona - z Bradavic, že už nejsi ten Harry."

„Kdo tohle řekl?" zeptal se naštvaně.

„Naše známosti z kouzelnického světa končí u třech lidí, Weasley, Lupin a váš ředitel."

„Takže mi chcete říct, že všichni tihle nutili Hermionu k tomu, aby se semnou nebavila?"

„Uklidni se Harry, nevím, jak to přesně bylo, ale Hermioně bylo řečeno, ať se tě nepokouší kontaktovat, že se z tebe stal černokněžník nebo jak to v tom dopise bylo."

Na uklidnění vypil svoji čerstvě nalitou sklenku a pak teprve tehdy byl schopný racionálně uvažovat.

„Takže kvůli pomluvám jsem musel přežít půlrok plný utrpení?" zasmál se smutně.

„Omlouvám se, Harry, také jsme tomu věřili, neznali jsme kouzla, a když to tvrdil každý a byli jsme varováni, že můžeš být nebezpečný, tak jsme tomu asi chtěli věřit."

„Nakonec tě zradí tvůj nejlepší přítel? Tak nějak bylo to moudro ne? To už je teď ale jedno, momentálně jsem spokojený, možná bylo i dobře, že se to stalo zrovna takhle," pověděl klidně, protože být naštvaný v tuhle chvíli, když tu není nikdo, kdo za to může, je špatné.

„Harry, jsem rád, že jste zase přátelé, věř mi, že není nic lepšího, než vidět své dítě šťastné."

„Je hrozné, že stačilo málo a přátelé jsme nemuseli být," pověděl, když si vzpomněl na to, co předcházelo tomu, aby se spolu začali zase normálně bavit a to ho donutilo se otřást.

„A stačilo málo a nemuseli jsme si tu povídat, takhle to nemůžeš brát, je důležité to spíš brát jako přítomnost, než minulost."

„Máte pravdu," odsouhlasil.

„Harry, můžu se spolehnout, že tahle debata zůstane mezi námi, já nechci, aby se Hermiona cítila zrazeně, ale také jako její otec, chci, aby byla šťastná."

„Tak to máme společný cíl," pověděl pravdivě, ale v jeho hlasu nezněla žádná emoce.

„A ty k Hermioně nic necítíš?" zeptal se zcela očekávaně její táta.

„Já…nikdy jsem nepřemýšlel nad ní, jako přítelkyní, já jsem ani nějak nevyhledával partnerky, víte," donutil se upřesnit své vyjádření. „Celou dobu se nutím tvrdit, že vázání se na někoho může způsobit, že bude v nebezpečí."

„Harry, já ti nic nemůžu vyčíst, jste spolu přátelé šest let, vidíte se častěji, než ji vidíme my, tak buď se mezi vámi nějaké poutu objevilo, nebo ne."

Donutil se přemýšlet nad jeho slovy a nechal si v hlavě kolovat všechny vzpomínky, pan Granger měl pravdu, už to začalo třetím ročníkem, když si před něj stoupla, aby ho chránila před Siriusem a on chtěl udělat totéž a i když to v té době ještě netušil, tak po dnešním zjištění, věděl, že by to nebylo stejné, kdyby chtěl chránit Rona. To samé, když ho objala ve čtvrtém ročníku před zkouškou, když mu u každé z ní byla oporou. To samé, když ji viděl, jak jde nádherně oblečená na ples a ne s ním, v té době mu to bylo asi i jedno, ale teď? Začínal si uvědomovat, že si prostě někde v sobě zablokoval vnímání naprostých důkazů, že ho Hermiona má ráda více než jen kamaráda a tak mu vůbec nedocházelo, že když ji viděl naprosto v šoku, při pohledu na proměněného bubáka, že to není jen nějaké obyčejné gesto. Sám si až teď uvědomil, že to jak ji držel v náručí, bylo to, co by si přál častěji a ne jen při příležitosti, že se někomu musí něco stát.

„Máte pravdu, že se mezi námi nějaké pouto objevilo," pověděl s úsměvem.

„Víš, že jsem to nějak tušil, i já jsem v mládí byl slepý a potřeboval jsem popostrčit," odpověděl mu vesele pan Granger.

„Takže případ naprostého ignoranta, není jen můj případ?"

„Myslím, že u tebe se to dá pochopit, když se každý rokem snažíš přežít a ochránit každého, u mě to byla ignorace z nechápavosti, ale jsem rád, že jsem si to uvědomil, teď mám spokojené manželství a chytrou a milou dceru."

„A hezkou," rozhodl se doplnit.

„To už je na posouzení jiných," usmál se pan Granger.

„Myslíte, že bych tam měl jít teď?" změnil téma.

„S růží by to mělo větší grády," pověděl pan Granger spokojeně. „Vydržela čekat několik let, myslím si, že pár minut už nic nezmění."

„Děkuji za všechno," pověděl při tom, co si stoupl a přivolal si hábit z chodby.

„Ne to já děkuji tobě za všechno," uslyšel, ještě než se přemístil přímo k průchodu do Příčné ulice, kde se pozdravil při cestě Děravý kotlem s každým, koho poznal a vydal se do Londýna.

V prvním květinářství koupil dle rady růži a v skryté tmavé uličce se přemístil zpět do svého sídla.

„Tenhle způsob cestování je opravdu čas šetřící," pověděl pan Granger, když si ho znovu prohlížel i s kytkou v ruce.

„To ano," pokýval hlavou a zamířil do kuchyně, kde v jedné skříňce byly různé lektvary a hledal ten, který neutralizoval alkohol, o kterém mu říkal Horácio.

Poté, co se trochu napil a zatvářil se kysele, se ještě ujistil, jestli Hermiona je stále nahoře a neustále se usmívající, jako kdyby vyhrál, kdo ví co, se vydal nahoru.

Zastavili ho hlasy, ale jelikož poznal hlas paní Grangerové, zapudil pocit nutnosti vytáhnout hůlku a snažil se uklidnit, i když to bylo opravdu to poslední.

I když cítil, že poslouchat by neměl, něco v něm chtělo být informované a tak se opatrně připlížil ke svému pokoji, což mu i připadalo zvláštní, přece jenom, proč by zůstávali u něj v pokoji, ale přisuzoval to tomu, že než Hermiona stačila odejít, přišla za ní paní Grangerová.

„Hermiono," pověděla podle něj vyčerpaně paní Grangerová. „Kolikrát ti mám opakovat, že na tebe není naštvaný."

„Jenže já jsem to přehnala," pověděla potichu Hermiona a on se začínal cítit tak, že by tu kytku nejradši někam zahodil a propadl se podlahou.

„Hermiono, ani nevíš, kolikrát jsme se s tátou pohádali, třeba teď někde Harry kupuje kytku, co ty víš," pověděla paní Grangerová a jemu nejdříve zaskočilo a pak se musel nutit nesmát, bylo vidět, že její rodiče se znají více než dobře a tak nebylo pochyb, že snad byli i domluvení.

Představoval si, kdyby tam opravdu s kytkou přišel, jestli by to byla humorná situace nebo taková ta trapná, kde by na sebe koukali jak pitomci, takže radši počkal na nějakou vhodnou příležitost.

„Kéž by," slyšel Hermionu smutně a tomu chtěl udělat přítrž, nechtěl se bavit tím, že by poslouchal za dveřmi, když to nebylo příjemné poslouchat a pro ni určitě ani říkat.

Přemýšlel co s růží, aby tam nevešel až moc nadějně, takže ji jednoduchým kouzlem zastřel a s pořádným nádechem a s myšlenkami, že když přežil souboje s Voldemortem, tak přežije i tohle, vstoupil do dveří a tedy i do jejich zorného pole.

Než stačil říct něco hloupého, tak se ozvala paní Grangerová s tím, že jim nechá soukromí a tak, když odcházela kolem něj, cítil potřebu říct potichu „děkuji."

Tou rukou, kde neměl skrytou kytku, zavřel dveře, aby obě ruce aspoň něco dělali, protože právě ruce nejčastěji prozrazovali nervozitu.

Když se alespoň částečně ujistil, že má klid, otočil se směrem k ní a snažil se jí něco vyčíst na očích, slova s paní Grangerovou mohli znamenat cokoliv, ale nechtěl tu být, pokud tu nebude vítaný, ale kromě červených očí od pláče, nenašel žádnou zmínku, že by měl odejít.

„Hermi-," nedokončil ani její oslovení, protože ho málem srazila k zemi, když ho objala, jen tak tak, že stačil ruku s růží dát za sebe, jinak by poranil jí nebo sám sebe.

„Harry…já se omlouvám, nechtěla jsem nic špatného říct," uslyšel těsně vedle ucha, až mu přejel mráz po zádech.

„Hermiono, omlouvat bych se měl já, způsobil jsem ti tolik bolesti," pověděl ji nazpátek a udržoval si ji pořád u sebe, ne jen z důvodu, že si tuhle chvíli opravdu užíval, ale bylo jednoduší mluvit bez nějakého vzájemného pohledu.

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptala se vyděšeně, jako kdyby ji chtěl opustit.

„Choval jsem se k tobě špatně, všechny hádky jsem začínal já a neustále jsem tě k něčemu zneužíval a nenechával ti volný prostor, ale pokusím se to změnit," pověděl mírně.

„Harry, nemusíš dělat-," nestačila dopovědět, protože ji dal před ústa prst.

„Jenže já chci," zamítl veškeré její slova a trochu od ní odstoupil, aby na ni pořádně viděl, když viděl, že už se usmívá, utvrdil sám sebe, že lepší příležitost už asi nemůže přijít a tak dodal: „a tohle chci udělat taky."

Viděl v jejích očích nechápavost a tak se naklonil, aby byl k ní co nejblíže a políbil ji, byl nějak přesvědčen, že neucukne a tak jedinou volnou ruku, si ji přitáhl blíž a zajel s ní do jejich vlasů. Hermiona k jeho radosti taktéž převzala iniciativu, myšlenky mu přitom lítali do všech stran, ale společně si všechny užívali tento pocit.

Když polibek ukončil, podíval se jí do očí, aby věděl, že neudělal chybu, sice měl v sobě stále ten pud všechny chránit, ale trápit ji tím, že ona ho má ráda a on jenom kvůli tomu, že ji chce chránit, by dělal, že je ještě hloupější, než tomu ve skutečnosti je, by bylo opravdu odporné.

Využil ještě té chvíle, kdy ani jeden z nich neví co říct a jestli vůbec něco říct a odstoupil tak, aby mohl hůlkou opět zviditelnit kytku, kterou neustále schovával za zády.

„Myslel jsem, že by ti tohle udělalo radost," nastavil růži, i když si byl jistý, že ji uviděla hned, jak mávl hůlkou.

„Růžová? Takže tohle nebyl jenom můj sen?" zeptala se usměvavě Hermiona a on na to neměl co říct, už tři roky mu to naznačovala a on byl slepý jak patrona, ale slíbil, že neprozradí nic z toho, co se dozvěděl.

„Nechtěl bych, aby to byl sen," díval se na svou ruku, kde ještě před chvíli byla květina.

„Já také ne," pověděla Hermiona a než dopadla růže na jeho postel, už si mohl zase vychutnávat její rty plnými doušky.


	25. Klidná prohlídka

Seděl na posteli a užíval si toho krásného pocitu, kdy mu ležela Hermiona opřená o pravé rameno, jeho pravá ruka ho ani neposlouchala a hladila Hermionu, nevěděl, kolik času už takhle strávili, ale bylo mu to jedno, konečně se cítil šťastný. Radost že aspoň jednou má něco, co chce, byla jako nějaká droga, aspoň na těch pár okamžiků, mohl vypustit Voldemorta, smrtijedy, všechny zrádce v čele s Brumbálem a ostatní, co si přejí jeho smrt.

Cítil se, jako kdyby to bylo právě dnes, kdy vypil Felix Felicis a ne v době, kdy se rozhodovalo o jeho životě.

„O čem přemýšlíš?" zeptala se Hermiona hlasem, který u ní nikdy neslyšel, a přitom si položila ruku na jeho nohu, aby mohla být výš a dívat se mu do očí.

„Že jsem měl největší štěstí v životě, když jsem se s tebou seznámil v prvním ročníku, určitě mi někdo musel cpát Felix Felicis," usmál se na ní.

„Já si nedokážu představit svůj život, kdybych ho netrávila s tebou, celou dobu jsem byla neustále s tebou, jak by to asi dopadlo, kdybys byl třeba ve Zmijozelu?" pověděla Hermiona a pohodlněji se opřela o jeho rameno.

Když slyšel konec věty, tak mu málem zaskočilo a vzpomněl si, že tohle malé tajemství neví skoro nikdo.

„Děje se něco?" očekávaně si všimla, že sebou trhnul, při slově Zmijozel.

„Já tam měl opravdu jít, moje kolej měla být Zmijozel," vysvětlil, když už tenhle večer byl brán jako taková hra na pravdu.

„Moudrý klobouk tě chtěl poslat do Zmijozelu?" zeptala se nevěřícně, až se skoro posadila, ale v tom ji bránila jeho ruka.

„Prý by mi pomohl k velikosti, že mám v hlavě to, co by tam měl veliký kouzelník mít," pověděl s pohledem zamířeným ke stropu a prsty levé ruky si poklepával o postel a pravou rukou kroužil na Hermionině ramenu.

„Přemluvil si Moudrý klobouk?"

„Jo, protože jsem nechtěl být v koleji s Malfoyem a teď díky tomu se mám tak, jak se mám."

„A jak se máš?"

„Trávím momentálně nejlepší vánoční prázdniny s nejlepší holkou, jakou jsem si mohl přát a za pár dní zde budu mít lidi, kteří jdou se mnou do čehokoliv, takže jsem rád, že se nechal klobouk přemluvit."

Její úsměv bral jako dostačující odpověď a tak ještě dodal: „jen lituji toho, že jsem nedokázal pochopit tvé city dřív."

„Já jsem se bála je ukazovat, nevíš, jaký strach jsem měla, že tím skončí naše přátelství a navíc tam stále byl Ron, byl to náš přítel, nechtěla jsem, aby se rozpoutal nějaký boj," pověděla smutně.

„Teď se ale boj rozpoutá, nenechám tě, aby mi tě někdo ukradl," pověděl pevně a slíbil si, že to tak bude, ve škole to bude jiné, ale když si bude dávat pozor, tak to musí dobře dopadnout.

„Chceš náš vztah skrývat? Možná to bude pro tebe lepší."

„Jen ať každý vidí, že jsem ulovil nejchytřejší čarodějku na škole," usmál se sám pro sebe, protože ho Hermiona nepozorovala.

Po chvíli ticha, které bylo pro ně zvláštní, zjistil že Hermiona mu na ramenou usnula, čemuž se divil, protože určitě nebyl nejlepší polštář, opatrně a jemně ji položil a přikryl svou peřinou, momentálně byl rád, že má tak velikou postel.

Co nejtišeji slezl a taktéž potichu odešel ze svého pokoje s posledním pohledem na spící Hermionu.

Zavřel dveře a vydal se do obývacího pokoje, kde nikdo neseděl, jak zjistil už tím, že cestou neslyšel žádné hlasy.

Podle hodin zjistil, že je celkem brzo, ale možná rodina Grangerů chodí spát dřív a tak se rozhodl zabavit sám, otevřel si svůj kufr a hledal v něm něco, co by ho aspoň na chvíli zabavilo, ale když se dotkl něčeho studeného, tak jeho zvědavost zvítězila a vytáhl na světlo zrcadlo. To zrcadlo, které mu dal Sirius, jen litoval toho, že je rozbité a nemůže se tak bavit se svým kmotrem.

Sedl si se zrcadlem do volného křesla a přemýšlel nad tím, jaké by to bylo, kdyby tu Sirius byl, byl by s ním štastný nebo ne, měl by konečně rodinu, jakou si vždy přál, nebo by to dopadlo ještě hůř.

„Siriusi, co myslíš, jak dlouho mi to štěstí ještě vydrží? Když nepočítám těch pár pokusů o vraždu či o mé odstranění, tak mi tak nějak vše vychází, jen lituji toho, že tu nemůžeš být se mnou," pověděl směrem k zrcadlu a proto nějak tajně doufal, že moc zrcadla funguje až tam, kde nyní Sirius je.

**

Probudil se stále v obývacím pokoji a všiml si, jak si zrcadlo tiskne k hrudi, jako kdyby mu ho někde v noci měl sebrat. Vzpomínal, v které části večera usnul vyčerpáním, že nedošel ani do žádného z pokojů anebo ho nevzbudil Krátura.

S posledním pohledem na kouzelné zrcátko se zvedl a uklidil ho do kufru, dovlekl své ztuhlé tělo do koupelny, kde se rozhodl aspoň trochu zkulturnit, jeho oči vypovídali o nedostatku spánku a jeho oblečení, jako kdyby právě přežvýkalo jisté hospodářské zvíře.

Nejjednoduššími kouzly očistil a vyžehlil celý svůj úbor a ještě si trochu srovnal vlasy a prohlížel si své brýle v zrcadlu a přemýšlel, jestli existuje nějaké kouzlo na úpravu zraku, protože snad kromě ředitele brýle nikdo nenosil. Možná bylo na čase odložit brýle a zbytečně nevyčnívat, dost dělá jenom jizva, nemusí na sebe upozorňovat víc, než je nutné.

Jenom na zkoušku si ty brýle sundal, aby věděl, jak to vlastně vypadá a zjistil, že ani pořádně na svůj odraz nedohlédne, s povzdechem si brýle zpátky nandal a vydal se do kuchyně, na svoji snídani, prohledal několik skříněk, ale nikde nenašel ani čaj, takže si pod imaginární vousy zamručel, že od té doby, co má Kráturu se ani ve svém bytě neorientuje, ale v tom jako na povel se Krátura objevil.

„Pán už je vzhůru?" zeptal se nepochopitelně Krátura a koukal na něj.

„Jo, na pohovce se spí blbě," pověděl a přitom si pořádně protáhl ztuhlý krk.

„Co si bude přát pan Harry ke snídani?"

„Udělej mi prosím čaj a přidej do toho trochu povzbuzovacího lektvaru a ke snídani…to nechám na tobě," nechtělo se mu přemýšlet a tak to vyřešil takhle, a aby nezacláněl, zamířil ke stolu do jídelny.

„Měl bych začít spát ve svých postelích, jednou je to ošetřovna, někdy je to komnata nejvyšší potřeby a teď pohovka," kritizoval sám sebe, protože měl pocit, jako kdyby spal na zemi, jak se cítil ztuhlý.

Najednou uviděl z kuchyně levitovat snídani a podšálek se šálkem čaje a tak se do toho pustil, nic nevečeřel a tak měl samozřejmě hlad.

Ve chvílích, kdy už měl vše snězené a jenom dopíjel čaj, se vedle něj znovu objevil Krátura a odlevitoval na stůl pár dopisů, novin, a balíků.

„Tohle se hromadilo od vašeho odjezdu do školy, všechny staré Denní věštce jsem nechal v jedné krabici, zde sem vám přinesl jen ty nejnovější," pověděl skřítek a on si nedokázal představit, jak by stůl vydržel zásobu novin za půl roku.

„Děkuji Kráturo, je ještě něco co bych měl vědět?" zeptal se pro jistotu.

„Krátura o ničem neví."

„Dobrá, můžeš jít," slušně odehnal Kráturu a dopil šálek čaje, který odložil dál od hromady a sebral si první dopis, ve kterém bylo akorát napsáno, že se zvětšila bezpečnost trezorů v Gringottovic bance a podepsáno nějakým škrabopisem, což bylo asi jméno nějakého skřeta.

Každým dalším dopisem, zjišťoval, že mu povětšinou píšou jen blbosti, jediné potěšující dopisy, byly od Parishů, kteří ho zvali k sobě a od pana Younga, který mu poslal další knihu, kterou prý naprostou náhodou našel doma, a naprostou náhodou by mu mohla pomoci. Napsal tedy uctivé poděkování a po zabalení odložil na stranu, aby to mohl odeslat.

Novin se rovnou zbavil tím, že je vyhodil na druhou stranu stolu a pustil se do balíků, v jednom byla kniha, kterou si dal na stranu a v druhém byly fotky z jeho famfrpálového zápasu a mezi nimi zpráva, můžete si je někam vystavit. Nechápal, od koho jsou, kdo by ho mohl v Bradavicích fotit, ale nechal to být, do nějakého alba se to určitě bude hodit.

Nalil si další šálek čaje z konvičky, kterou zanechal Krátura na stole v kuchyni a posadil se zpátky do jídelny, vzal si do ruky knihy a začal číst, ani nemusel přeskakovat úvod, protože ho i ten okamžitě zaujal, ale nedostal se daleko, protože ho vyrušil smích před sebou a tak na Hermionu zvedl tázavě obočí.

„Připomínáš mi mého tátu, ten taky nemůže dospat a tak jsem ho vždy našla ve stejné pozici, jak teď tebe," odpověděla mu Hermiona a on chápavě pokýval hlavou.

„Promiň, že jsem tě vyhnala z tvého pokoje, neměla jsem v plánu tam usnout," pokračovala Hermiona.

„To nic, vypadala jsi roztomile," usmál se na ni a odložil knížku na stůl. „A navíc i na pohovce se spalo dobře," zalhal okamžitě.

„Postel byla veliká, nemusel jsi spát tady," ukázala kývnutím hlavy na ne zrovna pohodlnou pohovku a pak se teprve sedla naproti němu.

„Nebylo to v plánu, ale prostě v jednu chvíli jsem tu seděl a v druhé jsem tu spal," pokrčil rameny a snažil se nevnímat její smích, místo toho se radši zeptal, jestli si nedá čaj. Po její souhlasné odpovědi došel do kuchyně a připravil další šálek horkého čaje. Postavil ho před ní na stůl a zezadu jí objal.

„Jsem rád, že ses aspoň dobře vyspala, když už si mě teda tak nepěkně vyhnala," pověděl vesele.

„Tebe nikdo neupozornil, že ženy jsou mrchy?" optala se Hermiona s hranou nevěřícností.

„V žádné knize to nebylo, sakra, to jsem se měl dozvědět dřív, než jsem si s tebou začal," hrál vážnost.

„Teď už je pozdě, protože tě od včerejška ovládám Imperiusem."

„Jaká to potěšující zpráva, v tom případě bych ti měl asi udělat nějakou snídani co?"

„To bys měl, ale ještě si mě pořádně nepřivítal," otočila se na něj a políbila ho.

„To neznáte žádné kouzlo, které by mě varovalo, že si tu užíváte a já tu nejsem vítaný?" vyrušil je veselý hlas pana Grangera.

Viděl jak se Hermiona červená a tak se chopil odpovědi sám. „Nemám v plánu se ukrývat."

„Ach tak, ale pro jistotu, si pak dejte na dveře cedulku nerušit," usmál se na ně pan Granger a v tuto chvíli se začal červenat i on.

„Dáte si také snídani?" začal pro jistotu s jiným tématem.

„Jestli tě mohu obtěžovat od toho, co teď děláš, tak bych si dal kávu," odpověděl mu vesele pan Granger. Políbil v rychlosti ještě Hermionu tvář a vydal se do kuchyně, nechtěl volat Kráturu ale poté, co zjistil, že neví vlastně kde co je, to vzdal a Kráturu zavolal.

„Pán si přeje?"

„Ještě jednou snídani a kávu a pokud možno někdy dopředu, naučit mě, kde co je," pověděl svá přání, pro jistotu vynechal ze svých přání, smrt Voldemorta a řekl, jen to nejnutnější.

„Krátura udělá," pověděl skřítek a on se tedy vydal s prázdnou zpět do jídelny, kde si Hermiona četla nejnovější vydání Denního věštce a její táta, který seděl skoro naproti, si prohlížel hýbající obrázky na druhé straně novin.

„Chcete také nějaké určité noviny?" pověděl směrem k panu Grangerovi, ale i Hermiona pozvedla svůj zrak z novin.

„Klidně stačí i nějaká knížka, která se nezabývá kouzly a pochopím ji, i já."

„Tak to budou radši rychlejší ty noviny," usmyslel si, když pochopil, že tu žádná kniha taková nebude.

„V tom případě mě na chvíli omluvte," pověděl svoji omluvu nahlas a přemístil se do Lyntonu, do jedné z uliček, které tu znal. Chvíli tápal, než si všiml stánku s novinami a časopisy.

Vytáhl z hábitu ještě nějaké libry, které si nechal přeměnit a zaplatil asi troje noviny a po ujištění, že ho nikdo nesleduje, se přemístil zpět do sídla.

„Nezeptal jsem se, co čtete, tak snad bude stačit tohle," položil před něj tři dnešní výtisky a sám si sedl ke svému čaji.

„Tohle umět, tak si pískám," řekl pan Granger a vzal si první noviny.

„Kdes byl?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Lynton," odpověděl a nahnul se k ní tak, aby mohl taktéž číst.

„Psali něco zajímavého?"

„Harry Potter neslaví Vánoce v Bradavicích," imitovala Hermiona hlas Rity a on si musel chtě nechtě povzdechnout.

„Klid od reportérů se nedá zajistit kouzly?" ozvalo se za novinami od pana Grangera.

„Žádné povolené neznám," pokrčil rameny, i když věděl, že ho pan Granger nemůže vidět.

„Dobré ráno," ozvalo se ode dveří a on nemusel ani přemýšlet, kdo to je.

Každý paní Grangerové odpověděl taktéž jen samozřejmě s jiným oslovením, než se stačil zvednout, aby došel pro další šálek, tak se na stole objevil kompletní set snídaně a dvě konvice, ve kterých podle jeho názoru byla káva a čaj.

„Čekalo se jen na mě?" zeptala se paní Grangerová.

Podivil se nad touto otázkou, když bylo jasné, že je poslední, ale pro jistotu ji ujistil, že si mohla klidně ještě odpočinout.

„Ještě jsem se ani nezeptal, splnily vaše požadavky kouzelnická sídla nebo jste si představovali něco jiného?"

„Máš na mysli, jestli jsme si představovali létající hrady?" zeptal se pan Granger, když složil noviny na stůl.

„Ano třeba i tak," pokýval hlavou.

„Myslel jsem si, že to bude takové, přece jenom se snažíte skrývat a hrady v oblacích, moc skryté nejsou."

„Dobrá úvaha," pochválil a zase se věnoval nakukováním do novin, které držela Hermiona.

Zbylou část snídaně strávili potichu, což mu na náladě nepřidalo, chtěl to udělat pro ně jako příjemné prázdniny, ale zatím mu to připadalo jako, že zklamal, cítili se tu nesví a to bylo to, čemu se chtěl vyhnout.

„Co kdybychom po snídani zašli třeba na Příčnou? Taková prohlídka se vším všudy," navrhl, když mu nic lepšího na mysl nepřišlo.

„Proč ne," usmála se na něj Hermiona a bylo vidět, že mu chce pomoci.

„V tom případě bych se měla jít upravit, Hermiono pomůžeš mi?" pověděla paní Grangerová a Hermiona se velmi ochotně zvedla a společně zamířili do horních pater.

„Trápí tě něco?" zeptal se pan Granger stále schovaný za novinami, ale tentokrát už za posledními nepřečtenými.

„Ne jsem šťastný."

„Věřím tomu, že jsi, ale i tak vidím, že tě něco trápí, pochybuji, že by ses choval stejně, kdybychom tu nebyli," pověděl pan Granger a přetočil na další stranu.

„Není to nic důležitého."

„Kdyby ne, netvářil by ses, že nevíš co dělat, studoval jsem i psychologii, takže to poznám," pokračoval pan Granger a tím, že odložil noviny, mu pokynul, aby začal nebo to aspoň tak pochopil.

„Víte, i když na škole máme profesory, tak nevím, co dělat, abych vás zde zabavil, snažím se přicházet na nějaké zajímavé návrhy, ale vidím, že kdybyste byli sami s Hermionou, že určitě budete vést rozhovor, takže mi to připadá, že tu překážím," svěřil se, cítil k tomuto muži důvěru a tak mu bylo zbytečné lhát.

„Jo tak v tomhle to je," usmál se na něj pan Granger a postavil se. „Bohužel ani naše, říkejme tomu třeba soukromé rozhovory, nejsou nějak časté, neustále pracujeme a Hermiona se povětšinu prázdnin učí a naši dovolenou jsme trávili někde v cizině, takže tam taky na rozhovory nezbývalo nikterak mnoho času. Proto když jsem se dozvěděl, že si přeješ, abychom trávili prázdniny u tebe na sídle, tak jsem to viděl jako možnost, nejen bližšího seznámení s tebou, ale i k celkovému zlepšení vztahů. Takže tu opravdu nepřekážíš, možná ty a kouzelnický svět budete to, co proboří ty hranice mezi námi a naši dcerou."

„Děkuji za důvěru, pokusím se," dostal ze sebe, protože možná i trochu pochopil jaké to je, když rodič nevidí své dítě skoro celý rok.

„Já vím, že uděláš všechno, co bude v tvých silách, jinak bys nebyl ten princ na bílém oři, kterého nám Hermiona neustále popisovala," zasmál se pan Granger a poté co obešel stůl, mu položil ruku na rameno.

Přejel tuhle pochvalu pouze chabým úsměvem a načal něco jiného. „Měl bych vám sehnat něco vhodnějšího k oblečení, abyste dobře zapadl."

„Kouzelnické oblečení? Hlavně žádný noční úbor v jakém jednou přišel ten váš ředitel," zhrozil se vesele pan Granger.

„To byste zde hledal marně."

„Škoda že jsi nemohl slyšet ten kámen, co mi spadl ze srdce," zasmál se pan Granger a spolu bok po boku se také vydali do horních pater.

**

Poté co sehnali nějaké vhodné oblečení, čekali u dveří a společnost jim dělal jen Krátura, který měl za úkol je tam všechny přenést, protože jejich ženský doprovod, podle slov pana Grangera trávil ještě malý čas svým zkrášlením.

„Krátura by doporučil se zamaskovat před přemístěním a přemístit se do nějaké uličky na Obrtlé."

„I když se mi tam nechce, tak máš asi pravdu," povzdechl si.

„Měl bych vás upozornit, že ta ulice je…podivná," otočil se na pana Grangera, který chápavě pokýval hlavou, ale jen do té doby, než jejich pozornost upoutal hluk, který pocházel z horních pater, ani nevěděl proč, ale jeho prvotní impuls bylo vytáhnout hůlku a teprve, když zakroutil hlavou, tak mu došlo, že přece ví, kdo tam nahoře je a že ho nečeká žádné nebezpečí.

Čekali jenom pár sekund, než objekty jejich zájmu sešli těch pár schodů a oni je mohli spatřit, nevěděl proč, ale jako první ho upoutala paní Grangerová, která podle všeho měla oblečený hábit Walburgy Blackové, který už ve škole daroval Hermioně, jen stěží zadržoval smích, když si uvědomil, jak by asi dotyčná vyváděla, kdyby svůj drahocenný hábit viděla na mudlovi, ale musel uznat, že s tímto hábitem vypadala paní Grangerová jako dobře oblečená čarodějka.

Pak teprve obrátil zrak na Hermionu, která byla oblečená ve společenském hábitu, který neznal, trochu přemýšlivě naklonil hlavu, jestli si náhodou nevzpomene, odkud ten hábit je, ale nepřišel na to, nechal to být, ona se Hermiona určitě prořekne, ale musel uznat, že ji to sakra slušelo, rozpuštěné vlasy, koketující úsměv a podle jeho názoru jemné líčení z ní udělalo úplně jinou Hermionu, že musel skoro nasucho polknout a sám sebe srovnat v myšlenkách, které se zaobírali něčím jiným, než by momentálně měli.

Snažil se přijít alespoň na jeden dostačující důvod, proč si nikdy nevšiml, jak je Hermiona krásná, celou dobu chodí vedle ní a nejen že si nevšimne jasně do očí bijících náznaků, ale ani toho, že už Hermiona není malé děvče, ale krásná žena, z těchto myšlenek ho ale sama vyrušila svým příchodem k němu.

„Jsi nádherná," zašeptal, než stačila říct něco sama.

Viděl na její tváři upřímný úsměv a to ho ohromně těšilo, oblékla se takhle určitě kvůli němu a určitě nebyla náhoda, že se oblékla do něčeho, co jí extrémně slušelo.

„Chtěla jsem být hezčí než mamka," mrkla na něj, což ho rozesmálo.

Podíval se tedy znovu na paní Grangerovou, kterou si taktéž prohlížel její manžel a tak nějak od něj očekával, nějakou vtipnou připomínku, která přišla vzápětí.

„No mamko, ty mezi čarodějky opravdu zapadáš, že ty dokážeš i kouzlit a jenom to maskuješ, abych všechny domácí práce musel dělat já."

Aniž by si možná byl pan Granger vědom významu svých slov, jemu došlo to, že nikdo z jejích rodičů a podle Hermioniných slov ani z prarodičů nebyl kouzelník, což bylo divné, na to se musí zeptat Horácia nebo Aberfortha.

„Taky vypadáš mužněji v tom oblečení," vrátila mu paní Grangerová.

„Jak mužněji, já jsem mužný dostatečně."

„Nebudu ti tedy brát iluze," pousmála se paní Grangerová a obrátila se na ně.

„Můžeme vyrazit?" zeptal se poté, jakmile to vypadalo, že jejich vzájemná přestřelka skončila.

„Samozřejmě."

„Dobrá tedy, Kráturo můžeš začít," pověděl ke skřítkovi a sám chytil Hermionu za ruku a přitáhl si ji blíž a pohledem naznačil jejímu tátovi, že má udělat podobně. Ihned poté je Krátura zastřel a kdyby Hermionu nedržel ve své blízkosti, ani by si ji nevšiml, ale podle jeho názoru je Krátura viděl všechny a tak profesionálně chytl za hábit jeho a pak asi i pana Grangera nebo jeho manželku, a když se skřítek optal, jestli je může přemístit a on mu dal souhlas, tak už jen ucítil zatáhnutí a následné vyhození na jiném místě.

Objevili se v Obrtlé ulici v jedné z uliček, kde nebyl naprosto nikdo a naštěstí ani žádní potkani, či jiná podobná zvířata.

Beze slov udělal tři kroky a vykouknul zpoza rohu této uličky, aby se rozhlédl, jestli je tu klid, ale nebyl a snad až po Voldemorta tu nešlo potkat nikoho jiného, kdo by byl ještě horší.

Jeho tělem prošel vztek, a i když mu něco v hlavě říkalo, že má počkat, tak to nedokázal, a tak sám zrušil zastření a vyrušil je při debatě o ruce slávy, kterou asi měli v zájmu koupit.

„Koho tu nepotkám, není to můj oblíbený spolužák, jeho matka a teta?" řekl s dokonalým sarkasmem v hlase do zad kráčející trojice.

Když se otočili a poznali ho, neunikl mu jejich překvapený výraz, což ho ještě více potěšilo.

„Máte v plánu si přinést domů nějaké potkany, jako náhražku, za Luciuse?" snažil se je naštvat, což se mu zatím dařilo.

„Takhle se nebudeš bavit o mém otci," vyjel na něj Draco.

Pohrdavě se na něj podíval a zakroutil hlavou, jako že se odmítá bavit s někým tak nechutným.

„Copak tu dělá Pottříček, ztratil ses malinkej klučíku?" začala Belatrix opět šišlat, což ho rozčilovalo, ale snažil se zahnat myšlenky na to, že ji tu na místě zabije, někam do postranní.

„Ale kdepak, plánuji zde utratit těch pár mincí, které mi patří, když jsem ten Black. Jé pardon, vy vlastně ty peníze použít nemůžete, jaká to škoda, těch peněz je tam tolik," zakroutil s hranou lítostí v hlase.

„Nikdy nebudeš Black! Jsi jenom lůza!" zařvala Belatrix.

„Phineas říkal něco jiného, dokonce mi dal k dispozici veškerý majetek a skryté zlato," pokračoval.

„Pořád jsi jenom žebrák, Pottere," vyštěkl Draco, čemuž se jenom ušklíbl.

„Alespoň nemusím žít v kanálech, poté co vás veřejnost odsoudila. Bohužel se nevyplácí mít rodiče a tetičku smrtijedem," vysmíval se dál, nevěděl, kde se to v něm bere, ale radši svůj vztek reguloval takhle, než trojitou Avada kedavrou.

Uslyšel jenom zavrčení a viděl, jak chce Draco vytáhnout hůlku a tak ho napodobil, ale než ji stačil namířit na něj, jeho ruku mu chytla Hermiona a výš nepustila.

„Miláčku, nebav se s lůzou, nemáš to zapotřebí," usmála se na něj Hermiona a jemu málem překvapením vypadla hůlka z ruky.

„Grangerová?" zeptal se překvapeně Draco a byl až tak překvapený, že ji neoslovil svým oblíbeným oslovením.

„Copak Malfoyi, neučili tě doma zavírat ústa? Asi mít za rodiče smrtijedy není až taková výhra," pověděla Hermiona a on se musel snažit, aby nečuměl stejně blbě jako Draco.

„Co si myslíš ty jedna…," nedořekla Belatrix, protože byla Hermionou přerušena.

„Mudlovská šmejdka?" tipla Hermiona. „To už se nezmůžeš ani na jinou urážku? Jak vůbec někdo z vás mohl vystudovat Zmijozel, to snad nikdy nepochopím."

„Slečna, já všechno vím, také něco neví?" snažil se něco také říct Draco, ale pokus to byl ubohý.

„Malfoyi Malfoyi," zakroutil znuděně hlavou. „Jestli budeš mít stejně ubohý řeči, jako měl tvůj fotřík, skončíš stejně a to moji rukou."

„Myslím, že je na čase jít, nemá smysl sdílet ulici s někým, jako jsou oni," pověděla Dracova matka a přemístila se i se svým synem.

„Pottříčku, jednou skončíš jako Sirius," zahrozila Belatrix a taktéž se přemístila.

A pak bylo ticho, podíval se na Hermioninu ruku, která držela stále tu jeho, a pak teprve zvedl pohled výš, aby viděl její výraz, který byl velice bojovný.

„To…jsem nečekal," pověděl po chvíli a vsadil by se, že v jeho výrazu se odráží mnoho emocí.

„Jak já je nesnáším," pověděla si Hermiona pro sebe.

„Myslím si, že si jim to dostatečně předvedla," vyklouzlo mu z úst.

Viděl krátký úsměv na její tváři, který ihned zmizel. „Tobě vadí, že jsem se za tebe postavila?"

„Já jen že…takovou tě neznám," dostal ze sebe aspoň nějakou větu.

„Slíbila jsem ti, že ti pomůžu, ale nechtěla jsem, abys je na místě proklel, ale pokud jsi to s nimi chceš vyřídit slovy, tak budu s tebou, věděla jsem, že mě tu nebudou čekat a stejně jako ty, jsem až moc horkokrevná, abych se nechala schovat pod Kráturovými barikádami."

„Děkuji, jsem rád, že jsi přišla, jsi asi jediná, kdo má nade mnou moc, když já ji sám nemám," konečně ovládal svá slova.

„Jsem ráda, že se nezlobíš," dala mu pusu na tvář a vrátila se zpátky k temné uličce, kde po jeho příkazu zboural Krátura barikády a okamžitě potom, paní Grangerová objala Hermionu a pan Granger se otočil na něj.

„Všechno je v pořádku, skřítek nám pověděl, že se objevil nepřítel."

„Naštěstí nedošlo k boji," odpověděl mu takhle, ale bylo vidět, že to panu Grangerovi stačí, pro jistotu ale ještě dodal: „omlouvám se za to, nyní už můžeme jít."

„Proč jsme se vůbec přemístili sem, když byla možnost, že tu bude nějaké nebezpečí?" nechápala paní Grangerová.

„Pro vaši bezpečnost, kdyby lidé viděli nebo slyšeli přemístění a viděli vás se mnou a Hermionou, mohli byste být v nebezpečí, takhle když vyjdeme z Obrtlé ulice, může to být každému jedno a nikdo se nad tím nepodiví," chopil se vysvětlení.

„Nemusíte se obětovávat kvůli naší bezpečnosti."

„Nikdo nemohl tušit, že tu zrovna budou, byla to nulová šance, že mě vůbec nenapadlo, že by se něco takového mohlo přihodit," odpověděl a pak se otočil na Kráturu, který po jeho pohledu pochopil a přemístil se.

„Můžeme tedy?" chtěl nechat tuhle příhodu za sebou a konečně vyrazil.

Pan Granger pokýval hlavou a nabídl rámě své ženě, vsadil by svoji hůlku, že to bylo kvůli tomu, že ho nazvala méně mužným, pobaveně zakroutil hlavou a udělal to samé.

Jelikož všichni kráčeli v nejlepším oblečení, všichni z této ulice se jim obloukem uhýbali a jenom splašeně civěli, byl rád, že tu nepotkal nikoho dalšího, třeba Snape by se tu náramně vyjímal.

Konečně došli až na Příčnou, kde už ta atmosféra nebyla tak vypjatá a lidem jak si myslel, bylo jedno, že tu zrovna kráčí Harry Potter, za což byl převelice rád.

První zastávku udělal u cukrárny, nechal si je vybrat jak místo, tak i příchuť zmrzliny, byl rád, že i když mu společnost dělají dvě ženy, že žádná neodmítla kousek sladkého potěšení.

S objednávkami se vydal sám, i když mohl počkat na obsluhu.

„Á pan Potter, jaké to potěšení vidět vás v mém krámku, co pro vás mohu udělat?"

„Pro mě nic moc zvláštního, ale pro mé přátelé jen to nejlepší."

„Jistěže, pane Pottere, jen si vyberte."

Po malé chvilce už před každým z nich ležela ta nejlepší zmrzlina, která se zde v Anglii dala sehnat, vychutnával si tu chuť, která se nemohla vyrovnat žádné podobné.

„I tohle bylo očarované, že to chutnalo takhle dobře?"

„Určitě v tom kouzle něco bude, ale podrobnosti vám určitě poví Hermiona," usmál se na ní.

„Taky nevím všechno," ohradila se.

„Ale tohle náhodou ano, co?"

„Ale jenom náhodou, že jsem takovou knížku našla," ohradila se, ale stejně ji to nevěřil. Ale rád si poslechl vyprávění o kouzelném skladování ovoce, přidávání chutných lektvarů a všelijakých vychytávek, které by jeho nikdy nenapadli a to je možná škoda, mohl by vydělávat na zmrzlinách, což by bylo jistě zábavné a chutné povolání.

Když odcházeli, pošeptal mu pan Granger, jestli by nějak nešlo propašovat tu zmrzlinu k nim domů, ale tak, aby to jeho manželka neviděla a tak pobaveně slíbil, že jim něco sežene.

Další zastávku udělal u Gringottů, nechtěl se chlubit bohatstvím nebo něčím podobným, ale myslel si, že to bude velice zajímavá exkurze, co kromě Bradavic může být pro mudlorozené více zajímavé, než ohromný podzemní komplex, kde se jezdí na vozíku a dá se vidět i různé zajímavé tvory.

Skřeti nevypadali moc nadšeně, když určitě podle nějakých svých vynálezů zjistili, že někteří jejich návštěvníci vlastně nejsou čarodějové, ale když jim připomněl jejich práci, začali se tvářit opět podezíravě jako normálně.

Ukázal klíček a taktéž že s ním jdou k trezoru všichni, skřet chvíli mumlal, že bude muset vzít větší vozík, aby se tam všichni vešli, ale podřídil se, za což byl vděčný.

Celý obrovský tunel osvětlovali pouze louče, a tudíž bylo vidět jen málo, ale obrovských krápníků, podzemích tůněk si opravdu nešlo nevšimnout. Pobavilo ho, že nikdo z Grangerových se do vozíku nadšeně nehnal a tak mu to připomnělo jeho první jízdu.

„Nemusíte se bát, je to taková rychlejší cesta autobusem," vzpomněl si na Záchranný autobus a musel se zašklebit.

„Nevypadá to moc bezpečně," tvrdil pan Granger.

„Kouzla," bylo jediné, co pověděl.

„Prosím nastupte si," řekl naštvaně skřet, což pro ně byl skoro příkaz a tak postupně posedali.

Bavil se tím, že se k němu Hermiona přitiskla, jako kdyby tomu moc nevěřila, což ho překvapilo, nikdy se ji nezeptal, jestli i ona má svůj účet, zde u Gringottů, ale bylo vidět, že asi ne, to chtěl napravit, už Hagrid před prvním ročníkem mu říkal, že každý čaroděj by tu zde měl mít trezor, ale zakládat nějaký nový by bylo špatný, protože by byl méně chráněn a tak ho napadlo věnovat ji ten, který zdědil po svých rodičích.

„Není to nic strašného," pousmál se na ni a obejmul ji kolem ramen, ale bylo to poslední, co stačil, než se vozík rozjel ohromnou rychlostí, vzpomínal na to, jak mu skřet vysvětloval, že to má pouze jednu rychlost, ale jemu se zdálo, že to jede pomaleji a tak se aspoň pokoušel vyhlížet nějakého draka nebo trolla, protože u jeho trezoru, který je blízko těm nejdůležitějším a tak by měli být blízko všem nejsilnějším ochranám.

Teprve, když jim skřet otevřel a on jako první vystoupil a pak pomohl i Hermioně, si všiml, že z jedné z chodeb občas vytryskne plamen.

„Tak co jak se ti to líbilo?" pousmál se na Hermionu, která rozhodně nevypadala jako Hagrid, teda myslel barvu jejího obličeje.

„Bylo to stejný jako přemístění k nám," zašklebila se na něj.

„Nemusíš mi stále připomínat to, co se mi nepovedlo."

„Musím, vždy se to dá použít," mrkla na něj a on byl nucen si povzdechnout.

„Jste v pořádku?" zeptal se jejích rodičů, kteří to snášeli podle něj dobře.

„Nebylo to tak hrozné, jak to vypadalo na začátku," pověděl pan Granger.

„Nevím, kdo se ke mně v tom případě celou dobu lísal," zchladila ho jeho manželka.

„To aby ses nebála, mamko," pověděl pan Granger, ale jejich hádka byla přerušena naštvaným hlasem skřeta. „Vyberete si teda něco?"

„Omlouvám se," řekl a nechal si úplně otevřít dveře od trezoru, z kterého jako obvykle vyletěl zelený prach a teprve pak se zjevil, celý jeho majetek.

Byla pravda, že tu vlastně nechtěl nic, ale bylo by divné, kdybych přišel jen na prohlídku, a když si připomněl, jak blízko už jsou Vánoce, tak si vybral pár desítek galeonů, aby všem mohl sehnat nějaký pěkný a užitečný dárek. Stejně přesně sto galeonů bylo od Snapea, který mu je musel dát ihned po soudu a nedokázal si představit lepší využití jeho peněz, než je rozdat na dárky.

„Kdyby se to převedlo na libry, kolik by to bylo?" zeptal se pan Granger, marně se snažíc spočítat různé mince.

„Hodně," povzdechl si, nechtěl říkat přibližnou částku nebo přesnou, kdyby se zeptal skřeta, nechtěl vypadat jako, že se chlubí majetkem.

„Co je hodně?"

„Tenhle majetek většinou připadal celé rodině, která čítala třeba dvacet členů a nikdo z nich by ty peníze stejně asi nedokázal použít, takže hodně."

„Chápu," nechal pan Granger rozebírání jeho majetku, za což byl vděčný, na poslední chvíli uviděl v koutu nějaké šperky, konkrétně pár prstenů a náhrdelníků a tak nenápadně sebral dva perlové náhrdelníky a jeden zlatý a schoval i s těmi galeony do hábitu.

Skřet za ním uzavřel trezor a oni postupně zasedali opět do vozíku, ale zase spatřil vychrlení plamenů z toho samého místa, jako předtím.

„Támhle je drak?" zeptal se skřeta.

„Ano, chrání tunel k trezorům s čísly jedna až sto," odpověděl hrubě skřet a jakmile všichni seděli, donutil vozík k jízdě, naštěstí pomalejší, protože byla do kopce.

Za chvíli jim svítilo opět slunce do očí, což byla nepříjemná změna, po té době, co strávili v podzemních tunelech.

„Máte chuť na přestávku nebo pokračujeme?" zeptal se pro jistotu. Byl ujištěn, že může jít dál a tak zamířil jen okrajově k prvnímu krámku, který provozovala madam Malkinová. Ujal se tedy vysvětlování, co vše se tam vyrábí a co se tam dá koupit a pak přistoupil k obchodu s Famfrpálovými potřebami, kde se zdržel jen okrajově, protože on byl jediný fanouškem tohoto sportu.

Postupně ukázal, kde je sídlo Denního věštce a kde prodávají různé kraviny Fred a George.

„Půjdeme se podívat i tam?" ozvala se paní Grangerová a ukazovala právě na tu budovu, kam nechtěl, Kratochvilné kouzelnické kejkle.

„Hermiono, vezmeš je tam prosím?" požádal.

„Nemusíme tam jít, pokud se ti tam nechce, Harry."

„Ale ne, přece se kvůli mně nebudete omezovat," mávl rukou a po ujištění Hermiony, že je tam vezme, ho na chvíli opustili.

Nevěřil Fredovi ani Georgovi a tak bylo jasné, že se chce ujistit, aby se Hermioně něco nestalo, Ronald nikdy nedokázal zavřít klapačku a tak bylo jasné, že by i ostatní Weaslyovi mohli něco proti Hermioně kvůli němu mít a to nechtěl dopustit.

Vyndal si z hábitu malinký kousek látky a už dlouho znalým kouzlem si z něj udělal svůj nejcennější dárek, neviditelný plášť. Když si byl jistý, že si ho nikdo nevšímá, přehodil ho přes sebe a již neviditelný se vydal za nimi, měl štěstí, že bylo ráno a tak se nemusel vyhýbat velkému množství lidí, kteří by zde okouněli.

Vstoupil s nějakým malým klukem dovnitř a stoupl si do rohu tak, aby měl dobrý výhled, nepokoušel se nic vzít, mohlo to tu být očarovaný, proti krádeži a tak nechtěl riskovat, radši jenom odhodlaně s hůlkou v ruce stál a byl připravený na všechno, ale vypadalo to klidně, Fred i George se věnovali někomu jinému a tak Hermiona jenom ukazovala, co jaká věc dělá, ale poté co se k nim jeden z bratrů přiblížil, přišel blíž, aby zaslechl, co se děje.

„Ahoj Hermiono, přišla sis vybrat nějaký dárek?"

„Ahoj Frede nebo Georgi?"

„Fred, to si nedokážeš zapamatovat?"

„Myslím, že s tím má kde kdo problém," nenechala se Hermiona, což se mu líbilo.

„Chytrá odpověď."

Po očku sledoval jí, i její rodiče, kteří si prohlíželi všemožné věci, jen kousek od Hermiony.

„Co se děje ve škole Hermiono? Ronald povídá nepěkné věci, ale on si vždy dost vymýšlel, takže nevíme co je a co není pravda."

„Nevím, co přesně máš na mysli."

„Ale myslím si, že víš, to mezi Ronem a Potterem."

„Už je to Potter? Docela rychle zapomínáš, co vše pro vás ten Potter udělal," obhajovala ho Hermiona, což ho strašně těšilo.

„Nebudu říkat křestním jménem někomu, kdo se chová stejně jako Malfoy."

„To si nedokážete udělat vlastní úsudek, musíte papouškovat to, co někde uslyšíte?"

„To nemůžeš pochopit Hermiono."

„Co nemůžu pochopit, že se všichni chováte k Harrymu, jako k odpadu? To opravdu nemůžu pochopit!" naštvala se Hermiona a tím upoutala pozornost jejích rodičů a taktéž pozornost jeho hůlky, která mířila pod hábitem přímo na Freda.

„Šáhneš na ni a budeš litovat, že jsi dneska nezavřel obchod," řekl si sám pro sebe.

„Hermiono, radši odtud odejdeme," řekl potichu pan Granger, že měl problém to slyšet.

„Ano tati," souhlasila Hermiona a s pohledy celého obchodu zapíchnutého do jejich zad, odešli dveřmi.

Ještě před odchodem šáhl do nádoby plné Tmy v prášku, nebo jak tu kravinu nazvali a hodil ji po celém obchodě a než se tma rozlehla, odešel taktéž.

I když věděl, že by mohl rychle poodběhnout a sundat si hábit a dělat, že tam nikdy nebyl, radši se odhalil hned, nechtěl lhát a dělat blbého.

„Omlouvám se, přesně tohle jsem nechtěl, aby se stalo."

„Očekával jsi, že tam nebudeme vítáni?"

„Měl jsem nějaké neblahé tušení a tak jsem tam šel taky, nechtěl jsem vás špehovat," cítil potřebu se omluvit.

„Co jsi tam udělal," snažila se podívat oknem, ale byla tam příliš velká tma.

„Tma v prášku, jeden z jejich vynálezů."

„Můžeme vyrazit dál? Snad už se nestane nic, co by vám tento výlet zkazilo," pověděl smutně.

„Jsem rád, že se mě takhle zastáváš," pousmál se na Hermionu, která mu úsměv vrátila.

„Jsem háklivá, když se k tobě někdo chová hrozně, i já nebyla o nic lepší, ale nechci, aby ses takhle cítil pořád."

„A za to jsem rád," vyhledal poslepu její ruku a pak ruku v ruce dohnali její rodiče.

„Takže co je dál na programu?" zeptal se pan Granger.

„No jestli jste stejní čtenáři jak Hermiona, tak vás potěší, že jdeme do největší prodejny knih pro čaroděje v Anglii," ukázal na prodejnu Krucánky a Kaňoury, kterou v nejbližší době bude sponzorovat, o čem se tedy ani namátkou nezmínil.

Gentlemansky otevřel a přidržel dveře a pak pohledem vyhledal prodavače, který se na něj už od pultu usmíval a rukou mu naznačoval, ať k němu přijde. Přemýšlel, jak to udělat nenápadně, ale Hermiona to vyřešila za něj, když si rodiče odtáhla za nějaký regál.

„Jsem rád, že jste se stavil, pane Pottere, mám už tady vše připravené."

„Také vás rád vidím."

„Prosím, přečtěte si smlouvu, a pokud bude vše souhlasit, tak jí můžete podepsat."

Otevřel tedy pergamen a začetl se do všeho, co v něm bylo napsáno, překvapivě tam nebylo nic proti němu, nebyla tam ani žádná přímá hotovost, kterou musí dát, prostě jen, že se stává sponzorem a má z toho jisté výhody, jaké byly neomezené půjčování si knih, nákup s poloviční cenou, shánění unikátních knih a jejich případných překladů, takže si půjčil brk a podepsal to.

„Výborně, pane Pottere mám tady pro vás připravené všechny ty knihy, které jsem pro vás schovával, takže si pak vezměte jen tenhle kufr."

„Děkuji, tady máte prozatím tři sta galeonů, aby to pokrylo náklady na shánění knih, poté si je od vás samozřejmě odkoupím," pověděl a vytáhl měšec, kde byly peníze už ze včerejší návštěvy banky.

„U Merlina, tolik peněž není potřeba," zhrozil se prodavač.

„Myslím si, že ano, očekávám vzácné knihy."

„Postarám se o to, abyste dostal to, co si přejete."

„Děkuji," poděkoval a vzal do ruky kufr, který byl enormně lehký, i když v něm bylo velké množství knih.

Opřel se o jeden z regálů a bavil se tou rodinnou idylkou, kde Hermiona ukazovala na knihy, které už přečetla, a jemu se zdálo, že jenom neukazuje, ale že rovnou jen posouvá prst, jak už knihy poznává podle desek.

Věděl, že nemusí vyhledávat žádné knihy, že všechny má v tom kufru, který drží v ruce a tak jelikož je nechtěl rušit, otočil se na druhou stranu knihkupectví, k jedné z určitých knih, kde bylo ukrytého něco, co by ho mohlo spojovat jak se Siriusem tak s tátou.

„Jakpak bych vám mohl být blíž než tímhle," řekl si v duchu a sebral si jednu knihu. Došel s ní až k pokladně, kde se akorát prodavač usmál, když knihu poznal.

„Chcete to také zkusit?"

„Asi ano, za zkoušku přece nic nedám."

„Bohužel čas je jediná měna, které nemáme dostatek."

„Máte pravdu, ale myslím si, že mi neuškodí, si to přečíst."

„S tím souhlasím, ta kniha je jistě plná tajemství, když těch, kteří to pochopili je tak málo."

„Nebude vám teda chybět, když si ji půjčím?"

„Chybět? Na jejím místě je už ten samý výtisk, ve skladu jich určitě ještě pár je."

„Takže se přemisťují rovnou ze skladu?"

„Na moje záda to už není, je doplňovat ručně, a když už jsem ten kouzelník…"

„Chápu," pověděl a zadíval se na knihu ve své ruce.

„Každý by jím chtěl být, bohužel jen málo z nás to dokáže a jen málo z nich se dokonce života dokáže smířit s tím, kdože vlastně ve skutečnosti jsou."

„Proč to vlastně ale trvá tak dlouho?"

„Není lehké zjistit, kdo člověk vlastně je, pod hromadou kůže, masa a emocí."

„Máte pravdu," usmál se na postaršího pána, který mu úsměv rád oplatil, byl rád, že ještě existují lidé, kteří si necení jen peněz, ale dokážu ocenit i hodnotu ostatních cenných hmotných předmětů, jakým knihy samozřejmě byly.


	26. Osobní záležitosti

Do sídla se vrátili v době oběda a tak je uvítala líbezná vůně linoucí se z jídelny. Odložil si hábit na stojan a postupně si posedali k jídlu.

„Dobrou chuť," popřál všem, než se do jídla s chutí pustil, nikdo by nevěřil, jak dokáže po procházce vyhládnout a zvlášť poté, co vás během té procházky málem napadnou dvě skupiny lidí.

Sotva stačil dojíst, už na něj mířila otázka, kterou nějak podvědomě očekával.

„To vám opravdu hrozí takové nebezpečí na každém vašem kroku?"

„Nebývá to časté, ale občas se najde někdo, kdo mě nemá zrovna v lásce," odpověděl diplomaticky.

„To je mi líto."

„Mě taky, ale bohužel jsem až moc známý, abych neexistoval nikdo, kdo mě vidí nerad."

„Ale nedochází k bojům, že ne."

Neměl se k odpovědi, nechtěl lhát a tak radši mlčel, podle něj to byla nejlepší možnost.

„Hermiono, že vám to nebezpečí nehrozí neustále," pokračovala její mamka.

„Hermiono odpověz mi prosím."

„Bohužel se to stává, jsme na pokraji války, takže se mě lidé snaží zbavit. Tady jsme samozřejmě v bezpečí, ale musíte pochopit, že někam jít se mnou bude asi nebezpečné, jak jsme dneska viděli," dokončil část věty a postavil se. „Chápu, že vám je nepříjemné jaké nebezpečí tu všude hrozí, ale musím vás ujistit, že mě to trápí mnohem víc. A teď mě prosím omluvte, nějak jsem ztratil chuť k jídlu," dopověděl a zamířil do svého pokoje, bylo mu jasné, že jediné co ukázal je to, že se bojí postavit problémům čelem, ale opravdu poté, co se mu opravdu nepodařil výlet, neměl chuť vysvětlovat, jak jsou všichni v jeho blízkosti v nebezpečí a že často umírají.

Celou cestou do pokoje mu vířila hlavou pouze jedna myšlenka, jak tuhle začínající válku ukončit dřív, než začnou lidé umírat. Kdyby to záleželo na něm, už dávno by sebral hůlku a šel zaklepat na Voldemortovo panství, ale ty zatracené Viteály to všechno zkazily. Jediné co mohl, bylo čekání a to nepříjemné čekání na to kdy se zase objeví a bude se mu chtít vrtat v hlavě, až nakonec podlehne a celý jejich plán bude ztracen. Ani to, že má na své straně takové myslitele jako je Aberforth, Horácio a Hermiona jim nepomohlo v otázce, jak viteály najít a následně je zničit.

Otevřel si dveře do pokoje a bez toho aniž by za sebou zavřel, si sedl na postel. Bylo hloupé chtít sem pozvat rodiče od Hermiony, tenhle svět naštěstí nebyl pro ně, můžou se klidně věnovat své práci, kterou mají rádi a neměli by vidět v jakém nebezpečí je jejich dcera, to by neměl vědět žádný rodič.

Jeho pohled padl na okno, kde svítilo slunce a jediné co bylo všude vidět, byl sníh, bílý a mrazivý. Proč takový klid, jaký je za jeho okny, nemůže být všude, to je tak hrozný přát si pokoj od všech těch pokusů o vraždu? Bohužel byl důležitá figurka na šachovnici kouzelnického společenství a důležité figurky nemívají klid.

„Můžu?" ozvalo se ode dveří a on jen pokýval hlavou, i když byl duchem někde mezi sebelítostí a nesnášením nespravedlivého světa, stejně si všiml, že Hermiona stojí u dveří.

„Omlouvám se za svoji mamku, asi nechápe, jak to máš těžký a…" začala Hermiona, ale přerušil ji svým tichým, „to je v pořádku."

„Jsou to tvoji rodiče, chápu, že mají strach hlavně o tebe."

„O tebe ho mají taky, Harry. Myslím si, že si tě až moc oblíbili a tak se jim zákonitě nelíbí, do jakých problémů se společně dostáváme."

„Ale oni mají pravdu, ještě nezačala ani válka a já se na obyčejné procházce musel ohánět hůlkou a nepříjemnými slovy. Až to všechno začne, co budeme dělat pak, utíkat? Schovávat se?"

„Budeme bojovat," posadila se vedle něj a následně se o něj opřela.

„Máš pravdu, jako vždy, kdo jiný by se měl ohánět hůlkou než chlapec, který všechno přežil," ušklíbl se.

„Už si své přezdívky i upravuješ?"

„Jo protože se mi nechce říkat chlapec, který přežil Avada kedavru a smrtelný jed."

„Radši zůstanu u Harryho," usmála se na něj.

„To miláčku, jak si mě oslovila před Malfoyem, taky nebylo špatný," zasmál se, když si vzpomněl na to, jak se Malfoy tvářil, když viděl Hermionu.

„Za ten výraz to stálo," souhlasila s ním.

„Nesnaž se mi namluvit, že to bylo jen kvůli tomu."

„A kvůli čemu jinému, jsem se před ním chtěla akorát vytáhnout, abych na něj udělala dojem."

„Ty potvoro," hrál naštvání a ihned poté, ji začal šimrat a ani na okamžik už si nevzpomněl, že ještě před chvíli se utápěl v sebelítosti.

**

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila ho Hermiona, když si zrovna prohlížel Denního věštce.

„Dobré," zamumlal v odpověď.

Ihned jak se Hermiona posadila, objevilo se před ní jídlo, byl rád, že tohle s Kráturou vyřešili, štvalo ho, jak včera pobíhal sem a tam, tak to vyřešili pomocí kouzel.

Byl rád, že kouzelníci vymysleli povzbuzující lektvar, na kterém nevzniká závislost, navíc se může používat bez omezení, protože toho zase dneska moc nenaspal a jelikož jeho plány na dnešek, měli požadavek, aby byl při nich vzhůru, nedalo se nic jiného dělat, než si ke snídani onen povzbuzující čaj dát.

„Ty jsi někde v noci byl?" zeptala se Hermiona po té krátce chvilce ticha.

„Vzbudil jsem tě?"

„Probudilo mě to, ale asi jsem hned zase usnula."

„Tak za to se omlouvám, budu muset být více potichu," usmál se za novinami.

„A abych ti teda odpověděl, byl jsem pryč, musel jsem si něco vyřídit a nechtěl jsem tě budit."

„Doufám, že to nebylo nebezpečné."

„Měl jsem plášť a přemístil jsem se rovnou tam, takže nebylo," uklidnil ji.

„A pořídils?"

„Stálo to sice dost času a peněz, ale ano, pořídil jsem."

„A co to bylo?"

„Věř mi, ta věc by se ti opravdu nelíbila, ale musel jsem ji koupit, ať už je Malfoyovi sbírají do sbírky nebo je používají jako škrabadla na záda, nemohl jsem mu nechat ji koupit."

„Takže předmět z černé magie?" povzdechla si Hermiona a on složil noviny na stůl a pohladil ji po ruce.

„Nemám v plánu to použít, dokonce jsem to dal Kráturovi k uschování na Grimmauldovo náměstí, ale jestli je to něco důležitého, tak je lepší ať se to válí někde u mě, než u Malfoye."

„Já vím Harry, neobvinuji tě, že to chceš používat, ale příště mě radši vzbuď," poprosila naléhavě Hermiona.

„Jak si přeješ, jen jsem chtěl, ať se vyspíš, vyrazil jsem někdy kolem třetí ráno."

„A co to bylo vůbec za předmět?" obrátila Hermiona a najednou z ní byla zase ta samá zvědavá Hermiona, čemuž se musel zašklebit.

„Ruka slávy, už jich není moc, ale je to taková odporná věc, která slouží k tomu, že dokáže svící osvětlovat cestu pouze tomu, kdo ji drží v ruce, a nemůžu popřít, že se nám tohle někdy bude možná hodit."

„Tma, je nelepší přítel zloděje," pokývala souhlasně Hermiona hlavou a on ji teda nechal posnídat.

Bylo divné, že její rodiče ještě nestávají a nechtěl jít pro Lenku, aniž by věděli, kde jsou oni.

„Nepůjdeme si dát cvičný souboj?" navrhl jen tak.

„Copak přišel si konečně na něco, jak mě porazit?"

„Á slečinka dneska snídala sebevědomí," usmál se, a jelikož její předchozí větu vzal jako výzvu, vstal a zamířil do místnosti, kde o prázdninách strávil snad nejvíce času.

Došel až na druhý konec a pak se otočil a přitom si vytáhl hůlku.

„Pravidla?"

„Žádná nejsou."

„Tak začni."

„Posluž si sama."

„Dobrá tedy," ozvalo se a pak v rychlosti už na něj letělo kouzlo, vyhnul se mu úkrokem a nazpátek poslal sérii tří soubojových kouzel, ale jak očekával, nebyl to pro ni žádný problém a tak přidal ještě jedno zákeřné, když viděl její štít, kterým to všechno blokuje. Jelikož Horácio chtěl překonat Aberfortha, který Hermionu a Lenku učil skoro jen štítová zaklínadla, tak mu poradil pár speciálních vychytávek, které právě chtěl použít.

Kouzlo se vpilo do štítu a Hermionou prošlo skrz štít a hůlku dosti nepříjemné brnění, čemuž se ušklíbl a vyslal sérii dalších dvou kouzel, kterým se musela Hermiona vyhnout, jelikož štít by se jí jen tak nepovedlo vyvolat, alespoň těch prvních pár sekund.

„Copak brní tě pacička?" začal ji provokovat, aby jí dal pár sekund na promnutí prstů.

„Tebe bude brnět celé tělo, až skončíš na zemi."

„Ale no tak, taková ošklivá slova, po tak příjemném kouzle," víc nestačil říct, protože na něj letěla dvě zaklínadla a jedno z nich letělo zrovna do směru, kam chtěl uhnout a tak musel skočit na zem, aby to neschytal.

„Copak bolí tě nožička?" vrátila mu to a počkala, až vstane.

„Ne jak tebe," pověděl a vyslal na ni proud vody, kterou vypařila skoro ještě před ním, ale nevěděla, že přesně toho chtěl využít a tak v té páře vyslal Lumos maxima a stoprocentně věděl, že nic nevidí, když naštvaně pověděla „Grázle," a jeho směrem, lítaly samá zaklínadla, tichou chůzí se dostal z místa, kde mu hrozilo nebezpečí a sledoval její marnou snahu trefit ho, když nic nevidí.

Zamířil hůlku a s úšklebkem na tváři schválně verbálně použil Locomotor, vychutnával si momentu, že s ní může pohybovat, jak chce, samozřejmě se snažila bránit, čarovala do každé strany nějaké zaklínadlo, ale i když to měl občas těsné, tak se do něj žádné netrefilo. Přitáhl si ji až k sobě a tam to ukončil tím, že jí zabodl hůlku do zad a pak ji následně objal.

„Promiň za ten Lumos, ale když už jsem měl být v tom Zmijozelu."

„Dáme souboj dva vítězné ze tří."

„Když si to přeješ," pohladil ji po tváři a podstoupil, aby si mohla pořádně protřít oči, aby viděla.

„Můžeme," pověděla a ihned začala, letělo na něj Expelliarmus, Impedimenta a Mdloby na tebe, vyčaroval Protego, dostatečně silné, aby to pokrylo všechny její kouzla, ale ihned musel poodběhnout, když na něj letěla další zaklínadla, slyšel jak do zdi za ním, narazil Fulgur vestis, ale nezastavoval, jen uhýbal zaklínadlům a sám posílal svoje, ale jelikož byla Hermiona naštvaná, tak všechny jeho zaklínadla rušila štítem, či jinými zaklínadly, či je prostě líným pohybem hůlky odrážela do země.

„Musím to ukončit rychle," proběhlo mu hlavou a dostával se mu do těla tolik adrenalinu, že mu to připadalo místo kouzelnického souboje jako trénink atletiky, musel uskakovat, neustále se pohybovat, protože Hermiona všechna jeho zaklínadla odrážela nejčastěji do něj.

Uviděl na její tváři úšklebek a pak už na něj letělo světlo. „Protego horribilis," naštěstí zakřičel a před ním se zrodil matný štít, který ho ochránil před oslepnutím, rychle ho zrušil, ale ne tak rychle, aby se stačil vyhnout Poutům, které mu svázali nohy, které neměl štítem chráněné. Padl na zem a odtud ještě několikrát postavil do dráhy kouzla štít, ale neměl čas, si odstranit ty podivné provazy, které mu škrtili nohu.

Hermiona se neustále přibližovala a čím blíže byla, tím horší bylo se bránit, věděl, že pokud se nevzdá sám, bude ho to bolet a tak jejím směrem po zemi poslal hůlku, aby se ušetřil toho, že poletí ke zdi.

„Máš pěknou hůlku," vítězně se usmála Hermiona, když si ji prohlížela v ruce.

„Díky, ty máš zase zákeřná zaklínadla."

„Copak chlapec, který přežil, se nemůže smířit s tím, že ho porazila jeho holka?"

„Dva ze tří, pamatuješ?" sundal ze sebe pouta a poté, co k ní došel, vytrhl ji jemně z rukou svoji hůlku a zamířil dál od ní.

„Měl bys přijít na něco dobrého, na trik s hadem mě už nenachytáš."

„Jsi si jistá svoji výhrou? Tak v tom případě co nějaká sázka."

„Nějaký návrh?"

„Co třeba to, že ten kdo prohraje, dneska uvaří tomu druhému oběd?"

„Tak v tom případě doufám, že umíš vařit," natáhla hůlku a boj začal nanovo.

„Musíš se naučit využívat v boji všeho, co umíš," vzpomněl si na radu Horácia a tak její kouzlo zablokoval a na jeho tváři se zjevil hodně ošklivý úšklebek. „Doufám, že budeš pyšný Aberforthe," pověděl si v duchu a začal se pekelně soustředit, posílal bez přemýšlení nějaká zaklínadla, jen aby dostal čas a neustále se soustředil na to jediné, její oči, po dlouhých sekundách, viděl záblesky jejích myšlenek.

Bylo dokonalé, že věděl, jaké kouzlo na něj letí, než opravdu z hůlky vyšlo, věděl její ustavičnou myšlenku na Aquamenti a tak ho odpařil jenom malinký okamžik poté, co vyšlo z její hůlky a tak přes páru neviděla nic. Viděl v její mysli zmatek a nadávky na jeho osobu. Nenechala se ale zmást a poslala na něj Carpe Retractum, na které by se neměl používat štít, jak mu vysvětloval Horácio.

Vyhnul se tomuto kouzlu, v tom momentě jak na něj letělo a aby ji naštval, tak si pro sebe nahlas řekl. „Carpe Retractum, nic moc teda."

V jejích myšlenkách byl čím dál větší zmatek, což pro něj znamenalo to, že ztrácel kontrolu, ale pořád věděl, jaká kouzla na něj letí a tak těsně po tom, co opustila hůlku, je srážel k zemi.

„Jak?" byla poslední věc, co slyšel v její hlavě, pak byl donucen ji opustit, ale musel se pochválit, na první pokus to nebylo špatný, sice neviděl žádné vzpomínky, ale jen věci, co si říkala sama pro sebe, ale i tak to byl obrovský úspěch, bylo vidět, jak je Hermiona zmatená a tak se pustil do útoku, poslal tři útočná a mezi nimi na zem před ním poslal Aquamenti maxima, takže celá podlaha byla zmáčená, použil dvakrát Expelliarmus a nechal Vitaglaciusem zmrazit vodu na led.

Jelikož po ledě se pohyboval rychleji, klouzal směrem k ní a posílal další kouzla a ona měl čím dál více problémů, sice sem tam, na něj něco poslala, ale stačil se vždy vyhnout, pak když už byl skoro před ní, poslal na ní své oblíbené Lumos maxima, a když viděl její zlepšené Protego, rozběhl se a než stačila vyčarovat nějaké další zaklínadlo, už stál před ní a v rychlosti jí vytrhl hůlku.

„Už se těším na oběd," usmál se na ní a provokoval ji tím, že vždy když chtěla chytit hůlku, tak s ní uhnul.

Když ji konečně držela v ruce, podívala se na něj jako na vraha a začala.

„Jak jsi věděl to všechno…nitrozpyt, ty si na mě použil nitrozpyt!"

„Jenom malinko," usmál se na ní.

„Jak…."

„No tak, nemrač se, dělá ti to vrásky a navíc, dělal jsem to kvůli tomu obědu," pohladil ji po tváři a jeho úsměv se prodloužil, když to byla zase ta veselá Hermiona.

„A to jsem si myslela, že takhle podlý nebudeš," pokývala pobaveně hlavou, na což jenom pokrčil rameny.

„Chtěl jsem prostě vyhrát."

„Odteď už při boji budu stavět nitrobranu."

„To je škoda, takhle to bylo lehčí."

„Jsem zvědavá, co za podlost použiješ příště."

„Příště už to bude horší, když proti mně budete dvě," pověděl v klidu, protože čím více nepřátel, tím lepší trénink.

„To už si nezakouzlíš," přela se s ním.

„Aby ses nedivila," usmál se, protože si vzpomněl na další podlost, kterou bude moct použít.

„Uvidíme," ukončila jejich rozhovor a zmizela po schodech nahoru a on zjistil, že zase nemá co dělat, bylo brzo ráno, všichni spali a venku zrovna nebylo přijatelné počasí, aby si šel zalétat.

Pak ho napadla jedna věc, kterou by, když má klid, mohl udělat. Nechal si přivolat pergamen a brk s kalamářem a sedl si za stůl tak, aby viděl, kdyby někdo přicházel a pustil se do psaní.

Profesore.

Měl bych na vás jednu prosbu, jelikož jste nejlepší zaklínač, kterého znám, směřuji tuto prosbu přímo na vás. Měl jsem už co dočinění s kouzly, které dokáží magicky spojit věci k sobě, třeba k přenosu zpráv a taktéž jsem viděl, že se dá předmět spojit s člověkem, aby ukazoval, zda je dotyčný v pořádku či nikoliv. Rád bych tyhle kouzla spojil dohromady, bylo by to možné? Samozřejmě nemusíte chvátat na čase a ani na penězích nezáleží. Pokud se do této práce pustíte, prosil bych trojúhelníkové očarování, přičemž zlato by mělo být králem.

S uctivým pozdravem, Harry Potter

Když si po sobě dopis přečetl, byl velice spokojený, dokonce se mu líbila i ta hádanka na konci, pergamen tedy zaroloval a z hábitu si vyndal všechny tři náhrdelníky, přidal je k dopisu, všechno dal do obálky a magicky zapečetil. Nyní už mu stačilo jen najít Hedviku, která když bude mít štěstí, bude v kleci v jeho pokoji. Sebral z kuchyně ještě kus slaniny, aby se jí lépe letělo a vydal se do pokoje.

Hedvika se okamžitě probrala, jako kdyby vycítila, že po ní něco chce nebo spíš, že jí nese něco k jídlu.

„Doneseš to prosím tě profesorovi Kratiknotovi?" zeptal se, když ji podával ten malý úplatek.

Hedvika mu jenom zahoukala na odpověď a tak jí otevřel okno a pustil do pokoje trochu toho prosincového chladu a pak už jen viděl, jak Hedvika i se zprávou mizí z dohledu.

„To je zima," řekl si sám pro sebe a urychleně zavřel okno.

Vyšel z pokoje, a jelikož uslyšel téct vodu, došlo mu, proč tak rychle Hermiona zmizela a vydal se zpátky do pokoje, kde si sebral něco slušnějšího na sebe, když za chvíli musí vyrazit pro Lenku a taktéž se vydal do dolní koupelny či skoro lázně, jak byla celá místnost veliká. Ponořil se urychleně do ní a vnímal, jak se teplota vody mění, přesně dle jeho přání. Po pár minutách už byl oblečený a seděl za stolem s plánem si konečně dočíst, co v tom Věštci dnes píší za kraviny.

Jakmile ho celý dočetl, složil jej na stůl a nemohl uvěřit, že v něm není ani jediná zmínka o něm, což dost dobře nechápal, že by na něj Rita či jí podobný zapomněli?

Automaticky odpověděl na pozdrav pana a paní Grangerových.

Usmíval se nad tím, jak se tiše diví, kde se to jídlo před nimi objevilo a tak se chopil vysvětlování.

„Ach tak a děláte vůbec něco rukama?" nemohl si odpustit pan Granger.

„Když o tom tak přemýšlím, tak snad jedině držíme hůlku," řekl nahlas, protože když si vzpomněl na ředitele, jeho bratra, či jak je popisován Grindelwald, tak žádný z nich už určitě ruce na nic nemuseli používat.

**

Když všechno vysvětlili jejím rodičům tak se společně s Hermionou přemístil.

„Proč jsi se…," přerušil Hermionu tím, že ji položil prst na rty.

„Vím, že bydlí kousek odtud, ale neumím se přemisťovat na místa, kde jsem nebyl, takže jsem využil jejich dům," zašeptal, přestože byly daleko od Weasleyů, nechtěl nic ponechat náhodě.

„Pojď, v tom poli nás nikdo neuvidí," ukončil jejich rozhovor a nějakou tu chvíli šli mezi obrovskými rostlinami, pak už ale pole skončilo a oni se mohli vydrápat na kopec, z jehož vršku mohli vidět na dům Láskorádových.

„Vypadá to rozhodně líp, než to kde bydlí oni," ukázal za sebe na dům Weaslyových.

„Když vydává celkem známý časopis, musí i jeho bydlení o něčem vypovídat," pověděla Hermiona a on jenom souhlasně přikyvoval.

„Jdeme? Nebo se budeme ještě chvíli kochat?" pověděl vesele a sám jako první začal scházet ten kopec, který je dělil od jejich cíle.

Dům to byl velice zajímavý, okolo něj rostly nějaké divné rostliny a tak celkově ten dům byl podivný a to že byl taktéž nakřivo, ten dojem nijak nezlepšovalo, ale jak už nahlas zmínil, pořád to vypadalo jak dům, na rozdíl od domu jeho bývalých přátel.

Zaklepal na dveře s cedulkou Xenofilius Láskorád – Jinotaj a pak jen počkal, než jim majitel cedulky dojde otevřít, což se nestalo, protože je uvítala Lenka.

„Ahoj Harry," skočila mu vesele kolem krku a taktéž vřele se přivítala i s Herminou. „Pojďte dál, ihned dám uvařit čaj," pozvala je dál a nepřestávala se usmívat a rozhazovat všude kolem ten její optimismus.

Nechal Hermionu projít a s posledním pohledem do krajiny zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Á hosté už přišli," ozvala se postava s dlouhými bílými vlasy, která stála na schodech.

„Rád vás zase vidím, pane Láskoráde," opětoval pozdrav, jak se sluší.

„Já vás taky Harry, i vás Hermiono, prosím pojďte se posadit, oblečení si můžete odložit támhle," ukázal na věšák, kam si rád položil svůj hábit, přece jenom zde bylo teplo.

„Hvězdičko, můžeš udělat čaj?" otočil se ještě pan Láskorád na svoji dceru a pak ukázal do patra a sám se jako první vydal po schodech nahoru.

„Děkuji, že můžete vzít Lenku sebou, trápilo mě, že bych ji tu musel nechat samotnou, ale bohužel ta schůzka je až převelice důležitá, než abych ji mohl odmítnout."

„To je v pořádku, jsem rád, že tam Lenka s námi bude," pověděl popravdě a pak si ještě v přítomnosti dobrého čaje chvíli povídali.

„Harry, můžeš se mnou na okamžik?" zeptal se, když dopili čaj.

„Jistě," vstal a ochotně se vydal do přízemí.

„Potřeboval bych laskavost, doby nejsou zrovna nejlepší a Jinotaj se už neprodává, tak jak bych potřeboval, samozřejmě vím, jaké máš názory na články v novinách a rozhovory, ale dost by Jinotaji prospělo, kdybych jeden takový rozhovor mohl provést," přešel pan Láskorád ihned k věci.

„Samozřejmě to není problém, vždy pro vás rád nějaký rozhovor udělám," usmál se tomu, že to nebylo nic horšího, než jen rozhovor.

„Ani nevíš, jakou jsi mi udělal radost, kdybych pro tebe, také mohl něco udělat," nechal pan Láskorád větu nedokončenou a on si na něco vzpomněl.

„Tím jste mi připomněl, dostaly se mi do rukou kouzelné brýle, které jste mi poslal."

„Ach ano, vím, jaké máš na mysli, chtěl by si nějaké?"

„Ne to ne, ale zaujalo mě to kouzlo, které je na nich použité."

„Zajímavé, ale ty brýle pocházejí z Ameriky, sice tam mám právě namířeno, takže se jich mohu zeptat, ale pochybuji, že budou sdílní," smutně se usmál pan Láskorád.

„Ani kdybych je byl ochoten sponzorovat, aby pro mě s tímhle kouzlem experimentovali?"

„To by je jistě zaujalo, ihned po příjezdu je informuji a předám jim na vás kontakt."

„To budu rád," usmál se nad tím, že mu něco vychází, o to kouzlo dost usiloval, nevěděl o ničem kromě kouzelného oka, co by dokázalo odhalit neviditelného člověka.

„Nyní se vraťme nahoru, ať se ještě můžu rozloučit. Doufám, že ti opravdu nebude vadit, když bude Lenka u vás, kdybyste potřeboval peníze…"

„To opravdu nebude nutné."

„Dobrá tedy a děkuji," řekl nakonec pan Láskorád a on jenom pokýval hlavou, protože to v tuhle chvíli bylo lepší než spousty slov.

**

Následující den si musel udělat znovu výlet, tentokrát do Londýna, Hermiona si vzala svoji prohru vážně k srdci a tak byl poslán se seznamem na nákup. Když četl některé názvy, málem se zděsil a tak radši celý seznam předal jedné postarší prodavačce, která i když na něj chvíli divně koukala, mu všechno přinesla, takže mu to stačilo jenom zaplatit, což mu naprosto vyhovovalo, sice byl vychováván u mudlů, ale rozdíl mezi olejem ze slunečnic a oliv, mu bohužel stále unikal.

Byl rád, že tam nemusel trávit víc času, než musel, když se nemohl ohřát žádným kouzlem, tak mu nebylo teplo na případné procházky po zimním Londýně.

Přemístil se rovnou do chodby, sice by byla sranda vylekat někoho v kuchyni, ale dostat pánvičkou takhle dopoledne opravdu nechtěl.

„No konečně," ozvalo se z obýváku.

„Taky tě rád slyším," pověděl si sám pro sebe a sundal ze sebe oblečení.

„Jak bylo v Londýně?" optal se pan Granger, který zrovna probíral něco s Lenkou, nad čím se pousmál, od té doby, co tu Lenka je, se debata nezastavila, její komentování všeho tak nadchlo Hermioniny rodiče, že se vyptávali na všechno a on se bál, že na konci prázdnin přijde doba, kdy budou vědět víc, než on a budou mu radit jaké kouzla používat.

„Chladno, ale jinak pořád stejně," pokrčil rameny, protože ho opravdu nenapadlo nic jiného a jelikož se pan Granger vrátil zpátky k jistě důležitému rozhovoru s Lenkou, tak zanesl jídlo do kuchyně, kde už stála Hermiona i její mamka.

„Prosím," ozval se ne moc nadšeně, když položil dvě plné tašky na zem, jako kdyby vyvařovala pro celé Bradavice.

„Mohl by si…," nenechal ji dopovědět.

„Ne! Nic nebudu dělat," usmál se a zmizel z kuchyně, dřív než by na něj něco vymysleli nebo mu něco vyčetli.

Minul debatující Lenku a zamířil do druhého patra, na konec chodby, kde stál Krátura a svými kouzly pohyboval židlemi ve vzduchu. Byl rád, že si jídlo na starost vzala Hermiona, protože se mohl s Kráturou pustit do práce.

„Kolik si pan Harry bude přát židlí?" optal se ihned skřítek.

„Vezmi sem pro jistotu všechny nepoužívané z Grimmauldovo náměstí."

„Ano pane," odpověděl skřítek, položil levitující židle na plánované místo a následně se přemístil.

„Co by se sem ještě mohlo hodit," položil otázku sám sobě, nechal se inspirovat místnosti, kde se scházel Fénixův řád a něco podobného chtěl udělat i tady, až se tu všichni sejdou.

Jako první samozřejmě sundal veškerou výzdobu Zmijozelu, nechtěl tu mít žádné kolejní barvy, když ne všichni studovali v Nebelvíru, a i když by to Lenka nebrala jako urážku, stejně to tak nechtěl. Takže se rozhodl pro bílou výzdobu, bílé záclony na okna, bílý ubrus a dokonce jak koukal, tak i bílé potahy židlí.

Z přemýšlení ho ale vytrhl Krátura, který se přemístil vedle něj, a když se na něj otočil, zjistil, že vlastně sedí na židlích naskládaných na sebe.

„To jsou všechny volné," pověděl skřítek a on jenom očima jich zhruba napočítal deset, což když jich bylo maximálně nějakých sedm, bylo dost zbytečný.

„Tolik jich bude asi zbytečné."

„Má je Krátura odnést?"

„Ne to nemusíš, když se vejdou kolem stolu, tak je tu nech."

„Krátura udělá, jak přikazujete," pokýval ušima Krátura a seskočil ze židlí a začal je levitovat na jejich místa.

Nechal Kráturu pracovat, ale pak si na něco vzpomněl a vrátil se.

„Kráturo, až budeš hotov, přemísti támhle ke zdi i police na knihy a naskládej tam všechny z toho kufru, co mám v pokoji," pověděl, a když viděl souhlas, už konečně opustil tento pokoj.

Posadil se k Lence a poslouchal otázku od pana Grangera, aby věděl o čem je řeč.

„Takže člověk může ty testrály vidět, jen když vidí někoho umírat?"

„Ano, ale musí být kouzelník, jsou to magičtí tvorové."

„A co, kdyby někdo, kdo je vidí, je vyfotografoval? Mohl bych ho tak vidět?"

„Zajímavá myšlenka, až budu ve škole, vyzkouším to," usmála se Lenka, že má zase něco, na vyzkoušení.

„Takže ty je Harry také vidíš?"

„Ano, od čtvrtého ročníku," pověděl klidně, ale uvnitř sebe posmutněl.

„To byla ta soutěž mezi školami?" zeptal se pan Granger.

„Ano ta soutěž, která byla zfalšovaná."

„Ale vyhrál jsi a já ti fandila, věděla jsem, že to dokážeš," pověděla potěšeně Lenka.

„Myslím, že v prvním kole si byla jediná," pověděl zadumaně, když si vzpomněl na odznaky, které opravdu nehlásali nic pěkného.

„Nemyslím si, že by někdo opravdu věřil, že jsi to byl ty, kdo hodil papírek s tvým jménem do Ohnivého poháru."

„Já si myslím, že tomu věřili všichni až do té doby, kdy jsem musel bojovat proti drakovi, pak už asi nebyl nikdo, kdo by věřil tomu, že bych do něčeho takového, šel dobrovolně."

„Jaké to bylo," zeptal se pan Granger a on mu několik minut sáhodlouze vyprávěl své pocity, když stál proti nejdivočejšímu z draků.

**

Dalších pár dnů se neslo v podobném pohodovém duchu, Hermioniny rodiče byly velmi dobří vypravěči a tak nebyl večer, kdyby se nenudili, ale právě dnes chtěl udělat jednu věc, takový předvánoční dárek, který určitě překvapí více lidí. Chtěl to vyřídit brzo v době, kdy ještě Grangerovi spali, aby nemusel odcházet, když jsou vzhůru.

„Hermiono," jemně s ní zatřepal a několik vteřin musel počkat, než se rozkouká.

„Harry?" zeptala se ospale a jemu přišlo ošklivé ji budit, ale bylo to její přání.

„Jdu na ministerstvo, zařídit si pár věcí skrz moji rodinu," pověděl rodinu, i když s Blackovými neměl mnoho společného.

„Půjdu s tebou."

„Nemusíš, pořádně se vyspi, to zvládnu, stejně bys tam musela jen sedět, ale pokud tak moc chceš," nechal větu nedokončenou.

„Dobrá, buď opatrný," pověděla a znovu zavřela oči.

„Neboj," políbil jí na čelo a zmizel potichu z pokoje a sotva udělal pár kroků a přemístil se před ministerstvo.

„Á pan Potter, běžte," pustil ho bez nějakých kontrol hlídač dovnitř a on tak mohl zamířit do prvního prázdného výtahu, který se s cuknutím rozjel, vystoupil v pátém patře, kde byly Mezinárodní kouzelnické advokátní kanceláře, které hledal.

Za dveřmi jedné z kanceláří seděl postarší pán, který naprosto nevnímal, že vstoupil dovnitř.

„Dobrý den," pověděl dostatečně nahlas, aby upoutal pozornost.

„Dobré ráno," dostalo se mu ne zrovna příjemné odpovědi. „Mohu vám pomoci?"

„Ano, potřeboval bych zařídit pár věcí ohledně mé rodiny," stručně vypověděl, což donutilo toho pána, konečně zvednou svůj zrak.

„Jistě, pane Pottere, co si budete přát," obživl najednou, když zjistil, kdo za ním přišel.

„Jako první věc bych si přál vzít za své příjmení Black a za druhé bych z mé rodiny, jelikož jsem poslední z tohoto rodu, chtěl vyřadit jména Narcissy Malfoyové a Belatrix Lestrangeové, obě rozené jako Blackové z důvodu, že se nedrží rodinných pravidel," vypověděl ve zkratce a doufal, že když tomuto pánu zaplatí jeho práci i s nějakým tím bonusem, že se to obejde bez zbytečných otázek.

„Počkejte chvíli, jen pošlu oběžník, abych viděl vaši složku," pověděl až příliš ochotně tento postarší úředník a rychle začal něco psát.

„Samozřejmě."

„Vybral jste si toho nejlepšího, pane Pottere tedy, pane Blacku," opravil se advokát a usmál se, jako kdyby tam neseděl on, ale hromada zlata.

„Plánuji mít obě příjmení," ujistil jej.

„Jak si přejete, pane Pottere, se mnou budete Black, než začnou Vánoce."

„To budu rád," odpověděl a nerušil advokáta v jeho práci. Po chvíli akorát monotónnost psaní brku vyrušily přilétající oběžníky.

„Ach ano, zde vidím rodokmen rodiny Blacků, tady se dělí už na Potterovi a ti končí u vás. A tady máme i poslední se jménem Black a to přesně ty, které jste říkal, Belatrix Lestrangová a Narcissa Malfoyová. Takže jestli odstraníme z rodiny i je, budete jediný právoplatný potomek této větvě rodiny Blacků."

„Můžu se podívat?"

„Ovšem," pověděl advokát a otočil mu rodokmen, pak mu konečně došlo, že Andromeda Blacková i Sirius byli vyškrtnutí, takže jediný, kdo tam ještě byl, byly právě ony a tomu chtěl udělat přítrž.

„Dobrá to sedí."

„Jenom taková otázka, když je chcete vyřadit z rodokmene, přejete si napsat i závěť? Protože při vaší smrti, by stejně majetek připadl i jim."

Těžce polkl, když se zamyslel nad smrtí. „Ano, přijdu sem ještě s někým nebo není nutná účast třetí osoby?"

„Je, pane Pottere," ubezpečil ho advokát.

„Dobrá, takže se mohu spolehnout, že se má přání splní?"

„Jistě, akorát budu chtít dopředu nějakou zálohu řekněme, čtyřicet procent."

„Čtyřicet procent z kolika?"

„Má taxa je třicet galeonů na den, váš případ bude trvat nejspíše dny tři, což dělá galeonů devadesát."

„Tady máte sto galeonů rovnou, s tím, že očekávám výsledek a diskrétnost."

„Samozřejmě pane Pottere, na mne se můžete spolehnout," odpověděl advokát potěšeně, když viděl peníze na stole.

„Očekávám, že se to nedostane do novin," pověděl s trochou nadřazenosti, aby tomu dodal ten pravý šmrnc a natáhnul ruku, která mu byla stisknuta.

„Nemusíte mít strach, mějte příjemnou cestou."

Pokýval hlavou, že slyšel a opustil kancelář a teprve, když si stoupl sám do výtahu, mohl si oddechnout.

Když dojel do atria, neušel mu ten klid, co tu kolem panoval, prostě bylo ještě příliš brzo na obvyklý ruch, který zde na Ministerstvu panuje, což ho utvrdilo v tom, že tu Percy nebude.

Vzpomněl si ještě na jednu věc, kterou měl v plánu zařídit a tak se přemístil letaxem se slovy „Nemocnice u svatého Munga."

Objevil se v obrovském atriu, kde viseli obrazy těch, co se o to zasloužili, dokonce obraz Dilysy Derwentové bývalé ředitelky Bradavic na něj kývnul, jako kdyby věděla, kdo je.

Minul pár lékouzelníků se zelenými hábity a došel si na recepci.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil slušně.

„Dobré ráno, mohu vám pomoci?"

„Měl bych zájem o vyléčení mých očí."

„To jistě nebude žádný problém, ale budete si muset zde minimálně jeden až dva dny poležet, protože vaše oči budou velice náchylné na světlo."

„Takže to půjde?"

„Jistě že ano," usmála se na něj lékouzelnice. „Není to nic těžkého, jediný problém je ta chvilková náchylnost na světlo, po chvíli se to ale vrátí do normálu."

„Mám vám tedy zavolat nějakého lékouzelníka?"

„Ne to je v pořádku, přijdu někdy později, jen jsem se přišel zeptat, jestli se mé oči dají léčit."

„Dobrá tedy, budeme vás tedy očekávat."

„Děkuji," usmál se a s rozloučením odešel zpátky do atria, tam se pozdravil s obrazem bývalé ředitelky a zmizel v krbu dřív, než by všichni věděli, že tu byl.

Objevil se v potemnělé místnosti svého domova, která se po vycítění přítomnosti rozsvítila kouzelnými světly, takže mohl v klidu ze sebe smést zbytky letaxu.

V rychlosti se rozhodl, že se půjde ještě vyspat a tak zamířil do svého pokoje, který po té ohraničil zvukovou bariérou, aby mu z chodby nešel žádný hluk.

„Čekal jsem na tebe Harry," ozval se mu za zády mužský hlas, což ho dokonale odzbrojilo, opatrně se otočil do potemnělé místnosti, ale nikde nikoho neviděl. Začínal se bát o své duševní zdraví, když se ale ujistil světlem z hůlky, zjistil, že se ještě nezbláznil.

„Tohle bych doporučoval mi už nedělat, jinak váš obraz strčím někam do skladiště!" pověděl naštvaně.

„Copak, nemáš čisté svědomí?" ušklíbl se bývalý ředitel na obraze.

„Co mám a nemám, není vaše záležitost."

Postava na obraze se jenom ušklíbla, ale podle něj výrazem, že se baví s lůzou, ale donutil se ke klidu.

„Takže pořídil si?" pověděl Phineas a on ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, jak se dozvěděl, kde byl.

„Nejde to za minutu."

„Ale jistě že jde, kluku hloupá!"

„Ten tón si vyprošuji! V mém domě takhle nikdo mluvit nebude a hlavně ne žádná mrtvola, rozumíme si?!" pověděl temně, tak aby si i tenhle chcíplý ředitel byl jistý, kdo je tu pánem.

Postava na obraze se jenom ušklíbla a zatleskala. „Nakonec nejsi takový idiot, jak jsem myslel, možná že si budeme dokonce i rozumět."

„Moc tomu nevěřím," pověděl zklidněn, ukončil světlo na hůlce a lehl si ve věcech do postele.

„Takže Narcissa i Belatrix už za chvíli nebudou v našem rodokmenu?"

„Nebudou, sice bohužel už ani do něj nedostanu Siriuse, ale oni tam také nebudou."

„V tom případě vítej v naší rodině, Harry Jamesi Blacku," pověděl Phineas a než stačil odpovědět, že stále je i Potter, postava na obraze zmizela.

„Harry James Black, proč se mi sakra to jméno tak líbí," řekl si nahlas a v jeho hlase bylo tolik emocí, že ani nevěděl, jestli je rád nebo ne.


	27. Poslední žijící

Prázdniny utíkaly neskutečně rychle, už zítra měli všichni přijít a pozítří měli slavit Vánoce, všechno to zase uteklo a za pár dní, už bude zase ve škole, v té škole, která je mu domovem, ale také bojištěm.

Zrovna, když už chtěl odejít ze svého pokoje, uslyšel zaťukání na okno a to mu vytvořilo úsměv na tváři.

„Hedviko," pohladil svoji sovu, která mu přistála na natažené ruce, ihned jak otevřel okno.

„Copak jsi mi přinesla?" zeptal se jen tak sám pro sebe a odvázal ji jednou rukou, malou zprávičku obvázanou kolem nohy, strčil si zprávu do hábit Hedvikou vyrazil dolů.

Jak viděl, všichni už seděli u stolů a snídali, takže on byl tím posledním, čemuž se ani nedivil, když v noci sháněl vánoční stromek a celé sídlo vánočné vyzdobil.

„Dobré dopoledne," uslyšel od stolu.

„Dobrou chuť," popřál na oplátku a sedl si na volné místo, v čele stolu. Na opěrátko židle postavil Hedviku a jako první nakrmil ji, protože si to po dlouhé době zasloužila.

„Svoji sovu krmíš, ale mě ne," ozvala se vesele Hermiona.

„Až mi budeš nosit zprávy, možná nakrmím i tebe," zdůraznil slovo možná.

Její otec, chtěl zahnat nebezpečí jejich hádky, která byla skoro typická, ani nevěděl proč, to baví jeho, nebo proč to baví jí, ale neustále se s Hermionou poštuchovali a hádali.

„Jak dlouho ti trvala ta výzdoba?"

„Pár hodin, víc ne," pokrčil rameny a stáhl svoji ruku se slaninou, když Hedvika už nechtěla a odletěla podle směru zpátky do klece.

„Mohl jsi nás vzbudit, rádi bychom pomohli," řekla naoko vyčítavě Lenka.

„Nemohl, chtěl jsem si to udělat podle sebe, a kdybych měl za zády vás dvě, tak by to vypadalo úplně jinak a než by se vám to konečně zalíbilo, strávil bych tu několik desítek hodin."

„Dobrá připomínka," ozval se pan Granger, což jeho úsměv ještě rozšířilo.

„Jo tak ty takhle, za to tě vyzývám na souboj, když si myslíš, že si sám dokonalý, porazíš nás jistě bez problému."

„Přesně tak, naprosto bez problémů," pokýval hlavou, že s jejími slovy souhlasí.

„Tak pojď, než se najíš, pak by si nemusel to jídlo v sobě udržet," pokračovala Hermiona a on si nemohl nevšimnout těch bojovných jiskřiček v jejích očích.

„Boj bude ale venku," zašklebil se nepřejícně.

„Ty se budeš válet obličejem ve sněhu," pokrčila rameny Lenka.

„Tak pojďme, máte samé řeči a mě nebaví poslouchat ty, co pak po zápase brečí."

Jako první si oblékl něco teplého a taktéž jako první vyšel ven do sychravého zimního počasí. Použil na sebe zahřívací zaklínadlo a taktéž zaklínadlo, na odrážení sněhu na jeho brýle.

„Můžeme tu vůbec kouzlit?" zeptala se Hermiona, těsně předtím, než ho chtěla napodobit.

„Maximálně vás vyloučí ze školy," pokrčil rameny, jako že je mu to jedno.

„To není sranda."

„Také se nesměji," pověděl vážně, ale pak se usmál. „Hermiono, myslíš, že bych tě nechal vyloučit ze školy? Jasně že tu můžete kouzlit, na celém mém pozemku," roztáhl ruce, aby ukázal, kam všude jeho pozemky šahají.

Odpovědí mu byl úsměv od obou dívek a tak mohl ještě udělat jednu nezbytnou věc. „Kráturo!"

„Pán volal?" ozval se skřítek okamžik po zavolání.

„Chtěl bych udělat chvilkovou kouzelnou bariéru na soubojové kletby v okruhu třicet na třicet metrů."

„Krátura udělá," slíbil skřítek a ihned začal.

„Když si stoupnete za bariéru, můžete se na náš zápas dívat, bez toho aniž byste byli nějak ohroženi," pověděl směrem k Hermioniným rodičům.

Poté co bylo vše připraveno, si stoupl skoro zády k bariéře a měřil si své protivnice, věděl, že nemá proti nim mnoho šancí, znají jeho slabiny i silné stránky a taktéž znají mnohem více obranných kouzel, než on sám. Věděl, že může vyhrát jenom pomocí taktiky, protože oni budou excelentně spolupracovat.

„Zdá se mi to nebo vidím v tvých očích strach," zeptala se vesele Hermiona.

„Říká se, že oči jsou obrazem do duše, ale v tomhle případě koukáš asi jenom do zrcadla, nemám se čeho bát."

„To tě šlechtí, Harry," usmála se na něj Lenka.

„Začneme ne?" pověděla soustředěně Hermiona a elegantně proti němu namířila hůlku, líbilo se mu, jak krásně u toho vypadá, ale nelíbilo se mu, že míří zrovna na něj.

„Pouze soubojové kletby," řekl, a když viděl jejich souhlas, uklonil se a po jejich napodobení ihned vyslal na Hermionu dvě zaklínadla a na Lenku jedno. Pokud je nechá, aby se nějak domluvili, určitě prohraje, ani nevnímal, že všechny kletby jsou vykryté a poslal Impedimentu na obě z nich, ty se od štítu odrazili na něj a tak se zastavil a kletby odrazil do země, ale v tu chvíli už na něj letěla různé barevné zaklínadla a on se musel rozběhnout pryč. Z běhu se dokázal i bránit, ale nikdo nedokázal štít vytvarovat tak, aby odrazil kouzlo zpátky na ně. Za běhu mu hlavou běhalo spousty kouzel, co by mohl teoreticky použít, ale jenom jedno, se teď hodilo. „Lumos maxima," zakřičel a světlo zamířilo do čerstvé bílého sněhu, odkud se odráželo a oslepilo Lenku, jelikož Hermiona se bránila zlepšeným Protegem, bohužel i kouzla co poslal na Lenku, skončila ve stejném štítu, protože Hermiona bránila svým štítem na chvíli oslepenou Lenku. „Aquamenti maxima," zakřičel a proud vody, který narazil do štítu, shodil Hermionu na zem a on měl tak volné pole pro kouzla, poslal ihned tři na Lenku, ale ta i když nic neviděla, stejně je všechny vyblokovala. To už ale stála i Hermiona a obě dvě na něj byly zase připravené.

Nezmohl se ani na nadávku, když na něj letěly další kletby, byl donucen uskočit a ze země se rozběhnout pryč, aby byl neustále v pohybu, nesnášel se za to, ale neměl jinou možnost. „Asius." Zakřičel zaklínadlo na sníh před nimi, který se začal odpařovat a on měl alespoň chvilku klidu na znovu chycení dechu, který nechal ležet asi někde ve sněhu. Okamžitě ale znovu začal útočit, ale bylo to pořád stejné, kletba narazila do štítu. Pak ale viděl ve vzduchu nějaké kouzelné ptáčky, kteří se okamžitě rozletěli proti němu, odrazil jejich první útok štítem a ihned je následně spálil Expertonem. V tom si ale nevšiml dvou kleteb, které do něj narazili, odletěl několik metrů, ale naštěstí držel v ruce hůlku a tak mohl zabránit letící kletbě, ale když chtěl nahlas říct „Protego," nevyšla z něj ani hláska a tak se jen na poslední chvíli, stačil přetočit. Letěla na něj další salva kleteb a on jenom uhýbal, aby v nehlídaném okamžiku mohl na sebe použít kouzlo Sonorus.

Zase proti sobě stáli a měřili se pohledy, ale čím dál více měli výhod, on je ještě nedokázal zaklít, kdežto oni jeho jo.

„Ševelissimo," pověděl své zaklínadlo a skoro si chtěl vynadat, že ho tohle kouzlo nenapadlo dřív. Nyní se rozpoutal boj znovu, ale oni nemohli slyšet žádné jeho slovo a tak se nesnažil ani kouzlit neverbálně. Znovu použil Asius, aby kolem nich vznikla pára a ihned následně použil znovu Aquamenti maxima, aby je zchladil, ale bohužel se tomu vyhnuli a tak musel mířit střídavě z jedné na druhou a teprve, když se mu konečně podařilo dostat jednu od druhé, tak na Hermionu poslal své oblíbené zaklínadlo Levicorupus, ale nečekal, co se s kouzlem stane a přemístil se za Lenku, která nemohla tušit, že se přemístil za ní, protože nic neslyšela a přes rameno ji vytrhl hůlku z ruky, A na Hermionu poslal Expelliarmus a jelikož taktéž nevěděla, kam zmizel, kouzlo ji vytrhlo hůlku z ruky a jemu přistálo v té samé ruce, v jaké držel hůlku Lenky.

Svým protikouzlem zrušil Ševelissimo, aby si mohl vše poslechnout.

„Pěkný souboj Harry, můžu si vzít hůlku?" zeptala se Lenka a tak jí s úsměvem hůlku vrátil.

„Ještě se máme asi co učit," pověděla nakonec Hermiona a bez nějakých hádek si došla pro hůlku.

„Štěstí stálo zase při mně," pověděl vesele.

„Ale ne bojoval si výborně, neférově, ale výborně," pochválila ho Lenka.

„Kdybych bojoval férově, už vám ležím pod nohama."

„Už si tam ležel tolikrát za ten půlrok, že by mi to nepřišlo ani divný," pokračovala Lenka a on se na ní jen zle zašklebil.

Svoji hůlkou si ještě očistil hábit a kalhoty, teprve pak si hůlku uschoval a dal si ruce v bok, aby je naštval tím, že mu ten souboj připadal jednoduchý.

„Je to zajímavá podívaná na vaše souboje, trénujete často?" zeptal se pan Granger, když se všichni přiblížili k sídlu.

Jeho odpověď mu sebrala ale Lenka, která okamžitě začala vyprávět, způsob jejich tréninků, četnost, pravidla a vše, co jí zrovna napadlo a tak zapáleně, že to vypadalo jako kdyby rodiče Hermiony očarovala Imperiusem, aby ji poslouchali, protože za ní šli do sídla jak ovečky.

Zakroutil nad tím pobaveně hlavou a podíval se na Hermionu, která stála za ním a koukala na místo, kde před chvíli bojovali. Přemýšlel na co myslí, že možná i bez mrknutí sleduje to samé místo.

„Děje se něco?" pro jistotu se zeptal, nevěděl, jestli ji nějak nezranil nebo něco podobného.

„Ne, nic," pověděla, když se na něj otočila, ale vůbec jí to nevěřil a to ho donutilo si povzdechnout.

„Hermiono," začal pomalu a vyčítavě. „Myslíš, že po šesti letech přátelství nepoznám, jestli tě něco trápí?"

Neodpověděla mu hned, místo toho se otočila zpátky na prostor ohraničený neviditelnou bariéru a pak teprve spustila.

„Pokaždé, když spolu bojujeme, prohraju, a když vyhraju je to jen náhoda, jak může být tvá společnice proti smrtijedům, když neochráním ani sama sebe proti tobě? Vždy jsem si myslela a věřila, že spolu zvládneme porazit kohokoliv a v jakémkoliv počtu, ale já nedokážu ochránit ani sama sebe," pověděla Hermiona potichu a takovým klidným hlasem, jako kdyby byla se vším smířená.

„Hermiono," zopakoval její oslovení, ale tentokrát se jí svým hlasem dodat trochu sebedůvěry. „Víš, cítil jsem se od začátku našich tréninků podobně. Jak je můžu vzít sebou proti Voldemortovi, když nedokážu porazit ani Horácia. Tuhle otázku jsem si pokládal tak dlouho, než jsem se z toho zbláznil a trénoval veškerý volný čas. Bylo to ale samozřejmě zbytečný, spěch mi nepomohl a sebelítost také ne. Naučil jsem se důvěřovat vám a trénovat obranu proti nitrozpytu a začal jsem pilovat kouzla, která jsem uměl, protože nebylo zapotřebí ničit sebe samotného tím, že jsem se snažil učit složitá kouzla. Ty jsi na rozdíl ode mě neskutečně chytrá s obrovskými znalostmi, po kterých by mi praskla hlava," usmál se na ní, protože už ho zase sledovala.

Nenechal ji ale promluvit a tak pokračoval. „Protego umíš brilantně, Protego horribilis také a ostatní obranná kouzla ti taky problémy nikdy nedělali. Od tebe ale Aberforth požaduje naučení se kouzel, proti nejhorší černé magii a to s tvojí inteligencí je skoro triviální záležitost. Nesmíš se nechat zarmoutit tím, že jsem tě porazil já, zde používám Expeliarmus, Impedimenta, což od Voldemorta nikdy nepoletí, takže to co tady mi provádíme, je jen takový trénink reflexů. Zkusíme najít něco, v čem budeš vynikat, už mám i nějaké nápady," řekl tak, aby v ní vzbudil zvědavost, což po jejím krátkém usmání se mu asi podařilo.

„Já…díky, máš pravdu," ozvala se konečně Hermiona a on ji s vlastní iniciativy obejmul a užíval se jejího příjemného tepla v až příliš chladném prostředí.

Byl rád, že mu ještě v ten samý den, přišel dopis s oznámením, že všichni jeho hosté přijedou ve skoro tu samou chvíli, takže nemusel několikrát opouštět své sídlo a nechávat tam svou návštěvu samotnou.

Takže nyní momentálně seděl sám v jídelně na Grimmauldově náměstí a očekával zvonek oznamující příchod. Momentálně jediný kdo mu dělal společnost, byl Krátura, který tady trávil většinu svého času, ale nevadilo mu to, kdyby byl doma sám, asi by Kráturovi řekl, ať bydlí s ním v sídle, ale takhle i když by to jistě Hermioniným rodičům nevadilo, stejně chtěl předejít všem možným problémům.

Když zazvonil zvonek, vykročil otevřít, ale překvapilo ho to, kdo tam stál.

„Ahoj Harry, tak sem ti to přivez," pověděl ostýchavě Hagrid a ukázal za sebe na motorku.

„Ahoj Hagride, díky moc, že si to přivezl, pojď dál, neměl si problém s převozem?" zeptal se, protože obr na létající motorce, by jistě problém mít mohl.

„Neměl Harry, jednou sem se prořek u voběda a Horácio Křiklan mi pomoh, aby mě nemohli vidět, víš mudlové, von je Horácio moc hodnej člověk," pověděl Hagrid a on se tomu jen usmál.

„Pojď dovnitř, udělám ti čaj nebo něco," pozval Hagrida dovnitř.

„Víš Harry, já zapomenul na chudáka Klofana s vobědem, takže musím chvátat, aby nebylo ouvej, víš, jak jsou voni pyšní, máš tu trochu letaxu?"

„Samozřejmě Hagride, letaxu je tu dost," pustil Hagrida dovnitř, tím, že se z chodby uhnul, protože i když chodba byla široká, nebyla dělána pro poloobra a člověka vedle sebe.

Ještě než šel za ním, lépe zakryl motorku, i když nebylo třeba, chtěl to mít vše pro jistotu.

„Hele Hagride, já s tím ale neumím no to…lítat," pověděl, co ho trápilo.

„Je to jako koště Harry a to ty zvládáš moc dobře, je tam sice pár vylepšení, které tomu minulý rok udělal Artur, ale jinak to určitě zvládneš."

„Když to říkáš," pokrčil rameny, ale moc si nevěřil.

„Uvidíš," ujistil ho Hagrid a po tom, co se spolu rozloučili nebo teda poté co přežil poloobří objetí, Hagrid zmizel naštěstí ve velkém krbu, kam se skrčením vešel.

„Kráturo?"

„Ano pane Harry?"

„Uschovej tu motorku před dveřmi někam dovnitř."

„Krátura udělá, jak si pán přeje" pověděl skřítek, a i když to měl ke dveřím kousek, stejně se přemístil pryč.

„Kouzla dělají lidi línými a nejen lidi," pověděl si nahlas do prázdné místnosti a zaujal místo na židli, kde seděl před tím a začetl se do knihy o zvěromagii. Nevyrušilo ho nic, ani Krátura levitující motorku, ani vaření oběda nebo co vlastně vše Krátura dělá. Zhruba ve čtvrtině knihy, ho ale znovu vyrušil zvonek a tak nějak zadoufal, že jsou to ti, na které čeká, a přišli všichni najednou.

„Vítejte na bývalém útočišti Fénixova řádu," přivítal s úsměvem všechny, protože mu udělali radost, že se někde sešli, než sem přišli. Postupně si s každým podal ruku na přivítání a pustil je dovnitř.

„No Harry, myslel jsem, že jako prvního přivítáš mě," pověděl Percy.

„Staří mají přednost, co kdyby je náhodou trefilo, než bych jim tu ruku stisknul," odpověděl a vyzval je ke vstupu do jídelny.

„To ti teda pěkně děkuju," ozval se mrzutě Aberforth.

„Pravda a nic než pravda ne?" použil jeho známou větu, kterou mu kolikrát předhazoval.

„To ano, ale někdy je zase mlčeti zlato," použil další moudro Aberforth.

„A co líná huba holé neštěstí?" pokračoval, aby se rozjela vtipná debata.

„Dobrá, dobrá, ale žádné debaty o mém věku, aspoň dneska," povzdychl si Aberforth, čím donutil Horácia, aby ho poklepal po ramenou a uklidnil jej svými slovy. „My zkušení je stejně všechny přežijeme."

„Jasný, můžete dělat našim dětem hodné dědečky," navázal Percy.

„U Merlina, nestrašte mě s dětmi, teď jsem si našel holku."

„Takže si do toho s Hermionou konečně praštil?" ozval se Horácio a ihned se k němu přidal i Aberforth. „Dala ti lektvar lásky, jak jsem jí radil nebo jak se jí podařilo ti otevřít oči?"

„Bez komentáře," pověděl trochu naštvaně, když zjistil, že opravdu byl slepý.

„Jo nechte Harryho, po něm jde tolik holek, že Hermiona nebyla v pořadníku," dodal vesele Percy a všichni se bavili na jeho účet.

„Začínám litovat, že jsem vás pozval, si nějak až moc rozumíte," zamumlal naštvaně.

„Každý si rozumí, když se bojuje proti tobě," pověděl vesele Horácio a ani možná nevěděl, jakou má pravdu.

„Svatá pravda," povzdechl si, protože i když to mysleli ze srandy, on bohužel viděl jen ten špatný význam.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel," omluvil se rychle Horácio, ale nebylo proč, nezlobil se na něj, zlobil se na všechny okolo.

„V pořádku, zvykl jsem si, ono si nejde nezvyknout, když každý rok se najde někdo, kdo si chce ze mě udělat výstavní kousek."

S Kráturovou pomocí se bez problému dostali až do sídla a pak po rychlé prohlídce a ještě rychlejším ubytováním se ještě s Hermionou a Lenkou posadili do konferenční místnosti, kterou právě pro tyhle chvíle nechal zařídit. Ale než mohl zasednout on, vzal si ho sebou ven Aberforth.

„Harry, je tu ještě věc, kterou chci projednat."

„Ano?"

„Přivedl si sem Percyho, máš v plánu ho zasvětit pod neporušitelným slibem do našeho úkolu?" zeptal se zcela vážně Aberforth.

„Věřím mu a ty asi taky, když se dobře znáte."

„Tady nejde o mě, Harry, důležité je tvé slovo, to ty víš."

„Dobrá, zasvětíme i jeho," zasmál se tomu výrazu a uviděl jenom Aberforthovo přikývnutí, ale než stačili znovu vstoupit do místnosti, vzal si slovo ještě někdo jiný.

„Harry? Měli bychom taktéž zájem dozvědět se více informací o tobě a hlavně o naší dceři," pověděl vážně pan Granger, který stál vedle své manželky.

S žádostí se podíval na Aberfortha, ale ten mu naznačil, že to je jeho rozhodnutí, což se dozvědět nechtěl.

„Jenže já jsem nucen, si udělat jedno kouzlo, pro zajištění tajemství a nevím, jak by fungovalo na vás."

„Domnívám se, že neporušitelný slib funguje i na mud- ne čaroděje, protože něčím podobným je zajištěn i mudlovský premiér," chopil se vysvětlení Aberforth což mu moc nepomohlo.

„Dobrá tedy, neporušitelný slib znamená, že když člověk prozradí tajemství nebo nesplní to, co slíbil, tak zemře," pověděl bez emocí, aby věděli, do čeho jdou.

„Pane bože, je to nutné?" zděsila se paní Grangerová.

„Bohužel madam, je to opravdu nutné, všichni s tím, ale dobrovolně souhlasili," odpověděl Aberforth.

„Dobrovolně nebo to dělají z oddanosti bez přemýšlení nad následky?" pokračovala paní Grangerová a on věděl, že má pravdu.

„Miláčku, to stačí, Harrymu to jistě taky nebylo příjemné," pověděl potichu pan Granger a s prosbou se otočil na něj.

„Nechci vás uvést do nebezpečí, to je vše, jestli to ale chcete podstoupit a zeptáte se Hermiony nebudu vám bránit," pověděl panu Grangerovi a po jeho kývnutí vešel sám do místnosti a poprosil Hermionu, jestli by nešla ven, něco tam vyřešit.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se po chvíli ticha Lenka.

„Její rodiče chtějí být přítomní a to i s vědomím neporušitelného slibu," pověděl nejistě, ale nechal Hermionu rozhodnout.

„Je to pro ně těžké, já je chápu," pověděl Horácio a podíval se směrem ke dveřím.

„Já také, nedivím se jim, že chtějí být Hermioně poblíž, když jí většinu času nevidí," dořekl a ihned vzápětí se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vstoupili všichni, takže bylo rozhodnuto.

„Takže Percy-," začal, když se všichni posadili.

„Nejsem hloupý, vím, že se jedná o- ty-víš-koho," ujistil ho Percy a on tak měl o problém míň.

„Harry, neporušitelný slib," popohnal ho Aberforth a on i když opravdu nechtěl, musel vytáhnout hůlku a provést stejnou proceduru jak před nějakou dobou. Potom se akorát vysvětlilo ve zkratce vše, aby Percy byl v obraze a aspoň trochu i Grangerovi.

„Začneme jednou velmi dobrou zprávou, která by měla nahradit vše, co potom přijde," začal Aberforth a tím je donutil k naprostému soustředění a pozornosti. „Můj bratr -ředitel- zničil další Viteál."

„Jak?" zeptal se omámeně a ostatní vypadali stejně.

„Samozřejmě i on se pustil do bitvy proti Raddlemu a stejně jako nám i jemu neunikla ta věc s Viteály," chtěl ho přerušit, ale Aberforth pokračoval. „Ne Harry, neví kolik jich je, to je tajemství Horácia, které nedostal, ale došlo mu to, že deník Toma Raddla byl Viteál a dokonce našel další Gauntův prsten, no a abych ti odpověděl na tvoji otázku, nevím, byl u toho pouze on a Severus a oba vypadali živý a stejní, takže to bylo určitě nějaké kouzlo, mého bratra, které Viteál zničilo."

„Takže stejně nevíme, jak ostatní zničit že? Jediný co víme je to, že je o jeden méně a čtyři zbývají," pověděla Hermiona, ale kdyby se nezeptala ona, jistě by se zeptal někdo jiný.

„Víme, že je dokáže zničit můj bratr, nevím, jak se mu to podařilo ani jak často to kouzlo nebo čím to zničil, může provádět, ale víme, ještě jednu věc, čím je další Viteál."

„A?" zeptal se nedočkavě, měl v plánu to začít řešit co nejdřív.

„Ten, koho má Raddle nejblíže," napověděl Aberforth.

„Voldemort si udělal ze Snapea Viteál?" zeptal se vesele.

„Harry!" ozvala se Hermiona a on se zatvářil nevinně.

„Ne, není to člověk," napověděl víc Aberforth, ale i on se nepatrně usmál.

„Nagini," řekl klidně Horácio, jako kdyby to už dávno věděl.

„Ta přerostlá žížala? A pak že se nedají dělat Viteály ze živočichů," pověděl naštvaně, protože teď mohl být Viteál cokoliv, třeba sám Voldemort.

„To jsme si mysleli všichni, ale to není teď důležité, chybí nám stále dva, mému bratru tři, když neví o medailonu."

„Dobrá víme, že obří had je Viteál, jak ho zničíme? Pochybuji, že bude někde jinde než u Voldemorta," pověděla správnou úvahu Lenka.

„Nagini bude muset být poslední, takže teď je důležité najít něco, co zničí medailon, čím si zničil ten deník? To se ještě ke mně nedostalo," pokračoval Aberforth a on se donutil zavzpomínat na tu událost ve druhém ročníku.

„Zub baziliška, kterého jsem tam zabil."

„Hm, baziliščí zuby na loukách nerostou," pověděl pravdivou skutečnost Horácio.

„Takže nějaká alternativa? Co třeba dračí zub nebo roh jednorožce?" zeptala se Hermiona a on se nadějně kouknul po svých poradcích.

„Ani jedna z věcí, nemá tak silný jed, který podle mě zničil ten deník, takže něco jiného," odpověděl Horácio.

„Svěcená voda?" zeptal se nadějně.

„Podle pohádek na upíry, ne na Viteály."

„A nějaký mocný artefakt? Nebo použít kouzlo od pana ředitele?" pokračovala Lenka.

„Kouzlo by nikdo z nás nedokázal vyčarovat, určitě je to nějaké dávno ztracené, ale ten artefakt může být dobrý nápad, pokusím se o nich něco sehnat," nezamítnul konečně první nápad Aberforth.

„Zkusíme knihovnu s Harrym, viď?" otočila se na něj Hermiona.

„To se radši naučím přeměňovat v Baziliška a budu Viteály překusovat, snad víš, že knihovna není pro mě, bych tě tam akorát otravoval," pokusil se z toho vyvléknout.

„Pokusím se něco sehnat na ministerstvu, je tam spousty knih," navázal Percy.

„Prohledám Londýnské knihovny, mohla by tam být nějaká zmínka, která by vás navedla k věcem, co opravdu u vás existují a nejsou to jen pohádky pro děti," přidal se pan Granger.

„Dobrá tedy, řeknu u Krucánků a Kaňourů ať mi sežene všechny knihy o artefaktech a ty v cizím jazyce přeloží," nechal se tedy přemluvit.

„Určitě bude vedoucí Krucánků a Kaňourů ochoten ti něco překládat," pověděl ironicky Aberforth a tak se chopil vyprávění o smlouvě, kterou podepsal.

„Dobrá, takže ukončíme tohle setkání s tím, že každý se pokusí sehnat co nejvíce informací o artefaktech či o předmětech slavných a já se pokusím něco vytáhnout ze svého bratra, i když je to předem prohraná bitva," pověděl nakonec Aberforth a tak tedy mohli ukončit debatu o práci a bavit se tak, jak by se měl člověk den před Štědrým dnem bavit.

Jako obvykle se vzbudil brzo, včera dostal dopis, že se má vrátit na ministerstvo, kde se musí vyřešit jeho nové jméno, ale jako předtím ani dnes nechtěl nechávat své hosty zde v sídle samotné nebo aspoň ne tehdy, když jsou vzhůru.

Sešel nejdřív potichu dolů a rychle se opláchl, dle jeho názoru až příliš ledovou vodou, ale aspoň ho to probudilo, rychle se usušil, oblékl do slušnějšího oblečení a vyšel zpátky do společného pokoje Lenky a Hermiony.

Když věděl, že jí může vzbudit, jeho osobnost se rozdělila na dvě, jedna by jí vzbudila tím, že by jí hodila ve spánku do sněhu a druhá normálně, dlouho se přeli, až nakonec se rozhodl, že takhle zlý na ní nebude a vzbudil ji jemným pohlazením po tváři.

„To už je ráno?" pošeptala rozespale a on jí kývnutím ujistil, že je.

„Počkáš na mě dole?" zeptala se ihned poté a on zopakoval své kývnutí a nechal ji převléknout.

V kuchyni si udělal svůj oblíbený čaj s posilujícím lektvarem a snažil se neusnout na nepohodlné židli, věděl moc dobře, jak to Hermioně průměrně trvá a tak si ve zbývajícím čase otevřel dopis od profesora Kratiknota, na který nebyl předtím nějak čas.

Milý Harry

Těší mě tvůj zájem o kouzla zaklínačů, tvé požadavky nejsou nijak zvláštní, dost často se tato kouzla spojují pro hlídání rodinných příslušníků, trojúhelníkové očarování bylo samozřejmě na místě a dle tvého přání jsem tak i udělal. Oceňuji i dobrý výběr materiálu, zlato je velmi příhodné pro očarování, na rozdíl od perel, ale mám samozřejmě pochopení pro okrasu hezkými věcmi. Teď k tomu nejdůležitějšímu, náhrdelníky samozřejmě nemají žádné místo, které by mohlo vypsat, jestli se dotyčný člověk nachází v nebezpečí nebo ne a tak jsem to udělal na principu teploty, jestliže se tvůj náhrdelník velmi rozehřeje, jsou majitelé v bezpečí, pokud zůstane takový, jaký byl předtím, hrozí nějaké nebezpečí, upozorňuji, že nebezpečí může znamenat i stres ze zkoušek, pokud ale bude chladný, hrozí nebezpečí opravdové a pokud bude ledový jak samotná smrt, tak víš, co to znamená. Věřím, že jsi to pochopil a jen upřesním, že na teplotu náhrdelníku nemá vliv venkovní počasí.

Tvé druhé přání bylo doručování krátkých zpráv, bohužel ale do tak malých předmětů nejde udělat, jak už jsem zmínil vypisování, takže jsem to zařídil tak, že když budeš myslet na jméno nositele druhého či třetího náhrdelníku, tak ten začne světélkovat a upozorní majitele, že ho hledáš. Každý z náhrdelníků má i svoji barvu, takže nedojde k omylu a po kouzlu, ukaž mi cestu, ukáže hůlka místo severu tam, kde je majitel vysílajícího signálu a pro přesné určení se to dá použít i na mapu, pokud ji dotyčný vyčaruje se světélkujícím náhrdelníkem.

Doufám, že jsem ti pomohl s Vánočním dárkem a jako dárek ode mne máš v druhém dopise všechna kouzla, co jsem použil i s vysvětlením, můžete dát se slečnou Grangerovou hlavy dohromady a uvést kouzla k dokonalosti.

Přeji příjemné vánoční svátky a bezproblémovou cestu do školy.

Filius Kratiknot

Podivil se nad dlouhým dopisem, který skutečně nečekal a taktéž nečekal, že si profesor dá takovou práci, aby z toho vzniklo něco takového s mnoha využitími.

Vyndal si náhrdelníky z dopisu, které se zvětšili ihned do své obvyklé velikosti. Vypadali naprosto stejně, magie se na nich nijak nepodepsala, což bylo jenom dobře, svítící náhrdelníky by v mudlovském Londýně jistě vyvolali nechtěné otázky.

Jenom zběžně prohlédl pergamen popsaný spousty zaklínadly, které měl v plánu se někdy naučit, ale rozhodně ne teď, momentálně si ještě jednou prohlédl, jak vlastně náhrdelníky fungují a veškeré důkazy, že dnes držel dopis, uschoval do kouzelně zvětšené kapsy u hábitu. Nyní už jen zbývalo zapřemýšlet co koupit ostatním k Vánocům a zvlášť, když je tu tolik lidí a jak se říká, čím více lidí, tím více chutí.

„Můžeme jít," ozvalo se před ním a on byl rád, že vše schoval a neprozradil svůj vánoční dárek dřív.

„Neměli bychom sebou vzít i Lenku?" zeptala se znovu, než se on stačil vůbec zvednout.

„Vzbudit ji kvůli tomu, aby se koukala, jak něco podepisuji, takhle zlý můžu být jen na tebe," odpověděl potichu a poté, co se naposledy rozhlédl po jídelně, jí chytil za ruku a přemístil se na stejné místo jako minule.

„Drž se mě a projdeme to bez nějakých ceremonií," pověděl Hermioně šeptem.

„Samozřejmě, budu dělat, že jsem tvá přítelkyně," dostalo se mu ironické odpovědi, čemuž se prostě musel usmát.

Došli až k hlídači, který byl nějaký moc čilý na to kolik je hodin, a když je uviděl, vypadal ještě bystřejší a ihned položil otázku. „Pan Pottere, jdete za někým určitým?"

„Mám domluvenu schůzku s jedním z advokátů," odpověděl trpělivě tak, aby nic neprozradil.

„Dobrá, píšu si to sem a slečna?" pozvedl hlídač svůj zrak a začal si Hermionu prohlížet, což se mu samozřejmě nelíbilo.

„Slečna je tu se mnou," pověděl už méně trpělivě.

„A jméno?"

„Hermiona Jean Grangerová," odpověděla mu Hermiona sama.

„Důvod návštěvy?"

„Promiňte, že vás přerušuji, ale opravdu chvátáme, byl byste tak laskav a napsal, si že tam jde se mnou a pustil nás dovnitř?" zeptal se nevrle, protože mu docházela trpělivost.

„Mám své předpisy."

„A můj čas je zase až moc drahocenný, abych ho strávil na vrátnici!" začínal projevovat menší naštvání, doté doby, než mu silně stiskla Hermiona ruku a vyřešila tuhle situaci diplomaticky. „Jdu navštívit toho samého advokáta, jako můj přítel."

„Dobrá, můžete vejít," propustil je a on tak urychleně odkráčel pryč od tohohle mladého blba, co lpí na ještě blbějších předpisech.

Sotva co vstoupili do výtahu, který se zavřel a rozjel, musel si vyslechnout to kázání, které věděl, že přijde.

„Nesmíš se tak často nechávat ovlivňovat medailonem nebo z toho budou jen problémy," pověděla Hermiona klidně, bez výčitek, bez jejího gesta s rukama v bok za což byl rád.

„To bys mě nemusela neustále kárat a pak by tě ten vztah nebavil."

„Vždy když se začneme bavit o něčem důležitém, tak vždy změníš téma."

„Už jsem takový, ale dobrá slibuji, že se nenechám tak často ovlivňovat medailonem, aby z toho nebyly žádné problémy," zopakoval její větu a rád sledoval její pobavení.

Prošli mezi různými místnostmi a poté otevřel tu samou, kde byl minule a naštěstí tam seděl ten stejný nevrlý pán, kterého zajímali pouze peníze a sláva, takže byl vlastně stejný, jako ostatní.

„Sedni si, já postojím," pošeptal Hermioně ještě mezi dveřmi a pak si odkašlal na upoutání pozornosti.

„Á, jestli to není pan Black osobně," rychle vstal advokát od stolu a velice obratně se k němu odcupital a podal mu ruku, kterou tedy zmáčkl.

„Vše už je zařízené, jak jsem vás informoval. Ve všech kouzelnických dokumentech, které se sami aktualizují, už jste s vaším novým jménem, během měsíce vaše jméno bude změněno i na Matričním úřadě či na jiných mudlovských úřadech," pokračoval advokát a sedl si zpátky za svůj stůl.

„A má druhá prosba?"

„To byl větší problém, pane Blacku. Musel jsem využít veškerých svých schopností, abych přiměl vlivné lidi, k tomu, že máte oprávněnost k takovým zásahům do tak slavné rodiny, jakou rodina Blacků samozřejmě je, ale abych vás nenapínal, povedlo se, stálo to sice nemalé peníze a mnoho času, ale nyní už se jména Belatrix Lestrangeové a Narcissy Malfoyové nenachází ve vaší rodině, tudíž ani jejich rodiny."

„Byly o tom i jmenovaní informováni?" zeptal se naprosto potěšeně a určitě i jeho oči vypovídali jak štastný je z této vendety.

„Mám tady připravené úřední dopisy se správnými razítky, které jen čekají na odeslání," ukázal advokát na jednu z hromad na svém stole.

„Budu rád, když je odešlete po mém odchodu, aby je dotyční dostali pod vánoční stromek," usmál se a advokát mu to kývnutím odsouhlasil.

„Můžeme tedy nyní přejít k… závěti?" zeptal se potichu, protože pořád se mu nerado bavilo o své případné smrti.

„Jistě, pojďte se mnou do vedlejší místnosti," zvedl se znovu advokát a notář v jedné osobě a zavedl je do jednoduché místnosti s jedním stolem, čtyřmi židlemi, přičemž tři byly na jedné straně a jedna na druhé a taktéž s jednou knihovnou.

„Prosím vypijte toto, je to protijed proti mnoholičnému lektvaru," podal mu advokát lektvar, na který se ošklivě zašklebil.

„Nešlo by to bez toho, poté co mě málem otrávili, nemám k cizím lektvarům žádnou důvěru."

„Samozřejmě, napíšu si, že jste lektvar vypil," řekl advokát a ukázal na židle, kam se mají posadit.

„Nyní vyplňte vše, co chcete odkázat, měl bych vás varovat, že pokud máte děti nebo manželku, stejně budou část vašeho majetku dědit, ale ve vašem věku předpokládám, že to není nutné," dodal advokát a podal mu brk s kalamářem.

Vyplnil teda datum, své nyní už změněné jméno, prohlášení o tom, že to píše dobrovolně a pak se pustil do samotného aktu. Už předem měl vše promyšlené, nechtěl to nějak zbytečně rozdělovat a psát, že zrovna tuhle pravou ponožku daruje tomuhle, tak to zkrátil na jednu větu.

Celý svůj majetek odkazuji rovným dílem Hermioně Jean Grangerové a Lence Láskorádové.

Usmál se nad svým snad jediným krasopisem, který ve svém životě napsal a dole to podepsal, byl rád, že Hermiona nesledovala, co psal a bude si to moc přečíst ‚celé' při podepisování.

„Prosím," podal list Hermioně a tím vyvolal dva udivené pohledy, které se určitě podivovali nad rychlostí, kterou to zvládl.

„Jenom podpis?" zeptala se, než stáhla pohled k pergamenu v její ruce.

„Jenom podpis," ujistil ji advokát. „Ale doporučuji si to přečíst, a kdybyste si myslela, že tohle by nikdy nenapsal, tak necháme ještě udělat zkoušku na Imperius, která je ale časově náročná," naznačil advokát, že jí doporučuje to podepsat, i kdyby odkazoval veškerý majetek Voldemortovi.

Přisunul k Hermioně ještě onen kalamář a brk a ona, jako kdyby mu nevěřila, si to pro jistotu přečetla, což ho prostě donutilo usmát, i když nevěděl proč.

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptala se a podívala se mu vážně do očí.

„Je v něčem problém?" zeptal se advokát nezaujatě.

Když dle jeho názoru vyčetla naprostou vážnost v jeho očích, nesouhlasně odpověděla na otázku advokáta a poté, co namočila brk, podepsala to na místo pro svědka.

„Výborně, teď to podepíšu já, nechte mě to jen přečíst," pověděl advokát. „Nevidím tam nic, co by vypovídalo o neplatnosti nebo o nezákonnosti, takže jeden podpis tady a vaše závět je potvrzena, pane Blacku," povídal si advokát skoro sám pro sebe.

„Děkuji tedy, že jste využili mých služeb," natáhl k nim ruku a oběma ji jim stisknul.

„Já děkuji za váš čas a práci a tady máte něco, co pokryje náklady, které jste s tím měl," pověděl a natáhnul k němu malý váček, který si pro toto připravil. V jednom měl Phineas a Sirius pravdu, Blackovi si vždy to co chtěli, uměli koupit, ať už se jednalo o Merlinovi řády, sídla či lidi.

„Jste příliš laskavý, pane Blacku, kdybych pro vás mohl v dohledné době něco udělat, dejte mi ihned vědět, takové zákazníky jako jste vy, obsloužím kdykoliv."

Rozloučili se s advokátem a odešli z pátého patra mlčky jako kdyby tu ani nebyli spolu.

V místě kde už se mohl přemístit, ji znovu chytil za ruku a přemístil na Grimmauldovo náměstí dvanáct.

„Nebude vadit slečně Grangerové, když se na oslavu napije vína s jediným žijícím Blackem?" zeptal se vesele, a i když neviděl její odpověď, vydal se rychle do místnosti, odkud vzal víno i Krátura, když šel na návštěvu k Parishům.

Cestou přes kuchyň vzal skleničku i vývrtku, přestože by to určitě Hermiona dokázala otevřít kouzlem.

„Ročník devatenáct set čtyřicet pět, ročník, kdy bojoval Grindelwald a Brumbál, zajímavý rok mi to padl do ruky," pověděl si sám pro sebe, když postavil na stůl všechny věci a dal se do otvírání vína.

„Proč?" zeptala se Hermiona a on se donutil zvednout pohled od vína. „Proč si mi daroval půlku toho všeho?" roztáhla ruce, jako kdyby chtěla ukázat na celý dům, zde na Grimmauldově náměstí.

„Opravdu si na tu otázku nedokážeš odpovědět? Opravdu po mě chceš, abych ti vyjmenoval veškeré důvody?" odpověděl ji dvěma otázkami a dál se věnoval vínu.

„Jenže co když pak už nebudeme přátelé? Co když-," nenechal ji pokračovat.

„Hermiono, dostal jsem majetek, který jsem si nezasloužil, nikdo z rodiny ho dostat nemůže, protože rodinu nemám a ty s Lenkou jste jediní přátelé, kteří mi zůstali oddaní, jestliže jak ty říkáš, pak už nebudeme přátelé, nezáleží na tom, obě s Lenkou jste toho museli spousty obětovat, a i když to peníze nevrátí, tak si je zasloužíte," pověděl a vytáhl korek z láhve. „Ale dost už, bavíme se, jako kdybych měl umřít, a já mám v plánu překonat Nicolase Flamela," pověděl vesele, to že má v plánu, klidně vzít Voldemorta do pekla spolu se sebou, když to bude nutné, to přece nemusí nikdo vědět.

„Jenže co já budu dělat třeba s tímhle bytem?" nenechala tohoto tématu Hermiona.

„Bydlet? Nebo to můžeš prodat a za všechny peníze si koupit něco, co ti bude vyhovovat, ale myslím si, že za sedm set let až budu umírat, tak už z toho bude jen prach," dodal ke své fantazii a nalil dvě sklenky vínka, přičemž z první pro jistotu ochutnal.

„Není špatné," pověděl si sám pro sebe. „No tak Hermiono, nepsal jsem závět, že hodlám umřít, ale aby se Belatrix nerozhodla mě hned dnes zabít, aby to vše dostala, takhle mám vše aspoň trochu pojištěné a navíc, komu bych měl odkázat majetek, než tomu koho miluji," pověděl nakonec a konečně touhle větou ukončil přítrž otázkám, které byly zbytečné, a mohli si aspoň užít krátké chvíle, kdy byli sami, měli dobré víno a trochu toho času.


	28. Být mezi přáteli

„Harry, můžu tě o něco požádat?" zeptal se Horácio pár hodin poté, co byli s Hermionou nakupovat vánoční dárky.

„Jistě," odkýval překvapeně, že ho Horácio chce někam odtáhnout a tak ukázal na jeden pokoj, kde by měli mít klid.

„Nějaká přísně utajená mise?" zeptal se, když Horácio zavřel dveře.

Chvíli Horácio na něj koukal jak na šílence a pak teprve odpověděl. „Jo tohle, ale kdeže, jen jsem nechtěl, aby nikdo viděl, že od tebe potřebuji pomoct."

„Aha," pověděl usměvavě, tohle opravdu nečekal, ale pozoroval Horácia, jak vytahuje nějakou věcičku z kapsy.

„Tohle," ukázal na dlouhého železného hada, pokud teda byl vůbec železný. „Tohle je můj výtvor, na němž jsem pracoval od té doby, co ses setkal s tou otrávenou medovinou."

„To už je pěkně dlouhá doba," chabě se usmál, protože stále to nebylo téma na dlouhé rozhovory.

„Chtěl jsem, aby to fungovalo a teď, když už je to hotové, to můžeš dostat jako vánoční dárek, ale něco od tebe potřebuji."

„Poslouchám."

„Funguje to na principu náramku, prostě si to dáš kolem ruky nebo nohy, či kam chceš, a po určité inkantaci se ten had nafoukne, až z toho vznikne lektvarová lahvička, ve které se budou nacházet všechny potřebné lektvary," vysvětlil princip Horácio.

„Určitá inkantace?"

„Přemýšlel jsem nad hadím jazykem, aby si to mohl používat jen ty."

„Dobrá, co mám udělat?"

Počkal až Horácio položí tenhle náramek na stůl a pak ještě uslyšel radu. „Až spustím formuli, promluv hadím jazykem něco, ale nezapomeň, bude to spouštěcí formule."

Uslyšel něco latinského, což mělo být asi ono a tak na náramek zasyčel: „otevři se."

„Výborně, teď vypínací formule."

Další latinské zaklínadlo prořízlo ticho a on tak zasyčel: „zavři se."

„Výborně, teď jen do večera dělej, že nic o vánočním dárku nevíš a pak předstírej překvapení," usmál se Horácio, když ukryl svůj dárek opět do kapsy.

„Dobrá, budu strašně překvapený, přísahám."

„To je správně," pokýval hlavou Horácio a jako první zmizel z pokoje.

„Všichni s tím nadělají, jako kdyby mi bylo jedenáct, to byl vlastně první rok, kdy jsem dostal nějaký dárek," zašklebil se sám pro sebe a vzpomněl si, co koupil Dursleyům, kniha jejíž název zněl, Jak zhubnout, aneb jezte zdravě. Pro svoji tetu alespoň namnožil veškeré fotky jeho rodičů, aby i když odmítá mít něco společného s jeho mámou, tak třeba si může album někdy otevřít a zavzpomínat, jestli teda má nějaké city.

Odešel taktéž z místnosti a jen tak, že se nesrazil s Hermionou.

„Co ti Horácio chtěl?" zeptala se zvědavě a on viděl varovný pohled od Horácia, i když nemohl slyšet otázku, musel moc dobře znát Hermioninu zvědavost.

„Pár rad jak zapůsobit na ženy, viděl, jak se mi to povedlo s tebou, tak vytušil, že já budu ten pravý," pověděl vážně, ale jelikož se u toho jak idiot usmíval, nemohlo se mu povést ji obalamutit.

„Harry Blacku! Přestaňte mi tu lhát," pověděla mu s veselými jiskřičkami v očích.

„Harry Black?" ozvalo se od Horácia.

„Vlastně, Harry James Potter Black, těší mě, rád vás poznávám," pověděl ironicky, protože to neplánoval zrovna teď říct, ale to by nesměla být Hermiona taková zákeřná.

„Ještě jedno jméno a budeš na tom stejně jako můj bratr, jestli si teda vůbec pamatuje, svoje celé jméno," ozvalo se kousek od něj, jako kdyby všichni věděli, kdy mají poslouchat.

„Nesoutěžím s ředitelem, protože to bych musel jíst pouze citronovou zmrzlinu a citronové bonbóny, oblékat se do nočních úborů a chodit s vousy k zemi a dávat si pozor, abych si na něj nešlápl."

„Pořád je to náš ředitel," vytkla mu Hermiona, ale byla jediná, ostatní spíš pobavil.

„Máš bod," pochválil ho Aberforth. „A co tě vůbec přimělo ke jménu Black."

„Phineas to chtěl a jelikož o mrtvých jen v dobrém, tak jsem mu vyhověl."

„Phineas, nejméně oblíbený ředitel, ale nějaké zásluhy mu nejde nepřiznat a myslím si, že jméno Black ti padne, Sirius by byl rád, sice jsem se s ním stýkal více, když si ještě nebyl na světě, ale myslím si, že by si tohle přál," pověděl Aberforth a odešel pryč.

„Aberforth má pravdu, byl to velmi blízký přítel tvých rodičů, je dobré, že máš jak příjmení jejich, tak příjmení jeho, i když teda svoji rodinu v lásce neměl," řekl Horácio a on mu jemným kývnutím dal na vědomí, že rozumí.

**

Stál před vánočním stromkem a pozoroval spousty dárků, které se tam za ten den nahromadili, všichni seděli už v jídelně a čekali na něj, ale on, i když nevěděl proč, se cestou zastavil právě tehdy, porozhlédl se kolem a všude viděl vánoční výzdobu, na věšáku viselo spousty hábitů a prostě celé sídlo vypovídalo o tom, že je tu spousty lidí, což bylo právě to divný, vždy byl všude sám, každé Vánoce trávil ve škole nebo zavřený v přístěnku pod schody, ale teď? Teď měl přátele, kolegy, spolubojovníky, přítelkyni, prostě nic z toho nedávalo smysl a to všechno jenom kvůli tomu, že zemřel Sirius, kdyby neumřel anebo by ministr viděl Voldemorta před zmizením, vše mohlo být jinak.

Zakroutil hlavou, aby zahnal tyto myšlenky a zamyslel se nad něčím se šťastnějším koncem, než je smrt a posilněn dobrou náladou se vydal taktéž do jídelny.

„Hostitel přišel, bylo na čase, umírám hlady," přivítal ho Percy a on se usmál nad představou, co to vlastně má za přátele.

„Mohli jste si zavolat Kráturu, ale vám to hladovění jenom prospěje," pověděl a sedl si k volnému místu v čele stolu, a jako kdyby to byl příkaz, se všem objevilo jídlo, po polévce přišel hlavní chod a po něm jenom krátký moučník.

„Jo jídlo od skřítků je nejlepší," pochvaloval si Horácio a skoro všichni mu dali za pravdu, snad kromě pana Grangera, který nechtěl riskovat, že by svoji manželku urazil a musel si vařit sám nebo si nějakého skřítka sehnat.

„A teď spát a počkat, co bude ráno pod stromkem," pověděl poté, co tleskl, aby upoutal pozornost.

„Samozřejmě všichni po tvém rozkazu půjdeme spát v sedm hodin," dostalo se mu ironické odpovědi.

„Neříkejte, že chcete dárky rozbalit teď," hrál nevěřícnost.

„Chci vědět, jak jsem byl hodný, určitě mi tolik studentů poslalo dárek, že pod stromem není žádné místo," pověděl Horácio a zvedl se jako první.

„Pochybuji, že by ty dárky přišli sem."

„Nekaž mi iluze, Harry," pověděl Horácio a on ho tedy nechal s iluzemi.

„Dobrá tedy, tak se jako banda dětí nahrneme ke stromečku a půjdeme jásat," řekl vesele a zvedl se, aby jako první mohl dojít do obývacího pokoje, ale skoro všichni ho předběhli.

„Tak začni Harry."

„Jen si berte, já půjdu jako poslední, abyste viděli, kolik dárků mám," usmál se na Lenku, která všem začala podávat dárky podle jmenovek.

Chvíli byl klid, jenom bylo slyšet šustění balících papírů či jejich trhání, ale ani ten klid nevydržel věčně.

„Kdo mi dal balení ponožek, přiznejte se, možná to bude míň bolet," řekl Aberforth.

„To byl můj nápad, v prvním ročníku jsem potkal tvého bratra u zrcadla z Erisedu a ten pověděl, že v něm vidí sám sebe s teplými ponožkami, že všichni mu dávají knihy a na teplé ponožky si nikdo nevzpomene, tak já jsem si vzpomněl a dal ti ponožky a jsou opravdu teplé, dokonce i očarované zateplujícím zaklínadlem."

„Opravdu tohle řekl? Ponožky?" zeptal se Aberforth.

„V životě jsem se od něj nedozvěděl pravdu, vždy to byly jen klamy, takže ani tohle nemusí být založeno na pravdě, ale takhle to řekl."

„Tak teda díky, ponožky," zakroutil Aberforth hlavou a začal rozbalovat dál, samozřejmě že mu nedal jen ponožky, jako hospodskému, který musí být i znalec vín, mu dal dvě láhve, ze stejného roku, jako byla smrt jeho sestry, sám na ni často vzpomínal a snad mu láhev starého dobrého vína, pomůže i trochu zapomenout. Pro Horácia sehnal pár přísad, které v tomto domě byly ukryté, povětšinou jen na výroby jedů, ale kombinací jedů vzniká vždy něco účinnějšího. Percymu sehnal luxusní brk a pozlacený kalamář, aby se mu lépe podepisovali blbosti, které si ministr vymyslí. Lence a Hermioně dal očarovaný náhrdelník a pro pana Grangera sehnal knihy o historii magie, aby se mohl přiučit, což bylo podle jeho slov dlouhodobým cílem a pro paní Grangerovou pár kouzelnických hýbajících se fotek, kde byla Hermiona.

Přemýšlel, jestli zrovna tyhle dárky byly dobré, ale lepší mu na mysl nepřišli, profesorovu Kratiknotovi poslal jednu knihu, u které si byl jistý, že ji nečetl, protože to byl velmi nový výtisk.

Usmíval se nad tím, jak všichni rozbalují a přemýšlejí nad tím, co by mohli dostat, líbila se mu tahle atmosféra, kterou neznal, nejčastěji trávil Vánoce v Bradavicích a tam ta atmosféra prostě nebyla taková.

„Harry, vnímáš mě?" uslyšel Hermionu šeptem.

„Promiň, zamyslel jsem se."

Odpovědí mu byl pouze úsměv a pak podání jejího náhrdelníku. „Mohl by si mi to připnout?"

„Možná to zastudí," upozornil ji, než ji připnul perlový náhrdelník na krk, ale zdržoval to co nejdéle, aby si mohl užívat její horké pokožky.

„Šťastné a veselé Hermiono," pošeptal ji do ucha a přivinul si ji k sobě.

„Šťastné a veselé Harry."

„To opravdu jsou, ty nejšťastnější, jaké jsem zažil," pověděl šeptem své myšlenky, které mu už nějakou chvíli proudili hlavou.

**

Prázdniny utíkaly rychle, nejdříve se musel rozloučit s Aberforthem, který jak říkal, odešel první, následně odešel Percy, po něm Horácio a nakonec i Hermioniny rodiče, do teďka nechápal, proč odešli i oni, bral to jako svoji chybu, že se jim tu nelíbilo nebo jiný důvod, kvůli kterému odešli.

„Harry! Taťka ti posílá dopis," vytrhla ho Lenka svojí aktivitou od snídaně.

„Spíš ho posílá tobě a já v něm mám jeden odstavec ne?" zeptal se klidně.

„Skoro, tady to máš," položila mu na stůl kousek pergamenu a odběhla s kouskem jeho snídaně zpátky do pokoje.

„Všichni mi budou krást jídlo," zamumlal si pro sebe a začetl se do stručného dopisu, kde bylo napsáno, že Američani souhlasí s jeho podporou výzkumu na odhalovacích kouzlech a že ho budou brzo sami kontaktovat. Tahle dobrá zpráva ho velice potěšila, přece jenom bude moct vidět přes překážky a nebude kvůli tomu muset mít žádné skleněné oko.

Chvíli jen tak seděl a popíjel čaj, než ho Hermiona vyrušila.

„Lenka mi teď říkala, že její táta už je doma a ona se teda chce vrátit, co budeme dělat my?"

„Chtěl bych si zajít k Mungovi na spravení mých očí, jestli chceš, můžu i tebe přemístit domů."

„To už se mě chceš zbavit?" usmála se na něj.

„To víš, mám naplánované další rande a ty by si mi tu jaksi vadila," odpověděl ji ironicky.

„V tom případě tady zůstanu a k Mungovi půjdu s tebou."

„Bude to na celý den a celou tu dobu budu ležet na pokoji," nechtěl ji to rozmluvit, ale radši řekl vše, než aby se mu to vymstilo.

„Aspoň budu mít jeden den klid."

„Můžu tě klidně někam přemístit a pak vyzvednout."

„Já si tě radši ohlídám, aby ses nesnažil ulovit nějakou sestřičku," stála si Hermiona za svým.

„Na slepého chlapce, který přežil, jsou všechny sestřičky strašně zvědavý," použil zase svoji oblíbenou ironii, protože ho bavili jejich vzájemné hádky.

„Harry-," ozvalo se od Lenky, která to podle něj už svoji aktivitou přeháněla, sice si taky chodil zaběhat, ale to už bylo asi potřetí, co ty schody vyběhla a zase seběhla.

„V klidu se sbal a až budeš připravená, dej mi vědět, přemístím tě domů."

„Jak-."

„Hermiona mi už stačila povědět nejnovější drby," přerušil Lenku znovu a ušklíbl se na jmenovanou.

„Blázni," pokývala Lenka pobaveně hlavou a znovu si vyskákala schody.

„To říká ta pravá," řekli s Hermionou nastejno, což mu už ani nepřipadalo divné.

**

Všechno vyšlo tak jak mělo, poté, co odešel od Munga, podle plánů viděl rozmazaně a tak ještě den poté chodil po svém sídle jak slepec, ale mělo to samozřejmě výhody, jídlo do postel té posteli mu dělala Hermiona společnost a nijak nevypadalo, že by jí to vadilo, prostě jen tak leželi a povídali si, o ničem závažném, válku, pokusy o vraždy a další negativní témata odsunuli pryč a bavili se jen o legračních či pozitivních věcech.

Byl rád, že následující dny mohl trénovat s mnohem větší účinností, jeho zrak se zlepšil mnohokrát a díky tomu, mohl lépe předvídat kouzla, která vycházela z hůlky, jako třeba teď.

„Protego," pověděl šeptem a odklonil kletbu k zemi, ale neletěla jen jedna kletba a tak musel používat víc magické síly, aby štít ten nápor vydržel a nepřestal krýt v nejhorší moment.

Naštěstí postačil jeden úhybný pohyb, aby se to otočilo a on mohl útočit jak zběsilý, jenže taková výměna nastala už po několikáté a tak po posledním kouzlu, zastavil tento souboj.

„Nemá to cenu," pokýval záporně hlavou.

„Možná, kdybychom přešli na nebezpečnější zaklínadla, ale takhle je to jen trénink reflexů," odsouhlasila Hermiona.

„Radši ne, tohle nebezpečí nechci podstoupit."

Jenže další rozhovor museli přerušit, protože se k nim přemístil Krátura, předal mu dopis a po řádném rozloučení zase zmizel.

„Od koho to je?" projevila zvědavost Hermiona.

„Parish," po jejím nechápavém pohledu doplnil. „Ta rodina co tu také bydlí."

„Tak si to přečti, já se jdu vykoupat," pokýval hlavou na srozuměnou a roztrhl dopis, aby si přečetl krátkou pozvánku k nim domů na dnešní večer.

„To se asi Hermioně líbit nebude a jim asi taky ne," povzdechl si nahlas a došel do obýváku, kde byly připravené psací potřeby, a položil tam připravený pergamen, nechtěl psát odpověď, když ještě neznal názor své drahé polovičky, ani nevěděl, proč se mu zrovna tohle slovní spojení zalíbilo, ale utkvělo mu v paměti, poté co takhle jednou nazval pan Granger svoji manželku.

Ale odpovědi se mu dostalo celkem rychle, takže mohl odeslat dopis, že se na večeři těší a přijdou na ni velmi rádi, což možná u Hermiony nebyla pravda, ale on se těšil, bylo by nehezké nepřijmout pozvání a zvlášť, když se on i jejich rodina pohybují v tak vysokých kruzích, tam se prostě přátelské návštěvy přijímají.

**

Poté, co se společně přemístili k Parishům na zahradu, se před nimi objevil skřítek, který je po ujištění, že upozorní své pána, zmizel zase pryč.

Nabídl Hermioně rámě a skoro jako kdyby to vše, bylo připravené, když chtěl zaklepat na dveře, se ty dveře otevřely.

„Harry, jsem rád, že jsi přijal pozvání," uvítal ho Jack a svojí větší silou mu zmáčkl ruku.

„Těší mě, slečno, že i vy jste přijala mé pozvání," pověděl Jack a políbil Hermioně ruku, musel uznat, že, i když Hermiona nebyla zvyklá na takové věci, neprojevovala údiv nebo něco podobného.

„Pojďte dál, ať nám za dveřmi nezmrznete," otevřel Jack dveře více, aby mohli projít.

„Musíte omluvit, že tu není přítomen můj bratr ani otec, ale měli neodkladné obchodní záležitosti a tak, i když se těšili na tvou návštěvu, tak nemohli počkat."

„Není potřeba se omlouvat, chápu, že neodkladné záležitosti, se odložit nedají," pověděl klidně a nechal se vést za Jackem.

Většinou se bavil sám a nechal Hermionu se pořádně porozhlédnout a obdivovat krásy sídla, které v jeho nebyli, což ho samozřejmě mrzelo, ale nešlo vybavit sídlo, kde ještě před pár měsíci byla výzdoba pouze pro Zmijozel, kdežto tady byla ukázána historie celé rodiny, která sahala někam do minulých století.

Po procházce sídlem je Jack odvedl do salónku, který velmi dobře poznával a také dobře poznával manželku Jacka, která už seděla.

„Rád vás zase vidím, madam," pověděl s úctou a políbil nataženou ruku.

„I já vás, Harry, už je to dlouhá doba, že ano?"

„Máte pravdu, dlouhá doba."

„Prosím, posaďte se, nebudete tu přece stát," ukázal Jack na židle přímo naproti hostitelům, jak tomu bývá zvykem.

„Ani jsem vás nepředstavil, omlouvám se," pověděl nenuceně, ale s klidem. „Miláčku, tohle je Jack Parish a jeho manželka," nevěděl proč, ale použil právě takové oslovení, aby jí to vrátil, v nečekané situaci a on musel udělat to samé. Chvíli mohl sledovat vzájemné představování a on měl malý okamžik prostoru, porozhlédnout se po salónku, jestli tu není nikde, zlodějka, kterou chytil na vlastním pozemku.

„Harry, musím ti poděkovat za to víno, Španělské vinice, to je něco kouzelného."

„Skřítek mi poradil, že Španělské víno byla takové tradice mezi našimi rodinami, kterou jsem nemohl porušit."

„Málem bych zapomněla, že teď máme před sebou posledního zástupce rodiny Blacků," pověděla madam Parishová.

„Bylo to pro nás překvapení, když jsme se to dozvěděli," souhlasil její manžel.

„Mělo to být takové překvapení."

„A to se ti povedlo," usmála se na něj Hermiona a on ji musel dát za pravdu, byl rád, že se dokázali bavit normálně, že nevznikali, žádné mezery mezi jednotlivými tématy, možná to bylo tím, že se s Parishovými dlouho neviděl, možná tím, že Hermiona byla abnormálně chytrá, a ke každému tématu měla co říct.

„A jak jste se vy dva dali vůbec dohromady?" zeptala se madam Parishová zhruba po hodině, kterou už zde strávili.

„Už jsme nějakou dobu přátelé a teď o Vánocích to přešlo hlouběji," vysvětlila jednoduše Hermiona.

„Tou nějakou dobou, je samozřejmě myšleno šest dlouhých let a po celou dobu jsme byli nejlepší přátelé, možná to byla jen otázka času, kdy se to změní a to se stalo teď," přiblížil a pokrčil rameny, zrovna nemuseli všichni vědět, že jí přehlížel skoro tři roky.

„Šest let se vídáte denně a pořád se máte o čem bavit a ještě se do sebe zamilujete? To máte můj obdiv," pověděl Jack a mrknul na něj.

„Oba jsme celkem…výřeční, takže tohle zrovna není problém," ujala se vysvětlení Hermiona a on se jenom tlumeně zasmál.

„Jen si užívejte klidu, který teď v kouzelnickém světě panuje a vlastně i v tom mudlovském," pověděla mile madam Parishová, ale bohužel úplnou pravdu neměla, ano teď byl klid, ale měl neblahé tušení, že to nebude otázka už ani měsíců.

Než ale stačil odpovědět, ozval se ode dveří další hlas.

„Taky jste mě mohli upozornit, že máme návštěvu."

„Ale sestřičko, přece jsem ti to říkal včera u večeře," odbyl ji slušně Jack.

„Myslím si, že si nezmínil, že přijde zrovna _on_," vůbec se mu nezamlouvala, že se o něm baví jako o nějaké zrůdě.

„Harry je mým váženým hostem, který je zde kdykoliv vítán, není má povinnost ti oznamovat, že přijde na návštěvu, jsem rád, že si našel čas a pozvání přijala i jeho přítelkyně," pověděl Jack a teprve teď, zůstala jeho sestra stát a zaměřila se na Hermionu, nelíbilo se mu její pohled, takové chladnokrevné pohledy, často směřovali na něj.

„Docela jsem se divil tomu, že už jste se nezkoušela probojovat přes bariéry, první nezdar vás od toho odehnal?" zeptal se přívětivě, jako kdyby místo něj mluvil ředitel.

„Mé znalosti jsou teď mnohokrát vyšší, nebyl by ani minimální problém pokořit, ty vaše…bariéry," pověděla arogantně a výsměšně.

„Opravdu? Není to jen vychloubání?" nevydržela to Hermiona a ani se jí nedivil, tahle holka už potřebovala srazit hřebínek, to věděl od Jacka moc dobře.

„Co takhle souboj nebo rozmazlené paničky nebojují?"

„Sestřičko, to už opravdu přeháníš! Musíš nám dělat jen ostudu?!" zvedl se naštvaně ze židle Jack.

„Stejně tu jen ztrácím čas," ohradila se arogantně a otočila se s úmyslem odejít.

„Ten souboj jste si rozmyslela? Plané řeči a žádné skutky?" zastavila ji Hermiona.

„Slečno Grangerová, nemusíte se snižovat na takovou úroveň," pověděla klidně madam Parishová a taktéž se snažila uklidnit i svého manžela.

„U nás ve škole se výzvy musí přijímat," okamžitě zalhala Hermiona a on nestačil zírat.

„Tak se tedy sejdeme na zahradě," zasmála se opovržlivě Jackova sestra a odešla.

„Omlouvám se za její chování, nevím, co ji zase přelétlo přes nos, ale už to přesahuje všechny meze, ještě jednou se omlouvám," povzdechl si Jack.

„To je v pořádku, duely jsou pro mě zábava," uklidnila jej Hermiona.

„Hlavně si musíte dát pozor, moje sestra je…nevypočitatelná."

„To i já," usmála se Hermiona a společně vstali, protože Jack je chtěl na tu zahradu doprovodit.

„Nemusela si to dělat, víš to, že ano," řekl šeptem.

„Nikdo tě nebude urážet a ne žádná arogantní slepice," dostalo se mu klidné odpovědi.

„Ona by to po chvíli vzdala."

„S pocitem vítězství, takhle jí ukážu, jak bojují ‚rozmazlené paničky' jak mě ta mrcha nazvala," udržela Hermiona tichý hlas, ale viděl v ní tu bojovnost, kterou si na ní zamiloval.

„Jak je libo, dej do toho maximum, ukaž jí, že tvé místo po mém boku je zasloužené," usmál se na ni a sledoval pobavení v jejích očích.

„Harry, měl byste si pořádně svoji přítelkyni prohlédnout, až s ní skoncuji, bude vypadat ještě hůře," uslyšel, když došel na zahradu a Jackovo slovo přehánění, dostalo nový rozměr.

„Miláčku, podržíš mi prosím tě hábit, nerada bych si ho ušpinila," podala mu hábit a při odchodu ho ještě políbila na tvář.

Sledoval, jak klidně nastupuje na své místo a předtím, než si vytáhla hůlku, si rozhazuje vlasy, aby jí nevadily v boji.

„Je tvá přítelkyně dobrá? Bojím se, že má sestra nebude bojovat čestně," pověděl Jack, který stál vedle něj, jeho manželka se toho nechtěla účastnit, ani se jí nedivil, musela být dost zahanbená, že při návštěvě se to všechno takhle zvrtlo.

„Výtečná, nejlepší duelantka ze školy," složil ji oprávněnou poklonu.

„Tak to bude zajímavé, ne že bych se na to těšil, nic takového se nemělo stát, když si můj host, ale…"

„Chápu tě, etiketa přikazuje netěšit se, ale naše mužské já, říká něco jiného," zasmál se, když mu Jack dal za pravdu.

Mohl jenom sledovat Hermionino mírné uklonění, tak mírné, že kdyby se na to nezaměřil, určitě by ho nepostřehl, pak nastal souboj. Bylo pro něj překvapením, že zvolily typ souboje, kde se vzájemně protivníci střídají, ale pro Hermionu to bylo teď ještě jednoduší, své protivnici kouzlo bez námahy zablokovala a nazpátek poslala Aquamenti maxima, kterému musela ona uskočit, bylo vidět, že si Hermiona hraje, protože neměnila pozici a všechny kouzla blokuje. Následně ale letělo kouzlo Reducto nebo by se vsadil, že to kouzlo zaslechl, ale Hermiona neztratila koncentraci a vyblokovala tuto kletbu, zlepšenou verzí Protega. Viděl, že už to Hermiona chce ukončit, ale neztrácela pohotovost, protože ihned poté, na ní letěla kletba, kterou nezaslechl, ale po nárazu do země, to místo vybuchlo. V prvním okamžiku mu málem přestalo tlouct srdce, ale když uviděl Hermionu bez problému stát skoro v epicentru výbuchu, musel pochválit Aberfortha za naučení tohoto štítu.

„Slečna hraje bez pravidel? Dobrá tedy," uslyšel Hermionu, která ihned poté použila velice nebezpečné kouzlo, jak mohl vidět, podle barvy. Kouzlo Confringo narazilo do připraveného štítu a majitelku odhodilo několik metrů, výbušná kletba měla opravdovou sílu.

Vzal na sebe funkci rozhodčího a začal počítat do deseti, ale nemělo to cenu, hůlka ležela celkem daleko od místa, kde se povalovala její majitelka.

„Deset," řekl nahlas a vydal se blíž k Hermioně a přehodil ji plášť přes sebe a obejmul ji rukama kolem pasu, aby ji nebyla zima, přece jenom běhat bez zatepleného hábitu v prosinci, je špatný nápad.

„Taky si to mohla protáhnout a potěšit nás muže," poškádlil ji.

„Měla jsem v plánu ti udělat takovou malou show, ale ta mrcha začala hrát neférově," otočila se a pohled zabodla do stávající poražené protivnice.

„Pěkný souboj, slečno," dostalo se jí pochvaly i od Jacka, který byl opravdový fanoušek kouzelnických duelů.

„Radši Hermiona, připadám si divně," uslyšel od Hermiony, ale spíš po očku sledoval neúspěšné hledání hůlky, takže ani nevěděl proč, ale rozhodl se pomoci.

„Accio hůlka," pověděl poté, co z rukávu vytáhl hůlku, byl rád, že Percy sehnal z Francouzského bystrozorství nové pouzdra na hůlky, které se přikládala k dolní straně paže, od lokte k zápěstí, byl to společný dárek, který vybral Aberforth a sehnal Percy, byl za to opravdu vděčný, hůlka se vytahovala rychleji a jelikož byla v pouzdře, nemohla se tak jednoduše pomocí kouzla sebrat.

Hůlka se na zemi zakroutila a následně mu přistála v natažené ruce, byla poněkud delší, ale připadalo mu to opravdu stejné, jako v létě, kdy už takhle jednou hůlku vracel.

„Dostanu ji zpátky?"

„Nevím, jestli ten, kdo hůlku používá pro dokazování arogance a panovačnosti si ji zaslouží," pověděl vychytrale.

„Každopádně můžeme začít znovu a snad lépe, Harry," podal ruku místo hůlky, kterou jistě očekávala.

„Eleanor," dostalo se mu odpovědi, ale ruku mu taktéž podala.

„Doufám, že už je za námi, tohle to," ukázal jemně rukama, ale věděl, že nebylo třeba.

„Vrátíš mi tu hůlku?"

„Hůlku? No jistě, prosím," podal jí hůlku, ale divil se, že mu ji doslova nevyrvala a jemně si ji vzala. Potom jenom viděl její záda, jak odchází zpátky do sídla.

„Které kouzlo si na ní použil? Musíš mě to naučit," pověděl mu Jack, když se zpátky přiblížil.

„Pokusil jsem se to vyřešit s klidem, možná i to pomohlo," pokrčil rameny.

„Možná…Radši se vrátíme do sídla, přece jenom je tam tepleji," rozhodl Jack a oni ho jen následovali.

„Zasloužila si dostat tu hůlku?" pošeptala mu Hermiona.

„Není potřeba si dělat více nepřátel, skončila poražená, o tom není pochyb, ale takhle se třeba nebude chtít mstít, radši budu spát s vědomím, že se mi nesnaží zapálit sídlo."

„Máš na lidi dobrý čuch, takže s tebou budu souhlasit," pověděla už o něco hlasitěji a blíž se k němu přitáhla.

**

„Dobré ráno," uslyšel ihned poté, co otevřel oči.

„Výtečné, protože je to poslední ráno, tohoto roku," vysvětlil, když nechápala jeho nadšení.

„Toto uteklo že?"

„Právě, tak si pojď ještě lehnout, ve škole se o tebe budu muset dělit s profesory," usmál se.

„Neustále by ses jen válel," vyčetla mu pobaveně, ale ihned vzápětí to vše popřela, když si lehla k němu.

„Co bys dneska ráda dělala? Řekni si, Nový rok na Eiffelově věži, na vrcholku Big Benu nebo na Vítězném oblouku či třeba v Koloseu? Můžeme se podívat kamkoliv, třeba i do Sfingy, když se poštěstí."

„Co bychom tam dělali, mě je to jedno, kde budu, když tam budeš se mnou."

„To nemění nic na tom, že můžeme být skoro kdekoliv, myslím si, že za peníze seženeme přenášedlo až do Číny."

„Harry," zastavila ho pobaveně. „Nepotřebuji jít do Číny ani do Japonska, budu spokojená, i když zůstaneme tady."

„Tady jsme byli celé prázdniny, chce to nějakou změnu."

„A co třeba…třeba…Godrikův důl?" navrhla nečekaně. „Teda, jestli nechceš, tak to chápu."

„Jak tě to napadlo?" zeptal se zaujatě.

„Narodil ses tam a je to i místo posledního odpočinku tvých rodičů," pověděla smutně, ale když se na ni usmál, tak pokračovala. „Dokonce tam žili i Brumbálovi a tak mě napadlo, že by si tam chtěl být."

„Brumbál žil v Godrikově dole? To jsem nevěděl," řekl bez emocí v hlase, protože věděl, že mu ředitel nikdy neřekl nic a Aberfortha se na to neptal.

„Našla jsem to v knížkách a snažila jsem se o Godrikově dole najít co nejvíc, takže bych tě možná mohla vést při přemístění," pokrčila rameny, což moc z pozice, v jaké se nacházela, nešlo.

„Jsi poklad."

„Dobře víš, že bych pro tebe udělala cokoliv," podívala se mu přímo do očí.

„Hlavně to někdy v budoucnu nepřežeň, nechci se dožít okamžiku vidět tě na lůžku v nemocnici a jediné, co bych mohl je držet tě za ruce," zdůraznil.

„Budu opatrná, ale pokud budeš v nebezpečí…" nechala Hermiona větu nedokončenou, ale moc dobře ten konec věděl.

„Co mám s tebou dělat," povzdechl si.

„Nic, jako já s tebou, taky by si vlítnul jak hurikán kamkoliv, kdyby tam někdo z nás byl."

„Jenže já mám za vás zodpovědnost," podal dle jeho názoru pádný argument.

„A já tě miluji, už jednou jsem se chovala hrozně a věřila blábolům, než tobě, to už nedopustím, půjdu za tebou kamkoliv."

„Třeba až do pekel," doplnil místo ní.

„Správně, ale dost toho pesimismu, dneska se pokusíme zapomenout na všechno zlé a užít si tento poslední den tohoto roku," pověděla rázně a nepřipustila ho k žádnému odmlouvání.

„V tom případě zůstávám v posteli, tam se mi nic zlého nestane," řekl a přetáhl si přes hlavu peřinu.

„Godrikův důl k tobě nepřijde, takže budeš muset vstát," pověděla a uslyšel, jak opouští postel.

„Přemístím se z postele," stál si za svým, ale nyní už bez peřiny, když už tu neměl televizi, tak pozorovat převlíkající Hermionu bylo to nejlepší, co mohl dělat.

„Bavíš se?"

„Jo, jak mám v pořádku oči, tak to vidím se všemi detaily."

„Pitomče," uslyšel smích předtím, než mu kus oblečení přistál na hlavě.


	29. Godrikův důl

Minimálně šestkrát zkoušel Hermionu ujistit, že se zvládne s pomocí jejího vedení dostat až do Godrikova dolu, ale bylo to zbytečné, jí by nepřemluvilo nic a tak se museli přemístit někam jinam.

Viděl její vzpomínky, které ho vedli někam do lesa, nechal se jimi vést, jako kdyby útočil nitrozpytem, to všechno zmizelo s prásknutím, po kterém mohl otevřít oči.

„Proč jsme tu?" zeptal se, aby nemusel myslet na bolest hlavy, nebylo to zrovna příjemné vést se někam, když dotyčný neumí se přemisťovat.

„Jednou jsme tu byli s rodiči na dovolené, u támhleté řeky jsem s tátou rybařila, tady jsme měli stan a zde vždy stálo ohniště."

„Ještě tu budeš moct být mnohokrát, tvoji rodiče budou jistě rádi, když o to budeš stát," snažil se znít optimisticky, protože nevěděl, proč mu to vypráví, ale rozhodně z toho neměla radost.

„Za pár let až ta válka skončí, už nebudu ta malá Hermiona, která sem jezdila s rodiči na výlety, proto jsem to tu chtěla ještě vidět, třeba pak už nebude příležitost," dopověděla potichu. „Můžeme se přemístit, jestli už přešli příznaky.

„Máme čas, prohlídni si to tu, jestli chceš a kdekoliv jinde, mám čas a dokud se dokážu přemisťovat," nedokončil větu a zůstal potichu.

„Dobrý, můžeme, promiň za tu melancholii," řekla Hermiona už normálně a pak se mu jen pověsila kolem krku a on, když poznal její soustředění, mohl se přemístit, tentokrát to bylo těžší, nebyla to vzpomínka, ale jen představa, všechno co viděl, se postupně měnilo, jak se snažila přidávat více informací, které by ho mohli navést, a pak se ujal jednoho bodu a ucítil pod nohama zem i obvyklý zvuk.

„Jsi v pořádku?" uslyšel starostlivě.

„Mám všechny končetiny?" zeptal se předtím, než otevřel oči.

„Vypadá to tu stejně, jak jsem si to představovala," poukázala Hermiona.

„Kdyby ne, tak jsem nás přemístil do jiné vesnice."

„Stejně jsi dobrý, že si to dokázal, očekávala jsem mnoho pokusů."

„Takže tohle je Godrikův důl?" zeptal se jen tak do ticha a setřepal si tu trochu sněhu z vlasů, co mu tam stačilo napadat, obloha byla hodně zatažená a vypadalo to, že jen tak sněžit nepřestane. Před sebou, ale uviděl pouliční lampy a i světla z oken domů, které díky padajícímu sněhu nebyly vidět.

„Doufám, že ano, ale když budeme jinde, tak to nebude vadit," usmála se na něj Hermiona a on ji chytil za ruku, potřeboval mít aspoň nějaký záchytný bod, jak se cítil malátný.

Po chvilce se vydali do města a prohlíželi si jeho krásy, na domech, pouličních lampách všude visela vánoční výzdoba, některé zahrady měli i ozdobený venkovní vánoční stromek.

„Godrikův důl byl pojmenován podle Godrika Nebelvíra, který se zde narodil, a mnoho rodin zde začalo žít ke konci sedmnáctého století, když se začali kouzelníci ukrývat, taktéž zde Bowman Wright ukoval první zlatonku a místní hřbitov nese spousty významných jmen kouzelnických rodů," z ničeho nic pověděla Hermiona, a když se na ní s otázkou podíval, dodala. „Dějiny čar a kouzel, dneska jsem si je narychlo přečetla, abych o tomhle místě něco víc věděla.

„Myslím, že támhle u toho kostela bude ten hřbitov, který jsi zmínila," pověděl klidně, ale emoce s ním uvnitř velice cloumali.

„Najdeme tvoje rodiče, neboj."

Odpověděl místo zbytečných slov jen lehkým úsměvem a klidným večerním zimním dnem pokračovali dál.

„Jsme zastření?" zeptal se prozíravě.

„Jen lehkým kouzlem, jsou nám vidět stopy, ale v takovém to počasí by viděli jen kroky ve sněhu, ne jejich majitele."

„Je to potřeba, musíme se skrývat?"

„Asi ne, ale chci mít jistotu, nevadí? Třeba by tě tu někdo poznal a pozval na skleničku, ale nechci riskovat, že by na nás někdo vytáhl hůlku."

Dál kráčeli tichou ulicí, sem tam viděli někoho v jiné ulici, ale cestou ke hřbitovu na své cestě nepotkali nikoho, otevřel potichu vrátka a zrušil jejich zastření, přičemž si začal posvěcovat kouzlem Lumos.

Viděl jak ho Hermiona napodobuje a udělali od sebe menší rozestup, aby toho prohledali víc, byl rád, že už nemusí nosit brýle, protože bez kouzel, by za chvíli kvůli padajícímu sněhu neviděl nic.

Světlem z hůlky si osvětloval každý náhrobek, okolo kterého prošel, ale věděl, že to může být otázka desítek minut, než najdou ten pravý, sem tam se pozastavil nad známým jménem, ale nebyl tu pro něj nikdo tak známý, že by na hrob měl položit věnec.

Už skoro hůlkou přejel pryč z náhrobku, ale v půlce pohybu se zastavil a hůlku opět namířil tam, kde byl kus jména, protože zbytek byl zasněžený.

„Nox," zrušil světlo z hůlky. „Asius," vyčaroval další kouzlo a ze sněhu vytvořil páru, aby mohl přečíst celé jméno.

Ignotus Peverell hlásal náhrobek, okamžitě si vzpomněl na svůj rodokmen, který nedávno viděl.

„Nikdy bych nevěřil, kolik mých předků zde bude," pověděl si šeptem a očima pozoroval rok, kdy jeho předek zemřel i krátký epitaf.

„Našel si je?" uslyšel za sebou, ale než stačil odpovědět, Hermiona nahlas přečetla jméno vytesané na náhrobku.

„Můj předek," vysvětlil stručně. „Ale nevím o něm nic, je z tátovy strany, bohužel se ale nemůžu na nic zeptat."

„Najdeme o něm něco v knihách, slibuji," pověděla Hermiona trpělivě.

„Máš pravdu," souhlasil s ní, a aniž by se slovy domluvili, nastejno vyčarovali smuteční věnce a položili je k náhrobku.

„Odpočívej v pokoji, Ignotusi," řekl potichu a sklonil hlavu jako důkaz úcty a tiše pokračoval dál, občas míjel známá jména jako Abbottovi, ale mířil pouze za jedním cílem a tak mu začalo bušit srdce, když uslyšel volání svého jména a Hermionu klečící u jednoho z hrobů.

„Jsou to-," nedopověděl, protože uviděl záporné kývání hlavou.

Kendra a Ariana Brumbálová, obě u sebe měli datum narození i úmrtí a pod nimi byl jen krátký citát. 'Kde jsou tvé poklady, tam bude i tvé srdce.'

„Myslíš, že je ředitel Brumbál nebo Aberforth často navštěvují?" zeptala se tiše Hermiona.

„Pokud ano, tak to od ředitele považuji za největší zradu, celou dobu chodil kolem hrobu mých rodičů, kteří tady někde jsou a neráčil se mi ani oznámit, že někde hrob mají, mohl…mohl mě vzít sebou, sakra, vždyť jsem na to měl právo, proč to ten hnusák neudělal, na co čekal, až mi bude sedmnáct a budu se sem moct přijít podívat sám nebo až umřu, abych se s nimi setkal?" vylíval si zlost.

„Harry-"

„Aberforth mi aspoň řekl, že je nenavštěvuje a věděl o tom, že tu mám rodiče, možná kdybych ho požádal, tak by mě sem vzal, ale Aberfortha jsem neznal šest prokletých let. Ředitel celou dobu věděl, celou dobu, kde se nacházejí mí rodiče, ale ani slůvkem se nezmínil a to jsem mu tolikrát porazil Voldemorta, jako kdybych si to nezasloužil," povídal naštvaně dál a nějak věděl, že kdyby tu teď ředitel stál, tak by se mu Crucio na něj povedlo.

„Harry, nekaž nám tenhle večer, prosím."

„Promiň, máš pravdu…stejně mi to nepomůže že? Nebudu se stejně cítit lépe, když se tu rozbrečím nebo rozkřičím, pořád budu cítit tu zradu ve svém srdci."

„Pojď, půjdeme dál, nechci, aby si měl na tohle místo špatné vzpomínky," zatáhla ho za ruku směrem k dalším náhrobkům. Poté už se nerozdělili, držela ho celou dobu za ruku a svou hůlkou mu osvětlovala všechny náhrobky, snažil se z myšlenek dostat do reality, ale i když věděl, že tu mají Brumbálovi hrob, teprve když to spatřil, si uvědomil tu zradu.

Najednou, ale ucítil, že Hermiona zastavila a tak se podíval, kam směřuje její pohled a našel to, co hledal. Mramorový náhrobek, který byl ze všech nejhezčích, nebo byl možná nejhezčí kvůli tomu, čí těla tam pod zemí ležela.

James Potter Narozen 27. Březen 1960 Zemřel 31. Říjen 1981

Lily Potterová Narozena 30. Ledna 1960 Zemřela 31. Října 1981

_Poslední nepřítel, který musí být poražen, je smrt._

Neustále si to v duchu četl, aby si to navždy zapamatoval, i motto se tu vyjímalo, všude jinde by v tom hledal spojitost s nesmrtelností, o kterou se pokoušejí všichni šílenci, ale tady se mu to líbilo, protože jeho rodičům se to podařilo, porazili smrt svým sebeobětováním, kdyby ne, tak by tu nestál, ale jeho jméno tu bylo také napsáno.

Postupně zjišťoval, že tenhle náhrobek, byl poslední kus skládačky, kterou potřeboval, aby poznal své rodiče, viděl jejich fotky, obraz v zrcadle z Erisedu, jejich duše při střetu s Voldemortem, viděl svou mámou ve snech, ale teprve ten hrob mu dokázal, že je to skutečný, že jeho rodiče žili a zemřeli jako hrdinové kouzelnického světa.

„Pěkný motto že?" řekla Hermiona aby přerušila to ticho.

„Lepší než Toujors Pur," usmál se, ale jeho oči ukazovali něco jiného, pár prvních chvil se snažil slzy potlačit, ale věděl, že je to zbytečný, kde jinde by měl člověk brečet, než na hrobě svých rodičů.

„Chceš tu nechat o samotě?"

„Ne…prosím…zůstaň tu," požádal pomalu a neustále pohledem hypnotizoval ten krásný mramorový náhrobek, na který padali jeho slzy, věděl, že kdyby začal zhluboka dýchat a myslel na něco jiného, zastavil by příval slz, ale nechtěl to udělat, místo toho si klekl do sněhu a plakal víc.

„Mami, tati, jsem tu u vás, konečně jsem vás našel," zavzlykal potichu, ale věděl, že se odpovědi nedočká. Svou roztřesenou rukou pozvedl hůlku a vyčaroval si dva věnce a odlevitoval je na rohy náhrobku.

Ucítil na svém rameni ruku a poprvé si uvědomil, že by to mělo být opačně, on by měl být ten silný a utěšovat ostatní a ne tu brečet jak malé dítě a tak pomalu vstal a utřel si slzy hábitem, což způsobilo, že si celou tvář trochu ochladil od sněhu.

„Můžeme jít," pošeptal do ticha.

„Já se vrátím, slibuji," pověděl už s klidem a otočil se na Hermionu, která taktéž nedokázala zadržet slzy a tak se na ní pousmál a chladnou dlaní jí slzy setřel.

Položil ruku kolem jejích ramen a s pocitem, že uzavřel jednu kapitolu svého života, zamířil po tmě směrem, kde tušil vrátka, kterými sem vešli.

**

„Harry, támhle je nějaké náměstí," ukázala volnou rukou před sebe a opravdu uviděl pomník, který se blýskal v centru náměstíčka.

„Komu asi patří?" zeptal se, a když viděl nepochopení, dodal. „Ten pomník, támhle, patří Godrikovi nebo tomu, který ukoval první zlatonku?"

„Vsadila bych se, že vím, komu patří," pověděla tajemně a přidala do kroku a on ji musel napodobit.

„Jestli myslíš, že je to válečný pomník, tak máš asi pravdu," poukázal, když došli blíž a poznal obelisk.

„To není typické pro kouzelnické vesnice, pojď blíž."

Povzdechl si a pokračovali k obelisku, cestou málo koho potkali, když ano, tak zacházel do jednoho z domů nebo do hospody, z které se ozývali různé rozhovory, kterým se nedalo rozumět. Na druhé straně náměstí poznal i obchod se smíšeným zbožím, který cedulkou hlásal zavřeno nebo si to aspoň myslel, přece jenom to byl daleko.

„Harry…podívej," skoro až vykřikla překvapením.

„Co?" stačil říct, než i on si stačil všimnout té změny, že to co bylo před chvíli obelisk, je nyní socha, vlastně dvě. Muž s rozčepýřenými vlasy a brýlemi a vedle něj krásná žena s vlasy dlouhými, milým výrazem ve tváři a v rukou držela malé dítě, které se smálo.

„Harry to jsou-„

„Moji rodiče, ano," odpověděl taktéž překvapeně, čekal cokoliv, ale tohle ne.

„Tví rodiče jsou tu asi velmi vážení," řekla potichu.

„Já jsem na té soše taky," pověděl, protože se mu to zdálo nemožné.

„Možná poslední moment, kdy jste byli takhle spolu."

„Jsem rád…dost pro mě znamená, že moji rodiče byli tak oblíbení, škoda že tam není Sirius jako pes, stejně byl Tichošlápek jako jejich- moje rodina."

„Je mi líto, že své rodiče, můžeš vidět jen takto," pověděla mírně Hermiona.

„Mě taky, mě taky…ale mám tebe, Lenku, dva zblázněné staříky, Percyho, jsou na tom lidé hůř, oni se za mě obětovali, určitě chtěli, aby ze mě něco bylo a na titul ‚chlapec, který porazil Voldemorta' snad budou pyšní, musíme to pro ně udělat, pro ně a pro všechny ostatní.

„Dokážeme to, věřím tomu," podpořila ho.

„Samozřejmě, že ano, předvedu mu moc, kterou ani pán zla nezná," konečně se usmál a ještě jednou si prohlédnul sám sebe ležícího v rukách své matky a otočil se a vykročil dál směrem do města. Ještě jednou se otočil, ale už tam opět stál jen zasněžený obelisk, ve kterém bylo určitě vypsáno spousty jmen hrdinů.

Byl rád aspoň za to minimální zakrytí, v tom sněhu a tmě to bylo stejně skoro jako neviditelnost.

Ještě než tohle místo opustí, chtěl najít dům, ve kterém žil svůj první rok, ale bál se, že mu to Fidelovo zaklínadlo nedovolí nebo ten dům už vůbec nemusel existovat, kdo ví.

„Hermiono podívej," skoro vykřikl, bylo naprosté štěstí, že trefil správnou cestu, ale nyní stál před…zbořeništěm domu, jeho domu. Nyní to ale byla zřícenina, část domu byla úplně srovnaná se zemí, ta druhá sice stála, ale určitě jen díky kouzlům, ale obě části spojovala jedna věc, břečťan, ten byl opravdu všude a taktéž skoro půlmetrová tráva, která ukrývala části střechy, zdí, nábytku a všeho co zničila magie, která porazila Voldemorta.

„Půjdeme dovnitř?" zeptala se Hermiona nečekaně.

„Myslíš to vážně, žádný rozhovor o rizicích?" usmál se zmateně.

„Kvůli tomuhle domu jsme sem šli, proč bych ti to měla zakazovat, nezřítil se patnáct let, snad nám nespadne na hlavu teď," poukázala Hermiona na skutečnost, kterou si sice nebyl tak jistý, ale chtěl uvěřit tomu, že je to bezpečné.

Volnou rukou chtěl otevřít zničenou branku, ale ihned poté co se lehce dotkl, se před něj zvedl dřevěný štít, na kterém bylo napsáno skoro to stejné jak na náhrobku, datum, kdy za něj jeho rodiče položili život.

Trochu níž, ale bylo taktéž pár slov o něm, kde bylo napsáno, že je jediný, kdo přežil smrtící kletbu a taktéž tam byl důvod, proč ten dům zůstal takový, jakým je.

„Je to monument a vzpomínka Harry, proto je to v tomhle stavu, nechali to tu pro tebe."

„Já vím, tihle lidé udělali cokoliv, aby to tu zůstalo stát, jsem jim vděčný, takže bychom tam asi neměli vstupovat, ať tu památku nepošpiníme," stáhnul ruku z branky a jenom si prohlížel, jak na ten znak bylo připsáno pár slov, či jmen nebo iniciálu.

„Harry, obyvatelé to tu nechali pro tebe, starali se o to, aby si tam jednoho dne mohl vstoupit, ten dům patří tobě, měl bys tam jít."

„Já…dobře," odvážil se znovu dotknout branky a otevřít ji tak, aby mohli projít.

„Dávej si pozor, ať se o něco nepořežeš," řekl pro jistotu, když viděl co vše je na zemi vyskládané.

„Lumos," rozsvítil si hůlku a poodešel trochu od Hermiony, aby našel cestu mezi trámy a cihlami.

Překračoval rozbité věci a brodil se ve vysoké trávě, která byla zmrzlá, ale i přes zimu zůstávala, neustále byl připravený vyčarovat Protego horribilis, kdyby se na něj mělo něco zřítit, ale vypadalo to, že Hermiona měla pravdu, nespadne to díky jeho přítomnosti.

„Tudy se tam dostaneme nejbezpečněji," zavolala ho Hermiona a ukázala na díru ve zdi, přešel tedy k ní a společně si prohlíželi trosky domu.

„Támhle se to stalo, tam jsem měl pokoj," ukázal na nejzničenější část domu. „Támhle zemřel můj táta, když nám chtěl dát trochu času, neměl hůlku, byl bezbranný, ale nevzdal se, byli to hrdinové."

„Máš to po nich," pověděla Hermiona, aby ho dostala ze vzpomínek, které nebyli ani jeho, tuhle scénu viděl z očí svého největšího nepřítele.

„Já vím, jsme tu proto, abychom šli dovnitř," povzdechl si nahlas a pomalým krokem, jako kdyby se bál, že se propadne podlahou, překročil trosky, aby konečně stanul ve svém domě.

„Počkej, pomůžu ti," otočil se a pomohl ji dostat se také dovnitř. Uslyšel taktéž zaklínadlo Lumos a světlo se dvakrát zvětšilo.

„Nechoď ode mne daleko, nechci tu zůstat sama," otřásla se Hermiona, i jemu to nahánělo strach, statika domu držela jen na kouzlech, bál se pomalu i dýchat, aby se něco nestalo.

Připadalo mu divné, že věci co tu byli před patnácti lety, tu jsou stále, zničená pohovka, zničený stolek, vymlácená okna, rozházená suť společně s věcmi co už se nedali poznat a podobně.

„Je naděje, že tu něco najdeme?" zeptal se směrem k Hermioně.

„Nevím, je to tak dávno a navíc, musel tu být Řád, sousedi…zloději," tu poslední možnost spíš zašeptala, ale věděl, že je to nejpravděpodobnější.

Věděl, že můžou být maximálně ve dvou místnostech, protože ostatní už…neexistovali, opatrně si vykračoval a došel do kuchyně nebo to aspoň usuzoval, stejně tak to mohla být jídelna, či úplně něco jiného. Na zemi uviděl nějaký hrnek a tak zkusil Reparo a ono to fungovalo, střepy porcelánu se pomalu začali slepovat do sebe a nakonec se na zemi válela jediná celá věc, v tomhle domě. Sehnul se pro něj a pousmál se, když uviděl na něm napsáno, Lily. Vytáhl si nekonečný váček, který dostal od Hermiony a hrnek do něj schoval.

„Můžeme jít," potichu zavolal a tichý tón hlasu mu vydržel až do té doby, kdy opustili zříceninu a vstoupili zpátky na ulici.

„Přece jenom mi oči ještě slouží, takže se mi nezdálo, že tu někoho vidím," řekl hlas z druhé strany ulice a mířil přímo na ně, takže prohlédl jejich zatření.

„Přišli jste něco ukrást? To jste měli přijít před patnácti lety, nyní je to místní památka, nikdo tady nerad vidí, když tam někdo chodí," povídal nahlas muž skoro sám pro sebe, ucítil jak mu Hermiona pevně sevřela ruku, ale věděl, že je zbytečné se ukrývat a tak je jednoduchým kouzlem zase zviditelnil.

„Zamilovaný páreček vykrádá po silvestrovských nocích domy?" zeptal se znovu ten hlas.

„Myslím si, že mohu navštívit dům mých rodičů," nesnažil se ukrýt svoji totožnost, mohl je přemístit, ale nebyl hledaný zločinec, takže to bylo zbytečné.

„Harry Potter?" přistoupila k nim postava muže blíž a oni mohli poznat shrbeného muže, kterému už muselo být spousty let. „V tom případě omluvte mé chování, nevěděl jsem, že to můžete být zrovna vy. Almond Abbott, jméno mé, těší mě, že vás zde vidím, pane Pottere," podal mu ruku asi dědeček jeho spolužačky ze školy.

„I mě těší, pane Abbotte," stiskl mu ruku a poté si s ním podala ruku i Hermiona.

„Chvátáte pryč? Zde v Godrikově dole se vždy noc před Novým rokem scházíme v místním hostinci, nechcete se přidat? Všichni by vás zde rádi viděli."

Podíval se na Hermionu, která se na něj usmála a tak bylo rozhodnuto, stráví večer a noc zde, na místě, kde odpočívají jeho rodiče.

„Rádi."

„Uvidíte, že vás zde všichni rádi přivítají, někteří už ani nevěřili, že vás zde ještě někdy spatří," začal nový rozhovor pan Abbott a směřoval k tomu hostinci, kolem kterého už jednou procházeli.

„Měli jste někomu říct, zaťukat na některý z domů nebo přijít do hostince, určitě by vás tu někdo provedl, jste tu symbol naděje a statečnosti, vaše rodiče tu byli oblíbení, určitě by vám o nich každý rád něco řekl," pokračoval postarší pan Abbott.

„To nás nenapadlo," přiznal sem „neočekával jsem, že tu bude ještě dům stát a už vůbec, že tu bude ta socha, přišli jsme se podívat na hrob mých rodičů, a pak odejít."

„Kam byste chodili," pousmál se Almond Abbott, „místní obyvatelé jsou velmi přátelští, vždy by vás tu řádně uvítali a pohostili."

„Nechtěli jsme překážet nebo obtěžovat," promluvila Hermiona.

„To se nestane, uvidíte sami," dokončil pan Abbott větu tehdy, když stáli před hostincem, který vypadal naprosto stejně, jako ostatní domy, podobná vánoční výzdoba, i barva obkladů, jediné čím se lišila od ostatních, byla cedule s nápisem Hostinec a veselou hudbou s rozhovorem zevnitř vycházejícím.

Následovali příkladu svého průvodce, který vstoupil dovnitř a tak jak už očekával, všechny hlasy pokračovaly dál, když uviděli pana Abbotta, ale klid se objevil, když poznali jeho. Dokonce i hudba po chvíli přestala hrát.

„To koukáte, koho jsem to potkal venku že?" využil momentu jejich průvodce.

„Dobrý den," pozdravili s Hermionou na stejno, ona nesměle, on s divným pocitem, že i když sem patří, tak ho tu vidí jako tu sochu na náměstí a ne jako osobu.

„Pane Pottere, vítejte doma," pověděl hostinský, a i když to měl od baru nejdál, jako první mu podal ruku, kterou vděčně přijal.

„Děkuji, doufám, že neruším."

„To určitě ne, sedněte si támhle, hned vám přinesu něco k pití," ukázal na jeden ze stolů, kde sedělo nejvíc lidí, ihned jim donesli židle, jak koukal.

„Něco nealkoholického prosím, dvakrát," dodal, když pohledem zkontaktoval Hermionu.

„To se ani s námi nenapijete?" ozvalo se překvapeně od stolu, ke kterému se blížili, ale nebyli sami, všichni se snažili dostat co nejblíže ke stolu, aby si mohli popovídat, ale nemohl jim to mít za zlé, prostě nemohl.

„Bohužel, ještě dnes se musím dostat domů a někde jsem slyšel, že alkohol a přemísťování nejde k sobě."

Byl rád, že aspoň pobavil a zmírnil tu atmosféru, takže se lidé začali bavit normálně. „Samozřejmě to chápu, ale musíte nám aspoň za to slíbit, že tu vydržíte do Nového roku," pověděl jeden z mužů po jeho pravici, odsunul Hermioně židli a teprve, když ona seděla, zaujal místo vedle ní.

„Chceš tu zůstat?" otočil se na Hermionu, protože i když už slyšel její názor, že je to na něm, chtěl vědět, jestli s tím souhlasí.

„Přišli jsme sem, nemusíme brzo odcházet," uklidnila ho a byl rád, že se mu nedostalo odpovědi, kterou očekával.

„To rádi slyšíme, další runda jde na mě," ozval se někdo další a on se nad tím musel jenom zašklebit.

„Ne, mělo by to být obráceně, takže si nechte nalít, co chcete, půjde to na mně," pozval celou hospodu, protože by to tak mělo být. Byl rád, že se jeho obavy nevyplnili, lidé tu zde byli až přívětivě milý, všichni bez rozdílu věku se tu dobře bavili a vyprávěli jim nebo i mezi sebou vtipné historky, co se za ten rok stalo, či anketu, kdo je na ministerstvu největší blbec.

Půlnoc se kvapem blížila a všichni byli čím dál veselejší, samozřejmě na tom měl i zásluhu alkohol, kterého se vypilo dost, ale když lidé dokážou pít a ne se ožírat, tak mu to nevadilo.

„Harry, a co že ses tu objevil zrovna dnes?" přešel jeden z obyvatel na tykání, domníval se, že se jmenoval Tom.

„Vlastně to nebyl ani můj nápad," pověděl, a když viděl nechápavost, pokračoval. „To napadlo mou drahou polovičku, nabízel jsem ji různé končiny, kde bychom mohli tuhle noc strávit, ale když ji napadlo tohle místo, samozřejmě, že jsem nemohl, ani nechtěl odmítnout."

„V tom případě si připiju na tvou partnerku, která tě dovedla sem," zasmál se Tom a dopil své víno a ihned si objednal další.

„Harry, můžeš jít se mnou?" ozval se hostinský, když Tomovi naléval další číši.

„Jistě," pověděl udiveně a jenom se ohlédl na Hermionu, která se bavila s nějakou další slečnou, která vyšla před pěti lety z Bradavic nebo tak mu to aspoň bylo sděleno.

„Pojď," nadzvedl mu hostinský přepážku u baru a mohli tak projít do místnůstky za barem, dost podobné jako má Aberforth ve svém hostinci.

„Posaď se, ať tu nevystojíš důlek, než to najdu," pokračoval hostinský, než si klekl a otevřel starou truhlu.

„Co hledáš?" odvážil se k tykání.

„Možná sis všiml, že tě několikrát někdo z místních vyfotil, tady je to zvyk, dělat si fotografické záznamy všech společných akcí, oslava Halloweenu, Vánoc, Nového roku a podobných událostí, takže tu mám i pár fotek, kde by měli být tví rodiče a mám tu i jednu perlu," odpověděl hostinský a pak si pro sebe dodal. „Kde to sakra je."

„Tady, to mám," podal mu kus pergamenu, na kterém jako první slovo bylo napsáno diplom.

„Diplom?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„Čti dál."

„Diplom za první místo v pití ohnivé whisky pro Jamese Pottera?" zasmál se nahlas.

„Jeho manželka tou cenou moc potěšena nebyla, James ano, teda potom co se vyspal z té kocoviny, vypil toho tolik, že jsem byl připravený ho odvést k Mungovi."

„Můj táta sem chodil často?"

„No později už jen na nealkoholické nápoje, předpokládám, že dostal přednášku. Naposledy jsem ho viděl tady pít, když oslavoval tvé narozeniny, ale můžu se mýlit, už je to tak dávno."

Díval se chvíli na diplom a musel pousmát tomu, že když někdo žije se Siriusem, tak neexistují žádné extrémy ani pravidla.

„Tady jsou ty fotky, já věděl, že jsem si je někam založil," podal mu hostinský obálku, kterou chtěl otevřít, ale byl zastaven a tak se tázavě podíval.

„Vezmi si je domů, teď je čas oslavit nový rok, nebudeme se tedy zdržovat tady a půjdeme zpátky, jestli mi ten hostinec ještě nezbořili," ukázal mu, že má jít první a tak tedy udělal.

„Kde si, už mi došlo," přivítal je jeden z místních s nataženou číší.

„Promiň," omluvil se hostinský šeptem a začal se zase věnovat své práci a on aby nepřekážel, vydal se zpět ke stolu, vypadalo to, že si ho Hermiona ani nevšímá, ale očekával, že ho sleduje na každém kroku.

„Tome?" otočil se na skoro jediného muže, kterého tu zná jménem. „Jak to, že jsem tu tak…oblíbený nebo jak to říct, většina lidí dala na Věštce a odsoudila mě kvůli tomu, co se tam psalo."

„Támhle Marvin pracuje pro Denního věštce a už dlouhou dobou nám podává skutečné zprávy, žádné fikce, takže víme, že si v tom nevinně a nikdo tě tady za to co děláš, neodsuzuje," vysvětlil mu Tom mírně v podnapilém stavu.

„Tohohle Marvina by asi potřebovalo víc lidí," povzdechl si nahlas.

„Aspoň víš kdo je idiot a věří té krávě Holoubkové."

„Koukám, že je oblíbená," usmál se.

„To už si ty nepamatuješ, ale byli doby, kdy byl Denní věštec pravdivý přísun informací, ale pak tam vzali takové jako je ta Holoubková a jí podobní, stal se z toho akorát bordel a noviny na utírání stolů a ne na čtení."

„Opravdu jsou na to dobré, mám jich doma spousty, mohl bych je začít používat jako utěrky," chytil se jeho nápadu a dále probírali skoro nekonečné téma.

**

„Pánové," ozvalo se od baru. „Pánové a dámy věnujte mi chvilinku svého času. Za prvé vám chci poděkovat, že jste se tu sešli v takovém počtu, když jste mohli klidně trávit dnešní noc ve svých domovech, za druhé bych rád oficiálně přivítal našeho slavného navrátilce, pana Harryho Pottera a jeho přítelkyni. No a za třetí bych si přál, abyste pozvedli své číše a dali holt těm, kteří už tu mezi námi nejsou, nedokážu všechny vyjmenovat, takže si připijme na toho, díky kterému máme tu možnost tu žít, na Godrika Nebelvíra."

„Na Godrika Nebelvíra," pronesl nahlas a pozvedl svou číši a byl rád, že zrovna ten člověk, je zakladatelem jeho koleje.

„Na Godrika Nebelvíra," ozvalo se ode všech přítomných.

„Mám navrhnout přípitek na Salazara Zmijozela? Když už si chtěl u něj strávit celou školní docházku?" poškádlila ho Hermiona, když mu dala své ruce kolem krku.

„A co třeba přípitek na Viktora Kruma? Hráč, který dokázal okouzlit spousty holek, včetně tebe?" navrhl neškodně.

„Slyším žárlivost?" optala se mile Hermiona.

„Na Viktora? To ne, Krum je kamarád, jednou mu budu muset poslat autogram."

„Celé Rusko stojí o tvůj autogram," uslyšel ironii v jejím hlase.

„Jednou bude, sama uvidíš," stál si tvrdě za svým.

„Víš, že kdyby to řekl někdo jiný, tak bych si myslela, že je namyšlený, ale když to řekneš ty, tak tomu i věřím?"

„To možná proto, že o žádnou mizernou slávu nestojím," pověděl, a když uslyšel její tichý smích, doplnil. „Dobrá, tak o velkou slávu nestojím."

„Tomu už se dá uvěřit, ale stejně si myslím, že si to všechno užíváš."

„Hm…možná, ale jenom možná, trochu ano," pošeptal potichu a věděl, že je to pravda.

„Hlavně, že jsi šťastný, jestli ano, nic ti vyčítat nebudu," potěšilo ho, jak to krásně říká a opravdu měla pravdu, změnil se, opravdu se změnil a s tím i vyhlídky na svět a ona stále zůstává a pomáhá.

„Pánové, dámy a zamilované páry," uslyšel znovu hostinského jemně zesíleným hlasem a skoro by se vsadil, že to poslední oslovení mířilo na ně. „Zbývají nám už jen tři minuty do půlnoci, takže navrhuji, abychom se dopravili ven na zahradu, kde už je připravená nějaká ta show na oslavu Nového roku, kdo se nemůže dopravit sám, ať požádá ty agilnější nebo ty, s menším počtem alkoholu v krvi."

„Já mu dám agilnější, holí bych ho hnal, fracka jednoho," zamumlal pan Abbott, když kolem nich procházel.

„Půjdeme?" ozvalo se mu u ucha.

„Jistě, to si nechci nechat ujít nebo máš lepší nápad?" zeptal se jí.

„Nesvádějte mě tady, pane Pottere," zasmála se Hermiona a vytáhla ho ze židle.

Byli mezi posledníma, kdo z hostince vyšli, ale podle hodin ještě zbývalo asi padesát sekund, takže si stoupli na terasu, dostali do ruky číši jistě alkoholického nápoje a všichni v tichosti vyčkávali a hypnotizovali kouzelné hodiny, které s hlasitým bouchnutím dokazovali, že je zase o sekundu blíž k půlnoci.

„Deset," začali všichni nahlas odpočítávat a každou další sekundu vykřikli ještě zřetelněji.

„Štastný Nový rok všem," zakřičel se stále zesíleným hlasem hostinský a všichni se k němu ihned připojili.

Prvních dvě tři minuty si museli ťuknout s každým, kdo k nim přišel a teprve pak se mohli napít, někde po vesnici už létali rachejtle, ale tady se stále ještě vyčkávalo na to, než se všichni uklidní a začnou sledovat noční oblohu.

Po chvíli bylo ale vidět, že to za to stálo, stovky barevných světýlek vyletělo k obloze, kde se s ohromným výbuchem rozličných světel se roztříštily. Tahle salva se opakovala minimálně pětkrát, než Tom pozvedl svoji hůlku a přidal své kouzlo, aby nebe bylo ještě zřetelnější, poté, co se k němu začali další přidávat i on vytáhl z rukávu hůlku a vyslal k nebi Fulgur vestis, který jako blesk letěl vzhůru, než zmizel.

„Perikulo," vyslala Hermiona světlici a on ji napodobil a tohle kouzlo společně s místními vyslali tolikrát, než poslední rachejtle skončili na obloze.

„Výborně, všem vám děkuji za tuto účast, nyní se můžete vrátit dovnitř," pověděl naposledy hlasitě hostinský, než si kouzlem ztišil hlas. Začínal na sobě pociťovat první známky únavy a tak se rozhodl radši rozloučit, nechtěl, aby ho únava ovlivnila a pak se nemohl ani přemístit.

„Chceš pomoct?" zeptal se, když viděl, jak se hostinský snaží všechny číše odklidit pryč.

„To je dobrý, běžte se bavit."

„Spíš se chceme rozloučit."

„Tak brzy? Jo vlastně, bydlíš daleko, tak dobrá tedy, mějte se dobře a určitě se tu zase někdy stavte, mám otevřeno každý večer, takže tu vždy budete mít volný stůl."

„Rád," nedořekl, protože viděl pohled Hermiony. „Rádi se sem zase podíváme."

„To rád slyším, tak šťastnou cestu a běžte se ještě rozloučit dovnitř nebo vám to neodpustí," zasmál se hostinský a dál se věnoval své práci.

**

Nikdo je nechtěl pustit domů, všichni je přemlouvali, že tam mají zůstat, až po několikaminutovém přesvědčování, že se o prázdninách zase vrátí, se s nimi rozloučili a oni mohli odejít, byl rád, že se přemístil do pokoje, sice s botami, oblečením od sněhu, ale byl tam.

Sundal si jen hábit a nechal padnout své polomrtvé tělo do postele a povzdychnout si. „Proč to musí být tak daleko."

„Mohli jsme tam zůstat, kdybych věděla, že se ti bude špatně přemisťovat."

„To já věděl, ale všude dobře, doma nejlíp."

„Běž se zatím vykoupat, jestli chceš, já zkusím nabrat taktéž síly, kdyby si mě našla na tom samém místě mrtvého, shoď mě na zem a normálně si lehni," dodal a sledoval jenom strop.

„Opovaž se spát," zahrozila mile a odešla.

„Budu si muset dávat tréninky přemisťování, protože tohle není možný," řekl sám sobě a několik minut se ani nepohnul.

Po více jak deseti minutách, se donutil zvednout a svléct se aspoň do košile a hlavně sundat boty, všechno odnesl k vchodovým dveřím a vydal se do kuchyně, když se k němu přemístil Krátura.

„Pane Harry, Krátura se omlouvá, že ruší, ale přišel jeden dopis, který by pan Harry měl přečíst," odpověděl uctivě skřítek a natáhl ručku s dopisem.

„Kdo to přinesl?" zeptal se, když držel v ruce zapečetěný dopis.

„Nějaká černá sova, předala dopis a ihned odletěla, pane."

„Viděl jsi ji už někdy?"

„Krátura ještě takovou sovu neviděl."

„Dobrá, děkuji, můžeš jít zpátky," propustil skřítka, který po přání dobré noci okamžitě zmizel.

„Černá sova? Že by Voldemort přešel na soví poštu?" zauvažoval nahlas a sedl si do jídelny, která byla nejblíže. Roztrhl pečeť i dopis a vyndal z něj malý pergamen, na kterém byla napsána jen krátká zpráva.

Nevracej se do školy expresem.

Přítel

Přečetl si to ještě několikrát, ale nemohl přijít ani na to, kdo je ‚přítel' natož, proč by se neměl vracet do školy vlakem, ten kdo to psal, si chtěl být jistý, že nezjistí totožnost, takže i celý dopis byl psán kouzelným brkem.

„Mohla by to být past?" ptal se sám sebe, když mu pohled padl na podpis.

„Co by se ksakru mohlo stát ve vlaku," postavil se rozčilením. „Mohl by to být Ronald? Ne ten by na sovu ani na kouzelný brk neměl. Malfoy? Ten by na to měl, ale neměl by žádný prospěch, kdybych nepřijel na čas do školy, Aberforth, Horácio i Kratiknot by se podepsali, Lenka taky, Brumbál by nic neposlal," mumlal si potichu a procházel se po jídelně.

„Třeba je to opravdu nějaký smrtijed a chce mě nalákat někam do pasti, ale to by napsal, kam mám místo toho jít a nebylo by to jen varování," pokračoval v přemýšlení.

„Já jsem myslela, že jsem tě slyšela," ozvala se Hermiona od dveří jenom v noční košili a ještě s mokrými rozpuštěnými vlasy.

„Co si o tom myslíš?" podal ji dopis a snažil se udržet myšlenky na dopise, když k ní šel blíž.

„Přítel?" přečetla podpis a on ji mohl jen odpovědět pokrčením ramen.

„Krátura to přinesl?" zeptala s na další otázku a on ji zase jenom beze slov odpověděl.

„Budeš se toho držet?"

„Já nevím," povzdechl si. „Může v tom být past? Kdyby jo tak by tam bylo napsáno, ať jedu něčím jiným, kde by mě mohl třeba někdo přepadnout, ale takhle? Zní to opravdu jako varování, ale co by se mohlo stát zrovna ve vlaku."

„Ať už je to žert nebo ne, tak nám neublíží se toho držet, kdybychom se toho nedrželi, můžeme si jen přitížit."

„Můžeme nějak zjistit, kdo to mohl poslat?" zeptal se nadějně.

„Pochybuji, ten kdo to napsal, si dal pozor, určitě si půjčil i cizí sovu, která nepoletí zpátky k němu, ať to poslal kdokoliv, chtěl zůstat utajen."

„Takže prostě nepojedu vlakem?" zeptal se nakonec.

„Nepojedeš? Myslíš, že jako já pojedu vlakem a budu si kousat nehty strachem, jestli se ti opravdu něco nestalo? Na to zapomeň," pověděla pevným hlasem a on se jenom usmál.

„Nebude se ti ale líbit, na čem se tam chci dostat," ušklíbl se.

„Žádné koště!"

„Neboj, tohle bude lepší, věř mi."

„Jsem kvůli tvé ochraně ochotná udělat hodně věcí, ale jestli přijdeš na nějaký hloupější nápad než koště, třeba létající koberec, tak tě uškrtím, rozumíme si?" pověděla vážně a on už přemýšlel, co si napíše na epitaf, protože to se jí opravdu líbit nebude.

„Accio Pergamen, Accio Brk, Accio Kalamář," začala si Hermiona přivolávat věci na psaní a tak se na ní s otázkou podíval.

„Napíšu Lence a objasním ji situaci a pak to pošlu po Hedvice, protože Křivonožka by to určitě nést nechtěl."

„Dobrá, jdu se naložit do vany, kdybys potřebovala nějaký chytrý nápad, víš, kam máš zajít," řekl, když si ho už Hermiona ani nevšímala a tak se tedy vydal do koupelny s myšlenkami na to, kdo může být ten přítel.


	30. Znovu zpátky

„Lenka mě ujistila, že si bude dávat abnormální pozor na to, co se děje a že opravdu nechce jít s námi, i když sem jí to nabízela, asi se jí taky nechce letět nějakým bláznivým dopravním prostředkem," zkrátila mu Hermiona dopis, který dostala od Lenky.

„Doufám, že neděláme chybu s tím, že to nikomu nehlásíme," pověděl potichu.

„Neboj, napsala jsem skoro stejný dopis Horáciovi a Aberforthovi, takže to vědí všichni podstatní."

„Jsi poklad," usmál se a doufal, že by snad všechno mělo být v pořádku.

„Už jsi sbalený? Za pár hodin bychom měli vyrazit."

„No to možná dřív, bude to delší cesta než vlakem," pověděl opatrně.

„Varuji tě, Harry Pottere, to že tě mám ráda, neznamená, že ti odpustím různé blbosti," stála si pořád za svým, ale věděl, že jí to spíš baví, než aby na něj byla opravdu naštvaná.

„Budu se ti to líbit…aspoň myslím, uvidíš," zvolal ještě do schodů, než Hermiona odešla do pokoje.

„Kráturo!" přivolal si skřítka.

„Ano, pane Harry."

„Za chvíli budeme odjíždět, takže potřebuji, aby si to tady zabezpečil a staral se o všechno jako dřív."

„Krátura pana Harryho nezklame," pověděl upřímně skřítek.

„To já vím, můžeš jít," propustil skřítka a sám se rozhodl zabalit, i když ty nejdůležitější věci, měl už v měšci na krk, který mu taktéž zdobil jeden z Viteálů.

„Hermiono, za chvíli se vrátím, ještě si musím něco zařídit," zavolal do schodů, protože balení mohlo počkat.

„Dávej pozor," dostalo se mu odpovědi, než zmizel a objevil se v Kvikálkově na dětském hřišti. Skrytě na sebe použil zahřívací zaklínadlo, protože byl jen v košili a kalhotách. Vydal se rovnou k domu svých příbuzných, nechtěl se tu více zdržovat, protože jak tam nechtěl být, tak ho tam určitě nechtěli ani jeho příbuzní.

S pořádným nádechem chladného vzduchu zaťukal na dveře svého bývalého domu a vyčkával, než se jedna z velryb dopraví mu otevřít.

„Prosí-," nedořekl strýc, když si všiml, že je to on. „Co tu chceš ty kluku."

„Taky tě rád vidím, strejdo," pověděl s ironií v hlase. „Přišel jsem se podívat na návštěvu, vždy rád navštívím své oblíbené příbuzné.

„Ty jeden drzej spratku," rozzlobil se na něj Vernon.

„Pustíš mě dovnitř? Potřebuji mluvit s tetou."

„Ona s tebou ale mluvit nechce!" odsekl pohotově jeho strýc.

„Mám se přemístit do obývacího pokoje nebo tě omráčit a překročit? Už nějakou dobu můžu kouzlit a věř mi, když říkám, že nikomu nebude vadit, že něco z toho udělám," docházela mu trpělivost.

„Nejsi tady vítaný, chápeš, co říkám?"

„Dával si mi to na vědomí patnáct let, takže laskavě odejdi, když se s tebou nechci bavit," přeskočil slušné vychování a rozhodl se chovat tak, jak se chovali oni k němu.

„Ty jeden-," chtěl na něj začít křičet a celého ho poplivat, ale zadržela ho teta, která se objevila ve dveřích.

„Harry?" oslovila ho překvapivě normálním křestním jménem.

„Ahoj teto, můžu si s tebou promluvit?" zeptal se nadějně, že už to bude mít za sebou.

„Promluvit? Dobře, tak pojď dovnitř," odpověděla mu teta po chvíli.

„O samotě," dodal, než vstoupil dovnitř.

„Co si to dovoluješ, ty-," zase chtěl použít svoji obvyklou urážku, ale byl znovu zastaven svoji manželkou.

„Dobrá, jestli je to vážné," překvapivě souhlasila a poté co ji ujistil, že to vážné je, ho dovedla do jeho pokoje.

„Tak co potřebuješ," pověděla otočená zády a tak, aby to neviděla, zakouzlil bariéru, aby Vernon jistě poslouchající za dveřmi nic neslyšel.

„Brzy nastane válka, tam u nás a mě budou hledat, jsem na jejich seznamu pod číslem jedna, takže se dá očekávat, že mě budou hledat a jedno z prvních míst bude tady."

„Co to říkáš?!" Zděsila se teta.

„Jenom pravdu, přišel jsem tě varovat, sice jsem tu byl celých patnáct let jako otrok, ale nerad bych viděl při mé další návštěvě jenom vaše mrtvoly. Nechal jsem vydat pro všechny noviny, že už tu nebydlím, abych vás ochránil, ale stejně sem někoho pošle je to skoro stoprocentní, může to být za měsíc, půl roku, rok nebo za roky dva, ale jednou sem někdo přijde."

„Lžeš! Zase nás ta tvá kouzla všechny ohrozí!"

„A co mám asi dělat! Já jsem se o to neprosil, myslíš, že jsem si vždy přál být první na seznamu těch, kteří mají být mrtvý? Rodiče se obětovali za to, abyste mohli žít, kdyby neumřeli, tak vás Voldemort všechny zabije a teď to chce udělat znovu a budu to já, kdo se mu postaví! Tak bys mohla projevit aspoň trochu uznání a ne mě obviňovat za všechno!" Rozčílil se, přišel je varovat a tohohle se mu dostane.

„Takže co po mě chceš?" zeptala se teta už poněkud klidněji.

„Tady máš, začaroval jsem to kouzly, které mi ukáží, když budete v nebezpečí a já vám přijdu pomoci, a když to budou oni, tak vám pomůžu se přestěhovat," natáhl ruku s náhrdelníkem, který společně s Hermionou začarovávali, nebylo to sice oboustranné, ale fungovalo to.

„To si mám vzít na sebe?"

„Vybral jsem něco, co by se ti snad mohlo líbit, je to pro tvoji ochranu, jestli to nebudeš nosit, tak jsem tady skončil a pokud budete chtít, už se nikdy nevrátím, a když budete mít štěstí, během prvních pár dní války zemřu a už se nikdy neuvidíme," pověděl temně a chtěl stáhnout ruku s náhrdelníkem zpátky, ale byl zadržen.

„Já…si to vezmu," chytila ho za ruku, a když ji otevřel, vzala si náhrdelník do ruky.

„Dobrá, chápu, že tu nejsem vítaný, takže odcházím."

„Harry," zadržela ho, a když se na ní podíval tak mlčela. „Díky…za ten dárek a… dávej tam na sebe pozor."

Chvíli na ni koukal udiveně, ale pak nabral svou jistotu a pokýval, že rozumí. „Nashle, teto nebo možná sbohem," dodal a ukončil bariéru a přemístil se zpátky domů do sídla.

**

Poté co se ujistil, že doma nenechal nic nutného, protože ostatní nedůležité věci by mu doručil Krátura, tak sebe i Hermionu přemístil na Grimmauldovo náměstí.

„Krátura vám to připravil," řekl skřítek, jakmile zjistil, že se už přemístili.

„Díky, Kráturo, starej se tady o to dobře," pověděl skřítkovi a ukázal Hermioně, kam má jít, tedy před dveře.

„Ty ses zbláznil!" ozvala se ihned Hermiona, když uviděla Siriusovu motorku.

„Lepší než kouzelný koberec ne?"

„To přiznávám, ale vždyť to neumíš ani řídit."

„To se naučím…za letu."

„Když tě přítel varoval, asi nechtěl, aby ses zabil za letu na motorce."

„Máš odvahu jít se mnou proti smrtijedům, ale nemáš odvahu nastoupit do létajícího stroje s nejmladším chytačem za poslední století?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„Na tom něco bude," nedokázala mu dlouho odporovat, jako vždy.

„Tady máš helmu," podal jí ochranu hlavy, která ležela připravená na sedadle.

„Budu to potřebovat? Když spadneme, stejně mě to nezachrání."

„Taky fakt, ale radši bych tam doletěl, než padal," řekl a schoval tedy helmu zpátky do prostoru pro spolujezdce.

„Jsi si opravdu jistý, že s tím aspoň vzlítneš?" neustále mu nechtěla věřit, a čím víc o tom mluvila, tím podlamovala i jeho jistotu.

„Když to dokázal řídit Hagrid, tak to snad zvládnu i já."

„To tvoje ‚snad' se mi tam nelíbí."

„Dobrá, tak se tam tedy přemístíme, mě je to jedno, já jen že…nic, přemístíme se," nechal se tedy přemluvit.

„Harry-,"

„V pohodě, chápu to, nechceš se zabít," odmávl to rukou.

„Harry," chytla ho za ruku. „Já jen nechci, abys zbytečně riskoval, nejde tu o mě, letěla bych třeba i na koštěti, ale mám prostě jenom strach."

„Já to chápu, žádný riskování," zalhal, protože prostě nemohl říct, že na tom chtěl letět proto, že by se mohl přiblížit blíž ke svému kmotrovi, který na tom lítal jak zběsilý. Chápal její obavy, ale ona nechápala jeho přání.

„Krátura jí uklidí, přemístíme se," počkal, až si vezme kufry do rukou, jednou rukou ji objal a tou druhou jemně stiskl svoji hůlku a pak jen známý točivý moment a po chvilce se objevili u Prasečí hlavy v místnosti, kde měl svoji noclehárnu Aberforth.

Viděl Hermionu jak pokládá kufry na zem a tak se posadil na jednu židli, protože prostě přemisťování na dlouhou vzdálenost není jeho obor.

„Já jsem si myslel, že sem vás zaslechl," pověděla hlava Aberfortha, která se objevila ve dveřích. „Pojďte dovnitř, není tu žádný zákazník, taky kdo by tu byl takhle brzo."

„Aberforthe nalij mi prosím tě vodu, nebo tu sebou švihnu."

„Měl bys Hermionu naučit přemisťovat, takhle to na tebe bude vždy tvrdý," pověděl chytře Aberforth.

„Dobrý nápad, za peníze určitě obejdeme to pravidlo, že se přemisťovat může až od sedmnácti," odsouhlasil.

„Jsem rád, že tě to napadlo," pochválil ho Brumbál.

„Nebudeš za mě dávat majlant, jenom kvůli tomu," promluvila Hermiona.

„Ten majlant, který po mně zdědíš?" zasmál se, jejímu výrazu. „Zatlačím na ministerstvo, aby vám oběma povolili přemisťování, s kouzly to nepůjde, ale přemisťování je základ."

„Harry, já nechci, abys nikoho podplácel," povzdychla si Hermiona, ale než stačil odpovědět, vzal si slovo Aberforth.

„Hermiono, vše je dneska o penězích, mám pochopení pro to, že se ti takový život nelíbí, ale jestli chceme vyhrát a to chceme, tak musím použít všech prostředků a peníze jsou ty nejlepší, jak bys mu chtěla pomoct, kdyby si viděla, že je v nebezpečí," ukázal Aberforth na místo, kde měla perlový náhrdelník. „Zjistíš, že ho někdo přemístil pryč a než kontaktuješ mě, Horácia nebo Percyho, tak ztratíš tolik drahocenného času, že bys toho jednou litovala."

„Já…dobře, ale stojím si za tím, že podplácení není dobré."

„Dobrý není vyhrožování, mučení nebo Imperius, tohle je věc, která uspokojí obě strany, jedna dostane peníze, druhá produkt, takhle to funguje všude."

**

„Koukám, že jste si zbytek prázdnin užili," pověděl nakonec Aberforth, když mu ve zbývajícím čase popsali úplně všechno, Godrikův důl, sídlo Parishů, tréninky doma a podobně.

„Jako první prázdniny doma, to byli samozřejmě nejlepší," pousmál se.

„Ještě aby ne, když to nemůžeš s ničím srovnávat," zakroutila hlavou Hermiona.

„Právě proto."

„Aberforthe!" ozvala se hlava Horácia v krbu. „Máš tam klid?"

„Jo, děje se něco?" zvedl se rychle Aberforth a došel ke krbu.

„Smrtijedi se objevili v Bradavickém Expresu," vyhrkl Horácio rychle a jemu hodně rychle zmrzl úsměv na tváři.

„Cože? Jsou všichni v pořádku?" řekl první Aberforth, protože z něj nevyšla ani hláska.

„Nikdo nebyl zraněn, protože to co hledali, tam nebylo," pověděl zneklidněně Horácio.

„Mě? Hledali mě?" vstal, až shodil židli za sebou.

„Ani nevíš, jak rád tě slyším," oddechl si Horácio. „Jo hledali tam tebe, ale přirozeně tě tam nenašli, tak naštěstí vypadli."

„Není to trochu nezvyk? Že nikomu nic neudělali," vyšla z něj otázka, kterou možná ani říct nechtěl.

„Všichni dojeli na nádraží v pořádku, nikdo ani Express nehlídal, bylo štěstí, že měli příkaz, nikomu neubližovat, jenom tě najít."

„Kolik jich tam bylo?" nevydržela mlčet Hermiona.

„Čtyři, samozřejmě v pláštích s kápěmi, takže to mohl být kdokoliv, ale to nejhorší je, že vypálili do nebe Znamení zla."

„Sakra!" Zařval naštvaně a nikdo se mu ani určitě nemohl divit. „Takže to začalo? Moje tušení se vyplnilo? Ode dneška budu loven jak zvěř?!"

„Musíme to projednat, ještě dnes. Horácio ukonči spojení a čekej nás v tvém kabinetu, tohle bude chtít plán," snažil se to celé uklidnit Aberforth, ale i jemu se na tváři objevili nové vrásky.

„Dobře," zmizela hlava Horácia a z krbu vyšlehli zase normální plameny a ne ty letaxové zelené.

„Nemůže to přijít dnes! Nejsem připravený!" zakřičel a málem se mu spustili slzy z očí.

„Harry, Harry! Vnímej mě, máme ještě čas, Fénixův řád proti němu bude také bojovat, to nám dává čas na náš úkol, nesmíme teď nic uspěchat, vy budete ve škole v pořádku, budeme trénovat každý den, musíme to všechno nějak skloubit dohromady, máme ještě čas, dokud budeš ve škole, budeš v bezpečí."

„Budu v bezpečí?! A co ostatní lidé, rodiče mých spolužáků, lidé z ministerstva, ti můžou umřít, to jsou přijatelné ztráty?! Za chvíli jsou volby, kdopak bude asi ministrem, že by samotný Voldemort? Nebo Malfoy?" rozhazoval naštvaně rukama kolem.

„I s tím se počítalo Harry, jeho chyba že zůstával tak dlouho v úkrytu, chyba, které jsme využili. Máme už tři zničené Viteály a to je víc, než jsme si mohli přát," pověděl v klidu Aberforth, což ho mírně řečeno štvalo.

„Takže mám začít oslavovat?" zeptal se ironicky.

„Harry, prosím tě, nech toho, křičením si neulevíš," řekla potichu Hermiona a on ztratil veškeré argumenty.

„Chápu tvou zlobu, jestli ti to uleví, klidně mi znič celý hostinec, věci se opraví, ale potřebuji, aby si byl ty v pořádku, takže…," roztáhl Aberforth rukama s vážným výrazem v obličeji.

„Sejdeme se ve škole, potřebuji klid," řekl po dlouhé chvíli ticha a rozešel se k usměvavému obrazu Ariany.

„Harry-," uslyšel za sebou Hermionu, ale ignoroval to, když uslyšel Aberforthovo: „Nech ho jít, potřebuje klid."

Vydal se průchodem a jako východ si vybral KNP, neustále přemýšlel nad tím, jak mohl vědět, že to bude už tak brzo, když zrovna včera varoval Dursleyovi, že by se zase podíval Voldemortovi do hlavy? Už by se ničemu ani nedivil, to jejich spojení, začíná být už otravné, teď, když Voldemort začal válku, bude na denním pořádku útok na jeho mysl a on se svojí minimální obranou, bude jen těžko vzdorovat.

Otevřel si průchod na druhé straně a objevil se v místnosti, kterou obvykle používal na trénink, nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, jak je možné, že se zjevila zrovna tahle, když si nic nepřál a tak přemýšlel co udělat, držet se plánu a dělat, že se nic neděje a očekávat, že se nikdo nebude zabývat ‚útokem' na Bradavický Express? Jestli to Raddle udělal, měl k tomu důvod, mohl to udělat tajně, tímhle tahem chtěl způsobit paniku a ukázat, že se vrátil.

Ve škole bude mít klid a bezpečí, ale je bezpečí to co potřebuje? Nebylo by lepší, prostě utéct a lovit Viteály? Jenže kde jim může být konec, určitě budou někde dobře schované, když medailon podle Krátury byl v nějaké jeskyni ukryt pod lektvarem, který působí šílenství. Možná mají pravdu, že ještě teď není čas pro jeho boj, třeba je opravdu nejlepší tu zůstat a trénovat, dokud nepřijde den, který snad pozná a bude muset uprchnout.

„Harry!" ozvalo se za ním od zadýchané Hermiony.

„Hm?"

„Podívej se mi do očí a řekni mi, že nechceš udělat žádnou blbost, ne že bych s tebou nešla, ale jsme v bezpečí, aspoň prozatím," chytla ho za ruku a otočila ho směrem k sobě.

„Ještě musíme porazit Ronalda, Ginny a Malfoye v souboji, nemůžu nikam jít," snažil se aspoň trochu zavtipkovat.

„To je ten Harry, kterého mám ráda," usmála se na něj a políbila ho.

„Jednou ale budeme muset jít," vrátil se k předchozímu tématu.

„Já vím, jenom to nesmíme uspěchat."

„Neboj, pojď, jdeme najít Lenku, sice by to poznala podle náhrdelníku, ale radši ji řekneme, že jsme v pořádku."

„Samozřejmě," vyšli ruku v ruce z Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, než se Hermiona zastavila a tím donutila i jeho zastavit. „Budeme dělat, že jsme pořád jen kamarádi?"

„Proč, stydíš se za mě?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„To ne, ale třeba chceš mít klid od žárlivých dívek z celé školy."

„Děláš, jako kdybych jich měl tolik."

„Harry, je vidět, že se fakt moc o holky nezajímáš," usmála se Hermiona a on nechápal ještě víc. „Ještě minulý rok si byl ve snech snad každé holky z Nebelvíru a to se bavíme jen o Nebelvíru."

„Správně si řekla, minulý rok," dostal ze sebe.

„No když to říkáš, každopádně já si budu užívat, jak mě bude každá holka vraždit pohledem, že jsem si dovolila sbalit Harryho Pottera," zasmála se a bylo vidět, že už si teď si to užívá, když se k němu co nejblíž přitáhla.

„Až vás holky pochopím," zakroutila pobaveně hlavou a obejmul ji rukou kolem pasu.

„Tak dostaneš Merlinův řád první třídy."

„Ten budu mít stejně," pověděl jen tak do vzduchu a bylo vidět, že se nad tím ani Hermiona nepozastavuje, byl to holý fakt, buď ho dostane za porážku Voldemorta nebo ‚posmrtně za udatný' souboj.

„Měli jsme se Horácia zeptat, kde budou všichni, protože jako prefekti bychom měli mít přehled a ne být na tom tak špatně, že nevíme ani heslo, pokud se změnilo," začala Hermiona nové téma.

„Horší bude, jestli Brumbál nařídil, aby se prefekti postarali o studenty a my se zrovna v té době váleli u Aberfortha."

„Tak jsou ještě Primusové-.

„Kteří budou na Nebelvír kašlat, když ani jeden není od nás," dokončil její větu, tak jak si myslel, že to bylo.

„Snad se o to někdo postaral," zadoufala Hermiona, když se přibližovali k Buclaté dámě.

„Jestli ne, tak máme problém."

„Ten budeme mít i tak, pochybuji, že zrovna nám McGonagallová odpustí, že jsme si dovolili nepřijet vlakem, i když by to mohlo třeba znamenat tvůj únos."

„Celý rok už se nestarám, co si o mně kdo myslí, pro některé budu parchant pořád a těm já nemám co říct, jestli McGonagallová bude něco chtít, tak ať si to podá na školské radě, bez ní mi už nemůže nic," usmál se, když si vzpomněl, že vyhrál ten soud.

„Takový štěstí já mít nebudu," povzdechla si Hermiona.

„Jestli se tě někdo jenom dotkne, zjistí, co znamená jméno Black ve společnosti, potopil jsem Malfoyovi i Lestrangeovi, další klidně mohou následovat," pověděl se stoprocentní jistotou.

„Jsem zvědavá, co na to vůbec Malfoy řekne."

„Poté nebo předtím, než se mě pokusí zabít?"

„To není hra, Harry," pokárala ho.

„Já vím, že ne, ale dostali to, co si zasloužili, můžou být ještě rádi, že jsem jim nevykradl trezor."

„Jako kdyby si to dokázal," pousmála se Hermiona a řekla Buclaté dámě heslo.

„Ale zlatíčka, heslo se změnilo, jako prefekti byste to měli vědět," dostalo se jim odpovědi, kterou podvědomě čekali.

„Co teď?" otočila se na něj Hermiona s problémem.

„Dobby!"

„Myslela jsem, že vymyslíš něco chytřejšího."

„Dobby, rád vidí, že pan Harry je opět v Bradavicích, přeje si něco pan Harry?" zeptal se ihned skřítek a mával svými ušima do všech stran.

„Potřebuji, aby si nám otevřel," ukázal na obraz nesouhlasně tvářící se Buclaté dámy.

„Dobby to pro pana Harryho udělá," pokýval skřítek a zmizel.

„Tobě vadí, že zaměstnávám skřítky?" zeptal se, aby řeč nestálá.

„Já vím, že jim platíš a kupuješ dárky, ale…stejně mi to proti nim přijde neférové."

„Já se k nim snažím chovat férově a potřebujeme je nebo nám alespoň ulehčí spousty práce, bylo by lepší, kdybych o prázdninách vařil já? Byli bychom rádi, když by bylo aspoň něco jídlu."

„Já vím," pověděla přesvědčeně. „Ale ne všichni se mají takhle dobře, a když vidím, co dělají, připomíná mi to, co třeba dělal Krátura pro Raddleho, však víš, to s tím lektvarem."

Bohužel si vzpomínal dobře, jak jim Krátura vyprávěl, co musel vše s Voldemortem vytrpět, aby tam ten medailon byl vůbec umístěn, málem to musel vytrpět dvakrát, jenže místo toho se obětoval Regulus a díky tomu zemřel, ale díky němu byl o kus blíže k vítězství, možná i díky tomu nosí se ctí jméno Black, protože nejenom Sirius byl v této rodině hrdina.

Místo Dobbyho, kterého posílal otevřít, se objevila za obrazem Katie a jako první co udělala, že ho objala, což ho opravdu překvapilo.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi v pořádku, když nám začali ve vlaku vyhrožovat, ať jim tě dáme, měla jsem strach, že v tom vlaku někde jsi a unesou tě," pověděla Katie a on jenom přes rameno Hermioně naznačil, že tohle opravdu nechápe.

„Opravdu jsem ráda, že jsi měl štěstí a nic se ti nestalo," dodala Katie, když ukončila objetí a stála pár centimetrů od něj a naprosto ignorovala Hermionu.

„To nebylo štěstí, říká se tomu připravenost," pověděla nevrle Hermiona, protože ji jistě štvalo, že je tu jaksi navíc.

„Vy jste věděli, že zaútočí na Express?" zeptala se nechápavě Katie.

„Hermiona tím chtěla říct, že jsem byl akorát paranoidní, abych nejel vlakem, kdybych věděl, co by se tam mohlo stát, nikdy bych vás neohrozil," zamračil se na Hermionu, protože její neopodstatněné žárlení prozrazovalo až příliš tajných informací.

„A jak jste se sem dostali, tebe jsem tam taky neviděla," otočila se na Katie na Hermionu a on jenom zadoufal, ať se tady nestrhne bitva o Harryho Pottera.

„Přemístili jsme se, Harry byl ochoten mě vzít sebou."

„To já radši jela vlakem, i když jsem se také mohla někam přemístit, ale ode dneška už do toho asi nenastoupím, Harry on se opravdu vrátil? Ty-víš-kdo."

„Já…nevím, nebyl jsem v tom vlaku, klidně to mohl být někdo ze Zmijozelu s úmyslem vás vystrašit," snažil se z této nepříjemné situace dostat.

„Přemístili se přímo před vlak a kouzly jej zastavili, nevěřím, že to byl jen nějaký žertík."

„A to opravdu jen tak…odešli?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Vlastně ano, po dětech od mudlovských rodičů řvali akorát nadávky, jinak hledali tebe, a když tě nenašli, udělali to Znamení do nebe a zmizeli."

„Jsem rád, že se nikomu nic nestalo," řekl upřímně.

„Oni nám nic nechtěli udělat, ještě že jsi tam nebyl, všichni ze Zmijozelu se přidali k hledání, asi bys neutekl," pověděla Katie něco co předpokládal, protože takový Malfoy by si klidně pomuchlal hábit, aby tě chytil, a to je panečku od něj oběť.

„No nebudu vás zdržovat, nové heslo je Rytíř, všechny studenty jsem místo vás z Velké síně odvedla, nikdo ani nenamítal, takže to proběhlo v klidu," usmála se na něj Katie a otočila se a odkráčela zpátky do křesla.

„Aspoň někdo se snaží pomoci že?" otočil se na Hermionu, která se tvářila nepřítomně.

„Co? Jo máš pravdu…"

„Jsem rád, že jsem vždy vyslyšen," zasmál se a objal ji kolem pasu.

„Promiň, jen jsem se zapřemýšlela."

„Vždyť ano, někdo z nás musí přemýšlet, když já na to nejsem," usmál se a donutil k chůzi i Hermionu a těšil se na to, jak na něj budou všichni zírat.

„Doufám, že máš to, co jsi chtěla," pošeptal jí do ucha, když se na ně otočily pohledy všech přítomných a zkoumaly, jestli to, že jí objímá kolem pasu, může něco znamenat.

„Víš, že ani ne?" dostalo se mu odpovědi a následně pořádně dlouhého polibku. „Teď už je to lepší," stále šeptala, když mu rukou přejela ve vlasech.

„Jsem rád, že už ti ani nevadí to, že na nás všichni blbě zírají, když stojíme uprostřed společenské místnosti," řekl usměvavě.

„Ani ne, už jsem si na to zvykla a docela se mi to i líbí," dostalo se mu tiché odpovědi a jemu to přišlo strašně absurdní, objímají se mezi tolika studenty, ale budou si šeptat.

„Radši pojďme nahoru, bojím se, že mě někdo zabije za to, že jsem si vůbec něco takového dovolil," zasmál se už nahlas a přinutil k pohybu i jí a docela obstojně se snažil ignorovat všechny pohledy, které je doprovázeli.

Zabouchl za sebou dveře a ihned vytáhl hůlku a to stejné udělala i Hermiona a bez nějakého domlouvání začali postupně ničit ochranná zaklínadla a bariéry, které zde vybudovali, aby sem nikdo nelezl.

„Dobby!" zavolal do prázdna, kde se ihned zjevil skřítek.

„Mohl bych poprosit, aby ses přemístil do Prasečí hlavy a přemístil sem nám naše kufry?" optal se jediného svobodného skřítka na tomto hradě.

„Dobby udělá."

„Myslíš, že budeme v centru drbů na prvním místě nebo nás stále ještě Voldemort předbíhá?" zeptal se, když sledoval, jak Hermioně kontroluje, jestli zrušila všechny kouzla.

„Snažila jsem se o první místo, protože Harry Black nemůže být nikdy na místě druhém," otočila se na něj s pobavenými jiskřičkami v očích.

„A co kdybyste dostala od samotného pana Blacka nabídku bydlet tu se mnou?" zeptal se galantně.

„Počkej, to opravdu chceš porušit asi deset pravidel školního řádu?"

„No tak, kdo nás od sebe může vyhodit, ale klidně můžeš být s Levandulí a Parvati na pokoji," rozhodil rukama.

„Tvá nabídka zní mnohem lépe, stejně bych asi neusnula, aniž by mi tvá ruka dělala polštář."

„Já věděl, že za tím něco stojí," pokýval vesele hlavou a už teď mu hlavou bloudila myšlenka, jak se asi k tomu vyjádří McGonagallová.

**

Byl rád, že vždy první den po příjezdu nebyla výuka, takže si mohl přispat, takže se ani nedivil, když kolem desáté dopoledne už Hermionu v posteli nenašel, přemýšlel, kdy bude muset přikázat Kráturovi, aby sem donesl nějakou větší postel, protože tahle byla pro dva lidi moc malá, před spánkem byl rád, ale teď ráno, když byl celý otlačený, už to tak světle neviděl a navíc, když Voldemort v noci očividně nespal.

Vysprchoval se, vyčistil zuby a poté co se ujistil, že upozorňovací bariéra stále stojí, vzal na sebe hábit a opustil svůj pokoj. Svojí první zastávku udělal u nástěnky, kde byli napsané jména jejich soupeřů.

Přemýšlel, jaká je pravděpodobnost, že znovu jejich soupeř bude ze Zmijozelu, protože na nástěnce bylo jasně napsáno Dafné Greengrassová a Pansy Parkinsonová.

„Bojovat proti ženským, ach jo, to mi nemohli dát Ronalda?" povzdechl si nad výběrem a odešel na svačinu do Velké síně.

Cestou nepotkal nikoho, jenom zaslechl pár zvuků z jedné určitě nepoužívané učebny, ale neměl chuť jim nic provést, tak na to rychle zapomněl. Ve Velké síni panovala zvláštní nálada, Zmijozel vypadal šťastně a ostatní koleje, jako kdyby jim bylo oznámeno, že právě Zmijozel si pronajal Školní pohár na pět let dopředu.

Vyhledal u Nebelvírského stolu Hermionu, protože tu Lenka už nebyla, takže asi nechtěla sedět sama u toho Havraspárského.

„Dobré ráno," políbil jí na tvář a ihned poté, co si sedl, natáhl ruku po čerstvém perníku.

„Moc dobré ne, víš, co se stalo?"

„Smrtijedi přepadli Azkaban?" řekl s jistotou v hlase.

„Jak to-."

„Měl radost a jistým způsobem, mi to vzkazoval skoro celou noc a navíc, i když si to nechci připustit, jsme dost podobní, také bych nejdříve zaútočil na vlak plný dětí, který donutí ministerstvo k vystavění co největšího množství bystrozorů na to, aby se zjistilo, kdo na něj zaútočil a nezbyli žádní na obranu Azkabanu," dopověděl a chutně se zakousl do snídaně.

„Ani jsem nepoznala, že máš špatné sny."

„On se jenom radoval, to já tolik neprožívám," pokrčil rameny. „Nikdo nezraněn předpokládám," navázal na předešlé téma. „Očekávám, že těch pár hlídačů zmizelo dřív, než se něco semlelo.

„Ministr teda píše, že šlo o tuhý boj s naštěstí nulovými ztrátami, ale sedí mi víc tvůj popis události, každopádně, ať je to jak chce, všichni jsou osvobození a mozkomoři na jeho straně.

„A nějaký článek od ministerstva, že má vše pod kontrolou?" zeptal se znuděně.

„Ne, akorát je tady, _Harry Potter a Albus Brumbál očištěni_, prý jste měli pravdu, když jste hlásili, že se vrátil a pak _Ten-jehož-jméno se nevyslovuje, se vrátil_."

„Takže samé žvásty," zhodnotil to.

„Tebe to nezajímá, že ano, to co je v novinách."

„Už je to možná více než rok, co jsem tvrdil, že se vrátil, to že mi přiznají po roce, že jsem měl pravdu, mě fakt šťastným neudělá."

„Ředitel může být rád, že lidé konečně naslouchají, mě naopak tohle všechno štve, radši jsem měl chuť počkat, až někomu zapálí dům, pak tam dojít a říct já vás varoval, takhle budu oslavován a všichni se budou celou dobu tvářit, že mi věřili a stáli za mnou celou dobu, což opravdu nenávidím," dodal k předchozímu tvrzení.

„Myslím si, že některé to vážně štve, že tě neposlouchali, protože kdyby ano, mohli více zabezpečit své životy a majetek," jemně mu odporovala Hermiona, on se rozhlédl po celé místnosti.

„Někteří možná, ale v pátém ročníku jsem byl šílenec, ve čtvrtém podvodník a v tomhle černokněžník, takže kdo by mi mohl věřit, že ano."

„Ty jsi fakt blázen," zakroutila hlavou Hermiona a znovu se začetla do Věštce.

„Podle většiny asi blázen jsem," zdůraznil a zabodl pohled do doslova žeroucího Ronalda.

**

„Omlouvám se, že jsme se nesešli včera, ale nějak jsem se dostal na stopu pár informací, které se nakonec potvrdili," začal Aberforth a oni mu skoro nastejno odpověděli „Azkaban."

„Přesně tak, ale co se stalo, už nejde zvrátit, pokud teda nevlastníte obraceč času," zmínil dále Aberforth, nad čím se všichni pousmáli. „Takže Harry, jak ses rozhodl."

„Bude to chtít maximální počet tréninků, pořádné soustředění ode všech, ale myslím si, že nemá cenu utíkat, jak si říkal, jsem tu chráněn."

„Správné rozhodnutí je to, co člověk dělá v klidu, to byste si všichni jako horké hlavy měli zapamatovat," usmál se na něj Aberforth.

„Dohodli jsme se s Horáciem, že vás budeme učit každé ráno před vyučováním, takže kolem páté hodiny každý den budete v KNP, ať se vám to líbí nebo ne."

„To neznamená, že budete jen cvičit, jste mladí, zamilovaní," mrkl na ně Aberforth. „Takže si užívejte, ale ráno a po škole prostě musíme cvičit, ráno to bude nitrobrana pro vás slečny a nitrozpyt pro tebe Harry, nemůžeme na nic čekat, všichni nesete mocná tajemství a ty musíte zůstat jenom ve vašich hlavách."

„Navíc, Harry teď budeš v nebezpečí, Zmijozel v čele s Malfoyem ti neodpustí ani vyškrtnutí z rodiny, natož že si uvěznil Malfoye seniora," navázal Aberforth. „Neměl bych nic takového říkat, ale sám dobře víš, že tě nemůžou vyhodit nebo že tě to štvát nebude, když se jim to na radě náhodou podaří, tak ke své obraně klidně použij cokoliv."

Měl chuť s vtipem říct i jediné zaklínadlo, které okamžitě zabíjí, ale tvrdý výraz v Aberforthově obličeji naznačoval mnohé.

„Všichni jste postoupili i do dalšího souboje, takže ukažte všem, co dokážete, abyste od sebe odradili různé útoky a poštuchování, nyní už si nemusíte hrát na chudáčky, když všem Zmijozelákům dokážete, že jste mocní, dozví se to i Raddle a tomu naroste pár vrásek, což je našim cílem."

„To jako opravdu všechny naše trumfy ukázat?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Co pro vás je trumf, je pro Raddleho obvyklé zaklínadlo, takže se ničeho nebojte," odpověděl jim Horácio.

„A mimochodem Harry, dobrá práce, celé prázdniny jsem měl možnost se bavit s profesorem Kratiknotem, který si vás dva nemohl vynachválit, využijte každé chvíle, kdy vám bude ochoten dávat rady, jeho souboje byly vždy úžasné, takže vás může mnoho naučit."

„To je všechno pěkný, ale co Voldemort," zeptal se na to, co ho trápilo nejvíc.

„Percy pro nás mapuje události na ministerstvu a snaží se kontrolovat, aby nikdo nebyl pod Imperiusem, já se budu snažit zatlačit na pár lidí pro přísun čerstvých informací."

„Takže na nás je jen trénovat?" zeptala se Lenka.

„Nezapomeň se učit, máš před sebou ještě NKÚ, je to základ všeho, pak už na škole nezáleží," zdůraznil Horácio, za což mu byl vděčný.

„Hermiona mi pomůže nebo Harry, když měl ty samé vynikající."

„O těch bych radši nemluvil, radši řekni Hermioně," poškrabal se na hlavě a chtěl se zbavit toho, že by musel dokazovat, že neumí nic.

„Takže v tom byl podvod? Já to věděla," ozvala se ihned Hermiona.

„Podvod? To samozřejmě ne, jen toho bylo docíleno…jiným způsobem, tak to přesně bylo," začal kývat hlavou, aby je přesvědčil.

„Takže si je podplatil, to je ten tvůj jiný způsob?"

„Nevyzvídejte, bylo to čestné, to vám musí stačit, oběma," dodal poslední slovo, když viděl, že se chce ozvat i Lenka.

„Dobrá, o tom si můžete promluvit jindy, Harry pošli za mnou Dobbyho, kdyby se ti něco zdálo nebo se s tebou snažil Voldemort mluvit," vrátil se Aberforth zpátky k tématu.

„Takže mám teď Dobbyho zavolat?" usmál se.

„Kdy se to stalo?" zeptal se zneklidněně Horácio.

„Dnes k ránu, moje a jeho mysl se propojila tím, že se radoval nad svým vítězstvím v Azkabanu."

„Snažil se s tebou mluvit?"

„Ne, jen si povídal s Nagini, aspoň teda předpokládám, mohl tak stejně syčet třeba na Snapea, ale nebylo mu rozumět, jestli se chceš zeptat na tohle."

„Máš pocit, že se to bude stávat často?" pokračoval v otázkách Aberforth.

Pokrčil rameny a pak teprve promluvil. „Záleží na tom, jak mu budou vycházet plány nebo co vše mi bude chtít ukázat, vsadím se, že minimálně jednou měsíčně mi ukáže, jak někoho mučí nebo podobně."

„Harry, to se stávalo i předtím?" ozvala se znepokojeně Hermiona.

„Co je předtím, myslíš jako ve čtvrtém a pátém ročníku? Jo stávalo."

„Proč jsi nám nic neřekl?" pokračovala Hermiona.

„Zkus někdy mluvit o tom, že jsi byla přítomna, hrůzostrašnému mučení a zabíjení nevinných, o tom nebudu debatovat nikdy," pověděl zhnuseně, nad těmi vzpomínkami.

„Dobrá, tak mě aspoň informuj, až se zase něco podobného stane," řekl Aberforth a on mu odpověděl kývnutím hlavy.

„Tak tohle máme vyřešeno, ještě nějaké otázky?" dodal ještě Aberforth a ještě dlouhou chvíli se pokračovalo v další debatě.


	31. Ukázka schopností

Dalších pár dnů uteklo snad světelnou rychlostí, nejdříve byla škola jako obydlí němých, protože díky zprávám, které přicházeli, nikdo nechtěl nic dělat, aby neporušil tu melancholickou náladu, která panovala, hned poté, co to přešlo, se zjevily nové drby, v nichž se nacházel vždy on.

„Slyšel si, že Harry Potter chodí s Grangerovou?" „Harry se přece jmenuje Black, slyšel jsem, že prokleje každého, kdo mu řekne Potter." „Já zase slyšel, že dokáže díky svým známostem smazat čistokrevný status každému, kdo byl jeho nepřítelem."

To bylo normální, co o sobě všude slyšel, někdy se to dostávalo i do fází, že plánoval vydědit všechny lidi, kteří s ním byli příbuzní, snažil se to nevnímat, ale Hermiona tak klidná už nebyla, to že se bavilo o nich jako o páru, jí nevadilo, ale nehorázně ji rozčilovali řeči, že je černokněžník a přivedl Voldemorta zpátky on, aby mohli spolu vládnout. On se ale takovéto žvásty snažil ignorovat, kdyby ne, tak by ho buď ovládl Zmijozelův medailon nebo by je proklel z vlastní vůle.

Jediné co na tom bylo dobré, že všechna špína dopadala jenom na něj, nikdo se nezmiňoval o Lence a o Hermioně jen hodně málo, věděl, že tyhle drby vymýšlí Zmijozel aby se Malfoy pomstil a proto zůstával klidný, věděl, že přijdou lepší okamžiky, kdy jim to bude moci vrátit.

Nyní, ale měl uspořádat první trénink letošního roku a už měl problémy, Weaslyovi mu hrubě osvětlili, že na něj kašlou a Dean udělal to samé, bylo mu jasné, že ho nějak vydírala Ginny, ať už to bylo odepíráním milostných hrátek nebo čeho, o čemž radši nechtěl přemýšlet, ale jeho sestava už nebyla plná.

Byl rád, že Katie, Ritchie, Demelza, Jimmy a Cormac stále rádi zůstávali, ale včetně jeho jich bylo stejně jenom šest, takže jim chyběl sedmý hráč, odražeč nebo chytač nemohl zastupovat totiž obě funkce.

Štvalo ho to, seděl v posteli a nemohl nad nikým přijít, z Nebelvíru se stále s ním nikdo pořádně nebavil a přemlouvat Seamuse, Deana či Ginny to bylo hluboce pod jeho úroveň.

„Myslíš, že by něco vyřešilo uspořádat konkurz?" z nutnosti se zeptal Hermiony, která si vedle něho četla.

„Jestli do týmu bereš i tvé fanynky, tak stačí napsat, že vážným zájemcům dáš polibek a budeš jich tam mít nastoupeny desítky," dostalo se mu odpovědi, kterou vážně nechtěl.

„To mi vážně pomůže," povzdechl si a radši už se na nic neptal.

„Harry, já jsem ráda, že umím pravidla, nechtěj po mně rady, pokud nechceš ty hloupé."

„Jenže já vyčerpal všechny možnosti, Ronald jeho sestra a ti dva šašci co s ním všude chodí, s tím sekli, protože nedokázali překousnout, že bych je vedl já a ti co byli na minulém konkurzu, nestáli za nic, kdyby tady byl Wood nebo aspoň Angela, ty by mi poradili."

„Ale nejsou tu, teď máš tu zodpovědnost ty, musíš se s tím nějak poprat."

„Ale jak, to tam mám postavit nějakého lempla, jenom aby tam poletovalo a boural mi do spoluhráčů?"

„To by byla vskutku legrace," zasmála se Hermiona.

„No nic, udělám ten konkurz, třeba tam bude někdo, kdo aspoň vzlétne," povzdechl si a přivolal si psací potřeby a pergamen, na který načmáral datum konání konkurzu.

„No tak, nebude to tak černé, když tak toho nového nadopujeme nějakým lektvarem a bude to."

„To existují nějaké lektvary, které naučí létat?" zeptal se ironicky a nešťastně sebou hodil do postele.

**

„Jestli tohle předvedeme v souboji, tak Pansy uteče s řevem na záchodky a díky tomu vyhrajeme," pověděl vesele dvě hodiny před duelem, který je všechny čekal.

„Já si opravdu myslím, že je to výborný nápad, jen musíme nejdříve odstranit tu druhou mrchu," souhlasila Hermiona.

„No Hermiono, co je to za slova," pozastavil se nad oslovením.

„Jak mám mluvit o někom, kdo tu po škole rozhlašuje, že s tebou chodím jen kvůli penězům?"

„Tak to se ke mně ještě nedostalo, ale kdo ví, třeba je to pravda, já bych být ženou, taky po sobě šel, tolik peněz, šperků a drahého kamení, co mám v trezoru, by mě určitě uchvátilo."

„Tak ty mi chceš říct, že jsem s tebou kvůli penězům?" zeptala se s hraným naštváním.

„Já chci jen říct, že jich mám tolik, že se ani nedivím takovýmto pomluvám, každý žárlí nebo si skrytě přeje, aby měl taky takové štěstí jako já."

„Ale proč nám prostě nedají pokoj?"

„Protože lidé jsou zákeřné svině, kdyby ne, tak se mě už nepokusil někdo zde ve škole dvakrát zabít."

„A proto říkám, že jsou to obě mrchy."

„Tak jim ukažme, že to čím nás pomlouvají, je pravda, vezmu si hábit od Phinease, tobě vystrojíme jako nějakou carevnu s perlovým náhrdelníkem navrchu a budeme v tom bojovat."

„To není legrace."

„Mluvím smrtelně vážně, když vyhrát, tak noblesně," řekl s naprostou vážností.

„Nemůžu říct, že se mi ten nápad nezamlouvá, ale máme zapotřebí přidělávat si ještě více řečí proti sobě?"

„Jen jim dejme důvod, věř mi, že se ti to bude líbit," snažil se přemlouvat.

„Že já ti prostě na všechno kývnu," uslyšel od Hermiony povzdech a věděl, že má vyhráno.

„No tak, aspoň ukážeš všem svoji dominanci a teď si to ještě zopakujeme, musíme se na ten konec vždy dostat," mávnutím hůlky ukončil debatu a znovu se pustili do zkoušek sestavy.

**

„Další na řadě je Dafné Greengrassová a Pansy Parkinsonová proti Harry Potterovi a Hermioně Grangerové," ozval se zesílený hlas profesora Kratiknota.

„Proč mě vždy jmenuje jako druhou?" naštvala se Hermiona.

„Asi ví, že jsem ten silnější článek," pokrčil rameny a vyšli honosně oblečený na připravené místo.

„Hej šmejdko, měla bys sis svléknout to, co na tebe nepatří," ozvala se Pansy a ihned potom všeobecné veselý od Zmijozelského publika.

„Copak, vadí ti, že se na nic takového nezmůžeš? S tím ale děvče nic neuděláš," nenechala se Hermiona a z rukávu vytáhla hůlku.

„Nenech se vyprovokovat, máme plán, nezapomínej," pošeptal ji ještě do ucha a teprve pak si také vyndal hůlku.

„Místo šmejdů je vždy na zemi, zapamatuj si to, šprtko, až tam budeš ležet."

„To by stačilo, připravte se k souboji," ukončil jejich spor profesor Kratiknot, za což byl rád.

„Ukloňte se, a na tři, můžete začít slečny," dodal ještě Kratiknot a počkal, až budou proti sobě stát připravený.

Uklonil se jenom tak, aby to vypadalo, to stejné udělali i ostatní a poté, co se ozvalo tři, na něj vyletěli dvě zaklínadla, první poznal jako matoucí kouzlo Confundo a druhá kletba byla podle barvy na částečné oslepení, obě zaklínadla ale padly do štítu, takže se nemusel ani namáhat.

„Reducto," zakřičel silně a ihned poté udělala to samé Hermiona, nejdříve se zjistili, jestli tohle kouzlo je do soubojů povolené a bylo, ale dost těsně. Kouzla dopadla do štítů a udělala ohromnou paseku, tlaková vlna je obě shodila na zem a srazila i pár přítomných diváků ze Zmijozelu.

„Být čistokrevná neznamená nic, co?" ozvala se Hermiona a bylo vidět, že už to dávno není ta Hermiona, co si nechává vše líbit.

„Náno," zvedla se Pansy první a než stačil Kratiknot napočítat do osmi, letělo od ní a následně ze země i od Dafné totéž kouzlo, ale Reducto nebylo pro ně nic těžké, přiblížili hůlky k sobě a pomocí Protego horribilis ty kouzla odrazili někam do bariéry chránící diváky.

„Nic jiného Zmijozel neumí, jen opičit kouzla?" přidal se i on a bez pohledu na Hermionu vyslal jedno z kouzel, které ho učil Horácio. „Pulzo."

Kouzlo letělo přímo na ně a ony tomu museli uskočit, jinak by dopadli stejně jak předtím, ale to očekávala Hermiona a na zem před nimi vyslala zapalovací kouzlo Incendio, které vznítilo dřevěné desky pod Pansy, která se musela odkutálet pryč, aby ji plameny nespálily.

Další letící zaklínadla nechal zablokovat Hermionou, která použila štít tak, aby kletby odrazila zpátky na ně a jelikož stál přímo za jejími zády, tak kolem jejího boku vyslal třetí zaklínadlo, které mířilo rychle a přesně na Dafné, která po třech přemetech skončila na zemi.

Pansy vyblokovala ty obě a pohledem zkontrolovala svou kolegyni, která se těžce zvedala. Toho okamžiku využili a na ležící Dafné oba poslali „Mdloby na tebe," které letěli vyměřeně tak, že neměla šanci se jim vyhnout.

„Jedna dole, poslední zbývá," pověděla Hermiona, to co samozřejmě věděl.

Viděl vztek v obličeji své protivnice a tak, když letělo jistě nějaké nebezpečné zaklínadlo, nenechal Hermionu vytvořit štít a odstrčil ji stranou a tak kletba proletěla mezi nimi.

„Teď," zvýšil svůj hlas, a jelikož vzdálenost mezi ním a Pansy byla velice dobrá, seslal své nejsilnější zaklínadlo. „Expertonum."

To co očekával, se stalo, Pansy se bránila štítem, ale její nohy chráněny nebyly a tak toho Hermiona využila, jak plánovaly, a vyslala paralyzující zaklínadlo, které jí trefilo do odkrytých dolních končetin, díky tomu spadl její štít, jelikož své zaklínadlo neukončil, plameny stále útočili a v době, když už tam štít nebyl, jí zaútočili na obličej a zapálili vlasy.

„Konec!" ozval se profesor Kratiknot a on lehkým mávnutím hůlky poslal ovládané plameny do ztracena.

„Aquamenti, Finite, Enervate, Episkey," použil profesor pár zaklínadel na obě poražené a on se dobře bavil.

„Ty jedna zrůdo," vykřikla Pansy a pozvedla svoji hůlku proti Hermioně, ale najednou v ruce hůlku neměla a to všechno jenom díky jednomu lusknutí prsty.

„Dobby se omlouvá, ale Dobby nebude koukat, jak někdo míří na pana Harryho," ozval se Dobby, když podával hůlku stejně velkému profesoru Kratiknotovi.

„Co si o sobě myslíš, ty jeden malej-" rozkřičela se Pansy, ale byla umlčena cinknutím lžičky do poháru od ředitele.

„Myslím, že v tomto zápase bylo až příliš negativních emocí, ale není pochyb o vítězi, do dalšího kola postupuje pan Harry Potter a slečna Hermiona Grangerová."

„Pojďte, nebudeme zde trávit více času," chytil za rukáv Malfoy svojí přítelkyni Pansy, která se mu vyškubla a odkráčela jako hrdá panička z duelového prostoru, akorát s opáleným obličejem a sežehlými vlasy, vypadala hodně odpudivě.

„Zaplatíš za to, Pottere," vyštěkl ještě Malfoy.

„Můžeš mi říkat Blacku, to je mé jméno, to co ti už nepatří, ani tvému smrtijedskému tátovi, mamince a tetičce," cítil sílu medalionu na krku.

„Pottere, jednou skončíš špatně, to ti slibuji," řekl Malfoy svůj slib do plné místnosti studentů a profesorů.

„To říkáš ty nebo papouškuješ slova toho, komu si o prázdninách líbal boty," vykřikl na odcházející Zmijozelskou partu.

„To stačilo, pane Pottere," položil mu ruku na rameno Horácio.

„Ano, pane profesore," skončil a schoval svoji hůlku zpátky do pouzdra.

„Tímto ukončuji dnešní souboje, třetí kolo, které snad proběhne v klidu, se odehraje ode dneška za týden," promluvil do ticha Brumbál a společně s McGonagallovou se zvedl.

„Pojď Harry, naše práce tu skončila," mile ho upozornila Hermiona a mezi lidmi si udělali cestičku až k východu, kde je dohnala Lenka.

„Myslím, že jste si vzali slova z porady až moc k srdci," začala z legrace provokovat Lenka.

„Byla to sranda," odsouhlasil.

„Taky jsem se bavila," přitakala Hermiona.

„To že jste proti sobě poštvali spousty lidí, vás nenaštve, protože jste se bavili?" pokračovala Lenka.

„Přesně, oni budou sice strašit, ale nikdo si nic nedovolí," odpověděl.

„Doufejme, nerada bych chodila do tříd s hůlkou v ruce," pokrčila Hermiona rameny a dál se k tomuto tématu nevraceli.

„Myslíš, že jsme to udělali správně? Jak jsme je poštvali proti sobě," nečekaně se také zeptala Hermiona, když Lenka zmizela ve Společenské místnosti.

„Určitě, snažil jsem se nalákat veškerou zlobu na sebe, abyste měli vy dvě větší klid, ale s tebou se mi to moc nepovedlo," usmál se a dodal: „Ale u Lenky se mi to povedlo, ona se do ničeho nezapojuje a tak se vyhne veškerému nepřátelství, což byla má priorita."

„Takže tvůj ochranářský komplex se opět objevil?"

„Musím počítat i s tím, že Ty-víš-kdo, ovládne i Bradavice, až mi tu nebudeme a Lenka tu musí zůstat, abychom měli informace, jenže kdyby všichni věděli, že je s námi, nemuselo by to s ní dopadnout dobře," zašeptal.

„Takže ji tu chceš nechat?"

„Nechat? Už teď mě štve, že budu ohrožovat i tebe, nemůžeme očekávat, že Viteály, najdeme hned a nechci, aby zbytečně promeškala školu, když budeme chodit třeba dva měsíce v kruhu a hledat něco, co by nám pomohlo."

„A kdy jí to máš v plánu říct?"

„Já nevím," povzdechl si a najednou posmutněl. „Co nejdřív samozřejmě, jenže ani jeden z nás nechápe, že se něco dělá pro naši ochranu, takže očekávám, že si na mně vybije vztek a pak to třeba pochopí."

„Lenka je rozumná, pochopí, že potřebujeme někoho na škole, kdo bude blízko studentům, a když jí vysvětlíš, že se jí nechceš zbavit, určitě ráda pomůže."

„Budu doufat, že Lenka je z nás nejrozumnější," znovu si povzdechl a už neměl sílu se o tomto tématu opravdu bavit.

**

„Vítejte na dnešním konkurzu, musel jsem ho uspořádat takhle brzo, protože dost našich hráčů se na náš tým vykašlalo, což mě sice mrzí, ale nesmířím se s neúspěchem, takže dnešní den věnuji tomu, abychom našli další hvězdy, které po mém boku dojdou k vítěznému poháru," přivítal asi patnáct studentů a studentek, kteří ochotně přišli.

„Sebevědomí ti nechybí," pošeptala mu Hermiona do ucha a on se jenom ušklíbl.

„Všichni určitě víte, že příští soupeř je Zmijozel a ti proti Nebelvíru nevyhrávají, nedopustím, aby to tentokrát bylo jinak, kapitáni přede mnou dovedli tým na takovou úroveň, jaká je teď a nyní je na mě, tým dovést k vrcholu."

Potlesk, který začala Katie, následně se rozezněl ode všech hráčů a následně i pár diváků, kteří se přišli podívat, ho jenom motivoval.

„Můžete být zvoleni na každé místo jako náhradníci, ale v hlavním mužstvu je místo pouze pro chytače a odražeče, protože se neví, na jakém postu budu ještě hrát. Přeji vám všem štěstí a děkuji, že jste přišli v takovém hojném počtu," dokončil svou řeč a ztišil si svůj hlas.

„Zde Katie povede zkoušku střelců, takže její výrok u vašeho výkonu je pro mě nejdůležitější. Cormac bude dohlížet na nadějné brankáře, kteří po jeho dostudování mohou nastoupit na jeho místo a já si vezmu na starost jak chytače, tak odražeče, prosím rozmístěte se k vašim chvilkovým zkoušejícím," pověděl už normálním hlasem, protože všichni hráči stáli kolem něj v kroužku.

„Myslím, že tvé slovo nikdy nemělo větší váhu, přece jenom proti černokněžníkům nikdo nic nenamítá," zasmála se potichu Hermiona.

„Milý chytači, všichni si dejte pět obletů kolem hřiště na rozcvičení a pak tu znovu nastupte," dělal, že Hermionu neposlouchá a dál se věnoval novým hráčům. „Pro vás pět mám první úkol, na který nemusíte ani vzlétnout. Po jednom si vezměte pálku, potlouk a střelíte co největší silou do mého vykouzleného štítu, aspoň poznám, jaká síla se ve vašem těle nachází."

„Hermiono prosím kontroluj všechno kolem, a když tak mě probuď z bezvědomí, kdyby mi štít nevyšel," usmál se a poodešel na třicet metrů od středu hřiště.

„Protego horribilis," zamumlal zaklínadlo a pevně ho držel před sebou.

„Tak jedeme, takové zaklínadlo se nedá udržet dlouho, první si vezměte náčiní a odrazte potlouk," začala korigovat Hermiona a on musel snášet deset nárazů, protože pět se jich do štítu ani netrefilo.

„Druhá nejdůležitější funkce pro odražeče je výdrž, odražeč se nemůže jen tak zastavit, protože by to střelci nemuseli dohrát, váš druhý úkol, je bez přestání létat okolo obruče a to celých dlouhých deset minut, zde Hermiona si bude jak zapisovat počet kol, tak jestli jste se nezastavili, rozumíte? V tom případě nasedat!"

„Chytači si se mnou dají rychlostní závod, jste tří, takže je menší pravděpodobnost, že se srazíte, nasedat a za mnou," vylétl co největší rychlostí k tribunám a počkal, až se kolem něj rozestoupí všichni.

„Ta zlatá mrška nelétá jenom rovně, takže budete kličkovat mezi jednotlivými tribunami, rozumíte? Tak dobrá, tři, dva, jedna, teď," dal příkaz a všichni hráči vyletěli jak blesk a on se za nimi s krátkým zpožděním pustil.

„Dobrá, zbyli jste pouze vy dva, to je lepší než jsem očekával, chytač musí být také mrštný a vyhýbat se potloukům, takže vypustím zlatonku, kdo jí chytí, vyhrává, vašim největším nepřítelem, ale budou odražeči, takže zaujměte místa," vydal poslední příkaz a sletěl na poradu za Hermionou.

„Z pěti nemají tři rychlost a dva výdrž, takže ucházející jsou dva „Dennis Creevey, který je sice malý, ale dle tvých měřítek měl ucházející ránu, ze všech měl největší rychlost, ale nejdřív se unavil. Druhý postupující je druhák jeho jméno nevím, neznám ho, je to támhleten," lehce ukázala na malého kulatějšího chlapce. „Rychlost je malá, ale ani jednou se nezastavil, což je dobré ne? Síla střely byla taktéž ucházející."

„Vy dva do vzduchu, pravidla jsou jednoduchá, snažte se sestřelit chytače, aby nemohli chytit zlatonku, to by znamenalo vaši prohru, ale neznamená to, že je máte dostat na ošetřovnu, pro jistotu vás, ale budeme jistit zezdola," podal poslední příkaz a unaveně se podíval na Hermionu.

„Je to bída co?" zeptala se, než stačil pronést ortel sám.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem nic neočekával, tak to tak nějak vyšlo, chytači budou dobří, tak za dva roky a to jsem naštěstí neviděl ostatní."

„Ale musíš někoho vybrat."

„Nebo hrát obě funkce… ne máš pravdu, musím někoho vybrat, snad se to teď vyjasní a já si budu moci jít odpočinout," povzdechl si a vhodil do vzduchu jak zlatonku tak dva potlouky a s namířenou hůlkou dal povel ke hře, musel zůstat neustále ve střehu, protože nechtěl mít na svědomí pád z několika desítek metrů na zem.

Po deseti minutách tu bídu ukončil, chytači maximálně chytili rýmu a jediný, kdo něco ve vzduchu předvedl, byl mladší bratr Collina, Dennis.

Najednou stál opodál se všemi hráči základní sestavy a poslouchal jejich výroky.

„Měl jsem tam dva brankáře a myslím si, že i ten slepec Weasley je oproti nim král," pověděl Cormac a on jenom kývnul hlavou.

„Z pěti střelců jsem vybrala jednu, která by mohla teoreticky nastoupit na mé místo příští rok," pověděla Katie.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem musel někoho vybrat, tak jsem vybral nového odražeče, Dennise Creeveye a já nastoupím znovu jako chytač," pověděl nakonec a vydal se zpátky ke hráčům, do základní sestavy se na pozici odražeče dostává Dennis Creevey, blahopřeji a vítej," a několika slovy ještě oznámil náhradníky a skončil celé tohle divadlo.

**

„Koho to tu máme, není to nejodpornější páreček na škole?" ozvalo se za nimi, když doprovázel Hermionu na obranu proti černé magii.

„Jé, Pansy ty vypadáš ale hnusně, možná to dělají ty očouzené vlasy nebo si byla už takhle hnusná i předtím?" nenechal se, i když si všiml, že za nimi stojí jak Pansy tak Dafné, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle i Malfoy.

„Harry, zůstaň v klidu," řekla tišeji Hermiona.

„Přesně tak, poslechni svoji šmejdku, bude to bolet o dost míň," ušklíbl se Malfoy.

„Copak chceš Malfoy, nemám náladu se bavit s někým, koho jsem zbavil veškerého postavení," cítil, jak ho ovládá medailon a proto nemohl zastavit příval těchto slov.

„Buď jsi idiot, nebo si až moc věříš a jsi také idiot, je to sedm proti dvěma," připomenul mu Zabini, ale jeho mysl ovládaná medailonem tohle vidět nechtěla.

„To tě učila maminka nebo jeden ze sedmi zavražděných tatínků," zasmál se temně a bez toho aniž by třeba chtěl, vytáhl hůlku.

„Už dávno začala hodina, co tu děláte, pane Blacku, víte o tom, že míření hůlkou na studenty je zakázané?" slyšel Snapeův nepříjemný hlas a něco v mysli mu říkalo, sejmi je všechny.

„Až si lépe vychováte studenty a nebudou vyhrožovat mě a mé přítelkyni, pak na ně nebudu muset mířit hůlkou," pověděl už klidně, protože cítil jak ho Hermiona drží za ruku.

„Všichni do třídy, deset bodů dolů Nebelvíru, za to že nejste na svém místě, i když je hodina, slečno Grangerová a vy pane Blacku, tady nemáte co dělat," otočil se a odešel do své třídy.

„Příště takové štěstí mít nebudeš, Pottere," zahučel Malfoy, když kolem něj procházel.

„Hermiono běž a dávej na sebe pozor," počkal si, až budou aspoň trochu z doslechu.

„Harry, dávej si na to pozor, kdyby nepřišel Snape, byl by problém, kdyby se prozradilo, co máš na krku," políbila ho na rozloučenou a odběhla do třídy.

**

„Aberforthe?" odvážil se zeptat, když byli jenom oni sami dva.

„Ano?"

„Mám problémy s medailonem, zatemnil mi mozek a málem jsem chtěl bojovat proti sedmi Zmijozelským se Snapem najednou, chtěl jsem je odrovnat, ale když mě medailon pohltí, nevidím nebezpečí a to může být někdy problém," vysvětlil pouze část.

„Harry, dělám všechno, abych přišel na něco, čím by se to mohlo podařit, ale nenapadá mě nic jiného, než to odevzdat mému bratru, což ty nechceš a já tvé přání respektuji."

„Ale Viteál je černá magie, nemohl by být zničen ještě silnější černou magií?"

„To by teoreticky mohl, ale pochybuji, že by Raddle nebo někdo podobný souhlasil s tím, že ti pomůže k zničení jejich pána."

„A co třeba," pořádně se nadechl. „Kdybych se to kouzlo naučil sám?"

„Vím, co máš na mysli, ale to nemůžu dopustit, Harry, každé hrozné kouzlo a navíc takhle temné stahuje tvou duši a to je mnohem horší, než nosit to, co máš na krku. Samozřejmě chápu, že by ses toho chtěl zbavit, ale takhle to nemůže jít."

„Jenže tvůj bratr to také udělal," snažil se ještě malinko odporovat.

„Viděl jsi ho teď někdy zblízka?" zeptal se Aberforth a po jeho nesouhlasném kývnutí pokračoval. „Jeho prsteníček už není lidský, to kouzlo nebo Viteál mu ho spálilo na uhel, proto jsem zmiňoval, že profesor Snape, musel zasahovat, na černé magii je mnoho nebezpečí a těch tě chci ušetřit."

„Proto nejednáme ihned a snažíme se vše promyslet, ty Viteály se tak moc brání?"

„Když jeden Viteál mohl zabít mého bratra, jakou šanci bychom měli my? Musíme si být stoprocentně jistí, než se do toho pustíme a navíc, to co máš na krku, ti neubližuje, jen tě dělá takovým, jakým byl samotný Salazar Zmijozel a ten kromě divných názorů nebyl tak hrozným člověkem."

„Ale neovlivňuje mě trvale? Nosím ho už dlouhou dobu."

„Abych ti řekl pravdu, mám tušení že ano, Harry možná mi to budeš mít za zlé, ale potřebuješ být trochu jako byl Salazar Zmijozel, jednou budeš muset zabít, a když budeš zocelený, půjde to jednodušeji, nevím, co se může přihodit, je šance že jako jediný v tom boji z nás přežiješ, mohou nás mučit, potřebuji Harry, aby si nebyl ten typický Nebelvír, podívej se na svoji kolej a řekni mi, kdo z ní by dokázal udělat stejné věci, které tebe čekají nebo se už stali," otevřel se Aberforth a on skoro nestačil přijímat tolik nových informací.

„Hermiona by to dokázala."

„Víš proč je Hermiona taková jaká je?" zeptal se Aberforth a on jenom kývnul, že ne. „Hermiona je sama o sobě strašně chytrá čarodějka, ale nemohla by být vůdce, dokáže svůj intelekt projevit ve chvílích, kdy je někdo v nebezpečí, jenže sama by těžko něco zvládala. Už od prvního ročníku si našla oporu v tobě, což jí naprosto vyhovuje a z tohoto místa dokáže předvádět své nejlepší výkony, ale kdyby si ty v Nebelvíru nebyl, neměla by se na koho připoutat a byla by to úplně jiná Hermiona, než kterou znáš."

„Jak…jak to všechno víš," zakoktal se.

„Dokážu odhadnout člověka, Harry, tolik let jsem strávil v hostinci, že podle chování, dokážu odhadnout lidskou povahu a dopomáhám si k tomu i Nitrozpytem, je už moji přirozenou součástí a používám ho i při nezávazné řeči."

„A co vidíš ve mně?"

„Už jsem ti to říkal, vidím v tobě nejvyšší předpoklady být vítězem, jen se ti musí dopomoci a to jsem udělal, snažil jsem se o to, aby ti medailon pomohl, učím tě nitrozpyt, vše proto, aby si nebyl jen ten zatvrzelý odvážný Nebelvír, ale pochytils i vlastnosti, které ti zachrání život."

„Takže kdybych byl ve Zmijozelu bylo by to jednoduší?"

„Co by bylo jednoduší, porazit Toma Raddla?" optal se Aberforth a po souhlasné odpovědi pokračoval. „Nevím, ale zase by ti dle mého názoru chyběli vlastnosti, jako obětavost, odvaha, hrdinství. Bude lepší, když se nebudeme zabývat tím, co by mohlo být, a budeme se zabývat realitou."

„Samozřejmě."

„A teď důležitá věc, kterou jsem chtěl říct já tobě," pověděl pevně Aberforth a on věděl, že to bude opravdu důležité.

„Nerušíme?" ozvalo se ode dveří a v nich stáli obě jeho kamarádky.

„Ovšem že ne," pousmál se Aberforth. „Harry o tomhle si promluvíme později," zašeptal směrem k němu a jeho nechal s myšlenkami, o co by se asi mohlo jednat.

**

„Pane Pottere, zůstaňte tu po hodině," zastavila jeho balení sama McGonagallová.

„Počkej ve společenské místnosti," zašeptal Hermioně, zase si sedl a čekal, než všichni odejdou.

„Žádám vysvětlení toho, proč od vás nedostávám žádné úkoly," pověděla přísně profesorka.

„Protože odmítám psát úkoly navíc, které nikdo jiný nedostává," podíval se jí zpříma do očí.

„Obviňujete mě z toho, že jsem na vás zasedlá?"

„Přeberte si moji větu po svém, to je co děláte pořád ne?"

„Za vaši drzost budete dneska po škole," rozčílila se profesorka.

„Ale klidně, náš tým se beze mě klidně obejde nebo tréninky můžu zrušit úplně, ať to má Zmijozel jednodušší, ještě něco si přeje, paní profesorko?" zeptal se zdvořile.

„Od příští hodiny vyžaduji úkol od vás vyplněný nebo budete po škole a psát si je tady, rozumíte?"

„V tom případě doufám, že na mě budete mít hodně času, protože neplánuji si je napsat, nashledanou, paní profesorko," rozloučil se slušně a vzal si knížky jen do náruče.

„Pokud máte v plánu dokončit tuto školu, měl byste plnit své požadavky, jinak přijdete o prefektský odznak, berte to jako varování."

„Paní profesorko, mě nemůžete vyhrožovat, na této škole není nic, co byste mi sebrala, tak aby mi to bylo líto, a mou hrdost mi nikdy neseberete," odpověděl ode dveří a odešel dřív, než stačila McGonagallová odpovědět.

„Co ti chtěla?" zeptal se Michael Corner, který na něj očividně čekal.

„Řešila to, že neodevzdávám úkoly a oznámila mi, že jsem po škole, nic neočekávaného," odmávl to rukou.

„Neodevzdáš je proto, že je máš těžší nebo jen tak, aby si jí naštval," optal se Michael, když vykročili směrem pryč od učebny.

„Půl na půl a co ty, potřeboval jsi něco?"

„Vlastně ano, byli oznámení další soupeři a já s Cho máme bojovat proti Ginny a Deanovi, tak jsem si říkal, že by si mi mohl poradit na ně nějakou taktiku," poprosil Michael.

„Dneska mám ten trest, takže co třeba zítra po vyučování? Přijď do KNP, pokusíme se něco vytvořit."

„Díky, jsem ti vděčný."

„Nebudeš muset, pokud je porazíš, tak mi uděláš radost," mrkl na něj a nejbližší křižovatce se rozdělili.

„Jsem zvědav, koho jsme dostali my, už by nás nemělo být moc, když ti z nižších stupňů se k nám nepočítají," zamumlal si pro sebe a těšil se, co za soupeře tam uvidí a jediné co ho mrzelo, bylo, že nedostali Ginny.

Celou cestou se tím zaobíral, ale když došel do společenské místnosti, radši si sedl ke krbu za Hermionou, než aby se šel podívat.

„Už je nové rozlosování," pověděla Hermiona na uvítání.

„Vím o tom, koho jsme dostali, je nás už jen sedm ne? Což znamená, že jedni museli postoupit automaticky."

„Ano to Katie a Leanna."

„Takže jsme dostali buď Lenku, Ronalda nebo Malfoye, protože Michael mi říkal, že dostali Ginny," vysvětlil, jak se dostal k těmto jménům.

„Druhý jmenovaný."

„Ronald? To jako fakt? V takové štěstí jsem ani nedoufal," usmál se šťastně, že bude mít možnost nakopat právě jemu, ale pak se zamračil, což poznala Hermiona ihned.

„Ano správně, Lenka bude muset bojovat proti Malfoyovi."

„Ona to zvládne, musíme jí věřit, maximálně si dám mnoholičný lektvar a budu bojovat s ní, místo Anthonyho," usmál se a podvědomě věděl, že mu dobrou náladu dneska už nic nevezme ani ten trest od McGonagallový.


	32. Poznání

Celý den měl volný a to mu naprosto vyhovovalo, chtěl se před samostatným tréninkem pořádně najíst a odeslat dopis ke svému kontaktu do Ameriky, jestli s tím kouzlem půjde něco dělat nebo ne, Hermiona měl runy a věštění, Lenka lektvary, Aberforth byl v hostinci a tak měl na všechno dostatek času.

Poté co vstoupil do Velké síně, zjistil, že tam sedí zhruba osmdesát procent Zmijozelu, což mu rozhodně na klidu nepřidalo, ale navenek nedal nic znát a soustředěně odkráčel k Havraspárskému stolu, kde na něj mávala Theresa.

„Ahoj, tebe tu vidět v tuhle hodinu je přinejmenším divné," přivítala ho.

„Měl jsem cestu kolem," pokrčil rameny a začal se věnovat jídlu, které se před ním objevilo.

„A co máš jinak v plánu?"

„Plánoval jsem flákání," pověděl poté, co spolkl sousto.

„Neměl bys usnout na vavřínech, ještě tě čekají tři souboje, když budeš vyhrávat."

„Když o tom tak mluvíš, proč jsi se i ty nepřihlásila?"

„Necítila jsem potřebu ukazovat své síly, pro dámu je lepší, když si o ní všichni myslí, že je slabá," odpověděla mu vážně Theresa.

„Takže tohle má být souboj mužů?"

„Mužů?" zasmála se Theresa. „Myslíš Weaslyho, Cornera, Finnigana nebo Thomase, jsou hodně věcí, ale muži určitě ne, na tom jim něco chybí."

„Nikde jsem tam neslyšel své jméno a ani jméno Malfoye," podotkl nezaujatě.

„Přece nebudu srovnávat tebe s nimi, v kouzlení jsi tu nejlepší, máš autoritu, většina lidí se tě bojí a jsi významného jména, nemusíme se bavit o tvé slávě a bohatství."

„Myslím, že ani jedno z toho, co si řekla, není úplně pravda," pokračoval stále nezaujatě.

„Skromnost mezi námi významnými není potřeba, Harry," stála si Theresa za svým, ale on se rozhodl neodpovídat, možná před časem, by se mu taková debata líbila, ale teď měl na pořádku dne jiné věci, než poslouchat chválu na svou osobu.

„No nic musím jít, Snape nepočká, co říkáš na to, že bych tě do příštích zápasů naučila pár kouzel, které bys mohl použít?"

„Něco takového neodmítnu."

„Výborně, pokusím si tě někde odchytnou, je na tobě, aby si našel místo, kde budeme mít klid, zatím ahoj," rozloučila se s ním a hrdě odkráčela přes celou Velkou síň, než stočil svůj pohled zpátky k jídlu.

„O co jí sakra může jít," zamumlal si potichu, ale těchto myšlenek zanechal, když se před ním objevil sladký moučník.

**

Lekce přemisťování

Od dneška po dvanáct týdnů se vždy jednu hodinu po obědě v sobotu bude konat zkouška přemisťování s lektorem z ministerstva kouzel, všem, kterým sedmnáct už bylo nebo bude do 31. Srpna se mohou těchto zkoušek zúčastnit, cena lekce je dvanáct galeonů.

Přečetla nahlas Hermiona a bylo jasně vidět na co myslí.

„Tuhle šaškárnu si vymyslel ty?" nakonec se zeptala.

„Lekce na dvanáct týdnů? Za co mě máš Hermiono, jasně, že s tímto nemám nic společného, tohle je určitě nápad ředitele, ale pokud přijde Wiliam White, zkusím se s ním nějak domluvit, aby si vás dvě vzal, mimo a věnoval se vám, řekněme dva celé dny, jste dostatečně schopné, abyste to za tu dobu zvládli a nemuseli dělat tyhle… pokusy."

„A nikomu to určitě nebude divné, že se přemisťujeme jako jediné a určitě nám ředitel odstraní bariéry, protože to Harry řekl."

„Na tom něco bude," podrbal se na bradě, tohle opravdu nedomyslel. „Tak to vyřešíme u Aberfortha, stejně se přitom bude hodit, pan White bude určitě mlčet a nikdo nic nebude vědět."

„Tohle nemůže vyjít," pověděla potichu Hermiona.

„To jsem si říkal taky, když jsem se utkával třikrát s Voldemortem a hle, ještě žiju," odpověděl sarkasticky.

„Když jsi to nakousl, ve Věštci byla napsaná další rodina… mudlové," přehodila na jiné téma a jemu zmrzl úsměv na tváři.

„To je za tu dobu-."

„Čtvrtá, už čtvrtá, Harry začínám mít pocit, že nic neděláme, že… umírají kvůli nám," viděl jak se v těch jejích očích, které si tak zamiloval, objevují slzy.

„Hermiono," objal jí, „už to nebude dlouho trvat, slibuji, ihned co Aberforth něco zjistí, půjdeme ho zastavit, zabráníme mu v tom, jen tomu – a mně – musíš věřit."

„Samozřejmě že ti věřím, ale bojím se do těch novin koukat, co když se tam objeví někdo, koho známe?"

„Nesmíš takhle přemýšlet, zastavíme to, než se něco takového stane."

„Jo máš pravdu, měla bych být silná, ať ti můžu pomoct a já tu mezi tím brečím," jemně se dostala z jeho objetí a utřela si slzy.

„To že máš city, nemá nic se sílou společného," pošeptal do ticha pokoje.

„Jenže ty si toho tolik ztratil a držíš se a já-" nedokončila větu, protože jí v tom zabránil, pohlazením po tváři.

„Hermiono, ty víš, že to tak není, vše je to jen maska, snažím se to jen krýt, abyste měli ve mně jistotu, co bych byl za vůdce, kdybych se krčil někde v koutě," pověděl jemně, nevěděl, proč se o tom baví, ale viděl na ní, že je to pro ni důležité.

„Já jen… zdá se mi, že tu válku prohráváme, ještě než začala."

„Taky mám ten pocit, ale vše se změní, prostě musí," pověděl vážně, aby dodal sebedůvěru jak sobě, tak Hermioně, která jí momentálně potřebovala.

„Budeme dnes trénovat?" zeptala se Hermiona pár hodin po jejich rozhovoru.

„Za chvíli se mám sejít s Theresou, prý mě naučí nějaká kouzla, kterými můžu porazit ty, kteří nejsou tak významní, jak já," imitoval její slova, až rozesmál Hermionu.

„Pochybuji, že umí něco kromě natřásání zadku," pověděla znechuceně.

„Přece jenom je o rok starší a něco, co Ronald nezná, nám bude nápomocný ne?" ujistil se.

„To ano, ale jak taková nána může něco umět, to nemohu pochopit."

Pobavilo ho, jak se o ní baví. „Hermiono, já s ní nejdu na rande."

„Ještě aby, to bych uvěřila všem těm drbům, že nemáš vkus a to se ty drby baví o mně."

„Nečekala jsi, že si na to tak brzo zvyknou, že ne?"

„Někdy si říkám, že jsme to měli držet v tajnosti, ne že by mi vadilo poslouchat ty řeči," ohradila se Hermiona rychle. „Jen, že už mě začíná unavovat poslouchat ty řeči, že jsem si pro sebe ukradla Harryho Pottera.

„To je přece úspěch, jsem dost velký, abych se dal snadno ukrást," usmál se.

„Srandičky, radši vypij tohle," podala mu po chvíli lektvar, který našla na vrchu svého kufru.

„Co to je?" zeptal se obratně a prvně přičichl k hrdlu lahve.

„Lektvar, dal mi ho Horácio."

„Podle vůně už jsem to někdy dělal."

„Jasně, že si ho někdy dělal," pokývala hlavou stylem, jak já můžu chodit s takovým pitomcem. „Chceš, abych ho donesla do učebny, nalila ho do kotlíku a zjistila veškeré ingredience a podle nich zjistila, co to vlastně je nebo to vypiješ."

„Až se tu budu válet s otravou, tak si můžeš znovu užít mojí záchranu," pověděl vesele, aby ji tím nepřipomněl nic špatného a vypil celý obsah lahvičky.

„Zase nic co? Škoda, už jsem se těšila na ty peníze," řekla nepřítomně, protože svoji plnou pozornost věnovala knize.

„Užij si to čtení, já si jdu užít své rande," poškádlil ji ještě před odchodem, ale buď mu na to nechtěla nic odpovědět, nebo už ho ani nevnímala.

„Takže tohle je ta slavná komnata nejvyšší potřeby?" zeptala se Theresa.

„Kdyby si chodila cvičit minulý rok s námi, už by si jí znala," neodpustil si tuhle uštěpačnou poznámku.

„Nepřišlo mi zábavné koukat na bandu děcek, co neumí mávat hůlkami."

„V tom případě nevím, co tady děláme teď," pokrčil rameny a prošel potřetí kolem stěny, než se objevila malá místnost, přesně podle jeho přání.

Neodpověděla mu na to, ale ani to nijak neočekával, ať už chtěla cokoliv, jako první vešla dovnitř a několikrát se otočila, ale měl pocit, že to pozoruje proto, jestli v takovémto prostoru vůbec může být, nesnažil se jí, ale chápat, byl tu proto, aby se něco naučil a kvůli tomu byl schopný přežít i tyhle ženské nálady.

Použil věšák u dveří, aby ze sebe sundal hábit a ohrnul si košili, aby bylo lépe vidět jeho pouzdro přichycené k jeho ruce.

„Můžeme," řekl, co si protáhl krk.

„Jsi nějaký energetický," podotkla Theresa, ale taktéž si sundala hábit, ale pod ním nebyla školní košile, ale nějaké sportovní triko, které víc ukazovalo, než ukrývalo.

Zakroutil hlavou a protáhl si prsty na rukou. „Jsem jen nedočkavý, to mi nemůžeš mít za zlé."

„To jistě, že ne, ukaž teda, co umíš, nějak na to pak navážeme," vytáhla z kapsy kalhot hůlku a vyslala zaklínadlo dřív, než on měl hůlku v kapse, ale v naprostém klidu se tomu vyhnul.

„Nějaká pravidla? Nebo tady budeme spolu akorát vytírat podlahu," zeptal se nyní již s hůlkou v ruce a stojíc v předepsaném soubojovém postavení.

„Normální soubojová pravidla," bylo jediné, co řekla, než na něj zase letělo nějaké zaklínadlo a on se musel bránit.

„Už je to zase nerozhodně," pověděl skoro vyčerpaně po šestém souboji.

„Tak si dáme pauzu?"

„Můžeme," pokýval hlavou a padl do nedaleko vzdáleného křesla.

„Umí tahle komnata přivolat i pití?"

„Ne, je to nějaké pravidlo, které doslova říká, že ze vzduchu se dá udělat mnoho věcí, ale ne jídlo a pití."

„V tom případě doufám, že nepohrdneš máslovým ležákem, který jsem donesla sebou," došla Theresa k hábitu, kde se opravdu nacházeli dvě zmenšené láhve máslového ležáku.

„Nepohrdnul bych ani vodou, ale tu by si asi ty nepila," pověděl, ale když dostal do rukou láhev máslového ležáku, pro jistotu poděkoval, aby jí nějak neurazil.

„Na co?" zeptal se, když viděl, jak si hoví v druhém křesle.

„Na vítězství," zvedla svoji láhev a on jenom na okamžik zapřemýšlel, proč zrovna ona myslí na vítězství, ale to slovo se mu líbilo, tak proč si na něj nepřipít.

Jeho žízeň ho donutila vypít celou láhev naráz a najednou mu bylo nějak lehko, jako kdyby všechny problémy odpadli a nebylo tu nic jiného, než přítomnost.

„Je ti dobře, Harry?" zeptala se Theresa mile.

„Je mi…vlastně ani nevím, jak mi je," zamotal se mu jazyk.

„Přestaň tomu vzdorovat, Harry," pohladila ho po tváři. „Využij svou sílu jinde, podvol se tomu a bude to bez bolesti," uslyšel její hlas jakoby z dálky.

„Já… nechci," slyšel sebe říkat, ale nevěděl, jestli to bylo v jeho mysli nebo ne.

„Ale chceš, nenuť mě do tebe nalít další dávku," začínal ji slyšet už zase dobře, což nevěděl, co znamená.

„Dávku?" zeptal se.

„Amortentia, mohlo to být vše jednodušší, kdyby ses nezapletl s tou šmejdskou špínou, ale předpovídala jsem s komplikacemi dopředu, proto jsem taky ukradla tomu tlusťochovi ten lektvar, co nám všem ukazoval," rozpovídala se Theresa a viděl v jejích očích naprosté štěstí mísící se šílenstvím.

Ale mezitím co mu vyprávěla svůj brilantní nápad, on se začal cítit volně, jako kdyby lektvar nikdy nezačal působit, necítil žádnou náklonnost k téhle potvoře, pořád miloval Hermionu, což mu dokazovalo, že lektvar byl asi vadný nebo zkažený. Rychle si prohlédl situaci, jeho hůlka ležela pod gaučem na zemi a bylo by nápadné, kdyby ji sebral a v tom ho něco napadlo.

„Thereso, miluji tě," snažil se povědět okouzleným dojmem a stoupl si těsně před ní.

„Já vím, Harry, ale mohlo to být opravdové, takhle se musím spokojit s tímhle a pak ti předvedu, v čem naše rodina vyniká, paměťová kouzla, pohraji si s tvými vzpomínkami a ty si na tu špínu ani nevzpomeneš.

„Ano lásko," pověděl poslušně, ale dělalo se mu z toho zle, ale necouvnul, když se k němu skláněla, aby ho políbila, cítil její rty na svých a opatrně nenápadně natáhnul ruku k té její, kde měla hůlku, bylo vidět, že jí nepřipadá divné, že si ten polibek neužívá, ale najednou ucítil, že poslepu nahmatal hůlku a tak rychlým chytačským pohybem, jí hůlku vytrhl z rukou a druhou doposud volnou ruku, jí tvrdě odstrčil od sebe.

„Impedimenta," vyslal první povolené zaklínadlo, které mu přišlo na mysl, Avada Kedavra mu nepřišla nejlepší. Nevnímal, že síla kouzla jí jenom odstřelila pár metrů a sáhl po své pravé hůlce, která už tvrdým kouzlem „Petrificus totalus," nezklamala.

„Fuj," odplivl si a utřel si rty, které měl určitě od její rtěnky. „Kdo tě poslal! Řekni mi, kdo tě poslal!" nepříčetně zuřil a tak ani nevnímal, že by ani promluvit nemohla.

„Legilimens," namířil jí naštvaně hůlkou na obličej a potopil se do jejích vzpomínek, viděl, jak se učí, její cesty po Bradavických pozemcích, cestu vlakem, ale kouzlo musel opakovat minimálně sedmkrát, než se dostal tam, kam potřeboval, vzpomínka byla strašně nestálá, jak proti tomu bojovala, ale uslyšel to, co chtěl slyšet.

„Dostaneš se k němu, co nejblíž, přesvědčíš ho, aby ti věřil, a pak z něj dostaneš jeho plány a povíš mi je."

„Ano, pane," uslyšel její hlas a tím vzpomínka skončila, nezjistil, kdo to byl, ale bylo mu to jasné, Voldemort, kdo jiný a tak jejich spojení ukončil.

„Ani nevíš, jakou chuť mám ti zakroutit krkem," zavrčel naštvaně a viděl strach v jejích očích.

„Spolčit se proti mně, to by ti šlo co? Ale přepočítala ses a teď je na mě, co s tebou udělám," pokračoval a jelikož už ho štvalo se na ní dívat, tak jednoduchým zaklínadlem omráčil a poté, co si z hábitu vytáhl neviditelný plášť, tak jí i zakryl.

Natáhl hůlku a levitujícím zaklínadlem, jí zakrytou nechal před sebou levitovat, celou cestou z KNP se bál, že někoho potká a bude se muset vykecat, ale štěstí bylo při něm a tak došel až do sklepení bez nějakého nevítaného hosta.

Dvakrát kopnul do dveří a uslyšel nevrlé mumlání Horácia, který se ihned usmál, když uviděl jeho, ale jen do té doby, než si všiml jeho hůlky v ruce.

„Harry, co se děje, pojď dovnitř a nemiř na mě tou hůlkou."

Trochu těžce prostrčil kolem Horácia levitující tělo, které nechal, spadnou na zem, jakmile se zavřeli za nimi dveře a než se stačil Horácio zeptat, sundal z Theresy plášť.

„U Merlina, Harry!" vyjekl Horácia a přes svůj břich jí zkontroloval puls.

„Amortentia! Použila na mě Amortentii a chtěla ze mě dostat veškeré naše plány!" pověděl zhnuseně.

„Amortentia?" podivil se Horácius. „Takže lektvar zabral. Měl jsem takové tušení, že bude použita na tebe."

„Prosím?!"

„Už od té doby, co se mi ztratila, do tebe nalévám protilék, ale nečekal jsem, že… no že to bude takhle zpříma, řekl si jí něco?"

„Za co mě máš? Neřekl jsem jí nic, ale co s ní uděláme?"

„Předáme jí řediteli, ministerstvo se o ni postará, používání lektvaru lásky je zakázáno, to moc dobře víš, půjde do vězení," pověděl v klidu Horácio.

„Někomu slouží, asi Voldemortovi," znovu zvýšil hlas.

„Je samozřejmé, že to nedělala kvůli tvé lásce, ministerstvo si to s ní vypořádá, Percy nám bude nápomocen."

„Já už na to nemám," povzdechl si a sesunul se do zeleného křesla, celá jeho zloba vymizela tím, že si někdo převzal povinnosti.

„Asi byste opravdu měli ze školy odejít," posmutněl profesor.

„Já nechci, aby mi nějaká," podíval se na omráčenou Theresu a nenašel žádné správné pojmenování. „Prostě nechci odejít, jenom kvůli něčemu takovému, ale děsí mě to…"

„Dospěl si Harry, víš co, seber si ze skříně uspávající lektvar a nadávkuj si tolik, kolik si myslíš, že budeš potřebovat, nějak tohle vyřeším," usmál se na něj Horácio a on mu byl neskonale vděčný.

„Horácio, díky, že tu jsi, když tě potřebuji," cítil potřebu tohle říct.

„Mluvíš z psychického vyčerpání," zasmál se Horácio. „Promluvíme si všichni, až se vyspíš."

Neřekl na to nic, to ticho bylo nejlepší odpověď, našel si ve skříni potřebný lektvar a nevnímal to, že Horácio se sklání ke krbu a hází do něj letax, došel k posteli, snažil si vzpomenout, kolik hltů by měl spolknout, ale prostě do sebe něco nalil a aby nerozbil skleničku, tak jí položil na zem vedle postele v druhé místnost, než se zrovna bavil Horácio a únavou a lektvarem do té postele zapadl.

**

Vzbudil se v příjemné náladě, která mu vydržela pouhý okamžik, než si vzpomněl na to, co se stalo předtím, než si do téhle postele lehnul, na malou chvilku se snažil utěšovat, že to byl jen sen, ale jeho mysl až moc dobře věděla, že tahle noční můra byla opravdová.

„Dobrý večer," ozvalo se mu blízko ucha od veselé Lenky.

„Co na něm bylo dobrého?" zeptal se kysele a odpovědí mu bylo pokrčení ramen.

„Dostala jsi na starost mě hlídat?" optal se na druhou otázku v rychlém sledu po sobě.

„Jen se mi nechtělo učit v tom hluku u nás v pokoji a tady je klid, když teda nechrápeš," usmála se na něj Lenka a on chvíli přemýšlel, jestli to může být pravda, než se dovtípil, že si z něj dělá jen legraci.

„A kde jsou všichni?" posadil se v posteli a protáhl se z nepohodlného spaní v hábitu a košili.

„Starají se o tvojí novou přítelkyni."

„Bod pro tebe," zavrčel, když si na Theresu vzpomněl.

„Povídej, přeháněj, líbá líp jak Hermiona?" předstírala vzrušení z nových drbů, až ho to rozesmálo, což bylo to, co potřeboval.

„Zas tak daleko to na prvním rande nedošlo," zalhal pro jistotu, tohle bylo jeho tajemství, nechtěl nikomu vysvětlovat, že to viděl jako jedinou možnost.

„Bohužel nebudeš mít další možnost, možná, kdyby si jí přišel navštívit do vězení."

„To je v pořádku, radši to nechám takhle, nebylo to něco, co bych si musel zopakovat," povzdechl si, byl rád, že měl kolem sebe tolik lidí, kteří to dokázali vzít za něj, když už měl všeho dost.

„Hermiona říkala, že se mnou možná o něčem budeš chtít mluvit, i proto jsem tu zůstala," pověděla Lenka vážně a on rychle pochopil.

„Nejdřív polož tu knížku, nerad bych jí dostal po hlavě," začal trochu s humorem, aby se zbavil toho pocitu, že jí zrazuje, který se v něm z čista jasna zjevil. „Už to nebude dlouho trvat a budu muset odejít ze školy, Viteály, skrývání, plánování a všechno kolem toho, ale je skoro stoprocentní, že budu muset být na jednom místě i třeba několik měsíců a rád bych aby někdo zůstal na škole a dělal tu zvěda."

„To je celé?" zasmála se Lenka. „Je to jenom o to, že budu ve škole, když vy budete někde s Hermionou plánovat? Co bych tam stejně dělala, to vaše plánování bude stejně probíhat někde v posteli a u toho být nemusím," pokračovala Lenka a on jenom nepřestával zírat.

„Harry, na něco podobného mě už upozorňoval Aberforth a vlastně i Horácio, někdo tu musí zůstat a podávat zprávy, Horácia mohou vyhodit, mě nevyhodí, je samozřejmé, že tu zůstanu, než udělám NKÚ a pak se k vám přidám, jen mi musíte slíbit, že před jakoukoliv akcí se pro mě stavíte," dodala ještě Lenka a jemu to vykouzlilo úsměv, měl pravdu, když tipoval, že nejrozumnější z nich je právě Lenka.

„Je pravda, že bych vás ze všeho nejraději vynechal, ale… prostě jsem pochopil, že to sám nezvládám a budu vás všechny potřebovat, takže neboj se, potřebuji tě, aby si mi chránila má záda."

„Tak je to správný, jsem ráda, že ti to konečně došlo," usmála se na něj Lenka a on byl rád, že to skončilo takhle.

„Co budeme dělat? Nechce se mi tu jen ležet a pochybuji, že tu Horácio má nějakou společenskou hru."

„Tak něco vymyslíme, třeba budeme do sebe nalévat jednotlivé lektvary, a kdo první padne na zem, prohrává," rozesmála se Lenka a on se prostě podivoval, jak se všichni změnili.

„To nebude nejlepší nápad, dneska už jsem jeden vypil."

„Taky bych se aspoň na chvíli chtěla do někoho kouzelně zamilovat, jaký to je?" zeptala se Lenka.

„To myslíš vážně? No já nevím, prý jsem měl v sobě nějakou protilátku, takže se to asi ve mně pralo a já tak necítil nic a mohl jsem jí omráčit."

„Ještě, aby si jí neměl, když byl náš úkol jí pít a do tebe jí tajně nalévat."

„Prosím?"

„Slyšíš dobře, chtěli jsme vědět, na koho z nás ten lektvar bude použit, takže jsme hráli takovou hru a střídali se v tom, kdo ti to nalije do pití a prohrává ten, u koho to poznáš, ale samozřejmě jsme ho pili taky."

„Proč začínám mít pocit, že vám nemám už nic věřit?" zeptal se prozíravě.

„Ale no tak, musel se brát pravidelně a u chlapů pravidelnost? Takže jsme to vzali do vlastních rukou," snažila se ho uklidnit a on i když nechtěl, začínal to chápat.

„Hlavně, že je to za mnou, nechtěl bych, aby se jí to povedlo, její plán byl…šílený," pověděl, když si vzpomněl, co viděl a slyšel.

„Buď rád, že to byla aspoň holka," naznačila Lenka.

„Cože? U Merlina už nic neříkej, už takhle to bylo hrozný," zhrozil se, čímž pobavil Lenku a za chvíli se k ní přidal, byl rád, že má takovouto kamarádku, která dokáže udělat i z toho nejhoršího dne, ten lepší.

**

„Tak co," ozval se netrpělivě, když do kabinetu přišli všichni, kteří byli před chvíli u Brumbála.

„Nebudeš to chtít slyšet," řekl unaveně Horácio.

„Je v-volná?" zakoktal se, už ten pohled všech mu naznačoval, že to nevyšlo podle plánu.

„Byla pod Imperiusem, všechno to na to sedělo, takže si pro ni přijedou rodiče a odvezou si jí domů," odpověděl mu znovu Horácio.

„To je mi jedno, už jí tu neuvidím ne? Odjede do té své Francie a já se jí nebudu muset dívat do těch zrádných očí ne?" položil rychle za sebou dvě otázky a doufal v souhlas.

„Můj bratr jí nevyhodil, neměl důvod, až se z toho sebere, přijede zpátky," chopil se slova Aberforth.

„Takže to je všechno?!" rozhodil naštvaně rukama. „Nebude se nic řešit doté doby, než mě někdo zabije? To je fakt krásná vyhlídka!"

„K čemu mi k čertu je to všechno bohatství, sláva, když nikdo nic nedělá, při mých pokusech o vraždu? Žádný bystrozor, žádné vyšetřování a dokonce ani žádné vězení!" pokračoval naštvaně a veškerá jeho dobrá nálada vyprchala.

„Takové jsou naše zákony, že ten kdo je pod Imperiusem je nevinný, ona to nechtěla udělat, dělala to, že musela," vysvětloval klidně Aberforth.

„To je výborné! Takže až chytnu Voldemorta tak zvedne ruce, řekne, že je pod Imperiusem a bude z něj jenom chudáček! Mě nezajímá, jestli to chtěla nebo nechtěla udělat, proč jenom já musím pykat za své činy a ostatním to prochází?!"

„Takový je život Harry," promluvila poprvé Lenka.

„V tom případě proč tady nasazuju krk pro tuhle zemi, když mě klidně nechá chcípnout!" zařval naposled a odešel dveřmi pryč z místnosti a nezapomněl za sebou třísknout dveřmi.

„Imperius, kdo by ho asi tady dokázal seslat!" zuřil potichu a doufal, že cestou do jedné z nepoužívaných učeben nepotká nikoho, jinak by se asi neudržel a spletl si ho s cvičným panákem.

„Asi budu muset příště vzít zákon do svých rukou, když to takhle nefunguje," usmyslel si a zahrnul svůj první cvičný cíl celou svou zlobou.


	33. Bolestivá pravda

„Pane profesore?" odchytil ještě v učebně malého profesora Kratiknota.

„Harry, copak máš na srdci?" pověděl vesele profesor.

„Přečetl jsem snad všechny knihy o zaklínačství, které jsou k dispozici tady v knihovně, pár jsem si jich ještě sehnal mimo školu, ale nikde jsem nenašel použití předmětů na hlídání."

„Co přesně máš na mysli?" zeptal se zaujatě profesor.

„Létající šavle, chodící brnění, pohyblivé provazy, něco takového," podal pár příkladů.

„Tvůj zájem mě těší, máš nyní volno?" vypískl radostně profesor Kratiknot.

„Ano, pane."

„Tak se posaď, Harry, pokusím se ti to trochu osvětlit," začal profesor a znovu si vyskočil na své knihy, aby byli alespoň přibližně ve stejné výšce. „Už jsem vám učil, že zaklínačství má své podobory, bariéry, zaklínadla, tak i jeden z oborů je modifikace předmětů, v knihách jsi to nenašel proto, že tento obor je velice spjatý s Přeměňováním, protože normální šavle sama od sebe nezačne létat a útočit na toho, kdo bariéru porušil, ta šavle nejdřív musí být kouzelně upravena."

„Takže jestli to dobře chápu, tohle zaklínání se tady nemůžu naučit?"

„Proč bys nemohl, jen to budeš muset cvičit ve svém volném čase, můžu ti zapůjčit nějaké knihy a taktéž doporučit známé autory, zabírající se touto tématikou, ale není to věc, která se dá naučit za pár dní, dokonale ovládnout nějaký podobor trvá třeba i několik let, proto na hlídání důležitých objektů se sejde více zaklínačů, kteří spojí své síly do dokonalé ochrany."

„A tahle modifikace předmětů je užitečná nebo co byste mi doporučil za ten podobor."

„Rozhodně si tě nedokážu představit jako zaklínače bariér, stát na místě a mumlat složitou a dlouho latinskou inkantaci mi na tebe nesedí," zasmál se hluboce profesor, až málem shodil své knihy.

„To máte pravdu," podrbal se na hlavě, protože ho profesor odhadl až moc dobře, jeho trpělivost byla už dlouhou dobu skoro nulová.

„A v čem jste dobrý vy, pane profesore?"

„Zkoušel jsem dotáhnout všechny podobory na nějakou úroveň, pro rady zvídavým studentům, jako jsi ty, Harry," pověděl skromně profesor, i když nějaká úroveň znamenala jistě tu nejlepší.

„Takže byste byl ochoten mi pomáhat s učením těchto modifikací?" zeptal se šťastně.

„Samozřejmě, takový talent, jaký máš ty, se nesmí promrhat," vykouzlil profesor na své malé tváři úsměv a on mu ho rád opětoval, zařekl se, že než bude muset opustit školu, se toho naučí co nejvíc, protože taková ochrana, bude to nejdůležitější.

**

Předvečer jejich dalšího souboje mu přišli najednou tři dopisy, což u něj bylo hluboce nezvyklé, ale schoval si je do kapsy a nevnímal pohledy od všech ostatních, kteří natahovali své dlouhé krky, aby se toho dozvěděli co nejvíc, když už na něj neměli nic nového a jen papouškovali to samé pořád dokola.

„Pottere, měl by sis vychutnat to tvoje poslední žrádlo, po souboji budeš maximálně tak pít lektvar a to ještě těžce," ozvalo se mu za zády od Seamuse, který společně s Deanem doprovázeli Ronalda.

Neměl na ně ani nejmenší náladu a byl doslova ledově klidný, takže by ho nerozhodilo, ani kdyby vedle něj seděl Voldemort a pochutnával si s ředitelem na citronové zmrzlině.

„Copak nemáš co říct?" vysmíval se mu jeho dávný kamarád.

Povzdechl si a ubrouskem si utřel špinavé rty. „Co potřebuješ, Ronalde, chceš nějakou půjčku? Bohužel ale ubožákům nepůjčuji."

„Uvidíme, jestli budeš stále tak veselý, až tě porazím jak minule," zasmál se Seamus a on na sobě nedal znát žádné emoce.

„Ještě něco si mi přišel říct nebo tě mám upozornit, že šelmy se při jídle nemají rušit, protože by mohli zaútočit," pověděl a viděl nepochopení ve třech tvářích a tak se výsměšně pousmál a otočil se ke svému jídlu.

„Jdeme, obejdeme všechny se sázkami na náš zápas," zavelel Seamus a on se nepřestával usmívat, že Ronalda už neberou ani jeho kamarádi vážně.

„Á Grangerová, přišla ses taky podívat na místo, kde zítra prohraješ?" nepřestával otravovat Seamus, když uviděl Hermionu mířící k němu.

„Už jednou jsem tě dostala, nedělá mi problém udělat to podruhé a teď pokud můžeš, uhni mi z cesty," vysmekla se jim a sedla si vedle něho.

„Dobrou chuť," popřála mu ihned a on jen kývnutím hlavy dal na vědomí, že slyšel. „Zajímalo by mě, co jim zase přelítlo přes nos."

„Inteligence to nebyla," pověděl, když spolkl. „Zítra je to přemisťování, nezapomnělas?"

„Jelikož celou prefektskou práci tu dělám já a všichni se mě na to ptají, tak ne, nezapomněla jsem," odsekla mu a on se jenom usmíval, v nic nedělání a vyhýbáním se povinnostem byl profesionál.

„Co máš dneska v plánu? Úkoly z Přeměňování mám už hotový a trénink začíná až později," řekla pološeptem, i když to nebylo nutné.

„Šel bych asi navštívit Hagrida nebo máš něco jiného v plánu?"

„Pokud máš chuť číst, šla bych do knihovny s omezeným přístupem, sice jsem tam jako doma, ale potřebuji si něco přečíst do run a nechci tam být sama, Hagrid by nás tam takhle pozdě asi nechtěl vidět."

„Jediné co si tam ale přečtu, budou dopisy, poslední dobou mi připadá, že ten Harry co všechno učení sabotoval, někam zmizel a nahradil ho nějaký tvůj klon," usmál se a odstrčil s plným žaludkem talíř trochu dozadu.

„Ono ti to ale prospívá, už když si povídáme, tak si nepřipadám, jak když se bavím s neandrtálcem, jako to bylo dříve," vrátila mu to Hermiona.

„Jenže zmizeli ty doby, kde jsem se mohl flákat, mojí největší starostí bylo, jestli budeme dobrý ve Famfrpálu, takhle dobrovolně chodím do knihovny, dělám si úkoly navíc a dokonce chodím za profesory, aby mi dali látku navíc, to prostě nemůžu být já."

„Pojď ty chudáčku jeden, ať tam Lenka nečeká," vytáhla ho na nohy a on se rád nechal.

„Žádný knihy se ani nedotknu!" pověděl pevně, když odcházel z Velké síně, ale když si prohlížel další regál s knihami, tak našel jednu, která se zabývá jeho problémem v zaklínačství a tak rád porušil svůj slib a sedl si do jednoho z křesel a začetl se do obsahu.

„Slyšíš je zlatíčko, někdo tu slídí, pořádně je vyčenichej," uslyšel hlas protivného Filche, a když pozvedl svůj zrak, zjistil, že nebyl sám.

Jako druhá věc, co uslyšeli, bylo protivné mňoukání od té vypelichané kočky, kterou ten starý moták nazýval zlatíčkem. Později už viděl i světlo z lucerny a to ho donutil nahlas si povzdechnout.

„Tady jsou, strkají nos tam, kam nemají," zahuhlal znovu Filch, když si všiml, jak poklidně sedí v křeslech s knihou v ruce.

„Víte o tom, že sem je přístup zakázán pod trestem mučením, které provádím já sám?" snažil se je vystrašit, ale on jen líně otočil stránku v knize, jako kdyby nic neslyšel.

„Mám dole ve sklepě spousty zařízení, jako je skřipec-," nedokončil své tradiční vyjmenování strojů, protože ho přerušila Hermiona.

„Tady jsou naše povolení, takže si je přečtěte a laskavě nás nechce studovat," zamávala mu třemi papíry před obličejem, které si nasupeně přečetl, poté dal naštvaně příkaz své kočce a společně šli hledat jinam.

„Nemůžu pochopit, proč tu ještě pracuje," ozvala se Hermiona a s otázkou se podívala na něj, protože Lenka byla až příliš zabraná do své knihy o kouzelných tvorech.

„Protože oba jsou…zvláštní, vlastně tři, když do toho počítáš Trelawneyovou a lidé se společnými vlastnostmi vždy táhli za jeden provaz," podal své vysvětlení a vytáhl z kapsy dopisy, protože ho celou dobu lákali přečíst.

První dopis ho velice potěšil, protože pocházel z Amerického obchodu, který vedli nějací mladící a rádi mu vyhověli s jeho přáním, že za výměnu sponzoringu mu budou posílat jak svá kouzla, tak kouzelnické výrobky.

„Lenko, za chvíli už nebudeš muset používat ty tvé brýle, konečně zjistím to kouzlo," usmál se vesele.

„Výborně, budeme moct sledovat broučky všichni společně," pověděla, aniž by ho nějak pořádně vnímala, ale to ho netrápilo a otevřel druhý dopis, ze kterého se na něj vysypalo pár malinkatých knížeček a jeden velký pergamen.

Podařilo se mi sehnat všechny knihy, o které jste mě žádal, dále jsem sehnal jednu knihu od egyptských strážců, kteří jsou u nich požadovány za nejlepší jednotku, chvíli mi potrvá, než ji přeložím, protože má přes dva tisíce stran a jelikož je ta kniha několik století stará, je psaná ještě ve starém dialektu, který se od dnešní egyptštiny bohužel liší.

Pokud budete mít další přání, pošlete další sovu.

Byl velice spokojen, že mu přišli všechny knihy o ovládání věcí, trvalých přeměnách a strážném zaklínačství, všechny knihy prozatím uschoval do hábitu a vrhl se na poslední dopis.

Milý Harry.

Vůbec mě nenapadá jak začít tento dopis, když mi rodiče řekli, jaké problémy jsem ti způsobila, nemohla jsem tomu uvěřit, cítím se obrovsky ponížená, že jsem, i když nechtíc, ti způsobila tolik problémů, bohužel tohle nedokážu do konce života odčinit, ale chtěla bych poprosit o tvé odpuštění, i když vím, že to žádám asi příliš mnoho, budu si přát, aby až se vrátím, to bylo mezi námi jako předtím, než se někdo zmocnil mé mysli a udělal ty hrozná zvěrstva.

Ještě jednou se omlouvám a prosím o odpuštění, Theresa.

Každé slovo, které přečetl, ho rozčilovalo, prosit o odpuštění po tom všem? To snad nemůže myslet vážně, jako kdyby to byla nějaká nevinná hra, místo pokusu o ovládnutí a následného zabití rukou Voldemorta, takové věci se prostě neodpouští a tak naštvaně zmačkal pergamen a hodil ho na zem a jenom s krátkým rozloučením odešel pryč, potřeboval ze sebe dostat ten vztek, který ho pokaždé uchopil, když slyšel její jméno.

**

„Harry, doufám, že ti nebude vadit, když dnešní trénink vynecháme a promluvíme si," začal po chvilce divného ticha Aberforth.

„To o čem si mi chtěl říct už minule?"

„Správně, nejdřív se ale chci omluvit, že jsem ti to neřekl dřív, ale asi jsem prostě chtěl, aby tohle tajemství nevyplynulo na povrch."

„Začínáš mě děsit."

„Nejdříve začneme trochou historie," ignoroval jeho předchozí větu. „Už jsem ti říkal, že jsme se s bratrem nikdy nemuseli a hlavní důvod tomu byl, že nás všechny ignoroval, když náš otec zavraždil ty mudly, které zmrzačili moji sestru, stal jsem se hlavou rodiny, zezačátku nás Albus ignoroval sedě ve svém pokoji a psaním si s nejznámějšími osobami té doby, pak se svým nejlepším kamarádem Dóžetem sebral a vydali se na cestu kolem světa, nebo jak tomu ten hlupák říkal," vstal Aberforth a začal chodit kolem dokola, jakoby mu chůze pomáhala tohle dostat ze sebe.

„Moje sestra byla nesoběstačná, musel jsem jí hlídat skoro dvacet čtyři hodin v kuse, ale jednou jsem to zanedbal, Ariana měla zase svůj výbuch magie a moje matka nebyla tak dobrá kouzelnice… a zemřela," otřepal se Aberforth jakoby to viděl před očima ještě teď. „Můj bratr se vrátil, tvářil se jakoby nic, to že nebyl doma a coural se někde po světě, mu nevadilo, prostě přišel domů a choval se jako otec, což mu popravdě nešlo. To nakonec ustalo taky, když se seznámil s Grindelwaldem, bydlel taktéž v Godrikově dole, neustále byl u nás a bavili se na téma, jak dát vzniknout novém kouzelnickém řádu, kouzelníci by se nemuseli ukrývat a mudlové by byli pod naši nadvládu…kecy! Všechno to byli stejně blbé plány jako má teď Raddle, neustále mi připomínali, jak se kouzelníci budou mít dobře, že se naše sestra nebude muset ukrývat, ale to jsem vidět nechtěl, tak jsem to nevydržel a pěkně od plic jim vše vysvětlil."

„Co se stalo?" odvážil se zeptat, tenhle rozhovor ani nechtěl slyšet, už teď mu bylo divně, tolik informací a po většinou děsivých.

„Co se stalo?" zopakoval jeho otázku Aberforth. „Grindelwald na mě vytáhl hůlku a poslal na mě Cruciatus, ještě před tím mi teda řekl, že jsem lůza, hlupák a nikdy nic nedokážu, můj bratr se mezi nás postavil, tak z toho vznikl souboj, kdy nelétali žádné přátelské kletby, a moje sestra se mezi nás postavila a jak už jsem říkal, byla mrtvá… Grindelwald zmizel a Albus konečně přestal mluvit o svých úžasných plánech o lepší budoucnosti, ale stále se snažil být nejsilnější ze všech, tak jsem mu při jedné nevhodné příležitosti zlomil nos a mimo nutné příležitosti se s ním nebavil."

„Takže tvůj bratr a Grindelwald chtěli ovládnout mudly?" zeptal se zmateně a přál si, aby mu bylo vše vyvráceno, celé roky slepě věřil svému řediteli a teď se toho tolik dozvídá.

„Byl to hlupák, jeho moc mu zatemnila mozek, a když se potkal s Gellertem, tak byli nadaní oba, můj bratr, primus, slavný alchymista, vítěz soutěží a Grindelwald jeden z nejhorších lidí co studovali v Kruvalu, tam ho vyhodili, protože nemohli ignorovat nějaké špinavé experimenty, takže když se sešli, mohli si popovídat a vznikl z toho plán na Více a více dobra nebo jak to nazvali."

„Proč…proč mi to všechno říkáš a proč teda chceš, abychom s tvým bratrem spolupracovali," začal blábolit, protože jeho mozek, už odmítal všechna tyhle zvěrstva slyšet.

„Nejsem takový, abych tě nechal bojovat s minimem informací, i když mi to trvalo vyjít s tím na povrch, ale musíme s Albusem aspoň trochu spolupracovat, protože i když to byl hrozný bratr, který zapříčinil více problému, než vyřešil, pořád bojuje na stejné straně."

„Ale používal černou magii! Chtěl zničit mudly silou!" zakřičel naštvaně s neskrývaným smutkem v hlase.

„Ano to máš pravdu, Merlin ví, že ho za všechny tyhle věci nenávidím nejvíce ze všech na světě, nikdy jsem mu neodpustil smrt své matky ani sestry, ale momentálně je to můj spojenec, nikdy ale nebude víc."

„Proč se ale tohle neví? Jak to že všichni vidí ředitele jako největšího svatouška?"

„Je to mé tajemství Harry, tajemství mé, Albuse, Gellerta, Bathyldy a nyní i tvé, nechci, aby všichni věděli, že hlavní symbol dobra není tak bílý, jak si všichni myslí. Přál bych si, aby si to ani ty nikomu neříkal, sice se ta pravda dostane i tak jednou na světlo světa, ale čím déle, tím to hlavně pro mě bude jednodušší."

„Takže to je ono, chtěl si mi říct, že mým dlouholetým idolem byl někdo, kdo byl horší, než ty co já považuji za zrůdy?" zeptal se bez špetky síly ve svém hlase, mluvil naprosto poraženě.

„Ne, tohle byla jenom historie, kterou jsem chtěl, aby si znal, nyní to důležité," odkašlal si Aberforth a snažil se vypadat, že to co teď slyšel, on nikdy neřekl. „Hermiona se mě ptala na Ignotuse Peverella, že chceš vědět, kdo to je, když to byl tvůj předek. Nejdřív se chci zeptat, znáš pověst o třech bratrech?"

„Četl jsem ji," pokýval hlavou a snažil se jí pořádně vybavit.

„Takže to můžeme přeskočit, ta pohádka je vlastně založena na pravdě, ti bratři jsou právě Antioch, Cadmus a Ignotus Peverellovi. Jedni z nejmocnějších čarodějů, které tenhle svět měl, protože se předpokládá, že vyrobili ty věci, které se zmiňují v té pohádce."

„Takže se věří, že někdo vyrobil kámen, který oživuje lidi?" zeptal se lehce přihlouple, protože po předchozím návalu informací, už neměl chuť na žádné další.

„Jak říkám, byli velice mocní a můj bratr tomu věří a nejen on, všichni mocní věří, že existují i ty předměty po nich a zvlášť ty by si měl, když to byl tvůj předek."

„Necítím se, že bych měl nějaký kámen, hůlku nebo…můj neviditelný plášť!" vykřikl překvapeně, a když byl ujištěn kývnutím, pokračoval. „Takže já vlastním jednu z těch věcí?"

„Relikvie smrti se jím říká, to podle toho, že jim v té pohádce ty věci darovala smrt, přesně jak říkáš, hůlka, která je silnější než ostatní, kámen, jenž dokáže přivést na svět mrtvé a plášť, který nikdy nepřestane fungovat a existuje jen málo věcí, který jím prohlédne, jeho vlastnosti jsou vskutku fantastické, žádný takový už není."

„Ale proč jsem ho dostal ve škole?"

„Můj bratr si ho vypůjčil od tvého táty, chtěli všechny tyhle tři věci s Gellertem najít a být vládci smrti, tak se říká těm, kdo vlastní všechny tyhle tři věci."

„Takže ředitel je sbíral?"

„Odvážím se říct, že je sbírá neustále, ale oni viděli plášť, jako nejhorší z těch věcí, takže si myslím, že mu přišlo správné ti ho vrátit a zvlášť, když ty dvě věci, jsou kdoví kde."

„A co když ten můj plášť, také není ta relikvie smrti."

„Pamatuješ, jak jsem si ho půjčil? Zkoumal jsem ho dnem i nocí a můžu ti skoro stoprocentně potvrdit, že je to jediný plášť svého druhu a spojitost s ním a tvými předky, tudíž i Ignotusem je více než zřejmá."

„A proč si mi tohle neřekl dřív, třeba ta hůlka dokáže zničit Viteály naprosto jednoduše, a když je zkompletujeme, zbavíme se Voldemorta," nevydržel už mlčet, nedokázal pochopit, proč nevěděl dřív, něco co by mu pomohlo.

„A z porážky Voldemorta, se stane ovládnutí světa," povzdechl si Aberforth. „Moc Harry není něco, s čím se dá hrát, bylo by skvělé mít něco, čím bychom porazili Voldemorta, ale ty věci jsou ztracené, nechci, aby si strávil život hledáním něčeho, co už nemusí existovat a vykašlal ses na Viteály, přátele, povinnosti a hlavě na své dobré srdce."

„Chápu," opravdu to chápal, bylo naivní si myslet, že ty věci ještě existují.

„Chtěl jsem ti vlastně jen říct, že něco takového existuje a jednu z věcí máš, když se najde možnost, najít další pomůžeme ti, ale z vlastní iniciativy je prosím nehledej," konečně se po celé dlouhé době Aberforth usmál.

„Nebudu, stejně to zní až moc hezky, aby všechno z toho byla pravda."

„To máš pravdu, stejně nikdo nemůže s přesností určit, jestli to je pravda, takže se radši budeme držet při zemi a najdeme jiný způsob, jak zničit to, co máš na krku," pověděl už skoro vesele Aberforth a tahle veselá debata jim vydržela celý večer, při kterém se dozvěděl, pár smutných, děsivých, ale také velice důležitých věcí.

**

„Pane White, rád vás zase vidím," pozdravil svého bývalého učitele přemisťování skoro ještě před tím, než prošel první chodbou Bradavického hradu.

„Pane Pottere, tak nějak podvědomě jsem doufal, že vás tu potkám, ale že budete můj uvítací výbor, to je mi překvapení," usmál se na něj pan White.

„To víte, potěšila mě ta zpráva, že to zrovna budete vy, kdo sem přijde."

„Něco mi říká, že tahle informace nebyla nikde zveřejněná," viděl, jak pobaveně pokrčil obočím.

„Mám své zdroje, které jsou přesné jako hodinky."

„Ach tak a co tedy potřebujete, určitě tu nešlo jen o přivítání."

„To samozřejmě ne, mám na vás prosbu," naznačil, a když byl rukou vyzván, aby pokračoval, tak i tak udělal. „Má přítelkyně má s vámi taktéž složit zkoušku, ale…"

„Ale?"

„Zdá se mi, že dvanáct týdnů je přespříliš, protože čas je až příliš cenný."

„Mám to chápat, že byste si přál soukromý trénink?" pověděl pan White bez jakýchkoliv emocí, což ho moc nepovzbudilo, ale pokračoval.

„Chápete to dobře, moje přítelkyně možná bude opouštět tuto školu a já bych si přál, aby tohle byl něco jako dárek ode mne, samozřejmě že vám veškerý váš čas zaplatím, jen bych prosil o trochu vašeho drahocenného času, který byste nám věnoval," pověděl jen polopravdu, nechtěl se zmiňovat o Lence ani o tom, že je to nelegální, což určitě pan White věděl.

„Pane Pottere, i kdybych vám svůj čas věnoval, stejně by mohla dostat oprávnění až za dvanáct týdnů, jak je to napsané na ministerstvu, vy jste byl výjimka."

„To samozřejmě chápu, nechci, abyste vy něco porušoval, jen aby ten trénink proběhl rychleji a pokud možno někde v ústraní."

„Nemůžu vám nic slíbit, ale pokusím se nějaký čas najít a dám vám vědět, ale pokud to bude možné, vyhovím vám, nechci, abyste si myslel, že ministerstvo nevyslyší prosby od někoho, kdo pro něj tolik udělal, zatím nashledanou," pousmál se pan White a vyrazil vyrovnaným krokem kolem něj cestou do Velké síně.

„Nashledanou a předem děkuji," promluvil svému učiteli do zad a byl sám sebou více než spokojený, nebylo to vůbec na škodu někdy použít trochu ze svých přesvědčovacích schopností.

**

Byl Hermionou požádán aby jí doprovodil na její první kurz přemisťování, ale i když jí nechtěl urazit, musel odmítnout, od té doby, co od Aberfortha zjistil pravdu, se řediteli vyhýbal, ne ze strachu, ale z naprostého rozčilení, nechtěl provokovat medailon ani svoji trpělivost, která by mohla bouchnout, kdyby se na něj ředitel přívětivě usmál. Nechodil tedy do Velké síně na jídlo, což začínalo Hermioně být nápadné, ale pravdu jí říct nemohl a snad ani nechtěl.

Dokonce i na seznamu všiváků přeskočil ředitel Snapea, což už něco znamenalo, Snape byl aspoň hajzl pořád a nesnažil se skrývat veškeré své tajemství za nepravdivý úsměv, nedokázal pochopit, jak vůbec řediteli mohl věřit, celou dobu ho tahal za nos, lhal mu a on se ho neustále zastával, tohle ale bylo teď pryč, přemýšlel nad tím, jestli nějaká neviditelná síla vedla jeho činy o prázdninách, že ředitele tolikrát zažaloval, jako kdyby někdo tušil, že se přesně tohle dozví a tímto to bude jakési jemné zadostiučinění.

Celá Nebelvírská věž byla díky přemisťování prázdná, což mu vyhovovalo, jeho pokoj byl sice prázdný skoro neustále, ale zde ve společenské místnosti ho uklidňoval ten krb, kvůli němu seděl na tomto místě, místo aby byl kdekoliv jinde.

„Pane Harry, pan Brumbál se po vás sháněl a chtěl, abyste se s ním sešel, že je to nutné," objevil se vedle něj Dobby.

„Děkuji Dobby," usmál se na skřítka a pak si ještě na něco vzpomněl. „Dobby, až tu na škole skončím, nechtěl by si pracovat pro mě, já jen, že by se ti to mohlo třeba líbit."

„Pán Harry nabízí Dobbymu práci? Dobby rád bude pracovat pro pana Harryho, pan Harry bude s Dobbym spokojen, to Dobby slibuje," pokýval nadšeně skřítek ušima.

„Já vím Dobby, ale zatím je čas, teď bych ti nemohl žádnou práci nabídnout."

„Dobby počká, Dobby vydrží čekat."

„Tak to jsem rád, můžeš jít, ať tě tedy nezdržuji," propustil skřítka, který s lusknutím zmizel.

„Nikoho slušného ti tu nenechám Brumbále rozumíš? Vezmu si vše, jenom proto, abych tě naštval," řekl si sám pro sebe a vydal se najít Aberfortha.

**

Pozoroval, jak se Velká síň vyprazdňuje od stolů a nahrazují je prkna, která se postupně přeměňují na místo soubojů. Dneska už jenom tři boje, bylo to takové divné, když dneska budou bojovat už jen ti nejlepší.

„Ahoj Harry, připraven na souboj?" přisedla si k němu usměvavá Lenka.

„Víc už to ani nejde, na Ronalda jsem se těšil pěkně dlouho, tohle je souboj, kde chci předvést to nejlepší, zničit ho za všechno, co mi udělal," odpověděl bojově a dál sledoval počínání skřítků.

„Nezapomeň, že Crucio není povoleno," zasmála se Lenka, když viděla jak to myslí vážně.

„Udělám to skrytě, nikdo si křičícího Ronalda ani nevšimne," mrknul na ní.

„Ještě že tu není Hermiona, ta by ti dala."

„Proto jsem jí taky utekl."

„Jak vy jste se mohli dát někdy vůbec dohromady, to mi prostě nejde do hlavy," pokývala vesele Lenka hlavou.

„Souhra šťastných a nešťastných náhod," pokrčil rameny.

„To jí radši říkat nebudu."

„Radši to opravdu nedělej a co ty jak se těšíš na souboj?" změnil téma.

„Já nebudu zápasit, můj partner se bojí jít proti Zmijozelu, takže to radši vzdal," pověděla klidně, ale věděl, že jí to štve.

„To jako jen tak ti řekl, že se bojí?!"

„Uklidni se Harry, nedá se s tím nic udělat, dokonce jsem se ptala profesora Kratiknota, který mi to řekl, prostě se na vás budu koukat a fandit, to že jsem se dostala do semifinále je stejně pro mě obrovská čest."

„Jak já ty smrtijedy nenávidím, ale Lenko nemůžu to takhle nechat, každé zlo musí být potrestáno."

„Harry, teď máš za chvíli souboj, neřeš nic jiného, prosím," pověděla takovým hlasem, že jí na to musel kývnout.

„Díky a nyní se běž radši připravit, vezmu tady za tebe tu hlídku," zasmála se a on se musel jenom zašklebit, ale poslechl ji, odešel a čas na pomstu odložil na později, zjistí, proč nechce bojovat se smrtijedy, protože je šance, že ten její partner může být také smrtijed.


	34. Nevydařený plán

Milý studenti, je tu další víkend a s ním i další kolo soubojů, bohužel musím oznámit, že jeden z týmů se rozhodl skončit, takže dnes uvidíte pouze dva souboje, takže už nebudu zdržovat svými stařeckými řečmi a pustíme se do nich," pověděl zesíleným hlasem ředitel a on se nutil k pozorování a poslouchání něčeho jiného.

„První zápas je Michael Corner a jeho partnerka Cho Changová proti nim se postaví Ginny Weasleyová a Dean Thomas," pověděl profesor Kratiknot a jako kdyby to byla výzva, oba páry proti sobě nastoupili.

„Pravidla znáte, takže očekávám čestný souboj, jinak ho přeruším, rozumíte? Dobrá, tři kroky do zadu, pozdravte se a můžete začít," pokračoval profesor a tak se i stalo, začala Ginny a společně s Deanem vyslali zaklínadla, které skončili odražené v podlaze, první tři výměny se nehnuli ani z míst, pak už to začalo být poněkud akčnější, úhyby, úskoky, skrčení, dvojité štíty, lehké kombinování kleteb, což dodávalo celému souboji ten pravý šmrnc.

Jako první trefilo nějaké zaklínadlo Cho, která odlétla asi tři metry na zem, ale další kletbu za ní zablokoval Michael, rychle ke své přítelkyni přiběhl, pomohl jí na nohy a bojovalo se dál, kletba střídala kletbu, ani jeden z nich neměl velkou převahu, ale pak se Michaelovi podařilo spoutat Ginny a následně jí Cho poslala na konec duelového prostoru, bylo to velice taktické, Dean nemohl udělat nic, aby jí pomohl a byl na to sám, vyslal nějaké zaklínadlo, které bylo vyblokované a za další tři kola ležel taktéž na zemi, bez hůlky, kterou držela Cho vedle té své.

„Konec, vítěz se stává Michael Corner a Cho Changová," pověděl maličký profesor a oni se začali radovat, jako první vstal ze své sedačky a začal nahlas tleskat, než se k němu přidala Hermiona, Lenka a následně celý Havraspár a Mrzimor včetně některých z Nebelvíru těch ale bylo pomálu.

Sledoval, jak Michael seskakuje a míří směrem k němu.

„Výborný souboj," složil mu upřímnou poklonu.

„Jenom díky tobě jsem to dokázal," položil mu Michael ruku na rameno.

„Jen svou pílí jsi to dokázal, já jsem ti jen ukázal cestu, běž si užít vítězství, všichni tady tě chtějí obejmout," zasmál se a stiskl mu ještě před odchodem nabízenou ruku.

„Jeden Weasley dole, jeden zbývá," řekl směrem k Hermioně, která si ho pomalu ani nevšímala.

„Michael se tu stává velice oblíbeným, že jo," pověděla Hermiona a on se zamyslel, proč to říká.

„Každý je tu oblíbený, když vyhraje, jen u nás to tak není, nesmíš si to tak brát," odpověděl tak, jak si myslel, že to ona myslí.

„Další souboj bude mezi -," nedostávala se k němu slova profesora Kratiknota, ale věděl, že je na řadě on, tak se vydali na svá místa.

„Prosím uklidněte se a buďte ohleduplný k dalšímu souboji," zesílil si hlas profesor Kratiknot a všichni jako kdyby byli očarovaní přestali s radováním, gratulováním a se vším ostatním, co doteď dělali.

Poté co si vyslechl poučení o pravidlech, se proti sobě postavili a on se připravil na použití nitrozpytu, teď na něj byla správná doba, všechno měl s Hermionou domluvené, takže se nemusel bát, že by mu v průběhu boje nerozuměla.

„Začni Weasley bude to poslední kouzlo, co vyčaruješ!" zařval na Ronalda, který se rozčílil a jen tak, že na něj něco neposlal.

„Nejdřív se musíš uklonit rezavče, zapomínáš na pravidla?" zasmál se a nepřestával provokovat, přičemž se jemně uklonil, ale tak otočený, že to vypadalo, že se klaní Hermioně nebo profesoru Kratiknotovi, než Ronaldovi, což bylo přesně jeho účel.

Letěli na něj dvě zaklínadla, co to viděl u Ronalda v hlavě, bylo obyčejné Impedimenta, takže se ani nehnul, aby Hermiona věděla, že to může vyblokovat obyčejným protegem. Nechtěl začít ničím slabým a tak ihned poslal své oblíbené kouzlo Pulso, které se bohužel pro něj rozprsklo o bariéru za nimi, okamžitě ale Ronald poslal nějaké kouzlo, které neznal a tak postavil štít taky jen tak pro jistotu. Obě kouzla se ale vpili do toho, který vyčarovala Hermiona a tak se na ní pro jistotu podíval, dvě silná kouzla do jednoho štítu bývá většinou náročné.

„Můžeš?" zeptal se rychle.

„Jo, Serpensortia," vyčarovala kouzelného hada přímo před něj.

„Dobrá, Serpensortia," vyčaroval svého vlastního a ihned zasyčel. „Braň mě."

Hadi se na něj nevěřícně podívali, ale nemohli proti příkazu hadího jazyka nic dělat, viděl, jak ihned Ronald po bývalé zkušenosti míří na hada, ale nepočítal s tím, že Hermiona mezi ně postaví bariéru, které kouzlu zabránilo v průchodu.

„Voateaceterain," vyčarovala Hermiona poté, co se uhnula kouzlu od Seamuse a její had vypadal jak velice hladový had.

Sám se přidal s kouzlem Geminio, které vytvořilo hada dalšího, nerozpoznatelného od originálu, viděl strach v očích svých protivníků, kteří začali ustupovat a oba poslali na hada Vipera Evanesco, ale už byli na tohle připravený a tak jako štít udělali to, že hada zkameněli pomocí kouzla Duro a tak se jenom kletba otočila na ně a málem je trefila.

Had se neustále přibližoval a oni se deset sekund nemohli bránit, protože výměna neproběhla.

„Engorgio," ozvalo se od Hermiony a jediný bojeschopný had se proměnil na hada o velikosti Naginiho, vsadil by se, že teď nahnala strach každému, ale byli obklíčeni bariérou, která bránila všemu v průchodu.

„Arania Confundo," použil kouzlo, které ho naučila jedna kniha plná žertovných kouzel, oběť všude včetně na sobě vidí obrovské pavouky a jelikož toto kouzlo poslal vedle obrovského hada, Ronald se tomu nemohl bránit a kletba do něj narazila.

Seamus naproti tomu ihned jak mohl, spálil vyvolaného hada, ale to co chtěl, se mu povedlo. Ronald vypadal nepřítomně a neustále se oháněl hůlkou, takže propásl svých deset sekund a oba mohli poslat svá kouzla na Seamuse, který musel uskočit.

„Dělej, Ronalde, Finite," poslal na svého spolužáka kouzlo, které to jeho odstranilo, ale jelikož zase uplynulo deset sekund a Ronald vypadal stále nepřítomně, poslali na něj společně Fulgur vestis, které s rychlostí blesku narazili do nic netušícího Ronalda a málem s ním rozdrtili bariéru, v jaké rychlosti do ní narazil.

„Druhý Weasley je dole," pověděl výsměšně, když viděl, že se Ronald nezvedá a dokonce dvojitý blesk mu propálil hábit na dvou místech.

„Pane profesore, neměl byste to ukončit?" zeptala se Hermiona a bylo vidět, že jí to těší mnohem méně než jeho.

„Seamusi Finnigane, přejete si dokončit svůj zápas?" zeptal se profesor.

„Ne! Ukončete to!"

„Správná volba, na tebe jsem taky měl připraveného něco na hranici přístupnosti," pověděl pevně a sklonil hůlku.

Uviděl, jak ihned potom mizí bariéra a oni mohli slyšet to ticho, které venku panovalo a pohledy upřené buď na ně, nebo na ležícího Ronalda. Ihned poté se přihnala madam Pomfreyová a začala na něj používat nějaká kouzla.

„Zde už nemáme žádnou práci, bude vyhlášen vítěz?" zeptal se Hermiony, protože kromě ní, vedle něj nikdo nebyl. „Takže ne? Dobrá, odcházím," dokončil si sám pro sebe a skočil z vyvýšeného místa, které ohraničovalo duelový prostor.

„Hermiono jdeš?" otočil se na svojí přítelkyni, která sledovala počínání profesorů.

„Dělej, jak chceš," mávnul rukama a naštvaně strčil do dvou druháků, který mu blokovali cestu ke dveřím.

„Pane Pottere, zůstaňte tu," uslyšel za svými zády, ale hloupá slova ho nemohla zastavit, šel dál a nevnímal to ticho a v dálce mluvení profesorů, došel až k prefektské koupelně která byla odtud nejblíž, opřel se o umyvadlo a pustil vodu plným proudem.

„Gregorovitchi!" uslyšel hlas ve své hlavě, hlas, který doufal, že už neuslyší.

„Gregorovitchi, dej mi tu hůlku!"

„Pane, j-já ji ne- nemám," vykoktal ten, jemuž říkal Voldemort Gregorovitch.

„Řekni mi, kde je!"

„Ukradl ji, on ji ukradl! Přísahám, že…mi ji on ukradl," bránil se starý výrobce hůlek a tisknul se k jednomu z regálů.

„Věřím ti," pověděl klidně Voldemort a natáhnul hůlku.

„Avada keda-" vyslal ihned poté paprsek, ale než byl Gregorovitch zabit, jeho nitrobrana zapůsobila a on se opět objevil v prefektské koupelně, kde se ihned zřítil na zem, do mokra koupelny, která se stihla lehce zatopit z neustále tekoucího umyvadla.

Hodně zrychleně dýchal, až se mu do pusy dostala voda, což ho donutilo se na slabých rukou aspoň trochu zvednout. Pomocí umyvadla se úplně postavil a strčil do něj celý obličej, aby se trochu probral, ihned poté zavřel kohoutek.

„Avada Kedavra," tyhle dvě slova mu neustále běhala hlavou, nemohl je odtud dostat.

Jednoduchým kouzlem odstranil veškerou vodu a sesunul se podél zdi, neustále byl vzpomínkami na místě již posledního okamžiku známého ruského výrobce hůlek Gregorovitche.

„Věřím ti, Avada Kedavra," znovu uslyšel ten hnusný hlas.

„Harry! Harry, slyšíš mě!" přiběhla k němu Hermiona a ihned za ní Lenka.

„Jsem v pořádku," odmávl to rukou, ale jeho pohled skončil na svítícím perlovém náhrdelníku, který blikal Hermioně pod pláštěm.

„Vypadáš hodně hrozně," dostalo se mu ujištění od Lenky.

„Právě jsem zestárl o pár let," pořádně si povzdechl a s jejich pomocí se postavil.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se starostlivě Hermiona, což ho svým způsobem i těšilo, když odcházel, moc starostí u ní neviděl.

„Rusko bude bez hůlek," povzdechl se znovu a snažil se dostat obraz k smrti vyděšeného Gregorovitche z mysli.

„Harry!"

„Gregorovitch zemřel, Voldemort si zajel na dovolenou do Ruska, chtěl si obstarat novou hůlku."

„Dostal si se mu do hlavy?" zeptala se Lenka a on jí kývnutím hlavy odpověděl.

„To se musí dozvědět Aberforth a Horácio," přikázala Hermiona a následně dodala, „můžeš chodit?"

„Jo, to že jsem viděl něčí smrt a dostal jsem se do hlavy nejnebezpečnějšímu čaroději, mě přece nemůže porazit," řekl ironicky a jenom pomocí své vlastní hrdosti vyrazil jako první kupředu.

„Harry, promiň, že jsem nešla s tebou," řekla po chvilce ticha Hermiona.

„Ronald byl přednější, chápu," řekl se skrývaným vztekem, nechtěl podnítit další vizi s Voldemortem, jako se mu to podařilo před chvílí, naštěstí byla Hermiona dostatečně taktní, aby se nehádala.

„Jsi opravdu v pořádku, Harry?" zeptala se ještě jednou Lenka, což ho ještě více rozčílilo.

„Nejsem! Právě zemřel další člověk a já na to musel čumět, jak na nějakou podělanou televizi, takže ne! Nejsem v pořádku," odpověděl a zrychlil tak, že se dostal několik metrů před ně, což mu vyhovovalo.

Zaťukal na dveře Horáciova kabinetu, ale neozvalo se žádné dále, a když se je pokoušel otevřít, zjistil, že jsou zamčené, nahlas zaklel a udělal pár kroků a to samé zkusil s třídou.

„Vypadá to, že tu opravdu není," pověděla Hermiona mírně a on musel polknout sarkastickou odpověď.

„Dobby!" rozhodl se to vyřešit po svém a zavolal si na pomoc svého věrného skřítka.

„Pan Harry volal? Dobby viděl váš souboj a opravdu jste tam byl dobrý," složil mu skřítek poklonu jak slovy, tak i svým tělem.

„Díky Dobby, byls asi jediný, komu se to líbilo," pověděl dostatečně nahlas, aby si to všichni přebrali po svém. „Můžeš zaskočit za profesorem Aberforthem, aby přišel k profesoru Horáciovi do kabinetu?"

„Dobby udělá, o co pán žádá," pověděl natěšeně Dobby a zmizel.

„Harry, tvůj vztek ti nepomůže, přenes se přes to, bude ti líp," pověděla po chvíli Hermiona, když nedočkavě a netrpělivě chodil okolo dveří.

„Určitě mi poradíš, přes kterou věc se mám přenést první."

„Já nevím!" rozhodila naštvaně rukama. „Jen prostě nechci koukat, jak se tu utápíš ve vzteku a sebelítosti."

„Na to pomáhá zavřít oči," zabručel naštvaně a jal se to vyřešit po svém a to tak, že šel Aberforthovi naproti, třeba ho chytne ještě v hospodě.

Na to, že byl před chvílí mimo síly, si slušným tempem vykračoval k obrazu, jehož tajná cesta vedla až do Aberforthova hostince.

„Harry," zvolal Aberforth. „Zrovna jsem vyhnal jednoho ožralu a chtěl jsem vyrazit, víš, že by ses neměl toulat mimo školu."

„Dostal jsem se Voldemortovi do hlavy," pověděl na začátek, což stačilo, aby se změnil výraz na tváři jeho učitele.

„Sedni si, dojdu pro něco k pití," rozvrhl Aberforth a vydal se ke sklepu, on si mezitím sedl ke stolu, který byl úplně v rohu hostince.

„Tak povídej," vyzval ho ke slovu.

„Možná by bylo lepší to ukázat," povzdechl si, nechtěl se o tom bavit.

„Dobrá, soustřeď svoji nitrobranu a ukaž mi to, Legilimens," naboural se mu Aberforth do hlavy a jemně, protože ho vedl, mu ukazoval celou scénu, kterou viděl, jakoby se stala přímo před ním.

„Byl to dobrý člověk," pověděl Brumbál, když si oba zase koukali do očí.

„Znal jsi ho?"

„Tak trochu, jednou jsme se potkali na nějakém setkání, ve svém oboru byl skutečný mistr, ale bohužel vlastnil něco, co neměl a oba asi víme co."

„Bezová hůlka, je to ona, ta hůlka co hledá Voldemort."

„Jak rád bych řekl, že Raddle si třeba chtěl jen změnit hůlku, ale nemůžu, je jasné, že hledá Bezovou hůlku."

„Kdo může být ten zloděj? Neměli bychom ho varovat nebo mu jí ukrást, jestli padne do rukou Voldemortovi, tak to rovnou můžu jít zaklepat na sídlo a zamávat bílým praporem."

„Harry, nemluv takhle," pokáral ho jemně Aberforth. „Půjdu zjistit, kdo to je, snad budeme mít i tentokrát štěstí na své straně."

„Aberforthe, chtěl bych v co nejbližší době odejít ze školy," nedokázal zastavit svá slova.

„Co se stalo?"

„Všichni na mě zírají jak na černokněžníka, bojí se mě, dneska jsem dokonce něco udělal Ronaldovi a k tomu všemu, mě už nepodporují ani Hermiona s Lenkou, prostě…já nevím, nechovám se, jak se od Harryho Pottera čeká, všichni mají ze mě strach nebo mě chtějí zabít," povzdechl si, když dostal ze sebe vše, co ho trápilo.

„Dobrá Harry, zařídím to, aby si mohl odejít, vydrž to tak maximálně týden, vše co jsi tady měl udělat, si stejně dokázal, bude lepší, když se pustíme do práce," vyšel mu překvapivě vstříc.

„Děkuji, ten týden to snad ještě vydržím," konečně se na jeho tváři objevil alespoň malinký úšklebek, který měl vzdáleně připomínat úsměv.

„Jinak, když si to tak naznačil, gratuluji k vítězství v souboji, snad díky němu budeš mít klid," pověděl nakonec Aberforth, než ho gestem ruky donutil vypít nalitý pohár.

**

Vzhledem k tomu, že se chtěl vyhnout všem vražedným nebo vystrašeným pohledům, tak radši spal v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, tím, že o tom nikdo nevěděl a měl jak plášť, tak i plánek u sebe, byla celkem slušná jistota, že sem nikdo nevlítne.

„Maximálně týden," uslyšel znova slova Aberfortha a rozhodl se, že za těch pár dní udělá vše, co nemohlo počkat.

Sebral se, upravil se a zrychleným krokem se vydal k Havraspárské místnosti, kde už na něj čekalo klepadlo se svojí záludnou otázkou.

„Co je náš největší nepřítel?" zeptalo se klepadlo a on se musel zamyslet, normálně by odpověděl Voldemort, ale pak si vzpomněl, že i takový Brumbál a Grindelwald nebyli žádní svatoušci, jen o tom nevěděl.

„Neinformovanost," stál si za svým a klepadlo mu se slovy. „Chytrá odpověď," otevřelo dveře.

Prohlédl si už celkem plnou místnost a najednou uviděl toho, koho spatřit chtěl.

„Anthony, můžeš se mnou?" došel k bývalému spolubojovníkovi Lenky a nasadil falešný úsměv.

„Harry? Já- Jo…můžu," zakoktal se Anthony a on s ještě lživějším úsměvem vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Co potřebuješ?" dohnal ho hlas Anthonyho, ale on pokračoval ještě dál, do jedné z nepoužívaných chodeb, kterou už předtím začaroval protihlukovou bariérou.

„Začnu klidně, řekni mi důvod, proč si včera nebojoval."

„Nebudu soupeřit proti někomu, kdo je silný."

„Jestli sis všiml, jsou to duely dvojic, takže jak se rozhodneš ty, akorát poškodí moji kamarádku a to já nemám rád."

„Ne všichni mají takovou odvahu jako ty, přechozí skupina taky skončila, když měla potkat Malfoye víš?"

„Výmluvy! Neděláš to kvůli tomu, že by si proti nim nechtěl bojovat, co třeba důvod, že sám se chceš zalíbit Malfoyovi?"

„Co- Co to povídáš?"

„Smrtijedi se dostávají k moci, kdo by si to chtěl u nich rozházet že? Třeba přijde jednou možnost se k nim přidat nebo se mýlím?"

„NE! Tak to není!" zařval Anthony, ale nebylo mu to platný, bariéra byla i na tohle připravená.

„Tak mi pověz sakra ten skutečný důvod!" ztrácel trpělivost.

„Já…Malfoy za mnou přišel, že jestli budu bojovat, že sdělí smrtijedům informace o mé rodině, což jsem nechtěl! Samozřejmě jsem mu to odkýval, nechtěl jsem na sebe upozornit, chci, aby moji rodiče byli v bezpečí!" odpověděl pravdu, jak si zjistil pomocí nitrozpytu.

„Takže Malfoy, díky Anthony, moc si mi pomohl, postarám se, aby tahle informace zůstala jen mezi námi," řekl a co nejrychleji mohl, vytáhl hůlku a začaroval na něj lehké paměťové kouzlo, aby si poslední dvě minuty nepamatoval a byl tak chráněn proti každému.

„Harry, co si mi teda chtěl?" zeptal se nic netušící Anthony.

„Jen jsem ti chtěl říct, že si vážím toho, jak si začal bojovat s Lenkou v týmu a že mě mrzí to, proč si skončil," zalhal a rychle poplácal Anthonyho po ramenou a odešel.

„Takže Malfoy? Už dlouho provokoval, je na čase si s ním také promluvit," řekl si sám pro sebe a zamířil do svého pokoje.

**

Den, kdy si usmyslel, že si „promluví" s Malfoyem se jako by, kdyby věděl, že ho hledá, propadl do země, na plánku se skoro celý den neobjevil a to skoro všichni jeho kamarádi byli vidět. Jenže teď, když se podíval do plánku znova, uviděl jméno Draco Malfoy v té samé umývárně jako je vstup do Tajemné komnaty a také, kde otravuje ufňukaná Uršula.

V rychlosti nechal vše v pokoji a jenom s hůlkou vyběhl na chodbu, kde nenápadně prošel společenskou místností a pak zase trochu zrychleně došel až k umývárně. Kouzlem si otevřel dveře, aby neudělal žádný rámus a opatrně nakouknul dovnitř, aby měl jistotu, že tam ta užvaněná Uršula není a začaroval potichu pár protihlukových bariér.

„Ahoj Malfoy, víš, že mi už nějakou chvíli lezeš na nervy?" pověděl asi z deseti metrů s hůlkou pevně zamířenou do jeho zad.

„Pottere?" vyskočil zmateně Malfoy a začal se rozhlížet. „Kde máš šmejdku?"

„Jenom idioti provokují někoho, kdo na ně míří," zamlaskal si pro sebe.

„Co chceš?" vyprskl Malfoy, ale bylo vidět, že se bojí.

„Oplatit ti pár věcí, třeba to, jak si mě chtěl přepadnout, jak si proti mně poštval celou školu a vsadil bych se, že máš co dočinění i s ostatními věcmi, které se mi náhodně stávají, třeba jak Anthony kvůli tobě přestal zápasit," podal pár příkladů.

„Pán tě ale stejně dostane, Pottere, jako dostal tvou mudlovskou matku a tvého otce," vyprskl Malfoy, čímž si skoro podepsal závěť, ještě k tomu, když vytáhl hůlku.

„Fulgur Vestis," vyčaroval první a sejmul umyvadlo za ním, protože Malfoy uskočil.

„Přede mnou se neschováš, Defodio," vystřelil jednu z kleteb, které byly v soubojích zakázány a roh, za kterým byl Draco schovaný vybouchl.

„Expulso," ozvalo se na oplátku a on jen tak, že uskočil, když za ním vybouchla zeď.

„Reducto," poslal ze země jednu z ničících kleteb, která po nárazu do dalšího umyvadlo, způsobila velkou tlakovou vlnu.

Chvilku byl klid, oba leželi na zem, avšak na sebe neviděli, všude stříkala z vodovodů voda, spousta keramických umyvadel rozsekaných po zemi a okolo nich se vířil prach, opatrně vstal s hůlkou připravenou, i když tyhle kouzla by se blokovali štítem blbě, nebyl Hermiona, aby tohle zvládl.

„Cruciatus," objevil se kousek před ním Draco a vyslal jednu ze zakázaných kleteb.

„Locomotor," zakouzlil před sebe a jako štít se před něj postavila zeď s cihel, umyvadel a dlaždiček, což pro něj vykrylo tuhle kletbu.

„Sectumsempra," vzpomněl si na řezací kletbu, kterou našel u Prince v knize, viděl, jak Malfoy nestíhá uhnout, protože ji poslal, přesně poté, co se jeho provizorní zeď hroutí.

Měl v plánu poslat další kletbu, ale když spatřil jak Malfoy leží v kaluži krve, která se mísí s vodou všude v místnosti, tak hůlku sklopil.

„Ty grázle, ty si na mě použil Cruciatus, za to půjdeš do vězení, nenechám tě tu chcípnout, Rennervate, Episkey," začaroval kouzla, která aspoň trochu zastavila krvácení, věděl, že teď bude Malfoy v pohodě, což mu stačilo, aby došel pro Horácia a společně ho nechali odvést do Azkabanu.

„Nikdo ti nepomůže," řekl, i když bylo jasné, že je Malfoy v bezvědomí.

„Tobě ale taky ne," ozvalo se za ním, než se ale stačil otočit, ucítil v zádech náraz něčeho a pak už jen tma.

Ucítil, jak ho něco bouchlo a tak otevřel oči, co uviděl, ale nečekal, že před ním v té samé koupelně, kde ležel jak on, tak i Malfoy, bude stát Ronald s hůlkou mířící na něj a ta jeho na něj koukala z kapsy jeho hábitu.

„Neměl by sis nechávat plánek v pokoji, jinak každý zjistí, kde jsi," zasmál se Ronald a jen tak z nudy, do něj ještě jednou kopnul.

„Jestli si tam na něco sáhnul, poznáš stejnou bolest jak Malfoy," zahrozil, když se snažil překonat pouta, která mu svazovali ruce a nohy.

„Pro všechno si dojdu potom, až si to tady s tebou vyřídím, budu slavný, zastavil jsem Pottera, který chtěl zabít Malfoye, toho vyhodí za Cruciatus, tebe za jeho napadnutí a bude od vás pokoj, ale aby ses tu nemlel," zakouzlil na něj další kletbu, po které se už nemohl ani pohnout.

„Přidal si se ke smrtijedům," pověděl spíše než otázkou, tak jako poznání.

„Kdepak, jen se tě chci zbavit, celý tenhle rok si mi udělal ze života peklo, nemohl si čekat, že ti to projde."

„Sebral jsem ti všechno viď?" vysmíval se mu, i když byl stručně řečeno v hodně velkém problému.

„To si udělal! Sebral si mi prefektský titul, odznak kapitána, vyhodil si mě z týmu, poslal si mě na ošetřovnu a ubližuješ celé mé rodině, někdo to musel skončit!"

„Takže budeš hrdina?" zasmál se. „Vždy si byl debil, Ronalde, teď to jen ukazuješ, co si myslíš, že se stane, když mi něco uděláš, Voldemort nabude moci a celou tvoji rodinu zabije."

„Brumbál ho porazí, ty si slaboch, teď mi tu ležíš u nohou a jenom čekáš, až si tě někdo odvede do Azkabanu."

„Jsi opravdu ubožák, nech mě zvednout hůlku a bojujme jako kouzelníci!" vyštěkl rozčilením.

„Nemám k tomu důvod, už jsem tě porazil."

„Já tě porazil! Sebral jsem ti všechno! Udělal jsem z tebe nicku! Odehnal jsem od tebe všechny, ale já vím, co tě nejvíc sere, miloval si Hermionu viď? Jenže ta by s takovým parchantem nikdy nechodila! Vybrala si mě, vzal jsem ti vše včetně holky, takže jak já můžu být poražen?!" začal se hystericky smát a cítil, jak mu medailon vibruje na hrudi.

„Jak chceš, měl si možnost to vyčkat ve zdraví!" natáhl Ronald hůlku a jeho napadl poslední spásný nápad.

„Otevři ssse," zašeptal svým hadím hlasem směrem ke svému medailonu, který se naplno rozzářil a odvrátil kletbu, která na něj od Ronalda mířila.

Cítil, jak mu medailon vypaluje svůj obrys do kůže a také jak to propálilo jeho hábit, takže byl celý vidět, dokonce se z něho začal ozývat hlas Voldemorta. Viděl, jak na něj nepřetržitě něco čaruje Ronald, ale nic se nestalo, vše zmizelo v neviditelné bariéře medailonu a vzpomněl si na slova Aberfortha „jenom nejsilnější kouzla černé magie dokážou něco udělat z Viteálem." Medailon už levitoval pár centimetrů nad jeho hrudí, ale až teď bylo rozumět prvním slovům, které z něj vycházeli.

„Ronald Weasley, nechtěný chlapec své matky, která si přála dceru, v rodině neobdivován, nejhloupější ze všech, mladší sestra i starší bratři dělají své rodině větší čest než ty. Vždy ve stínu své rodiny i svého přítele Harryho Pottera, nikdo tě nebral vážně, vždy si byl jen přítěž, nikdy si nepomohl, vždy ten nejslabší článek, který se musel zachraňovat."

„Lež! Je to lež!" zařval Ronald a dál vysílal veškerá kouzla, která znal.

„Vlastní přátelé tě poslali k ledu, dokonce i žena, kterou si miloval, nad tebou nikdy neprojevila zrnko lásky, smolař, slaboch, hlupák, slova, která tě budou dokonce života doprovázet, dokonce tvého ubohého života, který budeš v chudobě žít."

„Zastav to!" zavolal zděšeně Ronald a už neměl sílu ani kouzlit.

Najednou hlas medailonu utichl a před ním se objevila paní Weasleyová.

„Nikdy jsem tě nechtěla, stokrát bych byla radši, kdyby můj syn byl jako Harry Potter, ty jsi jenom hlupák, kouzelnicky nenadaný, i moji předci se musí obracet v hrobě, když vidí, co jsem to přinesla na svět."

„Ticho! Ty nejsi moje matka!"

Teď překvapeně sledoval, jak se místo paní Weasleyové objevuje Hermiona.

„Tak ty sis myslel, že tě můžu někdy milovat? To jsi opravdu takový idiot? Harry má všechno, je hezký, silný, slavný a má moc, včetně peněz, ty nemáš nic, jsi nula, která prošla do dalších ročníků, jen díky mému soucitu!" odfrkla si Hermiona a Ronald upadl na kolena a držel se za hlavu a mumlal něco ve stylu, že to nemůže být pravda.

Jenže Voldemort v medailonu nepřestal, vedle Hermiony se objevil on sám a oba byli skoro nazí.

„Vidíš, jak Harry vypadá, jak se může měřit s takovým ubožákem, jako jsi ty," začala znovu Hermiona a jemu začalo být stejně hrozně, jak teď brečícímu Ronaldovi, který stále něco mumlal.

„Ty sis myslel, že jí získáš? Jsi takový blbec, Hermiona byla moje, vždy byla, koukej, jak mě miluje, je to vidět v jejích očích, tebe nechce žádná, dokonce i ta blbá Levandule se už s tebou rozešla," vysmíval se Ronaldovi jeho klon, nebo jak to měl nazvat.

„Dost!" Zařval Ronald a zhroutil se na zem.

„Zavři ssse, přikazuji ti, zavři ssse!" zařval na medailon, který se poslušně zavřel a dopadl rozpálený na jeho tělo.

Začal zhluboka oddechovat, celé tohle divadlo ho hodně unavilo, ty kletby a kopance, mu také nepomohli. Nemohl se hýbat, pomalu ani hlavou, zaklínadlo stále fungovalo a tak jediné na co mohl zírat, bylo to, jak Ronald leží obličejem na podlaze, kam se naštěstí voda ještě nedostala.

„Sakra, nečekal jsem, že to bude zrovna on, kdo mě málem zabije," povzdechl si bolestivě a jenom očima se rozhlédl po celé poničené koupelně, kde teď ležela tři těla a všechno napovídal tomu, že to udělal on z pomsty, což jestli někdo přijde, mu zařídí jednosměrný lístek do Azkabanu.

Dokonce už se mu v hlavě spustil odpočet každé sekundy, která přešla a jediné co mohl, je hypnotizovat dveře, které se z ničeho nic otevřeli a jako první se objevila hůlka, čímž mu skoro přestalo srdce bít, aspoň do té doby, než se objevila Hermiona s jeho plánkem v ruce.

„U Merlina," vykřikla, když si všimla celé koupelny. „Harry!" zařvala, ale než mohl odpovědět, už se k němu rozběhla.

„Harry! Ty si mi ale nahnal strach," přiklekla si k němu, úplně ignorující Ronalda.

„Finite Incantatum," odstranila z něj tu kletbu, která mu bránila v pohybu.

„Ani nevíš…jak rád tě vidím," pověděl, ale veškerá radost, o které se bavil, v jeho hlase vůbec nezazněla.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se ihned, a jak ho to ještě včera štvalo, teď byl rád za tu starost v jejím hlase.

„Na rozdíl od nich jsem na tom jakž takž dobře," odpověděl a posunul si nohy blíž k sobě, aby se mohl pokusit postavit.

„Mě nezáleží na žádných ostatních, hned co se rozzářil medailon, jsem jenom doběhla k plánku, který mi ukazoval, že si s Malfoyem a Ronaldem v jedné místnosti, což už mi říkalo, jak velký problém to je, půjdeme to někomu říct?"

„To co tu vidíš, jsem udělal já, tomu, že to byla sebeobrana, nikdo neuvěří, musím zmizet… ze školy, jinak mě zavřou," řekl a ztěžka se postavil, aby mohl udělat ty potřebné kroky a zjistit jestli Ronald žije, což si naštěstí potvrdil.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se Hermiona, když si přehodila jeho ruku přes rameno.

„Jemu ublížil Viteál, jemu moje nejsilnější řezací kletba," ukazoval na těla ležící na zemi.

„Accio hůlka," přivolala si jeho hůlku místo odpovědi a opatrně se s ním vydala pryč z umývárny.

„Díky," cítil, že je správný okamžik na to, aby jí poděkoval.

„To řekni, až budeme pryč ze školy, někde v bezpečí, teď jestli nás někdo chytne, tak nás zavřou, sice možná společná cela by mi nevadila, ale nechci riskovat, že nás oddělí," zkusila zmírnit to napětí humorem, což se jí aspoň částečně povedlo.

„Musíme do společenské místnosti, sbalit všechno," pověděl rychle.

„Všichni učitelé vědí, co se stalo, vsadím se, že jsou na cestě, myslím si, že musíme jít rovnou," odporovala mu a on věděl, že má pravdu.

„Kráturo!" zavolal svého skřítka, který se objevil ještě rychleji, než se obvykle objevuje Dobby.

„Pane Harry co se vám sta-," nenechal se zeptat Kráturu.

„Přemísti se k nám do pokoje a zabal nám všechny věci a počkej na nás za pozemky, odtud nás přemístíš domů…děkuji," řekl svůj příkaz a Krátura se zrychleně přemístil.

„Něco tu určitě necháme, ale s tím se muselo počítat," řekla vševědouce Hermiona.

„Mám plášť, ty máš plánek, to znamená, že máme všechno důležité, jen akorát přes Dobbyho musíme upozornit Lenku, aby neměla strach," pověděl unaveně a začali se mu zavírat oči.

„Harry! Mluv se mnou, jestli máš otřes mozku, tak se už nemusíš probudit!" zpanikařila Hermiona.

„To by nebylo fajn," pověděl skoro ze spánku, ale donutil se aspoň částečně probudit.

„Harry, je mi to líto…ten včerejšek," promluvila znovu Hermiona, aby ho udržela vzhůru.

„Mě taky, choval jsem se jak idiot, byl jsem prostě rozčilený," řekl a ucítil jak Hermiona zastavuje, tak pozvedl svůj pohled, protože koukal celou cestu na zem.

„Co se stalo? Před chvílí mě srazila málem profesorka McGonagallová a teď tu stojíš ty skoro polomrtvý," pověděla nic netušící Katie.

„Katie? Rád tě vidím, něco tady pro tebe mám," zvedl svoji volně visící ruku a sundal si odznak prefekta a kapitána.

„Co se to děje," zeptala se stále víc překvapená, ale došla k němu a odznaky si vzala.

„Za chvíli se to dozvíš a budeš se moct rozhodnout, komu budeš věřit, podvědomě vím, že budeš dobrý kapitán a dovedeš tým k vítězství," řekl pyšně.

„Harry," zrychlila jeho řeči Hermiona.

„Vím, musím už jít, než se tu někdo objeví, zatím se měj a dávej tady za mě pozor," usmál se naposledy a sám přidal do kroku.

„Budu tě krýt, snad dokážeš to, co chceš," usmála se na něj na oplátku a zrychlila na druhou stranu.

„Musíme zmizet, snad nám dá chvíli čas," promluvil po chvilce ticha, když už se dostali na Bradavické pozemky.

„Už jen tak půl kilometru tímhle sněhem a budeme na konci protipřemisťovací bariéry, ale pořád je to blíž, než jít až k Aberforthovi, který stejně bude prvním cílem, kam se ředitel podívá."

I když skoro neměl žádnou sílu, stejně svým kouzlem Expertonum roztával tu závěj, kterou měli před sebou, až po pár minutách uviděl, jak se pár metrů před ně přemístil Krátura.

„Můžu, pane?" zeptal se Krátura, když k němu došli.

„Ano, než si nás někdo všimne," zamumlal vyčerpaně a pak jen uviděl, jak se Krátura dotkl jeho popáleného pláště, další věc, kterou ucítil, bylo to, že se s ním motá celý svět a pak už byl v bezpečí, což přesně byla ta chvilka, aby si schrupnul.


	35. Poslední klidné dny

Ucítil něco studeného na hlavě, a když stále se zavřenýma očima se to pokusil nahmatat, byl zastaven něčí rukou.

„Měl bys ležet, tvá zranění sice nebyla nejhorší, ale radši se nenamáhej," promluvila Hermiona a on tedy položil ruku zpátky na postel nebo na to, na čem ležel.

„Jsme v bezpečí?"

„Jo, Krátura se o všechno postaral, nikdy bych si nemyslela, že bude tak…hodný."

„Asi ve mně opravdu vidí svého pána," zamumlal nepřesvědčeně, ale asi to byla správná úvaha.

„Máme všechny věci u sebe?" zeptal se na další otázku, která nesnesla odklad.

„Jo, podívala jsem se teda jen do svých věcí, ale je tu vše, včetně knih," nezapomněla zmínit svoji nejdůležitější věc.

Od další otázky ho ale zastavil zvuk přemístění, což ho donutilo otevřít oči a podívat se zmateně na Hermionu.

„Tady máš hůlku, jdu se tam podívat," zašeptala nebojácně, ale rukou ji zastavil.

„To zvládnu," stál si za svým a sledoval váhání v jejích očích, než pokývala hlavou a jako první došla ke dveřím, které potichu otevřela a on měl tak šanci nakouknout na chodbu.

„Harry? Hermiono?" uslyšel hlas Lenky, což ho donutilo vydechnout.

„Tady nahoře," ozvala se už také klidně Hermiona a on se mohl tedy znovu dopravit do své postele.

„Harry! Já o tebe měla takový strach a ty se tu válíš!" ozvala se Lenka a on se posunul, aby si mohla k němu sednout.

„Starosti…ty já dělám rád," povzdechl si a položil si na čelo znovu studený obklad.

„S tím se nedá nesouhlasit," ozval se ode dveří Aberforth, který k němu taktéž přistoupil. „Nemohl si to vydržet, než to vyřídím sám, musel si odejít sám a ještě s takovým povykem?" pokračoval Aberforth, ale naštěstí včas pochopil, že to myslí z legrace, i když určitě nikomu do smíchu není.

„Lenko, ne že bych tě tu viděl nerad, ale…"

„Jsme tu jen na skok, využili jsme toho, že je tam takový bordel, tak jsme se přišli sem podívat," vysvětlil za ní Aberforth a on jen pokýval.

„Jsi v pořádku? Horácio mi řekl, že to tam vypadalo hrozně," zeptala se Lenka.

„Vyměnili jsme si s Malfoyem pár ničících kleteb, do té doby, než na mě vyslal Cruciatus, pak jsem ho sundal já, zastavil jsem mu krvácení, aby tam nezdechnul a pak mě sundal do zad Ronald."

„Co si mu udělal, Cruciatus?" zeptal se bez emocí Aberforth, protože to byl on, kdo mu radil, že má pro svoji ochranu použít cokoliv.

„Nemohl jsem, byl jsem paralyzovaný, ale otevřel jsem medailon a o všechno se postarala Voldemortova duše," vysvětlil, protože cítil, že když to řekne teď, už nebude žádné potom.

„To vysvětluje stejné příznaky jako Cruciatus, jak nám říkal Horácio," pověděla Lenka, ale viděl v jejích očích radost z toho, že ten Cruciatus opravdu nepoužil.

„S nejvyšší pravděpodobností, to všechno padne na tvou hlavu, tím že si utekl, si jim nahrál do karet, ale neviním tě z toho, jen se teď nesmíš nikde ukazovat, jinak tě budou chtít zavřít, a proto jsme tady," řekl Aberforth a on na něj koukal nechápavě.

„Proto jste tady?" zeptala se místo něho Hermiona.

„Fidelovo zaklínadlo, Lenka vás tu schová a bude jediná, kdo o vás bude vědět, což vám zaručí bezpečí, jestli teda souhlasíte."

„Ale nebudeš v nebezpečí?" otočil se na v rámci možností veselou Lenku.

„Nikdo nebude vědět, že jsem to udělala já, všichni vědí, že ještě včera byl ten dům vidět a dneska jsem byla ve škole, takže neboj, budu v bezpečí," mrkla na něj a on se musel pousmát, byl rád, že to dopadlo aspoň takhle.

„Lenko, pojď, zabezpečíme to tu a musíme jít, Harry, půjčíš ji plášť, zítra se sem s ním přemístím," požádal Aberforth a než stačil souhlasně odpovědět, už mu ho Hermiona podávala.

„Vezmu i nějaké lektvary, ale prozatím vidím, že jsi v dobrých rukou," usmál se Aberforth a ihned po Lence taktéž odešel po schodech dolů.

„Hermiono, víš, že když teď odejdeš s nimi, nikdo tě nebude vinit z toho, co jsem udělal, takhle i když si nic neudělala, budeš odsouzena jako můj pomocník," obeznámil ji, i když už věděl odpověď.

„Sám by si tu zešílel a já tam taky, navíc máme práci, to co se stalo, už nemůžeme vrátit, ale slíbila jsem sama sobě, že tě v tom samotného nenechám."

„Harry vrahem, už vidím ty novinové články," zamumlal naštvaně.

„Radši se vyspi, potřebuješ to," řekla takovým hlasem, že jí musel a chtěl poslechnout.

„Samotnému se mi bude spát špatně," usmál se a byl strašně rád, že tu opravdu nemusí být sám, protože vůbec si nedokázal představit, jak by mu Hermioninu přítomnost nahrazoval Krátura.

**

Snažil se poslepu nahmatat, jestli je nebo není v posteli sám, a když zjistil, že je, otevřel zamračeně oči, kdyby vedle něj Hermiona ještě spala, mohl by si dát ještě pár chvil uzdravujícího spánku. Takhle musel vstát převléci se do nového oblečení, které měl ledabyle přehozené přes opěradlo židle a sejít ze svého pokoje po schodech až do obýváku.

„Potřebujete něco, pane?" přemístil se kousek před něj Krátura.

„Když tak něco k jídlu."

„Hned, pane," zase zmizel a to mu něco připomnělo.

„Hermiono, skoč se obléknout, musíme něco udělat, než bude pozdě," řekl ihned ode dveří, když viděl, jak si čte v jídelně nějakou knihu.

„Děje se něco?"

„Ne, akorát se musíme dostat na ministerstvo a donutit je tam, aby ti vydali povolení na přemisťování, protože až se rozkřikne, co jsem udělal, nikdo nám to už neudělá," vysvětlil rychle.

„Není to nutné, ty se přemisťovat umíš."

„Hermiono, nechci o tom diskutovat, budeme to potřebovat, už potřetí jsem skončil tak, že bych se nedokázal přemístit, nechci čekat, až přijde po čtvrté."

„Tak se aspoň najez, potřebuješ doplnit energii, já zatím půjdu přeměnit naše oblečení na něco, v čem nás nikdo nepozná, kdo ví, kam se už za ten den informace dostali," prošla kolem něj a zamířila po schodech nahoru.

„Ještě že aspoň ona je chytrá, když mě takovéto věci nenapadají," usmál se sám pro sebe a sedl si k jídlu, které se tam přímo pro něj objevilo.

„Cestovní plášť?" zeptal se, když uviděl její práci.

„Budeme vypadat jako pocestný, kdybych udělala něco extravagantního, nebylo by to zrovna nenápadné," pokrčila rameny a on se tedy do toho oblékl, i když se mu do toho nechtělo, až příliš lehce si zvykl na lepší a příjemnější materiály.

„Přemístíme se na jednu ulici a odtud přes telefonní budku na ministerstvo, se štěstím se vyhneme tupcům na recepci," zašklebil se, když si vzpomněl na toho mladého perfekcionalistu, který tam seděl minule.

„Jak chceš," usmála se na něj a bez nějakých zdržování je přemístil tam, kam chtěl, odkud to byl jen kousek od budky, která byla cesta až dolů, tam, kam zraky mudlů nešahají.

„Nejdřív dojdeme za Percym, ten nám to všechno pomůže zařídit a aspoň ho informujeme," pošeptal a trochu se od ní odtáhl, aby nepřitahovali zvláštní pozornost.

„Dále," zamumlal nevrle Percy, protože asi nebyl rád, když ho někdo ke konci směny otravuje, tím, že mu klepe na dveře.

Nechal projít Hermionu a sám za sebou zavřel dveře a hůlkou začal čarovat základní bariéry.

„Hermiono," zvolal vesele Percy. „Harry?" zeptal se, protože stále byl otočený s kapucí na hlavě.

„Santa nejsem," zabručel a pokračoval v práci.

„Co mu zase přelétlo přes nos?" uslyšel tichou otázku, po které toho tedy zanechal.

„Chytí mě tu a putuju do Azkabanu, to mi přelétlo přes nos," snažil se přejít rovnou k věci.

„Nějaký žertík na mě kujete ne? Za chvíli se tu objeví Aberforth a zakřičí: ‚Nachytali jsme tě,' ne?" zkusil Percy, ale jejich vážné tváře, které si začínali cosi myslet o jeho duševním zdraví, ho utvrdili, že to není žádný žertík.

„Tak co tu sakra děláte, nevím, jestli se k vám dostalo, ale lístky do Azkabanu se rezervují zde na ministerstvu," vyletěl na ně Percy.

„Potřebujeme pomoc, Hermiona se musí naučit přemisťovat a taky zde musí být zapsaná, aby jí hledáček nehledal, bez toho neodejdu," pověděl tvrdě a vážně.

„Harry nejradši bych tě poslal domů, zahráváš si až příliš ale…dobrá, pojďte, znám tu pár lidí, co to pro mě udělají," uzavřel desky, co měl na stole a sebral si z věšáku hábit.

„Aberforth mě určitě seznámí se situací, takže nebudeme zdržovat a půjdeme to rovnou zařídit," přikázal Percy a viděl, jak Hermiona souhlasí a tak musel taky, ještě před odchodem musel srazit bariéry, což byla ta nejlehčí věc na téhle „misi."

Nastoupili do výtahu ještě s jedním mužem, bylo až komické, jak se tam sešli, oni dva s kápí na hlavě, Percy oblečen v hezkém hábitu a další muž vypadal zarostlý jak Hagrid, naštěstí ten muž vystoupil, ale místo něho nastoupil někdo jiný, někdo, koho tu potkat opravdu nechtěl.

„Otče," ležérně pozdravil Percy a posunul se tak, aby pan Weasley musel stát před dveřmi a nepoznal je.

„Neměl by si být v kanceláři?" řekl pan Weasley.

„Něco vyřizuji pro ministra," odmávl tu otázku Percy a on konečně uviděl to, co způsobil.

„Nashledanou, otče," posbíral Percy veškerou slušnost a rozloučil se, ale odpovědi se nedočkal.

„Je mi to líto, Percy," cítil, že se musí omluvit.

„Každý z nás udělal rozhodnutí, která byla bolestivá, to já bych tě měl litovat ne obráceně," pověděl Percy a poté, co se otevřeli mříže, vyšel ven jako první.

Zamířili asi o tři dveře dále, než se učil on přemisťovat a Percy dovnitř vlezl bez zaklepání, jako kdyby to byla jeho kancelář.

„Percy, čemu vděčím za tvoji…vaši návštěvu," pověděl muž asi kolem třiceti, když si všiml i jich.

„Něco potřebuji, proto tu jsem," pověděl Percy skoro příkazem, takže pochopil, že přátelé opravdu nejsou.

„Jistě, přátelé si musí pomáhat ne?" zasmál se onen muž, čímž donutil Percyho povzdechnut si.

„Moje kamarádka potřebuje naučit přemisťovat a to ještě teď, uděláš ji průkaz, zapíšeš ji do seznamu, dostaneš zaplaceno a všichni budeme spokojeni," řekl nakonec Percy a ukázal, že teď už si tu kápi mohou sundat.

„Harry Potter? Tomu se ale říká výhra, tak pojďte, slečno, něco vás tu naučím, vy můžete mezitím počkat venku," pověděl učitel přemisťování takovým hlasem, který se mu vůbec nelíbil.

„A pak, že jsou naivní jen děti viď Percy, on si opravdu myslí, že budeme čekat venku?" otázal se Percyho dostatečně nahlas, aby se to rozlehlo po místnosti.

Bylo vidět, že mu chce něco ten muž odpovědět, ale jak už to bývalo zvykem, Harrymu Blackovi nikdo neodporuje, což ho donutilo si jenom sám pro sebe povzdechnout.

Sedl si na židli a pozoroval, ale nevnímal, jak Hermiona vysvětluje, co vše už umí, radši přemýšlel nad plány, co ještě musí udělat, než se bude muset jako krtek zahrabat a ukazovat se jen po nocích anebo vůbec.

„Harry, mohu ti nějak pomoci?"

„Já nevím, Percy, nemám zkušenosti ve hře na schovávanou," pověděl zamračeně, když si byl jistý, že ho učitel přemisťování nemůže slyšet.

„Můžu se pokusit pozdržet tisk, donutit jinak smýšlet důležité lidi, ale jenom pokud to půjde."

„Určitě se to rozmázne tak, že ze mě bude nejhorší člověk na světě, takže si vážím tvé snahy, ale řekl bych, že je marná."

„Nabídl bych ti, že zůstanu s vámi úkrytu, ale poslal by si mě k čertu, takže to neudělám, budete mít všechno? Jídlo, pití, noviny, knihy, prostě všechno co potřebujete?"

„Věřím, že o vše se postará Krátura a Aberforth, ale možná bude dobré, když se někdy s Aberforthem dostavíš, možná přece jenom budeme něco potřebovat."

„Vždy ti budu k službám, doufám, že to víš."

„Jsem ti za to vděčný a pořád budu," podíval se na něj s vděkem a pak už se jen díval na Hermionu, která byla ve svém živlu.

**

„Vím, že to není nejlepší téma, potom co se stalo, ale máš nějaký nápad, co tu budeme dělat?" zeptala se Hermiona, když si četl poslední výtisk Denního věštce, který ještě nebyl o něm.

Opatrně noviny složil, aby si dal chvilku načas pro složení normální věty.

„Jelikož jsem toho všechno předpokládal, ne že málem zabiju dva lidi, ale to že tu budeme sami tvrdnout, tak jsem měl ledacos naplánováno, tedy většinou jsem to dal dohromady s Horáciem a Aberforthem, ale výsledek je stejný."

„A?" projevila se její typická zvědavost.

„Zvěromagie, ale spíš jsme pro tebe připravili základy tvoření vlastních kouzel, pomocí run a věštění z čísel, nerozumím tomu, vše jsem přečetl v knihách, protože mě k tomu donutil Aberforth, abych ti u toho byl nápomocen, protože prý ve zkratce s tvým intelektem a mou energičností to za ten volný čas zvládneme."

„To jste mě se svým plánem nemohli seznámit? Už bych si něco vyhledala," zamračila se ihned na něj, jakoby na ní plánovali atentát.

„Ve škole byli potřeba jiné věci, kdežto tady se budeme nudit tak, že se do toho ponořím i já, což je málo vídaná věc."

„A ty se opravdu chceš zajímat runami a věštěním z čísel?" podívala se na něj s obdivem a zároveň podivem.

„Kdybych uměl runy, uměl bych runové bariéry a Ron by se do té umývárny nikdy nedostal, už ten svět nevidím tak jednoduše a pokud mi pomůže umět latinu, runy, znaky, obrazce, tak se to klidně naučím, stejně už toho umím víc, než bych uměl, kdyby se některé ty věci vůbec nestali."

„Jenže bez učitelů to bude těžší," poznamenala Hermiona a on se jenom pousmál.

„Spoléhám na tebe, doučovala si mě první ročníky stejně všechno, takže se do toho dostanu, abych ti aspoň mohl přikyvovat, až něco budeš dělat."

„A ta zvěromagie? Tvému tátovi to trvalo pár let, má cenu se to učit?"

„Můj táta neměl několik měsíců v kuse, aby se to mohl naučit a procvičovat, navíc byli mladší, méně informovanější, i když měli dobrý motiv, my máme větší motivaci, neříkám, že na to máme oba, třeba to nezvládneme ani jeden, ale za pokus to dle mého stojí."

„Neuvažoval si o kariéře politika nebo učitele? Podání důležitých informací ti jde dobře," ozvalo se z chodby, a i když poznal hlas, stejně prvotní reflex bylo natáhnout hůlku.

„Už tu nejsem vítaný?" zasmál se Aberforth, když na něj mířily dvě hůlky. „Dobrý nápad se naučit přemisťování Hermiono, Percy přišel na návštěvu a požadoval vysvětlení, takže jsem se zdržel. Harry, mám tady pro tebe seznam literatury, když oba víte, co budete dělat, tak snad těchto pár desítek knih vás něco naučí."

„Co na to říkal Percy?" zeptal se.

„Opravdu tě zajímá tahle otázka místo těch informací, které nesu?" podíval se na něj se zvednutým obočím a on jenom sklopil oči, protože se tomu chtěl podvědomě nějak vyhnout.

„Radši si na to sednu, protože je toho dost, co byste měli vědět," řekl Aberforth a Hermiona mu zanechala místo přímo naproti němu a sama si sedla na opěradlo jeho křesla.

„Na škole se rozpoutalo velké pátrání, ale samozřejmě podle očekávání to padlo na tebe, jenže není nikdo, kdo by to mohl stoprocentně potvrdit."

„Malfoy zemřel?" zeptal se nahlas, protože bylo divné, že na něj ještě všechno nepráskl.

„Ne, pan Malfoy se po pár lektvarech a ošetřeních probudil a měl štěstí, že si mu zranění ošetřil, jinak by jistě vykrvácel, nyní leží hlídaný u Svatého munga, protože na můj skrytý popud mu byla prohledána hůlka a bylo na ní nalezeno Cruciatus, takže bude mít ještě nějaké problémy. Weasley takové štěstí neměl, skončil taktéž u Munga, ale v oblasti pro mentálně slabé, tam kde leží rodina Longbottomových, akorát s tím, že u něj se neví, co to způsobilo, přisuzují to k ohromnému šoku a psychického nátlaku, který nemůžou vysvětlit."

„Chcete k tomu něco říct nebo mám pokračovat?"

„Já…ne, udělal bych to znova, byla to sebeobrana, necítím k nim lítost," promluvil vážně, byl připravený na to být odsouzen, ale nebude lhát ne v tomhle.

„Harry, neobviňujeme tě, teda já určitě ne, nechci o tebe přijít, což se mohlo stát, kdyby ses nebránil," dodala mu sebedůvěru Hermiona a on mohl vidět, jak se Aberforth šťastně usmívá.

„Vše co se podařilo zjistit je to, že jste pryč se všemi věcmi a dokonce si předal i své odznaky, takže jim to ukazuje, že jste v tom namočení a utekli jste, zvlášť když to byli vaši nepřátelé, Horácio potvrdil, že na tom místě je to poznamenáno černou magií, což vám na reputaci nepřidalo, ale na škole se už odsouhlasilo, že jste to byli vy, alespoň u studentů, co říkala Lenka."

„To se dalo očekávat, koukali se na mě od jistých dob jako na nástupce Voldemorta tohle jim jen přidalo argumenty," pokýval hlavou, a i když jak říkal, počítal s tím, tak ho to zamrzelo.

„Dobrou zprávou je to, že tvé plány vyšli mistrovsky, nikdo z ničeho nepodezírá Lenku, což mi i potvrdila, požádal jsem jí, aby zasela mezi studenty semínka pochybnosti, jestli jsi to byl opravdu ty, možná máte ještě dobrou šanci a zvlášť s tím, jaké má ona přesvědčovací schopnosti," pokračoval Aberforth, když viděl, že na předchozí tvrzení nechce už nic říct.

„Takže všechno neskončilo tak černě, jak to na začátku vypadalo," pověděla vesele Hermiona, ale on nějak tu radost nesdílel, ne že by ho poslední zpráva netěšila, ale nějak se z něj dostala ta dětská radost, že se povedla aspoň jedna věc, když se jich tisíc kolem toho zkazilo.

„Nejhorší je fakt, že se to už určitě dozvěděl Raddle, Malfoy junior dle mého měl nahradit místo svého otce, který kazí vše, co dělá, takže jeho zranění ho jistě nepotěšilo, takže bych se nedivil, kdyby proti tobě poštval celý svět, můj bratr to zatím tutlá a nevykřikuje rozsudky, ale Raddle nevynechá možnost tě oslabit."

„Proto jsem se snažil udělat vše hned, počítám s tím, že to dopadne tak, že na mě bude plakát jak na mého kmotra, rodina Black znovu nenáviděna, omlouvám se Siriusi i tobě Phineasi."

„Choďte ven jen pod pláštěm, až se to rozkřikne, věřte jen těm, kdo má tolik peněž že vás neprodá nebo těm, kteří jsou vám blízcí," pověděl Aberforth, a i když to znělo humorně, byla to krutá pravda.

„Měla bych dojít za svými rodiči a pro jistotu je ještě varovat a co Dursleyovi?" zeptala se Hermiona a on musel podzvednou svůj zrak, že má ona starost o jeho strašné příbuzné.

„Jestli chceš, můžeš je dojet navštívit, ale nikdo neví, kde bydlí, co se týká Dursleyů, můžeme je přestěhovat, pokud chceš, můžeš použít nějaké peníze a s prodejem jejich domu je přemístit do bezpečí," naznačil Aberforth, což znělo jako plán, ale nevěděl, jestli takové gesto má udělat, udělali by něco takového oni pro něj?

„Byli to hrozní příbuzní, ale jsou to mí jediní příbuzní a dobrý skutek mi snad neuškodí," prohodil nakonec.

„Doporučoval bych je navštívit dnes v noci, určitě budou rádi, že tě takhle časně uvidí," pousmál se na něj Aberforth a on se usmyslel, že to není vůbec špatný nápad, aspoň trochu radosti do tohoto období, které bude ještě temnější, než jeho prvních jedenáct let v přístěnku.

**

Nešli spát, do půlnoci si povídali o svých předešlých zážitcích, vzpomínkách či dobrodružstvích, ale oba se vyhýbali tématu budoucnosti, viděl to v jejích očích a viděl to i ve svém srdci, že zítřky jsou nejisté a dost možná i bolestivé, což si ani jeden z nich nechtěl nahlas přiznat. Možná že teď jsou chráněni Fideliovým zaklínadlem, ale když on a jeho učitel přišli na způsob jak ho prolomit, tak není žádná jistota, že nejmocnější čaroděj s velkou zásobou temné magie nezvládne nic podobného.

„Nebo třeba, když si proměnil všechen cukr v sůl, to byla ta správná podívaná," zasmála se Hermiona, když nahodila další zábavnou historku.

Jenže byl tak zamyšlen, že se jenom usmál a doufal, že si nevšimne, jak se ponořil do vzpomínek.

„Děje se něco?" chytla se jeho změny tváře z úsměvu na zamračení.

„Jen jsem se zamyslel, je na to spousta času," pokrčil rameny.

„Na co konkrétně?"

„Jen že ty časy, kdy jsme si mohli užívat žertíků, provokovat McGonagallovou, porážet Zmijozel či mé oblíbené ztrapňovat Ronalda jsou nenávratně pryč, ať už nás odsoudí nebo ne, není možnost se tam vrátit," neřekl přesně to, nad čím uvažoval, ale i tohle byla obrovská změna, kterou bude dlouho skousávat.

„Máme za sebou sice jen šest let, ale naše znalosti se vyrovnají těm, co vyšli školu, takže jediné co mě mrzí je to, že už skončila ta hravá léta, čekala jsem, že budeme bojovat až později, aspoň to bylo mé prvotní přání, ale…"

„Nevyšlo to, bohužel jsem to takhle čekal, i proto jsem ti předčasně řekl, že nehodlám školu udělat."

„Až teď mi nějaká slova a rozhodnutí dávají smysl, už chápu, proč jsi studoval Viteály, nechal jsi udělat medailony, piloval nitrozpyt, asi jsem si dříve myslela, že to nemá žádný důvod, ale tyhle informace ti zachránily život."

„Nezačni si o mně myslet, že jsem nějak zázračně začal přemýšlet," usmál se vesele. „Většinu věcí mi poradil Aberforth či Horácio, jen jsem tomu všemu dal víc času a výsledek za to stál."

„Vůbec nemám představu, proč jsem si zezačátku myslela, že se z tebe stal temný čaroděj a aristokrat," chtěl ji přerušit, ale zvedla ruku, tak se do toho nemontoval. „Taktéž nechápu, proč jsi mi dal vůbec druhou nebo spíše třetí šanci, byla jsem hrozná a protivná."

„To jsi pořád," ušklíbl se a zvedl se, protože viděl, že je správný čas na návštěvu příbuzných.

„Neodpověděl jsi mi," stoupla si před něj a vyžadovala odpověď.

„Od jisté doby jsem dával druhé šance, nenáviděla jsi mě a dávala si mi to osladit, proto jsem neměl chuť nikomu z vás odpustit, Lenka s Aberforthem by mi stačili, jenže Aberforth mi promluvil do duše, takže jsem už přestal být ten sebejistý idiot, který všechno přece zvládne sám, no a pak, když jsem tě viděl v těch šatech na večírku, tak jsem si řekl, že potřebuji nějakou hezkou tvářičku do party," zasmál se a lehce se jí vyhnul.

„To abych Aberforthovi poslala nějaký dárek," podívala se na něj takovým zvláštním stylem, jako kdyby ji něco došlo, co jemu ne.

„Chceš se tam přemístit sama jen s mojí pomocí nebo to mám udělat já?" zeptal se úplně na jinou otázku, protože, i když o tom často přemýšlel, nechtěl se o tom bavit.

„Nebudeme riskovat, že nás odhalí, ten učitel vypadal, jako kdyby nás chtěl akorát prásknout a to ještě nic nevěděl," vybrala si a on bez nějakých příprav je tam rovnou přemístil.

Objevili se na dětském hřišti, které svůj účel už neplnilo, dnes to plní účel akorát odstrašující, vyndal si plášť z hábitu a přehodil ho pro jistotu přes sebe.

„Tebe tu nikdo nezná, takže radši to přehodím jen přes sebe," oznámil pro ostatní neviditelný.

„Tak mě ale naváděj, nerada bych šla jinam," ozvala se ještě Hermiona a koukala někam, kde už nebyl, ale celou cestu bylo ticho, možná se stával už paranoidním, ale mohl tady čekat kdokoliv, už jenom to že tady bydlela Figgová značilo, že i teď může hlídat dům jeho příbuzných, klidně i za pomoci těch svých koček.

„Když si představím, že tě tady přepadli mozkomoři, tak mám z toho husí kůži," povídala si Hermiona skoro pro sebe, ale on se snažil jen co nejméně dávat o sobě vědět.

„Jsem zvědavá, co na mě řeknou Dursleyovi, neměla bych radši počkat venku?" pokračovala, když jí rukou zastavil před svým dřívějším domovem, i když se tomu tak říkat nedalo.

Došel až ke dveřím, které byli zamčené, byl rád, že jeho strýc není až takový idiot a hůlkou jemně prostrčenou pod pláštěm si odemkl a teprve, když byli vevnitř s dveřmi zamčenými, si sundal plášť a uschoval ho zpátky do hábitu.

„Fiat lux," zopakoval stejné kouzlo jako Hermiona a ihned mu světlo osvětlilo dveře do přístěnku.

„Chceš tu provést? Tady jsem bydlel," otevřel zarážku u dveří do přístěnku a strčil tam hlavu. „Teď už bych se tam nevešel," podotkl, když dveře zase potichu zabouchl. „Tady v kuchyni jsem dělal snídani, oběd, svačinu, večeři," otočil se po kuchyni a jen tak z nudy si otevřel lednici, aby zjistil, jestli neumírají hlady a dost ho vzalo, když na dolní poličce uviděl rajče a papriku.

„Tady máme televizi, na kterou jsem nikdy nemohl koukat, před ní je pohovka, na které jsem nemohl sedět, a určitě tušíš, že tenhle kazeťák jsem nemohl poslouchat," ukázal výsměšně další místnost a byl rád, že se k tomu Hermiona nevyjadřuje.

„Tyhle ty schody vržou z důvodu, aby strejda věděl, že někam jdu," zastavil se před schody do druhého patra. „Jenže to by nesměl být takový blbec a musel chápat kouzla," řekl si sám pro sebe a pomohl si bariérou, která skřípání schodů nepropouštěla dál.

„Můj pokoj vidět nechceš, takže jestli chceš, můžeme navštívit mého bratrance nebo tetu se strejdou."

„Proč jim tedy pomáháš?" zeptala se Hermiona a on se na ní otočil a podíval se do tváře bez emocí.

„Je to moje jediná rodina, nezaslouží si prožít to co já," pokrčil rameny a aby si pojistil, že nebude muset dál odpovídat, otevřel dveře do ložnice, kterou ihned ozářilo světlo vycházející z jeho hůlky a vzbudilo jeho tetu, která zmateně začala mžourat po pokoji, až jí pohled spadl na něm a vsadil by svůj trezor, že přemýšlí nad tím, jestli je tohle odporná noční můra nebo skutečnost.

„Ahoj teto, přišel jsem tě pozdravit," řekl mile, a protože viděl zapnutou lampičku, zrušil své kouzlo.

„Harry, co tu děláš," nezačala na něj křičet, protože si uvědomila, že by vzbudila jak svého manžela, tak i syna.

„Přišel jsem si promluvit, ale i když spí jak špalek, promluvíme si dole," nechal zmatenou tetu sedět na posteli a odešel zpátky na chodbu, kde stále čekala Hermiona.

„Nechtěla by si ji vidět v noční košili, radši ať si vezme župan," usmál se a vyzval ji, aby šla jako první zpátky dolů.

Rozsvítil celé dolní patro a sedl si v kuchyni k jídelnímu stolu, Hermiona se tvářila, jako kdyby tohle neměl, ale jednou tu bydlel, tak si snad sednout může. Hermiona celou tu dobu stála, než přišla jeho teta a tvářila se velmi překvapeně, že tu kromě něho vidí s hůlkou v ruce někoho jiného.

„Hermiono, tohle je moje teta, teto, tohle je moje přítelkyně, Hermiona," chopil se představování, když doba, kdy se obě provrtávali pohledy, dle jeho překročila dostatečnou mez.

„Co se tedy děje?" zeptala se jeho teta, aniž by nějak dala na vědomí, že je ráda nebo je naopak nerada, že Hermionu poznává, ale taktéž mohla začít křičet, že tu nemá co dělat, takže byl rád za tuhle zlatou střední cestu.

„Asi jsem se zbláznil, ale mám velké tušení, že během pár hodin mě tu bude někdo hledat a tak jsem se rozhodl vám z peněz, co mi věnovali rodiče připlatit, abyste se mohli někam přestěhovat do bezpečí."

„My se nemůžeme jen tak přestěhovat!" rozčílila se jeho teta, ale naštěstí nezačala ihned křičet.

„Jde tu o vaše bezpečí, paní Dursleyová."

„Vy kouzelníci sice můžete dělat čáry máry, ale my tu máme práce, známosti, nejde prostě odejít a ještě v noci!"

Povzdechl si a zkusil jinou taktiku. „Mám na krku obvinění za použití odporných kouzel a dvojité ublížení na zdraví, jestli mě chytí, zavřou mě, proto se musím schovávat a nevylézat, už teď porušuji vše, co mám nařízeno. Od vás ale chci, jen abyste zmizeli do jiné části Anglie, někam, kde o vás nebude vědět nikdo, protože jen tak budeme všichni v bezpečí."

Možná se mu to jen zdálo, ale vypadalo to, jako kdyby měla o něj asi setinu vteřiny starost, ale i kdyby ne, tak se aspoň nezačala smát a křičet: „patří ti to!"

„Takže můžou přijít další z té vaší sekty a ty…ty mozkomoři?"

„Paní Dursleyová, nechci vás nějak strašit, ale každý ví, že tu Harry bydlel, to že změnil bydliště, asi ničemu nepomůže, kouzelníci nejsou hloupý, půjdou sem a je bláhové myslet si, že přijde někdo ze školy."

„Takže to, máme zmizet bez rozloučení? Nevím, jak to funguje u vás, ale tady se musí hlásit, kam člověk jde, nejde to jen tak zmizet!"

„Nepřišel jsem tě nutit, jen říkám, že pro vaši bezpečnost zařídím váš převoz a přispěju vám na nový dům, což s prodáním tohohle vám zaručí spokojený život, aspoň teda v rámci možností."

„Je to opravdu tak vážné?"

„Nepatříte do našeho světa, nechci, abyste pro něj zbytečně umírali, může to být sice jenom paranoia, ale hledají nás všude, sice do července sem Voldemort nemůže, díky ochraně mé matky, ale to že sem nemůže on, vůbec neznamená, že nepřijde nikdo."

„Půjdu vzbudit Vernona a poradím se s ním," řekla po chvilce ticha, když už přemýšlel, že to zabalí.

„Počkáme tady," řekl jen a sledoval tetiny záda postupně mizející mu z dohledu. „Ani se jí nedivím, že se jí nechce, jen tu prostě nemůžou zůstat," povzdychl si a nalil si vodu z kohoutku.

„Jestli jsem to dobře pochopila, tak tvého strýce s nejvyšší pravděpodobností nepřemluvíme?" opřela se o linku vedle něj.

„Nesnáší vše, co je spojeno s kouzly, je protivný jak Filch a Snape dohromady, ihned jak přijde, tak začne řvát nejdřív na mě a pak i na tebe, co tu dělá další sektář, jak nám říká, ale jedna naděje tu hraje v náš prospěch, miluje peníze."

„Tak moc, aby tě poprvé v životě v něčem podpořil?"

„Tajně v to doufám," pronesl a jediné, co mu opravdu zbylo, bylo čekat.

„Nikdy kluku! Rozumíš?! Tady jsem tě musel živit ty jeden, nevděčníku, neodejdu odtud," vykřikl svůj konečný ortel minimálně po dvaceti minutách, kdy se ho snažil přemluvit snad všemi způsoby.

„Strejdo, budeš bydlet v hezčím."

„Ne, nic nebudu, chceš mě odtud jen vyhnat, ale já vyženu tebe, vypadni odsud, nechci, aby si tu byl!"

„Harry, měli bychom jít," položila mu Hermiona ruku na rameno a on se tedy pomalu zvedl.

„Můj profesor a přítel mi jednou řekl radu, že když něco chci, nemám se bát použít všech prostředků, myslím si, že něco takového měl na mysli," pověděl a s pořádným nádechem si nechal vyklouznout hůlku do dlaně a jako první namířil na strýce Vernona a poslal na něj to nejslabší mdloby na tebe, co dokázal, ihned za svůj druhý cíl si vybral tetu a celou proceduru opakoval, Dudley vypadal, že chce utéct, ale dřív než na něj on zamířil, padl taktéž k zemi.

„Když mě příště varuješ, bude to lepší," povzdychla si Hermiona a podívala se na něj opravdu hodně vyčítavě.

„Můžeš se postarat o Dudleye s tetou a vymazat jim z hlavy to, že jsme je omráčili?" nevnímal její výčitky a sám přistoupil ke svému strýci.

„Měl si mi kývnout, takhle budu muset použít to, co jsem nechtěl použít, ale je to pro vaše dobro, nenáviďte mě za to, ale buďte v bezpečí," řekl a nevnímal zakřičení „Ne" od Hermiony.

„Imperio," vyslal zakázanou kletbu, která narazila do těla Vernona Dursleye. „Probudíš se a nebudeš si pamatovat, že jsem tě omráčil, jediné co budeš chtít je, abyste se odstěhovali za přispěním mých peněz a až budete pryč, už nebudeš mít žádný úkol a má kletba zmizí. Jo a prosím dávej na svoji rodinu pozor."

„Co to sakra děláš! Ty ses úplně pomátl!" rozkřičela se na něj ihned Hermiona a bouchla ho do hrudníku.

„Měl jsem je tu nechat chcípnout? Radši ať mě sežere černá magie, než aby sežral Nagini je!" vrátil jí svůj vztek a chopil se paměťových kouzel na svých dalších příbuzných sám.

„Enervate," použil po sobě třikrát to samé zaklínadlo, ale teprve když všichni byli na svých místech.

„Tak já teda půjdu, když vás nepřemluvím," rozešel se ke dveřím, ale jak očekával, byl zastaven.

„My to teda bereme, odstěhujeme se," pověděl jeho strýc a utvořil tak úsměv na jeho tváři a zmatení na tváři jeho rodiny.

„Opravdu Vernone, myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad?" optala se překvapeně jeho manželka.

„Peníze se budou hodit a konečně si budeš moct koupit lepší zahradu, Dudley bude moct chodit do prestižní školy a já se nebudu muset tolik dřít," pověděl přesně ty důvody, které mu svými myšlenkami podal.

„Sbalte si kufry, ráno vás přepravím, Hermiono jdeme," pověděl směrem ke své přítelkyni, která se přemístila sama.

„Prozatím nashledanou," mávl směrem k nim a přemístil se také.

**

Jak očekával, po přemístění musel jít spát do obýváku, protože Hermiona s ním odmítala promluvit byť jediné slovo, ale nějak mu to nevadilo, klidně tohle na chvíli obětuje, když bude vědět, že oni budou v pořádku.

„Hermiona chrápe, že spíš tady?" zatřásl s ním Aberforth, jak poznal po hlase.

„Sám mě pošleš v noci pryč a pak mě přijdeš brzo ráno vzbudit," setřásl jeho ruku ze sebe a otočil se na druhou stranu.

„Brzo ráno? Je krásných šest hodin, to už musíš být dávno čilý jak rybička."

„Nechtěj, abych tě někam poslal," zamumlal naštvaně a prohrábl si oči.

„Dobré ráno, Aberforthe," ozvala se Hermiona naprosto čilá, což ho ještě víc naštvalo, až se musel ozvat. „Běžte s tou vaší přehnanou energičností někam," a přikryl si uši polštářem, což mu stejně dlouho nevydrželo.

„Sehnal jsem ten dům, předpokládal jsem, že přemluvení tvých příbuzných nebude problém nebo se mýlím?" počkal si Aberforth, až ho bude plně vnímat.

„Ne, jen jsem musel použít všechny prostředky."

„Dobrá, takže-."

„Přiznej se, co si použil!" vyletěla ihned Hermiona.

„Imperius?" zeptal se vychytrale Aberforth.

„Jo, nakukal jsem mu všechny plusy," pokýval hlavou.

„Dobrá práce, napoprvé?"

„Jo, mělo to celkem úspěch, nemluvil ani z cesty, jako Katie."

„Taky jsi měl velice silnou motivaci a navíc máš velkou magickou moc, dalo se předpokládat, že i tohle se ti povede."

„Chvilku jsem se bál, že bude blábolit a já budu muset použít nějaké paměťové zaklínadlo."

„Dost!" zvedla hlas Hermiona a vynutila si tak pozornost. „To mi chceš říct, že ty," ukázala na Aberfortha, „jemu dovolíš používat nepromíjitelnou kletbu?" ukázala ihned poté na něj.

„Je dospělý, nejsem ani jeho poručník a navíc, bylo to i mé přání aby se pro důležité věci nebál použít veškeré možné prostředky," řekl Aberforth, a když viděl, že mu chce něco Hermiona odvětit, pokračoval. „I po tobě jsem chtěl, aby ses nebála použít silnější kouzla, protože mdloby na tebe už nejsou ve válce v módě a za druhé, nebudu se starat co se mezi vámi děje, ale rozhodli jste se z vlastní vůle spolu bydlet a být si navzájem partneři, takže se od vás očekává, že budete sami pro sebe podporou a ne že si budete vzájemně nastavovat záda, když nebudete s něčím souhlasit."

„Harry, nech nás prosím chvilku o samotě," poprosil Aberforth a on se tedy zvednul a odešel se slovy: „Jen mě klidně vyžeňte z mého baráku, jako doma tu buďte, jako doma."


	36. Věznice

Během minulých dnů odstěhovali Dursleyovi a Aberforth jim pomohl s bariérami a jinými ochranami, taktéž navštívili Grangerovi a pak se už jen nudili zpátky doma v sídle, aspoň tedy do té doby, než se v sídle jako velká voda objevil Aberforth s Percym.

„Už se ti po mě stýskalo Percy?" přivítal svého kamaráda po svém a nenechal si zkazit svou dobrou náladu ani tím, jak se Aberforth tvářil vážně.

„To víš, chtěl jsem také jednou okusit jaké to je, mít den volna," pousmál se Percy a on se úplně zděsil.

„Ty sis vzal den volna? Aberforthe, není pod Imperiusem?" otočil se pobaveně na druhého návštěvníka.

„Jsem rád, že máš dobrou náladu, ale máme něco na práci, proto je tu i Percy, Lenka ani Horácio nám teď nemůžou pomoci, ale myslím si, že kdyby nás bylo víc, bylo by to na obtíž."

„Co se tedy děje?" zeptala se Hermiona, která se jako vždy odněkud objevila.

„Podařilo se mi zjistit, kdo je ten člověk, o kterém mluvit Gregorovitch, ale bohužel pro nás je ten člověk zavřený ve vězení."

„Azkaban?" povzdychl si, že mohl očekávat, jak těžké to bude.

„Nurmengard," vysvětlil Aberforth a on přemýšlel nad tím, jestli mu nadává nebo co to má být.

„To jdeme vysvobodit jeho?!" zhrozila se Hermiona a on už si opravdu musel hlasitě odkašlat.

„Kdo je _On _a co je ten Nurme-krám," požadoval vysvětlení.

„Nurmengard je vězení, které postavil Grindelwald, není chráněné ani Mozkomory ani kouzelníky, ale je tam tisíce pastí a kouzel, které z toho místa dělají jedno z nejchráněnějších míst v Anglii a jako kdyby osud měl smysl pro humor, jediným vězněm je jeho architekt, takže ten koho jdeme vysvobodit a zeptat se ho na hůlku je samotný Gellert Grindelwald."

„A co třeba rovnou dojít za Voldemortem ať nám vydá Viteály?" zeptal se taktéž a uviděl jenom nechápavé tváře. „Co se děje, já myslel, že soutěžíme o to, kdo řekne nejhloupější nápad. Víte, co chcete udělat? Ve čtyřech lidech vzít vězení útokem a vysvobodit z něho druhého největšího černokněžníka posledních let."

„Jestli ho nevysvobodíme my, tak to udělá Raddle po svém," pověděl vychytrale Percy.

„Já se nebojím, ale tohle mi přijde jako skočit zakrvácený do nádrže plné žraloků."

„Trefné, cítil jsem se podobně, když mi to Aberforth oznámil, ale ne každý má možnost vidět Grindewalda," oznámil Percy, co se mu na tom líbí, ale tohle s ním nesdílel, podle informací to byl bídák, i kdyby to znamenalo ho uvěznit jinde, jen aby neumřel, stejně by z toho neměl vůbec dobrý pocit.

„Nemusíte s tím souhlasit, chtěli jste informace, já vám je jen dávám, můžeme se rozhodnout ho tam nechat zavřeného a připraveného pro Raddla, asi by si to i zasloužil, já jen, že jsem sehnal nějaké informace a Percy sehnal z ministerstva plány."

„Takže tím nám chcete naznačit, že do toho jdeme, protože jsme se na to připravili," odhadla Hermiona.

„Rozhodně to nebude procházka, takže jestli do toho jdeme, musíme se pořádně připravit," vyhnul se Aberforth odpovědi, kterou chtěla slyšet.

„Doufám, že za to Grindelwald stojí, očekávám, že půjdeme v noci, takže máme dostatek času na pořádnou přípravu, někdo by měl dojít za Horáciem pro zásobu lektvarů, někdo by měl sehnat aspoň ty částečné neviditelné pláště, jídlo a pití, přenášedlo pro jistotu a…já nevím, vy jste tu ty inteligentní," odmávl to rukou.

„Vypadalo to nadějně, než si se zasekl," pověděla Hermiona a všichni se zasmáli na jeho účet.

„Takže už byste mohli jít, já bych se rád vyspal, protože to vypadá na další bezesnou noc," povzdychl si a nedokázal si vůbec představit, co je dnes a zítra vlastně vůbec bude čekat.

**

V plné polní, jak to vtipně nazval Percy, stáli před ohromnými dveřmi do Nurmengardu, prohlížel si ten masiv, z kterého byl vchod postaven, ale stále ho překvapovalo, ten klid, který tu kolem byl, Aberforth to předpokládal, ale stejně ten klid byl takový to ticho před bouří.

„Doufal, jsem, že tyhle zvrácená slova, už neuvidím," pověděl zamračeně Aberforth a připadalo mu, že i ten slogan mu připomíná stejně hrůzné dětství, jako měl on sám.

„Pro více a více dobra, Grindelwaldův slogan, kterým omlouval všechny své pozdější skutky," přednesla Hermiona, jako kdyby to četla z knihy.

„Bojíš se toho setkání?" odvážil se zeptat, a jak očekával, zabodli se do něj pohledy všech, jediný Aberforth pochopil otázku, tak jak měla být chápána.

„Hned co si mi ukázal to spojení, jak umřel Gregorovitch, jsem tušil, že ten zloděj je Gellert, ale hledal jsem všechny důkazy, abych si to vyvrátil, což se mi nepovedlo, takže to je ta odpověď, nechci se mu podívat do tváře, protože vím, že mu nechci odpustit, ale ať už ví cokoliv nebo vlastní cokoliv, je důležité, aby to skončilo u nás a ne u Raddleho."

„Rozumím," pokýval hlavou a nevnímal ty nechápající pohledy a přišel blíž ke vchodu, aby přesně viděl ten znak, co je u toho nápisu.

„Znak Relikvií smrti, říkal jsem ti to, je to realita," poplácal ho po ramenu Aberforth a vytáhl si hůlku a začal něco latinsky povídat směrem k masivnímu vchodu.

„O čem se to bavíte?" pošeptal mu Percy, aby nerušil určitě složité kouzlo.

„Aberforthovo dětství nebylo lehké, jak si všichni myslí," pověděl neurčitě a s úsměvem si řekl sám pro sebe. „Budu respektovat tvé přání, tajemství je u mě v bezpečí."

„Tak děcka, to nejlehčí máme za sebou, podle plánů dál může projít pouze vždy jeden dospělý člověk a objeví se náhodně na některém z třech vstupních míst, každá má své pasti, své očarované strážné, nějaký ten částečný seznam všeho má Percy, ale tak i tak se musíme spolehnout na vlastní inteligenci, aby se nikomu nic nestalo."

„To už jsme slyšeli, není nutné to opakovat," pověděla Hermiona a snažila se kolem Aberfortha pohlédnout do tmy tajemného vězení.

„Jedno jste ale neslyšeli, měníme skupiny, vy tři jdete spolu a já jdu sám, uvidíme se na místě setkání," s úsměvem odcouval Aberforth do tmy a postupně zmizel.

„Pěkná podpásovka," shrnula to za všechny Hermiona.

„Neuděláme ale nic, jdeme," zavelel a jako první vykročil vstříc tmě. „Díky, že se mě snažíš takhle chránit," poděkoval šeptem a pak ho stejně jako jeho společníky pohltila tma a objevili se úplně jinde.

Oba ihned stáli s napřaženými hůlkami a kontrolovali chování stěn, stropů a podlahy, protože vše mohlo dělat problém, uviděl, jak Percy kleká k plánům a vše se snaží mapovat, jeho adrenalin byl na nejvyšší možné úrovni, nemohli si ani rozsvítit a louče opravdu nestačili, po očku kontroloval všechny světové strany a taktéž své přátelé, kteří tu byli nejdůležitější.

„Podle této staré malůvky bychom měli být v chodbě číslo 3, což znamená spoustu strážců, oživlými brněním s popravčími sekerami začínaje, až po nášlapné spínače, které okamžitě spustí palbu hodně nepříjemných kouzel, a navíc jsme už teď v matoucí kletbě, takže se nám bude zdát, že se stěny smršťují, že z ničeho nic umíráme a podobně, takže normálka," zhodnotil to Percy a plán zase schoval do hábitu a taktéž vytáhl hůlku.

„Trojka byla dost ošklivá, ale i na ní jsme připraveni ne?" optal se pro jistotu, v inteligenčních testech, jako byla tahle chodba, byl spíš taková morální podpora.

„Byl to Grindelwald při své nejvyšší moci, kdo to postavil, že Azkaban hlídá pět lidí a pár desítek mozkomorů, kteří se dají odehnat jedním kouzlem, neznamená, že tohle bude také tak lehké."

„Proč teda nejsou vězni tady, když Azkaban není chráněn?" rozpoutal debatu, která je jenom brzdila.

„Azkaban není dobře chráněn, ale ze všech informací, které se falešně vydávají, jde z něj strach, takže normální člověk by tam nešel a takové šílence jako je Raddle stejně nic nezastaví a konec řečí jdeme," přikázal Percy a on spokojen s odpovědí mohl pomalu vykročit.

„Na všechno Protego horribilis, pamatujte na to," naléhala na ně ještě Hermiona, ale spíš ujišťovala sama sebe, jak jí znal.

„Jste na místě se zakázaným vstupem, odejděte nebo zemřete bolestivou smrtí," pověděla z ničeho nic zhmotněná postava, cela oplechovaná brněním, věděl, že ta postava i její druh vedle něj je jen kouzlo, ale stejně nedokázal ovládnout svůj třes.

„Defodio," zakřičel on a slyšel i Expulso a Reducio, takže brnění s ohromným výbuchem odletěli do stěny, kde se rozbili.

„Plán neudělat žádný hluk, nám zatím vychází na jedničku," pověděl sarkasticky Percy, ale poté, co se brnění znovu začalo skládat, už toho nechal a stejně jako oni je zasypával hromadou zaklínadel.

„Zkamenění nefunguje, nějaký plán?" zařval Percy, poté co asi potřetí opakoval kouzlo Duro.

„Led?" navrhl první blbost, která mu přišla na mozek, ale když to nikdo neodmítl, začali kombinovat vodu a ihned ji zmrazovat, po jejich snažení byli brnění zamrzlé ve zdi a ze stropu visely ohromné rampouchy.

„Aspoň že v těch kopkách je ta zima, aby nám to neroztálo," řekla Hermiona a on ji musel dát za pravdu, tolik kouzel co teď použili, v žádném souboji v životě neviděl.

„Slyšíte to?" přerušil jejich tři kroky Percy a všichni se stejně jako on zastavili a zaposlouchali do šplouchání vody?

„Sakra," zařvala Hermiona a sledovala ohromný proud vody a natáhla hůlku, kterou ji okamžitě Percy zachytil.

„Je to klam!"

„A co když není!"

„V tom případě nám Merlin pomáhej!

„Uklidňující!"

Mezitím co se oni hádali, aby zmírnili napětí, on křečovitě svíral hůlku a přemýšlel nad tím, jestli to může být klam nebo ne, teprve když ta ohromná vlna byla tak metr před ním, zvednul hůlku a zařval: „Protego Horribilis, " a ta ohromná vlna mu do toho štítu s ohromným tlakem narazila a jemu jediné co se podařilo, bylo je za sebou ukrýt a všechnu vodu poslat kolem štítu dál. Byl ohromně rád, když se k němu přidali a zpevnili jeho hráz, protože ten tlak na jeho štít a tudíž na ruku byl strašný.

Voda zmizela za nimi a on tak mohl sklonit hůlku a rukávem si otřít pot. „Tyhle ty iluze jsou nejlepší," nedokázal si odpustit narážku.

„Jak si to poznal?" obdivně na něj vzhlédla Hermiona, což bylo asi poprvé a tomu se musel usmát.

„Jestliže Grindelwald to postavil, nenapíše do plánu přesné informace, takže ti, co by se to snažili podle nich projít, by teď byli pod vodou na začátku."

„Výtečná úvaha sekundu předtím, než tě převálcují hektolitry vody," poplácal ho po ramenou Percy a radši všichni napřáhli znovu hůlky.

„Půjdeme dál nebo tvůj šestý smysl říká něco jiného?"

„Shrňme si to, takhle chodba je udělána tak, že jí projde pouze jeden člověk, protože více dospělých kouzelníků to nepustí, to že jsme tu tři, je něco, s čím se nepočítalo, protože děti do vězení nepůjdou, takže logicky se počítá s tím, že sám na sebe nikdo nemůže poslat levitující zaklínadlo, ale když jsme tu tři-," začala Hermiona.

„Tak se můžeme postupně dolevitovat až k bodu schůzky," dopověděl Percy a Hermiona jenom kývla hlavou.

„Jdu první," řekl, aby se neztratil v debatě.

„Ani náhodou, první jdu já, ty půjdeš mezi námi," rozhodla Hermiona a on musel poraženecky sklopit hlavu, aspoň tedy do té doby, než si mohl vychutnat to, že byla Hermiona v moci jeho kouzla, škoda že všechny šílené nápady, jako obrátit ji hlavou dolů musel nechat na pokoji a co nejopatrněji ji přemístit pár desítek metrů dopředu. Po pár minutách šaškování konečně uviděli dveře, které se sami od sebe otevřeli a jim se zobrazila kruhová místnost se sochou koho jiného než Grindewalda v čele.

„Celkem obstojný čas," podotkl Aberforth, kterého si nevšimli díky tomu, že je všechny upoutala monstrózní socha.

„Čekáš dlouho?" pověděla zklamaně Hermiona, protože výzvu porazit svého učitele nezvládla a to ani, když byli v přesile.

„Nebyla to soutěž, jsem rád, že jste se sem dostali, i když mám tušení, že to bylo až příliš lehké," pověděl zamyšleně Aberforth, ale tento názor s ním nesdílel, nesmrtelná létající brnění s popravčími sekerami a pak vody jako kdyby praskla přehrada, mu prostě příliš lehké nepřipadalo.

„Nejsi jediný, kdo tu má tušení," práskl ihned Percy a on se musel zašklebit, naštěstí to přešel Aberforth bez otázek a tak všichni zase skončili pohledem na soše jednoho z nejhorších černokněžníků.

„Taky máte ten pocit, že nás ta socha sleduje?" řekla Hermiona a on se poprvé podíval nahoru do kamenných očí, které se opravdu dívali do všech stran a hlavně postupně pozorovali každého z nich.

„Jo dělá to celou dobu, co jsem tu stál, myslím, že to ale souvisí s támhletěmi dveřmi, které nejdou nijak otevřít," ukázal na dveře, které stáli naproti všem třem vchodům a už napohled vypadali, že nepůjdou otevřít.

„Zkusil jsi poprosit?" navrhl a očima hypnotizoval dveře, které se začaly pomalu a hlasitě otevírat a začali ukazovat po stranách mříže a louče, což byli vlastně jediné věci, které tam za těmi dveřmi byli.

„Za těch pár desítek let jsem se naučil o magii spousty věcí, ale ty mě stále dokážeš překvapit, jak jsi to dokázal?"

„A není to jedno? Důležité je, že se to povedlo ne?" optal se.

„Když se ty dveře otvírají z neznámého důvodu, můžou se i z neznámého důvodu zavřít."

„Nemyslím si, že by tu chtěl Grindelwald zůstat a zavřít se tu s námi, i když podle všech náznaků jste moc velcí přátelé nebyli," promluvil Percy a on mu v duchu poděkoval, nějak ho to tajemno táhlo za ty dveře, přece jenom za nimi čeká jeden z nejinteligentnějších a nejmocnějších lidí tohoto století.

„Až nás to tam zavře a my budeme muset prosit Gellerta, nechám to na vás," povzdychl si Aberforth a jako první udělal těch pár desítek kroků, až se ocitl za dveřmi, které se ne a ne zavřít.

„A pak že já jsem paranoidní," neodpustil si zašeptat Hermioně, která ho chtěla praštit, ale vyhnul se tomu tak, že se rychlým krokem vydal k Aberforthovi a stejně jako on zůstal viset pohledem na jediné plné cele, přímo naproti nim a musel přiznat, že alespoň Brumbál byl natolik dobrotivý, že ho zavřel zrovna v té, která měla malinký stoleček a něco co vypadalo jako postel.

„To už jsou návštěvní hodiny? Musel jsem prospat oznámení," uslyšel hlas plný ironie a sarkasmu, za který by se nemusil stydět ani Snape.

„I když je zavřený, neznamená to, že není nebezpečný," přibrzdil ho rukou Aberforth, ale on stejně vykročil blíž.

„Koukám, že se venku dějí asi velké průsery, že mě přijde navštívit Kozel a banda usmrkanců," pokračoval dál Grindelwald, když přistoupil asi na pět metrů od mříží.

„Čekal jsi nějakou důchodkyni na vztah? Tohle není seznamovací kancelář, Gellerte, tohle je vězení," nenechal se Aberforth.

„Tvá inteligence asi musela postoupit, protože ten Kozel koho jsem znal, by si vězení spletl s loukou."

„Dost!" promluvila Hermiona dostatečně autoritativním hlasem, aby zastavila hloupou hádku. „Šlo se sem kvůli něčemu a hádat se tu, to doufám nebylo."

„Pověz mi, jaký byl tvůj úžasný plán, Kozle, prosím oslň mě tvým intelektem," nenechal se zastavit Gellert.

„Ještě jednou promluvíš, když tě má přítelkyně zastaví a budeš si přát, aby tě tu sežrali krysy," půjčil si trochu síly z medailonu, který rovnou vyndal i zpod hábitu, nechtěl ho použít, ale tohle byl podle něj argument, který nemohl nechat být.

„Medalion Salazara Zmijozela, chlapče zaujal si mě," přiznal Grindelwald a přistoupil blíž k mřížím.

„Říkejte mi prosím, Blacku," využil dalšího přesvědčovacího manévru.

„Rodina Blacků, dobrá, řekněme, že si dokonce rád i vyslechnu, co tu děláte."

Musel se usmát, tohle se mu povedlo a tak ležérně ukázal na Aberfortha, kterému se na obličeji zračil lehký údiv.

„Takže nějaký magor se snaží ovládnout svět a mě chce zabít, aby se dozvěděl, kde je bezová hůlka? Kozle, to si jim neřekl, že já ji nemám a všichni, když by věděli posloupnost majitelů této hůlky, by věděli, kdo ji má teď, nečekal bych, že bude v tobě tolik zákeřnosti."

Podvědomě tušil, že jí Grindelwald nemá, ale to nebylo to, co tu hledal. „Nehledáme nějakou hůlku, ale věřím, že budeš užitečnější živý než mrtvý."

„V tom případě mě těší, že jsem vám odstranil skoro devadesát procent veškerých pastí a pak vám otevřel i dveře."

„Bezhůlková magie na takovéto úrovni? Radši bych ho omráčil před tím, než budeme chtít cokoliv udělat," navrhl Percy a jeho návrh zněl skoro jako příkaz a prosba zároveň.

„Proč si neotevřel dveře dřív?!" zeptal se Aberforth.

„Aby si mě mohl zabít?! Nenech se vysmát Kozlíku, ten mladý muž aspoň vypadá, že má nějaký cíl, v jeho očích je vidět moc a touha po ní, kdyby si přišel jenom ty sám, v životě bych tě k sobě nepustil a jsi tak bídný, že bys je sám neotevřel," vysmíval se Aberforthovi a zároveň složil tu nejzvláštnější poklonu jemu, jakou kdy dostal.

„Zachránil sis život, bylo to dobrý rozhodnutí, teď znič veškeré ty bariéry a dostaneš se pryč," pověděl, aby předešel další hádce.

„Kdybych to uměl, myslíš, že bych je nezrušil už předtím, chybí mi hůlka, mladíku," pokýval hlavou Grindelwald a jemu to připadalo, jako kdyby v něm viděl něco a bavil se tak s ním jenom proto.

„Nemám času nazbyt, takže když chce hůlku, tak mu ji dáme, ještě tady v kouzelném měšci mám hůlku na jedno použití od Weaslyových dvojčat, věděla jsem, že se jednou bude hodit," vytáhla Hermiona ihned poté, co dořekla jeden hodně podivně vypadající klacík.

„Smůla Gellerte co? Nakonec stejně budeš muset pomoci," řekl Aberforth a natáhl svoji hůlku a tak, udělali i všichni ostatní, když došel ke spínači, který byl očarován proti kouzlům a odstranil mříže, které dělali z Grindewalda vězně, nepřestával na černokněžníka mířit, Hermiona mu pouze hůlku hodila a on si jí divně začal prohazovat v rukou.

„Imperius," ozval se Aberforth, čímž je všechny dokonale překvapil.

„Odstraň všechny bariéry jedním kouzlem!" přikázal dál, a i když se určitě Grindelwald bránil, příkaz vyplnil.

„Mdloby na tebe," ukončil to Aberforth a odkopl nyní již nefungující hůlku pryč od omráčeného těla.

„Veškeré výčitky a námitky si poslechnu, až budeme v bezpečí, nyní musíme odtáhnout jeho tělo pryč a rychle zmizet," shrnul to Aberforth a on jelikož mu neměl, co vyčítat se okamžitě chopil nadnášejícího kouzla a jako první se vydal pryč, což bez pastí byla otázka několika krátkých minut.

**

V nejtemnější části noci, když už všichni spali, o čemž se samozřejmě přesvědčil, sebral z kuchyně nějaké to jídlo, láhev máslového ležáků a vydal se pro nějaké odpovědi do místnosti, která byla nejvrcholnější dílo, které mohli oni s Kráturou za ty dvě hodiny udělat.

Světlo mu odhalovalo postavu ležící na posteli, posadil se na židli a vedle sebe postavil podnos, vytáhl hůlku a jednoduchým zaklínadlem nadzvedl Grindewalda, a když se ujistil, že levituje vedle postele, kouzlo zrušil, což samozřejmě způsobilo menší hluk od nárazu, Grindelwald okamžitě vstal a nechápal co se děje, až teprve, když viděl jeho s hůlkou v ruce, určitě pochopil.

„Ty tu děláš služku? Konečně nějaké jídlo," zamručel Gellert a natáhl ruku, kam mu to Kráturova bariéra dovolovala.

„Za ty blbý kecy ses o to jídlo připravil, já jsem tu pán, který má otázky a ty mi na ně budeš pravdivě odpovídat, jestli ne, vychutnám si tvé hladovění a žíznění a věř mi, že mi mnohem lépe chutná, když přede mnou leží někdo, kdo dlouhou dobu nejedl," přikázal temně a aby předvedl, že to myslí vážně s rámusem shodil celý podnos na zem.

„V Kruvalu by ses vyjímal, pamatuji si, že v Bradavicích byla taky nějaká kolej, kde vyrůstali ti nejlepší z nás."

„Nejlepší? Vy černokněžníci jste akorát přišli, nadělali problémy a rychle zmizeli, kdyby Brumbál nebyl idiot, už dávno bys byl ve vězení."

„Myslíš si, že víš všechno? Kamarádíš se Kozlíkem a nevíš nic o jeho minulosti-."

„Ještě jednou budeš chtít přede mnou pomlouvat mé přátele a skončíš zle, rozumíme si?! Já otázky, ty odpovědi, býval si inteligentní, tohle snad pochopíš," řekl pevně. „S tím nitrozpytem bych to ani nezkoušel, metody se za padesát let vězení změnily, takzvaný nitrozpytový protiútok dokáže rozšmelcovat mozek a věř, že s tím mám už zkušenost," zavrčel a veškerou pravdu si upravil pro sebe, a když viděl malinký odraz strachu v očích starého černokněžníka, dodal si mnohem více sebedůvěry.

„Ve vězení si nadhodil něco o mé moci, vysvětli to," přikázal tvrdým hlasem, protože nějaké prosby tu neměli žádný smysl.

„Viděl ses někdy v zrcadle?" začal nehezkým tónem a tak pozvedl hůlku, aby ukázal, že to opravdu nebude trpět, a když uslyšel krátké zavrčení, znovu ji sklonil. „Tvá jizva je plná černé magie, celé tvé tělo vyzařuje černější magii než to moje, někdo na tobě zkoušel nějaké pokusy, což samozřejmě každý pozná," vyprskl Grindelwald.

„Řekl jsem pravdu!"

„Tobě nikdo nic neřekl?" vysmál se mu do obličeje. „Nikdo ti neřekl, že podle magie máš obrovský potenciál stát se stejným jak já? Bláhové děcko," pokýval hlavou starý černokněžník a jemu, i když tomu nechtěl věřit, mu to začalo hlodat v mysli.

„To dělá ta jizva po Avada Kedavře, všechno si jen ty vymýšlíš!"

„Avada Kedavra? Ty dokážeš v klidu říct, že přežiješ smrtelnou kletbu a přitom ti nedochází, že to není nějaký dar světla nebo podobné žvásty ze škol, ale jenom síla, která proudí v nás a pomáhá nám ovládnout mudly a nečistokrevné, jsi předurčen stejně jako já vykonat Více a více dobra a ovládnout je všechny silou," pokračoval Gellert a on vstal tak rychle, že za sebou shodil židli.

„Jsi jen obyčejný šílenec, kterému hráblo ze samoty! Pokud budeš dále říkat lži a nesmysly, už tě nikdo kromě skřítka nenavštíví!" Vyštěkl a odešel pryč z místnosti, kterou za sebou naštvaně zamkl, věděl, že jsou to lži, byl o tom přesvědčený, ale ten červíček pochybnosti, který mu připomínal, že má patřit do Zmijozelu, spojení s Voldemortem, zprávy v novinách, pomluvy ve škole a ostatní věci, byli to lži, ale když se na sebe podíval, přesně takový byl i mladý Raddle a určitě i Grindelwald.

„Ne! Nebudu žádný nový pán Zla! Mám přátele, kteří mi v tom když tak zabrání, nemusím mít žádný strach, Grindelwald je senilní, neví nic!" řekl si dostatečně nahlas, aby tomu i sám uvěřil, ale ztišil se, když uslyšel nějaké kroky na schodech, ale po tom, co tam přišel, už tam nikdo nebyl a tak s vědomím, že stejně neusne, zamířil do postele.

**

Grindewaldova slova se mu neustále opakovala v mysli a bodaly jako dýka do srdce, nechtěl jim uvěřit, ale jestliže Brumbál, Grindelwald i Raddle byli stejní jako on a stali se z nich parchanti s chutí ovládnout svět, co dokáže zabránit tomu, aby se nepřidal k nim. Celý den byl kvůli tomu zamlklý, a jelikož Percy i Aberforth odešli, nikdo mu to nemohl vyčítat, teda kromě Hermiony, která asi respektovala, že chce být sám a přemýšlet.

Už použil Imperius, Cruciatus a jednou bude muset použít i Avada Kedavru, jak s tímhle skórem může věřit, že ho ta magie nespolkne a nebude se snažit zvyšovat svou moc jakýmkoliv způsobem? Měl chuť se praštit, aby tyhle myšlenky vyhnal, ale věděl, že by to nepomohlo, pokud si to neurovná sám v hlavě a nesrovná se sám se sebou, tak tyhle myšlenky jen tak nezmizí.

Věděl, že některé otázky mu může zodpovědět jen pár lidí, ale jelikož Lupinovy nevěřil, Brumbála vidět nechtěl, ani nemohl, McGonagallovou to samý, Aberforth neměl čas, uchýlil se ke skoro až k sebevražednému rozhodnutí.

„Už si tu zase?" ozval se nevrle Grindelwald.

„Mám pár otázek," prozradil vážně a tím alespoň trochu upoutal černokněžníka.

„A já mám žízeň."

„Odpověz mi na mé otázky a dostaneš, co chceš," zvedl ze země židli a posadil se na ní.

„Doufám, že jsi víc čestný, než ty, se kterými jsem se dříve potkával, budiž co chceš vědět."

„Co vás donutilo k tomu všemu, experimenty na dětech v Kruvalu, nesnášenlivost proti mudlům, boj proti nečistokrevnosti a krvezrádcům," přiblížil pár věcí, co mu nešlo do hlavy a mohli by mu dost přiblížit to, proč takový lidi existují.

„Touha po moci? Touha po slávě? A co třeba bohatství, nic z toho sám nechceš? Lži si komu chceš, ale všechno z toho chceš, jinak by si zahodil Zmijozelův medailon, přestal vůdcovat všem těm lidem, co byli ve vězení s tebou a nakonec by si nechodil ani za mnou, protože já jsem přece ten zlý," přeháněl to Grindelwald se sarkasmem a ukazoval mu svět z pohledu, kterým ho odmítal vidět, ale jednou se rozhodl vědět všechno a tak to musel všechno spolknout.

„Co má společného bohatství a sláva s vraždou stovky mudlů?" odplivl si znechuceně.

„Neříkám, že všechno co jsem udělal, bylo dobré, ale prostě kouzelníci nepatří mezi ty nekouzelnické šmejdy, je potřeba to odlišit, nemůžeme jen tak mísit krev a zbavovat se všech vlastností, které máme po Merlinovi, Zakladatelích, Alberickovi, Morganě a třeba i po Peverellových. Magie si sice dělá, co chce a tak se s ní rodí i nekouzelníci, ale tím mísením za chvíli všechno zmizí a budou se rodit samí motáci, až nakonec za pár desítek let tu nezbude nikdo. Ochraňuj si je stejně jako Albus, ale až jednou přijde den, kdy všichni vyhyneme kvůli pozdnímu zásahu, nikdo z toho nebude moct obviňovat nás, těm co záleželo na velikosti nás hrdých kouzelníků ze známého rodu," pověděl vážně a dokonce i tak, že to nevypadalo jako nějaké ubohé chlubení, ale jenom čistá informovanost.

„Je vidět, že padesát let mimo informace je opravdu hodně," promluvila Hermiona za ním, a když poplašeně trhl hlavou, uviděl ji opřenou o dveře. „Mudlovští šmejdi, jak nás nazýváte, pokročili ve vědě, ještě pár let a práce s DNA zapříčiní, že ta vaše úžasná krev se nebude ztrácet, jenže to nikdo nechce z vás vidět, přes tu vaši pýchu a zaujatost vidíte jako sílu mávání hůlkami, ale zrovna vy byste měl vědět, co dokázali mudlové v druhé světové válce, kde jste určitě také byl. Je to jen o té hloupé kouzelnické moci, vy ji máte, oni ne, takže je všechny zavřete, abyste ukázali dominanci, ale kdyby se všichni najednou vzbouřili, vytáhli své zbraně, ukryjete se po Fidelovo zaklínadlo a vylezete, až bude po všem.

„Možná si myslíš, co všechno nevíš, ale víš, jak umřela skoro celá Brumbálovic rodina? Mohli za to mudlové, kteří viděli nejmladší sestru kouzlit, víš, proč začala druhá světová válka? Německo se usmyslelo, že obsadí veškeré státy a tím bude mít vládu nad všemi kouzelníky a kdyby se kouzelníci nepřipojili ke konci války, kdo ví, jak by to skončilo. Mudlové když zjistí, že někdo má něco, co oni ne, jsou schopni zabíjet. Kolik lidí jsi viděla umřít, holčičko, já tisíce, desítky tisíc, mrtvoly, kousky těl poházené v zákopech, na bojovém poli, za barikádami a nebojovali proti sobě kouzelníci, ale právě ty co nejvíc ochraňuješ. Poučuj teprve tehdy, až když budeš znát krutou realitu a ne to, co píšou v knihách," řekl Grindelwald vzdorně a jemu se udělalo mdlo, jeho představivost mu to zobrazovala až příliš přesně, což byla věc, co opravdu nechtěl.

„Ale-," nedokázala odpovědět Hermiona a po zdi sjela až na zem, kde si sedla.

„To je přesně ono, žiješ šťastně a vidíš svět růžovými brýlemi, to je ten rozdíl mezi námi a dokonce i mezi vámi," ukázal černokněžník nejdřív na sebe a pak postupně i na Hermionu a na něj. „Salazar Zmijozel měl jeden z nejlepších nápadů, ale vy takzvaní hrdinové jste z něj udělali idiota a temného černokněžníka, holčičko zkus někdy nehodou zabít člověka, kterého si vážíš, zkus někdy zastavovat stovky kulek, od závistivých mudlů se zbraněmi, jen si zkus někdy bojovat za lepší svět a být za to odsouzená na doživotí do vězení, které si sama postavila, až tohle vyzkoušíš, rád si na tohle téma s tebou popovídám, ale jinak si nech rady o nejhodnějších mudlech pro sebe!" zařval naštvaně Grindelwald a on vůbec neměl co říct.

„Odpověděl jsem ti na tvé otázky, teď ukaž, že tvé slovo něco znamená," řekl přímo Grindelwald a on se slibem, že své slovo dodrží, pomohl vstát Hermioně a odešli pryč.

Poprosil Kráturu, aby donesl občerstvení dolů a sám si s mnohem více smíšeným pocitem sedl na pohovku a byl opravdu rád, když si k němu ona přisedla a pohodlně se o něj opřela. Chtěl začít on, ale nenapadlo ho ani hloupý začátek, natož nějaký normální.

„Může to být pravda? Opravdu všemu čemu věřím je lež?" začala Hermiona on dál mlčel. „Opravdu jsme tací? Tak závistivý, že dokážeme rozpoutat války? Jsou tedy mudlové hrozbou, před kterou se musíme skrývat?"

„Já nevím!" zvýšil hlas, ale ne na ní, zvýšil hlas proto, že mu to přišlo všechno jako zlý sen. „Aberforth také zmiňoval, že Salazar nebyl tak zlý, jak se o něm říká, možná že jsme byli učeni Fénixovým řádem tak moc, až jsme si nevšimli reality nebo jsou to všechno jenom lži, ale může lhát člověk o svých zážitcích, když je skutečně zažil?"

„Harry slib mi, ať už bude pravda jakákoliv, uděláš to, co bude nejlepší dle tebe a nenecháš se strhnout na žádnou stranu," vyžádala si jeho pohled, aby se jí přitom díval přímo do očí.

„Zajistím nám všem dobrou budoucnost, poražením Voldemorta, tohle ti můžu slíbit," vyhnul se trochu odpovědi, co chtěla, ale neodolal tomu, aby jí políbil do vlasů.

„Tohle mi asi musí stačit," krátce si povzdechla a blíže se k němu přitulila a oba potichu přemýšleli o tom samém, jestli opravdu celý jejich život byla velká lež."


	37. Ukázka moci

Nikdo je už pěkně dlouhou dobu nepřišel navštívit a veškeré styky s Grindelwaldem řídil Krátura, dokonce i oni víceméně veškerý čas mlčeli a studovali knihy, psali si poznámky nebo dělali navenek cokoliv, ale tam uvnitř přemýšleli nad slovy, které se jim dostalo od Grindelwalda. Neměnilo to nic, ale to vědomí, že ne všichni zlý, jsou opravdu tací, jak je historie vykresluje.

„Harry, musím s tebou mluvit," řekl rychle Percy, potom co se z ničeho nic otevřely dveře.

„Hermiona by měla být nahoře, dojdu pro ni," zvedl se, ale byl zastaven jeho rukou.

„Nemyslím si, že by tohle chtěla slyšet," pověděl Percy.

„Nemám žádné nemanželské dítě," pokusil se zavtipkovat, ale když viděl nehybnou skoro smutnou tvář Percyho, okamžitě pochopil, že sranda právě skončila.

Došel tedy do jídelny, a když se opřel o linku, udělal kolem sebe protizvukovou bariéru a rukou popohnal Percyho, jestli to mělo být soukromé, muselo to být rychlé.

„Jsi první, kdo to ví, ale potvrdilo se mi, že na ministerstvu je spousta lidí, která ať už pod Imperiusem nebo dobrovolně slouží Voldemortovi," začal Percy a jemu na tom zatím nepřipadlo nic divného. „Dneska v noci byly nalezeny zbytky oblečení a těla v učební místnosti přemisťování číslo 3."

„Učebna 3?" zděsil se a ruce se mu začali třást. „To je ta…ta-."

„Ano, tam kde byla vyučována Hermiona. Včera to přišlo do záznamů, že Hermiona je oprávněná se přemisťovat a dnes byl nalezen…mrtev."

„Ne…to ne…" vykoktal ze sebe a málem spadl na zem. Naštěstí ho Percy včas zachytil a dopravil ho až na židli.

„Je mi líto, že to dopadlo takhle," řekl Percy a položil před něj skleničku whiskey, kterou ihned vyprázdnil.

„Ale byl to…tvůj přítel a jak…se to stalo?"

„Měl to udržet v tajnosti, ale někde se asi pochlubil, že spatřil Harryho Pottera a jeho partnerku a druhý den bylo veřejné, že Hermiona se může přemisťovat a dnes…" nechal větu nedokončenou a Harrymu se začalo dělat čím dál hůř. Další člověk, který kvůli němu zemřel.

„Raddle dokázal, že je zase nad věcí, a i když málokdo ví, proč zemřel, tak bohužel my tu pravdu známe. Na ministerstvu není bezpečno, za pár týdnů jsou volby a každý skrytě ví, že to bude Raddle nebo někdo ze smrtijedů."

„Musíme tomu zabránit. Nedovolím, aby kvůli mně zemřel Popletal nebo nějaký náhodný kolemjdoucí," prohlásil pevně a donutil se nedát na sobě znát žádné emoce.

„Jsem v tom s tebou," řekl Percy a pro něj to bylo více, než cokoliv jiného.

„Sežeň Aberfortha a pokud možno i Horácia nebo aspoň ať se dozví, že nastal čas, kdy se přestaneme schovávat. Ministerstvo nemůže padnout, ne teď!"

„Nebudou to slyšet rádi, ale mám stejný názor, jestli to chceš říct Hermioně, tak umřel někdo neznámý Avada Kedavrou. Znáš to, malá obranná lež nikdy neuškodí," řekl Percy a ještě jednou ho poklepal po ramenu a přemístil se. On tak v klidu mohl zrušit bariéru a pořádně si omýt obličej studenou vodou.

„Proč sakra musí umírat lidé kvůli mně!" zanadával potichu. Byl rád, že to nebyl pan White nebo někdo, koho si vážil. Bylo sice hodně hnusné přemýšlet, že někdo je lepší oběť než jiný, ale musel si navykládat ty správný lži, aby jim sám uvěřil, protože jestli padne ke dnu on, je možné, že padnou všichni a brečet se může kdykoliv, ne teď, když všichni potřebují vidět jeho sílu.

„Hermiono," pověděl potichu, aby jí nevyděsil, když byla začtená do knihy. „Byl tu Percy, předpokládá, že do pár dní bude nějaký smrtijed na ministerském křesle a také už je dle jeho názoru hodně lidí jemu věrných, někteří dobrovolně a ti ostatní jsou pod Imperiusem."

Uviděl, jak pomalu zavírá knihu a dokonce by se skoro vsadil, že její mozek pracuje na plné obrátky. „Očekávám, že nebudeme sedět pod Fidelovým zaklínadlem, ale půjdeme tam," řekla po chvíli a on jen potichu souhlasil.

„Jestli ministerstvo ovládnou smrtijedi, tak jsme v pěkném problému. Naštěstí je školní rok a všichni mudlorození studenti jsou ve škole, jenže jestli zaútočí v hojném počtu, tak tam budeme zbyteční, jedině, že bychom aspoň na jednu chvíli spolupracovali s bystrozory a Fénixovým řádem," pokračovala Hermiona a on, i když nechtěl spolupracovat s Brumbálem, věděl, že má pravdu.

„Myslíš, že to bude stačit?" zeptal se.

„Vím, nad čím přemýšlíš, nemůžu říct, že bych nad tím také nepřemýšlela, ale zdá se mi to jako běhat v červeném mezi stádem býků," neškodně přirovnala Hermiona a on se nad tím trefným přirovnáním musel usmát.

„Každopádně se při navrhování ujistím, že nikdo nemá při sobě hůlku, aby mě nepřipoutali a neodvezli k Mungovi."

„Tohle je válka, sice to vypadá zatím jako bezvětří, ale musíme použít veškeré síly. Aberforth to musí pochopit, pak už jen stačí tvé přesvědčovací schopnosti a naše šance se zase zvýší."

„Pokud sám nebude chtít, já s tím nic neudělám, ale je zbytečné o tom přemýšlet, důležité je počkat, až všichni přijdou, což bude někdy pozdě v noci, protože jak znám Lenku, nenechá si takovou šanci uniknout," usmál se, že je zase konečně uvidí všechny.

Stále hypnotizoval dveře a očekával, kdy už všichni přijdou. Hermiona už to vzdala a spala na pohovce. Nemohl se jí divit, bylo už po půl třetí a on měl v sobě už druhý čaj s povzbuzujícím lektvarem, a jelikož si je musel dělat sám, vždy ho i to částečně probralo. Zamítal myslet na to, že se něco nepovedlo a jejich zaseknutí je z důvodu nebezpečí, ale jeho zlatý náhrdelník stále ukazoval klid, takže klidný byl i on.

Zase se na chvíli donutil začíst do učebnice, která by ho měla naučit aspoň základy latiny, které byly nutností, aby konečně dali dohromady nějaké kouzlo nebo upravili nějaké triviální, které už je známé, ale čím déle bylo, tím méně se mu samozřejmě učit chtělo.

„Harry!" zvolala nadšeně Lenka, když ho spatřila, sotva stačil knihu položit na opěradlo, než ho objala a málem s ním převrátila křeslo. „Tak ráda tě vidím! Ani nevíš, jak se tam bez vás nudím."

„Také tě rád vidím," klidně se usmál a pozoroval přes její ramena, že se sešli všichni.

„Koukám, že Hermionu to čekání nějak zmohlo," pověděl Horácio a on jen pokýval hlavou, Lenka jakmile se od něj odtáhla, ji šla okamžitě vzbudit a to dost šokovým způsobem, přece jenom s někým zatřást v nejhlubším spánku, je…no typické pro Lenku.

„Co vězeň?" zeptal se jako první Aberforth a on jen kývnutím hlavy ukázal, že je vše v pořádku, prozatím.

„Kolik máte času? Přišli jste dost pozdě," pověděl vyčítavě.

„Bez neviditelného pláště to už není tak lehký, do pěti musíme být zpátky, musí nám ty dvě hodiny stačit," řekl Horácio nehezkou zprávu a on tedy ihned ukázal na schody, kde už byla připravená konferenční místnost.

Nebylo mnoho času, věděli to všichni a tak bez nějakých zdržování seděli u stolu a skoro každý z nich měl nějaký pergamen před sebou, což mu značilo, že všichni dělají své povinnosti výborně a to bylo pro jejich nelehkou práci nejdůležitější.

„Začni ty, Harry, přece jenom Grindelwald je nejdůležitější," vyzval ho Aberforth a on tedy s pořádným nádechem spustil.

„Je v klidu, nepokusil se o nic a dokonce i odpovídá na otázky-."

„Doufám, že mu nic z toho nevěříš!" ozval se rychle Aberforth a on si musel povzdechnout, stejně jako Horácio, který se místo něj chopil odpovědi.

„Je to padesát let, Aberforthe, padesát let, jestli se lidé mění, tak po půl století o samotě ve vězení."

„Hm a co teda říkal?" vyslyšel Aberforth argument a on po rychle komunikaci očima s Hermionou pokračoval. „Prý si myslí, že bych mohl být dalším černokněžníkem, dokonce mi řekl, jak velkou moc budu moct mít a že s nejvyšší pravděpodobností podle mé magie na mě někdo zkoušel nehezká zaklínadla či rituály."

„Je pravděpodobné, že se u něj po těch letech objevilo lepší vnímání magie, ani bych se nedivil po té dlouhé samotě, ale pochybuji o rituálu, spíš to vidím na to, jak si vyblokoval smrtící kletbu," vysvětlil Horácio a on jen pokýval hlavou.

„Pak jen povídal, že jsme malý parchanti, kteří nespatřili to utrpení druhé světové války a tak nemůžeme chápat jeho úmysly, jak chtěl změnit svět a to je asi všechno," dokončil vše, co chtěl říct, nezmínil pár věcí, ale ty mohli zůstat v jejich hlavě.

„Dobrá, Percy?" vyzval Aberforth dalšího, ale stále se nepřestával mračit.

„Na ministerstvu je navenek klid, ale jinak se všichni bojí nadcházejících voleb. Všichni co se odvážili nahlas promluvit proti Raddlovi, ne zrovna hezkým způsobem zemřeli, takže nikdo se nic neodváží udělat. Všichni pracují potichu a podezírají každého okolo sebe, protože se neví, kdo všechno s ním sympatizuje. Někteří už mohou být pod Imperiusem, ale s přesností můžu říct, že Popletal pod ním není, ale taktéž má strach, což mi dokonce přiznal. Navrhoval jsem mu útěk, takže doufám, že odejde, bude lepší, když smrtijedi vezmou křeslo nenásilně, než přes mrtvoly."

„To nezní dobře, jestli padne ministerstvo, bude to problém," řekla Hermiona, jakoby chtěl všem naznačit, že ona bude bojovat.

„Vskutku," potvrdil Aberforth. „Mé informace od jednoho sympatizanta, kterému jsem asi omylem podstrčil Veritasérum mi řekli, že příští neděli by se měl Raddle ukázat na ministerstvu, což rozhodně značí, že chce ukázat svou sílu, dominanci a dost možná i dosadit někoho do křesla."

„A to nám říkáš jen tak mezi řečí?" vypadlo z něj okamžitě. „Tohle není setkání seniorů, které nemusíme brát vážně, tohle znamená pohotovost!"

„Uklidni se. Vím, že je to důležité. Proč myslíš, že jsme přišli tak pozdě, chtěl jsem o tom zjistit co nejvíc. Každopádně je jisté, že už to začíná vřít, protože podle toho co říkala Lenka, si už Zmijozel začíná dovolovat, což znamená jediné, válka je tu."

„Já doslova říkala, že kromě McGonagallový a Kratiknota jim nikdo nic neřekne, takže si víceméně dělají, co chtějí, ale jelikož Nebelvír nemá tebe, Harry, tak se jim nikdo nepostaví a ta odvaha Nebelvírů se někam ztratila. Mrzimor začal kamarádit se Zmijozelem a tak je to tam celé na spadnutí, ale dokud je někdo nechytí při činu, nezmůže nikdo nic."

„Tobě se nic špatného neděje?" zeptal se okamžitě.

„Ne, jelikož nevyčnívám ani proti nim nevystupuji a taky dost dělá, že nejsem z mudlovské rodiny, ale každopádně jsem v pořádku."

„Dá se říct, že mi trochu věří," přidal se do debaty Horácio. „Nikdo pořádně ty lektvary neumí, ale jelikož všem dávám výborné, nikdo si nemyslí, že mám něco společného s vámi a jelikož jsem jejich oblíbený učitel, budou si myslet, že jsem s nimi."

„A jak to vypadá s námi, Malfoyem a Ronaldem?" zeptala se Hermiona a dalo by se říct, že to byla jeho jediná otázka, kterou chtěl vědět, ale nechtěl se zeptat.

„Malfoy nepromluvil, a i když se vrátil do školy, nikdo už není s ním, vede to Nott a Zabini. Malfoy věčně sedí sám a dokonce i jeho partnerka se s ním rozešla, myslím, že ať už měl důvod jakýkoliv neříct nic, tak proti sobě poštval zlost všech," řekl Horácio a on se nepřestával divit, co se na tom světě děje za zvláštnosti.

„Ronald Weasley je stále v péči nemocnice a dle informací, které mi řekla jeho sestra, se to nelepší… Jenže jenom my víme, že se to momentálně ani zlepšit nemůže, protože černá magie je zničující," pokračoval Horácio a on jen smutně kývnul, že rozumí.

„A co se jedná o vás, zatím to pozdržuje ředitel a celá školní rada, protože nemají dostatek důkazů a navíc Popletal by tě ani neočernil, ale jestli se stane na ministerstvu převrat, počítejme s tím, že se na vás vydá státní zatykač."

„Takže hlavní cíl opravdu bude obrana ministerstva?" pověděla skoro až natěšeně Lenka a on i když si taktéž přál boj, takhle natěšeně by to opravdu říct nedokázal, možná proto, že jsou stále jenom děti a budou stát proti těm samým vražedným mašinám.

„Percy i já budeme mapovat situaci, a jakmile se bude vědět přesná informace, upozorním na ni mého bratra, který zorganizuje naše chvilkové spojence a jelikož to bude boj na ministerstvu, pomůžou nám i ministerští bystrozoři a s trochu štěstí i obyčejní pracovníci. Raddle počítá s nulovým odbojem jako v Azkabanu, ukážeme mu, že se mýlí," řekl pevně Aberforth a on si nedokázal vysvětlit, proč je tu jako velitel on, když Aberforth má tisíc krát víc autority a síly než on.

„Čas se nám krátí," poznamenal Horácio. „Ostatní informace se dozvíme, když tak po zprávách nebo je tu ještě něco důležitého?"

Zhluboka se nadechl a nahlas vydechl, pro jistotu se podíval na Hermionu, která mírně pozvedla palec, a jemu to dodalo aspoň to trochu sebedůvěry, které potřeboval. „Jo ještě tu něco je," řekl zřízeně a tím je donutil k vnímání. „Jestliže máme jít za pár dní bojovat, potřebujeme trénink a k tréninku učitele."

„Možná Percy by vám mohl pomoci, já teď nebudu mít moc času a Horácio nemůže," řekl Aberforth, čímž mu dal další argument do sbírky.

„A co třeba někdo kdo je nám teď nejblíž?" naznačil, i když věděl, že to pochopí ihned všichni, přece jenom sedět u jednoho stolu s lidmi, jejichž IQ je hodně přes sto znamenalo, že nemůže je podceňovat.

„To nemyslíš vážně!" vyjel Aberforth a on se ani nedivil.

„Podle toho, co za sebevražedné akce předváděl v minulosti, bych tomu i věřil," pousmál se Percy.

„Jedna věc je bojovat s drakem či trollem, ale dát Grindelwaldovi i třeba částečnou svobodu je jako dát vrahovi dýku!" pokračoval dál naštvaně Aberforth.

„Co vás přivádí k myšlence, že bude ochotně spolupracovat?" zeptal se v klidu Horácio a on měl takovou tu smutnou radost, že aspoň někdo myslí racionálně.

„Byl by sám proti sobě, kdyby odmítl částečnou svobodu a navíc neměl by hůlku a bez hůlky by se nepřemístil pryč a jestli nám může někdo pomoci, tak je to on, přece jenom to nebyl nejobávanější černokněžník tohoto století pro nic za nic," přidala se k němu Hermiona.

„Nejobávanějším černokněžníkem se člověk nestane díky strašení malých dětí! Je to vrah, mučitel, tyran a kdo ví co ještě, je bez šance, že by začal spolupracovat, spíš vás všechny v nejlepším případě omráčí, ukradne hůlky a přidá se k Raddlovi!" zastával stále svůj názor Aberforth.

„Podle toho co říkal, bych spíš věřila, že začne chodit do mudlovského baru, než že by se přidal k idiotovi jako je Voldemort. Oba měli velice rozdílné názory a navíc Harryho si docela oblíbil," argumentovala Hermiona.

„Harry bojuje proti tomu, co on chtěl, to že Raddle dělá něco, co také nechce, neznamená, že nepůjde radši za ním."

„Jasný půjde za Raddlem, který by ho zabil, kdybychom tam nepřišli, bude stát za mnou, jestli ne tak ho nepustím, nejsem blbý, jestli něco takového naznačuješ," přitvrdil. „Nejsem malé dítě, které si nedokáže uvědomovat závažnost situace, jsem slabý a naše skupina čítá šest lidí, jestli chceme zvrátit misky vah na naši stranu, musíme spolupracovat s každým, kdo má aspoň podobné cíle, neučil si mě to tak?"

„Aberforthe, můžeme si udělat pár pojistek, nikdo tě nenutí přátelit se s někým, kdo v tvém dětství ti zničil život, ale tady jde o víc, než o tvůj nebo můj život, musím souhlasit s Harrym, je to sice šílenost, ale ne větší, než kterou takový hrdinové normálně dělají," promluvil Horácio.

„Pokud bude na vodítku, tak jsem pro, jestli se ptáte na můj názor," řekl Percy a on se musel usmát.

„Nevím, o čem se tu pořádně baví, ale zní to jako legrace," řekla Lenka a on se od srdce zasmál, byl rád, že vždy dokáže odlehčit hustou atmosféru.

„Dobrá, ale udělám si tolik pojistek a záchytných bodů a vy nebudete proti, jestliže chcete skákat do propasti, budu muset aspoň já být natolik inteligentní, abych vám všem nasadil padák," zamumlal Aberforth.

„Už musíme jít, nyní je to na tobě Harry, musíte trénovat. Jestli se ti podaří přesvědčit Grindelwalda nebo ne to je jedno, hlavně se připravte. Percy budu očekávat, že tu s nimi strávíš pár hodin na přípravu, já si vezmu na starost Lenku, ještě nikdy jste takhle všichni nebyli v takovémto nebezpečí, neberte to na lehkou váhu," ukončil to takhle Horácio a poté co se rozloučili, byli všichni pryč. Zůstali tu zase jenom oni dva a druhý nejobávanější černokněžník tohoto století.

**

„Kohopak to tu nevidím, že by náš zamilovaný páreček?" ozvalo se od Grindelwalda, když k němu přišli.

„Mohu se s vámi bavit jako s idiotem, jak se to snažíte dělat vy, ale já se to pokusím udělat jinak," odmlčel se a natáhl hůlku, a když uviděl ucuknutí černokněžníka, vytvořilo mu to úsměv na tváři. „Nevím, jak jste si představoval budoucnost, až vylezete z vězení, ale dle mého to nebylo skončit v dalším."

„Vysmíváš se mi?"

Přešel jeho otázku bez odpovědi a pokračoval: „Nevím, jaké jsou tvé životní hodnoty nebo cíle a abych řekl pravdu, je mi to jedno. V tomto světě jsou pouze tři strany, jednu vede Albus Brumbál, druhou ten, kdo vás chtěl zabít a zmrzačit a třetí já, samozřejmě je jasné, že k první ani druhé straně tě nepustím, ale moje strana je ti otevřená."

„Co bych z toho měl?" křivě se usmál černokněžník.

„Ze začátku lepší jídlo, oblečení a také možnost umýt se a přečíst si nějaké knihy," pověděla Hermiona.

„Tak co?" navázal.

„Padesát let jsem strávil ve vězení, bez oblečení, jídla i knih vydržím."

„Grindelwalde, válka se vyhraje i bez vás, jste v domě nezjistitelném žádným kouzlem, nedá se odtud odejít ani přemístit bez znalostí kouzel a hesel, pokud se nám něco stane, zemřete hladem či špínou. Je jen na vás jestli chcete umírat ve vězení nebo nám pomoct a mít stejné možnosti jako máme my," zalhal okamžitě, žádné takové ochrany tu nebyly, ale proč to musel on vědět.

„Nemám důvod s vámi bojovat, padesát let jsem strávil ve vězení, počítal jsem s tím, že tam zemřu, smířil jsem se s osudem. Nepotřebuji nic z toho, co mi nabízíš," otočil se Grindelwald a pomalu odcházel k posteli.

„Ani ukázat celému světu, že se mýlil? Předvést celému světu, že jste měl pravdu a vaše plány byli geniální? Dát lidem možnost, aby viděli, že status černokněžník patří pro Voldemorta a nechat vás oslovovat nejlepším bojovým mágem přítomnosti? Můžete odmítat veškeré hmotné věci, ale chcete umírat s myšlenkou, že vás všichni nenávidí nebo žít s vědomím jak vás všichni obdivují, protože to vy jste pomohl porazit zlo," řekla Hermiona a on na ni obdivně pohlédl a nebyl jediný, i Grindelwald se zastavil v pohybu.

„Padesát let, celé dlouhé půl století jste musel přemýšlet, určitě jste i litoval. S námi máte druhou možnost, v takovou jste musel doufat v těch nejnaivnějších snech, ale ona přišla, nezahazujte jí, třetí už nepřijde," pokračovala Hermiona hlasem, který snad u ní ani neslyšel. Už vedle něj nestála ta sedmnáctiletá Hermiona, najednou jako by zestárla a věděla co se svými schopnostmi udělat.

„Možná jsem vás podcenil, slečno," řekl Grindelwald. „Dobrá, pane Blacku, jsem váš, pokud mi slíbíte, že to co vaše přítelkyně řekla, se stane pravdou."

„Naše spojenectví nekončí podáním rukou, budu požadovat Neporušitelný slib, možná jako úctu k vám, ho na mě můžete požadovat také," řekl vážně a ukázal Hermioně, aby ho následovala, odešli usměvavě a nechali Grindelwalda s novými informacemi.

„Myslela jsem, že to bude těžší," řekla Hermiona a mrkla na něj.

„Měl jsem stejnou úvahu, dokud nepřišla má milovaná partnerka a nedokázala něco nemožného za pár vteřin."

„Obtížné hned, nemožné za pár vteřin, to mě neznáš?" zasmála se a ty pobavené jiskřičky v jejích očích ho prostě donutili se usmát. „Možná tahle válka nebude tak špatná, ale nemůžeme skončit jenom u Grindelwalda, jednou za mnou musí stát všichni, co za to stojí."

„Jedině tehdy, když já budu před tebou a nazveme nás Hermionina armáda," zasmála se a vytáhla na něj hůlku.

„Souboj o to, kdo bude moct vymyslet jméno?" navrhl neškodně.

„Přijímám, dneska tě nenechám vyhrát."

„Jako kdyby si mě někdy nechala, vždy si se vzdávala."

„Tak pojď Nebelvíre, ukaž mi sílu a odvahu lva," vyzvala ho vesele a ihned co se přemístili do soubojové místnosti a pořádně se jako řádní protivníci uklonili. Pak na něj spustila ostrou salvu barevných paprsků, které na jeho Protegu horribilis utvořili skoro celou duhu, naštěstí kromě zelené, tu by asi podruhé nezablokoval. Zrušil štít, skrčil se před kletbou, která narazila do zdi, vyslal dvě Impedimenty v rychlém sledu po sobě, ze srandy udělal kotrmelec dopředu, vyslal Expeliarmus, který narazil do již připraveného štítu a tak musel okamžitě uskočit pryč, když mu vedle nohy narazila svědící kletba.

Oba se znovu proti sobě postavili a museli zklidnit svůj dech a zpomalit srdce, protože to vypadalo, jako kdyby chtělo vyskočit.

Poslal na ní Confundo a s měřenou přesností vyslal odrážející se kletbu do zdi tak, aby ihned po odrazu narazila do ní, jenže tenhle podlý tah mu nevyšel, protože se Hermiona jenom skrčila a začalo to vše nanovo. Kletba střídala kletbu, štíty jenom odráželi zaklínadla, neustále se nějaká kouzla odrážela, na zemi se začala tvořit voda po Aquamenti a oni jenom splašeně dýchali a nebrali na sebe ohled.

Nebralo to konce, on měl nepřebernou zásobu kouzel a ona měla nepřebernou zásobu kouzelných štítů, takže jediné co se mu dařilo, bylo to, že se blížili ke zdi, což byla snad jediná výhoda. Když spatřil, že stojí sotva dva kroky od zdi, zamířil přímo na střed štítu a zaútočil silnější kletbou, kterou použil s ohromnou opatrností, ale její slabý štít, na tohle nebyl připravený a tak se mu podařilo jí odrazit do měkké zdi a v chytačské rychlosti, jí zamířit hůlku na břicho a kdyby měl brýle, mohl by se vsadit, že pod jejím dechem by se mu zamlžili, jak byli blízko.

„Asi… jsem vyhrál," pověděl zadýchaně.

„Mám pocit…že ne," dostalo se mu odpovědi a následného bodnutí hůlky do břicha. „Mířila…jsem na tebe dřív…než ty na mě."

„Takže nerozhodně?" navrhl usměvavě.

„Jestliže jsem byla rychlejší, asi bych měla vyhrát," pověděla zlomyslně a on ji pomalu vytrhl hůlku a společně s tou svojí ji pustil na zem a chytil ji za ruce a nad její hlavou je jemně přimáčkl ke zdi.

„Jak to vidíš teď?" usmál se.

„Stále mám pocit-," nedokázala odpovědět, protože ji pustil ruce a začal vášnivě líbat. Nešlo mu o nějaké vítězství, ale poslední dobou už na sebe neměli tolik času a to chtěl napravit, přitáhl si jí blíž k sobě a pravou ruku jí zajel do vlasů a začal s nimi dělat různé blbosti.

„Tvůj poct se mýlí," zasmál se šťastně, když mu došel dech.

„Dá se to připustit, přece jenom i remíza s Harry Blackem je takové vítězství," pohladila ho po tváři a on nemohl odolat, aby ji znovu nepolíbil.

**

Další den se objevil Aberforth a bez nějakých řečí a proslovů rovnou zamířil do provizorního vězení. Pobaveně sledoval, jak se na sebe mračí a možná i na sebe vrčí.

„Nikdy jsem si nedělal iluze o tvé inteligenci Kozlíku, ale je dobré, že si přenechal vůdcovství těmhle mladým, protože umějí víc věcí než pást kozy," pověděl Grindelwald a on musel zakročit a stoupnout si mezi ně.

„Nejsme tu pro tohle, takže Aberforthe prosím," řekla Hermiona a vytáhla hůlku.

„Poslechni mladou dámu, ví, že tu jsi navíc," zasmál se Grindelwald a on se na něj s hraným úsměvem otočil a aniž by to někdo spatřil, rychle vytáhl hůlku a ohromným proudem vody zasáhl černokněžníka, který tlakem spadl na zem.

„Ber to jako varování, Grindelwalde, buď budeš spolupracovat normálně, nebo umlčen a v provazech,"

„První možnost zní lépe," zavrčel starý čaroděj.

„Asius," smilovala se Hermiona a vysušila celou celu včetně samotného vězně.

„Natáhni ruku, Gellerte, neporušitelný slib znáš, uvidím podvod a věř mi, že Hermiona umí být velice zlá," řekl Aberforth a zrušil veškeré bariéry, protože ty Kráturovi už byli pryč.

Vytáhl si rukáv a pevně sevřel špinavou ruku budoucího spojence. „Přísahej, že nikdy nezradíš nikoho z nás, vždy budeš podléhat autoritě Harryho nebo jeho přítelkyně."

„Přísahám," zavrčel Grindelwald.

„Přísahej, že žádné informace o našem spolku, které zjistíš tady nebo kdekoliv jinde, nevyzradíš nikomu jinému kromě osob, kteří k nám patří."

„Přísahám."

„Přísahej, že uděláš cokoliv, aby si nám pomohl ve válce, a neuděláš nic, čím by si nám uškodil."

„Hodně hnusný slib, který nejde obejít," pověděl znechuceně Grindelwald. „Přísahám," řekl nakonec a třetí provaz magie jako had se přeplazil po jejich rukou a zmizel.

Ještě než tu ruku pustil cíl nutnost říct: „Vítej."

„Hm, ale radostí tě opravdu neobejmu," zavrčel Grindelwald.

„To jsem rád, nyní je tvým vězením tento dům, pokus se odejít a zemři," usmál se škodolibě a schoval hůlku.

„Dávejte na něj pozor," zašeptal ještě Aberforth a zamířil pryč, přesně tak, jak byli domluveni.

„Pokoj máš připravený po schodech nahoru, první dveře vlevo. Koupelna, kterou by si měl navštívit první, je hned vedle těchto dveří napravo. Až se upravíš, oblečení najdeš ve skříni. Přijď za námi do obývacího pokoje a nepokoušej se dělat žádné blbosti, nechci nalézt ihned tvoji mrtvolu," řekl pevně a ani se nepokoušel mu vykat, už to nebylo třeba.

Odpovědi se mu nedostalo, ale nadřazeně je minul a vylezl ven, což mu stačilo. Když si byl jistý, že je neuslyší, nahlas se začal smát až na něj Hermiona začala divně koukat.

„Dva kohouti na jednom smetišti, to bude sranda."

„To ti připadá směšný?"

„Ne, to že nejlepší kouzelníci všech dob jsou mi zavázáni neporušitelným slibem a nikdo mě nemůže zradit, je to sice odporný, ale tak nějak mě to těší," pověděl vážně.

„I já jsem ti zavázána slibem, je divný, že něco takového má možnost mě zabít, něco takového jako je slib."

„Nemluv prosím takhle," chytil ji za ruku. „Nikdy bych to neudělal dobrovolně, nikdy bych ti neublížil."

„Já vím, ale je to divné," usmála se a odešla stejně jako Gellert před ní. „Jdeš nebo si chceš hrát na vězně teď ty?"

„Obejdu se bez toho," pověděl pobaveně a společně jen museli čekat na Grindelwalda, protože je ještě dost věcí, které se musí probrat.

Nemuseli čekat dlouho, asi po hodině, přišel úplně jiný člověk, než kterého viděli předtím. Pořádný hábit a ostříhané vousy z něj udělali černokněžníka, místo bezdomovce, jak vypadal předtím.

„Našel si ve svém pokoji vše?" zeptal se jen tak, aby se neřeklo.

„Dokonce i zajímavé knihy, tak nějak jsem očekával ‚Hrdinové posledního století' či ‚Padlý černokněžníci v kostce'."

„Knihy rodiny Blacků takové knihy postrádají, ale ty názvy se mi líbili, pokusím se sehnat nějaký výtisk," pověděl znalecky a ukázal na volnou židli před nimi.

„Než začnete vy, chci říct něco já, abychom si rozuměli. Nejsme přátelé, zachránili jste mi život, já vám pomůžu zachránit svět, není v tom nic víc," řekl Grindelwald a on s tím neměl žádnou potíž.

„Pokud budeš užitečný, buď si klidně zlým černokněžníkem dál," pokrčila rameny Hermiona a on kývnutím souhlasil.

„Dobrá tedy, takže určitě jste mě nepustili, abych si sedl a četl si knihovnu."

„To určitě ne, chceme vyhrát a ne vždy to jde dialogy, takže určitě by se hodila pomoc s kouzly a tréninkem. Porazil si všechny, kromě Albuse Brumbála, to značí, že vědomosti máš a to je to, co potřebujeme."

„Tak to byla věc, co jsem opravdu nechtěl," zamručel Grindelwald. „Učit studenty? Sakra jsem nejobávanější černokněžník ne učitel."

„Třeba se něco nového taky neučíš, přece jenom padesát let mimo je dost," navnadila Hermiona.

„Dáme cvičný souboj, vy dva proti mně bez hůlky, pokud nebudete schopní dokázat něco takového, nehnu svým pohodlným tělem, abych vás aspoň něco naučil."

„Ale neočekávejte, že bez hůlky neumím nic, cvičil jsem to padesát let bez přestání a rozhodně nebudu šetřit černou magií," řekl pevně jako přísný učitel, což mu utvořilo takový ten zlomyslný úsměv na tváři.

„Dole je tréninková místnost, pokud sis za těch padesát let dostatečně odpočinul," začal provokovat.

„Porazit dvě děti, na to má bezhůlková magie bude stačit a ani se nemusíte bát na všechno znám protikouzla," vstal nadřazeně Grindelwald a chytil si plášť do pravé ruky, aby si ho nevláčel po zemi.

Došli tedy do bojové místnosti a nejdřív si vzal stranou Hermionu. „Bude používat jen černou magii, pochybuji, že umí ty kouzla jak bezhůlkově tak neverbálně, dej mi vědět, když to kouzlo nedokážeš zablokovat, abych mohl udělat něco jiného, cvičili jsme to tolikrát, to že je silnější neznamená, že porazí naši sehranost."

„Neměj obavy, ukážu mu toho tolik, že bude slintat štěstím, že nás může učit," zasmála se a dala mu rychlou pusu na tvář a stoupla si krok před něj a krok nalevo.

„Nechtějte po mně, abych se vám uklonil, takže začneme třeba…teď," vystartoval ihned Grindelwald a seslal na něj pro začátek přímo z prstů Fulgur vestis a Impedimentu. Všechno to Hermiona zablokovala před ním a on tak mohl zpoza ní vedle jejího štítu vyslat Expulso a Pulso, čemuž se musel Gellert uhnout a měl docela štěstí, protože za ním to udělalo celkem velký hluk.

„Jak chcete," zněl potěšeně Grindelwald a spustil na ně nějaká latinská slova, kterým nerozuměl. Snažil se stále zpoza štítu čarovat co nejsilnější, ale legální kletby, aby Hermiona neupadla vysílením, přece jenom, už to nebyli žádné srandy, podle toho, jak dělala úkroky do zadu. Poslal další útočnou kletbu, ale bohužel nemohl použít žádnou plošnou, protože přece jenom to byl normální souboj.

„Noceo," zahřměl Grindelwald.

„Innocens," stvořila před sebou Hermiona bílý průhledný štít, který se stal ihned černým, jak do něj kletba narazila. Viděl překvapení na tváři Grindelwalda a tak společně spustili salvu kleteb, kterým se nestíhal uhýbat a tak je musel slabšími štíty blokovat. Otočil se v rychlosti na Hermionu, která pochopila a vyslala kouzlo, jenž způsobuje brnění po celém těle a tím zruší štít, aby on měl čas poslat jednu kletbu napravo do zdi, druhou nalevo a třetí přímo na černokněžníka, ani Hermiona nezahálela a poslala na něj kletbu, ale Grindelwald i s ochromenou pravou rukou dokázal levou udělat kolem sebe vodní kopuli, která pohltila veškeré zaklínadla.

„Malleolus," vyslal Grindelwald něco, co vypadalo jako zapálený šíp a on nepřišel na nic lepšího, než na vyčarování Expertonum, který před ním a skrz Hermionin štít vyčarovalo ohnivé peklo. Byl rád, že přišel na výhodu tohoto kouzla, že když se drží někoho, je stejně imunní proti tomuto ohni jako on. Zrušil to kouzlo dostatečně rychle, poté co ho celý poslal na Grindelwalda, který to samozřejmě zablokoval nějakým pokročilejším kouzlem, než bylo Aquamenti.

Znovu na něj ale šlo, nějaké nehezké zaklínadlo, a když viděl, jak Hermiona pomocí kouzla Serpensortia vyvolává hada, který se okamžitě spálil po dopadu kletby, tak usoudil, že to nebylo nic příjemného.

„Defodio, Confringo," poslal další dvě výbušné zaklínadla a poté co viděl, jak se jim uhýbá a posílá něco dalšího, už jen doufal, že to Hermiona vyblokuje, protože už mu opravdu docházeli síly.

„Alpes," pověděla Hermiona a dokonce se jí to podařilo a tak sebral veškerou svou sílu a poslal na Gellertovi nohy pouta, na jeho ruku Petrificus totalus. Pak po domluveném signálu se začal s Hermionou rozestupovat, aby ho měli na mušce každý z jiné strany. Už ho to začínalo štvát a tak zaměstnával Grindelwalda ohněm a párou, dokud mu nebyla Hermiona skoro v zádech a než se stačil po ní ohnat, tak odletěl na druhou stranu místnosti a než stačil dopadnout na zeď, už byl kompletně paralyzovaný, díky naštěstí přesné kletbě.

Vysílením padl na kolena a jen tak, že stačil dát ruce před sebe, aby nepadl na obličej. Poté co zvedl svůj pohled na Gellerta, tak se mu v očích zračil obdiv. Dostali totálně na prdel a ten člověk neměl ani hůlku!

„Finite," zrušila kletbu Hermiona, ale hůlku nesklonila.

„Zamazali jste mi oblek, to je víc, než jsem čekal," pověděl Grindelwald a jednoduchým kouzlem si vyčistil oblečení. Na to že byl on naprosto unavený, tak se dokázal usmát, tohle byla ta nejlepší pochvala, kterou mohli dostat a Hermiona to jistě cítila také.

„Jdu si odpočinout, stejně jsem vás vyčerpal, takže nemá cenu v něčem pokračovat," řekl ještě Gellert a odešel z místnosti.

„Zdá se mi to nebo to byl příslib pomoci?" zeptala se Hermiona a on si jenom lehl na záda a koukal do stropu.

„Určitě nečekal…že ho…porazíme, takže…jsme…na něj…udělali velký…dojem," říkal mezi jednotlivými nádechy.

„Jak tak na tebe koukám, budeme muset tahat do bojů posilující lektvary," pověděla vesele a lehla si na něj.

„Budu…muset…zase cvičit kondičku, protože tolik silných kouzel…by mě fakt asi zabilo."

„Dokonce i Grindelwald vypadal zmoženě, takže nejsi na tom zase tak špatně, když přijmeš to, že si na stejné úrovni jako stoletý stařík," provokovala dál.

„Jak to, že ty máš tolik energie?"

„Obranná zaklínadla, spíš útočí na ruce nebo na nohy, když máš při nich špatnou stabilitu, v žádném tréninku počítám, že si nepoužil všechny tyhle zaklínadla, takže je samozřejmě, že budeš unavenější než já, ale zase mě na rozdíl od tebe bolí pravá ruka."

„To je fakt…hrozný," zamručel naštvaně, ale další řeči přerušil Krátura, který se objevil vedle nich.

„Krátura přinesl nějaké lektvary, pan Grindelwald řekl, že je pan Harry Potter zraněný," vysypal ze sebe rychle skřítek.

„Jen posilující mi stačí, jako zázrakem se mě žádné kouzlo nedotklo," řekl a vyprázdnil nabízený flakónek.

„Je tak hezké, že mě nazýváš zázrakem," vzala si také jeden lektvar, a poté co skřítek zmizel, stále leželi na té měkké, vyhřáté podlaze.


	38. Příprava na boj

„Jste pomalý jak želvy! U Salazara možná znáte pár štítů a nějaká kouzla, ale kdybych použil kouzla, na které neznáte štít, tak byste ani neuhnuli!" už poněkolikáté na ně zařval Grindelwald, když je nutil, běhat z jedné strany tréninkové místnosti na druhou.

„Pochybuji…že vás…někdo nutil běhat…protože přece…čistokrevní kouzelníci neběhají," pověděl tak zmoženě, že už v té větě nebyl slyšet ani ten sarkazmus, který chtěl použít, ale běžel dál, nechtěl mu nahrát do karet.

„Máš sílu na kecy? Tak místo toho běhej! Samozřejmě že jsem neběhal, měl jsem tutory na bojové umění, šerm a třeba i meditaci, tady jsem ale vaším tutorem já, takže budete běhat!"

Měl chuť ho pořádně nakopnout, když asi posté kolem něj běžel, ale sám chtěl mít takovýto trénink a tak si nemohl ztěžovat a navíc, mohl si hrát na frajera, ale včera byl natolik vyčerpaný, že byl rád, že mohli jít spát, takže jestli chtěl někdy bojovat proti někomu silnému, musel mít výdrž.

„Stačí, dejte si pauzu," řekl Gellert a on si rád sedl a opřel o zeď, podíval se na Hermionu, která vypadala ještě hůř, asi proto že měl oproti ní aspoň nějaký trénink.

„Kolik umíte bezhůlkových kouzel?" zeptal se zcela neočekávaně Grindelwald a oni mu jak jistě musel čekat, odpověděli, že žádné.

„Takže co uděláte, až vám někdo sebere hůlku?"

„Schováme se?" navrhla Hermiona a stejně jako on určitě nechápala smysl těchto otázek.

„Není kam, nemůžete ani utéct."

„Pokusím se ho nějak přesvědčit, aby nedělal to, co chce dělat?" navrhl další možnost on.

„Uplatit? Dobrý nápad, ale je možnost, že se něčí věrnost nebude dát koupit, takže co pak?"

„Vyprovokuji ho k nepříčetnosti a hůlku si vezmu jakýmkoliv způsobem?" zkusila Hermiona.

„Přesně tak! Dokonalá odpověď," pochválil Grindelwald. „Když on na vás míří dvěma hůlkami a vy nemáte ani jednu, nebudete si hrát na nějakého hrdinu, útok do slabin, je nejlepší volba, při vzdálenosti mezi vámi menší jak deset metrů, stihne vyčarovat tak dvě zaklínadla, uhněte se jim, srazte ho na zem a klidně i ubodejte."

„To je docela… odporný," pověděl nahlas.

„V tom případě, když vám seberou hůlku, stůjte a nechejte se tím prvním zaklínadlem zabít," pokrčil rameny a jemu to přišlo opravdu hrozné, takhle nad tím přemýšlet.

„Harry, zavolej toho skřítka."

„Kráturo," zavolal a ihned se před ním Krátura objevil.

„Skřítku, dones sem nějaké dýky, určitě taková čistokrevná rodina jich musí mít ve svém sídle spousty," pověděl Grindelwald, a když se na něj Krátura otočil, musel jako jeho pán s povzdechem říct: „udělej to."

„Ať už to pak použijete nebo ne, stejně jako každý čistokrevný kouzelník musíte se naučit dýku jak používat, tak vrhat alespoň na deset metrů, což je obvyklá vzdálenost při souboji. Je to vražedná zbraň, takže když nemáš hůlku, prostě jenom rychle hodíš a konec, vyhrál jsi."

„Tohle je dost ujetý," pověděla naštvaně Hermiona.

„Jestli chcete zachránit svoje zadky, budete se učit, co já chci! Jestli nechcete, já si půjdu číst a můžeme tohle skončit," dořekl Grindelwald taktéž naštvaně a jako na zavolanou se objevil Krátura s krabicí, která byla jistě z toho nejdražšího dřeva, které šlo sehnat.

„Kráturo můžeš jít," jemně odehnal skřítka a přejel poté krabici a jemným pohybem jí otevřel. Uvnitř bylo položených pět dýk v nějaké látce, která podle hmatu byla velice příjemná.

„Jedna chybí," zahudroval Grindelwald a sám si celou krabici vzal do ruky a vyndal z ní jednu dýku. „Dobře vyvážené, tohle je dobrá sada na trénink," zamumlal si pro sebe a v rychlosti, kterou opravdu nečekal, se otočil a tu dýku, kterou ještě před chvíli držel, vrhl na jednoho tréninkového panáka.

„Ještě se to neztratilo, vidíte? Nemusí se jenom zabíjet, tahle rána, po rychlém příchodu lékouzelníka, by možná skončila dobře, pokud by se…," došel Grindelwald k tomu panákovi a dýku vytrhl a zabodl jinam. „Pokud by se takhle nevytrhla a nezabodla do srdce, to už ani lékouzelník nezvrátí," zasmál se hrůzostrašně. „Teď vy, každý si vezměte dvě dýky, a pokud pětkrát po sobě nezpůsobíte z pěti metrů smrtelné zranění, neskončíte, rozumíme si?"

„Trénink na nic, za chvíli se setkám s Voldemortem a jediný co budu umět je házet dýku," zabručel dostatečně nahlas a sebral si z krabičky ony dvě dýky, co měl a naprosto naštvaně je stereotypně házel, došel si pro ně a znova házel, takhle asi stokrát, protože buď to šlo vedle, nebo to byla „náhoda," jak vždy zahlásil Grindelwald.

Po třech nejúmornějších hodinách se na to chtěl už vykašlat, pravá ruka mu už nešla ani zatnout, takže musel házet levou a to byl rád, že tam ta dýka doletěla, ale neukáže mu, že je slaboch, on se nevzdá i kdyby je pak měl házet nohou. Hermiona buď byla na tohle lepší, nebo prostě měla jen štěstí a dokázala se osmkrát po sobě trefit, což se mu prostě nedařilo.

„Stačí, už mě nebaví sledovat tu hrůzu, až budeš schopný pokračovat, tak mě zavolej," mávl na něj výsměšně Grindelwald.

„Já…můžu pokračovat," zavrčel nebezpečně.

„Poslední pokus, přestaň si tu hrát na ublíženého chudáka, čapni tu dýku do pravé ruky a tref se. Pokud si ubožák, tak si dojdi pro lektvar, ale nediv se, že tě nikdy nebudu brát vážně."

Sebral si tedy dýku do pravé ruky a s velkou bolestí ji sevřel, zakousnul se do rtu, aby z něj nevylezla ani hláska a po pečlivém zamíření hodil. Jeho veškerá radost, ale zmizela, když viděl, jak vedle to hodil, ale k překvapení jeho a určitě i Grindelwalda dýka v půli cesty k panákovi změnila směr a trefila ho přímo do hlavy s takovou razancí, že se panák převrhl.

„Když už jste sami o sobě neschopní, aspoň že vaše spolupráce je na dobré úrovni," řekl Grindelwald, otočil se a odešel.

„Počkej, vyléčím ti to, tady zatím vypij lektvar," podala mu malý flakónek a on se musel usmát. Byl rád, že na něj myslí.

„Na léčící kouzla jsem levá, tak aspoň předstírej, že to pomáhá," usmála se na něj a použila pár pro něj známých i neznámých zaklínadel, po kterých se mu opravdu ulevilo.

„Jelikož tvá ruka s hůlkou je nepoužitelná, budeme se věnovat teorii," řekl Grindelwald po jídle, ať už měl cíl jakýkoliv, dařilo se mu jej uštvávat dobře. „Neustále jsem se zajímal jen o bojovou magii, takže ode mne neočekávejte nějaký trénink formulí nebo přeměňování, jelikož ale má záliba byla taktéž léčivá zaklínadla, protože v mé době nebyl nikdo, kdo by dokázal pořádně vyléčit vedlejší efekty po Cruciatu, kterých jsem pár zažil, takže se budeme učit takhle. Harry naučím tě ty nejsilnější, a jestli budeš chtít tak i ty nejtemnější zaklínadla, které znám, ty budeš zkoušet na Hermioně, která se tak bude učit na ně štíty a protizaklínadla."

„Nebudu zraňovat svou přítelkyni!" vyjel okamžitě.

„Když se to naučíš poslat silně na partnerku, bez rozmýšlení to pošleš na kohokoliv. Není důležitý být mocný, když je člověk srab a nedokáže ublížit, když uvidím, že na ní neútočíš silně, budeš se ty bránit mým zaklínadlům. Bude to tvá motivace, buď se budete učit společně, nebo ona se nic nenaučí a ty se naučíš akorát snášet bolest po mých nepříjemných kouzlech."

„Nic-."

„Harry, on má pravdu, když na mě budeš útočit ty, budu se lépe bránit a rozhodně bude lepší, když mě zraníš ty, než nějaký namyšlený černokněžník."

„Takže, když si rozumíme, přestaneme se vykecávat a začneme se učit, tady máte pergameny, co jsem přes noc napsal, a učte se, jdu se vyspat, protože koukat na vaše znuděné tváře je hrůza," dostalo se jim další přednášky a než stačili něco říct, už byl zase pryč.

„Moje latina není na zrovna dobré úrovni, ale ty kouzla se mi zdají dosti nepříjemné," pověděl, když si přečetl jen názvy kouzel, protože víc vědět zatím nepotřeboval.

„Bude nás učit po svém, takže pokud chceme další lekce, musíme ho poslechnout a zatím se to dá přežít."

„Jestli mě nezabije Voldemort, tak jemu se to jistě podaří," povzdechl si nahlas a zadíval se na podrobný návod na zvládnutí třech kouzel, které by měl prý znát, ale neznal, takže minimálně do půlnoci měl zase co dělat.

Čím dál méně za nimi někdo chodil, ale neměl ani čas to vnímat. Grindelwald je mučil denně desetihodinovým tréninkem, kde probírali teorii či procvičovali prakticky, dokonce jim i pomáhal s vytvářením kouzel, ale stejně to šlo pomalu, možná proto, že po deseti hodinách kompletního vyčerpání se jim nechtělo už ani myslet.

Uběhla zase nějaká doba od jejich poslední schůze a stále neměli žádné nové informace, jako kdyby každý měl mnoho věcí na práci, nebo kdo ví co, ale nikdo nepřišel. Důvod proč ale na to nemyslel, bylo kvůli plnému rozvrhu, kde prostě nezbyl na starosti ani čas.

„Myslíš, že ta akce na ministerstvu se nestane nebo proč se nic neděje," zeptala se při večeři Hermiona a jemu se zdálo, že tuhle otázku přivolal svými myšlenkami.

„Nevím, co chcete na ministerstvu dělat, ale nečekejte, že kamkoliv půjdu bez hůlky," změnil téma Grindelwald a napil se své kávy.

„Umíš možná nejlépe na světě bezhůlkovou magii a netrumfneš si jít pryč?"

„Hůlka je jenom sice užitečný nástroj, ale taky radši budu zabíjet dýkou, než abych je umlátil pěstmi, takže ano mohl bych tam jít bez hůlky, ale pokud můžou být má kouzla užitečnější, nezahodím to."

„Gregorovitch je mrtvý, takže ti další hůlku neprodá," řekl jen tak mezi řečí.

„Mrtvý? Který hajzl ho zabil?!"

„Voldemort, nepřítel číslo jedna," znechuceně se usmál, když si jen vzpomněl na ten hnusný blbý ksicht.

„Hm a kdo vám tu v Anglii prodává hůlky?"

„Olivnader," pověděla Hermiona.

„Možná jsem to jméno už zaslechl, takže asi bude dostatečně dobrý, aby mi nějakou prodal."

„Bohužel to má pár mezer, ta první je, že si zavřený v domě, kam se nikdo nedostane. Druhá je, že si zavřený v domě, který nesmíme opustit a ta třetí je, že nemáš ani peníz," vyjmenoval tři nejdůležitější zádrhely v plánu.

„Nemám ani peníz? V Rusku mám spousty peněz a byl jsem dostatečně prozíravý, abych si v mládí udělal účet i u těch prohnaných skřetů tady a pokud chceš, abych bojoval, budeš mi muset nějak zařídit návštěvu s tím Olivandrem."

„Určitě bude radost tě protahovat po Příčné ulici, oni se přece tři hledaní zločinci v pohodě ztratí," pověděl ironicky.

„To jsi takový tupec furt nebo to ze sebe děláš? Sedíš naproti nejmocnějšímu bojovému mágovi století. Myslíš si, že se nedokážu pořádně zastřít?!"

„Nevím, co dokážeš, ale-."

„Už byste se mohli přestat hádat!" přerušila je Hermiona. „Grindelwald má pravdu v tom, že potřebuje hůlku a ty máš pravdu, že se nemůžeme jen tak někde ukázat, takže až si budu jistá, že je to bezpečný, přemístíme se."

„Dobrý kompromis, tak sledujte děcka," ukončil hádku Gellert a pomocí pár latinských zaklínadel se je pokusil zastřít.

„Došla ti magie?" rýpnul si, když viděl, že jsou nezastřený.

„Pitomče, tohle nejsou ty cirkusové triky, co si normálně viděl, tohle je skupinové zastření, proto sami sebe vidíme, ale ostatní nás ne."

„Jak to můžeme dokázat?" optala se Hermiona.

„Podívej se do zrcadla, sama sebe ani nás neuvidíš nebo si zavolejte skřítka, mě je to jedno," rozhodil rukama Grindelwald.

„Kráturo," zvolal.

„Accio zrcadlo," ozvalo se zase od Hermiony.

„Pane Harry?" pověděl nechápavě Krátura, takže to asi fungovalo.

„Jdeme na chvíli pryč, kdyby někdo přišel, řekni mu, že jsme hned zpátky."

„Krátura udělá."

„Takže, když to funguje, můžeme jít," pověděla vesele Hermiona, protože už se jí asi taky stýskalo po svobodě.

„Grindelwald se určitě přemístí za námi, je to přece nejlepší bojový mág, tak mu nebude dělat problém se bez hůlky přemístit," řekl zlomyslně a prohnaně se usmál.

To že se na něj Grindelwald zamračil, bral jako výhru, takže rychle ho čapnul za plášť a Hermionu za ruku a přemístil se na své obvyklé místo za přepážku mezi normálním a kouzelnickým Londýnem.

„Za mnou a buď ticho," poznamenal a zamířil rovnou k Olivanderovi, kde museli chvíli počkat, protože už tam někoho měl. Poté, co se ujistili, že jsou sami a to tím, že Hermiona čekala venku, otevřel dveře a stále zastřený vytvořil jednoduchou protizvukovou bariéru.

„Ta bariéra je krám," pověděl Grindelwald a zakouzlil svoji a rovnou je odestřel.

„Á pan Potter, říkal jsem si, že slyším dveře," přijel na kouzelných schodech Olivander až ke svému pultu. „Jdou o vás zajímavé zprávy, pane Pottere."

„To jsme všichni velice rádi, ale jsme tu kvůli mně, takže prosím drby později," řekl nabručeně Grindelwald a on se musel usmát.

„Jistě tedy, pochybuji, že si jdete pro svou první hůlku, takže vaše jméno? Možná si vás budu pamatovat a budu vědět kam zajít."

„Mé jméno není důležité."

„Bez nějakých indicií to bude nekonečné hledání," stál si za svým Olivander a on jen znuděně čekal.

„Jestli začnete ječet," pohrozil Grindelwald, což mu přišlo strašně zábavné. „Grindelwald a teď už bych rád novou hůlku."

Sledoval výraz na tváři starého prodavače hůlek, který se postupně měnil, až se nakonec objevil udivený a ihned na něj mířili dvě hůlky, což mu přišlo dost zvláštní, ale ihned vytáhl svojí a přidal se na stranu Grindelwalda.

„Koukám, mistr ve svém oboru, myslel jsem si, že jenom Gregorovitch umí zacházet s dvěma hůlkami najednou, ale asi je to souznění všem výrobcům," řekl v klidu Grindelwald, ale on by byl mnohem radši, kdyby natáhl ten svůj dlouhý prst a něco předvedl.

„Nevím, co děláte venku z vězení, nevím, co děláte s panem Potterem a už vůbec nevím, co děláte v mém obchodě, ale pokud neodejdete, zavolám bystrozory."

„Je tu bariéra, která by tomu zabránila a venku čekají další, kteří by zabránili komukoliv vejít," zalhal Grindelwald na takové úrovni, že i on tomu skoro věřil a to věděl stoprocentně, že je to lež.

„Prodejte mi hůlku, já vám dám peníze a všichni budeme spokojení."

„Pane Olivandere, nemusíte se obávat-."

„Víte, kdo je u vašeho boku, je to vrah-."

„Vrah malých dětí, mučitel bezbranných a ten největší bídák, který existoval, přeskoč ty oslovení a vraťme se k práci," pověděl stále v klidu Grindelwald.

„Nevím, na jaké straně stojíte, pane Olivandere, ale pokud to není na straně Voldemorta, musíte nám pomoci."

„Nevyslovujte to jméno!"

„Tak mi sakra dej tu hůlku!" konečně Gellert začal projevovat naštvání. „Nebudu bojovat za váš lepší svět bez hůlky, ten váš Volde-zmrd, kterého se tu všichni bojíte je horší než já, takže mi dej hůlku, schovej se mezi ně a počkej, až to všechno skončí, pak můžeš prodávat hůlky dál."

„Chlapče, měl by si vědět-."

„Brumbál mu důvěřuje!" zvolil pádný argument, nemusí říkat, který z Brumbálů mu vlastně důvěřuje.

„Opravdu?"

„Kdyby ne, myslíte, že bych tu byl uprostřed školy?"

„Dobrá tedy, počkejte tady," schoval obě hůlky a vydal se i s kouzelnými schody někam mezi regály.

„Říkal jsem, že je to debilní nápad, to sis nemohl ukrást větev a omotat ji dračí blánou?" zanadával šeptem.

„Třinácti centimetrové bukové dřevo s dračí blánou," podal mu nějakou hůlku a Grindelwald mu jedním mávnutím skoro zničil celý obchod, takhle to pokračovalo dál, dokud nedostal do ruky asi jednapadesátou hůlku, která byla jen jedenácticentimetrová a už ani nevnímal, co bylo uvnitř.

„Děkuji, že vše proběhlo tak hladce," neodpustil si Gellert nakonec svou ironii, když on musel zaplatit.

„Pane Pottere, dávejte na sebe pozor," řekl nakonec Olivander a poté se alespoň on rozloučil, když Grindelwald zapomněl vychování doma v Rusku. Zrušil svoji bariéru a nechal se venku společně s Hermionou znovu zastřít.

„Vás chlapy někam poslat," neodpustila si a pak už je mohl v klidu přemístit.

„Víte o tom, že kdybych neměl na sobě ten hloupý slib, mohl bych udělat cokoliv?" zeptal se neočekávaně doma Grindelwald.

„Bez slibu by si hnil ve vězení, takže by si stejně neudělal nic," schladila jeho nadšení Hermiona.

„Nechtějte po mně, abych vám děkoval," poznamenal Grindelwald a donutil je k dalšímu „cvičnému souboji," jak to on nazval, ale ten skončil jinak, asi po minutě, Hermiona visela hlavou dolů a on měl strašně reálnou představu, že hoří, aspoň těch pár sekund, než to Grindelwald zrušil.

„Štítu znáš možná dost, ale vyjít s obyčejným Protegem proti neznámé kletbě je sebevražda," začal ihned kritizovat. „Buď kouzli rychleji, nebo pomaleji, ale vybodni se na nějaké Mdloby na tebe či ten hrozný Expeliarmus, to už prostě nemusím ani blokovat, to už hůlka blokuje sama jak je to pro ni výsměch, znovu."

A tak bylo „znovu," po něm přišlo na řadu „ještě jednou," nakonec to bylo „naposled," a po něm se vzbudil až ve své posteli s Grindelwaldem mířící mu hůlkou na břicho.

„Tvá partnerka zaspala se štítem, jestli chceš vědět, co se stalo, ale neboj, ty orgány jsem protikouzlem zase dal do kupy."

„Nemám rád ten humor, kde leží moje tělo a ostatní se tomu smějí," zavrčel z postele.

„Tvá přítelkyně bohužel taky ne, takže jsem se smál jenom já, ale co, budeš v pořádku… snad… teď se vyspi, zítra pokračujeme," mávl na něj Gellert a on najednou pocítil touhu, mu trochu přiškrtit vzduch do plic, která naštěstí skončila, když se zavřely dveře.

Další den ale naštěstí trénink neprobíhal, neboť přišel Aberforth, což ihned říkalo vše o závažnosti této situace.

„Dobré ráno," zvolil Aberforth dle jeho nejhorší možný pozdrav.

„Jaké by to bylo ráno, kdybychom tu neseděli? Připadá ti normální sem snad týden nepřijít ještě potom, co tu rozhlásíš, že se připravuje útok na ministerstvo? Říká ti něco slovo starost?" vyjel okamžitě, tohle považoval za vrchol, kdyby tu nebyl Grindelwald a nemučil je tréninky, tak by si tu ukousali nehty strachem.

„Harry!" pověděla vyčítavě Hermiona, ale to on nechtěl slyšet.

„Bylo mnoho věcí na práci, takže jsem nemohl přijít, omlouvám se."

Zakroutil hlavou, jako že tomu blábolu vůbec nevěří, ale dál se v tom nerýpal, jak oni k němu, tak on k nim.

„Během zítřka by se to mělo uskutečnit, neví o tom zatím nikdo, kromě nás a Snapea, který to jistě vyříkal mému bratrovi, takže už dnes v noci se tam musíme všichni přemístit, protože Raddle nebude jistě takový blázen, aby nezačaroval tu nejsilnější bariéru proti přemístění a jelikož mi na rozdíl od mého bratra nemáme fénixe, musíme tam být dřív, všichni budeme čekat u Percyho, takže všechno je naplánované."

„A co Lenka a Horácio?"

„Lenky táta jakoby onemocněl, takže má dovoleno se z Prasinek dneska dostat na návštěvu, s tím, že jí pozítří někdo ze školy vyzvedne, pan Láskorád je s tím obeznámen a Horácio nám bude bohužel chybět, musí být ve škole, aby nebyli žádné pochybnosti, že Zmijozelský učitel pracuje pro ‚dobro' a také aby dal pozor na to, že žádný student se té bitvy nezúčastní, přece jenom nechceme malé Zmijozely uprostřed boje."

„Tady máš plášť, Gellerte," vytáhl z kapsy temně šedý plášť a hodil ho po něm. „Všichni čtyři budeme mít tento plášť, aby nás nikdo nepoznal, protože musí poznat pouze Harryho, aby si udělal aspoň trochu dobré jméno."

„Hrozný nevkus," zavrčel Gellert, ale dál to nerozváděl.

„Jestli se to ale nepovede, spíš si to jméno zhorším."

„Raddle nebude bojovat, dojde možná na krátkou přestřelku, ale tohle není jeho cíl, aby bojoval proti tolika kouzelníkům, má sice dost špatných vlastností, ale hloupost mezi ně nepatří."

„A kde mám plášť já?" podivila se Hermiona. „Nečekáte, že budu doma ne?"

„Půjdeš stejně jako Harry bez pláště, jen ani všichni vědí, že vy jste tým, který se nebojí Raddlemu postavit."

„Jako kdybych já se bál, hnusný šedý plášť," odfrkl si Grindelwald, což mu vytvořilo mírný úsměv na tváři.

„Lenka se ode mě tedy sem za chvíli přemístí, společně přijďte po půlnoci k Percymu, bude na vás čekat a hlavně může to být i dvacetihodinová hlídka, tak se tu dneska nemučte, ať to zvládnete," ukončil svůj krátký rozhovor Aberforth a bez rozloučení vstal a přemístil se.

„Také jsem tě rád viděl, všemu rozumím a nemám žádné otázky," pověděl dost nahlas do ticha místnosti. „Jak mě ta ignorace vytáčí," zamumlal si pro sebe a najednou ztratil chuť i jíst, místo toho teda vytáhl hůlku a jedním kouzlem změnil barvu pláště na černou.

„Dík, kluku, přece jenom kouzla na přeměny jsem zapomněl."

„Gellerte, chci se naučit nějaká lehká kouzla, po kterých nevstanou, ať se jich zbavíme co nejvíc v nejkratší době."

„Takové přání se mi líbí, dobrá, uděláme s tím něco."

„Neměli bychom se přepínat, slyšel jsi," pověděla Hermiona.

„Co jsem slyšel, on tu někdo byl? To musel asi zmizet hodně rychle, že jsem to ani nepostřehl," stále z něj nezmizel ten vztek.

„Že já se vůbec o něco pokouším," povzdechla si Hermiona, ale dál to nerozváděla a za to jí byl vděčný, protože jestli měl být na zítra připravený, tak bude, ale ne tím, že bude dva dny ležet.

Už to bylo asi pět hodin, co seděli v místnosti se spisy Percyho kanceláře, byl to dobrý plán, protože pak by se tam nedostali, ale nikdo nepočítal s tou ohromnou nudou a zvlášť, když všichni spali a on si vzal za povinnost to, že bude vzhůru a hlídat, jestli sem náhodou někdo nepůjde, ani pořádně projít se nemohl, protože ať už to byl její plán nebo ne, usnula Hermiona na něm a on byl tak nucen v jedné poloze v nepohodlném křesle strávit kdoví kolik hodin.

„Měl by si také usnout, ať už to bude jakýkoliv, nepotřebujeme, aby tě slabost porazila," řekl Aberforth.

„Stařecké problémy se spánkem?" usmál se. „Jsem zvyklý spát málo, první dny v našem sídle jsem nespal skoro vůbec, neměl jsem dobrý pocit z toho všeho a tak jsem hlídal, aby ona se mohla v klidu vyspat," kývl hlavou na šťastně spící Hermionu. „Takže teď je to stejné, budu v pohodě, nemusíš se bát."

„Lenka, Hermiona i Percy tě vidí jako vzor, nezapomínej na to."

„Tak ať jsou v tom případě v bezpečí," řekl pevně, ale vzpomněl si na ještě jedno téma, který chtěl probrat. „Vadí ti, že je Grindelwald v našem týmu?"

„Jednou jsem řekl, že potřebujeme každého pro uskutečnění našeho vítězství, jeho síla nám určitě bude k užitku, jen prostě naše rozhovory skončí u naší společné práce," pověděl šeptem Aberforth, protože jistě nechtěl být slyšen.

„Chápu, aspoň teda doufám."

„Ano, zrovna ty to jistě chápeš, protože ty na rozdíl ode mne, dokážeš dávat druhé šance a to je vlastnost, kterou ti strašně závidím a nyní dobrou noc," svěřil se Aberforth a on, než se stačil dát optat, uviděl jen hůlku v jeho rukou a pak mu hlavou proběhla poslední myšlenka, že se přece jenom rád takhle vyspí, protože spánek způsobený kouzlem nebo lektvarem působí na rozdíl od normálního ihned.


	39. Boj o ministerstvo

„Je tu! Pán Zla je tu! Utíkejte!" někdo zařval a on byl dokonale probuzený, otevřel oči a uviděl všechny kromě Percyho.

„A to se mi tak hezky spalo," zamumlal Grindelwald. „Zabiju každého, kdo mě probudil."

„Navlíkněte se do plášťů, ihned!" zakřičel Aberforth a všichni v panice začali hledat a navlíkat plášť, včetně jeho, než si vzpomněl, že on žádný nemá.

„Percy je s ministrem, musíme rychle do hlavního sálu, tam určitě bude i Raddle se smrtijedy a přemlouvat, aby se všichni vzdali, že nechce prolévat čistokrevnou krev."

„Co tam chce ministr? Musí utéct!" připravil si hůlku a snažil se přeřvat ten obrovský hluk splašených lidí, kteří se snaží někam zmizet.

„Neřeš ministra, musíme okamžitě jít, Gellerte zastření," poručil Aberforth a bez řečí se tak stalo.

„Dolů rychle, nenechte si odhalit obličej, až budete nezastření nebo až Harry řekne, zaútočte!" dal poslední pokyn Aberforth a všichni společně vyběhli po schodech dolů, protože výtahy samozřejmě nefungovali.

Zastavil se před hlavním sálem a sledoval minimálně dva tucty smrtijedů v čele s Voldemortem, jenom co se mu na okamžik podíval do očí, padnul na kolena bolestí z jizvy.

„Nitrobrana, Nitrozpyt, Harry!" pošeptal mu tvrdě Aberforth a on rád poslechl, byla to ta rada, kterou chtěl slyšet, protože mozek pod náporem bolesti nic nevymýšlel, tvrdě to trénoval dlouhé měsíce, muselo to přece přinést nějaký užitek, nebude tu u Merlina ležet na kolenou, jenom kvůli tomu, že nějaký šašek stojí proti němu.

Po pár vteřinách to přestalo a tak malátně následoval Hermionu k obří soše, která už od nepaměti stála uprostřed sálu, a za ní už čekali všichni, poznal na jedné straně sálu pár bystrozorů mířících na smrtijedy na straně druhé, ale nikdo zatím nezačal boj a jemu to připadalo až přespříliš divný.

„Korneliusi Popletale, přijď se mi sem vzdát a nemusí být zraněn žádný kouzelník čistokrevné krve, nejsem tu za účelem boje, odstup ze své funkce a jako správný ministr zachraň všechny zde," pověděl velice hlasitým hlasem Voldemort a jemu ten úlisný hlas ničil sluch a také způsoboval strašnou bolest v jizvě, kterou musel bez přestání korigovat silou nitrobrany.

„Jsem tu, Raddle," uslyšel zezadu bystrozorů hlas ministra, který vystoupil sám z řady a s ním dopředu udělal i pár kroků Percy.

„Jmenuji se Voldemort!" zasyčel nebezpečně.

„Říkám lidem pravým jménem, je to má povinnost," nenechal se Popletal zastrašit a on zůstal překvapen nad statečností ministra, který byl všemi popisován a nazýván jako největší zbabělec.

„Vzdej se své funkce a předej ji mně a budeš ušetřen," řekl Voldemort, ale on si byl jistý, že je to lež, celá tahle debata byla jednou velkou lží a ministr to musel stejně jako on už dávno vědět.

„Nabídka, která se neodmítá, že ano, ale kdybych byl ušetřen, jak bych mohl umírat s čistým svědomím, kdybych nechal největší zlo dopadnout i na ministerské křeslo?"

„Vybral sis," zavrčel nebezpečně Voldemort a on se rychlým rozběhem dostal za Popletala, bylo to tak rychlý, že ho nikdo z přátel nedokázal ani zadržet, což bylo přesně jeho cílem, zastavil se tak, aby ministr nemohl cítit jeho zrychlený dech, ale tak, aby jeho reakce mohli být bezchybné.

„Avada Kedavra," zahřmělo sálem a na Popletala směřoval zelený paprsek, který měl ministra zabít, všichni na to koukali jak na hloupý mudlovský film a nikdo neudělal nic, včetně samotného ministra.

„Cruciatus," chopil se tedy obrany sám a zamířil přímo proti paprsku a sledoval spojení zaklínadel přesně v půlce dráhy, v tom se toho stalo mnoho, jejich zastření zmizelo a zpoza sochy vyletělo na překvapené smrtijedy spousta paprsků a i ministr, který se vzpamatoval, vyslal svoji kletbu na Voldemorta, který byl donucen skončit mocné spojení jejich hůlek a vyblokovat tuto kletbu, naštěstí ani bystrozoři nezůstali v klidu a tak kolem něj prosvištělo minimálně deset zaklínadel a on byl rád, že se mu podařilo překvapit.

„Voldemort je náš," vzpomněl si na příkaz, který mu nadělil Aberforth a tak zamířil na smrtijeda bránící se jedné kletbě a pomocí kombinace Defodio, Confringo, Expulso poslal tohoto smrtijeda s ohromným výbuchem na druhou stranu sálu, bylo to něco, co si strašně přál udělat už dlouhou dobu a teď měl spousty možností.

Ale jakou chybu udělal, zjistil, až když na něj letělo minimálně pět kleteb a on neměl způsob jak se bránit, skrčil se a levou rukou si kryl obličej, ale rána nepřišla, spíš obrovské světlo, které dokonce proniklo, přes jeho přivřené oči.

Před ním stál Albus Brumbál a mnoho lidí s Fénixova řádu, nechtěl se s nimi bavit, ani je pozdravit či uvítat a tak se za jejich zády rozběhl pryč a dál střídal jednu ničivou kletbu za druhou, nemířil přesně, spíš to byla taková krycí palba, ale pro něj bylo teď podstatné něco jiného, přimět svůj sluch soustředit se pouze na jeho okolí, protože tolik vyřčených kleteb nebo rámusu z účinku těchto kleteb, ho strašně rušilo.

„Neopouštěj nás!" poprosila Hermiona, když se schoval za její štít a mohl tak popadnou na krátkou sekundu aspoň dech na úspěšnou ofensivní taktiku, kterou se tak dlouho učili, nyní byl chráněný a to mu pomohlo začít myslet jako vůdce a ne to co předváděl do teď.

Všichni byli dobře rozmístění, jediný co sledoval, bylo to, kde je Voldemort a kde jsou ostatní z jeho týmu, věděl, že Percy je s ministrem a Hermiona s Lenkou jsou s ním a Aberforthovi s Grindelwaldem se snad nemohlo nic stát a tak byl momentálně spokojen se situací a mohl celý svou soustředěnost usměrnit na ofenzivu.

Neměli žádný stálý cíl, Hermiona neustále tvořila nové a nové štíty nebo před ním budovala bariéru z jakéhokoliv materiálu, který byl k dispozici, aby byli neustále krytí. Lenka mu neustále kryla záda, protože smrtijedi už byl všude ne jen na té jedné straně bojiště. Společně furt postupovali, protože stát na jednom místě byla sebevražda. Nikdo z nich nevěnoval přílišnou pozornost souboji Voldemorta s ředitelem, všichni z jeho týmu byli na tohle připravení, nikdo neudělal takovou chybu, aby se zakoukal na problémy jiných. Prostě útočil na cokoliv, co se mu zdálo logické, střídal samé bojové kletby, ale bohužel jen málo skončilo užitkem, protože nikdo ze smrtijedů nebyl dítě, aby nedokázal zhmotnit dostatečný štít proti bojovým kletbám.

„Jdu pomoct Percymu!" uslyšel od Lenky a tak i on spustil salvu kleteb na případné útočníky, krycí palba to bylo to, co chtěla naznačit, měla pravdu, ministr je důležitá figurka, která tu nesmí padnout a i když by ji radši měl u sebe, nemohl být tak sobecký.

Lidí v masce bylo příliš a on nyní musel se otáčet i za svá záda, protože jedna kletba do zad, by pro něj mohla být konec a pro Hermionu samozřejmě taky, věřil jí, že se postará o všechny přímé kletby, takže on musel být ten, kdo nepustí žádné zaklínadlo do zad.

Chtěl se otočit zpátky a donutit ji ke změně pozice, ale než stačil vydat byť jen jedinou hlásku, padal k zemi, hlavou mu proběhla spousta možností, ale bolest nepřicházela, aspoň ne do té doby, než dopadl tvrdě na zem. Zjistil, že na něm leží Hermiona což mu rozhodně na zlepšení situace nepomohlo, viděl její omluvný výraz, který značil, že to nedokázala a pak se k jeho radosti rychle odkutálela pryč a jemu najednou na mysl přišla otázka, co to bylo za kletbu, že to nedokázala vyblokovat. Každopádně to pochopil jako nutnost rozdělení, ze země se rychle pomocí rukou zvedl a jako poraněné čtyřnohé zvíře se rozběhl taktéž pryč akorát na opačnou stranu, cestou dokonce musel přeskočit jedno tělo a mohl jenom doufat, že to není nikdo z jeho přátel, se štěstím se vyhnul jednomu zbloudilému paprsku, který prolétl těsně vedle něho a on mohl jenom poděkovat Merlinovi, že ho to minulo.

Konečně mu ale došel ta skutečnost, že ani Hermiona mu nemůže tak pomoci, jak čekal, je tu tolik nebezpečných protivníků, kterým musí uhýbat a ne schovávat se za nikým, kdo rozhodně nemá na tyhle smrtijedské sráče z dob první války.

Nemohl tu zůstat stát a přemýšlet o nyní již nepotřebných hloupostech, první koho uviděl ve své blízkosti, byl podle rezavých vlasů někdo z Weasleyů a tak se na moment k němu připojil, ihned zjistil, že to Bill a tak společnými kletbami smetli jeho protivníka, který mohl jenom chvíli vzdorovat, protože ani Bill ani on nepoužívali kletby, které se dali dlouho bránit nezkušeným kouzelníkem, což tenhle mladý a nemotorný smrtijed rozhodně byl. Nevnímal to ale dlouho, protože jakýsi instinkt ho donutil zvednout hůlku a blokovat kletbu nebo něco, co ho odmrštilo i se štítem dobrých pár metrů, kde udělal pár kotoulů a nakonec zabrzdil až u nějakého dalšího těla, jakoby tohle nebyla dostatečná smůla, ještě hloupě dopadl na levou ruku a dost bolela.

„Sakra!" zaklel nepříčetně, když se pomalu a bolestivě sbíral, donutil se nepodívat na snad omráčené tělo, nechtěl spatřit obličej nikoho, nikdo si ho nevšímal, Bill byl pryč, Hermiona byla pryč a on tu zničeně klečel uprostřed bojiště.

Kleteb kolem bylo strašně mnoho, ale to si přestal uvědomovat, když konečně spatřil cíl číslo dva, Belatrix. Vztek se v něm objevil jako mávnutím hůlky a zamířil rovnou k ní, když si vychutnávala nějakého svého protivníka, ale najednou ho nějaké ruce silně chytili a ještě silněji s ním zatřásli, až málem upustil hůlku

„Co to krucinál děláš! Tady jsi na bojišti ne na promenádě! Jestliže je to tvůj nepřítel, beru si ho já, běž pomoc ministrovi!" zakřičel na něj naštvaně Grindelwald a odstrčil ho pryč. Vzal to na vědomí, nechal se ovládnout emocemi a medailonem, i když bylo malicherné to svádět na kus věci, tak jenom spěšně obhlédl situaci, na zemi bylo už mnoho zraněných, ale nikdo se nemohl přemístit, ne když tu byla ta bariéra, viděl, jak Grindelwald stojí proti Belatrix a posílá proti nějaké kouzlo, které bylo k celé té smůle zablokované.

„Ty jsi mi ale proradná mrcha!" zasyčel Grindelwald a otočil se znova na něj protože Belatrix se stáhla mezi své druhy. „A co tu děláš ty, neválej se tu a jdi něco dělat, tohle není divadlo, prcku!" seřval ho znovu Grindelwald a on si začínal připadat jako naprostý idiot.

Rozběhl se znovu, až zakopl a ze země si všiml nějaké ženy bez hůlky, po zadku couvající k jednomu ze sloupů, rychle zvedl svou hůlku a zaostřil na osobu, která se plížila k této ženě, podle pohybů poznal hrozbu, před kterou ho varoval Aberforth, vlkodlak Fenrir Šedohřbet, ten který útočí a přeměňuje ostatní i ve své lidské formě, bylo mu nakázáno nepouštět se tohoto protivníka, ale jeho pud Nebelvíra, říkal něco jiného.

Uviděl pracku, jak se blíží k ženě, kterou nemohl poznat, protože se krčila ve stínu sloupu a ze země zamířil na Šedohřbeta. „Sectumsempra," zakřičel ze země a poslal nejsilnější řezací kletbu, kterou znal, a ta neminula, stačil si všimnout, že ta kletba byla tak posílená vztekem a surovou magií, že doslova uřízla Šedohřbetovi ruku, který zařval bolestí, ale nepadl na zem, ani nijak neukázal bolest nad skutečností, že nemá ruku, v amoku se i bez ruky s jenom krvácejícím se pahýlem rozběhl proti němu, chtěl zvednout hůlku znovu, ale jenom ten pohled do očí této zrůdě ho na chvíli odstavil, na chvíli, která pro něj mohla být smrtelná.

„Assa in tuo succo," pověděl za ním Grindelwald a Šedohřbet dopadl na zem a začal šíleně řvát.

„No tak hafane, smaž se ve vlastní štávě!" zařval znovu Grindelwald a jakoby svými slovy pustil do kouzla mnohem více síly a tak Fenrir zle zakňučel a dál řval bolestí, tohle nebyla zrovna pastva pro jeho oči, ale Gelertovi to nijak vůbec nevadilo.

„Dělej, kluku, postarej se o toho zatraceného ministra, musíš ho dovést do bezpečí! Já se postarám o tuto zrůdu," uslyšel ještě a tak dal rychlým kývnutím na vědomí souhlas, ale hned se nerozeběhl za ministrem, musel se ujistit, že ta žena je v pořádku a tak se vydal jako první tam, než uviděl v dáli Hermionu, jak bojuje proti nějakému smrtijedovi sama, zastavil se v půlce pohybu a chtěl změnit směr, ale protivník jenž stál čelem k Hermioně najednou z ničeho nic odletěl pryč a cestou udělal tolik otoček, že i profesionální hráč famfrpálu by bledl závistí, podíval se po směru paprsku a uviděl šklebícího se Gellerta, který dělal dokonale svou práci.

Otočil se tedy zpátky ke svému dřívějšímu cíli a cestou už nepotkal naštěstí žádné náhodně odražené zaklínadlo, protože byl už na té druhé straně, kde se už skoro nebojovalo, protože tu už nikdo nebyl, oběhl onen sloup a spatřil na zemi, klečící a třepající se Fleur, která sice mířila před sebou hůlku, ale vypadalo to stejně bídně, jak se bránil proti Šedohřbetovi sám.

„Fleur, pojď, dostanu tě do bezpečí," podal ji svou poraněnou ruku, ale pohled směřoval se svojí pravou rukou, co kdyby náhodou letělo nějaké zaklínadlo, nebyl už takový hlupák, aby takhle riskoval, ne teď, když ho Gellert nehlídal, neudělá přece žádnou hloupost, nemůže, udělal jich přece za tak malou chvilku dost.

„Arry?" ozvalo se překvapeně stále tím vílím hlasem, jaký si pamatoval, nemohl se ani usmát, jak jeho výraz byl kamenný po těch strašnostech, co už tu viděl, nikdy by si nepředstavil, že vlkodlak bude mít ještě strašnější oči než samotný Voldemort.

„Ano, jsem to já, ale pokud mě chceš ještě vidět živého, tak prosím rychle vstaň," naléhal, a když ji rukou bolestivě vytáhl na nohy a její ruku si přehodil kolem svého ramena, tak vyrazil. Byl rád, že snad kromě vyvrknuté nohy nebyla zraněná a tak stále připravený zamířil k Percymu a Lence, kteří bránili zuby nehty ministra, a dokonce viděl, jak tam pomalu couvá Hermiona, nakonec si všichni uvědomili, že když jsou slabý, tak bude síla v jednotě.

„Harry, jsem tak ráda, že si v pořádku!" přivítala ho Hermiona a hodně rychle pochopila naléhavost situace a z druhé strany pomohla nést Fleur.

„Musíme ale zmizet, pane Popletale, musíme se schovat," zakřičel už z dálky a všímal si stále hrdého ministra, který neutekl z boje, jako správný vůdce, ale jako správný vůdce by měl být obklopen svou armádou, ale nebyl tu nikdo… byli tu jenom oni čtyři.

„Tahle bitva je prohraná, bojuje tu pár posledních, bystrozoři utekli jak šváby, takže musíme udělat ještě poslední věc, následujte mě do mé kanceláře!" přikázal ministr a on se podíval po svých přátelích, všichni kdo měli volné ruce, drželi před sebou štít a čekali na jeho rozhodnutí, rozhodnutí, které mohlo být zásadní.

„Je to jediná místnost, odkud se dá přemístit, jediná místnost, na kterou neplatí žádné bariéry," vysvětlil rychle Popletal a to mu stačilo, tohle potřeboval vědět, to byla ta informace, které tu měla zásadní roly.

„Odvedu tam Fleur a ministra, musíme věřit, že Aberforth a Grindelwald dokáže prolomit tu bariéru, ale kdyby náhodou ne, musíme mít záložní plán. Ředitel sice bojuje s Voldemortem ale určitě to nebude dlouho vyrovnané. Percy a L-," zastavil se ve jméně, protože nesměl prozradit její utajení. „Prostě vy tři, zůstaňte tu, odvedu je do bezpečí a ihned se vrátím, musíme tu zůstat do té doby, než dostaneme příkaz se stáhnout, pak odvedeme co největší počet lidí!" rozkázal nakonec a všichni sehraně a najednou přikývli.

„Dobrá, ale běžte," zakřičel na něj Percy a rozběhli se jako správná trojka znovu do boje, tohle momentální krytí nemohlo dlouho vydržet, a tak když viděl, že se ministr vyměnil s Hermionou v podpírání, co největší rychlostí vyběhli ke krbům, které bohužel fungovali jen v rámci ministerstva, jak už se mu podařilo zjistit a poté, co se tam společně naskládali a ze zásob, které měl ministr u sebe, hodili letax, zmizeli ve známém zeleném ohni.

„Ať tu chcete cokoliv, tak rychle!" zařval vyděšeně, neměl čas, oni tam bojovali a on si tu schovával zadek, každá sekunda byla drahá, co když teď…ne musí jim přece věřit.

„Samozřejmě," zamířil rovnou ministr k nějakému sejfu, který k jeho překvapení byl mudlovský, párkrát zatočil kolečkem jako v těch filmech co sledoval skrytě u Dursleyů a vytáhl z nich nějaké papíry, které si rychle ministr podle potřeb zmenšil a ostatní spisy rychle nechal zmizet.

„Tohle Harry jsou veškeré peníze, které má ministr k dispozici, dělá to obrovskou sumu, vím, že za to budu odsouzen na doživotí za zradu ministerstva, ale ty peníze jsou tvoje, poslední skutek, co jako minstr udělám, nenechám ty peníze smrtijedům, vezmi si to a vyhraj tuhle zatracenou válku," udělal obrovské šlechetné gesto nyní už asi bývalý ministr Popletal.

„Děkuju, nyní ale musíme jít!"

„Samozřejmě, tady máš kámen, který ti dovolí se přemístit, nemám jich bohužel víc, uvidíme se snad v lepší době, Harry, možná jsem nebyl nejlepší ministr, ale snad jsem ti dostatečně pomohl, mám v tebe důvěru, udělej to pro nás," řekl nakonec ministr a přemístil se, nebylo to žádné gesto sraba, ministr odešel jako hrdina.

„Tohle mi bude muset někdo vysvětlit, Arry," zašeptala překvapeně Fleur a stále nemohla pochopit absurditu téhle situace, ale nikdy by nepřiznal, že ani on ji nechápe.

„Fleur věříš mi?" zeptal, a když viděl její kývnutí, pokračoval. „Přemístím tě na Grimmauldovo náměstí, bez hůlky se nebudeš moct přemístit, ale vrátím se tam pro tebe a dostanu tě domů, dobrá?" zeptal se a nepočkal ani na souhlas a přemístil se přímo do obývacího pokoje, kde jí položil do křesla a zavolal ji Kráturu a přemístil se zpátky, všechno to trvalo moc dlouho, čas byl největší nepřítel a on ho tu ztratil tolik, první co uviděl, když se objevil znovu, bylo přibíhající Hermionu s Lenkou.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se rychle, chtěl se rozběhnout tam dolů, ale jejich pohled naznačoval něco jiného.

„Aberforth zrušil bariéru, všichni se přemístili pryč, nezůstal tam nikdo kromě smrtijedů, ministerstvo padlo," řekla smutně Hermiona.

„Co zraněný?"

„Ředitel je nějakým mocným kouzlem pomocí Fawkese všechny přemístil pryč, včetně mrtvých," dodala Lenka poslední slova velice potichu.

„Co Percy, Aberforth a Grindelwald?"

„Já nevím!" zařvala vyděšeně Hermiona. „Měli jsme tě donutit zmizet, prý oni zmizí taky! Harry jsou nám v patách, poté co se přemístili všichni pryč, nás Grindelwald přemístil nebo co to bylo ven z místnosti, prostě musíme zmizet!"

„Dobrá, musíme do sídla!" rozhodl a strašně doufal, že už tam všichni budou. Když spatřil, že všichni se přemístili, udělal to samé ale s pocitem, že se všechno totálně posralo.

„U Merlina, kde jste byli tak dlouho!" zařval rychle Aberforth a nečekaně je všechny otcovsky objal, byl rád, že ho vidí, ale to mu rozhodně nestačilo.

„Kde je Percy a Grindelwald?" zeptal se ihned.

„Percy je zraněn a Grindelwald ho léčí, hlavně že vy jste v pořádku, už jsem se tam chtěl pro vás vrátit."

„Takže jsou v pořádku?" musel zjistit veškeré podrobnosti, nebude moc zklidnit své tělo, dokud nebude uklidněn jeho mozek.

„Jo, podle Grindelwalda bude v pořádku, Hermiono běž tam s tím ramenem taky, Grindelwald se ti na to koukne," rozkázal rychle Aberforth, že nestihl ani se zeptat, co se jí stalo a přemístila se nahoru.

„Takže?" zeptala se Lenka, lehce opírající se o něj, on ji také využíval jako podporu, bylo toho na ně až příliš mnoho.

„Ministerstvo padlo, ale Popletala jsi dostal pryč, což je obrovský úspěch, od nás naštěstí ztráty nebyli a teď už jen můžeme čekat, jak to dopadlo na straně Fénixova řádu, abychom si s klidným svědomím mohli říct, že to nebylo strašný."

„Byla to brutální prohra," povzdechl si naštvaně a jenom adrenalin v těle ho udržoval stát.

„Raddlovi jsme způsobili ztráty a ukázali odpor, nebyla to prohra," řekl Aberforth, ale on se s ním nechtěl hádat, to že oni neměli zraněné, neznamenalo nic, tolik těl co tam leželo, bylo naivní si myslet, že to byli jen zraněný nebo Voldemortovi poskoci.

„Mám tu přes noc zůstat nebo…" optala se Lenka a bylo na ní vidět, že se co každou chvíli zhroutí.

„Ano, pořádně se vyspíš a pak tě osobně přemístím k tátovi, běž se vyspat," rozkázal naposled a ona se s posledním rozloučením stejně jako Hermiona přemístila do pokoje nahoru, protože přemístění rozhodně míň vysilovalo než chůze.

„Harry, neber to jako prohru, ukázali jsme odpor a zaseli jsme pochybnosti u smrtijedů, čekali vítězství beze ztrát a to nedostali, nemohli jsme vyhrát, byli jak v početní, tak silové převaze, můžeme jen děkovat tomu, že my jsme v pořádku, vedli jste si dobře."

„Promluvíme si potom, přítelkyni Billa Weasleyho jsem přemístil na Grimmauldovo náměstí, postarám se o to, aby se dostala domů."

„Hlavně se co nejdřív vrať," řekl ještě Aberforth, než stiskl hůlku a přemístil se pryč.

Přemístil se do kuchyně, aby ji nevyděsil a uviděl jenom ji, takže Krátura asi svoji práci udělal a nyní pomáhá u něj v sídle.

„Arry! Jsi zpět," řekla a ihned vstala, ale jakmile došlápla, znovu dopadla do křesla.

„Nenamáhej tu nohu," vyčetl ji a svou hůlkou si přivolal krabici s lektvary, která mu přilétla z kuchyně, jeden posilující lektvar a bolest utišující do sebe z nechutí nalil, ta ruka bolela jak blázen, ani by se nedivil, že jí má zlomenou, ne tím nárazem, ale jak s ní dál nakládal jako by byla zdravá.

„Tady máš kostirost, posilující lektvar a tohle by ti taky mohlo pomoct," vytáhl a podal ji tři lahvičky.

„Jsou všichni v pořádku?" zeptala se a jakoby nechtěla vypít ty lektvary, než se to dozví.

„Nevím, nemám žádné informace, ale můžeš se je dozvědět sama, vypij to a přemístím tě, kam budeš chtít."

„Dobrá," nakonec souhlasila a vypila všechny nabízené lektvary a musel uznat, že na to jak jsou ty lektvary hnusný a ona naučená na lepší nápoje, nezkřivila vůbec tvář.

„Tak kam tě mám přemístit, budeš mě muset navigovat," usmál se, aby zmírnil to napětí nebo aby spíš zmírnil ten pocit, že v očích všech a hlavně svých je největší slaboch.

„Arry, měla bych se tě zeptat na tolik věcí, ale nechci to udělat, nevěřila jsem nikdy tomu, co o tobě říkají, jsem ráda, že můj hrdina nás zase přišel zachránit."

„Nás?" podivil se, nechtěl se ptát proč si myslí, že je hrdina, když neudělal nic.

„Jsem no… těhotná, ale nesmíš to nikomu říct, jinak by mě asi zamordovali, že jsem šla do boje."

„V tom případě nebudu říkat nic ani já, ale bylo to dost nezodpovědné, tohle není tvá válka Fleur."

„Ani ty si nedokázal zůstat schovaný, myslím, že víš, co znamená kousat si nehty strachem, jestli jsou všichni v pořádku."

„Ano vím přesně, co máš na mysli."

„Můžeme se teda přemístit," usmála se na něj a on jí rád ten úsměv oplatil, aspoň ten malinký úsměv na oslavu budoucího dítěte, někde ze sebe vyloudil.

„Pokud nebudeš muset, nezmiňuj se o mě," poprosil ještě před tím, než pozvedl svoji hůlku, aby ukázal, že je teď správný čas, aby ho navigovala, a když si byl jistý, s prásknutím zmizel.

Objevil se někde na pláži a únavou dopadl na kolena do písku, jeho hlava se motala a oči nedokázal ani otevřít.

„Arry!"

„Budu v pořádku, nyní už jsi v bezpečí," řekl ještě, pak už se jen ozvalo šťastné zvolání, které už nemohl celé slyšet, protože byl pryč.


	40. Další nepříjemnosti

Vzbudil se po necelých třech hodinách, jak si ihned zjistil a zanechal Hermionu v posteli samotnou. Byl rád, že aspoň ona má klidný spánek, když jeho během těch třech hodin vzbudila dvakrát noční můra.

Vyšel z pokoje ven do obýváku a naskytl se mu pohled, který si myslel, že nikdo neuvidí, Aberforth seděl naproti Gellertovi a o něčem si povídali.

„Nemůžeš spát?" všiml si ho jako první Aberforth.

„Noční můry," mávnul rukou, že mu to nevadí a rád přijmul skleničku alkoholu, kterou tu popíjeli.

„Gellerte, co ten protivník bez ruky?" něco ho donutilo se zeptat, chtěl to vědět.

„Je mrtvý, ale celkem dobrá práce se zaklínadly jen si podcenil houževnatost vlkodlaků, ano poznal jsem to," řekl Grindelwald a on se uklidnil, nechtěl, aby se mu chtěl pomstít vůdce vlkodlaků.

„Jsou už aspoň nějaké zprávy?" zeptal se na další otázku, která mu dělala problém.

„Právě jsme se bavili o tom, kolik lidí tam zemřelo, zabil jsem jenom čtyři," pověděl skoro až smutně Gellert a on se na něj překvapeně podíval.

„Je to můj způsob boje, nenechávám svědky," vysvětlil pevně a on to lehkým kývnutím vzal na vědomí. Přesně proto ho vzali do party, nevěděl ani proč ho to tak překvapilo. Gellert mu dvakrát zachránil život a minimálně jednou Hermioně, kdyby Aberforth nepřišel s nápadem tohoto černokněžníka zachránit, tahle akce by skončila minimálně jenom jeho smrtí.

„Vedl sis ale v celku dobře, jen by si nám mohl aspoň naznačit, že chceš vlétnout do střely Avada Kedavře," vyčetl mu potichu Aberforth.

„Naše hůlky se vždy spojí, věděl jsem o tom a využil toho, byl to ten moment překvapení, o který jste usilovali, já vám ho zprostředkoval."

„A udělal jsi to správně," pochválil ho Gellert. „Opatrní lidé to nikdy nikam nedosáhnou, zapamatuj si to. Sice pak si brutálně pokazil to s tou děvkou, ale naštěstí jsem byl blízko, měl si jí ze země dostat, co tě to u Salazara napadlo jít rovnou k ní, šel si tam jak pod gilotinu!"

„Přestaň ho navádět ke stejným hrůzám, jak děláš ty!"

„Všichni dělali, co měli, jenom ta další slečna se zdála ještě ostýchavá, ale je sem aspoň v základech naučil nebrat ohled, to je trénink, který potřebují, ne nějaký mdloby na tebe nebo co je učíš ty."

„Učím je opatrnosti!

„Učíš je zbabělosti, Aberforthe! Učíš je tomu, co děláš sám, tvůj bratr to za těch padesát let dosáhl na nejmocnějšího kouzelníka dobra, nebo jak si to říká, ale o tobě není nikde ani zmínka, za těch padesát let si se válel někde ve sklepě a teď to učíš i je!

„Ale jsem naživu!"

„Co to je ale za život."

„Dost!" zařval už naštvaně. „Chováte se jak děti a nahoře všichni spí, jestli si to chcete vyříkat, běžte jinam."

„Jdu spát," řekl naštvaně Aberforth a vstal.

„Jen si běž," mávl na něj výsměšně Gellert a otočil se na něj. „Vysvětli mi, ale, proč si proti ní šel, jako idiot."

„Vedl mě ten medailon," vytáhl ho ven přes tričko a zamračil se na něj. „Reaguje na moji nenávist, a když spatřil tu svini, co mi zabila kmotra, nemohl jsem to ovládnout."

„Půjč mi ho," natáhl znalecky ruku Gellert a donutil tak Aberfortha na schodech zastavit a říct: „Je to Viteál."

„Viteál a ty ho nosíš na krku? Ty máš ale sakra odvahu, proč ho nezničíte, může tě to trvale změnit v šílence, jestli budeš nosit kousek něčí duše u sebe."

„Nevíme jak, nemáme zub baziliška."

„Zub baziliška? Jedním kouzlem to zničím."

„Opravdu?" zeptal se šťastně.

„Aberforthe to nesvedeš ani Fiendfire? Dost si u mě teda klesl, pojď, vždy jsem si přál zničit Viteál," zvedl se taktéž Grindelwald a zamířil dolů do bojové místnosti, kam ho rád následoval.

„Polož ho na zem," ukázal a on tak udělal.

„Kdyby se náhodou kouzlo vymklo kontrole, odstřel mi hůlku, ale to se nestane, můžu?"

„Ještě to musím otevřít, čiň ale hned, brání se to silně," řekl a zasyčel svým hadím jazykem, „otevři se."

Najednou se z medailonu objevila žena, která až příliš nápadně připomínala Aberforthovu sestru Arianu.

„Zabil si mě, Gellerte, nikdy jsem tě neměla ráda, ubližoval si mé rodině a celou si mi ji zničil a-."

„Už si skončil?" vysmál se obrazu, který se proměnil na Voldemorta. „Fiendfire," zvolal vzápětí a mocný plamen jako had se doplazil po zemi a začal spalovat duši Voldemorta, který křičel stejně jako Šedohřbet po té kletbě. Voldemort začal hořet, jako hoří papír, až z něj nakonec zbyl jenom prach a tak Grindelwald jen rychle seknul s hůlkou a pekelný oheň zmizel v zemi.

„Chabý pokus o mé poražení, Ariana by mi to nikdy nevyčítala, byla až příliš hodná," řekl Gellert snad poprvé s nějakým citem, ale pak se zase vítězně usmál a zvedl jistě horký medailon do ruky. „Nikdy bych nevěřil, že to někdy budu ještě dělat."

„Můžu ho dostat zpátky? Znám někomu, komu ho chci dát."

„Jistě, tady ho máš," podal mu ho do ruky. „Až skončí v tomhle domě ubytovna, tyhle kouzla tě naučím, myslím si, že jsi na tolik inteligentní, aby si ty kouzla dokázal použít pro vítězství, kterých lze dosáhnout, dávat si za cíl, být pánem zla je šílenost a nyní se jdu vyspat."

„Gellerte?"

„Hm?"

„Díky za to na ministersvu a taky za tohle," cítil potřebu poděkovat.

„Jednou jsem součástí vás zatracených, tak co mám dělat?" zasmál se Gellert a dál pokračoval v chůzi.

„Zatracených?"

„Jasně, taková Pactum Purgamen, nemyslíš si?"

„Řád Zatracených?" otázal se, snad po správném překladu.

„Myslím, že to sedí, chovatel koz, mnohonásobný vrah, dva odsouzení, jeden bez práce a bláznivý učitel lektvarů, jenom ta tvoje poslední kamarádka, vypadá na normální, ale když bojuje s tebou, tak úplně normální asi nebude," dopověděl a odešel mu z dohledu.

„Hm, Pactum Purgamen, aspoň máme jméno," řekl si sám pro sebe a vydal se tedy také ještě na chvíli vyspat.

„Tak jak ti je?" zeptal se, když si všiml, že Hermiona je už vzhůru a jenom se na něm povaluje.

„Nic to nebylo, stejně jsem to měla od toho, jak jsem tě musela srazit na zem, protože si se někam zakoukal."

„To víš, hledal jsem novou potencionální partnerku."

„Sprosťáku," vynadala mu, ale to že se dobře bavila, nemohla zamaskovat, oba to potřebovali, nějakou tu srandu po tom úmorným včerejšku.

„A ty si v pořádku?"

„Jo určitě mi někdo nalil Felix Felicis, protože tolik kleteb co mě minulo, to muselo být štěstí."

„No šarmem to nebylo," pověděla vesele.

„No šarm jsem využil pak u Fleur, to máš pravdu," začal dál provokovat.

„Kam si ji vůbec odvezl, chudák určitě někde leží spoutaná, jak tě znám."

„No dovol, jako správný gentleman jsem ji odvedl až domů."

„Byla v pořádku?"

„Nic co by nespravilo pár lektvarů, dokonce i Bill vypadal v pořádku, takže o ní nemusím mít starost."

„Dobře a co ministr."

„Utekl, vsadím se, že má někde skrytý dům a tam přečká tuhle válku," usmál se, když si vzpomněl na papír, který ležel v jeho kapse.

„Co se tak culíš?"

„Něco ti ukážu, počkej," vstal a i sám zvědavě sáhl do hábitu a vytáhl z něj darovací smlouvu, kterou pomalu otevřel a vypadl mu do ruky klíček, který jistě patřil ke Gringottům.

„Veškerý majetek připadá panu Harrymu Jamesi Potterovi Blackovi a bude mu vydán ihned, jak se osobně dostaví," stálo v dopise a on sakra přemýšlel, jak to mohl stihnout napsat, v těch pěti sekundách, co u trezoru strávil, jedině, že by to mělo napsáno ještě dřív, ale jak mohl takhle Popletal přemýšlet dopředu?

„Co to je?" nakoukla mu zvědavě přes rameno. „To…to je ministerská pečeť? Tohle je dokument na… u Merlina."

„Došlo ti to rychle," pousmál se. „Ano tohle mě dělá majitelem celého jmění, které má ministr k dispozici, na opravování památek, zlepšování školství a podobných kravin."

„Jenže tohle ti nemohl vydat ani pod Imperiusem, jeho trezor je kouzelnicky upraven, aby se zrovna tenhle pergamen nikdy nedostal do cizích rukou," pověděla znalecky a dosti obdivně Hermiona, ani se jí nemohl divit, jestliže jeho představy byli jen napolo šílené, tak se právě stal jedním z nejbohatších lidí Anglie.

„‚Harry je to na tobě, já tuhle válku prohrál, ty využij všech prostředků, aby si ji nám vyhrál zpátky.' Takhle to asi myslel, když mi to dával."

„Uvědomuješ si aspoň, co to znamená?"

„Myslíš to, že máš nejbohatšího přítele? Nikdo v mém věku určitě nebude mít přístup k tomuhle."

„Ty si z toho děláš srandu, ale-."

„Srandu? Z tohohle si nejde dělat srandu," pověděl vážně. „Musím zjistit co tam je, jinak mi to nedá spát, půjdeš se mnou zkontrolovat, co má tvůj přítel k dispozici?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„Jdu tam kvůli tvému bezpečí ne kvůli nějakým penězům."

„To si povídej někomu jinému," zazubil se vesele, rychle ji políbil a došel si pro oblečení, přece jenom, i když by neměl, tak vychází ven, je to sice sebevražda, ale sebevražda za několik desítek či stovek milionů liber mu připadala celkem důstojná, takže na sebe vzal ten nejlepší hábit, který měl od Phinease a kalhoty které k tomu pasovali.

„Ty se k tomu oblékáš jako na svatbu," ze srandy mu vyčetla, když ho znovu z postele pozorovala.

„Svateb můžeš mít za život, kolik chceš, ale kolikrát za život ti někdo dá tolik peněz," pověděl vesele.

„Materialisto."

„Říká ta, co na mě kouká jako na nejbohatšího mládence a ne na chudáka Harryho, kterého poznala v prvním ročníku."

„To je jenom ošklivá lež," hádala se dál, ale on ji to nezazlíval, ať se na něj kouká, z jakého chce pohledu, on byl rád, že měl přítelkyni chytrou a mocnou čarodějku, nezáleželo nějak extra, jak to bylo předtím.

„Takže ty žádné peníze chtít nebudeš, myslel jsem, že nakoupíme nějaké nové oblečení u madam Malkinové, aby si ke mně dobře ladila, ale když nechceš…" usmál se sám pro sebe a již oblečen odešel dolů, kde už byli všichni.

„Lepší den, než ten včerejší, přeju," upozornil na sebe.

„Také v něj doufám, i když asi marně," povzdechl si Percy.

„Najdeš si jinou práci, to nechvátá," pověděl pevně Aberforth a on prozřel, to že se Percy postavil za ministra, který prohrál, znamenalo, že asi pomocníka Voldemortovi dělat nemůže.

„A co zranění v pořádku?"

„Samozřejmě že je zranění v pořádku, když jsem ho léčil já," ozvalo se z kuchyně a on měl hned lepší náladu.

„Doufám, že nemá nikdo nic proti tomu, že se stavím u Gringottů, ne? To jsem rád," sám si odpověděl a sedl si k právě objevenému jídlu.

„Je to zbytečné pošli skřítka, od dneška bych se vyhýbal jakémukoliv kontaktu s venkem, zvlášť když Raddle dostal veškerou moc," poučil ho Aberforth.

„Krátura to za mě nevyřeší a musí to být dneska, lépe řečeno ještě teď ráno."

„A co je tak důležitého?" optal se Percy.

„Musím nějaké peníze uschovat jinam, jinak by mohl i Voldemort žádat na ně nárok, co asi nikdo z nás nechce."

„Společné peníze s Raddlem? To mi musíš vysvětlit," pověděl zvědavě Aberforth.

„Musím jenom umřít," usmál se. „Tohle je tajemství aspoň dokud se nedozvím víc."

„Nemůžeš jít ale sám, nikdo půjde s tebou."

„Hermiona se nabídla, že si půjde překontrolovat, jestli mám stále dostatek peněz, abych si ji mohl dovolit," pověděl vesele a donutil tak všechny k veselejší náladě, než která tu panovala před jeho příchodem.

„Hlavně na sebe dávejte pozor, nikdo neví, kde všude můžou smrtijedi hlídat, skřeti vás neprozradí, takže se přemístěte před banku a pak zase rychle zmizte."

„Ano mami, ano tati, nebojte, na večeři budeme zpátky," pověděl sarkasticky a přemístil sebe i Hermionu dřív, než mohl ještě někdo něco říct.

Otevřel ty velké vstupní dveře a ve společnosti své krásné partnerky šel rovnou k volné kase, všichni skřeti i kouzelníci na ně koukali ať už s obdivem nebo se vztekem, ale jemu to bylo jedno, šel si rovnou za svým cílem.

„Pan Black, co to bude," zeptal se skřet svým typickým naštvaným hlasem.

„Chci se podívat do mého nového trezoru."

„Máte klíček a darovací smlouvu?"

„Vskutku mám," řekl a vyndal z hábitu obojí a opatrně to podal, přitom si ale nemohl nevšimnout všech zvědavých kouzelníků, kteří na něj doslova čuměli.

„Tak se podíváme," pověděl nevrlý skřet a on ho nepustil z očí, tohle bohatství si nenechá projít mezi prsty.

„Pane Blacku, tohle zlato není vaše, nemůže být převedeno na váš účet."

„Není? Vidíte co je tam napsaného?" zahrál naštvaného, až se po něm otočili i ty lidi, kteří před tím na něj necivěli.

„Jistěže vidím, pane Blacku, ale zrovna u téhle směnky musí být dotyčný dárce k testu proti ovládnutí kouzly."

„Víte, jak je tahle směnka chráněná, nikdo se k ní nemůže dostat kromě samotného majitele a jelikož je tam napsáno, že je ten majetek můj, musel mi ho věnovat, klidně si zjistěte, jestli je podpis pravý."

„V tom případě vydržte, musím to projednat," řekl nevstřícně skřet a zmizel ze stoličky.

„Potvory jedny malý!" zanadával potichu.

„Myslíš, že ti to vydají?" zeptala se Hermiona a nevšímala si všech těch pohledů, které na ně směřují.

„Jestli ne, tak použiji Imperius na něj na toho proradného šmejda, každou chvíli tu může přijít někdo ze smrtijedů a já tu čekám, než to on laskavě projedná," zašeptal.

„Nemyslím si, že tu někdo má Znamení zla, aby ho mohl přivolat a zatím tuto budovu nikdo neopustil, mám to ohlídané."

„Aspoň že na tebe se tu můžu spolehnout, když tady jsou jenom tyhle malý potvory," stále šeptal. „A pak tu jsou samý čumilové!" zvýšil hlas a bavil se tím, jak se všichni najednou a zbrkle otočili.

„Pane Blacku, paní Blacková prosím následujte mě," objevil se nějaký nový skřet a vedl je k tunelům.

„Paní Blacková?" zeptala se nechápavě Hermiona.

„Kdo ví, třeba si myslí, že beru peníze na svatbu, mě je to jedno, hlavně že už to kmitá," odpověděl a podíval se dolů na skřeta a slovo kmitat hned dostalo nový rozměr.

„Nastupte si prosím, odvezu vás k trezoru číslo tři," pověděl uctivě skřet, jakoby to dostal příkazem.

„Kdo má trezor číslo jedna a dva?"

„Skřetí tajemství, pane Blacku," řekl skřet a zatáhl za páku a vozík se s cuknutím rozjel, chvíli sledoval tu samou cestu, kterou znal, než projel kolem draka, který měl na starost trezory s čísly menší než sto, dále potkaly dva trolly a ještě velký stín něčeho, co nebylo naštěstí vidět, protože vozík zastavil.

„Prosím trezor číslo tři," vylezl skřet. „Lucernu prosím," zvedl tu svou mrňavou packu a ukázal na lucernu, kterou mu teda podal. „Chvíli bude trvat, než odstraním kouzla, vydržte."

Tu chvíli využil na to, aby se tu porozhlédl, třeba bude mít jednou málo peněz a bude to tu chtít vykrást, člověk přece nikdy neví.

„Hotovo," řekl asi po minutě skřet a naposled pohnul prstem a trezor se s hlukem otevřel, došel blíž a natáhl krk, aby se podíval, co tam je a málem omdlel, všude kam dohlédl, byly ohromné pyramidy zlatých nebo stříbrných mincí, nikde ani jeden šperk, nikde žádná cennost nebo vzácnost, všude byli jenom peníze, ohromné množství peněz.

„Přeje si pan Black vybrat?" zeptal se skřet.

„Co? Jo…teda vlastně ne, nechte mě se ještě podívat," vykoktal ze sebe a šel blíž k té nádheře, nikdy peníze nepotřeboval, ale takovéto množství bylo něco, co hodně zkoušelo jeho charakter.

„Tohle je hodně pěkný sen," řekla za ním Hermiona a on nemohl souhlasit, protože tohle by si nedokázal představit ani v těch nejdivočejších snech a to se mu zdávají různé věci.

Sáhl a z jedné pyramidy sebral jeden galeon, ale tak, aby nic neshodil a jen tak z radosti si s ním hodil.

„Kolik tohle dělá?" otočil se na skřeta.

„Pět set dvacet tisíc třicet dva galeonů a třináct srpců."

„Dobrá tedy, veškerý obsah tohoto trezoru převeďte do trezoru Blacků, tady máte klíček," podal malý klíček skřetovi a ten galeon, který držel v ruce, odcvrnknul pryč.

„Jistě, pane Blacku, jak si přejete," pověděl skřet a mohli tak nasednout do vozu a vystoupili až u trezoru Blacků tedy vlastně už u jeho trezoru, který když se otevřel a vyšla z něj ta podivná mlha, ukázal veškerý majetek dokonce už i ten přenesený a to bylo co říct.

„Dobrá, takže kolik je momentálně v tomhle?" zeptal se nakonec, když se nabažil toho úžasného pohledu.

„Bylo přeneseno pět set dvacet tisíc třicet dva galeonů a třináct srpců z minulého trezoru a v tomto se nacházelo tři sta jedenáct tisíc dvě stě padesát osm galeonů a pět srpců, což dohromady dělá osm set třicet jedna tisíc dvě stě devadesát galeonů a osmnáct srpců," odříkal bez přemýšlení skřet.

„Což je něco kolem čtyřicet milionů liber," pošeptal Hermioně, která si to už určitě stihla spočítat sama.

„Děkuji, můžete trezor zavřít," řekl poté, co si zaplnil svůj váček aspoň stovkou galeonů.

Rozloučili se se skřetem a opustili celou banku, byl rád za to, že to dopadlo tak, jak to dopadlo a on mohl s klidným svědomím říct, že s ministrem okradli Voldemorta o pět set dvacet tisíc… prostě o pět set tisíc galeonů, což mu dělalo mnohem větší radost, než jenom to samé vlastnictví.

„Teď jak jsem slíbil, tady máš něco přes sto galeonů, běž si nechat objednat nějaké šaty, možná to bude naše poslední vycházka na dost dlouhou dobu," řekl nakonec a i tahle návštěva se povedla bez jakýchkoliv problémů a tak za pár sice delších minut byli zase doma.

„Harry, doporučuju si přečíst noviny," hodil mu je na stůl Percy a odešel, podíval se na něj zvědavě, jemu se zdálo, jako kdyby byl naštvaný a jestli jo, tak se to dozví v novinách, takže je otočil na titulní stranu a dozvěděl se tu nejočekávanější věc.

„Novým ministrem po odstoupení Korneliuse Popletala se stává Arnold Yaxley, muž velkých činů," hlásala hlavní zpráva, rychle otočil na stranu dvě a začal číst.

„Po včerejším vzbouření bývalého ministra a pár ministerských bystrozorů nastoupil na nové místo zasloužilý pracovník ministerstva kouzel Arnold Yaxley, který mimo jiné pomáhal na zrychlení soudních procesů, dokonce si pro nás samotný nový ministr udělal čas a zodpověděl nám některé otázky," bylo napsané v záhlaví a on měl už teď chuť ty noviny zmuchlat a spálit. „**Je mi ohromnou ctí být novým ministrem, nikdy jsem nic takového nečekal, ale poté co se bývalý ministr se svým věrnými pracovníky pokusil zničit celé ministerstvo a my hrdí kouzelníci jsme ho museli zatavit, jsem tento úděl vzal a slibuji, že posílím Ministerstvo kouzel na takovou úroveň, že se nikdo o nic takového už nepokusí."**

„Samý kecy," zabručel naštvaně a přinutil se k dalšímu čtení.

„Harry Potter, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál a jiná vlivná jména se zúčastnili vzpoury!" bylo napsáno jako další název článku, do kterého se taktéž z nechutí pustil.

„Vzpoury o zničení a ovládnutí ministerstva kouzel viz strana 1, se také účastnil Chlapec, který přežil Harry Potter se svou kamarádkou Hermionou Grangerovou ze školy čar a kouzel, z které podle nejnovějších zpráv utekli, aby mohli bývalému ministru Korneliusi Popletalovi pomáhat, celé téhle vzpoury se účastnilo přes třicet lidí, mezi kterými byl i nynější ředitel Bradavické školy Albus Brumbál se svojí armádou známou jako Fénixův řád, vzpoury se účastnilo i několik ministerských pracovníků v čele s vedoucím bystrozorů Rufusem Brouskem a ministerským sekretářem Percy Weaslym," když si tohle dočetl, místo vzteku se mu chtělo spíše smát, celý to byl jen hloupý vtip a nikdo tomu přece nemohl věřit, i když jak znal lidi, tak věří jenom tomu, co je napsáno v novinách, bohužel.

Jenže tímhle zprávy nekončili, byla tam ještě jedna důležitá.

„Harry Potter zlodějem!" tohle když přečetl, málem se udusil na snídani, kterou do té doby spokojeně jedl.

„V dnešních hodinách se zjistilo, že účelem celé vzpoury na ministerstvu byla loupež půl milionů galeonů z ministerských zásob, které podle informací Gringottovic banky vybral včera ráno Harry Potter se svou kamarádkou Hermionou Grangerovou, k celému případu se vám vyjádří ministr kouzel Arnold Yaxley a mluvčí Gringottovic banky."

„**Je to hrozná tragédie,"** řekl nám smutně nový ministr. „**Tyto peníze jsem chtěl uplatnit na opravu a péči o zraněné, kteří statečně bojovali za dobro ministerstva, jenže náš bývalý zachránce před zlem, je bohužel po domluvě se svým vzorem, bývalým ministrem Korneliusem Popletalem vzali a přemístili do jiného trezoru, takže bude potřeba zvýšit daně, aby se peníze vrátili zpět na své místo."**

**„Ano ve včerejších ranních hodinách se tu objevil pan Potter, ale jeho darovací smlouva byla platná, takže si s nimi mohl dělat, co chce a teď mě neotravujte nebo vás zakleju,"** pověděl pro Věštec mluvčí skřetů z Gringottovic banky.

„Nyní je už na bývalého ministra kouzel Korneliuse Popletala a na Harryho Pottera vydán zatykač a odměna padesát tisíc galeonů na hlavu, pro ty kdo je chytí nebo pomohou chytit, na ostatní účastníky vzpoury se zatím zatykač nevydal, budeme dál sledovat situaci," končil celý článek a on tak už konečně mohl se vztekem odhodit tenhle list plný lží na zem.

Naštvaně vstal a celý talíř hodil proti zdi, kde se s obrovským hlukem rozbil. „Do prdele," zaklel naštvaně, tohle mu ještě chybělo, Aberforth měl pravdu Voldemort nebyl hlupák, takhle ho potopit, to bylo horší než jejich největší obavy, počítali s ledasčím, ale to že ho bude nahánět více než polovina kouzelnické Anglie, aby dostalo tolik peněz, že by si za to koupili dva malé domy, s tím opravdu nepočítali a to ještě nevěděl, kolik lidí přišlo o život při tom boji, všechno se zmrvilo a on se mohl uklidňovat tím, že všechno naštěstí padlo na jeho hlavu, žádná zmínka o Lence, Aberforthovi nebo Horáciovi, i Hermiona s Percym by se dokázala vyplatit, takže do budoucna se ty peníze budou hodit.

„Slyšela jsem ránu, co se stalo?" ozvala se Hermiona a určitě koukala na něj a na rozbitý talíř skoro pod jeho nohama.

Dal si hlavu do dlaní a pak si dlaněmi zajel do vlasů a chytil se za ně, nechtěl začít křičet na nikoho, kdo si to nezaslouží a tak se všelijak snažil ten vztek regulovat.

„Jsme v prdeli, to se stalo," pověděl spíš zničeně než naštvaně, „celá Anglie po mě jde, všichni se mě pokusí zabít, to se přesně stalo. Sakra! Jdu za Grindelwaldem, ať mě naučí ty kouzla, nikdo na mě vytáhne hůlku a ukážu mu, jak bojuje rodina Blacků," už řekl naštvaně a zamířil do horních pater, kde najde toho, koho momentálně potřebuje.


	41. Posily

Seděl v pokoji a smutně se díval z okna. Přemýšlel nad tím, co by měl udělat, protože nemohl jít pryč, nemohl ani zjistit nějaké informace, což ho štvalo ze všeho nejvíc.

„Pane Harry, na Grimmauldově náměstí, je ta slečna, kterou jste tam nedávno přivedl," objevil se za ním Krátura, což ho dokonale zaskočilo.

„Jasně, přivedl jsem ji tam, ví, kde se to nachází," pověděl si sám pro sebe nahlas, protože přemýšlel, jak se tam Fleur mohla dostat. „Obsluž ji, hned tam jsem," dal konečně příkaz, na který Krátura čekal a mohl tak zmizet.

Přemýšlel, jestli to někomu má říct, ale řekl si, že bude jednoduší napsat vzkaz. Čapnul ze stolu pergamen, namočil si brk a ne zrovna úhledným písmem napsal, že je na náměstí. Tento vzkaz položil na postel a stejně jako Krátura před ním i on se přemístil.

„Tomuhle říkám překvapení, nastávající mamina se na mě přišla podívat," pověděl vesele, když si všimnul, jak stojí u dveří.

„Ahoj Arry, neruším?" zeptala a jemu to připadalo, jako kdyby se i trochu bála.

„Jistě že ne, nemám toho mnoho co na práci, posaď se, přece tu nebudeš stát," ukázal na obývací pokoj, kam ho potichu následovala a teprve, když se posadili, přerušila to ticho.

„Četla jsem noviny," řekla a on už aspoň věděl, o co tu běží, „a mrzí mě, co se tam hlavně o tobě píše, zachránil si nám život, nejsem hloupá, abych nepoznala, že ten člověk, který zrušil bariéru a ten další člověk, který odrovnal tolik smrtijedů patří k tobě."

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš," usmál se a dal si ruce za hlavu.

„Arry… byla jsem u toho, když ti už nyní bývalý ministr kouzel dával peníze, u Merlina vždyť je to největší zločin, jakého se může ministr dopustit, poslal proti sobě hněv celé Anglie, Francie a všech spojeneckých států a kvůli čemu, aby ti dopřál koupit si třeba celé město? Arry oba víme, že je v tom něco víc."

„Popletal měl asi jen dobrou náladu," řekl vesele.

„Dobrá, asi je to téma, o kterém nemůžeš mluvit s cizími, to chápu, takže na rovinu, proč jsem přišla. Chci se k tobě přidat, ať už děláš cokoliv, věřím tomu, že vyhraješ."

„Cože?!" zakuckal se překvapením.

„Zachránil si mě a mé dítě, pomohl si Billovi a nakonec někdo z tvého týmu, nebo jak to mám nazvat, zrušil bariéru a všichni se tak mohli přemístit. Udělal si toho víc, než celý Fénixův řád, nechci se celý život ukrývat a žít pod Fidelovým zaklínadlem, za pár měsíců se mi narodí miminko, nechci, aby žilo ve světě, kterému vládne, Ten-jehož-jméno-nevyslovujeme."

„Fleur, vážím si tvé nabídky, ale rozhodně tě nepostavím proti tvým rodičům a tvému možná budoucímu manželovi. Takhle válka je o oběti a ty tu skládám já a ti, co nemají už co ztratit. Čekáš dítě, máš snoubence, neudělám nic, abych ti zkazil krásný život," pověděl pevně a nekompromisně.

„Arry-."

„Ne Fleur, i moje přítelkyně musela složit neporušitelný slib, aby mě nezradila, je to nebezpečí, které nechceš postoupit. Aniž by si třeba chtěla, omylem něco řekneš Billovi a neporušitelný slib udělá něco nepředvídatelného, ne tohle ti já neudělám."

„Billa vyhodili z práce, kvůli tomu, že se účastnil tomu, čemu říkají vzpoura. V sídle nového Fénixova řádu leží mnoho zraněných a celá Anglie se tě snaží dostat kvůli hloupým penězům, a jestli to bude takhle pokračovat, budeme odsouzení všichni, kteří tam byli. Arry, nebudu se hloupě schovávat, buď budu bojovat sama, nebo…"

„Fleur tohle není hra, jak sama říkáš, každý mě chce zabít nebo uvěznit, není v celé Anglii větší nepřítel Voldemorta než já. Všichni co jsou se mnou v této době, se plaví na potápějící se lodi, která je obklopená žraloky, nemůžu nic takového udělat a i kdyby ano, do žádného boje bych tě nikdy nepustil a pak by si mi stejně nebyla užitečná."

„Myslíš, že bych nebyla užitečná? Má rodina má velmi vlivné přátele ve Francii, cokoliv budeme potřebovat, bude nám k dispozici a rozhodně tě nechtějí zabít, jak tady."

„V tom případě ty přátele využij a odstěhuj se do bezpečí, nikdy bych se nedokázal smířit s tím, že se něco stalo nastávající matce, nikdy si mi nic nedlužila, dokonce nejsi ani z této země a Voldemort ti nic neudělal, vezměte se s Billem a odstěhujte se zpátky do Francie, dám vám několik tisíc galeonů jako svatební dar a budete spokojení a já vlastně taky," řekl a pomalu vstal.

„A navíc Hermioně by se určitě nelíbila další žena v partě, viď?" otočil se s úsměvem ke dveřím, kde tušil Hermionu.

„Člověk už nemůže ani poslouchat za dveřmi," ozvala se Hermiona a ty dveře otevřela. „Jak dlouho o mně víš?"

„Asi před deseti sekundami jsem vyslal lokalizační zaklínadlo, abych se ujistil, že tu není nikdo další a hle někdo poslouchá za dveřmi. Kdyby to byl Bill, už by mě tu škrtil, že se s jeho snoubenkou bavím a nikdo od nás kromě tebe, by mě nehledal, takže to byl celkem přesný tip."

„Lokalizační kouzlo?" zeptala se udiveně Fleur.

„Jestli tenhle rozhovor mě být soukromý, musel jsem se ujistit, že je," pověděl a následně ihned dodal. „Taktéž jsem použil nitrozpyt, jestli se ptáš na to, jestli jsem se ujistil, že si to skutečně ty a v tom čaji je určitě protilátka proti mnoholičnému lektvaru a taktéž si myslím, že než mě Krátura upozornil, že si tu, tak si určitě zjistil, jestli si ta stejná osoba, která tu byla nedávno. Jak říkám, tohle není typ rozhovoru, který se dá vést nezávazně," řekl nakonec a kouknul se do pobavených Hermioniných očí.

„Tohle je přesně ten důvod, proč chci s te…s vámi spolupracovat. Nevím jaký je ten Brumbál, o kterém všichni básní jako o nejlepším kouzelníkovi, který Toho-jenž-nesmíme-jmenovat porazí, ale já věřím tobě," pověděla znovu skoro to samé.

„Co si o tom myslíš, miláčku, předpokládám, že si slyšela naprosto všechno," zeptal se Hermiony, která mu ze srandy dala facku.

„Ty jsi přece ta naše hvězda, učiň své hrdinské rozhodnutí."

„Nezačnu o tom ani přemýšlet, jestli tu nebude Bill. Jako otec a budoucí manžel by měl vědět, aspoň základní věci o své snoubence."

„Dal si mi háček, který se nedá splnit, aby si mě ochránil a nemohl vzít?"

„Nevím, o čem tu mluvíš," řekl jako ten nejhodnější na světě.

„Dobrá, přivedu ho sem, ale až tě bude chtít, jak ty říkáš uškrtit, nebude to moje chyba," řekla a přemístila se pryč.

„Chceš Billa na své straně?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Jo, bude to takový kapesní učitel zaklínačství, Kratiknot je ve škole a knihy nejsou tak dobré, jako ukázka s praxí."

„A co Fleur?"

„Jako správná ženská bude vařit," zasmál se a jen tak, že se uhnul pohlavku. „Bude z nás jediná, která může bez problému vyjít ven do světa, protože je jak čistokrevná, tak je neznámá. Cokoliv budeme potřebovat, ona dokáže bez nebezpečí zařídit."

„Podle toho jak to máš promyšlené, je plánuješ přijmout co?" zeptala se vychytrale Hermiona.

„Samozřejmě že ano, podporu Francie, služku do domácnosti a domácího učitele zaklínačství, to si přece nemůžu nechat ujít," řekl to vesele, ale myslel to vážně, skupina Pactum Purgamen vždy nabírala ty nejlepší a on příležitosti nepouští.

V době, kdy se Fleur přemístila i se svým manželem zpátky, mu Hermiona seděla na klíně a zrovna tak, aby nemohl vytáhnout hůlku.

„Co děláme tady!" vyjel okamžitě Bill a zamířil přímo na ně hůlkou. „Dovedla si mě sem, abych ho zajmul?"

„Také tě rád vidím, Bille," pověděl sarkasticky a klidně pozoroval namířenou hůlku, věděl, že kdyby chtěl opravdu něco vyslat, už by to udělal a Hermiona by to určitě nenechala být.

„Já tebe ale ne," zvýšil hlas Bill a nepřestával na něj mířit.

„Polož tu hůlku, Bille, jestli ji nepoložíš tak-," začala naštvaně Fleur, ale nemohla to dokončit, protože hůlka z Billova rukou vylétla směrem k jídelně.

„Radši se o to postarám sám, jestli madam dovolí," řekl Percy a posadil se vedle nich.

„Začíná se to tu hemžit lidmi," pověděl vesele a mrkl na Percyho, který mu podal Billovo hůlku.

„Percy, ty se bratříčkuješ s někým, kdo nám málem zabil bratra?!" vyjel znovu Bill a jeho tohle představení začínalo bavit, už jen chyběl popkorn.

„A to jsem si myslel, že zrovna ty budeš nejinteligentnější, ale zdá se, že jsem se mýlil," pověděl smutně Percy a podle něho tu roli hrál celkem dobře, podle něj se stejně jako on a Hermiona jenom dobře bavil.

„Nevím, čím si tímhle Fleur chtěla dosáhnout, ale odcházíme!"

„Jsem dospělá! Nebudeš mi rozkazovat, já zůstávám tady."

„Co…ale…já," nedokázal ze sebe Bill dostat ani jediné slovo a on jemně položil Hermionu ze sebe na pohovku a vydal se k nim.

„Není potřeba žádné rozbroje, nikdo tu není držen, tady máš hůlku, jestli chceš, přemísti se," hodil mu hůlku, která dopadla na zem přímo před nejstaršího ze synů Arthura Weasleyho.

„Arry já neodejdu, zůstanu klidně tady na pohovce, dokud mi nevyhovíš," řekla pevně Fleur a jemu to vytvořilo mírný úsměv na tváři.

„Mé podmínky ti byly sděleny," poukázal na fakt.

„Může mi někdo vysvětlit, co se to tu děje?! Fleur co děláme doma u nejhledanějšího člověka Anglie, který mi zamordoval brášku."

„Bille, ty jsi vážně blbec," neodpustil si Percy a on měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál.

„Už pořádně dlouho jste si nepopovídali a ty začínáš takovými hanlivými jmény," řekla Hermiona směrem k Percymu a jestliže Bill do této chvíle nechápal nic, teď na tom byl ještě hůř, ono přece jenom být na cizím místě, kde si z tebe dělá dobrý den několik lidí a vlastní snoubenka odmítá jít domů, protože chce pomoci největšímu zločincovi k vyhrání války je docela náročné na pochopení.

„Arry nic takového neudělal, já Arrymu věřím," pověděla Fleur a on ji nemohl odepřít zapálení pro věc. Nechtěl říct, že dělá chybu, že mu věří, přece jenom měl být ten hodný hrdina.

„Musím ti pochválit výběr snoubenky, bratře, je opravdu velice chytrá."

„Ty jsi ji očaroval, nakukal si jí nějaké nesmysly, když si ji odvedl na ministerstvu pryč co?!" strčil do něj Bill, ale jeho odrážečská stabilita udělala své, takže jenom trochu couvnul.

„Ten tón si vyprošuji, jsi v mém domě, bez hůlky a já bývám celkem snadno nasrán, takže nepokoušej své štěstí. To že jsi starší, ti proti mocnější přesile nepomůže," řekl v klidu a rukou pokynul, aby Percy i Hermiona sklonili své hůlky, které okamžitě na Billa mířili.

„Fleur, je mi to líto, ale s Billem se nedá mluvit, je plný předsudků a zloby, která mu zatemnila mozek, ale jestli chceš, přijmu tě, jen ale pod podmínku, že ho můžeš navštěvovat jen v mém přítomnosti, abych zabránil vedlejším účinkům neuvážených slov po neporušitelném slibu, ale rozhodni se dobře, stále je to tvůj snoubenec," řekl nakonec, byl to ten správný argument, aby se Bill podvolil a kdyby ne, aspoň by si Fleur udělala vlastní a lepší obrázek, přece jenom čekat dítě v tak mladém věku je velká zkouška.

„O čem se to tu sakra mluví, nic ji nebudeš nabízet jasné, je ti to jasný?!" bránil svou snoubenku Bill.

„Nech mě být tím, kdo ti to vysvětlí, klidně ti to může být potvrzeno i tvou drahou polovičkou, ale nech mě říct ti to důležité, přece jenom to, že víš místo jednoho z mých úkrytů, tě dělá spolupachatelem," provokativně se usmál. „Tvého bratra jsem nezamordoval, jak tomu ty říkáš, přepadl mě, když jsem si celkem legální cestou vyřizoval účty s Malfoyem, sprostě mě tvůj bratr dostal do zad, spoutal mě a vysmíval se mi, bohužel pro něj byl tak blbý, aby místo mě nějakým hnusným kouzlem zasáhl můj chráněný amulet a mocná magie, včetně černé se spojila a odstřelila ho pryč ode mě, odkud už se neprobudil. Měl jsem možnost, se mu klidně vymočit na hlavu, ale nic z toho jsem neudělal, Malfoye i tvého bratra jsem zachránil včasným informováním profesorů."

„A myslíš, že tomu věřím? Kdyby to takhle bylo Brumbál by nám to řekl."

„A je to tu zase! Svatý Brumbál z Bradavic," pověděl ironicky, „ten tvůj hrdina je namočen ve více špatnostech, než dokážeš spočítat a to věřím v to, že jsi velice inteligentní a umíš počítat do hodně vysokých čísel, každopádně ředitel se Snapem by nikdy neřekli nic pěkného a nedej Merline něco, co by mě očistilo."

„A kdo jsi ty, že všechny soudíš!"

„Kdo jsem já? Já jsem Harry, ten Harry, který už jednou porazil Voldemorta a udělá to po druhý jenom proto, aby se ostatní měli lépe, ale když mi k tomu ministr dopomůže penězi, za který si stejně můžu houby co koupit, tak jsem ten špatný prohnaný zločinec Black jako bych šel po stopech mého kmotra, který utekl z vězení, zabil dvanáct mudlů a přece zabil i tu krysu Pettigrewa, jé on žije, jak je to možné, že by přece jenom můj kmotr nebyl vrah a já nebyl zloděj, to je přece nemožné," povídal vztekle.

„Harry nezacházej do detailů, můj bratr je věrný Fénixům, mohlo by se to vymstít," pověděl klidně Percy, ale zůstával ve střehu, to poznal podle jeho soustředění.

„Máš pravdu, tohle určitě stačilo, Bille, máš možnost, která se neopakuje, přemísti se pryč, udej moji polohu, dostaň prachy, buď uznávaným u Fénixů, uznávaný určitě i ve své nové práci pod ministrem Yaxleym a určitě i šťastným člověkem," rozhodil dramaticky rukama směrem k východu, i když přemístění východ opravdu nepotřebovalo.

„Nebo buď mužem a postarej se, aby tvá snoubenka byla šťastná a žila v době, kde není Voldemort a nevraždí se nečistokrevní jak na běžícím pásu," doplnila za něj Hermiona a on by to sám líp neřekl.

„Nikdo ti tu nenabídne bohatství, ale můžeš ho mít, stačí nás jen udat nebo je volba nebýt debil a obětovat svůj pohodlný život za lepší zítřky," přidal se k proslovu Percy a on se musel usmát, tahle sehranost ho skoro až dojímala.

„Ty se opravdu chceš k nim přidat? Zradit Fénixův řád, zradit celou moji rodinu a pro co, pro slabou naději na vítězství?" otočil se Bill na Fleur, která se nepřestávala usmívat, rozhodně bylo vidět, že je nad věcí a celou dobu tuší, že Bill je v tom s nimi.

„Díky včasnému zásahu Arryho a jeho přátel jsi ztratil jen práci, kdyby ten včasný zásah nepřišel, byla bych mrtvá a se mnou minimálně čtvrtina toho slavného Fénixova řádu, radši budu věřit Arrymu, než celému Řádu, který tvrdil, že ministr Popletal je srab a myslí jen na sebe a ten samý ministr o kterým všichni říkal jaký je slaboch, se jako první postavil Tomu-jehož-jméno-neříkáme a bojoval jako poslední z celého ministerstva a ještě mi s Arrym pomohl dostat se pryč z boje, když jsem byla zraněná a nakonec zahodil celý svůj život tím, že dal veškeré peníze na vyhrání války, které on nedokázal zabránit. Takže jak zněla otázka, jestli se k nim chci přidat a zradit celý Fénixův řád? Ano chci."

Když dokončila svůj monolog, rozhodl se zatleskat. „Tohle byl opravdu působivý monolog, přemýšlela si někdy nad kariérou právníka nebo mluvčího?" zeptal se vážně.

„Francouzské školy charismatu," odmávla to Fleur a on obdivně pokýval hlavou, už věděl, že Fleur bude hodně důležitý člen jeho skupiny, jestli má být někdo, kdo změní pohled národa, bude to ona, jediná osoba z Pactum Pergamen nezavržená světem a naprosto neomezená co se týče pohybu po Anglii.

„A jen tak mimochodem, nezradíš celou rodinu, svého milovaného bratříčka můžeš vidět každý den," řekl Percy a on společně s Hermionou se tomu zasmáli.

„Tomu se teda říká výhra," pověděla ironicky Hermiona, když se dosmála.

On se místo toho koukal střídavě po Billovi a po Fleur a k druhé zmiňované se rozešel naproti a podal ruku. „Oficiální to bude po několika pojistkách, ale rád tě budu mít při svém boku."

„Nedopustím, aby beze mě někam šla," řekl pevně Bill a on se usmál a svoji ruku stáhnul a podal ji jemu.

„I tebe uvidím rád u svého boku, tohle není žádná výhra nebo vstupenka do ráje, přijmi to jako muž a buď obklopen láskou své snoubenky a přátelstvím lidí, kteří nezradí, neboť k tomu nemají důvod. Nebo to odmítni a buď obklopen nenávistí své snoubenky a lživou úctou celé Anglie, výběr je na tobě."

„Jednou budu rád přísahat na svatbě Fleur věrnost, co bych to byl za manžela, kdybych jich nepodpořil v jejích rozhodnutích?" zeptal se Bill a nabízenou ruku stisknul.

„Nemůžu říct, že si se rozhodl správně, ale rozhodl ses jako chlap," pověděl a druhou rukou mu poplácal po ramenu a poté co stisk byl uvolněn, opakoval gesto znovu s Fleur, která bez váhání tu ruku stiskla také.

„Bille, já věděl, že jsi muž, protože kdyby si nebyl a neměl to potřebné, asi by sis nemohl nabrknout finalistku turnaje tří škol, jinak mě těší Fleur, mě říkají Percy nebo také odpad rodiny, ale radši to první," podal usměvavě ruku Percy Fleur a všichni dokonce i Bill se bezstarostně zasmáli.

„Já jsem Hermiona, možná si mě pamatuješ ze školy, i když si určitě měla na práci jiné věci, než pamatování si jmen studentek," podala ruku na seznámení i Hermiona.

„Pamatuji, před posledním kolem se chlubil Krum tím, že měl nejhezčí partnerku na plese," přijmula nabízenou ruku Fleur a společně se tak všichni seznámili.

„Jo, Hermiona je takový kočovník po slavných kouzelnících," pokýval hlavou, že se svým výrokem souhlasí a usměvavě se díval na hraný naštvání ve tváři své přítelkyně.

„Ale konec srandy, musíte udělat to, co všichni, nedělám to rád, ale-."

„Chápu, udělej, co musíš," přerušila ho Fleur a vytáhla si rukáv a znovu mu podala ruku. Kouknul prosebně na Hermionu, která už s naučenými frázemi provedla dvakrát neporušitelný slib.

„Takže co teď?" zeptal se Bill po konci slibu.

„Nyní jestli chceš, můžeš se štípnout, aby si zjistil, že je to pravda, jinak vás přemístím do našeho sídla, kde vás seznámím s dalším člověkem, který byl ten, kdo tam dělal rozruch mezi smrtijedy, ale před tím vás upozorním, že nemá rád, když někdo hystericky křičí, když ho uvidí," řekl a místo čekání na odpověď je rovnou oba přemístil.

„Gellerte?" zakřičel do kuchyně, odkud se ozval otrávený povzdech.

„Asi už je čas na oběd," řekl novým členům a pokynul jim ke kuchyni.

„Pěkná výzdoba, tady všichni bydlíte?" zeptala se Fleur.

„Tady bydlí ti, kteří nemají jinde možnost a je to takový hlavní štáb," vysvětlil a zastavil se v kuchyni, kde Gellert pozvedl pohled a prohlédl si je.

„Další magoři, kteří se nechali zatáhnout pod neporušitelný slib? V tom případě vítejte ve vězení s pravidelnou stravou, vlastním pokojem a celkem slušnou knihovnou," řekl nevzrušeně Grindelwald a dál obědval.

„To je-."

„Ano jsem Gellert Grindelwald, ten hajzl, kterého znáte z knih. Ano dělal jsem pokusy s černou magií. Ano znám víc kouzel černé magie, než vy názvů měst a nakonec ano, byl jsem to já, kdo vám tam na ministerstvu zachránil zadky," ukončil svůj proslov a už se nenechal při obědě rušit.

„A ještě nějací ostatní, kteří by nám vyrazili dech?" zeptal se překvapeně Bill.

„Jo další členové jsou Aberforth Brumbál, profesor lektvarů ze školy čar a kouzel Horácio Křiklan a studentka šestého ročníku Havraspárské koleje Lenka Láskorádová," odpověděla Hermiona, když se přemístila zrovna v tu chvíli, aby slyšela otázku.

„A nakonec poslední člen je skřítek Krátura, kterého už oba znáte," doplnil nakonec.

„A jak si říkáte?" zeptala se Fleur.

„Já jim říkám magoři nebo debilové, sedí obojí, jejich plány jsou tak mimo realitu, že musí sbírat každého, aby měli aspoň šanci," znovu pověděl Grindelwald a odsunul prázdný talíř. „Budu ve svém pokoji a budu si číst, jestli tu budete řvát jak exoti, všechny vás umlčím," pověděl rozmrzele Gellert a odešel.

„To je takový furt?"

„Asi ho jen bolí zuby nebo se špatně vyspal," pokrčil rameny.

„Já tě slyšel Blacku!" ozvalo se ještě ze schodů a on se musel pousmát, bavilo ho, strašně ho bavilo štvát každého v tomto domě.

**

Jelikož Bill i Fleur bydleli ve svém, nikdo je nemohl hledat a tak tu zůstali celý den a noc, protože bylo hodně věcí, které se museli dozvědět a také mnoho věcí, které chtěl vědět on sám.

Bylo stejně zajímavé, jak se mu až s podivem dařilo shánět nové lidi, když byli jenom oni dva s Aberforthem tohle by nečekal a sám tušil, že je to začátek. Ještě po světě běhá dostatek lidí, kterým by rád podal ruku, jen to chtělo čas, který zatím neměli, protože byli ukrytí. Voldemort sice určitě někde hledal někde Bezovou hůlku, kterou měl u sebe ředitel, takže pokud se ze zpráv nedozví o hrdinské smrti Bradavického ředitele nemusí se ničeho obávat, jediné co ho mrzelo, bylo to, že už neměl žádný příval informací z ministerstva, kromě těch pár, kdy Aberforth náhodou použije nitrozpyt, Veritasérum a podobné hračičky na nějakého ministerského ožralu.

Už ani nedokázal číst noviny, protože to byl jen příval lží s jedinou pravdivou rubrikou a ta informovala o úmrtích. Potřeboval vědět pravdu a jen jediný člověk z Denního věštce ví pravdu a toho musel navštívit a to právě teď.

Došel si do kufru pro neviditelný plášť a oblékl se do něčeho přijatelnějšího, přece jenom nebude ve svém sídle a tak musí reprezentovat.

„Hermiono, musím do Godrikova Dolu, beru si neviditelný plášť," pověděl do tréninkové místnosti, kde si zrovna měřili síly v boji dvojic, muži proti ženám.

„Nemůžeš jít nikam sám, to že to jsou tvoje rozkazy, neznamená, že ty je jako jediný můžeš porušovat," zastavila se Hermiona v půlce odříkávání kouzla.

„Godrikův Důl? Půjdeme s tebou, aspoň si uděláme s Billem romantickou procházku, viď?" podívala se natěšeně Fleur na svého přítele, který v tuto chvíli na ni mířil hůlkou. Byl rád, že zrovna Fleur je v týmu s Hermionou, která ji ochrání před jakýmikoliv kouzly.

„Bude to rychlá akce, takže si toho moc neužijete, ale klidně pojďte," neměl proti tomuto nápadu nejmenších námitek, všichni budou spokojení a o to tu šlo.

„Skočíme se domů upravit, takže chvíli vydrž," řekla nadšeně Fleur a přemístila se dřív, než Bill mohl cokoliv říct.

„Slyšel jsi, za chvíli jsme tu," povzdychl si Bill a taktéž se přemístil.

„Víte co je sranda?" zeptal se Percy. „Ten jediný, kdo by měl vědět, že jeho snoubenka čeká dítě, to neví, přitom my ostatní jo."

„Kdyby to věděl včera, tak by mě tam doopravdy uškrtil," pokrčil rameny a vydal se ještě v rychlosti nasnídat, než se jeho doprovod připraví.

„Takže tohle je ta slavná vesnička?" zeptal se Bill ihned poté, co je tam přemístil a snad po něm nechtěl, aby odpovídal, když tu byl tajně.

„Vypadá obyčejně, na to že jí založil jeden z nejslavnějších Angličanů."

„Mohli byste pohnout? Procházky zamilovaných si dělejte pak sami," zabručel šeptem a vydal se dopředu. Všem popsal cestu, aby věděli, kam jde, i když ho nevidí a tak chodil od domu k domu a hledal ten správný, až k jeho smůle to byl jeden z posledních, který navštívil.

Zaťukal on, protože ty hrdličky se k ničemu neměli a za pár sekund vyšel ten, kterého hledal.

„Přejete si něco?" otočil se na Billa s Fleur.

„Ach jistě, mám pár informací, které bych chtěl dál do zítřejšího vydání," pověděl Bill, když si uvědomil, že je to na něm.

„Ach tak, pojďte dovnitř," řekl Marvin a ukázal do svého domu, kam vešel jako první a poté, co je Marvin naváděl do pracovny, on si pro jistotu dům pojistil nějakými bariérami.

„Co mi teda chcete sdělit?" zeptal se Marvin, když všichni seděli.

„Oni nic, to já," sundal ze sebe plášť.

„Harry, rád tě vidím, co potřebuješ?"

„Informace, a jelikož vím, že jsi to ty, kdo má ty správné, jdu přímo za tebou."

„To samozřejmě děláš správně, dáš si nebo tvůj doprovod něco k pití nebo zakousnutí?"

„Přejděme rovnou k věci, doba není pro mě příliš přívětivá," odmávl to šlechetné gesto.

„Jistě zatykač na padesát tisíc, to jsem za svoji kariéru ještě neviděl, nuže co by si potřeboval."

„Informace a ne tohle," hodil mu na stůl dnešní vydání Denního Věštce. „Všichni inteligentní se dovtípí, že jsou to jen lži, ministr nikdy nedal peníze na nemocné děti a ty nový strážci ministerstva nejsou nikdo jiný než banda smrtijedů nebo lidí pod Imperiusem."

„Harry musíš pochopit, že mě platí, abych tam tisknul to, co oni chtějí, ať je ministr sebevětší parchant, dokud mě platí, musím pracovat."

„Samozřejmě, nechci, aby si nedělal svou práci, právě naopak, jenom chci, aby si mi posílal co nejčastěji pergamen s těmi pravými informacemi, stručnými třeba, jen aby tam bylo to, co potřebuji. Nevím kolik ti platí, ale budu ti dávat padesát galeonů týdně za všechny potřebné informace."

„Nepotřebuji peníze, tví rodiče toho pro nás udělali mnoho a ty také, nejsem nevděčník."

„A já nejsem žebrák, Marvine, máš něco, co potřebuji, padesát galeonů mi neuškodí a tobě pomůže."

„A jaké informace jsou ty, co žádáš?" zeptal se viditelně spokojeně Marvin.

„Informace o pohybu smrtijedů, jejich dosazování po funkcích, uvěznění lidí, informace o Harrym, o Bradavicích, prostě všechno," chytil se slova Bill, když on na chvíli zapřemýšlel, co přesně chce.

„Dobrá, co s tím pergamenem mám dělat, soví pošta není vhodná."

„Má sova je schopná a navíc, ona bude vědět, na jaké místo to položit, aby si pro to skřítek mohl dojít a nikdo mě neprozradil," uklidnil starosti.

„Dobrá tedy, měl by si ale radši odejít," řekl nakonec Marvin a přívětivě se usmál. „Jedna rada nakonec, neriskuj takhle zbytečně, padesát tisíc je mnoho, i tví přátelé by tě za to byli ochotní zradit, neznámý lidi to udělají s obrovskou radostí."

„A vy?" zeptala se Fleur.

„Já? Nikdy bych se nemohl podívat do zrcadla ani na všechny ty symboly, který tu jsou na památku rodiny Potterů a Godrika Nebelvíra, mé tajemství a pomoc je ti Harry zaručena, ale už takhle neriskuj, budu ti posílat novinky tak často, jak je budu získávat."

„Nenech se vyhodit z práce kvůli tomu, radši pomaleji než riskantně," upozornil radši.

„Budu na to pamatovat a teď radši běžte, jestli vás uvidí má manželka, nemusela by mít radost."

„V pořádku, díky Marvine, cením si toho."

„A já si cením toho, že nesedíš na prdeli a něco s touhle situací děláš," pověděl na rozloučenou Marvin a poté co se ujistil, že tu po něm nezůstala žádná bariéra, tak se každý jednotlivě přemístil nejdřív na Grimmauldovo náměstí a pak do sídla, protože bezpečnost především, tak znělo jedno z hesel. Každopádně informace z ministerstva byly zase zaručený a to mu udělalo úsměv na tváři, tohle byl zase jeden z povedených dnů.

Jestli ho nějaké rozhodnutí za posledních pár dní dostalo, tak to bylo to, že Percy se rozhodl neotravovat tu, jak to sám nazval a přestěhoval se k Billovi a Fleur k nim do domu a pro jeho překvapení, oni s tím ochotně souhlasili. To že je tam občas chodil navštěvovat i Arthur, asi nikomu z nich nevadilo, takže proč by on měl něco namítat.

Každopádně mu tak nějak připadalo, jako kdyby tenhle nápad vymyslel Grindelwald, protože jakmile tam zase byli ve třech, nehnuli se z tréninkové místnosti nebo z obývacího pokoje, kde obvykle cvičili teorii nebo si jenom četli v tichosti různé knihy.

„Snažil jsem se dočíst o nějakém lepícím kouzlu, které by se dalo dobře použít, ale nenašel jsem nic, takže na to budeme muset jít jinak," pověděl z ničeho nic Gellert a oni se na něj zvědavě podívali.

„Lepící kouzlo?" zeptala se Hermiona. „To je přece-."

„Nemyslím na věci u Salazara, vy mě snad zkoušíte," zatřepal Gellert hlavou, jako kdyby oni za všechno mohli. „Lepící kouzlo na vás dva samozřejmě. Nevím, co jste si mysleli, když jste se na tom ministerstvu tak rozdělili, proti vám byli povětšinou stejně silní a silnější protivníci, sami o sobě neumíte nic, a když vám jde spolupráce, proč se sakra rozdělujete!"

„Nepovedl se mi jeden štít tak-."

„Tak co? Tak si ho nechala samotného, aby někde chcípnul? Zajímavý přístup, je vidět, že těch padesát let mimo bylo opravdu dost."

„Tak to nebylo-."

„A jak to bylo, kdybych se nerozhodl motat vedle vás, tak tebe by sežral vlkodlak," ukázal znuděně na něj, „a tebe by zničil nějaký smrtijed a to se nebudeme bavit o tom, že jste ani jeden z vás neposlouchal mé rozkazy, oběma jsem vám přikázal se postarat o ministra, abyste se tam setkali a bojovali zase spolu, ale ne, ty si běžíš zachraňovat holky a ty jdeš taky úplně někam jinam."

„Udělali jsme chybu," přiznal chápavě.

„Udělali jste chybu?" zeptal se překvapeně Gellert. „Ne vy jste to doslova posrali! Neučím vás proto, abyste hned při prvním boji někde chcípli. Všude byli silnější nepřátelé a vy, i když spolu sdílíte jednu postel, tak prostě odmítáte stát bok po boku v situacích, která to vyžaduje, to nemůžete prostě nazývat chybou."

„Takže co?" zeptala se odevzdaně Hermiona a bylo vidět, že i ona chápe závažnost jejich chyb.

„Budete ode dneška bojovat vy dva proti mně, a pokud uvidím, že radši bojujete sami nebo se snažíte oslnit, srazím vám hřebínek a věřte mi, že se nebudu bát na vás použít nějaké nehezké kouzlo. Aspoň si sami uvědomíte, co vás může čekat, rozumíme si?"

„Ano," odpověděli najednou.

„V tom případě uvidíme, jak dlouho vám vaše spolupráce vydrží," ukončil tento rozhovor Gellert a už ani na okamžik nezvedl svůj pohled od knihy.

Byl rád, že všechny dopisy, které posílá Lence, dochází bez problému, přece jenom musel to posílat cizí sovou a ještě z Grimmauldovo náměstí, aby i kdyby někoho něco napadlo, aby nemohl ani náhodou přijít, že ty zprávy jsou od něj.

Ve zkratce a hlavně v náznacích psal, co dělají, co se učí a hlavně jak by se tu nudil, kdyby celý den neměl zabitý, že co jeho tělo dopadne do postele, ihned usne.

Byl rád, že mu chodí odpovědi, jak se ona stále učí s profesorem Kratiknotem, protože když oni zde mají Grindelwalda, ona se musí taktéž stále zdokonalovat a jediný kdo zbýval, byl právě profesor Kratiknot nebo Horácio, ale jelikož měl na starost Zmijozel, nebylo to zrovna nejlehčí a donutit spolupracovat Snapea to je stejně reálné jako kdyby na výuku k ní chodil Voldemort.

Jediné co ho mrzelo, ale nemohl vyčíst z dopisů, jak se tam musí sama nudit, on tady měl aspoň Hermionu a občas i Percyho a ona tam musela být mezi smrtijedskou zplodinou či Nebelvíry, kteří si hrají na hrdiny. Jenom doufal, že už se do školy nevrátila Theresa, protože to byla opravdová noční můra.

Každopádně psala, že je šťastná a on jí to asi chtěl věřit, protože přátelům se má důvěřovat, i když pro naše dobro dost často neříkají pravdu.

Ale poslední odstavec v dopise mu přišel pěkně do noty a tak mohl s úsměvem na tváři zavolat příkazem do prázdné místo „Dobby!"

Ten poslední odstavec se zmiňoval o tom, že Dobbyho už není v Bradavicích potřeba a bude mu lépe s Kráturou nebo tak to aspoň psala ona, on to viděl jako, že někoho tak hodného jako Dobbyho nenechá pracovat jako připravovače jídel pro Snapea, ředitele či jakéhokoliv budoucího smrtijeda.

„Pan Harry volá Dobbyho?" zeptal se očividně šťastně skřítek a málem tím štěstím si omlátil lampu, která mu osvětlovala dopis o hlavu.

„Ano Dobby, už v Bradavicích jsem ti sliboval, že jestli chceš, budeš moct spolupracovat a bydlet se mnou a teď ti tu nabídku pokládám znova."

„Dobby opustí Bradavice?"

„Pokud chceš, není to příkaz, já jen nezapomínám na přátele," pověděl otevřeně bez nějakých nucení.

„Dobby je pana Harryho přítel?" zeptal se nevěřícně skřítek a vysmrkal se do svého oblečení.

„Nejsem tvým pánem, tím přece není nikdo, jsi svobodný," usmál se, když si vzpomněl na druhý ročník, jak Dobbyho doslova Luciusovi ukradl, každopádně i po těch letech mu to stále dělalo radost a hřálo ho to na srdci.

„Dobby nezapomíná na to, co pro něj pan Harry udělal-."

„Ne Dobby tohle není o vděčnosti," řekl poprvé vážným hlasem. „Jestli chceš se mnou pracovat, tak proto, že to sám chceš. Nebudeš mi dělat otroka ani poskoka či něco podobného, budeme normální obchodní partneři, protože každý máme to, co ten druhý potřebuje," řekl a v duchu si dodal: „aspoň teda myslím."

„Pan Harry je na Dobby tak milý, Dobby bude rád pomáhat panu Harrymu, Dobby udělá pro pana Harryho cokoliv," řekl pyšně a potěšeně skřítek.

„V tom případě jsem rád, že mohu spolupracovat s jediným svobodným skřítkem, kterého znám," řekl nahlas, ale v duchu si zase dodal, že to tak dlouho nezůstane."

„Dobby nyní půjde to oznámit panu řediteli Brumbálovi," řekl nadšeně Dobby a přemístil se pryč.

„Škoda, že u toho nemůžu být, ten ksicht bych opravdu chtěl vidět," zamumlal potěšeně a představoval si, jak Brumbál musí asi čumět, i když ne že by ho nějaký skřítek vytrhnul, ale on není ten, co by podceňoval sílu a užitečnost skřítků, přece jenom oni dva s Kráturou mu budou jistě užitečný, pokud bude u něj stát z důvodu oddanosti a ne nutnosti, jen se na tom musí zapracovat a už má na to dobře rozhozené sítě.


	42. Scamender

Kuchařské duo Krátura a Dobby bylo ihned první den vyhlášeno jako jeho nejlepší nápad a on s tím musel souhlasit. Musel přiznat, že takhle dobře se nenajedl od…asi nikdy, protože tohle převyšovalo i ostatní jídla, která se dělala ve škole a že ty byli už nějaká úroveň.

Kdyby neměl peněz tolik, že by se dali použít jako utěrky na nádobí nebo vycpávka polštářů, tak by si založil firmu na prodej jídel, kterou by z vděku klidně i pojmenoval, i když jeho jméno by té firmě dodávalo zákazníky, protože by se všichni báli, že je zabije, kdyby to jídlo nekupovali a tak by měl tolik zákazníků, že by se skřítci zpotili a to už by něco znamenalo, protože skřítci se určitě jen tak nepotí.

Dokonce i Grindelwald byl po pořádném jídle míň mrzutý a to znamenalo, že je při soubojích posílal ke zdi s citem, což bylo to, co nějak potřebovali, protože po každém tréninku nebyli tak rozlámaní a mohli tak pokračovat v něčem jiném.

Třeba jako teď, když jim už asi dvě hodiny cpal, že veškeré jejich výpočty a kalkulace jejich nového kouzla nemůže vyjít a tak na tom pokračovali dál, protože přece jenom nechtěl být ten, kdo to kouzlo vyčaruje a hůlka mu praskne v ruce, což se prý normálně stávalo, proto v dnešní době už skoro nikdo nová kouzla nevymýšlel.

„Přepočítej to znova," ležérně ukázal Grindelwald na Hermionu, která mu podala výsledky své práce, na které pracovala snad už týden.

„Ale-."

„Nebo svým výsledkům věříš? Bude to tvůj přítel, kdo to bude zkoušet, jestli se ho ale chceš zbavit, tak se na to vykašli a pustíme se do konečných fází."

„Přepočítám to," zamumlala Hermiona a znovu začala psát.

„K čemu si dospěl ty?" otočil se Grindelwald na něj, což nějak vytušil a pozvedl své obočí od pergamenu.

„Dospěl jsem k tomu, že černokněžníci v patnáctém století to měli jednodušší, když měli spousty obětí, na kterých mohli pokroky zkoušet, jedna chyba u konce a musím to celé dělat znova."

„Harry!" ozvala se zamračeně Hermiona.

„Vždyť říkám pravdu," pokrčil rameny.

„Spíš teď chybí trpělivost, i když ty oběti také nebyli na škodu, sám když jsem experimentoval s kouzly, tak jsem je také používal, ale není to nejpodstatnější na celém experimentování, musíte mít dostatek knih, chytrý mozek, dobrý úsudek a snad i chuť těmi kouzly ovládnout svět, to je dobrá motivace," zamyslel se nad svým mládím Gellert.

„Takže ovládnout svět jo?" optal se a pravou ruku si přejel přemýšlivě po bradě.

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne, Harry Blacku!" bojovně na něj Hermiona namířila brk, kterým do té doby psala.

„Nemyslím si, že by si mu v tom mohla jakkoliv zabránit, přece jenom si tě pojistil slibem a nemůžeš udělat nic, čím by si mu uškodila nebo se zprotivila jeho názoru," pověděl klidně Grindelwald.

„Tak vymyslím kouzlo, které ruší neporušitelný slib," řekla Hermiona a znovu se dala do počítání.

„Protikouzlo na neporušitelný slib? Do toho bychom mohli jít, přece jenom to bude dobrá rozcvička pro vás, nemůžete z ničeho opisovat a krást někomu práci, protože podobné kouzlo není," řekl přemýšlivě Grindelwald a sám si na pergamen začal sepisovat nějaké body.

„Není to proti tvému morálnímu kodexu? Přece jenom pomoc někomu od hrozného slibu znamená být za dobrého hrdinu."

„Stále si jenom dítě, můžeš někoho začarovat násilím a pak ho vydírat, že ho neodčaruješ, dokud pro tebe něco neudělá, má to spoustu reálných zlých využití, proto se do toho pustíme, stejně to nedáme, ale aspoň budete mít jeden z ohromně těžkých cílů, protože dávat si lehké cíle, pro někoho kdo chce ovládnout svět není dostatečně úžasné," řekl Gellert a on se na konci už jen hloupě usmíval. Tušil, že to dělá proto, aby se dostal z jeho neporušitelného slibu, ale když dokážeš udělat takovéto kouzlo, asi by si to zasloužil, přece jenom už asi nebude nikdy nikdo, kdo by tohle kouzlo dokázal, když každým stoletím jsou kouzelníci slabší.

Všechny věci ke svému malému plánu měl už připravený, Fleur mu sehnala věci z míst, kam by se on nedostal a sám se postaral o ten zbytek. Radši se o tom nikde nezmiňoval, protože by ho Gellert nazval debilem, což mu stačilo jenom tak osmnáctkrát denně, nemuselo to být častěji.

„Kráturo, Dobby!" přivolal si do konferenční místnosti oba své skřítky, nemusel křičet, už jenom pomyšlení na to, že je potřebuje, většinou způsobovalo, že se ihned objevili.

Dokonce i jejich společné „Ano pane, Harry?" ho nutilo k malému úsměvu, doufal, že nedělá chybu, ale možnost svobodné volby tady měl každý, nikoho nenutil a tak stejně to udělá i s nimi.

„Už je to nějaký ten čas, co jsem vás potřeboval poprvé a vždy jste mi ať už rádi nebo neradi pomohli, tohle je můj vděk," ukázal za sebe na stůl, kde leželo slušivé oblečení ve skřítčí velikosti, bohužel tohle ani Fleur sehnat nemohla, protože oblečení pro skřítky není sehnatelné, protože kdo by přece oblékal skřítky. No a ještě tam leželo pár desítek galeonů pro každého, protože dnes jsou peníze důležité, i když se dá nakoupit jinými způsoby a některé by klidně mohli být pojmenovány po Grindelwaldovi.

„Pán dává Kráturovi oblečení? Pán-."

„Zapomeňte na nějaké výmysly, co řekl nějaký skřítek před stovky let. Dávám vám oblečení, abyste se cítili jako služebníci a ne jako otroci a s těmi penězi si dělejte, co chcete, klidně si choďte kupovat zmrzlinu nebo knihy, mě je to jedno, ale očekávám, že to přijmete, snad i vy jste byli dostatečně dlouho u důležitých rodů, abyste věděli, co znamená dar," řekl a otočil se ke dveřím, ale v půlce cesty se ještě zastavil.

„Jo Kráturo, tvé přání je splněno," vyndal si z hábitu medailon a nechal ho padat k zemi, kde ho nakonec za šňůrku zachytil a medailon se tedy jen rychle hýbal z jedné strany na druhou. „Nyní může Regulus v klidu odpočívat, jeho úkol je u konce a tohle nyní patří tobě, je to sice nyní už bezcenná tretka, ale věřím, že zrovna ty v tom uvidíš něco jiného, než jen tretku," pověděl nakonec, položil medailon na stolek vedle dveří a odešel pryč, svůj úkol splnil a tak tu už neměl co dělat, přece jenom je na každém, jak se svým osudem vyrovná a jaké rozhodnutí udělá.

**

Další dny probíhali ve stejném režimu a za to byl i rád, potřeboval trénink víc, než kdykoliv jindy a tak mu ani nevadilo absolvovat tuhle školu bolesti a utrpení, která těmhle tréninkům předcházela, protože pravý souboj mohl začít teprve tehdy, když se Gellert přesvědčil, že mají dostatečnou chuť ho zabít a to poté, co se musel donutit stát a nechávat se zasypávat nepříjemnými zaklínadly, měl tuhle chuť obrovskou, jenže dnes to byl jiné. V době, kdy na něj letělo první zaklínadlo, se před ním objevil štít, který tohle kouzlo poslal zpátky na Grindelwalda, který to jen tak odklonil.

„Škoda, že se to nepovedlo," podrbal se na svém dlouhém vousu Aberfortha, který se ležérně opíral o dveře.

„Kazíš mi výuku," zavrčel Gellert a nudně hýbnul hůlku, což značilo pauzu nebo už jste dostatečně vyřízení, můžete si odpočinout.

„To mě tak trápí," falešně se usmál Aberforth, ukázal za sebe a jako první tuto místnost opustil, v hlavě se jim všem rodila myšlenka, co se přihodilo, ale jediný, kdo to shrnul nahlas, byl Gellert se svým. „Co ten dědek zase chce."

Posadili se teda ke kulatému stolu a obočím naznačil, aby konečně začal a netrápil je tím tichem.

„Sice je to celkem nedávno, co jsme přijmuli nové členy, ale už dlouho jsem přemýšlel o někom opravdu silným, ještě v době, kdy si se měl narodit Harry, jsem znal pár lidí, kteří by nám mohli pomoci, ale čas nečeká na nikoho a většina těchto lidí už zemřela, kromě jediného člověka, po kterém se slehla země," začal Aberforth.

„Opravdu silný? To si říkal i o sobě a o těch smrtijedech a ti mi moc silní nepřipadali," řekl Grindelwald a znuděně se opřel o ruku.

„No, můj bratr, já, Minerva, Horácio a především Raddle by byli nic, kdyby je tento člověk nevyučoval," naznačil Aberforth a on se zase jako jediný nechytal.

„Takže kolik mu je, sto třicet? Kozle, ty si se někde praštil ne? Už teď jsme tu samý dědci, nepotřebuje někoho, kdo zažil královnu Viktorii stát se Indickou císařovnou!"

„Takže to byl nějaký profesor?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Jo, profesor Obrany proti černé magii," odkýval ji to Aberforth a otočil se na svého rivala. „Nikolas Flamel je mrtvý a není už mnoho lidí, kteří by mohli vyprávět o kouzlech, před více než sto lety."

„Počkejte, jediným profesorem v té době byla Galatea Merrythought, že je to tak?" skoro až radostí vyskočila Hermiona ze židle. „Tahle žena dokázala pozvednout tenhle obor na nejlepší úroveň, učila všechny, kteří to nikam dotáhli, a v té doby byla jedna z mála, která dokázala vyčarovat patrona."

„Správně, byla opravdu nejlepší profesorkou tohoto oboru," potvrdil Aberforth.

„A já jsem si myslel, že to nebude horší, očekával jsem stotřicetiletého dědka a ono to bude stotřicetiletá babka," zmučeně a zničeně pokýval hlavou Gellert.

„Všechno základy co umím, jsou od ní, takže-."

„Takže je nic moc, když to co neumíš, máš od ní."

„Dost! To by stačilo!" zvedl hlas, aby je donutil dávat pozor. „Takže Hermiona říká, že je dobrá a tenhle názor já respektuji, jestliže učila ty, co učila a nikdo si na ní nestěžoval, musela být i silnou profesorkou a to budete respektovat všichni."

„Když to říkáš," mávl rukou Gellert a on kývnutím hlavy dal na vědomí, že je rád, s jeho souhlasem.

„Takže do kdy učila?" otočil se na Hermionu.

„Do roku devatenáct set čtyřicet pět, což byl mimochodem i následující rok poté, co otevřel poprvé Voldemort Tajemnou komnatu."

„Kde končí poslední informace o ní?" zeptal se nyní Aberfortha.

„Od toho roku co skončila, o ní nikdo neslyšel, ale našel jsem pár dopisů, které si dopisovala s Newtonem Scamanderem tehdejším ředitelem a podle těch dopisů byli dobří přátelé a jako jediný by měl vědět, kde se nachází."

„Kdyby neumřel," doplnila Hermiona a on se na ní s lehce zvednutým obočím podíval. „Scamender zemřel v roce devatenáct set devadesát dva."

„V době kdy byla znovu otevřená Komnata? Osud má zajímavý smysl pro humor," zašklebil se, ale dál to nerozváděl.

„V těch dopisech není nic konkrétního, jen takové zdvořilostní zprávy, ale neuchovali se v žádném případě všechny. Těch šest co jsem našel, jsou od roku čtyřicet šest až padesát osm, ale důležité je, že byli v kontaktu, což pro nás znamená, že by Scamender mohl vědět, kde se nyní nachází."

„Jasně, mrtvý ředitel, který držel několik desítek let tajemství, ihned prozradí všechno, protože ty chceš," použil Gellert svou oblíbenou ironii, a i když to vypadalo, že ho nikdo nevnímá, on s ním musel souhlasit.

„To je právě ten jediný problém, je možné že má víc obrazů, ale jediný známý je ten v ředitelově pracovně, se kterým se bude blbě povídat," řekl v klidu Aberforth.

„Není to jediná možnost," řekla Hermiona vesele a příliš rychle stoupla a odběhnula pryč s rychlým. „Hned jsem tu."

Všichni mohli jenom překvapeně zírat na dveře, kam zmizela, protože nikdo nebyl tak rychlý, ba aby stihnul vidět alespoň její záda, ale jak řekla, byla hned zpátky a ihned před něj na stůl hodila Pobertův plánek.

„Jsem připravena ke každé špatnosti," pověděla s hůlkou mu natáhnutou kolem hlavy a plánek okamžitě začal ukazovat veškeré lidi v Bradavicích. Viděl samozřejmě všechny své spolužáky, profesory, Filche a nakonec i duchy, které si jen tak polétávali někde po hradě.

„Tady," zakřičela mu do ucha a ukázala hůlkou na jméno Newt Scamander, které si poletovalo v jedné části hradu, kde snad ani nikdy nebyl. „Jednou jsem si toho jména všimla, když jsme v tom plánku hledali Siriuse v našem třetím ročníku a ty si tam uviděl Pettigrewa, vlastně to byl rok poté, co zemřel, takže se musel jako duch vrátit," pokračovala nadšeně a on musel jenom kývat hlavou, jako že všemu tomu, co říká, rozumí, i když si nikdy toho jména nevšiml a i kdyby jo, stejně by nevěděl, kdo to je.

„Ukaž mi to," vyhrkl Aberforth a čapnul po plánku a plně soustředěn četl všechny jména včetně Scamendera.

„To podstatně mění situaci, velmi dobře Hermiono, věděl jsem, že byl dobrý nápad, sem zajít pro pomoc," pověděl spokojeně Aberforth a plánek si vzal sebou.

„Nechci, aby to vypadalo, že sympatizuju s Gellertem, ale jak chcete donutit ducha, aby vypověděl tajemství, které zaživa hlídal okolo padesáti let?"

„Samozřejmě, že samotný Newton není jediné řešení, má ještě manželku, syna a vnuka, kteří žijí na jihozápadě Anglie v Dorsetu."

„A ti samozřejmě budou sdílnější v prozrazení starého tajemství, který měl jejich manžel, otec nebo dědeček," řekl zase ironicky Gellert.

„Neříkám, že je to úkol na jeden den, dokonce už v tom Dorsetu může žít jenom jeho manželka nebo nikdo, ale jestli tohle chceme zjistit, musíme se poptat, takže úkol bude následující. Horácio a Lenka budou mít úkol vyzpovídat samotného Newtona, protože jsou jako jediný ve škole, já a Gellert budeme mít za úkol vyzpovídat jeho manželku, protože jsme stejně staří a můžeme dobře hrát staré přátele jejího manžela a vás pět bude mít za úkol dozvědět se informace o synovi a vnukovi a dostat z nich lokaci staré profesorky."

„Pracovat s tebou? To bude ale otrava," zkonstatoval nakonec Gellert.

„Takže mám poslat Fleur aby navštívila ministerstvo a pokusila se zjistit, kde žije vnuk již mrtvého ředitele? Ta bude mít jistě radost, doufám, že si nenechal změnit jméno, jinak by to bylo všechno zbytečné," pověděl také příliš neochotně.

„Bude to nutné, pokud se nám nepodaří zjistit nic z jeho manželky ani z něho samotného."

„A co máme dělat my?" zeptala se nedočkavě Hermiona.

„Vás zatím nemůžu pustit ze sídla, takže budete dál cvičit a učit se, jestliže se zjistí lokace syna nebo vnuka, budete to vy, společně s Percym, Billem a Fleur, kdo je půjde navštívit."

„Takže zase velitel organizace bude sedět doma?" řekl v klidu, protože ho už to ani nepřekvapovalo. „Asi si sem nechám přinést všechny peníze a budu v nich v dobách největší nudy plavat."

„Dočkej času, Harry, jakmile budeme mít informace, bude to zase na vás, nám starým by někdo ve vašem věku moc neřekl a možná nakonec to budeš muset být dokonce ty, protože jsi chlapec, který přežil a máš dostatek financí a magie, aby si to z nich dostal."

„Dobrá, beru na vědomí," pokýval hlavou, protože tenhle úkol se mu líbil, přece jenom ještě neměl moc šancí, zjistit, kolik peněz donutí člověka prodat jakoukoliv informaci a tohle byla hezká zkouška.

Čas utíkal příliš rychle a žádné nové poznatky se neukazovaly, Lenka se musela s duchem nejdříve spřátelit, aby se mohla vůbec zeptat na otázku, kterou jednou zmínil Gellert: „Ahoj, můžeš mi prozradit, kde bydlí tvá rodina, abychom je mohli mučit místo tebe, abychom se konečně dozvěděli, kde bydlí ta padesát let ztracená profesorka?" I když to bylo víceméně myšleno sarkasticky, on věděl, že to prostě nebude tak jednoduché.

Aberforth společně s Gellertem našli v Dorsetu akorát jejich dům, kde nikdo nebyl, ani informace od mudlů, kteří říkali, že se tomu domu vyhýbají, protože tam furt straší, jim moc nepomohli. Prostě po rodině Scamender se slehla země, stejně jako po Merrythoughtové.

Fleur se snažila získat informace z ministerstva, ale nacházela akorát ty o Newtonovi a ty všechny končili tam v Dorsetu a dokonce tam nebyli ani jména dětí a vnuků.

Nakonec to vypadalo, že jediná jejich naděje je samotný duch ředitele Newtona, kterého vyzpovídává Lenka, a jelikož na ducha nemůžete použít nitrozpyt, Legilimens, Cruciatus, Imperius ani je nemůžete podplatit, vše prostě záleželo na jejich schopnostech.

A od toho se taktéž odvíjela nálada Aberfortha, tomu na tom záleželo, protože jsi to vymyslel a tak to chtěl dotáhnout do konce a asi nebyl rád, že úspěch záležel jenom na Lence, zato jemu to bylo upřímně naprosto jedno, bylo v tom případě tolik ale, že stejně byla tak mizivá šance, že by se k nim ona přidala, že to odmítal přijímat jako nějaký důležitý cíl.

Bylo vidět, že Hermiona by byla ráda, kdyby mohla vyzpovídat tu starou babku a dostat z ní naprosto všechny informace, které chtěla vědět, ale i ona jistě pochopila, že spoléhat se na málo pravděpodobné cíle je blbost.

Grindelwald to vzdal ihned, jak našel prázdný dům v Dorsetu a tak cvičili zase všichni dál a každým dalším dnem, kdy byli jen málo informováni zvenku, především od Marvina a Fleur, kteří dělali, co mohli, aby nebyl s informacemi na suchu.

Naštěstí pro něj se tu dost často objevoval bratrské duo Bill a Percy spolu s Fleur, takže nemusel pořád jenom koukat na vrásčitý obličej nejhorší profesora, co kdy měl a tím nebyl nikdo jiný než Gellert Grindelwald.

Jediné co bylo dobré na těchto kompletních setkání, že mohli v přesile pět proti jednomu porážet Gellerta, i když to bylo vždy jednou a pak se ten souboj ukončil, protože byli příliš špatní nebo nějaká podobná výmluva zazněla, jen aby se jeho porážka už neopakovala.

Každopádně jak dny plynuly, byly zprávy o staré profesorce méně časté, až to vypadalo, že jediný, kdo na ni ještě nezanevřel, je Aberforth. Rád by mu pomohl, klidně by prohledával dům po domě, ale svůj zákaz na vycházení nechtěl porušit a zvlášť, když to byl jeho vlastní zákaz.

Každopádně si už začal připadat jako ve škole, která by měla pouze jednu kolej a jednu učebnu, protože jak nikdo neměl nápad, co vymyslet za zábavu a zvlášť, když se muselo zůstat uvnitř, tak aby zahnali jakoukoliv nudu, tvrdě pracovali, učili se nebo bojovali. Samozřejmě to mělo ale jednu výhodu, začali si navzájem i víc věřit, takže tréninky nebyly už jen procvičování reflexů, ale simulace opravdového boje, protože používaná kouzla, už dávno překročila ty legrační či slabá. Všichni v posledním boji mohli vidět chyby, kterých se dopustili, a tohle byla možnost, jak se jich zbavit.

Dalo by se říct, že se tím ale bavili, nikdo to nedělal z donucení a nikdo ani nebreptal, když se rozhodlo, že si boje prodlouží, jen škoda, že je nemohl vidět, profesor Kratiknot, byl by určitě na ně pyšný, a i když by to nikdy nepřiznal, vše dokázali kvůli Grindelwaldovi a jeho odporně tvrdým vyučovacím metodám, které ale přinášely ovoce.

Dalšího dne přišel dopis z daleké Ameriky. Dopis, který už dlouho očekával, protože to byla snad ta práce, kterou si zaplatil. Ta americká společnost požadovalo jenom pokrytí měsíčních nákladů na experimenty, které by jenom z peněz po rodičích, mohl platit dokonce života a jelikož asi i jméno Harry Potter bylo známé a to lepším způsobem než tady, tak požadovali, aby mohli uveřejnit jeho jméno, jako sponzora, což radostí odkýval.

Otevřel pergamen, který se mu po odstranění provázku sroloval až na zem, jak byl dlouhý. Zezačátku byl akorát kratičká zpráva pro něj a dál už viděl jen kouzla, jejich popis, či jak s nimi pracovat.

Vážený pane Pottere.

Jsme rádi, že jste si vybral zrovna nás ze všech možností a abyste viděl, že my dokážeme být vděčný, zasíláme Vám upravený seznam, který je přímo napsán pro práci s těmi kouzly na člověka - nebo aspoň u těch, u kterých to jde - místo na výrobu věcí, jak byly zezačátku vymýšleny. Dovolil jsem si napsat k nim i popisky, aby Vaše práce s tímto pergamenem byla co nejméně náročná. Těšíme se na další spolupráci s Vámi a prosím, pozdravujte od nás pana Láskoráda.

S uctivými pozdravy Edward Palmer.

A pak že krátká zpráva nedokáže potěšit, kouzel bylo minimálně deset, a co ho to stálo? Pár minut námahy a maximálně jednu tisícinu peněz, co měl v sejfu. Jeho radost by byla obrovská, i kdyby dostal pouze to jedno kouzlo, které chtěl, ale to že jich dostal tolik, určitě i užitečných. Jeho radost se mnohonásobně zvýšila, ne že by se za poslední měsíc, dva, nenaučil dost kouzel, ale mnoho pasivních, nebojových jich vskutku nebylo a tak za toto byl rád.

Jelikož nedočkavost nebyla jeho silná stránka, okamžitě si lehl na záda do postele a nechal si celý pergamen levitovat kousek nad svým obličejem a v klidu si ho mohl pročítat, nebo si to aspoň tak myslel.

„Už se zase válíš?" ozvalo se znuděným hlasem ode dveří a on ani nemusel otáčet hlavou, aby poznal majitele.

„Potřebuješ něco nebo si jen tak z nudy mě přišel otravovat?" odvětil také nevýrazným hlasem, protože když člověk chce, aby ho Grindelwald, ten Grindelwald uznával, musí se chovat jako schopný kouzelník a ne jako jedenáctiletý fracek, který právě dostal první dopis z Bradavic.

„Přišla zpráva, že Lenka udělala pokrok, jak najít tu seschlou babku, takže jako náš velitel," řekl Gellert tak, aby bylo jasné, co si o něm jako o veliteli myslí. „Jako velitel máš sejít dolů a rozhodnout co se bude dít, protože tu Aberforth není a mé slovo tu nemá žádnou váhu."

„Hm," odpověděl pouze a dál se znuděně začetl do listu, samozřejmě to jen hrál, kdyby mohl tak by se dolů rozběhl a zvědavostí by ten dopis skoro roztrhal, jak by si ho chtěl co nejdřív přečíst, ale jedna věc je touha něco udělat a druhá věc je smět to udělat.

Gellert se otočil a zavřel za sebou dveře, on tak mohl zrušit levitující kouzlo a seznam kouzel jedním zaklínadlem zase zavázat do role, kterou jen tak položil na stůl. Chvíli počkal v pokoji a pak pomalu s žádným výrazem ve tváři sešel dolů, kde už seděla Hermiona a povaloval se Grindelwald.

„Co se tam píše?" nadhodil otázku směrem k Hermioně.

„Za pár dní dokázala nemožné a to udělat dojem na starého Newtona, ani slůvkem se nezmínila o nějakém tajemství a dosáhla toho, že jí Newton řekl, že by si přál, aby poznala jejího vnuka, což znamená, že zjistila jeho bydliště," vysvětlila se skrývaným nadšením.

„Problém je samozřejmě v tom, že ona tam nemůže, a když tam přijdete vy, tak to akorát poserete," poukázal velmi výrazně Gellert.

„Nic není pro mě nemožného," řekl sebejistě a usmál se na Hermionu.

„Jakou výmluvu vymyslíš, aby mohla pryč? Její táta je znovu vážně nemocen? Albus není idiot, jinak bych se s ním dříve nepřátelil."

„Žádná výmluva, prostě potajmu odejde a setká se s námi, celou dobu bude stejně jako my dříve, krytá Horáciem a od Horácia to není daleko k chodbě pryč ze školy, kde už budu čekat já a přemístím ji pryč."

„Tohle ti neprojde, radši použij Kráturu nebo Dobbyho," navrhla ihned lepší plán Hermiona.

„Proti tomuhle už nemáš nic?" otočil se na Grindelwalda.

„Ty jsi tu ten velitel," ozvalo se z pohovky a on věděl, že to znamená něco ve stylu: „tenhle plán má slibnou budoucnost," a to ho samozřejmě těšilo.

„Přemístím se k Fleur, řeknu jí, aby se přemístila do Prasinek a odtud poslala sovu přímo k Lence do pokoje, aby dostala dopis co nejdříve a plán se mohl začít uskutečňovat co nejdřív," vstala energeticky Hermiona a podívala se na něj, jestli ji dá povolení.

„Pro mě za mě," pokrčil rameny. „Ty jsi z nás dvou ta chytrá."

„Hned jsem zpátky," políbila ho na tvář a jen tak stačil říct: „Buď opatrná," než se přemístila pryč.

„Co se tváříš tak znuděně?" zeptal se ještě Grindelwalda.

„Jak se mám tvářit v domě s dvěma sotva vyrostlými dětmi? Alespoň teda projevujete nějakou tu inteligenci a schopnost, jinak bych silně pochyboval, že je nějaká šance, abych se jednou svobodně dostal z tohoto baráku," pověděl Gellert pevně a on nepochyboval, že mluví pro jednou stoprocentní pravdu, ale bylo pro něj těžké dělat šéfa lidem, kteří ve svém životě uznávali jako šéfa jedině sami sebe.

„Váš plán nevyjde," řekl Aberforth, když bojovali jeden proti jednomu v době, kdy už bylo domluveno, že se tu Lenka večer objeví.

„Podle čeho soudíš?" zeptal se a vyhul se jednomu zaklínadlu, už to povětšinou dělal intuitivně, takže mohl u toho v klidu mluvit.

„Za prvé ten chlap neví, že za ním má vůbec někdo přijít, a když tam přiběhne ta šílená holka s tím, že ji posílá jeho mrtvý dědeček, tak bude ráda, že to vůbec přežije," chtěl začít namítat, ale Grindelwald ihned pokračoval. „Za druhé, jestliže tam přijdeš ty, bude to všechno v pytli, protože devadesát procent lidí tě teď nenávidí a myslet si, že on zrovna patří k té menšině, je docela naivní. Za třetí, Hermiona je sice lépe přijatelná než ty, ale co by si ten chlap myslel, kdyby mu pozdě večer zazvonily na dveře dvě holky? Kdyby se to stalo u mě, řekl bych jim, že nechci koupit žádné sušenky nebo podobné věci, co nabízejí podobní prodejci."

„Takže co navrhuješ ty?"

„Něco nevýrazného, u Salazara, představ si, že u tebe zazvoní nějaká podivná holka a začne ti povídat, jak se setkala s tvým tátou a ten ji za tebou pozval, co by si udělal? No určitě by si ji nepozval dovnitř."

„Bod pro tebe," pověděl odevzdaně, protože vše co Gellert řekl, byla pravda. „Takže co, mám ji napsat, ať nechodí?"

„Stačí, když vymyslíš něco normálního, myslím, že si se zmiňoval o tom, jak její otec pracuje jako redaktor, využij toho, zahrajte si na novináře a fotografy, nebude divný, když se někdo přijde zeptat na slavného dědečka a bude k vám mít o to větší úctu, když budete první, kdo ho objevil."

„To není špatný nápad," pochválil ten nápad a to se mu málem stálo osudný, protože jeho hůlka nebyla v pozoru a tak musel udělat opravdu velký úhybný manévr, aby se vyhnul kouzlu, které určitě nebylo příjemné.

„Jako bych já mohl mít špatný nápady," řekl s notnou dávkou sebechvály Gellert a podíval se na něj stylem, který jasně vypovídal o tom, jak je hloupý, že nebyl v pozoru, ale možná tam vidět alespoň trošičku pýchy nad tím, že se tomu vyhnul, ale spíše si to jenom namlouval a přál.

**

Objevili se před větším domem, ale ne větším, než by mohl být ten na Grimmauldovo náměstí, ale prostě už od pohledu bylo poznat, že ten člověk, který tu bydlí, není nějaký chudák, ale nadprůměrný vydělávající člověk.

„Kevin Bakker?" přečetl nechápavě jmenovku na dveřích a otočil se za sebe na dívčí část této expedice.

„No jestli se skrývá, tak je jasné, že nebude mít své pravé jméno na dveřích."

„Anebo jsme úplně jinde a ten starý dědek si z tebe udělal srandu," nadhodil reálnější možnost a snažil se podívat okny dovnitř, ale neuviděl žádný pohyb ani nic co by nasvědčovalo, že tu žije nějaký kouzelník.

„Radši přes sebe přehoďte ty kapuce, jinak je všechen ten rachot, kolem vašeho ukrytí na houby," pověděla Lenka a přišla blíž ke zvonku, a když spatřila, že oba udělali to, co chtěla, zazvonila na zvonek.

„Jestli se skrývá, nepůjde nám otevřít," řekl přesvědčeně, ale poté co zaklepala asi po druhé na klepadlo, uslyšeli zevnitř kroky.

„Jak poznáme, že je to on?" zašeptal Hermioně do ucha, když se ozval odemykání zámku.

„Společně použijeme co nejméně nápadně lokalizační kouzla do jeho domu, když zjistí jakékoliv kouzlo, budeme vědět, že je to alespoň kouzelník, při druhé možnosti mu upravíme vzpomínky a půjdeme jinam," dostalo se mu odpovědi a on si tak ihned připravil hůlku do rukávu.

„Přejete si?" zeptal se muž kolem pětadvaceti, což bylo mnohem lepší, než kdyby přišel, nějaký starý důchodce, který by mohl být asi těžko vnuk starého kouzelníka, uviděl jak Hermiona začala provádět své lokalizační kouzlo a tak využil momentu zaměstnání toho mladého muže Lenkou a použil taktéž kouzlo, které ihned narazilo na nedávné použití čistícího zaklínadla a tak své zjišťování ukončil a pohledem se zkontaktoval s Hermionou, jestli i ona měla stejný výsledek.

Viděl, jak se na ně Lenka otáčí a tak kývnul, že by to mohl být on, kterého hledají.

„Mé jméno je Lenka Láskorádová a pracuji pro kouzelnický časopis Jinotaj, přišli jsme za panem Rolfem Scamenderem, abychom mohli napsat článek o legendárním řediteli Newtonovi Scamenderovi."

„To jste se asi spletli, mé jméno je Kevin Bakker, neznám žádný časopis Jinotaj ani žádného Newtona Scamandera," řekl onen muž, ale jelikož něco skrýval, nedíval se jenom na Lenku a chvilku se mu podíval do očí a ta chvilka mu stačila na to, aby svým nitrozpytem poznal, že lže.

„Pane Scamendere, my víme, že se nejmenujete Kevin Bakker a samozřejmě víme, že znáte i svého dědečka," řekl on sám klidně a snažil se vyčíst z reakcí těla, co na to sám Rolf Scamender.

„Museli jste se splést," zakroutil hlavou a udělal krok zpátky a chystal se zavřít dveře, ale zabránila mu v tom nastavená noha.

„Pane Scamendere…prosím, buďte tak ochotný a obětujte trochu svého času, nebylo to vůbec lehké objevit místo vašeho bydliště, nebudeme dlouho zdržovat," poprosila Lenka a stáhla svou nohu zpět.

„Dobrá tedy…pojďte dál," otevřel více dveře a nechal je projít. Postupně se všichni ocitli ve vstupní místnosti, která nepřipomínala nic, co kdy viděl. Byla taková až příliš chudá a už vůbec nepřipomínala to, co viděl z okna, což značilo to, že si to tu někdo upravil kouzly.

„Prosím, zde si můžete odložit svršky," ukázal na věšák, a když viděl, že jediný, kdo si sundává hábit je Lenka, začal se na ně dva dívat jinak.

„Je opravdu nutné, být v domě naprosto zakryt?" zeptal se podezřívavě.

„Nezlobte se, pane Scamendere, ale neprozrazujeme identitu našich fotografů a redaktorů, je to naše rodinná tradice, ale pokud si přejete, aby byli odhaleni, mohla bych vám vyhovět," zariskovala použitím více lží najednou a ještě více zariskovala tím, že se snažil navrhnout řešení a doufala, že to nebude chtít.

„V pořádku, budu respektovat vaše rodinné tradice, pojďte prosím za mnou, sedneme si v salónku," ukázal na dveře a on si mohl oddychnout, ukázat ihned na začátku, že to je on, by bylo příliš akční a dostalo by se mu pár tisíce nadávek od Gellerta, který by mu připomněl, jaký je to idiot.

Posadili se ve skromném salónku a Hermiona vyndala brk s pergamenem a připravila se na psaní, on jediné co mohl udělat je, že postupně začal z hábitu zvětšovat objektiv i stojánek a začít to sestavovat.

„Můžeme začít? První otázka a vlastně nejdůležitější, proč se vlastně skrýváte?" zeptala se Lenka a on pozorně poslouchal, mezitím co sestavoval ten krám.

„Od té doby, co můj děda a má matka zemřeli, jsem už neměl důvod zůstávat v našem rodinném sídle, tak jsem si našel dům zde a jelikož jsem nechtěl být rušen při práci, tak jsem použil jiná jména a všechny věci, které by mě mohli spojovat, jsem nechal v Dorsetu."

„Takže to bylo kvůli práci, ne kvůli ukrývání se světu?"

„Nejsem moc společenský člověk, víte? Takže radši preferuji klid, než stovky lidí, kteří mě přicházeli otravovat, když jsme ještě žili v Dorsetu."

„Ale ne každý se může pochlubit, že má za dědečka někoho tak slavného, jako máte vy, opravdu jste nechtěl, aby se celý svět dozvěděl, nějaké nové poznatky, než které prozrazoval váš dědeček novinářům sám?"

„Můj dědeček neměl mnoho tajemství, o kterých by svět nevěděl, takže bych se jenom opakoval."

„Každý legendární ředitel, držitel Merlinova řádu první třídy, uznávaný spisovatel a chovatel magických zvířat, musí mít nějaké tajemství, které svět neví."

„Když to říkáte takhle…ale ani já samotný nevím, co můj děda dělal v soukromý, neustále pracoval buď na svých knihách, či studoval v Brazílii nějaké ohrožené druhy, takže ani já vám toho moc nepovím."

„Tak nám aspoň povězte, jaký byl, jaký jste k němu měl vztah a vše co vás napadne," pověděla Lenka a Rolf začal vykládat vše, na co si vzpomněl, ale to nějak vypouštěl druhým uchem ven, protože konečně složil ten krám a mohl tak dělat, že pracuje a přitom se rozhlížet, jestli nenajde něco, co by jim konečně osvětlilo, kde najít tu starou profesorku.

Po dalších dvaceti minutách, měla Hermiona napsaný asi dva listy pergamenu, ale podle toho, co občas zaslechl, nezjistili nic nového nebo spíš užitečného a tak udělal asi tři snímky, možná jich udělal víc, možná ani jeden, protože v životě s tímto krámem nepracoval.

„Ještě jedna otázka, našli jsme tyto dva dopisy, které posílal váš děda jisté profesorce Merrytroughtové, nebylo jich náhodou víc, osvětlilo by nám to, jaký byl váš dědeček jako člověk v soukromý," konečně načala to téma, kvůli kterému tu byli.

„Ukažte," natáhl ruku a začal číst první a ihned poté i ten druhý. „Zajímavé, paní Merrytroughtovou samozřejmě znám, ale o tom, že jí psal dopisy nic nevím, ale to že máte dva, značí to, že víte víc než já, takže vám v tomhle nepomohu."

„Nevadí, za zeptání to stálo," pousmála se Lenka a kývnutím dala najevo, že tu už skončili a tak začal zase pomalu bavit.

„Děkujeme za váš čas, článek bude vydán co nevidět, pošleme vám sem ihned jeden výtisk a nebojte se, nehodláme prozradit žádná z vašich tajemství ani tajemství vaší rodiny," vstala Lenka a podala překvapenému Rolfovi ruku, který ji stiskl.

„Doprovodím vás tedy ke dveřím," pověděl mladý Scamender a jak řekl, tak udělal.

„Ještě než se s vámi rozloučím, jen vám chci oznámit, že těch dopisů máme k dispozici půl tuctu, kdybyste měl zájem, ty dva nebyli ani originály, nashledanou," rozloučila se s vítězným úsměvem Lenka a na pokyn ruky, se všichni přemístili pryč.

„Bylo to moudré?" zeptal se na jediné, když se objevili doma.

„Jednou jsem měla možnost úplně volně rozhodovat, tak mě nech užít si ten pocit," pověděla vesele Lenka a on musel akorát pobaveně zakroutit hlavou.

„Chtěla si podnítit zvědavost? Donutit ho spolupracovat, i když neví nic?" optala se Hermiona.

„Určitě něco ví, a když bude chtít vědět informace od nás, bude muset na oplátku vyjít na povrch s těmi svými, buď budeme spokojení všichni, nebo jeho bude sžírat zvědavost a my si poradíme jinak, tak jako kdyby nebyl duch Newtona takový kecal."

„Plán dobrý," musel uznat. „Ale je hodně závislý na osobnosti člověka, a jelikož jsme neměli moc času tu osobnost poznat, byl to hodně riskantní krok."

„Harry, myslíš, že by mě moudrý klobouk poslal do Havraspáru, kdybych byla hloupá?" pověděla stále vesele Lenka.

„Dělej, jak uznáš za vhodné," rozhodil dramaticky rukama. „Já jenom říkám, že to byla velká sázka bez žádné jistoty, jestli si ale přesvědčená, že rodinu Scamenderů znáš, nebudu ti bránit v tvých plánech."

Po těchto slovech odešel z obývací místnosti zpět do pokoje, každý měl teď chvíli na přemýšlení a on tuto chvíli chtěl využít, jestli stará profesorka stojí za to úsilí a riskování přece jenom vystrkovat nos jenom kvůli malé pravděpodobnosti, že nějaký mladý muž bude vědět dědečkovo tajemství, je docela hra s ohněm či v tomto případě s pořádným požárem.


	43. Důvěřuj, ale prověřuj

Dva dny poté vyšel v Jinotaji článek, který byl snad kromě článku s ním jediný, který popisoval skutečnou postavu. Lenku i jejího otce měl rád, ale tolik vymyšlených brouků, motýlů, plazů, obratlovců by obsadilo celou planetu, kdyby skutečně existovali. No takže nakonec byl rád, že jeho nepřítel je Voldemort a ne armáda brouků ovlivňující náladu.

Článek pro něj neobsahoval žádnou podstatnou informaci, takže celý Jinotaj přenechal Hermioně a sám studoval svá nová kouzla. Lenka byla samozřejmě ve škole a tak její plán, že mladý pán Scamender přiběhne celý nadšený k Láskorádovým domů neměl už příliš mnoho šancí na úspěch a zvlášť, že pan Láskorád neměl ani nejmenší tušení, že nějakou takovou akci mají naplánovanou.

Aberforth své hledání asi také vzdal, protože to vypadalo, že nikdo v Anglii neví, kde je staré profesorce konec.

„Harry?" luskl mu před obličejem Grindelwald. „Právě si se zasekl ve smyčce, zachránil jsem ti život."

„Zalíbil se ti můj pokoj? Jsi tu častěji než ve svém a po většinou mě teda akorát vytáčíš," řekl rozmrzele.

„Špatná nálada? Dovol mi, abych si tipnul, Raddle se zlobí?" ďábelsky se pousmál Gellert a jeho tvář ukazovala malé překvapení, že to ihned uhádl.

„Jak to víš?" zeptal se zamračeně, protože neměl rád, když mu někdo čuměl do hlavy.

„Došlo mi to protože, někdo mocný se snažil silou dostat do vězení, byl sám a nakonec nalezl akorát prázdnou celu a v něm lísteček, na kterém bylo napsáno, že vedu, jedna nula."

„To si neudělal," zasmál se. „Proto byl tak rozčilený a celou noc nespal."

„Opravdu? Asi dělání Pána Zla znamená přijít o všechen smysl pro humor," zamyslel se Gellert a opřel se o zeď.

„I ty jsi jím chtěl být," podotkl nevýrazně.

„Ano chtěl, jenže teď v mých letech bych chtěl někde žít v klidu, a jak to dopadlo? Pomáhám dobru, já, to je taková absurdita."

„Dobro? Co je dobro? A co je zlo? Jak se to dá vůbec rozlišit," položil několik otázek za sebou.

„Říkej si kluku, co chceš, ale pořád máš blíž k hrdinovi než k Pánovi Zla, i když tenhle přechod je jednoduchý, a když se jednou zhoupneš, už není mnoho cest zpět. Doufám, že si pochopil, že z tebe nechci udělat nějaké nového nástupce Raddla, ale jenom životem obrněného bojového mága, když se mi to podaří, napravím alespoň z části to, co jsem udělal špatně."

„Pomáháš mi navíc, jen aby si uklidnil svoje svědomí?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„V dobách kdy nesmrtelnost není už jen nedosažitelný pojem, je svědomí nejhorším zabijákem a jediná věc, co tě drží nad tou propastí, do které spadli ti, které tak nenávidíš."

„Takže když někdo zabíjí pro zábavu, nemá šanci?" chytil se této debaty, protože se nikdy takhle s Grindelwaldem nebavil.

„Nemusíš nikdy ani zvednout hůlku a přece jenom být tím nejhorším člověkem. Aberforth mi vyprávěl, jak zemřeli tví rodiče, myslíš si, že ten, kdo vás prodal, zabíjel pro zábavu? Ne zaprodat ty, co ti bezmezně věří, je také humus. Dneska lidé udělají cokoliv, aby měli moc, jenže lidé se z minulosti neponaučí, vždyť i já bych zabil kohokoliv jen proto, abych se měl lépe. Ty máš kolem sebe dostatek lidí, co skočí do smrtelného kouzla bez mrknutí oka, jenom proto, že ti věří. Takže nezklam jejich důvěru a nezklam ani tu moji, že jednou budu moct odejít z toho domu bez kápě na hlavě a lidé se na mě budou dívat jako na člověka a ne na zrůdu."

„Všichni máte přání, všichni chcete, abyste mohli žít v době bez násilí, vraždění a tak podobně, ale nikdo nevidíte, že vůbec nepostupujeme. V poslední bitvě si zářil akorát ty a jediné čeho jsme dosáhli, je to, že se musíme skrývat jak krtci," řekl nabroušeně.

Jeho mírné naštvání pokazil smích od Grindelwalda a tak se na něj s otázkou podíval. „Žiju o hodně déle než ty a tvé jméno je slavnější než moje, neměl bych to být já, kdo je naštván? Naše bitva s Albusem trvala také dlouho, než došlo k závěrečnému střetu a ty by si tohle chtěl vyřešit za pár dní. Tohle není hra, Harry, tohle je boj na život a na smrt, a aniž bychom zničili jeho Viteály nemůžeme do toho boje jít. Je dost možné, že to bude trvat pár let, než to nějak skončí, ani nejsi na to připraven, ne teď a ne ani v blízké době."

Chtěl na to něco namítnout, ale Grindelwald už měl otevřené dveře.

„Přemýšlej, jestli je lepší být pět let nabroušený kvůli tomu, že válka je dlouhá nebo jestli není lepší to zahodit za sebe a věnovat své emoce do tréninku a do takových těch blbostí jako je třeba láska nebo přátelství," řekl nakonec Gellert a odešel pryč, bez toho aniž by mu na to mohl cokoliv odpovědět. Možná měl ten starý čaroděj pravdu, přece jenom jak říká, žije o pár let déle než on.

**

Ať už včera byl Gellert jakýkoliv a choval se jakkoliv prapodivně, dneska byl úplně normální, pokud teda za normální počítáte tisíce urážek na jejich konto, mučení fyzickými tréninky, útoky nebezpečnými kouzly, či vrhání na ně ostrých předmětů, kterým museli v letu měnit dráhu, aby nějakým tím předmětem nedostali.

Bylo skoro až zvláštní, že už skoro vše dělali automaticky, letělo na něj silné kouzlo, nemrknul ani jedním okem, protože ho vyblokovala Hermiona, letěl na něj nějaký předmět okamžitě podle tvaru určit kouzlo, které by mu nejvíc pomohlo, a okamžitě ho seslal. Měl pocit, že se vůbec neučí něco nového, ale zdokonaluje pouze to staré aneb i Wingardium leviosa dokáže zabít, když je inteligentně použito.

„Jste dostatečně unavení?" zeptal se jako každý trénink Gellert, odpověď ano znamenala konec nácviků, ale také spoustu trefných poznámek na jejich slabost, odpověď ne znamenala pokračování a ještě těžší než to předešlé, ale také to znamenalo, že se nevzdávají.

Podíval se na Hermionu, která už velmi hluboce dýchala a stěží stála na nohách, které neustále dostávali zabrat při používání štítů.

„Ano," rozhodl se tedy říct, nebyl paličatý, aby si hrál na hrdinu.

„Opravdu? Já si myslím opak, máte minutu na to, abyste se dali do kupy, pak budete bojovat proti mně. Každá minuta, kterou vydržíte, znamená den volna od tréninků a naučení nových kouzel," řekl Gellert a na tu minutu odešel z místnosti.

„Já nemůžu, Harry," řekla zmoženě Hermiona a on na tom sám byl podobně, už pět hodin byli mučeni tím nejhorším druhem tréninku, který Gellert provozoval.

„Kráturo," zavolal okamžitě, šedesát sekund bylo opravdu dost málo.

„Ano?" ozval se skřítek.

„Přines ty lektvary, které mám na stole," vyhrkl rychle a Krátura okamžitě zmizel.

„Není to podvod?" zeptal se Hermiona škodolibě.

„Jen kdyby nám to zakázal, neřekl nic o lektvarech," usmál se a převzal si všechny čtyři lektvary, které mu Krátura přinesl.

„Vypij je všechny," položil ty lektvary do jejích lehce třesoucích rukou a otočil se s díky na Kráturu, který ihned zmizel.

„Co ty?"

„O mě se nestarej, rychle máme dle mých výpočtů asi pět sekund," dostal ze sebe a jenom sledoval, jak Hermiona do sebe nalévá ty lektvary a sám zadoufal, že ten souboj nebude nijak extra dlouhý, aby při něm neomdlel vyčerpáním.

„Určitě máte připravenou taktiku? To rád vidím," pověděl ironicky Grindelwald, když si určitě dal dohromady, co tu ten daný čas dělali.

„Taktika? Ta je přece jediná, donutit tě prosit o milost," plný elánu a síly zvedl svůj zrak a opětoval mrazivý pohled Gellertovi.

„Nepleť si realitu s nesplnitelnými sny," podotkl Gellert a pozvedl dle etikety svou hůlku.

„To bych si nedovolil," řekl vážně a jako ve správném souboji, kde bojovali, jako dvojice si stoupnul na pravou stranu od Hermiony, aby kdykoliv mohl použít svou levou ruku na její ochranu. Usmál se na Hermionu, která po sloní dávce lektvarů musela mít přebytek energie, té energie, která jim pomůže vyhrát.

„No tak přestaňte po sobě házet ty zamilované pohledy a bojujte," zavrčel Gellert a uklonil se na nejkratší okamžik, na který se uklonit šlo, a okamžitě vyslal zaklínadlo, před kterým ani nestačil zvednout hůlku a už do něj narazilo nebo tak si to aspoň myslel, když mrknul očima, ale bolest nepřicházela a tak rychle pozvedl svou hůlku a v duchu poděkoval tomu štítu, který před ním stál a skrz něj vyslal sérii řezacích kleteb, tedy jenom těch, které doopravdy ubližovali.

„Scotos," pověděl sotva slyšitelně Gellert a z celé místnosti zmizelo veškeré světlo, jakoby ho to kouzlo vcuclo do sebe. Kolem něj byla jen černá tma, tak hustá, že si neviděl ani na své ruce.

Ucítil jak ho Hermiona chytla za ruku a co největší silou ho přitáhla k sobě. Doufal, že to pochopil správně jako příkaz, drž se u mě. Už chtěl vyčarovat nějaké světlo, ale na poslední chvíli se zarazil, kdyby to bylo rozumné, už dávno by ho někdo vyčaroval a zvlášť, když byl v jedné místnosti s nimi.

Vedle něho naráželi kletby do zdi, ale už dávno zjistil, že je tu začarovaná bariéra, kde člověk neuslyší žádný zvuk a tak neustále se udržoval v pohybu a jediný, co ho utvrzovalo, že se nezastavil čas, byly otřesy způsobené nehezkými zaklínadly.

Chtěl začít něco dělat, ale nevěděl, jestli by neudělal akorát nějakou hloupost, takže neustále postupoval podle toho, kam ho Hermiona vedla, až najednou ucítil, že se zastavila a tak vyčkával na něco, cokoliv co by ho popostrčilo dopředu. Ucítil jak Hermionina ruka mu zavírá oči a konečně pochopil a křečovitě je zavřel a byl rád za to, protože najednou všude bylo tolik světla, že i přes ruku a zavřená víčka to silně cítil, najednou to ochromující světlo zmizelo a nahradilo ho jenom malé a tak otevřel oči a rychle zamířil na trochu zmateného Gellerta a chtěl vykřiknout nějaké zákeřné a hnusné kouzlo ale nevylezlo z něj ani slovo a tak alespoň vyslal pár těch, které mu přišli na mysl poté, co se dozvěděl, že zde může vyslat pouze ty neverbální.

Jenže bohužel díky tomu, jak pomalý byl, ztratil moment překvapení a Gellert všechny kouzly s přehledem vykryl a ihned poslal na ně další, jenže beze slov nemohl poznat, o co jde a celý tenhle souboj byl na jiné úrovni než ostatní. Hermiona před nimi vyčarovala štít, ale věděl, že to neverbální štít nemůže vydržet a tak si rychle stoupl před ní a ihned poté, co štít zmizel, nechal do sebe narazit kletbu, a jak očekával, odlétl do zdi, kterou měl v zádech. Viděl jak Hermiona ale ukořistila Grindelwaldovu hůlku pomocí kouzla Expeliarmus, ale radost nikomu dlouho nevydržela, protože Gellert s výsměchem pomocí bezhůlkové magie ji doslova odstřelil přímo na něj a on jenom díky chytačským reflexům, ji pomocí jednoduchého kouzla chytil ve vzduchu a zachránil před nárazem.

Koukl na Gellerta, který už v rukou držel svou hůlku a jednoduchým kouzlem zrušil jak tmu, tak i to tíživé ticho, co tu celou dobu panovalo.

„Dvě minuty třicet osm sekund, dobrá, zaokrouhlíme to na tři, takže jste si vybojovali tři dny volna, ve kterých vás budu učit to, co budete chtít. Ale každý další trénink bude pod těmito zaklínadly, protože doufám, že vaše neverbální zaklínadla budou alespoň na poloviční úrovni vašich verbálních a taktéž existuje dost kouzel, která dokážou tmu proměnit ve váš prospěch, čím dříve se je naučíte neverbálně, tím delší budou naše tréninky a nebudou se ukončovat po trapných třech minutách," ukončil svůj menší monolog Gellert a bez dalších slov odešel pryč.

„Au," bylo jediné, co z něj vylezlo, když si byl jistý, že jeho naříkání neuslyší ten prašivej dědek.

„Promiň, že-," nenechal dokončit cokoliv, za co se chtěla omluvit.

„Je to dobrý," promasíroval si jemně krk, se kterým si asi něco udělal, ale navenek to nedal znát. „Na začátku roku jsem u Snapea v hodině skončil takhle třikrát po sobě, tohle nic není, stejně jsme nemohli nic dělat, já dokázal neverbální Protego vyčarovat pouze s pomocí surové magie, takže se nemusíš omlouvat, kdybych byl chytřejší, mohli jsme přežít déle."

„Každým dalším tréninkem nám akorát ukazuje, jak jsme slabý," povzdechla si Hermiona a podala mu ruku.

„Třeba je to nějaký nový způsob jak nás něco naučit," vytáhl se pomocí nabízené ruky a snažil se zbytečnými pohyby nevysilovat, protože už tak byl polomrtvý.

„Proč nás vždy musí učit nějací šílenci, Quirrell ovládaný Voldemortem, slávou praštěný Lockhart, Skrk junior, Umbridgeová, Snape a nyní Grindelwald, čím jsme si to zasloužili?" zeptala se Hermiona a určitě od něj očekávala nějakou chytrou odpověď a tak se snažil zamyslet.

„Dokážeš si ale představit, že by nás učil třeba Remus celých šest let? Díky tomu, že nás učili lháři, smrtijedi, šílenci a Voldemort jsme se naučili vzdorovat a bojovat, to je něco, co nás hodně posílilo a jen tak mimochodem nás dva to spojilo," usmál se a na malou chvíli se mu zdálo, že přesně tyhle šílence oni potřebovali.

„Za každou špatnou věcí, hledej něco dobrého," usmála se taktéž Hermiona. „Asi máš pravdu, kdyby byl celých šest let klid, mohlo by to být všechno jinak a všechno špatně."

„Líp bych to ani sám neřekl," pověděl nakonec a hlavou mu brouzdala myšlenka, jestli Remus nakonec nebyl nejhorší učitel.

**

Jeho plné soustředění přerušila hlasitá rána, která se ozvala od dopadu něčeho na stůl, u kterého seděl a tak zvědavě a trochu i naštvaně pozvedl svůj pohled, aby zjistil, kdo má tu potřebu vylívat si zlost na dřevěném stolu.

„Aberforthe," zvolal radostně a rychle se zvedl. „Tebe jsem tu nečekal."

„Já sám sebe taky ne, ale jisté okolnosti mě k tomu donutili," pověděl Aberforth a dle jeho tvrdého výrazu, se něco stalo.

„Okolnosti?"

„Tohle," ukázal na stůl, kde ležely nejméně troje kouzelnické noviny.

„Je tam pět výtisků a všechny se shodují v jednom článku, prosím přečti si ho, můžeš si vybrat z jakého, ale doporučuji Věštce," pověděl chladně Aberforth a on se začínal cítit jako dítě, co něco špatného provedlo. Našel teda mezi výtisky Věštce a přetočil ho na titulní stranu a nadpis mu doslova sebral dech.

„Nejznámější redaktorka Denního Věštce nalezena mrtva," hlásal onen nadpis a on se donutil podívat Aberforthovi do tváře, který jasně říkal, ať čte dál.

„V dnešních brzkých ranních hodinách byla nalezena naše redaktorka Rita Holoubková mrtvá ve svém vlastním bytě. Podle našich informací nebyly nikde známky jakéhokoliv násilného vniknutí, což značí dost o síle kouzelníka, co to udělal-," v tomhle bodě přestal číst a noviny položil zpátky na stůl.

„Snad si nemyslíš, že jsem ji zabil?!" vyjel naštvaně, tohle nedávalo absolutně žádný smysl.

„Z Fénixova řádu to nikdo na devadesát devět procent nebyl a Voldemort by to neudělal, protože na tebe dost dobře házela špínu, takže celkem jednoduše mé vyšetřování skončilo tady."

„V životě jsem nikoho nezabil, proč mě sakra podezříváš!"

„Tebe? Tebe opravdu nepodezřívám, ale někoho v tomto sídle ano."

„Grindelwald," řekl to jméno naštvaně. „Jestli s tím má cokoliv společného, tak ho těmi výtisky umlátím," dodal a v ruce se třemi novinami se vydal nahoru do Grindelwaldova pokoje.

„Neumíš klepat?" ozval se naštvaně Gellert, což se teda rozhodl nevnímat.

„Říká ti něco tohle?" hodil přímo na něj všechny noviny, co měl v ruce. „Tak říká ti to něco?!"

„Když mě to necháš dočíst, možná ti odpovím."

„Dobře víš co tam je, proč to divadlo Gellerte," ozval se od dveří Aberforth.

„Nějaká žena umřela? Měla smůlu, proč by mi to mělo něco říkat?" zeptal se klidně Grindelwald.

„Tohle je Veritasérum, Gellerte, vím, že jsi silný, abys ho přemohl, ale když budu chtít, zkombinuju to s nitrozpytem a dalšími kouzly, abych si pojistil, že z tebe dostanu pravdu," vytáhl z hábitu Aberforth lahvičku s lektvarem.

„Řekni, že je to lež, prosím, nenuť mě litovat toho, že jsem tě vzal," pověděl smutně a rozčileně zároveň.

„Nemůžu, když to tak chcete vědět, udělal jsem to, spokojeni?"

„Můžu znát důvod nebo ti prostě chyběli vraždy, tak sis šel připomenout jaké to je?" zeptal se Aberforth.

„Varuju tě, tohle si vyprošuju, nesrovnávej mě s těma zrůdami, které potkáváme na bojišti," zahrozil prstem Gellert. „Důvod? Chceš znát důvod? Co třeba to, že jsem vám všem zachránil prdel, to vám nestačí co?"

„Vysvětli to," pověděl přísně, tohle se začalo vymykat.

„Ta novinářská svině byla zvěromág, víte to? A nevím, kdo z vás byl větší blbec, že když jsme hlídali u Percyho v kanceláři tak, nezačaroval bariéru proti zvěromágům, každopádně nás všechny viděla, slyšela a určitě i cítila a tak nás vydírala. Ještě že jsem ten dopis ukradl dřív, než jste si ho mohli přečíst, tak jsem vzal věci do svých rukou a dle jejího přání se s ní setkal."

„A chladnokrevně zabil," dodal on chladně.

„No měl jsem v plánu si hrát na hrdinu, poplácat ji po ramenou a s těmi informacemi včetně té, kde se nachází naše sídlo ji pustit pryč, ale pak jsem si řekl, že radši zahraju na jistotu a postarám se o ni natrvalo."

„To jsi tak hloupý, že věříš tomu, že něco takového neměla pojištěný? Jestli se měla setkat s tebou, musela tyhle informace říct dalším, aby kdyby se to posralo, to Raddlovi řekli, to tě nenapadlo?" vyjel na něj Aberforth.

„Napadlo, zjistil jsem si osobnost těch, kterým dala zprávu, která se měla objevit na stole ministra, a o tohle se taky postaral."

„Takže kolik že jsi to zabil lidí, pět, deset nebo jsi to rozjel a zabil jich padesát?" rozzuřil se ještě víc.

„Nedělej ze mě žádnou zrůdu, všem třem jsem vymazal paměť a ten dopis spálil, spokojený?"

„A tohle jsi nemohl udělat s ní?"

„Nemohl, byla to vážená novinářka, kdyby začala blábolit kraviny, poslali by ji k lékouzelníkovi a tohle vše mohlo znovu vyplynout na povrch. Musel jsem to ukončit a udělal jsem to ve vašem nejlepším zájmu!"

„Můj nejlepší zájem není povraždit tisíce lidí! Nic takového jsem nikdy nezmiňoval!"

„Není? Žiju, vidíš? Kdybych dělal něco proti tvému zájmu, ten blbý neporušitelný slib by mě zabil, takže jsem to udělal pro tebe a udělal jsem to dobře."

„Fajn!" vykřikl. „Takže když v mém zájmu je vyhrát a tenhle zájem jde přes mrtvoly, řeknu každému, ať zabije každého. Začneme Zmijozely v Bradavicích, pak půjdeme přes Ministerstvo a skončíme se smrtijedy! Takhle si to přesně můj nejlepší zájem přeje!" křičel naštvaně, až to přilákalo Hermionu.

„Jen jsem napravoval vaše debilní chyby, jestli jste si nepřáli, abych vám zachraňoval životy, měli jste mě tu uvěznit, ale nikdo z vás na tohle neměl, radši byste se nechali okrást nebo povraždit místo jedné přijatelné ztráty, které ještě ani nebyla na naší straně!"

„Nevraždíme pro zábavu!"

„Tohle není zábava, to byla nutnost. Nutnost co nám zachránila život a vy byste za to měli být vděční a ne tu na mě řvát," začal na něj také křičet Gellert a všichni ostatní byli ticho, tohle byla hádka jen mezi nimi.

„Ani jedno slovo, ani jedno pitomé slovo o tom, co děláš. Jak ti mám věřit? Mohl ses potulovat kdekoliv a kdykoliv, když jsem spal. Mohl jsi dělat cokoliv a já se to nemusel dozvědět, třeba to ani tak nebylo, můžeš si vše vymýšlet. Já už nemám žádnou záruku, že ti můžu věřit," pověděl zklamaně.

„Tu si neměl nikdy, když si mě nabíral, musel si tohle očekávat, jedu na vlastní pěst a tím vám zachraňuju prdel, jestli se ti to nelíbí, to jedno zaklínadlo znáš, dokonce se ani nebudu bránit, ale pokud chceš, aby tvůj šlechtický zadek byl v bezpečí, tak odejdeš a už se o tomhle nikdy nezmíníš a já zapomenu na to, že si tu na mě řval jak na fracka a dál tě budu cvičit a pomáhat v bitvě, do které mi nic není, výběr je tvůj."

„Chceš odejít jako vítěz? Tak já ti něco řeknu, ode dneška všechny tvé inteligentní nápady půjdou přese mě a já budu posuzovat, jestli to co děláš, chrání můj šlechtický zadek nebo jsou to jen nápady, jak nás ještě víc zničit před všemi ostatními, rozumíme si? Já jsem tu šéf a ty to budeš respektovat! To co se stalo, to sice nezvrátí, ale takhle tě aspoň nebudu mít chuť uškrtit vlastníma rukama, kdykoliv tě uvidím. Nechám ti chvíli klidu a pak mi řekneš veškeré informace o tom, co věděla, jak se sem ten dopis dostal a podobný," ukončil svůj dlouhý monolog a naštvaně opustil tuto místnost. Všechno tohle se doslova posralo a tak cestou do kuchyně dal naštvaně pěstí úder do dveří, jenom proto, aby to trochu ventiloval. Měl zamířeno přímo k úschovně alkoholu a pořádně se napít, ale sotva co tam došel, už pití bylo připraveno na stole.

„Krátura slyšel, co se stalo, a myslel si, že by se vám tohle hodilo," ukázal skřítek na skleničku alkoholu.

„Díky, aspoň někdo si myslí něco správně," odfrkl si a jeho pocity byly tak smíšené, že to ještě nezažil. Cítil smutek, bolest, rozčilení, zradu a kdo ví co ještě dalšího.

„Tohle ti nepomůže," ozvalo se za ním, když do ruky bral skleničku a než se za Hermionou otočil, Krátura se přemístil pryč.

„Ani to co udělal Grindelwald, mi nepomohlo a také se to stalo," snažil se skrýt veškerý svůj hněv, protože opravdu nechtěl křičet zrovna na ni. „Dáš si taky?" a aniž by čekal na souhlas, došel si pro další skleničku.

„Odpovíš mi na jednu otázku absolutní pravdu?" zeptala se nečekaně Hermiona, když naléval druhou skleničku.

„Co je to za podivnou otázku," podivil se nahlas a zvědavě se otočil.

„Tak odpovíš?"

„Samozřejmě že ano, co bych to potom byl za přítele."

„Vadí ti víc to, že ti o tom Gellert neřekl nebo to, že je Holoubková mrtvá."

Chtěl jednoznačně odpovědět, že samozřejmě to druhé, ale ihned poté, co otevřel pusu, ji zase zavřel a ještě víc rozčileně než byl dřív, vyprázdnil celou její skleničku, protože ji měl blíž než tu svou.

„Sakra!" zakřičel a s plnou zlobou roztříštil onu skleničku o zeď kuchyně. „Co jsem to sakra za zrůdu!"

„Budu to brát jako odpověď," usmála se, což opravdu nečekal a to čekal cokoliv za tuto odpověď. „Vždy tu budu, abych tě podpořila, a teď začnu tím, že ochráním všechny skleničky, dveře a zdi tohoto bytu, souhlasíš?"

„Dobrá," zvedl ruce nad hlavu jako symbol toho, že se vzdává. „Co měla ta otázka dokázat?"

„Ona měla něco dokázat? Já o ničem takovém nevím," vesele se na něj ušklíbla a opřela se mu o hruď. „Víš, Harry… ono je to celé složité a tak musíš brát každou věc z více úhlů, aby sis mohl s jistotou říct, jestli to nebo ono bylo dobrý nebo zlý a nakonec to stejně ukáže až čas."

„Já nikdy nechtěl nikomu velet, nikdy jsem nechtěl mít armádu, ale když to prostě přišlo, tak jsem asi naivně očekával, že mě budou všichni poslouchat a teď se dozvídám, že druhý největší vrahoun, který je ještě ke všemu v mé partě, si mohl kdykoliv a kdekoliv chodit a cokoliv dělat s jediným limitem a tím je neporušitelný slib. Já prostě nevím, jak se k tomu postavit," svěřil se jí se svým problémem.

„Jeden vědecký zákon říká, že to jak se stavíme k problémům, záleží na našem jediném pohledu na věc. Nech ho to vysvětlit, třeba zjistíš, že nikam nechodil a kromě tohohle nic nedělal, tím možná zjistíš, že ten jediný úhel pohledu, který si měl, na vznesení rozsudku nestačí," trpělivě mu vysvětlovala a jemu se v této hodině objevil aspoň malinký náznak úsměvu.

„Jsem prostě jenom příliš mladý, abych vedl partu šestkrát starších lidí, než jsem já a zvlášť lidí s tak temnou minulostí."

„Říkáš to tak, jako kdyby si měl na výběr, každý z nás má nějakou práci, ty nás vedeš a já ti dělám poradnu, zpovědnici a-."

„A Grindelwald nám chrání zadky svým způsobem," doplnil za ni, a jelikož ji neviděl do tváře, nemohl podle výrazu tvrdit, jestli se trefil.

„Harry, jenom prostě pochop moji situaci, kdyby to třeba Gellert neudělal, a Voldemort by sem zaútočil, mohla bych o tebe přijít a to já nechci dopustit, rozumíš? Už tě nikdy nechci vidět, jako tenkrát v kabinetě Horácia," řekla vážně a obejmula ho. Byl rád, že je o dost menší a mohl ji dát polibek do vlasů.

„Ani já sám sebe nechci vidět mrtvého, i když to vlastně ani nejde," pověděl první hloupost, co mu přišla na jazyk, „prostě si počkáme, co nám na to Grindelwald řekne, to bude začátek, až pak budu dělat nějaké závěry," řekl nahlas a pro sebe si dodal: „Ale rozhodně se postarám, aby se mnou už nikdo od nás nevyjebal."

**

Dal si tu práci, aby sehnal všechny, takže teď všichni, kteří se mohli dostavit, seděli v zasedací místnosti, jak tuto provizorní místnost pojmenoval. On jako jediný se opíral o zeď, a když ticho přešlo únosnou míru, tak začal.

„Je mi jasné, že každý z vás měl na práci něco důležitějšího, než sedět tu, ale tato porada je důležitá. Všichni jste určitě zjistili tu novinu a zde jsme proto, aby veškeré informace o tom byli z pravdivého zdroje."

„Vím, že o nás máš vysoké mínění, ale ta řeč v hádankách byla zapotřebí?" optal se z legrace Bill, ale jemu to úsměv nerozšířilo ani těm, co už tu pravdu věděli.

„On chtěl jen dramaticky říct, že já jsem zabil Ritu Holoubkovou a chce po mně, abych o tom řekl podrobnosti," řekl znuděně Gellert.

„U Merlina," ozvalo se od Fleur a mezitím, co na Gellerta začali všichni hledět, on došel ke stolu, o který se Grindelwald opíral a bouchnul do něj.

„Můžu přejít, že se něco takového stalo, ale nebudeš se o tom bavit, jako kdyby ta byla nějaká pitomá hra!" rozčílil se a naštvaně na něj zamířil prstem. „Rozumíme si?"

„Dobře."

„Spusť radši," mávl naštvaně rukou a došel zpátky ke zdi, o kterou se opřel.

„Když někdo tady vymyslel tu akci na Ministerstvu, jak jsme všichni byli zalezlí tady u Percyho, opomenul bariéru proti zvěromagským přeměnám nebo ji prostě neuměl, to je jedno, ale Rita Holoubková přeměněná v nějakého hnusného brouka, tam celou dobu seděla a viděla tebe, tebe, tebe a samozřejmě mě taky," ukazoval Grindelwald postupně na všechny. „Což já vidím, vaše ksichty furt, ale to nejhorší, že slyšela místa našich pobytů, což víte, co znamená a také slyšela moje jméno, což znamená, že by všichni věděli, kde jsem, s kým jsem, což by nevypadalo dobře."

„Proč to neřekla hned Vy-víte-komu?" zeptal se Percy.

„Byla to majetnická mrcha, mohla mít padesát tisíc plus nějaké bonusy za nás všechny, ale jí šlo asi o víc a tak poslala dopis, dopis! Který přišel přímo sem, aby ukázala, že prostě ví, kde bydlíme a ve kterém stálo, jací jsme hlupáci a že požaduje dvě stě tisíc galeonů a veškeré informace, které by mohla po válce zveřejnit, čím by si viděla a byla slavná dokonce života."

„Dvě stě tisíc? Vždyť prachy mám, klidně jsem jí je mohl dát!"

„A pak co? Až bude chtít další sumu, dáš ji znova a pak znova? Co když to bude ještě jednou? Měla na nás páku, kterou by nás nejenom mohla zruinovat a potopit, ale také by tím mohla překlonit misky vah na stranu toho Voldezmrda," vysvětloval se zvýšením hlasem Grindelwald.

„Takže ses prostě k ní přemístil a zabil ji?" zeptal se Aberforth.

„Odepsal jsem jí, že peníze nejsou problém, že to byla ona, kdo psal v novinách o těch ministerských penězích, co dostal Harry. No dostalo se mi odpovědi, že se setkáme na nejveřejnějším místě, přímo v centru Londýna, kde ona dostane peníze, jenže jistě netušila, že na sově bylo lokalizační kouzlo, které mi přímo ukázalo, kde bydlí a jelikož jsem nechtěl si hrát na odeklínače, čapnul jsem prvního skřítka, aby mě přemístil přímo k ní domů, což se stalo a já se jí mohl podívat do vzpomínek, zjistit si veškeré informace o tom, komu vše tuhle zprávu řekla a pak ji zabít."

„Skřítek? V novinách stálo, že se tam musel dostat hodně dobrý kouzelník," vzpomněla si Hermiona.

„Ta ženská měla ubohý ochrany domu a skřítek se dostane povětšinou kamkoliv, ale to nikdo neví nebo si myslíte, že by se nějaký vážený čaroděj přemisťoval s pomocí otrockého sluhy s velkýma ušima? Nikdo by nepoužil skřítka jako přemisťovadlo a tak zapomnělo, že něco takového umí. Všichni to berou jako samozřejmost, že se umí přemisťovat sami, ale že přemístí kohokoliv skoro kamkoliv? To neví skoro nikdo," řekl pyšně Gellert a on se nestačil divit.

„Takže si ukradl Dobbyho nebo-."

„Aby ti to vše vykecali? Přemístil jsem se do domu, kde jsem věděl o skřítkovi, který to po jednom kouzlu pro mě udělá, tajně a potichu, přesně tak jak jsem potřeboval."

„A ti ostatní, který si našel v její…hlavě?" zeptala se stále lehce otřeseně Fleur.

„Obyčejní novináři, bez ochran domů, takže jsem jim tuto vzpomínku vymazal a zahladil jakýkoliv stopy," skončil se svým vyprávěním Grindelwald a chvíli bylo ticho, každý přemýšlel nad svým.

„Hm, dobrá, jelikož někdo z vás zjistil, že to Grindelwald udělal, může to zjistit vlastně kdokoliv, takže to musíme nějak promyslet, aby až někdy se to dostane na povrch, jsme měli všichni alibi, protože já nechci do Azkabanu za něco s čím jsem neměl nic společného," řekl Bill, čímž všechny překvapil.

„Začínáš se mi zamlouvat hochu, žádné výčitky a začínáš od nejdůležitějšího, i když je to zbytečné, neudělal jsem chyby a vše jsem zamaskoval," pověděl Grindelwald.

„Jestliže to Harry přešel a nerozbil ti hubu, za to že hraješ na vlastní pěst, není důvod, abych tak činil já. Co se stalo, stalo se, mohlo to být vyřešeno jinak, ale nebylo," pokračoval Bill a on mu musel dát za pravdu, měl mu rozbít hubu, třeba by se mu ulevilo.

„Gellerte, ne že bych podceňoval tvé schopnosti…ale ano podceňuju je, takže pro jistotu, buďte všichni připraveni a vám bych doporučoval, abyste si nechali udělat taktéž Fidelovo zaklínadlo, pokud možná ať vám ho udělá Percy, z nás je nejméně nápadný," řekl Aberforth.

„Dobrá, teď hned?" otočila se na něj Fleur.

„Jistě, vše jste už slyšeli, není nutné, abyste zůstávali déle. Díky, že jste si udělali čas, stavte se později, domluvíme se, aby se na veřejnost o nikom z nás nic nevěděl," řekl s lehkým úsměvem a počkal si, až se všichni přemístí.

„Aberforthe, můžeš o tom zpravit Lenku a Horácia?" zeptal se ještě, a když mu na to kývnul a taktéž zmizel. Zůstali tu jenom oni tři, což přesně chtěl.

„To co se stalo, se už nestane, rozumíš?! Ne bez mého vědomí, bez mého vědomí nebo při mé nepřítomnosti bez vědomí Hermiony se nehneš z baráku a neprovedeš nějakou podobnou blbost s tím spojenou, rozumíme si?" vyjel okamžitě na Gellerta.

„Jen jsem ti zachránil prdel."

„Fajn, díky, jestli si tohle chtěl slyšet, ale už se nic takového nikdy nestane. Zahráváš si se svou smrtí. Nevím, nakolik ti to dochází, ale přijdeš o svůj život těmahle blbostma," řekl už o něco klidněji.

„Chceš si hrát na velitele? Dobrá, budu ti sdělovat všechno, aby měla tvá duše pokoj, ale nemysli si, že si tě budu jako velitele vážit, pořád jsem to já, kdo vás poráží každý den, pořád jsem to já, kdo vás učí se bránit a pořád jsem to já, kdo vám vyhraje tuhle válku," pověděl s výsměšným tónem Gellert a odešel pryč.

„Co teď?" zeptala se Hermiona.

Zakouzlil lehkou bariéru proti odposlouchání, kdyby náhodou Gellert chtěl něco slyšet a otočil se na Hermionu.

„Teď mám všechny informace, co jsem chtěl a potřeboval. Jelikož má na sobě neporušitelný slib, vím, že to neudělá znova a tak jsem se postaral, aby se mnou nejednal jako s kusem hadru, ale jelikož měl ve všech ohledech pravdu, že to on je lepší než my, tak ho prostě nemůžu propustit, zavřít či nějakou podobnou blbost."

„Takže případ je uzavřen, detektive?"

„Jo… snad tímhle špatné zprávy skončili a zítra už bude v novinách jenom to, jak Voldemort spáchal sebevraždu," usmál se nakonec, protože trápení se věcmi, které nedokáže už zvrátit je chyba a zrovna on by se chyb dopouštět neměl.


	44. Dobrý úmysl

Příští dva dny se rozhodl noviny nečíst, ne že by se obával předčasných obvinění, která klidně mohli směřovat na něj, jako na cíl číslo jedna současného ministra a Voldemorta, ale spíš nechtěl vědět, že byl Gellert zapleten do dalších věcí nebo že to s tím mazání paměti přehnal a ti novináři teď leží u Munga.

Naštěstí všechno bylo vymyšlené, žádný Grindelwald nikdy neexistoval a ten starý děda, kterého by mohli spatřit s ním, to byl jen vzdálený bratranec Aberfortha, tak to teda Aberforth říkal, přece jenom nebylo dobré pro jeho pověst chodit ve společnosti masového vraha, i když teda jeho pověst byla to poslední, co ho teď trápilo.

Ty dva dny ale byly dostatečné, aby si uvědomil, že to co udělal Gellert, byla zrada, ale užitečná, jestli teda něco jako užitečná zrada může existovat. Každopádně se to snažil vytěsnit ze své mysli a vzít to jako fakt. Holoubková je mrtvá. Zemřela proto, že chtěla zničit jeho snahu a tak to prostě bylo, tečka. Je mrtvá. Ale nemohl zastavit toho červíčka pochybnosti, který stále šeptal, kolik nevinných a vinných třeba jenom částečně, zemře v jeho válce.

Bylo sice brzo ráno, ale už nemohl spát, to že teď tři dny netrénovali, mu stejně na spánku nepřidalo. Stejně se budil, jakoby očekával, že kdyby se sám nevzbudil, tak ho probudí Grindelwald sám a to určitě nejodpornějším způsobem, který by dokázal vymyslet.

„Žere tě svědomí, že nemůžeš spát?" neodolal udělat si srandu z Gellerta, když ho potkal dole v obývacím pokoji.

„Mám nějaký divný pocit," dostalo se mu odpovědi a tak si sedl k jemu nejbližšímu křeslu.

„Po vraždě by bylo divný mít dobrý pocit."

„S tímhle to nemá nic společného," zavrčel Grindelwald. „Něco jsem musel přehlédnout a nenapadá mě co."

„Přehlédnout?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Něco, cokoliv, nesedí to do sebe."

„Jsi si jistý, že nemám zavolat Aberfortha nebo Hermionu, to oni jsou ti chytří, probírat se mnou hádanky nemá cenu."

„Něco mi říká, že jsem svou práci neudělal na sto procent a to je poprvé, co mám tenhle pocit."

„Jako, že by Holoubková mohla žít?"

„Kraviny! Musel jsem něco přehlédnout, jenže v její mysli už nic nebylo."

„Mám zavolat poradu a víc zabezpečit dům či znovu dát Fidelovo zaklínadlo?" zeptal se se starostmi v hlase.

Viděl, jak chce něco Grindelwald odpovědět, ale ať už to bylo cokoliv, přerušil to hrozný zvuk výstrahy, která značila jediné, někdo se přemístil na pozemky.

„Pozdě!" zařval Gellert a vytáhl hůlku a začaroval tak rychle zaklínadlo, že on jenom překvapeně koukal aspoň do té doby, než zeď za jeho zády včetně okna vylétla s ohromným rámusem na něj, ale nic ho nebolelo, a když se rychle podíval za sebe, všiml si, že celá zeď je přilepená na štítu, který držel Grindelwald daleko před sebou.

„To bylo to, co ti uteklo?" neodpustil si sarkazmus ani v této situaci a následoval příkladu čaroděje vedle něj, a postavil před sebe také jeden z nejsilnějších štítů, co znal, i když proti té bariéře, kterou držel Gellert, to byl jenom malý štítek.

„Stav bariéry! Budu ti kolem tebe stavět štíty!" zařval na něj Gellert a začal něco mumlat, rychle pochopil, že to byla latina.

Uvolnil tedy křečovité držení hůlky při použití štítu a snažil se pomocí nitrobrany najít v sobě klid, ten, který je potřeba pro správné postavení čtvercových bariér, které by mohli vetřelce pozdržet.

„Protego totalum, Salvio hexia, Cave inimicum, Paries duro, Duro, Lapidosus," tyhle zaklínadla opakoval stále za sebou a se stále křečovitěji zavřenými očními víčky, protože hluk a prach z rozpadajícího kamene mu rušil soustředění.

„Aquamenti maxima," ozvalo se mu minimálně pětkrát za zády a za to byl rád, cítil ten mocný žár, který ho začínal pálit na pokožce.

„Pane Harry, co máme dělat!" zatahali ho nastejno skřítci za nohavice.

„Přemístěte odtud všechny cenné věci! Určitě víte, co to je!" zařval naštvaně a ucítil, jak tahání přestalo a on se zase mohl soustředit na stavění bariér, protože cítil, že jestli přestane zpevňovat zdi, to sídlo je tu zasype.

„Co se děje?!" vykřikla Hermiona, když musela místo hašení směřovat svůj nejpevnější štít nad ně, protože kusy stropu jim začali padat na hlavu.

„Přivolal jsem pár lidí, aby vyzkoušeli statiku našeho domu, představ si!" zařval vztekle Grindelwald, protože se dostali do fáze, kdy nemohli vrátit ani jedno útočné zaklínadlo, protože přestat dávat pozor by bylo smrtelné, to věděli oni a určitě i ti venku.

„Kdo je to?!"

„Nepředstavili se nevychovanci jedni!" znovu zařval Grindelwald a pak už slyšel jenom latinská zaklínadla.

„Je tu protipřemisťovací bariéra, zkoušela jsem zavolat pomoc, ale jsme tu uvězněni!" pokračovala dál Hermiona a on jenom naštvaně zavrčel.

„Co uděláme, Gellerte?!"

„Dokud ti malý potvory neuklidí vše důležité a nezavolají Aberfortha a ostatní, tak tu budeme držet statiku a jestli se nám to nepodaří, tak tu zdechneme, stačí ti to jako plán?!" odsekl mu Gellert, ale díky věčným nárazům do stěn, střechy, štítu se mu zdálo, jako kdyby to jen šeptal a to stál metr od něj.

„Nárazy se stupňují! Neudržím to!" zařval, když už minimálně pošedesáté zopakoval bariéru, která stejně po jednom, dvou nárazech povolila, útočníků prostě bylo příliš mnoho.

„Tak si pomozte, udržím štít před námi i nad námi," poprvé pověděl Gellert soustředěně, místo řvaní po nich.

„Útočí ze všech stran, ber si sever a západ, vezmu si ten zbytek!" poručil Hermioně a otočili se k sobě zády a začali opakovat ty stejné bariéry, protože naštěstí pro ně Hermiona byla stejně dobrý zaklínač, jako on.

Sotva uběhly dvě maximálně tři desítky sekund. Cítil, jak pot stéká po jeho tváři a to nebylo dobré znamení, jestliže omdlí vyčerpáním, těžko se z toho dostanou.

„Zatraceně, co tam dělají ty malý potvory!" zaklel Gellert a on to viděl poprvé stejně, teď by je klidně i mučil, aby si pospíšili, protože tu dneska opravdu nechtěl zemřít.

Najednou z ničeho nic, jako to začalo, všechny útoky přestaly. Nepřestával omílat ty stejná zaklínadla nebo aspoň do té doby, než ho zasáhla tak ohromná bolest do jizvy, že padnul na kolena a začal řvát, protože to byla ta nejhorší bolest, jakou kdy cítil.

„Přišel jsem si pro tebe, Harry, jsi rád?" uslyšel hlas Voldemorta ve své hlavě. Už to pochopil, proto se zastavil ten útok, Voldemort sám si pro ně přišel.

„Incendio," uslyšel jakoby v mlze a pak ho něco popálilo na ruce, až musel zakřičet podruhé.

„Už jsi se doválel?!" zařval na něj Gellert a on pochopil, že to byl on, kdo ho popálil, aby bolestí překonal tu bolest v jizvě.

„Je tu Voldemort se smrtijedy," vyklouzlo mu, protože mu došlo, že to je dostatečné očividné.

„A koho si čekal, návštěvu příbuzných?" zasmál se Gellert, protože podle něj pochopil, že boji se nedá vyhnout.

„U Merlina jste v pořádku," ozvalo se z horního pokoje, kde stál jak Percy, tak i Bill s Fleur. „Skřítci k nám hází veškeré věci a přemístili nás sem, protože nestačili vše ještě přemístit," vyklopil rychle ze sebe Percy a bylo to včas, protože pak už jen v hlavě uslyšel: „Spalte je na popel."

„Útočí!" stihl zařvat a oba jeho společníci jen tak tak, v kruhu kolem nich postavili štít, protože zase narazilo nejmíň osm kouzel do jeho sídla. Stihl se podívat kolem sebe a to sídlo, už skoro nepoznával, tohle už byla zřícenina a pár kouzel to dělilo od té, co má v Godrikově dole.

„Percy, Harry, tříbodová protibariéra! Musíme odeklít tu protipřemisťovací bariéru," poručil Bill a jakožto nejzkušenějších z nich, jeho příkaz vzal vážně a začal se soustředit na ničení bariéry, jak ho to učil profesor Kratiknot.

„Žádné kouzlo se k nim nedostane, je vám to jasný! Jestli cokoliv poruší jejich ničení, budeme pěkně v řiti!" zařval Grindelwald a než zavřel oči, viděl jak Fleur místo něj zpevňuje zdi, protože pokud by ty spadli, tak pak už by lítali jen Avada kedavry a ty by už nikdo nevykryl, kdežto ničící kletby na sídlo se porazit dali.

„Někdo nám pomáhá zvenku," vykřikl překvapeně Bill, on sám to nezjistil a asi ani nemohl, na tohle neměl potřebné zkušenosti.

„Posily jejich to nebudou, teď přijmu pomoc od kohokoliv," řekl Percy a všichni s ním určitě souhlasili, i když neměl nejmenší tušení, kdo jim chce pomoc.

Věděl, že jeho magická síla je u konce. Vyčerpal ze sebe skoro všechno a bariéra stále stála, i když jí nevytvořil Voldemort byla opravdu silná a to mohl děkovat, že se tu ten hadí šmejd objevil tak pozdě, protože kdyby ji postavil on, neměli by šanci.

Viděl magii z několika směrů, jak útočí na bariéru, samozřejmě vše to bylo jen v jeho mysli, byl to jako nitrozpyt, jen tu neútočili na vzpomínky, ale na bariéru. Postupně začala slábnout. Její stvořitel byl silný, ale útočilo na ní mnoho lidí a tak po pár dalších vteřinách byla pryč.

„Volno!" vykřikl s mírným nadšením Percy a hned poté, se vedle něj objevil Aberforth s připravenou hůlkou.

„Kozlíku, pro jednou tě rád vidím!" přivítal ho Gellert.

„Skřítci, nám dají vědět, ale pokud nezaútočíme, udělají bariéru znovu a bude to nekonečné, jestli nám někdo přišel pomoci, ať nám pomůže živým a ne mrtvým," pověděl pevně Bill a on se pousmál, naprosto unavený ještě Voldemortovi nečelil, ale vše je poprvé.

„Jste na to připravení?" zeptal se nejistě Aberforth, on tu jediný byl nevyčerpaný, ale on tu slabost neukáže, ještě by ho přemístili do bezpečí a to nechtěl.

„Do dvojic, zničte si zeď a vyběhněte každý na jednu stranu, zasypte je zaklínadly dřív než oni vás, připraveni?" rozhodl za ně Gellert a on se nejistě podíval na Hermionu a pak řekl to slovo, které ho možná za chvíli zabije. „Připraven."

„Dobrá, pusťte bariéry… teď!"

„Defodio!" vykřikl do zdi na jinou stranu, než vystřelili ostatní a vyběhl ven, uviděl před sebou nějaké dva smrtijedy a tak jim pod nohy okamžitě poslal několik výbušných zaklínadel, která ale minula účinkem, protože byla zastavena ještě ve vzduchu.

„Confringo," nepřestával a útočil dál, aspoň do té doby, než mu jizva řekla, kdo stojí za ním.

„Sectumsempra," vyslal ihned, jak se otočil přesně do Avada kedavry, která letěla možná na něj, možná na Hermionu.

„Útočení…do zad…je…nečestné," povídal po slabikách, protože kdyby jen trochu povolil, kouzlo by do něj narazilo, protože styk jejich kouzel byl tak deset centimetrů před ním, jak ho Voldemort tlačil. Dělal naprosto všechno, snažil se ze sebe vymáčknout jakékoliv poslední síly, které ještě snad někde měl, protože kdyby ne, měl by problém.

„Dneska ti rodiče nepomůžou Harry," odpověděl mu výsměšně Voldemort.

„Ale já jo, Fiendfire," ozvalo se od Gellerta a na Voldemorta vyšlehl ďábelský plamen, který musel Voldemort vykrýt, akorát by řekl, protože ještě pár vteřin přetahování a skončil by špatně.

„Defodi-," ozvalo se z jeho pravé strany, kde stál nějaký další smrtijed aspoň do té doby, než ho zasáhl do hlavy obří kus zdi.

„Nikdo nebude šahat na mého pána," zakřičel Krátura a pak toho najednou začalo víc, jen tak ze vzduchu začali vyletovat zaklínadla, které začali srážet smrtijedy. Jenže ti se začali bránit a do všech směrů létali zaklínadla, viděl jak se před něj Hermiona staví a brání ho štítem. Grindelwald blokoval všechny pokusy Voldemorta dostat se k němu a tak jediné co ho napadlo, bylo stvořit před sebou taktéž štít, protože kouzel bylo mnoho.

„Avada kedavra," uslyšel za svými zády a než se stačil otočit, aby varoval nějak Hermionu, něco do něj narazilo a on jen cítil, jako ho to posílá do bezvědomí.

**

Bolestivě otevřel oči a snažil se zapomenout na tu bolest hlavy. Naštěstí tu nebylo mnoho světla, takže jeho zrak se ihned ustálil a on mohl ihned spatřit pěkný obývací pokoj, který už jednou viděl a pak si to uvědomil, tohle byl dům Parishů.

„Jsem ráda, že si se probral, budou mít radost."

„Eleanor?" zeptal se překvapeně.

Odpovědí mu byl pouze úsměv, nic dalšího, pak už jen spatřil, jak odchází a tak se těžce zvedl a s pomocí zdi šel za ní.

„Harry!" vykřikl Aberforth, když ho spatřil opřeného o dveře.

„Princátko se nám už vyspinkalo?" přivítal ho Grindelwald.

„Nebyla to jeho chyba, už jsem vám to říkal," přerušil jeho odpověď Jack.

„Co se stalo, jsou všichni v pořádku? Jak to vlastně dopadlo, co Voldemort a co-," vysypal všechny otázky ze sebe, až ho musel Aberforth rukou zadržet.

„Doprovodím tě nahoru a vše ti vysvětlím," nabídl se Jack a přehodil si jeho ruku kolem ramen a pomohl mu po schodech nahoru.

„Měli jsme na vašem sídle detekční kouzla, a když se k vám přemístilo tolik lidí, tak nám došlo, že budou problémy, ale když jsme se chtěli přemístit k vám, zastavili nás bariéry. Okamžitě jsme je začali ničit, a když jste nám pomohli a bariéry padli, mohli jsme se schovat pod neviditelné pláště a pomoct vám z krytu. To kouzlo, co tě omráčilo, bylo ode mě a mé sestry, chtěl jsem tě jenom rychle odlevitovat pryč, ale nevzpomněl jsem si na správné kouzlo, tak jsem tě pomocí Impedimenty odstřelil pryč. Za to se omlouvám, ale nic jiného mě nenapadlo, když na tebe letělo smrtelné zaklínadlo."

„A co ostatní a…a Voldemort."

„Za ostatními teď jdeme a Voldemort se přemístil poté, co ztratil tak čtvrtinu mužů. Myslím, že tak čtyři padli, potom ho všichni následovali a mrtvé tam nechali."

„A co Hermiona, Percy, Bi-," začal vyjmenovávat všechny, ale zastavil ho pohled Jacka, který říkal, podívej se sám, a když se otočil směrem, kam koukal. Uviděl otevřené dveře, ke kterým se blížili. Rychle sundal ruku z Jackova ramena, a i když byl na kraji svých sil, skoro se rozběhl k těm dveřím, a když to uviděl, musel si dát ruku před pusu, aby nevykřikl.

„Co…a jak…vždyť…" začal koktat, že nestvořil ani jednu kloudnou větu. Na třech postelích leželi Hermiona, Bill a Percy a kolem nich běhala Jackova manželka společně s panem Evanem a Fleur.

„Tvoji přítelkyni zasáhla řezací kletba do břicha, byla to nějaká zbloudilá kletba asi…no a tvé přátele zasáhl nějaký plamen, podle toho, co říkal pan Grindelwald, to byl asi Fiendfire, všichni dělají, co můžou, aby je uzdravili.

„U Merlina," opřel se o zeď a začal zhluboka dýchat, protože toho na něj bylo moc, zase všichni trpěli za něj. Zase zklamal, opět to všechno zkazil a všichni musí pod jeho hrozným vedením zůstávat zranění. Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že se dneska něco stane a on stejně neudělal nic a ostatní to schytali…zase.

„To já bych měla brečet, to já jsem ta, kterou zranili, víš?" pověděla vesele Hermiona, a když pozvedl zrak, uviděl, jak se na něj z postele šklebí.

„Jak ti je?" dostal překvapeně ze sebe.

„Jako kdyby se po mě rozběhl Testrál," dostalo se mu veselé odpovědi.

„Domnívám se, že tohle mi řekla Lenka, když se mnou skončil Snape," usmál se trochu a chytil ji za ruku.

„To víš, šetřila jsem si to, až se něco taky stane mě, furt jsi cílem ty."

„Jak je vám, Hermiono?" přišel k nim Evan Parish.

„Lépe, pane."

„To rád slyším, už jenom aby se poslední tři spáči probrali, a můžeme slavit."

„Tři, pane?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Brian to taktéž odnesl, nic o co bychom se nepostarali, neboj se," uklidnil ho Jack.

„Jedna věc mi stále připadá divná, kouzla šla z osmi směrů, a vy jste tu pouze tři a teda ještě Brian," pověděla Hermiona.

„Dole je ještě moje sestra a ti další tři byli pouze domácí skřítci, potřebovali jsme udělat kvantitu, aby smrtijedům došlo, že se mají stáhnout, že je nás víc," vysvětlil pan Parish a on se trochu pousmál. Dobrá taktika, ale zarazil se, protože ho napadla ještě jedna otázka.

„Jak dopadlo vůbec sídlo?"

„Ten-kterého-nesmíme-jmenovat ho před svým odchodem zničil, ale tvůj skřítek říkal, že odnesli úplně všechno, co by pro tebe bylo cenné," řekla něco poprvé Fleur.

„Jak jsi na tom?"

„V pořádku, Percy se přede mě postavil," pověděla smutně. „Ten plamen nás všechny překvapil a oni dělali všechno, co mohli, aby ho zastavili, ale kdyby toho smrtijeda nezabil Gellert, tak…tak by to dopadlo hůř.

„Percy ani Bill by tě nenechali zranit, Percy protože ví, že čekáš dítě a Bill těch důvodů bude mít jistě víc," pověděla vesele Hermiona.

„Dobrá, to vám musí stačit, konec povídání. Všichni se musíte vyspat, a když říkám všichni, tak všichni," řekla autoritativně Jackova manželka.

„Jistě, půjdu si lehnout zpátky dolů, stejně cítím, že sebou za chvíli seknu o zem," unaveně se usmál.

„Myslím, že tvá přítelkyně bude tak milá a nechá ti trochu místa, přece jenom aspoň budu mít všechny zraněné na jednom místě," pokračovala dál tím svým hlasem, který říkal, ať tak udělá.

„Děkuji za všechno," cítil potřebu tohle říct, než vypije ten nabízený lektvar.

„Tyhle věci se budou řešit až potom, co budete všichni zdravý."

„Jistě madam," pověděl a nalil do sebe celý obsah lahvičky a s posledním vzájemným pohledem s Hermionou usnul jako neviňátko a mnohem lepším spánkem, než který mu přivodila Impedimenta.

Vzbudil se někdy uprostřed noci. Přes okno viděl venku na nebi zářit měsíc, který osvětloval část pokoje. Opatrně se dostal z Hermionina objetí a sednul si na postel.

„Ještě si klidně mohl spát, nikdo tu nebyl," ozvalo se z postele, která byla před ním.

„Percy!" zašeptal potěšeně. „Co…a jak?"

„Zažil jsem už horší věci, teda nezažil, ale…no prostě víš, co myslím."

„Je mi líto, že tě zranili."

„Jakou ty máš na tom zásluhu? Byl to smrtijed a ještě na druhé straně sídla, než si byl ty. Pokud si budeš brát všechno tohle osobně, nikdy kvůli nočním můrám neusneš," pověděl trpělivě Percy.

„V tom sídle jste byli kvůli mně, smrtijedům jste se postavili kvůli mně a jste zranění kvůli mně."

„Takže když jsem se předevčírem přejedl, bylo to kvůli tobě? Začínám se tě bát, jestli mé zažívací potíže jsou kvůli tobě," tlumeně se zasmál Percy.

„Ty si z toho děláš srandu, ale-."

„Protože se chováš jako blázen Harry, před Fleur jsem se vrhnul, protože jsem to tak chtěl, ne protože si mi to ty poručil. Jediný, co si můžeš vyčítat za chyby je tvé zranění, protože tomu si mohl možná předejít, mému zranění ne," pověděl tvrdě Percy a ihned poté sykl bolestí.

„Všichni budeme v pohodě, Fleur nás ihned poté chránila štítem. Zajímalo by mě, kde se ho sakra naučila, protože ten štít byl úžasný…hlavně asi proto, že mě zachránil. Bill také vypadal, že se mu hodil, zajímalo by mě, proč se furt válí, když já to schytal víc, určitě dělá mrtvého brouka, aby o něj mohla Fleur pečovat."

„Co se stalo vůbec tobě?" otočil se na něj Percy.

„Nebudeš se smát," zahrozil vesele a postavil se, protože se chtěl podívat dolů a tak se vydal ke dveřím. „Dostal mě Impedimentou jeden z našich zachránců, dobrou noc," řekl mezi dveřmi a než je zavřel, slyšel, jak se Percy snaží utlumit smích a za to byl rád, kvůli němu tady byla nálada, jaká byla, a on se nemohl divit, když bylo tolik zraněných a to kvůli tomu, že mu chtěli zachránit prdel, jak říká Grindelwald.

„Jak to že nespíš?" ozvalo se od Jacka, který si první všiml, že stojí nad schody.

„Správný velitel musí hlídat své ovečky ne obráceně," usmál se, i když to v této tmě určitě nebylo vidět.

„Neměl jsi na mysli kozlíky?" zeptal se Grindelwald a on jenom pobaveně zakýval hlavou.

„Mohl jsi klidně spát jako ostatní, tady jsme v bezpečí," uklidnil ho Jack, ale to ho netrápilo.

„Mám otázky, protože mi chybí nějaké kusy skládanky, abych konečně přišel na to, co se děje," shrnul to a sedl si na místo, které mu vedle sebe uvolnil Aberforth.

„Jistě, máš na to právo, ptej se," vyzval ho Jack.

„Zmínil si detekční zaklínadla na našem sídle, v mém sídle jsi byl několikrát to ano, ale proč detekční zaklínadla?" zeptal se na první věc, která ho napadla.

„Tvá první otázka a už si se trefil tak, že ti musím vysvětlit celý příběh," pousmál se Jack. „Jak už je ti známo naše sídlo sousedí s rodem Blacků už pár generací a vždy se rodina Blacků rozdělovala na dvě strany, ta která bojovala proti černokněžníkům a samozřejmě ta, která je s nimi. Všichni měli své důvody pochopitelně a my tady u nás se chovali dostatečně neutrálně, abychom si nepoštvali proti sobě ani jednu stranu."

„Jo, to chápu, stejně jste se chovali ke mně."

„Správně, naše neutralita je v rodině dlouho, vždycky tu byli ti, co chtěli ovládnout svět a ti co se jim v tom snažili zabránit a náš rod se prostě držel dál, až do té doby, kdy si otec vzal mou matku, která byla zapřisáhlý odpůrce černokněžníku a Toho-jenž-nesmíme-jmenovat hlavně. No v první válce bojovala proti němu…sama…a to jí bylo osudné a myslím si, že si to otec nikdy neodpustil, jenže ta válka chvíli poté skončila, Pán zla byl mrtev a byl klid…nebo to aspoň tak vypadalo, Sirius Black byl zavřen, dva roky předtím zemřel Regulus Black a slečny Blackové se už tu neukazovali, takže v té době skončili naše styky s touto rodinou."

„To ale stále nic nevysvětluje."

„Máš pravdu," povzdechl si Jack. „Když ty jsi postupně dospíval, rodina Blacků postupně vymírala a tak jsme se aspoň o to sídlo starali jako důkaz úcty, že rod Parishů na dobré styky nezapomíná. Nějací naši informátoři začali před pár lety říkat, že se Pán zla vrátil, nikdo tomu nechtěl věřit samozřejmě, no ve většině těch informací jsi byl povětšinou ty Harry a pak z ničeho nic jsi bydlel vedle nás v tom sídle, o které jsme se starali a tak jsme se tě rozhodli prozkoušet, teda spíš náš otec se rozhodl."

„Prozkoušet?"

„Jasně, jestli si to byl ty, kdo nějakým způsobem pořád čelil Pánu zla, tak bylo pochopitelné, že nestojíš na jeho straně, ale nechtěli jsme se mýlit. Regulus Black také vypadal jako zlý člověk a na sklonku svého života se zprotivil svému pánovi a zemřel, takže jsme nechtěli riskovat další mýlku."

„Já se ale stále ztrácím," pověděl nechápavě.

„Nejdřív má sestra fingovaně zaútočila na tvé sídlo a zkoušeli jsme tvé reakce, pak jsem tě sem pozval a stali jsme se přáteli, což nás utvrzovalo, že opravdu nemáš snahu se přidat na stranu toho černokněžníka a budeš proti němu bojovat, jenže pak jsi šel do školy a náš informátor přímo zevnitř říkal, že si se změnil, jak proti všem bojuješ, poštváváš proti sobě všechny a stává se z tebe černokněžník. To by bylo pro nás špatné a tak jsme si tě sem pozvali na Vánoce znovu a sestra ztropila to divadlo, kdy se chovala jak nafintěná princezna, abys mohl ukázat, jaký jsi a výsledek byl uspokojivý."

„Takže všechno, co jsem s vámi zažil, byl…test?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„To rozhodně ne, ale nemůžu zamítnout, že jsme přitom zjišťovali potřebné informace."

„Musím pochválit vaši vytrvalost, málokdo by šel tak daleko za svým cílem," řekl Aberforth a on ne a ne to stále pochopit.

„Abych řekl pravdu, dost jste nás zmátl vy, když jsme se dozvěděli, že jste se stal Harryho novým učitelem, bylo to překvapivé."

„Nevěříte tomu, že jste jediný, kdo dává pozor na Harryho a hlavně na to, jestli zůstává stále nohama na zemi, že ne?" zasmál se Aberforth.

„Ne, tak naivní nikdo z nás není, ale jedno vám musím přiznat, jste opravdu mistři v překvapování lidí, protože opravdu jsme při bitvě nečekali souboj Pán zla proti Grindelwaldovi, doufám, že vás neurážím, pane."

„V pořádku, musel jsem se přidat na stranu, kde budou aspoň nějací nepřátelé, kdybych se přidal na stranu Pána zla, jak mu vy říkáte, tak bych si moc nezabojoval," pověděl zlomyslně Gellert a on musel skrývat smích, i když by skoro měl brečet, že má pravdu.

„Podceňujete své spojence, pane Grindelwalde?"

„Jen zdůrazňuji rozdíl v momentálních silách."

„To je narážka na mě, že jako ‚velitel' jsem první padl v boji," chopil se vysvětlení toho, co řekl Grindelwald.

„Avada kedavra směřovala vašim směrem, byla sice mířena na tvoji přítelkyni, ale nemohl jsem riskovat cokoliv, proto jsme vás oba se sestrou odsunuli pryč, jen tvoje přítelkyně měla štěstí, že ji zasáhlo kouzlo, po kterém mohla bojovat, ty si měl tu smůlu na mě," ušklíbl se Jack, což ho donutilo zakroutit hlavou.

„Nic proti tobě Jacku, ale tvé soubojové dovednosti v našich cvičných soubojích byli nulové, mám to chápat tak, že tohle bylo taky fingované?"

„Tak to bylo v plánu," potvrdil mu Jack.

„Víte co? Až ze mě všichni budete chtít přestat dělat idiota, budu nahoře u Hermiony, snad do té doby nezemřu stářím," řekl více smutně než rozčileně, ale bylo to jedno, prostě se sebral a zamířil zpátky do postele. Nejdřív mu lže Albus, pak ho neposlouchá Grindelwald a nakonec jeho sousedé jsou všechno, jen ne to, co si o nich myslel. Tohle prostě není normální a už vůbec ne správný.

„Myslel jsem, že tam strávíš více času a já mezitím stačím usnout," pověděl Percy, když otevřel dveře zpátky do pokoje.

„Zase a opět jsem zjistil věci, co jsem nechtěl vědět," povzdechl si a sedl si na Hermioninu postel.

„To nechápu."

„Já prostě myslel, že jsou to sousedi a oni to jsou něco jako bystrozoři, kteří mě pozorují a snad i vsázejí, na jakou stranu se přidám."

„Teď nechápu ještě víc."

„Rozhodli se, že mě budou hlídat a tak si hráli na slabou rodinku, aby si mě ‚prozkoušeli' takže vše, co jsem o nich věděl, byli informace, které se domluvili mi říct. Kdo ví, jestli se vůbec jmenují, tak jak mi řekli."

„Ale pomohli nám, na to nezapomínej."

„A kdo mi pomůže příště? Přijde Lestrangová a řekne, že celý můj život byla má obdivovatelka a zabila mého kmotra, protože hrála svou roli? Ne Percy, já prostě nechci, aby se přede mnou lidé přetvařovali. Chci, aby prostě svině byli svině a přátelé zůstali přáteli. Ale v jednom mají oni pravdu, když si dokonce i moji přátelé myslí, že jsem černokněžník, proč by si to nemysleli cizí lidé."

„Nechci je bránit, jsem na tvé straně, ať se děje cokoliv, ale mají dobré úmysly jen prostě špatné způsoby."

„To si v tomhle světě může ještě někdo myslet, že bych se přidal k tomu parchantovi?" zeptal se nevěřícně. „Zabil mi rodiče, donutil mě žít s odpornými příbuznými, do jedenácti let jsem neměl kvůli němu žádné přátele, zabil mého kamaráda Cedrika, způsobil Longbottomovým, to co způsobil. Nakonec mi zabil kmotra a ohrožuje celou Anglii a já jsem na prvním místě jeho listu pro ty, co zabije příště a proto mě napadl asi už sedmkrát. Kdo si sakra může myslet, že se k němu přidám?!"

„Když to říkáš takhle, tak také opravdu netuším."

„Víš, co ale mě mrzí nejvíc? Že kvůli tomu, jak mi nikdo nevěří, jste zraňováni vy. Kdyby aspoň všechno padalo na moji hlavu, protože to mě lidé nevěří, ale ne… Prostě…ten zásah místo mě dostane moje… no prostě Hermiona… a oheň, který by měl spálit mě, spálí vás dva a jenom kvůli tomu, že mi lidé nechtějí věřit," povzdechl si a lehl si vedle Hermiony. Percy byl natolik taktní, aby na to nic neřekl a možná nad tím i přemýšlel, protože on nad tím přemýšlet musel. Ano nikomu se nic vážného nestalo, ale co kdyby ano, to by jeho přátelé prostě umírali kvůli tomu, že si lidé stále myslí, že se přidá na stranu vraha svých rodičů? To snad nemůže být pravda… ale ona je, bohužel.


	45. Důvod nenávidět

Ráno mohl dělat, co chtěl, přece jen zraněn nebyl, teda alespoň od nepřátel, ale jak si v hlavě usmyslel, dolů nešel. Byl dostatečný paličatý na to, aby na téhle posteli strávil klidně své mládí, kdyby to něco vyprovokovalo, přece jenom zde leželi lidé, kteří mu nemusí lhát a mezi nimi svůj čas stráví radši. Jediný problém byl, že všichni spali a proto si musel z měšce vytáhnout knížku, aby se nějak zabavil.

„Dobré čtení?" uslyšel otázku ode dveří a tak zvědavě zvedl své obočí.

„Nestěžuju si."

„Máš čas? Chtěl bych si promluvit, pokud možno někde o samotě, ať nikoho nevzbudíme."

„Jistě, pane Parishi," zaklapl potichu knihu a šel za hlavou rodiny někam, kam ho vedl.

„Jsem Evan, prosím říkej mi tak."

„Jak si přejete, Evane," vyšel mu vstříc.

„Chtěl jsem, aby si mi i tykal, ale chápu tvou zdrženlivost. Pochopil jsem až moc dobře, co si včera naznačoval," pověděl pan Parish a on konečně chápal, o čem tato debata bude.

„Poslouchal jste? Že mě to nepřekvapuje," pověděl klidně. „Nechápejte mě špatně, Evane, všichni jsou vám za pomoc vděční včetně mě, ale mám rád přímé jednání nebo jinak, je to jedna z věcí, co vyžaduji od mých přátel a spolubojovníků, proto se mi nelíbí, když ze mě někdo dělá pitomce."

„Ano nebylo to čestné jednání, ale chtěli jsme jistotu."

„Tak jste měli říct, klidně bych si vzal Veritasérum nebo podobnou blbost, abychom přeskočili tuhle hru nebo se mě třeba zeptat na můj životní příběh, po něm žádný duševně zdravý člověk nemůže přemýšlet nad tím, že bych se přidal k Voldemortovi."

„Neříkejte prosím to jméno," zvedl svůj hlas Evan a on nechápavě zakroutil hlavou, protože nechtěl vysvětlovat, že to je jen jméno. „Pomůže něčemu, když řeknu, že vím, že to šlo vyřešit jinak? Moje manželka zemřela díky mé chybě, nechtěl jsem udělat další, ale je vidět, že jsem ji udělal a mrzí mě to."

„Věřte mi nebo ne, ale mě to mrzí víc. Ti co leží na těch postelí, jsou mí přátelé a jsou opětovně zraňování kvůli tomu, že se vždy najde někdo, kdo věří v to, že se ze mě stane nejvěrnější poskok Pána zla a to mě sakra mrzí."

„Jak-."

„Přestaňme se o tom bavit, nemám rád, když se někdo dlouho vrtá v něčích chybách a tak to nebudu dělat sám, určitě je tu něco důležitějšího o čem se my můžeme bavit," pověděl pevně a doufal, že tím předchozí téma skončí.

„To mi vyhovuje, posadíme se?" řekl a ukázal na křeslo v místnosti, kam akorát došli. „Myslím si, že jsme se schovávali už dost dlouho a nevím jak ostatní, ale já jsem se rozhodl něco dělat a tím něco nemyslím sedět doma a číst si noviny. Váš přítel Aberforth mi řekl, že jste to vy, kdo rozhoduje o tom, kdo bude s vámi a kdo proti vám a tohle já respektuji, proto jdu přímo za tebou."

„Rovnou vás upozorním, že to není legrace, kdo je se mnou má příšerný život plný nebezpečí a strachu o svůj a především o život svých společníků. Děláme hrozné věci pro náš cíl a neuposlechnutí či zrada znamená smrt a o tom, co je zrada a co ne, rozhoduje neporušitelný slib. Jestli do toho nepůjdete jako celá rodina, znamená to odloučení od svých vlastních dětí a jestli půjdou proti nám, znamená to i boj proti nim a je to práce bez honoráře, bez nároků na jakoukoliv odměnu a hlavně můžete přijít o všechno, co vaše rodina budovalo několik generací."

„Chceš mě odradit?"

„Nemám k tomu žádný důvod, jen nezatajuji nic, všichni musí vědět, do čeho jdou."

„A všichni do toho šli? Musíš mít dobré přátele."

„Každý k tomu má své důvody, málokdy byl hlavní motiv přátelství ke mně, vy to musíte dobře vědět."

„Muž nebere svá slova zpět, co jsem řekl, to platí. Chci obětovat vše jenom kvůli tomu, aby se udělalo to, co má," pověděl vážně pan Parish.

„To se udělá i bez vás, jestli tím máte na mysli, postavit se tomu hajzlovi. Udělám to s dvaceti lidmi za zády nebo klidně sám."

„Jsem rád, že svůj úkol bereš vážně."

„Ona jde brát povinnost zabít největšího černokněžníka nějak jinak než vážně?" zasmál se, protože toto šílenství mu přišlo vtipné, i když byla tato věc velmi vážná. „Poptejte se ostatních, kdo do toho chce jít, jestli to budete jenom vy, tak odejdeme. Pokud ovšem na moje podmínky přistoupíte, pak uděláme neporušitelný slib a dozvíte se všechno, co potřebujete vědět."

„Všichni jsou dostatečně staří, aby se dokázali dobře rozhodnout," pověděl skoro až spokojeně pan Parish.

„Dobré rozhodnutí není. Tohle je šílenství a druhá možnost je nezúčastnění, nic z toho není dobré," řekl svůj názor na to, a aby ukázal, že těmito slovy ukončil debatu, zvedl se a opustil místnost. Věděl, že v tuto chvíli by on potřeboval klid na rozmýšlení, takže podle toho se rozhodl a odešel, aby tento klid panu Parishovi dopřál.

„Harry? Slyšel jsem, že dnes odcházíme, doufám, že nemáš v plánu nějaké řeči typu, já budu bydlet v jeskyni, u nás je místa dost, a i když to bude možná pro vás zvláštní, přeji si, abyste všichni bydleli u nás," pověděl z ničeho nic Bill, jako kdyby nad touto větou už dlouho přemýšlel.

„Mohou tě navštívit rodiče a byl by obrovský problém, kdyby mě a ještě hůře kdyby Grindelwalda viděli."

„Máš na výběr? Harry všichni ti chceme pomoci, ale u Aberfortha v hospodě to nejde, dům Hermiony je příliš nápadný, pan Láskorád má při své práci mnoho lidí doma, Horácio podle Aberfortha utíká před smrtijedy tak, že se schovává, takže nic jako trvalé bydliště nemá, tudíž nás neodmítej."

„Ne, pochopil jsi mě špatně. Nikdo neví, že už nesloužíte Řádu a byl bych rád, kdyby to tak zůstalo. Percy se dá vzít, jako že jste vzali na milost svého neoblíbeného brášku, ale já? Grindelwald? Hermiona? Tak pitomý není ani Moody a už vůbec ne Albus," vysvětlil podrobněji, proč to nejde.

„Takže jaký je plán? Zůstanete tady?" optal se zvědavě, ale dle jeho názoru smířen se situací.

„To taky nemůžu, ještě nevím, kdo je s námi natrvalo a kdo řekněme, že nám pouze pomohl, a kdyby tohle nebyl problém číslo jedna, tak je tu další problém. Nebudu ohrožovat pověst jejich rodiny tím, že mě budou ukrývat a je to až příliš blízko mého… prostě toho, co zbylo z mého sídla. Někdo bude čmuchat, pošlou Narcisu nebo Belatrix, protože ti se s Parishovými znají, a kdybych tu svini viděl, udělal bych něco nehezkého," usmál se nakonec, protože věděl, jak by to dopadlo. Chtěl jí dostat, opravdu chtěl a bylo vysoce pravděpodobné, že se tu někdo ukáže.

„Vyloučil si všechno, takže pokud nechceš bydlet v zimě ve stanu, zbývá ti pouze jedno a tím je Grimmauldovo náměstí dvanáct a myslím si, že si musel zešílet, aby tě byť jen taková kravina napadla," pověděl ostře Bill.

„Ano je to riskantní, proto jestli tam nikdo se mnou nebude chtít být, vyhovím mu," pověděl pevně, protože si za svým názorem stál.

„A k čemu to bude? Nestačila ti tahle bitva?!"

„To že jsou všichni ostatní posraný strachy, neznamená, že budu hrát té zrůdě do karet. Změním Fidelovo zaklínadlo, obnovím bariéry, postavím nové a budu spát s hůlkou pod polštářem a proč? Aby Voldemort věděl, že tam jsem a nebojím se. Mám skoro milion galeonů, mohl bych bydlet třeba v Austrálii, ale nemůžu nikomu ukázat, že jsem vyklepaný a vystrašený, už teď tuší že proti němu stojí dost lidí a jestli budeme stále na Grimmauldovo náměstí, bude si myslet, že spolupracuji s Řádem, což mu radost neudělá."

„Harry, Harry…Harry," zopakoval Bill třikrát a složil hlavu do dlaní. „To co říkáš, jsou nesmysly, kterými se snažíš kompenzovat to, že my jsme byli zraněni, takže si myslíš, že když skoro skočíš Raddlovi před hůlku, bude nám lépe nebo bude lépe tobě, ale to jsou blbosti, kdyby tohle slyšel Grindelwald, začal by ukazovat, že už nejsi schopný vést, protože ti totálně přeskočilo a nezlob se, nebyl by daleko od pravdy."

„Ředitel furt řediteluje, dokonce i Snape stále učí, oni se neschovávají, proč já bych se měl přidat na stranu těch srabů?" zeptal se naštvaně.

„Protože ti je šestnáct, Harry, Hermioně sedmnáct a tvému osobnímu strážci je kolem stovky. U Merlina my všichni ti chceme pomoct, ale nemůžeme ti pomáhat, když se rozhodneš schovávat v baráku, na kterém je skoro napsáno: ‚Raddle jsem tu,' to prostě nedokážeme a navíc, bitvy s ním jsou zbytečné, když nám ještě chybí zničit pár… no ty víš čeho."

„Já se prostě nechci schovávat, už mi to leze na mozek," pověděl vážně.

„Harry probuď se," lusknul mu Bill před obličejem. „Lidé si o tobě myslí hodně věcí, ale ne že se mu schováváš. Ukradl si mu peníze, pořád na tebe někoho posílá a tenhle útok taky, až se proflákne, neukáže, že se bojíš. On utekl. Chápeš to? On zdrhnul, ne ty. Nikdo si nebude myslet, že se schováváš a rozhodně ti bude líp u nás, když tam budeme všichni."

„Dobrá, dobrá…stejně kdybych se rozhodl jinak, tak přijde Grindelwald a nasměruje mě Imperiusem nebo něčím podobným nebo by přišlo nějaké psychické vydírání od Hermiony, tomu bych asi podlehl rychleji," zasmál se konečně, protože pocit, že na něj lidé myslí, mu prostě udělal radost, a ať si klidně lidé říkají, že jsou to maličkosti.

„Jo Hermiona by byla první, za kterou bych šel, kdyby si na tomhle názoru trval," ozvalo se ode dveří a on si poprvé všiml, že tam stojí Aberforth. „Ten neviditelný plášť je fakt věcička," pověděl si sám pro sebe, ale dostatečně nahlas, když ho ze sebe sundával. „Byl bych rád, kdyby si ho nosil pořád u sebe, ne aby si nás poslouchal za dveřmi, ale když se bude bydlet u Billa, bude nějaká pravděpodobnost, že se tam objeví někdo cizí, tak aby si nemusel panikařit. Bude vás tam víc, takže budeš lépe chráněn a lépe trénován, vlastně vy všichni, každý něco umí. Společně s Grindelwaldem by se vám trénink měl lépe dařit a já se mezitím podívám po nějakém sídle, který by bylo možné koupit a mohli bychom tam bydlet všichni, třeba i včetně mě."

„To by se mi líbilo, víš, že máme skoro neomezené finance, neboj se je použít."

„Všichni máme peníze a všichni budeme rádi, když budeme moct přispět na společné bydlení. Zabere to nějaký čas, takže doufám, že téma, kde složíš hlavu, máme za sebou, protože neodmítej dům u vody, takové ranní zaplavání, co by za to jiní dali," usmál se na něj Aberforth a hodil po něm neviditelný plášť.

„Dobrá, tak co Bille, jak si na tom? Budeme odcházet, času je málo a nebudu mít klid, dokud celý dům nebude bezpečný, teda kompletně bezpečný, od Krátury, Dobbyho od Grindelwalda a podobně."

„Jsem připraven, veliteli."

Pobaveně zakroutil hlavou a podíval se na Aberfortha, který by mohl mít další informace.

„Percy už je dole a Hermiona ještě spí, její vzbuzení necháme na tobě, pak už můžeme odejít, ale doporučil bych si ještě s Evanem povytáhnout rukáv, víš, co mám na mysli ne?"

„Dej mu vědět, že poté co vzbudím Hermionu, to s ním vyřídím a pak odcházíme," rozdal poslední příkazy a vydal se za ní, protože nechtěl zdržovat sebe ani ostatní. Budě to určitě změna, zase tolik lidí v jednom domě, ale snad to bude pozitivní změna, protože i když měl tu možnost s Grimmauldovo náměstím, nechtěl, aby na něj koukali jak na šílence, když už to dělá zbytek světa.

„Páni, rodinná porada? Já nechtěl rušit, myslel jsem, že tu budete sám, Evane," řekl, když dorazil do místnosti, kde měli udělat neporušitelný slib.

„Jsem tu sám, protože ostatní jsou tu také sami za sebe," zafilozofoval pan Parish.

„My jsme tu dobrovolně, protože víme-," začal Jack, ale on ho pokračovat nenechal.

„Ne…nevíte a nemáte ani ponětí o tom, co si tímhle způsobíte. Dobře jsem chápal důvod Aberfortha, Grindelwald neměl na výběr a Fleur to dělala z vděku a z ještě pár důvodů a Bill to udělal kvůli ní, Horácio z lítosti a slibu, Hermiona s Lenkou kvůli dlouhému přátelství. Mohu pochopit důvod tvého otce, ale váš důvod nechápu ani z části," pověděl klidně, ale tohle si vážně nepřál.

„Co bych byla za dceru, kdybych nešla za svým otcem?" zeptala se nechápavě Eleanor.

„Rozumná řekl bych, všichni jste plnoletí, ale já neverbuji plnoleté, protože chtějí, dejte mi rozumný důvod. Důvod, který mi bude říkat, že nikdy nebudete mít ani sebemenší chuť zradit a já vás rád přijmu, dřív ne. Taková jsou má pravidla," pověděl pevně tak, že všem muselo dojít, že necouvne ze svých požadavků.

„Co na to říkáte vy, Hermiono?" zeptal se pan Evan lehce zamračeně.

„Těm, kterým říkal přátelé, ho ve škole málem zabili, Harry vám dává možnost rozhodnutí, protože tenhle slib je dokonce života a ani Merlin neví, jestli ho budete chtít do konce svého života následovat, takže je to trvalé rozhodnutí a je to šílené rozhodnutí."

„Začínám se dozvídat zajímavé věci, šílené rozhodnutí být se mnou?" pozastavil se nad posledními slovy.

„Máš pravdu, možná ještě horší."

„Dobrá," zatřepal hlavou. „Kvůli tomu tu ale nejsme…Šílené rozhodnutí, to se mi snad jen zdá…Na začátek bych chtěl jenom říct, že jsem opravdu rád, když jste se nebáli postavit panu V a pomohli nám, ale to prostě u mě neznamená, že vás přijmu, takhle možná nabírá Albus Brumbál, ale já nejsem Albus a nechci být v ničem s ním srovnáván, takže?"

„Už se známe nějakou dobu, a i když mě vidíš jako toho, co tě obelhával, není to tak. Má matka zemřela kvůli němu. Nemůže mu to projít, možná jsou někde lidé, kteří proti němu bojují, ale ty Harry jsi znak jistoty, máš po svém boku dost schopných lidí a navíc tě považuji za kamaráda, takže chci bojovat a jsem ochoten za ochranu své přítelkyně a v budoucnu možná i za svého potomka položit klidně i život," pověděl Jack a on mu kývnutím dal na vědomí, že si jeho slov opravdu váží.

„Co ale tvá manželka? Zajímal by mě i její názor."

„Ošetřuje Briana, ale věř mi, že i ona do toho půjde, jako zbytek rodiny."

„To je ale ono ‚jako zbytek rodiny, já jen prostě nechci, aby někdo trpěl díky neuváženému slibu, o nic víc mi nejde."

„Harry, myslím, že to mají promyšlené, jsou dostatečně inteligentní, aby si dali dohromady, co znamená zaslíbit se k pomoci tobě," pošeptala mu Hermiona a on si musel povzdechnout.

„Dobrá, takže si to zrekapitulujeme, přidáním se ke mně nezískáte vůbec nic, možná tak status nežádaného a vaše jméno se brzo ocitne na seznamu plánovaných brzkých obětí. Jde proti nám každý, kromě lidí v tomto domě a pár, kteří jsou na jiných místech. Budu shánět do týmu další a může to být klidně i vás nepřítel a vy se s tím musíte smířit. Může všechno rupnout a my budeme bydlet v lese, klidně i několik týdnů. Potýkáme se s hrůznými kouzly a náš cíl není ani vznešený, jenom nutný. Tréninky jsou hrozně náročné a nenechávají mnoho volného času, budete muset omezit veškerý pohyb mimo své bydliště s výjimkou extra důležitých věcí a mimochodem, jak jste určitě viděli, klidně vám mohou zapálit dům a označit vás za lupiče, vrahy a útočníky."

„To zní jako legrace," pověděla vesele Eleanor a Jack s ní viditelně souhlasil.

„Pořád máš dojem, že nás přemluvíš, Harry?" zeptal se pan Evan.

„Ne, tento dojem jsem ztratil, když už jsem přemlouval Hermionu, ale bylo tu nutné, protože se možná budu míň trápit výčitky, když jsem tohle řekl.

„Takže, kdy začneme?" optala se znovu nedočkavě Eleanor.

„Až v pokoji Briana, skupinové neporušitelné sliby zvládá Aberforth, takže to uděláme najednou a poté, co se všichni ujistíme, že plány jsou všem známé, tak zmizíme a nikdo nikdy nezjistí, že jsme tu kdy byli," řekl pevně nahlas a pro sebe si dodal. „Snad to nikdo nezjistí."

**

„Takže tohle je náš nový domov? Ironií tohoto všeho, že celých jedenáct let jsem si přál odstěhovat a teď, když se stěhuji potřetí, mám chuť zůstat na jednom místě," povzdechl si, když seděl na lavičce, která stála na malém kopečku s výhledem přímo na moře.

„Kdybychom ale neměli přátelé, mohli jsme být někde pod stanem, to se mi zdá horší," pověděla mu Hermiona opřená o něj. Chtěl tu sedět sám, ale její přítomnost neodmítl, možná ho znala až moc dobře, aby pochopila, že si chce popovídat.

„Sami dva uprostřed lesa pod stanem? Ono to nezní tak špatně," pověděl tak, jak mu mysl tuto situaci ukázala.

„V tomhle případě by se mi to líbilo též, ale bojovat ve dvou?" zeptala se potichu, jakoby mu to nechtěla vyvracet, což ho samozřejmě překvapilo. „Já ti nevím, mohli bychom něco takového zvládnout?"

„Podle toho jak to dopadlo ve škole, tak silně pochybuji. Možná kdyby všechno šlo jinak, tak jsme měli přízeň Řádu a mohli jsme si užít více zábavy, ale takhle když je to snad jen na nás, tak asi ne."

„Snad to bylo správné rozhodnutí, protože čím častěji nás někdo přepadá, tím větší mám strach, že někdo z nás zemře," řekla Hermiona skoro až šeptem. Bylo zajímavé, s kolika lidmi v tak krátké době se na podobné téma bavil, ale chápal to, Voldemort na něj zaútočil a podpálil jim sídlo a zničil veškerý klid, asi bylo dobré, že si lidé chtějí na toto téma promluvit, protože kdyby to všechno uzavírali do sebe, asi by to jen bylo horší.

„Měli jsme štěstí, i když by to Grindelwald nazval schopnostmi, dle mého to prostě bylo jen štěstí. Začínám vážně věřit tomu, že ta moc, která je zmiňována ve věštbě je moje…ne… naše neuvěřitelné štěstí. Vždy když je po boji tak jediné, co si můžu říct je, zase jsem měl štěstí a ne že jsem to vyhrál, že jsem je přemohl a všechny ochránil…prostě jen štěstí," pověděl zklamaně a věděl, že tohle je pravda, kterou mu nikdo nevymluví.

„A až skončí?"

„Doufejme, že to bude teprve tehdy, až mu budu stát čelem a nebude ho dělit od smrti žádný viteál," tak by to mělo skončit, něco v něm mu to říkalo.

„To chceš říct, že-," podívala se na něj s lehce červenýma očima.

„Nechci tím říct vůbec nic, možná jenom jedno…buď připravena ho když tak místo mě dorazit. Vše vezmu na sebe, aby si měla volnou ruku, a pak to můžeš udělat nebo kdokoliv jiný," řekl jí s velkou vážností a pak se zadíval zpátky na moře. „Nezabije mě, naše hůlky se spojí, takže náš poslední souboj bude někde, kde jeden z nás hůlku mít nebude, a já doufám, že to bude v době, kdy viteály budou zničeny."

„Myslíš, že proti tomu spojení hůlek nemůže nic dělat?" zeptala se na otázku, kterou popravdě nečekal.

„Já…nevím, tohle mě nenapadlo, ale určitě není tak hloupý, aby běhal pořád se sesterskou hůlkou té mojí, takže jestli ji obměnil a ještě to působí i po setkání na ministerstvu a u našeho sídla, tak pointa tohoto spojení bude někde jinde."

„Tebe to nezajímá?" slyšel v jejím hlase překvapení a tak se nad odpovědí krátce zamyslel.

„Abych zjistil, že s ním něco mám společného? Ne děkuji, radši si budu nalhávat, že je to hůlkami, než abych přišel na něco…děsivého," zatřepal se při posledním slově.

„Třeba by to mohlo pomoci s hledáním viteálů nebo jak ho jinak porazit, protože jsi jediný, kdo má takovéto zvláštní spojení."

„Jako přál bych takovéto spojení každému, kdo mě kdy zradil a kdo polemizuje o tom, jestli se k němu přidám, ale už jsem se smířil s tím, že ten kdo tímhle bude trpět, budu jen já…" řekl, i když to s její předchozí větou pramálo souviselo.

„Jednou to skončí," řekla Hermiona dostatečně vážně, aby se na ní podíval, ale když zjistil, že mu nevěnuje žádnou pozornost, podíval se zpátky na moře.

„Ano…jednou to skončí, ať už tak, či onak," souhlasil s ní a na mysl se mu vybavila věštba, která mu znovu připomněla, že je to kdo z koho, protože ani jeden nemůže žít, jestliže druhý zůstává živ.

**

„Jak je vůbec možné, že nás opět dohnali na ústup a ještě navíc zabili čtyři mé věrné!" zařval rozčileně Voldemort a sestoupil ze svého místa mezi předstoupené smrtijedy.

„Nikdo neví?! Co mi na to řekneš třeba…ty Amycusi," nechal zmizet kápi jednomu ze smrtijedů, který padl na kolena.

„M-Můj pane, bylo jich tam příliš mnoho," snažil se o co nejuctivější odpověď již jmenovaný Amycus.

„To mi neušlo," řekl hrozivě Voldemort. „Už jsi alespoň zjistil, kdo to je?"

„Ne můj pane…ještě-," vykoktal smrtijed svoji necelou odpověď.

„Špatná odpověď, Crucio," začal Voldemort s potěšením mučit jednoho ze svých, a když skončil, smrtijed padl na zem. „Snad tvá sestra bude inteligentnější, co na to říkáš Alecto?"

„Ještě se nám nepodařilo-."

„Taktéž špatná odpověď," pověděl Raddle, jako kdyby ho to mrzelo, ale ihned vzápětí poslal Crucio i na ni.

„Má někdo vůbec nějaké informace? Bylo jich tam minimálně deset! I ta reportérka toho věděla víc, než vy, jak je to možné?" rozčílil se znovu Voldemort a všichni kromě těch, kteří si právě prožili Cruciatus o něco málo ustoupili.

„Jestli můj pán dovolí, ráda bych osobně prohledala to sídlo a okolí, nezklamu vás, můj pane," poklekla uctivě Belatrix.

„Víš, jaký tě čeká trest, jestli zklameš," odehnal ji rukou Voldemort, jako kdyby to byla ta nejotravnější moucha. „Yaxley, zítra chci, aby všichni věděli, že další krvezrádce Weasley bojoval," odehnal i jeho a podíval se znovu na všechny ty, kteří tam zůstali. „A vás čeká trest, že jste nedokázali porazit ten hloupý odpor a nechali zemřít mé věrné. Crucio, Crucio," zopakoval několikrát mučící kletbu a pak odehnal i je.

„Harry, nikdo ti ještě neřekl, že poslouchat se nemá? Ale já tě dostanu. Avada Kedavra," vyslal nakonec usmrcující zaklínadlo jeho směrem.

„Ne!" vykřikl a otevřel oči těsně předtím, než do něho ta kletba narazila, ale když se chtěl pohnout, něco mu v tom bránilo.

„Uklidni se Harry nebo si ublížíš!" vykřikl Aberforth, a když zaznamenal jeho hlas, tak se rychle podíval po pokoji, kde stáli skoro všichni a tak poslechl, zůstal klidně ležet a jenom hluboké nádechy včetně rychlého bušení srdce prozrazovalo, že se něco dělo.

„To je lepší. Finite," ukončil paralyzující kletbu Aberforth a přistoupil k němu. „Máš asi horečku," zkonstatoval, když mu šáhl na čelo.

„Na horečku já kašlu!" zvýšil přehnaně hlas, až pak mu došlo, že to bylo zbytečné. „Promiň."

„To je v pořádku, Harry," ubezpečil ho Aberforth a otočil se za sebe a bez slov všem ukázal, že můžou jít, takže nakonec tu zůstal akorát oni tři s Hermionou.

„Chceš mi to říct nebo ukázat?" optal se Aberforth, i když odpověď jistě předem věděl.

„To druhé radši," povzdechl si a sundal veškeré bariéry, které by mohli bránit volnému průchodu myšlenek a vzpomínek a jediné, co ještě ucítil, než Aberforth vyslal na něj to kouzlo, že ho Hermiona chytla za ruku. Potom si všechno musel prožít znovu, všechny ty Crucia, které jim přál a nakonec i na něj letící Avada Kedavru.

„V pořádku?" optal se nakonec toho všeho znovu Aberforth.

„Jak jen by člověk mohl v této situaci být," ubezpečil tentokrát on jeho.

„Co jsi z toho rozpoznal?" zeptala se Hermiona a on se na něj také zvědavě podíval.

„Poznali Billa, nic neočekávaného, už jsme se o tom bavili a pro nikoho to není problém, aspoň se nemusíš bát těch nezvaných návštěv od známých a podobně. To že poslal někoho obhledat sídlo, nebylo nečekané spíše naopak a nenajde nic, o to jsme se postarali. Takže kromě útoku na tvou psychiku, což je mi líto, se naštěstí nic neděje."

„A nemohlo to být fingované, když o mně věděl?" zeptal se pro jistotu.

„Dle mého to zjistil až dost pozdě, jinak by vyletěl dřív. Nemusíš se tedy prozatím strachovat," řekl nakonec Aberforth a zvedl se z postele. „Řeknu nějakému skřítkovi, ať ti donese lektvar, měl by si spát, jsi v dobrých rukou," usmál se nakonec a vykročil dveřmi ven.

„Aberforthe…díky, že si tu zůstal přes noc."

„Cokoliv," odpověděl pouze jedním slovem a zavřel za sebou.

„Je zajímavé, že vždy, když se o něm člověk baví, tak se nějak objeví," zamumlal si pro sebe, a poté co se k němu Hermiona přitulila, usnul nerušeným spánkem, i když by tomu, ještě před chvíli nevěřil.

**

Vzbudilo ho něco, ale popravdě nevěděl ani co, rozhodl se, že si ještě chvíli prospí, když tahle noc byla taková, jaká byla, ale něco se mu nezdálo…ten klid, to ticho, prostě nic, naprosto žádné zvuky. Rychle tedy otevřel oči a zamířil hůlkou tam, kde tušil dveře a nerozpoznal nic neobvyklého, zkusil si odkašlat, ale sám sebe slyšel, pak ho napadla ta nejprimitivnější věc a tou bylo sundat tu bariéru, která byla kolem jeho postele, a když uslyšel hlasy zezdola, tak ho to donutilo pousmát nebo spíš to, jak už je paranoidní.

Nechvátal dolů, dle rozhovorů, které odtud přicházeli, se dobře bavili a on nijak neměl náladu se dobře bavit a ani pořádně nevěděl proč. Vzal si nějaké oblečení, které mu už někdo z dua Krátura, Dobby přerovnal do skříně a rychle si šel schladit hroznou náladu do ledové sprchy, kterou měl přímo vedle pokoje, což ho dost překvapilo. Určitě dostal ten nejlepší pokoj a to se mu nelíbilo, ale prozatím to nechal takhle být.

Snad už připraven tvářit se aspoň částečně vesele sešel těch pár schodů a všiml si jako prvního úplně nadšeného Billa, který skoro radostí poskakoval.

„Dobré ráno, dopoledne, či odpoledne nebo cokoliv co teď je," strhl sebou veškerou pozornost a prošel mezi všemi, kteří na něj skoro soucitně koukali, samozřejmě kromě Grindelwalda, za co mu byl i vděčný.

„Máš hlad?" ozvala se Fleur a on jenom nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou a přisedl si do rohu místnosti, kde seděl Aberforth. Chtěl mu ještě jednou poděkovat, že na sebe vždy bere ty hrozné zážitky, protože jako kdyby je viděl někdo jiný, mu pomohlo vždy na ně alespoň částečně přestat myslet.

„Zábava je, koukám v plném proudu," řekl docela tiše, aby to kromě Aberfortha nikdo neslyšel.

„Nastávající taťka oslavuje, tomu nemůže nikdo mít za zlé," řekl klidně Aberforth a on jenom malým úsměvem dal vědět, že z toho má radost.

„Gratuluji, Bille," zvýšil svůj hlas, aby se všichni chovali, tak jak před ním a ne jako kdyby všechnu zábavu zničil svým příchodem. Bill se na něho vesele usmál a znovu se rozpoutala uvolněnější atmosféra.

„Harry, pojď mě doprovodit ven," zvedl se z ničeho nic Aberforth a on na něj jen hloupě začal koukat.

„Ale já mám na sobě jen-."

„Neboj, jsme kouzelníci, nebude ti zima," zasmál se odlehčeně Aberforth a jako první vyrazil dveřmi ven, které když otevřel, tak okamžitě dovnitř pustil zimu, opatrně se jimi taktéž protáhl a najednou ucítil to stejné teplo, jako když byl ve své posteli.

„Děje se něco?"

„Posadíme se támhle, Harry," ukázal na lavičku, kde ještě včera seděl on s Hermionou. „Dneska je zvláštní den," pokračoval dál Aberforth.

„Bill slaví, to je dobře, že mu to Fleur konečně řekla," ušklíbl se, protože to vlastně věděl jako první.

„Ano, to je radostná zpráva, pro nás všechny, ale není to, co jsem měl na mysli, víš jaký je dnes den?"

Začal si přehrávat v mysli, poslední den, který si pamatoval a pak si skutečně jen tipnul. „Pondělí."

„Správně, třicátého ledna," řekl potichu Aberfortha a on chvilku přemýšlel, proč záleží na nějakém dnu, ale ihned mu úsměv zmizel, když mu to všechno došlo. Tento datum znal až moc dobře, teda až tak moc dobře ne, když mu ho Aberforth musel připomenout.

„Je pondělí, takže tvůj strýček se neočekávaně zdrží v práci a tvůj bratranec bude mít nějaké nedodělané věci ve škole," pověděl skoro až zlomyslně Aberforth.

„Myslíš, že něco takového teta bude chtít? Nikdy svou sestru…moji mámu neměla ráda, těžko bude chtít nějak oslavit její narozeniny," posmutněl, když na něj dolehla ta tíže, že dnes by slavila jeho máma třicáté sedmé narozeniny.

„Nezáleží tolik na tom, jestli je chce oslavit ona, ale ty určitě ano, a tvá teta je jediná, se kterou to bude vhodné," pověděl moudře Aberforth.

„Ale co když je ohrozím?"

„Přemístím tě přímo dovnitř a až odtud odejdeš, sám ti odstraním vzpomínky na to, kde to bylo a všechno, co by mohlo nějak ohrozit jejich bezpečí, zůstanou ti jenom ty snad hezké vzpomínky."

„Dobrá tedy," stoupl si z lavičky a podíval se na moře, a i když nikde nebyla známka sněhu nebo něčeho podobného, žádný šílenec by asi do něj nevkročil.

„Vezmi si na sebe neviditelný plášť, pokud si teda vzal mou radu vážně a nosíš ho u sebe neustále."

„To tam mám jít takhle a teď? Nepřipraven?"

„Stejně jako proslovy i tohle bude lepší nepřipravené. Přehoď přes sebe plášť a já tě tam přemístím," rozhodl Aberforth a on si ze skoro nekonečného měštce vytáhl plášť a celý rozpolcený ho přes sebe přehodil, pak už jenom ten divný vířivý pocit a byl v nějaké úplně neznámé ulici nějakého překrásného města.

„Páni," nedokázal skrýt obdiv nad malebností tohoto místa.

„Moc se tu nekochej, ať nemám tolik práce s vymazáváním tvých vzpomínek ano?"

„Jistě," přivřel své oči, aby viděl pouze na cestu, která se mu mihala před nohama, a svou mysl směřoval na jiné věci, aby ho to nenutilo všímat si nechtěných detailů, a když vstoupili na nějakou cestičku, poznal, že stojí před domem, kde nyní bydlí jeho jediná rodina.

„Otevři si sám a sundej si plášť až uvnitř, kdyby se cokoliv stalo, budu tady, ale teď se postarám, aby si měl tolik času, kolik potřebuješ," rozloučil se Aberforth a on věděl, že teď už by ho za sebou nenašel. Povzdechl si a z rukávu pod pláštěm si vyndal hůlku a nejlehčím odemykajícím zaklínadlem si dveře otevřel.

„Vernone?" ozval se tety hlas odněkud, kde tipoval kuchyni, měl chuť zůstat neviditelný, ale byl tu za jedním účelem, tak se nemohl schovávat.

„Ne, teto, to jsem jenom já," povzdychl si, když svůj plášť opět zmenšoval před tím, než by ona mohla začít protestovat, že kouzlí v jejím domě.

„Harry? No…nečekala jsem tě tu," podívala se na něj takovým zvláštním stylem a on jenom čekal, jestli ho pustí dovnitř nebo ne. „Nestůj u těch dveří, pojď dál," nakonec ukázala za sebe a jako první odešla, rychle ji následoval, protože si nechtěl všímat žádných detailů, kterými by mohl ohrozit kohokoliv.

„Nechci, aby to vyznělo nějak jinak, ale co ode mě potřebuješ?" nenechala ho dlouho čekat na otázku, kterou čekal ihned u dveří.

„No…chtěl jsem se podívat, jak se ti daří," řekl první, co ho napadlo a neznělo to úplně hloupě.

„Aha," odpověděla jednoduše jeho teta a otočila se zpátky ke kuchyňské lince. „Je to tady v-."

„Ne, prosím! Neříkej mi, kde jsme, nesmím se dozvědět nic, co by vás ohrozilo, stejně se mi to všechno ze vzpomínek vymaže, ale nic nebudeme riskovat," vykřikl okamžitě, aby se opravdu nic nedozvěděl. „Máte tu všechno? Vystačí vám peníze, neotravuje vás někdo?"

„Vernon se vzdal své práce, ale zde si za ušetřené peníze koupil firmu svou a Dudley mu tam občas chodí pomáhat, a docela se jim i daří. Tohle si chtěl slyšet?" zeptala se teta Petúnie a podívala se na něj stylem, že nechápe, kam tenhle rozhovor směřuje.

„Vyhnal jsem vás pryč, nechci jenom, abyste mě za to nenáviděli do konce života, když už mě nenávidíte za jiné věci, jako že jsem kouzelník, že jsem vás šestnáct let otravoval, či že jsem se vůbec narodil," řekl tak jak to cítil, bez výčitek, bez nářků a hlavně beze smutku.

„Musíš pochopit-."

„Teto, během posledních tří týdnů se mě pokoušel Voldemort mnohokrát zabít, mí přátelé jsou zraňováni, že stojí za mnou a nenávidí mě celý svět, věř mi, že jsem pochopil mnoho věcí," pověděl bez emocí, tohle klidně mohl být poslední rozhovor, který spolu mají, takže teď je čas, aby si to všechno vyříkali.

„Možná si od nás neměl odcházet, nějaké to kouzlo mělo fungovat."

„Musím se zdokonalovat, a vy nesnášíte kouzla, nemohlo to takhle fungovat, ale ocenil jsem vaši malou snahu o mou ochranu, proto máte tohle," rozhodil rukama kolem sebe, aby ukázal jistě prostorný dům.

„Ten dům jsme neprodali, jak jsi říkal, sice to Vernon chtěl, ale zamítla jsem to," pověděla teta Petúnie a podala mu nějakou šťávu.

„Mohli jste mít víc peněz, sice peníze pro mě nic neznamenají, takže ať stál tenhle dům, kolik chce, je mi to jedno, ale mohli jste se mít lépe, žádné pracování, prestižní škola pro tvého Dudleye nebo cokoliv jiného."

„Můžeme ho prodat za půl roku, to je jedno, teď je tvůj," ukázala teta někam za něj, kde na poličce leželi položené klíče.

„A-Ale proč?" vykoktal ze sebe, tohle opravdu nečekal, a proto reakce byla takováto.

„Do tvých sedmnáctin si tam chráněn a mojí povinností je tě ochraňovat, alespoň do těch tvých sedmnáctin, nemůžu ti nabídnout nic hmotného, ale ochranu po mé sestře ano," pověděla vážně a on neměl žádných slov.

„Ale vždyť ji nenávidíš," řekl tohle, i když se to vůbec nehodilo.

„Může člověk nenávidět svou vlastní sestru?" pokračovala teta a než se rychle otočila, spatřil v jejích očích slzy. „Připomínáš mi ji, Harry, taky dělala všechno, aby mě ochránila, i když jsme se vzájemně nenáviděli, nikdy nezapomněla na moje narozeniny, na svátek, Vánoce, mé výročí vztahu s Vernonem, na nic nikdy nezapomněla…"

„Omlouvám se, neměl jsem sem chodit na její narozeniny," řekl opravdu omluvně a zvedl se ze židle.

„Právě…ona má narozeniny, už tolik jejich narozenin uběhlo a já, i když ji znala tolik let, nikdy jsem se jí neomluvila, nikdy jsem to ani nechtěla a všechno, co mi po ní zbylo, si byl ty a svoji zlobu jsem přenášela na tebe," pokračovala teta dál, jako kdyby před chvílí nic neřekl.

„Každý má nějaký důvod nenávidět, prvních jedenáct let jsem to nechápal, ale myslím, že už teď všechno chápu."

„Ano Harry, závist, je to odporná vlastnost, záviděla jsem jim oběma, jak se vesele baví, probírají kouzla, jak mé sestře vše vysvětluje a na mě kouká jak na špínu," nenechala se zastavit a povídala dál a dál, ale teď už se doopravdy ztratil.

„Můj táta se na tebe koukal jak na špínu?" zeptal se velice překvapeně.

„James?" otočila se na něj. „Ne, myslím Snapea, pořád Lily pletl hlavu a na mě koukal jak na mudlu nebo jak nám říkáte. Byl s ní celé dny a povídal jí o těch zaklínadlech a mě odsuzoval jenom kvůli tomu, že mi nepřišel nějaký ubohý dopis."

„T-Ty znáš Snapea?" zakoktal se už podruhé za den.

„Bydlel nedaleko, ale o Lily se začal zajímat, až když prý vytušil, že bude čarodějka, pak se stali přáteli," pověděla teta naštvaně. „Je jasný, že jsem začala všechno kouzelnické nenávidět, když mi neustále dávali na vědomí, jak jsou nade mnou."

„Moje máma a Snapea? Přátelé?" zeptal se zděšeně, že si zase sedl.

„Ty ho znáš?"

„Severuse Snapea? Šest let mi dokázal ze života dělat peklo a v tomhle roce ze mě udělal skoro mumii, protože jsem měl zranění po celém těle, takže ano, znám ho a myslím, že už začínám chápat zase o něco víc."

„Jsem rád, že konečně se začínáme na něčem shodovat, také jsem ho nesnášela, naštěstí jsem ho už nikdy nepotkala," trochu se jeho teta usmála. „A co myslíš tím, že teď už toho mnohem více chápeš?"

„Celou dobu mě nesnášel kvůli tomu, že vypadám jako táta, takže si dokážu představit, ať se stalo cokoliv, že mě nesnáší kvůli tomu, s kým to vlastně máma skončila."

„To by dávalo smysl," potvrdila mu to a pak se znovu otočila. „Pro něco dojdu, něco…co jsem myslela, že už nikdy nevyndám."

A tak tu zůstal sám, i když věděl, že bude jen přidělávat potíže Aberforthovi, rozhodl se podívat, jestli se jim opravdu daří, tak jak říkají, ale nic mu nenapovídalo, že by jim něco chybělo. Lednička byla plná, nábytek byl pěkný a i okna byla ukrytá záclonami, což značilo, že ho tu opravdu nikdo neuvidí.

„Tady, ať víš všechno, ty si mi dal fotky, já ti dám tohle," podala mu pár dopisů, které byli svázaný do jednoho balíku. „Prohlédni si to někde o samotě."

„To udělám," slíbil.

„Harry, jsem ráda, že jsi přišel…a prosím snaž se mi odpustit, těch spoustu let, co jsme z tebe dělali akorát otroka a hlavně…dávej na sebe pozor," podívala se na něj vážně, ale když chtěl odpovědět, uslyšel zvuk přemístění a tak rychle vytáhl hůlku.

„Harry, tvůj strýc už je blízko domu, musíme jít," ozval se Aberforthův hlas z chodby.

„Dobrá," odsouhlasil do chodby a pak se otočil zpátky na tetu. „Díky, že jsme si mohli promluvit, možná to byl náš poslední rozhovor, protože jedině Aberforth mě sem může dovést a pokud to neudělá, už nikdy v životě se naše cesty nestřetnou."

„Vezmi si ty klíče a…nashledanou," pověděla nakonec teta a odešla pryč z místnosti. Rychle tedy čapnul ty klíče, došel za Aberforthem a společně se přemístili pryč.

„Vše v pořádku?" zeptal se Aberforth, když se přemístili zase kousek od lavičky, kde končila bariéra proti přemístění.

„Ano, myslím, že vše je v pořádku," řekl a na stvrzení svých slov pokýval hlavou.

„V tom případě musím učinit jen jedno, pokud tedy chceš," namířil mu na hlavu hůlkou.

„Učiň tak," sesunul ruce podél těla a pak jenom cítil, jak si mu někdo v hlavě dělá, co chce, a pak necítil vůbec nic.

„Pamatuješ si setkání?"

„Setkání ano, ale vůbec si nepamatuji, jak jsem se tam dostal, ani kde jsem byl, byla to nějaká kuchyně a hezká, ale…"

„V tom případě je všechno v pořádku," usmál se Aberforth a poté co mu položil ruku na rameno, tak odešel.

„Když to říkáš," pokrčil rameny a vydal se za ním, přece jenom měl o čem přemýšlet.


	46. Domov, sladký domov

„Pojď se mnou," ozvalo se ze stínu, když sotva otevřel dveře a on tak mohl spatřit na dveře ukazujícího Grindelwalda, věděl, že tato místnost mu byla představena jako ta, kde budou trénovat a tak to pochopil, jako další ze zničujících tréninků.

Poté co Grindelwald začaroval několik kouzel, namířil hůlku na něj. „Všichni si o tobě myslí, jaký kdoví nejsi chudák, když máš strašlivé noční můrky," zašišlal poslední tři slova, „to mě ale nezajímá, nikdo neví, že tu bojujeme, takže jen my dva proti sobě, protože i když bariéry jsi stavěl dobře, tvé bojové schopnosti byli velice ubohé."

„Rozumím, odpovíš mi nejdřív na jednu otázku?"

„Poslouchám," zavrčel netrpělivě Gellert.

„Koho jsi tam dostal? Však víš."

„Dva jsem sundal sám, jakže se jmenovali? Nějaký Mcnair, Mecnair nebo Macnair nevím už, a také nějaký Jugson, a pak jsem dorazil ty omráčené, jestli si pamatuji tak Rowle a Gibbon, tyhle jména mi řekl, Kozlík, zeptej se jeho."

„Měl bych se cítit zle a před ostatními dělat, že mi to vadí, ale…"

„Beru to jako díky, nuže začněme," pověděl Gellert a s jemnou vzájemnou úklonou chtěli na sebe poslat zaklínadla, ale někdo je předběhl, když na Grindelwalda vyletělo velmi bolestivé zaklínadlo, které musel vykrýt.

„Čekal jsem, že se prozradíš déle, aby si měla větší pravděpodobnost zásahu," pověděl znalecky směrem, odkud vylétlo zaklínadlo.

„Svého přítele si chráním sama, jestli dovolíš," usmála se na něj, když odstranila zastření.

„Jistěže, jinak bych bariéry postavil dřív, než si sem vplížila," odsouhlasil Grindelwald a počkal si, až zaujme místo u jeho boku.

Pak už to bylo znovu jako pokaždé, spousty štítů, zaklínadel, kleteb a všeho možného, než nakonec skončil bez hůlky a odstřelený ke zdi.

„Ucházející," ohodnotil to jedním slovem Gellert.

„Tady máš hůlku," hodil mu ji k nohám, ale místo hůlky dopadl jen had a než Grindelwald pochopil, letělo na něj ze země zaklínadlo, které jen tak odrazil zpět, přímo do Hermionina štítu, který to akorát zrychlil a poslal zpět na Gellerta, který se tomu už nemohl vyhnout, a kouzlo narazilo do něj a změnilo mu barvu celého těla včetně oblečení na růžovou.

„Finite," zrušil si Grindelwald kouzlo na sobě a znovu se podíval na malého hada, místo kterého už nyní byl jen klacík.

„Lstivost v boji, nečekané," okomentoval to Gellert a podíval se na Hermionu, „zajímavé postavení blíž ke mně, mám předpokládat, že jste ukázali intelekt a připravili si nějaké situace?"

„Takhle chytří přece být nemůžeme," vyšvihnul se na nohy a zastrčil si hůlku tam, kam patří, „nebo můžeme?"

„To že vás cvičím, už něco ukazuje," neodpověděl jim přímo, což bylo zvykem.

„Je tento dům plně chráněn?" otázal se Gellerta a spočinuly na něm dva pohledy, což bylo to, co chtěl.

„Na naše možnosti ano," pověděl mu Gellert a on se usmál.

„Výborně, sbalte si věci, odcházíme, překonáme naše možnosti a půjdeme na nejchráněnější místo této planety nebo tak to aspoň říkal ředitel," zašklebil se, když si vzpomněl na ředitele i na ten dům.

„Ty jsi tu ten velitel, stejně je tu moc lidí a samá radost, když to bude někde, kde bude klid a ticho, jdu tam," pověděl Gellert a poté, co se ještě jednou na sebe podíval, jestli už na sobě nemá růžovou, odešel a nechal je tu příhodně samotné.

„Chceš jít k Dursleyům?"

„Chci jít…domů," dostal konečně poprvé ze sebe to slovo, byl to jeho domov nebo teď už bude, když tam bude vítán.

„Co se stalo, že tak najednou?"

„Máme jednu věc s tetou společnou, takže mi ten dům propůjčila."

„Co je to za věc, že udělala tak šlechetné gesto?" zeptala se zvědavě Hermiona a on se jenom usmál. „Tak co to je!" vyzvídala dál.

„Oba nenávidíme Severuse Snapea," pověděl pevně a vesele, když si uvědomil, jaký nechápavý výraz se jí usídlil na tváři.

„Nemusíte odcházet," pokusil se jim už asi popáté změnit názor Bill.

„Máš své snoubenecké povinnosti," usmál se na něj šibalsky, „a navíc je zbytečné ohrožovat více lidí, než je zdrávo. Už teď mám výčitky, že Hermiona nechce slyšet nic o tom, že by zůstala tady a Grindelwalda u sebe potřebuji, bez něj bych zlenivěl a později dopadl bídně."

„Ale dobře víš, že je to tam dost monitorováno, i já jsem tě dřív hlídal, možná tam budeš v bezpečí před Raddlem, ale ne před Fénixy."

„Kdokoliv přijde, toho dostane Gellert, a jestli přijde samotný Albus, máme přesilu a vás jako posilu," odpověděl v klidu, protože Fénixové mu nepřipadli ani jako čtvrtinový problém oproti Smrijedům.

„Vidím, že tě nepřemluvím," pověděl očividné Bill.

„Neber to nijak osobně, jen prostě zvolím nejlepší řešení pro nás všechny," stál si za svým a sáhl do kapsy svého hábitu, „tady máš něco pro Fleur, patří mezi ty, které se musí nejvíc chránit a tak je to náhrdelník, který komunikuje s těmi našimi. Takže když se něco stane, bude o tom vědět Lenka, Horácio a samozřejmě my, ale nemusíš ji to říkat, prostě jí řekni, že je to dárek, protože jí tak moc miluješ," nandal mu náhrdelník na ruku a pokračoval v balení.

„To je ale děsně drahé a nikdy mi neuvěří, že je to ode mne."

„Ne? Včera ti nějaký dobrotivý mladý muž daroval dvacet tisíc galeonů do trezoru, takže určitě máš i na takovou to drobnost."

„Ne, Harry! Nic takového si nevezmu!" odmítl rychle Bill a natáhl ruku s náhrdelníkem zpátky k němu, což zajisté ignoroval.

„Všem jsem vám daroval z ministerských peněz dvacet tisíc galeonů jako malou zálohu. Ten co mě zradí má padesát tisíc, takže až tohle všechno skončí, budete mít na kontě minimálně dvakrát tolik, aby to zaprvé nikdy nenutilo nikoho zradit a za druhé, kdyby se to nepovedlo, aby to těm ostatní zařídilo bezpečný život v Austrálii, Švýcarsku nebo kde budou chtít."

„Proč tohle všechno děláš?" povzdychl si Bill.

„Co máš na mysli tentokrát?"

„Tohle," ukázal na šperk, „všichni jsme v tom dobrovolně, bojujeme za něco, nikdo nechce peníze."

„Všichni chtějí peníze," pousmál se, když si vzpomněl, kolik lidí by ho pro peníze přineslo až k Voldemortovi, „pro úspěch této války budou peníze potřeba, takže je rozdělím mezi vás, abyste mohli s nimi nakládat po svém a nikdo vás nelimitoval. Dvacet tisíc není mnoho, ale je to dostatečný počet na to, aby člověk, když bude chtít, mohl si koupit to, co mu udělá radost nebo pomůže v nadcházejících těžkých dnech."

„Nevím, co na to říct," pověděl vážně Bill, ale ruku s náhrdelníkem stáhl.

„Hlavně ne díky nebo něco podobného, štvalo by mě, kdybyste mi děkovali za takovéto blbosti, protože já bych vám pak musel děkovat každý den několikrát."

„Dobrá, nechám tě tedy sbalit, ale pamatuj, že tady bude pro tebe místo vždy a ne jenom pro tebe," řekl Bill a než odešel úplně, řekl ještě: „Díky," což ho donutilo se zašklebit.

**

„Tady chceš bydlet? V téhle díře?" zeptal se Grindelwald nevěřícně, když se oni tři společně se skřítky, Aberforthem a Billem přemístili přímo do kuchyně, která měla momentálně snad nejvíce místa.

„Můžeš si vzít největší ložnici jako odškodnění," povzdychl si, že o tomhle ještě hodně krát uslyší.

„To si můžeš být jistý mladej, že si ji vezmu," řekl nekompromisně Gellert, jako kdyby to bylo dáno už nějakou dobu.

„Ale kvůli tomu tu nejsme ne?" zeptala se Hermiona a jako kdyby to byl popud, všichni vytáhli hůlku.

„Dobrá, postarám se o zabezpečení zaklínačů, vám nechám ochrany mimo můj obzor," řekl Bill směrem ke staříkům a sám šel ke dveřím.

„Co má udělat Krátura?" zeptal se, když Gellert s Aberforthem odešli zahaleni na zahradu.

„Přemísti se k Parishům a vypůjč si od nich další skřítky, ať je to tu zabezpečené co nejdřív," řekl směrem ke Kráturovi, který se ihned přemístil. Snažil se nevnímat lehce nesouhlasný pohled od Hermiony a otočil se k Dobbymu. „Přemísti sem všechny zachráněné věci a slož je do pokojů, ten velký bude Grindelwalda a ten o něco menší bude náš, z toho nejmenšího udělej knihovnu a zasedací místnost zároveň."

„Přeje si to pán nechat tak, jak to bylo v sídle Blacků?"

„Pokud se ti to povede," pokrčil rameny a poté se ihned Dobby přemístil.

„Budeme muset doufat, že ochrana, která je tomuto domu dána, předčí tu Fidelovu, protože ti jistě došlo, že nemůžeme nechat tento dům zmizet. Ministerstvo už totiž nemůžeme požádat, aby všem lidem vymazalo paměť na to, že tu nějaký dům byl a chopit se toho sami by znamenalo ohrožení," ozvala se Hermiona.

„Vím o bariéře, která by mohla předčit tu Fidelovu a je jen jeden člověk, který by ji dokázal sestavit," najednou mu ten nápad přišel jako výborný a tak intuitivně se jako zamyšlený děda podrbal na bradě.

„Jestli se bavíme o profesorovi Kratiknotovi, tak myslím, že je nulová šance, aby sem přišel a postavil bariéru, která by byla alespoň částečná té, kterou musí udržovat v Bradavicích," skoro zamítla jeho návrh, ale on se ho nechtěl pustit.

„Možná bych dokázal být přesvědčivý," pokrčil rameny, ale sám v sobě cítil, že místo možná by měl spíš říct určitě.

„Učí v Bradavicích, nemůže jen tak odcházet na výlety."

„To jistě ne, ale domluvit se s porotci zkoušek NKÚ by jistě mohl, jednou mi říkal, že se musí vždy udělat příprava," vzpomněl si na jednu debatu.

„Prvního února? To mu ředitel neuvěří, a i kdyby náhodou ano, mohl by si ověřit, že lže, protože ty porotce jistě zná."

„Profesor Kratiknot by nikdy nelhal, co si o něm myslíš, opravdu by se setkal s porotcem, jen ne za účelem projednání zkoušek, ale pouze jako zástěrka pro setkání se mnou," usmál se ďábelsky, protože tenhle plán měl šanci na úspěch.

„Jenže když ty se ukážeš venku, víš, co se při největší pravděpodobnosti stane."

„Nejsem blázen, abych byť jen na chvíli někam šel, mohl bych třeba poslat Fleur, ale na ministerstvu by ji někdo mohl spatřit, proto to radši vyřeším přes Eleanor. Vím, kde jeden z mých bývalých zkoušejících má kancelář, takže prostě Eleanor nabídne pár galeonů a snad to vyjde," řekl nadějně, a když viděl, jak se na něho Hermiona mračí, přistoupil k ní blíž a chytil ji za ruku. „Nedívej se na mě tak, vím, že tohle není možná nejlepší řešení, ale potřebujeme to, důvěřuj mi prosím," naléhal jemně, nechtěl, aby se hádali kvůli způsobům komunikace, peníze byli silný kalibr, a tohle potřebovalo rychlé řešení.

„Můžeme poslat Lenku nebo Aberfortha, či to vyřešit úplně jinak," chtěla změnit jeho názor.

„Tohle všechno můžeme, ale já si s ním potřebuji promluvit a navíc něco potřebuji vyřešit i s Lenkou, teda až poté, co se předem domluvím s Aberforthem."

„Nelíbí se mi to, ani že tam chceš poslat Eleanor, ani že ho chceš podplatit, aby doslova zfingoval setkání, které bude vypadat podivně," řekla Hermiona a pak si povzdychla, „jenže nemůžu říct, že nechápu tu naléhavost situace," dodala už poněkud smířeněji.

„Už jsem si myslel, že mě znáš tak málo, aby ses domnívala, že raději někoho podplatím, než abych to vyřešil lepším způsobem," usmál se a druhou rukou ji pohladil po tváři, „nikdo nebude v nebezpečí, to je to proč to dělám."

„Já vím…no nic půjdeme jim pomoct, nechci poslouchat Gellerta celý týden, že se předřel," přesedlala z ničeho nic na jiné téma a odešla ven za nimi, takže tu zůstal sám a odešel do pokoje napsat dopis, které by mohl později někdo ze skřítků doručit Eleanor.

**

„Prý jsi ještě potřeboval se mnou mluvit," vylekal ho jemně Aberforth, když kontroloval, o co všechno přišli přitom útoku.

„Ach ano," zakýval hlavou, aby přestal myslet na počty a ukázal na jednu z volnějších židlí, „neměl jsem ještě mnoho příležitostí mluvit s Grindelwaldem, ale chci se zeptat na tvůj názor, nás všechny Holoubková poznala, včetně Grindelwalda a Percyho, po tomto útoku poznali i Billa, co ostatní?"

„Přemýšlíš, jestli je Fleur v bezpečí?" zeptal se Aberforth.

„Fleur je v bezpečí, je v nejlepších rukou, o ní strach nemám, její práci teď bude dělat Eleanor, je slavná, čistokrevná a pro naše potřeby i velice hezká a charismatická. Strach mám o Lenku a o tebe, Holoubková vás musela poznat a tebe teď musel poznat i samotný Voldemort.

„Nemyslím si, že by o mně někdo příliš věděl, jestli si budou něco myslet tak to, že ti místo mě pomáhá můj bratr. Nejsme si zase tak nepodobní a hlavně při obraně tvého sídla na můj dům byla dána protipřemišťovací bariéra a určitě nějaký smrtijed jako hlídka, takže když jsem to poznal, přemístil jsem se z tajné chodby. Takže jestli měl Raddle pochyby o tom, jestli jsem to já, kdo ti pomáhá nebo můj bratr, tak po tom jeho nepovedeném útoku bude mít jasno a navíc, jsem se trochu i tak upravil, aby to tak vypadalo.

„Změnil sis vzhled? Ale kdy?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Když jsme probourali dveře, udělal jsem ze sebe svého bratra, nic těžkého, když ho znám jak své boty, dokonce jsem používal i jeho kouzla, aby to vypadalo naprosto stejně, myslím si, že to byl důvod toho, proč tak rychle odešel, spatřil Grindelwalda a Albuse na jedné straně a to že tam bylo mnoho dalších pod tvým skvělým vedením, mu jistě nepřidalo," usmál se Aberforth.

„To je zmijozelská lest, tu bych od tebe nečekal," zasmál se vesele, on si ničeho takového nevšiml, ale teď to dávalo ten pravý smysl.

„‚V pravém boji musíš použít cokoliv,' myslím, že tohle byla má slova, která jsem ti vnucoval, bylo by divné, kdybych se svých mouder sám nedržel," stále se nepřestával Aberforth usmívat, ale po té chvíli klidu, se z ničeho nic zamračil, „nyní tvá druhá otázka, co Lenka," odmlčel se Aberforth na okamžik, „nemysli si, že jsem o tom také nepřemýšlel, bavil jsem se o tom i s Horáciem, který zatím nemá žádné informace, že by někdo tušil, že to byla Lenka. Prý tam ale koluje myšlenka, že nějaká studentka ti chodí pomáhat, jenže mezi ministerstvem a tím, kdy to vykecala Holoubková, uplynulo pár dní, takže si snad nikdo nevzpomněl, že to byla zrovna ona, kdo si poprosil o to, aby mohla ze školy za svým nemocným otcem."

„Nemám rád to slovo ‚snad' to určitě víš."

„Já ti ale nemůžu říct, že nikdo nic netuší, dle Horácia, pan Zabini je velice inteligentní chlapec, který má ve škole obrovskou moc, samozřejmě mezi studenty, nemůžu tvrdit, že mu bude stále vycházet špatný výsledek."

„Tak tohle zrušíme, nechci, aby kvůli nějakým informacím či hloupému papíru o složení zkoušek NKÚ byla zraněna nebo cokoliv, o čem byť odmítám jen přemýšlet."

„Nevím, jestli se jí to bude líbit, je pyšná na svou práci, a že ti může pomoci."

„To je mi ale úplně jedno! Všichni říkáte, jaký jsem velitel, ale nedovolíte mi použít ani jeden příkaz?!" zvedl svůj hlas, tohle nebyla hádka o tréninku, či jiné pošetilé situaci, tady hrozilo ublížení a to nedovolí, ani kdyby ji měl přijít sám vyzvednout.

„Přednesu tvou žádost Horáciovi a ten ji přednese přímo jí, pak už bude jen na tobě, aby si vymyslel důvod, proč by opouštěla školu, vymýšlej ale velice rozvážně, to že odejde a důvod proč, se dozví každý. Jestli vymyslíš něco, co ji ohrozí, moc si tím nepomůžeš. Nezapomeň, že jakoukoliv nesrovnalost, si může kdekdo zjistit, jsou to smrtijedi a mají pod palcem celé ministerstvo, takže buď uvážlivý a velice zmijozelský," pověděl Aberforth chytře a vstal ze židle, „aby nevznikla mýlka, jsem velice rád, že se o ni a její bezpečí staráš, dokud máš tyto obavy, nemusíš se bát, že by někdo tvé rozkazy neposlouchal."

„Dobrá tedy, beru to jako uzavřenou věc, zkusím vymyslet něco, co by bylo stoprocentně neodhalitelné," přikývl vážně a po vzájemném kývnutí hlavy už slyšel jen zvuk od přemístění a jemu zbyla hlava plná myšlenek a neupravený pokoj.

**

Ihned následující den nechal poslat přes sovu Parishů dopis Lence, aby byla smířená s tím, že ji chce mít u sebe a pod svou ochranou, protože už ve škole hrozilo nebezpečí, které kvůli informacím nehodlal brát na lehkou váhu a zvlášť, když Parishovi přísahali, že mají ve škole, taktéž jednoho informátora, kterého radši snad ani znát nechtěl. Tento dopis zamaskoval jako vydání Jinotaje, aby nikomu nepřišlo nic zvláštního a hlavně, aby Zabini nepojmul nějaké podezření, když je to on, kdo tam Zmijozel a některé ostatní vede.

Dále se domluvil s Eleanor, že se potkají u nich doma, protože k němu domů se nikdo nemohl přemístit blíž než na jednu míli, což nevěděl, jestli by ona vůbec došla a za druhé, ona by se do normálních věcí neoblékla a zbytečně tu děsit lidi taktéž nechtěl.

Ale stejně bylo úžasné, že Grindelwald tuhle mílovou bariéru dokázal udržet, sice jim dostatečně naznačil, že udržování téhle bariéry je náročné, takže si s nimi už nebude hrát hru ‚jak porazit malé školáky' ale pochyboval, že by se jejich tréninků už nezúčastňoval, přece jenom on byl ten, kdo chtěl, aby se z něho stal pořádný bojový mág a ne pouťový kouzelník.

Takže naplánováno toho bylo mnoho, ale pokud nic neklapne, bude to problém, protože nerad by pod neviditelným pláštěm unášel Lenku a pak nechal rozhlašovat, že ji sežral Hagridův pes Tesák, už jenom kvůli tomu, že Hagrid byl kamarád. Věděl ale, že mu Grindelwald nepomůže a Hermiona i kdyby mohla, tak jí nechtěl rušit od čtení a učení se nových zabezpečovacích věcí, které byli asi zbytečné, protože když se podaří sehnat profesora Kratiknota bude to vše na mistrovské úrovni.

Jenže vymyslet dobrou výmluvu bylo těžší než obvykle, když by nechal rozšířit, že se Lenka ve škole bojí, tak by posílil sebedůvěru smrtijedů a hlavně by neskutečně urazil ji samotnou, což samozřejmě nechtěl. Když by ji nechal odejít kvůli zranění nebo nemoci pana Láskoráda, už by nesměl chodit z domu a vůbec dělat svou práci, což taktéž moc nechtěl. Bylo to prostě těžší, než si myslel a zvlášť, když lidé ze školy jen tak neodcházejí. To jenom oni dva odešli a to ještě museli skoro zabít dva lidi a poštvat proti sobě celou Anglii aby se nikdo nedivil tomu, že odešli a jak se říká, opakovaný vtip není vtipem, i když tohle mělo do humoru dost daleko, pokud ovšem nepočítáte smysl pro humor Grindelwalda, ten by se tomu klidně i rád zasmál…

Nakonec ale jednu variantu přenesl do popředí, promluvit si osobně s panem Láskorádem a zvážit více možností, přece jenom je to její otec a mohl by mít dobré nápady a snad je nebude chtít zradit, to by ho velice mrzelo a Lenku ještě víc, což nechtěl dopustit. Sáhl tedy po pergamenu, psacích potřebách a pokusil se promyslet něco vhodného na začátek dopisu.

Pane Láskoráde

Omlouvám se předem, že vás vyrušuji od práce tímto dopisem, a rovnou se i omlouvám, že vám přidělávám jakékoliv starosti s tímto dopisem spojené. Když jsme se viděli naposledy, bylo to všechno jednoduší, i když to bylo jenom před měsícem a pár dny. Doba nepřála mně a nevím, jestli zrovna přeje vám a vašemu Jinotaji, i když je to jen okrajová záležitost… Nejdůležitějším a zároveň našim společným cílem je ochrana Lenky a moc bych si přál, abych se s Vámi mohl setkat a navrhnout Vám nějaké mé možnosti a projednat s Vámi ty vaše, abychom dokázali její – a samozřejmě i Vaši – ochranu dovést na maximum. Prosím, jestli budete mít zájem, tento dopis spalte a po mé sově pošlete odpověď, ona si mě najde, ale pokud ne, věřte, že nikdo nebude tomu, že tento dopis psal skutečný Harry Potter věřit, což klidně může být i pravda, přece jenom doba opravdu není vřelá…

S pozdravem Harry Potter Black

Se zprávou byl nadmíru spokojen a okamžitě ji dal do obálky a zapečetil, buď to vyjde, nebo ne, ale každopádně Lenku ochrání, ať už s cizí pomocí nebo bez ní.

„Kráturo?" zavolal nahlas a okamžitě se před ním objevil skřítek.

„Pán si přeje?" sklonil Krátura hlavu skoro až k zemi, což už nějak přijímal bez povšimnutí.

„Tohle doruč k Parishům a požádej je, aby jej odeslali, pokud možno před tvýma očima, aby to bylo opravdu posláno co nejdřív a pokud možno použij na tu sovu lokalizační kouzlo, a až se bude vracet s odpovědí, přemísti se k ní a odpověď mi přemísti rovnou sem, ať nemusím čekat, než doletí zpátky k Parishům."

„Krátura vše udělá," přikývl ochotně Krátura a přemístil se pryč.

„Kde jsou ty doby, kdy nikdo nic nechtěl dělat," pousmál se pro sebe a nepřestával sledovat čas, protože přesně v poledne má sraz s Eleanor, ale to chtěl už mít dopis na cestě, takže si to nemohl zařídit sám.

Přemístil se pryč přesně na minutu a na vteřinu, nerad meškal, a pokud nemusel, dřív také nechodil. Objevil se v chodbě a jako první u něj byl jeden ze skřítků, který mu vzal hábit a přemístil se pryč.

„Už jsem se tě nemohla dočkat, Harry," usmála se na něj Eleanor opřená o zeď, jako by ho už dlouho očekávala, jak přesně řekla.

„Snad jsem nepřišel pozdě," řekl, i když samozřejmě věděl, že přijít pozdě nemohl.

„Půjdeme do mého pokoje?" pověděla, jakoby přeslechla jeho větu, nad čím se musel malinko pousmát a pak teda kývnutím dal na vědomí, že je mu to jedno. Naštěstí její pokoj byl ten z nejbližších vchodovým dveřím a tak nemuseli kráčet dlouho. Její pokoj byl opravdu hezký, takový, který přesně seděl tomu, kdo tu bydlel, bohatá a možná trochu i rozmazlená svobodná slečinka.

„Promiň za ten nepořádek," bylo první, co řekla, když za sebou zavřela, ale ať se koukal, kam se koukal, nepořádek nespatřil a ani nemohl, protože žádný s těch čtyř domácích skřítků, by to nedopustil.

„To je v pořádku, protože jsme tu kvůli jiné věci," odpověděl dle slušnosti na její předchozí omluvu a rád přijal nabízené křeslo.

„Správně, znělo to jako zábavná práce a od té doby…no víš, prostě už se nemůžu nějak moc zabavit, proto jsem tě očekávala," pověděla vesele, což bylo celkem příjemná změna oproti tomu, jak ji znal z minula, ale na odpověď si počkal, až si i ona sedne.

„Nevím, jestli to bude zábavné tak jak očekáváš, ale prostě si to nemůžu udělat sám a u tebe je největší možnost toho, že se to povede."

„Zaujal si mě, o co se jedná?"

„Do Bradavic si nechodila, takže vynechám věci, které tě jistě nezajímají, ale každopádně potřebuji, aby jeden z profesorů přišel někam sem, na místo, kde ho nebude kontrolovat nikdo z učitelského sboru a už vůbec ne nikdo ze smrtijedů."

„Mám si udělat rande s profesorem?" zeptala se nechápavě a on se upřímně rozesmál, když si to představil.

„Ne…nic takového, protože i když nepodceňuji tvé schopnosti, určitě by ze školy kvůli tomuto neodešel, jediný důvod, který nebude nikomu připadat divný je ten, že se profesor setká s člověkem, se kterým spolupracuje na každoročních zkouškách."

„Dobrá, v čem je háček kromě toho, že ty s ním nemůžeš mluvit, protože si hledaný?"

„Háček je v tom, že toto setkání se koná tak o tři měsíce později než jaký je teď, druhý háček bych viděl v tom, že to přijde tomu muži velice zvláštní a ten třetí je, že jen tak určitě nezavolá svému příteli, aby odešel z jednoho z nejbezpečnějších míst v Anglii a šel někam, kde ho může čekat cokoliv a kdokoliv."

„Práce co má tolik háčků? To bude vzrušující."

„Jsem rád, že to takhle bereš," pověděl klidně a z kalhot vytáhl měšec, který si jen tak v ruce pohodil.

„Chci, aby si ho donutila nenásilným způsobem, ten muž je i můj známý a chci, aby to tak zůstalo, takže žádný Imperius, žádné mučení, ale jestli použiješ šarm, charisma nebo tyto peníze, nechám už na tobě, ale jak říkám, nenásilným způsobem."

„Pořád ve mně vidíš tu zlou holku?" zeptala se mile.

„Bylo to jediné tvé já, které si mi ukázala, jinou tě neznám a od jisté doby mám zkušenosti, že pokud nedám přesné rozkazy, stávají se věci, co nechci, aby se stávali."

„To se ti se mnou nestane, už jednou jsem tobě, tvé přítelkyni a zaokrouhleně řečeno každému, zachránila život, proč bych teď dělala něco, co si sám nepřeješ?"

„Jak říkám, znám tvé jméno, tvé příjmení a tím veškeré mé znalosti založené na pravdě končí," pověděl, „nic proti tobě," dodal pro jistotu na konec.

„Však teď už je spousta času, aby si nás všechny poznal, nesmíš si to divadlo brát tak osobně."

„Ale to hraní zlé holky ti šlo," pověděl spokojeně, protože hraní je vlastnost, kterou upotřebí možná ihned v prvním úkolu, ale v duchu si musel dodat, jestli to vůbec někdy hrála.

„Tobě to hraní hodného neškodného Harryho šlo taky dobře."

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš a radši to ani vědět nechci."

„No tak Harry, řeklo se žádné lži, proč mi tvrdíš, že ten miloučký Harry, který sem chodil na prázdniny, jsi ty?"

„Já neměl potřebu se přetvařovat, každý kdo je se mnou nebo proti mně ví, co jsem zač," pověděl tvrdě, a když viděl, že chce něco dalšího říct, pokračoval, „otočme list, ten muž vypadá…" a začal ji vysvětlovat naprosto vše, na co jsi vzpomněl, od barvy vlasů po místo jeho kanceláře.

„Mám to vše poznamenané," řekla nakonec, a když se překvapivě otočil za sebe, kousek za ním opravdu létal kouzelný brk, který něco neslyšně škrábal na papír.

„Tu schůzku domluv na co nejdřív, peníze nejsou problém, ale chci, aby to bylo nezjistitelný, takže nikdy jsi s tím neměla nic společného a já už vůbec ne, on sám si ho zavolal, ať tomu rozumí."

„Můžeš se na mě spolehnout, kdy mám začít?" zeptala se ještě.

„Podíval se na místo, kde normálně bývají hodinky, a na pár vteřin dělal, že přemýšlí. „Hm…hned, to bude nejlepší."

„Sice to asi není nejlepší doba na jeho zastihnutí…ale dobrá, pokusím se, jak tě zastihnu?"

„Pošli za mnou skřítka, já se sem dostavím," vymyslel podle něj nejlepší možný způsob.

„Očekávej tedy dobré zprávy v průběhu blízkých hodin," usmála se na něj a jako první vstala a přistoupila k zrcadlu. „Pokud ti to nebude vadit…"

„Samozřejmě, nenech se rušit," zvedl se taktéž a s posledním pohledem na Eleanor zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Bude už pan Potter odcházet?" objevil se před ním skřítek, kterého potkal už při přemístění sem.

„Ano," odpověděl jednoslovně a skřítek mu sem nechal dopravit jeho hábit.

„Vyřiď ostatním, že jsem tu byl, a kdyby něco potřebovali, v nejbližších dnech se tu objevím," řekl nakonec, a poslední co uviděl, bylo souhlasné pokyvování skřítkovi hlavy.


	47. Na velikosti nezáleží

Nemusel čekat ani nikterak dlouho, Eleanor mu sotva pár hodin po návratu domů poslala po skřítkovi krátkou a velice výstižnou zprávu, „povedlo se." To bylo přesně, co mu skřítek s uctivou poklonou řekl, a když byl v pokoji zase sám, musel si radostí promnout ruce.

Ještě teda skřítkovi řekl, aby jej za pár minut čekali u nich v sídle, bral to jako slušnost se ohlásit.

Při oblékání a přípravě přemýšlel nad tím, že jestli se mu tohle povede, bude to nejrychlejší a jeden z nejúspěšnějších výsledků, které se mu podařili. Věděl, že v dobách školy ho profesor měl v oblibě, ale i když podvědomě tušil, že bude větší pravděpodobnost profesorova náhlého vzrůstu do velikosti dvou metrů, než by se přidal na stranu Voldemorta, tak bylo a bude mnohem jednodušší zrovna profesora Kratiknota přemluvit, než kohokoliv jiného.

Když byl připraven, musel před stisknutím hůlky a náhlého zmizení a objevení se někde jinde, dojít se ještě ohlásit dolů. Šel tedy do obývacího pokoje, kde už by nikdo nenašel televizi, rádio a podobné technické vymoženosti, které tu byli ještě před nějakou dobou, ale byla tu malá knihovnička, stůl, pár židlí a mnohonásobně více prostoru, protože duo Gellert Aberforth prokázali, že jejich schopnosti nejsou zanedbatelné.

„Přemístím se k Parishům, Eleanor pro mě dokázala zařídit setkání s profesorem z Bradavic, který by místo tebe dokázal zařídit bariéry, samozřejmě tímto nesnižuji tvé schopnosti," řekl Gellertovi, který seděl v jediném křesle v této místnosti.

„Dobře pro mě."

„Já jen, aby si mě nehledal…teda Hermiona nehledala nebo… to je jedno, prostě abyste věděli, kde jsem."

„Nemůžu jít s tebou jako ochranka, takže si někoho vezmi jako strážce pod neviditelným pláštěm," řekl ještě Gellert a on mu dal kývnutím hlavy souhlas, i když pokud neměl třetí oko, tenhle souhlas by vidět opravdu nemohl. Přemístil se rovnou z místa, kde stál, protože plášť měl u sebe a v domě Parishů určitě najde někoho, kdo s ním ať už dobrovolně nebo ne půjde.

„Pane Harry, jste očekáván," uklonil se mu jiný skřítek, než který byl u něho v sídle.

Nevěděl, co na toto říct, a tak chvíli počkal, než mu skřítek sundal hábit a pověsil ho na věšák, na který by si ten hábit, klidně mohl položit sám, ale nechal to být.

„Následujte mě," uslyšel dál a tak šel za ním těch několik kroků, které jej dělili od Eleanořiny ložnice. Sotva k nim došel, skřítek už byl pryč a tak zakýval jenom nechápavě hlavou a zaťukal na dveře, které se po jeho klepání otevřeli.

„Á Harry, ráda tě opět vidím, to byla doba, co jsme se neviděli viď?" uvítala ho Eleanor a než odpověděl, zavřel za sebou dveře.

„To měl být sarkazmus nebo v tom mám najít ten skrytý význam, kterým si mi chtěla naznačit, jak rychle si to zvládla?"

„Jsem potěšena, že si mě pochopil," usmála se na něj.

„A já jsem nadšen tou dobrou zprávou. Mám radost z toho, že máme oba to, co chceme."

„No tak Harry, oba víme, že takové maličkosti k radosti nestačí," zvedla se a přistoupila k němu blíž.

„Máš pravdu, ale Voldemortova smrt a zmrtvýchvstání se bohužel nedá zvládnout tak jednoduše, jako si zvládla toto."

„Přijmi mou omluvu, nechtěla jsem ti zhoršit náladu."

„Nechme toho," pověděl neutrálně. „Co bych měl vědět o tom setkání?" přešel radši rovnou k věci.

„Nic těžkého, jestli si chtěl vědět tohle," pokrčila rameny, ale nepřestávala se usmívat a v jejích očích viděl náznak toho, jak si o sobě mnoho myslí, ale to mu vůbec nevadilo, právě naopak, byl rád, že ví, co dokáže.

„Kdybych věděl, že to bude pro tebe těžké, právě teď a tady nestojím," odmlčel se na chvíli, aby si co nejlépe připravil další větu. „Musela si použít vyhrožování nebo něco jiného, co jsem si ze srdce nepřál?"

„Ne, jen jsem-," začala říkat, ale přerušil ji lehce zvednutou rukou.

„Mám v tebe důvěru a hlavně mám důvěru v to, že si pochopila, co jsem chtěl říct a úkol si dle toho vykonala," lehce zalichotil, ale pak si ještě na něco vzpomněl. „Co peníze?"

„Řekněme, že jsem je nepoužila všechny," ušklíbla se.

„Pokud je úkol splněn, vše ostatní si nech, peníze jsou pro mě jen kus zlata, spíš chci vědět datum, místo a čas té schůzky."

„Ten muž se nejdříve zdržoval a dost pochyboval o správnosti mého požadavku, ale nakonec se mi podařilo ho přesvědčit o včasném poslání sovy, která by tam měla doletět ještě dnes. V té zprávě by se mělo objevit to, že zítra večer potřebuje jeho nutnou asistenci, protože se v minulých zkouškách udělala chyba a bylo by dost možné, že by se udělala i tentokrát."

„Chytré," poznamenal, „doufám, že mu bylo dostatečně připomenuto, že se tahle schůzka nikdy nestala a žádná jiná se nestane."

„Jistě, po skončení toho, co máš v plánu, to bude těm, kteří by o tom mohli něco vědět, dokázáno, že to byl jen ošklivý žert, jak vyhnat malého profesora do hospody," odpověděla, ale pak jako by se zamyslela. „I když nechápu, proč všichni zmiňují jeho výšku, když by to nemělo hrát žádnou roli."

„Roli to hrát bude, v jaké hospodě se to setkání bude odehrávat? Děravý kotel?" zeptal se, a když mu to bylo kývnutím odsouhlaseno, pokračoval, „hm, takže musíme udělat nějaké krytí, pošli své tři skřítky objednat tři pokoje na zítřejší den, něco si vymysli, že třeba jsi z bohatého francouzského rodu, francouzsky doufám umíš?" optal se znovu a opět mu bylo kývnutím vše odsouhlaseno, „takže tři skřítci si objednají pokoje, a rovnou po nich si objednáš ty čtvrtý, vymysli si, že skřítci jsou u vás vážení a spí ve svých pokojích, zabereme pokoje pro sebe, a i když profesor nevypadá jako skřítek, dá se to z toho udělat slušný alibi, takže jediný kdo bude vědět, že odchází je Brumbál a o to aby se to nedozvěděl, se postarám už já, a ostatní uvidí jen volně chodící skřítky po hospodě, takže nikdo nebude čmuchat za našimi dveřmi, protože je ta divná věc se skřítky dostatečně zmate a zaujme."

„Zní to chaoticky, ale tak chaoticky, že si zmátl i mě, takže to má obstojnou šanci na úspěch," poznamenala pobaveně Eleanor.

„No…přiznávám, že je to narychlo vymyšlené a bude to vypadat ještě hůř, než jak to teď říkám, ale bezpečí-."

„Především," doplnila za něj a on jen kývnul.

„Každopádně, zítra tam někdo musí být pod neviditelným pláštěm, Gellert by mě asi zabil, kdybych tam šel sám."

„Mám zakašlat, abych na sebe upoutala pozornost?"

„Chtěla by si jít? Dobrá, o práci míň."

„V hraní divadla jsem už zkušená," řekla a on si v duchu dodal: „Určitě ne jenom v hraní divadla."

„Každopádně ty pokoje musíme zařídit už teď, byla bys tak hodná?" nechal větu nedokončenou, ale bylo vidět, že rychle pochopila a najednou se vedle jeho nohou začali objevovat skřítci, kteří dostali příkazy od své paní, a on jen občas musel dodat nějaké to slovo. „Dobrá, to by bylo, zůstanu tu asi přes noc, nemá cenu se vracet, když musíme promyslet ten plán, je dost možné, že jakmile mě profesor spatří, bude chtít zmizet a to já nesmím dopustit, mám pouze jednu šanci a tu nesmím promarnit."

„Neboj, ráda ti pomůžu udělat z dobrého plánu, plán dokonalý," usmála se na něj a on ji rád úsměv oplatil.

**

„Jsem ráda, že to chceš vypít ty, mě by si do toho špatně nutil," poukázala zlomyslně na lektvar v jeho rukou.

„Ty si sehnala vlas, já to jen musím vypít a navíc…" vypil Mnoholičný lektvar s hodně hnusným šklebem. „Navíc s tím mám už zkušenosti, i když se mi zdá, že je to čím dál odpornější."

„Nakonec ale můžeme být rádi, že takovéto lektvary máme k dispozici, přece jenom ne všichni mají za známého mistra lektvarů," trefně poznamenala Eleanor a sledovala stejně jako on, jak se z mladého chlapce stává postarší vousatý muž. „Jako Harry se mi líbíš víc," dodala.

„Strašně vtipný," zamračil se. Byl to stále divný pocit být někdo jiný a tak si přes své oblečení oblékl jen hábit střední třídy a nandal si na hlavu klobouk, ne nepodobný tomu, co tento muž s oblibou nosil. „Dobrá, jsem připraven, kolik máme času?" zeptal se spíš sám sebe než někoho jiného.

„Mnoho ne, protože jsem byla ujištěna, že tomu profesoru bude připadat divné, že se nesetkají na ministerstvu, ale v nějaké krčmě, takže je to na tobě, aby si ho nějak ujistil, že je vše v pořádku."

„To zvládnu, jen se mě drž pod tím pláštěm a postarej se o bariéry, kouzla a ruch všude možně, kdybych vytáhl hůlku, bylo by to až moc podezřelé."

„Ten plán jsme si prošli mnohokrát, kromě svého jména není nic, co bych znala lépe," ujistila ho a on na to jen kývnul, rychle se podíval do zrcadla a vše naposledy zkontroloval.

„Obleč si ten plášť, já nás tam přemístím," pověděl naposledy a poté, co se tak stalo, s posledním nádechem a chycení se neviditelné Eleanor zmáčkl hůlku ve své dlani a přemístil se pryč ze sídla.

Objevil se pro jistotu na Příčné přímo do jedné z tmavých, slepých uliček, odtud už to bylo jen pár kroků, než se dostali ke kouzelné zdi, která je dělila od hostince. Podíval se za sebe, jakoby chtěl spatřit Ollivanderův krámek, ale udělal to, aby vytušil, kde Eleanor je. „Můžeme?" zeptal se.

Odpovědi se mu dostalo takové, že ucítil, jak ho někdo strčil vpřed, což vzal jako souhlas. Hůlkou zaklepal na cihly ve správném pořadí a pak už se jen vydal dovnitř. To co uviděl, ho ihned pobavilo, u baru seděli tři domácí skřítkové a před sebou měli něco k pití a hlasitě se bavili o padající měně, což bylo opravdu nejzvláštnější téma. Úspěch to ale mělo, všichni lidé, co tu byli, buď zírali, nebo alespoň pokukovali po tomto divadle a nejvíc ze všech nechápal hostinský Tom.

Sedl si k jednomu z volných stolů, kde byli alespoň tři židle, a ukázal ke zdi, aby si tam sedla Eleanor, aby pro profesora zbylo jediné místo a to tak, aby díky stínům a tmě v této časti hostince, ho nemohl poznat, kvůli divným zlozvykům a tak, ve kterých by se lišili.

Objednal si pro sebe jednu ohnivou whisky a celých těch dvacet minut seděl v tichosti a ani jednou se neotočil na místo, kam se otáčeli všichni ostatní.

Najednou uviděl toho, koho vidět chtěl, předpokládal správně, že asi přišel z nějakého krbu na Příčné, ale nikdy si pořádně neuvědomil jak je vlastně profesor malý, až když vstal, aby mu mohl podat ruku, a musel se velice dolů sklonit.

„Rád tě znovu vidím, i za takové situace, kterou si mi v dopise popsal, Jeremy," přivítal ho svým pisklavým hlasem profesor.

„I já tebe, Filiusi, předem se ti musím omluvit za tak málo informací v dopise, ale bude lepší, když si o tom popovídáme osobně," zkusil napodobit hlubší hlas opravdového Jeremyho a dle jeho názoru se mu to i dařilo.

„Správně, dopis vyzněl hodně vážně, proto mě překvapilo, že o tom chceš mluvit někde jinde, než u tebe v kanceláři."

„Víš jaké je to teď na ministerstvu, takové věci je lepší tam neřešit," vymýšlel rychle přijatelné výmluvy.

„To chápu, zde to ale nebude o nic lepší."

„Proto jsem si objednal pokoj," zaimprovizoval, „nikdo nás nebude v něm poslouchat, protože lidé z ministerstva sem nechodí."

„Začínáš mě děsit, Jeremy," lehce zapištěl profesor.

„Radši nahoře," pověděl znovu a ukázal nahoru, kde byli schody do pokojů.

Potěšilo ho souhlasné kývnutí hlavy, které bylo opravdu málo vidět, ale když se jako první vydal nahoru, profesor ho následoval, i když dle jeho názoru musel nějak levitovat, že ty schody zvládl s takovým přehledem. Zastavil se před pokojem, který objednal jeden ze skřítků a vstoupil do něj. Chvilku musel počkat na profesora, který jakoby přemýšlel, jestli tam má jít a pak teprve, když byli uvnitř oba a Eleanor mu dala na vědomí, že je také uvnitř, zavřel za sebou dveře.

Po chvilce, kdy si profesor odlevitoval na židli dvě knížky z knihovny, si konečně přes stůl viděli do očí, už otevíral pusu, aby začal, ale překvapivě zvedl hůlku profesor a udělal kolem nich bariéru, srdce mu skoro poskočilo, že něco vyšle na něj, ale byl rád, že sebou ani necukl, aby se neprozradil.

„Nyní je tu trojitá bariéra, zajímavé, když jí čarovali jen dva lidé, že ano, Harry?" zeptal se profesor a on měl co dělat, aby se nezakuckal. Chtěl na svou obranu něco říct, ale profesor znovu pokračoval, „nepotřebuji slyšet, že žádného Harryho neznáš nebo podobné lži."

„V tom případě se o to ani snažit nebudu," řekl už normálním hlasem, i když pořád zněl jako pan Jeremy Rolston. Dokonale ho překvapilo, že profesor zjistil, kdo je dřív, než cokoliv udělal. „Můžu se zeptat, jak jste to věděl?"

„Mnoho věcí, nejdříve tvá hůlka, Jeremymu vždy kouká z pravé kapsy u hábitu, ty ji tam nemáš a navíc ji máš v pouzdře na ruce, což neznám skoro nikoho, kdo by jej tam nosil. Další, co by se nikdy nestalo, že by Jeremy šel na setkání se mnou do hospody, i když ses to snažil ospravedlnit, nebylo to ono. Za další ten dopis byl psaný hodně zbrkle a narychlo, což by Jeremy neudělal, vždy si zakládal na svém písmu. Navíc už to s NKÚ mi znělo divně, i když plnohodnotná výmluva na to, abych mohl odejít ze školy, to byla, ušetřil si mi práci s vymýšlením," pověděl toho profesor spoustu, až se skoro zastyděl, jak špatně to vymyslel.

„Nedělal jsem si iluze, že bych vás přechytračil, ale vypadalo to nadějně," poznamenal.

„Jak říkám, prozradili tě detaily, o kterých si nemohl vědět a jistě si na ně ani neměl přípravu, ale to že se ti podařilo přesvědčit samotného Jeremyho k napsání dopisu, o něčem svědčí a doufám, že to nesvědčí o tom, že si použil něco zlého."

„To jsem neudělal já, ale má společnice," pověděl už klidně a lusknul prsty, což bylo znamení, že si může sundat plášť.

„Cizí člověk k něčemu přemluvil Jeremyho? Jsem ohromen, nikdy mi nenapsal lež…nebo teda o ní alespoň nevím a tenhle dopis zněl tak přesvědčivě, asi jste byla _velice_ přesvědčivá."

„Jenom úkol," řekl krátce a dál stála, jako by ji nedovolil sednout.

„Když už jsme u toho odhalování skrytého, Lenko, jsme v bezpečí," usmál se profesor a hůlkou zrušil její zastření, přičemž mu skoro okamžitě Lenka skočila kolem krku.

„Harry, tak jsem se na tebe těšila a doufala jsem, že se profesor nemýlí," pověděla mu šťastně, když ho bez přestání objímala.

„Ani nevím, co překvapením mám říct," pověděl zaskočeně.

„Třeba ‚ahoj Lenko, tak moc rád tě vidím' nebo něco podobného," ukončila objetí a usmála se na něj.

„Ahoj Lenko, tak moc rád tě vidím," zopakoval s úšklebkem po ní.

„Pořád si stejný, i když vypadáš jak nějaký důchodce," ušklíbla se také na něj.

„Takže to jste myslel tím třetím člověkem, který vytvořil bariéru na tento pokoj," otočil se znovu na profesora.

„Ano, i tak se to dá říct," pokýval hlavou profesor.

„Ne že bych tě viděl nerad, ale není tohle nebezpečný?" zeptal se obou dvou.

„Hrozí ji za to maximálně vyhození ze školy, což jak mi naznačila, klidně za toto obětuje."

„No co, ten dopis toho hodně naznačil," pokrčila rameny a on i když přemýšlel nad hodně způsoby, tenhle ho nenapadl.

„Harry, neplánovali jsme takovou dobu proto, aby sis mohl hezky popovídat," řekla klidně Eleanor, byl rád, že nezačala přikazovat nebo něco podobného.

„Správně," potvrdil a zmizel mu i úsměv, který nahradilo zamračení. „Když jste dokázal uhodnout, kdo jsem a kdo nejsem, musel jste něco očekávat."

„Spíš jsem tě přišel upozornit, že takové riskování není chytré, příliš mnoho lidí tě hledá a ty se potuluješ po hostincích."

„Pokud chci přežít, musím riskovat malá nebezpečí, abych se vyhnul těm velkým," stál si za svým a pozoroval, jak profesor přemýšlí.

„Nuže dobrá, co ode mne potřebuješ? Jestli přístup do školy nebo sundání bariér na škole, musím tě zklamat, byli bychom oba ihned přistiženi, udělat se to dá, ale všichni by o tom ihned věděli."

„Ne, nic podobného, i když do budoucna to zní užitečně," pověděl veseleji, protože i tohle se třeba bude jednou hodit. „Potřebuji zabezpečit jeden dům, ale ne obyčejně, potřebuji ho zabezpečit tak, jak to dokážete jenom vy."

„Nic jiného?" podivil se profesor a i Lenka na něj koukala podezřívavě.

„Tohle je můj hlavní cíl, o ostatních se nemohu bavit s někým, u koho nemám veškeré jistoty, tím vám nechci nijak křivdit, ale sám jste řekl, že příliš mnoho lidí si přeje moji smrt a ničemu nepomůže, když se o tom nebude bavit jako o skutečnosti, které se nedá vyhnout."

„Bariéry by neměli být problém-."

„Nerad vás přerušuji, pane profesore, ale i když je možnost, že si vás znepřátelím, musím si vás prozkoušet nitrozpytem, podat vám protilátku na mnoholičný lektvar a také vám položit několik otázek," řekl nerad, ale bez toho se bavit nemohl.

„To nevěříš ani mně?" zeptala se Lenka a on se jen usmál, vstal ze židle a přistoupil k ní a zpod hábitu jí vytáhl medailon.

„Každý kdo by tě pečlivě pozoroval, by zjistil, že tohle nosíš na krku a nebylo by problém to udělat, ale udělal jsem tomu pár úprav," zaškaredil se a vytáhl si z pouzdra, kde kromě pouzdra měl taktéž jednu vrhací dýku a tou se lehce píchnul do prstu.

„Co to děláš?" vylekala se Lenka a on sledoval, jak jí lehce zeleně světélkuje medailon a tak si mohl lehce otřít krev, která mu začala z prstu téct.

„Tohle je ta drobná úprava, teď nemám pochyb o tom, že jsi to ty a stálo mě to jenom kapku krve," usmál se a dýku schoval zase tam, kam patří.

„Předpokládám, že jsi to udělal jen pro dramatičnost," povzdechla si Eleanor. „Počkej, ošetřím ti to," vytáhla hůlku a zamířila mu na prst, který se okamžitě vyléčil.

„Dal bych ti výbornou za ty kouzla, ale bohužel už nemohu, i když je jedna věc, co mohu, vyhovět tvému přání, prosím tedy," řekl potěšeně profesor a on tedy vytáhl jeden lektvar ze svého hábitu.

„Abyste viděl, že vás nechci otrávit, vypiju půlku sám, stejně mě tahle podoba už unavuje," pověděl a jak řekl, tak udělal, chutnalo to už mnohem lépe, než samotný mnoholičný lektvar, za což byl obzvlášť rád, po pár sekundách se jeho podoba ustálila a tak mohl ten zbytek položit před profesora, který ho napodobil, ale jak očekával, nic se nestalo, což mu trochu rozšířilo úsměv.

„Otázky nechám na tobě Lenko, víš lépe než já, na co se zeptat, abychom byli v bezpečí," pověděl směrem k Lence a sám přistoupil blíž k Eleanor a do ucha ji pošeptal: „Až tahle kravina skončí, přemístím nás k rozbořenému sídlu, abych poznal, jestli má něco nekalého v plánu, bylo v tom i pár kapek Veritaséra, takže zjistím cokoliv, takže od tebe potřebuji jediné, kdybych měl v plánu prozradit něco, co bych neměl, umlč mě."

„Bereš svá slova o nebezpečích až moc vážně," dostalo se mu odpovědi, ale když se zamračil, dodala: „Ochráním naše tajemství, neboj."

„I když je to divné, že tohle vůbec dělám, profesor odpovídá správně," řekla Lenka a on to vzal jako informaci stejně pravdivou, jako kdyby si to zjistil sám.

„Jistě ovládáte nitrozpyt, takže mi ukažte nějakou vzpomínku, kde mě učíte," pověděl předtím, než si vyndal hůlku a zamířil na profesora se slovy. „Legilimens."

Uviděl sám sebe, když profesoru pokládal otázku, jestli by ho dokázal naučit něco o zaklínadlech na předměty, musel se tomu usmát, když to viděl z jiného pohledu, než ze svého a tak zaklínadlo včetně spojení myslí ukončil.

„Omlouvám se za tohle všechno, ale už teď porušuji své příkazy, nemusím jich porušovat ještě víc, když bych si nepojistil pár věcí," řekl, když vrátil hůlku na své místo.

„Naopak, já jsem spokojen, že děláš vše pro své bezpečí," usmál se na něj maličký profesor a on mu kývnutím poděkoval.

„Eleanor, zruš to divadlo tam dole, a přemísti se rovnou za mnou," sdělil své společnici a znovu se podíval na ostatní. „Vás tam přemístím rovnou sám, pokud vám to vyhovuje."

„Jistě, kdekoliv bude lépe než v putyce," dozvěděl se názor od profesora a Lenka se na něj jen usmála, což vzal také jako souhlas a tak s posledním pohledem na Eleanor, se společně s nimi přemístil.

Objevili se před jeho starým sídlem a on se poprvé mohl podívat na to, co z něj vlastně zbylo, očekával toho hodně, ale tohle mu skoro vyhnalo slzy do očí, to, co rodina Blacků…jeho rodina budovala několik generací, bylo pryč a zbyli z toho jenom sutiny, dost podobné těm v Godrikově dole. Jeho přemýšlení vyrušil až hlas profesora.

„Tohle je potřeba zabezpečit?"

„Ano, je tam toho ještě mnoho, co by mě mohlo prozradit," řekl popravdě, protože vlastně ani jinak nemohl, pokud nechtěl vzdorovat Veritaséru.

„Neměli jste Fidelovo zaklínadlo?" zeptal se ještě na něco profesor.

„Měli, ale vypadá to, že ho Pán zla zrušil," neřekl Voldemort jenom proto, že nechtěl provokovat.

„Dobrá, udělám, co bude v mých silách," vytáhl profesor hůlku a začal něco čarovat a v skoro stejný moment se sem přemístila Eleanor a tři skřítci, kteří okamžitě začali něco taktéž čarovat.

„Bude to rychlovka, zkus tady poté skřítky nechat, aby smazali či odnesli vše, co by mohlo spojovat mé jméno s tímto sídlem," řekl směrem k Eleanor, která jen pokývala hlavou.

„Je mi to líto, Harry, opravdu, i mě tohle sídlo přirostlo k srdci, ale vím, že nemohu pochopit, co pro tebe mít domov, znamenalo," položila mu Lenka ruku na rameno a on věděl, že má pravdu, teď už nic jako domov nemá, do Bradavic se nemůže vrátit, na Grimmauldovo náměstí také ne a počítat za domov dům, kde byl jedenáct let nenáviděn a v ostatních letech nenáviděn jenom o prázdninách, byla bláhovost.

„Dokud nebydlím v lese, je to dobré," pověděl pravdivě ale smutně.

„Od Horácia toho vím hodně, takže doufám, že co nejdřív, ti budu moct být na blízku, škola byla důležitá předtím, teď jsou důležité jiné hodnoty," řekla Lenka a on se na ni podíval s nápadem.

„Když jsi tu, chtěl bych toho využít, musíme něco vymyslet, nemůžu si tě jen tak vzít domů, ne protože je škola plná dětí smrtijedů a kdo ví koho ještě."

„Až vyřešíme tohle, ráda ti budu nápomocná," ukončila tuhle debatu a ještě pár desítek minut sledovali počínání skřítků a ne o mnoho většího profesora.

„Co bude teď?" zeptal se profesor Kratiknot, když asi dokončil svou práci.

„To záleží jenom na vás, jak hluboko se chcete pustit do spolupráce se mnou," pokrčil rameny.

„Chci vidět mé oblíbené studenty v bezpečí a navíc víš, že smrtijedy opravdu nemusím."

„Já je přímo se srdce nenávidím, to je velký rozdíl pane profesore, tohle jsem po vás taktéž chtěl, ale s tím ostatním mi nemůžete pomoci, dokud spolu nebudeme mít uzavřený Neporušitelný slib, bohužel to ale znamená vlastnit takové Znamení zla, jenom není viditelné, ale funguje stejně, je to nepsaná smlouva o spolupráci, která nejde zrušit ani spálit," vysvětlil přesně tak, jak ho Veritasérum nutilo.

„Chci ti pomoci, Harry, ale tohle je opravdu nepěkné, co po mně chceš," trochu se zamračil profesor.

„To vím, ale všichni to udělali dobrovolně, nebudu vás do ničeho nutit, i tímhle jste mi už pomohl."

„Všichni?"

„Já, tady E-," chtěl vyjmenovávat všechny lidi, ale zastavila ho namířená hůlka na jeho břicha od Eleanor.

„Nebudu mít radost z toho, že ti něco udělám, ale neporušuj vlastní pravidla," řekla mu nakonec, a když s polknutím přikývl, sklonila svou hůlku, „nesmíte nic vědět, pane, ne do té doby, než uděláte nezbytné."

„Co pro mě znamená ten neporušitelný slib?" zeptal se tedy jinak profesor.

„Informace, mocné lidi na své straně," pověděla Eleanor.

„Pocit, že pomáháte všem, které máte rád a také největší pravděpodobnost, že tahle válka skončí vítězně," doplnila Lenka.

„Přátele, nové schopnosti, mnoho prostředků pro ukončení nadvlády smrtijedů a přítomnost jediného člověka, který je schopen zabít toho, koho nechceme, aby žil," dokončil pevně a za svým názorem, by si stál kdykoliv. „To ale byli jenom výhody, znamená to mnoho povinností, především podávání pravdivých informací, o každém, u koho to bude nutné a účastnění se možných bitev, kterých asi málo nebude, ale hlavně, znamená to, že až se prozradíte, budete vyhoštěn ze společnosti, stejně jako ostatní a stejně jako já."

„Takže přijdu o své místo ve škole?"

„Jestliže se prozradí vaše nápomoc mě, tak je to skoro stoprocentní."

„Jen jediná otázka, je ve tvém týmu někdo, komu mohu stejně jako tobě důvěřovat?"

„Každý je pojištěn tímto slibem, takže jestliže důvěřujete mně, můžete důvěřovat i jim," vysvětlil tak, aby nic neprozradil, nechtěl se nechat zranit nebo zesměšnit od Eleanor.

Chvíli po tomto prohlášení bylo ticho, takové to tíživé, přemýšlivé, které bude rozhodovat o budoucím osudu.

„Co se stane, když odmítnu?" zeptal se snad po minutě profesor.

„Udělám to, co mi Harry řekne," pověděla neutrálně Eleanor a jeho tvář taktéž neukazovala žádné emoce.

„Poprosím, abyste se o tomto nikde nezmiňoval, protože kdyby jo, uškodil byste akorát sám sobě a tohle místo už vůbec nic neukazuje," pověděl.

„Pane profesore, věřím, že Harry ví, co dělá, když kvůli vám tolik riskuje. Všichni včetně vás samotného vědí, že jste jeden z nejlepších duelantů a zaklínačů, potřebujeme vaši pomoc," pověděla s nadějí Lenka.

„Lenko," zvednul svou ruku, „tohle nechci, v životě jsem se nedoprošoval a to jsem byl v horších situacích, pan G zvládne jeho úlohu."

„Harry, sám si říkal, že tohle místo není bezpečné, odejděme odtud dřív, než se něco semele, tenhle muž neváhá, je možné, že získává čas, který my rozhodně nemáme," řekla tvrdě Eleanor a on ji chtě nechtě musel dát za pravdu.

„Jestliže se nerozhodnete, pane profesore, přemístíme se pryč, má společnice má pravdu, jakýkoliv čas strávený zde je neuvážená hloupost."

„Lenko, i ty se musíš vrátit," pověděl zase po chvíli ticha profesor.

„Vrátit? Nemohu se vrátit, jestliže víte, že jsem s Harrym, ve škole by už pro mě nebylo bezpečno," řekla Lenka a přistoupila blíž k Harrymu.

„Je vidět, že nabízíš něco příjemného, když tě takhle chrání, Harry."

„Pane profesore, nebavme se tu, jako kdyby to byla konverzace vedená mezi Malfoyem a podobným bohatým rodem, nechci slyšet lichotky, chci slyšet váš názor."

„Tvá přítelkyně měla pravdu, vážně neváhám, něco takového už jenom podle morálních hodnot musím udělat, jestliže to znamená ochránit studenty a nevinné, ale především to opravdu vypadá, že nabízíš přátelství ne diktaturu," konečně se po dlouhé době profesor usmál a on měl skoro vyhráno.

„Jak se říká u mudlorozených ‚ruku na to' jen tu u kouzelníků, to bude s neporušitelným slibem," řekl zvesela. „Lenko, můžeš se toho chopit?" poprosil, „Eleanor, díky ti za pomoc, v nejbližší době se u tebe znovu stavím, ještě je pár věcí, na které budu potřebovat tvou pomoc."

Odpovědí mu bylo pouze kývnutí ode všech a tak mohla Lenka provést neporušitelný slib, stejný, který už použili mnohokrát, a Eleanor se mohla vydat ke skřítkům, aby jim předala jeho rozkazy.

„Nyní tedy co?" zeptal se profesor.

„Dobby?" zavolal a v tom okamžiku se k němu přemístil skřítek, nenechal ho ani promluvit a ihned spustil. „Řekni doma, ať sundají na pár vteřin bariéru."

„Klidně jsme se mohli projít," řekla vesele Lenka.

„Jedna míle je jedna míle," pokrčil rameny.

„Jedno mílová proti přemisťovací bariéra? Opravdu máš dobrý tým," prohlásil jen tak profesor a on se jenom usmál, než si domyslel, že bariéra by už neměla stát a tak je všechny přemístil.

Objevili se uprostřed obýváku, kde z křesla na ně znuděně mířil Gellert.

„Á Gellerte, jak rád tě zase vidím," řekl ironicky a hůlka byla zase skloněna, „to ti došlo, že jsem to já, že jsem si zavolal Dobbyho nebo už poznáš moji ironii?"

„Ne, žádný jiný idiot by se nepřemístil přímo před moji hůlku," prozradil mu to tajemství a znovu se začetl do nějaké knihy.

„Skoro by si zapomněl na mou hůlku," ozvalo se od schodů, kde měla Hermiona mírně nataženou hůlku.

„Hermiono," rozběhla se přivítat Lenka svou kamarádku.

„Pane profesore, chtěl bych vám představit Gell-," nedořekl, protože byl přerušen.

„Gellerta Grindelwalda," doplnil si profesor sám.

„Žádná nenávist v hlase?" ozval se skoro až překvapeně Grindelwald.

„Ne, protože buďme oba upřímní, jsem silnější než vy a to se nebudeme bavit ani o schopnostech," pověděl profesor s jistotou v hlase a on přemýšlel, jestli má vyprsknout smíchy nebo jenom hloupě čumět.

„Co že to?" odložil nahněvaně Gellert knihu na opěradlo křesla.

„Na rozdíl od vás jsem v poctivém duelu jeden proti jednomu porazil, Albuse Brumbála, což se o vás říct nedá, když jste skončil na kolik, padesát let ve vězení?" pokračoval profesor Kratiknot.

„Ty jeden malej-."

„Výšku bych zrovna nezmiňoval, tímto je pro vás ještě horší, že někdo kdo měří tak, jak já, dokázal to, co vy nikdy a to se nebudeme bavit o tom, že jsem tady, abych převzal vaši práci s bariérami, jak mi bylo naznačeno."

„Dost, to by stačilo, nepotřebuji tu žádné rozepře," řekl, když se mu zdálo, že to překročilo přijatelné a vtipné meze.

„Ale naopak, tenhle malej skřet se mi zamlouvá, málo kdo má vůbec odvahu se mi podívat do očí, natož říct něco takového a myslet to vážně," řekl s jakousi malou úctou Gellert, „jsem rád, že mladej konečně našel někoho, kdo nezabírá akorát postel, ale něco umí."

„Já si o vás udělám obrázek tehdy, až si proti sobě dáme duel, do té doby…," nechal větu profesor nedokončenou, „takže jaké bariéry bych měl sestavit?"

„Co nejlepší, samozřejmě, co nejrozsáhlejší proti přemísťovací bariéru, která bude platit na všechny kromě pár výjimek, která vám řeknu, pár ochran, kdyby se to nepovedlo a naučit bariéry poznat lidi, které vám řeknu, tak jak jste to dělal se Siriusem Blackem v mém třetím ročníku. Prostě z tohoto sídla udělat jen o něco méně chráněné místo, než jsou Bradavice."

„V tom případě už před hodinou bylo málo času," pověděl Kratiknot a ještě než vytáhl hůlku, dodal: „Lenko, budeš mi asistovat."

„Jistě, pane profesore," ozvala se Lenka, omluvně se usmála na Hermionu a vydala se za profesorem.

„Gellerte, běž jim pomoci, určitě se nějaká ta černá magie nebo neznámá kouzla budou hodit, ber to jako úkol, že jsem tě zbavil té povinnosti držet bariéru," řekl, když viděl, jak Grindelwald bere zase do ruky knihu.

„Co jsem komu udělal," zamručel Gellert, ale odešel jim pomoci.

Došel unaveně k lednici a vyndal z ní kus sýra, do kterého se s chutí zakousl.

„Měla jsem o tebe strach," vyčetla mu ihned Hermiona.

„Byla se mnou Eleanor, byl jsem v bezpečí," pokrčil rameny.

„Tak Eleanor, v tom případě jsem o mnoho klidnější," pověděla nevrle a než stačil něco říct, už viděl jenom její vzdalující záda, pokrčil rameny, protože neměl chuť někomu něco vysvětlovat a znovu se zakousl do své provizorní večeře. Povzdechl si, byl to a ještě bude dlouhý den.


	48. Tvrdá realita

Celý večer a celou noc prováděl profesor kompletní ochrany tohoto domu. Mnohokrát za tu dobu musel podstoupit nahlížení do mysli, aby mohla být bariéra správně nastavená. Kdyby prošel Malfoy, Lestrangová, Yaxley, Moody nebo ředitel tak mu to bude okamžitě oznámeno, na více lidí neměli čas a na více domů bohužel také ne. Bude muset doufat v to, že jakákoliv naplánovaná akce či špionáž bude vedena některým z těchto lidí, aby to včas poznal, protože bohužel nemohli tu stvořit bariéru na všechno, to by pak zněl alarm pokaždé, když by někdo z mudlů prošel.

„Zhruba za tři hodiny musíme odejít," ozval se po dlouhém tichu profesor. On to samozřejmě věděl. Sledoval čas jako ostříž, protože nechtěl udělat žádnou chybu, kvůli které by profesora odhalili.

„Stihnete to?" zeptala se Hermiona, která neměla toho mnoho na práci, stejně jako on a Lenka.

„Ochrany domu jsou dobré, varovací a poznávací bariéry průměrné a proti přemisťovací bariéra je asi na necelé dvě míle, kromě vás samozřejmě, tudíž si dávejte pozor, aby se vás někdo nedržel, až se budete přemisťovat."

„Ale co ostatní, Harry?" ozvala se Lenka.

„Pokud je sem nepřivedete, nebudu moc sloužit," odpověděl místo něj profesor. „Musím bariéru naučit poznávat jak přátele, tak nepřátele, ale u proti-přemisťovací bariéry je to jinak a výjimky se dělají těžce."

„Dá se to za ty tři hodiny stihnout?" otázal se.

„Tři možná čtyři lidi ještě zvládnu, když je bariéra už hotová."

„Hermiono, můžeš?" otočil se na ni.

„Čtyři lidi? Bill, Fleur, Percy, Aberforth?" zeptala se.

„Fleur, Percy, Aberforth a Eleanor, Bill se bude přemisťovat s nimi a navíc má z nich největší šanci tu bariéru sám zrušit a ostatní od Parishů se budou moc přemisťovat s Eleanor."

„Přivedu je sem," řekla, jako kdyby s tím nesouhlasila, ale možná si to jen špatně vyložil, každopádně nad tím pokrčil rameny. „Pane profesore, kdyby sem náhodou někdo přišel, překazil by nám útěk, stvořením vlastní proti přemisťovací bariéry?"

„Dobrá otázka, ale odpověď na ní nebude tak jednoduchá. Teoreticky by ji měl bez problému sestavit, ale prakticky to může být horší, v jedné knize jsem četl, že dvě stejné bariéry na sobě, mohou různě reagovat, takže nastává otázka, jak silná by ta bariéra byla a kde by bylo její epicentrum," odpověděl mu složitě a on věděl, že to stejně dobře nepochopil. „Každopádně mi neříkej už profesore, nejspíše už v tvém případě jím nikdy nebudu a ostatním taktéž tykáš."

„Jak si přejet-," přerušil se ve slově. „Jak si přeješ."

V tu chvíli se do místnosti společně s Hermionou přemístili všichni tři z Lasturové vily.

„Profesore? Co vy tu děláte?" zeptal se Percy, když viděl důvod své návštěvy.

„Přišel jsem podpořit své nejlepší studenty, samozřejmě."

„Rád vás znovu vidím, Filiusi," ozval se tentokrát Bill.

„Nápodobně, jsem rád, že tu jsou opravdu všichni mí oblíbení studenti," usmíval se profesor.

„Arry, co tu děláme?"

„Nové ochrany domu a potřebujeme vás zahrnout do výjimek," řekl a sledoval, jak se Hermiona znovu přemístila pryč.

Vesele sledoval diskuzi, která se zde vedla, a přistoupil k Lence a zašeptal ji do ucha: „Pojď za mnou."

Jak řekl tak s tím svým zasněným výrazem ho následovala z chodby do obýváku, kde bylo alespoň o trochu míň rušno.

„Děje se něco?" zeptala se, ještě než začal.

„Než půjdeš do školy, potřebuji vymyslet, jak tě z ní dostat, máme více možností, ale dle mého je jeden hloupější než druhý, a když je škola ze čtvrtiny plná dětí smrtijedů a nebo naopak za čtvrtiny plná nebelvírských bonzáků, tak tě nemohu jen tak bezdůvodně nechat odejít, chce to plán."

„Takže se mě ptáš na to, jak mám bezpečně odejít?" zeptala se pobaveně.

„Ne tak přesně, psal jsem dopis tvému tátovi, aby mi pomohl, ale neodpověděl mi, takže jsme v tom sami, tudíž musíme co nejrychleji něco vymyslet, nenechám tě tam těm zrůdám."

„Ukončit studium ale jde, v čem je problém?"

„Jestliže jen tak ukončíš studium, veškerá populace si bude myslet, že to bylo ze strachu, což by přidalo na síle Zmijozelům a ostatní koleje by zachvátil strach, kvůli nemoci by to taktéž bylo divné a snadno odhalitelné, únos by se dal, ale zase by se to mohlo převrhnout tak, že by se Zmijozelu více báli, protože by si mysleli, že to udělali oni. Brumbála nemůžeme samozřejmě požádat, aby to nějak vyřešil, takže nemám naprosto žádné tušení jak to provést," pověděl sklesle.

„Nechci ti vrátit špatné vzpomínky, ale Theresa taktéž odešla a vrátit se má až v příštích pár dnech a nikomu to nebylo podezřelé."

„Ano…Theresa," zamumlal si nenávistně to jméno. „Jenže ona odešla v době, kdy smrtijedi neměli skoro žádné postavení, teď ale všichni ví, že se vrátil a všichni vědí, že má pod palcem ministerstvo."

„Proto si chtěl setkání s mým otcem, že by to nějak vyřešil u ředitele?"

„Jako tvůj rodič má alespoň podle zákona právo to udělat, já můžu použít zase jiné věci, ale když to půjde bez problému a hlavně bez nějakého zbytečného rozruchu, bude to pro mě a hlavně pro tebe to nejlepší. Důležité je, aby to bylo co nejdřív, nejlépe ihned."

„Můžeme ho navštívit, jestli chceš nebo prostě nepřijdu do školy. Udělám cokoliv, když budeš chtít," usmála se na něj vesele.

„Dobrá, až přijde Eleanor a profesor jí udělá výjimku na bariéru, půjdeme navštívit tvého otce, snad s ním bude rozumná mluva," zadoufal.

„Už se těším, zase nějaká tajná akce, to je na tom to nejlepší," zasmála se a on musel jenom nevěřícně zakývat hlavou, tady se baví o důležitých věcech a ona to bere jako hru na tajného agenta. „Netvař se tak. Kdyby si musel trčet ve škole, také by sis přál, nějakou akci."

„Ano…asi ano," odsouhlasil to a to jí vyvolalo ještě větší úsměv na tváři.

„Takže mám se jít na něco připravit?" zeptala se ještě.

„Můžeš si jít před zrcadlo zkoušet svůj proslov, kterým přemluvíš svého otce k souhlasu, jinak nic," zašklebil se na ni.

„Někdy se mi zdá, že si se vůbec nezměnil," pokývala vesele hlavou a vrátila se chodbou zpátky.

„Pro přátele vždy budu ten stejný Harry, a ostatní ať si hodně přejí mě nepotkat," řekl si šeptem do prázdné místnosti a taktéž se vydal za ostatními.

**

„Zajímavá architektura," pověděla Eleanor, když se oni tři přemístili na dohled od Lenčina domova.

„Mám v tom hledat nějaký výsměch?" zeptala se Lenka někam, kde tušila neviditelnou Eleanor.

„Ne…nic takového, jak ráda bych v něčem takovém bydlela sama, ono je sice krásné mít obrovské sídlo, ale bydlet sama by alespoň pro mě bylo lepší."

„Až se budete dělit o dům s druhým nejobávanějším černokněžníkem století, rád si na toto téma s vámi popovídám, do té doby postupujme podle plánů a dělejme to, proč jsme tady," pověděl autoritativně a za sebou jenom uslyšel lehký smích, který dělal, že neslyší.

„Jsme tu," podotkl, když došli blízko dveřím. „Eleanor spoléhám na tebe, nechci dostat kouzlem do zad nebo nějakou jinou odpornou věc. Lenko, tohle není důležitá věc, nepovede-li se, uděláme to jinak, takže to ber s klidem," dokončil svou myšlenkou a s pořádným nádechem došel zazvonit na zvonek.

„Ano?" otevřel s otázkou pan Láskorád dveře, ale když jako první uviděl jeho, rychle dodal. „U Merlina," a pokusil se zavřít dveře, ale v tom mu bránila jeho noha, protože tohle přesně očekával.

„Tati, to už mě ani nepustíš dovnitř?" ozvala se za ním Lenka, což donutilo jejího otce více pootevřít dveře a vykouknout ven.

„Hvězdičko, co tu děláš?" zeptal se šťastně, ale potom jakoby mu něco došlo, změnil naprosto svůj výraz. „Ty nejsi má dcera, má dcera je ve škole! A nepotuluje se tu s nejhledanějším člověkem na světě!"

„A kdo bych asi tak byla?" zeptala se Lenka vesele, ale to veselí ji v očích po předchozí větě už neviděl.

„Co já vím! Mě neoblafnete," zvýšil znovu hlas a silně zavřel dveře, čemuž už nedokázal zabránit.

„Nyní už nebudu hodný Harry," pověděl tvrdě a nechal si vyklouznout hůlku do dlaně a jen tak jemně vyrazil dveře. „Nerušíme?" zeptal se sarkasticky, když viděl, jak na něj míří hůlka, ale nemohl se ani na něj zlobit, protože ta hůlka na něj mířila asi setinu sekundy, než přilétla Eleanor pod plášť, takže to vypadalo, jako kdyby prostě zmizela.

„Vypadněte z mého domu, vy prašivý smrtijedi nebo kdo vlastně jste!"

„Tati, co se s tebou děje?" zeptala se trochu vyděšeně Lenka.

„Nejsem tu vítán, to beru na vědomí, ale proč vyhazujete i svou dceru, to opravdu nechápu."

„Moje dcera je ve škole," zmohl se znovu na stejný odpor pan Láskorád, ale pak zničeně padl do křesla, u kterého stál.

„Tati," přiběhla k němu Lenka a ihned si ke křeslu klekla.

„Eleanor, zdá se mi to divné, nepřestávej v soustředěnosti," zasykl a taktéž přistoupil k panu Láskorádovi.

„Hvězdičko, jsi to opravdu ty?" zeptal se už nadšeněji pan Láskorád.

„Jistě, celá ve své kráse," zavzlykala šťastně Lenka a padla svému otci kolem krku.

„Ale co tu děláš, tady…a v tuto chvíli."

„Přišla jsem tě navštívit a o něco požádat."

Sám moc neposlouchal, ale rozhodl se jen tak provizorně vyslat lokalizační kouzlo, které k jeho radosti, neukázalo nikoho jiného, přistoupil tedy k oknu, aby se porozhlédl po okolí a to co uviděl, ho už opravdu nepotěšilo. „Smrtijedi!" stihl zařvat, než uviděl letící paprsek přímo do okna, který stihl zablokovat jen díky tomu, že měl hůlku v ruce.

Rychle se podíval na sebe, jestli se mu nějaký střep nezasekl do těla a pak se rozběhl k Lence a panu Láskorádovi.

„Hoří střecha," stihl zakřičet pan Láskorád, než se rozletěly dveře a v nich se objevil nějaký zakuklenec, na kterého než stačil zamířit, tak odlétl dle síly Eleanořiny kouzla několik desítek metrů.

„Musíme utéct," zařval rychle, když společně s Lenkou zabarikádovali ono okno a dveře čímkoliv, co bylo po ruce.

„Bude to nepříjemné, ale za mnou," zakřičel pan Láskorád a nechal pod sebou propadnout podlahu.

„Za ním," dal příkaz a viděl, jak nyní již Eleanor bez pláště skáče dolů a ihned po něm i Lenka a předtím, než on udělal ten poslední krok do díry, zamířil na strop nad nimi a zakřičel. „Destructo."

Padal překvapivě celkem dlouho, ale padnul na něco velmi příjemného. Když se podíval pod sebe, poznal pouze nějakou tvrdou podlahu.

„Odtud už se můžeme přemístit, bariéra nepůsobí hluboko pod zem," vysvětlil rychle pan Láskorád a on tedy pokýval hlavou a všechny je společně se sebou přemístil do zničeného sídla Blacků.

„Sakra Harry, bude s tebou alespoň jeden úkol jednoduchý?" vyjela na něj Eleanor.

„Sám sebe se ptám na to samé," pověděl ještě trochu roztřeseně, ale pak si něco uvědomil. „Neříkejte, že o tom nic nevíte!" vylít okamžitě na pana Láskoráda.

„Tati?" postavila se Lenka na jeho stranu.

„Vyhrožovali mi, vyhrožovali mi, že ti ublíží, prý vědí, že si bojovala na ministerstvu a že jestli chci, aby se ti nic nestalo, mám podat veškeré informace o Harrym přímo jim."

„Sakra!" zakřičel. „Málem jsme tam všichni zdechli, tomu vy říkáte bezpečí pro svou dceru? Co všechno jste jim řekl?" zeptal se okamžitě, a když bylo chvíli ticho, dodal. „Chci to vědět hned!"

„Přečetli si ten dopis, očekával jsem, že přijdeš sám a ne že přivedeš i Lenku."

„To si nemohl udělat tati, Harry je můj nejlepší kamarád!"

„Chtěli něco udělat tobě," zmohl se na lehký odpor pan Láskorád.

„A taky by mi udělali, kdyby tam nebyli oni se mnou!"

Sám si povzdechl a posadil se na blízké schody a snažil se nedat na sobě znát ten strach, který ho tam chytil. Viděl, jak si k němu sedá Eleanor a po chvilce mlčení, ji dal ruku na rameno a řekl: „Díky za dobrou práci," to bylo vše, co stačil, protože se přímo před něj přemístilo několik lidí a než stačil poznat, že to jsou jeho přátelé, už na ně s Eleanor mířili.

„Harry," vykřikla vystrašeně Hermiona a on mohl na jejím krku vidět blikající medailon.

„Emoce později," pověděl pevně Gellert. „Co se stalo?"

Rukou, kterou měl doté doby položenou na Eleanořině rameně ukázal na pana Láskoráda. „Zjevně jsem byl až moc očekáván," řekl dostatečně naštvaně.

„Napadli vás smrtijedi?" zeptal se Gellert na zjevné.

„A kdo asi jiný?" vyjela naštvaně Eleanor. „Co je to za hloupé otázky a proč jste vůbec přišli tak pozdě? To jste přišli jenom ohledat naše případné mrtvoly?"

„Neřvi tady na mě-."

„Jenže ona má pravdu," vstal rozhořčeně. „Kdyby nebylo našich rychlých reakcí, dávno bychom byli mrtvý pod sutinami domu! Tohle by se nemělo stávat!"

„Tak si tam neměl jít sám, ty jsi přece velitel, blbá rozhodnutí padají na tvoji hlavu," bránil se Grindelwald.

„Jdi se bodnout!" pověděl mu do očí a odešel k Lence a jejímu otci, přičemž musel minout všechny, kteří byli u něj doma a kteří na něj koukali všelijak. „Následujte mě do vedlejší místnosti, chci si s vámi popovídat!" řekl směrem k němu a ukázal na jednu z místností, která ještě jakž takž v pořádku stála.

„Jdu taky," řekla Lenka, ale slyšel v tomto tvrzení náznak otázky, tak na souhlas kývnul.

„Eleanor, kdyby ten chytrák chtěl něco vědět, řekni mu to, jinak si běž domů odpočinout, udělala jsi toho hodně a všichni si zasloužíme pořádný oddech," řekl, ještě než hůlkou popostrčil do Lenky otce, aby pohnul.

Zamířil hůlkou do prázdna, aby stvořil bariéry, které by udělali z tohoto rozhovoru soukromý, ale jeho hůlka byla zastavena její rukou.

„Udělám to," bylo jediné, co řekla, možná chtěla oddálit tenhle rozhovor, možná chtěla být jen užitečná, ale každopádně na to Lence kývnul.

„Teď chci vědět do písmena přesně, co jste nakukal těm hajzlům, kteří nás málem všechny v tom domě pod sutinami zahrabali!"

„Přišel nějaký muž," začal vyprávět její otec smutně, poté co si všiml zklamání v očích své dcery, ale její zklamání nebylo větší než jeho vztek. Další člověk, co ho prodal a další boj, který nemusel přežít.

„Bylo to asi před dvěma týdny, co přišel a řekl mi, že mi dokáže udělat ze života peklo a Lence taky, pokud nebudu s ním spolupracovat a neudělám všechno proto, aby tě Ten-jehož-jméno-se neříká, dostal."

„Ty jsi jim věřil? Jsou to smrtijedi!" vykřikla Lenka a dle jeho měla co dělat, aby na něj nezamířila hůlkou.

„Hvězdičko-."

„Chtěl jsi mi zabít přátele!" vykřikla zničeně Lenka a po tváři jí začali stékat slzy. „Chtěl jsi zničit všechno, co jsem tak dlouho budovala," pověděla tiše a začala se jemně třást. Viděl, jak její otec se chce k ní přiblížit, ale jeho namířená hůlka ho zastavila. Sám si stoupl vedle ní a konejšivě ji objal.

„Já…nechtěl…já…m-musíš mi věřit…nic takového jsem nechtěl."

„Lenko, omluv mé chování, ale musím to udělat," řekl mile, a když na něj vzhlédla, sundal si náramek, který dostal od Horácia a po příkazu v hadím jazyce, měl z něj svou soukromou zásobu lektvarů, kde byl jeden přesně pro tuto chvíli. Říkalo se o něm, že čtyři kapky rozvážou jazyk každému.

„Vypijte to nebo vás k tomu přinutím," řekl přísně, a poté co se Lenky otec naposledy podíval na svou dceru, dobrovolně to udělal.

„Jaký byl váš plán! Jak jste mě chtěli dostat," spustil okamžitě.

„Se smrtijedem jsme se domluvili, že když ti neodepíšu, že přijdeš sám a oni tě dopadnou a my budeme v bezpečí, to byla naše domluva," řekl Xenofilius slabě, hlasem toho, kdo je přinucen sérem pravdy.

Smutně se tomu zasmál. Slyšet, že tě takhle jednoduše někdo zaprodá, bylo něco, co by s medailonem na sobě, tak by tak klidně neunesl a on by to nemusel přežít. „Takže to byl ten světoborný plán? Nechat schovaný smrtijedy u vás před barákem, aby mě dostali, až přijdu?"

„Ano."

„Co si chtěl udělat, když si mě tam uviděl?" odvážila se Lenka zeptat.

„Přemístit tě a jeho tam nechat."

„Ne…to nemůže být pravda, tohle je všechno nějaká noční můra," řekla strašně smutně a on měl chuť jejímu otci něco udělat.

„Dělal jsem to pro tebe," pokračoval Xenofilius.

„Ne, jenom sis nalhával, že to děláš pro mě…"

„Lenko, už tě nemůžu pustit do školy, víš to, že ano?" zeptal se Harry mile a jemně ji utřel slzy z tváře. Nechtěl, aby zrovna ztratila věčný optimismus a radost, když byla jediná, která to tak úspěšně dokázala.

„Jsem s tím smířená," lehce se pousmála a on jí ten úsměv rád vrátil.

„Tak běž domů, lehni si do mé postele, vezmi si lektvar na lepší spánek a dopřej si to, co potřebuješ, tohle už vyřeším."

„Dobře," zakývala hlavou a než udělala krok zpět a přemístila se, řekla ještě: „Díky."

„Ani nevíte, jakou mám chuť vám něco udělat, za to, že se ona tak trápí!"

„Udělal jsem to, co jsem si myslel, že je správné."

„Správné? Nepletete si správnost se zbabělostí? Lenka už teď není v bezpečí a to jen díky vám. Je pouze jediná věc, jak můžete alespoň maličko z toho napravit. Dojdete ještě teď do školy a řediteli řeknete, že Lenka ze školy odchází, nyní si její bezpečnost beru na starost já."

„To neudělám."

„Ale uděláte, dobrovolně nebo ne…pro své cíle a Lenky ochranu si klidně na vás prozkouším Imperius. Je jen na vás, jestli chcete, aby se Lenka dozvěděla, že jste se pokusil něco napravit nebo že jste vzdoroval splnit její přání až do úplného konce."

„Dobrá, co mu mám říct?"

„Že je to vaše přání, nic víc, nic míň a uvědomte si, že je to možná poslední možnost přesvědčit vaši dceru, že nejste takový, jak se teď chováte," pověděl a následně dodal. „Tady máte protilátku," podal mu pár kapek neutralizačního lektvaru a zrušil bariéru v této místnosti.

„Filiusi," zavolal na svého bývalého profesora. „Až skončíš s bariérami, odveď prosím pana Láskoráda k řediteli a zabal Lence veškeré věci a přines je Horáciovi, odtud se bezpečně dostanou až k Lence."

„Sice to nechápu, ale udělám tak," pokýval maličký profesor.

„Vy už tu taktéž nemusíte stepovat, tady nejste o nic více platný než doma v posteli či na gauči," řekl všem ostatním a došel si sebrat ze stolu svůj neviditelný plášť a Xenofiliusovu hůlku, kterou mu tam Eleanor položila.

„Nejvíce ze všeho jsem se zklamal ve svých schopnostech, do teď jsem si myslel, že medailon začne zářit hned, jak jsem v nebezpečí, ale asi má tak pětiminutové zpoždění, že ano? To je myslím ten čas, kdy jsem musel s pouze dvěma členy mé skupiny čelit proti přesile," řekl tak, aby to vyznělo, že opravdu neobviňuje nějaký kus kovu, co se nosí na krku, ale lidi, kteří se z nějakého důvodu opozdili.

„Já-," chtěla něco říct Hermiona, ale zastavil příval jejich slov rukou.

„Nemusíš mi nic říkat, vím, jak špatný zaklínač jsem a jak je vše má chyba," pověděl nakonec a vrátil se do místnosti s Xenofiliusem, kde s ním hodlal počkat doté doby, než ho profesor odvede do školy, ale jeho myšlenky mířili někam jinam. Přemýšlel, proč nedělají lidi to, co se od nich očekává…

**

Seděl v pohodlném křesle a o opěradlo opřené ruce tvořili jakousi stříšku. Posedával takhle už několik minut, ale jelikož byl zamyšlený, nepřišlo mu to tak. Hlavní tématem jeho myšlenek bylo to, jestli udělal správně, že Xenofiliuse pustil jen tak do hradu, i když s ním poslal Dobbyho, aby na něj dohlédl a hlavně aby dohlédl na to, že se přemístí zpátky do jeho již zničeného sídla, protože to bylo jediné místo, kde mohl dostat svou hůlku, pokud se tak Lenka vůbec rozhodne udělat.

„Harry?" tohle jediné slovo, ho donutilo zvednout pohled zabodnutý někam do zdi, kam celou dobu hleděl.

„Krásné dopoledne přeji," usmál se na Lenku v jeho posteli.

„Čekáš dlouho?" pověděla a protáhla se.

„Ne, zjistil jsem si, za jak dlouho se probudíš po tom lektvaru, takže jsem jen tu chvíli."

„To jsi tak pokročil v lektvarech, že dokážeš uhádnout čas podle množství, kolik jsem toho vypila?" zeptala se překvapeně.

„Ne…bylo to napsané na té lahvičce," zašklebil se.

Odpovědí mu byl její smích, který bylo vidět, že snad ani nechtěla zastavit, přece jenom smích v těchto dobách je vzácnost, on se na ni alespoň z křesla pobaveně usmíval.

„Ty se snad nikdy nezměníš," pověděla za chvíli.

Na toto prohlášení se jen usmál, bylo by zbytečné říkat, že se už všichni tolikrát změnili, že své minulé já by ani nepoznali. Její úsměv ji moc dlouho nevydržel a tak hned poznal, že teď se vrátí k časnému ráno.

„Takže co Harry? Ode dneška budu takhle spát v tvé posteli?"

„No, budu rád, když si najdeš nějakou jinou," zašklebil se. „Každopádně do školy už nepůjdeš. Mrzí mě, že se nemůžeš osobně s nikým rozloučit, ale takhle to bude snad nejlepší."

„Mí jediní přátelé jsou zde, není potřeba se s někým přehnaně loučit," pokývala hlavou a on se jí rozhodl to věřit.

„V tom případě vítej v tvém novém snad dočasném domově."

„Ještě jsem nikdy nebydlela v ničem mudlovském, bude to jistě zajímavá změna."

„Asi si to moc neužiješ, zvlášť když jsme tu zavření a furt se jenom něco studuje nebo cvičí."

„Nekaž mi iluze!" zamířila na něj pobaveně prstem. „Ale ještě je tu něco, co bych chtěla vědět."

„Ptej se," vyzval ji.

„Kde je můj otec?"

„V tuto dobu by měl být v rozbitém sídle Blacků," odpověděl bez emocí, ať už chce cokoliv, ať to chce sama a ne podle jeho názoru.

„Dobrá, doprovodíš mě tam, já…" zasekla se ve větě a nadzvedla si peřinu, asi aby nepoznal, že pláče.

„Samozřejmě, cokoliv budeš chtít," řekl a taktně si stoupl z křesla. „Připrav se a pak pro mě zajdi," a s těmito slovy odešel ze svého pokoje.

Chtěl už zamířit dolů, kde by teoreticky měli být poslední obyvatelé tohoto domu, ale nechtěl se hádat nebo promrhat čas v nějakém trapném tichu a proto zamířil do jedné místnosti v druhém patře, kde toho nebylo mnoho, ale bylo tu něco, co hledal.

„Á poslední člen mé rodiny, co tě přimělo sem zajít?" objevil se hned v obraze Phineas, který tam v době, kdy otevřel dveře, nebyl.

Nahlas si povzdechl a sedl si na opěradlo křesla, které tu jen tak někdo položil. „Cítím potřebu se omluvit za to, že jsem zničil tak překrásné sídlo, které jste vybudoval."

„Žádná ironie ani sarkazmus?" zeptal se jakoby překvapeně Phineas. „Už jsem několik let po smrti, takže mě už nějak nezajímá, co vše bylo zničeno a co znovu vybudováno. Jediné, co mi jedno není, je pověst a pokračování naší rodiny. Sídla, zámky a hrady se dají znovu postavit, lidé se ale oživit nedají. Takže když vidím, že mé sídlo zachránilo jedinému pokračovateli rodu život, jsem spokojen, že splnilo svůj účel."

„Vážím si vašich slov, ale sám musíte vědět, že pověst…naší rodiny už není taková, jaká by měla být."

„A kdy byla? Tu dobu si sotva pamatuji já. Má pravnoučata se dobrovolně přidávala k smrtijedům a brala si za manžele nebo manželky smrtijedy nebo své vlastní příbuzné, tenhle odpad rodiny naši pověst akorát zhnusil, málo lidí dostalo nějaký Merlinův řád a naše rodinné moto akorát překrucovali, aby mohli souhlasit s názory toho v té době mladého Toma Raddla."

„Voldemorta dostanu, zničil toho tolik, že trestu neunikne," řekl odhodlaně.

„Jestli to dokážeš, tak pak už nikdo nebude moci proti naší rodině něco říct a to je doufám náš společný cíl."

„Dřív bych řekl, že je mi to jedno, ale teď…"

„Já bych zas dříve řekl, že takového šmejda jako ty v rodině nechci a teď se tu s tebou bavím, jako jsem se nebavil s nikým jiným."

„Je to zvláštní."

„To jistě ano, ale nyní běž, za dveřmi tě někdo čeká a náš rozhovor může pokračovat i jindy," řekl Phineas a když se otočil ke dveřím a zpátky na obraz, už v něm nikdo nebyl. Visel tam jen prázdný rám.

„Prozatím nashledanou," řekl do prázdna a otevřel dveře, kde opřená o stěnu čekala Lenka. „Jak jsi věděla, že jsem tu?" zeptal se.

„Použila jsem jedno z těch kouzel, které jsi dostal z Ameriky, takže jsem tě viděla přes zeď."

„Chytré," poznamenal.

„V tom případě mě moudrý klobouk zařadil správně."

„Zase tak moc na výběr neměl," pousmál se.

„Co si tím chtěl říct?" lehce se zamračila.

„Já? Nic…" nepřestával se usmívat.

„Harry! Když se něco načne, má se to doříct!"

„To mě nikdo neučil," mrkl na ni a než stačila něco říct, chytl ji za ruku a přemístili se spolu do sídla Blacků.

„Taky mě můžeš příště varovat," řekla sotva setinu poté, co se přemístili.

„To by nebyla taková sranda," řekl a vytáhnul si hůlku, a když se na něj podívala nechápavě, řekl: „Kdyby náhodou."

Věděl, že tímto skončila veškerá zábava a tak se s hůlkou napřed vydal do místnosti, kde měl být Xenofilius. Otevřel dveře a čekalo ho to, co očekával, když se vše povede. Xenofilius tam seděl a hlídali ho oba skřítci.

„Dceruško," zvedl se ze židle její otec, ale když na něj zamířila jeho hůlka a oba skřítci se obraně postavili, vzdal to a zase si sedl.

„Dobby udělal, co pán řekl," uklonil se smutně skřítek a čekal nějakou odpověď.

„Můžete oba jít, už to tu zvládnu," řekl autoritativně a skřítci poslechli. Se všemi a ne jenom se skřítkami si ještě bude chtít promluvit, ale až později. „Co vám na to řekl Brumbál?" změnil ihned téma.

„Že je to divná prosba, ale je to mé právo. Snažil se mě přemluvit, ale udělal jsem, co si chtěl," zamračil se na něj Xenofilius.

„V tom případě jste po dlouhé době udělal něco správného," řekl.

„Harry?" pošeptala mu do ucha Lenka. „Dej mi klíček od mého trezoru a nech to na mě."

Podíval se na ni s překvapením, ale velmi rychle kývnul. „Kráturo?" zavolal si na skřítka, který mu donesl to, co chtěl.

„Prosím, tedy," podal ji její klíček od trezoru, kde bylo přesně dvacet tisíc galeonů.

„Děkuji," pověděla na tolik vážně, že v životě neslyšel hezčí poděkování. Potom přistoupila až ke svému otci, přičemž on na něj nepřestával mířit. „Otče, tady máš klíč od trezoru, Harry mi tam dal nějaký obnos a já ho dávám tobě, staral ses o mě patnáct let, následující roky se budu já starat o tebe. Za tyto peníze si kup někde daleko dům a v jiných státech podnikej výzkumy. Tyto peníze ti poslouží na cokoliv, někde daleko. Smrtijedi si s tebou nebudou chtít nic vyřídit a budeme oba spokojení," bylo vše co řekla, položila mu malý klíček do dlaně a odešla.

„Lenko," pověděl za ní její otec. „Lenko!" zakřičel, když se jeho dcera neotočila.

„Vychoval jste ji dobře, dala vám veškeré peníze, za které můžete žít bezpečně do konce života," podotkl a přistoupil blíž. „Nyní vás přemístím pryč, zapomeňte na tento dům, jinak zde už nebudete takto vítán. Věřte mi, že pokud vás bude chtít kontaktovat, udělá tak, jinak nás prosím nehledejte."

„To nemůžeš, je to má dcera!" řekl a snažil se přes něj zahlédnout dveře. „Lenko!"

„A vy nemůžete rozhodovat o tom, kdo zůstane naživu a kdo ne, stejně jako já nejsem vyhazovač, tak vy nejste nadpřirozená bytost," pověděl naštvaně a přemístil se dřív, než stihla přijít nějaká námitka. Ihned po přemístění udělal pár kroků dozadu, protože se objevili v jedné temné uličce, kterou si pamatoval.

„Takhle to nemusí být," zmohl se na poslední odpor Xenofilius.

„Ano…nemuselo…mohlo to být opravdu jinak, stačilo se prostě jen nezaprodat smrtijedům. Neříkám, že jsem kdoví jaký úžasný kouzelník, ale jsem poslední naděje téhle země a prodat naději smrtijedům a nechat vyhrát Voldemorta boj o nadvládu je jeden z nejhorších hříchů. Buďte rád, že jste skončil za to ještě odměněn dvaceti tisíci galeony, taktéž jste mohl skončit hůře. Vychoval jste si dceru dobře, díky tomu jste skončil jenom takhle, být to někdo jiný, nikdo z nás by neměl slitování. Sbohem," pověděl nakonec a hodil jeho hůlku metr před sebe a přemístil se pryč.

Objevil se v sídle, a jak předpokládal, našel v té druhé místnosti na zemi sedící Lenku.

„Proč se tohle stává? Proč?" zeptala se odevzdaně a smířeně aniž by se na něj otočila.

„Myslíš, že jsem ten správný, který by ti vysvětlil nezmary osudu?" přisedl si k ní na studenou a zaprášenou podlahu.

„Já…si prostě asi naivně myslela, že aspoň tohle se bude dařit, že můj domov a můj táta je základ, který se nikdy nerozpadne."

„Asi se ode mne očekává proslov ve stylu ‚bude to dobré, usmíříte se, tvůj otec neudělal nic hrozného, vše se vrátí do svých kolejí, ale nic takového ti neřeknu, jako já i ty se zkus zocelit z reality, aby tě další věc už tolik nedostala a věř jenom těm, kteří tě nemohou a nebudou chtít zradit, věř mně."

„To jsem nečekala…nech mě prosím tě samotnou, promluvíme si později."

„Jistě, ale neseď tu dlouho nebo nastydneš," pousmál se a dnes již poněkolikáté se přemístil.


	49. Duel

„Jsem rád, že vás vidím takhle v jedné místnosti," pověděl přísně, když si všiml, že u jednoho stolu seděla jak Hermiona tak Grindelwald, „rád bych se teď dozvěděl, co to předtím bylo? Chtěli jste nás nechat zdechnout?!"

Jako první k němu zvednul pohled Grindelwald a jejich oči se nenávistně setkaly. „Svůj důvod jsem ti řekl, chtěl sis hrát na hrdinu, umožnil jsem ti to."

„Já asi slyším špatně! Takže si mi nešel pomoct, kvůli nějakému idiotskému přesvědčení, že mám umřít, abych přišel na to, že sám nic nezvládnu?! Řeknu ti novinku, po smrti toho na moc nepřijdeš!"

„Ale žiješ, takže si na to přišel za malou oběť, to považuji za úspěch."

„Ano přišel jsem na to, že Lenka a Eleanor jsou jediní, kteří se za mne dokážou obětovat a přijít mi pomoci v jakékoliv situaci, to z desítky lidí je celkem smutné," pověděl nyní už smutně. „Víš, ale nejvíc jsem se zklamal v tobě Hermiono, že Grindelwald je magor jsem věděl už několik let, že mě ale ty necháš na holičkách, když máš vedle sebe několik lidí, kteří by se mi tam hodili, jsem nečekal."

„Harry, tak to-."

„Nechci to vědět, žádný důvod nikdy nebude dostatečný, abych mohl přijmout to, že jste se na mě vysrali."

„Já ti klidně řeknu, co jsem dělal, ležel jsem tu na pohovce a pobaveně sledoval blikající medailon na jejím krku," pověděl mu se šíleným úsměvem Grindelwald.

„Bastarde!" řekl zhnuseně a otočil se pryč.

„Harry!" uslyšel za svými zády, „proč si mu říkal takovéto kecy!" osopila se ihned na Gellerta, ale když se rozběhla k němu, přemístil se znovu pryč, na místo, kde mohl udělat jednu věc, obléknout si na sebe neviditelný plášť a pak už se zakryt bezpečně přemístit.

Nejprve si lehce otevřel dveře, a když se ujistil, že tu nikdo jiný není, tak si alespoň hlavu odkryl.

„Aberforthe, můžu?" zeptal se potichu.

„Harry? Velmi nečekané tě tu vidět a také velmi riskantní," pověděl mu Aberforth jako dědeček, co se zlobí na svého vnuka.

„Potřebuji si promluvit s někým normálním," povzdechl si a usmál se, když mu Aberforth ukázal na místnost, kam se přemístil.

„Tak spusť, co se stalo?"

„Začnu nejdůležitějšími informacemi, Xenofilius Láskorád nás zaprodal a v jeho domě nás přepadli smrtijedi."

„U Merlina, jsou všichni v pořádku?"

„Fyzicky ano, ale Lenka to těžce nese a není se jí co divit."

„To jistě ne, byla u toho?" zeptal se a on mu to nerad potvrdil kývnutí hlavy. „Chudák, tohle by neměl zažít nikdo, natož někdo jako je ona," pověděl, ale ihned změnil téma, „a co to přepadení?"

„Nic se naštěstí nestalo, rychle jsme se odtud dostali, jejich dům měl přívětivě dost pater do sklepů, kam už neplatila bariéra, takže jsme se utekli."

„Žádná bitva? To mi na Grindelwaldův styl nesedí."

„To je ta druhá věc, nikdo mi nepřišel na pomoc."

„Cože? Zopakuj mi to ještě jednou, já se asi přeslechl!"

„Nepřeslechl," pověděl naštvaně, když si na to vzpomněl.

„Sám s Lenkou a Hermionou ses bránil smrtijedům? Rozumím tomu dobře?" nevěřil tomu Aberforth.

„Ani tak to nebylo, sám s Lenkou a Eleanor jsem se bránil smrtijedům a to v mém domě byli skoro všichni."

„Oni o tom nevěděli?"

„Já nevím! Museli jsme se bránit přesile sami a pak když jsme utekli, se objevili a dělali, že to dřív nestihli. Nechali nás tam všichni málem zdechnout a pak mi na to Grindelwald řekne, že mi to chtěl nechat vyžrat, když jsem tam chtěl jít."

„To mi bude muset vysvětlit!" naštvaně vstal Aberforth z barové židle.

„Nic takového! Nešel jsem si sem stěžovat, tohle si vyřeším sám, já jsem ten velitel, jen tě o tom informuji," rychle taktéž vstal a rukama mu zabránil v jakémkoliv pohybu.

„Dobrá tedy," usmál se Aberforth, což nějak nechápal a ihned poté mu položil ruku na rameno. „Jsem rád, že jsi to zrovna ty, kdo nás vede, nevím o nikom, kdo by byl lepší velitel než ty a to jsem poznal spousty lidí."

„Vždyť se všechno pod mýma rukama hroutí," povzdechl si.

„Ale stojíš tu hrdě a nenecháš sebou nikým cloumat, chvályhodně bereš všechny špatné věci, co se stali a dokážeš se z nich poučit, to z tebe dělá dobrého velitele. Teď ale běž a díky za informace."

Tuhle scénu ještě chvíli nechápal, ale dle jeho rady se přemístil zpátky do svého domu v Kvikálkově.

„Tak co, už ses vybrečel všem na rameno?" zlomyslně pověděl Gellert, když si ho všiml.

Podíval se po celé místnosti, a když nikde neviděl Hermionu, vytáhl na něj okamžitě hůlku.

„Chlapeček má hůlčičku," křivě se zašklebil Grindelwald a on zůstával klidný.

„Pojď na souboj, jeden proti jednomu, pěšák proti veliteli, vězeň proti dozorci," řekl autoritativně a výsměšně, že i když je Grindelwald silnější a má plnou hubu blbých řečí, stále je to on, kdo mu může rozkazovat.

„Nemám ani jediný důvod to dělat," snažil se znít znuděně Grindelwald, ale on si všiml něčeho, co mu nahrálo do karet a tak hůlkou jednoduše a bez jediného zbytečného pohybu mávnul a lehké řezací kouzlo letělo přesně na svůj cíl a přeřízlo jednu z noh židle, na které Grindelwald seděl a ten s ohromným hlukem padl na zem.

„I silní bojoví mágové nepřelstí gravitaci," vysmál se mu do obličeje a hůlkou mával do rytmu, jakoby dirigoval nějaký orchestr, jen proto, aby dopálil Grindelwalda.

„Sám sis podřezal pod sebou větev," zvedl se naštvaně Gellert, ještě naštvaněji vytahujíc hůlku a vůbec nebral na vědomí, že jsou v obývacím pokoji, kde je spousta věcí, o které by si dokázali zlomit vaz.

„Dnes se ti nepokloním, protože svou hlavu neskloním slabochům a zbabělcům," pověděl tvrdě a okamžitě zaútočil svým nejsilnějším odhazovacím zaklínadlem a ani se nepodivoval tomu, že to vykryl, dva úkroky doprava, lehké švihnutí hůlkou, aby se Gellert ani nedokázal zorientovat a znovu kouzlo narazilo do štítu, který ten paprsek obrátil na něj a on jen štít postavil tak, aby se to odrazilo zpátky na něj, ale neuspěl, kouzlo vůbec neletělo na cíl, ale narazilo neškodně do stolu, od kterého se odrazilo do stolu.

Ten okamžik, kdy se Grindelwald nemusel bránit, využil mistrově na to, aby z celé místnosti odsál jakékoliv světlo, takže celou místnost zastihla nepropustná tma, přes kterou nebylo spatřit ani vlastní ruku, což z této místnosti udělalo překážkovou dráhu pro slepé. Místnost si pamatoval více než dobře, a i když se o trochu zvětšila od dob, kdy tu bydlel s příbuznými, stále věděl, kdo co je a tak toho hodlal využít. Udělal dva kroky do zad a teprve, když narazil do zdi, věděl, kde přesně stojí a tak mohl začít plánovat. První věc, co udělal, že se sklonil letícímu paprsku, který mu narazil nad hlavou do zdi a být to v obyčejném domě odstranil by i dost omítky.

„Providentia," použil neverbální kouzlo a usmál se, když kolem Grindelwalda se začali objevovat malí broučci, takže okamžitě věděl, kde je.

„Oculus felis," pověděl další kouzlo těsně předtím, než musel udělat úhybný manévr dopředu, aby se těsně vyhnul dalšímu kouzlu. Nyní viděl zrakem nočního predátora, něco podobného, čím se jistě mohl chlubit i Grindelwald. Určitě nebyl takový neznalec, aby si neporadil s tmou, kterou sám stvořil, ale na to spoléhala další část jeho plánu, jak udělat z nepřátelské tmy výhodu pro sebe. Vyslal tedy ničící kouzlo na Grindelwald, když věděl, kde stál a ten se tomu vyhnul a kouzlo narazilo za jeho zády. Poté musel blokovat on nějaké kouzlo, ale nebyl hlupák, aby nepostavil Protego horribilis, které i toto kouzlo v naprostém pořádku zablokovalo.

„Už to není taková legrace co, když oba vidíme ve tmě jako v denním světle," zaútočil taktéž slovy a schoval se za sloup, který přívětivě byl blízko něj a pak lehce chráněn prostředím na sebe vyslal oslepující zaklínadlo, které muselo přijít, jestli chtěl jeho plán uspět. Naklonil se za sloup a v místech, kde tušil Grindelwalda vyslal další kouzlo, které se naučil z pergamenu. „Amaurosa," bylo jediné, co řekl a i když neměl jak, věděl, že kouzlo dosáhlo kýženého úspěchu. Amaurosa bylo ohromné a nejzářivější světlo, které každému, kdo se do něj jakýmkoliv způsobem podíval, způsobilo za denního světla dočasné oslepnutí a to se nemohlo bavit o tom, jakou sílu to má ve tmě, kdy jsou oči zranitelnější.

Uslyšel výkřik z míst, kde stál Gellert a sám pro sebe se ušklíbl, člověk mohl mít velkou odolnost proti bolesti, ale tohle je tak násilná bolest, proti které se nedá jen tak bránit. „Finite," vyslal kouzlo proti sobě a zrušil si jen oslepnutí a s dobrým zrakem vyskočil z rohu, do kterého narazilo několik kouzel, jak Gellert zběsile mával hůlkou a vysílal kouzla do všech směrů.

„Fulgur vestis," vyslal ze země blesk na Grindelwalda, který již v té době měl před sebou postaven štít, který nepropouštěl nic a dobře viděl, jak si volnou rukou šahá na oční víčka, aby chvilková slepota zmizela. Věděl, že kouzlem ho nyní nedostane, ale v tu chvíli mu zrak padl na jednu z nezničených židlí vedle něj a tak si ji pomocí Wingardium leviosa postavil před sebe a pak rychlou Impedimentou ji poslal přímo na Grindelwalda. Přes štít tato židle prošla jako nic a ohromnou silou mu narazila do nohou, až by skoro řekl, že mu bližší nohu zlomila, ale padl na zem, což bylo jeho cíl.

„Petrificus totalus," vyslal okamžitě, ale až moc podcenil houževnatost Grindelwalda, který to ze země vykryl a ihned poté, na něj poslal tak rychlé zaklínadlo, že nestihl ani vytvořit celý štít, když mu narazilo do ruky a on ucítil tak nesnesitelnou bolest, že musel rychle převzít hůlku do druhé ruky, než by ji pustil na zem.

„Paralysis," zmohl se levou ruku na jednoduché zaklínadlo a umrtvil si tak svou pravou, aby ho bolest neoslabovala. Ihned ale na něj letělo zaklínadlo a on věděl, že by lepší verzi Protega nestvořil a tak jenom zdvihnul ze země velké hodiny, které jako štít zablokovali jistě hnusnou kletbu. Lehce se zpoza hodin vyklonil a kouzlem zvednul zničenou nohu ze židle, na které předtím seděl Gellert, a rychlím švihem hůlky, rozpohyboval ten klacek, který trefil Gellerta do ruky v době, kdy chtěl jistě na něj něco vyslat, ale skrčil bolestně prsty a upustil hůlku, čehož okamžitě využil a přivolal si ji pomocí Accia, což ještě zvládnul i levou rukou, bohužel neměl žádnou další končetinu volnou na uchopení Grindelwaldovi hůlky a tak ji aspoň stiskl mezi zuby.

„Sakva," zamumlal nadávku, když si uvědomil, že moc verbálních kouzel teď nevyšle, ale Gellert se nevzdával a furt ze země vysílal kouzla i bez hůlky, což ho už začínalo štvát a zvlášť, když poslal něco silného, co na něj převrátilo ty mohutné hodiny, za kterými se kryl. Věděl, že teď bude v pytli, pokud něco nevymyslí, protože tu byl doslova zasypaný a ani přemístění by mu nepomohlo, protože by se přemístil i s hodinami a tak bolestivě vystrčil hůlku zpod hodin a pomocí Wingardium leviosa tu tíhu lehce nadzvedl a vykutálel se pryč. Dalo by se říct, že na poslední chvíli, protože zase ty hodiny spadli na zem, protože do nich narazil další paprsek. Jedno musel nechtě Grindelwaldovi přiznat, na to že byl slepý, měl dobré tušení.

Zmučeně vstal, protože se musel zase sklonit, protože na každou stranu od hodin narazilo zaklínadlo a to jedno bylo zrovna na to místo, kde byl on.

Vzpomněl si na kouzlo, které vyslal Hermiona v druhém ročníku, takže doufal, že to zvládne i on levou ruku a tak zamířil na strop, kde visel nový lustr a ten jiskrou přesekl a ihned začal s ohromným rámusem padat přímo na Grindelwalda, který si to uvědomil a tak nad sebou stvořil bariéru, která ten lustr odstřelila pryč od něj, ale tu chvíli využil na to, aby přímo do něj poslal neverbální Petrificus totalus, kterému už se nemohl Gellert nijak vyhnout a tak zůstal jako socha ležet na zemi…jako skoro zničená socha.

„Fuj dřevo," vyplivl hůlku na zem a než stačila dopadnout na podlahu, zmizela tma a jeho do očí zasáhlo světlo a tak musel na sobě postupně zrušit všechna zrak podpůrná kouzla, protože celkové zrušení by levou rukou nezvládl, ale jak zmizela tma, tak přiběhla ze schodů Hermiona a ihned po ní i Lenka.

„U Merlina," zmohla se na jediné první zmiňovaná a on to ani nevnímal a ve svém skoro zničeném stavu doklopýtal k ztuhlému Grindelwaldovi a s bolestivou grimasou si klekl k jeho hlavě a počkal si, až na něj zvedne pohled, protože to byla jediná věc, co mohl udělat.

„Teď mi ležíš u nohou jako odpad ty jeden bojovej mágu v důchodu," bylo jediné, co řekl a na tváři se mu vytvořil ten nejhnusnější úšklebek, který kdy použil, „nic mě nedělí od toho, abych se ti jakkoliv pomstil za dnešek či jakýkoliv den, kdy si ze mě dělal idiota."

„Až skončíš, ráda bych si s ním také něco vyřídila," pověděla pobaveně Lenka a přistoupila k němu. „Co mám léčit první? Nebo spíš co tě bolí nejvíc?"

„Není snad kousek těla, který by mě nebolel," povzdechl si a namířil znova hůlkou na Gellerta. „Ber to, jako že do vzdávajících nestřílím," řekl hlasem vítězem a zrušil ochrnutí a pozoroval zničeného Grindelwalda, který se nemohl skoro ani pohnout a tak se rozhodl provokovat dál. „Co ta bolestivá grimasa? Neříkej, že zlomená noha a ruka tak bolí."

„Tvá ruka bude taktéž potřebovat rychlé ošetření nebo by si už s ní nemusel pohnout," zmohl se na jediný Grindelwald a to až moc rychle pochopila Lenka, která okamžitě začala léčit a Hermiona jí ihned asistovala.

„Dobby, Kráturo," zavolal si své skřítky.

„Ano pa-. Co se pánovi stalo?" ozval se okamžitě Dobby, který se přemístil jako první z jeho sídla, který se snažili opravovat.

„Přines nějaké lektvary, pokud možno rychle," řekl zmoženě a skřítek okamžitě zmizel.

„Co může Krátura udělat?" zeptal se ihned druhý skřítek.

„Oprav všechno a dej celou místnost do pořádku."

„Krátura udělá," pokynul Krátura a odcupital na stranu a začal opravovat.

„Co jste tu vůbec vy šílenci dělali?" zeptala se okamžitě Hermiona, co už si poněkolikáté prohlídla skoro zničenou místnost. Chtěl odpovědět sám, ale předstihl ho Gellert.

„Jako správní muži jsme si vše vysvětlili ve spravedlivém duelu."

„Který jsem vyhrál já a doufám, že mi toho ještě osvětlíš víc."

„To jistě udělám, pokud se aspoň dostanu do postele," odfrkl si Gellert a jen pohybem ruky si přivolal hůlku a pomocí ní si udělal z toho klacku, který mu zlomil ruku jakousi berly a z pomocí ní se nějak postavil. „Až vyléčíte vítěze, přineste mi alespoň lektvar," pověděl nakonec a vůbec při slově vítěz nepoužil ironii, což ho dost překvapilo.

Vítězně sledoval, jak Gellert kulhá i s jistě nějakými podpůrnými zaklínadly na sobě, to ho bavilo celou dobu, než mu zašel za roh.

„Do háje to je bolest," odstranil ze sebe masku drsňáka a skoro mu vyhrkli až slzy do očí z toho, jak dlouho musel bolest zadržovat.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se starostlivě Hermiona.

„To jen tak nebudu," povzdechl si a trochu zasykl, když další kouzlo dopadlo na jeho ruku. „Udělejte co je ve vašich silách nebo tu umřu," dodal, ale ten hřející pocit, že poprvé porazil sám Gellerta, mu stále zvyšoval náladu, jakmile mu vše postupně docházelo.

**

„Očekával jsem tě tu podstatně dřív, jsem rád, že si dokázal zapomenout na spěch a alespoň se nechat vyléčit," pověděl Grindelwald, když jenom zmáčkl kliku ke dveřím do jeho pokoje, radši ani nechtěl vědět, jak zjistil, že je to zrovna on.

„Jít sem a nenechat se vyléčit? Nejsem hlupák, co kdyby si chtěl odvetu, na tu jsem potřeboval být v pořádku," pověděl klidně, protože neměl nejmenší tušení, kam se tahle debata bude rozbíjet. „Neříkej, že tobě ale léčící kouzla nepomohla, bez nich by si tu asi jen tak v klidu neseděl."

„Vyléčil bych se sám, takhle to bylo jen rychlejší."

„Jestli ti tyhle kecy ještě někdo žere budiž, ale ze mě idiota dělat nemusíš," zamířil na něj výhružně prstem, i když všichni věděli, že bezhůlkovou magii neovládá.

Grindelwald jakoby jeho předchozí větu nevnímal nebo to jenom přesvědčivě předstíral, ale pak se mu podíval do očí, jakoby zkoušel jeho nitrobranu a tak ji tvrdě zapojil, i když žádný brutální útok na jeho vzpomínky neproběhl.

„V tvém souboji bylo stále ještě mnoho zdrcujících chyb," řekl poté, a když se chtěl už pobouřeně ozvat, Grindelwald pokračoval. „Ale…i přes to všechno si konečně po dlouhé době dokázal zapojit do souboje mozek a využít potenciál všech kouzel a prostředí."

„Proč jednoduše neřekneš, že si mi ležel u nohou?" šklebil se na něj.

„Až ta doba přijde, klidně ti to řeknu…dnes to byla jen taktická výhra," řekl stále s ledovým klidem Grindelwald. „Ptáš se proč taktická? Použil si na mne jediné ničící kouzlo, což značí, že to i se vztekem nebereš vážně a skončil si tak bídně, že by ses po souboji neubránil ani prvákovi."

„Nemůžeš tenhle souboj přirovnávat s opravdovým."

„Ale musím!" zvýšil Gellert hlas, „nic si ještě nepochopil, tak já ti to celé vysvětlím, když ty si zmizel na výlet, přivolal jsem si Hermionu do pokoje a uspal ji a jenom očekával, jestli medailon nezačne zářit, aby se to nikdo jiný kromě mě nedozvěděl, pak jsem už jen sledoval, jestli nejsi ty nebo ta druhá holka zraněný, a když ne a vše už bylo v pořádku, tak jsem ji vzbudil a vymazal vzpomínku a jenom ji zdržoval v tom, aby ti co nejpozději šla pomoci, takže jsme přišli pozdě, jak jsem chtěl."

„Jaký jsi měl k tomu důvod," pověděl temně a cítil zase velký vztek.

„Jaký? Jaký?! Aby ses něco naučil samostatně samozřejmě, jsi velitel, ale vůbec to tak nevypadá! Všichni za tebe rozhodují a tvé slovo má váhu jen u tvých kamarádů ze školy. Takhle sis vybojoval první bitvu s jednotkou, kterou sis do boje zvolil sám, to je ten trénink co potřebuješ, pak už jen stačilo podnítit tvůj vztek proti mně a donutit tě k souboji, abych viděl, jak vypadá souboj, když to bereš alespoň trochu vážně."

„Donutil si mě naštvat se na lidi a seřvat je a přitom nic neudělali!"

„Nemysli si, že to bylo neoprávněné, myslíš, že kdyby udělali všechno dobře, že by na sebe nechali řvát? Poté, co se rozsvítil medailon, stejně plašili tak dlouho, že kdyby ta pomoc měla opravdu přijít, našli by jen tvé mrtvé tělo, proto si rádi nechali sypat popel na hlavu. Jen nikdo nevěděl, že jsem to ještě o větší čas pozdržel já. Jo a jen tak pro pořádek, jelikož jsem se nezapojoval, usměrnit je na rychlou pomoc tobě musel ten malej skřetí profesor, je velice chytrý, dobrá volba do týmu."

„Takže mi chceš namluvit, že tohle celý byla zkouška a já nastavoval svůj život a život ostatních jen pro trénink?!"

„Hlupáku…celou dobu jsem hlídal ten blbý medailon, jedna někam letící Avada a byl bych tam rychleji, než by sis vůbec na posily vzpomněl, ale takhle jsem tě to tam nechal vyžrat, že sis vybral tak malý tým a taktéž aby si ukázal tvé velící schopnosti a to že si nás tam seřval jak malý děti a ocenil schopnost těch, kteří tam byli, je podle mě výtečná ukázka, jak se to má správně dělat."

„Proč to ale muselo být takhle," povzdechl si, když to tak nějak přijal.

„Člověk se chová jinak v krizových situacích než v naplánovaných, takže desítky tréninků by nikdy nenahradili to, co sis dnes prožil a navíc sis tak posílil svou autoritu a to dokonce i v mých očích."

„Dneska už nechci použít žádný sérum pravdy, tak mi odpřisáhni, že je to pravda a já ti budu nadále věřit."

„Hezké, moc hezké," pochválil Gellert a dodal. „Přísahám na svou smrt neporušitelným slibem, že tyto informace byli pravdivé."

„Budiž," pokýval hlavou.

„Tak jsme si popovídali a teď zpátky k tvým chybám," změnil Grindelwald naprosto tón a jeho to donutilo si předstíraně schovat hlavu do dlaní. „Velmi pěkné kouzlo to oslepující, řekl bych, že tak silné neznám ani já, i když po pravdě o nic takového jsem nikdy nestál, světlo není přítelem temného černokněžníka, jakým jsem kdysi býval. Taktéž mohu pochválit dobré vypořádání se s tmou, dopadlo to lépe, než jsem čekal, ale co nemohu pochválit, byly jak tvé pohyby, tak postavení si za pevnou zeď nepevný objekt."

„S opevněním jsem neměl na vybranou, buď to, nebo nic."

„Dobrá, pro příště řekneme smrtijedům ať počkají, než si vybereš lepší místo, kde máš více pevných objektů jako dočasný štít," řekl ironicky a on si povzdechl, že už si zase povídá se starým Grindelwaldem. „Dále bych viděl za chybu to, že sis nechal zranit tu ruku, kterou používáš, měl ses buď nějak chránit, nebo kouzlu nastavit ruku druhou, protože pro zranění tvé hlavní ruky jsi byl nucen dokončit boj s kouzly nejlehčí úrovně, a kdybych nebyl oslepen, skončil by si zle."

„Kdyby…ale oslepený si byl a tak jsem tě dostal i s těmi nejhoršími kouzly základní úrovně."

„Jenže to jsem byl já, ten Voldemort by i poslepu střílel samé destruktivní zaklínadla, to že já tě nechtěl poslepu zabít je něco jiného, každopádně použití židle jako pokořitele mého nejsilnějšího magického štítu a následného použití nohy židle jako palice mi přišlo inteligentně vyřešené na to, v jakém stádiu boje jsi byl. Ten boj si projdeme ještě jednou nebo radši dvakrát někdy později a budeme krok po kroku uvažovat, co kde by bylo lepší, třeba se někdy dostaneš do podobné situace a tam jen ubohé triky se židlemi nemusí stačit."

„Beru na vědomí, ještě něco, rád bych se už dneska vyspal."

„Snad jen dobrá práce, i když mi to jde těžce vyslovit… a až se vzbudíš, přichystám ti odměnu, protože budu potřebovat trochu času na protrénování té Lenky a tak ti najdu něco, čím se zabavíš."

„Radši se nebudu ptát, co to bude, jinak bych třeba taky strachy neusnul," řekl s těžce nalezeným humorem a odešel pryč z jeho pokoje do toho svého.

**

Po nejméně čtrnácti hodinách spánku se už cítil svěžejší, sám se divil, že tak dlouho dokázal spát, když normálně by ho nepříjemně vzbudil Gellert nebo vytáhla z postele Hermiona, ale nic takového se nestalo a on si tak mohl výtečně odpočinout. Nahodil na sebe nějaké oblečení a poté co už tak nějak vykonal vše, co chtěl, sešel dolů, kde nikdo nebyl, dokud neuslyšel ze zahrady všelijaké zvuky, od nadávajících po ironické od Grindelwalda. Pokrčil nad tím rameny a už se tam chtěl vydat, ale zastavilo ho odkašlání.

„Nemám ráda, když mě někdo jen tak přehlídne," pověděla Fleur vesele. „Teď jsem poprvé v životě na tebe od Grindelwalda uslyšela lehkou pochvalu a ty si to zkazíš tím, že ani nezaregistruješ to, že ti po baráku chodí cizí člověk."

„Když mu to neřekneš, nebude to vědět, a tudíž mu tím nezkazíš radost a mě dobré jméno," řekl vychytrale. „Jinak tě rád vidím, co tě sem přivádí?"

„Jsi si jistý, že si nestudoval v minulém životě někde s Grindelwaldem? Občas mi přijde, že máte stejné názory," pověděla přemýšlivě Fleur a jemu se na tváři objevil vystrašená výraz. „Ne tak asi ne, tvůj výraz říká dost," zasmála se a po chvilce pokračovala. „Jsem tu, abych ti pomohla, ale po pravdě, Grindelwald má opravdu zvláštní požadavky."

„Začínám se ztrácet, ten ‚dárek' co mi slíbil, máš být ty?"

„Dárek? Zklamu tě Harry, když jsem se to učila sama, tak jsem měla chuť lektora uškrtit," zašklebila se Fleur a on věděl, že zrovna teď na to vzpomíná a musel se zadržovat, aby nepoužil nitrozpyt a neuviděl něco jistě zábavného.

„Tak do mě, ať to mám za sebou, už to, že teď mě nebudu mít na starost on, mi dost naznačuje."

„Jistě, projdeme si pár cvičných soubojů a pak budu tvá osobní lektorka na ‚procvičování elegantní chůze' jak jsme tomu říkali u nás na škole. Pro tebe to znamená, jak dělat co nejefektivnější úkroky, jak v boji nachodit co nejvíc s co nejmenší únavou a jak se přikrčit tak, aby si mohl z té pozice ihned útočit a v nutné chvíli se přikrčit ještě víc, říkejme tomu trénink obratnosti a akrobacie."

„To mám za to, že jsem se musel vykašlat na své ranní tréninky," povzdychl si, když mu došlo, co vše teď budu muset strpět.

„Ber to z té lepší stránky, jestli něco takového vůbec na tom je. Občasnou naší aktivitou bude i tanec a většinu ostatních věci budu muset dělat s tebou, než mi to dítě zakáže, takže co vytrpíš ty, vytrpím i já, takže to bude vzájemné a nikdo se nebude moc vymlouvat na to, že druhý dělá víc než první," pousmála se Fleur a on ji na očích viděl, že se baví jeho bezmocí.

„Jedno nemůžu Gellertovi odepřít a to je to, jak to vymyslel, sám bych se do toho nikdy nedonutil, ale takhle se snad přemůžu."

„Jsem ráda, že souhlasíš, umírat budeš jen prvních pár dní, pak už to bude jen lepší, věř mi."

„Uklidňující," řekl ironicky a na tváři se mu už úsměv neobjevil. On to věděl, Fleur to věděla, tohle bude hrozná dřina a zvlášť, když ví, že to dělá pro sebe a bude to muset dělat pořádně a pěkně dlouho. „Dobrá pusťme se do toho, než začnu utíkat a jen tak mimochodem tvá angličtina se mnohonásobně zlepšila."

„Díky, ono když se bavím pouze s vámi, tak to ani jinak nejde," zářivě se na něj usmála a vytáhla si hůlku. „Jen nejjednodušší kouzla, Grindelwald vyprávěl, jak tahle místnost včera skončila, dneska ji necháme v tomhle stavu, chovej se jak ve skutečném boji, jinak to nebude mít žádný smysl, můžeme?" zeptala se, a když jí s hůlkou v ruce kývnul, začala odpočítávat.

Pak se rozběhl skoro skutečný boj, jestliže si myslel, že ho bude Fleur šetřit, tak se mýlil, Fleur se pohybovala opravdu dobře, skoro nic nemusela blokovat, protože se udržovala v neustálém pohybu, což byl přesně opačný styl od Grindelwalda, Aberfortha, Horácia a vlastně i všech starších učitelů, kteří stáli a spoléhali na své štíty, Fleur měla úplně jinou taktikou a ta ho rozčilovala ještě víc, než neskutečně velké množství štítů, které blokovali jeho kouzla.

Marně se snažil mířit, protože to nezabíralo, dokázala až moc dobře měnit pohyby a tak spíš využíval kvantitu kouzel, aby alespoň občas zasáhl její štít, jenže Fleur se jen nebránila, v pohybu na něj sesílala kouzla, která stačil sotva odrážet natož někam směřovat. Celou dobu se dobře bránil dle jeho názoru, ale když ucítil, že narazil do zdi, věděl, že udělal špatně a tak rychle vykročil dopředu, ale jakou chybu udělal, zjistil, až když se jedno kouzlo odrazilo od zdi a narazilo mu do zad.

Viděl, jak se blíží k němu, ale vůbec nemohl zvednout hůlku natož udělat krok pryč, jako kdyby ho něco přikovalo k zemi a tak když stála před ním, mu jednoduše z ruky sebrala hůlku a teprve pak to kouzlo ukončila.

„Pěkný souboj," nepřestávala se usmívat a hůlku mu vrátila a elegantně udělala pár kroků zpět a připravila se na další kolo.

„Co to bylo za kouzlo?" jeho zvědavost překročila mez a musel se zeptat.

„Tak mě poraz a dozvíš se to," mrkla na něj a začala znovu odpočítávat a vše bylo nanovo, jen si už dával pozor na možné odražená kouzla a dělal víc úkroků, než štítů, když to byla tak velká taktika. Docela mu to pomáhalo, když většina kouzel skončila ve zdi za ním nebo se od té zdi odrazila. Přemýšlel jak ji zastavit, to byl hlavní cíl, když se nebude moc pohybovat, bude to jednodušší a tak i když byl ve svém domě a bude to muset uklízet, vykouzlil na zem Aquamenti, takže lehce zaplavil celou místnost a než Fleur přišla, co má za lubem, všechnu vodu jako celek přeměnil na něco mnohem hustšího, v čem se nedalo pohybovat, naneštěstí se v tom zasekli oba dva, ale stále si radši věřil v nehybném souboji než v této opičí dráze.

Jenže zůstal překvapen, když rychle něco zakouzlila pod své nohy a jakoby na chvilku se vznášela a hned přímo pod jeho nohy něco začarovala a nohy mu doslova zamrzli do kusu ledu. Nehodlal se vzdát, a když viděl, jak vyčkává, co udělá, tak pod své nohy poslal ničivé kouzlo, které veškerý led prolomilo a on tak mohl vylézt na ty roztříštěné kousky ledu, které byli momentálně všude. Podíval se na Fleur a ten se jen pousmála a boj začal nanovo, jen s tou odlišností, že všude byl buď led nebo bahno či voda, takže se chodilo dosti špatně a museli si dávat pozor, aby si neublížili sami místo vzájemně. Ale jeden špatný krok se mu stal osudným, když do něj znovu od zdi narazilo zaklínadlo, zkoušel se pohnout, a když se mu to podařilo, byl zmaten, že se mu nic nestalo, ale když se otočil rychle doprava, pochopil, protože místo logicky pravé strany viděl stranu levou, celé jeho vidění bylo pootočené a on si nadával do blbců, že sebou nechává takhle zahrávat.

„Jestli to neukončíš rychle, budeš trpět," pověděl pobaveně, když si hrál s tím, že vidí to, co vidět nechce a naopak.

„Tvé přání je mi rozkazem," pověděla a pak dodala pro něj velmi známé kouzlo, ale nenechal se zastavit, slyšel, že je vlevo, tudíž to znamenalo, že musí být vpravo a tak se otočil doleva a pohnul levou rukou, aby pravá ruka se zvedla a mohla použít štít. „Už ti to začíná jít, teď se ještě hýbat," provokovala vesele dál a dál ho zásobila kouzly, že musel zhmotnit Protego horribilis a chránit se těch pár sekund na to, aby dostal nějakou orientaci, a když vytušil kde je, porušil svá vlastní pravidla a přemístil se přímo k ní a ohnal se pravou rukou, aby se pohnula levá a chytili ji snad za tu ruku, kde má hůlku a namířil na ní svou hůlkou.

„Podvodníku," hlesla, když se vzchopila z toho šoku, že se přemístil přímo vedle ní.

„Jinak to nešlo," usmál se omluvně. „Jinak by si mě mučila tímhle kouzlem tak dlouho, než by ses nudila."

„Možná," protáhla to jediné slovo, a když pustil její ruku, odstranila to hnusné kouzlo na něm. „No, vyhrála jsem tehdy, když jsem tě tím kouzlem dostala, ale beru na vědomí tvůj pokus o remízu."

„No tak, já chci vědět ty kouzla," poprosil a nahodil smutné oči.

„Jistě, že tě je naučím, od toho tu jsem," zasmála se a zase udělala pár úkroků do zad. „Poslední souboj, pak to tady uklidíme a pustíme se do něčeho pořádného."

„Jistě má paní," vysekl uctivou úklonu a z té úklony poslal jako první Expeliarmus a tím začalo třetí a poslední kolo.


	50. Osobní učitel

„Hlupáci!" zakřičel Voldemort ze svého trůnu. „Jeden usmrkanec a jedna praštěná holka vás dokážou oklamat a utéct vám?!"

Na toto prohlášení nemohl nikdo nic říct a tak bylo v sále ticho. Všichni čtyři lidé co před Pánem zla stáli, odmítali se skoro i nadechnout, aby se Voldemortův vztek nepoměnil na něco brutálního.

„Donutili jste mě odejít z mého hledání, jenom abych se dozvěděl, že jste opět zklamali! Tentokrát ale nebudu tak milostivý! Crucio!" vyslal první nepromíjitelnou kletbu na smrtijeda po jeho pravé ruce, který pár sekund držel na nohách, ale pak padl na kolena a svíjel se v bolestech. Voldemort si toho nevšímal a pokračoval, jako kdyby tím reguloval svůj vztek a tak Cruciatus držel na své první oběti ještě několik dlouhých sekund, než líně sekl hůlkou a kouzlo přerušil. Poté mučený smrtijed s hlubokými nádechy ležel na mramorové podlaze.

„Můj pane, odpusťte nám naši slabost," klekl druhý smrtijed ve víře, že neskončí jako ten, co právě ležel vedle jeho nohou.

„Crucio!" nepřemýšlel Voldemort ani nad jeho slovy a mučení začalo nanovo a čím déle to bylo, tím vypadal Voldemort potěšeněji, jako kdyby mu někdo právě řekl, že ředitel umřel stářím.

„Chceš mi k tomu něco říct ty Amycusi? Je to tvá druhá vážná chyba, ale nezabiju tě, budu dnes ještě milostivý."

„Děkuji, můj pane," pověděl Amycus a místo Avada kedavry musel strpět jen několik dlouhých sekund bolesti.

„Nyní odtud vypadněte!" přikázal Raddle naštvaně a všichni i když vytrpěli tolik bolesti, se neodvážili protestovat nebo ukázat slabost a po svých odešli obrovskými dveřmi a jediné oči, které je doprovázeli, byli ty Naginiho, který jistě smutnil nad tím, že dnes nic velkého k obědu nebude. „Severusi, nyní pověz ty, co pro mě máš, když už se nemusím bavit s těmito hlupáky."

„Můj pane, zjistil jsem, kdo by mohl vědět to, o co jste mě požádal."

„Mluv," přikázal jednoduše Voldemort a jako věrného mazlíčka pohladil Naginiho.

„Prodejce hůlek Ollivander, jeho rodina se na tyto věci specializovala a jistě vám nebude dlouho vzdorovat a řekne vám, jak překonat spojení hůlek s Potterem."

„Ollivander…ano, ten to bude vědět, o to se někdo postará, co si se dozvěděl od Brumbála?"

„Nic můj pane, ředitel jakoby mi nevěřil a je neustále zavřen ve své pracovně," pověděl Snape a chvíli musel vzdorovat uhrančivému pohledu Voldemorta, který zkoušel, jestli všechny informace jsou pravdivé a to se mu potvrdilo, ne nadarmo se říkalo Severusi Snapeovi mistr nitrobrany. „Můžeš jít a postarej se, aby mě při mých cestách nikdo nerušil."

„Jistě můj pane, jak poroučíte," uklonil se Severus a jako jediný odešel se vztyčenou hlavou a bez žádných zranění.

Jemu něco jako pozorovateli říkalo, že tohle je vše, co potřeboval vědět a pokud tu zůstane byť jen o vteřinu déle, bude toho litovat a tak s nápadem uzavřít svou mysl, se trhnutím probudil, až ze sebe shodil peřinu. Podíval se na své ruce, jestli je vše v pořádku a viděl, jak se mu strašně klepou. Věděl, že teď už neusne a tak v nočním úboru potichu otevřel dveře, za kterými už čekal Grindelwald.

„Následuj mě," pověděl se znatelným příkazem a tak ho následoval. Stoupl si v obýváku a nevěděl co dělat. Tolik mučení, co viděl, mu stále ještě lehce zvedalo žaludek a výkřiky smrtijedů se mu stále ozývali v uších nastejno s protivným syčením obrovského hada. „Sedni si," přikázal Grindelwald a přemístil přímo za něj křeslo a on se tak do něj skoro až schoulil. „Teď mi to ukážeš, dle tvého prázdného výrazu hádám, že o tom nechceš mluvit," pokračoval dál a skrz to jedno obyčejné kouzlo mu ukázal celý sen bez jediného prázdného místa, prostě jako kdyby ten sen někdo nahrál a teď to jen Grindelwaldovi přehrál.

„Ovládání lidu strachem," pověděl Gellert, když skončil a jemu se tak nějak ulevilo, jako kdyby na ty nejnechutnější věci, nějak zapomněl. „Jedna z metod vlády nad počtem, ukažte jim, co se může stát, když neuposlechnou a oni udělají vše, aby se tak nestalo. Věř mi, že by klidně po příkazu zabili i své nejdražší, aby již nemuseli takovouto bolest snášet, tolik sekund Cruciatu je velmi těžké vytrpět, když si duševně slabý a nevíš, jak se proti tomu bránit."

„Proč mi to říkáš?" odvážil se zeptat.

„Aby si byl připraven na to, že nyní ti tři budou bojovat s takovým odhodláním, že je bude mnohem těžší dostat. Pokud to bude možné, zabij je či přinejhorším omrač, rozhodně je nenechávej jen zraněné, budou schopni tě umlátit jen prázdnýma rukama, aby je nečekal trest za neúspěch."

Po tomto prohlášení jen na sucho polknul.

„Skřítku!" zavolal tvrdě Grindelwald a Krátura se opravdu přemístil. „Dojdi pro Aberfortha, ať sem okamžitě dorazí, že je to vážné," ukázal Gellert na něj a poté, co on dal lehký souhlas kývnutím hlavy se opravdu Krátura přemístil.

„Jak si věděl, že se mi něco zdá?" zeptal se, aby přerušil to ticho.

„Černá magie, jen upravená pro mé potřeby" pověděl klidně Grindelwald a on se rozhodl, že je zbytečné ptát se na podrobnosti, protože by je jistě ani vědět nechtěl.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Aberforth sotva sekundu poté, co se sem přemístil spolu s Kráturou, který ihned zmizel.

„Já-," chtěl začít vysvětlovat, ale byl umlčen zvednutou rukou od Gellerta, který spustil sám.

„Voldemort chystá útok na toho prodejce hůlek," to bylo vše, co řekl, jako kdyby vše bylo nepodstatné a nudné.

„Od kdy tebe zajímá nějaký člověk?" zvednul Aberforth obočí a kouknul se na něj, jestli je to opravdu vše, co mu chtěli říct.

„Nezajímá mě _nějaký_ člověk, ale v této hloupé zemi snad jediný člověk ovládající umění kouzel z dvou hůlek," řekl Grindelwald stylem, že je idiot, pokud si myslel, že by ho zajímal život nějakého normálního kouzelníka.

„Co máš v plánu?" řekl jen tak Aberforth a on jen poslouchal, jako kdyby tam nebyl.

„Dostat toho člověka na naši stranu než ho popraví samozřejmě a taky sebrat snad jediného člověka s odpovědí, jak přerušit to spojení kouzel, když po sobě oni vystřelí."

„Co Harry, souhlasíš s tím?" zeptal se Aberforth nečekaně jeho a pro něj velkým překvapením bylo to, že se na něj s otázkou podíval i Gellert.

„No já…Ollivander bude vítanou pomocí, když říkáte, že je dobrý, ale bohužel nikdo z nás není jím nějak oblíben, aby se dobrovolně přidal."

„V tom případě připravíme klamný útok na jeho krámek a zachráníme ho sami před sebou, on nám bude zavázán a nebude moct odmítnout naše spojenectví, když nebude mít nic."

„To mu chceš spálit celý krámek?" zeptal se překvapeně Aberforth, ale ne tak překvapeně jak on očekával.

„Buď my za chvíli nebo smrtijedi ráno, ale když to neuděláme, přijdeme o něj. Ať je jakkoliv dobrý tak několika smrtijedům se neubrání, tudíž to uděláme sami a ještě tady z Harryho uděláme hrdinu, který se nebál postavit smrtijedům. To že ten smrtijed budu já, ty a někdo další, už se nikdo nikdy nedozví."

„Nechtíc musím souhlasit, že tohle bude nejspíš jediná možnost."

„Opravdu my budeme útočit? Vždyť to zní jako blbost!" pověděl nahlas, aby se ho nikdo nesnažil nevnímat.

„Konečně si to pochopil. Myslíš, že tě někdo bude podezírat, že si uspořádal akci na něco takového a pak ještě na své lidi útočil? Stane se to neporazitelnou lží a sebereme jim to, co budou chtít."

„Stále si velitel Harry…" pověděl vážně Aberforth.

„Ať se tak tedy stane," řekl ještě stále nepřesvědčeně, ale v taktickém myšlení jim bezmezně věřil, už tolikrát se mu nic nestalo kvůli tomu, že se jich držel.

„V tom případě ať se tu do dvaceti minut sejdou všichni, musíme to probrat," řekl tvrdě Grindelwald a Aberforth se přemístil se slovy: „Jdu pro Parishovi."

„Mám jít?" nedokončil svou otázku.

„Dojdi pro rezavé hlavy a tu Fleur, já vzbudím ostatní," přikázal Gellert a on kývnul a přemístil se do lasturové vily. Kde bez přemýšlení vyběhl schody a otevřel dveře do pokoje, kde spal Percy, který už seděl na posteli s rozsvěcenou hůlkou.

„Máš deset minut, aby ses připravil, pak se přemísti ke mně," bylo jediné co mu řekl a odešel, aniž by zavřel dveře. Další zastávkou byl společný pokoj Fleur a Billa, kde nestačil ani otevřít dveře a přivítal ho rozespalý Bill s taktéž rozsvícenou hůlkou.

„Za maximálně deset minut buďte připravený u mě doma, stav nouze," řekl jen, a když viděl pochopení v jeho tváři, přemístil se zpět domů. Kde dole v pokoji byl zatím sám, hodiny mu říkali necelé dvě hodiny po půlnoci a tak ho něco napadlo, a když se před něj přemístil Aberforth, ihned na něj vypálil otázku. „Co Kratiknot a Horácio?"

„Kratiknot by smrtijeda ani dobráka hrát nemohl, však víš, podle výšky by smrtijeda předstíral blbě a na naší straně by ho nikdo taktéž neměl vidět, ale pro Horácia můžeš poslat, z chodby se sem přemístí, řekni Dobbymu ať tam dojde," pokýval nakonec a on si tak zavolal Dobbyho a přetlumočil vzkaz.

Sledoval z křesla každou minutu, která se pohnula na ohromných hodinách. Postupně sem přišla Lenka s Hermionou, Fleur s Billem a Percym a nakonec i celá rodina Parishů a přesně, když minutová ručička poskočila o minutu desátou, objevil se zde Horácio i s Dobbym, který po vzoru Krátury nelenil a přemístil se pryč.

Všichni, když se usadili na cokoliv, na co se usadit dalo, pozorovali jeho. Teda samozřejmě kromě Grindelwalda, který si vzal slovo dřív, než by začali podle něj hloupé otázky.

„Sešli jsme se zde-," začal povídat a on vyprsknul smíchy, a když se na něj otočilo mnoho hlav, omluvně kývnul hlavou a snažil se zapomenout na to, že těmito slovy začínali svatby ve filmech, na který se skrytě koukal, když ještě tenhle dům nebyl jeho.

„Když už nebudu hloupě přerušen, můžu začít," začal znovu Gellert. „V následujících minutách musíme vymyslet plán na útok. Rozdělíme se na dvě skupiny, jedna bude předstírat smrtijedy, takže hledám ty, kteří umí používat černou magii a ostatní budou hrát roli dobráků."

„Prosím?" zeptala se pobaveně Eleanor.

„Harry, vysvětli si to sám," mávnul už naštvaně Gellert a opět se posadil, jeho plán, že nebude přerušen, mu jaksi nevyšel.

„Máme stoprocentní informace, že se hned ráno chystá útok na Příčnou ulici, konkrétně na krámek pana Ollivandera. Naší prioritou ho je samozřejmě zachránit, ale abychom předešli zraněním, ztrátám na majetku a na životech kohokoliv, tak ten útok zorganizujeme sami. To znamená, že musíme srovnat ten krám na popel, aby si Ollivander myslel, že jsme ho zachránili, což vlastně uděláme, jen trochu jinak a tím pádem, bude se muset přidat k nám, ať už z vděku nebo prostě z důvodu toho, že nebude mít kde bydlet."

„Ještě bych doplnil, že to musí vypadat dostatečně věrohodně," dodal jen pár slov Aberforth.

„Zdá se mi to divné," řekla Hermiona jako jediná zástupkyně skoro čistě morální cesty.

„Naopak ten plán je mistrovský, nikomu se nic nestane a ještě získáme dalšího člena," řekl Eleanor, jako kdyby to byla čistá zábava.

„Musím souhlasit, Ollivander je dobrá volba," přikývnul Horácio a pan Evan taktéž přikývnul, protože to byli snad jediní, kteří mohli znát jeho skutečnou sílu.

„Hlavně bude v bezpečí, což o to, že to musí být divadlo," přidal se do debaty Percy.

„Stačí!" zvedl hlas Gellert, kterého to asi přestalo bavit. „Nejsme tu na trhu, jestli souhlasíte nebo ne je mi naprosto jedno, bylo tak rozmyšleno a proto se tak stane. Vy děcka si budete hrát na dobráky a my zkušení budeme hrát smrtijedy, tak to bude nejvěrohodnější."

„Jenom čtyři smrtijedi?" zeptala se Eleanor, jako kdyby chtěla na něco poukázat.

„Pokud se nebojíš, můžeš se jistě přidat," řekl jí její otec a ona se jenom usmála, protože tohoto dle jeho názorů chtěla dosáhnout.

„Pět smrtijedů proti devíti, to už by mohlo být věrohodný," pověděl si nahlas pro sebe Gellert. „Vymyslel jsem základní plán, tak poslouchejte, nebudu to opakovat dvakrát!" přikázal a všichni se opravdu soustředili na každé jeho slovo, protože i to jedno slovo mohlo potom v tom divadle znamenat hodně.

**

„Všichni chápete? Jestli ne, budu vás mít jenom za idioty, pokud to ale zmaříte při akci a díky tomu se to nepovede, budu vás mít za hotové kretény a dokonce života vám to budu připomínat."

„Já mám jednu otázku," zeptala se Hermiona, čímž ho dokonale zaskočila. „Co když se tam objeví skuteční smrtijedi, jak rozpoznáme vás od nich? Když teda chcete mít skutečné oblečení."

„A já bych se přidal s otázkou, co když se tam objeví Řád? Jak to udělat, aby vás nezajali anebo něco udělali?" řekl ihned po něm.

„Další otázkou by mohlo být to, co udělat, když na vás budou útočit všichni kouzelníci z Příčné," zeptala se ihned Hermiona a oni se bavili tím, jak na ně zamračeně Gellert kouká.

„Já bych se zeptal-."

„Dost! Na poznání nás od smrtijedů použijte lokalizační kouzlo, když se objeví řád, po chvíli zmizíme a vy musíte přesvědčit Ollivandera místo Řádu a o ostatní lidi se postaráme, maximálně je omráčíme. My se jdeme připravit, udělejte totéž," řekl vztekle Grindelwald a zavelel do jedné z místností, kde si asi měli popovídat sami.

„Takže?" protáhl Percy.

„Fleur a vy všichni," ukázal na Parishovi. „Prosím oblečte si plášť s kapucí, nebudeme nikoho provokovat, my ostatní jsme byli už viděni, proto se ukážeme bez starostí, ale vás chci zadržet jako překvapení."

„Jistě," pokýval hlavou Jack s Brianem a nakonec i obě dámy souhlasily.

„Našim úkolem je po tom časovém intervale se tam někam přemístit. Bude tam proti-přemisťovací bariéra pro autentičnost, takže se přemístíme dál a doběhneme tam. Očekávejme, že se Ollivander bude bránit v krámku, takže pokud ten krámek nebude dostatečně zničený, jen útočte. Pokud už to bude dostatečně poničený, rozdělíme se na dvě skupiny, jedna ho půjde do krámku zachránit a pak to srovnat se zemí, druhá bude venku fingovaně bojovat a pak až uvidíte, jak mizí, zmizte taktéž pryč.

„Rozdělíš nás?" zeptal se Bill.

„Nejlepší bude, když to zůstane složený tak jak má, tudíž všichni Parishovi a vy tři budete spolu, a já budu s Hermionou a Lenkou."

Za odpověď se mu dostal úsměv obou párů a tak pokračoval: „Je to jen divadlo, ale pokud máme být oceněni závěrečným potleskem, musíme ho zahrát reálně. Tudíž ihned si lokalizujte, kde je kdo a Grindelwalda, Horácia i Aberfortha zasypávejte čímkoliv kromě tří neodpustitelných a vašeho otce s Eleanor si prozkoušejte podle informací, které o nich máte," řekl a bylo vidět, jak všichni chápou. „Hlavní cíl je ten krám srovnat se zemí až tam Ollivander nebude, o Ollivandera samotného se postaráme my, že ano?" otočil se na Hermionu s Lenkou, které mu to odsouhlasily. „Plán znáte, v dalším bych se jen opakoval, tudíž jen řeknu jediné, hodně štěstí."

Všichni se tedy zvedli a začali přeměňovat oblečení na pláště, které by vypadaly stejně a on si zastavil Fleur, která se na něj koukala nechápavě a pak jakoby ji něco došlo.

„Ne, žádné řeči, že tam nemůžu jít, nic takového."

Místo odpovědi se zasmál. „Ne, to jsem říct nechtěl, věřím ti, že se dokážeš o sebe postarat. To co jsem chtěl říct je to, že jsi díky tomuto jediná," ukázal na náhrdelník, který měl pod oblečením. „Která by mohla vědět, že se nám děje něco hrozného, třeba že nás zasypali sutiny, že se Ollivander zbláznil nebo že jsou tam pravý smrtijedi. Spoléhám na tebe, že když se to nepovede, tak tam neumřu," usmál se nakonec svého monologu.

„Udělám to a jen tak mimochodem, jsem na tebe pyšná, tvé charismatické schopnosti se mnohonásobně zlepšili," usmála se taktéž a odešla ostatním pomoc s plášti.

Když se otočil k místnosti, kde by měli být ostatní, mířil si to k němu smrtijed a on měl strašnou chuť vytáhnout hůlku a něco mu udělat, ale naštěstí jeho mozek měl převahu nad reflexy.

„Eleanor, jestli mohu tipovat," řekl a nahnul hlavu, aby aspoň zahlédl, jestli to vypadá reálně.

„Jak vypadám?" otočila se před ním několikrát a on se snažil rozvzpomenout na všechny detaily smrtijedského oblečení.

„Na společenský večírek to není, ale účel to plní."

„Grindelwald si zakládá na tom, že to vypadá stejně, ale řekla bych, že tvůj názor bude nejjistější."

„Vypadá to opravdově, dokonce jsem se musel přemáhat nevytáhnout hůlku," svěřil se.

„Čekala jsem, že ji vytáhneš," zasmála se, ale přes tu smrtijedskou masku to znělo, jako kdyby mluvila Belatrix.

„Není čas nazbyt!" objevil se za ní dle jeho tušení Grindelwald, a když ji trochu odstrčil, už neměl jenom tušení, že je to on. „Tak co děcka jste připravení?" prošel kolem něj a zařval do obývací místnosti, kde se pracovalo na přeměňování. „Jo vypadají všechny stejně, mám z vás radost," řekl a vůbec to nemyslel vážně. „My se jdeme přemístit na Obrtlou, odtud tam dojdeme, začarujeme bariéru a ihned zaútočíme na ten krám. Máte tak minutu po začátku útoku, abyste tam byli, tudíž se přemístěte tak, abyste tam byli zavčasu."

„Jistě," řekl místo všech a chvíli se měřili s Grindelwaldem pohledy.

„Výborně," řekl Grindelwald, a když kolem něj procházel, tak mu šeptem řekl: „Neposer to."

„Smrtijedi, přemístím vás do jedné uličky," řekl dle jeho názoru Aberforth nebo Horácio a pomocí asistovaného přemístění tak udělal.

„Máme pár desítek sekund, pláště na sebe…ihned!" přikázal tvrdě a všichni byli díky kouzlům ihned hotoví. Neustále sledoval hodiny a počítal každou sekundu. „Spoléhám v každého z vás, jste všichni výjimečně inteligentní, tak to dokažte v tomto. Přemístěte se všichni před Gringottovic banku na teď!" řekl přísně a počkal si na správný čas a pak zakřičel: „Teď!" a jako první se přemístil.

Jelikož byl první, kdo se objevil na prázdném místě několik metrů od vchodu, tak s napřaženou hůlkou pozoroval, jestli je vše v pořádku. Naštěstí obchody byli zavřené a tak časně ráno všichni spali, takže tu nikdo nestál a po devíti hlasitých přemístěních, které se za chvíli ozvou do celé ulice, už snad budou pryč, než někoho napadne vykouknout z oken.

Počítal asi do osmi, když se začali vedle něj objevovat první společníci, až nakonec za vteřin dvacet tu byli všichni, takže jenom rychlým ukázáním hůlky na cestu, vyzval všechny k pohybu, což všichni udělali, nikdo celou skupinu nezpomaloval. Nesprintovali, ale ani nešli, šetřili síly a přitom razili dostatečnou rychlostí, aby ve správný čas byli na správném místě.

„Lokalizovat a podle plánu!" zavelel ve správné vzdálenosti od zapáleného domu a všichni jako jeden člověk poslali lokalizační kouzlo do hořícího domu, který se tolikrát odrazil, až to vypadalo jako přehlídka světel, což samozřejmě upozornilo zbytek jeho jednotky převlečené za smrtijedy.

„Impedimenta," vyslal sám, když poznal, kde stojí Grindelwald, na nikoho jiného neměl takovou chuť útočit jako na něj, než ale to Grindelwald zablokoval, už u jeho boku stáli obě ochránkyně, které ihned první pokusy o jeho zranění úspěšně zablokovali. Kouknul periferním viděním na krám, který ještě nebyl zapálený natolik, aby mohli tam vběhnout, tak zamířil znovu na Grindelwalda, protože Horácia po jeho boku si vzal na starost Percy.

„Furnunculus," poslal na Aberfortha první kouzlo, kterého napadlo a hlavně které nevypadalo ani slabě ani silně. Pomalu postupovali k Ollivanderově krámku a smrtijedy tlačili dozadu. „Relacio," zasáhl Grindelwaldův štít dalším kouzlem. Mohl kráčet bez nějakého strachu dozadu, Grindelwald ho zasypával mnoha kouzly, ale ne těmi, které by dívky nemohli zablokovat, takže byl dokonale chráněn. Sledoval, jak se ostatní činí a viděl, jak členové rodiny Parishů zápasí proti sobě a Aberforth s Horáciem bojují proti Billovi s Percym, které ochraňuje Fleur stojící mezi nimi. Usmál se potěšeným úsměvem, který se změnil na škleb, když začal měnit repertoár kouzel na Grindelwalda.

„Impulso," zaskočil trochu do temnějších znalostí, aby se Gellert nenudil a ihned pak dodal další kouzlo. „Destructo!"

Nyní by dal několik tisíc galeonů aby viděl Gellertův obličej, když na něj letěla dvě odporná zaklínadla od něj a Lenka se přidala, protože bylo zbytečné, aby ho bránili dvě, což jemu to pěkně zvětšovalo sebevědomí.

Pak ale jako odpověď na něj vyslal nějaký tmavě zelený paprsek, a když viděl, že obě před sebe postavili Protego horribilis tak, aby tyto štíty byli v řadě za sebou, pomyslel si, že tohle už je úplná simulace boje. Kouzlo jako nůž máslem projelo prvním štítem a zastavilo se až o druhý štít, Grindelwald musel vědět, že když ho vyblokují obě, neprojde a tak použil jistě tohle kouzlo, aby se ujistil, že ho dokážou bránit zuby nehty.

Kouknul se znovu na Ollivanderův krámek, a když podle něj už skoro hrozilo, že spadne, zaměřil na něj hůlkou a vypálil na něj Expertonum a jeho oheň se spojil s tím po střeše domu a pak jen rychlím trhnutím, veškerý oheň poslal na Grindelwalda, který se musel obrnit štítem. Na tento pro něj neznámý štít působil oheň postupně a malé plamínky ničili to, co měl Grindelwald před sebou, toho využili holky, zrychlily v chůzi a postavily se těsně před vchod a taktéž začali sesílat kouzla na Gellerta a tak on mohl zrušit ovládání ohně a vběhnout dovnitř.

Ocitli se už v zničeném krámku a jen tak že na něj nepadlo kus střechy, pult byl zničený a regály s hůlkami popadané na sebe.

„Pane Ollivandere!" zakřičel do místnosti a neustále měl před sebou hůlku, spoléhal se na to, že o Grindelwalda venku se postaral někdo jiný a tak se museli akorát starat, aby jim to nepadlo na hlavu.

„Duro," použil kouzlo na střechu alespoň pětkrát do té doby, než měl alespoň jistotu, že všechny trámy držící zbytky střechy nezkameněli a jim tak nehrozilo alespoň chvíli nebezpečí. Vykračovali opatrně a kouzly nadzvedávali všechny překážky, co jim bránili v průchodu, až pak uviděli Ollivandera s dvěma hůlkami namířenými před sebe a nad sebe.

„Chceme vás odtud dostat," řekla Hermiona.

„Rychle nebo nás napadnou!" řekl trochu hystericky, aby tomu dodal správnou ‚šťávu'.

Ollivander se na ně koukal podezřívavě, ale když mu na štít, který držel nad hlavou, spadl velký trám a on si tak skoro až musel kleknout, jaký to byl nápor na jeho ruku, tak rychle kývnul a oni tak nadzvedli ten trám, co mu ležel na štítu.

„Jste zraněný!" vykřikla Lenka, která jako první přiběhla k němu a on ihned z místa, kde stál, začal zpevňovat střechu i na tomto místě. Viděl, jak Lenka léčí a tak když se Hermiona začala trochu starat o to, aby to na ně nespadlo, tak když si ho nikdo nevšímal, trochu poničil nosnou zeď, aby měl jistotu, že to opravdu všechno spadne.

„Musíme alespoň něco zachránit," řekl odhodlaně Ollivander, když jeho ruka byla alespoň částečně ošetřená.

„Máme jen několik málo vteřin, než nám to spadne na hlavu!" zvolal rychle, ale chtěl mu to dopřát, nepřišli mu to tu všechno zničit, i když by se tak i tak stalo.

Ollivander na to jen pokýval hlavou a vběhnul do místnosti, která mu dělala asi ubytovnu, protože byla oddělená od krámu dveřmi.

„Accio hůlky," zvolal a ukázal do rohu místnosti a všechny hůlky, které nebyly zasypány pod sutinami, vylétly zpod regálu a z krabiček přímo na místo, které ukázal. Bylo vidět, že ho dívky pochopily a okamžitě začaly hůlkou všechny proutky přemisťovat do obrovské truhly, která byla v celém krámu jediná věc určená k uskladnění mnoha věcí. Ollivander přiběhl po několika sekundách, a přinesl si vše, co asi potřeboval.

„Lenko, zůstaň tu, až bude bariéra pryč, přemísti se s panem Ollivanderem do sídla. My jdeme pomoc s rušením," poukázal na sebe a Hermionu a opatrně vzájemně vyrazili ven z obchodu, poté co proskočili oknem a prohlédli si situaci, kdy smrtijedi byli už několik metrů od obchodu stále tlačeni dál, dokonce někdo ze smrtijedů předstíral zranění a byl nadnášen někým druhým a někdo v plášti ležel opřen o dům vedle a chráněn někým jiným v plášti. Oči smrtijedů se otočili na něj a on začaroval na někoho ze smrtijedů ohňostrojové zaklínadlo což bylo znamení, že je konec. Tudíž se smrtijedi přemístili a zůstal tam jen podle plánu Grindelwald, který zrušil bariéru a taktéž zmizel.

Otočil se ke svým druhům a přiběhl k tomu, kdo tam ležel zraněn, ale za ruku ho chytl Bill a úsměvem naznačil, že to je jen divadlo. Pokýval hlavou a tři v pláštích se přemístili pryč, ostatní spolu s ním přistoupili k obchodu, a když podle očí, lokalizačního kouzla a taktéž toho, že mu medailon nehlásil, že by byla Lenka někde v nebezpečí, poznal, že tam nikdo není. Skrytě poslal na druhou nosnou zeď ničící zaklínadlo a celý dům se zhroutil jako krabička sirek, což všechny před sebou donutilo udělat štít, aby se ubránili třískám a sutinám, které by je ještě mohli zranit.

„Mizíme, než se tu objeví posily," přikázal a všichni po jednom se přemístili pryč, jenom on předtím chytnul Hermionu za ruku a přemístil se tam, kde měla čekat Lenka s Ollivanderem.

**

Přemístili se do místnosti, která chvíli sloužila jako vězení pro Xenofiliuse, byla už trochu zrenovovaná, ale za tu chvíli, kterou na to skřítci měli, nešlo požadovat zázraky, ale aspoň sem nesněžilo, což byla nesporná výhoda oproti jiným pokojům.

„Už jste tady," pověděla šťastně Lenka, když otevřela dveře a uviděla je. Nahnul se, aby přes ni viděl a všiml si zmateného Ollivandera, který netušil vůbec nic.

„Lenko, můžeš jít, klidně i ty Hermiono, tady to vyřeším sám, hlavně je popožeňte, ať až se tam přemístíme, nemá žádné podezření," pověděl a střídavě koukal na každou z nich.

„Dobrá, ale dávej si pozor," řekla Lenka a přemístila se pryč. Nechápal, na co si má dát pozor, ale pokýval hlavou, i když už tu nebyla.

„Nemám tu zůstat?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Je to zbytečné, běž si odpočinout," pověděl klidně a ona po chvíli souhlasila a taktéž zmizela. „No nějak nevím, jak bych začal," říkal, když pomalu kráčel k zmatenému Ollivanderovi. „Sem rád, že jste v pořádku."

„Já taky chlapče, nikdy bych neřekl, že mě jednoho dne zachrání ti, kterým jsem dal hůlky," řekl Ollivander a otočil se na něj, přičemž se mu podíval do očí a on už intuitivně se soustředil na nitrobranu. Když tohle divné dívání se z očí do očí skončilo, přemýšlel, proč si vzpomněl zrovna na to, že ho zachránil někdo, komu prodal hůlku, když nebylo mnoho jiných výrobců. „Jak jste vůbec věděli o útoku?"

„Není velkým tajemstvím, že když je Vy víte kdo, naštvaný nebo naopak potěšený, tak mám možnost slyšet to, co říká. Je to prapodivné spojení mezi námi a tentokrát měl opravdovou radost, že se konečně dozví, jak funguje naše spojení hůlek a bude mě moci bez těžkostí zabít," řekl v naprostém klidu, jako kdyby probíral počasí či nějaké jiné jednoduché téma. Lhát už mu šlo obstojně, takže ani neměl divný pocit, když se díval do očí těm, které klame.

„Měl jsem být zajat kvůli vám?" zeptal se nechápavě Ollivander.

„Konkrétně díky spojení hůlek se stejným jádrem, které jste prodal jak mě tak Raddlovi."

„Ach ano, vaše hůlky, jediné dvě sesterské co jsem kdy prodal, těžko na něco takového zapomenout, kéž bych to v té době neudělal, mohl jsem ještě teď mít svůj krámek."

„Mrzí mě to…"

„Zachránil jsem alespoň něco, i když toho není moc," mávnul rukou a on to pochopil tak, že se nechce utápět v sebelítosti. „Tenhle dům taktéž dostal zabrat, tvrdil bych, že máme podobný osud."

„Nechtěl byste mít můj osud," pověděl tvrdě a bez nějakých řečí kolem. „Nikdo by nechtěl."

Po tomto prohlášení se rozhostilo ticho, takové to přemýšlivé, kdy Ollivander i on měli o čem uvažovat.

„Vašemu osudu jsem asi nepomohl, že jste dostal tuhle hůlku, ale máte ji pořád u sebe. Odvážné rozhodnutí," pověděl Ollivander a na jeho tváři bylo vidět, že už je na tohle moc starý.

„Kdybych tuhle hůlku neměl, třeba bych vás nedokázal zachránit a vy byste teď byl ve spárech Belatrix Lestrangové. A věřte mi, to je daleko horší, než vaše nynější situace," vzpomněl si na svého kmotra a jeho úsměv ztvrdl.

Ollivander zase chvíli přemýšlel co říct a pak si znovu prohlédl celý dům. „Proč jsme tu?" zeptal se.

„Je to místo, které je bezpečné, utajené a zničené. Nejlepší místo pro rozhovory," pověděl bez emocí a snad poprvé celou pravdu.

„Tak mi řekněte, pane Pottere, proč jsme tu jen my dva?" zamračil se Ollivander a bylo vidět, že konečně pochopil, že tu nejsou pro zahrání si partičky karet nebo šachů.

„Protože ve vás zatím nemám žádnou důvěru, aby tento rozhovor mohl být veden někde jinde."

„Upřímnost na takovémto místě?" řekl překvapeně Ollivander.

„Mám vám lhát v tom, že jsem vás přišel zachránit kvůli tomu, že jsem neměl co dělat? Obětoval jsem bezpečí mých lidí při boji za vaši záchranu."

„Jsem vám za to vděčný," pokýval hlavou Ollivander.

„Vděčnost…" řekl zahořkle. „Všichni mi byli vděční, když jsem ve svém prvním roce zahnal Voldemorta a dal světu několik let klidu, ale kde byla ta vděčnost, když mě týrali vlastní příbuzní? Kde byla ta vděčnost, když se mě na škole po šest let snažil někdo zabít? A kde je ta blbá vděčnost, když nutím lidi bojovat za lepší zítřky, kterých se nemusím dožít? Kde je?!"

„Omlouvám se."

Jenže on to nechtěl zadržet. „Omluvy, i ředitel Brumbál se mi omlouval, když jenom přihlížel smrti mých rodičů a mého kmotra, jenže to jim život nevrátí."

„Chápu váš vztek ale-."

„Chápete? Tak proč jste na mě vytáhl hůlku, když jsem šel s Grindelwaldem k vám nakoupit? Teď vám ale Grindelwald pomohl, když zahnal smrtijedy na útěk že? Lidé si myslí, že když se budou modlit nebo prosit o slitování, že jim ho někdo dá, že je někdo zachrání, když jim bude nejhůř, jenže zázraky nevykonává nějaká moc, ale většinou já," nedokázal zastavit proud svých slov, prostě to nešlo.

„Budu se opakovat, ale omluvám se za to. Byl jste jediný, kdo mi přišel na pomoc a toho si velmi vážím, takže jestli chcete peníze nebo mé hůlky-."

„Hůlky? Peníze?! Pane, když po Voldemortovi hodím hůlku nebo galeon, tak nezemře, zemře jedině po Avada Kedavře, kterou musí někdo vykonat, a budu to zase já. Jestli mi chcete něco nabídnout, tak mi nabídněte to, proč jsem vás zachránil," pokračoval naštvaně a ani si nevšímal trhnutí, když řekl Voldemort.

„Mou pomoc ve válce," dovtípil se Ollivander. „Zachránili jste mě proto, abych bojoval."

„Zachránil jsem vás proto, abyste nemohl říct Raddlemu, jak mě jednoduše zabít, když spojení našich hůlek je jediné, co mi neustále zachraňuje život," pověděl už o něco klidněji. „A ano dle slov mých učitelů jste jeden z mála, který něco dokáže. Není mnoho silných, kteří by nebyli na straně Raddla nebo ředitele a vy jste jeden z těch, kteří můžou pomoct tuhle válku vyhrát."

„Něco mi říká, že nemohu odmítnout, jinak bych tu byl jistě uvězněn," řekl zamračeně Ollivander.

Na toto prohlášení pokrčil jen rameny. „Jste nyní stejně hledaný jak já, to znamená, že buď budete sám proti všem, nebo se přidáte k nám, kde jsou si všichni rovni a ve více lidech se ochráníme navzájem."

„Nechci znít neslušně, ale co získám? To že jsem starý, neznamená, že chci zemřít."

„Jestli nechcete zemřít, musíte se přidat k nám, ostatní mají možnost mě udat a dostat tak peníze, ale jestliže Voldemort touží po vašem tajemství, znamená to, že zemřete, až mu to řeknete a i když mu to neřeknete, takže vaše jediná ochrana před ním je na druhé straně bariéry, pod mým velením."

„Assa in tuo succo," ozvalo se ihned po jeho prohlášení za Ollivanderovo zády, jenže nikdo netušil, že Ollivander provede tak efektní otočku a oběma hůlkami to kouzlo vstřebá do štítu.

„Co to má sakra znamenat!" vykřikl na Grindelwalda, od kterého to kouzlo přišlo.

„Třífázová zkouška," pověděl potěšeně Gellert. „Za prvé kdyby byl pod Imperiusem nevytáhne obě hůlky. Za druhé pokud by to byl někdo jiný, dvě hůlky by možná vytáhl, ale nedokázal by s nimi kouzlit a ta třetí byla zkouška schopností, první hůlka vyčarovala obyčejné Protego a ta druhá perfektní štít, což znamená, že kdyby kouzlo neprošlo ani jedním štítem, mohl by mě dostat druhou hůlkou a kdyby náhodou prošla prvním štítem, druhým už jen tak ne. Dokonale provedená obrana, jsem rád, že Gregorovitch nebyl poslední, kdo takhle uměl ovládat své zbraně a schopnosti."

„Tohle nebylo nutné," velice se zamračil Ollivander a po vzoru Gellerta sklonil hůlku.

„Ale bylo, pokud Harry chtěl, abyste se přidal, já si musel provést test, takhle to chodí a na vás člověk nemusí plácat ani hory kouzel a lektvarů, když to jde zjistit podle takovéto jednoduché věci."

„Co kdybych to nevyblokoval?"

„Pak byste nebyl užitečný, kdyby vás skolilo jedno kouzlo, když jste v bdělém a připraveném stavu," ušklíbl se Grindelwald a zandal hůlku zpět na své místo. „Člověk v téhle době musí být neustále připravený, kdyby ne, je to idiot a ne kouzelník."

„Proč jsi tu?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Abych mohl provést svou zkoušku a v případě kdyby tento muž zešílel, abych ti byl nápomocen," řekl klidně a obešel divně se tvářející ho Ollivandera a stoupl si po jeho boku.

„Příště mi ale nepřerušuj rozhovor," zamračil se, že už měl skoro Ollivandera přesvědčeného a on musel udělat tohle.

Chvíli Ollivander přemýšlel a pak se zeptal na otázku, která mu opravdu zlepšila náladu. „Nejsem ale žádný duelista, nevím, čím bych vám byl natolik užitečný."

„Mám s vámi jiné plány, jelikož asi nemáte na výběr, budete bydlet s námi, tudíž budete osobní učitel zde Harryho?"

„Učit?" zeptal se překvapeně Ollivander.

„Osobní učitel?" otázal se stejně překvapeně.

„Jistě," odpověděl jim oběma. „Harry má zde problémy s čarováním zaklínadel, ztrácí potřebné setiny na zběsilém mávání a na držení hůlky v nesmyslné pozici, to ho musíte naučit vy, jste na to dokonalý, a jelikož nejste učitel profesionál, je jistota, že Harry bude jediný, kdo dokáže takhle hůlku využívat, což mu jistě několikrát zachrání zadek."

„S tím bych mohl pomoci, přece jenom jsem říkal, že jsem vám vděčný," skoro si až Ollivander oddychl, když zjistil, že po něm nechtějí nic víc, ale to ještě mnoho věcí netušil.

„Ale když bude potřeba, každý se bude muset zúčastnit bojů nebo dělat něco, v čem bude nějak užitečný," vzal si Gellert opět slovo.

„Chápu."

„V tom případě jen potřebná nutnost, neporušitelný slib," řekl on a viděl nesouhlas v očích Ollivandera. „Slib, který vás zadrží od toho mě zradit, není v tom nic jiného, žádné příkazy, jen věci, které nesmíte udělat."

„A co bude po válce? Nic proti vám, ale sloužit vám dokonce života není nějak mé životní přání."

„Po válce, nic od vás chtít nebude, a pokud ano, bude to čistě výměnný obchod a snad vás uklidní, že pracujeme na protikouzlu, které použiji na každého, až tahle válka skončí, pokud se toho dožiju, jestli ne, udělá to za mě někdo jiný."

„Mám na to váš slib?" zeptal se nepřekvapivě Ollivander.

„Jistě, za pomoc v této válce vám pak pomůžu znovu postavit obchod, a pokud nebudete chtít, už se nemusíme nikdy jako staří přátelé stýkávat," pokrčil rameny.

„Dobrá tedy, tak ať to mám za sebou, je toho prostě za dnešek na mě moc," povzdychl si starý kouzelník, který jak někteří z jeho skupiny, už toho zažil mnohé.

„Gellerte," poprosil a po vzoru svého budoucího společníka si vytáhl rukáv a podal si s ním ruku a než Grindelwald začal, řekl jen: „Díky."

Po prvním slibu přišel druhý, který ihned následoval třetí, každý z nich musel být odsouhlasen mocným slovem ‚přísahám' a pak mocná magie přejela jejich ruce a zmizela.

„Vítej tedy," pověděl skoro neslyšně Grindelwald, jako kdyby to bylo nějaké zakázané slovo.

„Takže co teď?" povzdechl si Ollivander a podíval se na své ruce, jako kdyby je nepoznával.

„Dobby!" zvýšil hlas a nenechal ani skřítka uklonit. „Připravte panu Ollivanderovi pokoj a vezmi mu tam tyto věci a pokud bude někdy něco chtít, piš to na seznam věcí, které je potřeba koupit."

„Dobby provede," řekl a byl fuč.

„Nyní se můžeme přemístit, ať se poznáte se všemi," pověděl oproti předchozím chvílím o něco veseleji, a když viděl smířenost v očích obou čarodějů, tak je oba přemístil, i když by to Grindelwald zvládl sám, tak mu k tomu nedal prostor.


	51. Grimoár

Poté co se všichni seznámili a pověděli se nějaké důležité věci, začalo se ihned pracovat na další místnosti, takže z dřívějšího domu se sotva třemi pokoji, jedním obývákem a kuchyní nyní byl dům, který měl šest pokojů, cvičební místnost a obrovský obývací pokoj. Dalo to spoustu práce, ale vzhledem k tomu, že v jednom malém baráčku bydlelo pět lidí, dva skřítci a návštěvy tu byli časté, vždy byl někdo, kdo mohl za pomocí knih a rad zvětšovat místnosti.

Byl rád, že Ollivander oplývá skromností, protože sice by mu stejně nesehnal vše, co chtěl, ale aspoň nemusel poslouchat nářky, že tohle a tohle chybí.

Jenže překvapivě to nebyl Ollivander, ani Grindelwald co ho dneska překvapilo. Byl to dopis, který mu přinesl Krátura a který mu sova přinesla do domu na Grimmauldovo náměstí. S poděkováním tento dopis vzal a zamyšleně s ním trochu zatřepal, aby poznal, kdo a co mu někdo chce. Tento dopis zkoumal celou cestu po schodech do jídelny, kde ho položil na stůl a zamířil na něj hůlkou. „Specialis revelio," a paprsek se vpil do dopisu a nic se nestalo, takže jen pokrčil rameny a roztrhl obal a vyndal si kus pergamenu, se kterým se posadil na židli.

Pane Pottere Blacku.

Dlouhý měsíc každodenní a vyčerpávající práce se slovníky a luštěním jednotlivých znaků mě stálo dokončit tuto práci. Ten měsíc práce jsem musel číst vše o vaší přeměně a útocích na Ministerstvo kouzel či jiné nevinné lidi a to nebudeme počítat to, že jste vzal ministerské peníze jako své. Musím přiznat, že tyto zprávy mi do chuti nepřidali, ale svůj slib, že tuto knihu pro vás přeložím, jsem nehodlal zrušit. Ať už zprávy jsou pravdivé nebo ne, nehodlám se o to zajímat, ty peníze které jste mi nabídl, by touto knihou měli být splacené, tudíž považujme tento oboustranně výnosný obchod za uzavřený. Nemám zájem zemřít kvůli tomu, že jsem se spojil s nesprávným člověkem.

PS: Tato kniha nabízí mnohá tajemství, která měla být zapomenuta, a velice jsem se pletl v určování, kdo byl dřívějším majitelem. Tato kniha nemá vůbec nic společného se strážci pořádku, právě naopak, proto vám doporučuji, spalte tuto knihu! Zničte ji! Ať nikdo nikdy se neučí kouzla a dovednosti, která měla být zapomenuta. První člověk, který přijde do mého krámu a řekne heslo „Harry Potter Black" tuto přeloženou knihu včetně originálu dostane. Nechci s tím mít již více společného, už teď mívám noční můry, když jsem ty texty musel několikrát číst a překládat. Hodně štěstí vám přeji, po útocích na Příčné tu odmítám zůstávat a stěhuji se pryč, proto přijďte dřív, než ta kniha lehne popelem, jak by si zasloužila.

„Tak tohle jsem nečekal," řekl si nahlas sám pro sebe, když si to pro jistotu přečetl ještě jednou. Zvlášť ta slova: „Spal to! Znič to!" mu vytvořila takový divný škleb na tváři. Vlastně ani nečekal, že by si prodejce z Krucánků na něj vzpomněl, proč taky, jak ten majitel řekl, za peníze, které do toho vrazil, dostal, co chtěl a tohle vůbec nemusel. Mohl si to nechat, ale jestli ta kniha byla taková, jak o ní psal, bude lepší mít ji v bezpečí.

„Tváříš se jak při soutěži v pití citronového džusu," ozval se Grindelwald a on skoro až nadskočil, jak se ho lekl. „Co píšou?" zeptal se a vyrval mu dopis z rukou, čemuž nestačil ani zabránit.

„Vidíš tam někde své jméno?" zahučel vztekle a dopis si silou vzal zpět a pak si na něco vzpomněl. „Znáš nějakou historii Egypta? Myslím kouzelnickou."

„Historie Egypta? Už ti zima leze na mozek? Jako taky bych si rád lehnul někde v teple a-." začal povídat Gellert, ale když viděl jeho velice zamračený výraz, změnil svá slova. „No tak všichni vědí, že nejsilnější ovladači magie byli faraóni, jak jinak by si postavili pyramidy, sfingu a podobné věci? Pokud teda nevěříš těm výmyslům, že to postavili otroci, i když podle dochovaných pramenů by ti otroci udělali nemožné, aby se nestali pokusným morčetem faraonových sil."

„Kdo jim dělal hůlky?" zeptal se zvědavě, docela ho začala ta kniha zajímat.

„Hůlky? V té době žádné hůlky neexistovali, dyť výroba první hůlky a postavení první pyramidy je rozmezí asi tisíc pět set let. V té době stejně jako já teď se používala výhradně surová magie načerpaná do rukou. Proč tě to vlastně tak zajímá? Jestli chceš historii hůlek, tak si zajdi za tím hůlkovým magorem do pokoje."

„Tak si to přečti," podal mu dopis.

„Kdyby si mi ho hned nevytrhl z ruky, mohlo tomu tak již být," pověděl zamračeně, ale zvědavost ho donutila rychle očima přejít celý pergamen. „Hm."

„To je všechno?" podivil se. „Hm? To je vše co řekneš?"

„Žvásty, žádná taková kniha by se nedochovala, a kdyby ano, tak by byla ukryta v prvním trezoru u těch ušatých bestií a nikdo by ti ji za nějakej ten chabej galeon neprodal," řekl a položil klidně dopis na stůl.

„A jestli je to pravda?" zeptal se jen tak.

„Tak bude alespoň něco k čtení," pokrčil rameny Gellert.

„Takže mám pro tu knihu někoho poslat?"

„Pošli pro ni tu," řekl Grindelwald a rukama naznačil bujnost poprsí. „Tu s těma velkýma…"

„Eleanor?" zasmál se.

„To je ona, já věděl, že se tak nějak jmenuje," pověděl spokojeně Grindelwald. „Jo a být tebou, pošlu ji tam co nejdřív, jestli je to pravda a jestli to opravdu má, tak bych ho uškrtil na jeho vlastním hábitu, kdyby ji spálil," dodal Gellert a v celé větě zdůrazňoval slovo ‚jestli' jako kdyby tomu nehodlal ani přinejmenším věřit.

„Dobrá a proč jsi sem jinak přišel? Určitě ne jen tak mi popřát dobré ráno."

„Ne to ne, chtěl jsem si promluvit o těch řečech, co jsi měl před Ollivanderem," řekl Gellert a spokojenost mu zmizela z tváří a vystřídala to ledová maska.

„Nemám v plánu si povídat s tebou o něčem, co jsem podle sebe udělal dobře," taktéž už se neusmíval a vracel mu stejně ledový pohled.

„Udělal dobře?"

„Ano," pověděl tvrdě.

„V tom případě jsem spokojen, myslel jsem, že ti ujely jen nervy, ale pokud jsi to myslel vážně, začínáš se chovat jako pravý kouzelník."

„Prosím?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Odhadnout člověka a zaútočit na něj takovými slovy, aby s tebou souhlasit, ať je to cokoliv. To je schopnost, kterou si člověk musí osvojit. V tom sídle jsem byl hlavně proto, že jsem očekával, jak na něj spustíš tu dojemnou písničku, že ho nepotřebuješ, jak vše zvládneš sám a jeho zachránění bylo díky tvému zákonně dobrému přesvědčení, ale překvapil jsi, plus pro tebe."

„Stále mi nevěříš," pověděl jako hotovou věc.

„Po pár letech když se budeš chovat jako inteligent a ne jako dítě, ti možná důvěřovat začnu a pak si můžeš říct, že jsi dokázal to, co pouze jeden člověk před tebou," touto větu jakoby ukončil debatu a hůlkou vyslal nějaké kouzlo na dopis, který se stále povaloval na stole. „Nyní ho přečteš jen ty a já, doporučuji se nikomu nezmiňovat, že ti někdy takový dopis přišel. Jestli ta kniha existuje, nedej o ní vědět nikomu, kdo si stále myslí, že úsměvem vyhraje tuhle válku. Takže o té knize neříkej nikomu v tomto domě a snad ani nikomu z téhle skupiny!"

„Nevěříš jim víc než mně?"

„Ať si říká, kdo chce, co chce, tak nikdo kromě Kozlíka tu nic o životě neví, takže takovéto věci budou zůstávat našimi tajemstvími. Nemám rád scény, takže pokud si nechceš něco vyslechnout od armády ženských a lidí, co nedokážou ublížit ani mouše, kteří nám tu chodí, budeš to spolu se mnou tajit."

„Provedu."

„Jsem rád, že nejsi stejný idiot jako lidé v tvém věku," pověděl úplně potichu, když od něj odcházel a tak nevěděl, jestli se mu to jen třeba nezdálo.

„Mám tam jít také, když by o té knize nikdo neměl vědět?" zavolal na něj ještě.

„Pro tento týden už radši nepokoušejme štěstí, útoků bylo přece jenom dost. Eleanor se chová rozumně, takže snad dokáže překonat dětinskou zvědavost a donést ti to, aniž by věděla co to je," odešel s těmito slovy Grindelwald a tak jenom bez nějakých dalších řečí si přivolal pergamen a brk, na který začal ihned psát.

Na Příčné ulici je obchod s knihami Krucánky a kaňouři, dojdi tam a přines mi to, co ti prodavač dá, když mu povíš heslo - řekneš mé celé jméno. Nevyptávej se na nic, nenech toho člověka mluvit a přines to zabalené tak, aby nikdo kromě mě nezjistil, co tam je. Budu ti velmi vděčný a nezapomeň, nic a nikde není bezpečno, chovej se podle toho a neustále měj na paměti, že tento dopis si v životě neviděla, v žádném obchodě si nebyla a nikdy si mi nic nedonesla.

H.J.P.B

Spokojen se svým rukopisem i sdělením v dopisu tento pergamen přehnul a jednoduchým kouzlem začaroval.

„Dobby?" zavolal si skřítka.

„Pán si přeje."

„Jistě," usmál se, „mohl by si prosím tě doručit tuto zprávu Eleanor do sídla Parishů a upozornit ji na to, že některé věci nesnesou odklad?"

„Dobby to pro pana Harryho rád udělá," pověděl spokojeně skřítek a stejně tak rychle jak přišel, tak zmizel.

„Kráturo?" zavolal svého dalšího skřítka, přece jenom nic nechtěl podcenit.

„Co může Krátura udělat?"

„Znáš obchod Krucánky a kaňouři?" zeptal se a pokračoval po souhlasném kývání hlavy. „Přemísti se tam a hlídej tam celou dobu, co tam bude Eleanor Parishová, pokud se něco přihodí, rychle mě informuj, jestli ne, považuj svou práci za splněnou."

„Je to sledovací akce pane Harry?" zeptal se skřítek.

„Byl bych rád, kdyby si tě nikdo nevšiml," dodal na jeho otázku a skřítek zmizel, stejně jako Dobby před ním.

Povzdechl si nad tím, že si věci musí takto zařizovat a usmál se nad tím, jak by Hermiona vyváděla, že si opět a znovu vyřizuje své věci přes skřítky. „Ach jo," povzdechl si po druhé, „proč to nemůže být jako roky ve škole, jenom jedna bitva s Voldesráčem za rok a pak byl klid, teď je to jedna bitva za měsíc," povzdechl si po třetí a naposled a vyšvihl se na nohy s tím, že sezení na židli nikdy nic nikoho nenaučilo.

**

„Harry?" přemístila se Eleanor přímo k němu do pokoje, čehož už se ani neleknul, protože Krátura mu to před několika sekundami oznámil.

„Ano?" zvedl své obočí z postele, kde zkoušel na různých propočtech přijít na chybu ve vytváření kouzel.

„Něco jsem cestou našla," pověděla s úsměvem a vytáhla z hábitu středně velký balíček, „ten, u kterého jsem to našla, vypadal, jako kdyby mi dával jed na vyvraždění celé Anglie."

„Očekával jsem to. Žádné problémy, divné věci či nějaká špatná tušení?" optal se, když se zvedal z postele.

„Všechno šlo hladce, když teda nepočítám to v obchodě," pokrčila rameny a předala mu balík, když natáhl ruce. „Asi mi neřekneš, co to je, že ano?" řekla smířeně a on si balík několikrát přetočil v rukou.

„Bohužel, ale už to že jsem tě proto poslal, znamená, že v tebe mám velkou důvěru. Díky, že si ji nezklamala."

„Nic to nebylo," odmávla to a otočila se ke vchodu, jakoby se nechtěla přemístit před ním.

„Právě malé věci tvoří dokonalost," řekl jeden citát z knihy, na který si vzpomněl a jako odpověď uviděl její úsměv a to, jak šahá po klice, než stačila se ale přemístit, uslyšel, jak se potkala a pozdravila na chodbě s Hermionou. Tak rychle vytáhl hůlku a zneviditelnil balík, takže v ruce pro ostatní nedržel nic, což mu vyhovovalo.

„Co potřebovala?" zeptala se ne zrovna příjemně Hermiona.

„Stavila se na kus řeči," usmál se, když si vzpomněl, jak malý rozhovor to byl. Pak si vzpomněl, že by to mohl rovnou otevřít až u Grindelwalda a tak znovu vytáhl hůlku a pomocí lokalizačního kouzla ho našel v jídelně.

„To je vše? Kus řeči?" nevěřila mu Hermiona.

„Ne každý něco chce," pokrčil rameny a dál to nerozebíral a minul ji ve dveřích a s hůlkou v ruce jedné a neviditelným balíkem v druhé vyšel ke schodům.

„Koho jsi hledal?" přidala se k němu.

„Nejlepšího bojového mága Anglie," pověděl s úšklebkem dostatečně nahlas.

„Volal někdo mé jméno?" ozvalo se z jídelny a on se pobaveně zasmál, jen Hermiona nějak nechápala tento situační humor.

„Ó velký mocný bojový mágu, můžu požadovat trochu vašeho drahocenného času? Bylo nalezeno něco, co bych chtěl probrat," zasmál se a posadil se na jednu z posledních židlí, protože na ostatních seděli ostatní a zrovna svačili.

„Bude dneska nějaký trénink?" nenechala odpovědět Gellerta Lenka.

Grindelwald se na něj zvědavě podíval a on neznatelně kývnul hlavou a pohnul trochu pravou rukou nahoru dolu, aby poznal, že něco drží v ruce. „Ollivandere, ujmi se jejich výuky, řeknou ti, co probírají a co neumí, čehož je spousta."

„A ty?" zamračila se Hermiona, protože začínala asi něco tušit.

„Já? Budu se věnovat tomuhle budižkničemu," řekl a znuděně a zoufale odložil jídlo zpátky na talíř a zvedl se a on v duchu žasnul, jak může takhle předstírat.

„Tady a teď?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Teď a jinde," upravil jeho větu Grindelwald a bez rozloučení ho čapnul za hábit a přemístil je pryč. Po chvilkovém zmatení při přemístění se objevili v přijímací místnosti Lasturové vily.

„Je vhodné být tady?"

„Není vhodné být tam," upravil znova jeho větu a chvilku čekal, až se někdo objeví, což ten někdo byl zvědavý Percy, který přišel jako první. „Budeme dole cvičit, nechci být rušen, takže pokud je to možné, dejte nám trochu soukromí."

Percy se podíval překvapeně na Gellerta, pak zvědavě na něj, a když pokrčil rameny, že nechápe taktéž jako on, tak dostal ze sebe, že jim to oznámí.

„Jdeme," přikázal Gellert a on poslušně se vydal za nimi, jedno Grindelwaldovi musel přiznat, choval se tak… divně, že dokázal přesvědčit o své pravdě kohokoliv. „Ukaž," vzal mu neviditelný balík z ruky, „zatím to tu zabezpeč, věřím tvým schopnostem, já zkontroluju tohle."

Nekecal do toho a hůlkou udělal pár kouzel, která by jim měli udržet soukromí. Netrvalo to tak dlouho jako příprava, co prováděl Gellert a tak zvědavě koukal na pohyby hůlky, které dělal. „Tak co, je to past plná černé magie?" nedokázal odolat téhle otázce. Grindelwald dále mlčel a bez jediné hlásky něco čaroval, jakoby tomu ani sám nevěřil, ale v ruce stále držel jen originál, kopie v nových deskách stále ležela na dně krabice. Teprve po dalších tichých sekundách, otevřel knihu přesně v půlce, což byla tak tisícerá strana, jestli mohl tipovat, protože znakům, které se nacházeli v pravém dolním rohu, nerozuměl. Když to tak přečítal nerozuměl vůbec ničemu, ani jedno slovo nebylo podobné jeho jazyku a tak si jen povzdechl a dál sledoval rychlé, ale opatrné projíždění stránek až nakonec Gellert skončil na poslední stránce, kterou jakoby četl několikrát.

„Dobrá," pověděl Gellert, když zaklapl knihu, „tohle podstatně mění situaci."

„Není to ono? Tak proč je to přeložené támhle?" ukázal na novou knížku, která pro něj byla přeložena. Stále ale nechápal, jak dokázal tolik stránek textu přeložit, ale asi prostě jeho znalosti překladatelských kouzel nešahali majiteli knihkupectví ani po prst u nohy.

„Tamto je překlad téhle knihy," pověděl Grindelwald po chvíli, jako by byl zmaten.

„V čem je tedy problém?"

„Problém? Že je to moje kniha."

„Hm," pověděl, ale pak mu došlo, co slyšel a tak se ozval. „Cože?!"

„Sedíš si na uších? Tahle kniha patří mně."

„Ale ten prodavač říkal, že to získal od někoho za směšnou cenu," stále nechápal.

„To je pravda," souhlasil Grindelwald.

„Takže proto jsi tak divně čučel na poslední stranu? Bylo tam něco napsaného?" ptal se dál.

„Hm."

„Mohu si tu knihu vzít a přemluvit Hermionu aby mi pomocí slovníku tu stranu přeložila, jestli to z tebe takhle poleze, a jelikož tam nebude něco hezkého, bude to vědět další člověk," začal trochu vydírat.

Slyšel Grindelwaldův povzdech a tak věděl, že má vyhráno. „Nevěřil jsem tomu, že tu knihu můžeš dostat, protože jsem věděl, že jedinou knihu jsem ukradl já jednomu známému egyptskému archeologovi, který tu knihu před několika desítkami let zdědil. Nejspíš to jeho předci přeložili z hieroglyfů. To by znamenalo, že by existovali dvě nebo máš tu moji."

„Takže tu knihu, kterou si ukradl, ukradl někdo tobě?" dobře se bavil.

„Jestli to někomu povíš," pověděl tvrdě Gellert, ale oba věděli, že jsou to jen plané výhružky, protože by nemohl skoro nic. „Ten hajzl mi nechal na poslední straně zprávu, že hned jak jsem se nechal zavřít, tak mi ukradl vše a prodal to a teď si díky tomu žije jako boháč, takže jako ‚poděkování,' když se dozvěděl, že jsem nezhebnul, jednu z nejvzácnějších mých věcí – tuto knihu – prodal na černém trhu za jeden rubl."

„Takže ke mně se dostala kvůli tomu, že nikdo netušil, jak je to vzácné?" zeptal se a stále se snažil zastavit smích.

„Až se mi ten hajzl dostane pod ruku, předvedu na něm všechna kouzla z této knihy," pověděl nebezpečně a podvědomě věděl, že pokud tato válka někdy skončí, opravdu to udělá.

„Věřím, že máš zlost, ale co to pro nás znamená?"

„Tahle kniha nabízí neskutečné znalosti, protože Rusko je zaostalá země stejně jako celá Evropa, tak jsem musel své znalosti hledat jinde a proto všechna kouzla tobě neznámá a všem neznámá jsou z této knihy, dokonce jsem se kvůli ní musel učit egyptštinu, abych si to přeložil, ale to že to máme celé, podstatně mění situaci."

„Ale říkal si, že čarovali bez hůlek, to jsou znalosti z této knihy?"

„Jak už jsem jednou říkal, učení bezhůlkové magie je na dlouhé roky, takže jsem skoro neuměl nic, když mě Brumbál porazil, kdyby ano… každopádně, základy pochází z této knihy."

„Začínám mít k ní respekt," pověděl tiše.

„Trvalo mi dlouhé týdny, než jsem ji ukradl, respekt je na místě."

„Možná bude můj dotaz znít divně, ale když je tahle kniha tak úžasná, jak to že není celosvětově rozšířená, přeložena do stovky jazyků a nedávána všem nadějným mladým černokněžníkům v jedenácti letech?" pověděl tu nejdivnější situaci, jenom aby dokázal přesně popsat, co měl na mysli.

„Říkal jsem, že tu knihu jsem musel ukrást jednomu-."

„To nemyslím," přerušil Gellerta, „mám na mysli to, proč to nikdo z jeho předků neprodal, proč to nikdo před tebou neukradl a tak."

„Dobrá začneme jinak," povzdechl si Grindelwald, ale nevypadal naštvaně, spíš smířeně, „co si představíš pod pojmem surová magie?"

„Nějakou nechtěnou magie, kterou člověk vyvolává pocity převážně těmi negativními, většinou jsem tím štval příbuzné, třeba když jsem jako balón nafoukl protivnou tetu nebo jsem tím naštval Snapea, když se mi podařilo díky ní vytvořit štít."

„Ten štít si vyčaroval kdy?"

„Před několika měsíci zhruba."

„Pamatuješ si, jaké to bylo?"

„Zvláštní," pověděl, a když se na něho zle Grindelwald podíval, zapřemýšlel hlouběji, „byl jsem poté úplně vyčerpaný."

„Trefa!" skoro až zařval Grindelwald, „Takže už sis odpověděl? Surová magie v normálních kouzlech, je vlastně přidání více magické síly do útoku, to když na to nejsi stavěný, znamená skoro okamžitou cestu do bezvědomí, ale povětšinou to znamená smrt tvého cíle. Jenže tyhle kouzla jsou speciálně stavěná na surovou magii, devadesát devět procent jich bez ní ani nevyčaruješ. To znamená, že dvě takovéto kouzla tě vyčerpají stejně jako zhruba půl hodina boje s normálními, a pokud se s nimi netrefíš, tvá šance na vítězství se zkrátila zhruba na polovinu."

„Jenže ty je používáš furt…"

„Tyhle kouzla? Mýlíš se, používám kouzla, která neznáš, ale ne z téhle knihy. Kouzla z této knihy jsem používal jen při bojích a povětšinou jen, abych nějakého smrtijeda dostal."

„Tak proč jsme tu? Nemá cenu něco zkoušet, když jsi ve všem lepší než já a ani ty tohle nepoužíváš."

„Protože mám důvěru, že to zvládneme. Máme kompletní překlad, což znamená větší šanci pochopit jak kouzlit a nezabít se. Hlavně ale proč je dobré tě tyto kouzla učit je tvůj úkol. Máš zabít Voldemorta a nebude to pro tebe lehké, tyhle kouzla ti pomohou ho dostat, ale…"

„…Po boji nejspíš zemřu," dodal za něj.

„Správně, víc jak půlka těchto kouzel, způsobují smrt, některé velice odporným a nechutným způsobem, jenže daň je velká. Proč myslíš, že je po smrti tolik faraónů? Dvakrát se netrefíš nebo to někdo vyblokuje a pak, i když uspěješ, umřeš vyčerpáním nebo že jsi příliš slabý na obranu před dalším nepřítelem."

Chvíli jeho tvář neukazovala žádné emoce, všechno si pořádně srovnal v hlavě a pak se zvedl. Těch pár kroků, co udělal, pečlivě sledoval Grindelwald. On se mezitím před svým cílem nahnul a zvedl přeloženou knihu do svých rukou a otočil se na Gellerta. „Kdy začneme?"

Gellert se na něj chvíli koukal a pak uznale pokýval hlavou, to bylo vše, žádné další slovo, žádná další grimasa v obličeji, ale věděl, že se rozhodl správně, protože svému osudu nemůže uniknout a tak ho radši přivítá s napřaženou hůlkou.

**

Grindelwald zmizel po necelých dvou hodinách tréninku jak pára nad hrncem. Proboural se přes jeho zábrany a přemístil se pryč, on ale na nic z toho neměl sílu, takže si jenom obě knihy schoval do skoro bezedného váčku, opřel se o zeď a zrychleně oddechoval. Jestli takhle budou vypadat všechny tréninky, tak aby si po každém dal minimálně den volna, kdy se nezvedne z postele.

„Neruším?" zaťukala na dveře Fleur a když se zmohl na pokývání hlavy, vešla dovnitř s tácem v rukách.

„Jsme ve tvém domě, tahle otázka by měla znít spíš ode mě."

„Můj dům, tvůj dům, jeho dům, mění to něco?" zeptala se a sedla si do tureckého sedu před něj a položila před sebe tácem s jídlem, „něco mi říkalo, že by ti to přišlo vhod."

„Objevili se u tebe věštecké schopnosti?" pověděl a jako první do sebe nalil celý obsah lahvičky, kterou podle barvy odhadl na posilňující.

„Co jste dneska nacvičovali? Žádná zmínka po nějakém boji ani mučení a ty vypadáš, jako kdyby si dobíhal Bradavický expres.

Nechtěl ji lhát a tak přistoupil na polopravdu. „Trénovali jsme zesilování zaklínadel."

„To zní užitečně," usmála se, ale poté co se na něj podívala, pokračovala, „ale asi i dost namáhavě."

„O tom nepochybuj," pověděl, a když se mu začala vracet energie do těla, zakousl se do jídla.

„Hej to je pro nás pro oba," zasmála se a vzala si taktéž svou porci, „budete tu pravidelně?"

„Nejspíš ano."

„V tom případě budeme každý den trénovat před tím, než tě takhle vyřídí Grindelwald, jinak by s tebou nic nebylo."

„Dokud si nezvyknu na toto tempo, nebude se mnou dlouho nic."

„V tom případě chudák Hermiona," mrkla na něj, a když se nechápavě na ni podíval, dlouho se smála jeho výrazu.

**

„Jen přistupte, pane Pottere," pověděl Ollivander, když nakoukl do otevřených dveří jeho pokoje a uviděl hůlkového mistra sedět v křesle s knihou v ruce. „Děkuji za ty knihy, člověk by neřekl, že ještě bude mít něco ke čtení, co mu je ještě neznámé."

Přijal jeho poděkování a dál se k tomu nevyjadřoval. Vstoupil dovnitř a zavřel za sebou dveře. Otočil se, že ze sebe dostane, proč přišel, ale to už na něj letělo kouzlo a než stačil ba jen celkově vytáhnout hůlku, už mu letěla z rukou.

„Už vím, co myslel Grindelwald tím osobním tréninkem," pověděl Ollivander a si prohlížel jeho hůlku, což bylo pro něj štěstí, aspoň neviděl jeho nechápající výraz, který nahradilo to, jak se začal stydět. „Krásná hůlka, dobře jste se o ni staral."

„Asi se ode mě očekávalo, že mi tu hůlku neseberete, že ano?" podrbal se na hlavě.

„To jistě ano, ale kdybyste uměl vše, byly by mé tréninky neužitečné."

„V čem dělám chyby, kromě toho, že nemám oči vzadu?" řekl lehce s podtónem sarkazmu.

„Nemáte vůbec žádné tušení, vaše reflexy a reakce jsou chabé, hůlku nemáte vždy připravenou a mohl bych takhle pokračovat ještě několik minut," podíval se na něj stylem, který naznačoval mnohé.

„Tak mi řekněte, kdy máte čas, ale musím vás upozornit, že od devíti ráno do jedenácti jsem pod učením Fleur a od dvou do zhruba pěti mě má na starost Gellert, takže když si najdete nějakou dobu, rád se dostavím."

„Rád slyším, že nenecháváte nic náhodě, pane Pottere. Učení je základ, jinak se z vás nikdy nestane moudrý člověk."

„Neučím se kvůli moudrosti, ale kvůli tomu, že nechci umřít," uvedl na pravou míru.

„Taktéž vznesený cíl," podotkl Ollivander a položil jeho hůlku na opěradlo křesla, kam si pro ni teda zašel a zadíval se na svého budoucího učitele dychtivě o nějakých informacích. „Dobrá, pane Pottere, přijďte sem, až dokážete během deseti sekund vyslat deset různých kouzel včetně doby, kdy vytahujete hůlku, pak vás naučím jak vaši techniku zlepšit."

„To je nemožné," dostal ze sebe.

„Dokud nedokážete nemožné, je zbytečné vás učit," řekl Ollivander a on se naštvaně otočil a bez rozloučení odešel z místnosti, ale ještě za sebou zaslechl. „Jedna rada, přečtěte si o navazování kouzel, možná zjistíte, že nic není nemožné."

„Dědek jeden," řekl si nahlas a zamířil do knihovny, kde hodlal najít něco, co mu pomůže, už se těšil, až bude přemlouvat Fleur, aby mu počítala sekundy znova a znova, aby si dokázal něco, co není potřebné.

**

Uběhlo přesně pět dní, něco málo přes sto dvacet hodin, které dělil snad pouze na dvě věci, spánek a trénink. Do svého momentálního domu se chodil pouze vyspat, jinak celý den trávil ve výcvikové místnosti v lasturové vile, kde ho cvičila buď Fleur nebo Grindelwald. S první zmíněnou musel spolupracovat právě nyní.

„Fleur?"

„Ano?" zeptala se mile a zastavila se v protahování.

„Kdyby ti někdo řekl, ať se naučíš během deseti sekund vyslat deset zaklínadel, jak by si to dokázala?" nevěděl si rady a tak se zeptal prvního člověka, který by na něj nekoukal jak na hlupáka, který se málo učil.

Chvíli na něj koukala zmateně, ale pak vytáhla hůlku a s úsměvem na něj zamířila. „Třeba takhle," řekla vesele, a jelikož ji důvěřoval, nechal ji pracovat a během deseti sekund do něj narazilo asi dvacet červených světýlek.

„Co to bylo?" zeptal se dychtivě.

„Kouzlo na ohňostroje."

„Takže jenom jedno? Já ale potřebuji deset různých zaklínadel," zase posmutněl, když zjistil, že to tak jednoduché nebude, „dostal jsem se nejvíc na šest ani o kouzlo víc a to jsem kombinoval ty nejkratší."

„Tak to zkusíme třeba takhle," namířila na něj znova hůlku a postupně sledoval, jak do něj naráží světýlka různých barev, které se neustále měnili.

„To bylo deset kouzel?"

„Ne, ale kdo to pozná," mrkla na něj, „musíš uznat, že to nevypadá jako jedno kouzlo a jelikož musíš dělat pohyby hůlkou pro každé to světýlko, dá se říct, že je to více kouzel v jednom."

„To ale Ollivandera nepřesvědčí," pověděl zklamaně.

„Tak ještě jinak," pokračovala trpělivě a znovu na něj letělo mnoho různobarevných paprsků, ale každý, který do něj narazil, se jinak rozprsknul a celé to tvořilo pozoruhodné divadlo, které díky tak křiklavým barvám bylo pastvou pro oči.

„Úžasný," pověděl své nadšení nahlas, „i kdyby mi to nevzal, tohle chci umět," pokyvoval vesele hlavou až se Fleur rozesmála.

„Tohle jsme se učili v druhém ročníku a každý si to mohl zdokonalovat, jak chtěl. Je to jedno z kouzel, na kterém se cvičí zdokonalování kouzel," usmála se na něj a posadila se do jejího oblíbeného tureckého sedu a vyzvala ho, aby si k ní sedl, „dneska tedy trénink vynecháme a budeme se věnovat tomuhle, uděláme to tak nepřehledné, že ani ten děda nepozná, že je to furt jedno a to samé zaklínadlo."

Naučil se to za chvíli, když teda vzal v úvahu, že se to ve Francii učilo od jedenácti let, tak ani jiná časová jednotka než chvíle, nepřicházela v úvahu. Velice Fleur poděkoval a zmizel zpátky domů, jak pára nad hrncem. Plný optimismu a pýchy v sebe sama zaklepal na dveře Ollivandera a vyčkal si, až uslyší to krásné „dále."

„Připravil jsem se na vaši zkoušku," vyhrkl ze sebe.

„Opravdu?" podíval se na něj Ollivander, „tvá nadšená dětská tvář mi říká, že si to opravdu dokázal, takže nyní můžeme přistoupit k výuce."

„Prosím?" dostal ze sebe překvapeně, tohle opravdu nečekal, spíše očekával něco ve stylu, že přesýpací hodiny mu to budou přesně měřit a jenom jediná sekunda navíc by znamenala výsměch, že nic neumí.

„Tohle nebyl test, jestli to dokážeš, protože to dokážu jedině já, nikdo nedokáže jednou hůlkou za deset sekund vyslat deset různých zaklínadel, a když už jo tak to nejsou zaklínadla, ale kouzla pro děti. Byla to zkouška, které mi měla zjistit, jak to uděláš. Jestli na mě vlítneš po pár hodinách a hodíš mi můj test na hlavu či se naučíš deset nejrůznějších a nejprimitivnějších zaklínadel, aby si mi dokázal, jak si výborný nebo moje oblíbené dojdeš za někým, kdo tě naučí tento test obelhat."

„A mám po radosti," povzdechl si. Mohl vědět, že to šlo vyřešit jinak, než jak to řešil.

„Takže druhou nebo třetí možnost jste zvolil? Na druhou možnost je pět dní hodně, na třetí je to hodně moc, co jste dělal celou tu dobu?"

„Trénoval jsem silná zaklínadla, abych vám dokázal, že dokážu cokoliv, ale mé maximum je šest, takže jsem si došel pro radu."

„Šest říkáte," podrbal se Ollivander na bradě, „to není špatné, pokud mám věřit těm ‚silným' zaklínadlům, jak jste je pojmenoval. Každopádně dojít si pro radu bylo moudré, jinak bych musel čekat dalších několik desítek dní, než byste se to skutečně naučil a má pomoc by byla zbytečná či než byste se rozzuřil a pod Imperiusem mě donutil, abych vám odkýval to, že jste to dokázal."

„Nemáte o mě dobré mínění," zamračil se. Imperius sice použil, ale opravdu jen v krajních případech, takže mu tohle připadalo dost neférové.

„Život mě naučil nemít dobré mínění o nikom, pane Pottere. Všem dětem jsem dal do jejich nadšeně roztřesených rukou první hůlku a pak jen se s povzdechem sledoval, jak někteří s ní zabíjejí, mučí, vyhrožují či dělají jiné nechutné věci. Jen škoda, že hůlky nejsou tak chytré, aby při takových to činech, neuposlechli majitele, možná bych tu nemusel být a nemusel jste tu být ani vy."

„Tak lehké to být přeci nemůže," zamračil se, když si zase připomněl, co všechno už musel udělat a co ještě na něj čeká.

„Věřím, že jednou bude a všichni si užijeme zasloužilého odpočinku," pověděl moudře pan Ollivander.

Chtěl na něj zakřičet, že na rozdíl od něj, on sám má předurčeno zemřít, ale ovládl se, tak jak ho to všichni učili. „Na ten okamžik se budu těšit," řekl jen a i když věděl, že to nebylo to, co chtěl říci, Ollivander to kývnutím vzal na vědomí.


	52. Galatea

Dny utíkaly jak splašené a on si začínal všímat, že každou hodinou, každým dnem se odcizuje všem přátelům, ale pokud to znamenalo zvětšení nadějí v jeho boji, ani jednou nepomyslel na to, že je to špatné rozhodnutí a že by to tak být nemělo.

S Grindelwaldem dokázali pomocí překladů udělat nějaké pokroky. Pro něj byl tedy i pokrok naučit se ty složité egyptské inkantace, i když to kouzlo nedokázal a možná ani nedokáže vyčarovat. Grindelwald vypadal taktéž o něco potěšeněji, když měl svou knihu u sebe a mohl pokračovat v dolování nových a nebezpečných znalostí a kouzel. To co ho dle jeho trápilo, bylo to, že musel čekat na tuto možnost tolik času.

Fleur taktéž využívala možností, kdy byl v tomto domě, aby ho mohla něco naučit. Nevěděl, jestli to dělá z vděku, nebo ji tak baví učit, ale nabízenou pomocnou ruku opravdu neodmítal, a když už tělo naučil poslouchat a spolupracovat, byla to zábava a ne mučení. Každopádně kouzla, které ona uměla ze školy, byla opravdu jiná, než ty které se oni učili na škole a hlavně asi proto, že jeho učitelé byli idoti nebo smrtijedi.

Další přínos bylo proto, že Ollivander i přes svoji ne přílišnou mobilnost, za ním chodil do Lasturové vily a když už neměl trénink s někým jiným, učil ho jak s hůlkou spolupracovat místo toho, aby s ní mával jak pablb, což dle jeho dělají skoro všichni. Ono naučit se s hůlkou kamarádit nebylo těžké, když mu byl přednes fakt, že hůlka si vybírá majitele, a kdyby s ním spolupracovat nechtěla, ukáže mu to už při výběru. Jejich dialogy byly zvláštní ale poučné, protože když už přijal fakt, že hůlka není věc ale bytost, jak to rád pan Ollivander nazýval, tak dokázal čarovat o něco rychleji, jako by ten finální pohyb s hůlkou nemusel ani dělat, protože jeho hůlka ho udělala za něj.

Navíc byl potěšen z toho, že stejný trénink nabízí i Lence, kterou si pan Ollivander nějak oblíbil a tak s ní podnikal stejný tréninky, ale on byl prioritou, jak mu bylo neustále s úsměvem oznamováno. Občas s Lenkou cvičili v Lasturové vile společně, což bylo alespoň zábavné, když oba byli stejní ňoumové.

Jenže naopak tomu zase bylo to, že Hermiona byla celou dobu zamlklá a i když se s ní ve výjimečných volných chvílích pokoušel bavit, neskončilo to nějak dobře, takže odmítla se i zúčastnit jeho tréninků a jediný výcvik, který postupovala, byl ten od Grindelwalda, když měl volnou chvíli.

„Harry, Harry!" přispěchala k němu Lenka, jako kdyby ji nahánělo stádo obrů, ale když už mu chtěla mysl ukazovat, co vše zlé se mohlo stát, uviděl na její tvář mimo výrazu uhnaného psa taktéž radost.

„Uklidni se, v klidu se nadechni, potom dlouze vydýchni a tento postup opakuj do té doby, než budeš moct říct souvislou větu, aniž bys popadala dech."

„Troubo," zašklebila se na něj a podala mu dopis, který zvědavě převracel v rukou, „no tak šup, koukni do něj."

„Když jinak nedáš," pokrčil rameny a rozevřel si pergamen a zvědavě ho začal projíždět očima.

Slečno Láskorádová,

možná si budete pamatovat setkání se mnou v mém domě, když jste se mnou přišla dělat ten pro mě nečekaný rozhovor. Při vašem odchodu jste ve mně vzbudila zvědavost a snažil jsem zjistit víc o vašich dopisech, které jste naznačila. Mnoho těchto zpráv jsem neměl, ale stačilo se více snažit, abych dokázal to, co jsem si usmyslel. Dokázal jsem kontaktovat dlouholetou přítelkyni mého dědečka Galateu Merrythoughtovou a ona ochotně souhlasila, abych se s ní setkal, takže konečně po dlouhých letech, zjistím, jaký můj dědeček byl a za to Vám velice děkuji. Přijměte tímto díky rodiny Scamanderů.

Rolf Scamander

„Jsem rád, že jsem udělal nějakému muži radost," pověděl sarkasticky.

„Ty to nechápeš? Konečně se ta profesorka někde ukáže," vyhrkla nadšeně.

„Správně, někde se ukáže a s tím, že my se musíme schovávat jak krtci, toho moc nevyřešíme."

„Ty to vzdáváš?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

„Ale ne," odmávl to rukou, „jen se mi prostě nechce dělat celosvětové hlídky, abych zjistil, kde se někdo schovává."

„Můžeme sledovat jeho dům, víme, kde bydlí," nepřestávala Lenka se svým nadšením.

„Dobrá, řekni Dobbymu a Kráturovi ať se o to postarají, klidně ať si vezmou neviditelný plášť, jestli jim to pomůže, zeptej se Grindelwalda co na to říká a jaké on má nápady."

„A ty budeš dělat co?" podívala se na něj podezřívavě.

„Já? Ještě si tu něco procvičím," pověděl tak, aby mnoho neprozradil.

„Doufám, že žádné hlouposti."

„Důvěřuj mi," usmál se a ona jen vesele pokývala hlavou. Vzala si svůj dopis a zmizela rychleji, než si toho stačil všimnout. Povzdechl si nad tím a znovu si vyndal hůlku, kterou v průběhu rozhovoru schoval. „Jakže to bylo? Hůlku v úrovni pasu?" pověděl si nahlas sám pro sebe a znovu jako už několik dní se pokusil o to jedno náročné zaklínadlo.

„Překvapuje mě, že si neužíváš velitelské pozice a házíš vymýšlení plánů na mě," objevil se v místnosti Grindelwald.

„Neruš," řekl ihned a znovu se ponořil do knihy, aby zjistil, co dělá špatně.

„Pán má hodně práce," řekl ironicky Grindelwald a jednoduchým pohybem ruky mu doslova vyrval knihu z ruky a on mohl sledovat, jak letí vzduchem a přistává Gellertovy v ruce, „koukám, že překvapení není konec, proč se zrovna učíš tohle?"

„Jednou se mi to bude hodit," pokrčil rameny, ale jeho zloba v očích ukazovala, že mu to jedno není.

„Pokud máš dojem, že víš, co děláš, tak pokračuj," řekl Grindelwald, když k němu vykročil a knihu mu vrátil zpět, „ale to není to, proč jsem tady."

„Co si tedy vymyslel?" zeptal se smířeně, že teď už se nic nenaučí.

„Je to sice jen domněnka, ale dle mých názorů, byl ten člověk tak natěšený, až to byl idiot a pověděl nám, kdy a kde se to bude konat."

„Nechápu."

„Jednoduše řečeno, mohl nám napsat, že už se s tou babiznou setkal, ale to on neudělal, označil to jakou budoucnost a tím, že jí kontaktoval a napsal, jak souhlasí se setkáním, dá se očekávat, kde to bude, tedy u něj doma."

„To je logické."

„Takže nám jen stačí to sledovat a pak tam vlétnout jak hurikán s aktivovanou protipřemisťovací bariérou a jako první co udělat je zablokovat útěk přes krb."

„Nebo jenom zaklepat a poprosit o vstup," navrhl druhou možnost, ale nepřestával se bavit tou první možností.

„Taky možnost," připustil Gellert, „ale více riskantní."

„Jenže sám tam jít nemohu a ve více lidech také ne. Oba přece víme, jak mé pokusy vycházely v minulosti."

„Myslíš, jak nevycházely," podotkl Grindelwald.

„Přesně tak," povzdychl si a zamračil se, že mu to stále bude někdo připomínat.

„Půjdu tam s tebou," řekl jakoby nic Grindelwald a on se přistihl, že na něj zírá, jak kdyby ho nikdy neviděl, „Nějakej problém Pottere?"

„Ne, ale nejasně si uvědomuji, že stále si hledaným zločincem, který by byl okamžitě popraven, kdyby byla ta možnost."

„To si uvědomuji také, ale vzhledem k tomu, že ona bude jistě nějaký ‚hrdina až do smrti', tak když mě uvidí, přejdou ji chutě na útěk a jediný její cíl bude mě dostat."

„Tohle je tak debilní nápad podobný těm, co obvykle vymýšlím já," pověděl po chvíli, co to všechno vstřebal, „což znamená, že to vyjde."

„Občas bych chtěl vědět, co se ti v tvé makovici honí, že dokážeš mít tak hloupé argumenty," zamračil se Grindelwald a bylo vidět, že je pohoršen jeho posledními slovy.

„Nadvláda nad světem a plán na ‚Více a více dobra' to není," ušklíbl se a pokračoval v provokování.

„První člověk, co s tím souhlasil, byl tvůj dřívější idol, samotný svatý ředitel všeho dobrého, mocný Albus Brumbál," řekl Gellert a sarkasmus z této věty skoro až kapal.

„A oba jste za své debilní nápady dostali sto let života, kdežto mě čeká smrt nejdéle za pár let."

„Nechtěj ode mě přednášku na krutost osudu," mávl rukou Grindelwald, ale jeho vítězný úsměv na tváři neviděl, aspoň že tak.

„Nic takového nechci. Sleduj dění u toho domu a dej mi vědět, až se na něco přijde. Já budu pokračovat v tomhle," ukázal na knihu.

„Nepřežeň to, jinak se té akce ani nezúčastníš," varoval ho ještě Grindelwald, než tam zase osaměl.

**

Bylo divné, že ihned ten den, či den poté se to setkání neuskutečnilo, takže začínal mít pocit, že bylo anebo vůbec nebude na tom místě, kde Grindelwald předpokládal. On sám tu seděl v křesle a jakoby dohlížel na jeho učení, i když za tu dobu, co tu vyčkával, na něj ani nepromluvil.

„Máš oblečený jeden z mých nejlepších hábitů, předpokládáš, že to setkání bude dnes?" nevydržel být ticho.

„Já to nepředpokládám, já to vím," odpověděl jednoduše.

„Jsi kromě mocného bojového mága, také mocný bojový věštec?" pověděl ironicky.

„Ne," zavrčel, „ale na rozdíl od tebe mám informace."

Po tomto prohlášení bylo chvíli ticho. „Tak řekneš to nebo to z tebe budu tahat?"

„Byl jsem před jeho barákem a mám na něm nezjistitelné lokalizační kouzlo a tak vím, že už asi před deseti minutami tam někdo přišel a ten někdo, je dostatečně silný, aby to mohla být ta důchodkyně."

„A sedíme tu z jakého důvodu?" zavrčel a zvedl se.

„Čekáme na vhodnou příležitost, tu nám má nahlásit…"

Grindelwald byl přerušen přemístěním skřítka. „Dobby hlásí, že ta dáma je uvnitř a ani po deseti minutách nepostavili žádné bariéry," vyhrkl Dobby rychle.

„…tvůj skřítek," dokončil Gellert.

„Tak v tom případě na co čekáme?" už šahal po hůlce, aby se přemístil.

„Dojdi pro tu holku, která se tomu majiteli zalíbila a rovnou vezmi sebou i Eleanor, ať je aspoň na co se koukat."

„Dobby, dojdi pro Eleanor a řekni ji ať se přemístí sem, pak dojdi za Lenkou a zopakuj jí to samý," rozdal příkazy a sám si ze svého skoro nekonečného vaku vytáhl hábit, který si zvětšil, upravil a vyžehlil, všechno samozřejmě kouzlem, pak už ho jen navlékl na sebe, zrovna v době, kdy se tu objevili i obě dotyčné.

„Všichni alespoň chápete plán a máte dostatek inteligence na slušné improvizování?" zeptal se Gellert, když se taktéž zvedl. Odpovědí mu bylo kývnutí od nich všech. „V tom případě vás tam přemístím, bude to méně hlučné, než od vás. Harry navleč si prozatím neviditelný plášť."

Když se tak stalo, chytil je Grindelwald za hábity a přemístil je pár desítek metrů od domu a ihned vytáhl hůlku a začal čarovat bariéry, které se začali shlukovat nad domem, až jej celý obalily. Jenže za několik okamžiků poté, vyběhli s hůlkami z domu oba jeho obyvatelé.

„Kdo jste a co chcete!" zakřičel Rolf Scamander, naštěstí byl tolik inteligentní, aby zakryl Lenku pod plášť, protože ať měl Grindelwald pod improvizací na mysli cokoliv, tohle mu přišlo inteligentní.

„Říká se tomu pojistka proti útěku," odfrkla namyšleně Eleanor.

„Gellert Grindelwald," řekla velice překvapeně bývalá profesorka Galatea Merrythoughtová a bylo na ní vidět, že předpokládala mnohé, ale tohle ne.

„A vy jste? Chápejte, nemohu znát všechny nepodstatné lidi," řekl Gellert a jeho výraz ukazoval to, co přesně řekl, ale nepřestával se přibližovat a zkracovat tak tu vzdálenost mezi nimi.

„Nevím, co tu děláte, ale moji povinností je dostat vás zpátky tam, odkud jste utekl nebo ještě dál," namířila přímo na něj hůlku, a když už jistě chtěla na něj něco poslat, Gellert ji zastavil mávnutím ruky.

„Takovýchto řečí mělo už mnoho lidí. Kdo jste, že máte předpoklad, že se vám povede, co říkáte?"

„Zaútočíte na dům a ani nevíte, kdo je jeho obyvatelem?" zahřměl Rolf.

„Mlč skrčku, neskákej do řeči, když se dospělí baví," setřel ho Grindelwald a zastavil se s Elanor a jimi za zády asi patnáct metrů od místa, kde stál skrček s bábou, jak je Gellert pojmenoval.

„Náš rozhovor skončil," pověděla naštvaně a odhodlaně Galatea a ihned jako první vyslala nějaké zaklínadlo, které skončilo ve štítu Eleanor.

„Přehlížíte mě?" ozvala se dotčeně.

„Nech mě se postavit této babce, co se neumí ani představit, pozoruj a uč se," řekl Gellert jejím směrem a jelikož plán C byl, aby tak učinila, uposlechla ho a postavila se na stranu.

„Gellerte Grindelwalde, za činy proti lidskosti vás po tomto souboji dopravím na ministerstvo, kde budete za své činy obviněn," pokračovala dál neohroženě profesorka a postavila se do soubojového postavení.

„Říkala jste něco, váš stařecký hlas už není ani slyšet," provokoval Gellert dál, a když na něj letělo první zaklínadlo, okamžitě ho bez hůlky zničil ještě za letu. „Pokud babička dovolí, rád si ještě před tím vytáhnu hůlku, aby po prohře to pro vás nebylo tak ponižující," a to bylo vše, co stačil říct a udělat, protože na něj letěla okamžitá sprcha kouzel a jisker, které musel blokovat či jeho oblíbené, ničit v letu. Bylo vidět, že to ale bere vážně, protože další narážky už nepřišly a posílal ty nejsilnější, ale zároveň nezabíjející kouzla. Poznal mučící kletbu Assa in tuo succo, devastující zaklínadla na písmeno D Destructo, Defodio, Diffindo a mnohé další nepříjemné, které ale rázně bývalá profesorka ničila. Ale asi ho to za chvíli přestalo bavit, když začal rozpínat zem, která začala létat na profesorku.

Galatea ovšem taktéž nešetřila kouzly, a ironií bylo to, že bývalá profesorka obrany proti černé magii se k ní taktéž dostala a tak Grindelwald musel kouzla ničit, když je znal jak své vlastní boty. Čím déle v boji byli, tím se každého výraz měnil. Gellert používal čím dál neznámější zaklínadla a Galatea mu je v pohodě jistě pouze jedním známým štítem ničila. Opravdu si zasloužila status, jaký ji předcházel, ovšem ani ona nevypadala potěšeně, že vše co zná, musí používat, když znalosti těchto kouzel by neměli existovat nebo v omezeném počtu a ne, že na ni letí vše během jedné krátké chvíle.

Na Grindelwalda teď letěla obří ledová koule, která ve čtvrtce letu praskla a na Grindelwalda letělo několik desítek úlomků ledu, ale Gellert nezaváhal. Poslal na něj obří hlavu ohnivého draka, který je všechny spolkl a nebezpečně se blížil na profesorku, která veškerý oheň vtáhla do jakéhosi víru u hůlky, ale bylo vidět její těžké dýchání, asi štít na Zložár nebyla žádná legrace.

Bylo vidět, že v tomto boji má výhodu Gellert. Byl mladší, trénovanější a v černé magii zběhlejší. Ten pocit si náramně vychutnával a nepřestával zasypávat svoji protivnici nebezpečnými kouzly, jako byly řezací kletby, destrukční kletby a další jako bolestivé či ničící. Galatea ale neuhýbala, vše blokovala a bylo vidět, že tahle chyba by ji v opravdovém boji stála život, ne jenom čest, o kterou šlo Grindelwaldovi.

On se pomalu dostal s pláštěm až za profesorku, protože Lenka už byla ukrytá pod zastíracím kouzlem, věděl, že tam bude potřeba, ať už ten souboj dopadne jakkoliv, ale stále tento duel sledoval s udiveným výrazem.

Grindelwald nyní začal sesílat po sobě asi padesátku ohnivých střel, které musela všechny ničit v letu a ty zbylé poslední, musela přikrýt štítem, což asi byla její osudná chyba, když na ní letělo zaklínadlo barvy, kterou ještě neviděl. Ten okamžik, co to na ní letělo, viděl, jak ještě zpevnila štít, ale po nárazu jí to nebylo platné. Zazněl zvuk podobný nárazu do gongu a Galatea opustila svou pozici na zemi a odlétla do vzduchu a letěla by jistě několik desítek metrů, kde by si rozbila přinejmenším hlavu o stěnu domu.

Všichni kromě Lenky a Grindelwalda doslova zírali na profesorku, která se z ničeho nic zastavila ve vzduchu.

„Věděl jsem, že do toho zasáhneš a nenecháš mě vyhrát podle pravidel, Harry," povzdechl si Gellert a jeho soustředěnou masku nahradila maska vítěze užívajícího si slávy.

Neřekl na to nic, jen hůlkou pohnul dolů a profesorka přistála, stále ještě trochu otřesená a jistě lehce zraněná, na zemi, kde se k ní okamžitě vrhnul Rolf Scamander. On sám si mezitím sundal plášť a všichni jeho společníci přistoupili blíž.

„Ještě jsme neskončili," pokusila se ze země zvednout znovu hůlku, ale ta přistála bezpečně v rukou Grindelwalda.

„No tak důchodkyně, tahle hračka už není pro tebe," řekl Gellert, když si pohazoval s její hůlkou.

„Co tu chcete?" ozval se Scamander, ale neudělal stejnou chybu, aby na někoho namířil hůlku, místo toho použil lehké hojící kouzlo, na místo, kde do ní narazilo zaklínadlo.

„To víte, náhodou jsme šli kolem a vy nás přepadnete," pověděl stále nadřazeně Grindelwald.

„Harry Potter, ten chlapec, který přežil ve společnosti Gellerta Grindelwalda, co hrozného se ještě dneska dozvím," povzdychla si stará profesorka.

„Mé jméno je známé i zbabělcům, co se desítky let schovávají? To mě těší," pověděl ironicky mezitím, co si schovával svůj plášť.

„Vás jsem tu, slečno Láskorádová nečekal, asi jsem se zmýlil v tom, když jsem se rozhodl vám důvěřovat," řekl naštvaně a zklamaně Rolf Scamander.

„Rolfe to nic, odejdi do domu, přišli mě odstranit z cesty, kvůli tobě tu nejsou, ať se ti nic nestane, chlapče."

„Dámo, kdy jste měla naposled nějaký lektvar zbystřující mysl? Či nějak omamné látky?" zeptal se výsměšně Gellert a hodil za ní její hůlku, „kdybych vás přišel odstranit, udělám to jedním, dvěma kouzly a nebudu vám tu prokazovat laskavost duelem."

„Rolfe, odejdi," poprosila nakonec Galatea a postavila se na nohy a zvedla si svou hůlku, ale neprokázala žádnou útočnou myšlenku, takže nikdo nic neudělal, ale byli ve střehu.

„Ale-."

„Žádné ale! Běž."

A Rolf s nenávistným pohledem zabodnutým do něj a Gellerta a se zklamaným pohledem mířený na Lenku se opravdu vydal do svého domu.

„Že nemáte výčitky svědomí, pane Pottere, tolik lidí na vás spoléhalo a vy se přidáte ke Grindelwaldovi," odfrkla si zhnuseně Galatea.

„A vy nemáte výčitky svědomí, že jste vyučila největšího zmrda této země za několik staletí? Že díky vašemu přehnanému cvičení v soukromí, se Voldesráč naučil to, co umí a publikuje to tím, že vraždí a mučí nevinné? Necítíte výčitky, že Voldemort mi zabil rodiče, kmotra, přátele?! A aby bylo jasno, nepřidal jsem se ke Gellertovi, ale on ke mně.

„Já to Aberforthovi říkal, že jsme radši mohli spát, místo hledání nějaké uječené ježibaby," podotkl Gellert a on s ním začínal lehce souhlasit. Další člověk, co věří, že se přidá k Voldemortovi a takové on nenáviděl.

„Harry?" pošeptala mu Lenka do ucha smutně.

„Jen běž," domyslel si, co chtěla a s úsměvem ji pustil, aby se šla Rolfovi omluvit. Lehce se s otázkou podíval na Eleanor a taktéž pochopila.

„Aberforth? Chudák, tak nadějný student to byl a vy jste mu úplně vymyli mozek!" obviňovala je dál Galatea.

„A to jsem opravdu nevěřil, že si někdo stále vyrábí omamné lektvary pro vlastní potřebu, ale tahle žena očividně není při smyslech. Možná že se jí někdo příliš hrabal v hlavě, to by mohla být druhá možnost," zauvažoval Grindelwald.

„Vy-," nedopověděla.

„V mém druhém ročníku byl místo učitele takový idiot, který na nás chtěl vyslat kouzlo z rozbité hůlky a zmagořil sám sebe, nemůže to být i tento případ?"

„Nevím, to už bych spíše viděl na stařeckou senilitu a možná i na tu rozšířenou mudlovskou nemoc Alzheimerovu chorobu."

„Paene Mortis," zvedla rychle hůlku a plná rozčilení zamířila na Grindelwalda z těch několik metrů, co od sebe stáli.

„Hm, tak Paene Mortis," zamručel si pro sebe Gellert a naštvaně probodával pohledem ženu před sebou.

„Co to je za kouzlo?" zeptal se zcela překvapen situací.

„Paene Mortis? Kouzlo, které tě zanechá krůček před smrtí, vyčerpá tě to, poraní orgány a pokud se ti nedostane rychlé pomoci, za nějaký čas zemřeš na svá zranění, proto se tomu říká „skoro smrt" a docela to sedí," vyprávěl Grindelwald, jako kdyby před sekundou nebyl cílem této kletby.

„To si opravdu nevšimla, že nemá svou hůlku, ale jen napodobeninu?" zeptal se, když konečně zjistil, proč se jí to nepodařilo. Udělal to jen proto, aby úplně dostal tuhle napodobeninu profesorky.

„Je dementní," řekl čirý fakt Grindelwald a zvedl svou hůlku lehce k obloze a vyslal zvukový signál, který znamenal, že odcházejí. „Vaši hůlku si nechám, stará profesorko, budete tak světu méně nebezpečná a nezabijete se sama."

„Co se děje?" vykoukla ze dveří Elanor s Lenkou.

„Odcházíme," řekl jen a pak se doplnil, „mise byla neúspěšná, ale ne naší vinou."

To bylo vše, co někdo řekl a ještě před tím, než se přemístili, viděl, jak se snaží Galatea chytnout Grindelwalda, ale ten byl pryč a tak ho napodobil.

Po mezipřemístění v sídle Blacků se objevili opět v Kvikálkově, přímo v místnosti, kde seděli ostatní.

„Co uděláme teď?" zeptal se Eleanor, i když tahle otázka pálila na jazyku i jeho.

„Zapomeneme na ni, byla by užitečná, kdyby nebyla mentální, takhle když nebude mít hůlku a tady přítomný Ollivander ji žádnou nevyrobí, bude bezbranná a ze své šílenosti neudělá nějakou blbost," ozval se Gellert a sebral Hermioně svačinu z talíře.

„Takže mise je ukončená," řekla Eleanor, a když se na ní pousmál a ukázal rukou, že může odejít, přemístila se pryč.

„Jak jste poznali, že nebude spolupracovat?" zeptal se již všemi informacemi obeznámený Ollivander.

Odpovědi se chopil sám. „Nebylo to nikterak těžké," povzdychl si a pak pokračoval, „vpálila mi do obličeje, že jsem pomocník Voldemorta, který chce zničit svět, i když celý svět počítá s tím, že je zachráním, pak řekla, že Aberfortha jsme omámili, aby spolupracoval, že jsem pomohl Gellertovi dostat se z vězení, abychom vládli světu a tak."

„Zajímavé informace má ten, kdo se snaží před světem ukrývat," podotkl Ollivander a dál se neptal.

„To jistě ano, každopádně je to za námi a není potřeba se tímto tématem dál zabývat," řekl ještě směrem k Ollivanderovi. „Lenko? Omlouvám se, že to pro tebe vyznělo tak špatně. Nechtěl jsem ti brát přátele."

„To nic, řekla jsem mu, že jsme si s ní přišli jenom promluvit, buď to přijme, nebo ne," usmála se na něj a díky tomu opravdovému úsměvu, poznal, že na něj není naštvaná, za což byl rád.

„Výborně, jdu si lehnout, jelikož není žádná jiná práce, dělejte si, co chcete a užívejte si ‚volna'," řekl ještě a vydal se bez jídla i přes takhle časnou hodinu do svého pokoje.

Ale sotva co otevřel dveře, uslyšel za sebou na schodech kroky, takže je nechal otevřené a sedl si na postel a koukal, kdo mu co tak důležitého potřebuje. Nepřekvapilo ho, když spatřil Hermionu s ne zrovna vše říkajícím výrazem. Naklonil trochu hlavu, aby ukázal nechápavost.

„Proč jsi mě nevzal s sebou?" začala ihned bojovně.

„Protože se léčíš ze zranění, stejně tak jako Olliavander," pověděl v klidu.

„To zranění je už několik dnů vyléčené!"

„V tom případě je dobré ho nenamáhat," pokýval si hlavou, že tak to je rozumné.

„Tak to není, ty mě s sebou nikam nechceš brát! Stydíš se za mě? Jsem moc slabá?!" pokračoval dál a čím dál hlasitěji.

„Ještě že tady je ta bariéra…" problesklo mu hlavou. „Co tě k takovýmto hloupostem vede?" nenechal se stále vyvést z klidu.

„Co?!" zeptala se tak, že měl pocit, jako kdyby na něj spustila siréna, „Nebavíš se se mnou, straníš se mi a snažíš se mě vyhodit ze všech akcí."

„Není prostě čas. Víš, jak často jsem doma a ten čas strávím většinou jen spánkem, a jak je to s těmi akcemi jsem ti už řekl. Je nás dost, takže nebudu tahat do bojů nikoho, kdo je nebo byl před nedávnem zraněn. Tvůj problém je v něčem jiném."

„Můj problém?" vykřikla nevěřícně.

„Ano, tvůj problém. Děláš mi tu scény bez nějakých rozumných argumentů a to se na status nejchytřejší mladé čarodějky nehodí," nezvedl ani o trochu svůj hlas, neměl zapotřebí se tu rozčilovat či křičet, aby dosáhl svého.

„Tak mi prostě vysvětli, proč se všemi trávíš čas a na mě se už ani nepodíváš."

„Kéž bych trávil čas se všemi. Celý čas mě trénuje Ollivander nebo Grindelwald, to snad žárlíš, že trávím čas s důchodci?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Jenže to nejsou jenom ti dva! Furt je tu ta Eleanor, dělá pro tebe první poslední a ty ji ke všemu využíváš, všude tě doprovází a všichni ji mají rádi!"

„Eleanor? Je velice schopná, to máš pravdu, a když se nabídne mi pomoci, neodmítnu ji," neměl důvod lhát, jen pro jistotu radši volil vhodná slova, „ale Lenka mi taktéž u všeho pomáhá, byla to ona, kdo přemluvila Rolfa a taky to byla ona, kdo mi chránila krk u ní doma."

„Ale mě si nikde nechtěl!"

„Proč mě nutíš se opakovat," už trochu rozčileně vstal z postele, „byla si zraněná, oni byli v pořádku, hledal jsem někoho, oni se nabídli."

„Oba víme, že je to kvůli něčemu jinému."

„Jo? Tak mi rozšiř obzory, řekni mi ty informace, které bych měl vědět," pokračoval naštvaně v debatě, která postrádala smysl a on se tu musí hádat.

„Zamiloval ses a mě už nechceš!" vykřikla něco, co mu na chvíli vzalo takzvaně vítr z plachet, vůbec tenhle ten argument nečekal.

„Zamiloval? Do koho asi tak, do Lenky? Eleanor? Nebo máš na mysli Grindelwalda? Nejsem na dědoušky, to tě můžu ubezpečit," podotkl nevýrazně, protože argumentovat proti něčemu takovému opravdu neuměl.

„Víš, že mluvím o Eleanor! A neříkej mi, že to tak není, trávíš s ní celý svůj volný čas, usmíváte se na sebe jak v romantickém filmu a ona na tebe zírá jak na trofej!" pokračovala naštvaně a argumentovala čím dál většími nesmysly, což ho akorát tak vytáčelo.

„Nemám na tuhle scénu náladu," rozhodil rukama, ale hlas už nezvýšil, „jestli si myslíš, že mám po osmi hodinách tréninku náladu vyhledávat jiný vztah, tak nemyslíš racionálně. Jestli to se mnou chceš skoncovat a hledáš důvody, které neexistují, tak fajn. Ale řekni mi to rovnou a netahej do toho někoho dalšího!" řekl, a aby měl jistotu, že už nic jiného neuslyší, použil metodu sraba a přemístil se pryč, na jediné místo, které, po tomto neskutečném a doposud nepředstavitelném zážitku, připadalo v úvahu. Do Aberforthovy putyky.


	53. Zkáza štěstěny

Objevil se v místnosti, kde trávil Aberforth svůj čas a byl si na sto procent jistý, že už ví, že je tu. Vzal si z jednoho regálu skleničku a sám od sebe si nalil ohnivou whisky. Chtěl to, co teď slyšel zapít, ne se opít do němoty, na to neměl důvod, nic špatného neprovedl, aby se mučil ránem plným bolesti hlavy.

„Harry," povzdechl si Aberforth, jen co za sebou zavřel dveře, „už jednou jsem ti říkal, že to tu není bezpečné jak doma."

„Tady je alespoň klid," řekl klidně.

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se zaujatě Aberforth.

„Nic důležitého, jen lehké osobní problémy," odmávl to rukou. „Jo akorát profesorka Galatea mě označila za následovníka Voldemorta a za hajzla nebo tak nějak, takže spolupracovat nebude."

„To je škoda, tohle jsem neočekával, právě že ona měla být ta, co by se měla přidat bez nějakých zbytečných proslovů, ale asi jsem se zmýlil, přece jenom je to už několik desítek let a za tu dobu se lidé mění, Grindelwald je dobrým příkladem," pověděl velice inteligentně svou úvahu, ale možná chtěl jen zastřít zklamání, že svou profesorku už na své straně neuvidí. „Počkej tu, uzavřu hospodu a sedneme si dovnitř."

„To kvůli mně nemusíš," řekl rychle, ale Aberforth ho neposlouchal a šel udělat to, co pověděl. S úsměvem tedy vzal svou skleničku a poté co si byl jistý, že hospoda je prázdná, vyšel k jedné barové židli a sedl si na ni.

„Tak povídej co se děje," nechal ho Aberforth mluvit a sám si jako správný posluchač sedl vedle něj.

„Nevím, jestli to je jen výmluva nebo co, ale díky tréninkům nemám žádný volný čas a díky tomu, ztrácím kontakt s lidmi, se kterými bych ho neměl ztrácet."

„Harry, každý z nás chápe, jaké máš poslání a jak je tvůj úkol těžký, není nikdo, kdo by ti vyčítal, že se snažíš na to připravit."

„Jenže Lenku vidím jen u tréninků, Hermiona buď spí, když přijdu nebo jdu spát já a ona sedí v knihovně, s Percym jsem si už taktéž dlouho nepoklábosil, je to hrozný."

„Řekni mi, co přesně tě trápí," vyzval ho Aberforth.

„Hermiona mi před chvíli oznámila, že jí podvádím, že ji nemiluji, protože trávím čas s někým jiným a s ní ne, vzala si to, že mi Eleanor pomáhá tak, že jsem se zamiloval do ní a s ní už nechci mít nic společného a jelikož jsem asi srab, tak jí to nechci říct do očí či co. Rozumíš tomu?" pověděl smutně.

„A ty si jí to nevysvětlil vzhledem k tomu, že tu sedíš."

„Vysvětlit? A co? ‚Přesně tak, když mi Eleanor kryje záda před deseti smrtijedy, tak si přitom užíváme? A přesně tak, když mi Eleanor shání knihy, tak si nechávám klona doma a jdem si udělat dobře?' Aberforthe, jsem schopen se obhajovat před věcmi, které mají logiku, ale tohle jí naprosto postrádá."

„A proč jsi jí to neřekl? Sám jsem neměl nikdy moc dlouhodobých vztahů, ale možná by stačilo říct: ‚Miluji jen tebe a Eleanor je jen dobrá služka' ať už to pravda je nebo není. Lepší říct tohle než to řešit přemístěním se do hospody, i když jsem to dělal také. Jenom si jí tím podpořil její teorii."

„To mi došlo, ale abych pravdu řekl, neměl jsem nejmenší sílu ji vyvracet něco, co není pravda ať to pro ni vyznělo jakkoliv."

„Dobrá, víš co, dones ji kytku, klidně papírovou, omluv se jí a bude to v pořádku, třeba se tomu za pár let zasmějete, kdo ví," usmál se Aberforth a jemu to také pomohlo pohnout koutky k úsměvu. Najednou, ale někdo zaklepal na vstupní dveře. „Je zavřeno!" ozval se Aberforth dostatečně hlasitě, a zaklepání ustalo. „Někdo neumí číst," zašklebil se Aberforth.

„Destructo!" ozvalo se v odpověď a dveře vylítli po schodech dolů, až k prvnímu stolu pro hosty. Zvedl se tak rychle z barové židle, až s dalším hlukem spadla na zem, udělal dva kroky a ocitl se za barem už s hůlkou v ruce, chtěl zakřičet na Aberfortha, ale to už na něj letěla Avada kedavra a pod schody se objevili první dva smrtijedi.

Aberforth ale nezůstal zaskočen, vystřelil do stolu před sebou, který udělal několik vrutů a odrazil zelený paprsek někam do stěny a tento stůl pokračoval na druhého smrtijeda, kterého přimáčkl ke zdi. Nezůstal pozadu a zamířil na prvního smrtijeda, který chtěl Aberfortha zabít a zakřičel: „Sectumsempra." Bohužel pro něj kouzlo skončilo ve zdi, protože první smrtijed se schoval za sloup a další tři, co přiběhli za ním, se začali taktéž ukrývat, za co bylo možné. Aberforth konečně udělal ty tři kroky a ocitl se taktéž za barem jak on. Dva proti čtyřem a jednomu raněnému, to nebyla dobrá bilance a zvlášť v takovém to prostředí, kde zranění nemusí přijít jen od kouzel.

Podíval se zamračeně na Aberfortha, když mu z rozbité výlohy nad ním, začali padat střepy na hlavu a společně se střepy i litry alkoholu. Chtěl vykouknout, ale Aberforth ho zatáhl zpátky. „Nemohou nic dělat, nemůžou tě zranit, zůstaň, kde jsi!" dostalo se mu poučení a Aberfortha vykoukl sám a zamířil jistě na sloup a pak už jen mohl slyšet ránu. Jenže to nezůstalo bez odpovědi, do baru za kterým se schovávali, narazilo několik kouzel a prolomilo to dřevo, z kterého ten bar byl taktéž postaven a cítil, jak se mu nějaký kus dřeva zabodl do zad, naštěstí jen povrchně. Nebral ohled na slova Aberfortha a rychle vykouknul a poslal nejrychlejší kouzlo, Fulgur vestis na jednoho ze smrtijedů a zalezl zpět.

„Pottere, vzdej se a tenhle stařík může přežít!" ozval se hlas v naprostém tichu.

„D-," chtěl něco říct, ale byl zastaven.

„Opovaž se tu blbost udělat, nejen že by mě zabili sekundu poté, co by tě odvezli, ale nesmí tě dopadnout!" ozval se sice šeptem, ale velmi důrazně Aberforth.

S povzdechem kývnul hlavou, vykoukl a poslal další kouzlo na smrtijedy, stejně jako Aberforth a skrčili se v okamžiku, kdy jim to chtěli vrátit, bohužel pro ně tohle místo nebylo zrovna dobré na krytí.

Podíval se na soustředěného Aberfortha a než mu stačil něco vyčíst, udělal kotoul za jeden z převrácených stolů, který si pro jistotu ještě předtím zpevnil pomocí kouzla Duro. Nemířil a jen podle tušení začal kouzlit přes stůl, aniž by vůbec vykoukl, ale smrtijedi ho taktéž nešetřili, do stolu naráželo mnoho kleteb a některé naráželi do stěny, která byla velmi blízko.

Najednou se ale ozvala ohromná rána, a když se podíval na bar, za který se kryl Aberforth, nepoznal ho, z baru se staly trosky, které Aberfortha zasypali. Kdyby jen neutekl, problesklo mu hlavou. Cítil, jak ho podněcuje vztek a tak rychle vykoukl z úkrytu. „Assa in tuo succo," zamířil na toho smrtijeda co zničil bar a divně na tu spoušť zíral, po tomto kouzlo okamžitě padl na kolena a začal se smažit ve své vlastní šťávě, dlouho ale to kouzlo držet nemohl, protože okamžitě na něj zamířily tři omračovací paprsky. Chtěl se vrhnout za Aberforthem a pomoct mu z těch trosek, ale nemohl, stále mu v tom čtyři smrtijedi bránili. Pokud je neporazí, nedostane se odtud, to mu došlo. „Amaurosa," zakřičel ihned poté směrem na smrtijedy a okamžitě si zavřel oči, aby neoslepl také, pak udělal několik kotoulů k jednomu ze sloupů a vyslal z mnohem lepšího úhlu další kouzlo. „Expertonum," plameny vyšvihly z jeho hůlky a cestou vzaly plameny ze všech pochodní a tak nastalo to, že ohromná ohnivá zeď začala spalovat dva smrtijedy, které měl na mušce.

„Destructo!" uslyšel, když začali smrtijedi řvát bolestí, stačil se schovat za sloup, ale nebylo mu to platné, protože cítil mnohonásobný otřes a ihned poté viděl, jak na něj část sloupu padá. Nestačil díky šoku uskočit a tak na něj tíha několik desítek kilogramů spadla a uvěznila ho na zemi. Hůlku sice držel v ruce, ale několika kilový kus sloupu mu ležel na loktu, takže nemohl nic dělat.

„Co si to udělal! Nesmíme ho zabít! Víš, co nám pán udělá, jestli se mu něco stalo!" ozval se jeden ze smrtijedů a možná další nebo ten samý, mu pomocí kouzla vytrhl hůlku z ruky.

„Byla to nehoda! A opovažte se říct něco jiného!" pohrozil další ze zakuklneců.

„Už si dočaroval Pottere," pověděl ten, co držel jeho hůlku, chtěl něco odseknout, ale tíha na jeho zádech mu v tom bránila.

„Ten dědek ještě žije, co s ním?"

„Vezmeme ho taky, Belatrix má ráda návštěvníky," zasmál se hrozivě asi ten jejich šéf a pak jenom cítil, jak do něj narazilo nějaké kouzlo a to jakoby mu říkalo, že bude nejlepší, když teď usne.

**

Poté, co se vzbudil, mu připadalo divné, že mu do zavřených víček nebije žádné oslnivé světlo, ale když se je donutil otevřít, zjistil, že na tomto místě, čekat světlo by bylo velice absurdní. Čekal, že přitom, co se bude snažit vstát, ucítí nějakou ohromnou bolest, ale překvapením bylo to, že se cítil vcelku dobře, tedy v rámci možností. S nadějí si prohledal všechny kapsy, jestli nenajde hůlku, ale věděl, že takováto šílenost se dneska konat nebude.

„Do prdele," zaklel, když se postavil na nohy a neviděl si ani na ruce několik centimetrů před svým obličejem.

„Ach," ozvalo se kousek od něj a on okamžitě poznal, komu ten zmučený hlas patří.

„Aberforthe," zvýšil hlas a podle naříkání se snažil po kolenou k němu dostat.

„R-rád sly-slyším, že žiješ-," dostal ze sebe Aberforth, když poslepu k němu dorazil.

„Nevysiluj se, nemluv hlavně," povídal rychle první blbosti, co ho napadli. „Otevři se," zavrčel hadím jazykem rychle na svůj náramek, z kterého se stala lektvarová lahvička. „Vypij to," strčil mu celou lahvičku s asi deseti lektvary před ústa.

„C-co ty?"

„Já už jsem své vypil," zalhal okamžitě a donutil Aberfortha vypít celý obsah lahvičky. „Zavři se," pověděl po chvíli a z lektvarové lahvičky se stala opět jeho náramek.

„Co v tom bylo? Cítím se lépe," pověděl opravdu o něco zdravějším hlasem.

„Až se odtud dostaneme, zeptáme se Horácia osobně, ano?" pověděl naléhavě.

„Tak uděláme, Harry," odsouhlasil mu to v skoro mdlobách Aberforth a tak nenaléhal na další odpovědi a nechal ho usnout, dal mu svůj hábit pod hlavu a sám se zatím podíval na svůj náhrdelník, který nevibroval, asi se necítil v takovém nebezpečí, aby to medailon poznal. Nasadil ho teda Aberforthovi kolem krku a chvilku sledoval, jestli nemá nějaké smrtelné či vážné zranění, ale medailon nezačal svítit a taky si alespoň oddechl.

„Hlavně ať se ti nic nestane Aberforthe, víc pro tebe udělat nemůže, Felix Felicis máš a lektvar na větší odolnost proti Imperiusu také, nikdo by tě neměl donutit říct nic, po čem by měl neporušitelný slib začít něco jednat," řekl si sám pro sebe do tmavé místnosti a ihned poté začal i on mobilizovat svou nitrobranu a nitrozpyt, aby on sám nic neřekl a díky tomu jak si odlehčil mysl, nejspíš usnul.

„Vstávejte vy parchanti," kopl do Aberfortha nějaký zakuklanec a jeho probudil svým křikem. Chtěl okamžitě z lehu vyskočit a vyškrábat tomu hajzlovi oči, ale smrtijed byl rychlejší a on tak paralyzovaný padl na zem. „Sice bych ti neměl nic udělat, ale za tohle ti to nedaruju, Crucio," zamířil okamžitě na něj a on se nemohl ani třepat ani křičet, jak jeho tělo byl ztuhlé. „Tohle tě snad naučí," odsekl smrtijed, „a ty polez, dědo, nahoře tě očekávají a slibuji ti, že se ti to nebude líbit," zasmál se hrozivě stále onen zakuklenec a Aberforth se doslova skoro doplazil ke vchodu, hrál svou nemohoucnost dobře.

Nemohl dělat nic, jen se dívat na dveře, kam zmizeli, trvalo to několik možná i desítek minut, než se dveře otevřely a Aberforth přilétl k jeho nohám, jak do něj narazilo nějaké kouzlo. „Ty promluvíš dědku, o to se postaráme. Teď jsi na řadě ty, zvednul jeho paralyzované tělo pomocí kouzla a vytáhl ho s sebou. Jenom chvíli mohl vidět omráčeného Aberfortha, než se za ním dveře cely a pak už viděl, jak levituje po nějakých schodech.

„Koho jsi mi to přinesl, Selwyne, není to Pottříček?" zasmála se děsivě ženská, kterou nenáviděl nejvíc ze všech na světě. Belatrix měla očividně radost, že se nechal takhle idiotsky chytit.

„Jistě madam," řekl smrtijed a ukončil levitaci a on tak spadl z několika centimetrů na obličej.

„Finite," řekla Belatrix a přistoupila blíž. „Imperio," narazilo do něj další kouzlo, „vstávej Pottříčku a pokloň se, možná na tebe budu milejší."

„Naser si, děvo," odsekl a jen pomocí velké sebekontroly odolával neporušitelné kletbě.

„Co si to dovoluješ! Cruico!" zakřičela naštvaně a začala ho mučit. Trvalo to několik sekund, než to zrušila. „Co řekneš teď?"

„Aby sis pořídila kabelku a šla se prodávat do nějakého bordelu, děvo," zasmál se bez sil, čím dřív ji naštve, tím dřív ho omráčí nebo zabije, v každém případě bude po bolesti.

„Crucio!" vyštěkla znovu a mučila téměř dvojnásobnou dobu, ale neudělal jí radost, Grindelwald ho mučil silněji, takže na bolest byl zvyklý a navíc tím, jak byla naštvaná, to kouzlo bylo slabé, ale bolelo, strašně ho bolel každý sval v těle.

„Dělala si couru i na škole? Nebo to začalo až s Tomíkem Raddlů?" pokračoval a přistoupil na větší úroveň. Věděl, jak nenávidí, když někdo pomlouvá Voldemorta před ní.

„Ty jeden hajzle!" vykřikla nepříčetně, „Avada Ke-."

„To nesmíš!" vykřikl Malfoy senior, jeho hlas by poznal totiž všude.

„Ty mi nebudeš říkat, co můžu a co ne!"

„Luciusi? Co na to říká Narcissa, že si užíváš s touhle courou?" pověděl už bez známek strachu, už ho málem zabili, nic horšího se mu stát nemůže.

Viděl znechucený úsměv na tváři Malfoye, ale překvapivě na něj zamířil a po jednom kouzle, ztratil vědomí.

„Harry? Mluv se mnou," uslyšel Aberforthova slova a tak lehce otevřel oči, „proč jsi mi lhal, v životě bych si nevzal lektvar proti bolesti, aby si sám takhle trpěl."

„Právě proto," řekl a zakuckal se, cítil, jak vyplivl trochu krve, asi neskončili s jeho mučením ani poté, co ztratil vědomí.

„Ty jsi fakt šílenec," povzdechl si Aberforth.

„Asi ano."

„Jak ti je? Byl jsi skoro celý den mimo."

„A-asi tu umřu," řekl bez nějakých emocí, „můj čas nejspíš nadešel, už se tak málem stalo, ale nakonec ty dvě slova neřekla, příště už takové štěstí mít nemusím."

„Dostaneš se odtud, najdou nás."

„Určitě jsi natolik zběhlý v bariérách, aby si poznal, že tady nás nikdo nenajde, jsme v tom sami, bez hůlek, v mém případě polomrtvý a proti nám stojí nejšílenější smrtijedi."

„Ty to vzdáváš?" zeptal se nevěřícně Aberforth.

„A-až si pro mě příště přijdou, využiju tolik surové magie, abych se dostal na nohy, a té svini podříznu krk, pak bude vše, co jsem chtěl udělat dokonáno. Ty se v tom zmatku možná dostaneš k hůlce a u-utečeš," řekl svůj plán potichu, protože kašlání krve ho dost vysilovalo.

„To je ten nejblbější plán, který jsem slyšel!" vytknul mu nahlas Aberfortha.

„D-dobrá, p-pokusím se tu dýku ještě po někom hodit…ale neslibuji…že dalšího člověka d-dostanu," řekl a po těchto slovech přišlo sladké bezvědomí.

Vzbudilo ho až to, když před něj dopadl Aberforth, jakoby se předchozí dny znovu opakovaly. Neměl sílu udělat jakýkoliv pohyb a tak se jen tiše zeptal: „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Jo, když jsi do mě nalil trojnásobnou dávku lektvarů," potichu mu vyčetl Aberforth a asi po kolenou k němu došel, „jak je ti?"

„Asi svůj plán odložím, dneska se ani nehnu, natož abych pohnul rukou," povzdechl si, už nemluvil jak mrtvola a nekašlal krev při každé příležitosti, ale pohnout čímkoliv mu dělalo stále problémy, někdo tam v druhé místnosti se postaral o to, aby z něj byl mrzák.

„Musíme ale něco udělat, Belatrix se chlubila tím, že za chvíli přijde Raddle, to by byl náš konec."

„Jestli se nestane zázrak, umřu tu dřív," povzdechl si a přenesl celou svou sílu do rukou a snažil se alespoň posadit.

„Ten zázrak si musíme udělat sami," pověděl Aberforth, „mohl bys prosím tě otevřít tu tvou lahvičku?"

Neptal se na co, a vyhověl mu.

„Jsou tam nějaké mé vzpomínky, kdyby se cokoliv stalo."

„Rozumím," pokýval hlavou a hadím jazykem zasyčel: „Zavři se."

„Vyspi se, v mém plánu by si měl být alespoň schopný chodit," pověděl uklidňujícím hlasem Aberforth a on se rozhodl poslechnout.

**

Nevěděl, kolik času uplynulo, ale zase přišel ten samý smrtijed a než stačil někdo z nich něco udělat, omráčil Aberfortha a jeho zvednul za krk kouzlem, takže vůbec nemohl popadnout dech. Začal sípat po dechu a mával rukama, i když to sotva dokázal. Když začali přicházet mdloby, ta síla ho pustila a on tak dopadl na kolena a přiložil si ruce na krk a snažil se jakkoliv do sebe dostat potřebný vzduch.

„Vstávej, zmrde," kopl do něj ten smrtijed a on neměl nejmenší sílu vzdorovat, „řekl jsem, aby si vstal, ty hajzle!"

„Selwyne! Trpělivost není má vlastnost!" ozvalo se ze shora od Belatrix a tak viděl jen úšklebek na tváři smrtijeda.

„Už se na tebe těší, slyšíš?!" zasmál se hrozivě smrtijed a nějakým nadnášejícím kouzlem ho za sebou táhl, a když vyšli těch několik schodů a on dopadl na zem, opět padl na kolena a rukou se stále držel krku, který cítil, že má snad zlomený.

„Copak Pottříčku, vypadáš polomrtvě, copak mi řekneš teď?" zašišlala ta kráva Belatrix.

„Z-za…bi…ju t-tě," dostalo se z něho, ale ani sám tomu pořádně nerozuměl, takže neočekával, že se to k té svini dostane.

„Stalo se ti něco, chceš pofoukat bolístku, Pottříčku?" pokračovala Belatrix.

„Ten kluk umírá, pokud nám umře dřív, než přijde náš pán, všechny nás zabije," uslyšel někde hlas Narcisy.

„Já určuju, co se bude dělat a co ne!"

„Ty snad chceš umřít? Pán zla se mu chce postavit a zabít ho, jestli se toho nedočká, popraví nás."

Viděl, jak rozhazuje rukama a odchází pryč, takže tu ležel sám, polomrtvý a pod tvrdým pohledem Selwyna, krysy Pettigrewa a Narcisy.

„Červíčku, dones sem ten lektvar," přikázala Narcisa.

„Jistě," uslyšel od toho zrádce a pak dalších několik sekund bylo tíživé ticho, než znovu ta krysa přišla s nějakým lektvarem.

„Vypij to," řekla tvrdě Narcisa, když převzala lektvar.

„M-možná jsem oslabený…ale n-nejsem debil," zahučel a odstrčil její ruku.

„Naliju to do tebe násilím tedy."

„A-a já ti to vyzvracím na boty," pokračoval v odporu, věděl, že v této době má už jen jednu věc a to čest a tu mu před smrtí nikdo nevezme.

„Přiveďte toho hostinského, on to vypije jistě rád," ozvala se zase Belatrix. Škoda, myslel jsi, že zmizela někam do horoucích pekel.

„Jistě," ozval se znovu Pettigrew a pak jen slyšel, že sbíhá schody.

„Ty to vypiješ a dobrovolně, to uvidíš," zasmála se šíleně Lestrangeová.

„Někdo z nás tě d-dostane a věř mi, ž-že budeš tak trpět-," nedopověděl, protože mu selhal hlas.

„Se mnou se takhle nebudeš bavit, ty parchante malej," odsekla Belatrix a plivla mu do obličeje.

„T-tvrdá slova z tebe něco jiného, n-než kurvu n-neudělají," odsekl znovu a pak se otočil za zvukem, který přicházel za jeho zády a uviděl Aberfortha, kterého svázaného levitují k němu.

„Pán bude jistě potěšen, že k Potterovi dostane druhého Brumbála," zasmála se Belatrix, když Aberforth dopadl vedle něj.

„Jsi slabá, za posledních pár desítek let se nenarodilo mnoho čarodějů, kteří by byli schopní něco dokázat, a proto tihle slaboši se přidávají k lidem jako je Raddle, aby mu mohli líbat nohy a nalhávat si, že jsou jeho spojenci," řekl klidně Aberforth a díval se té děvě přímo do očí.

Jejich očního spojení si asi nikdo nevšiml, jediný on vnímal, že se něco děje, něco jako souboj nitrozpytů a vzpomněl si na slova, které mu řekl Aberforth tam dole „zázrak si musíme udělat sami."

„Harry," zašeptal Aberforth, ale nepřestával se soustředit, „připrav se a uteč!"

„Finite," ozvala se dezorientovaná Belatrix a zrušila jejich pouta a cokoliv co by je zdržovalo.

„Nebude to tak dobré, jako od Grindelwalda, ale…" pověděl už nahlas, protože si všichni uvědomili, že tohle by se dít nemělo, viděl jak Aberforth před sebe zvedá ruce a levou rukou si chytá tu pravou. „Reducto," zahřměl a vyslal kouzlo na dezorientovanou Belatrix, která nedokázala stvořit kloudný štít a tak kouzlo vší silou do ní narazilo a způsobilo obrovský výbuch a ještě větší tlakovou vlnu, která odhodila všechny smrtijedy a dokonce i strhla všechny lustry a zhasla všechny pochodně. „Eruptio," zamířil tentokrát na zeď baráku, do kterého se udělala obrovská díra.

„Utíkej!" uslyšel Aberfotha a tak se postavil těžce na nohy.

„A co ty?" zeptal se vyděšeně.

„Jsem hned za tebou! Utíkej!" křičel dál a tak se teda těžkopádnou chůzí vydal k té díře, slyšel jak ještě Aberforth mumlá nějaká kouzla a tak si byl jistý, že ho opravdu kdyžtak dožene, přece jenom byl na tom lépe než on. Překročil kameny se sutinami a prolezl otvorem, snažil se zrychlit, ale poté, co málem spadl, to vzdal. Jeho nohy se strašně motali a nebylo divu, potom co prožil. Jeho oči skoro nic neviděli, jako kdyby byl v době, kdy nosil brýle a někdo mu je sebral, ale teď to přisuzoval zraněním.

Doběhl k vysokému plotu a věděl, že je v pasti, tohle nedokáže přelézt. Otočil se a neviděl nic, co by ho zneklidňovala a hlavou mu proběhla jedna myšlenka na trénink s Grindelwaldem.

„Surová magie je něco naprosto úžasného a vymykajícím se všem normálnostem, i když ji neovládáš, udělá pro tebe skoro cokoliv, aby si nezemřel či se z té či oné situace dostal, jako kdyby měla vlastní hlavu a přišla na to, že pokud zemřeš, už nikdy nic nevyčaruje. Každopádně, pokud se jí alespoň částečně dokážeš naučit ovládat či probudit, pomůže ti mnohem více. Jen nezapomeň, použítí surové magie, pro někoho jako ty, je možné tak jednou maximálně dvakrát denně, každý další pokus znamená, že tvá magie vybuchne a zabije tě hodně odporným způsobem."

„Kdybych tak více poslouchal, když to říkal," povzdechl se a podíval se na ten obrovský masivní plot, za zkoušku přece nic nedá, i když jak by to dokázal bez hůlky, ale neříkal něco Grindelwald o tom, že hůlku při surové magii nepotřebuje? Položil tedy ruku na plot a soustředil se tak, jako několik dní při tréninku. Otevřel oči až tehdy, když uslyšel lehké praskání a sledoval, jak spoje praskají, a kus plotu odpadá, takže vznikla jakási mezírka. Bez radování se jí protáhl a rozběhl se dál do blízkého lesa, kde by se mohl ztratit. Jenže netušil, že ho ta magie tak vyčerpá a místo těžkopádného pohybu se pohyboval jak oživená mrtvola. Jakékoliv zvuky ustaly, nevěděl, jestli kvůli tomu, že mu přestal zvukovod fungovat nebo jenom proto, že tu bylo takové ticho, ale snažil se na to nemyslet, jen pokračovat. Musel se opírat o každý strom, který cestou potkal a několikrát se musel zvedat po pádu kvůli nějakému kořenu.

Najednou ale něco za sebou uslyšel, a jelikož hlasů bylo více, než jeden, přidal do kroku. Cítil, jak se půda změnila, podíval se dolů a místo lesa stál na nějakém zmrzlém, listím zapadaném jezírku. Hluk se přibližoval a tak se ještě více soustředil na rychlost, ale na ledě to šlo poněkud hůře, když mu nohy doslova utíkaly od sebe.

Za nějakou dobu se ocitl za jezírkem, a když se otočil, uviděl, jak několik postav běží jen několik desítek metrů za ním, hlavou mu proběhla myšlenka na to, jak se dokázal ukrýt Aberforth, ale nebylo na ni mnoho času, když vedle něj do stromu narazilo nějaké zaklínadlo. Pokračoval dál. Sotva popadal dech, skoro neviděl a křeče v břiše mu moc v tom nepomáhali. Skrčil se zrovna ve chvíli, kdy mu nad hlavou prolítla nějaké kletba, ale pak uslyšel nějaký rachot a tak se otočil a uviděl, že led na jezírku popraskal a všichni do něj popadali, jenže sotva co se dostal k jednomu stromu a schoval se za něj, dopadl na kolena totálním vyčerpáním. Nemusel tipovat, kdo mu pomohl, surová magie jistě rozehřála led, když z něj sešel, ale zaplatí za to tím, že se ani nehne. Ne! Musí se pohnout, natáhl jednu ruku před sebe a jako raněné čtyřnohé zvíře postupoval dál. Nevnímal výkřiky smrtijedů a došel ještě za jeden mohutný strom, o který se opřel tak, aby mezi smrtijedy a jím, byl právě tento mohutný kmen.

Zrychleně dýchal a tušil, že už jsou blízko něj a tak mu poslední prosebný pohled padl na své tělo, jako kdyby ho prosil, aby se zvedlo a utíkalo pryč, ale místo toho uviděl jednu věc, kterou neviděl nikdo jiný, zakrytý skoro nekonečný vak, marně přemýšlel, jak to že ho nikdo při mučení nenahmatal, ale čas na takovéto myšlenky nebyl, šáhl do něj a vytáhl z něj dva hábity, jeden společenský, čímž se přikryl a pak ten, jemuž se říká relikvie smrti, který přes sebe přehodil.

„Daleko nemohl utéct!" zařval Lucius někde kousek za ním.

„Za tu vodu mi zaplatí!" vyštěkla Belatrix a společně všichni kolem něj proběhli, možná to bylo i několik desítek metrů, takže se nemusel bát, že by si ho všimli.

Cítil, že tohle je ten okamžik, kdy má zavřít oči a doufat v ten zázrak, o kterém mluvil Aberforth, snad dojde pro pomoc, snad… to byla poslední myšlenka, která mu prolétla hlavou, pak už ztratil vědomí.

**

„Jak ho chceme podle tohoto najít?!" zakřičel Percy, aby přeřval zvuk motoru.

„Cože?!" dostal se mu odpovědi, od svého bratra, „a dávej pozor, jdeme na přistání!"

„Cože?!" ozval se, protože nerozuměl vůbec ničemu, ale došlu mu, že přistávají, když Bill změnil pozici a tak místo toho, aby letěli rovně, letěli střemhlav dolů. „Merlin, nám pomáhej!" zaprosil, když se snášeli mezi stromy a kdykoliv najeli na nějaký kořen, tak málem vyskočili ze sedačky, až nakonec zastavili.

„A jsme tu," řekl potěšeně Bill a vypnul motor.

„Příště, až budeme chtít být nenápadní, tak poběžíme s ohromným řevem na Raddlovo sídlo a budeme vystřelovat ohňostrojové paprsky do vzduchu a mlátit do gongů," pověděl sarkasticky a slezl z tohoto stroje.

„Hlavně se nerozbreč," ušklíbl se na něj bratr.

Přešel jeho poslední větu a zeptal se: „Kde ses vůbec naučil létat na tomhle?"

„Nikde, ale není to nepodobné koštěti a hlavně po tom, co mi Krátura vysvětlil, jsem pochopil, že to létá skoro samo," pokrčil rameny Bill.

„Ale proč jsme tady? Došlo to, na co to vůbec jezdí?"

„Nevím a nevím," znovu unaveně pokrčil rameny Bill, „jediné co vím, že ho musíme najít a proto jsme tady."

„To je pravda, ale je to jako hledat jehlu v kupce sena, jen teď je to hledání Harryho v ohromném a hlubokém lese. Myslíš, že tu žijí vlkodlaci a podobná havěť jako v Zapovězeném?"

„Nechci na to ani myslet," přiznal Bill a hůlkou začal něco čarovat, tak se k němu přidal a začali hledat cokoliv, co by mu pomohlo ho najít.

„Ještě, že ta motorka dokáže takhle rychle zabrzdit, ještě pár stop a byli bychom narazili do tohohle stromu," pověděl.

„Chápu, že jsi pochvaloval mé schopnosti," ušklíbl se Bill a dál pročesával kouzly celé tohle místo, nemohl přiznat, že je rád, že je tu s ním Percy. Jejich pošťuchování ho zachraňovalo před představou, že je možná už nikdy neuvidí, ani Harryho ani Aberfortha a na to nechtěl myslet, ale jak viděl na Hermioně náhrdelníku, neukazoval nic. To mohlo znamenat cokoliv.

„Hej Bille? Najdeme je, víš to, že?" zeptal se Percy a snad chtěl ubezpečit i sám sebe.

„Jistě, někde tu je, ale třeba prostě není…" přerušil svou myšlenku.

„…vidět!" pověděli oba najednou.

„Harry, sakra ty jsi chytrej chlapík," pověděl nadšeně Bill a začal tvořit bariéry, které by ho mohli prozradit a opravdu, když se zaměřil na jenom to malé místo, kde přistáli, bariéra mu ukázala něco, co tu být nemělo, přímo před motorkou, u toho stromu. „Támhle!" ukázal těch několik kroků a klekl si do napadaného listí a sněhu a rukou nahmatal neviditelný plášť, ale když ho z něj shodil, vyletěla mu dýka ke krku, a kdyby jeho bratr neměl tak rychlé reflexy, tak by se mu tam i zabodla.

„Harry, proč na nás…" řekl přísně Percy, když se oba koukali na dýku, která málem způsobila další zranění, ale když se podíval na jeho oči, neviděl nikde tu zelenou barvu, ale jenom bílé zornice. „Co mu to je?" zeptal se bratra a sklonil tu ruku s dýkou dolů.

„Je v komátu a jeho tělo brání magie, kdyby nás teď zabil, po probuzení by si to ani neuvědomoval, musíme rychle za Grindelwaldem, až Harryho probudí, jistě nám sám pak řekne, kde je Aberforth. Ta motorka nás měla dovést jen k němu," odpověděl mu Bill.

„Přemístíš jeho a já motroku?"

„Klidně," odpověděl mu bratr a v jeho očích viděl stejný strach, jako měl on. Snad nepřišli pozdě. Vzal tedy Harry pomalu do náruče, ale až poté, co jeho tělo znehybnil a pak těžce se dotkl hůlky a přemístil se do Lasturové vily, tam kde teď byli všichni.

„U Albericka!" zvolal Grindelwald, když si jich všiml, „polož ho sem!"

Pokýval hlavou, že rozumí a udělal přesně to, co mu bylo nakázáno. Nevnímal ani to, že se jeho bratr přemístil ven a pak přišel dovnitř.

„Bude v pořádku?" zeptala se šeptem Fleur a on se na ní podíval s tou samou otázkou a tak se nakonec všechny oči otočili na Grindelwalda.

„Co se stalo?!" zeptal se zamyšleně a překvapeně Grindelwald.

„Předtím, než asi omdlel, se přikryl pláštěm, našli jsme ho v tomhle stavu a…"

„A?!"

„Když jsem ho odkryl, zaútočil na mně," pověděl smutně.

„Zatracenej pitomec," zaklel Grindelwald, „Někdo doneste tu zásobu lektvarů, co nám přinesl Horácio!" tahle věta jakoby donutila všechny k pohybu a tak nakonec kolem něj nikdo nezůstal, všichni něco dělali. „Jsem rád, že žiješ, doufám, že jsi ke hraní se surovou magií měl důvod, ty jeden hlupáku," pousmál se nakonec a začal ihned čarovat, nebylo mnoho času.


	54. Lidé, co si nezaslouží žít

Vzbudilo ho několik hlasů, které se o něčem asi strašně důležitém bavily, že kvůli tomu museli hulákat jak šílenci. Chtěl se převalit na druhý bok a zacpat si uši, ale když se jen pohnul a ucítil bolest na krku, rychle si uvědomil několik věcí a velmi rychle otevřel oči.

„Vzbudil se," pověděl Grindelwald a jeho hlas nezájmu ho trochu potěšil, lepší než tisíce soucitných. Poté co několikrát mrknul, aby konečně normálně viděl, se k němu přihrnula Hermiona a chtěla ho asi obejmout, ale zabránil jí v tom a trochu násilněji než musel, jí vyndal náhrdelník zpod hábitu.

„Nesvítí celou dobu? Čekal jsem to," povzdechl si, rychle se posadil a následně seskočil z pohovky. Poté, co si trochu prohmátl krk, se podíval po všech, co tu byli.

„Potřebuješ něco?" zeptal se s rukama na prsou Grindelwald.

„Jenom jedno, dojdi za hrobníkem, ať té svini vezmou míry na rakev," pověděl naštvaně a odhodlaně, blesky v jeho očích pro ně jistě byli dostatečně příkladem, že to myslí vážně. Slyšel jenom lehké chechtání od Grindelwalda, jinak bylo ticho. Nevadilo mu to, došel ke stolu s lektvary a poté, co se ujistil, které z nich jsou posilující, vypil čtyři najednou.

„Je ti jasné, že po tomhle budeš spát tak čtyři dny?" ušklíbl se Grindelwald, ostatní na něj stále koukali, jako kdyby byl šílenec.

„Zachráním Aberfortha, tu děvu zaškrtím a pak? Klidně si prospím celý týden," řekl odhodlaně a pak si povzdechl, „budu potřebovat tvoji hůlku."

„Budiž," vyndal ji Grindelwald s elegancí a podal mu ji.

„Lumos," rozsvítil hůlku, „Nox," zase ji zhasl, „dobrá, kdo jde se mnou?"

„Opravdu už jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se sarkasticky Percy.

„Jdeš se mnou nebo ne?" pověděl vztekle, neměl náladu se tady hádat.

„Dlouho jsem nikoho nezabil, pojď, pár lidí zvládneme sami," zašklebil se Grindelwald.

„Jdu také," ozvala se jako první Fleur, ihned poté se přidali všichni, nikdo nechtěl zůstat. Což ho potěšilo.

„Snad tam už nebude proti-přemisťovací bariéra, ale když mě šli hledat… pochybuji o tom. Přemístím vás tam na tři, kdo nechce, ať se mě nechytá, jedna, dva, tři," řekl a pomocí Grindelwaldovi hůlky se přemístil přímo doprostřed místnosti, odkud před nějakou tou chvílí utekl, okamžitě si našel Belatrix a vypálil na ni lehčí zaklínadlo, musel se s touto hůlkou sžít.

„Ty?" rozzuřila se Belatrix.

„Tvá smrt je tu," pověděl a nepřestával ji zasahovat několika kouzly ze slabších úrovní. Hůlka pomalu ale jistě začínala spolupracovat, „neutečeš odtud, to je na tom to nejlepší!" vykřikl a díval se do její naštvané tváře, ale nemohl si užívat její bezmocnosti, protože bezmocná rozhodně nebyla.

„Avada kedavra," zakřičela a on se s ladností zelené kletbě vyhnul a poslal na ni další výbušnou kletbu, kterou jen tak odrazila do zdi.

„Destructo!" používal vše, co mu hůlka dovolila a s Belatrix to dělalo své, bylo jasné, že se bránila štítem, ale takhle mocné kletby způsobovali do štítu ohromné rány a on nepřestával, „Destructo! Reducto, Pulso, Expulso, Confringo, Defodio, Diffindo!" posílal další a další kouzla a ona každým dalším kouzlem stále slábla a čím více štítů musela tvořit, tím slabším byly a tak dopadla na kolena a jen se bránila spršce ničivých a výbušných kouzel.

„Vipereus conclusio," nečekal a využil momentu její slabosti, hadi, které se prorvali skrz zem, ji obmotali a ona nemohla nic dělat. Pořádně se nadechl a vydechl, chytil si levou rukou tu pravou, přední nohu dal více dopředu a levou více dozadu pro větší stabilitu. Zamířil na ni hůlkou jemně skrčenou a použil jediné pro něj známé kouzlo z Grindelwaldovi temné knihy. „Elma´kin al-kinmum tetafundíní," pověděl soustředěně a temně rudý paprsek vylétl z jeho hůlky, jenom tím byl už mnohonásobně zesílen a tak když paprsek narazil do její hrudi, slyšel mnohonásobné zapraskání a pak jen viděl, jak odlétá několik desítek metrů a s ohromným hlukem naráží do zdi, kráčel k ní a cestou si přivolal její hůlku, kterou si strčil do hábitu.

„Eh," vyplivla krev Belatrix a stále na něj zírala s překvapením.

„Dovol mi tě seznámit," ušklíbl se poté, co se zastavil těsně před ní, „toto kouzlo bylo dříve určené na odhazování trolů, kteří byli v egyptě přemnožení, takže účinky na člověku jsou známé tím, že zpřelámou člověku všechny žebra a ty mu samozřejmě propíchnou plíce a to není všechno. Síla toho kouzla člověka odmrští silou, které žádné obyčejné kouzlo nezvládne. Tudíž samozřejmě ti to nalomí páteř, lebku a někdy i zlomí vaz, což v tomto případě se asi nestalo."

„T-ty," bylo všechno co řekla a vyplivla velké množství krve.

„Toto kouzlo by bylo více zakázané než všechny tři neodpustitelné kletby dohromady, protože oběť trpí neskutečným způsobem a pak stejně zemře, pokud teda člověk nemá pět metrů a tunu, to by ho to možná jen složilo," zašklebil se, nebylo mu jí líto, vůbec ne. Otočil se a uviděl, že boj skončil a všichni ho teď pozorují a jediný, kdo k němu přistoupil, byl Grindelwald.

Stále pozoroval přicházejícího čaroděje místo, aby dával pozor na Belatrix, neměl důvod, ležela polomrtvá a sevřená hady.

„Jestli to nechceš udělat, provedu to sám," řekl jen a položil mu ruku na rameno.

Jeho výraz byl bez emocí, udělal dva kroky pryč od ní a pak se zrychleně otočil, došlápl na špičku pravé nohy a bez pořádného míření zařval: „Avada kedavra," sledoval let zeleného světla, který mířil na překvapenou Belatrix, ale nestačila udělat nic a paprsek se do ní vpil, v tu chvíli vydechla naposledy.

Poté co zběžně prolétl pohledem celý Mafloyův dům zjistil, že ta svině nebyla jediná překvapená, všichni na něj doslova zírali, viděl jednu mrtvolu smrtijeda a svázaného Pettigrewa, ušklíbl se tomu, že to byla desítka lidí proti dvěma, když kráčel dál, všichni jeho přátelé se mu uhýbali. Kráčel stále dál k jednomu tělu, věděl, komu to tělo patří a tak se pomalu přibližoval blíž, a čím byl blíž, tím více neviděl, slzy mu zakalily zrak. Šel na to místo jak na popravu, a když stál přímo před ním, spadl bezmocně na kolena a objal Aberforthovo tělo a brečel, brečel jak malý chlapec, vzlykal a nešlo to zastavit, první člověk co ho kdy podpořil, tu ležel mrtvý.

„J-jdu pryč," pověděl mezi jednotlivými vzlyky.

„Co s ním?" řekl Grindelwald a on si byl jistý, že ukazuje na Pettigrewa.

„Byl to přítel mých rodičů, než je nechal zavraždit… ať se netrápí," dostal ze sebe a přemístil se společně s tělem pryč.

„Jdu za ním," vzpamatovala se první Hermiona.

„Ty?" chladně se zasmál Gellert, „dle mého jsi poslední člověk, kterého by chtěl vidět a to nenávidí dost lidí."

„Půjdu já," řekla Lenka a Gellert se na ni pozorně podíval.

„Myslím, že optimistické kecy teď nepotřebuje slyšet," pověděl stále chladně Grindelwald.

„Tak-," ozval se Percy.

„Copak jste všichni idioti? Správný muž neukazuje slabosti před jiným mužem!" pokračoval ostře Grindelwald.

„Mě nezastavíš!" řekla tvrdě a přísně Fleur.

Jeho zrak si ji vážně prohlédl. „Není důvod, věřím tomu, že to nezkazíš a že jsi na to vhodná," řekl bez špetky sarkazmu a pak jen uslyšel zvuk přemístění.

„A co máme dělat my?" ozvala se znovu Hermiona a bylo vidět, že jí jeho slova ublížila, ale to mu vůbec nevadilo.

„Běžte domů, tady už nejste nikterak platní, pokud teda nechcete sledovat, jak to s ním skoncuji," dopověděl s úšklebkem a došel k té rozmlácené děvce, aby se skutečně ujistil, to samé udělal i s tím jedním smrtijedem, kterého oddělal, jenže tomu aspoň vzal hůlku a tu pak následně rozlomil v ruce. To ale to už slyšel poněkolikáté zvuk přemístění a tak se ujistil, že je tu sám a přistoupil k tomu člověku, o kterém mu bylo něco v náznacích vyprávěno a tak mu lehkým Finite odstranil kouzlo, které mu zakazovalo mluvit.

„Och, Gellert Grindelwald, jste opravdu silný, silnější než můj Pán," začala ta malá krysa povídat.

„Slyšel jsi, nemáš trpět," pomlaskal si.

„Ne!" vykřikl, „Nezabíjejte mě!"

„Jenže i já mám svou vlastní hlavu a řekněme, že Potter kvůli tobě trpí, protože si mu sebral to, co by měl mít každý člověk, protože když to má, nestane se z něj zrůda, ano mluvím o rodině," pokračoval ledově a sledoval, jak ho ty malé protivné oči vystrašeně sledují, „člověk může být vrah, a když má štěstí skončí ve vězení nebo ho někdo ze silnějších popraví, jak dopadli tví přátelé," zašklebil se, „jenže… zaprodat lidi, co ti věří je pro mě ta nejodpornější věc, ke které se kromě zmrdů nikdo neodváží, a když jo, tak prostě nemůže odejít z tohoto světa tak, aby se netrápil," ďábelsky se zasmál. „Ne, ne, ne…s tebou si užiju mnoho zábavy, Potterovi to sice nepomůže, ale já se postarám, aby všichni zmrdi skončili tak, jak si zaslouží! Assa in tuo succo!"

Seděl na zemi a na hrudi měl přitisknuté tělo jediného člověka, co nad ním držel ochrannou ruku, celý svůj život a nikdy ho neklamal. Slzy mu padaly po tváři přímo na nehybné tělo, proč! Tohle jediné slovo měl chuť křičet, proč… proč neutekl, proč se obětoval, proč… nemusel umřít, byl to přece silný kouzelník a teď? Drží jeho tělo v náručí, místo toho, aby to bylo obráceně, vždyť se říká, že přežívají nejsilnější, tak proč je to teď naopak!

Nemohl dělat nic a to ho nejvíc rozčilovalo, pomstil ho, ale stejně se necítil lépe, život mu to nenavrátilo a nebude nic, co by navrátilo, člověk se může stát nesmrtelným, ale oživit někoho to nejde, jak nespravedlivé!

Proč zatraceně musejí umírat lidé, kterým dokáže říkat přátelé a vždy jen kvůli němu, kdyby nešel do té blbé hospody, tak se mu nemuselo nic stát, vlastně on ho zabil, protože kdyby tam nepřišel…

„Harry," ozvalo se za ním, až sebou poplašeně trhnul.

„Nemusíš tu být," pověděl poraženě.

„Přišla jsem za přítelem," pověděla Fleur a klekla si vedle něho.

„Já myslel, že tě někdo poslal, abych neudělal nějakou hloupost," povzdechl si a rukávem si setřel slzy.

„A měli důvod se domnívat, že nějakou uděláš?"

Neřekl na to nic, jen znovu sklonil zrak k mrtvému tělu.

„I teď vypadá, jako kdyby tě chránil," malinko se usmála.

„Právě," povzdechl si, „všichni mě chrání a přitom umírají!"

„Nechrání tebe, chrání svého kamaráda a to je velký rozdíl."

„Jaký?" zavzlykal, nemohl to zadržet a tak se tomu podvolil.

„Kdyby neznámý člověk skočil před tebe, aby si zachránil svět před Ty-víš-kým, pak by zachraňoval Harryho Pottera, jenže Aberforth udělal všechno proto, aby ochránil tebe. Aberforth nikdy neměl žádné své děti či vnoučata, ale myslím, že mu nikdy nikdo nepřirostl k srdci víc, než ty a tak prostě musel udělat vše, aby ti pomohl, a když zároveň mohl pomoct vyhrát válku, udělal to."

„Jenže mohl utéct!"

„Mohl? Opravdu mohl? Nebo si to jen nalháváš, aby ses co nejvíce trýznil, Aberfortha jsem neznala tak jak ty, ale byl to i můj přítel, učitel a zachránce. Cítím stejnou vinu za jeho smrt jako kdokoliv jiný, měli jsme vás najít dřív, mělo nás napadnout, kde jste a probourat se dovnitř násilím, jenže my jsme jen slepě hledali a skončilo to tak, že jsme sotva našli tebe, a kdybys nebyl tak schopný, ani to by se nám nepodařilo," povídala Fleu její tváře tekly slzy, „udělali jsme tolik chyb a jediný, kdo mu byl nablízko si byl ty, byl si jediný člověk, který u něj zůstal až do posledních okamžiků a myslím, že na to všechno myslel, když udělal to, co udělal. Já bych se mu teď ani vlastně nedokázala podívat do tváře, protože bych tam viděla zklamání nebo bych si myslela, že tam je, on mě zachránil a já jeho ne."

Nedokázal na to chvíli nic říct, až po chvíli ze sebe dostal. „Myslím, že Aberforth by nemohl být zklamán, přál si zachránit mě a to se vám podařilo."

„Dokázal si to sám."

„Necítím se jako vítěz," řekl a zvedl se, aby Aberforthovo tělo položil na pohovku, jedinou spravenou pohovku v tomto sídle. Takhle vypadal, že jenom odpočívá, když tu takhle ležel.

„Kdo by se v tuto chvíli jako vítěz cítil."

„Někdo, kdo nemá city a takových lidí je ještě na světě hodně."

„A proti těmto lidem bojujeme a úspěšně."

„Mohu se tě na něco zeptat, vyčítáš mi to, co jsem jí udělal," otočil se na ní a kromě červených očí už by nikdo nepoznal, že brečel jak malej.

„Udělal jsi to ty nebo by to udělal Grindelwald."

„Tohle nebyla odpověď na mou otázku," povzdechl si.

„Překvapilo mě to, ale vzhledem k tomu jaký jsi, věřím, že jsi k tomu měl mnoho důvodu a tudíž, ti to nemám za zlé a ani ti to nevyčítám," řekla, a když viděl, jak se mu dívá do očí, uvěřil tomu, že mluví pravdu.

„Potřeboval jsem to slyšet… opravdu potřeboval," dostal ze sebe, „ale kdybych to neudělal, zradil bych mnoho lidí včetně sebe samotného, ale je nemorální se vraždu snažit ospravedlnit a tak se to ani nebudu snažit," dopověděl a kráčel po pokoji bez nějakého cíle, až došel k oknu, které odráželo jeho odraz.

„Co by mi na to asi řekli rodiče? Na svých rukou mám krev a ta se smýt už nikdy nedá," pověděl si potichu svému odrazu, jako kdyby tu nikdo jiný nebyl.

„Udělal by si to znova?" zeptala se a stoupla si za něj, takže viděl i její odraz.

„Bez váhání," odpověděl.

„Tak toho nelituj, lituj těch věcí, které by si změnil, ale litovat činu, který by si při druhé šanci udělal znova je hloupé a sebetrýznivé," poučila ho a pak se najednou zasekla a řekla: „Podívej se na mě."

„Proč?" otočil se a díval se jí z několika centimetrů do očí.

„Tvé oči, změnili barvu, koukni," a jednouchým kouzlem se před ním objevilo zrcadlo.

„Dostali barvu Avada kedavry," řekl klidně a díval se dál do zrcadla. Jeho barva očí už nikdy nebyla tak krásná a nevinná, teď mu pohled do zrcadla bude vždy připomínat to, co udělal a to je dobře.

„Grindelwald to jistě dostane do pořádku," ubezpečila ho Fleur a nechala zmizet zrcadlo.

„Ani Grindelwald není Merlin," ušklíbl se a znovu se podíval od odrazu sebe samotného, které mu nabízelo okno, „po těchto lektvarech bych měl spát tři dny, ale vůbec netuším, jak bych teď mohl usnout, abych se každou minutu nebudil nějakou hrůznou noční můrou."

„S tím ti dokážu pomoct," usmála se, a když se na ni otočil, pokračovala, „nejsem částečná víla jen proto, abych se tím dokázala chlubit a co bych to byla za vílu, kdybych se nedokázala postarat, aby má oběť sladce spala."

„Potěšující," řekl a na jeho tváři se poprvé za dnešek objevil úsměv.

„Chceš ještě někomu něco říct?"

„Pohřeb si chci zařídit já, ostatní počká a dej tuhle hůlku zpátky Grindelwaldovi, prosím."

„Samozřejmě, ale mám tu pro tebe něco, nenechala bych tě spát, bez hůlky," pověděla a vytáhla Aberfothovo hůlku, „byl by rád, kdyby se stala tvou dočasnou," znovu se na něj usmála a on musel hodně mrkat, aby znovu zahnal slzy. „A teď hurá na kutě, tvá osobní strážkyně proti nočním můrám je připravena, dobrou noc a sladké sny," řekla a pak jen slyšel, jak něco zpívá a ta melodie byla tak uspávací, že se tomu všemu rád podvolil.

„Jsem rád, že si se konečně uráčil vstát," uslyšel protivný Gellertův hlas těsně předtím, než chtěl otevřít oči a protáhnout se.

„Nejsem rád, že první věc, kterou uvidím po spánku, jsi ty, nechceš ještě předtím, než otevřu oči odejít a přivést mi něco hezkého?" zeptal se sladce a zašklebil se na něj.

„Příště tě normálně vzbudím a nebudu na nic čekat."

„Jak dlouho si čekal? Pět, šest sekund? Určitě si se zeptal Fleur a přišel na čas."

„Máš pravdu," potvrdil mu to Gellert a on když konečně otevřel oči, uviděl jen Grindelwaldův kamenný výraz, který mu připomněl, proč jsou tady, „Fleur byla dost splašená tvou změnou očí, jsem tu, abych tě ujistil, že to takhle už zůstane, je to cena, kterou člověk zaplatí, když se naučí ovládat surovou magii."

„Proto takové oči máš ty, Albus a… Aberforth?"

„Správně, magie ti pozmění zrak, konečně si prolomil jakýsi imaginární vak plný magie, aby si to mohl používat furt místo toho, aby si musel čekat, kdy se v něm objeví malá dírka a nějaká ta magie prosákne ven. Každopádně je to znak síly moci kouzelníka, čím slabší barva, tím je člověk víc spjat se svou surovou magií a čím naopak temnější, tím více člověk zabil sám sebe a svou magii tím, že obětoval cokoliv pro nesmrtelnost."

„To jsem nevěděl."

„Je toho spousta co nevíš," řekl Grindelwald a neznělo to nijak výsměšně, „a pokud se chceš ty věci dozvědět, tak mě musíš pozorně poslouchat, nechal ses tou magií ovládnout, když tě přišel Bill zachránit, málem si mu podřízl hrdlo."

„C-co?" dostal ze sebe šokovaně.

„Hrál sis s hračkami pro dospělé, pár takových stavů a magie tě budu normálně ovládat a pak se třeba jednoho dne probudíš a budeš ležet v kalužích krve stovky nevinných lidí. Magie je jako oheň, dobrý sluha ale špatný pán, podvolíš se jí a pak bude pozdě brečet, až umučíš vlastní ženu, přátelé či potomky."

„Už to neudělám!" vyhrkl rychle.

„Ne Harry, mnohokrát si tím zachráníš život, ale jen to nesmíš přehánět, proto jsem říkal jenom jedno, maximálně dvě kouzla při plné energii, když jsi polomrtvý, nesmíš takovéto bizarnosti dělat. Hádám, že si pochopil, takže toto téma pošleme k vodě."

„Pochopil," řekl a naprázdno polkl.

„Přemýšlel jsem, jak moc tě seřvu za to, že si ohrozil svůj život tím hloupým přemístěním, ale myslím, že život tě poučil víc, než bych jakkoliv svými slovy dokázal já. Musíš pochopit, že tahle válka je o tobě, a když chceš utéct před přítelkyní, stačí ji uspat, zamknout se v jiném pokoji, či se přemístit sem nebo prostě tu ženskou utišit! To co si udělal, byla nevýslovná blbost a dopadla totálně na hovno!"

„Já vím!" zakřičel smutně a poraženě.

„Vím, že to víš, ale kdyby to dopadlo jinak a všichni se ve zdraví vrátili jak v pohádkách, tak tu chybu uděláš znova a znova a opět do té doby, než někdo umře! To musí někdo umřít, aby si pochopil, co děláš za kraviny! Nechci být za hajzla, ale to musel umřít ten tvůj kamarád, aby si pochopil, že Voldemort je hajzl a ne dítě, co se bojí zabíjet? To musel umřít tvůj kmotr, aby si pochopil, že vše, co vidíš, nemusí být pravda? A teď musel umřít Aberforth proto, aby si pochopil, že milenecké hádky se dají řešit jinak, než se přemístit do nechráněného místa, kam se smrtijedi chodí napít?" nepřestával Grindelwald.

„Posral jsem to! Já vím! Zabil jsem ho svým rozhodnutím a pak jsem se ho nesnažil bránit a utekl jsem jak srábek!"

„Doufám, že se svým životem uděláš tolik, aby se jeho oběť vyplatila," řekl Aberforth nakonec a bylo vidět, že na toto téma už nic neřekne, „každopádně zabili jsme tři smrtijedy a postarali se o to, aby se Voldesráč dozvěděl, že nám na hlavu jebat nebude, to že jsi dostal tu svini, jeho nasrání jen posílilo."

„Byla zraněná a slabá, nebyl to těžký boj," povzdechl si smutně, předchozí slova ho bodala jako nůž přímo do srdce.

„Byl to těžký boj, boj ve tvém srdci a ten je vždy nejtěžší, sledoval jsem tvůj souboj pečlivě, zahnal si ji do kouta a zasypal ji nejsilnějšími kouzly, proti tomu se dá těžce bránit. V každém případě jsem rád, že jsi ji zabil, takovéto svině si nezaslouží vězení, jen smrt. Vězení nemá být pro takové lidi, jako jsem já a ta Belatrix. Albus mě porazil a dal mě do vězení s tím, že mé dny jsou sečteny a pak? Přijdeš ty a já zase můžu běhat po světě a zabíjet, s ní by to dopadlo stejně, takže si zapamatuj, jsou lidé, co zaslouží vězení a lidé, co zaslouží smrt."

„Jenže já nejsem soudce!" zvedl hlas.

„Tak si toho soudce sežeň a voď sebou, on řekne ‚jo' a ty zabiješ, pro mě za mě. Hlavně udělej to, co máš, zbytek je nepodstatný, je lepší když do konce svého života budeš litovat, že si zabil, než aby tisíce lidí litovalo, že si nezabil a ten dotyčný chladnokrevně umučil tisíce lidí. Dokud tu ale budu já, budu toho soudce a popravčího hrát já, aby tvá mladá a nyní už pošpiněná dušička měla klid," řekl Grindelwald a zvedl se, „doufám, že sis něco z tohoto rozhovoru vzal do hlavy, mluvit do hluchého stromu je na nic," rozhodil rukama a odešel, zůstal tu sám, tak jak to mělo být. Jenže pak si něco uvědomil a vyskočil z postele a otevřel právě zavřené dveře.

„Zítra mu uděláme pohřeb v Godrikově dole vedle jeho rodiny, jistě by si to tak přál!" zakřičel na odcházejícího Gellerta.

„Čekali jsme jen na to, až se probudíš, většina je už připravená, na tobě je ten zbytek, byl jsi jeho nejoblíbenější, tak si připrav nějaký proslov a pokud chceš spáchat sebevraždu, dej vědět dalším lidem," řekl výsměšně Grindelwald a pokračoval dál.

„Komu bych to říkal, tvůj přítel pro Více a více dobra to jistě ví!" nenechal si srát na hlavu.

„Jenže můj ‚přítel' žije, ten tvůj ne," pověděl sarkasticky a přemístil se pryč.

„Grázl," odfrkl si a poté, co se v pokoji nějak upravil, sešel dolů, kde seděli všichni, co tu bydlí. „Dobré, ať je cokoliv," řekl jako pozdrav a sedl si ke stolu. Jako první se zvedla Fleur a začala mu nandavat jídlo. „Díky hoši, že jste mě v tom lese našli, zapomněl jsem vám poděkovat."

„V pořádku," řekl Percy.

„Přesně tak, poděkuj té motorce, ona nás směřovala," doplnil Bill.

„První děkuji lidem," řekl sklesle a trochu se pousmál na Fleur, když mu dala talíř nějaké polívky.

„Z Grindelwalda si nic nedělej, každý ztrátu snáší nějak jinak, a když se snaží být dokonalý, nepřipustí svou chybu a vždy si musí najít nikoho, na koho to svést," povzbudil ho Percy.

„Jenže problém je, že měl pravdu," připustil.

„Ne ve všem a takové věci se u jídla řešit nebudou!" přikázala Fleur a oni všichni poslušně začali jíst. Snědl jenom polívku, a když mu chtěla nandat hlavní chod, zastavil ji rukou.

„Je to dobré, neuraz se, ale chci mít nějaké věci za sebou a tak půjdu vše zařídit," řekl a vstal, „díky, že jsem tu mohl zůstat," nečekal na odpověď a přemístil se.

Objevil se… doma, musí si na to stále zvykat, říkat tomuto domu domov. Soustředil se na nitrobranu a nastavil kamennou masku, která neukazovala nic. Kývnutím hlavy pozdravil pana Ollivandera, Grindelwalda si nevšímal a bylo to vzájemné. Vyšel po schodech do svého pokoje, ale zastavil se před dveřmi, nechtěl tam nikoho potkat a tak zamířil do kumbálu, kde najde vše, co potřebuje a hlavně klid.

Kouzlem si tu udělal alespoň lehký pořádek a sedl si na židli, která tu byla jakoby přímo pro něj připravená, vzal si do ruky brk a pergamen a začal psát.

Pane řediteli

„Nebylo by lepší, kdybych mu to řekl osobně?" ozval se hlas za ním a on jen díky nitrobraně, nevyskočil jak zajíc ze židle.

„Nechtěl jsem z vás dělat sovu," řekl částečnou pravdu.

„Co chceš vyřídit?" zeptal se celkem přívětivě Phineas.

„Že jeho bratr zemřel," řekl skoro šeptem.

„Hm… cože?!"

„Nenuť mě to opakovat," pokračoval v šeptání, byla to jen tichá prosba.

„Upřímnou soustrast, chlapče," řekl bez obvyklého sarkasmu jeho předek.

„Jste první, kdo to říká," smutně se ušklíbl, „a pro vaši informaci, zemřela Belatrix."

„Komu mám poslat věcný dar?"

„Mě osobně," zapraskal rozčileně klouby, kdykoliv co si vzpomněl na to jméno, měl chuť udělat něco zlého.

„Udělal jsi to, co bylo správné, nevyčítej si to, každý má možnost volby, ona si vybrala špatně a tak za to zaplatila."

„Chtěl bych být schopen to takhle jednoduše přijmout," povzdechl si.

„Až budeš starší, uvědomíš si, že v některých případech je vražda morálně ospravedlnitelná a tohle je jeden z těch případů, další případ je Tom Raddle a takhle bych mohl pokračovat. Kouzelníci si vždy řešili své spory kouzly a drtivá většina byla vysílána, aby protivníka zabila, takže se nic nemění."

„Ještě nepřišla doba, abych přemýšlel jak toho a toho popravím," řekl tvrdě.

„A možná je to dobře. Jsi jediný žijící člen naší rodiny, bylo by zlé, aby si kvůli popravčím cílům někde proti přesile zemřel. Zesil, vyhraj tohle a pak ti bude celá Anglie ležet u nohou, věř mi, na to mám tušení, vidím v tobě to, čím jsem mohl být, kdybych nebyl hlupák a to už je co říct," pověděl vážně a pak imitoval kašel, aby jakoby ukázal, že tohle říct nechtěl, „vyřídím tvůj vzkaz a nechám na řediteli, ať jedná po svém, prozatím na shledanou."

„Příliš mnoho lidí na mě spoléhá a vidí ve mně to, co tam vůbec není," povzdechl si a opřel si hlavu o opěradlo, kdyby tak mohl vrátit čas a změnit minulost, jenže nemohl a to bylo špatné… moc špatné.


	55. Poslední přání

Poté, co hodiny odbily třetí hodinu ranní, se přemístil na hřbitov v Godrikově dole. Mrzelo ho, že někdo takový jako Aberforth musí mít tajný pohřeb pozdě v noci nebo spíše brzo ráno. Poté, co se objevil jako jediný na místě, kde odpočívali jeho rodiče, okamžitě vytáhl hůlku a zamířil do vzduchu, aby začal s čarováním bariér, nechtěl nic nechat náhodě, a i když věděl, že se o to postarali ostatní, stejně chtěl mít jistotu.

„Nenamáhej se," zastavil jeho ruku Grindelwald a podíval se na náhrobek, u kterého stál.

„Co kdyby," nenechal se a znovu zvedl hůlku.

„Jsou věci, kterých se drží každý čistokrevný kouzelník a jedna z nich je ta, že při pohřbu někoho silného, se nikdy neútočí, nikdo se tu neobjeví, a i kdyby ano, nezaútočí, byla by to pro Raddleho největší potupa. On se raduje, my truchlíme, ale nikdo neútočí. Včera jsme si šli po krku a zítra půjdeme znova, ale v tuto chvíli je klid," řekl Gellert a dál se díval na jména na náhrobku, otočil se také a Aberforthovou hůlkou tam udělal jednoduchý věnec a odstranil z celého náhrobku sníh.

„Když jsem tu bydlel, nebylo tu mnoho náhrobků a jména těch, co tu byli, mi stejně nic neříkali, ale teď, když jsem tu s tebou, je tu až moc jmen známých."

„A dnes přibude další jméno," zkonstatoval suše.

„A jistě nebude poslední," doplnil ho Grindelwald klidně.

„Snad na tomto hřbitově ano, musíme plnit jiné hřbitovy," pověděl vyrovnaně, ale stále se bál mluvit o zabití, jako o běžném tématu, jak to bere Grindelwald.

„V tom případě máme společný cíl," odvětil Grindelwald a otočil obličej směrem k místu, kde stál zbytek, „jdeme, hleděním na náhrobky, mrtvé stejně nevzbudíme."

„To opravdu ne," posmutněl a následoval příkladu Gellerta a šel za ním. Ještě několikrát se otočil na místo posledního odpočinku jeho rodičů, ale nic se nezměnilo, takže to vzdal a došel k hrobu Brumbálových.

Viděl mimo ostatních také Horácia a Filluse, to ho donutilo se trochu pousmát. Byl rád, že tu budou všichni ti, co byli jeho i Aberfortovy přáteli. Nemohli pro něj uspořádat ohromný pohřeb a pozvat každého, kdo by chtěl, nemohli to dát na vědomí veřejnosti, aby přišel každý, kdo chtěl vzdát holt muži s tak pevnými zásady, že s nimi i zemřel.

Všichni byli oblečeni v nejlepším obleku, které našli, samozřejmě černé barvy, ale to bylo špatně vidět, přece jenom kromě lehkého osvětlení tu nebylo mnoho věcí, které by jim předávalo světlo.

Pak mu ale padl pohled na ohromnou bílou mramorovou rakev, vnitřně ho potěšilo, že i přes všechno, bude mít pohřeb, kterého je hoden.

„Upřímnou soustrast Harry, je mi líto, že ani mé lektvary, nepomohli tam, kde si byl," přišel k němu blíž Horácio a padli si kolem krku, a cítil, jak Horácio drží jeho náramek, který byl prázdný.

„Bohužel asi chyběl lektvar ochrany před smrtí," smutně poznamenal.

„Ano ten chyběl… a bude chybět i dál," řekl taktéž plný smutku Horácio a párkrát popotáhl, aby zahnal slzy a pak ho pustil a odstoupil stranou.

Pořádně se porozhlédl a všiml si, že už všichni stojí v pomyslném půlkruhu kolem rakve. Bill objímal plakající Fleur, stejně jako Jack objímal svou manželku, ostatní stáli sami a sledovali buď jeho, nebo své vlastní boty, tak jak to chtěl udělat on a počkat, až tohle skončí, ale věděl, kde je jeho místo a co je jeho úkol. Postavil se tedy co nejblíže k rakvi, a i když by měl, neotočil se na své přátele a spolubojovníky, vidět jejich tváře, na to už neměl potřebnou sílu.

„Přišli jsme sem uctít památku člověka, který nás svým vlastním úsilím a pílí dokázal spřátelit a spojit různými pouty. Aberforth celých dlouhých sedmnáct let zasvětil tomu, aby mi mohl pomoci v mém úkolu a tím se stal jediným člověkem, který mi vždy věřil a v nutných chvílích mi vždy nabídl pomocnou ruku. Naučil mě mnoho věcí a především to, že s přáteli jako jste vy, můžu svůj boj zvládnout. Nemohu vám bohužel povědět, jaký byl, když byl mladý, co bylo jeho největším přáním a co jeho nejtajnějším snem, na to jsem ho neznal dobře, ale bohužel pro něj, jeho posledním přáním, bylo to, abych tu s vámi stál, abych přežil. Tak tu teda stojím, vyměnil svůj život za můj, vyměnil své sny za mé a naději ve světlé zítřky předal do dalších generací. Do svých přátel. Do vás. Nevím, jak jste ho znali vy, ani jaký jste k němu měli vztah, ale pevně věřím, že tu stojíte z přátelství, úcty, obdivu a ne z ubohé nutnosti. Nevím, co bych víc řekl, Aberforth mi za krátkou dobu přirostl k srdci více, než kdokoliv jiný, jako kdybych ho znal už dlouho, jako kdyby to vždy byl nějaký kouzelný dědeček, který se staral o mé bezpečí. Každopádně osud a smrt se nedá přelstít a tak tu leží on a ne někdo jiný. Snad mi odpustí, že u něho v těchto momentech nemůže stát stovky lidí, ale jen ti, kteří s ním v posledních chvílích stáli v boji proti zlu. Odpočívej v pokoji Aberforthe a měj se tam líp než tady," ukončil svůj dlouhý a nepřipravený monolog. Po těchto slovech, jako kdyby přišel na to, že je konec a že se nevrátí a proto začal brečet, nechal to tak být a pouštěl své slzy, které dopadali na bílý mramor. Několik dlouhých sekund jenom tiše plakal a nevnímal své okolí, pak když to přestalo, otočil se dozadu a sledoval každý obličej. Všichni plakali, dokonce i Grindelwald a v tento moment pochopil, že ani temná a ledová maska nemůže ukrýt něco takového, jako je smutek po ztrátě přítele. Všichni plakali a všichni muži dělali, co mohli, aby to zakryli, aby ukázal sílu a dodali jistotu ostatním, ale nikomu se to nepodařilo.

Dlouhé ticho přerušované jen tichými vzlyky příjemně porušila Fleur, která začala zpívat nějakou smutnou a krásnou vílí píseň. Byl to okamžik, o kterém věděl, že na něj nikdy nezapomene, píseň naplňovala každou část jeho těla a znovu každého nutila plakat další slzy, slzy za odvahu a hrdinství největšího hrdiny tohoto světa, Aberfortha Brumbála.

Píseň skončila a on cítil potřebu jí zatleskat, a kdyby to bylo v jiný čas a jiný moment, určitě by tak i učinil, takhle jen krátkým kývnutím hlavy dal na vědomí, jak si toho váží. Všichni stáli strnule a hleděli na různá místa, ale spojovala je jedna věc, smutek.

„M-miláčku půjdeme…já…já," plakala hlasitě madam Parishová. Viděl, jak jí Jack ještě více a těsněji objímá a jejich oči se setkaly a on tak mohl říct, to tiché díky a pak zmizeli. On samotný cítil ještě jednu potřebu tu udělat a tak pomalu odkráčel od hrobu svého přítele, protože věděl, že se tam ještě jednou vrátí. Zastavil se až v místech, kde leželo tělo Ignotuse Peverella. Postaral se o malý věnec a zmizení veškerého sněhu, který ničil tento náhrobek.

„Děkuji ti za neviditelný plášť, bez něj bych tu takhle nestál," pověděl tiše a pak dál jen mlčky sledoval jméno a data vepsané v mramoru.

„Harry, pojď, dáme si u nás skleničku, tak jak by si Aberforth jako hostinský přál," zvedl svůj hlas Evan, aby ho vůbec zaslechl.

„Přijdu později, nečekejte na mě," odpověděl a po pár sekundách už na hřbitově zůstal jenom on a Grindelwald, který ho tu jistě hlídal.

„Taky jsi mohl jít," řekl, když se vrátil a sledoval, jak Gellert nějakým kouzlem píše něco na rakev, přistoupil blíž a začal číst „Umírám s úsměvem, neboť vím, že mé sny a touhy žijí dál," tenhle citát ho skoro znovu rozbrečel. „Moc pěkné," poznamenal.

„Vybral jsem to z tvých slov, myslím, že to tak i nějak je a tak jsem to jen poznamenal do konce světa," řekl tiše Gellert, „a na tvou otázku proč jsem nešel, máš odpověď támhle," ukázal ležérně na kostel, chvíli nevěděl, co má na mysli, ale když lépe zaostřil, všiml si dvou postav stojících ve tmě.

„Kdo to je?" zeptal se a šáhl do kapsy, po hůlce.

„Jeden z nich je jistě Albus, kdo je ten druhý, nemám zdání," pověděl s klidem Gellert.

„Tak je tu necháme a odejdeme," pověděl svůj názor.

„Mám takové tušení, že tu nejsou kvůli Aberforthovi, ale kvůli tobě."

„Půjdeme to zjistit?" zeptal a neochota byla jasně a zřetelně znát.

„Albus by se tu neobjevil v tuto chvíli, pokud by to nebylo nějak důležité, radši si poslechneme, co nám chce říct," pověděl Grindelwald, a když on teda kývnul, vydali se pomalu a rozvážnou chůzí ke kostelu.

„Zdravím tě Harry, i tebe Gellerte, že je osud zvláštní, kdo by si kdy myslel, že my dva se zrovna potkáme tady, při takovéto příležitosti a v takovéto společnosti," přivítal je ředitel, a on skoro viděl, jak roztahuje ruce, jak to dělal vždy ve škole.

„Co potřebuješ Albusi, nejsem druh člověka, který vyžaduje slušné vychování," zavrčel Grindelwald a on pečlivě zaostřil na druhého člověka.

„Pottere!" pověděl svým sarkastickým hlasem Snape a jemu to na tváři udělalo hodně nechutný úšklebek.

„Váš bratr leží támhle, můžete se jít rozloučit," řekl rozvážně a snažil se nabrat patřičný klid.

„S mým bratrem se brzy setkám, není potřeba se s ním loučit, ale tobě musím popřát upřímnou soustrast," řekl přívětivě a mile Brumbál.

„Nepřijímám lítost od lidí, kteří celý svůj život zasvětili tomu, aby dotyčnému člověku udělali co nejvíce bolesti," pověděl tvrdě, mohl za smrt skoro celé jejich rodiny a udělal z bratra trosku, to mu nikdy neodpustí.

„Mrzí mě, že si to myslíš," poznamenal Albus.

„Nebudu se opakovat potřetí, co tě sem přivádí?" zavrčel Gellert.

„Musím si promluvit s Harrym."

„A co když nechci?" zkřížil bojovně své ruce na prsou.

„Neodmítej člověka, když nevíš, co nabízí, Harry. Chci ti pomoct a potřebuji jen, aby si mě vyslechl," smutně pověděl Albus. On se nejistě podíval na Gellerta, který svým výrazem říkal, ‚neboj se, dotkne se tě a rád ho umučím.'

„Dobrá tedy, mluvte."

„Nepůjdeme dovnitř Harry? Profesor Snape tady jistě počká s Gellertem," ukázal mile ředitel na kostel, jehož dveře se jak na povel otevřely.

„Dobrá tedy, ale jestli budu mít pocit, že chcete udělat nějakou blbost, odcházím," pověděl tvrdě.

„Chápu."

„V tom případě až po vás," řekl a následoval svého bývalého ředitele do kostela, když vešel dovnitř, uviděl velký kříž přímo naproti a mnoho krásných oken a obrazů, jejich cestu lemovaly stolice, u kterých byli položené malé knížky.

„Vždy, když jsem v kostele, nutí mě to přemýšlet, jestli v to, co mudlové věří, může existovat," poznamenal zaujatě Brumbál.

„Nejsme tu ale kvůli tomu, že ne?"

„Ne, máš pravdu, chlapče, kvůli tomu tu nejsme, posadíš se? Mé zdraví už mi nedovoluje dlouhé procházky a stání," pověděl Brumbál a pomocí kouzel, udělal z dvou lavic, jakési provizorní posezení, sedl si tedy naproti němu, ale nepřestával se soustředit, na jakýkoliv popud, že mu tu jde o život. „Mrzí mě, že mi nevěříš, chlapče můj."

„Vy se tomu divíte?! Choval jste se ke mně jako k psovi na vodítku, jako k nějaké ubohé figurce na šachovnici, a pak když jsem se vzbouřil, jste udělal cokoliv, abyste mě donutil litovat mého rozhodnutí. Musel jsem prožít peklo ve škole, jen abyste mě nechal si vyžrat to, že jsem se vůbec odvážil postavit někomu, jako jste vy, přece jste držitel Merlinova řádu, vynálezce lektvarů, ochránce dobrých a šéf Fénixova řádu, jak by si vůbec někdo mohl dovolit, proti vám vystoupit, že?! Takže jste udělal vše proto, abyste mi znepříjemnil život. Obrátil jste proti mně přátele, celý řád, učitelský sbor a vlastně i celou školu!" zvýšil svůj hlas a to se držel od řvaní, jen kvůli tomuto místu.

„Některá má rozhodnutí nebyla správná, ale myslím si, že tak jak to popisuješ, to nebylo, nikdy bych si nepřál, aby ses cítil na škole špatně, vždy jsem si přál, aby studenti měli školu za svůj domov."

„Kecy!" rozhodil rukama, „takhle to možná platilo, do minulého školního roku, pak jste udělal vše, abych neměl nikoho a nic, abych přišel za vámi a prosil o odpuštění a byl znova vaši figurkou, tou kterou můžete ovládat, abyste řekl, ‚půjdeš támhle Harry,' a já to udělal, jenže jste nepočítal s tím, že nejsem tak slabý, že i šestnáctiletý chlapec dokáže odhodlaně bojovat!"

„Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že jsi slabý Harry. Vím, jak si silný a lituji toho, že jsem ti nepomohl v tvém boji a musel sis vše udělat sám, ale jak vidím, bylo to i užitečné."

„Takže teď si vezmete zásluhy? Že jste byl tak laskav a nechal mě v pekle a já jsem se z něho dostal? Takže si před zrcadlem pogratulujete, co jste dokázal, když jste mi místo podání pomocné ruky, ještě více skopnul dolů?!"

„Je z tebe cítit zášť a já ji chápu, musíš prominout stařecké chyby, kterých jsem se dopustil, ale opravdu mě mrzí, že si myslíš to, že jsem někoho nutil k tomu, aby tě nenáviděl."

„Tak proč mě nenáviděla McGonagallová? Lupin? Moody? Tonksová? Všichni jsou to vaši podřízení a všichni mě najednou začali nenávidět, to my chcete říct, že se na mě domluvili a vy jste o ničem vůbec nevěděl?!" přidával na síle svého hlasu a každou další větu, cítil větší vztek.

„Každý má vlastní hlavu Harry."

„Nevěřím vám ani slovo, pane řediteli, a pokud chcete pokračovat v obhajování lží, mohu rovnou odejít, protože vám nebudu již moct věřit, žádné další slovo," řekl už mírněji, ale ne že by se zklidnil, jen vztek nahradilo opovržení.

„Chlapče, ani nevíš, jak mi ubližují tvá slova, ale pokud si myslíš, že máš pravdu, budu to akceptovat, jak už jsem řekl, udělal jsem mnoho chyb a možná jich bylo víc, než si já dokážu připustit," zesmutněl Brumbál, ale to ho nijak netrápilo.

„Co je tedy předmětem této debaty," vzal to z jiného konce, než se celá tahle diskuze ubírala.

„Umírám Harry. Můj čas, který mi byl dán, skončil a tak jsem si přišel promluvit o válce."

„Takže nakonec je to pravda? Tak moc jste toužil po moci, které nabízel viteál – ten jistě mocný prsten – že jste si ho nasadil a nechal se proklít? Nevěřil jsem tomu, nečekal jsem, že ještě někdo může chtít moc, i když ví, že se mu něco hrozného stane," pověděl skoro až překvapeně, vzpomínal si dobře na Aberforthovo vyprávění, kde říkal, že Albus má něco s prsteníčkem, když ničil prsten, takže si ho opravdu nasadil, jak někdo tak inteligentní může být vůbec takový idiot? To mu vůbec nedocházelo.

„Mám být překvapen, že toho víš tolik?" zeptal se ředitel, „ale máš pravdu, byl jsem hlupák a snažil jsem se využít jeho moci a tak jsem si ho nasadil a zahubil se, kdyby nebylo schopností mých a Severuse, již bychom se ve škole nepotkali."

„Touha po moci, může být ještě nějaký vznešenější cíl, pro který zemřít?" pověděl značně sarkasticky, „kolik vám zbývá času?"

„Dva, možná tři dny a možná ani to ne."

„V tom případě se asi už nerozloučíte se všemi," pověděl vyrovnaně.

„Není nikdo důležitější než ty Harry, tobě budou patřit má poslední slova," přiznal Brumbál.

„Povídejte, ale žádné hloupé řeči o tom, že vše závisí na mně, nemám je rád," upozornil jej a rukou ukázal, že může začít.

„Ironií je to, že jsem si tenhle rozhovor dlouho připravoval, a teď když na něj došlo, nevím kde začít. Začnu asi chválou, dokázal si toho hodně, máš silnou skupinu, které dokázala porazit tolik silných smrtijedů a dle Severusových slov, jste nenáviděni více, než já, a i když je to hodně ošklivé, zároveň to ukazuje, kam až vaše sláva sahá."

„Do kriminálu myslíte, je na mě vypsaná taková odměna, že každého z mé skupiny a kohokoliv jiného, několikrát napadlo, poslat jeden dopis, který by ho udělal boháčem, naštěstí lidé, kteří vědí, kde jsem, jsou pod neporušitelným slibem nebo mlčí, jinak bych už dávno ležel někde pod drnem. Každý je proti mně, kromě těch pár lidí, co stálo tam venku a byl jste to i vy, i ten váš zlatý Severus, kteří šli proti mně."

„Je smutné, že můj Řád se nemusí ukrývat, ale tvá skupina ano, ale vedete si moc dobře, kéž bych i já dokázal být takovým velitelem, možná jsem téhle válce mohl zabránit."

„Přistupme k tématu," vyzval Brumála znovu.

„Dobrá," povzdechl si smutně ředitel, „chci ti v posledních minutách mého života pomoci, nabídnu ti některé věci, které ti pomohou. Nemohl jsem je napsat do závěti, oba víme, že by nic z toho k tobě nedošlo."

„Máte svůj Řád, můžete to darovat svému nástupci," pokrčil rameny.

„Ale já to tak dělám, pokud k tomu svolíš, chtěl bych, aby se tyto dvě skupiny spojily a aspoň do konce bojů, zůstaly pospolu."

„Nenáviděný Harry Potter velitelem dobráckého Fénixova řádu? To má být vtip? Všichni mě tam nenávidějí, nebudu jim nikdy důvěřovat, natož jim velet a už vůbec ne všem, možná někteří jednotlivci, ale všem rozhodně ne!" prohlásil přísně.

„Chápu, ale pokus se o důvěru, třeba tě překvapí, a když ne, vždy je jako velitel můžeš zavolat do boje, ví o tom a respektují to jako mé přání a nařízení. Teď k těm věcem. Jistě budeš potřebovat nějakou věc k ničení Viteálů, k tomu ti dopomůže tohle," řekl Brumbál a vytáhl zpod hábitu Nebelvírův meč.

„Nouze mě donutila se naučit Zložár, ten funguje stejně, ale pokud chcete, abych se při takovýchto věcech oháněl mečem, mohu to udělat."

„Jsem rád, že se konečně na něčem shodneme, nečaruj více temné magie, než je potřeba, stahuje to duši do zatracení," varoval ho jak nějaký milý dědeček.

„Říká ten, kdo se snažil ovládnout svět a mudly násilím," pověděl sarkasticky, „ale nebudeme tu řešit vaše a mé vypořádání se s problémy."

„Ach jistě, tahle věc by ti jednou v životě mohla pomoci, a když ne tobě, tak někomu blízkému, jeho pravou schopnost poznáš až v pravou dobu, do té doby, to dokáže zhasnout jakékoliv umělé světlo a znovu jej rozsvítit," položil na zem další věc, která připomínala malou železnou krabičku, „taktéž jednu knihu kouzel, která obsahuje snad všechny kouzla obrany proti kouzlům."

„Holky vám možná poděkují," řekl klidně, nechtěl tu v posledních okamžicích hrát na city a uctívat člověka, který ho nenáviděl, jenom proto, že za chvíli zemře.

„A pak pergamen plný receptů na lektvary, které jsem já sám, Nikolas Flamel či oba dohromady vymysleli," položil na zem poslední věc.

„Věřím tomu, že to bude užitečné, protože v této válce nejsem jenom já, jak si vy pořád myslíte."

„A nakonec dvě poslední věci, které jsou ze všech darů nejmocnější a nejdůležitější, ale nemohu ti je dát jen tak, tedy ještě aspoň v posledních chvílích chci mít pocit, že dělám něco pro budoucnost a proto ti je mohu dát jen tehdy, pokud mi něco slíbíš," pověděl sklesle Brumbál.

Smutně se zasmál. „Upsat si před smrtí jediný symbol naděje pro dobro, to je opravdu hodně svatý cíl," pokračoval v sarkasmu, „poslouchám."

„Jeden z nich je ten, že přijdeš na místo Řádu v čas, který ti poví Severus, a dáš jim šanci a nezatratíš je jen kvůli předsudkům vůči mně."

„Dobrá," odpověděl ležérně.

„Druhá věc, už není tak jednoduchá a bude si žádat větší oběť než jeden den tvého času. Ohromnou část svého života jsem zasvětil škole, kterou jsem opravdu miloval a vždy si přál udělat vše, aby se studenti měli dobře a vraceli se tam s radostí a s úsměvem na tváři, ale dny mého ředitelování skončili a po mě nastoupí Minerva, a pak až Tom nabere na síle, dosadí tam Severuse, který bude vést školu jako špech, tak to bude nejlepší, ale nikdy nebude mít důvěru, a i když nebude všemi nenáviděn a bude mít respekt nebude z něj nejlepší ředitel, tím budeš ty… chci po tobě jediné, až tahle válka skončí, aby ses ujal ředitelování."

„Cože?" vyhrkl ze sebe překvapeně, „já nejsem žádný ředitel! Můj úkol je zabít Voldemorta a pak mám snad právo na volno, ne v sotva věku dvaceti let, se stát ředitelem na škole!"

„Chápu tvé obavy, ale jsou zbytečné, Severus ti s tím pomůže, a když válku vyhraješ, nikdo jiný neochrání školu lépe než ty, vždy si byl inteligentní a silný kouzelník, nikdo jiný se na toto místo víc nehodí."

„Co mi chcete dát za věci, nebudu se upisovat k něčemu takovému, abych dostal brk a kalamář, či něco podobného, co vaše fantazie vymyslí."

„Obě relikvie smrti, Bezovou hůlku i kámen vzkříšení, druhou věc ale pouze chráněnou proti otevření, do té doby, než přijde správný čas ji použít. S touto hůlku budeš silnější a tvé šance se zvýší, a poté co si přišel o tu svoji, kterou teď má Voldemort u sebe, už nikdy neseženeš mocnější."

„Já a ředitel," pověděl výsměšně, když si sám sebe na tom místě představil. „Doufám, že nechcete, abych tam seděl do konce svého života."

„Jen do té doby, než najdeš lepšího zástupce, ale těžko si představit, že se ti to povede, ale pokud ano, můžeš se toho vzdát."

„Dobrá tedy, udělám to."

„Přijde mi to vůči tobě sobecké, ale dáš mi k tomu neporušitelný slib?"

„A dáte mi vy ten váš, že ty věci co jste mi dal a informace, které jste mi řekl, jsou pravdivé? Pokud ano, udělám to."

„Souhlasím, nebude vadit, když tento slib zpečetí Severus, chci ho tu mít ještě k jedné věci."

„Budiž," zavrčel a pak po chvilce ticha se dovnitř doslova vplížil Snape, nikde neviděl Grindelwalda a byl za to i rád, kdyby tušil, co teď chce udělat, vysloužil by si pár peprných poznámek.

„Á můj příteli, posloužíš nám u neporušitelného slibu?" zeptal se mile Brumbál, už mu ten úsměv začínal jít krkem.

„Opravdu jste se asi pomátl, když chcete uzavřít jakýkoliv druh slibu s Potterem," pověděl svým obvyklým hlasem Snape.

„Severusi, nejsi tu proto, aby ses mě snažil přesvědčit o správnosti mého úsudku a ani kvůli tomu, aby si zhodnotil můj zdravotní stav, uděláš to?"

„Dobrá tedy," řekl neochotně Snape.

„Tak Harry, postup jistě znáš, tři sliby, já dva, ty jeden, vyhovuje?" zeptal se ředitel a on jen kývnul a tak Brumbál začal. „Slibuješ, že dojdeš na ústředí Řádu a pokusíš se s nimi spojit a vzájemně si pomůžete v důležitých momentech války?"

„Slibuji."

„Slibuješ, že se po konci války staneš ředitelem školy v Bradavicích a budeš je vést ve svém nejlepším úsudku k prospěchu školy a k spokojenosti dětí, které ti budou svěřeny a budeš je chránit, tak jak má správný ředitel udělat?"

„Prosím?!" vyhrkl zmateně Srábek. „Co-."

Nedopověděl Srabus svou myšlenku, protože on s úšklebkem řekl: „Slibuji," a pak dodal svou část on. „Slibujete, že všechny věci jsou ty, za které jsou vydávány a všechny informace mi teď sdělené jsou pravdivé a neukrývají v sobě žádnou lež či informaci, které by mě mohla ohrozit?"

„Slibuji," potvrdil Brumbál a magie v proužcích obmotala jejich ruce a zmizela.

„Žijete, takže to asi byla pravda," pokrčil rameny a dál se k tomu nevyjadřoval.

„Nyní Harry tě chci ještě požádat o jednu věc, kterou nemusíš a jistě i odmítneš přijmout, ale musím tě o ni požádat. Ta hůlka přestupuje z majitele na majitele tehdy, když je předchozí majitel zabit nebo zdolán, pak hůlka mění vlastníka, jen tehdy."

„Dobrá, takže vám mám násilně sebrat hůlku?"

„Možná by to tak mohlo fungovat," souhlasil Brumbál, „ale nikdo kromě nás se nikdy nesmí dozvědět, že jsem byl svou vlastní hloupostí proklet a zemřel jsem na ni, proto mě musí někdo zabít."

„Proto je tu on?" hodil hlavou směrem ke Srábkovi.

„Mám jméno, Pottere!" zavrčel nebezpečně Snape.

„Ten klid od vás, mi ho pomohl zapomenout," odsekl.

„Pánové, prosím klid, nemám již mnoho času," zastavil jejich hádku ředitel, „ano i proto je tu Severus, ale pokud se světem rozšíří, že mě zabil on, bude v nejbližší době zabit Tomem, aby dostal bezovou hůlku. A nikdo mu neuvěří, že tu hůlku jsem dal před smrtí tobě a pak se jím nechal zabít, tomu by neuvěřil ani hlupák, natož Tom."

Najednou ho popadl takový smutný smích plný beznaděje a holé hlouposti. „Takže mi chcete říct, že plánujete tu vaši vraždu svést na mě?" zeptal se hloupě a sarkasticky.

„Pokud Tom uvěří, že si to byl ty, kdo mě zabil, a je jisté, že tomu uvěří, pak v jeho očích dostaneš na nebezpečnosti a bude příště sakra opatrný, aby něco podnikal, když si to byl ty, kdo mě nakonec zabil, po jeho mnoha nepovedených pokusech."

„To je všechno sice moc hezký, ale zauvažoval jste nad tím, jak mě všichni budou nenávidět?! Chcete, abych byl jednoho dne ředitelem, a přejete si na mě hodit vaši vraždu proto, abych dostal nějakou hůlku?! Všichni mě budou chtít zabít, pomstít vás, to vám nestačí, že po mně jde Raddle a jeho skupina? Plánujete na mě poslat celou Anglii?!" vyjel značně rozčileně.

„Pro takového hrdinu, jako jste vy, Pottere, to přece bude hračka, budete slavnější, než kdykoliv, slavný Potter, není to vaše přání?" promluvil značně sarkasticky Snape a jeho škleb na ksichtě by mu nejradši ihned smazal, ránou pěstí třeba.

„Zalez zpátky do krypty," odmávl jeho blábol.

„Chlapci moji," povzdechl si Brumbál, „chápu, že asi nikdy pořádně spolupracovat nebudete, ale pokud to dnes nebude dobře vymyšlené, bude to zbytečné. Harry chápu tvé obavy, ale celý Fénixův řád ví pravdu, ostatní si bohužel budou muset myslet, že si to byl ty, kdo mě zabil, ale připravil jsem pár pojistek, které se ukážou po konci války, a ty budeš ospravedlněn, to ti přísahám."

„Jako můj kmotr?" řekl ironicky.

„V tomto případě jsem udělal všechno, aby si z mé smrti vytěžil maximum a po konci války, aby tě nikdo z ničeho neobviňoval."

„Dejme tomu, že já vám vezmu hůlku a pak vás Srabus zabije," pověděl s úšklebkem na tváři, když si mohl vychutnat to oslovení, „pak statečně vyhraju válku," dodal sarkasticky, „a najednou se objeví tisíce důkazů, že já vás vlastně nezabil a ani vás ten den neviděl a všichni budou vědět, že jediný kdo s vámi ten den byl, je zde přítomný Srabusík, takže celou tuhle šaškárnu děláme proto, aby on mohl klidně líbat Tomovi nohy, aby po válce, když nějaký jantar přijde na to, kdo by teoreticky měl mít hůlku, ho ihned zabil? Dobrý plán."

„Nepotřebuji, aby někdo jako vy, jen uvažoval nad tím, co bude a nebude po válce s mou osobou," pověděl naštvaně Snape.

„Dobrá, jste připraven ihned po válce zemřít? Fajn, takže to máme za sebou, přistoupíme tedy k činům," řekl rychle a dál se tím nehodlal zabírat. Lidem co si přejí zemřít, se nemá odporovat.

„Chlapci moji," pověděl smutně Brumbál, až se mu ukázaly v očích slzy, „jak rád bych vám toho ještě tolik řekl, ale už mi nezbývá žádný čas."

„Vy jste si nevzal lektvar?" vyjel na Brumbála ostře Snape.

„Asi jsem zapomněl."

„V tom případě máte sotva minuty!"

„Já vím, chlapče, tak to mělo být."

„Můj obraz bude vždy v ředitelně, kdybyste kdykoliv potřebovali pomoct, ale teď pro vás nemůžu nic udělat, Grindelwald bude jistě dobrý rádce, takže využijte i jeho rad, každopádně musíte vymyslet neprůstřelný plán, jak se dnešní den udál a musíte na tom oba spolupracovat," řekl Brumbál a pomalu si vytáhl z hábitu hůlku. „Harry, převeď veškerou zlobu ke mně do jednoho odzbrojovacího zaklínadla a seber mi hůlku, a abych nezapomněl, zde je ten kámen, ukryt v jednom předmětu z tvého dětství."

Snape si jenom povýšeně odfrkl, ale on se s úctou díval na svou první chycenou zlatonku.

„Otevře se až na konci a ona ten konec pozná a ty jistě také, stejně jako tento Zatemňovač," pověděl směrem k němu. „Severusi počítám s tebou, že uděláš to, co jsme si domluvili," otočil se na Severuse a pak zase na něj. „Tak Harry, ukaž mi, jaká je v tobě síla."

Vyndal si pomalu Aberforthovo hůlku a několikrát si ji přehodil v rukou a pohladil ji prsty. „Je to divné, že zrovna hůlka vašeho bratra vám seberu tu vaši," řekl a pak pečlivě namířil a řekl to jediné slovo. „Expeliarmus," to jediné kouzlo vytrhlo hůlku ze stařeckých rukou ředitele a přineslo mu hůlku do ruky.

„Nyní si hrdým majitelem všech tří Relikvií smrti, až přijde čas, budeš jejich pánem a podle příběhů i pán smrti."

„Mrtvé to neoživí, smutné to nerozveselí, nemocné to neuzdraví, takže se rozhodně kvůli nějaké moci nenechám zabít," řekl a schoval obě hůlky do hábitu.

Odpovědí mu byl slabý úsměv od Brumbála. „Tak studenti moji, dovolte mi ještě pár posledních slov. Dle mnoha věcí jsem nebyl pro všechny dobrým ředitelem a ani přítelem, bratrem či synem, ale snažil jsem se své chyby napravit a udělat vše proto, aby tahle válka skončila, bohužel marně. Teď je to na ostatních, aby mé senilní chyby napravili, protože pokud ne, nastane doba tak temná, že jí Anglie a ani možná celý svět ještě nezažil. Musíte uspět a udělat cokoliv, aby lásk a nakonec zvítězila, nemusíte chápat mně a ani má slova, ale snažte se pochopit své nejbližší a překonat nesváry mezi vámi, protože pokud nebude dobro spolupracovat, zlo toho využije a smrtí už bylo mnoho, nedovolte dalším lidem umírat," pověděl nakonec Brumbál a poprvé ho viděl takhle plakat, „sbohem chlapci a vzpomínejte na mě v dobrém."

„Sbohem," řekl on a párkrát zamrkal, aby zahnal pláč.

„Pokud to Pottere, nechcete vidět, udělejte něco," řekl přísně Snape.

„Když umírá slavná legenda, svůj zrak neukýváme, ale projevujeme úctu člověku tím, že jsme s jeho posledními sekundami," řekl s hranou vyrovnaností a naposledy se podíval do teď usměvavé tváře Brumbála a poslední nevyřknutá slova byla, že mu je to líto, co se muselo stát.

„Avada kedavra," řekl Snape ty dvě konečná slova a vynesl rozsudek smrti nad ředitelem, který s úsměvem naposledy vydechl a než dopadl na zem, byl Snapem zachycen a kouzlem položen na místo, kde obvykle v kostele bývá rakev a kde se provádí poslední rozloučení.

„A je ze mě štvanec větší, než jsem byl," řekl smutně, ale smutek nebyl kvůli tomuto, ale kvůli smrti dalšího člověka.

„A ze mě idiot, protože musím všem nakukat, že jste mě porazil," řekl sarkasticky Snape.

„Hm a pak že to má jen samé proti, mám vymyslet nějakou historku, jak jsem vás porazil obyčejnou… řekněme svědivou kletbou?" vrátil mu to.

„Nechte myšlení na mně, vaše inteligence byla vždy nulová."

„Říká někdo, kdo se přidal k Voldemortovi."

„Nevíte nic, Pottere!" zvýšil hlas Srabus.

„A cítím se díky tomu, jak šťastný člověk. Kdo ví, co bych se dozvěděl za odporné věci."

„Promluvil svatý Potter," vysmál se mu, „ten Potter, který před pár dny zabil Lestrangeovou nebo mám radši říct, sadisticky dobil? Vypadala prý dobře, prasklá lebka, žebra, pohmožděná páteř, to byla jistě nějaká svatá kletba ne? Jinou by si náš svatý Potter nemohl dovolit."

„Copak byla i vaší kurvou? Nebo ani taková děva se nesnížila na tak nízkou úroveň, aby skončila v posteli s vámi? Byla tam vůbec nějaká dobrovolně? Či byla tam nějaká vůbec?" použil větší kalibr, když to vypadalo, že tuhle přestřelku prohrává.

„Stejný jako váš kreténský otec! Plná huba keců, ale skutek utekl, jste mu úplně podobný, až se mi z toho chce zvracet!" odsekl nebezpečně Snape.

„Můj otec taktéž bojoval sedmkrát s Voldíkem a přežil? Můj otec napadl Nurmengard a osvobodil Grindelwalda? Táta přemluvil nejschopnější lidi z celé Anglie na pomoc proti Zlu? A nakonec můj táta byl smířen s tím, že nakonec při souboji s Raddlem zemře, aby ostatní mohli slavit? V tom případě můj otec byl těžký frajer a já mám k němu ještě větší než ohromnou úctu!"

„Ty-!" namířil na něj Snape hůlku a než stačil něco vymyslet či vyndat hůlku, už na něj letělo zaklínadlo. Věděl, že je to Legilimens a tak se připravil na útok na myšlenky. Okamžitě uviděl scénu, kdy bojoval proti Malfoyovi ve škole, ale ne na dlouho, připravil své síly k odboji, zapojil veškerou svou moc do obrany a následného útoku, vyhnal ho ze vzpomínek, ale to mu nestačilo, musí tohle dohrát do konce. Stále se soustředil, nepřestával bojovat, ale najednou podvědomě vytušil, že nahmatal hůlku a tak ji rychle chytil do obou dvou a se silou surové magie a bezové hůlky použil to samé zaklínadlo a sestřelil Snape na zem. Viděl scénu, kterou věděl, že si zapamatuje do konce svého života.

Mladý Srabus klečel před Voldemortem a předříkával mu část věštby, co prý zaslechl v hostinci, kterou vypověděla nějaká věštkyně, ta věštba, která se zmiňovala o něm nebo o Nevillovi a Voldemort to přijal s úsměvem a mladého Snape pochválil a ubezpečil ho, že se postará, aby to dítě zemřelo.

Tato vzpomínka skončila a nahradila ji vzpomínka, kde Snape padlý na kolenou sledoval výhled z kopce, ale to mu přerušilo přemístění Brumbála.

„Co ode mě Voldemort žádá?" zeptal se ihned, bez nějakého zdržování.

„Nic… žádnou zprávu… myslím… jsem tu na vlastní pěst!"

„A co ode mě chce smrtijed, který jedná na vlastní pěst?"

„Slyšel jsem věštbu… tu od Trelawnyové… Pán chce zabít Lily Evansovou."

„Asi si se spletl, věštba nemluví o žádné ženě."

„Víte, o čem mluvím… chce je zabít všechny! I ji!" vykřikl zničeně, smutně a bez sil Snape, déšť, který padal, mu smáčel jeho mastné vlasy.

„Věštba mluví o dítěti narozeném na konci-."

„On si myslí, že to bude její dítě, chce je zabít!"

„Tak když nechceš, aby Lily zemřela, proč sis nevyžádal milost od Voldemorta, ji namísto jejího syna?"

„Já… chtěl jsem…ptal jsem se ho-."

„Hnusíš se mi," řekl Brumbál a on věděl stoprocentně, že nikdy v jeho hlase neslyšel více pohrdání k žádnému člověku.

V tento moment spojení přerušil, nechtěl vědět víc, ani jednu sekundu tohoto zvrácené a hnusného zážitku, sekl hůlkou a jeho mysl opustila tu Srabusovo, který ležel na kolenou a těžce oddychoval.

„Takže si to byl ty, kdo prozradil věštbu, která mi zabila rodiče? A nakonec sis přál i mou smrt, aby má máma mohla žít? Že mě to nepřekvapuje, celých ty roky jsem věděl, jaký odporný člověk jsi. Petúnie měla pravdu, byl jsi hajzl a za ty roky si se vůbec nezměnil," řekl a pohrdání v jeho hlase bylo naprosto stejné jako to Brumbálovo v Snapeovo vzpomínce, „doufám, že tě tenhle zážitek jednou sežere zevnitř, zabil jsi mi rodiče a to, že se ti nepovedlo zabít i mě kompenzuješ tím, že si mi dělal ve škole ze života peklo. Jak někdo může být takováto zrůda," dostal ze sebe lehce otřeseně, ale nanejvíš zhnuseně.

„J-jak," dostal ze sebe Srabus a pokus se vstát.

„Assa in tuo succo!" ozvalo se za jeho zády a Srabus dopadl znova na svá kolena, „když se mluví s pánem, klečí se na zemi, slyšel jsem, že si přeješ vypadat jak po souboji, rád ti toto přání splním," dodal Grindelwald a on byl rád, že tu byl celou dobu a hlídal ho.

„G-Grindel-wald," dostal ze sebe bolestně umaštěnec.

„Jsi tak ubohý," zamlaskal si Gellert a kouzlo stále držel na své oběti, „jenom idiot v sobě neudrží své nejtajnější vzpomínky, jak někdo jako ty mohl přežít u Voldezmrda, to mi hlava nebere," dodal a zrušil mučící kletbu.

„D-do mé-ho života v-vám ne-ní nic," zvedl se bolestně Snape.

„A jsem za to sakra rád, nyní vypadni, takové zrůdy nebudou pošpiňovat památku Albuse," pověděl zhnuseně Gellert.

„V-vezmu ho se-bou."

„Tak si ho vezmi sebou, ale hlavně vypadni!" vykřikl už rozčileně Grindelwald.

„Čas a datum Snape!" zastavil ho ještě.

„Po-zítří t-tady," dostal ze sebe naštvaně umaštěnec a dovlekl se k tělu, Albuse Brumbála a zmizel. Po tomto nastalo nečekané ticho, svíčky a lampy osvětlovali tento kostelík a odněkud byla slyšet i tichá melodie.

„Další člověk zemřel," řekl tiše a sebral si veškeré věci, které mu byly darovány.

„A dalších mnoho jich bude," pokračoval v jeho myšlenkách Grindelwald, „co si mu viděl v hlavě?"

„Jak poštval Voldemorta proti mně a pak jak chtěl u Brumbála, aby zachránil mou matku a mě s tátou tam nechal zhebnout," řekl naštvaně, rozčileně, ale především smutně.

„Proč jsi ho teda nezabil?" odpověděl Gellert v poklidu.

„Brumbál měl s ním nějaké plány, a jelikož to byl pro něj důvěryhodný služebník, musím ho nechat udělat svou práci, aby ta naše šla taktéž podle scénáře, a jedno z jeho posledních přání abychom v průběhu války spolupracovali, takže doté doby budeme spolupracovat, pak si svůj trest odpyká a já budu soudce," začal svůj monolog nejdříve klidně, ale čím více slov řekl, tím vztek v jeho hlase byl zřetelnější.

„Hm," zamumlal neutrálně Grindelwald, „pojď, dáme si skleničku, dneska toho bylo na nás všechny hodně a navíc musíme si připít na to, že jsi zabil Albuse Brumbála, nejsilnějšího a nejšílenějšího kouzelníka na straně dobra."

„Mám zapít vítězství?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Vítězství, prohru, žal, radost, štěstí, smůlu, cokoliv chceš, ale mám chuť na něco ostřejšího, tak nezdržuj."

„Jsi teda v pořádku? Zůstal si z tvých přátel sám," přemýšlel dlouho, jestli se na to zeptat, ale něco ho k tomu donutilo.

„To je ironie co?" dostal ze sebe Grindelwald a viděl mu na očích dobře skrývaný smutek.

„Osud je svině."

„Omyl, kdyby byl, jsem mrtev já, takhle umírají druzí a já žiju. Budu radši sobcem a žít, než si stěžovat na posraný osud, když se smůla lepí na paty ostatním," dokončil svou myšlenku Grindelwald a ostře ho čapnul za kus obleku a přemístil ho pryč.

**

„Co vás tak zdrželo?" zeptal se Evan, když se přemístili k Parishům a byly jim sundány hábity od skřítků a samozřejmě byli uvedeni do sálu.

Chtěl promluvit sám, ale nestihl to.

„Zabití Albuse Brumbála," řekl poklidně Gellert a oni tak mohli sledovat nechápavé a překvapené výrazy na tváři celého osazenstva tohoto pokoje, bylo takové ticho, že každý slyšel svůj zadržený dech.

„Z takovýchto věcí se nedělá legrace," pověděla jako první Fleur.

„Nemám důvod žertovat, Albus Brumbál je mrtvý," stál si za svým názorem Grindelwald a posadil se do volného křesla.

„Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona nechápavě a požadovala od něj nějaké vysvětlení.

„Zabil jsem ho," pověděl slabě, přece slíbil, že to vezme na sebe.

„Cože?!" ozvalo se mnohonásobně.

„Splnil jsem jeho přání a ušetřil ho trápení a smrti pod hroznou a šílenou bolestí během příštích deset minut," obhájil své rozhodnutí.

„Co se tam stalo?" zhrozila se Hermiona.

„Ať vám to vysvětlí Gellert," odmávl to rozčileně rukou, „viditelně se situací baví, tak ať vám příběh odvypráví on, jsem na vyprávění příběhů ještě příliš mladý," dostal ze sebe sarkasticky a přemístil se pryč do svého domova.

Cestou sbalil první láhev whisky, co našel a ve svém pokoji zapadl do prostorného křesla, otevřel láhev a pár setin sekundy přemýšlel, kam tekutinu nalije, ale pak zakroutil hlavou a napil se normálně z láhve, síla alkoholu ho překvapila a tak se lehce otřepal. Jako první věc, která se mu prohnala myslí, byla ta, jestli tenhle den byl zlý sen, noční můra či čiré zlo. Musel pohřbít svého přítele a snad jediného naprosto důvěryhodného člověka, musel sledovat smrt ředitele a všem tvrdit, že to byl on, kdo to udělal a nakonec… nakonec to se Snapem, jak vůbec mohl… jak…

Teta Petúnie měla pravdu, Snape byl hajzl už od dětství a ty vzpomínky to jen potvrdily, teď už vše dávalo smysl, Srabus chtěl odstranit otce a jeho, aby mohl žít s jeho matkou, to byla dost hnusné představa sama o sobě.


	56. Žádné druhé šance

Takže to skončilo. Celá rodina Brumbálů je po smrti, Srabus je donucen spolupracovat a to i včetně celého Fénixova řádu, vlastní všechny Relikvie smrti a jako jedinému Nebelvírovi od dob Godrika mu patří Nebelvírův meč. Zvláštní, jak tenhle den začíná, možná byl blíže k vítězství, ale zároveň byl i blíže ke své smrti, nyní ho popraví každý, kdo ho uvidí. Jen pár hodin a škola se dozví, kdo jakože zabil ředitele. Pár dnů a bude to vědět celá Anglie a pak? Pak nastane hon na Harryho Pottera, chlapce, který přežil, ale ne už na dlouho.

Zvláštní, celé tohle je zvláštní, jak toho člověk může v jednu chvíli tolik dostat a zároveň tolik ztratit? V hlavě mu zůstala na chvíli jedna myšlenka, bude to nakonec Voldemort, kdo ho zabije? Neudělá to za něj někdo jiný, někdo neznámý nebo nakonec i dobře známý?

„Harry?" uslyšel kousek od sebe a vystrašeně sebou cuknul, sklonil svůj pohled dolů a uviděl, jak na teplém koberci před ním sedí Hermiona. Musel být hodně mimo, aby jí neslyšel, neviděl a ani nevnímal.

„Hm?" nezmohl se na jakoukoliv lepší odpověď, ať už teď přijde cokoliv, nebude to jistě příjemné.

„Začala bych jinak, ale cítím potřebu se zeptat, opravdu..."

„Ano, zabil jsem ho," nečekal na položení otázky a dostal to ze sebe. Poslední úctu, kterou složí Albusi, bude to, že v životě sám od sebe nepřizná, že smrtící kletbu nevyřkl on.

„Je mi to líto," pověděla Hermiona a on opravdu uslyšel lítost v jejím hlase.

„Co je ti líto?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Že tě donutil, aby si ukončil jeho život, mohl říct komukoliv jinému a nepřenášet tvé starosti na tebe."

„Nemohl," povzdechl si, „chtěl, aby jeho poslední slova patřila mně a vyměnil své celoživotní bohatství, za to, aby si mě pojistil, že ho zabiju," řekl polopravdu, nikdo nebude vědět o ředitelování, jsou tajemství, co se neříkají.

„Sobec," dostala ze sebe Hermiona naštvaně.

„Lidé se nemění," pověděl s klidem a touto větou chtěl mnohé naznačit, a bylo vidět, že ona pochopila.

„Já… ještě si mě neodehnal… takže se musím zeptat, odpustíš mi někdy?" zeptala se smutně.

„Neodpustím akorát sám sobě."

„Jenže to kvůli tomu, že jsem tak hloupá a ..."

Zastavil její příval slov, nadávek a výčitek, letmým zvednutím ruky. „Co ode mne chceš slyšet, Hermiono?"

„Jestli ke mně cítíš odpor a zlost," řekla přímo a když se tvrdě podíval do jejich očí, uviděl v nich smutek, lítost a znaky nespavosti a na nic z toho nemusel ani použít nitrozpyt, aby to poznal.

„Odpor? Zlost?" zeptal se skoro sám sebe, „tyto pocity chovám k lidem, na opačné straně barikády, ne k někomu jako jsi ty."

„Takže..."

Znovu ji přerušil a ani nevěděl, proč to furt dělá. „Kvůli naší hádce přímo zemřel jeden člověk od nás a tři od nich a nepřímo zemřel ředitel, každý z nás by za to měl hluboce vinit sám sebe a neměli bychom se za to vinit navzájem, když každý z nás na tom měl svůj podíl."

„Miluji tě Harry, ale je to ještě vzájemné?" zeptala se skoro se slzami v očích.

„Láska vždy zvítězí, to byly jedny z těch posledních slov, co jsem si vyslechl. Pokud to teda opravdu je tak, neměl bych tento cit zahazovat, i když otázkou zůstává, jestli bych ho v sobě dokázal zabít, kdybych chtěl," řekl takhle, nechtěl v tento den vést nic neříkající citáty o lásce, když tento den přinesl smrt. Ať si z toho vezme Hermiona co chce.

„Já…," nedokončila ani svoji řeč a rychle stoupla a sedla si na něho a schoulila se mu v náručí, „ani nevíš, jak jsem ráda, že jsi v pořádku, já… tak jsem se o tebe bála a když jsem tě uviděla zraněného a pak, když jsi mluvil jen o zabití Belatrix, myslela jsem, že mě nenávidíš a..."

Její příval slov zastavil až polibkem, lehkým, jemným a krátkým. „Jedno nám musí být jasné, jestliže se ještě někdy pohádáme, ukončíme to, radši budu celý život trpět, že jsem ukončil vztah s někým, koho jsem opravdu miloval, než že někdo znovu umřel, kvůli mé hlouposti."

„Já..."

„Nechci slyšet odpověď, nechci dnes slyšet už nic a buď prosím mou tichou společnicí. Já potřebuji si mnohé srovnat v hlavě a s tvou přítomností to půjde mnohem lépe," řekl, a aby si o něm nemyslela nic špatného, znovu ji políbil, „miluji tě a omlouvám se, za to, že jsem ti dával jakékoliv pochyby, že by to mohlo být jinak," pověděl nakonec a užíval si toho pocitu, že aspoň někdo je s ním, že na všechny ty problémy není sám.

***

Ležel v posteli, ale nespal. Od toho dne se mu to nepovedlo, tak se jen povaloval a to samé dělaly i jeho myšlenky.

Najednou se pomalu a potichu otevřely dveře a jeho plně navyklý zrak rychle a spolehlivě poznal Gellerta.

„Nespíš," řekl Gellert, jakoby to někomu oznamoval, ale kromě spící Hermiony, tu nebyl nikdo.

„Je čas?" zeptal se bez nějakých řečí kolem.

„Ten upír se tam teď přemístil."

„V tom případě máme tak tři až čtyři hodiny, jen ať si tam ten hajzl počká," pověděl rozmrzele.

„Lumos," rozsvítil hůlku Gellert a přistoupil k němu, „jak dlouho už nespíš?"

„Můj poslední spánek byl ten kouzlem vytvořený," neskrýval pravdu.

„Něco s tím pak uděláme, nyní odcházíme, chci to mít za sebou," řekl přísně Gellert a zrušil světlo, protože se Hermiona začala probouzet.

„Mohu jít také?" zeptala se ihned.

„Půjdeme tak ve čtyřech, nevíme, co nás na ústředí může čekat, třeba se tam všichni zmagoří a půjdou po nás," jaksi odpověděl na její otázku a otočil se.

„V tom případě dojdi pro Percyho, má velkou motivaci tam být, jistě tě neodmítne," přikázal namísto požádání.

„Máš nějaký plán jo? Dobrá tedy," s touto větou se Gellert rozloučil a zmizel.

„Jo to mám," pověděl si spíše sám pro sebe a dostal se z lehkého objetí, „připrav se, půjdu si dolů sehnat nějaký lektvar, aby tam mé tělo nevypovědělo službu," nic jiného říct ani nemusel a po paměti došel do obývacího pokoje, kde si z příslušné skříňky vybral pár lektvarů a s velkým zhnusením je do sebe nalil.

„Přeje si pán něco?" zeptal se za ním Krátura.

„Mohl jsi spát."

„Krátura rád pomáhá."

„Dobrá tedy, ale udělal bych si to sám, ale když chceš," svolil nakonec, „připrav mi nějaké oblečení, hodné mého postavení," řekl a Krátura ihned zmizel, „možná je to naposledy, co k tomu mám nějakou příležitost," řekl si v duchu a zašklebil se tomu nebo možná jen té odporné chuti lektvarů.

Mezitím si udělal pohodlí a udržoval si ho stále i oblečen, alespoň do té doby, než se sotva metr od něj přemístil Gellert s Percym.

„Na kuráž?" zeptal se ihned Grindelwald, když si všiml skleničky v jeho rukou, „dej sem taky jednu, přece tu nebudeme na suchu, než se dočkáme i tvé přítelkyně."

„Čekalo se jenom na vás," schladila je Hermiona ze schodů, „radši pojďme, ať na nás nečekají."

„Ať si počká," skoro až zavrčel vztekle, „třeba ho mezitím mrtvoly sežerou, nerad bych riskoval, že přijdu a on bude ještě naživu."

„Děje se něco?" zeptala se nechápavě Hermiona a Percy měl jistě stejnou otázku na jazyku a dokonce i Grindelwald se na něj podíval, ale tomu se v očích zrcadlila jiná otázka a tak mu lehkým zakroucením hlavy dal odpověď, že s nikým o Snapeovi nemluvil.

„Jak by mohlo," odmávl to stále rozčileně rukou, „jdeme tedy," dokončil tuhle špatnou diskuzi a vyklopil do sebe celý obsah sklenice. Pak už jen zbývalo je přemístit, ale o to se postaral Gellert. Alespoň něco, proběhlo mu hlavou a naposledy se v kouzelném zrcadle prohlédl a přemístil se taktéž.

Poté, co se mu domotala hlava, protože nespavost a přemístění jsou věci, které se nemají kombinovat, zamračeně se zaměřil na Snape a hodně nebezpečně pověděl. „Jedno slovo Snape, jedno slovo a dopomůžu těm drbům, že si dostal brutálně na držku."

Něco potichu odsekl Snape a taktéž si ho nebezpečně poměřoval, jakoby nedůvěřoval jeho slovům a tak si nechal vyjet hůlku z pouzdra, jen tak, aby byla vidět.

„Ústředí je na této adrese," promluvil po chvíli ticha Snape a hůlkou nakreslil adresu v Londýně, „nikdo kromě vás se ji nesmí dozvědět, je to ředitelův příkaz."

„Albus je mrtvý pokud ti to ještě nedošlo, teď vás vede Harry, takže příkazy jdou z jeho úst," pověděl tvrdě Grindelwald.

„Nikdy…," nedokončil svou větu Srabus, protože na něj mířily dvě hůlky.

„Ty jsi snad nedoslýchavý, jestli si tohle dovoluješ před Voldezmrdem, přede mnou si to dovolovat nebudeš, jestli teda nechceš zemřít. Mně se neodporuje, uvědom si to, jinak se přidáš k válečným obětím!" pokračoval výhružně Grindelwald a jeho hlas ve tmě zněl ještě více strašidelně než normálně.

„Přemístěte se tam, počkám tam na vás," dostal ze sebe naštvaně Srabus a zmizel.

„Vzpomínku na tohle budu po válce prodávat," zasmál se Percy.

„Co to mělo znamenat?" zeptala se nechápavě Hermiona, ale bylo vidět, že se jí tohle divadlo nelíbilo.

„Záležitosti… mužské, nestrkej do nich nos," pověděl stále ještě tvrdším hlasem Grindelwald, a jestli chtěla hledat Hermiona odpověď u něj, nepochodila by stejně, tohle je tajemství a tím také zůstane.

„Přemístěme se tam," přikázal lehce a poté, co všichni zmizeli, následoval je. Objevil se na ulici s trochu hezčími řadovými domy, než byly ty, které stály na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Už je tam čekal Snape s posměšným šklebem, ale víc si nedovolil, to ho hřálo na srdci.

„Všichni se nemohou dočkat," pověděl sarkasticky a otevřel jim dveře.

„Tomu věřím," pověděl Grindelwald.

„Bude krásné znovu vidět svou rodinu," ironicky pověděl Percy a vydal se jako první k domu, postupně šli všichni a po výstupu pěti schodů mohli spatřit prostornou a dlouhou chodbu, kterou osvětlovali kouzelné pochodně. Ještě jednou se podíval na Snape, jestli nechce něco udělat a jako první vstoupil dovnitř. Rozhlížel se klidně ale zároveň opatrně po zdech a stropě, protože co kdyby prostě náhodou. Udělal jen několik kroků ke vzdáleným a taktéž jediným dveřím, když se otevřeli a objevila se v nich postava Molly Weasleyové.

„Á," pověděla překvapeně, „Harry drahoušku, už jsi tu."

Trochu ho to oslovení překvapilo, až se zastavil a toho využil Gellert, aby ho obešel a přistoupil blíž k paní Weasleyové.

„Uhněte dámo," pověděl a na důkaz svých slov se postavil tak, aby bylo vidět, že mu překáží. Jenom tyhle dvě slova, co řekl, ukazovaly, jak si téhle ženy a jistě celého tohoto ústředí neváží a naprosto je ignoruje.

„Jistě," řekla, když poznala majitele této skryté výhružky.

Vstoupil ihned v závěsu za Gellertem a za sebou jenom uslyšel pozdrav „matko," který řekl Percy. Jediná otevřená místnost byla ta, do které měli namířeno, ohromný pokoj s oválným stolem a možná i desítky židlí, na kterých seděli pro něj známí i neznámí členové Řádu. Stoupl si čelem ke všem těm lidem, jen několik centimetrů od stolu, aby se o něj mohl příležitostně opírat. Počkal si až na své místo dosedne i Srabus a paní Weasleyová.

Všichni se vzájemně probodávali pohledy, ale každý měl tu úctu, aby nechali jeho jako prvního promluvit. Vychutnával si to, a proto držel tu napjatou atmosféru co nejdelší čas. V této místnosti byl jen pouze jeden člověk, kterému důvěřoval a tím byl Hagrid, jinak tu nebyl nikdo, komu by věnoval jen náznak jakéhosi úsměvu či milého pohledu.

„Je mi naprosto jedno, co vám bylo pověděno a co ne, jsem tu proto, že jsem to slíbil a věřte mi, bez řádné odměny bych sem nevkročil," začal ostře, nic jiného si tu nikdo nezasluhoval, „Brumbál mě požádal, abych mou skupinu obohatil novými členy a já tak udělám," dokončil svou myšlenku a podíval se znovu po všech zúčastněných. „Hagride, vždy jsi byl mým přítelem, nikdy jsi mě nezradil a nikdy jsi na mě nezapomněl, byl bych rád, kdyby ses ke mně přidal," řekl směrem k poloobrovi.

„Moc rád, Harry!" vysmrkal se Hagrid a nadšeně pokyvoval hlavou.

„Mundungus Fletcher? Kdo se skrývá za tímto jménem?" zeptal se do placu a po chvíli se zvedl dosti neupravený muž s roztrhaným hábitem a neoholeným vousem.

„Pro vás Dung," udělal jakousi úklonu Mundungus.

„Slyšel jsem, že máš dostatek kontaktů a máš rád peníze," začal narovinu.

„To jste slyšel správně, prvního mám dostatek, druhého nedostatek," zasmál se svému vlastnímu vtipu Dung, ale ostatní jeho nadšení a radost nesdíleli, jenom on a Grindelwald se trochu pousmáli.

„Co kdybychom to změnili, Dungu? Co třeba takových… padesát galeonů za užitečnou, výbornou a prověřenou informaci? Čím více jich bude, tím lépe pro tebe," naznačil a z kapsy vytáhl měšec naplněný penězi.

„Jsem jen váš, pane Pottere," řekl nadšeně Mundungus a jeho oči zajiskřili pohledem na peníze.

„Výborně, nějaké drobné do začátku, znáš to… motivace, člověk se více snaží," řekl a s přesností Famfrpálového profesionálního hráče, hodil měšec přesně před něj na stůl, až peníze pěkně zacinkali a Dung se do měšce ihned podíval a velice se usmíval.

„Budete nejlépe informovaný člověk v Anglii, mé kontakty se o to postarají," zamlaskal si pro sebe Dung a rychle schoval měšec do hábitu a posadil se.

Znovu a pozorně se podíval po osazenstvu a přemýšlel, jestli dělá správně, až když se pořádně nadechl a vydechl, se mu slova začali říkat lépe. „Snape, naprosto se mi příčí spolupracovat s někým takovým, jako jsi ty a naprosto věřím, že je to vzájemné, přece jenom nejsem Lily, že? Ale řekněme na rovinu, že člověka, který líbá Voldemortovi nohy, nemám a tak se některé informace budou hodit, a když ti věřil Brumbál s nelibostí to udělám taky."

„Kdyby mi to ředitel…," začal Snape.

„Nech si ty řeči pro někoho jiného, na souhlas se ptát nebudu, slyšel jsi poslední slova? Slyšel," pověděl tvrdě a probodával Srabusíka pohledem, „takže to je všechno, odcházíme," otočil se na své přátele a vydal se jako první ke dveřím.

„A co my?" ozvala se jako první Tonksová.

„Vy?!" otočil se překvapeně, „s vámi nebudu spolupracovat," odvětil v klidu a znovu se otočil k odchodu.

„Co si to dovolujete, Pottere?" ozval se Moody.

„Kdože se to ozval?" hrál překvapeného, „člověk, který mě málem nechal zhebnout při útoku dvou smrtijedů? Nebo člověk, který měl několik týdnů vyšetřovat pokus o mou vraždu a ukázal se ve škole jenom jednou? A není to náhodou ten samý idiot, který se nechal chytit smrtijedem, který se za něj vydával celý školní rok?" přidal na kalibru, „s takovými lidmi já nespolupracuji." Snažil se uklidnit, ale nešlo to, takže to vzdal a přidal na síle. „Snad skoro všichni jste tu ty největší svině, který přelétají mezi názory a jednou člověka podrží a podruhé mu vrazí dýku do těla. Nenáviděli jste mě, kvůli tomu, že jsem hrál svou hru proti vašemu svatému Brumbálovi a teď, když ten samý člověk mě uznal za vůdce, byste se najednou vrátili? To určitě, bojujte si svou válku, padněte si ve své válce, či se schovejte tady pod stůl a povídejte si příběhy o tom, jaký jsem hajzl, ale já nechci, aby mi kdokoliv z vás kryl záda, protože by nebyl rozdíl v tom, jestli bych byl hlídán vámi nebo nějakým smrtijedem, i když jeden rozdíl by tam vlastně byl, od smrtijeda se podlost čeká."

„Ale drahoušku…," začala Molly.

„Další," odfrkl si, „tohle říká matka, která odvrhne vlastního syna, protože nemají společný názor? Nenáviděla jste mě a věřila jste svému Ronánkovi, který mě jistě popisoval jako zmrda, že je to tak? Co Remusi? Znovu mi povíš, že mě máma a táta nenávidí? Že mnou opovrhují? Že nikdy bez mocného ředitele nic nedokážu? Jen vzpomínej, co si mi za poslední půl rok řekl, zopakuj to i teď, jistě si to rádi poslechneme! Severus se může přidat s tím, že jsem stejný zmrd jako otec a zde přítomná profesorka McGongallová mě může zasypat horou nespravedlivých úkolů a snažit se ode mě odehnat Hermionu, Lenku a vlastně všechny, jen proto, abych se cítil co nejzoufaleji. Co Frede a Georgi, nezazpíváte mi nějakou básničku, jaký jsem zmrd? Že jsem vám pocuchal bratříčka, který mě chtěl odstranit?" poslední slova už skoro křičel, zadržovalo ho jenom to, že si nechtěl zničit reputaci u Gellerta, „hnusíte se mi… jen si dál pokračujte v nic nedělání, já si tuhle válku vyhraju a pokud budu mít tu možnost, donutím vás litovat vašich činů, i kdyby to měla být ta poslední zatracená věc, co udělám!" řekl vše, co měl na srdci a bez nějakých zbytečných protahování, si upravil hábit a přemístil se pryč.

Doma to samozřejmě bylo tak, jak to nechal. Sedl si tedy do křesla, které předčasně opustil a znovu si nalil tu chutnou tekutinu do sklenky. Najednou ho přepadla chuť se smát, takovým tím šíleným smíchem, dal by si odznak za to, co tam předvedl. Stačila jenom myšlenka na to, jak se tam tvářili a hned se mu vytvořil úsměv na tváři. Možná si pod sebou podřezal větev a udělal vše těžší, ale i když to tak nějak slíbil, nebude spolupracovat s takovýmito bestiemi… ne, ne… možná je to nějaký jeho vnitřní problém, ale dokud tu má největší slovo, bude to takhle, až to tak nebude, ať si klidně spolupracuje s ďáblem.

Když viděl, že po schodech dolů kráčí Grindelwald, hůlkou ke stolu přivolal další místo k sezení a nalil tu druhou sklenku, co si předtím Gellert přál. Nikdo nic neřekl, až když se oba lehce napili, Gellert začal.

„Netušil jsem, že máš s tolika lidmi problém."

„To říkáš zrovna ty?" podivil se pobaveně, „sám jsi nejlepším příkladem člověka, který má problém snad s každým."

„Já jsem já a ty jsi zase ty," podotkl vážně Gellert, a nebýt té vážnosti v jeho hlase, možná by se takovému očividnému výroku i zasmál.

„Ano není mi přes sto let, ale to snad nehraje tak velkou roli ne?"

„Nemám na mysli věk, to dobře víš," pověděl Gellert trochu rozčileně z tak jistě hloupé otázky, „vždy si byl zastáncem jiné cesty než já, tak proč takový výstup? Musel jsem se bránit nařčením, že tě ovládám nějakou kletbou černé magie."

„Slyšel jsi mé důvody, nelhal jsem," řekl, ale úsměv na tváři schovat nedokázal.

„Jistě že ne, poznal bych to," zdůraznil sebejistě Grindelwald, „ale byla tam spousta lidí, kteří šli použít jako obětní beránci, poslali bychom do útoku celý Řád a třeba by něco dostali, než by padli," pokrčil rameny Gellert, a když se na něj překvapeně otočil, ještě dodal, „jako jedna z možností samozřejmě."

„Příčí se mi i těm lidem přikazovat, příčí se mi i na ty lidi podívat, ne, ať si dělají své a já – my – budeme dělat to své."

„Budiž," souhlasil nakonec Gellert a vypil veškerý alkohol ve sklence, „ale proč pro Merlina si vzal tu ohromnou obludu? Vypadá to jak kříženec bezdomovce s obrem," pověděl dost zhnuseně.

„Hagrid je přítel," ozval se od Hermiony místo z jeho úst, „bez tohoto člověka bychom v průběhu školy nevěděli skoro nic a s největší pravděpodobností bychom byli i mrtví."

„Tak ať než sem přijde, si koupí nový kabát a umyje se, nebudu s takovou obludou v jedné místnosti," povzdechl si Gellert a vstal, cestou pryč sebral celou láhev whisky a u schodů obešel Hermionu a zmizel pryč.

Chvíli bylo ticho a jen tak na sebe hleděli, možná skoro jako kdyby se viděli poprvé.

„Harr-."

Nenechal ji domluvit a promluvil sám. „Žádné hádky," upozornil ji, „nesouhlasíš-li s mým názorem tak budiž, pomluv mě u všech tady, napiš úřední dopis komukoliv, ale hádat se o tom s tebou nebudu."

„I Voldemortovi?" zeptala se pobaveně a přistoupila k němu blíž, „máš pravdu, že bych něco proti tomu řekla, ale jednou musel prostě přijít čas, kdy ti dojdou zásoby druhých šancí pro každého, jsem ráda, že jsem se do těch zásob sama vešla, neočekávala jsem ani, že odpustíš všem."

„To opravdu nedokážu," pokrčil rameny jen tak na vědomí, že je mu to i celkem ukradený, „každý doplatí na to, co mi udělal, předtím jsem možná byl jen dítě, ale až tohle všechno skončí, už nebudu tím naivním a ovlivnitelným blbcem… už ne."

„Jen neudělej to, čeho by si později litoval," povzdechla si Hermiona.

„Radši budu litovat, že jsem udělal něco navíc, než toho, že jsem neudělal nic," pověděl tvrdě a věděl, že se tohoto bude držet, alespoň v tomto případě.

***

Seděl na svém vlastním trůnu a rukou ležérně hladil Naginiho po dlouhé a mohutné hlavě, druhou rukou ale musel křečovitě držet opěradlo, jinak by nikdo v tomto sále nepřežil a zase tak daleko, zajít nemohl. Nagini zvedl své tělo a podíval se mu do očí.

„Dostaneš svou večeři, neboj se," zasyčel zlověstně hlasem, který dokazoval jeho úžasný a skoro neposkvrněný původ.

Odpovědí mu byl ale jen sykot, nebyla v tom žádná slova, ale ta čirá radost z chutného lidského masa v tom byla znatelně cítit.

„Vy idioti!" nevydržel ten vztek a rychle vstal z trůnu, „můžete mi někdo podat racionální vysvětlení toho, jak dokázal ten parchant Potter utéct?!"

Všichni po těchto slovech padli na kolena, ale to mu nestačilo a tak jedním kouzlem jim odstranil kápě a masky.

„Chci od-po-věď!" hláskoval rozčileně, až se jeho hlas odrážel od kamenných zdí jeho sálu."

„Přemohli nás!" zvolal zoufale jeden ze smrtijedů.

„Kdo! Byl tam jen Potter a ten pastevec koz!" vykřikl, ale odpověď věděl, že nějakou tu chvíli neuslyší, protože udržoval na své oběti dlouho dobu Crucio a vychutnával si ten křik své oběti, to ho začalo poněkud uklidňovat.

„M-můj pane… Brumbál nás porazil…" dostal ze sebe ten smrtijed.

„Měl si tam zemřít," pověděl znechuceně, „má věrná zemřela a zrádci, sraby a idioti mi zůstali, zklamal jsi už třikrát," řekl vážně a pozvedl znovu svou hůlku a ten děs a strach v očích, který viděl, ho jen potěšil. „Avada Kedavra!" zahřměl na celý sál a zelený paprsek se vpil do těla, které upadlo na zem, což mu vytvořilo potěšený škleb na obličeji.

„J-já to v-vysvětlím… zastihl nás nepřipravené a- a sám jsem se neúčastnil, ale jeho h-hledání nebylo úspěšné… on… on jakoby zmizel!" ozval se další smrtijed.

„Jo zmizel," pověděl rozčileně, „Crucio!" musel tyhle hlupáky naučit poslouchat, „doufám, že ty také zmizíš a nezapomeň ještě jednou," pohrozil a s úšklebkem sledoval, jak jeho věrný se plazí či po kolenou se dostává pryč z místnosti. „Nejsi to ty Luciusi, kdo mi tu zbyl?"

„Ano, můj pane," dostal ze sebe vystrašeně Malfoy.

„Luciusi, Luciusi," zamlaskal si jeho jméno, jako kdyby to bylo něco odporného, „už třikrát jsi mě zklamal, a víš, jak takový lidé končí? Podívej se dobře tady," ukázal hůlkou na mrtvolu a jedním kouzlem ji zapálil.

„Můj pane, dejte mi tři dny a já vám je dostanu," padnul mu Lucius k nohám a prosil.

„Běž tedy, ale můžeš použít jen svého syna a svou manželku, máte tři dny, jinak tvůj syn bude sirotek a tvá žena vdova," zasmál se sarkasticky a sledoval výraz čistého zoufalství a strachu.

„A-ano."

„Luciusi, abych nezapomněl, Crucio!" vyslal kletbu na skoro již odcházejícího Malfoye. Kletba ho trefila do zad a on tak mohl sledovat cukající se tělo, což ho skoro přivádělo do euforie, zrušil kletbu a pomalu si dosedl zpátky na své místo, „je tvůj, máš ho krásně upečeného," promluvil hadím hlasem a sledoval jak si Nagini krásně pochutnává.

***

Rychle se vyšvihl do sedu a zrychleně dýchal, jako by utíkal celý maraton. Zvláštní bylo to, že ani svými zbrklými pohyby neprobudil Hermionu, tak se párkrát ještě hluboce nadechl a vydechl a pak teprve pohladil Hermionu po tváři a slezl z postele.

„Už tě asi začínám dost otravovat co?" promluvil na osobu sedící v křesle.

„Dokud nebudeš rušit můj spánek každý den, ještě to s nechutí přežiju," povzdechl si Grindelwald a jedním kouzlem rozsvítil celou místnost.

„Jak dlouho takovýto můj sen trvá?" zeptal se a přehodil přes sebe jakýsi župan.

„Tak deset minut, pojď, promluvíme si o tom, stejně bych už neusnul a nenechám tebe spát, když já bych už to nedokázal," pověděl zlomyslně Gellert a otevřel dveře, aby ukázal, že má projít. Vzdal tedy jakoukoliv snahu a dveřmi prošel, pak už jen slyšel slabé mumlání kouzel, i když je vůbec nemusel říkat nahlas.

„Uspal jsi ji, abych ji nevzbudil?"

„Nechci, aby nám do našich rozhovorů kecala ženská," přiznal a ihned dodal, „pojď radši nebo přiběhne někdo jiný."

„Jistě," usmál se a jako první sešel ty schody a ocitl se na stejném místě, kde už tolikrát s Grindelwaldem seděli a plánovali, „nevíš, kde je ten poslední zbytek bezesného lektvaru?"

„Na špatné sny je dobrý alkohol, ne lektvary, takže tohle bude tvá medicína," řekl vážně Gellert a přinesl další láhev whisky, kterou před něj položil a nalil do skleniček, které taktéž nezapomněl donést.

Pobaveně zakroutil hlavou a po krátkém pozvednutí své skleničky její obsah vypil. Neříkal to rád, ale tyhle sny bylo asi opravdu nejlepší zapít.

„Takže?" otázal se Gellert.

„Nechceš to vidět?"

„Ne, bojuj s tím, nauč se přijmout to, že bolest a nechutné věci tu budou pořád, postav se k tomu jako chlap a ne jako ubrečené děcko, které musí ukazovat své zlé sny, místo aby je dokázalo říct," řekl tvrdě Grindelwald a on pokýval hlavou.

„Voldemort přešel od slov k činům, pozval si ty tři smrtijedy, kteří byli v Malfoyovo panství a kteří přežili. Jednoho zabil, zapálil, nechal sežrat hadem, druhého pustil s tím, že jestli zkazí něco příště, skončí stejně a Malfoye samotného nezabil proto, že mu slíbil, že mě nebo prostě někoho z nás dostane do tří dnů," řekl co nejrychleji, aby to prostě měl za sebou.

„Takže žádná noční můra jen příjemný sen?" optal se Gellert a on se na něj zle podíval, „zabil jednoho svého ‚věrného' a další dva jsou na pokraji mentálního zhroucení, co víc si přát, dokázali jsme to, co jsme chtěli, když nepočítáme… ty víš co," oklepal se Gellert a jemu naprosto jasně došlo, co měl na mysli, „každopádně se nám začínají věci i dařit, a když neuděláme žádnou hloupost..."

Svou myšlenku ale nedokončil, protože se ozval zvuk, že se někdo cizí přemístil na pozemky zříceného sídla Blacků.

„Ta hloupost znamená podívat se tam?" zeptal se skoro až zbrkle.

„Hloupost by byla nejít tam," vyvrátil to Gellert.

„To tam mám jít v županu?" zeptal se hloupě a vytáhl si hůlku a viděl, jak na něj Gellert míří a ze županu měl nějaký hábit.

„Přemísti se poblíž toho místa, budu tě krýt pomocí tvého pláště, dej mi ho," poručil Grindelwald, a když se tak stalo, přemístil se Gellert jako první a on tak nestačil vůbec nic říct, udělal tedy to samé, jen trochu na jiné místo.

Objevil se několik yardů od svého domu a sledoval ty návštěvníky a musel se hodně snažit, aby nedal najevo své překvapení. Čekal mnoho lidí, čekal i nějaký útok, ale tohle opravdu ne a ještě víc ho překvapilo, když jejich hůlky leželi na zemi, na půli cesty mezi nimi. Sklonil tedy i on svou hůlku, ale nepřestal být soustředěný.

„Co vás sem přivádí, madam Malfoyová?" ušklíbl se, „neříkejte mi, že jste synovi přišla ukázat letní sídlo, ve kterém jste kdysi dávno žila."

„Jsme neozbrojení, není důvod k výsměchu," řekla po chvíli ticha Narcissa.

„Klidně jste si hůlky mohli nechat, pokud jste nebyla neobvykle inteligentní a nepřišla jste sem s nějakým úžasným nápadem, stejně se odtud živý nedostanete, věřte mi, že Grindelwald je zásadový člověk a k nepřátelům se chová nepřátelsky," odvětil v klidu a sledoval jiné výrazy na tvářích necelé rodiny Malfoyů.

„Matko," řekl naléhavě Draco.

„Draco, musím tě zklamat, tvá matka není Merlin, aby tě dokázala přemístit přes proti-přemisťovací bariéru," pověděl, jak Narcissa zmínila, výsměšně, „proč tu jste?" zesílil svůj hlas, „nemám rád zrůdy na svém pozemku!"

„Pane Pottere, nemusíte mi věřit, ale v tuto chvíli máme společného nepřítele," řekla opatrně Narcissa.

„Mám mnoho nepřátel, koho máte na mysli?"

„Pána zla," zašeptala Narcissa.

„Mluvíte o něm jako o nepříteli, ale prokazujete mu úctu oslovením?! Řekněte prostě Voldesráč či Raddle, to on má nejraději," vysmíval se dál.

„R-Raddle je náš společný nepřítel," šeptala dál Narcissa, ani se jí nedivil, tohle setkání muselo být pro ně dost psychicky náročný a on jim to nehodlal ulehčit.

„Takže Lucius to vzdal? Cruciatus do zad a mrtvola vedle něj mu ukázala, jak dopadne za tři dny? Bastardi nikdy nechtějí umřít, jen co je pravda, takže co, schovává se tu někde za vašimi zády a použije vás jako živý štít, aby mě dostal a mohl dál Voldesráčovi sloužit?" použil právě ty informace, které neměl vědět, aby zasel strach do jejich myslí.

Viděl, jak zpevnila svou nitrobranu a tak si nedovolil nepokračovat. „Nekoukám vám do vaší zvrácené mysli a nečtu si ty odporné vzpomínky, jen mám mnohé informace, řekl vám třeba Lucius, že jako ostatní využíval Belatrix jako děvku?" zasmál se hrozivě a udělal dva kroky dopředu, nechtěl tohle říkat, ale před nepřítelem nesmí ukázat slabost, je přece ten, kdo zabil Brumbála, člověk bez cti, bez emocí, ten největší hajzl, tak tu roli musí dobře hrát.

„Nech matku na pokoji," ozval se jako první Draco.

„Nebo co, jednou už jsme si duel dali, skončil si dost špatně, jestli si pamatuji," ušklíbl se, jak jen to dokázal.

„Máš štěstí, že mi matka nedovolila říct, že si to byl ty, jak rád bych viděl to, že po tobě jdou všichni!" rozzuřil se Draco.

„Takže takhle to bylo," konečně mu některé věci začali dávat smysl.

„Ano, takhle to bylo," ozvala se Narcissa a jakoby někde v sobě sebrala ten potřebný klid, „jako správná žena a matka musím přemýšlet za celou rodinu a dělat některá rozhodnutí, abych ochránila ty, co mám ráda. Nemáme stejný cíl?"

Rukou naznačil, ať pokračuje.

„Můj manžel má tři dny, aby přinesl Vy-víte komu vaši hlavu, což nedokáže, to víme oba. Svou sílu jste už několikrát ukázal a jistě i teď na nás míří desítka hůlek, Lucius není slabý, ale prostě vás by porazit nedokázal."

„Ale matko-."

„Mlč!" zastavila svého syna, „jestliže neuposlechneme Raddlovo příkazy zemřeme, jestli zaútočíme na vás, zemřeme taktéž. Takže co kdybychom vymysleli nějakou třetí možnost?"

„Jste chytřejší než vaše sestra," řekl popravdě, „poslouchám, ale ať to netrvá dlouho, Gellerta Grindelwalda jistě už svědí ruka na hůlce a ne jen jeho."

„Jestliže by se ukázalo a dostalo na veřejnost, že jsme byli zabiti, nemohl by nás přirozeně zabít za nesplnění úkolu a v tu dobu bychom byli už někde ukryti," vysvětlila svůj plán.

On se začal lehce a dlouze smát. „Co bych z toho měl já, že bych vám doslova zachránil zadky? Člověku, co mě chtěl zabít, člověku, co se snažil být mým nepřítelem celou školní docházku a člověku, která stála na straně nepřítele, když jsem byl mučen a můj přítel byl zabit?!"

„Jistě najdete něco, co bychom mohli udělat na oplátku," řekla.

„Dobrá tedy," řekl a rozešel se blíž a zastavil se u hůlek, které před ním leželi. „Specialis revelio, Revelio," začaroval na obě hůlky a nic se nestalo, tak je sebral do ruky, „Narcisso, jste z rodiny Malfoyů nejinteligentnější, takže tu hůlku dám vám, splňte, co žádám a o vašem návrhu možná popřemýšlím, jestli ne, budu se těšit, až vás někdy potkám na bojišti."

„Co mám udělat?"

„Zabijte Naginiho, je to jen obyčejný had, ale je to takový Raddlův symbol, on bude naštvaný, já budu potěšený a navíc zjistím, jak dokážete spolupracovat."

„Chcete toho hodně," řekla skoro až jedovatě.

„A budu toho chtít ještě mnohem a mnohem více, jestli chcete, abych si zahrál na vraha rodiny Malfoyů a vám zachránil zadky."

„Dobrá, udělám to," po chvíli odsouhlasila Narcissa a on ji hodil hůlku k nohám.

„Přesně ve tři odpoledne tady, bariéra vás sem pustí, ale objeví se tu někdo jiný kromě vás a zemřete tu všichni nebo tu nikdo z nás nebude," pokrčil rameny a zkřížil ruce na prsou.

„Dobrá tedy, zatím na shledanou," řekla Narcissa a sebrala si svou hůlku.

„Sbohem mi zní lépe," ušklíbl se a vyčkal si, až se přemístí pryč. Teprve poté vyslal několik zaklínačských kouzel na odhalení přítomnosti a našel akorát jednu osobu, která se ihned poté odhalila.


	57. Hra začala

„Nikdo jiný tu není, pojď, promluvíme si o tom jinde," řekl Gellert vztekle a doslova ho čapnul za hábit a přemístil ho pryč, což znamenalo do soubojové místnosti Lasturové vily, jak ihned poznal. „Co to mělo znamenat? To chceš vyhovět zrůdám, které zabili Aberfortha?!"

„Vyhovět?" zasmál se, „chci je využít, chci vidět jak mi klečí u nohou a prosí, chci je mít pod neporušitelným slibem… to všechno chci. Ničili mi život v každé příležitosti, kterou dostali, jejich snaha byla mi přitěžovat a ubližovat, taková je i teď má snaha."

„Ale proč sakra oni!" udělal Gellert jakési gesto s rukama, které značilo, že by ho nejradši uškrtil a zároveň si byl dal hlavu do dlaní, takže to vypadalo spíš komicky než účelně.

„Proč? Zničí nám dobrovolně viteál, aby si zachránili kůži, ale sami o tom nebudou vědět a pak je budu mít pod slibem, takže nám mohou pomoci ještě více, bez možnosti mě zradit. Chci se jim pomstít, ale já nejsem vrah a tohle mi přijde dostatečně adekvátní."

„Takže ode dneška zachraňujeme smrtijedy? Přijde Voldesráč a my ho přijmeme pod slib, co kdyby se nám někdy hodil?"

„Malfoy je jeden z jeho nejstarších žijících služebníků, dlouho dobu mu dělal věrného, takže ví vše, co se nám může hodit a pod vyhrůžkou, že stále ovládáme jeho rodinu, nám to vše ochotně řekne. Hnusí se mi stejně jako tobě spolupracovat s takovýmito lidmi, ale prostě…"

„…budou užiteční," dopověděl za něj Gellert zamyšleně a on je přikývl hlavou, „nebudou ale vědět nic, uvážeš je pod slib a pošleme je do prdele a nevylezou odtud, do té doby, než je budeme potřebovat."

„Přesně takový je plán," potvrdil.

„Řekneš o tom Hermioně a spol.?" pokračoval v otázkách Gellert a zrovna tahle ho zastihla nepřipraveného.

„Neměl bych?"

„Dle mého by si neměl, možná časem, ale tohle by mělo zůstat mezi námi."

„Slíbíš mi, že jim to řekneš, kdyby se něco se mnou stalo? Jednou se budou hodit, nějak to tuším."

„To bych mohl udělat," pokrčil rameny Gelert a vytáhl hůlku, „teď už spát nebudeme, dáme si trénink, když už jsme u toho."

„Na něco určitého?"

„Uvidíš," zašklebil se ďábelsky Grindelwald a on se lehce začínal bát o vlastní kůži.

„Gellerte? Jestli to vážně udělají, neměl bych sundat nitrobranu a nechat si to potvrdit tím, že bych se dostal Raddlovi do mysli?" zeptal se, když každý z nich seděl v jednom křesle a měli nějakou knihu.

„Jako že bych na tebe já dával pozor?" zvedl oči ze stránek.

„Ve zkratce řečeno," potvrdil.

„Budiž, jak poznám, že se něco podělalo?"

„Nevím," povzdechl si, „poznáš, že se chovám divně… snad."

„Dělej, jak uznáš za vhodné, ale nedělej žádné pitomosti," řekl Gellert a znovu se zahleděl do knihy.

Přestal tedy, jak chtěně tak nechtěně, myslet na jakoukoliv ochranu své mysli a zkoušel se plně soustředit na svůj jediný cíl, Raddlovu mysl. Kdyby mu ještě někdo před pár hodinami řekl, že bude chtít nahlížet do takového odporného místa, asi by ho proklel, ale tohle si nemohl nechat ujít, no a samozřejmě také chtěl vědět, jestli jeho úkol byl splněn. Nemohl se ale rozhodnout, jestli to nedělá hlavně kvůli tomu, že si chce vychutnat ten vztek.

Uteklo jistě spoustu času a stále se nic nedělo, nebylo to samozřejmě tak jednoduché, ale s tím počítal, ale měl mnoho času, nemusel vůbec chvátat.

Konečně spatřil zrůdu, co chtěla připomínat člověka, Voldemorta. Byl nad ním, viděl to krásně, mohl si vychutnat pohled na stále vzteklého Raddleho, ale jen on věděl, co má přijít.

Najednou Raddle padl ze svého trůnu na kolena na zem a začal řvát. Držel se za srdce a hluboce dýchal. Jakoby tam byl, si došel pár metrů před něj a sledoval bolest v temných očích.

„Není to příjemný pocit co? Umřel ti hadík, víš o tom?" vysmíval se Raddlovi, i když tam ve skutečnosti nebyl, ale věděl, že teď si Voldezmrd nevšimne, že tam je, ne poté, co zažil.

„Nagini," vyslovil Voldemort a ležel na zemi a stále si přidržoval ruce na svém odporném těle.

„Jo to je on, skončil zle, věř mi a víš, kdo to byl?" zeptal se Raddleho, který se snažil postavit, „ne? Vždyť nemáš tolik lidí? Zkus hádat aspoň, dám ti tři pokusy."

„Nagini," zašeptal temně Voldemort, a když přešla bolest, vydal se co nejrychleji s hůlkou v ruce ke dveřím.

„Ale no tak, Nagini přece nezabil sám sebe, zkus jiné jméno, neodečtu ti ani pokus," bavil se situací a vydal se hned za ním.

Ušel jen jednu chodbu a kouzlem rozrazil dveře do jedné komnaty.

„To i had má lepší místnost než já? Docela nespravedlivé," zamračil se a vydal se ve stopách Voldemorta, který začal ihned něco čarovat. On si mezitím došel k mrtvému hadovi. „Pane vrchní bystrozore, ten had je mrtvý, vypadá to na to, že byl zabit, našel jste nějaké stopy?"

Najednou Voldemort strašlivě zařval a sáhl si na Znamení zla a došel k němu, tedy k mrtvole přerostlého hada. Chtěl znovu něco říct, ale do místnosti se přemístilo nad třicet zakuklených lidí a ihned poklekli, i přes ty masky byl na nich vidět strach, určitě to co Voldemort udělal, nebyla pozvánka na dopolední čaj.

„Bariéry nebyly porušeny! Musel to udělat někdo z vás! Zabiju toho, kdo to udělal!" rozzuřil se Voldemort a asi nitrozpytem začal prohlížet prvního smrtijeda, kterému koukali jen oči z kápě.

„Ten to nebyl Voldíku, no tak, přemýšlej trochu, Albus furt opakoval, že nejsi hloupej, kdo by to asi tak mohl udělat?" stoupl si přímo před něj, takže nitrozpyt procházel jeho tělem, pak to ale Raddle ukončil a na toho dotyčného smrtijeda seslal Crucio. „To byl trest za to, že nespal s tvým hadem v jednom pokoji?"

Trvalo několik dlouhých minut, než všem prošel mysl a všechny potrestal Cruciem. Jenže Malfoyovi tu asi nebyli, jinak by v této místnosti leželo více mrtvol.

„Až zjistím, kdo to udělal, prožije nejhorší muka a každý kdo to věděl nebo mu pomáhal, skončí stejně!" vztekle zavrčel Voldemort a všechny je odehnal. Znovu se podíval na svého hada a vztekle jeho tělo nechal spálit.

„Pane vrchní bystrozore, proč jste zničil tak důležitý důkaz? Nikdo se teď nedozví, kdo to udělal," vysmíval se dál.

„Já zjistím, kdo to udělal!"

„Hodně štěstí tedy," usmál se a pak jen sledoval, jak odchází dveřmi pryč, to ovšem přerušilo jejich spojení, za co byl i rád. V následující sekundě se objevil v křesle a mířila na něj hůlka, což ho ihned vylekalo.

„Už jsi tady? Dobrá tedy," zašklebil se pobaveně Gellert a vykročil ke svému křeslu.

„Co tě tak pobavilo?" zeptal se otřeseně, přechod mezi jednotlivými myslemi mu stále nedělal dobře.

„Tvůj rozhovor."

„Já to říkal nahlas?"

„Vskutku."

„Nemohl jsem si to odpustit," pokrčil rameny.

„Takže nezjistil, kdo to byl?" změnil téma Gellert.

„Ne, ale podle mě má nějaká tušení, někteří nejspíš nepřišli, takže padá podezření na ně."

„Takže Malfoy, Snape a další."

„Nejspíš," souhlasil.

„Takže teď nám stačí jen počkat do tří hodin a doufat, že sem nepřijde nikdo další, nechtěl bych vysvětlovat, kam jdeme a už vůbec bych nechtěl být nikým jiným následován."

„Přes bariéry se sem nikdo nepokusí projít."

„V našich řadách je dost horlivých hlav, které používají mozek jen na to, aby si neslintaly na hábit," řekl skoro až zoufale Gellert. Netroufal si odporovat, protože znal sám sebe dost dobře a někteří mu byli dost podobní.

Přesně ve tři seděl u dveří svého rozbitého sídla, vedle něj byl samozřejmě také Gellert. Proměnili židle na lehátka na opalování, které měla teta ve svém domě na zahradě a aby dokonali tuhle bizarnost, nechali si od Dobbyho udělat letní drink s paraplíčkem.

Oba se tedy jen tak povalovali a vyčkávali. Zrovna usrkával svého nápoje, když se před ním objevili dva lidé. Když si jich všimli, hodně hlasitě si usrkl, utřel si ústa a položil nápoj vedle lehátka. „Takže jste přišli," zkonstatoval.

„Dokonce pochopili, že se sem mají přemístit jen oni dva," přidal se Grindelwald a dál usrkával svého drinku.

„Nagi-."

„Já vím, že je mrtev, cítili jste jeho zlobu? Největší zážitek, jak si nechal přivolat všechny smrtijedy a mučil je Cruicatem a koukal jsem jim do mysli, že? Nechápu, proč mu smrt jednoho hada přišla tak hrozná, když ho hned poté spálil," řekl klidně, aby ukázal jeho informovanost.

„Jak se tohle k tobě dostalo?" zeptal se naštvaně Draco.

„Škrkny nám to pověděly," zašeptal Grindelwald a on málem vykuckal pití na sebe, když naprosto úžasné imitoval Lenku, když jim vyprávěla o svých neexistujících tvorech.

„Hůlku," vyskočil z lehátka a než by se něco stalo, sám si ji nechal přivolat, „tak se mi to líbí, nyní můžete dát vědět i vašemu manželovi, ať sem přijde," řekl, až zněl skoro dobrosrdečně, že jim tohle dovoluje.

„Draco," poprosila Narcissa svého syna, který se ihned přemístil a za chvíli se objevil i se svým fotrem.

„Vítejte na Black Manor," pověděl ironicky a jedním přivolávacím kouzel mu doslova z rukou vyrval jeho hůl, ve které byla schovaná jeho hůlka, „takže když nejste ozbrojení, můžeme si i promluvit."

„Fulgur catenatus," vyslal Gellert kolem jeho těla kouzlo, které narazilo do Luciuse a postupně přešlo přes celou Malfoyovskou rodinu až se na konečném stupni vřítilo do země, „teď už si můžeme promluvit," opravil ho Gellert a vstal z lehátka. „Tohle vám zabrání vysílat byť nějaké ubohé pokusy o bezhůlkovou magii, protože se vám budou příšerné třást ruce," pokračoval výsměšným tónem, „a stejně mi to nestačí, Imperio," zamířil na Luciuse a ten po pár setinách sekundy klekl na kolena a padl mu k nohám, jak to dělají budhističtí mnichové, „šup šup, na co čekáte, mám radši použít Imperius znova?"

Všichni poslechli a naštvaně jim klečeli u nohou, bez hůlek, bez cti a čekali jen na milost.

„Jak rád bych vás tu na místě popravil, ale Harry ve vás vidí dobré obětní beránky, což můžu akceptovat," pokračoval Grindelwald.

„Zapřísáhnete se mi slibem, že kdykoliv uděláte vše pro mě a já vás nechám jít," řekl milosrdně a dobrosrdečně.

„Nikdy," ozval se Lucius.

„Tak běž teď, zvedni se a odejdi," řekl Grindelwald a rozpřáhl ruce, což v nich vyvolalo různé reakce, „sám osobně rád napíšu Voldemortovi, že jste to byli vy, kdo zabil Naginiho, nemusí mi věřit, ale není hlupák, aby si to neprověřil, tak si vás přivolá, zjistí, že jste to byli vy a pak prásk!" vykřikl Gellert poslední slovo, až se všichni trochu lekli, „pak se vaše těla budou houpat někde před jeho sídlem a budou je ohlodávat havrani."

„Co se změní tím, že se vám zapřísáhneme slibem?" zeptala se potichu Narcissa.

„Vypálím vám vaše znamení temnou magií, bude tam stále, ale nebude fungovat, za to ale nám kdykoliv pomůžete, obětujete svůj život za náš a uděláte naprosto cokoliv, abychom se měli dobře, to vše za oplátku, že se vaše lebka nebude houpat na Raddlovo trůně!" zvedl svůj hlas a surová magii mu dopomohla k naprosto úžasnému efektu, že se s jeho hlasem zvedl i silný vítr, který skončil ihned, jak dal Grindelwald své ruce zase k tělu.

„Nik-," chtěl něco říct Lucius, ale byl předběhnut svou manželkou.

„Dobrá, souhlasíme."

„Chvalitebné rozhodnutí… pro sraby a slabochy," ušklíbl se Gellert.

On v tu chvíli přišel s nataženou hůlkou k nim a očním kontaktem zkontaktoval Grindelwalda a pustili se do neporušitelného slibu, ten byl samozřejmě jiný, nebyl nějaký přátelský, ale jasně stanoval pravidla, jedno porušení… smrt celé rodiny, aby se někdo nepokoušel do nějakých hrdinských akcí a všichni na to kývli, takže ani nějaké výčitky se nedostavovali, jak bylo to přísloví? Kdo chce kam…

„Tak kdo bude pokusný beránek?" zasmál se Grindelwald a roztrhl rukáv u Draca a zamířil mu na znamení, „bude tě to bolet, tak hodně křič, ať mám z toho radost," vysmíval se dál a zabodl mu hůlku na místo hadího znamení. „tav´alam al-harih el´evien amu," pověděl a na místě, kde měl zabodnutý konec hůlky, se začaly množit černé plameny a zažíraly se do kůže jak kyselina, to doprovázel mocný řev, až po několika sekundách to Grindelwald ukončil a hůlkou sekl do strany a plameny zmizely. „Kdo další?" ušklíbl se.

Oči celé rodiny se dívaly na znamení, tedy spíše na bývalé znamení, teď už to byla jen černá kůže.

„Já," řekl skoro odhodlaně Lucius a tak to schytal stejným kouzel, po něm ihned i Narcissa, všichni dopadli stejně, akorát u Luciuse to kouzlo trvalo mnohem déle a bylo vidět, že si to Gellert užívá.

„Teď vypadněte," řekl, když nikdo neměl, co říct, „jen mi řekněte, kde budete a nezapomeňte, jedna lež a jen mi k nohám padnou tři mrtvoly."

„Na bývalém panství mého dědka, v Cairngormských horách blízko Loch Avonu asi dvacet kilometrů od něj západně."

„Dobrá tedy, nedělejte nějakou blbost, jako že byste se chtěli nechat zabít, ještě se budete hodit," zasmál se hrozivě Grindelwald a on jim na to hodil jejich hůlky a oni ihned zmizeli.

„To by bylo," řekl a podrbal se na bradě, kde mu zase rašili vousy.

„Pottere?" ozval se z ničeho nic Grindelwald a to oslovení ho jaksi překvapilo, „díky za to, že si mě vytáhnul z toho vězení, bojovat tvými způsoby je zábava," řekl Gellert a přemístil se, než stačil odpovědět.

„Hm, když to říkáš," řekl si už sám pro sebe a pokrčil nad tím rameny a také se chtěl přemístit, přece jenom proč tu zůstávat, když už tu nic není, kromě zříceniny, lehátka a namíchaného nápoje… nakonec se ale nepřemístil a vzal si skleničku do druhé ruky, pak už mohl, nenechá tu něco tak dobrého, jen tak ležet ladem, to by bylo plýtvání.

Ležel s hlavou opřenou o kupu polštářů, takže skoro spíše seděl, ale vyhovovalo mu to. Ještě před několika minutami vedli živou diskuzi s Hermionou, ale tu přemohl spánek a tak mu usnula na hrudi a on ne a ne zabrat, i když ne že by mu to vadilo, měl v tuto chvíli vše, co potřeboval.

Přemýšlel nad hloupostmi, protože v tento moment nebylo nic důležitého k přemýšlení, ale jedna myšlenka mu prošla myslí a to tím, že se podíval na Hedviku spící v kleci.

„Accio kouzelný brk, Accio pergamen," přivolal si hůlkou, kterou měl ihned na psacím stole psací potřeby, chvilku si hrál s tím, aby mu pergamen levitoval přímo tak, aby mohl psát a bylo to čitelné.

Paní profesorko

Nebo radši mám napsat ‚paní dočasná ředitelko' co říkáte? Vzpomínám si na nějaké poslední Albusova slova, která zmiňovala něco o tom, že jsem váš všech šéf, takže prostě a jednoduše vám chci oznámit, že ve škole máme některé lidi, kteří mi pomáhají, takže když budu chtít, uděláte cokoliv, aby byli ve škole nahrazeni a oni mohli být se mnou. Chápeme se? Věřím tomu, že ano, taktéž věřím v to, že Albus vám vysvětlil posloupnost bojů a jak hrát tuhle hru, abych nakonec vyhrál já. Jestli ne, promluvte si s ním o tom, nemám rád hloupá a nečekaná překvapení.

Ps: Dopisy ke mně nechodí, takže si najděte jinou možnost, jak se se mnou dorozumívat, malá nápověda zní ‚PNB'

S pozdravem Harry Potter Black

Jeden dopis mu nestačil, tak si připravil další pergamen.

Eleanor

Přepošli tyhle dopisy po sovách, co dopis to jedna sova, je to důležité.

Harry

Teď už mu stačilo napsat třikrát stejný dopis.

Příteli

Jsi pozván na událost plnou slibů, která se koná pozítří o půlnoci, kdy měsíc v novu bude při našem poslání svítit vysoko nad našimi hlavami. Osoba s nízkým vzrůstem bude vašim průvodcem a bude vás očekávat v pokoji pět domu, kde by žádný lektvar nebyl z jednoho důvodu vytvořen správně. Malý průvodce čeká ale jen chvíli, proto spěchej, příteli, jinak tě čeká trest…

Osoba s jizvou

Poslední dvě slova, která psal, doprovázel tichý ženský smích, ale nenechal se vystrnadit ze soustředění a teprve až dopsal, se podíval dolů na Hermionu, která se na něj usmívala.

„To chceš opravdu tohle poslat Mundugusovi a Hagridovi? Sice je Hagrid přítel, ale jistě bude tápat i nad tím, kdo je ‚osoba s jizvou' to opravdu chceš, aby přišel jen Snape?"

„Přišla si na to ty, přijdou na to i oni," rozmnožil dopis na tři, aby se s tím nemusel psát a položil je i s hůlkou na stůl, pak jen volnou rukou hladil Hermionu po vlasech.

„A když ne? Co je ten trest?" zeptala se zvědavě, ale pobaveně jiskřičky v očích nemohla zakrýt.

„U Snapea něco odporného u ostatních nic, akorát prostě budu muset pro ně poslat Dobbyho s Kráturou, jen ať si ale lámou hlavu, stejně nic zvláštního nedělají," řekl a shodil si několik polštářů, aby konečně byl ve vodorovné poloze.

„Náhodou, Mundugus jistě něco někde krade, Snape zase někoho šikanuje a Hagrid jistě chytá někde nějaké nechutné bestie, to jsou důležité práce," zasmála se.

„To jistě ano, takže já se také vykašlu na nějaké zachraňování světa a dáme se na bankovní loupeže, když je to důležitá práce."

„Jen my dva? Proč mi to zní tak dobře?" zeptala se laškovně.

„Protože v tom plánu jsi ty se mnou," řekl a otočil se k ní čelem.

„Příliš si o sobě myslíš," odvětila mu Hermiona a přiblížila se k němu blíž.

„Mám k tomu také mnoho důvodu," řekl mile a skončil tu vzdálenost mezi nimi, aby ji políbil, když dělat důležité práce, tak přece pořádně.

V těchto dvou dnech, kdy se měli přijmout noví členové, si to zařídit nejlíp, jak to šlo. Evan mu nabídl svůj dům jako místo pro setkání a tak se tam sejdou naprosto všichni, jelikož byla půlnoc a už si nemusel hrát na tajnosti, kdo že to vlastně s ním je a kdo ne, mohl si to dovolit.

Všichni souhlasili a vlastně ani nebylo proč to odmítat, čtvrtina lidí žila na místě, čtvrtina u něj doma a ostatní žili na dvou místech, takže žádný těžký přesun nikoho nečekal a s hůlkami to byla jen otázka jednoho soustředění.

Vlastně teď už tu byli všichni, seděli na pohovkách poskládaných do jakéhosi půlkruhu a plánovali. Samozřejmě, že se to občas zvrhlo a dostalo se k zajímavým příběhům, vtipným i méně vtipným okamžikům, ale když bylo potřeba, vždy si na chvíli udrželi profesionální přístup.

Velké majestátní dřevěné hodiny odbily půlnoc a to tak nějak znamenalo, že se uvidí, kdo vlastně přijde a kdo ne.

„Neměli jsme jim od jejich současného bydliště postavit šipky až sem? Abychom se dočkali, chápete," zeptal se Percy, když ani tři minuty po půlnoci nikdo nepřišel.

„Aspoň zbyde více alkoholu," řekl svou výhodu Gellert.

„Ty jsi asi v tom vězení musel umírat, když jsi musel tak dlouho abstinovat," usmál se provokativně na Grindelwalda, ale jeho odpověď zanikla v přemístění, a když nahnul krk přes pohovku, všiml si Dobbyho a Snape. „Srabusík, takže jsi přišel," oznámil vesele.

„Ta směšně jednoduchá hádanka byla váš počin? Věděl jsem, že jste neuvěřitelně hloupý," zkřížil Snape ruce na prsou a celou tuhle odpověď pronesl velmi odporně.

„Srábku, umíš počítat? Tak mi spočítej počet lidí, které jsi teď nasral, a kteří ti chtějí za ty blbé kecy rozbít hubu… jo a až skončíš na pětce, použij druhou ruku," poradil mu s úšklebkem a otočil se zpátky na zamračené tváře svých přátel, „pojď se k nám posadit, nemám dobrý pocit, když se mi za zády producíruje upír."

„Postojím," odmítnul naštvaně jeho nabídku.

„Já ti nic nenabízel, to byl příkaz," zvýšil hlas a dobře se bavil a nejen on, i když byli tu lidé, kteří se nebavili, jedním z nich byl samozřejmě Snape. Tímto Srabusíka dost naštval, ale poslechl, posadil se co nejdál od nich všech a stále měl překřížené ruce na prsou.

Po chvíli, kdy bylo ticho, které by se dalo krájet, luskl nahlas prsty a za ním se přemístil Krátura. Odrazem v zrcadle zkontrolovat jestli nepřišel sám a úsměv se mu ještě více rozšířil, když vedle něj stáli dvě další osoby.

„Vítejte přátelé, posaďte se… jako doma," přivítal je a poslední slova řekl, až když se podíval na Evana, „než se do něčeho pustíme, stvrdíme naše životy nezbytnou přísahou!" pověděl pevně a stoupnul si, očima důkladně si prohlédl Dunga i Hagrida, oba přišli slušně oblečení, což tak nějak taktně naznačil Kráturovi, aby to zařídil.

„Když bychom nesouhlasili?" zeptal se Mundugus, ale bylo vidět, že on nepatří mezi ty, kteří by nesouhlasili.

„Tak byste tu nebyli, můžete odejít teď nebo nikdy, výběr je na vás… tedy u vás dvou, profesor tu musí zůstat, ten na vybranou nemá," zašklebil se na Snape, který mu vrátil opovržlivý pohled. „Než se tak stane, můžete se klidně ptát, ale odpovím jen na ty otázky, které neohrožují mě nebo někoho jiného, i když mám pár pojistek…" naznačil rukama a jistě každý dokázal dokončit jeho větu.

„Co se vod nás vočekává?" zeptal se Hagrid, a posadil se do jednoho z křesel, které bylo trochu velikostně upravené.

„Snape má svůj úkol mě informovat, stejně tak i zde Dung, oba se spolu s ostatníma lidmi starají o to, aby se nás nikdo nesnažil takzvaně ochcat a následně nám nepíchl dýku do zad, ty Hagride budeš mít jeden důležitý úkol… ale o tom až později," řekl a i když Hagrid nepatřil mezi génie této doby, určitě chápal, co znamená to jeho ‚později.'

„Tak se do toho vopřem," pověděl zvesela Hagrid a některým svým temperamentem vytvořil úsměv na tváři a někteří se prostě tvářili jako dřív.

„Můžeme," usmál se Mundugus a udělal rukama gesto, jako kdyby po něm chtěl peníze už teď, ale asi to patřilo k jeho obvyklým věcem, takže tomu nepřikládal žádnou váhu.

Odpověď od Srabuse bylo jen odfrknutí, ale byl tu, takže nic jiného vědět nechtěl.

„V této válce jsou jen dva lidi, které budete poslouchat!" vstal přísně Grindelwald a hůlku měl připravenou v ruce, možná na slib, možná na útok, „prvním je Harry a tím druhým jsem já, jsem tu nejinteligentnější, nejzkušenější a jsem ochoten obětovat vše, tudíž jsem rádcem a organizátorem číslo dva, zapamatujte si to!"

„Myslím, že už vše bylo řečeno," dostal ze sebe ironicky a tudíž si vyhrnul rukáv, „ještě pár slibů a nevejdou se mi na ruku," zamračil se a počkal, až všichni si stoupnou k němu.

„Jen třikrát řekněte ‚slibuji', zvládne to i blbeček," neodpustil si Grindelwald a pak jen a znovu ten pocit, že vám magičtí hadi obmotávají ruku a mizí vám v krvi a mase.

„Výborně, vítejte tedy v přítomnosti lidí, na které je vypsaná vysoká odměna, vítejte mezi lidmi, kteří jsou nenáviděni a kterými je opovrhováno… samozřejmě pár výjimek potvrzuje pravidlo, každopádně nyní nechám mluvit zde Hermionu, která vám ve stručnosti shrne vše, co bych najednou dohromady nikdy nedal," usmál se na Hermionu, která vypadala překvapeně, ale když po patnácti minutách shrnula vše a tím myslel opravdu vše, věděl, že vybral správně.

„Takže kdo chce odejít, může jít," řekl, když se probralo vše, co tak nějak chtěl zmínit, „nezapomeňte ale na to, že mluvit s někým jiným o těchto věcech znamená smrt, krutou, nepříjemnou, mučivou a pomalou smrt, je na vás, jak se rozhodnete," pokrčil rameny a jediný kdo se zvedl, byl Snape, Horácio, Filius a nakonec i Mundugus.

„Harry vo co teda půjde, vo co se mám vopřít?" zeptal se, když se rozlehla debata, která rozhodně nebyla o záchraně světa.

„Pojď Hagride, projdeme se," řekl a vykročil s obřím přítelem okolo sídla Parishů.

„Víš Hagride, budu znít možná dost neharryovsky, ale musím tě o něco požádat. To bude ten úkol."

„Takže si mě vzal do tohohle Řádu, že si něco vode mně potřeboval?" zeptal se usměvavě Hagrid.

„Ano, ale nesmíš mě přerušovat, teprve až řeknu všechno, vyslechnu tě," poprosil a když uviděl úsměv na tváři jeho přítele, pokračoval, „víš, existuje jedna věštba, která říká, že se já setkám s Voldemortem tváří tvář v boji o to, kdo přežije, ať je to pravda nebo ne, je to jedno, stejně tak udělám, jenže potřebuji více toho, než jen svoji odvahu a hůlku, bude to chtít něco na ‚co kdyby' a to bude tvůj úkol, potřeboval bych od tebe přesně tohle…" začal svůj monolog a skončil teprve tehdy, když si byl jistý, že Hagrid chápe, dokonce ani nenamítal za což byl rád. Nakonec skončili u nějakého klábosení a vzpomínání a on by byl lhář, kdyby řekl, že přesně tohle nepotřeboval.


	58. Zabij nebo budeš zabit

„Harry, můžeš na slovíčko?" zeptal se jednoho dne Ollivander, když odcházel od snídaně a bylo vidět, že chce, aby šel za ním. Popadl tedy svůj toust a potichu ho chroupal, než se dostali k Ollivanderovo pokoji, i když pojem Ollivanderův pokoj, byl na pováženou, ale pořád lepší než všem pokojům říkat ‚jeho'

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se trošku zmateně, když nejenom že se dveře za ním zamkly a celý pokoj byl začarován proti procházení zvuku ven i dovnitř, ale na jedné židli v pokoji seděl i Grindelwald.

„Nic neobvyklého," povzbudil ho Ollivander a ukázal na postel, jediné volné místo k sezení, takže se posadil a naklonil hlavu na stranu, aby ukázal, že nechápe a tak mohou začít vysvětlovat.

„Přijali jsme tři lidi-," začal Ollivander.

„Chápu, že napůl obr může vypadat divně, nemotorně, ale je to přítel a vím, že bude užitečný," ohradil se ihned.

Slyšel odfrknutí od Grindelwalda a tak se na něj otočil. „Právě, že ten obr je z nich nejpřijatelnější, i když furt je to obluda, ale není sám v téhle partě, takže to není nic neobvyklého, spíše co ti zbylí dva."

„Mundugus a Snape? Co je na nich kromě toho, že jeden je na prachy a druhý je hajzl?" zeptal se ironicky.

„Proč-!" začal naštvaně Grindelwald, ale slovo si vzal překvapivě Ollivander a tím ho nahradil.

„Proč je v našem týmu někdo, kdo by za peníze prodal svou matku a v ceně by k ní dal její kabelku, plus člověk, o kterém se ví, že slouží Raddlovi, i když teda má hrát dvojitého agenta a který podle informací nám dostupných je hajzl, mizantrop a člověk, který tě nenávidí?"

„Dung je člověk s informacemi, tím, že mu nabídneme něco, co nikdo nepřebije, máme jeho loajalitu a velmi dobré informace navíc, nevěřím mu nějak velice, ale je pod slibem a má slušnou motivaci se nesnažit hledat něco, co by naši nabídku přebilo," řekl a za svým názorem si stál, a když viděl jakési souhlasné kývání od Ollivandera, věděl, že nemá hloupé argumenty, „a Srabus," odlehčeně se zasmál, „Snape je osoba číslo dva na seznamu lidí, které nenávidím nejvíc, ale… má to jedno velké ale… když nebude s námi, bude proti nám… tak to prostě chodí, Snape je dvojitým agentem, když by ho jedna strana poslala do prdele, je dost pravděpodobné, že se přidá k té druhé, takže jestli máme mít informace od někoho věrného Raddlovi, musím přijmout jeho a nebo se smířit s tím, že nebudeme mít nic a Raddle vyhraje jednu bitvu v této válce. Nemusíme ho mít rádi, můžeme ho nenávidět, ale pokud bude pod slibem a tím pádem skončí jen u výhružek a nadávek, bude užitečný… a až tohle skončí? To už je ozvěna budoucnosti."

„Tvé argumenty možná jsou chytré, ale výběr lidí je opravdu povětšinou debilní," odfrkl si Grindelwald.

„To jsem slyšel od Aberfortha, když jsem vybral tebe a jak to dopadlo?" zeptal se s úšklebkem na tváři.

„Nesrovnávej mě s tím majetnickým idiotem a tím bastardem!" ozval se naštvaně Gellert.

„Pánové," zklidnil je pomalu Ollivander, „naším cílem není se pohádat, ale probrat problém z více úhlů."

„Jistě," řekl poněkud klidněji, protože už v sobě ovládnul hněv.

„V pořádku," ozval se i po chvíli Grindelwald, „narovinu ale říkám, že nikomu z těch tří nevěřím a těmi dvěma opovrhuji."

„Pochopte mě prosím, celý můj život kouzelníka jsem trpěl nedostatkem informací a díky tomu jsem byl jen hloupou loutkou, která byla tahána těmi informovanými, dalo by se říct, že teď si to kompenzuji, ale prostě nechci skončit jako dřív," povzdechl si a položil své tělo na postel.

„Tohle ti nikdo nebere, Harry," promluvil jakýmsi otcovským hlasem Ollivander, „jen si přejeme vzájemnou důvěru, možná podle slibu jsme tví podřízení, ale lepší by bylo, kdybychom byli přátelé, řekneš nám své plány a my ti na to povíme svůj názor z jiného a možná i značně zkušenějšího a informovanější úhlu, dobrá?"

„Já proti tomu nic nemám, já jen-," nedokončil větu, protože nevěděl co říct, promyšlená věta jakoby se vypařila z jeho hlavy.

„Takže tohle jsme skončili," řekl tvrdě Gellert a on mu byl i lehce vděčen, „teď je nás osmnáct, počet smrtijedů je tak nějak kolem čtyřiceti, což je dejme tomu vyrovnané, jedna ku dvěma není nic hrozného. Co ale hrozné je, že my nemáme žádné další spojence, kdežto Raddle jich má spousty… lovci odměn, majetničtí bastardi, sraby, ubožáci a další, to může čítat dalších – i když neschopných – několik desítek kouzelníků. Možná můžeme spoléhat na nějakou pomoc toho Albusova řádu, ale pochybuji, že by bojovali nějak úžasně, když do teď se zahrabávali jak krtci."

„Nezapomínal bych připočítat i bystrozory, které teď vede smrtijedský ministr," doplnil Ollivander.

„A možná studenty Zmijozelu," dodal zase on.

„Tak či tak, dostaneme se na čísla, která nám oznamují, že je nás osmnáct plus maximálně dvacet, proti čtyřiceti plus sto, což už je poměr jedna ku sedmi a to nebereme v potaz, že se tady mlaďase snaží dostat každý druhý Angličan," dopočítal vztekle Grindelwald. Doufal, že vztekle kvůli situaci a ne kvůli tomu, na jakou stranu bojiště ho dostal.

„Takže musíme sehnat více lidí?" zeptal se a očekával nějakou radu.

„Pochybuji, že je tu ještě někdo super užitečný, můžeme nabrat idioty jako je ten Mundugus, ale v boji nám budou nepotřební, takže si nepomůžeme. Lepší by bylo to nějak rozjet a pomalu se připravovat na střet. Možná jsem někdy říkal, že máme roky ale, jestli ty roky budeme čekat, ten poměr může být jedna ke stu a pak? Pak budeme nahraní."

„Jenže nic se zatím neděje, berme i tohle v potaz," pověděl zamyšleně Ollivander, „řekněme si na rovinu, že naše parta se skládá víceméně z dětí a sotva zletilých kouzelníků a Raddle má armádu dospělých kouzelníků, kteří se nebojí zabít."

„Kam tohle vede?" zeptal se a vytáhl se do sedu.

„Mířím k tomu, že pokud nepohneme se schopnostmi, neporazíme ani jeho armádu a to nám ještě v cestě stojí Viteály, jestli správně počítám, jsou ještě tři… někde a můžou být cokoliv."

„A jediný člověk, který by nám mohl něco říct je mrtvý," ušklíbl se Grindelwald, „budu pak muset někdy zajít do školy a něco vytáhnout z jeho obrazu."

„Proč ty?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Nikdo jiný nedokáže provést tak složité kouzlo, abych si dokázal promluvit s obrazem jako s člověkem a navíc řekněme na Albuse mám jisté páky, které mi pomůžou některé informace získat. Jen to bude chtít nějaké přípravy a stejně se třeba moc nedozvíme, jestli vůbec něco, ale je to jedna z věcí, co se musí udělat, aby se možná odkryli jiné možnosti."

„A jinak?" položil další krátkou otázku.

„Jinak dál budu mít na starost tvůj trénink, Ollivander si vezme Lenku s Hermionou a pokud možno i všechny z Lasturové vily, i když Fleur cvičí s Harrym… prostě každý bude muset cvičit, když máme stejně hovno co na práci."

„Mám dojem, že více cvičit ani nejde," povzdechl si.

„Tento dojem sdílím taky, ale je to potřeba," usmál se na něj Ollivander.

„Pokud se vy děti máte jednou setkat jeden proti jednomu se smrtijedem v boji na život a na smrt, musíte to umět! Pokud teda nechcete umřít," ozval se tvrdě Grindelwald a zvedl se ze židle, „na začátku to byla hra, kdy jste se učili uhýbat a krýt některé kletby, ale teď prostě to bude muset být jiné. Kdo nemá odhodlání zabít nebo odrovnat svého protivníka, nesmí vstoupit do bojiště," řekl nakonec a otevřel dveře, ale v cestě se ještě zastavil, „nebojím se o tebe, Harry, jen prostě musíš promluvit do duše svým přátelům, buď to bude tvůj život, který vyhasne nebo ten smrtijedův, ať vybírají podle svého uvážení," pověděl poslední větu ironicky a odešel.

„Hlavně žádný stres že ano?" řekl nahlas sarkasticky a zajel si rukama do vlasů.

„Máš dobrý tým, Harry, nezapomínej na to," otočil se na něj Ollivander, „sám si přijal místo velitele a generála, musíš se smířit s tím, že taková cesta je trnitá a bolestivá."

„S tím jsem se smířil, ale co jsem já za generála? Víš, jak si připadám? Nejsem ještě ani mudlovsky plnoletý a vedu kromě Lenky samé starší kouzelníky?" pověděl, a když to řekl takhle nahlas, přišlo mu to ještě divnější, než když na to jen myslel.

„Vidíš, to všem říká, jak jsi schopný!" povzbudil ho vesele Ollivander, „hlavně si nepřestaň věřit, jinak půjdeme do prdele, jak by teď řekl Grindelwald," zasmál se Ollivander a poplácal ho po ramenou, „byl jsem najat jako tvůj osobní trenér, tak když bude nějaký problém, víš, v jakém z tvých pokojů bydlím."

„Že by v tomto?"

„Přesně v tomto," usmál se Ollivander a on se mu ten úsměv nějak snažil vrátit, možná by se všem hodilo, kdyby si přestal stěžovat a začal se chovat tak jak má, je přece ten poslední Black.

**

Grindelwaldova slova o tréninku si vzal k srdci a bylo vidět, že Gellert taky, protože sotva pár desítek hodin se k němu přemístil Dobby a vyřídil mu, že se má přemístit do Lasturové vily, což už samo o sobě bylo podivné, ale nezbylo mu nic jiného, než pokrčit rameny, obléct se do něčeho pohodlnějšího a přemístit se tam.

Bylo vidět, že mít podivný pocit bylo na místě, protože kromě Gellerta tam stála Fleur s Eleanor.

„Hm, ahoj?" řekl po chvíli.

Odpovědí mu byl úsměv od jeho společnic, ale zamračení na tváři Gellerta ho zase dostalo do tvrdé reality, že ho to bude asi zase bolet.

„Slečny souhlasily s tím, že tu dneska budou, takže dneska nebudeme hrát nějaké hry s čáry máry, ale pustíme se do něčeho opravdového," pověděl učitelským přísným tónem Grindelwald.

„Tím opravdovým myslíš souboj jednoho proti třem?" zeptal se zmateně.

Povzdech, který vyšel z Gellerta, ho přivedl na to, že jeho myšlenka je nesprávná. „Ne… ty proti mně, ony tu budou hlavně proto, abych tě nezabil či se nám to nevymklo z rukou a nezbořili jsme dům."

„O ničení domu nebyla zmínka," zamračila se Fleur.

„Nejhorší možnost," odmávl to Gellert.

„Ještě aby nejlepší," povzdechl si.

„Ony jsou obeznámeny o svém úkolu, takže to vysvětlím jen tobě, povoleno je vše kromě Avada kedavry a kouzel, co na jednu ránu zabíjejí, když to nedokážeš zničit, uhni se, když něco blokuješ, směruj to do země, když nedokážeš trefit mě. Když použiješ plošné kouzlo, měj ho pod kontrolou nebo ho ukonči, když se budeš chtít vzdát, řekni to. Základní pointa je, aby si mě dokázal zničit a neublížil nikomu jinému z přátel na bojišti, proto jsou tu ony, budou tě motivovat k tomu, aby si zachránil svou prdel i jejich, když by mi něco náhodou ulétlo."

„Všechna kouzla?" zeptal se dost překvapeně.

„Já tě šetřit nebudu, jednou si chtěl bojovat tak bojuj," pověděl temně Grindelwald a sundal si plášť, který odhodil daleko od sebe, pak už jen viděl vytáhnutí hůlky a tak s povzdechem udělal totéž, porozhlédl se po Fleur a Eleanor a dal jim čas trochu odstoupit.

„Doufám, že jsou připravené, jinak skončím dost špatně," řekl si pro sebe a zopakoval gesto úklonu, které před ním udělal Grindelwald.

„Tři, dva, jedna, teď!" odpočítala to Eleanor.

„Sectumsempra," vyvalil ihned na Gellerta, který mu asi nechal právo začátku. Nečekal, že to uspěje a tak to rovnou pojistil dalším kouzlem. „Assa in tuo succo!" vykřikl tohle kouzlo ihned po tom prvním, které se neškodně vpilo do země, kam bylo skloněno.

„Vermiculus," pověděl znuděně Gellert a jemu přímo do obličeje vyšlehl zelený plamen, který naštěstí pro něj mířil jen na hlavu, takže v rychlosti chytl hůlku jen mezi palec a ukazováček a ze stoje udělal most a nechal si plamen projít nad břichem dál za sebe, jenže nečekal v téhle pozici příliš dlouho, dopadl celým tělem na zem, dvakrát se odkutálel doleva a vyskočil ze země do stoje a ihned vyšlehl kouzlo Fulgur vestis, aby si získal nějaký čas na přípravu, tohle kouzlo ale skončilo v běžném štítu.

„Destructo!" zvolal Gellert a na něj letělo jedno z výbušných kouzel. Nezazmatkoval a udělal rychlou otočku do boku, takže kouzlo zase jen narazilo do zdi, které bylo posíleno magií, a tak do ní neudělalo díru.

„Expulso," vrátil mu to, ale nemohl si odpustit i úroky, „Defodio, Diffindo!" řekl ihned po sobě a vůbec se nedivil tomu, že kouzla jako kdyby byla řízená vyletěla před Grindelwaldem do vzduchu a narazila do stropu.

„Fulgur catenatus," poslal na něj Gellert tři blesky, které se před ním ještě rozdělily a tak na něj letělo mnoho kouzel, bohužel pro něj letěly v několika směrech a výškách, takže se nemohl tomu nějak vyhnout a tak zhmotnil svůj nejsilnější štít Protego horribilis. Na to ale Grindelwald čekal a přímo do štítu poslal něco bezeslovně, a jelikož štít musel stále držet, očekával, že se o to kouzlo zastaví, ale byl vyveden z omylu. Kouzlo prošlo skrz a narazilo mu do břicha. Padl okamžitě na kolena a podle bolesti ihned poznal Cruciatus. Bolest ho šíleně oslabovalo a musel držet křečovitě hůlku, aby ji nepustil. „Assa in tuo succo," nečekal na nic Gellert a poslal na něj další mučící kletbu, i když klečel na kolenou bolestí. Poslední nějaký reflex uvnitř něj mu zvedl ruku dlaní ven před hlavu a kouzlo se odrazilo od pouzdra na hůlku, které tam měl připevněné. Využil toho okamžiku, kdy Grindelwald nechápal a z této nepohodlné pozice vyslal kouzlo na zlomení stehenní kosti a urychleně i když s bolestí vyskočil na nohy, kouzlo ale bylo zneškodněno obyčejným a nudným zvednutím nohy.

V tom uviděl škleb na tváři svého protivníka, který neznačil nic dobrého. Jak má dobré tušení, zjistil, když z hůlky vyletěl ohnivý paprsek, kterému se uhnul, ale ihned přiletěl za ním další, pak ještě jeden a on si vzpomněl, že jich klidně může přiletět stovky, jako to bylo v souboji s Galateou, takže se snažil co nejvíce uhýbat, protože kouzlo na ničení tohoto paprsku neznal, ale počet a rychlost se stupňovala, takže musel dělat úhyby a občas rovnou v těch otočkách čarovat štít na pohlcení jednoho tohoto paprsku.

Rozčilení ho ale vyvedlo z tohoto ubohého uhýbání a tak v lehkém pokleku vyslal jedno ze svých oblíbených kouzel Expertonum, aby všechny tyhle paprsky to doslova sežralo a namířil to na Gellerta, který vyvolal nějaký štít a toto kouzlo obeplulo Grindelwalda jak řeka, která narazila na kámen.

„Pyr ater," řekl ihned Gellert a místo štítu se najednou objevil další oheň, který začal požírat jeho oheň a tak se musel hodně opřít, aby udržel alespoň kouzla v polovině, ale když zjistil, že prohrává, uchýlil se k jednomu kroku.

„Fiendfire!" doslova vykřikl a z jeho hůlky zmizel normální oheň a nahradil jej plamen ve tvaru dračí hlavy, který se bez jakéhokoliv zdržení přehnal přes kouzelný oheň Grindelwalda a vypadalo to, jakoby ho chtěla ta hlava spolknout.

„Fiendfire," použil stejně kouzlo Grindelwald a dvě dračí hlavy se do sebe zakously. Vypadalo to úžasné, a kdyby to byla nějaká show, jistě by zatleskal, ale takhle musel jen zabrat a udržet to kouzlo a tlačit, aby se nestal přesný opak.

Začínalo mu být nesmírné vedro a pot z něj tekl proudem, možná se mu začínali spékat i věci na sobě, to netušil, ale horko cítil na každém místě, kde měl holou kůži. Byli u sebe moc blízko, aby si taková kouzla mohli dovolit, ale nikomu z nich to nebránilo, takže ještě přidal na síle kouzla a chytil levou rukou tu pravou, aby získal více stability. To ale Grindelwald dělat nemusel nebo to aspoň přes ten oheň neviděl a stejně se kouzla přibližovala k němu a to celkem rychlostí, že za chvíli bude spálen na uhel. Poslední síla a poslední nápad se spojily dohromady a on tak reakčně sekl hůlkou nahoru a jeho ohnivý drak chytil toho Gellertova a oba narazili do stropu, který nemohl hořet a tak kouzla obě zmizela.

Viděl pobavený úšklebek na tváři Gellerta a jako odpověď na to jen zběsile oddechoval a snažil se nahnat sílu do svého těla skrz kyslík, který zrychleně do sebe dostával.

Jenže nepřestal se soustředit na soupeře, a když viděl, jak Gellert chytá svou levou rukou tu pravou a naklání hůlku do výšky svého boku plus ještě k tomu dává blíž k němu svou pravou nohu, tak mu v hlavě doslova vybouchl alarm, který mu ukazoval, jak skončila po tomto kouzle Belatrix a tak skončit nechtěl.

„Elma´kin al-kinmum tetafundíní," odříkal Gellert inkantaci a z hůlky vyletěl temně rudý paprsek.

První myšlenka byla vyčarovat hada, ale nepomohl by si, toto kouzlo bylo odolné proti takovým chabým obranám a vyčarovaného hada by to jen spálilo a kouzlo by na něj letělo dál, pak si ale vzpomněl na to, co sice jen dvakrát zkoušel, ale nebylo příliš možností, pokud by uskočil, už by se ze země nezvedl a pak by to mohlo být jen bolestivější.

„Mer´ath avelam," zvolal se stejným pohybem a úhlem hůlky a zrychleně dal i levou nohu dál pro stabilitu. Z hůlky mu vyletěl paprsek, který nejdříve letěl rovně, ale místo aby narazil do Gellertova paprsku, tak se na něj napojil a jako spirála se začínal po paprsku přibližovat ke Gellertovi, tahle akce byla takzvaný all-in, pokud nedonutí Gellerta tohle kouzlo zrušit, to samé kouzlo narazí do obou. Na tyhle kouzla neexistuje obrana jen protiútok.

Kouzlo bylo asi centimetr od něj, když změnilo směr a narazilo mu sotva deset centimetrů od špičky boty na pravé noze, ztěžka začal oddechovat a dokonce ani hůlku neudržel v přímo vodorovné poloze, tak musel dát ruku dolů… a to ta hůlka vážila sotva několik desítek liber.

Jenže Gellert nevypadal znaveně a tak na něj jen znova namířil hůlku a bez jakýchkoliv slov na něj letěl temně fialový paprsek, věděl, že se nedokáže uhnout a tak si jen zkousl ret a namířil proti paprsku svou hůlku i levou ruku, jaké překvapení pro něj bylo, že když si přál zhmotnit Protego, že se před ním objevilo a tak v takové kvalitě, že se do něj paprsek vpil a žádnou další škodu neudělal.

To bylo ale všechno, padl unaveně na kolena a hůlka mu spadla z ruky, poslední reflex, který udělal, že ji přikryl svou pravou rukou a tu následně přikryl svou levou, možná prohraje ale ne obyčejným Expeliarmusem.

„Sectumsempra," zvolal Gellert a on zavřel oči proti paprsku, který mu mířil někam na hruď, usuzoval podle toho, kam naposledy mířila hůlka, než radši oči přivřel. Nevěděl proč, ale najednou zvedl své ruce před své tělo a cítil, jak paprsek mu narazil do levé ruky a místo toho, aby jen skončil rozřezán jak zvířata na jatkách, tak ho kouzlo i zvedlo a cítil, jak letí někam do ztracena.

„Inmobilus," uslyšel nějaký ženský hlas.

„Aresto comentum," k tomuto hlasu se přidal okamžitě další.

„Sponglefoune."

„Locomotor," a pak jen ucítil, jak byl zastaven ve vzduchu a opatrně položen na zem. Cítil, jak se mu levá ruka válí v něčem mokrém a možná kdyby víc přemýšlel, zjistil by, že tady asi žádná voda být nemůže.

„Voluma Tesamentum, Worne assamentum," splynuly se mu hlasy dohromady, takže ani nevěděl, kdo co čaruje ale ani to vědět nechtěl, chtěl jen spát a tak to udělal. Člověk, když leží, má přece spát od toho ta poloha je.

**

Když se vzbudil, ležel na něčem pohodlnějším a to mu udělalo radost ale ne moc na dlouho, když si vzpomněl, kde ležel předtím, okamžitě otevřel oči a snažil se nahmatat hůlku v pouzdře, které tam samozřejmě nebyla.

„Jakpak se naše princátko vyspinkalo?" zašeptal mu u ucha nějaký hlas a on se docela slušně leknul, ale když se otočil a uviděl jen Eleanor, značně si oddechl a snažil se zklidnit své srdce.

„Zase jsem spal den, týden nebo měsíc?" zeptal se a povzdychl si.

„Byl jsi v bezvědomí asi deset minut, nic vážného, sotva jsme tě přenesly do postele," usmála se na něj Fleur, „je ti dobře?"

Nevěděl odpověď a tak si před sebe zvedl svou levou ruku a vytáhl si rukáv, „jo vypadá zdravě," zkonstatoval a bral to jako odpověď na její otázku.

„Nechceš třeba i zrcadlo? Jestli sis náhodou nerozcuchal vlasy," pověděla mu vesele Eleanor a on se na ní zle zašklebil.

„Můžeš ale zkontrolovat jiné věci, jestli jsou v pořádku," pokrčil uličnicky rameny a otočil se Fleur, „nevíš, kde mám hůlku?"

„Má ji Grindelwald, prý jako trofej," nedokázala na sobě udržet pobavený úšklebek a on jen protočil očima.

„Jste jak puberťačky," vyčetl jim okamžitě a posadil se, ale bylo to na něj moc rychlé a tak ho rozbolela hlava, „pár takových zápasů, a když mě nezabije některé z těch kouzel, postará se o to má magie."

„Ale souboj to byl pěkný," zkonstatovala Fleur.

„Přesně tak, koukat, jak tě mrzačí, bylo opravdu úchvatné," dodala rychle pobaveně Eleanor, takže nestačil něco říct.

„Skoro si to vyhrál, akorát on tě trefil třemi kouzly a ty jeho ani jedním," přidala se ihned Fleur.

„To byla jen taktika, kdybych ho porazil, ztratil by svou autoritu, já ho porážím jen v soubojích bez diváků, jsme tak domluvení," řekl v klidu a zkoumal obsah láhve na jeho stolku, a když stoprocentně poznal Posilující lektvar, odšrouboval zátku, přičuchl si k obsahu a následně ho vypil.

„Obě ti věříme," řekl Eleanor ironicky.

„Já vím, mudlové věří v božstvo, vy zase ve mně," řekl a vstal z postele, aby se trochu protáhl.

„Kdyby sebedůvěra byla zbraň, tuhle válku by si vyhrál hned první den."

Koukl se na ní trochu zamračeně. Neměl rád, když někdo zmiňuje jeho neúspěchy ve válce, tohle mu moc legrační nikdy nepřipadalo, nejspíš proto, že to byla pravda. „Asi nemůžu mít vše, ani výhru nad Gellertem, ani výhru v této válce ani mnoho jiných věcí," zkonstatoval suše a odešel dveřmi pryč, ještě se teda otočil a řekl: „Děkuji za vyléčení," a pak za sebou zavřel, měl prostě divný pocit, když neměl hůlku a zvlášť, když pro pomoc s přemístěním si musí zavolat skřítka.

Když se objevil doma, poděkoval Dobbymu za ‚odvoz' a rozloučil se s ním, bez nějakých váhání zaklepal Gellertovi na dveře, tiché mumlání vycházející zevnitř ho přimělo otevřít dveře, jako kdyby slyšel pozvání.

„Myslel jsem, že dvě ženský u postele tě v ní udrží déle," zkonstatoval s nezájmem Grindelwald, „tady máš hůlku," pokračoval a hodil mu hůlku, „dobrý souboj," dodal nakonec a zase sklonil oči k nějaké knize.

„To je vše?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Víc jsem ti nevzal," pověděl Gellert suše.

„Pro mě za mě," mávl nad tím rukou, „nech si svá tajemství pro sebe," otočil se zase ke dveřím a chytnul kliku, ale byl zastaven povzdechem, takže svůj pohyb nedokončil.

„Pokud tento souboj jsi bral jako machrování před tvými kamarádkami, tak by byl možná i legendární, pokud to měl být souboj proti silnému smrtijedovi, tak jsi umřel a teď si povídáš s kmotrem, mámou, tátou a kdoví s kým dalším," na tohle suché konstatování se otočil s otázkou v očích přímo směřovanou na Gellerta. „Máš v sobě jisté schopnosti, ale ty ukážeš pouze tehdy, když ti jde o život nebo pokud se chceš ukázat před diváky. Řekl jsem, že můžeš použít vše, proč jsi na mě posílal jen ty směšná kouzla a silné kouzlo si použil za celou dobu jedno?"

„Nemohl jsem používat moc kouzel, když bych použil hlukové, oslepující, způsobující tmu a další oslabil bych Fleur s Eleanor a pak špatně skončil."

„Dejme tomu ale to jsem tě naučil jen tyhle? Jedno kouzlo – Fiendfire – bylo použito s úmyslem mě pořádně dostat a pak ještě obrana proti ‚odhoď trola' ale jelikož jsi neměl na vybranou, nepovažuji to za útok. Expertonum? Sectumsempra? Fulgur vestis? Defodio? Co pro Merlina je tohle za kouzla, tímhle se straší malé děti, protože dělají spousty světýlek a efektů!"

„Necítil jsem se nejlíp, když do mě jedno z těch ‚světýlek' narazilo, docela jsem i krvácel a možná bych si i zlomil vaz."

„Jenom efekt, kdybych tě chtěl nechat vykrvácet, tak bych měl možnost si vybrat třicet zaklínadel, kdybych ti chtěl zlomit vaz, tak možná jen patnáct a navíc, byla to zkouška pro ně, jestli jsou schopné tě zachránit a jsou, malé bezvýznamné plus pro ně," pověděl trochu vztekle Grindelwald, ale vypadalo to, že se nechce zastavit, „co mám udělat pro to, aby si bojoval s úmyslem vyhrát a ne jen nepadnout? Ano statečný Nebelvír, geny po rodičích, kteří byli strašní hrdinové, jsi velitel armády pošuků a šílenců… ano to všechno je super a bezva, ale Voldemort neocení, když dokážeš proti němu stát hodinu a vyhýbat se největšími akrobatickými kousky jeho kouzlům a jeho nejsilnější kletby budeš blokovat pouzdrem na hůlku, tohle není akrobatická nebo klaunská show! Tohle je válka! Aberforth zemřel! Albus zemřel! Tvoji příbuzní, přátelé, všichni umírají! Kdo má ještě sakra umřít, aby si pochopil, že i ostatní budou potřebovat pomoc a ty lidé budou chcípat, když ty si budeš dokazovat, jak sakra dobrý akrobat jsi proti Voldemortovi. Zabij! Omrač! Zneškodni! Cokoliv ale udělej to rychle, žádné hry se světýlky a efekty, co sekunda navíc, to možná smrt tvé přítelkyně, nejlepšího přítele, co sekunda to možná prohra celé války a zesměšnění všech obětí, které pro tohle padli!" na konci skoro až Gellert křičel.

Každý slovo se mu zarývalo do srdce jak bodnutí, bylo jich tolik a ve všem byla pravda. „Já-."

Chtěl to doříct, ale Grindelwald pozvedl ruku a tak to neudělal. „Teď vypadni, Harry. Běž si užívat to, že si se mnou vydržel bojovat dlouhou dobu a užívej si to, že tam bylo více světýlek než v duelu mém proti Albusovi, jednou tuhle vzpomínku můžeš ukázat všem a možná si o tvém duelu bude někdo dlouho povídat. Pokud jsi mě ale chtěl porazit, selhal jsi a v reálném souboji být hnusným smrtijedem bych si užíval s tvými mrtvými kamarádkami, které jsi tam nechal samotné, bezbranné a zničené tím, že tě ztratily…" pověděl nakonec skoro až smutně Grindelwald a znovu sklopil své oči do knihy.

On ty své taky sklopil a zíral si na nohy, opustil bez nějakých dalších slov tenhle pokoj a jen podle znalostí o tomhle domě, trefil do svého pokoje. Zavřel za sebou dveře, bez toho aniž by tušil, že to vůbec dělá a padl do postele a několikrát musel zamrkat, aby zahnal slzy, které mu chtěli utéct po tvářích a vsáknout se do peřiny. Gellert měl ve všem pravdu, stejně jako kdykoliv předtím a snad i kdykoliv po tomhle. Znovu a zase dělá hlouposti, které stojí mnoho věcí, převážně lidské životy. Proč někdo takový jako je on, musí vést lidi v boji proti zlu? Proč někdo jako on není radši zavřen v místnosti bez oken a dveří, aby nikomu neublížil? Proč?!

**

Další tři dny prožil skoro jen a jen v posteli, samozřejmě byly věci, které nešly z postele provádět, ale povětšinou tam prostě byl. Přemýšlel nad minulostí, přítomností a budoucností, o lidech, kteří tu byli a už nejsou a spoustu dalších témat mu přicházelo na mysl, když jen tak ležel a nechal si vše plynout hlavou.

Vzal si k sobě i překlad temné Grindelwaldovi knihy, kterou si upravil tak, aby Hermiona nespatřila, co čte a tak měl dost času, si vytipovat pár věcí, které se musí naučit, aby už nezklamal ostatní. Přece jenom dělá to častěji, než kdejací grázlové.

„Ne že by sis nezasloužil odpočinek, ale ležíš tu jak mrtvola… naprosto beze zbytku života a dobré nálady, co se děje?" už asi přestalo Hermionu bavit mlčet.

„Nemám do ničeho náladu," odvětil.

„Nemožné si nevšimnout," povzdechla si potichu, „už s námi není žádná zábava, že se ponořuješ do knih?"

„Není to o vás," řekl po chvíli ticha, „je to jen a jen o mně."

„Takže jsi vlastně sobec," odtušila Hermiona a on se na ní nechápavě podíval, „zabraňuješ nám v komunikaci s tebou a v jiných věcech, jenom kvůli tomu, že sám sebe trápíš. Není to hloupé?"

„Dobrá," vzdal se, „co máš v plánu? Do divadla, kina, na večírek, nákupy, diskotéku jít nemůžeme."

„To je mi ale novinka," zasmála se a on se divil, kde se v ní bere takováto nálada, „to že nemůžeme dělat normální věci, neznamená, že nemůžeme dělat nic a navíc, dneska se máme sejít u Parishů a to všichni."

„O ničem nevím," přiznal.

„Když tu jen ležíš? Tomu se nemůžeš divit."

„Když mě někdo někam chce, měl by si pro mě přijít."

„U Merlina, ty máš zase náladu, pojď," vytáhla ho z lehu, „vymyslíme aspoň nějakou srandu, třeba zablokujeme u Parishů krb a budeme očekávat, až do něj narazí Snape nebo tak."

„Nebo si dáme romantickou procházku po pokoji," ušklíbl se, nějak se mu začala zase objevovat dobrá nálada a ten kousek s klecí na krbu a Snapem se mu dost zalíbil, jen by to mohlo skončit tragicky, takže to musel zahnat do ústraní své hlavy.

„Jasně nebo si vytáhneme osušku a půjdeme se opalovat na sníh," dodala sarkasticky další nápad, „běž se sebou něco udělat a pak půjdeme k Parishům, jsem zvědav, co nám chtějí říct, že to takhle svolali."

„Stalo se něco?"

„Říkali, že nemáme plašit, že to jen formalita, tak nevím, každopádně když nás tam chtěj…"

„…Tak tam půjdeme," povzdechl si, „snad to bude stát za to," dodal ještě a zmizel do koupelny, třeba ho studená sprcha probere ze znuděnosti a unavenosti.


	59. Šťastné chvilky

Opravdu přišli skoro všichni, chyběl jen Mundugus, který měl někde nějaké důležité setkání a nemohl se tudíž dostavit. Byl tím potěšen. Ta myšlenka, že přijdou všichni, i když nejde o nic sakra důležitého, ho skoro až hřála u srdce, protože když dokázali udržovat přátelství a ne jenom bojovou spolupráci, tak stále byla naděje, že jim všem nerupne v palici.

Už od začátku to vypadalo jako nějaký slušný večírek, alkohol, jídlo, zábava v plném proudu, samozřejmě byli tam i ti, co jenom pili, jako byl Grindelwald a ti, co vypadali, že uřknou každého, kdo se na ně za ten večer podívá, toho byl zastánce Snape, ale byl tu, takže mu nic nevyčítal a jelikož nepromluvil, neměl bohužel žádnou záminku k provokaci.

„Děkuji, že jste přišli," ozval se Bill najednou a tím přerušil konverzaci, „lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že jsem toto setkání neudělal za nějakým důvodem, ale jelikož jste jediní, se kterými můžu udržovat bez strachu nějaké ty setkání, tak jsem byl i rád za to, že přeskočím to denní opakování, které začíná spánkem, pokračuje tréninkem a končí znovu spánkem."

„Jestli chceš se někdy byť jen vyrovnat své snoubence, tak budeš muset trénovat bez toho spánku," nadhodil Gellert, čímž pobavil skoro všechny a Bill vypadal trochu, že právě ztratil nit ve svém připraveném rozhovoru.

„Tohle ale nemělo být to, o čem jsme chtěli mluvit," řekla Fleur, ale smích skrýt nedokázala.

Sám se také potulně usmíval, i když neměl proč, on na tom byl stejně, ale tak když se dělají žerty z někoho jiného, je to lepší, než když se žerty dělají z něj. Další větu nevnímal, protože uslyšel zaťukání na okno, tak se otočil a opravdu uviděl malou sovu za oknem, podíval se na Jacka, který si toho snad asi jako jediný všiml a vstal, aby sově došel otevřít, i když bylo zvláštní už to, že to sova nenechala skřítkům, jak to bývá obvykle.

Taktéž vstal a nevědě proč se vydal taky za Jackem, který chtěl sundat zprávu ze sovy, ale ta se zdárně bránila, vytrhla se mu a přistála mu na ramenou.

Omluvně se na Jacka usmál, který se na něj uličnicky podíval, jako kdyby v tom byla nějaká zpráva od milenky. Zakroutil nad tím hlavu a došel až k oknu, které trochu přivřel, aby sem nefoukalo a pak teprve se pokusil odejmout tu zprávu, která byla viditelně pro něj.

Slyšel za sebou nějaká slova, která šla jedním uchem tam a druhým ven, zvědavost co tam asi může být, ho přemohla a tak ho zajímalo jen tohle. Obnovil si dopis do normální velikosti a jen sledoval, jak sova odlétá pryč. Nečekala odpověď, došlo mu. Ani nevěděl proč, ale už z nějakého zlozvyku na zprávu zamířil ještě jednou hůlku a vyzkoušel si to na kouzla. Nechtěl se objevit někde jinde s dvaceti hůlkami v zádech.

Harry

Vlastně ani nevím, jestli ti tak mohu říkat, přece jenom… ale to je nejspíš jedno. Možná si o mě už něco zaslechl od Parishů, přece jenom jsou to dost velké mluvky a tak jim mohlo něco při konverzaci uletět nebo ti to mohli prozradit i sami. Každopádně můj úkol tu na škole je mapovat situaci z ‚jiného úhlu' a všechny ty informace posílám Jackovi nebo Evanovi, ale povětšinou tu není nic zajímavého, co by přímo potřebovalo tvou přítomnost a informovanost. Jenže i já mám své názory a tak proto přišel dopis přímo tobě, hlavně z důvodu toho, aby si věděl, že někdo takový jako já skutečně existuje a nejsem nějaká vymyšlená bytost a za druhé aby si věděl, že se mnou můžeš počítat.

Od změny vedení, které tu nastalo, se toho celkem dost stalo. Zabini vedl svou armádu ‚budoucích smrtijedů' celou dobu, začal od píky a dostal se až na nejvýše postaveného Zmijozela a teď když zemřel Brumbál , který měl jakž takž nějakou auru, která držela tyhle idioty na uzdě, s McGonagallovou to jde z kopce. To že si na své hodině udrží pořádek a tím si myslí, že má splněno, to je bohužel velmi špatná myšlenka. Padají tu názory, že se do školy pokusíme dostat několik smrtijedů, aby školu obsadili, ale myslím, že nikdo není tak chytrý, aby to dokázal provést, ne do té doby, než jim někdo z venku poradí a jelikož se snažím zabránit, aby dopis dorazil k majiteli, jen tak se to nestane. Každopádně ke střetům dochází pravidelně. Nejdříve proto, že se parta blbců z Nebelvíru se snažila bránit tvé dobré jméno a podobně, takže skončili šikanováni osm proti jednomu či jiné férové metody. Teď je víceméně klid, nikdo se nesnaží vystoupit z řady, takže se hledají jen náhodné cíle, které skončí na ošetřovně, protože spadli ze schodů' nebo podobné hlouposti, aby se to shrnulo ze stolu. Učitelé pod tvou kontrolou hrají své role dobře, dopadám tak, jak si zasloužím, pro jejich budoucí význam je to jen a jen dobře. Zabini dost často informuje své nadřízené a nevynechá vůbec nic, má podrobný popis jmen a ke každému něco připíše, aby se smrtijedům dostalo naprosto vše, kdo je poslušný, kdo věrný a komu bude potřeba zatnout tipec, jestli tady někoho máš, bylo by dobré, aby nedělali blbosti.

O mě se ale bát nemusíš, mám to vše pod kontrolou, a dokud budu mít otevřenou cestu ke smrtijedům, budou mé informace přesné, četné a řekněme, že mě baví dělat ze svých spolužáků idioty. Hlavně se o mně nikomu nezmiňuj, když by se Kratiknot či Horácio dozvěděli, že existuji, začali by hledat a mohlo by to skončit hůře než lépe… jo a neboj se, jsem pod slibem, informace mě sdělené se nedostanou dál, nitrobranu mám také na dobré úrovni a s lahvičkou protijedu proti Veritaséru skoro i spím. Nepátrej po mně, nesnaž se mi napsat a nezkoušej z Parishů vymámit mé jméno, pro mé bezpečí je důležité, aby má identita zůstala ukrytá. Informátor, nikdo jiný nejsem, ne dokud škola nepadne pod nadvládu smrtijedů, pak tu má pomoc bude vítaná.

Snaž se tu válku z první linie neprohrát, nechci líbat nohy zrůdám bez nosu. Informátor

Příliš mnoho informací se dozvěděl a netušil, jestli je to dobře nebo ne. Byl rád za to, že na škole ještě někdo je a nebylo nejasné, že je to nějaký student, což bylo jen a jen dobře, dokud bude mít lidi všude, nemusí se bát toho, že by škola skutečně padla pod nadvládu a té fingované nadvládě se stejně nevyhne. Voldemort si musí myslet, že vyhrál, aby nebyl tak obezřetný.

Jenže kdo by to mohl být, kdo je ten, který se snažil o to, aby nedošel k újmě a aby tohle vyhrál? Napadali ho jména, před dvěma roky by jich sice měl třikrát tolik, ale i tak něco vymyslel, ale proč by to někdo dělal? Měl chuť, dokonce ho i na jazyku svrběla otázka, kdo to je, kterou chtěl položit někomu z Parishů, ale mohl? Nemohl, jestliže má být nějaká důvěra, bude lepší, když bude vzájemná, on se nebude ptát a pak ten člověk – ať je to kdokoliv – nebude mít žádné problémy a nakonec nebudou ani žádné výčitky.

Z dalších myšlenek ho vyrušilo až to, že slyšel skoro až jásot a když se otočil, uviděl, jak si někteří připíjejí, usmívají se, snad si i gratulují a on naprosto nevěděl nic, i když v tuhle chvíli to snad bylo i nepodstatné. Hlavou se mu honila jména a jedno bylo hloupější než druhé, ale tohle nebyla hlavní myšlenka, ta podstatnější byla, jak to do háje vede McGonagallová, když se to tam takhle sere?! Bude asi muset napsat nějaký dopis, aby trochu zakročila, přece jenom nechceme, aby někdo přišel k úrazu nebo nedej bože ke smrti.

„Ty nemáš radost?" ozvalo se za ním, když držel v ruce dvakrát přeložený dopis.

„Co?" otočil se nechápavě, „jo… vlastně ne… nebo teda jo… jinak… prostě nevím, co bylo to, o čem jste se tam bavili, nějak jsem se zamyslel a dostal do ‚vlastního světa' takže jsem nevnímal."

Odpovědí mu byl veselý a opravdový smích. „Co bylo v tom dopise tak úžasného?" zeptala se.

„Formality, informace, nějaké zjištění, nic závažného ale dobré vědět," shrnul to.

„To je dobře, pokud to není nic důležitého, můžeš se dostat do reálného světa a připít si se mnou."

„Jo, když mi teda někdo řekne, co že se děje," pokrčil rameny na její lehce vyčítavý pohled, který ale nebyl myšlen vážně.

„Bill se rozhodl, že si mě chce vzít ještě za války a že nebude čekat, až tohle skončí, tak určil datum, takže budeme oslavovat svatbu," povídala šťastně a plamínky nadšení jí blýskaly v očích.

„Gratuluju, udělám cokoliv proto, aby ta svatba byla dostatečně úžasná na dobu, která panuje," slíbil.

„Nebudeme dělat nic, čím bychom tě ohrozili, pro mě je důležité že tam bude Bill a že tam budeš ty, bez ostatních se obejdu," pokračovala radostně.

„Já se postarám o to, aby se tě nikdo až do svatební noci nedotkl, pak by mě asi Bill i zabil, kdybych mu v tom bránil i tam," ušklíbl se provokativně.

„Hlupáčku," šťouchla do něj vesele a on se ještě víc zašklebil.

„Radši si pojď připít, jestli Bill bude překonávat Grindelwalda v soutěži v pití, jak to zatím vypadá, tak nezůstane nic a každý si svého opilce bude muset vést domů," zašklebil se pobaveně a rád následoval Fleur ke stolu, kde panovala velice uvolněná atmosféra. Nalili si nějaké šampaňské, které se tam objevilo za tu dobu, co nevnímal a rád si k vůni tohoto moku přičuchl a nechal se omámit tím pocitem, že je vše dobré.

„Na tvé štěstí Fleur, ať jsi šťastná po celou dobu těchto nešťastných chvil," řekl procítěně a nevydržel se neusmívat, když se Fleur tvářila tak nadšeně a rád si s ní přiťukl a napil se. Před úplným vypitím ho zatavilo to, že si přes rameno všiml Snapea, který seděl v jednom z křesel a tvářil se výrazem, který by popsal asi jako ‚radujte se, veselte se, ale ona ta radost skončí' skoro až nechtěně mu dal za pravdu, vždy se něco posralo, ale tohle nesmí, přece jenom svatba je věc, kterou tahle strašná doba potřebuje, nemůže jí přece nic překazit! Vzal ale tu možnost na vědomí a lehkým kývnutím hlavy dal jakoby Snapeovi na vědomí, že chápe jeho myšlenku, možná jsou nepřátelé ale i nepřátelé přece mohou mít stejný názory.

„Zatancuješ si se mnou? Neříkej to Billovi, ale je to strašný poleno," zašeptala vesele, „a snad za to, že jsem tě to pořádně naučila, si to zasloužím."

„Co? Jistě že ano… sice by to mělo být obráceně, takhle si připadám jak poleno já, když musím počkat, až mě vyzveš ty," dostal ze sebe rychle, aby nepostřehla, že myslí na to, co zlého se může stát a ne na to, co dobrého se stane.

„Nebreptej a pojď," chytla ho za ruku a ještě hůlkou spustila kouzelnou harfu, aby začala hrát, pak už se jen nechal unášet melodií a kroky, které se tak pečlivě učil. Fleur byla skvělá učitelka a ještě skvělejší kamarádka a on si v duchu slíbil, že udělá cokoliv, aby jí svatba vyšla, protože ti dva byli nejspíš k sobě předurčeni osudem.

„Jsi víc nesoustředěný než já, to já se mám vdávat!" vyčetla mu pobaveně.

„Ještě aby já!" ohradil se rychle, „ale nějak mi vše leze do mysli, jakoby vše chtělo být najednou promyšleno a za pár minut už bylo pozdě."

„Tak ty myšlenky zaženeme něčím tekutým," mrkla na něj, „pak už nebudeš myslet na nic."

„Dobrá úvaha, asi to tak udělám, když slavit tak pořádně," usmál se a přidal na tempu, když se rytmus a melodie písně změnila.

„Přesně tak, svatba bývá jednou za život," usmívala se a vedla ho po parketu, jako kdyby jí ta zpráva dodala energie tolik, jako deset posilujících lektvarů. Naštěstí i on si dost v posteli odpočinul, takže se mohli vzájemně utahat tancem, jak Fleur řekla, svatba je jen jednou za život…

**

Připravil si pár věcí na cestu, protože když jde sám, přece jenom chce nějakou tu jistotu. Dal vědět všem, kde bude a co tam bude dělat, a i když někteří chtěli jít s ním, on nikoho nechtěl. Chtěl protáhnout svou motorku a tou by s ním stejně nikdo nejel a za to byl i rád. Překvapivě ani Gellert neměl mnoho slov proti, jen že je hlupák, ale že lepší bude, když se trochu nadýchá čerstvého vzduchu cíleně, než aby jak blbec vyběhl ven někdy a neřekl to nikomu.

Stejně by se na takovou dálku nepřemístil a s krby si radši moc hrát nechtěl a motorka měla nějaké vymoženosti, které chtěl vyzkoušet, přece jenom ji nenechá ležet ladem.

Nandal si na hlavu brýle, které k tomu byly přiloženy a trochu si je musel zmenšit, aby je neměl jak náhrdelník. Zkontroloval, jestli hůlka je připravená k okamžitému vytáhnutí a vyletěl vstříc rannímu nebi. Vítr ho laskal po tvářích a on si jen tak ze srandy udělal na motorce několik otoček a vrutů, když se teda s ovládáním pečlivě seznámil. Konečně si připadal jako Sirius, který na tomhle musel velice řádit, kéž by se na tom mohl svést s ním. Nenechal si ale vzpomínkami poničit dobrou náladu, ne jednou si mohl něco udělat a tak to udělá, pro jistotu ale zapnul jakési maskování, které to mělo zabudované, a užíval si toho, že vidí vše a oni nevidí nic.

Taktéž si vyzkoušel turbo knoflík, tlačítko na úhybné manévry a vlastně všechno, co tahle věcička nabízela a že toho nebylo málo. Letěl možná i několik hodin a několik desítek minut i bloudil, než si všiml nějakého sídla tolik kilometrů, kolik mu bylo sděleno, zabrzdil a se zkušenostmi s koštětem přistál přesně tak, jak chtěl, tudíž na pozemcích Malfoyů. Okamžitě poté, co si sundal brýle a položil je na motorku, uvědomil si, že na něj míří několik hůlek.

„Vy?!" ozval se Lucius naštvaně.

„Osobně," prohrábl si vlasy, aby si je trochu urovnal a posadil se na motorku a dal nohu přes nohu, „dozvěděl jsem se něco, co se mi ani za boha nelíbilo a tak jsem si přišel pro odpovědi."

„Půjdeme dovnitř, nemusíme provokovat ten hloupý slib, který drží v šachu naše životy," pověděla Narcissa a poté, co všichni sklonily své hůlky, vydal se za nimi, šel pomalu a vesele, neměl proč být naštvaný a i kdyby ano, před nimi by ukázal jen to, jak se má dobře.

„Dáte si něco?" zeptala se po chvíli ticha Narcissa.

„To, že mě nemůžete zabít ani projevit chuť mě zabít, neznamená, že váš skřítek to nemůže udělat samostatně za vás, takže ne… žádné jedy pít nebudu," odpověděl vyrovnaně a ledově a bez nějakého pozvání si sedl do křesla.

„Nejste tu vítán, co tu tedy chcete," vyštěkl Lucius.

„Od vás dvou?" ukázal hlavou na něj a Narcissu, „akorát abyste vypadli do jiného pokoje, chci si popovídat tady s Malfoyem juniorem," vysmíval se jim a sledoval vztek ve tváři Luciuse a skrytý vztek ve tváři Narcissy.

„Nemáme témata k probírání," dostal ze sebe Draco.

„To by ses divil," opravil ho, „třeba si můžeme popovídat o našem duelu," navrhl vesele, a když viděl, že je jediný, kdo se baví, dodal: „To o čem se chci bavit je ale něco jiného. Dostal jsem znepokojivé informace, že se zmijozelští sráči snaží dostat do hradu smrtijedy a to se mi samozřejmě nelíbí."

„Co s tím mám společného já?" zamračil se Draco.

„To že jsi stejný zmijozelský sráč? To nebo třeba to, že víš, jak to chtějí udělat."

„Nevím."

„Namáhej svou hlavičku," zašišlal, aby ho dopálil.

„Tajnou cestou?" vyštěkl naštvaně Draco.

„Ne, příliš hloupé, Zabini je chytrý a ví, že by tohle mu neprošlo, chce to něco prozíravějšího."

„Ředitelský krb?"

„Opakuji, že Zabini není kripl, takhle by to jistě neudělal a kdyby to navrhl, tak to schytá tak maximálně Cruicatem."

„Co když ty informace jsou nepravdivé a nikdo si z tebe dělá srandu?" pověděl nevraživě Draco.

„Tvá pravomoc není posuzovat, jestli to pravda je nebo není, jak se to dá chytře udělat?" zvýšil hlas.

„Opravdu neví-," chtěl doříct, ale přerušil ho zvednutím ruky.

„Ještě pár lží a slib tě tu na místě zabije a tím pádem i celou tvou rodinu, vyber si, jak se říká, je to na tobě," pověděl klidně a pak zase ruku sklonil dolů.

Odpovědí mu bylo akorát vzteklé zavrčení. „Můj nápad byl přes skříň, která je u Borgina a Burkese."

„Konečně se něco dozvídáme."

„Její druhá kopie je v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, skoro jsem ji opravil, než jsem zmizel ze školy, jestli ji opraví oni, tak je tam dostanou jednoduše, vstoupí do skříně na Příčné a vyjdou v Bradavicích, bez nějakých nepříjemností."

„Skříň říkáš, ano to by mohlo být ono, jak ve velkém pokroku jsi byl s opravou?" zeptal se zaujatě.

„Dokázal jsem přesunout malé zvíře, nic většího cestu nepřežilo," pověděl Draco skoro až nadřazeně, že něco takové dokázal.

„Takže by mohli být už u konce oprav a každým dnem by se tam mohli smrtijedi dostat… tak tomu uděláme přítrž, je ze dřeva?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„Je to artefakt!"

„To neznamená, že nebude hořet," pousmál se.

„Nevíš, jak je to cenné?!" skoro až křičel.

„Cenné říkáš?" podrbal se na bradě, „dobrá tedy, tak uděláme něco jiného, když to teda opravují," ušklíbl se, když ho napadl jeden nápad. „Díky za informace, kdybychom něco potřebovali, kontaktuji tě přes krb, jsem tu i proto, abych ho aktivoval jen pro přenos zpráv, mezi krbem na jednom místě a tímhle," řekl a vstal a rozhlédl se, až krb opravdu uviděl, pak už mu stačila dvě složitější kouzla a bylo vše hotovo. „Jen pamatuj, co znamená neporušitelný slib a vše bude v pořádku," pověděl spokojeně nakonec a sám se vyprovodil z domu a když procházel kolem Malfoyů starších, nezapomněl se vesele usmát. Oblékl si znovu brýle, nasedl na motorku a vzlétl dřív, než by se mohlo cokoliv udát.

**

„Omlouvám se, že takové to setkání jsou čím dál častější a že vám nedám příliš mnoho klidu, ale dokud ostatní nedopřejí klid mě, nemůžu ho ani já dopřát vám," pověděl vážně a postupně se podíval po všech přítomných, „dostali se ke mně znepokojivé informace, že mladí hajzlíci ze školy, se pokoušejí dostat do Bradavic některé smrtijedy, což se rozhodně stát nesmí. Rozhodil jsem sítě a zjistil jednu z možností, jak to chtějí udělat a ta se mi samozřejmě ani za nic nelíbila, protože během několika sekund by se tam mohlo objevit i několik desítek lidí."

„A proč se tak už nestalo?" zeptal se Ollivander.

„Ta věc je naštěstí rozbitá a oni nemají tolik času, aby ji dokázali tak rychle opravit a navíc ani takové znalosti, ale musíme být rychlý i tak. Kdyby se to náhodou podařilo a oni obsadili školu, bylo by už pozdě. Každopádně nemám mnoho informací tak stručně. Jsou dvě skříně, které mají mezi sebou spojení, jsou to artefakty černé magie, takže samozřejmě jedna se dostala na Obrtlou k Burginovi a Burkesovi a ta druhá je stále poničená a rozbitá v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby."

„Někdo tady naskočí a objeví se tam?" zeptal se Bill.

„Ve stručnosti ano, zatím to ale přenáší jen zvířata do velikosti pár desítek centimetrů, ale může to být jen otázka dnů, kdy nám nebudou hvězdy nakloněni a nějakým zázrakem se jim to podaří dát zase dohromady."

„Takže někdo musí jít do školy tu skříň zničit?"

„To mě napadlo také, ale pak mi byl vnuknut jiný nápad, tu skříň od Burgina a Burkese ukořistit."

„Ukořistit? Jako šlohnout?" zeptal se pobaveně Grindelwald.

„Přesně tak," pokýval vážně hlavou.

„To chceš zaútočit na Obrtlou ulici?" nechápala Hermiona.

„Víceméně, pokud chceme mít tu skříň a taktéž zastavit přívod artefaktů černé magie ke smrtijedům."

„Došlo ti doufám, že teď po nás půjdou ale i bystrozoři, obyvatelé Obrtlé, smrtijedi, náhodní kolemdující a tak?" pokračoval v otázkách Gellert.

„Ano ale-."

„Fajn to mi stačí, jdu do toho," přerušil ho Grindelwald a vypadal více než spokojeně za nějakou akci.

„To jako jen tak přepadneme obchod? To nedělají ani smrtijedi," pověděl zadumaně Evan.

„Chápu vás všechny, opravdu… ale tahle válka nejde vyhrát házením kamenů, pokud máme možnost zastavit přívod sil a ještě se tím obohatit a zmařit jeden velký plán, musíme to udělat."

„Má pravdu, v mém boji se takovéto akce podnikali furt, kdo měl něčeho víc, měl výhodu, nemůžeme je nechávat dělat, co chtějí a jen tak občas někdy zabít nějakého smrtijeda a čekat, že za pár let jim ty smrtijedi dojdou… ne hajzlů bude stále dost, ale artefakty dochází, nerostou na polích a lidi už je dávno nevyrábějí. Pokud tam ještě něco dobrého je a jednou to bude Raddle chtít, nedostane to, protože to budeme mít my a jestli jediné, co nám hrozí, jsou nějaké bariéry, dva prodavači a když se to celé posere tak pár kouzelníků, musíme to risknout. Bude to odplata za Ollivandrův krámek, který napadli oni," shrnul to jednoduše celé Gellert.

„Chtěl jsi říct, který jste napadli vy," ozval se Ollivander.

„Ano to jsem přesně chtěl říct."

„Jaký bude plán?" zeptal se Percy.

„Bill a Hermiona se postarají o bariéry, když se Gellert postará o prodavače, pak se ostatní budou muset snažit sundat varovné a jiné alarmy, které by nás mohli prozradit a zároveň někdo musí udržovat protipřemisťovací bariéru, aby byl co největší problém se tam dostat. Musíme taktéž počítat s tím, že někdo přijde a budeme potřebovat, aby nám kryl záda, než se všechno vezme a zmizí," pověděl ve zkratce.

„Chce to nějaké plány, jinak vůbec nemusíme ty věci najít," pověděl znovu Percy.

„Ty budou samozřejmě jen na Ministerstvu kouzel."

„Tak si je opatříme."

„Všechny nás znají, nedostaneme se tam a už vůbec, abychom něco vzali."

„Mnoholičný lektvar máme a není ho zrovna málo."

„Jenže je to moc riskantní."

„Riskantní bude ta akce bez plánů."

„Dobrý, dobrý, dobrý," zastavil přívod slov a vlastně celou debatu, „Eleanor, vezmi svého bratra a vydejte se pro ty plány, vezměte si s sebou můj plášť a kolik chcete mnoholičného lektvaru, jistě víte, kde hledat," pověděl směrem k nim, „my ostatní se musíme soustředit na nějaký plán, který ještě nepočítá s plánkem obchodu, kde kdo bude, co bude kdo dělat a tak. Nechci, abychom tam při nějakém průseru běhali dokola a nechali se omračovat do zad."

„Do takové to akce se musíme pustit s opatrností, útoky na obchody se nedějí z dobrého důvodu, je to sebevražda," řekl Ollivander.

„Pro jednoho člověka… ne pro deset a více," schladil jeho obezřetnost Grindelwald, „když budete dělat to, co se má, postarám se o to, aby vaše prdelky zůstaly v bezpečí."

„Byl bych za to vděčný," pověděl vážně Bill.

„Jen nedělejte ze sebe idioty, jdeme tam jako tým, takže chci vidět týmovou akci a ne nějaké sólování a pokusy o to být novou hvězdu," dodal Grindelwald.

„Stále o nás máš špatné mínění," zkonstatoval Percy.

„Omyl, jen o vás nemám dobré mínění," opravil ho Gellert.

„Nejsme tu ale pro tohle ne?" zeptal se trochu víc nahlas, „myslel jsem si to," řekl, když mu nikdo neodporoval. „U Burgina a Burkse nemají ochranku a za pultem je vstup do místnosti pro zaměstnance, jinak je to malý obchod, kde víceméně je vše vystaveno za sklem, většina věcí není ani chráněna proti zvednutí, protože to ohmatává kde kdo."

„Jak to víš?"

„Jednou jsem se tam omylem dostal," zašklebil se, když si na to vzpomněl, „takové věci, se vám v paměti udrží."

„Dobrá tedy," pověděl Ollivander, „důležité to tam bude zajistit a udělat celou tuhle akci potichu a opatrně, když se to dozví až druhý den, budeme pryč a nenastanou žádné problémy, ale omlouvám se, Harry, ty jsi docela magnet na problémy, takže počítejme spíše s tím, že problémů bude tolik, že se jim všem nevyhneme, takže všichni povinně nějaké to oblečení, které jste měli, když jste útočili na můj krámek a ještě někdo by měl něco rozpoutat v Příčné, aby když by se to celé nepovedlo, nešli ihned na nás a jako první věc, kam by šli by bylo to místo, které jsme narafičili."

„Takže místo jedné loupeže dvě?" zeptala se Fleur.

„To druhý nemusí být loupež, stačí udělat bordel u Děravého kotle, hádat se se skřetama v bance, či použít pár těch prskavek od Weasleyů, cokoliv z těchto věcí udělá rozruch dostatečně velký, aby bystrozoři šli tam a ne dolu do Obrtlé."

„A co vše najednou?" zeptal se pobaveně.

„Něco tě napadlo?" podíval se na něj Ollivander.

„Myslím, že když dáme do placu několik láhví alkoholu s lektvarem zuřivosti, mohlo by to být jednoduché jak sebrat dítěti bonbónek. Mundugus s jeho nevalnou popularitou by mohl něco ztropit u Gringottů a nakoupit nějaké ty blbůstky a pak je nechat všechny najednou odpálit jen jedním kouzlem nebude také problém a celé nám to zabere jednoho člověka."

„Teoreticky ano-," nedokončil svou myšlenku Ollivander, protože byl přerušen kým jiným než Grindelwaldem.

„Prakticky ale ne! Žádný náš plán nebude záviset na někom, jako je ten zloděj, takže ano, může tam být, ale bude tam s ním ještě někdo, aby se nestalo, že nějaký galeon by padl před ním do kanálu a ten hňup by pro něj skočil a na celý plán se vysral, kdo se těchto srand ujme? Bude mimo nebezpečí a užije si nějakou tu legraci."

„To zvládnu," ozvala se madam Parishová, „mé schopnosti nejsou tak extra, abych vám pomáhala tam, a tohle zvládnu s přehledem."

„Dobrá tedy, jen si prosím dávejte pozor, bystrozoři by se mohli snažit vám něco podstrčit, aby vás mohli dotáhnout na ministerstvo," řekl a když uviděl její kývnutí, bral to za uzavřenou věc. „Základ bude rychlost, přesnost a cílevědomost. Jdeme tam pro tu skříň a zamezit příval artefaktů, zírání a přemýšlení nás bude jen zdržovat, takže ať už tady nebo tam nezapomeňte na to, že je čas naše nejdůležitější veličina."

„Pěkně řečeno," řekl Ollivander.

„Hermiono pojď, ukáži ti venku pár kouzel, kterými tam budeme operovat," povzdechl si Bill, když jakoby skončila debata a nastala ta chvíle, kdy každý má s něčím přijít.

„Ostatní udělejte skupiny po třech, já si vezmu Harryho a tebe," ukázal na Lenku, „jsi naučená Harryho ochraňovat, a když bych nebyl v dosahu, je to tvůj nejvyšší úkol," Lenka na to jen kývla, nevypadala ani podrážděně, že si nepamatuje ani její jméno. „Ostatní se rozdělte tak, aby síly byly tak nějak vyrovnané, budete jak venku tak uvnitř, kde kdo se dozvíme až po zjištění plánů, ale nebudeme se pak zdržovat, připočítejte k sobě tedy i Eleanor a jejího bratra," dopověděl Gellert, a když se nic nedalo, ještě dodal, „honem!" pak už se jen zvedl, ukázal na ně a oni se dopídili, že chtěl, aby šel za ním, tak tak udělali.

„Chceš nám něco říct?"

„Co víš o té skříni a o věcech, který tam mají?"

„Artefakty černé magie, obyčejné předměty naplněné černou magií, lebky, kosti, různé krávovinky do lektvarů, pěkně odporných abych řekl, ale byl jsem tam jen jednou a byla to jedna z těch návštěv, na které nemá nikdo chuť je znovu opakovat," zašklebil se.

„A ta skříň."

„Nevím o ní nic, tipoval bych to na starou almaru, schovanou někde pod či za pultem, nevím, jak to tam mají, každopádně musí být stará, jak jsem pochopil."

„A jelikož se má do ní vejít několik lidí, i velká," dodal si pro sebe Grindelwald. „Náš plán bude zatím takovýto, vejdeme dovnitř skrytě, poté, co zničí všechny bariéry, když budou upozorněni majitelé, dostaneme je a svážeme, pak se podíváme po skříni. Zatím co se budu ji snažit nějak očarovat, pro lehčí přesun, vy se postaráte o to, aby mi někdo nesežehnul zadek, jasné?"

„Jednoduché řešení bývají nejčastěji nejlepší," řekla Lenka s úsměvem.

„Někdy to tak skutečně bývá," souhlasil, ale její nadšení nesdílel.

„Jsem rád, že chápete, doufám, že se to tam nějak neposere," odfrkl si Grindelwald a přiblížil se blíž k němu. „Mluvím konkrétně o tobě, jestli si na to nevěříš, použij Felix Felicis, jen to tam zase neposer nějakým nemožným dokazováním. Radši zabij nežli být zabit, to si pamatuj, vytáhne-li někdo hůlku, nebude jich škoda, jsou na opačné straně, pamatuj si to. Jo a neznič tam víc, než bude nutno. Některé věci se nám jistě budou hodit," řekl s nebezpečné blízkosti tak, že to mohl slyšet jen on a Lenka nevypadala ani tak, že by to chtěla nějak slyšet. „Zkuste si vyzkoušet pár omračovacích zaklínadel, které nedělají moc hluku," mávl rukou do vzduchu, jakoby odháněl otravný hmyz a šel zpátky do obývacího pokoje, „až přijdou s plány, přijďte."

„Má Gellert vůbec někoho rád?" zeptala se po chvíli vesele Lenka.

„Myslíš kromě sebe? Silně pochybuji," ušklíbl se a vytáhl si hůlku, když procvičovat, tak procvičovat.


	60. Obrtlá ulice

„Koukám, že jste uspěli," řekl, když uslyšel nějaký rozruch ve vedlejší místnosti, než ve které cvičili a tak se tam šel mrknout, „ne že bych čekal něco jiného," dodal přesvědčeně, „dobrá tedy, co víme?"

„Malý obchod o nedůležitých výměrách a velikostech jednotlivých stěn, prodejní plocha je malá, tudíž není nikterak velká šance, že to nejlepší a největší by bylo tam, takže jako důležitější část obchodu je potřeba brát tu skladovou a obytnou, plus se musí počítat s možnou tajnou místností za knihovnou, obrazem či tak něco," dostalo se mu slušné odpovědi.

„Únikový východ?" zeptal se dál.

„Nezaznamenán."

„Padací podlahy jako pasti či jiné podezřelé věci?" pokračoval.

„Padací podlahy?" zeptal se nechápavě Jack.

„Omlouvám se… nejsme v mudlovském starožitnictví na pokraji devatenáctého století… něco, co vypadá divně?" upravil svou předchozí otázku.

„Nikdo by to nedal na plánek," řekl rázně Gellert, „jestli tam něco bude, zůstaneme překvapený tak, jak by to mělo pro zloděje být, proto je nás tolik, proto jsme ve skupinách a také nejsme jen nějací zlodějíčkové ale obstojní kouzelníci."

„Takže plány byly zbytečné?" pověděla naštvaně Eleanor.

„Zbytečné?! Plány jsou zatracený základ! Zapamatujte si to už sakra, nemůžeme všichni spoléhat na nějaké štěstí, nejsme Harry," pověděl ironicky a výsměšně Grindelwald, „každý ty plány bude znát, aby se v tom blbém obchodě dokázal orientovat."

„V tom případě já se je učit nebudu, když mám to štěstí," řekl nadřazeně, jen aby dopálil Gellerta, „vyhovuje?"

„Ty jsi tu šéf," stále ten stejný Gellertův výsměch, jak ho nesnášel.

„Je to nezbytné?" zeptala se Fleur, když sledovala jejich potyčku, která nebyla první ani jistě poslední.

„Geminio," pověděl poté, co si vyndal hůlku a vedle plánů se objevili další, okem nerozpoznatelné od originálu, „jdu si to projít někam do klidu," pověděl naštvaně, sbalil jednu kopii a odešel pryč. Kde není vítán, tam nebude.

„Pojď dovnitř," bylo první, co Fleur řekla, když otevřela dveře a uviděla ho sedět na lavičce, kde místo čtení sledoval hvězdy.

„Tady je to lepší, věř mi," řekl naprosto vážně.

„V čem? Nejsi kentaur, aby si dokázal rozumět hvězdám, planetám a zprávám, které obloha nabízí, tudíž je lepší být s někým, komu rozumíš, když noční nebe to není."

„Nemám chuť se hádat, komunikovat ano, ale už dávno jsem poznal, že komunikace a Grindelwald jsou věci, které nejdou ani za boha spojit," ušklíbl se.

„A to ti dalších deset lidí nestačí? Nemůžeš jednou ignorovat toho starého mrzouta a věnovat se ostatním?" řekla Fleur a posadila se k němu.

„Nevím," řekl popravdě, „když slyším vždy nějakou urážku nebo výsměch, nemám náladu na vůbec nic a zvlášť proto, že vím, jakou pravdu má. Je to mistr slov, dokáže člověk naštvat tím, že ho uráží, ale přitom vždy říká to, co člověk chce nejmíň slyšet."

„Tak mu dokaž, že to není pravda, že nejsi závislý na štěstí a ukaž mu, že to co na tebe využívá, není pravda."

„On, já, ty… všichni vědí, že bude používat vždy to, čím si je jistý, když se najednou něco stane a vše mi půjde od ruky, přejde na to, že jeho nikdy neporazím, a i kdyby to se podařilo, přijde na to, že jsem takový hlupák, že kvůli hádce s Hermionou zemřel Aberforth, je to nekonečný kruh."

„Podívej se na mě!" řekla tvrdě, až se skoro vylekal, co se stalo, ale poslechl. Přiblížila se k němu a podívala se mu do očí, „ne… Imperius to není," řekla klidně a jakoby zamyšleně.

„Imperius?" nechápal.

„Jinak si nedokážu vysvětlit, kam zmizel ten Harry, který mě zachránil na ministerstvu, ten Harry, který si věřil, který byl sebevědomý a neměl strach z něčeho takového jako je výsměch. Vyprávěl jsi mi o svém celém životě a celou dobu se ti někdo vysmíval, strýc, studenti Zmijozelu a při soutěži tří kouzelnických škol jsme se ti vysmívali všichni a co se stalo? Vyhrál jsi, utekl desítce smrtijedů a Raddlovi skoro bez zranění. To mi chceš říct, že tě nepoložilo nikdy nic a teď tě porazí stoletý dědek, kterému ty velíš?" pověděla autoritativně Fleur.

„Já-," povzdechl si, „máš pravdu, je ubohé si tady stěžovat."

„Není ubohé si stěžovat, pokaždé když budeš chtít, tu budu, abych si tě vyslechla, ubohé je vzdávat se, když vyhráváš o takový kus."

„Pokaždé? Takže můžu přijít o svatební noci?" zasmál se.

„Klidně," ušklíbla se, „ale až tě vyslechnu, tak tě budu tak dlouhou dobu mučit, že si zapamatuješ, kdy je vhodná chvíle a kdy ne."

Místo odpovědi se jenom usmál, bylo to více než spousty slov aspoň v tuto chvíli. Znovu se zadíval na nebe a chvilku byl ticho. „Myslíš, že ta akce je dobrý nápad?"

„Vykrást obchod? Přijde mi to jako způsob boje, kterým bychom měli bojovat, čím více jim necháme, tím to bude těžší."

„V životě jsem nebyl zloděj, teda ne takovýto… je to něco, co si nedokážu představit."

„Zeptej se Munduguse, jaké to je," zasmála se a on když si vzpomněl na Dunga, musel se usmát taky.

„Jde nás tam hodně, musí to vyjít," řekl a vyskočil z lavičky a oprášil se od sněhu, „Abych nezapomněl Fleur, budu tě potřebovat celou dobu doma, kdyby někdo přišel zraněný, aby si ho mohla ošetřit, či přinejhorším zavolat posily, když by to bylo nanejvýš hrozný. Připrav si doma všechny lektvary, místo a kdoví co ještě, opravdu nevím, co by se tam mohlo stát."

„Harry děláš to kvůli tomu, že mám svatbu?!" otočila se na něj, ale viděla jen jeho odcházející záda, neřekl na to nic, věděl, že správná slova by nikdy nezvolil.

„Harry! Odpověz!" pokračovala tak, že bylo vidět, že chce tu odpověď slyšet, ale vztek nebyl slyšet a tak se rozhodl ze sebe dostat nějaká ta slova.

„Nechci, aby se ti cokoliv stalo, za chvilku budeš paní Fleur, čekáš dítě a nikdy bych nedovolil, aby se něco pokazilo… ne… nenáviď mě, odsuzuj mě, ale přijmi to, že pokud budu mít zdravý rozum, nikdy tě nepustím do žádného nebezpečí," řekl potichu ale s veškerou vážností a pokračoval dál ke dveřím dovnitř.

Když vcházel do sídla, domníval se, že něco zaslechl, ale slova se mu nespojila do věty a tudíž vůbec ničemu nerozuměl a kdo ví, možná za to byl i rád.

**

Objevili se všichni skrytí pláštěm, kouzlem nebo jen nocí v Obrtlé ulici. Plány byly jasně dané a nikdo neměl žádnou otázku, to byl základ úspěchu, každý se objevil tam, kde měl a každý věděl, co v nejbližších sekundách má dělat, aspoň do té doby, než se něco posere.

Díval se do míst, kde by teoreticky měla být Hermiona s Billem, půjčil jim plášť, takže mohli zůstat neviditelní do chvíle, než zmizí veškeré bariéry na obchodě, jen škoda, že tu nemohl být Fillius, to by to šlo rychleji. On s Lenkou a Gellertem postupně a pomalu kráčeli ke dveřím obchodu, všichni si ale dávali dobrý pozor, aby se neocitli pod pouličním osvětlením nebo světlem vycházejících z oken.

Trvalo to více než deset minut, co byli skoro doslova přilepení ke zdi a čekali na povel, který značil, že veškeré strážné bariéry jsou dole, v tomhle bloku stáli všichni kromě Munduguse a madam Parishové, kteří jen čekali na povel, všichni byli připraveni na různé scénáře, prostě co kdyby.

Najednou Bill ukázal zvednutý palec, všichni tři věděli, co to znamená. Podíval se na galeon, který měl v kapse a tam už byla od Hermiony zpráva pro Dunga, že může začít s představením, nic jim nebránilo spustit tedy akci.

Grindelwald jim rovnou řekl, že dveře od obchodu budou jistě očarované, aby na jakékoliv otevírací kouzlo spustili alarm, takže to vyřešili trochu jinak. Všichni zamířili na panty dveří nebo v případě Gellerta na kliku a tichým rozežírajícím kouzelem, rozežrali to, co drželo dveře tvrdě zasazené do stěny. Pak už jen stačilo nadnášecí kouzlo a dveře zmizely ve stínu tmavé uličky. Žádný alarm natož varovný signál, vstoupili tedy dovnitř a to byl příkaz, že všichni mají začít dělat to, co mají. Nemohli svítit hůlkami, tak použili kouzla, která znali a která jim pomáhala s orientací v prostoru a ve tmě. Věděl, že o věci v horním patře se postarají ostatní, tak po krátkém ukázání se vydali ke schodům. To už ale Hermiona s Billem čarovali protihlukové bariéry, aby žádné slovo nevyšlo z jedné místnosti ven nebo do jiné místnosti.

Nevěřil tomu, že by ten pult byl bezpečný a tak se ho nechtěl dotýkat a tak s trochou rychlosti ho přeskočil a dopadl do parakotoulu, neudělal žádný zvuk navíc, a kdyby něco bylo očarované, tak se toho nedotkl. Pomohl pomocí nadzvedávajícího kouzla sem dopravit Lenku, která se na něj akorát vesele šklebila, a pak jen mohli v klidu sledovat, jak Grindelwald se do vzduchu dostává sám a překračuje celý prodejní pult a vše, co k tomu patřilo. Otočil se rychle dozadu a viděl, jak ostatní s nejvyšší opatrností přenáší do vaků a zabezpečují veškeré věci, které se jim už podařilo ukořistit.

Dostali se ke schodům, které byly jen schované za záclonou, moc jí nevěřil a Gellert očividně taky ne, když ji pro jistotu spálil. Podívali se k asi deseti schodům, které vedli do tmy, která nešla prohlédnout.

„Glisseo," zamumlala Lenka a ze schodiště se stal jakýsi tobogán či skluzavka dolů. Bylo to dobré na zjištění, jestli nějaké hmotné věci nečekají skryté na schodech, protože pokud ano, sklouzly by dolů. Ale to mu nestačilo, nechtěl stoupat na něco, co by se mohlo propadnout nebo tak. Noční ochrany obchodu s temnou magií nešlo podceňovat.

Grindelwald začal něco mumlat, a aby tu nestál jak blbec, tak se snažil jednoduchými odhalovacími zaklínadly zjistit cokoliv nekalého, když nic neobjevil, jenom s pomyšlením na kouzlo Serpensortia, vyvolal hada a nechal sklouznout hada dolů.

„Co tam vidíššš?" zasyčel dolů potichu.

„Je tu tma a také ssspousty věcí."

„Něco divného na zemi?" zasyčel nazpátek.

„Jen ssstudená podlaha," dostalo se mu odpovědi a když se otočil na své dva společníky, jednoduchým kývnutím souhlasil s Gellertem, že nikdo nic nenašel a tak stoupli na skluzavku po jednom a sjeli po botách až dolů, kde se v klubíčku válel had.

„Děkuji za pomoc," zasyčel na hada a nechal ho jednoduchým kouzlem zmizet, stejně nikdy nebyl opravdový a nikdy by se jím ani nestal. „Jak to tady najdeme?" zeptal se šeptem.

„Rozdělíme se, kdo najde skříň, ozve se, vy dva běžte spolu," odpověděl mu Grindelwald a oni mu jednoduchým kývnutím dali na vědomí, že chápou. Viděli skoro jako za dne, tahle místnost byla obrovská a v různých vitrínách tu byli roztodivné věci. Lebky, kosti dokonce celé kostry či rozežrané nekromancerské pláště, divné bedny, truhly, prostě cokoliv, co by si člověk představoval na tomhle místě.

Něco velkého jako skříň tu ale nebylo, byla tu menší skříňka, které se radši vyhnuli, protože měla dvě oči z nějakých drahokamů a nechtěli riskovat to, že s nimi vidí. Vyhýbali se i obrazům a čemukoliv co bylo zvláštní v kouzelnickém světle. Drželi se co nejblíž u sebe, byla to dobrá taktika, pokud by se jeden propadl nebo ho něco chytlo.

Najednou ale ucítil, že galeon žhne a tak se podíval na zprávu od Gellerta. Našel tu skříň. To mu bylo jasné. Otočili se tedy na místě a vyrazili tou samou cestou zpět, ani nevěděl proč, ale radši znovu očima projížděl ty samá místa, co kdyby se tu objevilo něco nového nebo něco co přehlídli.

A jak dobře udělal, zjistil ve chvíli, kdy jsi všiml jedné houpající věci těsně před Lenkou, natáhl obě ruce a vůbec mu nevadilo, že v jedné drží hůlku. Chytil Lenku za ruku a bok a co nejrychleji si ji přitáhl blíž k sobě. Srdce mu splašeně tlouklo, když poznal tu věc, co tam visela a tak jen natažením hůlky na tu věc ukázal. Lenka ihned pochopila, že lano na oběšení by nebylo dobré jako ozdoba krku a docela nahlas polkla.

„Opatrně, je to tu jak v nějakém labyrintu," zašeptal a šňůru na oběšení radši minuli, nechtěli s ní nic dělat, radši ale varují každého, aby se tu neoběsil místo nich.

„Kde jste tak dlouho?" okřikl je potichu Grindelwald, když se k němu dostali.

„Radši opatrně než být oběšení," řekla Lenka a trochu se zatřásla.

„Dobrá," řekl a otočil se na velkou doslova ohromnou věc přikrytou nějakým plátnem, „to je ono, takže teď je na čase začít," řekl a s nedůvěrou vytáhl Hermionin galeon a napsal tam další krátkou zprávu pro madam Parishovou… nastal čas výbuchů, docela se na to těšil. „Dobrá," zopakoval znova, „až se ozvou první výbuchy rachejtlí a podobných blbostí, načrtněte oblast přemístění, abychom mohli tu skříň přemístit celou, pak jen opatrně začněte přemisťovat stejným způsobem ostatní velké věci, co nepůjde, nechte na místě, buď to vezmu já, nebo to tu necháme."

Pokývali hlavou a skoro jako na zavolanou začali bouchat rachejtle a i když odtud nebylo nic slyšet, z vedlejších ulic rány jako z děla, byly slyšet dobře. Začali pomocí hůlek okolo celé skříně dělat přemisťovací oblast a to všechno dostatečně rychle, aby až se to celé prohlédne, byli se vším pryč.

Okamžitě, když skříň zmizela do jeho rozbitého sídla, jako na místo, kde už černá magie nemůže natropit větší škody, se okamžitě vrhli na další předměty. Věci střední velikosti museli přenášet pomocí levitujícího kouzla do vaků a ty zavřít a zajistit, pak se mohli vrhnout na další věc. Velké věci radši nechávali ostatním. Otočil se v rychlosti, když uslyšel další kroky, ale to jen naštěstí se sklouzli další a všichni začali brát ostatní předměty, alarm už se tiše a pro ně neslyšně určitě spustil ale Hermiona s Billem už byli dávno na celé Obrtlé a házeli kameny do všech výloh a domů, aby se alarm spustil všude a spolu se zmatkem na Příčné to znamenalo, že mají dostatek času. Teď někdy by oni dva měli být v jeho sídle a přesouvat veškeré přenesené věci, které jim tam posílali. Evan a Grindelwald se starali o ty největší a oni ostatní házeli do vaků ty nejmenší pitomosti.

„Přemisťujte se už! Vezměte toho co nejvíce a zmizte," řekl Gellert, když Evan zmizel s další skříňkou, tou, kterou objevili s Lenkou.

Všichni se na Gellerta a následně i na něj podívali, pokýval hlavou a tak celá zbylá rodina Parishů se přemístila s vaky, ve kterém byla vždy jen jedna věc. Pak zmizel Percy s Lenkou a on se také sehnul pro něco a čekal až Grindelwald a Ollivander vezmou také poslední předmět a najednou se přemístí.

„Je pozdě," řekl Ollivander, „nebudeme to mít jednoduché jak při té akci v mém obchodě."

„Bystrozoři hodili plošnou bariéru? Slušná odezva na všechny ty problémy, snad se všichni dostali pryč včas," zamumlal Grindelwald a vypadalo to, že to ty dva netrápí.

„Harry, běž najít nahoru nějaký letaxový prášek, snad bude na krbu, dostaneme se odtud dřív, než sem přijdou majitelé," vyzval ho Oliivander a on jelikož nechtěl zdržovat a čekat na to, až se tu skutečně objeví, vyběhl skluzavku a objevil se v horním patře. Nemělo cenu nedělat hluk a tak rovnou přeskočil pult a rozběhl se ke krbu, ve kterém se už tady jednou objevil. Nenašel ho… jako by to někdo naschvál schoval a tak zkusil Accio, ale stejný nulový výsledek. Pak ho už jen trochu oslnilo světlo z hůlky a tak v rychlosti padnul na zem a schoval za jednu z vitrín, někdo stál před obchodem.

„Podíváme se tam," řekl jeden z těch lidí a on pevně stiskl svou hůlku, má vše co potřebuje, silnější hůlku, moment překvapení a adrenalin v těle, počkal si, až první člověk vstoupí do obchodu a namířil hůlku. „Fulgur vestis," zavolal a ten člověk v letu srazil toho druhého, pak už naštěstí vyběhli nahoru i Gellert a Ollivander a když viděli, kam míří, popadli také hůlky lépe do ruky, a když jim záporným kývnutím dal na vědomí, že tu žádný prášek není, rozhodl se Gellert něco udělat.

„Naštěstí to nebyli bystrozoři," řekl Grindelwald, když se přiblížil k tělům, „zavolej skřítky, dostanou nás odtud, když tu není prášek," pokračoval a on tak urychleně udělal, pak už jen stačilo je náznakem ruky umlčet, aby neskákali radostí a zmizet dřív, než se dovnitř naženou další zloději nebo opravdový majitelé.

**

„Tak co, všechny věci jsou v pořádku?" zeptal se Grindelwald, když se objevili v rozbořeném sídle.

„A vy jste v pořádku?" zeptala se Fleur, která měla opravdu připravené všechno, kdyby se někomu něco stalo.

„Jo, přišli jste dost pozdě," vyčetla spíše jemu Lenka, vyčítat něco Gellertovi je jako dráždit hada bosou nohou.

„Ještě něco jsme chtěli vzít, ale už tam nebylo nic potřebného," odmávl to Olliavander a on to vzal jako, že malá lež nikdy neuškodí, sám chtěl říct, že tam byla bariéra, ale může to být i takhle.

Hermiona na něj koukala stylem, ať něco taky řekne, ale jenom pokrčil rameny a přistoupil blíže k věcem, které tu byli. „Co s nimi?"

„Necháme je prozatím tady, pozveme sem toho malého profesora, ať to zkontroluje, já to pak zkontroluju taky, a když to bude bezpečný, začneme to přesouvat," řekl Grindelwald a očima prozkoumával jednotlivé věci.

„A co když to sem přitáhne bystrozory? Nějaké stopy magie či tak?" zeptala se Hermiona, jistě se jí nelíbilo tolik odporných věcí na jednom místě.

„Proto bude lepší, když to bude tady, když najdou tohle, furt to bude lepší, než když se objeví u někoho doma."

„Ale stejně to bude vést k Harrymu, je to sice už neobyvatelné ale stále je to psané na něj," byl rád, že to řekla takhle, slovo zřícenina mu připadalo velice smutné, i když stále to byla pravda.

„Harry je všude veden a známý jako hajzl a zloděj, už mu tohle neuškodí," řekl Grindelwald.

„Stále jsem tady," řekl s povzdechem, „ale je to pravda, když to najdou tady, budou si alespoň myslet, že tu ještě stále jsem, i když to není pravda. Myslím si, že jsou to ale zbytečné obavy, pochybuji, že to sem někoho povede přes ochrany kolem těch věcí i ty ochrany, které jsou okolo celého sídla."

„Když to říkáš," pokrčila rameny Hermiona, ale přesvědčeně nevypadala.

„Nyní je důležité si jít odpočinout, odvedli jste sakra dobrou práci, zasloužíte si trochu toho klidu a chvály," řekl mile Ollivander a on s ním souhlasil, kdyby byli jen trochu rychlejší a stihli zmizet před bariérou, byla to akce na jedničku s hvězdičkou.

**

Moc se další den nevyspal, cítil ve své mysli vztek, a jelikož se nedokázal probudit, nemohl usměrňovat svou nitrobranu, která by mu jistě pomohla, vzbudil se asi v pět ráno, zpocený, unavený a skoro i vystrašený, ale nepamatoval si nic. Doufal, že se probudí a celý jeho spánek bude připadat trochu pochopitelný, ale nevěděl nic, většinou se dostával Raddlovi přímo do snů nebo se probudil, zklidnil svou mysl, otočil se na druhý bok a usnul, ale tohle se vymykalo všem obvyklým věcem.

Došel se do koupelny napít, osprchovat a také obléct do něčeho příjemnějšího, pro jistotu si vzal v kuchyni i posilující lektvar, který přišel mu docela vhod.

Došel zpátky do druhého patra, kde dříve byl pokoj Dudleyho, ale teď v něm dřímal Gellert nebo si to aspoň myslel, ale když po několika zaklepání vyšel bez pozvání dovnitř, nebyl tam nikdo. Povzdechl si a začal přemýšlet, kde by ho mohl najít a v tu samou sekundu mu docvaklo místo, kde by mohl být a vsadil by skoro celé své jmění, že tam bude.

Přemístil se tedy do svého zborceného sídla a okamžitě na sebe začaroval zahřívací zaklínadlo, zmrznout tady v lehkém oblečení skutečně nechtěl a zvlášť, když měl jen pantofle.

„Docela brzo na prozkoumávání věcí ne?" zeptal se, když Gellert nejevil žádný zájem ho pozdravit nebo tak.

„Musím najít jeden předmět," odbyl ho Gellert.

„Předmět?" nechápal.

Slyšel a dokonce i viděl hluboký povzdech, který Gellert udělal, opustil od hledání a otočil se na něj. „Měl jsi hnusné spaní," zkonstatoval suše a než stačil cokoliv říct, pokračoval, „nebyl jsi jediný, ta holka co tam byla s tebou, měla hrozné sny také a já něco divného cítil taky, i když nevrtěl jsem se a nevzdychal jsem jak vy," ušklíbl se nakonec.

Díky tomu co se dozvěděl, spolknul i svou větu, že to není žádná ta holka, ale Lenka. „Takže nás něco ‚nakazilo' nebo něco takového?"

„Spíš na vás něco prapodivně zapůsobilo, byli jste poprvé ve svém životě na větší dobu vystaveni mnoha věcem a i taková hloupá kostra není příjemná ozdoba do míst, kde bydlí dět- studenti."

„Takže se to něco zkoušíš najít?" zeptal se s úsměvem, nečekal, že bude chtít pomáhat.

„Ne abych vám pomohl samozřejmě, to že nespíte, je vaše věc, ale ten předmět – jestli to byl předmět – mě zaujal a chtěl bych ho prozkoumat."

„Taky způsob jak říct, že nás chceš chránit," řekl si pro sebe a nahlas vyslovil jen, „chceš pomoct?"

Grindelwald ho sjel hodnotícím pohledem a pak si jakoby zamlaskal a poraženě se otočil zpět k věcem. „Možná, že jsi dostatečně schopný, mi pomoct," zkonstatoval a bez pohledu na něj ho vyzval, ať přistoupí, „vypni svou nitrobranu a opatrně se přibližuj k jednotlivým předmětům, když tě začne něco ovlivňovat, řekni. V tom obchodě, jsi měl moc adrenalinu v těle, průběžně postavenou nitrobranu a nesoustředil ses ani na vnímání, proto tě něco ovlivňovalo, ale tvá mysl to nezjistila, teď když se o to budeš snažit, neměl by to být problém a kdyby ano, za pár minut to stejně najdu pomocí kouzel."

Tohle udělat mohl, nevypadalo to těžce, a když tak se maximálně pozvrací nebo na něj vytáhne hůlku, když bude nějak posednut nebo tak, každopádně jednou chtěl být zaklínač, takže takovéto věci, by měl znát, i když pochyboval, že se někdy vůbec k povolání, které začal studovat, dostane.

Sundat nitrobranu nebylo těžké, jen otázka dostatečného soustředění na nesoustředění, pak už mu stačilo jen dojít na kraj místnosti a začít opatrně prohledávat první předmět, nebyl hlupák, aby na to šahal, takže jen občas do něčeho píchnul hůlkou, či vyčaroval odhalovací kouzlo, nic hloupého hlavně.

Procházel jeden předmět za druhým a nepřipadalo mu nic divného, tedy když vzal v potaz, že koukal z deseti centimetrů na lebku, kost, odporný a shnilý zub či nějakou rozpadlou a seškvařenou zvířecí kožešinu. Už se dostal i k té skříňce, kterou našli s Lenkou a stále nic, prostě jen skříňka s neznámým obsahem, ale není tu od toho, aby přemýšlel, co nebo nedej Merline kdo, je v jejím obsahu. Postupoval dál a už se skoro přibližoval ke Gellertovi, když mu pohled padl na další věc v pořadí, amulet s nějakým podivným ba až skoro lidským čímsi visícím tam, kde normálně visí nějaká ozdoba nebo tak. Chtěl nad tím znechuceně zakroutit hlavou, ale zjistil, že zakroucení hlavy je věc, kterou nemůže udělat a jediné, co skutečně dělat může, je civět na to cosi… skoro až úlekem vyskočil, když ta věc se pohnula a on mohl tak spatřit oko, prostě normální lidskou bulvu, která nyní otevřela víčka. Chtěl začít křičet či aspoň udělat něco zhnusením, ale jen dál přiblble opětoval zírání a cítil se jak pod nějakým lektvarem. Chtěl něco udělat, ale nemohl se soustředit na sestavení nějakých bariér proti úderům na mysl a tak se donutil všemi silami natáhnout ruku a zrovna, když mu z ruky vyjela hůlka, oko někam zmizelo a on se cítil uvolněn.

Udělal dva kroky dozadu a několikrát mrknul a pak si začal ty oči mnout, aby z podvědomí dostal ten obraz odporného oka.

„Takže tady máme vítěze," poznamenal suše a ironicky Grindelwald.

„Co to je?" dostal ze sebe, když se snažil vyčistit mysl.

„Mohu se jen domnívat," řekl Grindelwald a bylo slyšet nějaké mumlání kouzel.

„Tak se sakra už domnívej!" vyjel na něj, jednou chce něco vědět, jednou ho přepadne nějaké oko a on se bude snažit chovat tajemně.

„Dle tvých příznaků to byla halucinace, čuměl si na to, jak kdyby si poprvé viděl nahou holku," řekl s podtónem výsměchu Gellert, „ale než se začneš čertit, zvládl jsi to dobře, sice jsem radši zasáhl, ale myslím, že si byl na dobrý cestě se tomu ubránit sám."

„Hm, tak dík," dostal ze sebe a přičaroval si židli, na kterou se skoro zhroutil.

„A jestli chceš, abych se domníval ještě víc, dle mého odhadu je to vyjmuté oko nějakého upíra… aspoň tak vypadá."

„Upíra? Ale-."

„Nemyslím ty slabochy, kteří běhají po světě teď, ty který mají možná prodlouženou životnost, ale jinak chcípaj stejně rychle jak ostatní, ale ty pravé, staré, kteří ještě hypnózu na takové úrovni ovládali."

„Opravdu?" moc se mu tomu nechtělo věřit, staré oko upíra na přívěsku? To byl jak nějaký mudlovský horor.

„Nebo to mohla být také až padesátimetrová vodní příšera, která prý měla také tuto schopnost, ale vždy to byly kecy opilých čarodějů, kteří při lodním obchodu přišli o všechno a sváděli to na nějakou obří rybu," dostal ze sebe kousavě Gellert, „ale padesátimetrová příšera by asi neměla skoro lidské oko," pokračoval dál.

„A živé oko starého upíra udržet na provázku je jistě jednoduché," řekl dostatečně ironicky.

„S černou magií a schopnostmi? I tvé oko bych dokázal udržet na živu a provázku dostatečnou zásobu let, chceš si to vyzkoušet?"

„Ne dobrý, nic takového," řekl podrážděně, „takže to někam zahodíme… paráda, už nás nic nebude rušit ze spaní," dodal už úlevně.

„Zahazovat? Ale kdeže, hypnóza je velmi užitečná věc a kouzelník takové kouzlo už seslat skoro ani nedokáže, jak se furt naše krev mísila, tak oproti dobám, kdy se upíři a kouzelníci prali, kdo to umí líp, to dneska nezvládne ani upír ani kouzelník, ironické a smutné zároveň, jak to dopadlo."

„Rád bych se vyspal," zavrčel, „kvůli tomu, že máš tyhle věci rád, nebudu se budit unavený, zpocený a tak."

„Začarujeme to, tvá dušička bude mít klid," odmávl to Grindelwald, „jenže ty věci jsme nekradli, abychom je zahazovali, jen to trochu zabezpečíme, očarujeme a následně někdy použijeme, takovouto věc si klidně vezmu jak odměnu za služby."

„Jo a jednou se probudíme všichni zhypnotizovaný," oznámil suše, „to tak, to mi ještě chybělo."

„Kdybych neměl na sobě slib, možná bych to ze srandy zkusil, takhle ale ne… věř mi, že tady najdeme něco, co se bude hodit i tobě, nebudeš muset závidět, že mám tohle."

Nechápavě zakroutil hlavou, Gellert má někdy zajímavé myšlenky. „Pokud to zkontroluje Bill a Fillius a zhodnotí to jako neškodné, pak si tuhle… odpornost… klidně navleč na krk a nos to jako… doplněk," pověděl zhnuseně a při vzpomínce tohle na něčím krku se silně otřásl odporem.

„Nikdy bych to nevzal na sebe, co si o mně myslíš, že mám styl jako ta obluda, kterou jsi nedávno nabral? Tomu sice kouká nějaký zvířecí ocas z kabátu, ale já bych nikdy takovouto zhnusenost na sebe nevzal…" když ho chtěl přerušit, proč to teda chce, okamžitě pokračoval, aby to nestihl, „…to ale neznamená, že to nechci používat, kouzelníci používají i hůlky, nikdy bych na to nešáhl holou rukou."

„Když to říkáš," řekl, ale bylo jasně jeho slovy vidět, že si naprosto živě dokáže představit, jak se téhle ‚věci' dotýká a dokonce o ni pro její moc pečuje.


	61. Dvě skříně

„Proč jsi pořád tu?" ozval se skoro až dramaticky Grindelwald, když už asi dvě hodiny si na stejném místě četl knihu o takovýchto věcech, kterou našel v knihovně Blacků. Nechtěl se zatím přibližovat ani k jedné z těchto věcí, ale až přijde Filius, nechtěl vypadat jako idiot, když zrovna on byl jeho učitelem. Přečíst si knihu, když věděl, že by stejně na ty tři, čtyři hodiny neusnul.

„Snažím se pochopit tohle, je to celkem zajímavé, i když to pojednává o zvrácenostech, jako preparování skřítčích hlav, člověk musí prostě některé kapitoly přeskákat nebo nebrat tak vážně, pak se to stává celkem užitečným počtením," řekl, aniž by vzhlédl od knihy.

„Ale proč jsi tady," dodal s důrazem na poslední slovo a on konečně pochopil smysl té otázky.

„Chci vidět, jak postupuješ, jestli něco neožilo a nechce tě to sníst a taky trochu přijít s tímhle do styku, abych nevypadal jak idiot, který proti něčemu bojuje a ani neví, jak to vypadá."

„S tímhle posledním by asi ta tvá Hermiona nesouhlasila," pověděl s trochou toho výsměchu.

„Proč jí taháš do kontextu, kde nemá vůbec co dělat?" zeptal se nevstřícně, „jsem plnoletý a nesu zodpovědnost za vás i za sebe, moje práce je udržet vás naživu a vyhrát tuhle válku plus různé prkotinky kolem toho," pověděl sarkasticky, „a její práce je udržet mě nohama na zemi a také na cestě, která nekráčí do vězení na padesát let až do konce života. Dokud budu mít jen zájem a nebudu do toho zmagořený, nebude nic dělat a i kdyby ano, nedovolil bych jí to."

„Jak říkáš," řekl, ale jeho hlas napovídal, že mu vůbec nevěří.

„Nejsem tu, abych stoletého staříka přesvědčoval o svých slovech, jestli nevěříš mým odpovědím, pak je zbytečné mi pokládat i otázky," pověděl trochu filozoficky a jeho oči mu zase spadly do knihy, ještě mu chybí pár stránek, než bude vědět alespoň ty nulové základy.

Hned jak to měl dočtené a také když byl přijatelný čas budit někoho, poslal Dobbyho do Bradavic. Věděl, že nebude žádný problém, teď už se nemusel omezovat a zvlášť ne potom, co si to vyřídil s McGonagallovou, sice ještě si s ní bude muset probrat to, co dělá, že Zmijozel prakticky vládne škole, ale to nechá na později.

Bylo asi šest, když se Filius přemístil k němu do sídla, kde už byli oba na to samozřejmě připravení.

„Rád tě zase vidím, chlapče," usmál se na něj přátelsky malý profesor, když Dobby pochopil, že tu už nic neudělá, poslal ho aspoň udělat všem nějakou chutnou snídani a aby nešetřil. Za tu akci včera, si to všichni zasloužili.

„Dobré ráno," usmál se na oplátku.

„Gellerte," otočil se na posledního přítomného člověka.

„Filliusi," dostalo se mu stejné odpovědi.

„Takže koukám, že se vám podařilo nashromáždit slušnou sbírku, takže asi vaše akce vyšla. Lepší bude, když si pak výsledek přečtu v Denním věštci, nebudeme tak zdržovat, času není mnoho, mám sice první hodinu volno a byl jsem ujištěn, že ty a ředitelka jste domluvení, takže by asi ani nevadilo, kdybych se zdržel, ale nepředbíhejme," pokračoval v dlouhém monologu Fillius, „co je ode mne potřeba?"

„Zkontrolovat všechno na vnější a odporné vlivy," vzal si slovo sám, Grindelwald by si pravdu přeonačil pro sebe, „jestli to půjde, tak ty případné vlivy odstranit, ale základ je to slušně zabezpečit, nechci žádné vysílání, magické stopy, zásahy na lidské zdraví nebo že nás něco ovládne… obzvláště ta věc, která leží na té skříňce, už mě to jednou málem dostalo," oklepal se, když si na to vzpomněl.

„Kvůli čemu se to vůbec dělalo? Co má z těchto věcí tak úžasnou hodnotu a přitom o tom neví nikdo, že se o to Tom Raddle neohledává?" zeptal se Fillius ale bylo vidět, že je ve svém živlu, i když jeho výraz připomínal naprosto jiný, než který publikoval Gellert. Profesor Kratiknot se choval opravdu učitelsky a profesionálně a ke každé věci přistupoval jako k něčemu, co je mocné a to tak, že při nesprávné konfrontaci, by to mohlo udělat pěknou paseku.

„Znáte tuhle skříň?" ukázal na zaručeně největší předmět v této místnosti, alespoň co se týče černé magie.

„Rozplývací skříň, ale samozřejmě… když se tam ztratil Montague, musel jsem jí dost dobře prohledat, ale shledal jsem ji nefunkční."

„Ne není to ona," ujistil ho, když viděl otázku v jeho očích, „jestli může mít skříň dvojče, tak tohle je ona."

„Potter se snaží hloupě vysvětlit, že tyhle věci byly zkonstruované pro bezpečný přesun něco jako únikový východ akorát trochu na slušnější úrovni, řekl bych dokonce i na mistrovské, když těchto skříní není mnoho a i hrady jako Bradavice a Kruval se spoléhají na únikové tunely."

„Vskutku zajímavé, takže tahle vede do školy?" zeptal se s obavami.

„Vedla by, kdyby byla opravená," pokračoval Grindelwald.

„Nebudeme zmiňovat jména lidí, kteří mě informují, ale jsem přesvědčen, že minimálně jeden ze studentů se smrtijedskou aktivitou toužil právě pomocí těchto skříní dostat do školy malou armádu smrtijedů, kteří by školu obsadili zevnitř."

„To, co tu Harry povídáš, ale vůbec není příjemné slyšet," řekl zamyšleně Fillius a vyčaroval první zaklínadlo, které dopadlo na skříň.

„Proto jsme to ukradli…"

„…A zamaskovali to tím, že jste vzali úplně vše," doplnil ho Fillius i když neznal kontext.

„Něco bylo i pro pozdější potřeby, proto samozřejmě chceme využít všechno, co shledáš bezpečným, nechci se mi to přiznávat a příčí se mi to i vyslovit, ale chápu, že v tomto oboru mám jisté – byť sice malé – mezery," řekl Grindelwald zamračeně.

„Prosím tě, zavoláš mi Billa, bude tu jen nápomocen," pověděl plný soustředění a zápalu Fillius a on po skřítkovi poslal krátký vzkaz. Filius opravdu vypadal, že nějaký čas tu už nehraje roli, něco jako když dáte dítěti hračku, jen v tomto případě to byl velikostně stejně kouzelník a jako hračky považoval věci, z nichž některé byly stvořeny pro zabíjení lidí, a ten zbytek se k tomuto cíli nedokázal dovést.

„Dobré ráno, Filiusi," řekl ihned Bill, když se tu objevil.

„Á jeden z mých nejnadanějších studentů se přidal k dalšímu. Nádhera, když vás tu takhle mám pohromadě," usmál se maličký profesor a kdyby tu nebylo tolik magického světla, člověk by to asi ani nepostřehl, „odpustíte starému profesorovi, že vám bude chtít dát jakýsi domácí úkol?"

„Domácí úkol?" zeptali se na naprosto na stejně a s úšklebkem se na sebe podívali.

„Myslím si, že s Gellertem mám dost co na práci, abychom porovnali nebezpečnost s různými ochrany a způsoby, jak toho všeho dosáhnout, nebyli byste tu moc platní chlapci, ne že bych vás nedůvěřoval, ale mám pro vás lepší zkoušku."

„A to je?" nevydržel nebýt zvědavý.

„Opravit tu skříň samozřejmě," odpověděl jim profesor věcně, „tahle je na rozdíl od té druhé skoro nepoškozená, takže vám to nezabere mnoho času a prozkoušíte si kouzla, která se vám budou hodit při manipulaci s tímto, Harry ty se naučíš něco nového z oboru a Bille, tobě to jistě rozšíří obzory a uvidíš, jak velkou práci jsi udělal od té doby, co jsi nastoupil do mého oboru."

„Pokusím se nezklamat, Filliusi," řekl trochu možná až stydlivě.

„Nikdy bych si nedokázal představit, že byste mě vy dva někdy zklamali," znovu se na ně usmál, „každý večer vám přijdu poradit a podpořit, pak už nám jen stačí opravit tu v Bradavicích a řádně ji zajistit. Jak, proč a kdy… to není důležité, ale bude to pro naši věc a i pro budoucnost dobrá věc, když se to zabezpečí těmi nejlepšími věcmi, bude mnohem jednoduší se dostávat do Bradavic a ne že se z něj musím dostávat přes dva krby a pak pomocí svého přemístění nebo za pomoci tvého skřítka," z jeho hlasu znělo nadšení, že taková ta věc bude fungovat, a když viděl, jak se o tom Fillius baví, nepochyboval o tom, že fungovat opravdu bude.

„Když budeme tady, budeme se vzájemně vyrušovat," řekl Bill.

„Jestli je to bezpečné, můžeme to přemístit-,"

„K nám, souhlasím s tvým názorem, dole v tréninkové místnosti je prostoru dost a až se tam bude chtít trénovat, nepochybuji o tom, že něco v rohu tomu bude překážet," doplnil za něj Bill a on jen pokrčil rameny, měl na mysli sídlo Parishů, ale jemu to připadalo jedno, kde to vlastně bude stát.

„Vaše zapálení se mi líbí," pochválil je Kratiknot, „pojďte, zkontrolujeme to na bezpečnost a pak šupky dupky do práce," pověděl vesele malý profesor a on se musel chtě nechtě ušklíbnout a vytáhnout hůlku a zkoušet vše, co se mu do hlavy za ten rok dostalo.

Všichni jim pomohli tuhle starou almaru přemístit a tak tu zbyli jen v Lasturové vile sami a oba s trochou toho sebeuspokojení z práce se na tuhle věc dívali.

„Nedokážu si představit, že mám být jakýsi profesor," podíval se na něj pobaveně Bill.

„Ale no tak, Fleur je moje učitelka nějakou tu doba, nechceš být za ní s odstupem ne?" zeptal se uličnicky.

„Bylo tu zmíněné mé jméno?" nakoukla dovnitř hlava Fleur a oba se s vzájemným šklebem otočil na osobu, která teď přišla, „copak mlčíte, pomlouváte mě za dveřmi a teď jste tichý jak skály," došla k nim i s podnosem jídla a tvářila se nedůvěřivě vůči nim, ale samozřejmě to jen hrála, veselé plamínky v očích ji dostatečně prozradili.

„Bavíme se o tom, jak mám úžasnou snoubenku," řekl jako první Bill a políbil ji jemně na tvář, jistě si nechtěl shodit z tácu snídani.

„Dobrá, za to si zasloužíte něco na posílení," usmála se na ně mile a s hůlkou pod tácem přivolala stolek s dvěma židlema, které tu byly vždy pro chvíli, kdy se jim s Fleur nechtělo trénovat a jen tak si povídali. Vždy na tyhle chvíle vzpomínal s úsměvem, její osobitý smysl pro humor a vyprávění ze všech příběhů dělal jakoby ještě lepší, takže i hlouposti vypadaly jakoby výhra nad drakem. Probudil se z myšlenek, když položila tác na stůl a Bill si jako první posadil a stáhl si ji na klín, jednoduše vyřešili jednu chybějící židli. Posadil se s veselým úsměvem naproti nim.

„Nejsou koláče až po práci?" zeptal se.

„Koláče?" nechápala Fleur.

„Mudlovské pořekadlo ‚bez práce nejsou koláče' pochází to ještě z dob, kdy koláče a tvarohové buchty patřili k obvyklým věcem na vesnicích a každý se předháněl, kdo má lepší, zapíjeli se mlékem a všichni se tak bavili," vysvětlil a když se na něj koukali skoro ještě více nechápavě, dodal, „tohle mám z pohádek, koukal jsem na ně tajně u Dursleyů, malý Dudley jsi je uměl prosadit… teda do nějakého toho věku, pak už to byli v jeho deseti horory o ožívajících mrtvolách, které lidem žerou mozky a tak," odmávl ten nedůležitý zbytek.

„Na to se opravdu mudlové koukají?" zeptal se pobaveně Bill.

„A s jakým zalíbením," dodal.

„Jednou bych to chtěla vidět," zasmála se Fleur a vstala z Billova klína, „jen se v klidu najezte a pak se pusťte do práce, vy moji zaklínači," pokračovala vesele a s posledním pohledem na svého budoucího manžela odešla pryč.

Pustili se do jídla a nikdo celou dobu nepromluvil, každému se přirozeně zapotácely myšlenky do úplně jiných vod a při jídle se přece nemluví.

„Harry?" zeptal se Bill, jakoby kdyby nevěděl co říct.

„Ano?" zvedl svůj pohled od čaje, který by mu jistě zamlžoval brýle, kdyby je nosil.

„Chci ti poděkovat."

„Za co, prosím tě?" zasmál se skoro až ironicky.

„Díky tobě jsem potkal Fleur a i díky tobě nám to klape tak, jak jsem si to vždy přál, to že jsem tu s tebou, mi dalo mnoho… a to hlavní… milující snoubenku," dokončil svůj výklad.

„Nemyslím si, že na tom mám jakýkoliv podí-."

„Věř mi, že ano… a pokud mi nevěříš… tak i tak přijmi mé díky," mrknul na něj a on se nechtěl hádat, jen nechápal, co to do lidí vjelo, místo aby ho nesnášeli, mu ještě děkují. Cítil se ještě více zmaten, ale to asi k jeho osobnosti patřilo, vždy se mu stávali divné věci a kam jinam zařadit to, že ti děkují lidé, které o více přišli, než dostali?

**

Pracovali s Billem dlouho do setmění, i když je pravda, že slunce v těchto měsících zapadlo obzvlášť brzo. Spíše než pokrok bylo vidět to, že oba slušně řečeno tuší, o co tu jde a v čem jejich práce bude spočívat. Základem bylo zjistit si potřebná očarování, sehnat si potřebné knihy, které jim zapůjčil i Fillius, ale sám Bill byl taktéž dobře zásoben a kniha, kterou kdysi dávno dostal od pana Younga… i když kdysi dávno v tuto chvíli znamenalo několik měsíců, ale prostě od té doby bylo vše úplně jinak a mohlo se na to koukat jako na vzdálenou budoucnost. Fillius vypadal opravdu potěšeně, že takovou knihu má, a i když slíbil, že ji vrátí, v té době se k tomu nedostal a teď už si pan Young s ním opravdu asi nepřál začít rozhovor.

Každý tedy četl a hledal v textu něco, co by naznačovalo příbuznost s touto skříní a možná že byl i rád za to, že to nebude otázka pár hodin, aspoň se naučí trpělivost a ta motivaci z úspěchu ho mnohokrát poháněla kupředu, přece jenom tady to nebylo o reflexu ale o inteligenci a sám dobře věděl, že tohle není jeho silná stránka.

Nemuseli se starat o jídlo, pití a takové ty věci, které by je zdržovali, on si i ráno dopřál posilující lektvar a tak mohl až do úplného vyčerpání pracovat.

Bill sklopil hůlku někdy kolem osmé hodiny a nedělalo mu problém to udělat také, cítil se částečně unavený i znavený a nebyl žádný lepší důvod skončit než proto, že už dál nemohli, aspoň jim nikdo nemohl hodit do obličeje to, že nepracovali poctivě.

Vždy si myslel, že profese Zaklínače skoro až požaduje klid, ticho a ohromné soustředění a tak byl příjemně překvapen, když celou dobu jejich práce panovala klidná atmosféra, při které kombinovali myšlenky na práci tak i na hloupé či naprosto nesouvisející věci a pak že muži nedokážou dělat více věcí najednou.

Rozloučil se s Billem, domluvili se na to, že se setkají někdy dopoledne nebo odpoledne, jak se jim bude chtít a než se přemístil domů, udělal ještě takovou mezizastávku v jeho rozpadlém sídle. To, co očekával, že tam najde, tam skutečně našel. Grindelwald ho zaznamenal, ale nevypadlo to, že by chtěl bouchnout nějakou fanfáru, že přišel a tak se ani nesnažil zdravit.

„Není tu smutno?" poznamenal ironicky a radši se vyhnul očnímu kontaktu s tím odporným náhrdelníkem, který jakoby přitahoval jeho pozornost.

„Po padesáti letech samotky ve vězení?" odvětil taktéž otázku Grindelwald a kouknul na něj jako na hlupáka.

„Na co si přišel?" nechtěl se hádat a tak zvolil smířlivější téma.

„Je samozřejmé, že všechno neznám, přece jenom to jsou většinou anglické šunty, takže asi tak," řekl Grindelwald a rozhlédl se po všech věcech, „ale něco tu vypadá užitečně, ruka slávy, očarovaná myslánka, která tě ve svém obsahu chytí a bude se tě snažit přesvědčit o pravdě toho, kdo provedl tohle očarování… takový Imperius v myslánce, dále tady máme ten amulet se schopností hypnózy, na další přijdu po bližším ohledání, až se pustím támhle do těch knih," ukázal na stolek se stohem knih, „budu jistě moudřejší, ale jsou tu samozřejmě i nesmysly jako je barva smíchaná s krví na čarování rituálu, obětní dýka, kost tak pět set let starého čaroděje a podobné blbosti, které se uklidí někam mezi ostatní krámy."

„Slušný výčet," pochválil ho.

„Nejsme ani ve čtvrtině," obeznámil ho ještě a on to přijal kývnutím hlavy, „jak to jde s tou skříní?"

„Pomalu, ale nevypadá to na něco, co nejde zvládnout, je to těžší a delší práce, ne ale nemožná," řekl, ale myslel si, že to bylo skoro zbytečné říkat, protože Grindelwald nevypadal, že ho zrovna tahle věc nějak extra zajímá, „budeš tu dlouho?"

„Nebudu, jsem se kvůli vašemu skučení nevyspal, dneska si chci pořádně vydechnout."

„Ve sklepě je taky místo, jestli nemáš náladu spát u nás doma, když tě tak ruším," navrhl neškodně.

„V pohodě, maximálně ti zacpu hubu roubíkem," odmávl to ironicky šlechetné gesto. Pak už byla mezi nimi chvíle klidu, došel se tedy mezitím podívat na jména těch knih a vůbec ho nepřekvapilo to, že většinu viděl ve své knihovně, která naštěstí nebyla zničena a dost z toho bylo i jistě z Grimmauldova náměstí.

„Nechceš opravdu s něčím pomoct?" zeptal se naposledy, měl v plánu se přemístit, ale pak už se tu objevovat nebude, tak to chtěl mít z krku.

„Jasně pošli mi sem tu tvoji holku nebo tu druhou, budou mě tady otravovat a já neudělám vůbec nic," zavrčel nebezpečně Gellert.

Hluboce si povzdechl a zakroutil nechápavě hlavou. „Jsi opravdu strašný mrzout, naprosto přesný výklad zlého a protivného dědka z knih a filmů," pověděl opravdu zle, neměl rád, když se někdo naváží do jeho kamarádek, i když u Grindelwalda se tomu dalo zabránit snad jen tyčí, kterou by dostal po hlavě, „a navíc nemyslel jsem je, nikdy bych je netrápil tak, že bych je poslal k tobě, aby prožívali tvé extáze při sledování předmětů černé magie," řekl kousavě a když se na něj Gellert naštvaně otočil, dodal konec své myšlenky, „měl jsem na mysli Eleanor, je to čistokrevná slečna s výukou rodiny, která v takovýchto věcech měla prsty a bude některé věci znát a jistě jí nebude dělat problém se ten zbytek naučit. Nedělám to pro tebe samozřejmě, jediné co chci je to, aby to bylo rychlejší, aby se ona vzdělávala a hlavně aby na tebe dávala pozor, nechci, aby se z tebe stal šílenec, který nás bude chtít zavraždit obětním nožem a sám zemře, protože zapomněl na neporušitelný slib."

„Jako kdybych někoho potřeboval."

„Tak to ber jako příkaz, nemám důvod tě prosit," dostal ze sebe a odfrknul si, nemělo se cenu bavit s člověkem, který má jeden názor a druhý, třetí či jakýkoliv odmítá přijmout, „řeknu Eleanor, ať se staví zítra a přečte si ty knihy, bude jistě znát, jak se k takovýmto věcem postavit, aby člověka nezmagořili."

„Hm," otočil se naštvaně Gellert, ale jemu to opravdu nedělalo problém, jestli mají v plánu se hádat, jemu to vadit nebude, aspoň si procvičí slova, které jednou bude používat na ostatní idioty. S touto myšlenkou se i přemístil, byl rád, že dnešek a včerejšek má už za sebou, teď už to bude snad jen lepší.

***

Co mělo vypadat, jako chvilková záležitost se ukázalo jako menší problém. Gellert měl pravdu v tom, že ty skříně byly celosvětovým unikátem a ne jen prostě obyčejným kouzelným předmětem a tak dost často tápali, proč by to teoreticky přemístilo hrušku a ne člověka, bylo to těžké a občas se i přistihli, že s Billem na tu skříň i několik hodin koukají a hledají v knihách a za tu dobu nepoužijí ani jedno kouzlo.

„Myslím si, že dokud nepřijde Fillius jsme v této fázi nahraní," řekl Bill a bylo vidět, že je zklamaný.

„Tak dostat se sem je pokrok, ta v Bradavicích má být ještě více rozbitá, tudíž pak už stačí jen podle našeho postupu to udělat tam a budou jakž takž funkční obě."

„To že přemístí mouchu do Bradavic nám, ale nijak nepomůže, ať už to bude jakkoliv velký pokrok."

„Žíznivý musí být rád i za kapku vody a ne chtít celé jezero," pověděl zamyšleně, taky ho to štvalo, ale nebyl tak rozhořčen jak Bill.

„Já se ale prostě nedokážu spokojit s částečným úspěchem."

„Co je dneska částečný úspěch…" nechal větu naschvál nedokončenou.

Chvilku bylo ticho a pak jen tichý povzdech. „…To může být zítra celkový, chápu tvé myšlenky," pověděl a on se cítil spokojen, „dneska toho ale necháme, Fleur chtěla něco vyřešit skrz svatbu a kdybych jí nepomohl, měl bych to na talíři do konce života."

„Nebo do rozvodu," ušklíbl se.

„Nebo tak," řekl Bill konečně částečně pobavený, „budeš tady něco zkoušet sám?"

„Musím ještě napsat jeden dopis, pak to možná ještě zkusím."

„Můj názor znáš, ten je ve zkratce ‚vykašli se na to', ale pokud chceš pracovat, bránit ti nebudu," rozhodil rukama a když vzal kývnutím hlavy jeho oznámení na vědomí, odešel z místnosti a zůstal tu sám. Zamračil se na skříň a sedl si ke stolu.

„Kráturo," zavolal na svého skřítka, sice to byl vrchol lenosti, ale po tolika hodinách námahy si takové to ulehčení snad zaslouží.

„Pán si přeje?" zeptal se radostně starý skřítek, ani si pořádně neuvědomil, kdy tohoto starého mrzouta viděl poprvé se šťastně usmívat.

„Prosím tě, přines mi veškeré psací potřeby," řekl stručně, ale nezapomněl poděkovat, stále, i když využíval domácích skřítků, udržoval si v konverzaci jakýsi přátelský tón, že je možná na světě jediný, ho už tak nějak netrápilo.

„Krátura hned udělá," uklonil se uctivě, až mu uši plandali a zmizel zase pryč.

Nevěděl co ani pořádně napsat, ale věděl, že to nemůže nechat být tak, jak to je teď a proto rád převzal pergameny, brk, kalamář a položil si to na stůl a skřítka poslal zpět odpočívat, pracovat nebo co v tuhle hodinu vlastně dělá.

Paní ředitelko

Dostali se ke mně informace, které se mi ale vůbec nelíbí. Bohužel s politováním musím oznámit, že těm informacím věřím a tudíž je má zlost o to větší. Nevím jaký je váš styl, jestli se jen nezajímáte, přehlížíte očividné či jen hrajete mrtvého brouka, každopádně na škole to začíná houstnout a já nerad vidím, že se proti tomu nesnažíte nic udělat. Nesnažte se mi namluvit, že věříte tomu, že žáci upadávají na schodech, je jim blbě z jídel či jiné nesmysly, které k vám musí chodit dnes a denně. Uvědomte si dříve, než bude pozdě to, že na škole je spousty studentů, kteří táhnou ke smrtijedství nebo aspoň se je snaží podporovat, aby neskončili dost špatně. Jejich velkým cílem je dostat do školy smrtijedy, kteří by školu obsadili, a to já rozhodně nechci teď nechat dopustit. Chtěla jste bojovat, tak bojujte, dávejte větší a přísnější tresty, vyšetřujte násilné činy, používejte autoritu jinde než jen na svých hodinách, pokud si nevybudujte auru, jako měl Albus, bude vám prd platné to, že jste Zmijozelům a ostatním uhýbala, když vás tak či tak při svržení učitelského sboru dostanou.

Doufám, že se budeme chápat a respektovat nadále, nerad bych vás viděl ve světle, že svému poslání vůbec nerozumíte a děláte vše pro to, aby školu obsadil Voldemort, když už teď vás vidím jako někoho, kdo mě zradil a pak se ke mně snažil znovu vecpat, nedělejte ještě více nesmyslů, ubližujte sama sobě, mně a taktéž všem studentům, kteří si myslí, že jsou pod vaším vedením v bezpečí.

H.J.P.B

Nebyl rozhodně spokojen s tím, co musel napsat, i když McGonagallová si to zasloužila, celou školní docházku ji respektoval a ona musela obrazně vzít pěkně ostrou dýku a vrazit mu jí do zad, když to nejméně čekal a potřeboval. V té době potřeboval přátele, lidi na své straně či prostě jen tak někoho, komu se bude moct svěřit a ona ho odvrhla, nechala napospas jeho osudu a ještě mu udělala ze studentského života peklo. Teď už je jiný Harry a ona je jiná Minerva a tyhle osoby, které se změnily, už nebudou moci být nikdy přáteli nebo něčím podobným, možná jsou stále na jedné straně, ale na té straně stojí dost dalších lidí a ty také nerespektuje, proč by měl respektovat taky někoho, kdo jen kvůli pár skutečnostem změní a zavrhne vše, co si za ty roky pečlivě pilovali.

Chtěl ten dopis poslat po sově, ale uvědomil si, že je ještě více než jeden způsob a ten co ho napadl, mu připadal takový hnusný, a proto se pro něj ihned rozhodl. Věděl, že měl něco ještě dělat tady na skříni, ale tohle je celkem důležitá věc a tak se rovnou přemístil do svého sídla.

„Ahoj Eleanor, doufám, že mě ihned neprokleješ, že jsem ti dal takovouto práci," řekl, když se přemístil a uviděl jenom ji.

Vypadalo to ale, že ne, protože místo hůlky se na něj jen usmála. „Vždy jsem říkala, že ráda pomůžu a tohle je pro mě dobrá výzva," pověděla mile a ukázala na sedačku, kterou si sem přemístili, bylo to takové divné, protože to on by ji měl vyzvat k tomu, aby si s ním sedla, protože za prvé byl muž a za druhé byli v jeho domě, ale mezi nimi se to už nějak neřešilo a zvlášť s Eleanor měl takový zvláštní vztah, že nějaké gentlemanské pokusy a nařízení moc nerespektovali. „Víš o tom, že polovina z těchto věcí nezapadá ani pořádně do černé magie? Ten obchod měli nazvat něco jako ‚obchod s krámy' a ne se fušovat do řemesla, které jim není ani zdaleka tak vlastní, jak si mysleli," začala vyprávět tak zaujatě a rozhořčeně až se mu cukaly koutky.

„Tak ale šli jsme tam jen pro tu skříň," dostal ze sebe jen tohle, aby se hlasitě nerozesmál.

„Ale tak když jsme si nakradli další věci, tak přece nechceme, aby to byli blbosti, jako třeba šachy, kde vyhrávají jen černé figurky a tak."

„To tam fakt bylo?" nevydržel už udržet vážnou tvář, „ale i s tímhle jsme museli počítat."

„Tak jako nějaké šperky jsou pěkné a tak ale-," byl rád, že přišla na jinou notu, asi jí to rozhořčení přestalo bavit, když viděla, že jemu je to jedno a jenom se tím baví.

„Nechci tě přerušovat, ale jestli se ti cokoliv líbí, vezmi si to, pokud to nebude něco, co budeme potřebovat, nikdy si to od tebe brát nebude, já s těmi věcmi nic dělat nechci a abych řekl pravdu patnáct prstů, abych nosil tolik prstenů, nemám, takže jsi tu první, vezmi si, co chceš a co potěší tvé srdce… ostatní si taky můžou vzít, co chtějí, já jsem chtěl akorát tu skříň dostat do bezpečí."

„My to taky ale nepotřebujeme," otočila se na něj překvapeně.

„Jestli vás to bude zdobit nebo se to bude válet tady, tak radši to první," usmál se, „jen si prosím nechce veškeré věci zkontrolovat a případně začarovat nějakou bariérou proti ovlivnění."

„Opravdu?"

„Samozřejmě, že ano, klidně si vezmi i ty šachy, budeš mít výhru zaručenou, všichni berou bílou, protože začíná jako první," zasmál se upřímně, ale pokračovat ve větě nemohl, protože slyšel přemístění a tak se otočil na nově příchozího a byl rád, že zrovna přišel on. „Gellerte, už jsi dokradl mou knihovnu?" ušklíbl se.

„Čekal bych, že rodina jako jsou Blackovi, budou mít větší zásobu knih na toto téma."

„Smutné, že to tak není," řekl sarkasticky a otočil se na Eleanor a tiše zašeptal, „vezmi si co chceš, než to všechno zabalí tenhle mrzout," a mrknul na ní, „Gellerte, mám pro tebe úkol, cítíš se na výlet?"

„Výlet?"

„Ano, nebo si nepamatuješ, koho jsi chtěl navštívit v Bradavicích?" naklonil trochu hlavu, jakože nechápe, jak mohl zapomenout, „bylo by dobré, kdybys tam šel zítra, až bude McGonagallová učit, budeš mít cestu volnou, jen si poradíš s heslem, to jistě nějak vyřešíš a budeš mít volnou ruku, tohle jí polož na stůl a řekni Dobbymu, pomůže ti s tímhle plánem, tady máš plášť pro jistotu a Pobertův plánek, jak ho aktivovat jistě víš."

„Udělám to," řekl stručně Grindelwald.

„To je mi jasný, za co jiného bych tě taky platil," ušklíbl se a poplácal ho po ramenou, jen aby ho dopálil, slyšel tlumený smích od Eleanor a jelikož nechtěl slyšet žádné Grindelwaldovi řeči, přemístil se pryč, chtěl také zvládnout jiné věci před tím, než padne hubou napřed únavou.


	62. Klid před bouří

„Já si myslím," řekl následujícího dne, když stál před skříní, jak to posledních pár dní dělal pořád, „že bude stačit tohle kouzlo," a zaťukal hůlkou na knihu, kterou držel v ruce a pak řekl celou dlouhou inkantaci, „a bude to-."

„Hotovo?" zeptal se Bill a oba zírali, jak se skříň rozblikala modře a pak to všechno zmizelo, jako kdyby se nic nestalo.

„Jo, to jsem chtěl říct," řekl zmateně, nechápal tu chvilkovou modrou bariéru.

„No vyzkoušet to nemůžeme, zkusíme nějaká lokalizační kouzla, a když všechny vyjdou, opravdu to bude hotovo," podrbal se Bill na bradě a lehce se naklonil, aby viděl na stránku, kde on našel to kouzlo.

„To zní jako plán," souhlasil a po krátké odmlce, jestli nechce někdo ještě něco říct, začali kouzlit lokalizační kouzla, on teda jenom ty co znal, uměl a ještě s pomocí knihy, která mu napovídala a Bill jednoduše zpaměti, jako kdyby to byla naprosto triviální věc.

„Nevyšlo ti něco?" zeptal se Bill, když skončil ale, když se na něj podíval a viděl jeho výraz naprosté radosti, věděl, že ani kdyby mu něco nevyšlo, nemohl by to říct.

„Vypadá to v pořádku," řekl jen.

„Protože to taky v pořádku je, dokázali jsme to, Harry," pověděl nadšeně Bill.

„Opravili jsme tu lehčí část," opravil ho.

„Pesimisto."

„Jsem jen realista."

„Kdyby si byl realista, tak by si řekl, uděláme i tu druhou stejně lehce."

„To bych nebyl realista ale optimista."

„Dobrá, dobrá," zvedl Bill ruce nad hlavu, jako kdyby se vzdával, „dobrá," dodal ještě jednou, ale podle jeho smíchu poznal, že to co říká, by neměl brát tak vážně, „musíš ale uznat, že se nám to povedlo."

Podíval se tedy ještě jednou na skříň a projel ji doslova rentgenovým pohledem odshora dolů. „Vypadá naprosto stejně, takže můžeme jen doufat, že se nám to povedlo, ale ano máš pravdu… docela nám to šlo, když tedy vezmeme v potaz to, že nám pomohl mistr v oboru Fillius."

„Filius je legenda," usmál se Bill a poplácal ho po ramenou, „to je jako kdyby ti pomáhal samotný Merlin."

Tomuhle se nedokázal nezasmát, představa srovnání sotva metrového profesora s dvoumetrovým kouzelníkem držícím v ruce stejně velkou hůl mu přišla velice legrační.

„Harry?" zeptal se najednou Bill a stále hypnotizoval svou práci, bylo vidět, že je na to pyšný a tohle s ním sdílel.

„Hm?"

„Přemýšlel jsi, co budeš dělat potom, až tohle skončí?" pokračoval Bill, a i když používal výrazy, které by nezasvěcenému nic neřekli, pochopil, co mělo být to ‚potom'.

Okamžitě mu přišla na mysl vzpomínka, která mu ukazovala slib, který dal Albusovi a pak byla okamžitě nahrazena myšlenkou, kde byl náhrobní kámen s jeho jménem. Ostře se oklepal a cítil husí kůži na celém těle. „Možná, že si půjdu dokončit školu nebo nějakým jiným způsobem to udělám tak, abych jí měl dokončenou, to že jsem chlapec, který přežil, neznamená, že budu po celé Anglii za lempla."

„Že zrovna ty chceš řešit to, jak se na tebe lidé koukají," usmál se Bill, „a co pak? Po škole?"

„Ono asi taky dost záleží, co bude znamenat ten konec, až tohle skončí, jestli budeme muset být ostražití a hledat další smrtijedy nebo prostě jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku bude prostě klid," řekl zamyšleně, „ale dokážu si představit dál třeba učit nebo dělat něco co mě baví, i když se mi to neříká nejlíp, musím prostě se smířit s tím, že pak už nebudu muset dělat věci pro peníze."

„Jsi neskutečně skromný, Harry, vůbec nechápu, jak můžeš takový být po tom, co bydlíš s Grindelwaldem."

„Jo to já taky ne," zašklebil se, „asi se málo snaží," pokrčil rameny.

„Představa Grindelwalda, který se málo snaží, mi nejde na mysl."

„Máš pravdu, to nejde k sobě."

Odpovědí mu byl jen úsměv. „Pokud nebudeš vědět, co dělat, mohli bychom udělat nějakou firmu a postarat se o to, aby všichni nám blízcí a všichni potřební měli zabezpečený domov, myslím, že taková práce by nás bavila a docela nám to spolu jde."

„Představa Grindelwalda, který se nesnaží, ti nejde vybavit, ale představa, jak spolupracuješ se mnou, ti představit jde?" zeptal se zmateně.

„No tak Harry, spolupracujeme už nějakou tu dobu a podle toho jak to vypadá, ještě nějakou dobu spolupracovat budeme," povzdechl si Bill, ale chápal jak to myslí a že to není nic proti němu, „můj bratr je spíše do politiky, druhý k drakům a Fleur by mě vykopla z domu, kdybych jí řekl, že chci, aby mi pomáhala v něčem, co jí zatím tolik nejde. Prostě si myslím, že dělat něco, co nás bude bavit a bude to mít užitek, bude dobré, stejně na podobných pracích vždy skončíme sami nebo s Filiusem, takže za nějakou tu dobu, můžeme být sehraná dvojka."

„Tak jo," usmál, „já nemám nic proti tomu, stejně si to ale nedokážu představit."

„Já si nedokážu představit ani to, jak tahle válka skončí," pověděl Bill a pravda v téhle větě byla doslova hmatatelná.

„To vskutku nedokážu ani já," řekl a snažil se neznít zklamaně, „no nic, doručíme vzkaz Filiusovi? Ať nám řekne názor legendy?" snažil se atmosféru znovu urovnat do zábavné.

„Jasně, pak budeme přemýšlet co dál," souhlasil Bill a znovu se zahleděl na skříň a on zavolal Dobbyho. Nechvátal, času bylo jako skoro vždy mnoho a tak nebyl žádný důvod ke spěchu…

**

„Gellerte?" přemístil se následující den do svého sídla, byl rád, že i Filius byl s jejich prací spokojen, takže pak už jen stačilo nějak zprovoznit tu druhou, ale to nebylo předmět jejich zabývání v nejbližší době. Vlastně Bill teď tu byl taky a on jelikož moc do styku s těmito předměty nechtěl přijít, tak se od tohoto distancoval.

„Co je?" pověděl otráveně Grindelwald.

„Dokázal by si z té myslánky udělat naprosto normální?" řekl a ukázal na nádobu v rohu místnosti.

„Copak trápí tě něco?" zeptal se škodolibě.

„Ne… nebo teda nic tak hrozného, ale chtěl bych si projít odkaz, který mi daroval Aberforth," dostal ze sebe, nechtěl to nikomu říkat a už ne vůbec třem lidem najednou.

„Aha…" řekl Gellert a bylo vidět to, jak je zaražený, „nebude to myslím problém, dej mi pár minut," dodal a on jen přikývl, odvahu na to sbíral už několik dlouhých dní, dalších pár minut, už ho nezabije. Podíval se na Eleanor a ona se na něj jen povzbudivě usmála a když svým pohledem sklouznul na její krk, uviděl tam jednu z drahých věcí, které ukradli, tak se přejel po svém medailonu a usmál se na oplátku, bylo vidět, že pochopila a mrkla na něj.

Nechtěl vyrušovat ani ničit svou sentimentalitou profesionální atmosférou, tak si vzal do ruky knihu, která mu byla nejblíž, a začetl se alespoň do obsahu, aby aspoň předstíral práci.

„Mělo by to být dobré," řekl mu Gellert z krátké vzdálenosti a on když zvedl svůj pohled z knížky, zjistil, že se opravdu začetl, když byl vyrušen dle čísla stránek v pravém rohu na pětatřicáté.

„Budu vedle v místnosti, aspoň je tam čerstvý vzduch," řekl, ale věděl, že to není ani jeden z důležitých důvodů, proč tam jde, ale Grindelwald přikývl, nerozváděl to, nikdo to nedělal.

Pomocí jednoduchého levitujícího zaklínadla si dopravil celou myslánku do místnosti, kde dříve býval jeden z pokojů, teď to byla místnost bez střechy a bez jedné stěny, otřepal se zimou a tak na sebe začaroval jednoduché zahřívací zaklínadlo, něco mu říkalo, ať kolem sebe dá i varovací bariéru a tak tak udělal. Postavil tuhle nádobu blíž k jednomu z rohů, který měl obě stěny ještě celé, vytáhl si nádobu, kterou nosil u sebe jako největší poklad, konečně sebral odvahu a tak tohle musel udělat, než jí zase ztratí… bylo to ale zvláštní, všichni o něm říkali, jakou má odvahu, ale takovouto věc skoro ani udělat nedokázal. Než by ho něco zastavilo, nalil obsah celé lahvičky do podivné tekutiny a pořádným nádechem, výdechem a ještě jedním nádechem strčil svou hlavu dovnitř.

Všechno zezačátku připomínalo mlhu nad mořem, až postupně se začala objevovat čistá bílá místnost bez oken a jen s jedněmi dveřmi. Poté také uviděl Aberfortha, který stál a zíral do pergamenu, který držel v ruce.

„Ehm," odkašlal si Aberforth a on trochu překvapeně přistoupil blíž, „připadá mi to jako hrozný způsob na dorozumívání, ale musíš omluvit můj stařecký mozek, že nedokázal vymyslet nic lepšího," pokračoval dál Aberforth.

On skoro ani nedýchal, začalo se mu v hlavě honit tolik myšlenek, že skoro zapomněl i dělat to, co bylo zcela normální, mohl by být Aberforth-.

„Ne Harry, skoro jako bych viděl na, co myslíš, je možné že tě znám tak dobře za tu krátkou dobu? Nebo na to skutečně ani nemyslíš a já si jen zbytečně věřím a doufám v něco nemožného… nejsem skutečný, podle všeho jsem teď mrtvý a živý už opravdu nikdy nebudu, tohle je jen můj způsob, jak ti říct snad vše, co jsem ti říct chtěl, prostě budu všechny své myšlenky říkat nahlas, jako kdyby si tu přede mnou stál, jako kdyby si tu skutečně byl a poslouchal mě," pověděl Aberforth a znovu sklonil své oči do pergamenu a jemu mezitím oči dělali něco jiného a tím nebylo nic jiného než pouštění slz na jeho tvář. „Je zvláštní být teď živý a vědět, že až tuhle vzpomínku budeš ty nebo někdo jiný prozkoumávat, tak budu mrtvý," doslova slyšel jak si Aberforth povzdechl, „vím, jak si o mně myslíš, jak jsem statečný, nebojácný a chytrý, ale opravdu nic z toho nejsem. Kdybych byl, tak bych se teď nebál přijmout a bavit se o smrti jako o věci, která jednou prostě přijde. Doufám, že to aspoň bude v nějakém boji a ne že umřu stářím nebo tím, že mě otráví ve vlastní hospodě."

Po tomhle bylo chvíli ticho a on fňukal a popotahoval, aby slzy zastavil.

„Ano, mohl jsem vymyslet lepší způsob, závěť, kouzelnou zprávu, přemluvit sovu, aby ten dopis poslal, až bude čas nebo cokoliv jiného, ale takhle aspoň dostojím statusu blázna, kterým jsem byl vždy. Doufám, že budu dostatečně prozíravý ke svým posledním okamžikům a mé vzpomínky nakonec skončí v myslánce a ne někde hluboko pod zemí," pak už si jen odkašlal a začal mluvit vážnějším hlasem, „konec té sentimentality, nechci ti připomínat mou smrt a jsou jiné věci, o kterých se tu můžu sám s bílou místností bavit. Předem bych ti chtěl předat veškerý svůj majetek, hospodu, trezor, půlku pozemku, kterou jsem dostal, když mí rodiče zemřeli, prostě všechno co mi nějakým způsobem patří. Věřím tomu, že v této době, kdy je Ministerstvo obsazeno to nedostaneš, ale jednou… jednou to snad bude tvoje. Nezáleží mi na tom, co s tím bude, jsou to jen krámy nebo peníze. Jediné, co bych si přál, aby si uchoval, je obraz mé sestry, její úsměv a věčný optimismus by ti mohl v nelehkých dobách pomoci, kdybych věřil v náboženství, řekl bych, že ona byla anděl. Ale tak jako tohle je jen vzpomínka, tak i ona je jen obraz. Nikdy a nikdo z těch, co zemřeli, už nebudou živí, můžeš nad tím smutnit, být z toho zdrcený, ale musíš to pochopit. Voldemort ví o tvých slabinách a kdyby nebyl takový, jaký je, klidně by se přeměnil do podoby tvé matky a váš duel bojoval v její podobě, jen aby tě psychicky zničil."

„Nebudu ti v těchto chvílích radit, kdo ti je dobrým přítelem a kdo ne, ani komu věřit a komu ne, tvůj úsudek je snad nejlepší, co jsem kdy viděl a to i u takových lidí jako je Gellert, když vím, že tě s největší pravděpodobností nechávám s ním, nemám z toho až tak špatný pocit, jak bych asi měl mít. Jestli je někdo, kdo ti má pomoci, bude to on. Doporučoval bych ti – i když mi to nejde přes srdce – trávit s ním dostatek času, aby si jednou předstoupil před svůj úkol a osud odhodlán, smířen a aby tvé oči ukazovali odvahu a klid. Dokonce tady budu i citovat jednu jeho větu ‚hajzlové musí zemřít, soucit je naší slabostí, který jen propustí největší netvory zpět mezi lidi, kteří zemřou jen kvůli naší chybě' věřím, že má pravdu, Voldemort musí zemřít, Belatrix musí zemřít a dávat těmto zrůdám soucit, je hloupost. Uč se tedy, dokud můžeš, každé kouzlo, každý manévr, každá silná stránka může rozhodnout o životě nebo smrti tolika lidí, až mě z toho mrazí v zádech, možná i z toho, že i díky mé slabosti, jsem teď mrtvý a nemůžu pomoci už nikomu."

„Jak rád bych teď řekl, že ti místo mě snad pomůže můj bratr, ale mám silný důvod se domnívat, že ani on tu nebude věčně, ať už udělal cokoliv, zaplatil za to a v dohledné době ještě zaplatí. Pokus se s ním usmířit a získat z něj poslední informace či cokoliv, co ti pomůže… je zvláštní, jak vlastně celá naše rodina končí, zbyli jsme jen dva a možná v téhle době, už nezbyl vůbec nikdo. Snad další, se kterými sdílím stejné geny, neudělají tu hloupost, že budou chtít žít samotářským životem, a i když se vzájemně neznáme, neudělají chybu a budou pokračovat dál v našem rodu, ale tohle už tě jistě nezajímá, ale prostě jsem to chtěl asi tady zmínit. Hlavně prosím tě nezapomínej, že Raddle udělá naprosto cokoliv, aby vyhrál, je si dost jistý a všechny mé poslední informace ukazují, že se soustředí na hromadění všech, kteří mu pomůžou. Udělej cokoliv proto, aby si nakonec byl obklopen dostatkem lidí, kteří nezradí a dokáží tohle dobojovat do konce, ať už je jakýkoliv. Fénixův řád bude jistě pokračovat dál ve svém snažení, tak se soustřeď na ty, kteří budou věrni tobě a ne nějakým ideálům, ať už je Řád jakýkoliv, jejich cíle nezahrnují jenom boj, takže pokud budou věrni tobě, bude to mnohokrát lepší a hlavně, nezapomeň na to, že věk, zkušenosti a síla nehrají roli, každý kdo bude na tvé straně, nebude na Voldemortově a každý kdo bude neutrální, díky tvému vlivu, nebude stát na opačné straně fronty."

Najednou Aberforth vstal a udělal pár kroků doprava a pak pár kroků doleva, takže byl zase na tom místě jako předtím.

„Jistě si také vzpomínáš na naše rozhovory o Relikvicích smrti… jednu už máš v ruce, druhou má můj bratr a třetí by se měla nacházet někde u rodiny Gauntů. Dříve jsem říkal, aby ses je nesnažil najít, ale teď jsem mrtvý a ty živý, pokud to znamená, že tohle vyhraješ, soustřeď se na hledání čehokoliv, můj bratr ti možná svou hůlku svěří a jestli ne…" řekl a hluboce si povzdechl, „…tak mu ji vezmi násilím, neříká se mi to lehko, ale pokud budeme žít v utopickém světě, kde se problémy budou moct řešit jen diplomaticky, tak skončíme velice rychle."

Aberforth začal chodit čím dál víc po téhle místnosti a on měl aspoň čas se podívat na nyní již svou hůlku. Aberforth toho věděl dost, jak mu docházely s nové informace, nyní již má všechny tři nebo spíše dvě a půl relikvie, protože jedna byla stále zamčená.

„Harry ale nezapomeň na jedno, jestli jednoho dne budeš držet Bezovou hůlku, nikdy se s ní nechlub, majitelů zemřelo na stovky, jestliže někdo zjistí, co držíš, půjdou po tobě s dalším ohromným důvodem a hlavně nezapomínej na to, že další člověk, který ji bude chtít stoprocentně chtít je Gellert…" řekl Aberforth a otočil se na něj, jako kdyby věděl, kde je, což samozřejmě vědět nemohl, „…vím co si asi říkáš, že tu Gellerta chválím, že se od něj máš co nejvíc učit a teď z něj dělám zloděje a hajzla, ale on takový prostě je… jednou tu hůlku měl a byl o ní okraden v nejhorším okamžiku jeho života. Chce být mocný a i když tě nebude moct zradit, stále si tu hůlku bude moc vzít tak, aby slib obelstil, neříkej mu o ní, nemá možnost jak se to dozvědět, pokud ji neukážeš Ollivanderovi, který by se třeba prořekl. Zapamatuj si to, Harry, je to důležité, jestliže se na hůlku zapomene, tak nikdo nebude chtít ani plášť ani kámen, Albus i Gellert vždy chtěli hůlku, považovali ji za nejmocnější dar, jen díky tomu, že to ty tak necítíš, jsou u tebe tyto věci v bezpečí."

„Myslím, že už jsem povídal dost, není zapotřebí ti to dělat těžší, než to je, takže trochu změníme prostředí a před koncem ti ukážu umístění tvých příbuzných, aby s mojí smrtí neskončila vaše blízkost, ale před tím než tak udělám a ukončím tohle, ještě pár slov na rozloučenou. Spoléhej na své přátele, ať je to kdokoliv. Uč se cokoliv, co ti bude ku pomoci, nesnižuj se na úroveň takových, proti kterým bojuješ, síla slov je důležitá a podstatná, ale ne vše se dá vyřešit diplomacií, už to tak prostě je a hlavně, Harry, jsem sice starý a ty taktéž, abychom vedli takovéto řeči, ale prosím tě, neudělej takovou hloupost, aby si žil jako já. Najdi si ženu svého života, miluj jí, věnuj se jí, postarej se o zachování rodu a pokus se z tohoto světa udělat lepší místo pro život. Všichni, co tolik obětovali, si to zaslouží," dopověděl Aberforth a otočil se, ale slzy padající mu z očí nezakryl, „sbohem Harry a nikdy neviň sebe, všichni jednou musí zemřít a umřít v mém věku je spíše posvícení než smutek, kéž i ty budeš mít šanci žít tak dlouhý život jako já," dodal nakonec a celý svět se změnil, objevil se v nějaké vesničce, kterou neznal, ale okamžitě mu padl pohled na značku, která ukazovala jméno tohoto místa, usmál se, byl to ten nejlepší způsob jak beze slov ukázat, na jakém místě je. Aberforth kráčel ulicí pomalu dál a on šel za ním, kdyby je někdo takhle viděl, jistě by si pomyslel něco o pohřebním průvodu a nebyl by zase tak daleko od pravdy. Aberforth se zastavil u domu s číslem padesát sedm a jen tak ledabyle ukázal na něj, chápal to, chápal to více, než tisíce slov a všelicos podobného.

„Sbohem, Harry," otočil se ještě pryč od domu a pro ostatní by to vypadalo, jako kdyby se loučil s tím domem, „buď sám sebou, věř hlavně jen sám sobě a ukaž všem, co v tobě skutečně je," těmito slovy představení skončilo a jemu to skoro doslova vystrčilo hlavu z myslánky.

„Jsi v pořádku?" uslyšel Eleanořin hlas za sebou, a když chtěl odpovědět, hlas pokračoval, „chtěl sem jít Gellert, ale zabránila jsem mu v tom, nevím, jestli toho chtěl využít jen k tomu, že tě chtěl pokořit nebo mít něco, čeho by chtěl později využít, ale každopádně když trval na zkontrolování, nabídla jsem se sama. Ano možná mu křivdím a chtěl jen opravdu vidět, jestli jsi v pořádku, ale člověk co zjistí jeho pravé úmysly, bude navrhnut na Merlinův řád."

Byl rád, že povídala dál a dál, měl aspoň malý okamžik dát se po psychické stránce dohromady a utřít případné slzy. „Děkuji, nepotřebuji, aby mě takhle viděli všichni a už vůbec ne Grindelwald," řekl a otočil se s tím, že se zády opřel o myslánku.

Místo rychlé odpovědi, uviděl jen její úsměv, který ji nějakým tím smutným způsobem vrátil. „Mohu se do toho podívat?" zeptala se nenuceně, on se na ní tak trochu zkoumavě podíval a pak se podíval znovu na myslánku.

„Ano… myslím, že můžeš," pověděl jakoby přiškrceně, ale přičítal to tomu, co před chvíli viděl, „jen pokud tě mohu požádat, až poznáš okamžik, který není pro tebe, ukonči to, nepřikazuji ti to ale, pokud si myslíš, že to potřebuješ…"

„Ukončím to, neboj," řekla a položila mu ruku na rameno, když k němu došla, jeho úsměv nebyl už tak smutný, když ji k tomu pouštěl, sám si sednul na místo, kde seděla jistě ona, byl to jeden napůl zničený stolek, ale stále člověka udržel. Přemítal si veškeré dění, co tam uviděl a uslyšel a aniž věděl jak, vytáhl si hůlku, tu kterou nesmí Gellertovi ukázat, asi ale měl Aberforth pravdu, moc z člověka dělá povětšinou hajzly a tohle on nechtěl, i když tušil, že se to Gellert časem dozví, jeho kouzla se zlepšili a ta moc musela být pro někoho jako on, taky poznat a stále tu byl Ollivander, ale pokud nebude všem stejně důvěřovat, skončí dost špatně. Ale nikdo se nesmí dozvědět o kameni, i když byl stále zavřený, pokud by se dostalo na venek to, že máš vše, už by asi bylo těžké někomu důvěřovat, protože támhle nabízejí za jeho hlavu padesát tisíc a on sám skoro nabízel za jeho hlavu všechny tři Relikvie smrti a to ještě nemohl tušit, co koho ještě může dalšího lákat.

Aspoň bude moct navštívit svou tetu, i když jestli to bude ještě k něčemu přínosné…

„Stále mě asi bude překvapovat to, jakou ve mně máš důvěru," řekla Eleanor a vyrušila ho z přemýšlení a tak se na ní překvapeně podíval.

„Čehože?" zeptal se nechápavě a nepozorně.

„Proč jsi mi ukázal něco, co dle všech jasných indicií mělo zůstat jen pro tvé oči?"

„Asi jsem se dočista zbláznil," pousmál se a posunul se trochu na stranu, aby si i ona mohla sednout, „k čemu by byly ty řeči, že jsme tým, když bych dělal nějaké tajnosti a hrál sólo?" řekl, ale když ty slova vyslovil, došlo mu, že jí vlastně lže a nejen jí, ale tak to asi musí být.

„Já nevím," pokrčila rameny, „ale od našeho seznámení jsem si s tebou hrála a nebyla férová, kdyby si dělal to samé teď ty mně, nedivila bych se ti a asi ti to neměla ani za zlé."

„Ale no tak, minulost nechme spát," odmávl to rukou a zadíval se jednou větší dírou na oblohu.

„Opravdu je to tak lehký? Odmávneme to rukou a nikdy se nic nestalo?" zeptala se nepřesvědčivě.

„Ne… tak jednoduchý to opravdu není," pověděl a rysy mu ztvrdly, vlastně se o tomhle nikdy spolu nebavili a tak nějak musel očekávat, že to jednou přijde, „těžce se mi odpouští to, že si někdo se mnou hrál jako s loutkou, ať už to byl Albus Brumbál, Voldemort, Skrk junior nebo dokonce i ty, jenže doba se změnila, někteří jsou mrtvý, někteří mě chtějí zabít a ty jsi se mnou. Nikomu by neprospělo, kdybych se ke všem choval stejně jako k nepřátelům, i když mi třeba ublížili stejně, teď prostě jsme tým, jsme přátelé a všichni děláme vše proto, aby vztahy mezi námi byly opravdové a ne předem nacvičené."

„Mrzí mě, že jsem byla-."

„Pšš," přerušil ji, „už je to v pořádku, věř mi, kdyby nebylo, tak ti nedůvěřuji v některých situacích jako jediné. Ano začali jsme třeba blbě, ale tak už to prostě někdy bývá."

Vypadala jeho odpovědí spokojená a podle výrazu, už se k tomu nechtěla vracet, byla taková, rýpat se v situacích pro oba nepříjemných, nebylo pro ni a za to jí byl vděčný.

„Takže podle těch indicií, která jsem slyšela, nyní už jsi vlastníkem té Starověké hůlky? Té, která měla být jen pohádka?" pověděla a nevěděl, co v jejím hlase najít, byla to závist? Nebo jen překvapení?

Otočil se na druhou stranu a postavil se, byl rád za bariéru, nechtěl, aby někdo poslouchal. „Ano, pohádka to opravdu nebyla," řekl a udělal pár kroků k myslánce, z které si vzpomínky nabral zpátky do lahvičky, „stačí mě dostat a budeš mít nejmocnější hůlku na této planetě," řekl a nezněl ani trochu kousavě, sarkasticky či ironicky.

„Prosím?" zakuckala se, „myslíš si, že bych něco takového udělala?"

„Devadesát devět procent populace by to udělalo…"

„Tak jsem to zbylé procento-."

„…A ten zbytek na to nemá jen odvahu," dokončil svou původní myšlenku, aniž by se na ní otočil, „tohle není žádná hra na přátelství Eleanor, s touto hůlkou si Grindelwald málem podmanil Anglii, s touto hůlkou bylo vyhráno takové množství duelů a ti co vyhrávali, byli povětšinou slaboši. Nezáleží na osobě, tahle hůlka z tebe udělá mocného, nemusíš umět skoro nic, když máš štěstí a relikvii jsi do doby, než tě někdo zabije skoro nejsilnější na světě."

„Proč mi to říkáš?" nechápala.

„Proč?" zopakoval tu otázku a otočil se na ní, „protože až mě někdo z těchto lidí zradí, chci, aby k tomu měl důvod, aby než mě zabije nebo vyřkne ortel, mi řekl, že je to kvůli penězům nebo hůlce, možná to bude znít divně, ale nechci jednou skončit s dírou v těle, kvůli tomu, že venku bylo špatné počasí nebo, že ho nebavilo poslouchat mé rozkazy."

„Tohle je debata totálně postavená na hlavu," stoupla rychle, až málem shodila stolek.

„Myslíš?" zasmál se smutně, „můj bývalý nejlepší přítel mě zradil jen proto, že jsem měl větší slávu a mí rodiče byli zrazeni jen kvůli tomu, že někdo měl větší charisma a překonal tím sedm let přátelství."

„Tohle už se ale nestane, máš neporušitelný slib, všichni tě respektujeme, když ne něco víc a bojujeme za stejný cíl, musíš tomu věřit," řekla skoro až naléhavě a přistoupila až k němu.

„Doufám, že za nějakých x desítek let si budeme moct znovu podívat takhle do očí a říct si to samé."

„V to doufám také," usmála se na něj mile a dala mu pusu na tvář, „díky že jsem mohla vidět tvá tajemství," mrkla na něj, „a radši pojď zpátky dovnitř nebo se sem Gellert probourá," zasmála se a přistoupila ke dveřím, které otevřela.

Povzdychl si, věděl už dost dlouho, že ho lidé neberou úplně vážně, ale něco mu říkalo, že pokud nezůstane ostražitý, už mu hezká slova útěchy budou zbytečná. Ukončil všechny kouzla v této místnosti, které sám vytvořil a překryl myslánku jednou plachtou, pak už se vydal za ní.

„V pořádku?" přivítal ho Gellert.

Nevěděl, co přesně chce slyšet a tak se rozhodl pro neutrální odpověď. „Bylo to stejné, jak s normální myslánkou."

„Jak také jinak," řekl povýšeně Gellert, „dozvěděl ses něco důležitého?"

„Jen bydliště svých příbuzných a pár informací, o kterých už víme, pak už jen to byli jen řeči, které nemáš rád," ušklíbl se a odfrkl si.

„Dobrá tedy, tak nám pojď pomoct," pověděl a otočil se ke své práci, myslel si, že to je konec diskuze, ale zmýlil se, „nauč se svému povolání dobře, vy všichni se tomuto povolání naučte dobře, protože ochrany jsou to, které v několika chvílích budou rozhodovat, jestli zemřeš nebo budeš žít."

Podíval se na Eleanor a pak na Billa, oba se tvářili tak nějak překvapeně a on na tom byl stejně, věděl, že má pravdu, ale proč jim to říká? Některé věci člověk asi nikdy neuhodne a ty které se týkají Gellerta obzvlášť.


	63. Konec pohádky

Další týden uběhl jak voda přes mlýnská kola a oni znovu – jako každý týden už možná měsíc – byli na poradě nebo spíše setkání u Parishů. Většinou se z toho vyklubala normální debata či vzpomínání na staré časy, ale rádi tomu říkali porada, prostě jen, aby to mělo větší smysl. Byl to opravdu jeden z hezkých pocitů, vědět, že ty lidi jsou tu kvůli němu, nikdy neměl mnoho přátel a tohle mu to dost nahrazovalo.

Koukal z okna a upíral svůj zrak do míst, kde dříve stávalo jeho sídlo a kde nyní už stojí jen zřícenina, která za pár let zaroste a jenom mudlové po ní budou pátrat. Bylo to smutné, to si musel přiznat, zklamal sám sebe i Phinease a to jen kvůli tomu, že nebyl dostatečně opatrný, kdyby byl, nikdy by nenechal udělat Gellerta takovou blbost a mohlo to být jiné, úplně jiné.

„Pomáhá to?" ozval se hlas za ním.

„Co?" nechápal a otočil se na Jacka.

„Sledovat venkovní krajinu."

„Ne, myslím, že ne," zašklebil se, „no… možná trochu."

„Pamatuješ si ještě na naše první setkání?" pověděl vesele Jack, „galantní fráze, dárky na přivítanou, slušné povídání o ničem a přitom o něčem, krátký duel a to všechno."

„Některé věci nejdou zapomenout," usmál se, „také si ale pamatuji jiné věci, třeba to, jak jsi mě porazil asi devadesátkrát za sebou v šermu."

„Tolikrát?"

„Myslím, že takové nějaké číslo to bylo."

„Jsem asi dobrej," mrknul na něj Jack.

„Asi nejtěžší porazit někoho, kdo drží meč jak kus klacku," zasmál se.

„Pravda, měl jsi velice vyhraněný způsob boje."

„Strašně vtipné," zašklebil se, „kde je vůbec Brian," zeptal se.

„Hledáš někoho, kdo se tě zastane? I on tě několikrát porazil," pověděl pobaveně, ale nakonec mu přeci jen odpověděl, „prý přijde později, něco si potřeboval vyřešit."

„To potřebuje občas každý."

„Ano, svatá pravda, pojď, sedneme si někam, nebaví mě stát," řekl Jack a ukázal na salónek, který si pamatoval až moc dobře, „tady je to místo, kde jsme ti začali lhát."

„Domluvili jste se sestrou?"

„Prosím?"

„Také měla nedávno potřebu si povídat o tom, jak se naše přátelství vyvíjelo nebo spíše jak se nevyvíjelo."

„Všechny nás to mrzí, Harry."

„To je jediný, co potřebuji vědět."

„Když to říkáš."

„Ano říkám," stál si pevně za svým, „radši vzpomínejme na lepší chvíle," snažil si stále udržet úsměv.

„A těch naštěstí nebylo málo," povzdychl si Jack, ale po chvíli i jemu se na tváři objevil úsměv, „pamatuji si, jak jsi přišel sebejistě jako zástupce rodiny Blacků a stál si za svým, i když jsi s nimi neměl skoro nic společného."

„Jo to je pravda, ale nemohl jsem to tak jednoduše přiznat."

„Škoda, že to nedopadlo dle tvých představ."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Plánoval jsi, jak po škole tu budeš bydlet, jak budeme sousedé a jak převezmeš otěže rodiny Blacků."

„Jo," povzdechl si, „to je pravda a až teď vím, že se mi z toho nepodařilo nic… chtěl jsem něco a nedostal jsem nic… možná to byla jen tvrdá slova na šestnáctiletého chlapce."

„Domy se dají znova vystavit," utěšil ho Jack.

„Ale zlomená lidská srdce se znovu vystavit nedají, přišel jsem o dědictví, úctu svých předků a…a…" nevěděl co dál říct, protože slova mu přicházela na mysl, ale přes jazyk ven nevyšly.

„Je to smutné, že se ti tvé sny nedokázalo uskutečnit, ale přece tohle všechno musí jednou skončit."

„Ano… jednou to skončí, ale aby to bylo tak, jak si představujeme, to že nebudu bydlet ve svém sídle, je jedna věc, to že bych nebydlel nikde, je věc druhá."

„Snad to už horší nebude, to si z nás snad nikdo nezaslouží," povzdechl si a pokračovali ještě minimálně dobrou půl hodinu v podobném duchu.

„Konečně jste také přišli, to bylo tolik věcí, ve kterých jste nás ženy museli pomluvit?" přivítala je s úsměvem Jackova manželka.

„Ne to samozřejmě ne, skončili jsme tak u jedné osminy," řekl s úšklebkem.

„Možná míň," doplnil Jack.

„Překvapujete mě, počítat do osmi, to je fakt síla," pověděla ihned Hermiona.

„Třeba se to naučili za tu půl hodinu," přišla s názorem Eleanor.

„Harry, až si budu někdy chtít najít nějakou ženu, připomeň mi, ať to nedělám," řekl Jack s gestem, kdy ho několikrát poplácal po ramenou.

„Protože jenom já jsem ta dokonalá?" ozvala se na to ihned jeho manželka.

„Ne… všechny jste stejné a ničím bych si nepomohl," povzdechl si a vypadalo to tak autenticky, že skoro vyprskl smíchy.

„Kde jsou ostatní?" zeptal se, chtěl to vědět před tím, než se znovu rozběhne takováto nebo podobná debata.

„Vedle, baví se tam o té akci v Obrtlé," vysvětlila mu Eleanor, na to se podíval nechápavě, tak pokračovala, „Grindelwald přišel s nějakou myšlenkou a chtěl ji probrat s Ollivanderem a našim tátou, ale nakonec se k nim přidali skoro všichni až na nás."

„Takže tam radši pojďme taky, jinak budu označen za hrozného velitele s nulovou popularitou."

„Bojíš se pravdy?" zeptala se Hermiona a on se na ní jen zle zašklebil.

„Ne, bojím se jiných věcí-," ale svou větu nedokázal doříct, protože se ozval hrozný zvuk varovné bariéry, zvuk, který i kdyby byl sebevíce příjemný, tak by ničil vaše ušní bubínky.

„Co to sakra-," zakřičel Jack a vytáhl si hůlku a stejně tak udělali všichni, přirozené reflexy zvítězily a pak se zvuk ozval znova, naprosto stejný a tomu říkalo jenom jedno, dva lidé ze seznamu nejnebezpečnějších smrtijedů jsou tu a určitě nebudou sami.

„Obrana!" zakřičel a sám se snažil zesílit bariéru, na které tu pracoval, musí to udělat dřív, než do ní narazí… ale jeho myšlenky byly přerušeny ránou, která otřásla celým domem a jelikož byl zrovna propojený kouzlem s bariérou, odletěl nějaké dva metry a dopadl tvrdě na zadek, ale nebyl sám, přímo na něm skončila Hermiona, která stejně jako on v tuto chvíli posilovala bariéru.

„Třináct jich prolétlo bariérou!" vykřikl Bill, který přiběhl z druhé místnosti a byl následován úplně všemi a každý z nich měl v ruce hůlku, nechal se zvednout pomocí Jackovi ruky a ihned se zeptal.

„Prolétlo?" a pomohl se zvednout i Hermioně.

„Mají košťa-," slovo nedokončil, protože je přerušila další sada výbuchů, byl rád, že bariéra zatím drží, sláva Filliusovi práci, „a bombardují nás z výšky!"

„Musíme ven! Tady jsme nejzranitelnější!" vykřikl Gellert a všichni se na něj podívali, odhodlanost v jeho tváři nemohla být vyšší, jestli někdy pochyboval o Gellertově loajalitě, nyní už ne.

„Připravte se k východům! Bille, Hermiono, posílíme bariéru trojúhelníkovým posílením a ihned jim dojdeme pomoct!" skoro až křičel, jinak by mu nebylo rozumět a musel ukázat, že ví aspoň co v takovéto situaci dělat, jednou už jí zažil a tahle přece musí dopadnout lépe.

„Slyšeli jste?! Dělejte!" křikl Ollivander a sám jako první s dvěma hůlkami v ruce vyběhl ke vchodu, chápal taktiku, dokud budou nepřátelé ve vzduchu a oni budou jako jednotlivé cíle a ne jako jeden velký cíl – tenhle dům – tak mají mnohem větší naději.

Sám už nevnímal nic jiného, než že se otočil zády k Hermioně a Billovi a oba do směru trojúhelníku začali posilovat bariéru, tak jak se to učili nebo spíše jak je to učil Bill. Věděl, že to nevydrží moc dlouho, ale musí to zůstat celé, pokud mají mít naději.

„R-rychle, nemůžu tam nechat F-Fleur samotnou," řekl Bill plný soustředěný a on po chvíli mu dal za pravdu, nemohou udělat něco nemožného, svou silou stejně nedokážou bojovat proti třinácti výbušným kouzlům, které pokaždé dopadají na jinou stranu.

„Jdeme!" zakřičel, a jelikož kouzla upadaly, věděl, že se venku rozběhla bitva, dveře byly daleko, přemisťování použít nešlo, proto jen zamířil na nejbližší okno a v běhu ho prorazil jednoduchým kouzlem, pak už mu stačilo jen proskočit, udělat menší kotoul a ihned zamířit na prvního smrtijeda.

„Assa in tuo succo!" vykřikl, a kdyby smrtijed neudělal otočku, jistě by slétl, to už ale neměl čas na mnoho přemýšlení, protože ať už ho měli jakkoliv zaměřeného nebo poznamenaného, okamžitě všichni co ho měli na mušce, na něj spustili salvu kleteb.

„Protego Horribilis," zakřičel nad sebe, ale nebylo to ani tak potřebné, protože se před ním objevil dvakrát takový štít, stál před ním Ollivander.

„Harry, soustřeď se na útok, o tvou obranu se postarám," řekl, aniž by se na něj podíval, ale jeho hlas zněl stejně jako ten Aberforthův, ten, který říká, že to opravdu udělá i za cenu svého života, ale to se tu nestane, ne nemůže!

„Jak říkáš!" vykřikl, aby si dodal odhodlání a vyskočil na nohy, nemířil, nemělo to cenu, někteří z nich určitě létali více než dobře, a pokud byli aspoň na poloviční úrovni jako on, nemělo cenu je zasypávat jedním kouzlem v jejich rychlosti.

„Fiendfire!" vykřikl a z jeho hůlky vylétla obří dračí hlava a jelikož ji mohl ovládat, nebyl problém jí díky surové magii přidat sílu a rychlost a doslova jednomu ze smrtijedů podpálit koště pod prdelí a celého ještě zapálit. Svou hůlku směřoval s padajícím smrtijedem až na zem, kde se zvedl prach, byla to sakra výška, aby to přežil bez zranění, ještě chvíli udržoval oheň na místě dopadu, ale věděl, že se nemůže zdržovat dál a tak svou hůlkou seknul a chtěl namířit na dalšího smrtijeda, ale byl trochu odstrčen a kouzlo se ztratilo ve vzduchu. Otočil se za sebe a stále tam stál Ollivander a s naprostou elegancí používal dva odlišné štíty, ale to že ho musel trochu odstrčit, ho trochu varovalo, že na něj létají i kouzla, které ho mají zabít… Voldemort se rozhodl jednat.

Najednou ale všichni pustili svá košťata a padali zpomaleně dolů a celou dobu všechny z jeho party zasypávaly kouzly a bylo to i obráceně, tahle mýtina se stala místem barev a pachu smrti, věděl naprosto přesně, co jedna chyba znamená. Když tak jen okem projel bojiště, poznal, že nepřátel je mnohem víc, než to, co říkal Bill, ať už to byli posily nebo přiletěli z druhé strany, bylo to minimálně dva ku jednomu a to nevypadalo dobře.

„Crucio!" ozvalo se naproti němu od jednoho smrtijeda a on se rozhodl odpovědět stejně, kouzlo ale musel zrušit, protože ho začaroval později a tak kdyby zůstal na jednom místě, jistě by to dostal, uhnul se do strany, ale teprve až když věděl, že to kouzlo nenarazí do Ollivandera, jinak by to nikdy neudělal.

„Sectumsempra," poslal ihned okamžitě a sledoval, jak to kouzlo je blokováno, udělal krok dopředu, „Destructo," další kouzlo prořízlo vzduch a zamířilo na smrtijeda, který kouzlo strhnul do země, tohle byl jen začátek, další dva kroky dopředu, rychlé mávnutí hůlky a vyletěl ohnivý šíp a za ním druhý, třetí, čtvrtý, pátý, naučil se tohle kouzlo přesně pro tenhle způsob boje, nedat šanci soupeři útočit, nárazy do štítu se stupňovaly a on věděl, že v tuto chvíli má navrch, jen ještě rychleji mával hůlku a v duchu stále opakoval jen tohle jedno kouzlo a čím blíže byl, tím silnější mělo tohle kouzlo dopad.

Uslyšel kousek od sebe nějaká latinská slova, a když tam stočil pohled, zjistil, jakou udělal chybu. V prostředku bojiště vybuchlo kouzlo a udělalo takové ohromné světlo a takové ohromné množství jisker, že se cítil oslepený, věděl, že je ztracený v orientaci a pokud teď bude pokračovat v útoku, bude bez obrany. Seknul naštvaně hůlkou a zamířil před sebe znovu a vykřikl svůj nejsilnější štít, jak dobře udělal, zjistil, když ucítil náraz tak silný, že se mu podlomilo levé koleno a on dopadl v takové divné poloze na tvrdou zem, ale štít neupustil, to by byla největší chyba. Věděl, že musí hodně mrkat, chtěl si pomoct kouzly, ale nemohl, ne pokud je v takovém to srabu. Najednou ale cítil, jak ho něco zvedá ze země takovou rychlostí, že se mu zamotala i hlava, chvíli na svém těle cítil vítr a pak s tvrdým dopadem padl k zemi, někdo ho očividně odhodil. V tuto chvíli děkovat sněhu a zamířil před sebe štít a levou rukou od sněhu si promnul oči, chlad na víčkách postupně způsoboval to, že začal lépe vidět a tak před sebou uviděl, přibližující šmouhu.

„Assa in tuo succo!" zrušil štít a okamžitě zaútočil, ale minul a šmouha se ani nepohnula, zatracené rozostřené vidění!

Šmouha byla čím dál blíž a začínal trochu rozeznávat smrtijedskou masku a hůlku, která na něj míří, vyslal na něj první tři kouzla, která ho napadli, ale všechny neškodně prolétli, jakoby střílel do ducha nebo nějakého fantoma.

„Je konec, Pottere," uslyšel hlas z několika metrů, „Avada Ked-."

„Avada Kedavra," ozval se další hlas, tentokrát rychlejší a věděl, že tohle bude opravdu konec, ale překvapení pro něj bylo to, že místo jeho smrti se před ním zřítil smrtijed a zabodl svoji masku a obličej do sněhu, za ním stál další smrtijed, poznal ten hlas a teď když i normálně viděl, poznal ho úplně.

„Vstávej! Nemůžu tě chránit furt!" pověděl vztekle Severus, „připrav se!"

Okamžitě vyskočil a namířil na něj hůlku a ihned vyčaroval štít, na který dopadlo neškodné zaklínadlo, ale pochopil, že to musí vypadat opravdově, pokud práce dvojitého agenta má přetrvat.

„Voateaceterain," použil první kouzlo, které věděl, že nemůže ublížit a Snape ho jen odklonil.

„Za tebou!" stihl ještě křiknout, když na Snape letěla minimálně tři zaklínadla od jeho přátel, s akrobatickou přesností se jim všem vyhnul a jemu prolétla nad hlavou, pak už viděl jen to, jak Severus mizí, „přenášedlo," pověděl si v duchu a běžel naproti Ollivanderovi s Fleur, kteří ho přišli podpořit. „Severus," vysvětlil ihned a ukázal, že se musí dostat zpátky. Jeho zrak spatřil to, že letěl minimálně sto metrů, a kdyby ho ten smrtijed neodrazil na tohle místo, mohl mít pěkný problém, bude muset Snapeovi poděkovat.

„Pospěšme si," řekla trochu se strachem Fleur a věděl, že má pravdu, na tomto místě neviděli nikoho, kromě jednoho smrtijeda, všichni ostatní byli schováni za domem. Ihned poté, co se začali přibližovat k jejich cíli, si jich všiml i jeden smrtijed a zmizel taktéž za domem. Věděl, že když tam takhle vběhnou, okamžitě budou na mušce, byla to jasná věc, ale to ohromné světlo vycházející z míst boje, je nutilo dělat i takovéto sebevražedné akce.

Nesnažili se ani rozběhnout k domu a naopak se snažili běžet od něj dál, aby měli co nejlepší rozhled a úhel. V tu chvíli, co spatřili první cíl, ho zasypali kouzly, museli kráčet už pomalu, krýt se, útočit a to všechno nešlo při běhu nebo ne aspoň tak účinně.

„Sectumsempra," pověděl ihned poté, co z obou Ollivanderových hůlek vylétlo něco nepříjemného a smrtijed se pro jistotu přemístil pryč, otočil se kolem sebe, ale nikde ho neviděl a byl za to jen rád.

Doběhli ke kraji bojiště a okamžitě z plných sil se snažili upoutat pozornost na sebe, aby si všichni mohli trochu odpočinout, ale jeho strach a adrenalin stoupal, když neviděl ani polovinu svého týmu. Jeho ruka se rozklepala a jeho síla a vůle už nebyla tak silná, mohou být-?

„Důvěra!" křikl Ollivander, „věř jim!"

Pokýval hlavou a okamžitě se začal soustředit na svou práci, bylo tu moc nepřátel a on nevěděl ani na koho prvně mířit, neustále střídat cíle, kouzla a i sílu, věděl, že dlouho takovéto tempo nezvládne, a kdyby celou dobu necvičil, už teď by ležel ve sněhu a splašeně dýchal, pokud teda vůbec.

„Defodio, Difindo," použil další dvě výbušná kouzla a epicentrum zvolil blízko smrtijedů, aby si mohli odpočinout kvůli rozvířenému prachu, létajícímu sněhu nebo cokoliv jiného, co jim na chvíli pomůže. Nejtěžší byl ale postup dál, příliš mnoho nepřátel a jeho přátelé, které mohl vidět, vypadali skoro poraženě a jen čekali, kdy se něco nepovede, to ale nemohl dopustit, „Bombarda maxima!" namířil na jednoho ze smrtijedů, který se uhnul a tak výbuch vzal jen strom několik desítek metrů za ním. Věděl, že je to zlý, Ollivander byl plně zaměstnán obranou a Fleur by tu za prvé neměla ani co dělat a to, že proti nim stála špička smrtijedů, mu vůbec nepomáhalo, měl strach, to bylo jasné.

Na této straně domu to bylo tak tři smrijedi na jednoho a důvod proč to ještě přežili, byl to, že tu s nimi byl Gellert, kterému tři nebo čtyři protivníci naráz nedělali nikterak velký problém. Ještě tu také odhodlaně stál Bill a Percy, jinak jen samý smrtijedi… zakuklenci uspěli, odvedli je od sebe na různé strany a nedopustili, aby se znovu setkali. Musí teď udělat jediné, postarat se o těchto zhruba deset nepřátel. „Zatracení smrtijedi!" zaklel v duchu.

Nemohl sledovat průběhy ostatních bojů, protože musel neustále útočit, dorážet a držet na sobě nepřátele, ale když viděl tu jednu scénu, ta myšlenka na jakékoliv soustředění skončila, jakoby zmizela, prostě a jednoduše byla pryč. Bill byl zatlačen ke zdi a zády do ní možná i tvrdě narazil, okamžitě tam namířil hůlku, ale zjistil, že je pomalejší, než si myslel. Bill před jedním kouzlem vyčaroval štít a uspěl, ale v moment, kdy na něj letěly dva paprsky odporné zelené barvy, nemohl udělat nic, oba to věděli. Kouzla byla na cestě, byla vyřčena a nikdo je nemohl zastavit. Rychle se snažil změnit směr své hůlky na Billa a odstřelit ho pryč, ale jeho svalstvo nebylo tak rychlé, ničí svalstvo nebylo tak rychlé jako paprsek světla, to vědělo každé malé dítě, ale stejně se o to nemožné snažil, protože mu nic z toho nedocházelo. Možná se mu to jen zdálo, ale v poslední chvíli viděl, jak Bill zírá na něj, chtěl začít křičet, ať se pohne, ať uteče, ať udělá cokoliv, ale když viděl a prozřel, že Bill je smrtelně vysílený, tak věděl, že v tu chvíli neudělá nic. Nevěděl, jestli jeho poslední pohled patří jemu nebo Fleur, ale byl tak hrozný a vše říkající, jakoby říkal to nejhorší slovo… sbohem. Z jeho úst vyšla první slabika slova té věty, kterou možná ještě před chvíli chtěl vykřiknout, jenže v ten okamžik, první z paprsků narazil do Billova vyčerpaného těla. Jeho srdce vynechalo jeden úder. Všechna důležitá a podstatná slova, co měla vyjít z jeho úst, se zasekla v krku, jakoby ho někdo škrtil, jakoby prostě někdo chtěl zabránit mu promluvit, ale věděl, že to jen mozek neví, co dělat. Všechno se v něm zhroutilo. Sledoval to v jako nějakém hloupém filmu. Na víc se necítil a víc nedokázal. Billovo tělo padalo velmi pomalu k zemi a cestou už do něj narazilo jen druhé zaklínadlo, které mělo působit smrt, ale nemohlo uspět, prostě nemohlo, nejde vzít život někomu, kdo ho už nemá, to nejde. Byl konec a už se to nikdy nevrátí. V jednu chvíli snad velmi naivně doufal, že to je nějaký vtip, hloupý žert a Bill vyskočí plný zdraví, ale poté, co se před ním do ledového sněhu zřítila Fleur, která tomuhle musela bohužel přihlížet a samozřejmě byla na naprostém dně, věděl, že tohle není žádná legrace ale opravdu ten konec. Konec pohádky.

„Né!" zakřičela Fleur a v tu chvíli, jakoby se čas znovu rozběhl, padlo Billovo tělo na studenou a podchlazenou zem.

„Pozor!" zakřičel zničeně Ollivander a strhnul ho také do sněhu a on mohl jen tak periferně sledovat trajektorie další smrtelné kletby, která je minula jen proto, že Ollivander se na ně nevykašlal. Pomalu padl do sněhu a odmítal se zvednout, jeho síla zmizela, prostě mu ji někdo sebral a zadupal do země. Jeho končetiny a vlastně celé tělo přestalo a nechtělo už dál spolupracovat, chtěl tu zůstat a zemřít. Slib, který dal Fleur už nikdy nebude vyplněn. Hlavou mu prolétla myšlenka, proč i on na sobě nemá Neporušitelný slib, ten by to na tomhle místě zakončil, protože ničit lidem štěstí, by měla být neodpustitelná věc.

„Bille!" zakřičela Fleur, její hlas už nebyl takový milý, věcný a hladivý, tohle byl hlas zničeného a raněného, hlas, který říká, že celý váš svět se zhroutil. Odhadl podle všeho, že se rozběhla za ním. On tu stále ležel a pohled směřoval k nebi. Něco mu říkalo, že ale tohle nemůže, že ležet a čekat, může kdykoliv, jen ne teď. Teď nesmí. Teď nemůže zemřít! Ne! Jestli nechá Fleur takhle běžet, skončí stejně jako její snoubenec a to nemůže dopustit. Jeho tělem proběhl adrenalin a povel. Zvedl se, jakoby to byla jediná věc, kterou musí vykonat a sledoval, jak se ji snaží zachytit Ollivander a také sledoval, jak se oba dostali na mušku skoro všem smrtijedům.

„Elma´kin al-kinmum tetafundíní," křikl s plnou silou, kterou v sobě nalezl. Mohl udělat jen tohle jedno, smrtijed mu nevěnoval pozornost a zaměřil se na ni a tohle byl možná jediný způsob, jak se o něj dostatečně postarat. Temně rudá barva rychlostí blesku zamířila na nic netušícího smrtijeda, kterého vzala neskutečnou silou ze země a nechala ho letět několik desítek metrů, kde dle jeho zraku dopadl na hlavu… a i kdyby ne, neměl ani nejmenší šanci, tohle není kouzlo, které dávalo šance.

Tenhle moment donutil všechny smrtijedy pohlédnout na něj a pak na svého druha, což byl akorát ten čas, kdy Ollivander, Fleur i Percy doběhli k tělu Billa. Věděl, že v tuto chvíli by nemohl čekat žádný profesionalismus a jen tak prostě přijal fakt, že zůstal sám a ještě k tomu na mušce skoro všem smrtijedům. Oni zjistili to samé, byl cílem číslo jedna celou dobu, ale nyní byl bez ochrany.

Z takového podivné polohy okamžitě uskočil a vyhnul se tak prvnímu kouzlu, ale nebylo jediné. Ostatní byli možná na chvíli zaměstnáni a tak se snažil trochu zmizet, jestliže jim chtěl dát čas na přípravu a sebrání své síly, nemohl je tam nechat s osmi smrtijedy nebo kolik jich tam bylo. Rozběhl se k rohu domu a zapadl za něj. V ten okamžik ten roh budovy zrovna vybouchnul a cítil, že dostal něčím do hlavy. Bolest to byla šílená, ale něco ho nutilo to nevnímat. Sebral se a pomocí zdi udělal několik kroků dál, byl to dost ubohý a malátný pokus. Uklidňoval se a opakoval si to, že čím více jich přijde, tím více bude ve srabu, ale také to znamená, že oni budou mít méně nepřátel. Věděl, že je značně a možná i smrtelně oslabený, to že byl švihnut odhazovacím kouzlem, musel vyslat přes sto kouzel během pár minut a nakonec je donucen začarovat nejsilnější kouzlo, co zná, byly symboly toho, že není v nejlepším stavu. A to ani nepočítal to, že mu ještě teče krev z hlavy. Tohle vše dokazovalo jak v prdeli vlastně je. S pomocí zdi, která mu dodávala stabilitu, kráčel dál, byl to nemotorné ale aspoň ještě částečně účinné. Pořádně ani neslyšel, ale nevnímal to, jen se odrážel pravou rukou od zdi a tou levou ruku držet hůlku, bude ještě těžší kouzlit, proběhlo mu hlavou, ale jedině takhle se nikam dostane.

„Crucio!" ozvalo se za ním nebo to byl jen výmysl jeho mysli?

„Serpensortia," otočil se a vykouzlil první obranu, co ho napadla a díky tomu upadl na zem přímo na zadek, dokonale si zamotal nohy tímto pohybem a jeho zraněná stabilita to prostě nepobrala.

„Crucio!" další kouzlo a naprosto to samé, kdyby smrtijed neměl masku, viděl by jistě jeho výraz štěstí a pak slávy, jaké se mu za to dostane, Harry Potter mu tu leží u nohou a to se jen tak nikomu nepoštěstí.

Udělal jako obranu kotoul, jako kdyby válel sudy z kopce, jen ten sud byl v tuhle chvíli on. „Sectumsempra," hlesl tiše, jeho hlasivky byly vykřičené a silnější kouzla si stejně nemohl ani dovolit.

Kouzlo dopadlo jen do štítu a Smrtijed si odfrkl a udělal krok dopředu a oba najednou zakřičeli… jen každý jiné zaklínadlo. Jeho kouzlo letělo a jen těsně minulo pruh světla. Možná se jen o sebe ty dva paprsky otřeli, to nevěděl. Tušil jen jediné, oba budou teď zasaženi, to říkala pravděpodobnost. Přivřel oči před nárazem a čekal na to, co přijde, ať to bude cokoliv, dle jeho to udělal i smrtijed, nikdo se rád nedívá na možnou smrt a neočekává ji s otevřenou náručí. Jeho kletba dorazila první a jako výstřel z pistole prorazila rameno smrtijeda. Ozvalo se křupnutí a on skoro jakoby viděl krev vylétající z masa, tak silná byla jeho představivost. Bylo to ale to poslední, co vnímal. Jeho oči byly celou dobu zavřené a teď když cítil tu neznámou sílu blízko obličeje, věděl, že to taky i zůstane. Zaklínadlo mu narazilo do hlavy a on cítil neskutečnou bolest v oblasti očí a tváře, zakřičel jako raněné zvíře, které dostalo smrtící ránu, řval jako šílený, křičel, naříkal, možná i prosil a tím vším dokonce překřičel i slova, který říkal jeho nepřítel. Cítil i ohromnou bolest v ruce, kouzlo bylo velmi plošné a také destrukční.

„N-nemůžu tě zabít, Pottere… příkaz našeho pána, ale za to, že jsem tě o-oslepil, budu odměněn, teď si ještě p-poradím s tvými kamarádíčkami," zasmál se zraněně smrtijed, „ale p-pro jistotu si vezmu tvou hůlku."

Jeho hůlka, proskočilo mu mozkem, tohle ještě dokázal vnímat. Protože jestli se k smrtijedovi dostane relikvie-.

„Expeliarmus," uslyšel a on jenom zpevna uchopil svou hůlku, byl to poslední projev síly. Věděl, že to ale nepomůže a bránit se také nemohl, s bolestí co cítil, by nezvládl ani první kouzlo ze školy a určitě ne ani nějaké slovo, byl poražen, byl zničen. Těžce vnímal i to, že hůlka mu ale jen v ruce poskočila, jako kdyby mu ji chtělo vytrhnout z ruky dítě bez žádné síly, „C-co to je za čáry! Expeliarmus!" slyšel smrtijeda vykřiknout znovu a opět pocítil to, že mu hůlka z ruky nevyskočila, jen dostal tvrdý zásah do ruky, který sakra bolel. V tuto chvíli na jeho těle nebylo místo, které pracovalo tak, jak má.

„Stejně s h-hůlkou nic nedokážeš," odfrkl si smrtijed ze země, protože aspoň podle sluchu ho to odrazilo pryč, nechápal proč a mozek by mu to stejně neřekl, měl na práci jiné věci, třeba vyrovnat se z bolestí, i když bylo jasné, že to nedokáže. Periferně slyšel kroky směřující pryč, pomalu možná i na jeho zranění, strčil hůlku do poraněné ruky a bolestí zasyčel. Poslepu se dotkl tváře, ihned bolestivě ucukl a zanaříkal. Udělal to ještě jednou a snažil se nevnímat bolest, jakou snad nikdy nezažil, byl to opravdu nic proti všem Cruciatum a podobným „srandám". Opatrně začal na pravé straně čela, kde po hmatu rozpoznal dlouhý šrám, krve tam bylo nepočítaně a věděl, že by nejspíš omdlel, kdyby to jen na sekundu spatřil. Pokračoval dál a s šokem zjistil, že dostal zásah do obou očí a levé oko nebylo na místě, byla tam jen spálená část tváře, kůže, masa a krve. Otočil se zničeně a reflexně na druhou stranu a začal zvracet, nechtěl už nic zjišťovat! Stal se slepcem! A podle bolesti v rameni, už asi i mrzákem. Jeho tělo chtělo produkovat slzy, ale nemohlo, jenom naříkal a trpěl. Věděl, že jeho oči, které vždy byly plné lásky, cílů, soucitu a přátelství už nikdy nic z toho nespatří… věděl, že v tuto chvíli skončilo vše, čemu kdy říkal život a na tyhle poslední momenty to nahradila jen ubohá existence, ta existence, kdy ležíte bez zraku na poraněných končetinách a čekáte, kdy vás někdo dorazí, tak jak to dělají lovci s poraněnou zvěří. Čekáte prostě na moment, kdy vám někdo utne vaše trápení a vy bude za to i vděční.

„A teď ty," ozvalo se od smrtijeda a on zpozorněl. Mozek spustil ještě jednu akci, „Avada…" první část slova prořízla vzduch. S rychlostí, kterou v sobě ani nečekal a s bolestí, že si právě asi vyhodil rameno nebo aspoň to, co z něj zbylo, zamířil zničenou a nefunkční rukou na místo, kde tušil smrtijeda. „…Kedavra," ale ještě předtím, než jeho poslední hláska vyšla z úst, jen pomocí surové magie se snažil odrazit smrtijeda, aby kouzlo aspoň nedošlo, tam kam mířilo.

Pak bylo jen několik desítek setin ticho, to ticho, kdy ani myšlenky nefungují, to ticho jakoby zamrzl celý svět.

„Ty g-grázle! Uřežu ti všechny končetiny!" vykřikl smrtijed hrůzostrašným hlasem, asi v odražení uspěl, došlo mu, i kdyby ho trefil jen do nohy. Ani pořádně nevnímal tu výhružku, cítil se jak na nepovedené popravě, ale přesto se usmál, protože jestli se to teď povede, bude jen rád. Už ani necítil bolest, mozek přestal reagovat a vyřadil pocity, takže už jen cítil vnitřní bolest, ztrátu za Billa a kdo ví koho dalšího, jména i situace se mu mísila. Snad tohle bude ten konec, o který dneska mnohokrát možná i nechtěně snil, „c-chtěl jsem tě nechat slyšet všechny tvé umírající k-kamrádíčky, ale teď tě odved-," pokračoval smrtijed, ale najednou se ozvalo praskání a hrozná rána, jakoby nějaká věc něco živého přesekla a pak jen ohromný výkřik, ještě snad horší než ten jeho. Chtěl vědět co a jak, ale už jen cítil, jak se propadá do spánku, jeho tělo a mozek chtěly začít pracovat v klidu bez nějakých skličujících vnějších vlivů.

**

Objevil se opět v místnosti, kde stál Voldemort, ale v tuhle chvíli viděl, slyšel a nic ho nebolelo, byla tu jen jeho duše, nebo co to vlastně bylo za spojení a duše necítila žádná fyzická zranění. Znal to tu už velmi dobře a tak už se tomu ani nepodivil či nezačal prohlížet jednotlivé kouty této síně.

„Z-zabil jsem ho, můj pane, z-zabil!" křikl vyčerpaně jeden smrtijed a padl na kolena před Raddleho. To upoutalo jeho pozornost.

„Koho, ty hlupáku!" vztekal se Voldemort.

„Grindelwalda, toho s-starého a mocného čaroděje," pokračoval ve strachu smrtijed.

„Gellerta říkáš?" zasmál se Voldemort a on v tu samou chvíli cítil, jakoby mu někdo roztrhl srdce na mnoho kousků a kdyby v tuhle chvíli měl nohy, padl by na kolena a začal by brečet, takhle to jen musel strpět, takhle jen musel cítit tu psychickou bolest, která přicházela v čím dál větších dávkách, „výborn-," další Voldemortova slovo byla přerušena dalším hlučným přemístěním. Před Voldemortem se objevil ten smrtijed, který mu tohle udělal, přišel s krvácejícím cárem ruky, a když se podíval níž, zjistil, že nemá ani jednu nohu. Prozřel. To byl ten zvuk, který slyšel, nějaké kouzlo mu amputovala obě jeho nohy a zničilo celý zbytek dolní části těla, byl to opravdu hrozný pohled a on jen děkoval, že byl jen duše či vzpomínka, ale stejně věděl, že tahle vzpomínka se mu zaryje do hlavy, do té doby, než tohle vše skončí.

„M-mů-j pa-ne," dostal ze sebe smrtijed s jistě neskutečnou těžkostí.

„Co máš za zprávy," řekl Raddle s naprostým nezájmem ke všem zranění.

„D-dosta-l jsem… Pottera… o-oslepil js-em…ho," soukal ze sebe jednotlivá slova smrtijed a on přistoupil k němu blíž, jeho vztek v něm vřel a přál si možnost ho zabít, vlastně sám sebe ani v tuto chvíli nepoznával. Nevěděl proč, ale když tu takhle stál, přál si podříznout smrtiejdovi hrdlo.

„Oslepil?" řekl naprosto potěšeně Raddle a přistoupil k raněnému smrtijedovi a ledově mu vniknul do vzpomínek, „máš pravdu," řekl po chvíli a zasmál se ďábelským smíchem, „za to si zasloužíš odměnu," skoro až zasyčel.

„D-děkuji…můj pa-," nestihl ani doříct, protože zelený paprsek do něj narazil.

„Nemáš zač," zasmál se Raddle, „kdyby si neskončil jak mrzák, mohl jsi skončit jinak," pokračoval Voldemort a podíval se na strachem zničeného druhého smrtijeda, „řekni Severusovi, ať ti dá nějaký lektvar, odvedl jsi lepší práci, než tento," pověděl a posadil se zpátky za trůn a smrtijed s rychlým úklonem utekl. Voldemort si toho nevšímal a jelikož neměl Naginiho, který by snědl tuhle odpornost, celé tělo spálil a v tu chvíli se vší silou snažil radši dostat do svého umírajícího těla než vidět tohle.

„Harry! Harry!" křičel někdo a toho dostalo zpět do reality a začal šíleně kašlat a třepat se, což mu způsobilo jen další a další bolest, „Harry!" byl slyšet snad i pláč a zničení.

„H-Horá-cio, n-nekřič… pro-s-sím," dostal ze sebe, snad ho poznal dobře. Začal znovu kašlat a podle hořkosti na jazyku poznal svou krev v ústech, té tekutinu, kterou za tu malou chvíli rozdal mnoho.

„Netřep se sakra!" řekl vystrašeně Gellert, Gellert? Vystrašeně?

„Ge-gellerte? T-y ži-ješ?!" dostal ze sebe překvapeně z opravdu pár posledních sil

„Tohle mě nedostane."

„A-le… Vol-demort… on říkal, že t-ty… mo-cný kouzelník, že…"

„Evan zemřel," řekl tiše Gellert, „to on byl nejspíš ten kouzelník."

„Ach," dostal ze sebe zničeně. Jeho srdce dostalo další šok, jen se divil, že ještě po tomhle neprasklo či nevypovědělo službu.

„Můžeš vstát?" pokračoval Gellert.

„Ne! Dokud nedostane všechny lektvary, které má v náramku, nesmí se o to ani pokusit," vyjel na něj okamžitě Horácio.

Pak bylo jen chvíli ticho a on jen bolestě otevřel ústa, vyplivl krev a čekal, až se do něj dostanou ty potřebné lektvary, pak ho někdo opatrně za zdravou ruku vytáhl a strčil mu hůlku do kapsy.

„J-jak jsou… na tom… o-ostatní?" musel se zeptat, prostě musel, i když věděl, že by měl mluvit co nejméně.

„Tvé tělo není připraveno na odpověď," uslyšel od Gellerta, a když tohle slyšel od něj, bylo to to nejhorší.

„Pojď, Harry, odvedeme tě k ostatním, budou rádi, že tě uvidí."

„B-budou rádi, že u-vidí mrzáka?!" zvedl svůj hlas a to neměl dělat, jen to donutilo další chrchlací reakci jeho těla. Byl to drásající kašel.

„Pokusím se udělat to-," nenechal Horácia dopovědět.

„Z m-mého oka je bahno! N-nejsi Merlin… zůstanu slepým!" křičel dál a kašlal víc, ale nevnímal to, musel to nějak ze sebe dostat, když už teď necítil bolest po lektvarech, musel to dostat ze sebe jinak.

„Tvé druhé oko zachráníme, věř mi," snažil se ho utěšovat Horácio, ale při každém slovu popotáhl, nemohl mu věřit, jediný Gellert mlčel.

„Gellerte, zklama-," chtěl říct, ale ten, k němu byla otázka směřována, ho jen více zatáhl za ruku.

„Na podobné otázky a řeči bude čas jindy, pojď," řekl a on pokýval hlavou nebo aspoň myslel, že to udělal. Nechápal, proč jdou a nepřemístí se, ale odpověď našel překvapivě rychle, v tomhle stavu by se asi živý nepřemístil.

„Hajzle, ty zkurvysyne, jak jsi tohle mohl udělat… ty… ty… zasranče, jak jsi mohl!" uslyšel okamžitě a podle hlasu poznal zuřící Eleanor, její hlas zněl tragicky, nenávistně, takový hlas u ní nikdy neslyšel, opravdu nikdy.

„Přestaňte se hádat!" vykřikl mu u ucha Gellert.

„Ha-Harry," uslyšel překvapený hlas Fleur ale už to nebyl ten hezký hlásek, tím už tady asi nikdo mluvit nebude.

„Ustupte sakra všichni!" pokračoval dál Gellert a všichni ztichli, „Mundugusi, Ollivandere, běžte projít smrtijedy a postarejte se, aby nebyli zraněný, víte jak to myslím," řekl a pak už uslyšel jen několik kroků, mezi slzami, naříkání a bolestí. Udělali dalších několik kroků a pak se Gellert zastavil a dal mu do ruky hůlku.

„Co mám dělat?" zeptal se nechápavě, byl přece slepý, nemotorný, mrzák a kdo ví co ještě.

„Zabít ho, musíš to udělat ty, nás by zabil slib."

„Zabít?!" nechápal, „ale k-koho?!" zakoktal se, „a navíc, chci vědět, co se tu sakra děje!"

Odpověď mu překvapivě nepřinesl Gellert ale Jack. „Brian sem přivedl smrtijedy, zjistil si, jak dát informace Raddlovi, aby ho slib nezabil a proto zaútočili, akorát poté, co nás všechny nezabili, ho tu pohodili," pověděl naštvaně, smutně a bez životní energie, tenhle den byl peklo.

„A-ale… proč," to bylo všechno, co ze sebe dostal, kdyby nebyl pod lektvarama, jeho mysl by tohle jistě nezvládla.

„Protože je to zmrd a odporný hajzl!" vykřikla plačtivě Eleanor a plivla, nemusel tipovat kam.

„Když by nás zabili, on by tuhle válku přežil a byl by spokojený," řekl Gellert, „nitrozpyt," dodal, jak to zjistil.

Jeho hlava slyšela dost, a aniž by pořádně možná chtěl, vyslala příkaz jeho ruce, která pozvedla hůlka, nevěděl jak, ale namířil správně, protože ho nikdo ani po pár sekundách nedonutil změnit směr.

„Ukonči tento prokletý den," řekl Horácio a se slzama v očích, které dokonce slyšel odkapávat, mu položil ruku na rameno, asi aby mu dodal sílu, ale to by v tenhle moment nedokázalo nic.

„Avada kedavra," použil tyhle slova, která mu zničila všechno v jeho životě, a to ještě ani nevěděl všechno. Prásk, to bylo jediné, co slyšel. Další tělo padlo do sněhu a další život skončil jeho rukou, ironií bylo to, že toho člověka nazýval přítelem. Zasranej osud.

„Filiusi, snaž se to tu aspoň trochu zabezpečit, pak přijď zpět do vily," řekl Gellert, „ostatní běžte pomoc s léčením, tady už nikdo nic neudělá," řekl a pak se jen ozvalo přemístění, „zavolej si skřítka."

„Dobby," pověděl do ticha.

Skřítek se objevil s pufnutím. „Pane, Harry… co… Dobby se musí potrestat, nebyl… Dobby je zlý skřítek a pan Harry byl zraněn, Dobby musí…"

„Stop, ty skřítku jedna blbá!" vybouchnul Grindelwald, „přenes Harryho do volného pokoje, potřebuje to jak nikdo jiný!"

„Poslechni, Dobby," dostal ze sebe na sklonku sil, byl zničen a to mu ještě nikdo neřekl, co se stalo s ostatníma, ale jelikož cítil, jak do něj narazilo kouzla a on měl pocit, že nejlepší teď bude usnout, tak věděl, že se to asi ani teď nedozví a možná, že už nikdy.


	64. Už žádné dobré zprávy

Ucítil na svém obličeji něčí dotek a něco chladného, štípalo to, pálilo to a bolelo to, i když možná to bylo dobře, pokud cítil bolest, není ještě mrtvý.

„Ha-rry?" zeptala se a trochu více přitlačila na jeho hlavu a on bolestivě zasyčel, „pro-promiň, já…"

„Co tu děláš?" zeptal se bez sil a bez známky jakékoliv emoce, kromě smutku, „vykašli se na mě."

„Já-."

„Běž tam, kam tě srdce táhne, nezůstávej tu se mnou, zničil jsem ti sny, přání a naději na život, odejdi, vezmi si, co chceš, udělej, co chceš, jen mě tu nech a až přijdu na to, jak odstranit neporušitelný slib, dám ti možnost se za Billa pomstít, pokud se toho dožiju, budeš mít možnost mi vrátit vše, co jsem ve tvém životě zničil," zkonstatoval suše.

„Co to poví-dáš, ty… jen blouzníš," řekla překvapeně a cítil, jak se od něj trochu odtáhla.

„Slíbil jsem ti lepší život, svatbu, manžela, kterého miluješ a svět bez Voldemorta a teď díky mé chybě a pitomosti jsi zůstala sama, prosím běž pryč, nezasloužím si ani na tebe mluvit, běž… a nech mě tu trpět klidně až do mé smrti."

„To neudělám," pověděla tvrdě a chytla ho za ruku, ale on ucukl, „nechala jsem tě v boji samotného… nechala jsem smrtijedy, aby si s tebou po-hráli, já… u Merlina, já… jsem taková kráva," řekla a položila si hlavu na jeho tělo a začala brečet, nechápal to, nechápal nic, proč se tohle děje?

„Přišel Sever-," ozvalo se ihned, co se otevřeli dveře, poznal Grindelwalda, byl rád, že aspoň slyší, když už je slepej.

„Já… p-půjdu," vstala rychle Fleur, několikrát se snažila popotáhnout, aby zahnala slzy a pak spěšně odešla.

„Co se stalo pak?" zeptal se odhodlaně, chtěl to vědět.

„Na takové otázky bude času dost, Pottere, jsem tu, abych na vás použil mé nejdražší lektvary."

„Nechci teď nic."

„Stejný jako váš otec pokaždé, co to jde," odfrkl si Snape, „myslíte si, že uděláte dojem na okolí tím, že si budete hrát na drsňáka?"¨

„Vezmete si ty vaše nejdražší lektvary a půjdete vyléčit ostatní, až budou všichni v pořádku, tak pak si vezmu nějaký lektvar," řekl tvrdě bez žádných kompromisů.

„Pottere, není tu žádné stádo fanynek-."

„Nerozuměl jste?! Nechci žádný lék, dokud nebudou ostatní v pořádku! Jestli mi dáte nějaký lektvar, přikážu vám to nedělat a pokud to uděláte, zabije vás slib, rozumíte?! Nejdřív ostatní a pak já!" zvedl svůj hlas na naprosté maximum, ale ještě nekřičel.

„Pokud vás nezačnu teď léčit, budete navždy slepec," vysmíval se mu Snape.

„Jestliže to znamená, že ostatní budou v pořádku, klidně tu i vykrvácím," odpověděl odhodlaně, „běžte, Snape a vraťte se, až uděláte pro ostatní maximum."

„Pak neházejte své chyby na mě," řekl Snape a odešel dveřmi.

„Tak mi už konečně řekni, co se stalo," povzdechl si a sesunul se zpět do postele, z které díky vzteku málem vyskočil.

„Co chceš vědět?" řekl Gellert a sedl si na postel vedle něj.

„Díval ses mi do vzpomínek?" zeptal se na začátek, a když neslyšel odpověď, „jsem slepý! Nepoznám, jestli kýváš nebo ne."

„Ano, ihned."

„Dobrá, tak proč mi nevyskočila hůlka z ruky?" chtěl vědět to první, pokud by se okamžitě zeptal na Hemrionu, Lenku, Percyho a ostatní, tak by se mohl také zbláznit.

„Začaroval jsem ji při tom, co jsi spal samozřejmě, nemohl jsem dopustit, aby se Relikvie dostala kvůli nějaké chybě k nepřátelům."

„Ty víš, že je to Bezová hůlka?" zeptal se překvapeně a ohromeně, „ale jak…"

„Nejsem hlupák, Harry, vlastnil jsem ji dost dlouho, abych ji poznal."

„Tak proč jsi mi ji nesebral?" ani nevěděl, proč se zeptal, ale ta otázka prostě vyšla z jeho úst.

„Zajímavá otázka, měl jsem asi nějakou slabší chvilku v tu dobu," odfrkl si Gellerta a zavrtěl se, „a v tuhle chvíli se mi to zdá jako férová dohoda a obchod."

„Obchod?" nechápal.

„Zachránil jsem ti život a hůlku a ty jsi mi zachránil život," pověděl tiše Gellert, jakoby se za sebe styděl.

„Já tobě-? Ach, ta Avada kedavra šla na tebe," pochopil po chvíli.

„Šla mi do zad, ale minula svůj cíl," jakoby viděl škleb na jeho tváři, až tak ho dobře znal, „pak už jsem mu jen pocuchal vnitřnosti a končetiny, ale nemohl jsem příliš mířit."

„Ani nevím, jak jsem to udělal, asi nějaká slabší chvilka," pokrčil rameny a snažil se na své tváři utvořit nějaký úsměv.

„Děkovat ti nebudu, ale…"

„V pořádku, postaráš se, když tak o tuhle válku," řekl a nezněl ani nějak pesimisticky.

„Všem dnům není ještě konec, Horácio a všichni dostupní se snažíme obnovit tkáně v tvém pravém oku, myslím, že vedení ještě zůstane tobě," řekl, vstal a pak nikam nešel, nechápal to, jde pryč nebo nejde, pak ho poplácal po ruce a už jen slyšel kroky.

„Co se stalo ostatním?" zeptal se rychle.

„Percy je při vědomí, dostal to nějakým nepříjemným kouzlem, ale je v pořádku, Parishová je v bezvědomí, ale bude v pořádku, nebudíme ji jen proto, aby nabrala co nejvíc sil, tomu poloobrovi jen vzplanuli vousy, takže je trochu popálen nic vážného, ale Hermiona s Lenkou to schytali hůř, jsou v bezvědomí a vážně zraněné," pověděl tiše Gellert a nechal mu chvilku klidu a on ho dost potřeboval, tohle bylo všechno na jeho psychiku těžké, „přežili jen díky tomu, že je celou dobu chránil Mundugus, kdyby nebyl tak dobrý kouzelník, obě by tam zemřeli, ostatní mají jen nějaké šrámy nebo jsou v pořádku," dopověděl a udělal několik dalších kroků a pak slyšel vrzání dveří, „vyspi se, budeš to potřebovat," pak už se dveře zavřeli.

„Vyspi se," odfrkl si, „to je to poslední, co ve svém zkurveném životě chci dělat," dostal ze sebe potichu, „proč to sakra muselo být takhle, proč nemůžu uctít smrt přátel velkým množstvím slz? Zatracený život! Zatracený Voldemort… zatracená má neschopnost," dodal nakonec a pak jen v nějakém oparu, kde nic nevnímal, seděl jak paralyzovaný a čekal… nevěděl na co, nevěděl na koho, ale nemohl dělat nic, byl odkázán na blbou postel a jediné, na co mohl opravdu čekat, je na nějaký pitomý konec.

**

„Tohle mu už nepomůže, Horácio," pověděl sarkasticky Snape což ho dokonale vzbudilo, on usnul? Nakonec ho ta jeho slabost opravdu donutila usnout, nenáviděl sám sebe.

„Co mi nepomůže," řekl dostatečně klidně a vyrovnaně, „myslím, že Avada kedavra by mi pomohla více než dobře."

„O čem to mluvíš, Harry?" zeptal se s podtónem strachu Horácio.

„Nemůžu hýbat pořádně s rukou a jsem slepý, co tu mám sakra dělat, ležet a čekat na další útok?" zeptal se naštvaně.

„Stejný jak váš otec, vylévat si vztek na někom, kdo za váš blbej život nemůže," přidal se Snape akorát po sarkazmu tam nebyla ani památka.

„Tak mi dej při léčení špatný lektvar, když mě tak nenávidíš," obořil se na něj a otočil se na něj a doufal, že se mu dívá přímo do očí, i když by nic vidět nemohl, „jak jsou na tom ostatní?"

„Všichni do pár dní budou v pořádku až na Lenku a Hermionu… ty budou chtít delší a zvláštnější léčbu a pak snad," odpověděl mu Horácio, „i ty budeš ale v pořádku."

„Co znamená v pořádku? Že mě bude doprovázet slepecký pes? Nebo že budu mít slepeckou hůl? Nechci, děkuji," pověděl tvrdě, „je nějakej způsob, abych aspoň mlhavě na jedno oko viděl? Radši jako slepec zaútočím na Voldemorta, než abych tady někde o holi poznával rozdíly mezi zdí a dveřmi."

„Kouzla jsou na takové úrovni, že-," začal povídat Horácio, ale on ho přerušil zvednutou rukou.

„Horácio, ptám se na jediné, dokážeš mi vyléčit pravé oko tak, abych aspoň trochu viděl?" zeptal se přímo.

„Dočasně," odpověděl za něj Snape.

„Tak se do toho pusťte, stačí mi, abych viděl trochu před sebe a poznal barvu, abych mohl částečně blokovat kouzla a poznal rozdíl mezi smrtijedem a stromem."

„Nebudu používat lektvary na to, aby přišli nazmar kvůli tomu, že chceš zemřít jako pravý Nebelvír," vysmál se mu Snape.

„Zaplatím ti i ten poslední lektvar do galeonu."

„Nad takovýmito věcmi nesmíš přemýšlet, Harry," pověděl tvrdě Horácio.

„Jste lektvaristi a léčitelé, jestli nedokážete udělat tohle, tak můžete jít léčit ostatní, já vás tu nepotřebuji," řekl nekompromisně a bez výhrad, buď to udělají, nebo udělá něco on, je to jedno.

„Co by na to řekla Herm-," zkusil něco naposledy říct Horácio, ale byl přerušen.

„Udělejte to," přikázal Gellert, který asi teď přišel nebo tam stál celou dobu?

„V tom případě vypij tohle," řekl Snape a doslova mu narval lektvar do úst a donutil ho spolknout.

**

„Nesnaž se vůbec to oko otevírat," řekl mu ihned Gellert, co se zavrtěl a vzbudil se.

„Neměl jsem to v plánu," řekl popravdě, „takže se to podařilo?"

„Donutili tvé oční tkáně a nervy pracovat, vydrží to tak měsíc možná dva, pak budeš už navždy slepý," odpověděl mu svým způsobem, který nevynechává žádné skutečnosti, ať už jsou jakkoliv špatné.

„Jeden až dva měsíce? Snad se naskytne příležitost," pokrčil rameny nebo aspoň myslel, že to zahrabán pod peřinami dělá.

„Až se ta příležitost naskytne, budu tam s tebou, tyhle ty poslední boje bývají nejlepší, plné emocí, strachu a konce," pověděl skoro až fanaticky Gellert.

„Neplánoval jsi spokojený život po válce?" zeptal se.

„Neplánuji tam zemřít, Harry, jen to tam ukončit."

„V tom případě máme rozdílné cíle."

„To máme celou dobu a nikdy se to nezmění."

Pokýval hlavou, že to, co Gellert řekl je pravda. „Udělali jsme jim aspoň nějaké ztráty?" změnil téma.

„Ne mnoho, jejich úkol bylo tě dostat a s tím i mě, jak se jim to podařilo, nechám na tvém posouzení. Zničili nám jedno útočiště, zabili nám tři lidi a další tři zmrzačili, všichni teď nemáme ani skoro kde bydlet ale hlavně… oslabili tebe."

„Udělal jsem tam mnoho chyb, já vím."

„Chyb? Dostal jsi dva smrtijedy sám a zachránil jsi skoro všechny tím, že ses obětoval, myslím, že ti tady nikdo nic nevyčítá… sice to je hlavně tím, že zrada přišla od toho debila a tak nikdo nevěnuje pozornost tobě, ale i tak, buď rád za to, jak to dopadlo, byl to takový útok, který nás mohl zničit a to se jim nepovedlo, stále je naděje na konec, jen se musíš smířit s tím, že u toho konce nebudeš se zdravýma očima."

„Já jsem se už dávno smířil s tím, že u toho konce vůbec nebudu," pověděl klidně? Vyrovnaně? Spíše jenom smířeně.

„Nebo tak," slyšel krátký povzdech, „tady máš hůlku, teď ti zhasnu a zkoušej své oko dostat do fáze, kdy bude něco vidět," pověděl Gellert a potichu jako duch zmizel z pokoje.

„Vím, že tomu nevěříš," řekl si pro sebe a zvedl si obvaz, aby stále levé oko měl pod obvazem a přes to pravé viděl, no viděl… buď byla taková tma, nebo byl furt a stále slepý, možná že místo úplně černé viděl šedou, ale velká změna to nebyla, vzal si do ruky hůlku a velmi pomalu ji rozsvítil a ještě k tomu pod peřinou, nechtěl dostat šok z přílišného světla, ale když uviděl trochu světla a aspoň to, že mu svítí peřina, usmál se. Nebylo to ono, bylo to horší, než když byl slepejš bez brejlí, ale viděl… a na ničem jiném nezáleželo. Dával čím dál větší svítivost do kouzla a za pár minut si dovolil vyndat i hůlku zpod peřiny a rozsvítit si celý pokoj. Párkrát musel samozřejmě zamrkat, aby to pravé oko přijalo, ale za chvilku už to bylo lepší… lepší tedy když vezmete v úvahu to, že levou ruku máte obvazem přidělanou k tělu a jinak máte obvázanou celou hlavu. Nesnášel to. Možná to i přímo nenáviděl, ale musel se ve svém životě smířit s mnoha věcmi a tohle byla jen další z nich.

Postavil se na nohy a peřinu dal zpět na místo, aby to vypadalo, že tam furt je, byl rád, že chodit může normálně, když teda vzal v potaz to, že se mu motala hlava, ale co, to bylo jedno, podle pohledu z okna, byla hluboká noc a poslední, kdo asi zůstal vzhůru, byl Gellert, ale věděl, že ten se o něj starat nebude, vyšel na chodbu a dost rozostřeným a rozmazaným viděním došel do místnosti, kde tipoval provizorní ošetřovnu. Měl pravdu, když se rozsvítilo světlo, uviděl tři postele a nemusel podle jemu dostupných informací dlouho hádat, kdo v nich leží. Zavřel za sebou dveře a opřel se zničeně o stěnu, bylo to na jeho psychiku těžší, než si myslel, druhá věc je slyšet, že někdo je v bezvědomí a druhá to na vlastní oči vidět, z oka se mu spustily slzy a jestli před tím nic neviděl, tak teď už se o tom nedalo mluvit. Litoval je, bylo mu za ně smutno, neměl nikoho do ničeho zatahovat, ale teď už bylo pozdě a stejně nevěděl, jestli by je přemluvil, aby tam nebyli… nejspíš ne… všichni chtěli bojovat, všichni chtěli ukázat svou hrdost a nezdolnost a teď leží mrtvý a nebo v bezvědomí… smutné, kam nás naše cesta zavede… ironií bylo, že zrovna on se stal slepcem chvíli poté, co začal normálně vidět, moc si toho neužil a za měsíc už nebude vidět nic… přesně tak, za měsíc nebude vidět vůbec nic a také už nebude vůbec nic cítit. Utřel si zdravou rukou slzy, zasyčel velkou bolestí a opustil tento pokoj, potřeboval klid, potřeboval si srovnat myšlenky a to nešlo tady. Doputoval do kuchyně a nalil si tam studenou vodu a napil se, chutnala odporně… nejspíš proto, že se i odporně cítil. Padl mu rozmazaný zrak na láhev ohnivé whisky, která tu ležela načatá.

„Alkohol problémy nevyřeší," řekl si potichu, „ale voda také ne," odfrkl si a sáhl pro skleničku. Podíval se oknem ven a opravdu se mu nechtělo jít ven a své myšlenky si urovnávat v té zimě, potřeboval někoho, komu se může vyzpovídat a ten bude mlčet, potřeboval nějakou osobu, které bude jedno, co říká a nikdy si to nebude pamatovat. Ušklíbl se a znovu si odfrkl, byla jen jedna osoba, která tohle splňovala. Vykašlal se na skleničku a strčil si do hábitu celou láhev alkoholu a přemístil se pryč. Nikdy by si nemyslel, že zrovna někdy skončí tady, ale také by si nikdy nemyslel, že se to takhle někdy posere.

Objevil se v místnosti určené pro přemisťování, znal to tu celkem dobře a tak se vydal rovnou za nosem – samozřejmě zastřený – nebo spíše za zrakem a spatřil doktora, který někam mířil, a nebylo těžké z něj dostat pár informací, aniž by o tom dotyčný věděl, nikdo si nestaví nitrobranu při práci doktora a ještě v nemocnici… nasadil si neviditelný plášť a šel přímo za svým cílem, nebylo to těžké ani najít, ne když měl všechny potřebné informace. Zavřel za sebou dveře a poté, co se ujistil, že jsou tu sami dva, začaroval pár příslušných bariér a posadil se na židli, která tu byla připravená pro návštěvníky.

„Ironie co?" řekl nahlas, nyní už mohl, nikdo ho neposlouchal, „lidé tě navštěvují dnes a denně, já tu nebyl nikdy a pak si přijdu popovídat jen sám se sebou. Asi mi nemáš co vyčítat, musel jsem také poslouchat to, jak jsi mluvil ze spaní, teď se situaci trochu pozměnili a obrátili," začal s vyprávěním svého příběhu a vyřknutí všeho, aby se cítil dobře, nalil si pořádného panáka whisky do úst a zamračil se nad tím, jak silné to je, naivně doufal, že lektvary, které má v sobě ten účinek alkoholu jen zvýší.

„Posral sis to, víš o tom? Mohl jsi být živý, zdravý, mohl jsi mít Hermionu, šťastnou rodinu kolem sebe a mohli jsme tuhle válku vyhrát s tvou pomocí a ty se místo toho necháš takhle odstranit. Opravdu jsi byl takový imbecil, aby si myslel, že mě porazíš? Že porazíš někoho, kdo znal všechny tvé slabiny a pár těch silných stránek? Měl jsi více přemýšlet, i když to nikdy nebylo to, co jsi dělal a stačilo tak málo, přejít to, nevěřit novinám a podobným nesmyslům a hlavně přestat žárlit… myslím, že tě milovala, možná dokonce i stejně jak mě, možná i víc… co jiného by také mohla dělat holka mezi dvěma kluky? Myslím, že jediná odpověď je zamilovat se. Ale ne… musel jsi zničit vše a hlavně sám sebe, pomohl sis? Je ti lépe ve světě, ve kterém momentálně jsi? Silně pochybuji," dořekl a znovu se napil, „celé naše přátelství bylo položena na kecech, na těch posraných a hloupých kecech a lžích, od té doby co jsi mě poznal, jsi na mě žárlil, jako kdyby bylo kvůli čemu… je ze mě mrzák, který má dva měsíce života, je to opravdu to, co sis přál, chtěl jsi vyměnit naše životy kvůli tomuhle? Že se nedožiješ ani svých sedmnáctých narozenin? Jestli jo, tak si ještě větší idiot, než jsem si myslel," další lok popálil jeho krk.

„Všichni umírají, dneska nebo včera či to bylo už před týdnem? Sám nevím… ale důležité je to, že to odnesl Bill, tvůj bratr zemřel a ztratil ten nádherný život, co měl před sebou, ztratil možnost být otcem, manželem a vítězem… ztratil vše a ztratil celý život… kvůli čemu? Že si nějaký lidi prostě dělají, co chtěj. Cílem jsem byl já, ale stejně zemřeli další a jednoho svého přítele jsem musel dokonce zabít já… stejně jako skoro tebe… ležíš tu a už se nikdy neprobudíš, tvůj bratr zemřel a ostatní tví příbuzní jsou ve Fénixově řádu, kde to asi o moc lepší nebude, Voldemort nabírá sílu a to znamená jediné, útoky, masivnější, častější a s horším dopadem, jednou tam na té straně skončí všichni a ty si tu budeš jen tak ležet a čekat, až si na tebe také někdo vzpomene… dneska jsem to já, kdo si na tebe vzpomněl, kdy to bude Voldemort? Kdo ví…" řekl a nalil do sebe mnoho té tekutiny, která mu více a více rozvazovala jazyk.

„Myslíš, že tvá rodina je v bezpečí, když ty tu ležíš v posteli? Nikdo není v bezpečí! Kdyby ano, tak neumřel Bill, Evan, Brian, Aberforth a Albus… zvláštní viď? Tolik mrtvých a to hlavně mým přičiněním, asi prostě přináším smůlu, sám asi o tom můžeš povídat své," ušklíbl se, „myslím, že ten útok na mé oslepení mi udělal něco i s hlavou, jinak bych se nesvěřoval tobě, ale co, to že si o mě budou lidé myslet, že jsem šílenec, nebude nic nového, byl jsem jím několik let a ty maximálně dva měsíce už to vydržím. Víš co je ale nejvíc zvláštní? Celý můj život prožitý jako kouzelník jsem měl za přátele vás dva, tebe a Hermionu, důvěřoval jsem vám a položil bych za vás život a byli jste má naděje, že když umřu, tak to po mě někdo dodělá, ale teď? Oba jste mimo a já až se budu rozhodovat, kdo bude vést tuhle válku po mně, tak si zvolím člověka, který zabil ve svém životě možná víc lidí, než Voldemort, to je ironie co? Ale možná je to naše jediná naděje na konec, furt se bude žít lidem líp, když tu Voldemort nebude, než obráceně. Názory na lidi se prostě jednoduše mění, co bylo včera přátelství, je dneska nepřátelství, co byla včera láska, je dneska nenávist nebo ne? Nemám pravdu a mluví ze mě jen alkohol? I to je možné."

„Víš co je nejhorší, že lidé mě nejdražší jsou v nebezpečí a já nemůžu nic udělat," řekl a vytáhl si náhrdelník, který signalizoval, že ani Hermiona ani Lenka nejsou v pořádku, zandal ho zpátky a dopil celou láhev a schoval ji do hábitu, „ale to nemůžeš udělat ani ty, takže jsme na tom stejně… v tom případě, co jsi mi tak strašně záviděl? Popularitu? Je smutné, jestli ano, protože ztratit celý život, kvůli závisti je snad horší, než ztratit svůj život kvůli tomu, že ses přidal k Harrymu Potterovi, chlapci, který přežil a to je dost smutný důvod," zašklebil se tomu, co tu vše povídá, ale cítil se lépe, i když to mohlo být naprosto čímkoliv.

**

„Je pryč!" skoro až se vřítila Fleur do jednoho z pokojů, „není ve svém pokoji!" dodala rychle.

„Domnívám se, že máš na mysli Harryho," odhadl Gellert, „nepochybně někde po domě zkouší své reflexy, stabilitu a samozřejmě své slabé vidění."

„Není tady nikde, prohledala jsem všechny pokoje, není tu!" pověděla a každý by poznal strach v jejich slovech.

Gellert se na ní s lehce podivujícím výrazem zadíval, tento výraz říkal víc, než by si kdo myslel, ale nikdo ho neznal tak dobře, aby to poznal nebo vnímal. „V tom případě si šel někam urovnat myšlenky, ticho, vzduch a jiné věci léčí mnohem lépe než přehnaná starost a pohledy plné lítosti," pověděl s nezájmem, větší zájem věnoval knize a on dobře věděl proč.

„Jak můžeš mít o něj takový nezájem!" dostala ze sebe zamračeně Fleur.

„Stejně tak jak o něj můžeš mít tak velký zájem," odhadl a věnoval ji zase jeden z nic neříkajících pohledů, „Harry není idiot."

„To je teda odpověď," odfrkla si.

„Lepší než jakákoliv jiná, slyšet tyto tvá slova o někom jiném, možná bych měl obavy, ale jak říkám, Harry není idiot a ať už je na jakémkoliv zvláštním místě, určitě si v hlavě urovnal, co je bezpečí a co ne."

„A co když se mu něco stane," povzdechla si Fleur, ale vypadala trochu uspokojeně.

„Tak to budeš vědět jako první a klidně jako jediná," zkonstatoval a rukou naznačil její náhrdelník na krku, „jak říkám, Harry není idiot, má sice tisíce vlastností, za který by si zasloužil Cruciatus, ale idiot rozhodně není a možná proto máš na krku to, co tam máš."

Gellertova slova zapůsobila a Fleur si opravdu šáhla na krk a vytáhla si na oblečení svůj přívěšek, který říkal, že Harry až na zranění z bojů je v pořádku a v bezpečí.

„Opravdu nechce udělat žádnou blbost? Znáš ho tak dobře?" zeptala se Fleur a možná se cítila i trochu zahanbeně za nedůvěru.

Odpovědí bylo jen Gellertovo odfrknutí. „Znát ho? Je to jen pár měsíců, co mě osvobodil z vězení," řekl stručně, ale když viděl, že Fleur chce něco říct, ještě dodal, „ale vím, že se neplánuje zabít, jestli se ptáš na tohle, ne dnes a ne v tuhle chvíli. Jestli máš o něj strach a chceš se přesvědčit, vydej se za ním, jestli to už tak nehoří, běž spát, každopádně, rád bych si tohle dočetl, je to celkem zajímavé," řekl Gellert a každý s IQ větší než sedmdesát musel pochopit, že to znamená konec rozhovoru a Fleur pochopila.

**

„No člověk musí pochopit asi tu radu, která mu říká, že bojuje jen za sebe, že může věřit jen sám sobě a že nakonec vždy zůstane sám," řekl velmi lehce, samo to z něj lezlo, slova z něj vypadávala, jakoby prostě jen otevřel ústa a pronikali mu jimi myšlenky ven, „nemůžeš ani nesouhlasit, ty jsi tu sám, já jsem tu sám, takže kde jsou ty lidi, kteří říkají, jak jim na nás záleží? Ano možná je noc a není nejlepší doba na návštěvy, ale i tak, věřím tomu, že kdyby tahle květina nebyla kouzelná, už by zvadla, protože tolik dní se nedokáže na tenhle svět smát, no kdy tu byl někdo a tolik ti toho povídal? Bylo to vůbec někdy? Ne! Vidíš? Prostě na konci zůstaneme sami."

Najednou ale ucítil, jak někdo ruší jeho bariéry a to celkem schopně, přehodil přes sebe neviditelný plášť a jediné, co nechal vyčuhovat ven, byla jeho hůlka, možná, že měl něco málo upito, ale ubrání se.

Ochrany zmizely a dveře se otevřely, ne rychle právě naopak jakoby někdo přišel na přátelskou návštěvu, což ho snad děsilo ještě více, kdo by sem teď šel? Jeho hůlka ale zůstala v pozoru.

Dovnitř nevstoupil, žádný smrtijed, žádný Weasley jenom osoba, kterou by tu opravdu nečekal. Zavřela za sebou dveře a nadhodila jednu ochranou bariéru a on celou dobu jen sledoval.

„Nemusíš se schovávat, nejsem tu proto, abych ti vynadala, že jsi odešel," řekla Fleur a opřela se o dveře.

Sundal ze sebe plášť a položil ho znovu vedle sebe a zadíval se na ní. „Proč jsi tu, nenávidíš mě," řekl popravdě, věděl, že to tak je.

„To není pravda," stála si za svým Fleur.

„Tak dobrá, upravím to," odfrkl si, „jedna část tvého srdce mě nenávidí a ta druhá se snaží vinu nahodit na smrtijedy, válku, Briana aby si mě nemusela nenávidět, ale stejně to děláš, protože obě půlky tvého srdce patřili Billovi a já jsem ten, kdo zavinil, že to tak není."

„Proč takové věci říkáš?" zeptala se smutně Fleur a přistoupila blíž.

„Nelhal jsem ti předtím a nebudu to dělat ani teď, proto říkám takovéto věci," zakroutil hlavou, „proč jsi sem přišla?"

„Měla jsem strach, že uděláš nějakou blbost," pověděla tiše.

„Ty nemáš o mě mít strach," řekl a strčil si hlavu do dlaní, „ty mě máš nenávidět! Musíš mě nenávidět! Proč se všichni chováte, jakoby se nic nestalo?! Proč se staráte o to, jak mi je! Zničil jsem ti celý tvůj život! Nemůžeš se prostě chovat jako by to bylo v pořádku, ono to není v pořádku!" zvýšil svůj hlas a byl jen rád, že je tu bariéra.

„Přestaň, Harry," vzlykla Fleur a podívala se na něj s prosbou, „nikdy jsem neměla mnoho přátel, možná že ve Francii pár, ale… nebylo to ono, tady jsem našla svou lá… Billa a také jsem zde poznala tebe, stal ses můj opravdový kamarád, ten nejlepší, jakého jsem kdy měla, a teď chceš, když jsem ztratila svou lásku, abych tě nenáviděla?" brečela a on ani nevěděl proč, ale vstal a přistoupil k ní a nechal ji, aby se k němu přitiskla a on ji objal, „když jsem přišla o něj, nechci přijít o kamaráda, nechci přijít o tebe, rozumíš? Neříkej už takové věci, celý můj svět se zbořil a já musím být silná, musím být kvůli malému silná a těmito slovy mi ubližuješ. Mrtvé neoživíme, ale tím, že se zblázníš z viny, mi taky nepomůžeš, tak prosím tě přestaň, potřebuji oporu a ne tuhle trosku, co se z tebe stala," povídala, vzlykala a on nevěděl co dělat, byl naprosto překvapen a opravdu v tuhle chvíli netušil.

„Já…" ale víc neřekl, nedostal ze sebe něco smysluplnějšího.

„Přestaň se opíjet, přestaň se obviňovat a přestaň sám sebe nenávidět a nabádat ostatní k tomu, aby to dělali, hm?" řekla a dostala se z jeho objetí a podívala se mu do očí.

„Nevím, jestli to dokážu Fleur," přiznal.

„Tak si budeme aspoň oporou navzájem, jen hlupák tvrdil, že muži mají být silnější, oba jsme toho prožili dost, ale to že se zhroutíme, nám nepomůže," řekla a utřela si slzy, „zůstanou v našich srdcích a propláčeme několik nocí, ale slíbil jsi, že pro něj nebo pro ni uděláš lepší budoucnost," šáhla a pohladila si trochu větší břicho, „neříkej mi, že jsi to vzdal, protože pak bych měla první důvod tě nenávidět."

„Ne, to jsem nevzdal," dostal ze sebe.

„To ráda slyším," poprvé se trochu pousmála, „pojď, vraťme se domů, není pro nás bezpečné se tu producírovat, oba máme své omezení, jestli mě chápeš," její úsměv se trochu více rozšířil a on jen pokýval hlavou a ona tak mohla pokračovat. „Proč zrovna on?" ukázala na Rona.

„Potřeboval jsem asi publikum, němé publikum," řekl a ani nevěděl proč.

„Příliš mnoho lidí tě zradilo, Harry, nevím, jestli už v nás nevěříš a ani bych se ti nedivila, ale jsi můj kamarád a nechci, aby si dělal to, co děláš, radši si povídej se mnou a pak mi to třeba vymaž z paměti, to že budeš dělat tohle, tě jen zničí," pověděla a znovu se mu zadívala do očí.

„Nemůžu ti nic slíbit, Fleur."

„To, že jsi mě vyslechl, mi stačí… aspoň prozatím," smutně se usmála, „a nyní zpátky do postele, protože ráno je moudřejší večera a oba spánek potřebujeme více, než tušíme."


End file.
